Cracks in the Mask
by DarkandTwistedSisters
Summary: Book 3: Rumors fly when Mal's gang is summoned to Auradon, leaving Uma and her gang stumped about where Deez and T could be. Unbeknownst to them, Deez is struggling to reach them and T was captured by the very man he set out to kill. Will the five ever be reunited? Will it be the same? The third installment in our 'We Wear the Mask' series. Canon Divergence/ Original plot/ 2 OCs
1. Welcome to Cracks in the Mask

**Hey Descendants!**

_**You didn't think that was the end of the story... Did you?**_

**Of course not! By now you guys know we're making this a series!**

**Book 1- We Wear the Mask**

**Book 2- A Crack in the Mask**

**And now Book 3- Cracks in the Mask**

**Whoooo! We're going back to the isle folks!**

**Before we can get started though, we have to get a few things out of the way...**

**We do not own any of the Disney Descendants' storylines or characters.**

**But like good fanfiction writers, we decided to change things a little. Add a little something Dark and Twisted, if you will.**

**We are the creators of Deez, T, James, Roy, and Melora. We also have our own plot we've come up with that has nothing to do with the original canon. Just storyline we thought would be a little more in-depth and accurate to an isle full of evil.**

**Be prepared for a _lot_ of original content. **

**We're jumping back to the isle, starting around the time the Core Four left for Auradon.**

**This book is going to follow the Sea Three (Uma, Harry, and Gil) as well as Deez, and hopefully we'll find T somewhere along the way.**

* * *

_**Warnings or Triggers take your pick-**_

**We are rating this book M-**

**All VKs are from the isle. They will swear. We are unapologetic.**

**There will be abuse. All of it. Mental/Emotional/Sexual/Spiritual**

**There are religious tones. These tones are warped by man and the message is skewed. These are not our beliefs.**

**There will torture. Quite a bit, some inflicted by others and some self-inflicted.**

**This will continue to be a coming of age story, there will be experimentation. They are teenagers. **

_**To the converse of that;**_

**There will be fluff.**

**There will be hurt/comfort**

**There will be fears faced**

**There will be rescues**

**There will be tender moments**

**There will be oblivious moments**

**There will be Kraken rages**

**We will see darker sides**

**But, with no further ado, we now proudly present to you, our lovely readers, Book Three: Cracks in the Mask.**


	2. The Fallout

**Welcome back, Descendants!**

**And please give Twisted a big Happy Birthday shout out! For her birthday, all she wanted was for us to start posting again, and we're both sick so we didn't think it was going to be possible.**

**But ****devinnnicole really pulled through and helped us get these chapters into posting shape. Thank you, Devin, for being an awesome Beta.**

**So Happy Birthday Twisted, this chapter's for you ;)**

* * *

**On the Isle...**

**Two days after the Core Four are taken to Auradon...**

Hades glares up at the crumbling castle in front of him in annoyance. He usually enjoyed the dragon's banter, he really did. But after feeling his daughter's terror, which had been annoying at the time, though it had quickly dissipated, he was feeling pretty done with the old bag. Especially now that he knew what the cause of it was.

And if he was feeling any type of concern, it was because his daughter was his meal ticket off this shithole he'd been forced to live in. Nothing else.

Nothing.

Well, maybe a little of _something _else.

Maybe.

Not that he wanted to take the time to figure out what that something else was.

Not that it mattered anymore!

If he had his powers, he would've destroyed half the isle in his rage at finding out she'd been shipped off to Auradon without him knowing about it.

No one pulled the wool over his eyes, no one. Powerful fairy babe or not, Maleficent had gone too far this time.

He lifts his brow when he notices the number of goblins standing outside the doors scrambling away from him as he made a grand entrance; breaking her door off the hinges with a single kick.

What had he missed? Surely there'd be more guards to deal with him. Him, the God of the Underworld! How insulting.

He walks through the foyer. "Oh Honey Cakes," His voice booms around the rock and cement of the castle "I'm home."

"Really Hades?" Maleficent rolls her eyes as she walks down the stairs, "My door? This is what we're reduced to?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hades grins, "Worried about something my dear, sweet babycakes?" He asks curiously as he circles her.

"I am the ruler of this Isle, Hades." Maleficent blinks coyly, "What would I possibly fear?"

Hades walks up to her and takes a whiff. "Smells like Cereberus' shit to me." He waves his hand in front of his face mockingly.

"Oh," Maleficent gags, "would it kill you to brush your teeth?" She coughs as she takes a step back, "You smell like brimstone."

"Why thank you." Hades rubs his knuckles on his toga. "It's my natural scent babe, with undertones of sulfur."

"Disgusting." Maleficent crinkles her nose, "Why are you here?" She snips, "What do you want?"

"Why am I here?" Hades rolls his eyes before he rubs his chin, "'Why am I here?' she asks like she doesn't know," He narrows his eyes, "Where is my brat?"

Maleficent glares as she bounces one foot, tapping her toes against the ground in agitation, "I've been trying to find her for two days. You tell me where she is."

Hades glares as he leans in dangerously close, "You mean you didn't ship her off with your brat?"

"The letter didn't summon her," Maleficent rolls her eyes, "it was for Mal and the other three."

"Huh. Rude much." Hades clicks his teeth. "Call it off."

"Call what off?"

Hades rolls his eyes, "You said you were looking for her."

"I have two more favors to demand of your brat," Maleficent stands up straighter, "I will not call off my summons."

"See, here's the thing about favors doll." Hades runs a hand over his head, "I do you one every day by not killing everyone for my entertainment. And the fact of the matter is you broke clause nineteen, chapter twelve on that contract. Always have me," He points to himself, "This handsome devil, present when making requests of my daughter."

"So what? I'll summon you the moment I have her." She waves him off dismissively.

"Nu-uh sweet cheeks, read the sub print." Hades crosses his arms.

"Really?" Maleficent demands in a nasal tone, "Read the sub print?"

"Would I be here in this hovel if you didn't ask for my attendance?"

"I don't know what entertainment takes your fancy anymore." Maleficent sneers as she walks around the god.

Hades exaggerates an eye roll as he slams his hand against a pillar.

"But wrecking my damn home should not be at the top of your damn list!" She shouts as she rounds on him.

"Call it off or honey," Hades lowers his voice, "you won't have a home to be wrecking."

"Tell me why I should call it off, besides the threats against this shitty place."

Hades spins on his feet before he clasps his hand around her throat and slams her into a wall. "You are standing between me and my chance at freedom." Spit flies from his mouth as he seethes at her, "How's that for a damn reason?"

"Or I'm trying to help you be the hero to that girl you've _clearly _always wanted to be."

"About that," Hades shrugs, though he doesn't so much as loosen his grip, "change in plans sweet cheeks." He taps her high boned cheek roughly with his free hand, "See, I've been coming at this from the wrong angle. Thank your shadow for that. I've found that what is considered weakness from you, is actually a strength for her." He leans in closer as he flexes his fingers ever so slightly, "So. Call. It. Off." He demands between his teeth.

Maleficent rolls her eyes, "I knew you were far too entertained by that little fly for my own good." She calmly breathes out around his hand pressing against her windpipe.

Hades narrows his eyes before a smile widens on his lips. "You're afraid of that kid." He starts snickering before it turns into full-blown laughter as he doubles over in amusement, dropping his hand from her throat in his unbridled glee.

Maleficent straightens up, holding one hand to her throat as she pulls in a deep breath.

"So he didn't go either, huh?" He couldn't stop giggling as he tries to stand up straight. "Oh. You know what, go ahead. Summon her." He wipes a tear from his eye. "That's just beautiful. I feel like you just escalated your problem. Kid bluffed his ass off. He doesn't loathe my daughter. He cares about her. This is too perfect!"

Maleficent blinks. "What is with this new generation? Cares about her? And Mal cares about both of them." Her face screws up in disgust, "This is just revolting."

"Yeah. It is sweet cheeks," Hades chuckles he pats her cheek again before he turns, "Good luck with the door," He pauses and puts his fist through a window, shattering the shotty glasswork into millions of pieces, "And the window. Once you finally find my daughter be sure to give me a call. I don't want to miss a single second of that swift retribution." He takes another step before he looks back over his shoulder, "And honey, if you ain't pissin' your skirts, you're a fucking idiot."

* * *

Uma hadn't shown up at all. Or maybe she hadn't left yet.

Deez blinks as she looks down at her chewed fingernails. When the hell had she done that? Huh… She hadn't even known she could make herself bleed.

She sighs before she looks back at the Chip Shop.

Where was Uma? Harry? She knew they weren't letting Gil help out in the shop, not now that the renovations were done or on pause.

She digs her knuckles into her tired eyes. She had been watching the shop for… Hours? She blinks as she looks up. A day? She was pretty sure at least one night had passed.

Honestly, she couldn't remember how long she'd been waiting. She just knew she'd been afraid to take her eyes off it for even a second.

That and the thought of falling asleep this close to the docks made her mouth hot and her throat burn.

With a shaky sigh, she pulls her chin off her knees, unwrapping her arms from around her legs. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting wedged between barrels like that, but her body complained at the movement.

She frowns as she turns her hand to stare at her palm. Huh. Her hand was perfectly formed around the warm shell.

At some point she must have pulled the cord too tight. She frowns at the frayed ends before she picks it up and ties it back in place. Like hell was she going to lose this.

She stands up, keeping her back pressed to the crumbling wall behind her as she eyed the wooden dock. Her stomach hurt, but she couldn't tell if it was from hunger or fear.

With a last look at the Chip Shop, she turns and creeps along the street. She had no idea where she was going. She just knew she couldn't stay out in the open like this. She was going to need sleep eventually.

Had Uma gotten time off? Would she have been better off going to the beach near the start of the dock to try and catch them?

But the ship was so far from there. And if she couldn't make it three steps on the solid dock supporting the shops, how did she expect herself to get further once it became a small path?

Were they even looking for her? Did they know about Mal's gang yet? Did they believe the rumors that she had also been taken?

Maybe they weren't looking for her.

She shakes her head as she stubbornly pushes her hair back under the hoodie. They'd never give up on her… Right?

No!

If they'd heard about the limo, and she knew her cousin well enough to know she kept abreast of the rumors, then they were looking for her.

Which would be why Uma and Harry hadn't shown up, right? Because why would they look for her here? She taps her fist to her forehead. This had been a waste of time.

Maybe she should go stay at the cove. She sighs. Like she should have done from the start.

Her eyes narrow at a small shape running in her direction. She quickly ducks down a side street and slides behind a busted crate.

"Master T?" A gruff voice calls out.

Hyades tilts her head to the side. She recognized that voice. "Irk?"

"Daughter of Hades-" The small goblin runs around the crate until he stops in front of her, "You must hide."

"I thought I had been." Hyades purses her lips to the side. Her brow furrows as she takes in the stout tusked goblin. He looked like he'd been running all morning. He was bent over, breathing heavily as he clutched his side. "Are you okay?" She asks as she rolls to her knees. Black was smeared over his entire left side, and she was pretty sure that was the color of his blood, though it looked dry. "What happened?" She rips the bottom of her hoodie along the hem until she had a sizable bandage.

"Very kind of you Daughter of Hades. Can't stay out here. Mistress looking for you. Will throw in dungeon so our Queen and Master T will listen."

"T's still here?"

Irk nods, "Master T not taken to Auradon with the others. Mistress trap him in dungeon."

Hyades takes a deep breath as she wraps her makeshift bandage around Irk's wound, doing her best to hide the shaking in her hands. They'd never talked about confined spaces, though T certainly didn't seem to have a problem crawling through caves or her catacomb- But she definitely felt like locking him up was a mistake.

"But he got out." The goblin gestures to his wound.

"T did this?" Hyades' eyes widen.

"Master T did not like chains," Irk explains. "Goblins don't think he saw friends because we chained him. He cut Bak too."

Hyades winces, "Is Bak okay?" She asks as she tightens the bandage and ties it over the wound

"No Goblins killed." Irk states. "And none dying."

"Good. Though, I'm sorry you guys got hurt." She sits back to examine her work before she nods, "But you're right, Master T is… Master T's not okay right now."

Irk nods. "He yelled at himself long time. Goblins thought at us. But Goblins listen. He yelling at self."

"What was he saying?" Hyades whispers fearfully.

"He defend himself for getting chained."

T must've been talking to the other in his mind. His other personality. He'd never done that in front of her, or anyone that she knew of. Did that mean he was getting worse? "Did you run all the way out here to warn me?"

"Goblins looking to warn you. Goblins looking to hurt you. Depends on goblin." Irk looks around with shifty eyes. "But Irk thought you were Master T."

"Thank you Irk. I know you're risking a lot for me."

"Irk like Daughter of Hades."

"Thank you," Hyades nods, "I'm guessing they expect me to run to Uma."

"Goblins don't think you make it to docks so Goblins look through places like this for you and Master T."

"Got it." Hyades nods before she looks down at her clothes, "So she's looking for T too?"

Irk grins, "Mistress doubled guard."

Hyades widens her eyes, "She's scared of T?"

"Goblins think so. Mistress not expecting escape. Goblins who like Queen more also like Master T. We distract guards."

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough for that."

Irk smiles, "Pretty glass for Irk."

Hyades smiles. "You know where Mal's hideout is?"

Irk nods.

"In the area with my stuff, if you open the chest under the bed I have a lot of pretty colored glass. All yours."

Irk eyes widen. "Irk be envy of everyone." He rubs his hands together.

"Thank you." Hyades bend forward to gently hug the goblin, minding his injury.

"Most welcome Daughter of Hades."

"Want me to wait a bit after you leave before I take off?"

"You leave first. No one thinks Daughter of Hades travels in day. And with hood, bad goblins act like they no see. Look much like Master T." He gestures to her clothing. "They no like."

Hyades nods before she stands, "I won't come back this way if you want to sound the alarm that you saw me."

"Thank you, Daughter of Hades."

She turns and slinks further down the side street, doing her best to stick to the shadows.

"Yensid." Irk says casually as he sits on the edge of the broken crate.

Hyades sighs as she throws her hand in the air in acknowledgment, unknowingly mimicking T. "Yeah, I know. I just have to figure out what to say." She whispers to herself before she starts running again.

Maybe she should try roof hopping. T said she wasn't that bad last time they tried it.

With Maleficent hunting for her, anyone she went to for help could potentially turn her over to the isle ruler.

Or worse, Maleficent could find out they'd helped her and punish them. She shivers.

She wanted to get to Uma. Wanted to be with her family and feel safe. But she couldn't run to them just yet. She had to think. Had to make sure no one suspected the wharf rats of helping her.

The only safe place for her was with Master Yensid for now. If he'd have her and he was willing to risk Maleficent's wrath.

* * *

"Deez an' T seriously be ah comin' out this far?" Harry breathes heavily as he looks around the unfamiliar terrain with a frown.

"Yeah." Gil sighs, wiping away sweat with the back of his hand. "Deez told me how disappointed she was that he found her at the top after only one day."

"This be crazy." Harry groans as he stares up at the rest of the mountain they still had to climb.

Gil nods in agreement. He never realized how big the isle was until T and Deez started playing their game. But now, though he knew he wasn't, he felt very small.

"Uma's right. We need a meeting spot."

Harry chuckles, "Aye, no fuckin' kiddin' mate." He looks up at the mountain again and closes his eyes. "Ya know. I always be feelin' left out when the two o' them be fuckin' off ta be playin' this game… But now I know what I be missin'. Seekin' treasure be one thing mate, but they be ah tryin' ta kill themselves with this whaleshit." He groans.

Gil adjusts his vest before he absently pats at his arms, "I agree." He sighs. He hated that they went off like this, but honestly, he got it. Deez and T loved adventure, loved to try new things and weren't afraid to drop everything and go.

He admired it, he really did. He just wished that it wasn't the two independents out here alone. He hated it when those two separated out here, by themselves in the woods. Where they slept away from any kind of shelter. He hadn't found one decent hiding spot, or even covering to disappear behind since they started climbing.

Powers or not, he hated the thought of Deez being out here unprotected, this far away from Mal and Uma's territories. And T didn't have powers. Period. It was stupid.

Except when it wasn't. He sighs. Because for a while it was the only way his family could see Deez, and he would always appreciate that.

Because T knew they needed her. What he didn't seem to understand was they needed both of them.

They needed each other. When they were together they made life better, easier. They just worked well together.

So for T to use their game as an excuse, marking Hyades as a treasure on the map, sending them off to hunt while offering to close with Ursula alone, without complaint. It meant everything. Being able to see Deez, even though it was taboo for them to do so, really made it all bearable.

Harry frowns as he huddles close to Gil and rubs his arms, "Aye. An' when we be finishin' up here we be ah needin' ta get ya inta some layers sweet boy. Can'nah be havin' ya catch sick."

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need." Gil sighs. He didn't need something so avoidable slowing them down. None of them did. Not with Deez and T both missing. Because they _couldn't _be in Auradon. They had to still be here. Somehow or another.

It seemed their latest hope was they'd been playing this stupid game when the four had left. It was slim, but right now it was all they had. Because if Deez had been with Mal then she was-

Gil shakes his head. No. She wasn't gone. She wouldn't do that to them. "Come on, we need to keep going," He punches Harry's shoulder encouragingly. "It's not so bad when I'm moving. I was even sweating before."

"Aye." Harry lets out a sigh, "Be leadin' the way then."

* * *

**So welcome back to the end of chapter reviews :)**

**Since this was a surprise for Twisted, I'll handle this one.**

**What did you think of that scene between Hades and Maleficent? Hades seems to be a little all over the place since his 'caring parent moment' with Deez. What do you think his new angle is?**

**And now that Deez knows she's being hunted she's well and truly on her own for the first time in a very very very long time. What did you think of her talk with Irk? About her thoughts on staying away from her family for now?**

**And finally, Poor Gil and Harry right? Storming all over the isle trying to track their wayward friends down. **

**So guys, what do you think of our first chapter? Please follow and favorite, and don't forget to leave us some love. We've missed you guys!**

**And again, **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWISTED!**

**-Dark-**


	3. Krakens and Demons

**Hey Descendants!**

**We're back with a new chapter. And another birthday. February is full of birthdays for us. This time it's my little brother's.**

**Anyway, we'll be bringing you updates every Monday and Friday from here on out. Getting the book up on the first was seriously a group effort to do something nice for Twisted, and thank you, everyone, who took the time to wish her a happy birthday. It made her day!**

**It really fucking did! Thanks you guys-Twisted**

**But, back to the story…**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma curses as she does another sweep of the church. The place creeped her the fuck out. No matter how light she tried to step it still echoed around the room, like it was trying to tell on her. The place was as chilling as it was foreboding.

All the eyes from the grim glass and ghastly painted depictions only added to the creep factor.

She was beyond worried about T, but she still wished she had gotten Deez duty. She swallows a groan. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she suggested pulling straws to see who was going to be chasing who. She loved both of them. She knew she did. But her hunting down T, now that she was doing it, didn't make logistical sense.

Deez, as far as she knew, kept to the ground.

But T? Her eyes dart to the shadows of the rafters as she studies them carefully. T liked to keep high. Her stomach does a flip at the thought of trying to hop roof to roof, along with the familiar feeling of dread and panic before she dropped her eyes back to the ground.

She'd never hated herself more than at this moment.

Then again, her gut was telling her that if T were still on the isle the roofs weren't where they were going to find him.

And that brought on a different type of fear. She shudders at the sense of foreboding sending shivers down her spine. The gothic architecture of the church was not helping. She rubs her hands up and down her arms in a futile attempt to warm them.

She grimaces. Harry and Gil were going to keelhaul her if they found out she came here, but what else was she supposed to do? Wander the streets aimlessly?

Uma sighs. She hoped she cared too much about her family to let something as dumb as a stupid fear stop her from finding them.

Still, she wasn't having any luck down here. Every room she could get access to had no trace of T. No scrap of black clothing. No daggers. No lock picks. Not even a damn dried herb.

She looks to the weird alter, and the door beyond it before she bites her lip. She needed to go upstairs.

Chills run down her back as she makes herself shrink further into the shadows, cursing herself for wearing such a colorful outfit as she looks around warily. Next time she came in this shit hole she was pulling a fucking T. Black everything.

If Frollo found her here, he'd make a huge scene, about her being a monster because she was the daughter of a sea witch and Hyades was her cousin- She shivers at the memories.

What the fuck was a heretic anyways?

She swallows as she pushes herself off the wall to creep carefully towards the door, keeping to the shadows to get there quickly, but without drawing attention to herself. She had several ideas on what Frollo did to T. Each more horrible than the last.

She shakes her head. This place was just plain unsettling, the silence disturbing and making her paranoid. Nothing good ever came from this much silence. She bites her lip again. No one should be forced to deal with this daily.

She wanted to scream to end the deafening stillness.

How fucking terrible must it had been to grow up here? Frollo aside, she was sure the atmosphere of this place would have driven her insane.

Uma pauses when she reaches the edge of the altar, leaning against the wall behind a screen as she strains to listen. After several moments of more eerie silence, she takes a deep breath, gathering her courage before she hesitantly grips the knob and pushes. Her trepidation grows as she finds herself staring at a cold spiral staircase.

She grimaces as she breaks her grip on her sword hilt. Why was she so scared of some frail old man?

Probably because he'd scared the shit outta her when she was a kid. He'd been so openly scary, getting in their faces, throwing holy water over her and Deez and shouting at them in another language belligerently. It had been so overwhelming and confusing.

She frowns as her heart constricts at the thought of T being raised by that. How fucking miserable must that had been for him?

How fucking confusing everything must have been for him when he first started leaving.

Some of her resolve returns at the realization as she straightens her back. After all, if T could live here, in this creepy building, that smelt of… She sniffs, pausing at the surprisingly familiar scent.

She lets out a quiet little rush of air as the barest hint of a smile tugged at her lips. There, this was something positive she could focus on. She was in the right place at least. This stairwell reeked of T.

The feeling of familiarity was all too short-lived as she realized she might be close to finding T. She frowns as she feels the slickness of sweat on her palms. Yep. Gil and Harry were going to kill her when they got back.

Her relief when she steps on the carpeted landing of the next level was almost sad. She slides to the wall, glad to be away from the confining staircase. She strains, listening for any noise only to find dead silence as yet another shiver runs up her spine.

If nothing else, she was learning things about herself today. She'd never realized how much she hated silence before.

She walks with a little more caution as she continues to carefully creep down the hall.

When she comes to the first door, she presses her ear to it for a moment before she slowly pushes it open. Her eyes sweep over a bland, clean bedroom with a single twin bed. It was full of the same depictions of a man on a cross. It was creeping her out. She takes a minute to go through the belongings but doesn't find anything of interest besides a silky red scarf with a star pattern tucked into the back of the top drawer.

It wasn't quite her style but she tucks it in her pocket. Someone would be happy to have it.

She exits the room as cautiously as she entered it before she starts up the stairs, not looking down between the hollow steps. She was just grateful the stairs were secured to the wall.

She stops on each landing to explore the rooms before moving on. The only other room to catch her attention was a room full of golden religious crap that made her think of Harry. She smiles as she pockets a strange-looking necklace. The beads were golden and ornately carved, and though it creeped her out, there was a cross hanging from the bottom with the same man. What a weird way to represent a god. Displaying his death.

The only thing she found even slightly out of place was a set of bookshelves on the floor below the bell tower.

Who kept bookshelves just off the stairs?

Her eyes narrow. Every other landing had a door. All of them except this one. There weren't even chairs or anything to suggest this was a place to read. Just books. At the top of the tower. Either collecting a book was a punishment, or something was off.

She steps closer and runs her hand along the side before she tries to move it. Either it was too heavy, or couldn't be moved that way. Her guess was on the second since the shelves hadn't even rattled.

She looks at the books, running her fingers over a few faded titles before her eyes narrow on one with the most faded spine. Purity huh? She grimaces as she pulls the book, only to feel resistance. With a frown, she tips the book back towards her and something behind the shelf clicks.

She steps back and the shelf swings open, revealing a dark hallway behind it, and another door.

She frowns as she stares at the hidden entrance and the feeling of dread returns tenfold.

She hesitantly walks through the entryway and turns to investigate the opening mechanism. She pulls one of her hair ties free and secures it over the latch to keep it from locking. She slowly pulls down and keeps it open by a crack, hoping it wouldn't attract attention if anyone were to walk past.

Not that she'd run into a single soul since getting here, but she couldn't escape the grip of paranoia.

She turns and walks down the narrow hallway until she reaches another door. Her eyes sweeping over the multitude of deadbolts securing it shut from the outside. Her stomach drops at the implications. Stranger still was the smaller door at the bottom, also secured with two bolts.

Someone hardcore didn't want whatever was on the other side of the door getting out of this room.

With her heart beating uncomfortably in her throat she starts unbolting the locks until she can finally open the door.

Was this the room Harry feared Frollo kept T in?

She takes a deep breath before she inches the door open.

* * *

T's eyes flicker open slowly and he lets out a groan.

His whole body was sore.

He shakes his head before he tries to get his bearings. What the fuck had happened? Where was he?

He tries to push himself up only to meet resistance.

His eyes shoot open in concern.

His arms were cuffed behind his back. "The fuck?" He awkwardly tries to get to his feet before realizing the chains only gave him enough slack to kneel.

A sinking feeling drops into the pit of his stomach.

Seriously, what the fuck had happened? One minute he was on a straight path towards their father. The next... He blinks. Darkness.

Yes. Darkness and a strange smell that burned his eyes. He blinks again as the memory shimmers like steam in front of him.

Darkness, the burning in his nose and eyes...

And two men.

Yes.

And they had to be adults. They were too big, their throats too scratchy to be anything but. He looks down, surprised to find himself dressed. Well that made sense as to why he woke up first.

Thank god for small miracles.

He rolls his eyes. He didn't want to hear about what she thought about the situation he'd gotten them into. He reaches for the lock pick in his boot, but the sound of a door opening startles him, making the chains rattle in his surprise.

He flinches at the bright light that follows the loud flip of a switch.

"My child, how good to see you again." Frollo's calm voice rakes across his nerves.

T spits in his direction. "Fuck off."

"My, my," He tuts his tongue as he walks closer, almost appearing to glide under the layers of robes and cloaks, "such language is unbecoming of a young lady, Faustina."

"My name's T you twat." He glares darkly, "Who the fuck's Faustina?" Well, it was the best he could do. He didn't have much to work with.

Frollo's lip curves into a smirk, "So you would deny who you are to me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about you freak?"

"I see." Frollo slowly nods as he reaches into his robes, "I hate to do this the hard way my dear, but clearly there is something amiss here." He pulls a small knife out before he walks over and grabs T's hoodie, "Shall I search for your marks of salvation?"

T growls as he attempts to head butt the old man only to have his arms stop him. Damn it. That would have been satisfying. "Don't you fuckin' dare."

"Very well then." Frollo nods before he slices the hoodie down the middle.

"It had a fucking zipper you asshole." T scowls as he fights against the chains fruitlessly.

Without speaking Frollo pulls up the next layer and repeats the action, slicing the ratty shirt from hem to neck.

"Get the fuck off me."

"Faustina, I know you have ventured into this world of sin," Frollo backhands him, "But I will not tolerate you swearing."

"Suck my dick." T turns back with a dark glare.

Frollo shakes his head as he continues to slowly slice each layer of T's shirts.

"Fucker, I said stop!" T growls, "Are you deaf too, you disgusting prick?"

"So many layers." Frollo frowns as he reaches the final layer, a strip of fabric used for a chest binding, "Were you attempting to hide the sin of your body by dressing as a man?" He shakes his head as he drags the knife up T's exposed sunken belly to the layers of the band.

T scowls, "Bein' a chick isn't a sin, you filthy fucking liar."

"Is that what the sinners of this isle told you?" Frollo shakes his head.

"They're not the ones who've sinned, you sick old fuck."

"Blasphemy."

"Blasphemy my ass," T scoffs.

"To think that my daughter has fallen prey to the machinations of sinners."

"You're the biggest sinner I fucking know," T snaps, "Don't fucking call me that!"

"Daughter? Why not? Because you like pretending to be a man?" Frollo sneers before he cuts the band in a single slice, "Men do not possess breasts, Faustina."

A lock pick set hits the ground and clatters between them.

"Tools of the gypsies?" Frollo tuts his tongue and kicks them away.

T swallows, fighting tooth and nail when he suddenly feels Faustina's presence, "Fa-Fuck you!"

Frollo tilts his head to the side, "So this is more than a simple case of make-believe is it?"

T winces at the scream echoing in his skull, "You have no fucking idea."

"I see. This is so much worse than I feared." He walks away, leaving T's chest fully exposed as he disappears from his view.

"What did you do!" Faustina accuses quietly.

"Nono. Don't put this on me. You were just as angry. Don't lie." T grabs the pick set from his boot again.

"Because I thought you had it handled."

T grimaces at that. "I still do." He starts attempting to pick the locks keeping his hands restrained behind his back.

"Do you? Because from where I'm kneeling that-"

"Change in voice. Change in face and body, I suppose I'll have to examine you fully to assess your condition-"

What the fuck? T frowns as he looks up at Frollo's voice. At least that had shut her up.

"Maring of the skin. Losing control of normal personality. Unnatural rage."

Who the fuck was he talking to? T shakes his head. Didn't matter. He didn't want to find out. Not this time. He swallows as he tries to work the lock faster, the tremors in his hand new and uninvited as he fumbled his picks.

"Oh my, dear Faustina I tried to warn you of the dangers we face here on the isle." Frollo sadly shakes his head as he walks back into view.

"The only dangers in this shit hole are the fucks like you." He retorts as he shoves the picks back into his boots.

"Do you know what this is?" Frollo asks as he holds out a creased piece of paper with familiar symbols.

"A letter? Getting blind too?"

"Are you able to read this language?"

T snorts, "Of fucking course, I can. Me and Deez came up with it."

"So it is the language of satan spawn, a demonic language indeed." Frollo shakes his head,

"Ability to read languages with no prior knowledge of."

"What are you doing?" T sighs.

"My child, I have reason to believe you are possessed by a demonic entity. Especially after hearing that you and the spawn of Satan hold correspondence."

"What?" T blinks. He thought he was a fucking demon? There was some fucking irony. "You think, between the three of us, I'm the demon?"

"What would the daughter of Satan have to say to you?" Frollo asks as he sets aside a book he was holding to search the symbols on the letter.

"I can't read it from here, psycho." T rolls his eyes. "And I wouldn't tell you what was on it anyways. That's between me and Deez."

"And I'm sure I have no intention of letting her influence over you continue," Frollo shakes his head as he lays the letter on top of the book and walks away.

Curiosity gets the best of them as he leans forward and strains to read the letter. He'd forgotten all about her damn letter, and now he was sure Frollo was going to burn it.

_T,_

_Sorry. I know that was strange, but I've had a lot of realizations about myself and things in general over the past few days. Not the best time to mention it, but I finally wrote to the king about myself. That was the opposite of fun and very hard to do, but I did it._

_If I hugged you, it was as much for me as it was for you. I know you have things you have to do. And no one has any right to tell you not to, or even ask you not to... So instead I only want you to know that I love you. Love and accept you for who you are. Both of you. The girl and the boy._

_I know that me knowing that probably bothers you, but you needed to know that you don't have to do this alone. Not one of our friends will turn their backs on you because of this. We all just want the best for each other, and that includes you. I can't even imagine what you must be going through right now. How helpless or even scared you could feel. I just wanted you to know that I don't care what you need to do, so long as you come back. Back to me and the rest of your friends and family. We can deal with whatever changes in the fallout, but you can't do it alone T._

_You helped me see that once, forcefully. So I hope you'll let me help you see that now. Progress, not perfection. We can get through this together._

_I know you hate this kind of stuff, so I hope that reading it makes this easier on you. I know it helps me when I write rather than speak. And this way we don't have to see each other's reactions, so bonus right?_

_Anyways, be safe, be strong, stay in the shadows, take care of yourself, and come back to us as soon as you can. I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Deez_

T leans back in the chains as he stares at the letter. Of course, Deez knew. She always knew shit she shouldn't. He bites his lips. She hadn't treated him any differently at the Howler. Hadn't treated him like he was a freak, or fragile, or anything of the sort. She'd just treated him how she always had.

He curses himself. He should have brought one of them with him.

He should have trusted them to have his back. Should have trusted them not to judge. He should've listened to Uma, to Mal, to the cards.

He wouldn't be stuck here if he had. Wouldn't be back in his father's mercy. Wouldn't have to be feeling the overwhelming fear seeping from his other half. He sighs in relief when he finally finds the keyhole on one wrist. Bingo. He swallows. Doing his best to overcome the tremors that had overtaken his hands. What the fuck? Since when the fuck did he shake like this?

"You- You could let me handle this," Faustina offers meekly. "It would probably be over faster. And then you can find us a way to get back."

"Over my dead body am I letting that man touch you again. I can handle this." He snaps quietly as he turns his focus back to the cuff.

He closes his eyes as he feels one of his picks snap. The sound as it 'tinks.' as it lands somewhere behind him, sending his stomach plummeting. No. Fuck. Nononononono! This was- Bile crawls up his throat. The chains clink and clang together as he desperately tries to reach for another set he kept hidden in his pants to no avail. No!

"B-but T..." She sighs meekly. "He thinks you're a demon. This is bad. Very bad."

Faustina. He swallows. He'd just sentenced himself and her to a new level of hell. All with a single, simple, missed twist. How the fuck had this happened? How had that happened? He tries to swallow, but can't get past the lump in the back of his throat.

What the fuck had he done? What had he- A chill runs up his spine.

Frollo walks back over, now adorned with his ceremonial vestments

T's jaw tenses as he feels Faustina still within him. "Are you serious right now?" He raises an eyebrow. He couldn't let the man win before this even started. He'd been through too much, endured so much. He could hold out. He could figure something out.

He was T. The shadow of a ghost that most of the isle had only heard rumors of. He was a fucking badass. He could survive this. Could force Faustina to survive this. "Don't tell me you're gonna bore me to death. If I have to listen to another word about god from you I'll nail myself to my own damn cross."

Frollo lifts an eyebrow, "Such a display of intense hatred towards religious objects." He sighs as he reaches for the book he left behind earlier.

"You would too if you ever actually stopped and tried to swallow your bullshit."

"The eternal God is thy refuge, and underneath are the everlasting arms: and he shall thrust out the enemy from before thee; and shall say, Destroy them."

The groan that leaves T is nearly insufferable to his own ears as he lets his forehead fall against the table. This was fucking hell.

Maybe Maleficent had killed him. And he'd been in too much pain to process the memory? Because seriously, who would think to subject anyone to this but Satan himself. It was clearly a ploy to get him to hate god.

"Displays an antipathy towards the reading of the holy word of God."

"Correction, to you reading it. I can fucking read that thing front to back quicker than you could preach it, you long-winded wannabe fucking hero."

"I believe I have gathered more than enough evidence to suggest a demonic infestation of your soul my child."

"Who are you even seeking approval from?"

"I would never attempt an exorcism without first verifying that you possess the necessary qualifiers." Frollo shakes his head, "That would be very dangerous. But I'm more willing to believe this is a simple case of possession, now that I know you have held company with the daughter of Satan."

"Oh." T blinks. He'd been serious. Faustina had nailed it. This sick psycho thought he was a demon. That was cool, besides the fact there was no fucking way in hell this wasn't going to get them killed when Faustina started believing him.

"I wouldn't. I know you're not a demon."

"Oh, but you will believe him." If he didn't get them out of here, their lives would be in Faustina's hands.

He swallows as he sits up, his eyes sweeping over the fanatical gleam in their father's eyes and the familiar twisted smirk that promised pain and agony.

He doesn't miss the way their father's eyes flash at the wall behind him with glee so dark even he didn't dare to turn around.

He needed to get them out before shit went to hell, literally.

* * *

Uma's eyes narrow as she walks into the small, empty room.

"Fuck!" She growls as she kicks the door. This had to be the room. The room Harry said Frollo kept T locked away from the world in.

Her eyes sweep around the room as she takes a curious step further into the room. If someone went through this much trouble to keep something secret, it usually meant they were hiding something pretty damn big.

She frowns as she looks around the near spotless room. Little details were striking her oddly.

The full-size bed was nicer than any she'd ever seen on the isle. The wooden frame was ornately carved and painted, though the paint was faded. The mattress was thick and covered with real sheets. It even had a plush looking blanket and matching pillows.

On the same wall, but across the room was a beautiful warm wood dresser with matching ornate carvings and faded paint. All six drawers were intact and sat straight. It even still had handles. On the floor in front of it was a very thick, cushy looking rug.

Against the opposite wall was an odd-looking table with glass and metal instruments covering it.

Large crosses hung on every wall, in multiple places. As if not immediately seeing a cross on the wall was some unforgivable sin.

She reflexively gulps when she sees the chains hanging from the wall furthest from her. It was hard to picture T in chains but- She looks away. She would investigate those last.

The wood-slatted windows had padlocks on them.

That seemed safer.

She walks over to inspect them, her frown deepening when her booted foot kicks something on the ground. She kneels to pick up the heavy padlock. It was from the only window not locked. She places a hand on her stomach.

Frollo seriously didn't fuck around with wanting to keep his son here. She steps closer to the window and looks down at the street she'd spent most of her teen life avoiding.

It was strange, being so high above them and yet easily watching the going ons as people shoved past each other.

Was this how T first started watching people? Through these slats?

Unbidden sadness creeps over her. How fucking lonely must the kid have been? Stuck in here and forced to watch the world pass him by. She shudders as a chill runs down her spine. She can't help but picture her younger self in this room, looking down at the people milling below. No one knowing of her existence, her unable to know of those she loved, except perhaps from a distance. She takes a deep breath before she pulls herself away from the window. No more of that. She wipes her eyes on her arm. That had been the opposite of productive.

She looks around the room again, anything else besides the chains.

Her head tilts when she sees an odd machine with a giant horn and a large round black disc set on a box. She walks over to it, messing with it curiously before the stupid thing makes a horrid scratching noise before it starts playing music. She quickly slaps the needle pointed stick away from the black disc, ending the strange music with another painful scratching noise. The room falls back into dead silence as she looks over her shoulder at the closed door.

One minute. Two. A third passes before she dares to continue her exploring.

The odd table with glass bottles and T's scent draws her attention next. She walks over, inspecting the odd collections. The odd glass containers and pipes, the old candle stubs and strange silver tube. The dried herbs hanging above it. The familiar vials. The colored labels on the tubes. She picks one up and sniffs it curiously, surprised to find the aroma pleasant.

Huh. So this was where T made all those concoctions. The ones he gave Harry, perhaps even the nasty knock out one. She wouldn't have guessed this much work was needed to make that crap. She bites her lip.

None of the bottles looked similar to the liquids he'd forced them to drink though.

When the boys got back, she'd have them move this set up back to the ship. She was sure it could fit in one of the supply closets, and she wanted to make certain T didn't have a reason to come back to this place.

It was the least she could do after everything T had done for her, for them.

She just didn't know how T would feel if he found out she'd been in his room. Probably no happier than her boys.

Ugh. Talk about shoals and rocky cliffs. She shakes her head before she pulls away from her latest conundrum.

She begins walking over to the dresser, stopping when the floor creaks under her. She raises an eyebrow as she drops to her knees, finding the wood slightly pried up. She pulls out her dagger and easily pops it up the rest of the way.

Her eyes widen when she finds a bunch of hidden vials.

Huh.

She pulls one out and examines it. This one looked a lot more familiar. Why keep these hidden? Some out and some hidden? She continues digging. Vials. Strange looking tools. Gloves. Dried herbs mixed with fresh bundles.

"Fuck!" She chokes out in surprise when one of the fresher ones burn her.

Oh hell no.

She stands and sweeps the herbs back into the hidden hole with her boot before she adds replaces the vials and pops the loose board back into place.

Fuck that. If she was going to send the boys, she'd make sure they had gloves and bags so they could collect that shit. _If _they wanted to. It could also stay hidden for all she cared.

After a moment she frowns. It made sense that he had to hide shit from his father if he wasn't allowed out. A vindictive part of her wanting to open the cubby back up and throw the herbs all over the desk to serve the old man right.

She stands and wipes her hands off on her pants. How many hidden alcoves did he have tucked away in here? She doubted she had the time to find everything. T was obnoxiously good at ferreting things away.

She quirks a curious brow as she walks over to the dresser. If the room T had grown up in looked this nice… Then what the fuck did his clothes look like when he wasn't in his typical oversized black hoodie and cargo pants?

When she steps onto the carpet she looks down. It was strange how a rug could make such a difference. She nearly bounced with how plush it was. But something about the pretty patterned design was off. The faded, but still bright pops of blues, greens, and gold were beautiful, but one corner was far darker than the rest of the rug. Her eyes narrow. Was it singed?

She looks around the room in confusion. Besides the candles on the table with T's herbs, there were no other sources of light in the room.

Why?

She shakes her head before she hesitantly opens a drawer. The bright purple popping out at her was a surprise, and certainly not what she was expecting. She pulls out the soft material, surprised at how large the bundle was, even folded.

She flaps it out. Her head tilting to the side as she found herself looking at a skirt. She blinks, immediately struck by a memory of Gil, and the way his family used to force him to dress like a girl. She slowly lowers the skirt.

Was that something Frollo did to T?

Her eyes harden as she catches sight of the chains hanging against the wall.

She drops the skirt with a growl before pulling out the rest of the clothes.

When she pulls out a green underbust corset she studies it for a moment, the color oddly familiar until it clicks. It was the exact shade of T's eyes. She tosses it to the side before she pulls out two more identical ones. She continues to pull things from the drawers, emptying each before she moves on. A small mountain forms at her feet as she adds a couple of rich purple skirts, several white peasant tops, all the same design. The last thing she pulls out is an odd scarf that, she had to admit, tinkled prettily.

What the fuck? What was going on? Even Gil had boys cloth-

Her eyes widen in disbelief as she takes a step back from the pile. Her eyes sweep over the room once more. Small details maddeningly catch her eye, one feminine feature after another. "No." She shakes her head. It didn't make sense. There was no fucking way. "I would've noticed."

She would have noticed. She repeats on a loop, her eyes narrow as her mind turns against her.

He hated getting wet. She still remembered the way he'd responded to her swimming lesson. It bothered her how he'd let himself just sink like that. The guilt she felt when he'd immediately took off afterward. At the time she'd been convinced he was pissed at her.

His hair. She'd occasionally wondered, but never asked why the kid would keep it so long when he never cared much for appearances. Long and dyed black, apparently.

Because when he'd chopped it off a few weeks ago it had been red. He'd butchered it, sending Harry into a near fit.

His skin had also changed color, now that she was thinking about it. He'd once been nearly as dark as the dragon's second, and then suddenly a pale little shit.

The fact that he had both ears pierced, despite never wearing earrings. Despite making fun of her love of jewelry during sword sparring.

The way he ate. The way his voice would sometimes get so small she could barely hear the whisper. How soft he could sometimes be with Gil and Deez.

She'd never piled up the contradictions. And the thought was still so far fetched she was having problems believing what was clearly staring her in her face.

He'd never corrected anyone, but she doubted anyone would have thought to ask. He was just so obviously male- Wasn't he? His height. His disposition. How protective he got of girls. The reckless behavior that reminded her so much of her Harry. The way he spoke. But now that she thought about it, the kid rarely showed emotion in his tone, so much as expressed it on his lips- It just hadn't occurred to her he'd be anything but a boy.

How the fuck had he kept it secret for so long? And why?

It's not like anyone would have cared, or thought it was weird for him to be a girl.

She lets out a weary breath as she looks back at the chains she'd been avoiding.

Did she really want to see them now? She swallows, her throat dry suddenly.

With a sigh, she walks over to them, frowning when she notes the rust-colored stains covering the metal bands and the chains immediately connected to them.

Her stomach turns as she looks away. Without thinking she finds herself at the perfectly made bed before she rips off the comforter.

The old bloodstains make her dizzy with anger as her skin crawls with disgust.

It wasn't hard to build the image of what had been happening to hi-her in this room. It was hard to make it stop.

She didn't know what she'd been expecting when she'd come knocking at the church. She hadn't. But- This?

Her head was still reeling.

Is this what he'd meant when he said he was concerned about facing off against his-her father? Her gut twists as her heart jumps to her throat. How long had it taken her to convince Gil and Harry that they could stay with her when she'd first found them? Claiming them as her own. How long had it taken for them to meet her eyes after she'd discovered the truth? How many months had it taken for them to trust her?

She takes another glance at the room of horrors.

How the fuck had she missed so damn much?

How the fuck had T been able to keep this to himself- damn it, herself, for so long?

Anger rises up her neck like a heat rash. Bile fights to rise in the back of her throat.

Pain in her hand was her only warning. Her grip around the blade she couldn't remember drawing was so tight it was making her shake. Or perhaps it was her outrage.

With a scream of agony, she shoves the sword through the bloody mattress.

Once.

Twice.

She stabs and stabs as if she could somehow fix the situation. As if she could banish it like a foe if she could just find something to fucking kill.

Her arm swings the blade, cutting through the fabric roughly as feathers start flying everywhere.

Fucking damn it. She scowls as she notes half of the feathers had dark red staining them.

She growls as she backs away, screaming in fear as she slams against the wall by the door.

For the first time since they'd started this hunt, she found herself hoping T had been taken to Auradon.

* * *

**So…That was a chapter.**

**Raise your hand if you want to kill us right now. Raise it higher if you want to kill Frollo.**

**I know this was rough to write so it had to be pretty painful to read.**

**What do you guys think? Did anyone think Uma had finally found T?**

**Uma is going to have to tread the decision to go to the church carefully, or her boys are going to chain her to something. Which would just be sleazy for poor Uma after that...**

**How relieved are you guys that a leader finally figured out T was a girl?**

**And again, as a reminder, both Dark and I are intensely spiritual people who don't want, in any way, to knock religion. But… Religion in the wrong hands can have a dark side and can gaslight like no one's business. **

**On that note… What do you think of exorcisms?**

**We're dying to hear.**

**Also-FC, to answer your questions**

And what an adorbs way to surprise a writing partner! Were you happy? Oh! I loved getting this gift for your birthday! **Fuck yes I was, how couldn't I be. Loved the wishes, you guys are the best! TY!**

I've never asked before, but your isle is bigger than the canon isle right? It's always just made sense in my head, maybe because I've read the books too. But I can just picture Harry and Gil trudging up a mountain trying to find T and Deez because they're running out of ideas, and we know that Deez isn't going to her normal places to wait for them. **Dark and I have talked about this ad nauseum, and I think we both settled on the isle being about the size of Hawaii. Except with decaying urban that gets thicker and more congested the further out from the mountain you get. That's the side that faces Auradon. The inland is where all the herbs, petrified trees, wells, and deadened pools are. Like no man territory because it's so open with nowhere to really hide. **

Are you keeping to the old posting schedule? How many chapters is this book going to be? **Sorry. For now we're just going to stick to Mondays and Fridays. We do have about 45 chapters written up to this point, but they all need to go through a second draft, edited, and then looked over by our beta Devin, who's just amazing for agreeing to help us out. I just really wanted the book out for my b-day and didn't want to lose any of your attention by waiting too long to boomerang back around. **

**Rest assured we are working our asses off to make sure we can get as much content out for you guys as we can, as quickly as we can. As much as you guys wants the plot, we wants the pets. :)**

**Sup Dobby,**

**We completely blew up your PM box to answer your questions. Sorry if we overwhelmed you, but yeah. We hope it helps! Give us a line if you need anything else. We're happy to help! Thank you so much for asking us for suggestions. It means so much to us as writers. Especially because we know how brilliant you are. You're the best! TY**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	4. Safety

**Hey Descendants,**

**Happy Valentine's Day! And happy Update Day! I know Twisted and I always look forward to the latter. It means we get to hear from you lovely readers.**

**We've seen so many of you have already found it, but we have a new poll up on our profile page. Let us know who you're looking forward to seeing in the next book.**

**Back to the current story though...**

**I know it was painful to see Uma get so close to T, find his room and everything, only to walk away with nothing. Don't worry, we'll check in on that Kraken rage later. For now, we're gonna see what Deez is doing with Maleficent's goblins searching for her.**

**Enjoy**

**-Dark- **

* * *

Deez leans forward from her hiding place to check Yensid's front door again. She couldn't afford to miss him.

Nothing. She lets her head hit the wall behind her as one hand grips the shell under the thick fabric of her hoodie. She holds her other thumb to her lips and absently chews her nail.

She knew she wasn't going to have a huge window to catch his attention without drawing other unwanted attention. Who knew if someone was still watching him?

She wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing anymore. Every time she'd tried to make a run for the edge of town she'd run into groups of goblins. And she had no way to tell who they liked more, and no shiny, pretty anything to attempt to bribe them.

She only knew she didn't want to drag anyone else into this mess with Maleficent. She'd considered going to her father, but she was worried he'd drag her back to Maleficent. She still wasn't sure what to think of his caring parent moment, or his promise to work with her instead of against her. But she'd rather not put that to the test right now.

She'd rather not test anything right now. She's never felt more unprepared.

So here she was, in a tiny side street staking out Yensid's house.

Irk said move during the day. Well, during the day Yensid taught at the school. She couldn't go back and risk running into anyone there though.

As far as she could tell, the whole isle believed she was in Auradon. And for now that was for the best, at least as far as she could see. Later she'd find a way to get a message to her family. A safe way. Hopefully she'd be able to explain this well enough to keep them out of it. But she somehow doubted it.

So for now, they had to be in the dark. Her hand tightens around the shell. She was going to regret this decision later. She couldn't keep up this pace forever. There was a heaviness, a weakness starting to settle on her. It wasn't something she was familiar with, but she knew weakness would get her caught.

She needed a safe place to crash, and fucking sea gods she just wanted to scrub herself clean.

Her stomach growls, adding itself to her list of current problems. She wasn't as skilled as Jay, Mal, Harry or T when it came to stealing, hence she usually played the decoy for them. Getting caught stealing right now would only turn the goblin hunt into a full manhunt. And those never ended well for the person being hunted. She shivers. She'd only seen it happen a few times, but that was more than enough.

She frowns as she knocks her head against the stone wall behind her again, dropping her freshly bleeding thumb to her side before she slams her fists into the wall. She grimaces as she chips the cement, the sound reverberating through the alley.

"Damn it." She whispers as she ducks back down. She was going to give herself away with something stupid like that.

She rubs the back of her dirt-covered sleeve over her face before she snorts.

At this point she was just rubbing the filth around. She could almost hear Evie's scream of terror if she were to ever catch sight of her like this. She smiles before sighing at the first tear she feels run down her face.

Dirt. Grime. She'd been on the run for a couple of days and she knew how filthy she was.

T claimed to sleep on the streets, but he was never this gross. That liar. Unless he had a secret to staying clean.

That didn't seem like a worry T would have.

Or he'd tell her to go jump in some water. To which she'd promptly tell him to go fuck himself. She giggles at the thought before she pops her hand over her mouth.

The next time she saw him… Well, she sighs. Eventually, she was going to tell him about her epiphany. No one could be as clean as him and stay on the streets.

She chews her thumbnail absently. Had he read her letter? Had it made a difference? Or had she made things worse? T had been pretty turbulent this month. She was starting to believe T was either pissed at her, embarrassed, or in danger. Nothing else would explain him not currently lecturing her to learn to hide better.

She bites hard on her thumb. She should have run into him by now. Even by accident, she should have seen him leap over her or something. She was not that good at hiding in the damn city.

The rest of the damn isle? Oh, she had years of practice. If only she'd fucking thought to get out of the city sooner.

At this point, she considered herself lucky to still be walking around free and not held to a favor or some other whaleshit that Maleficent could try to use to keep in the dungeon.

Did the woman have things that could hold her? Or was Irk just being overly cautious?

She shakes her head in frustration. Why couldn't she keep her thoughts straight anymore?

T! She was worried about T!

Was he pissed at her? Pissed at how she knew something she shouldn't, yet again? He'd always hated her ability to know the unknowable. She couldn't count the number of times he'd accused her of being a mind reader. A ghost of a smile lightens her features for the briefest moment before it disappears. That's how surprise had really originated, not that she'd ever tell anyone else about that particular misunderstanding.

It wasn't T's fault she couldn't explain how she knew things. And she thought T's ability to spitball ideas until something stuck was funny, most of the time. There were a few exceptions.

Weren't there always?

She couldn't picture T being pissed at her for long, or pissed while not knowing what was going on with her. Unless he believed the rumor she was in Auradon.

Or- Her stomach growls and turns painfully- or had something bad happened?

She makes a face when something vaguely metallic lingers on her tongue, tasting the way the anvil sometimes smelled as Gil pounded out swords.

She missed him so much. All of them. She was so lonely.

The sound of footsteps thankfully pulls her from her thoughts. She wipes at her eyes before she grimaces again. Just fucking let them fall. Maybe they'd even make a clean spot.

The footsteps! She closes her eyes and bullies her brain into focusing.

Not hurried. Not dragging.

Purposeful. Slightly clipped. Like a soft boot.

That had to be Yensid.

Her eyes open before she jumps up and walks to the edge of the alleyway. She waits until he comes into view, ducking her head down before she waves frantically and steps back into the shadows.

Yensid's eyes flicker to her for a moment before he walks two more steps, pauses, and takes a step backward. He lifts a brow at her before he gestures to his house with his head and continues to walk. His pace never picked up or slowed down, as if the exchange happened every day. He pulls something from his pocket before he opens his door.

He looks around the street before he discreetly beckons her.

Deez pulls the hood tighter around her face and hides her hands in the too-long sleeves before she walks out of the shadows and to Yensid's house, doing her best to not run. She swallows the painful lump in her throat, the one telling her she was making a mistake.

Once she's inside, Yensid shuts the door behind him. "I thought for certain I'd lost all three of my favorite students- Not that I was complaining." He bends and wraps his arms around her, squeezing once before he takes a step back.

"Just Carlos," Deez explains as she drops her eyes, keeping her face hidden in the shadows of the hood. Part of her finally understood the appeal.

She lets out a sigh of relief as she looks around the safety of Yensid's house. Her legs were shaking under her, but she couldn't figure out why. She quickly braces one hand against the wall.

Yensid frowns. "What about T? At first, I believed you to be him. Until I noticed your height that is." He takes her by the arm and guides her to his couch before he gently pushes her on to it.

"I'm gross," Deez argues, though she couldn't find the strength to struggle against him.

"I've seen grosser." Yensid smiles kindly as he takes a seat beside her in his beaten up recliner.

"Maleficent put T in her dungeon." She explains as she hides her hands in the hoodie pouch, still keeping her face slightly down, "But he got out."

Yensid grimaces, "That sounds right." He sighs before he ducks slightly, his eyes searching her hooded features. "Why are you hiding? It's just me here."

She shrugs, "I've gotten a lot of practice pretending to be T." She yawns unexpectedly.

"Ah. That explains that." He chuckles. "Probably not one of the best people to emulate in this regard."

"I couldn't think of anything else to do." She admits sadly as she shakes her head.

"Oh no, I think overall this was a very clever idea." Yensid smiles kindly, "What I'm saying is that hiding isn't going to make your problems go away."

Deez shakes her head, and before she can stop herself she starts talking, "Maleficent is looking for me. And the only reason I know that is because Irk warned me yesterday… the day before? At some point, he found me and warned me to hide. I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't get you involved, but I don't know what to do anymore. I can't get out of the city. And I don't want to get anyone hurt, and everyone thinks I'm in Auradon anyway so I just kept moving." She shakes her head and sighs, "But I can't keep running." She rubs her hands over her face.

Yensid's eyes widen slightly before he gestures around the room, "You are safe here. Remember, no one can see you through the windows. No one outside can hear us. Not to mention Maleficent knows better than to interfere with me." He smiles at her in reassurance. "She knows I still have many tricks up my sleeves. You look like you've been through hell and back. You have dark circles under your eyes, which I've never seen before. You need sleep, Deez."

Deez reaches up to touch her face before she frowns up at him, "I thought you'd be mad."

"Mad? Why ever would I be mad at you?" Yensid lifts a brow.

"I freaked out. I broke your chair." Tears chase each other down her face, "And then I show back up in trouble and a mess." She scoots closer to the edge of the couch.

"The chair wasn't your fault," His smile doesn't meet his eyes as he holds her by her upper arms and situates her further back on the couch. "That was a hard situation to talk about. But I could never be mad at you for such a thing." He admits, "Not your actions or your behavior. I understand what lies beneath anger is hurt, sadness, or fear. And you kids deal with that like pros. It's a miracle you've only done it a handful of times between the three of you."

"I am sorry though," Deez admits quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Yensid lifts his brow.

"Still for breaking the chair," She sniffs and wipes at her face again, "And bringing a mess to you because I couldn't figure it out for myself."

"I broke a lot more of my belongings the same week. Stuff can be replaced, people can't. You could break everything in my house and it wouldn't change how I feel about you. I'm surprised you three don't break more of my stuff honestly. Or even bother to return my books at all, let alone in the condition you borrowed them. And you're hardly a mess. You just need a bath or shower. Feel free to use my bathroom."

Deez's eyes widen, all the responses she had to his surprise at how well they treated his property vanishing at the thought of getting clean, "Really?"

"Of course." He nods his head, "That is if you promise me something."

She tilts her head to the side, "What?"

"You'll catch at least a few hours of sleep before you go running again."

Deez nods as tears slip from her eyes, "I'm too tired to run anymore. I can feel it, I started doing dumb things that could get me caught." She wipes at her eyes in frustration.

Yensid frowns before he stands and pulls her to her feet and into another hug. "Deez, young one. Get washed up. And then sleep. We'll figure this out when you wake up."

"Thank you." Deez shakes as she holds onto him. She'd never been hugged by an adult before, and now he'd done it twice in one visit. She felt stupid for avoiding him. She should have known better. When had he ever turned any of them away? When had he ever raised a hand or voice at them?

"It is my pleasure." Yensid smiles as he steps back. "You look like you've had a rough couple of days. There are towels in the bathroom, please make yourself at home."

Deez nods, "I'd really like to not be gross. I don't know how T does it. He obviously never actually stayed on the streets, sleeping or otherwise."

"Have you been sleeping on the literal street?"

She shakes her head, "I've been too scared to sleep." She jumps at a sudden loud noise, only to blush when she realizes it's her stomach growling again.

"Oh," He blinks, "Or eat from the sound of it." He teases gently before he frowns. "I'm going to go grab you some food and put tea on. Then you can sleep, and worry about the rest in the morning." He guides her to rest on the couch again before he heads to the kitchen.

Deez bites her lip as Yensid disappears from view. She looks around as she brings her thumb to her lips before she hops off the couch and follows him. She'd been alone for days, she couldn't handle it anymore. She races into the kitchen, nearly colliding with him at his toaster.

"Or you can help me make some toast." Yensid smiles, "How would you like- Something to bandage your thumbs?"

"My thumbs?" Deez blinks up at him before she looks down at her bleeding thumb and grimaces, "Oh, right."

Yensid frowns as he steps closer to her, "Come on, wash your hands, bandages, then food, then sleep."

"After everything T tried…" She shakes her head as she inspects her thumb, grimacing at the bleeding nail bed. A small giggle bubbles over her lips as she watches it heal over, "At least it heals just as fast."

"Ah, he would make that a personal mission," He chucks as he gestures towards the sink before he walks over to a cabinet across from her and pulls down a white and red box.

"Thank you." She purses her lips as she walks over to the sink, letting warm water run freely over her hands before she scrubs the grime and blood off, "I've never bitten my nails before."

"Yes well, you are under a lot of stress right now, and these things happen." Yensid offers with a frown before he starts working with eggs.

She nods as she looks her fingers over before she shuts the water off, "Were you there?" She asks quietly, "When. When they left?"

"I saw the bridge, but no. I was in the middle of teaching." He sprinkles something into the pan.

She nods, "I saw them leave," she sighs, though it turns into a yawn halfway through, "I watched the barrier open and saw them cross a huge bridge made out of light."

"That must've been very difficult for you to endure." Yensid frowns, "I'm sorry."

"It was weird," She shrugs, "I was happy, but I cried too."

"I would imagine it would be weird." Yensid frowns, "On the one hand, it's everything you ever wanted for your friends, on the other being left behind feels incredibly painful. Especially when you haven't been able to reach your family." He strokes his beard. "Things are often learned best during hindsight, unfortunately." He sighs. "But you still have time to correct this, I know it was hard for you to watch them drive away, to be left behind. Just think what will happen if Uma and her boys get taken next?"

"I did write a letter about myself." Deez grimaces, "But it sounds like you think I need to write another one." She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand as she drops into her usual seat at the table.

"You would be correct." Yensid chuckles, as he continues scrambling the eggs.

"I will. I kind of promised I would in my last letter anyways." Deez yawns, "I wish I'd gone over it before I sent it, I was all over the place with it." This felt better. Normal. She smiles as she runs her hands over the familiar table, letting a finger linger over an old scorch mark.

Yensid nods in approval as he turns the stove off. "I think that going over it would've made it next to impossible to send. But if you like I can help with the next one."

Deez tilts her head to the side, "Maybe." She traces the burn, "I wrote about things I've never talked about before."

"I'm proud of you for writing about yourself. I know how hard that must've been. Self-reflection is something that even people in Auradon shy away from." Yensid offers her a hesitant smile. He moves the pan off the stove and scoops the eggs into a plate.

Proud. He was proud of her. For writing a letter. She looks down at the burn on his table as her eyes water.

He walks over and places the eggs on the table. "Let's get you bandaged up while those cool." He holds out his hand.

Deez looks up before she holds out her hands, "Thank you." She whispers.

"Of course." Yensid nods as he picks up a roll of bandages and wraps her thumb. When he's finished he wraps the second one and then pushes the plate towards her. "Now start on that while I finish up the tea. I've found chamomile and lavender do wonders for frayed nerves." He stands up and walks over to the steaming kettle.

"Anything for brains that don't want to focus?" Deez smiles as she picks up the fork and scoops eggs onto the toast.

"Sleep and sustenance." Yensid chuckles, "And perhaps some peppermint tea upon waking. Always seems to do the trick for me." He winks as he sets a cup in front of her. "Drink. I'm sure you're as dehydrated as you are hungry."

She nods as she eats, hardly even tasting the food as she quickly gobbles it down. "Gil loves eggs, but I don't think I've ever had them like that." She yawns again as she picks up the mug and drinks, finishing it faster than she would have thought possible, the floral taste making her nose twitch slightly. "And I guess so."

"It's a common way to cook them in Auradon." He claps his hands together, "Now then, let's get you to the couch." He stands as he places a hand on her shoulder. "You can shower in the morning if you like."

Deez fights her suddenly heavy eyelids as another yawn forces its way past her lips, "Probably for the best, but so gross."

"I've seen grosser," He repeats before waving her off. "But I fear if you take a shower first you'll fall asleep in the tub. So to bed with you before you collapse at the table."

She stands, unable to even think straight anymore. She blindly allows Yensid to guide her to the couch where he wraps her in a throw blanket. "There. Now stop worrying about dirtying my couch." He chuckles as he takes a seat across from her.

Deez chuckles lightly, "Thank you for being safe." She chokes out through a yawn before she finally succumbs to sleep.

Yensid sits back in his chair, waiting to make sure she was fully asleep.

These kids had been through the wringer and back, and much like Deez he was sick of not doing anything to help. It hurt his soul to watch both Deez and T break down this month.

Then again, this was the inevitable outcome. He was sure their friends weren't in much better straights. He lets out a heavy sigh.

He probably only had about four hours to get to Maleficent's and back before Deez woke. He had no idea how long she'd been going, but if she hadn't slept since Carlos's gang was taken to Auradon. He shakes his head. At most, she'd been awake for nearly a week. But even exhausted he would guess her sense of survival would fight the herbal tea soon enough.

He stands up to gather what he would need for his upcoming confrontation. He hoped the mistress of the isle wouldn't make him resort to magical means, but he would utilize the items he had if it came down to it.

After he dealt with Maleficent he could contact the girl's family at their ship.

It was the least he could do for one of his favored students.

* * *

**Hiya!**

**Happy Valentines Day and day and shit! Pro Tip- the fifteenth is the day that really matters. ½ off chocolate? Yes please. **

**It sucks not being able to post three times a week, but such is not having your shit together- Mostly mine. We would've been writing the 4th book by now if I hadn't changed the plot on Dark several times trying to nail down T. Sorry guys.**

**We loved hearing all of your thoughts on the last chapter! The fact that it was able to elicit such visceral responses had us preening and purring with pride. That's the exact shit we want. To kick you guys right in the feels. **

**This is only just the beginning. Shit's getting real on the isle. Our kid gloves are coming off in this installment. Dark is one twisted bitch when it comes to her villains, and I promise she did not disappoint. **

_**Are you ready for it?**_

**Anyways… **

**How did you guys like this chapter? **

**Poor D was exhausted. And just so fucking stressed and concerned. Living on the streets is no place for a princess. And she hasn't slept in days. She's nail-biting- Yum auto-cannibalism. JK. But seriously though, our little fire goddess isn't doing too well.**

**Thank Hades for Irk's warning, and Yensid's hospitality.**

**Speaking of… Yensid and Deez make for quite the team. Wasn't it a relief to know at least one of the missing two found a safe haven?**

**Excited to see what Yensid's talk with Maleficent is going to be like? (Can't remember if we actually wrote it or not, and too lazy to look right now. We've rewritten this book like four times and everything fucking blurs-So it'll be a mystery to all of us till Monday or Friday isn't that fun?)**

**Praying that Yensid gets her to the ship before she dips? (Which let's be honest, is totally a thing she'd do knowing the M.o.E. is hunting her down.)**

**Best to check back in on Monday or Friday if not, to find out. (Cause seriously- I don't remember so it'll be a surprise for all of us. Yay!)**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	5. Lost Kraken

**Hiya Descendants Gang!**

**Happy Monday! And welcome to another update.**

**Sorry if you were hoping this would be the chapter Yensid takes Maleficent to task. We did write that, and you will get to see it on Friday. Silly Twisted. She was really tired when we updated on Friday.**

**So what can you expect with this chapter?**

**How does some Uma/Harry hurt comfort sound?**

**We hope you enjoy :)**

**-Dark-**

**P.S. If you haven't taken our poll yet, don't forget to head over to our profile page. It's at the very tippy-top of the page. We'd like to know what characters you're looking forward to seeing in book four.**

* * *

Harry trudges back to the ship, tired and miserable. It'd been fucking days! They'd checked the cove. They'd checked the school. They'd checked the old beach they'd once hung out on. Hell, they'd climbed a stupid fucking mountain. All for what?

Nothing apparently. Nothing but sore legs and less hope. He sighs.

He'd be a liar if he said he hadn't been overly hopeful she'd be on the damn mountain. He and Gil had both been so disappointed it hurt. But it was the last place they could think to look. Gil said she preferred to stay out of town, but if she were hiding out in the uninhabited they would have run into her by now. She would have heard them looking for her, or T would have spotted them by now.

Did this mean they weren't playing their stupid game? He frowns, not wanting to believe T and Deez were both gone. Maybe Uma had more luck?

He sighs. He was just so tired of hoping, of feeling completely defeated. He also wasn't used to his muscles aching like this. That stupid fucking game had them going all over the isle on a damn goose chase. Ugh. No wonder the dragon hated it.

Not that it mattered. They weren't where they were supposed to be. So hunting blindly it was.

But! When they found them, he was putting his foot down on that _stupid fucking _game. And he for damn sure knew Gil was with him. He imagined Uma would be too if she'd had as much luck as them.

He pulls his arms behind his back and stretches. Several pops provide some relief to his aching back. He'd felt bad for taking Gil up on his offer to go alone to check the cove one last time before heading back to the ship, but he doubted he'd be able to climb the cliff at this rate.

When he finally arrives at the docks he lets out a sigh. So close to home.

Thank the gods. The bed was screaming his name.

When he sees the face James was making his relief falters. "Oy, what be ah wrong now?" He demands, knowing without question something was off.

James frowns, "Cap'n be in a right foul mood when she be gettin' to the ship these past few days ya'll be split." He admits from where he was mopping. "Was hopin' ya could calm the Kraken before she be takin' one of us ta task with that whip of hers after she finishes breaking everything in the cabin." He rubs the back of his head, "Again." He adds sheepishly.

Harry lets out a sigh as his chin drops to his chest. So Uma didn't find any treasure either. "I be ah havin' this mate. Don'nah be ah worrin'." He gives James an encouraging pat on the back as he inches towards the cabin.

He flinches as he hears Uma's scream of frustration. "Godsdamn motherfucking sonovabitch!" Something crashes.

"But ya might be ah wantin' ta be ah headin' below ta be safe," Harry grimaces as he turns to their room, "maybe send Tim up," he winks mischievously, "just in case."

James chuckles as he salutes Harry, "Thanks, mate."

Harry groans. Oh sure, he could chuckle. Meanwhile, his number one ass was on the line. He shuts his eyes as he walks over to the door, taking a deep breath before he walks in to face the enraged Kraken.

"Harry!" Uma rushes to him after the door shuts, clutching to him as she buries her head into the crook of his arm. "Is she with you? Where's Gil?" She mumbled against his jacket.

Harry blinks. This was not what he'd been expecting at all. He immediately holds her close and runs a hand over her braids, noting to himself they needed to be redone soon. "No love, we ain'nah havin' luck on our treasure hunt this time. An Gil be ah offerin' ta check forgin' cove before he be comin' back, just ta be ah bein' sure.."

"I didn't think you had any luck. Not with the way ya came in." Uma takes a deep breath as she pulls him further into the room. She swallows, "An, I'm glad he went to check the cove." she admits as she looks up at him, her eyes red from crying.

Harry omphs as she nearly throws him on the bed, "Uma? Somethin' be ah on yer mind?" He wasn't surprised by the tears. It was Deez missing after all. And Uma had admitted how much she cared about T recently. But something else was wrong here, and reason told him he was going to be as happy as a lobster in a boiling pot about it. What had happened? What had Uma so… Off?

Uma holds up her hand, "I don't fucking care if you yell at me," She crosses her arms hip jutted to the side as her eyes drop to the floor, "Just- I know I'll deserve it, but- Don't interrupt me." She demands, not looking at him as she tries to take several calming breaths. "_Please._" She pleads. "I just- I need to get this out."

"I can'nah be ah promisin' that. I can only be ah tryin'." Harry admits as he frowns. With a sigh, he pats the bed next to him holding his arms out. If she needed him to not interrupt, he needed her to just get it out. And the best way for that to happen was for him to hold her.

Uma doesn't need a second invitation, she quickly jumps at the offer of comfort.

"It be okay love," He pulls her tight to his side and presses his lips to her temple, "just be ah tellin' me what be happenin'."

"I was looking for T," Uma swallows, as she tucks her head against his chest and takes another deep breath, "An- And I ended up at the church."

Ah. That was why she asked him not to interrupt. Because she knew how he'd feel. Knew that he would want to throttle her and yell about how stupid a move that was. No backup and no one was told where she was. It was bad enough that two of them were already missing. He didn't know what he and Gil would do if Uma up and disappeared on them too. His grip tightens on her, and he pulls her into his lap but remains diligently silent.

It took everything in him.

"And it took me a while, but I found this like, secret passage behind a bookshelf." Uma clutches his arm. She licks her lips as she glares around at the chaos that was now their cabin. "I found her room. And," Her grip gets tighter. "Harry, it was fucking…" She shakes her head. "The bed was so, so," She exhales deeply, "So, covered in old blood, I mean, it was in the feathers. The feathers had old bloodstains, Harry! There were chains on the wall covered in blood, and all the windows were padlocked shut. I found his herbs hidden in a floorboard. Then his clothes, the ones she wears with us." She takes a shaky breath. "It was so confusing, 'til it suddenly wasn't." She leans her head to the crook of his shoulder, fingers curling in his shirt.

Was she talking about T or Deez? It was confusing, but he also knew better than to interrupt her now. Whatever she was telling him was clearly important. And he felt like he was missing something big. He purses his lips as his belly fills with dread. Something was coming. Something bad. He holds her tighter to him. He couldn't remember the last time she'd been so upset.

He couldn't remember if she'd ever been upset like this. This wasn't just anger. This was something else.

"Harry, I knew it was gonna be bad. I knew it in my heart." She burrows closer to him, "But I fucking wasn't expecting that. Wasn't expecting- I mean it's fucking T. T! Fucks-I-could-care T. Dealing with what you and Gil endured when you were little, but, Harry-" She buries her face deeper into the crook of his arm, as she turns and hugs him. "And she's been dealing with it all by her fucking self. How did we miss that? Miss the abuse? Miss him being a her?"

T was a girl?

The rest of it, the things that T had dealt with- He'd already suspected it. But he was trying to find the right time to talk to T about it. Had wanted to slowly drop hints to his past, and had even done so a few times.

But… T was a girl? That was new. And strangely didn't bother him as much as it was bothering Uma. No. That didn't make sense. Uma wouldn't care what the fuck T was- Which meant this had to do with something else. The room maybe?

"How the fuck did I miss this?" Her tears roll off his jacket as she clutches to him like a lifeline. "_How?_" She asks, sounding so desperate it made his chest ache.

It was all he could do to continue to pet her, to run his hand over her hair and back, to hold her to his chest. To press his lips to her forehead.

She sobs harder, her fingers twisting tighter in his jacket. "He took away her light Harry! No wonder he's so fucking good at navigating in the dark. That fucker took everything from him. Everything. He even had to hide his stupid fucking books. There were floorboard hiding spots all over the place, with normal fucking shit in them- _Normal_. Like not something you'd expect in a hiding hole."

So it was the room. He clenches his jaw.

He blinks frantically as he holds Uma to him. Was he allowed to talk yet? He desperately wanted to. Wanted to assure Uma, kiss away her doubts and fears. Ask questions. Was T really a girl? And why did that make more sense than it didn't? His confusion didn't dull the anger he felt at her going alone, but if Uma had found T's room with no T occupying it... Where was T?

Uma pulls away after a moment, wiping her tears furiously. "No fucking wonder he was so fucking-" She growls, "So fucking _afraid _of facing that, that _thing_." She sniffs as she rubs her face with her sleeve, "I-I-I," She swallows, "What if he's dead?" Her grip on his arm was nearly bruising now in her sheer panic.

Harry closes his eyes against the thought as he holds her tighter. T couldn't be dead. He was T. He survived the well. Survived being attacked by sidekicks. Survived Atilla, twice. There was no way he was dead.

Uma swallows as she heaves in deep breaths. "What if he's fucking dead, Harry?" She asks, tone much softer as she looks up at him for answers. "There was so much blood…"

"I be allowed ta talk then?"

Uma nods, not letting up her grip on his arm. "S-sorry."

"You should be Uma!" Harry finally snaps as he pulls her back to look into her eyes, forcing her chin back when she refuses to look up at him, she was going to look him in the eyes as he yelled at her for risking her life.

"There were'nah no reason ya be needin' ta see that all alone. Not ta be ah mentionin' the fact ya be goin' without lettin' us know. We be ah runnin' all over this damn isle lookin' for two people, and ya could ah been makin' it three with that whaleshit." He glared at her, unable to lessen his grip on her chin or shoulder.

"I know." Uma pleads with him, "I fucking know that. But I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't..." Her eyes drop. "And it's fucking T-I wasn't havin' any luck on the ground..."

Shit. He hadn't thought about that. It seemed none of them had in their scurry to find the two. T usually took to the roofs. How the hell had they expected Uma to find him when she couldn't even climb the crow's nest? He sighs as he pulls her roughly to his chest, "That don'nah be makin' it okay for ya ta be puttin' yerself in danger at that damned church." He reprimands again as he presses her head against him, "But ya did, and yer okay, and I be ah fuckin' pissed over it, but it's done. Don'nah be doin' somethin' so fuckin' reckless without yer boys again. Swear it now on every sea god and Deez."

"I swear it." Uma agrees as she burrows her face into his jacket.

"On Deez." He snaps.

"I swear on Deez's life." She nods weakly.

Harry bites his bottom lip before he pulls her back and looks at her, his eyes softening at her tears. He lowers his tone before he continues, "Now, I be ah knowin' this be difficult baby, but I be ah havin' questions."

Uma nods, as her fingers twist further into his jacket.

"Ya be findin' T's room." Harry tucks Uma close beside him on the bed, letting her shelter under his shoulder, "What be ah makin' ya think T be ah girl?"

Uma sniffs, "I thought it was like Gil at first," She swallows, "But there weren't any boy clothes at all… And the makeup. There was so much makeup _I _didn't know what half of it was. And the jewelry. And the furniture. Everything in that disgusting room was just so fucking painfully girly..."

Harry grimaces as he carefully runs his hand over her hair, needing the contact to keep calm while also knowing she needed it to keep going, "Where was the room? How ya be ah findin' it behind ah bookshelf?"

Uma sniffles as she wipes at her eyes, "It opened when I pulled-" She shudders, "When I pulled on the _Purity _book." She swallows. Her tone tainted with revulsion.

Harry's face twists in disgust as heat boils in his stomach before racing up this throat. "Okay." He coughs trying to force the burn back down, "And since ya be ah searchin' so thoroughly ya be ah knowin' fer sure T ain'nah be hidden at the church."

Uma nods weakly as her eyes start to water again.

Harry gently wipes his thumb over her eyes, "Now, love, we don'nah be knowin' for sure T ever be goin' back there." He offers with a heavy heart. "The more we search, the more it be ah lookin' like he be ah goin' through with the deal. That were ah bein' what he be ah promisin', aye?"

But T willingly going to Auradon without so much as a fight? That was the part he was having the hardest time reconciling. If T had been forced to go to Auradon with the Rottens, what could have possibly made it silent? And why would they not know where Deez was? It didn't sit well. It didn't explain anything well enough for his liking.

Uma's silent for a moment before she slowly nods. "Aye…" She mumbles unconvinced.

"Ya be ah sayin'," Harry takes a deep breath as he hugs Uma tighter. He needed to know. If T wasn't in Auradon right now he needed to know, "ya be sayin' there be blood… Any o' it be ah lookin' fresh?"

Uma chews her lip before she shakes her head. "No." She sniffles, sounding as if she wanted to cry all over again.

Harry sighs in relief, "See, he didn't go back there." He presses his lips to her temple, "We might be ah needin' ta focus on findin' Deez for now love. If she be here, she can be ah tellin' us what happened." He explains as he rubs his thumb along Uma's jaw.

Uma untwists one of her hands as she wipes furiously at her eyes. "Gil can't know…" She starts, her eyes flaring with worry and determination.

"That I do be ah knowin'," Harry nods. Gil would end up taking it the hardest. How many times had Gil punched him? _Her?_ He shakes his head. Yeah, Sweet Boy was going to beat himself up for the way he'd treated T.

Not that T hadn't deserved the punches Gil dealt, but because he had a strict moral code where girls were concerned. He didn't even like swearing in front of them, let alone the thought of one being hit.

T a girl. His head was still reeling. First the red hair. The dyed skin. Now his gender. How little did they actually know about T? It hurt. Hurt that T hadn't trusted them. Hurt that they had missed it for so long. Hurt that they had let T's omissions and lies get so out of hand.

"Best ta be ah waitin' 'til we be ah havin' more. When the lad be ah getting back ya two can be huntin' down Deez." He levels a glare at Uma, "But I be ah checkin' out the church again, ta be ah seein' if that whaleshit fuckin' bastard be ah knowin' anything." He only wished he hadn't thrown the damn book out the window now. He sighs, certain he could spin a tale about his da not liking the Bible or something. That would be easy enough.

Uma opens her mouth to argue but clearly thinks better of it as she just nods mutely before she burrows her head into the crook his arm again.

He doesn't have to wait much longer for her to fall asleep. She was exhausted from both her revelations and her fit from them.

How had she missed it, she'd asked him so desperately. The better question was, how had he? He and Jay had plenty of opportunities to talk to him… He shakes his head. Her? That felt strange. Not once in the years that they'd known each other had the thought ever once crossed his mind.

Thinking of Jay was another stab. He'd lost the mate he'd come to depend on when it came to all things Deez and T, related. He swallows a groan. What was he going to do without him? The thought made tears sting his eyes as he finally lets himself feel the loss.

How was he supposed to deal with everything Uma found out? Not that he hadn't already suspected most of it. But to know it. One hundred percent.

Except it wouldn't be real until he saw it himself. He trusted Uma with his life, and more, but he knew this wasn't going to be real until he saw it.

Harry sighed as he looks around the room. Uma was spent. Not that he could blame her. He hadn't thought about T's relationship with heights when they'd taken assignments. He knew Uma felt responsible for T, so he hadn't questioned her resolve to search for him, her. He felt so remiss. On so much.

He was glad she'd agreed to be on Deez watch with Gil now.

Gil. Their Sweet Boy. Their Anchor.

That was going to be a delicate situation. He hated lying to his best mate, but he also knew Gil would be destroyed over the news while T and Deez were still lost to them. Later. Once they knew… Maybe then.

The best case he could hope for was them finding Deez and learning that T had been taken to Auradon. Then the whole situation would be out of their hands and they could talk about it. Could all come to terms with it. With all of it.

It hurt to think, but he honestly hoped the Rottens stayed the hell in Auradon and never came back. Hoped, as much as it pained him, that T had gone with them. If they could get out, maybe there was a chance for the rest of them. And if not, at least some of the best made it out. He could admit that. Rivals or not, the Rottens were some of the best on this forsaken isle. Jay. Carlos. Evie. He considered all of them friends. And if they all defended and stood by their Dragon, she couldn't be that bad either.

He sighs again as he inches off the bed, holding Uma in his arms before he turns and tucks her in. Gil would be back soon, and Uma needed to rest before she faced him.

He takes a deep breath before he resigns himself to cleaning up after the Kraken's rage. It would give him time to think. Time to calm down himself. And hopefully he could clean enough before their Sweet Boy returned so he could put off explaining the depths behind their Captain's latest rage.

* * *

**So…**

**What did you guys think? **

**Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters of this book (At least from what we've written so far, so don't quote me). It's got that hurt/comfort protective feel to it that feeds my soul. Plus I absolutely adore Uma/Harry scenes. **

**We were aiming to make this chapter heavy as it was intense. Did we deliver? **

**What did you guys think about Harry's thoughts to T being a girl? It was a bit difficult for us to pin down what his response was going to be, but in the end, we both agreed that for the most part Harry wouldn't give a fuck about that, especially with all the information being fed to him. Do you agree? Or do you think it should've been something different? AKA What were you guys hoping for?**

**Did we do Uma justice in her breakdown? **

**It's rare that one of her boys reprimands her, so what did you think of that table turn?**

**Is your heart going out to the Sea Three? **

**Are you biting at the bit for Deez to come home? For T to escape or be found?**

**Let us know **

**In the comments below,**

**We're dying to hear your thoughts!**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	6. As it Stands

Gil frowns as his eyes sweep over the cove for what felt like the hundredth time. They'd checked the beach nearly every day since the Core Four, maybe five- His eyes soften sadly- possibly six had up and been taken to Auradon.

And every time he checked he hoped he'd find their little Treasure hiding here. And every time he was painfully disappointed.

T definitely would have shown up with news by now… Right? He knew T had been a little off lately, but in his heart he knew he could trust T. Could trust that T would always come back to them. Trust that T would never keep them in the dark on purpose. Off or not, that just wasn't the type of person T was.

Were they searching in vain for their Shadow? Maybe they were wrong about T being pissed about being sent to Auradon. T had always supported Deez's writing, for as long as he'd known him. Had even risked the Dragon's wrath when she'd stopped writing. There was a chance that T would've viewed it as an adventure. Or a challenge- But. He sighs. He knew T would be worried about fucking it up for the others. He wouldn't have wanted to be in the first group. He'd want to be in the last. After all, for as much as Deez was an advocate for everyone, T viewed himself as the isle's protector.

Or, he frowns, would T have wanted to go with the Rottens to make sure they'd be okay? The summons had been completely out of the blue. There was a chance it was a trap. Or at least T might have viewed it as a trap. And if he thought for a moment C or E were in danger, he'd do anything in his power to protect them. He knew that in his soul.

T'd always enjoyed being called a Ghost, but was that what they were searching for? A ghost of a shadow?

But Deez?

Deez would never willingly leave them. And according to T, wouldn't have been a part of the Rotten gang at that point anyway. T'd told them as much the night of the Howler.

He knew she'd want to get to them if she was still here. And she was still here. Of that, he had no doubt of. There wasn't a scorch mark to be seen. And not a single witness that mentioned her fire. No. They all just said the entire gang left in the long car.

But who the hell was in the gang when they'd left? He groans as he drags a hand down his face. What a mess.

He knew, just knew Deez would want to reach them. Desperately even. But she wouldn't be able to make it past the docks. His heart squeezes painfully. So where was she waiting? Because she had to be waiting for them. Nothing else made any kind of sense.

He sighs deeply. Her being here, waiting for him with her scared big blue eyes, was the only thing that made sense. His brow furrows. This was where she should be, where they always got to meet up. Always got to be together.

But she definitely wasn't here and hadn't been here yet. Was there a reason she wasn't able to get here? Could she not get here? And if that were the case, what was keeping her from getting here?

That didn't leave many places for her to hang out while she waited for them to come and find her.

She had to be so torn up by now. He knew how bad it had affected her not being able to see them, and if she had been torn from the Rottens he knew it was going to throw her world upside down. All over again.

He gulps. Could she have run back home despite everyone wanting her to stay away?

His resolve hardens.

He doubted Harry and Uma would mind him taking an extra hour or two to check out the catacombs, especially if it meant finding their Baby Girl.

His brow furrows. And maybe stop by Freddie's and Dizzy's on the way back. He knew both of their missing family members, and they were family members whether they owned it or not- Often sought out the two of them. Maybe one of them had seen them. Maybe they'd been going about this all wrong.

So, what was another pit stop when none of them could get a good nights sleep without knowing where the two were?

And who better to figure out if they were still here than the isle's lil' fortune teller? He knew he didn't know Cecelia that well, but he was sure if he explained the situation the young girl would be willing to help. Deez and T had done too much for her and her sister through the years for her not too.

With a hopeful grin, he rushes back to the cliffs with newfound energy.

Besides, even if he couldn't find her at the catacombs, Pain and Panic would at least for sure know if she'd been taken or not, right? That would at least take some of the guess-work out of this mess.

Why hadn't he thought of this plan sooner? He frowns. Probably because Harry and Uma's grief and fear had been too loud for him to think. Their plans made sense at the time, but now?

Now he was sure this was the best course of action.

* * *

Yensid lifts his brow at the number of goblins standing outside the dilapidated castle. His eyes travel beyond them to the broken door and smashed window.

That was interesting.

Who had the audacity, the courage or folly, to make such a blatant attack against the Mistress of Evil herself? His eyes narrow. Only two names came to mind.

For certain the god of the underworld would. He didn't doubt that for a second. Especially if Maleficent had summoned his daughter without his say so or consent.

The other was, most unfortunately T.

So, what had happened here?

If it had been T, was this why she wanted Deez? To keep the boy at bay?

He tosses out the thought almost immediately.

The Mistress of Evil would never rely on a… _Thirteen-Fourteen- _It bothered him that he didn't even know her age- Young teen for protection. Especially from a… He'd never seen T without his hood. But he could only guess the physical girl was around sixteen or seventeen by her height. Which had always thrown him off anyway. Most of the females he taught around that age were much shorter. He shakes his head as he continues walking.

If Maleficient was foolish enough to believe that a few extra goblins would stop T from attacking her- Well, hopefully someone who'd managed to remain the leader of an isle of villains for so long wouldn't be that idiotic.

And if it had been Hades that would be an interesting development. Unless he'd thought his daughter had actually been shipped to Auradon with the others of course. Deez never spoke of it directly with him, but he'd gotten the feeling over the years that the god kept her around as a means to free himself of the barrier.

It didn't matter. He was ending this summons. Deez had enough on her plate without another favor, and if he were being honest with himself… He needed this too. It felt so… relieving to know he could finally do something for one of his young pupils.

He'd been conflicted over it for the last several months. To step in or not. But now? Now he wished he'd stepped in sooner. Stepped up. It had always been clear to him that, especially the three that sought him out, each had their own problems at home. But he'd never dared to ask for fear they'd run and never come back.

Still, it had been a fair assumption and he'd never once offered any of them asylum.

Except the night T had pounded on his door… But he should've done more than just yell out. It was something he'd been regretting.

With Deez's confirmation that T was on the isle, and hadn't found her yet- It left a pit in his stomach. The boy had been acting erratic and more reckless than ever in the last few weeks. What if something bad was happening right now? Something he could've prevented if he'd gone with his instincts instead of an oath he'd made to himself nearly fifteen years ago?

But this was something he could do. Right now. The first of hopefully ways to make up for the actions he'd been remiss with.

Maleficent owed him. Had since he'd entered the barrier. He easily could've dethroned her and she knew it. He had years on her and a fair bit of magic on his side. And it was no secret to anyone on the isle that he'd always been in a grey area.

He'd never touched on the favors the woman owed him. Had never really found the need too. But now he would be calling them in. At least one of them anyway. It was the least he could do.

One goblin stood out among the rest as he makes it closer to the broken door. This one stared him down instead of running around in a panic. His sharp tusks and stout nose marked him as a boarish, which made sense with his stoutness and resolve.

He tilts his head when he notices the colorful glass bobbles around his neck.

"Wizard here to speak with Mistress, yes?"

His eyes widen slightly. They could talk? After Maleficent's culling? And surprisingly well. "Yes, I am." He informs the goblin with a sense of curiosity. He'd been absolutely certain the most they could do was grunt. Interesting.

"Follow Irk then." He nods.

"Of course." Yensid tucks his arms in his robes, looking for all the world unconcerned to be surrounded by enemies and walking further into the enemy's territory.

So this was Irk. The Irk Deez said warned her about Maleficent's summons. He'd wondered who had been brave enough to warn her. Of course the girl would fail to think his being a Goblin was of note. He tilts his chin down to hide a smile. That was very typical of her to not be judgmental like that.

Irk turns to his fellow goblins, "We no match for wizard, Mistress handle."

Many of the goblins let out sighs of relief before they form a line to the door.

"Thank you Irk. This makes things much easier." Yensid responds genuinely. It wasn't that he couldn't easily take care of them. It just would've consumed more of his time, and he'd rather be back before Deez awoke.

"Only truth." The goblin shrugs as he walks, "Irk think Irk know why wizard here."

He follows Irk into the foyer, and then into the dilapidated throne room.

"What the hell are you doing here you old coot?" Maleficent greets coldly.

"Calling in one of my favors." He says, getting straight to the point.

Maleficent dramatically rubs her fingers over her forehead, "It's been a very trying couple of days. Make an appointment and come back then." She rolls her eyes before she waves him off and turns.

"So…" Yensid can't help his smile, "Someone did get under your skin."

"Not that it's any of your concern old man." Maleficent glares as she turns back to him, her eyes glowing a vibrant green.

"Wouldn't have been a certain shadow under your employ?"

"Does everyone on this damn isle know that fucking fly?" She presses her fingers to her temple before she snorts and rolls her eyes, "Clearly there was some false advertising in his proposal spiel."

Yensid quirks a brow, "Yes, well he is pretty good at what he does. He only came to me for knowledge, but the information he sought spoke volumes about him." He clears his throat. "I heard he escaped. How… _Unfortunate _for you." He chuckles, nothing about it light. In any other circumstances, he would've found this entertaining. Especially now that he knew so much about T and his counterpart.

"Laugh it up, old man. I'm not as powerless as you think."

"Speaking of that favor."

"Speaking of that appointment." Maleficent counters with a falsely bright voice.

"That's not how these things work my dear evil one. It's been years, but our deal still stands."

"Exactly, it's been years, what's one more damn day?" Maleficent turns away once more and starts walking off.

"It has come to my attention that you are seeking another one of my pupils."

Maleficent's back straightens out as she pauses, "Oh? And which pupil would that be?"

"Don't play coy with me." Yensid's eyes harden, "Drop the summons."

"What summons?" Maleficent blinks innocently as she turns to stare him down, "I have no idea what you're blathering on about."

"Drop it," Yensid demands harshly, "Or I won't try to stand between the young shadow and yourself."

"You'd stand between me and a shadow? Really?" She snorts, "What, out of the _kindness _of your heart? Puh-leease." She snorts again, "We all know that heart dried up long ago, no matter how much you try to play at mentor. You might fool these little brats, but I know the truth."

"I'd hardly do it for you alone." Yensid glares, "I'd hate for him to bite off more than he could chew. I doubt he understands that if he takes you out he'd be in charge of the isle, and I happen to know he prefers to stay in the shadows." His chuckle dry. But when T came back from the shadows, that would be a point worth mentioning. He did not doubt that after these last few slights and Mal's absence T wouldn't hesitate to do something drastic.

"Okay. Say I am worried about a shadowy mutual something or other of ours." Maleficent shrugs as she puts a hand on her hip, "I still don't know who _you _believe I have summoned."

Yensid's eyes harden. "Your collateral." It wasn't hard to guess why she was summoning Deez now.

Maleficent tilts her head to the side, "So everyone cares about that damn firebrat now?" She snorts, "What the hell is wrong with this generation? You do your best to teach them to take only what they need and yet they still form idiotic attachments." She glares at him, "What the hell have you been teaching them?"

"I've simply taught them to use what's between their ears." Yensid shrugs, "And now they're old enough to have finally realized the boogeyman under their beds are no more than that. Perhaps the rest of you should have realized they'd eventually grow older and become stronger than yourselves eventually. Fear can only get you so far."

Maleficent giggles, the sound rolling between a high tinkling laugh and a low snort, "You're not serious. Oh, that's rich."

"Kindness goes further than malicious intentions." Yensid shrugs, clearly unconcerned about her opinion on the matter. "Twenty years here and you still haven't learned that. What a waste of a brilliant mind." He shakes his head in disappointment. "I'd thought your bitterness would've faded through the years, but the isle seems to have intensified it. Still, it's such a basic principle. You catch more flies with honey."

"Thanks, grandpa for those weird nuggets of wisdom." Maleficent rolls her eyes.

"Drop the summons. Or T won't be the only thing you're cowering from." He turns and starts walking out. "Careful. Times are changing as this generation grows bolder with age. Your daughter may have saved you from him before, but she's no longer here to keep him at bay."

Maleficent laughs bitterly, "You know, I've had just about enough of that stupid little firebrat. I mean her father, I guess I can understand. He's got all those damn plans for her, but now you? What makes her so fucking special?"

So Hades had stopped by then. That was interesting in its own right.

"I expect this to be a non-issue by the morning. Don't make me come back." Yensid doesn't even bother to turn around. "As for what makes the girl special, or any of them special really, I'm afraid that information would just be lost on you."

"How did you find out about the _search _for the little gem then?"

Yensid smiles as he turns to boldly face her, "She did. After all, she's staying with _me _as my guest."

Maleficent's eyes widen slightly.

"So keep that in mind before more goblins and minions get fried. _Again_."

"Get out!" Maleficent shrieks at him, as she points to the exit in emphasis.

"With pleasure." He bows to her before taking his leave. The deed was done. Now he just had to get home and check on her before trying to get a message out to let her family know she was safe. Safe, and they were of course invited to see her.

* * *

Frollo stands on the pulpit, watching his small flock as they dispersed after his midnight mass.

If only he could find worthy acolytes and lesser priests to run some of these sermons. Having to journey back and forth between his duties to the church and his saving of Faustina's eternal soul was taxing.

With a heavy sigh he closes the elaborately decorated Bible on the stand, resting his hand on it as if he could absorb the guidance he was seeking.

But he'd learned long ago that sometimes you have to make your own guidance, especially when one knew they were already damned.

He drums his fingers idly across the gold embossed cover. Whatever was wrong with Faustina, he'd figure it out and fix it later. He would get his beautiful little fortunate one back. Just the thought of her hair the color of night and her eyes green as sin made his skin goosebump.

For now, the explanation that the Daughter of Hades had infected her with a demon was good enough for him. He knew the old ways of the inquisition and knew the ways the church once endorsed the exorcism of evil.

He could work with that for now. He would find salvation for her soul.

* * *

**Hiya bitches!**

**So, what'cha guys think?**

**What'd ya think about Gil's solo-hunt?**

**Poor thing is just as desperate as the rest of his family to find their two missing members. I know it's rare we do just Gil scenes, but it was nice to demonstrate how he thinks when he's by himself when push comes to shove. I personally hate one dimensional characters and spent a lot of time thinking about how to keep him in line with the movie version while still adding some depth and intelligence. Why else would Uma and Harry keep him around if he was such a bumbling idiot? So the fact that he's been so well received has been nothing but a source of pride and joy for me. Thank you guys!**

**And what about his ideas of how to find the two? I mean, even if they don't pan out they were certainly clever right?**

**The scene between Yensid and the M.o.E had us laughing. She is just so done with everyone's bullshit when it comes to them protecting Deez. And being called out for being afraid of a teenager.**

**What do you guys think of the interaction?**

**And just for funsies who do you think would win in a fight between Yensid and Maleficent? I've never actually watched Fantasia so I'm genuinely curious to hear your thoughts…**

**Anyone find the scene with Frollo incredibly foreboding? Was anyone expecting any less when you guys figured/found out that's who T's OV was?**

**Honestly I suck ass at writing villains, it's hard for me to get into that kind of mindset. I have to have a very, let's go with strict, way of viewing life or I'd be fucked as would the people around me. It's one of the reasons I'd never be able to write solo. Dark on the other hand can hard core dive into that shit and come out still all sunshine and daisies. I know, I know I keep giving her shout outs, but she'd just so dope at making my skin crawl when she's one of the sweetest people I've ever met- so I really can't help myself.**

**On that note…**

**Let us know**

**In the comments below**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted-**


	7. Stolen Treasure

**Hey Descendants!**

**We're back with another update!**

**So many of our readers across the sites we post on were so happy with Gil's thought process in the last chapter, so thankfully we get to see the fruit of his labor.**

**You ready?**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Gil pats his leg rhythmically as he sits on the strange doorstep. He had to trust that the imps brought him to the right place. He hadn't even considered that she might go to her favorite teacher's house. So as much as it killed him to wait, he wasn't leaving until the man opened the door and he was able to ask if Deez was here.

He just had to keep moving to stay warm.

"We are unsure why the old wizard is not answering young sir." Pain paces the street in front of the stoop.

"Yes yes, young sir. Please do not be angry with us." Panic inches closer to Gil with his tail held in his hands, twisting it nervously.

"What?" Gil looks up in confusion, "No. I'm not angry with you guys… I'm just worried about Deez. You're sure she didn't get taken, right?" He asks looking at the two imps hopefully.

"We felt her energy only a little while ago." Panic assures him with a small pat to his shin.

"And you said her gang was taken to Auradon days ago." Pain reminds him.

"The master was also very upset when he thought she'd been taken." Panic soothes.

"But he came back to the temple looking very relieved after talking to Maleficent."

"He uh-" Panic swallows, "He thought something was going to be fun to watch."

Gil scratches the back of his head as he tries to figure out what he should be more upset about. The fact Deez was still with them? Or the fact that she hadn't achieved her dream of going to Auradon.

It was conflicting.

"Thank you, guys." He smiles at the two of them. He wasn't sure why he didn't think of going to the catacombs sooner, but he was glad he did. They never would have thought about looking for Yensid- Let alone know where to find him. Unless they had been willing to risk going to the school to talk to him. Which, he would have.

What worried him though was the imps' reactions. He was grateful that they had found him so quickly. He hated going into her childhood home. It always felt so confining. Like he couldn't breathe. It had been clear Pain and Panic were also concerned about her and had happily brought him to the run-down house the old wizard called home.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling apprehensive about meeting the man for the first time by himself.

The way Deez, T, and Carlos had talked about him… It was overwhelming. He was glad the imps stuck around. It was weird that he felt small when he knew he'd gotten so strong over the last couple of months. But when it came to intelligence he knew was painfully inadequate, regardless of what his family and friends tried to tell him.

"I could try to knock again young sir, if it would please the friend of the Mistress." Panic offers as he scurries to the door before throwing his whole body against it.

"Yes young sir, we can knock again." Pain adds before he starts doing the same.

The two squeak and wail in pain as they continue to throw themselves against the door over and over again before he overcomes his shock and grabs them by their tails.

He cringes as he pulls them away from the door. "Please stop. Deez hates when you do this type of thing." He totally could understand why. "Hurting yourselves isn't going to help or speed up finding her."

"Our Mistress is such a kind Mistress." Panic nods before he fiddles with his tail.

"Very tender-hearted." Pain adds as he lays on his stomach and looks up at him.

"She is the sweetest person I know." Gil smiles. "Now, please breathe. I'm not even sure Yensid is home, it's not worth hurting yourselves. And I don't want us to damage his door or anything. We're asking him for the favor, remember? So..." He pats the spot next to him in invitation.

He racks his brain for a way to distract them before he remembers T mentioning something about them loving to talk about Deez. He smiles. "So, what got Deez to start writing?" He realized he'd never asked her, even though he'd always been curious. She'd been writing since before he could remember.

Pain and Panic both shoot up excitedly, talking over each other before they freeze comically. They blink a few times before they look at each other and nod.

"She was always a curious baby." Pain starts with a smile as he takes a seat on Gil's left.

"She picked up a stone one time, we thought she was going to choke on it again-" Panic presses his fingers to his temples, the memory clearly giving him anxiety all over again.

Gil looks between them in concern. Deez had teethed on stone? He blinks, grimacing slightly. He supposed there were worse things she could have teethed on in the tombs.

"But she didn't." Pain interrupts with a grin, "She started scratching it across the floor."

"It was like watching her see the outside the first time, seeing the lines on the ground." Panic smile, "We taught her how to write her name because she was so happy and giggly when we would make shapes for her."

Gil chuckles, "_Really_ young then." He smiles.

Of course, even as a toddler Deez would be able to write. Before meeting Carlos he had been certain she was the smartest person on the isle. Not that she wasn't brilliant. She definitely was. Carlos was just- Carlos. He grimaces. The loss of his friend still stung. But, he was genuinely happy he'd gotten away from his mother once and for all.

It was a weird place to be.

"But I think Master Yensid is the biggest reason she started to focus on her writing though." Pain adds thoughtfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I definitely remember her coming home from school all excited because a teacher didn't hate her for her fire."

"We were surprised to hear it because we'd been told by many she was a nuisance at the school and the villains didn't want her there."

"She's always loved writing down the stories we told her, but after that, she started writing about everything. She made up stories for all the remains of mortals in the catacombs and wrote those down too."

Gil can't help his small smile. It was a bit morbid, but so very much Deez. Of course, she'd write stories for the dead.

"She asked everyone to tell her their story. And on the rare occasion that they did, she wrote it all down."

"She used to cry a lot until we figured out that she could write in stone."

"I mean, she was carving stories all over the floors and walls, I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner."

Gil chuckles, he'd seen a lot of her childhood writing. He just never realized how young she'd been when she wrote them.

Pain and Panic both sigh happily, "Good times."

"Thank you for sharing that." Gil grins between the two of them. He'd hold that story tight. It made him feel warm to know something so important to who she was.

"Of course young sir." Pain nods.

"You are one of the Mistresses' very favorite people." Panic adds with a nervous grin.

"And she's one of mine." Gil smiles. "Thank you both so much for bringing me here. I would've never guessed this shack was where the wizard lived." He couldn't count the number of times he'd passed it unwittingly.

"I like to remain rather inconspicuous."

Gil suddenly jumps to his feet, saluting the man before he could think about it. "Uh- um- Hi?" He awkwardly drops his hand back to his side.

"Master Yensid!" Pain and Panic both greet.

"No wonder he never answered." Pain smacks his forehead.

Yensid grins at the two imps, "It would be hard for me to answer while not at home."

The man's dark eyes move from the two small figures to him, making him shift in discomfort under the shrewd gray eyes.

"You must be Gil." Yensid smiles warmly.

Gil looks up in surprise. "Yeah." He scrambles to hold out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Master Yensid, sir. C, Deez, and T all speak very highly of you."

"As they do you." Yensid shakes his hand, "I must admit I have been looking forward to meeting you for some time now, The final member of Book Club." He smiles kindly before it falls. "Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"Me too sir…" He rubs the back of his head, "You haven't seen Deez or T have you?" He blurts out before he can stop himself.

"Would you care to come in for tea?" Yensid offers instead of answering.

Gil tilts his head to the side, but the imps make up his mind for him.

"Yes!" They chirp in unison before they push him forward, "Though we must return to the temple to make the master breakfast and pretend to have news from the underworld."

Yensid nods his head in understanding, "Thank you for bringing the young sir, Pain, Panic."

"Yes, sir!"

"Of course, sir."

"If you see the Mistress let her know we miss her."

"But it's okay if she can't come see us."

"Of course." Yensid agrees easily. "If I see her, I will do just that."

The imps nod before they take off.

Yensid claps Gil on his back, "Come, my dear boy."

"Uh… Kay?" Gil follows though his eyes drift back to the imps, wishing they could stay longer. "It doesn't taste like T's tea does it?" He can't help how his face twists in a grimace.

Yensid chuckles as he pulls a stone from his pocket and runs it down the door, "I would imagine not. I have heard some tales about the horridness of a particular dark brew of his with interesting side effects."

"It's nasty, but it works."

Yensid nods and pushes the door open, "Welcome to my-" a scream cuts him off and he suddenly finds himself stumbling into the house as the door slams shut.

"Deez!" His heart skips a beat. He would recognize that scream anywhere. She'd had enough night terrors on the ship to recognize the sound. He runs to her without thought.

He skids to a stop by the couch before instantly scooping her into his arms, taking her seat as he holds her to his chest.

He didn't care even for an instant that she was fighting his hold. He found her! She was okay!

"Sssh Baby Girl, it's okay." Gil coos into her ear. "You're safe. With me and Yensid. It's okay." He murmurs into her hair as he rocks her with no other care for the adult in the room. His whole world had narrowed to just her.

When she finally starts to settle he grins. It was pure bliss to have her calming at his reassurances; relaxing just enough for her to uncoil. His eyes turn glassy when he notices what she'd been curled around, clinging to like a lifeline. Even obscured by her small hands he knew it was the shell he'd carved her. The sight warmed his heart like no fire ever could.

He strokes her blue hair softly. "I've got you Deez. Got you and I ain't letting go." He holds her to his chest tightly, embarrassed to admit his vision was getting blurry. He'd started to think he was never going to see her again. And then to find her, clinging like she was to her necklace, her one tie to them? It soothed something he hadn't even been aware was hurting. She loved them, missed them just as much as they'd missed her.

Yensid stands back and watches curiously with a small smile on his lips. "She showed up earlier today, hiding in the shadows much like our mutual friend. In fact, I first thought she was T, until I noticed her vastly different height."

Gil continues to rock her soothingly, as he looks up at Yensid for the briefest of moments. "T made her start dressing like him," Oh god, was it really only a short few weeks ago? It felt like an eternity since then. "When he brought her to the ship in secret."

"Smart planning, she obviously took to the lesson well." Yensid nods, "It would seem she's been hiding since her gang was taken to Auradon without her."

Gil nods as he absently continues to stroke her hair, smiling when her whimpers finally subside. "Deez has always been smart like that." He hides his face in her hair. He couldn't fight the overwhelming sense of relief he felt at having her back in his arms. And frankly didn't want to. She was back with him. And soon, back with their family. Uma and Harry were going to lose their minds when he came back with their missing treasure.

"Indeed, I think so as well," Yensid looks around the room, "Would you care to stay until she can travel again?"

He bites his lip at the offer. "It'd be better to get her to the ship like this…" He admits after a moment, "Though I really appreciate the offer, sir."

Yensid holds up one hand, "I will respect your decision of course, but please allow me to fully explain her situation."

At his tone, Gil looks up in concern, "Situation sir?"

"The reason she was hiding for so long." Yensid sighs, "As you can tell, she's in rough shape. I barely got her something to eat before she nearly fell asleep on her feet."

Gil lets out a small grunt of disapproval as his eyes drop back to Deez. He looks past the miracle of holding her in his arms again and begins noticing all the signs. The dirt streaked across her face. How tangled and grimy her hair was. The layers of dirt and grit that clung to the oversized hoodie that was swallowing her. The dark circles around her eyes that showed harshly against her usually pure white skin. The clean bandages on her thumbs. Every detail was stranger than the last.

"She's being hunted by Maleficent. She mentioned not being able to get out of town. While I was out I did see the Goblin patrols. But I believe she may have also feared getting anyone involved while she was unsure of what to do."

Gil frowns as he readjusts Deez against his chest. Didn't she understand that they would support and protect her just as much as she did them? "That sounds like our Treasure." He meets the man's gaze. "We've been searching everywhere for her."

"I can only imagine how hard the past couple of days have been for you, your captain and first mate. I imagine it was hard for her to reach out, even to me, had she not been so desperate. I know her thoughts haven't been far from the three of you for many months, and she has been going through quite a lot recently."

Gil leans back on the couch repositioning her to make sure she was comfortable even in her slumber. "We'll take care of her, sir." And of this new attitude of hers.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Yensid smiles warmly

She was theirs now. No ifs, ands, or buts. He holds her closer.

There was no way he'd let her go until she joined them. Harry and Uma might be all about choices, but he'd put his foot down on this one.

Never again. He never wanted to feel the way he had the last couple of days, or see how it affected the rest of their family, ever again.

"You are both protected within these walls, and as you saw earlier, no sound from within can be heard outside. You can wait for her to awaken and I would happily offer you both a meal."

"I really appreciate that sir," He states as respectfully as he could. Did he know about her fear? He shrugs, "But she's terrified of the docks, and is already in a state. I don't want to make it worse, but our family misses her, and it seems cruel to make them wait longer than they have too…"

"I could always deliver a message, or even invite them to join us here until Maleficent rescinds the summons."

Gil chews his lip, "Why would she take back the summons?"

"Because I told her to." Yensid shrugs.

Gil's jaw drops, "You're that powerful?" He blurts out before he can stop himself.

"My dear boy," Yensid presses a hand over his heart, "I am so happy to have another eager mind ask me that."

Gil stares at him in awe for a moment. Yensid might have the confidence to go toe to toe with the isle's leader, but he certainly didn't. Especially with Deez in the condition she was in.

"Sorry, I know it's probably not the wisest decision… But I can't not go back with her now that I've found her… I'd hate it if Uma or Harry did that to me."

"I understand dear boy. You have to reunite your family, and that is commendable." Yensid walks over to a closet and pulls out a bag, "If you don't mind waiting a moment I would like to collect a few things for our young friend that may help her recovery."

Gil nods, "Thank you, sir."

"And I will, of course, accompany you home." Yensid continues as he walks into his kitchen.

Gil opens his mouth to argue before he thinks better of it, instead, he just thanked him again.

"And I would like a promise that you will continue to stop by when you can, you are a most charming young man and I look forward to getting to know you better."

Gil blushes as he looks away, holding Deez closer. His discomfort lessens when she lets out a contented murmur and curls closer to him of her own accord. "That is kind of you to say sir, and an easy deal to make. I'd like to get to know you better as well."

After several moments Yensid walks back into view with the bag hanging from his shoulder, "Ready when you are Gil."

Gil tempers himself to keep from jostling Deez in his excitement. "Lead or follow?" He asks, wanting to know the best way to protect the treasure in his arms. T had been right on the money when he'd marked her hiding place with an X.

Deez was nothing short of a Treasure. Their Treasure.

Yensid taps a finger to his mouth before he pulls a blanket off the couch, "I'll lead the way, but let's get her good and covered first. No need to draw unnecessary eyes."

Gil nods as he takes the offered blanket and, with grace even Yensid was surprised by, easily tucks the girl in without so much as jerking her, before he pulls her hood up. "Can you get her hair?"

Yensid smiles as he assists, tucking the wisps of blues under her hood. "There, you could be carrying stolen goods for all anyone else can tell."

Gil grins at him, "More like stolen Treasure."

Yensid chuckles lightly as he opens the door, allowing the youth to pass him before he locks up.

* * *

**So,**

**Short but sweet, amiright?**

**How did you guys like the story from the imps?**

**Did Gil and Yen Sid's first meeting go as you had hoped?**

**Are you as stoked as the rest of the Sea Three will surely be to have D back where she belongs?**

**Are you biting at the bit to know what's happening to T?**

**Are you excited to see what happens next? **

**Let us know **

**In the comments below!**

**Much love and appreciation **

**Twisted**

**Wanna make it three?**

**Play nice and review and me and Dark might put up another on Wednesday! **

**Oh, the good old days where we posted three times a week. *Le sigh* We'll get there eventually guys- (She says hopefully, knowing full well it's her fault there's only two going out a week right now because she decided to change such a pivotal action they had to rewrite the entire third book, 200,000 words in. LOLz Sorry.)-T**

**Accurate… But what ya gonna do? She'd do the same for me if I felt like something was off. -Dark-**

**To be fair, **_**THAT**_ **off! We promise it was worth it though! I think it was anyways-T**

**Still Accurate. :) -Dark-**


	8. One Down, One to Go

**Hey there!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and messages! I know you guys miss us posting three days a week, honestly we do too, but we need a little bit of a buffer as we continue to write feverently. **

**So last week Gil heroically found the Sea3's lost Treasure. Are you ready for the reunion?**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Harry frowns as he leans over the side of the ship, the calm rocking for once doing nothing to soothe his nerves. Gil should've been back hours ago. He wasn't sure what the fuck he'd do if a third member of their family went missing on him. His knuckles turn white as he grips the wood.

Uma had already gotten herself in a situation, one that she'd luckily gotten out of unscathed. Had Gil also ended up finding himself in a bad way?

Why did it feel like leaks were springing faster than he could patch them?

He shakes his head.

There was no way someone would be stupid enough to mess with their Sweet Boy, at least not now anyway. He'd gotten to be roughly the size of a barge since he started swinging that hammer of his.

He lets out a sigh. Didn't keep him from worrying though.

He wasn't sure any of them were getting any sleep. How could they when they couldn't find two members of their family?

And they were family. Whether they acknowledged it or not. Deez had been part of the family since Uma discovered her existence. He could barely remember a time before he knew Uma well that it hadn't been those two together. How he used to hate her for being so clingy. Funny how time and perspective can change everything. Now he was the clingy one, trying to remind her that touch and emotional needs were welcomed in their family.

And T?

He wasn't sure exactly when that happened. For Gil and Uma at least. He'd been infatuated with him-her since the moment he tackled Deez down that well. Now it was more than that. It was admiration. Some adoration? Hopefully, it was also mutual respect.

He just had no idea where to look now that Uma had ventured to the church and found it empty. That had been his ace up his sleeve. His next stop. Part of him was relieved to know T wasn't there. Wasn't the prisoner of the creepy priest. The other part- He slams his fist on the railing. He just wanted to find T!

He swallows hard. Assuming T was still here.

His gut twists as a pang shoots through his chest.

Assuming they were both here. Sea Gods, he didn't know which he wanted more. For them to be in Auradon, or still here with them. He grips the railing as he glares out at the isle.

Damn it. A low growl hums in the back of his throat. This fucking sucked.

"Stranger approaching," James calls out, his voice barely above a whisper as he jumps down from the crow's nest.

Harry quickly stands up straighter before he jumps to the railing, holding a rigging to keep his balance. A wicked smirk pulls at his lips. Whoever was stupid enough to enter their turf was in for a rude awakening tonight, he was ripe for a fight.

He glares at the tall, thin man approaching their ship. It had been a long while since a Side Kick had dared to step to them.

"Ride with the tide." Gil's voice startles him, making him jump back as he squints into the night. No way he could mistake Gil for a tall, thin man. Not even with the strange fog rolling in.

Nope. It _was _a man, and Gil behind.

"Where the fuck did ya come from!?" James spits out accusingly as he stares at the second mate in disbelief.

Not that he could blame him.

He blinks, how the fuck had Gil hid behind the imposing stranger? For as tall as the stranger was, Gil was twice, fuck maybe even three times as wide, making the old man appear frail in comparison. "Gil, who ya be ah brinin' with ya tonight?" He asks as the two make it to the edge of the dock.

"Harry, James, meet Yensid, Yensid this is Harry and James." Gil rushes through introductions, "But that's not important," He pauses and his eyes shoot to Yensid, "Sorry sir,"

Yensid waves him off and Gil turns, quickly running up the gangplank to Harry, "Look who I found."

Harry's eyes widen at the small bundle in Gil's arms, "Deez?" He whispers as he jumps down from the railing.

"Aye!" Gil whispers excitedly, "She was hidin' at Yensid's."

"For a few hours anyway." Yensid shrugs as he joins them on deck.

"He came with me, cause apparently Maleficent summoned Deez again and the goblins are on the hunt for her." He blurts out.

"Might I be so bold as to request a meeting with the Captain at her earliest convenience?" Yensid asks as he joins them.

"Aye, ya can be ah requestin' anything ya be wantin', mate." Harry clasps the older man on his back with a giant grin splitting his face. "I best be wakin' her anyways. She'll be ah pissed if she be ah missin' this."

Yensid smiles, "I wouldn't want to take away from such a valuable moment Harry. But if you would be kind enough to extend her the offer, I would like to invite you all to visit me in the near future."

Harry tilts his head, before nodding in appreciation. "Be soundin' good to us."

Yensid nods before he turns to Gil, "It was my utmost pleasure to meet you Gil, and I look forward to better circumstances where you feel free to inquire into your interests."

"Thank you, Yensid," Gil grins.

Yensid smiles before his eyes drop to the blanket hiding Deez, "I feel I know enough about the three of you to know you will be gentle with her, but please, if you can, keep in mind that she might need a little extra time. She has been, under a lot of duress of late."

"Aye, we be ah givin' our fire princess all the time she be ah needin'."

"And I will, of course, continue to keep an eye out for T."

Harry's smile falters, "He ain'nah with the others?"

Yensid shakes his head, "According to Deez here, he was held prisoner by Maleficent, and escaped after the limo whisked the others away."

Harry looks away as his stomach plummets, his mouth suddenly going dry. It had been days since the limo had come and gone. So if that was the case, where the fuck was T?

"I am sad to see your distress," Yensid grips his shoulder, "but it is good to know your Deez will have someone she can talk to about this subject."

"Aye." Harry nods, dropping his eyes to the deck. "Feel free to be comin' back." Maybe if Deez had ended up on the man's lap, T would follow.

He hoped.

"I recognize the value in your offer and very much appreciate it." Yensid smiles before he unshoulders his bag.

"Aye." Harry forces himself to smile as he looks back at the man, "Any mate of our princess an' shadow be ah mate ta us."

Yensid offers the messenger bag to him, "It's not much, but I hope this will help her recovery."

Harry tilts his head to the side. What a weird fucking adult. Of course, he was friends with the isle's outcasts. Or rather they were friends with him. "Seriously?"

"What he means is thank you for all your help." Gil shakes his head as he shoots him a look of disapproval.

"Aye," Harry points to Gil so quickly it's almost comical, "that ah one."

Yensid smiles at the two boys, "Good luck." He nods before he turns and exits down the gangplank.

* * *

"UMAUMAUMAUMAUMA!"

She jolts awake, blinking blurry sleep from her eyes as she tries to look around for the emergency. It had been years since she woke up to her boys calling to her like that.

"Gil be ah bringin' us ah Treasure he be ah findin'." Harry smiles at her before he slides onto the bed next to her.

Uma frowns before she sits up quickly, her eyes scanning Gil in disbelief. When she sees the bundle in his arms, her jaw goes slack before she jumps off the bed and scrambles to his side.

"I found her Uma." His voice cracks.

"Aye." Uma states in wonder, her voice overflowing with unshed emotion as she gently pulls down the hood, silver and blue hair spilling out of it. Her heart soars before she frowns at the dirt marring her paper-white skin.

Harry pats the bed beside him, "Be comin' back ta the bed so we can all be gettin' ah fix."

"Where?" Uma asks as she runs her hand over the bold blues in her hair, ignoring, for now, the uncharacteristic tangles. Or the tear tracks streaking down her dirty face. The concerning dark circles under her puffy eyes. She forces herself to breathe.

What could have possibly happened to get her in this shape? She shakes her head. It didn't matter right now. No matter what shape she was in, they could nurse her back to herself. She knew she'd get her answers eventually. They didn't matter right now. What mattered was that she was back with them, back where she belonged.

Finally!

She was back! Back with them. Back with her family. Back with people who could take care of her. She practically dances with joy.

"Yensid," Gil informs her simply as he settles with Deez in the middle of the bed. "Here. S'not fair for me not to share the spoils." He grins, "And I think she'd appreciate waking up to brushed hair..."

"She do be ah mite fussy," Harry chuckles as he runs a hand over her mangled hair. He slides from the bed and rushes to collect his brush and comb before he slips to the head of the bed and starts slowly working on the knots.

Uma eagerly settles in beside Deez, curling around her cousin like she was a lifeline. They had her. They had their baby girl back. It had taken days- Far, far too many days, but they finally had the fourth member of their family back.

Even holding her in her arms hardly felt real. She had to keep looking, keep touching to remind herself. She had her back. She was safe. She was where she belonged.

Gil smiles at the sight of the three of them before he slides into the bed behind her and wraps an arm around her waist.

It felt amazing to have the three of them surrounding her.

She swallows back her tears of joy as she nuzzles into her cousin. "Thank you, my Sweet Boy." She whispers. "And you too Pretty Boy, I know tracking her down was a lotta work… But it means the world to me that she's back with us again. That she's safe."

"She's never leaving us again." Gil states so firmly it causes Harry and her to look at him in surprise. "She has no excuse not to stay now."

Uma blinks at him, "That's not our-"

"I found the Treasure." Gil interrupts, "What type of pirates would we be if we didn't keep it for ourselves? Keep it safe before someone tries to steal it. She's as good as buried with being here on the ship." He states firmly as he rests his chin on her head and tightens his hold around her waist.

Oh no.

Gil rarely used that tone. And when he did, it was nearly impossible for any of them to sway him.

She bites her lip. So much of her agreed completely with their Sweet Boy. And she wasn't sure she'd ever heard Gil so matter of fact before. She wasn't sure if she'd ever agreed with him so full-heartedly either.

She wasn't sure what she would do if she lost her baby cousin again. She holds Deez to her tighter as she curls around her. Deez was theirs. It was that simple. But did Deez know that...

The more reasonable part of her knew she'd never be able to hold one of her family against their will. She didn't even do so with her crew. She didn't want people under her because they felt obligated or trapped.

She wanted them to choose her because she was the best choice.

They would just have to deal with everything once she woke up. They could talk, ask their questions, assure her she was safe, and let her know exactly what she was to them. But until then, she was content to hold her family tight.

Harry chuckles lightly, once he got over his surprise. "Aye Sweet Boy, I be a secondin' that. I don'nah be wantin' her outta our sights again."

"Good." Gil nods.

"We'll see boys." She cautions with a shake of her head as she watches Deez sleep. She loathed having to be the voice of reason in this situation. When all she wanted to do was agree. It stung. And she wasn't sure she'd ever felt her chest constrict so tightly at the thought of Deez denying or rejecting them again.

"Uma." Gil holds her to him tightly, "She's stayin' with us. I ain't dealin' with this kind of nightmare ever again. We can't. She looks like she hasn't been taking care of herself at all. And we don't look much better. Why do this again? She'll see it our way given the time. Why give her the choice? It's not like she can leave the ship without someone helpin' her."

Uma sighs. She could hardly say the worry was over. Now they needed to figure out what the fuck happened to T. "We'll figure it out, sweet boy. Don't worry, I can't let her go easy either."

"I'm not letting her go." Gil kisses her head gently. "Never again Uma. I mean look at us! Look at us right now and tell me how any of this is acceptable."

She sighs. "Then we do what I did for the two of you. Keep pestering her and pulling her back to us before she sees what's been in front of her the whole time. She'll see reason. She'll see what we can offer her. She'll see that she's meant to be with us. Be family. I know she will."

Harry snorts, "If ya don'nah think we already be ah doin' that-" he shakes his head before he goes back to gently detangling Deez's hair, "Though ta be ah bein' fair, she were wantin' ta join ah 'fore the Mistress o' the isle be forcin' her ta join the Rottens."

"She was holding her shell during a nightmare." Gil hugs her tighter. "She knows where she wants to be, she's just scared to admit it. She hates change, I get that. We all know it. But so much has already changed. Who do you think she's going to run to now that they're gone? What's one more change? We'll get her through it. I know we will."

Brats. Both of them. She sighs again. Like they didn't know it's all she ever wanted. For Deez to be hers. To protect. To love. To cherish.

Assholes.

Like she didn't want to just agree with them.

"You two ain't feeling like you were laying that on a little too thick?" She tries to say sternly, but even she could hear the softness in her tone.

Gil shrugs, "You know you want to Uma, it's the best thing for her and you know it. You're just bein' stubborn."

"Aye Love, I gotta-"

"You've made it clear who you're siding with here Pretty Boy." She huffs, "And Sweet Boy's never been firmer on a stance. I get it. I do. But forcing someone to join us just isn't who we are. I want her to be here because that's what she wants. I need that, or I'll never believe she chose finally chose us."

"Sounds like a simple conversation."

She shakes her head. She wasn't sure she'd be able to sway her boys from this path. Didn't want to. Hopefully Deez was just as done with being alone as they were with missing her. "A conversation." She stresses. "Not an order. Not a decree. Not manipulation. Not a guilt trip. Or I swear I will keel haul both of your asses. Sweet and Pretty or not."

"Uma." Harry presses a hand to his chest, "We can be ah talkin' to our Treasure and lettin' her decide."

She glares at him. "You just lost your privilege Pretty Boy. I know that look, That tone." She turns back to look at Deez, "But this is a silly thing to be discussing anyways. After all this, there's no way she won't be jumpin' at the invitation."

"But what if she doesn't?" Gil squeezes her tightly.

"Then we'll get her to see why she should." She states firmly. "That's the only option."

"Why you can be ah sayin' that and not gettin' in trouble with yerself?" Harry huffs, though the quirk at the corner of his lips betrays him.

"Captain." She shrugs as she rests her head in the crook of Deez' shoulder, with a small smile.

The three of them settle into silence as they bask in the reunion. Harry carefully removing knots from her hair while she and Gil cuddled against their found treasure.

One down, one to go.

* * *

**LoL, we love you guys so fucking much! We hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter. Thank you all for being such amazing readers and reviewing us. You really earned this one! **

**We know that this one was also short af, but it was such a poignant chapter we felt like it should be emphasized by being a stand-alone type thing.**

**But Whooot! Deez is finally back with the fam!**

**What did you guys think of Yensid and Harry's first meeting? **

**Side note-Yes he used magic, or at least magical items. Yes, he has it. Why? Concessions from the crown for volunteering to go to the isle. And besides, he's Yensid, dude would have hidden them with ease. Also, we agree with you guys, Yensid would kick Malificients ass push came to shove. **

**Anyways, back to the Q and hopefully A. **

**How did you like the reunion? We know D ain't up yet, but still, were their reactions everything you ever hoped for? **

**Are you siding with Gil and Harry?**

**Or are you with Uma?**

**Do you think it will even matter once D wakes up?**

**Let us know**

**In the comments below**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**P.S. **

**By the way Fandom, yes she did totes teeth on bones. :) We both have so many stories about these kid's childhoods we could've written a damn prequel to WWTM.**


	9. Finally

**OMG!**

**Sorry fellow Descendants! I have been going none stop today helping my sister get ready for her son's 4th birthday tomorrow. February... Such a busy month.**

**Special shout out to Twisted and her husband who are celebrating their wedding anniversary tomorrow, technically, their 1st. ;)**

**And back to the story...**

**Gil brought the lost Treasure back to the ship where the Sea Three reveled in being reunited with her. But what's going to happen when she finally wakes up after that epic crash?**

**Enjoy**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Deez twitches away from the light before she panics. What happened? Where was she? When had she fallen asleep? Was she hidden?

She squeezes her eyes closed tighter when she realizes there were people pressed into either side of her. Touching her. Holding on to her so tightly she could barely move.

The questions tumble around in her mind as she clutches at the shell around her neck, the familiar token bringing her a small sense of relief as she struggles to untangle herself.

Hadn't she been at Yensid's? She takes a deep breath before her heart freezes.

Salt. Leather. Spice. Candles. The light scent of frying oil. Wood.

No.

Her lower lip trembles as she opens her eyes to Uma, Harry, and Gil curled around her. Her chest warms even as her stomach plummets.

Why was she here? Why was she putting them in danger? How had she ended up between them like this?

"Deez?" The three of them greet her in concern, sleep coating their familiar tones.

Gil's arm tightens around her, pulling her closer to his chest in such a familiar way that she reflexively relaxed before she tenses. No. She shouldn't be here. They were going to get hurt.

She could feel Uma follow her warmth, scooting closer to fill the void Gil left.

Harry's hand in her hair scratches her scalp soothingly as he curls behind Uma.

Could they find a way to get closer together? Closer to her? Was there a way their bodies could be more protective around her? Could form a better shield to try and protect her from the rest of the isle? She doubted they even realized they'd done it, had made a safe space for her. That was just how they were.

Her eyes burn as her breath hitches in her throat. She'd missed this so damn much.

"How?" She blinks in confusion as she frees herself enough to turn back and see the pile she'd been under. Her lips curve into a small smile. No wonder she'd felt so warm and comforted. Even waking up in a panic, she'd wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep in the safety of their confining hold. To forget what was haunting her.

Was she dreaming? This certainly felt like a dream. To be safe in their arms. Secure in their bed. Protected. Remembered. Cared for. Loved. And so, so, so much more.

Not snuggling into them and accepting their affection was a fight she was currently losing. One she wanted to lose. But she knew better.

It felt too good to be true. She looks them over, finding herself incapable of using her voice. Her throat was too tight. Too afraid to hurt them with the truth. That she shouldn't be here. That it was dangerous to be near her. But it wouldn't come out.

Dread fills her. This dream could turn into a nightmare at any second. That's why she couldn't- Why she shouldn't let them make it better. Why she should run, run away and keep them safe.

What was she going to do if Maleficent found her here? What would the Mistress of Evil do to her family? Do to the people hiding her? The people she loved? A rock plummets in her gut.

Her chest spasms painfully. No. She shakes her head. No, no. No! She couldn't put them at risk like this.

"Deez!" They suddenly trap her with hugs all over again, holding on to her desperately as if she might disappear.

What would Maleficent do to them? "No!" Her heart thuds painfully in her chest as she tries to make sense of what was happening, to clear her head enough to fight the urge to lay her problems at Uma's feet. She didn't want to forget her desire to keep them safe. Her hands traitorously reach for them, holding them to her as desperately as they were clinging to her.

So when they pull away from her, looking as hurt as she felt she lets out a gasping cry. Her hand slaps over her chest, wrapping around the shell. Her anchor. Made so painstakingly beautiful by their Anchor. Her Anchor.

"What's wrong Baby Girl?" Uma asks as she untangles herself from her reluctantly.

"I- I can't- How did I get here?" It hurt so much to even try and explain when everything in her cried out for their touch, for their comfort. Even now her hand not shaking around the shell was seeking them. Wanting their touch, their reassurance. But she shouldn't be here, shouldn't be putting them in danger like this, "No!" She cries out as she pulls her hand away, fisting it before she holds it to the pain under her ribs at the sudden loss of contact with them, "I don't- I can't- Maleficent! Maleficent is looking-"

"Aye." Harry interrupts with a hard glance. As if warning her not to do what she was about to do.

"Yensid said he took care of it," Gil whispers into her hair after he pulls her to his chest again. His arms as tight as a vice around her as if he were afraid, and rightly so, that she might run.

Deez lets her head fall to his chest. A sigh escapes her lips before she blinks, feeling her lashes brush against his skin, "Wait- What?" She bites her bottom lip. She'd wanted to keep Yensid out of the mess too, and he took care of it? What had she missed? How long had she been asleep?

Gil nuzzles against her hair before he moves her to his lap in the center of the bed. Harry and Uma both crowding them as they joined either side of him. "Yensid said that she owed him favors and he canceled out one of her favors for you like that." He informs her with a grin, "He's pretty sure she wanted you to protect her from T."

She frowns when Harry and Uma tilt their heads towards Gil. As if that had been news to them too.

"Wait! T's still here! Irk told me." Deez rolls to her knees as she stumbles over herself to explain, "He escaped from her dungeon, but I don't know where he went after that. I was trying to find him. Or be where- I was trying to- But then-" she gulps in a breath as she shakes her head. She'd wanted to get to them, but then she'd been afraid of what would happen if she'd been seen. "The past couple of days are so blurry."

Uma pales before she looks to Harry in concern.

"We've been looking for the two of you since the Rottens left." Gil frowns, "You scared the shit out of us Deez, we were so afraid- Afraid that you'd left us. Without sayin' bye." He squeezes her tighter, as she notices for the first time that he was shaking just as much as she was.

She glances from Harry to Uma. They were all shaking.

Tears fall down her cheeks as her grip around the shell tightens and she buries her face, "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean- mean to scare- I tried to get to the chip shop, but I-" She reaches out for Uma's hand, sighing in relief when she immediately takes her hand in hers and laces their fingers together, "I tried, I really tried, and I'm sorry I couldn't- The dock- I tired. And then Irk warned me-"

"Sssh, it's okay Baby Girl." Uma soothes as she pets her cousin's hair, chuckling tightly, "All that matters is that you're back here, safe, with us. Where you belong."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want- I was afraid she'd hurt-" A sob rips from her throat as she looks at each of them, her heart aching at the thought that she, despite her best efforts, had done exactly that, "I never want to hurt you."

"We be ah knowin' that Princess," Harry assures her as he kneels behind her and places a gentle kiss at the top of her head.

"We love you too," Gil assures her softly, his warm breath brushing the top of her head. "Ya didn't hurt us-"

"So much as drive us up the wall with worry, and scare the shit out of us." Uma continues as she plays with her hair absently.

"I saw them leave Uma, and all I could think of was getting to you. That you'd make everything okay." Was it okay? Yensid never lied. Was she okay? Would Maleficent track her down? Hurt her family? "I wanted to get back to you all. I just wanted to come-" Her voice breaks as she pulls Uma closer, hating every inch of space between them. She wraps her arms around the other girl, "I just wanted to come home. But I didn't want to- I started getting so confused. But I didn't want to set her on you guys."

Tears gather in Uma's eyes as she clings back to her just as hard. Her shoulder's shaking as she nuzzles into her neck. Feeling the cool tears roll off her warm skin.

Uma. Her sister. Her mother. Her everything. She melts as the smell of salt, leather, and lavender envelop her. Her fight drains from her as she joins Uma in her tears. Letting loose the emotions she'd held a tight rein on. She sobs as Uma joins her in the safety and comfort of Gil's lap.

"That's right." Gil's heavy hand drops to her head firmly, "You are _home_. Where you belong. With us. You're family Deez, and it's time you finally got used to it because we're not letting you go again. The last couple of days, while we had no clue where you were was hell. Hell, Deez. I don't think the isle would be able to handle it if you disappear on me- Us. if you did that to us again. You're our Treasure. Ours."

Deez shakes her head against his chest and Uma's shoulder, "I don't want to disappear again. I want to stay." She pulls back enough to look up at Uma, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Aye, that be a good lass." Harry nuzzles into her hair.

"That's what I needed to hear." Gil nods in approval as he lets his hand drop before it wraps around her again.

Uma chuckles, "What they're sayin'." She kisses her on the corner of her lips. "You're ours like we're yours."

"Aye, we be ah needin' ya, jus' as much as ya be ah missin' us," Harry whispers into her hair lovingly. His hands rub her arms up and down gently in reassurance.

Deez laughs before she pulls Harry closer, nearly shoving his face into Gil. She was finally starting to forget her fears and the weakness she'd felt before.

The Sea Three still loved her. Her family still loved her. Still wanted her. She was so happy her chest hurt, but it was finally a good kind of hurt.

"Oh, this surge o' affection be ah meanin' we can be ah huggin' ya again then?" Harry chuckles, taking her yank as an invitation.

"I'll take all the hugs I can get," She admits with a blush as she wraps her other arm tightly around Harry.

Gil squeezes the three of them, easily pulling them all into a hug. "_Finally_." He breathes out in relief.

She'd talk to them about it all later, figure it all out.

For now it sounded like the biggest threat against her was over. Maleficent wasn't summoning her. And though she still had one favor left to cash in on, for now she could stay with her family. At least until she'd figured something else out. If she needed to figure something else out.

But she'd faced down and lived through a brief reality where she truly believed she'd lost everyone, and like Gil, she never wanted to feel like that again.

She'd deal with being uncomfortable or unsure of herself over that any day. They loved her, and she loved them, and even if she messed up, she knew she would always be able to count on that.

She rubs her shoulder over her face before she grimaces. There she went, just smearing the grime around more.

* * *

**FINALLY!**

**It only took forever amiright? **

**For all the dots she can connect, D is kinda clueless when it comes to things concerning herself isn't she?**

**But fuck yeah, for now and forever, introducing the Sea Four.**

**Who else is letting out a breath of relief that she didn't run from them? Trusted them. Called them family. Called them home. **

**We know this was another short chapter, but it was just so powerful we felt like adding anything else to it would just cheapen the poignancy of this scene.**

**Were you as thrilled to read this as we were to write it? Some light to chase away the darkness that is sure to come? **

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Let us know **

**In the comments below**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted-**


	10. Salt 'n Burn

**So, Hiya Bitches!**

**Dark usually writes these but I was being a real persnickety bitch about this one so she left it to me. **

**You've been asking, biting at the bit, worried af, and maybe even prepping for it.**

**But are you _really_ ready? **

**Are you prepared?**

**Find out! Check yes if you are:**

**In class? **

**At Work?**

**On the Bus?**

**In Public in General? **

**If you checked yes to any of those... Perfect! **

**That's exactly where you **_**don't **_**want to be for this unless you know, you're up for a challenge… Or hate yourself, or ya know, need moral support...**

**For those that scroll right by these intro's LoLz... We tried **

**Do any of you remember thinking how weird it was that this Book was marked Mature? **

***Whispers* This chapter is the reason...**

**Foreboding enough for ya Fandom? ;)**

**That being said, Trigger Warnings ahead! **

**ENJOY!**

**-Twisted**

* * *

Faustina whimpers in agony as she looks around the room weakly. Fear and exhaustion had become her whole world. Her entire body ached. Her back was ablaze with a new type of torment as the salt he'd laid her in burned deeper into her skin.

"T?"

"T!"

"T? P-please! W-wake up! I'm s-s-sorry!" She shakily pleads in desperation when she hears the familiar steps of her father walking down the stairs.

"Please? I'll behave, I promise." She pleads. "I can't take this. I can't take this. I can't take this."

Where was he? Where was T? Her breaths become shorter. Choppier. Desperately.

She cries out in pure desperation. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming? Did he abandon her to this fate? Her tears intensify as her heart rate skyrockets. T! T! T! Her only thought. Where was her savior? Her protector? Her brother? What had their father done to him?

"Oh child. Are you calling for me to save you? Or the demon vying for your soul?" He tuts softly, his tongue clicking in disappointment, "Because you shouldn't call out for the aid of a demon. It is the demon that is tormenting you, I am merely the tool of your salvation," His face comes into view above her, "As I have always been."

She swallows, staring at her father in horror as she stills, petrified.

Oh no. God, please no.

Had that been out loud?

Her gut twists with fear. "Of course father." She closes her eyes, fresh tears already staining her cheeks. Why was it such a struggle to keep T up? He'd never slept like this on her before. She prayed to anyone that would listen that's all that this was. That he was sleeping, or working on a plan to get them out. Something. Anything, that hadn't been him leaving her to this. But the silence was scaring her.

What had their father done after the last time T'd knocked her out of the way? It felt like Father had put him through hell.

Had he killed him? Could he do that? Her heart stops as she lets out a gasp at the thought.

He was resting. He had to be. Only coming out for the worst of it. That had to be what was happening. He wouldn't abandon her now had he? Hadn't forsaken her the way her God had, right? Father couldn't have killed him. T was her brother. Her twin. Her only light in the darkness that was her life. No matter what Father said. He'd always been so kind. So compassionate. Loving.

If that was what a demon was- And God hated women- What the hell had she been praying to?

He was only coming out for the worst of it. That had to be it. Saving his strength to deal with what she could not. What she was too weak to handle.

She could endure this. She had to endure this. Just one moment more. Then another. She could do this for him. For T. For the friends she'd always been too afraid of introducing herself to for fear of rejection. Of judgment.

"Your pleading with it is how it managed to find a way into your soul in the first place. Heretic scum. If I find that abomination I will see it purified." Frollo gently taps Faustina's cheek, "You wished to see the horrors of this world, well now, here they are my child."

Faustina flinches, though whether it's from the touch or his words, she's unsure. "I'm sorry father, really I am." She responds meekly. "I'll be a good girl, I promise." She desperately pleads as more tears fall from her eyes.

"Not nearly sorry enough, unfortunately. It will take far more to drive this creature from your soul." Frollo looks over her head before a grim smile lights up his face, "Are you willing to endure the suffering you must in order to be purified?"

T! She pleads again, T, please for the love of Deez help me.

She swallows as she timidly nods to her father, dejected by T's lack of a response, "Please save me." If this was living, she couldn't imagine what pain would face her in hell. In heaven? She didn't know anymore. It was so confusing. Conflicting. The uncertainty of what her death would bring made her tremble. If living was so hard to endure, then hell-heaven? had to be so much worse. And she couldn't even begin to fathom what worse could be. Her tears start streaming faster.

Frollo slowly nods as a strange light flares in his eyes, "I will do everything in my power to do just that." He assures her with a smile before he grabs her chin and forces her to look him in the eyes, the twisted look of pleasure in them striking her to her core. "It will not be easy, but I will endure what I must to save you from the burning lake of damnation. Your soul burning forever is a fate I can not allow to befall you." His gaze lingers before he drops his hold on her and tests the chains holding her in place before he disappears behind her head.

"I promise I'm ready for salvation father," She bows her head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I strayed!" What did he want to hear? What did she have to say? How could she end this pain? End this suffering?

Frollo nods somberly as his face, and only his face, comes back into view. "Then let us begin." He smiles again before he vanishes.

T! She shouts like a mantra in her mind. Her chest constricting in dread, as her mouth dries and her breathing becomes labored. T! I need you! Please! She cries despondently.

She nearly faints at the sound of a whip snapping in the air behind her.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of that stupid fucking thing," T groans as he shoves Faustina to the back of their mind.

"Ah, the demon returns."

"As does the prick."

They weren't able to measure their time here in days or nights, just by the vicious and brutal circle that seemed to repeat without an end in sight.

Fun.

T bites his bottom lip against the pain shooting through his side as the whip cracks near his ear.

Sorry, Faustina. He grimaces. That was close. So fucking close to being worse than the situation already was.

Why the fuck was it becoming so hard for him to surface?

He swallows his scream as another lash tears across his abdomen. The back definitely hurt way less than the front. He can't help but jump as the whip cracks again. Whatever the hell they were laying in digs into the wounds on his back creating a sting so bad his eyes water as he settles. Jesus fucking christ, his eyes water. What the fuck were they laying in? Fire?

How long had she been forced to lie in this? His anger rises to the surface. "Just fuckin' kill us and get this over with you sick fuck." He wheezes as a fifth strike has him pulling against the chains, to keep from screaming out.

"Yes demon, struggle to free yourself of this innocent child," Frollo commands as another crack of the whip lands across his chest.

"Sonovacunt!" T growls through clenched teeth. "Demon, says the fuckin' rapist. Let he-" He grunts another crack resounds around the room, "He without sin be the first to cast the stone. You sick fucking piece of shit."

"We believe that God is one: we do well for even the demons believe, and shudder." Frollo states impassively before he brings the whip down again in the same place, "I cast ye out, filth of the most unholy one."

T bites down hard on his cheek, the taste of blood blooming as it fills his mouth. "Romans chapter two verse one. Therefore you have no excuse, O man, every one of you who judges. For in passing judgment on another you condemn yourself, because you, the judge-" He can't help the hiss of the next lash, "practice the very same things."

"I see you know your scripture demon." Frollo glares as he walks into view, his hands twisting around the black leather handle of the whip.

"No thanks to you." T aims a spiteful mouthful of blood in his face defiantly.

Frollo lip curls as he wipes his face, "Well, if the most holy word of god will not drive you out, then I suppose I'll have to resort to more drastic measures. Methods used by holy men during their noble quest to root evil from the world to preserve mankind's innocents." He sighs before he vanishes once more behind T's head.

T doesn't even bother to try and look, it didn't take a genius to understand what was coming next.

A different type of pain.

A new form of torture.

Another way to break him. But he refused. No way was he letting either of them succumb to this man.

He'd let them die first.

Something about Deez's note resonated within him.

Do whatever it takes to get back to them. He could endure this. He just had to stick around long enough to figure out an escape plan. He could do that- As could Faustina. He swallows as he's forced to shift. His back burning as something melted into seeping wounds burning them in a way nothing else had. That is assuming they didn't bleed out first.

He snorts. Bleeding out didn't sound too awful right now.

No. He shakes his head. That would mean the old fuck won too. And he refused to let that happen. Re-fucking-fused. If their father insisted on treating him like he was the demon, that was fine. He'd show him one. He would force both of them to endure this out of pure spite. He refused to let Frollo win.

He grits his teeth, jaw tense as he grips onto the chains holding them in place mentally preparing for whatever horror the monster was trying to justify next.

And he was justifying it. He always had.

Women aren't supposed to be clumsy. Punishment.

I'm trying to save you. Punishment.

Rapists and monsters rule the streets looking to prey on little girls such as yourself. Punishment.

This is for your soul. Punishment.

This is for your own good. This is to remind you. This is to teach you. Punishment. Punishment. Punishment.

It hurts because it's Eve's _punishment _from god.

_Rape_. He snarls, his lip curling. Oh yeah. He could handle whatever this prick through at him, if only to fucking rip his throat out with his teeth and shove his dick in it.

Sick fuck.

No wonder Faustina'd been so fucking terrified her whole life. So turned around. So confused. Everything about this prick was a walking contradiction.

"I have been told the power of fire and water can be a very convincing combination to root out evil. Both are purifying in their own right, but used in conjunction with each other." Frollo's voice trails off as footsteps approach. "Set up the trough and the stocks for my return later. Make sure to test the flow of water thoroughly, but don't kill her."

"Whatever you say, sir."

T shudders in revulsion. When the fuck had that twat entered?

Frollo smiles before his face is horribly lit from below, lending a monstrous effect, "And keep the fire going." He commands before he tosses the match on a pile.

The fire was just below T's line of sight, but he could feel the heat against his heels. It was slight, but there.

T's eyes roll to the back of his head. Great. He swallows a hiss of pain as he's forced to shift again.

Water and fire?

He'd been there. Tackling Deez down that well. Done that. He could handle it. Handle that.

He growls as his head is pulled back and water is dumped over his face without warning.

His growl falters as he chokes on it.

Didn't mean this was going to fucking suck.

* * *

_Hyades fire burns hotter! _

He swallows as his skin hisses again before his head is shoved into the water stream once more.

_Three minutes! Ursula drowned me for three full minutes!_

_Hyades fire burns hotter! Hyades fire burns hotter! _He repeats himself as he feels the hot brand stamp into his chest again.

Frollo frowns as he watches T struggle against the chains in the attempt to escape the flames, the brand, and the water.

"Am I going about this all wrong?" He asks out loud as he presses his hands together in prayer, "I do not wish to lose this child in order to save her. Give me a sign of your will and it will be done, oh Lord, my God."

T splutters as he takes in too much water with his next hiss of pain. Their father's words spurring on another rush of anger, spurring on another wave of resolve.

He would get them back to their friends. He might die at their feet while doing so, but he'd be damned if he didn't get back to them. He twists his wrists to grip the chains, as he chokes down a scream.

Frollo glares before he looks over T's head at the sound of something falling to the ground. The metallic sound echoing around the room. "I see almighty. If I must befoul myself to save this child, I will do so."

T can't help the reflexive swallow of water. He should be grateful. This was the first taste he'd had of it for days. But instead, it was nearly drowning him. He chokes on a scoff. No wonder Deez was afraid of this shit.

"God is most knowledgeable in the methods of demon extraction." Frollo grimaces as he holds up a red hot iron. "Take the water away. From now on we deal in flames. I know the clumsy child can handle that, she's burned herself more than enough times." He slowly lowers the branding iron until it rests just below T's vision.

T's eyes widen as the new pain radiates through him from his thigh. His nails digging into his skin so deeply he feels the blood as he violently lurches away. A blood-curdling scream leaves his lips as he nearly succumbs to the pain. Blackness edges his vision.

"I will carve and burn salvation into Faustina's very skin," Frollo promises fervently, "and then I will do to you what you have done to this child."

He grinds his clenched teeth as he pulls on the manacles, his raw wrists finally splitting as he feels warmth drip down his arms. Stupid fucking prick.

"It's time."

Frollo sighs in frustration as he looks up, "Yes yes, I must attend to my flock before I can continue to drive the demon out." He pulls the cooled brand away from T before tossing it into the fire.

"You- You're gonna burn in hell for this..." T pants, hating how weak he sounded. Hating how fucking hopeless this situation was. Hating himself for not listening to the warnings. Talk about fucking hubris. His breath becomes more labored as he collapses with a weak hiss of relief.

"No demon, but you will." Frollo shakes his head before he turns and leaves.

"Already there." T barely has the energy to mumble. Fucking damn it all to hell, he feels himself start slipping the minute his father starts slipping away.

"Put her back in the purification salt."

It was the last thing he heard before his vision fades into the sweet darkness.

* * *

**So that was a thing we wrote… Are you guys proud of us?**

**...Happy to finally know what's going on with T? We know you guys have been biting at the bit for this. Did we deliver?**

**What are your thoughts on Frollo? Don't hold back.**

**How the fuck is T going to get out of this? It's not looking too hot- No pun intended- for them is it?**

**T is full tilt going Fool in this bitch. Not that he has many options. He really fucked up here… No question, just a fact.**

**Waterboarding, branding, and burning oh my… Like they didn't have enough scars.**

**Sorry if this chapter was confusing with T and Faustina switching out- But split personalities is confusing as fuck, especially when the individual personalities find out about each other. Not to say we're doing this by the book- Like the fuck at all. DID and Split personalities are such a complex, controversial, confusing mess. So we tried to simplify it as much as possible and keep it story centered…**

**So… Who wants to punch us?**

**Let us know,**

**In the comments below**

**With much love, appreciation, and zero remorse, **_**ZERO**_**!**

**-Twisted**

**Answers to Questions**

**To; Keli0596**

**Q: Will the Core Four be in this book?**

**A: For the most part… No, but they do appear in a chapter**

**Fandom;**

**We know this was totally rhetorical but…**

**Q: But seriously, can you get anymore foreboding?!**

**A: Challenges as always, accepted**

**Not fanfic related in the slightest but...**

**Fandom**

**My hubby let me pick the Wedding date, (and wouldn't let go with Halloween,)**

**So fuck yeah I picked Leap Day. I had a shit memory even before I got into a T-Bone and smacked my head hard enough to break my neck. My memory is the equivalent of a goldfish looking through swiss cheese. No way was I passing leap day up. It's a hard one to forget even for me.**


	11. Because of You

**Hey Descendants,**

**So… That last chapter right? You guys finally got to see what creepy and evil things Frollo was doing to our Shadow.**

**In the mood for some family talk and a happy Kraken?**

**We hope you enjoy,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma blinks after listening to her cousin explain the new layer of complication that was T.

Split personalities? That was a whole new world of confusion. But it did explain a few things. Like why she'd never questioned his sex. Why she couldn't picture T in the clothes she'd found. How sometimes he could sit still when usually he was so go go go. At least she was pretty sure the last one was because of the other personality. Maybe anyways. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure.

She grins as she gently washes Deez, slowly ridding her of her many layers of grime she'd accumulated during her time on the run. Every pass of the soapy rag over her skin helped ease an ache she hadn't fully been aware of until the moment her cousin had yelped happily at the offer to get a bath.

Honestly, she was happy for the distraction. Happy she could take care of at least one of them.

She couldn't even be sure how long they'd slept. She felt much better, at least physically. And Deez certainly looked better. The dark circles under her eyes had all but vanished. And the tint of her skin was returning to her usual pristine white. It was a small relief, but a relief none the less.

Still, she'd feel better once they had T under their care too. Now that they knew for a fact T was somewhere on the isle and hadn't shown up or been the one to find Deez… She was worried. Where the fuck could he be?

"That don'nah be soundin' like nothin' we can'nah be ah handlin'." Harry nods solemnly as he passes a bucket of water to Uma.

Uma smiles tightly at him, "Thanks." Could they though? It had been hard enough handling one T. It was a strange concept, but T, as she had unfortunately found out, lived a strange life. Was the girl part of him, his other personality? She wanted to ask so badly. But she couldn't. Not right now at least. Not with Gil walking in and out of the room with buckets of water.

Deez tightens her grip around her legs as she looks away and rests her chin on her knees, "I don't think you have to worry about them both being like T. I think the other one is, quieter."

Uma sighs in relief, much to her embarrassment. She turns back to her task at hand. She takes a cup and pours the clean water over Deez, after a quick warning.

"I be ah callin' dibs on washin' her hair," Harry demands firmly as he walks over to his small trove of beauty tonics.

Uma rolls her eyes but scoots over, picking up the scrap of towel she was using as a washcloth before she starts washing the girl's other arm.

"Are we going to go look for him?" Deez asks quietly as she shifts to give her better access to her whole arm.

"Of course we are." Gil shuts the door behind him, two more buckets of steaming water sloshing at his sides.

"Aye, _I_ be ah going out after we be gettin' ya back ta ah standard o' recognizin' ya again." Harry nods as he takes a seat and starts mixing different bottles into a bowl.

"We were hopin' ya could actually help us out Baby Girl." Uma gives her a small smile. "Any places we should know about? Or someplace you think we should check? Our method was kinda..."

"Bad." Gil finishes as he places the buckets by his family. "But it was the best we had at the time."

"The church," Deez whispers as she absently plays with the swirls of soap bubbles in the water.

Uma sighs, "That's a no go."

Gil's eyes narrow as he turns to Uma, "You went-" He closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath, "And didn't find him?"

Deez narrows her eyes as she looks up at Uma, "You _actually_ went back _there_?"

"Back?" Harry growls as he narrows his eyes, his fingers curling against her scalp as he watches the two girls intently.

Uma rolls her eyes, "When we were little we wanted to know why Frollo hated us so much, and what was in the huge building."

"So we went to check it out. But then he scared us and literally threw us down the stairs. Calling us all different types of names we'd never heard before. Blasphemers, abominations, and heretics. We agreed to avoid him _and_ that place after that."

"We made that promise when we were kids Deez. Gil and Harry were busy looking for you. And I couldn't find T on the roofs." She looks away. "So I went to the most obvious place I could think of… It's not like I wanted to go in." She lathers the chunk of soap in the scrap of fabric before she gently starts washing her face.

"I know he went to face his father. So wherever Frollo is, T will be there too. Until he can attack."

That's what Uma had been afraid of. Because as far as she knew, the church had been empty. It was comforting to hear someone have so much confidence in T… But if what she'd seen in his room was any indication, and if he did have a girl half of his personality… She wasn't so sure T was going to get through this one unscathed. She remembered how bad it had been for Harry to overcome his abuse. Hell. He still avoided parts of the docks and the red lantern district. She chews her lip.

They all did. What the fuck had T been thinking?

"I'm with Deez. If anyone is taking out their OV, it's T." Gil agrees as he sits on the bed.

"It's not like we had the right to tell him not to." Deez sighs, "But I did tell him to come back and we'd figure out whatever changes."

"Well, if nothing else he'll stay alive out of guilt…" Uma mumbles. It was sad how true that statement was. If nothing else T would hold out till they could find him. Right?

"I was willing to take whatever I could get to make him come back." Deez chuckles weakly as she rubs her thumb against her lips. She frowns and unwraps them before dropping the wet scraps outside the tub.

Uma lifts her brow noticing how short her Baby Girl's nail was with a frown. She'd been curious about the bandages since she'd arrived. But per usual, whatever the girl had done to herself was well past healed.

"And we all be appreciatin' ya for that Princess." Harry gently massages his fingers into her scalp.

They laugh as Deez leans into Harry's hands, purring in content at his treatment.

"Where did you leave your old clothes, Deez?" Gil asks curiously as he points to the pile of dirty clothes at Uma's feet.

"I just have what I was wearing under the hoodie and sweatpants." Deez sinks lower in the tub until the water covered her chin, "I didn't know my last time at the hideout would be my last time."

"Ah." Uma frowns, "Gil, check the hold. I'm sure T ferreted away some extra clothes somewhere down there. I'm sure he won't mind us borrowing them for Deez, and I think she should stay in dark clothes 'til we're sure this shit with the stupid fairy is handled." She hated asking him to go to the hold like that, but there was so much they needed to talk about without her Sweet Boy present. She swallows a sigh.

Gil takes a deep breath before he nods, "On it," he stands and grabs a flashlight.

"Thank you, Sweet Boy." Uma smiles at him.

Gil lets out another long sigh before he nods his head, "Of course Captain." He smiles shakily before he heads out the door.

Deez frowns up at Uma before she laces their fingers together, their mocha brown and pure white skin contrasting beautifully. "It's going to be okay."

Uma smiles as she lifts her girl's hand and kisses her knuckles. "I know it is," She assures her. _Liar_. "Because I'll kill him if it isn't." That was better.

Harry lightens the mood by dumping a whole bucket of water over Deez, smiling at her gasp and small noises of displeasure, "There we ah go, Princess. Ya be clean again." He grabs the towel and holds it out, "Now be ah comin' here Baby Girl."

Uma stands to help Deez out of the tub so she wouldn't trip. "You're so tiny," She observes as their towel engulfs her. She watches with a small smile as Harry pulls her to his chest and gently buffs her dry.

"I'm not tiny." She pouts.

Harry snorts, but neither of them argues.

"So…" Uma licks her suddenly dry lips as her eyes dart to the door before landing back on Deez. "T's other personality wouldn't be a girl would it?"

She blinks up at them from under the corner of the towel Harry was using on her hair, "Uh… Why? Is that important?"

Harry rolls his eyes before he pulls her into his lap and starts working a comb through her hair again, "Aye, it be ah mite important Deez."

Uma nods, "We don't care if that's what you're thinking… We just need to know… Is T actually a girl? We wouldn't ask, but it's kinda important."

T had seemed so uncertain if he'd survive the encounter. Was it because of her? His other half? Certainly, the girl part of him wouldn't stop him, would she? She bites her lip. Damn it.

Deez bites her lip, "I suspected it for a long time, and then I talked to Yensid about the whole two people thing…" She sighs before she squeezes her eyes shut, "But it was actually my father who confirmed it. He knew T was a girl. I just never thought it was important. I mean it doesn't change anything, and if I didn't care why would the rest of you?"

Uma blinks before she blanks, "How could uncle figure it out before us?'

"He sees souls when he looks into people's eyes." She frowns, "He explained it to me when I was… um... not doing well, back when T first started disappearing into Atilla's territory."

"Well, that be ah good ta be knowin'." Harry rubs Deez's arms as he looks to Uma in desperation before he silently offers her the comb.

Deez tilts her head at the comb in front of her face.

Uma takes it from him with a sigh. Speculation was one thing. But confirmation? She felt ill. "Here Baby Girl," She sits on the bed, "Let me finish."

"Why did that upset both of you?" Deez frowns as she looks from Uma to Harry, her hand wrapping around the shell resting just above the frayed hem of the towel.

Uma shrugs, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Uma assures her as Harry gets up with Deez in his arms. "We're just concerned is all. It's not like T to dip out like this, especially with all the change. I mean come on Deez, do you really think he wouldn't have looked for you first thing after the Rotten's were shipped off?"

"I was worried about it, I am worried about it, but why does T being a girl make it worse for you both?" Deez frowns as she looks between them.

She looks from her to Harry, "It's just… we're worried about how T was acting before he disappeared is all… He didn't seem too confident things would go well… And now we're worried that she might be the reason why is all."

Deez was still so innocent. She couldn't bring herself to ruin that. To tarnish something so pure. She was the only one among them that had retained it, and she was still so young it didn't seem right to explain the extent of what they were worried about. And honestly, she just couldn't bring herself to shatter that by informing her about the darker sides of the isle that their Baby Girl had been able to avoid thanks to her abilities.

Deez bites her lip, watching her for a long, uncomfortable moment before she drops her eyes, her hand tightening around her necklace.

"Now pretty wee lass." Harry chuckles tightly before he presses his lips to Deez's temple, "It ain'nah nothin' for ya ta be ah thinkin' about. That be our jobs, aye?" He places her into Uma's lap before he bends in front of her, his icy blue eyes stern as he shakes his finger. "An' yer job be ta be behavin' an' mindin' Uma an' Gil." He cups her chin in his hand before he leans down and kisses her forehead; then Uma's, "I'll be headin' out now."

Uma sighs as Harry walks out. "He's just worried about T. Like we all are."

"Shouldn't we all be looking for T?" Deez whispers as she looks back over her shoulder.

"We're gonna, but you can't go naked," Uma explains with a small smile.

Deez looks down at the towel wrapped around her, "Right, for a moment it felt like my old toga again."

Uma lets out a tight chuckle, "I can see that." She agrees easily as she starts working the knots out of her cousin's hair, trying to be as gentle as Harry usually was with her.

Deez turns around after a moment and grabs Uma's hand again, "You know I wouldn't have stayed away forever right Uma? I'd have figured something out. I wasn't trying to punish myself or you guys."

Uma leans forward and kisses her cheek, "I know that Baby Girl, I'm just sorry we didn't find you sooner. You must have been so scared stuck like that. I'm so sorry."

Deez frowns, "It was fun trying to think like T at first. And Irk told me to move during the day because they knew I tended to move at night before."

"Whose Irk?" Uma asks in confusion. What the fuck kind of name was Irk? Irk had to be a boy's name. She'd have to thank him in some way for his service in protecting her cousin.

"One of Maleficent's goblins." She explains, "He's been taking care of getting my letters to the humans on the barge outside the barrier. Don't worry, I paid him for his help with my colored glass collection."

Uma lets out a genuine chuckle before she peppers Deez's hair with little kisses. "I'm glad you make friends with everyone." She hugs her to her chest so tightly it hurt, "Fuck, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Deez admits as she presses her lips to Uma's jaw.

Uma grins, twisting as she falls back and tackles Deez to the bed with the strength of her hug, nuzzling into the silky strands. "Please don't leave us again." She tries to sound playful, but it comes off pleading.

Deez blinks as her eyes water, making little drops cling to her lashes, "I won't. I'm not afraid of feeling loved anymore." She wraps her fingers around the small shell laying against her chest.

Afraid of being loved? Is that what it was? The thought broke her heart. Uma swallows as she curls around Deez protectively. "Good." She sighs in relief. "It's nothing to be afraid of." She peppers kisses on to her temple.

"It is when you don't understand it." Deez frowns.

"Pain and Panic love you." She reminds the small girl as she tilts her head to the side. As annoying as the two imps could be, she never doubted their love and devotion to Deez.

"Yes, but they pay for it all the time." She sighs, "And I was afraid of that too, but I'm willing to work on belonging with you-"

"It's impossible to have it both ways. Hurt and love kind of come hand and hand. I know I've hurt you, hurt Harry and Gil. And you're being ridiculous. There's nothing for you to work on. You belong with us. Belong with me. You always have. I love you so much it hurts."

"I've always wanted to belong here," Deez admits as she reaches up to touch the tears running down Uma's face.

"You always have. You're our Baby Girl. My Baby Girl. Before anyone else there was you. You encouraged me. Taught me that taking care of others was one of the most fulfilling feelings in the world. There wouldn't be an us without you."

"Really?" She blinks as she presses her fisted hand to her chest.

Uma nods. "Gil and Harry… After everything… I need to take care of others. It's a part of me. And I only learned that because of you."

Deez wraps her arms around Uma and hugs her tightly, "I love you." She states firmly.

"Will you…" She rolls her eyes at her insecurity, "Will you really join us then? For real. Be a member of our family? Our crew?" She asks, telling herself she was ready for the sting of rejection. "Let us love you properly, the way you deserve."

"I thought you'd never ask." Deez smiles as she drops her necklace and wraps her arms around her neck before pressing their lips together, "I'm still scared of the water, but I'll figure that out, like, eventually."

"No." Uma grins as she kisses Deez back, passionately expressing what she lacked in words, hoping Deez would understand how much her acceptance meant to her. "_We'll_ figure it out, as a family." She kisses her cousin's temple. "Because that's what families do."

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that a refreshing balm after the last chapter? Sorry, not sorry about Salt n' Burn, T can't always get away with his recklessness. It was inevitable the other boot would fall. **

**We know this one's another short one, but things are happening so rapidly right now it's the best way not to lose the pivotal moments of these scenes. **

**We know you guys earned them. We spent all of WWTM building up to this, Deez finally seeing and accepting where she belonged. **

**We didn't want what's going on with T to overshadow the fact that Deez is finally accepting being part of the family, that wouldn't be fair to either character… Besides, we're kinda sadistic as I'm sure you guys have figured out by now, and your passion fuels us.**

**That being said…**

**How did you guys like this chapter?**

**Was it fluffy enough?**

**Did Uma's thoughts about T's personality disorder fit her character? **

**Were you happy we did it from her POV?**

**Do you guys get why Uma and Harry didn't want to explain the truth to Deez about why T being a girl made things more stressful? **

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation!**

**-Twisted**


	12. Personal Hell

**Hey Descendants!**

**Sorry we're so late getting this chapter out today. I might have been slightly dying on the couch for a couple of hours… ugh.**

**Don't worry, I got better :)**

**And speaking of better, Twisted and I have an announcement! We will be resuming our three updates a week schedule, starting this week. Isn't that exciting? More torment ;)**

**Last week you guys got a little bit of a break as we watched Deez completely accept her place with Uma, making the Sea Three the Sea Four. So many of you let us know how much you appreciated getting to see that moment even in the face of what T is going through. Thank you so much for that support. We were afraid we'd messed with the flow of the story too much, but hearing you guys praise us was not only a relief, but inspiring as well. **

**We're back at writing today, getting the last few chapters of this book wrapped up. ;)**

**But back to the story. Are you prepared to follow Harry's renewed search for T? Deez definitely pointed out something they already suspected, wherever Frollo is…**

**Are you ready for Harry's Personal Hell?**

**Lots of love Reader!**

**-Dark-**

**P.S.**

**If you haven't voted on our poll for Book 4, please don't forget to stop by our profile page. We're going to be putting a new one out soon, and we'd really like to get as many opinions as we can.**

* * *

Where the fuck was Frollo?

Harry frowns as he walks up the stairs that led to the bookshelf Uma had described to him.

The man was notoriously resolute on not stepping foot onto the 'sinful soil' of the isle. To the point, he got his items from the commissary delivered.

It took him all of ten minutes to get those answers. Such easy, obvious answers now that he thought about it. And yet no one could answer his big one.

"Where be the big man with the salvation learnin'?" Harry asks no one in particular, which was about as helpful as his hundred other attempts with an audience. Willing or not.

He glares down at the hook in his hand. Such a small, intimidating thing. He couldn't wait to see the look on the old prick's face when he demonstrated how easy it would be to gut him with it. How little he would care if he followed through. He shakes his head, he just wanted T back.

Sea Gods help the bastard if he'd laid a hand on _his_ family. On his T.

Finally, he sighs as he walks over to the suspiciously placed bookshelves, scanning the book titles until he finds the faded one with the fancy flowing script, _Purity_.

He gags but tips the book back until he hears a latch pop open.

This was it. He slides behind the hinged bookshelf into the dark hallway beyond it.

"No wonder T be so good with the dark." He grumbles as he rolls his eyes. He pulls out a flashlight and flicks it on, making his way down the hall until he comes to the open door.

He takes a deep breath before he slips into the room, telling himself he was ready for whatever oppressive shit this place could throw at him. He shifts the beam of the flashlight around, holding his breath.

But the room looked exactly like Uma had described it.

White and red feathers covered one corner of the room, looking like a snowdrift after a round of fisticuffs.

There was a pile of clothes on the floor near a dresser with every drawer pulled out.

In any other circumstance, any other, he would've been amused by his Captain's obvious disapproval.

His eyes sweep over T's personal mad science lab, narrowing at the odd bottles and metal wires. This had to be how T made medicine. No wonder the pup got on with T so well. Pearls in a clam, those two.

He sighs as he starts walking around, snooping into every nook and cranny that he could find.

Senior knew T was a girl.

Deez had suspected it all along from the sounds of it.

He wasn't sure why that frustrated him. He'd known a lot of things about T and never said anything. But maybe that had been the problem. They were all so fucking busy 'protecting' T they failed to actually protect T.

Damn it.

He had no room to be angry at anyone else who kept one of T's damn-

His eyes linger on the cross above the weird science table. The cross looked exactly like the one on Jay's dagger. The dagger he'd thrown in disgust when they'd pieced together what T could be facing at their last meeting.

Part of him could acknowledge the wrenching pain at the reminder he wasn't going to be getting any more of those meetings. Another part of him though, realized why Jay seemed far more disturbed than he had at the idea. It also explained all the times Jay had paled when they'd been talking about girls and T had shown up.

Jay had fucking known T was a damned girl. Ooooh… If he ever saw that kid again…

He sighs at his own empty threat. Upset or not, he'd be fucking lucky to ever see Jay again.

Still, how long had Jay known? And what about the rest of his gang?

Mal didn't know. He was pretty fucking sure about that.

Carlos though, that pup was really fucking smart. But not really all that good in social situations. That was iffy.

He couldn't imagine Evie having a crush on the boy if she knew he was a she. That would mess with her perfect image far too much.

It also explained why Jay had snapped about T's accidents so abruptly.

He knew he could be mighty protective of Uma, but that wasn't solely because she was a girl. That was more because he knew he owed her everything and then some.

And then it was because she was a girl. He could admit that. In the darkness of this room he'd like to forget once they'd found T. Alone, with no Uma. He could admit he was a little protective of her because she was a girl. Silently and to himself so even the most mischievous of gods wouldn't be able to inform her.

He and Gil were usually eye to eye when it came to their captain's safety. And on a level, Uma knew her captain card only got her so far.

He sighs. He really didn't want to face this. He shakes his head as if to clear it before he continues his slow walk around the room. Uma had mentioned possibly wanting to save as much from here as they could, and now he could see why. As much as T probably wanted to forget about this room as much as he did. T was very skilled at mixing his little brews. Getting a set together like this one would probably take a while, even with Deez helping to make the containers.

Not that he could just waltz out of the church with a box full of stolen shit. Someone was sure to see him. The bastard had a 'flock' or whatever it was he'd called them.

No, he was going to have to be crafty to get all these goods out of here without tipping Frollo off too soon.

He sighs as he pries up floorboards and pulls out the books. If he could only save one thing for T, it would be the books. Kid loved books, even if he'd never pegged him as the book-loving type.

Huh. Was T actually a reader? Or was it the other one? The girl. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen T actually reading. He shakes his head. Not important. He moves on to the next creaky floorboard only to find a stash of herbs.

His eyes narrow as he pulls his hand back from gathering them. As much as he wanted to save them, he was only too aware of their burning capabilities.

He pries up another floorboard to find the camera and a whole slew of pictures. His eyes soften at the pile of shells, small pebbles, pieces of colored glass, a small glass well, a carved wooden cat, a sketch of T and Deez bent over a table. But it was a small silver button that caught his attention and held it.

He picks it up, smiling. He'd given this to T as a joke when he'd been a little to slow on his dodge. Gave it to T as a trophy of his first hit landed. But T kept it, hidden away with other precious treasures in the floor, hoping that his-her-their father never found it.

He looks around until he finds a small sack and fills it with every single item from this hiding place. He wasn't sure why this was important, but he felt like it was.

He blinks as he picks up the next board, finding dozens of drawings of all of them, through various ages. Mal's gang. Freddy. Their family.

Several of them, the older looking ones, were all like she'd drawn a picture taken with a camera. The people were far away, and at a weird angle for drawing. He lifts his brow as he notices one of a tiny Mal handing an apple to a goblin as her mother sneered behind her.

He can't help his smile when he looks at the next one. A little Uma carrying around an even littler Deez protectively.

Then there was a closer vantage drawing of a very young-looking Gil.

The rest were them doing odd things to draw pictures of. When he finds one of him, he blinks. It was of him standing protectively in front of Gil as he held a seething Uma to his chest. His hook and sword were brandished as he faced several shadowed figures with a wicked smirk on his lips.

Neptune's briny balls. He remembered this. It was back when all the gangs were still officially forming. When the three of them were clawing their way through posers, offers, and threats from all sides.

It was another one drawn like someone had taken a photo from high up and far away. Which was astounding considering how much detail there was.

But why? He looks up to the windows. To the locks on them. Was it because she was always looking out the windows? Looking down on life as it passed her by?

All thoughts are ripped from his head the moment his eyes land on the chains beneath the windows. He bites his lower lip as he stares at them, hardly daring to breathe. The cold metal conjured horrific images, filled with red and the taste of iron, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Where the fuck was T? He growls, pulling out one of the books to keep the drawings safe in. They were clearly important to at least one of them. Maybe both. He snaps the book closed with a sharp snap.

He wasn't going to find any more clues here. He piles as many vials as he can fit into the bag before he leaves, carefully shutting everything up behind him. Like he could somehow contain the evil of the room.

He was about to call it, take the treasures T- Or he was starting to think the girl kept close back to the ship before returning to search for the bastard priest. But, hadn't Uma described another room nearby? One that had to be Frollo's. If T wasn't here, maybe he was there.

He tries every door as he walks down the stairs until he finds a simple looking bedroom.

He slides in, carefully setting aside the treasures before he starts poking around the room.

Nothing on the desk was noteworthy, and some of it wasn't even written in a language he knew. He frowns.

That could be a problem, not knowing if he had something or not because he couldn't read it.

He sighs but continues to search the room. Eventually, he makes it to the bed where he finds a worn leather-bound book tucked under the mattress. He opens it eagerly, only to find more of the strange writing he couldn't read. This was important enough to hide though, so he tucks it into his jacket.

If they were really going to take Yensid up on his offer, maybe the old man could read it.

It was worth a shot.

He looks around the room one more time before he grabs the treasure bag and leaves. Quickly descending the stairs before he sneaks past the stage area and out the large front doors.

Frollo obviously wasn't here right now, and having a sack on his back made him stick out like a fat mark. He needed to lose the extra weight and come back to finish this.

After he did that, he wasn't leaving until he was following Frollo.

* * *

Hours. He'd been watching the place for hours.

What sun could make it through the barrier had long since set, leaving him in the dark, bitter cold. He squints as he looks up. The dark clouds swirling above threatened snow, or worse rain.

He really should have been more prepared.

He smacks his face before he runs his hands over his jacket, rubbing his hands quickly up and down his arms before he throws a couple of punches. Anything to keep warm.

He was starting to think he should have grabbed another layer. Maybe he could run to their secret meeting-

There he was! The disgusting creep, walking down the street towards the church like he wasn't concerned about anything. Not ah fucking care in the damn world.

Finally!

He walks out of the dark corner, intent on this upcoming conversation.

He was going to figure out where T was! He was so close!

He takes the stairs two, three at a time.

His steps slow, though he doesn't stop. Didn't he hate leaving the sanctuary of this building? If he wouldn't even leave to go to commissary-

Before he makes it past the doors he suddenly realizes he's not the only person climbing the steps.

What the fuck were people doing coming to the church this late at night?

"Evenin'." A stocky man greets as he walks past Harry.

Evenin'? The moon was full risen, he could just make it out through the clouds and barrier.

"Welcome. Welcome. Please find a seat so we can get the mass started."

Harry huffs before takes a deep breath and goes to sit on one of the broken seats. He could play innocently curious. He'd done that before. Bide his time until there were less people around.

He couldn't help but marvel at the number of people willing to listen to this bastard talk. The church quickly filled, leaving hardly an empty seat.

After some singing of songs that didn't even rhyme, Frollo began to speak to those gathered about their cruel reality.

About five minutes into the spiel, he wanted to cut his ears off.

Frollo loved the sound of his own damned voice. And loved making the whole group answer him in unison.

It was unsettling.

Had T been forced to listen to this bull about a god that was both loving and wrathful? Not that he couldn't see it. Uma could be both loving and wrathful. So could Deez, and both of them were part god.

But the god Frollo spoke of just sounded like a dick. Like who would tell a follower to kill their own child? He shakes his head, he couldn't even picture his dad trying to force Smee to hurt

Squirmy and Squeaky. What was the point?

And then he flooded the whole world? While he could only imagine how awesome the sailing was, dick move killing everyone off.

And what kind of person let a killer walk free while the nice guy died? That was counterintuitive to everything the damn isle had been created for.

This was confusing. Everything about this building, this sick fuck, his words, the people following him. Confusing.

He frowns. There was no way T hadn't grown up listening to these stories. Frollo looked like he enjoyed speaking to an audience too much.

At least the sea gods he knew of only wanted the occasional offering and acknowledgment.

Fuck, Senior didn't even want that. He just wanted to be entertained. And free.

Apparently, not all gods were created equal. And that only confused him more, because Frollo was swearing up and down his god was the true god.

And. He. Just. Kept. Talking.

He glances around the room, surprised to find so many of his followers sleeping- It hadn't even slowed him down.

Crazy fucker really did just like the sound of his own voice. That much was clear. Why else continue?

Though now that he thought about it he was feeling much warmer now, and unfortunately tired. It was a nearly hypnotic feeling with the man droning on. He bends forward just enough to roughly tap his face. He couldn't afford to fall asleep now.

This was the last time he played curious, that was for damn sure. Or walked into a situation without a plan. A good plan. A plan that was more than get answers.

Next time, he'd just wait outside in the fucking cold.

Sea Gods he hoped there was never a next time.

He contemplated standing to leave, but felt pretty confident that while the priest didn't seem to mind sleeping followers, a follower walking away would draw his attention.

He takes a deep breath before he sits back up, pinching his leg roughly.

He just had to tough it out for like, what was the worst that could happen? A couple more hours?

He groans to himself. He hoped not. The droning was quickly turning into his own personal hell.

This was taking for fucking ever. Was time stretching out? Or was this really something he did for hours? How long had he been here? He was pretty sure at this rate it would be sunrise before the man stopped.

He drags his hands down his face. He was going to die here. He was going to fall asleep and end up being sold on the under market. For scraps or… He shivers.

Nevermind, other thoughts, any other thoughts.

Deez was back. Wonderfully back and brimming with ideas for him to latch on to. And it was looking like Gil was going to force her to join them this time, before she slipped from their fingers again. Not that he blamed the lad. He was totally on board with that. He also didn't think he'd be able to live through another separation like that.

Oh, thank the Sea Gods! He breathes out as everyone, who was awake anyway, stands.

Why was everyone shaking hands? Harry's eyes widen in horror. That was a thing?

"Peace be with you." A boney woman with a faded blue shawl and orange dress smiles at him as she holds her hand out.

"Uhh-" Harry quickly stands and shakes her hand, "Uh, peace with ya and all that."

The woman chuckles before she turns away to shake someone else's hand.

The murmurs of the phrase echoed in the large chamber eerily. Weird.

By his fourth handshake, he'd figured out what he was supposed to say, and was even managing a smile, albeit a strained one.

How long did they keep this up?

Eh. It was better than listening to the bastard speak. And got him standing, maybe he could slip out now?

He slowly edges away, ducking into the first shadow he reaches by a pillar.

Oh thank Uma and Deez. He could see the exit.

Now the next shadow.

The next pillar.

Another shadow.

Bend at the waist to hide behind the table with all the candles.

The door was like five empty feet away. No more shadows, no convenient tables. Just five feet of nothing.

He slowly peeks above the table to see what everyone was doing. Still shaking hands.

Great. Ready…

He turns to the door.

Set.

Five feet and then he could jump out of sight. Nothing more than a flicker of a candle.

Go!

He bolts.

Fuck that. Fuck listening to that man talk. Fuck actual religion on the isle. Fuck invisible gods. Fuck. All. Of. It.

He knew where Frollo was. And knew that Frollo had come from the seedier side of the red lantern district.

He'd rather face all the places he avoided than ever listen to the man again. He'd rather degrade himself to find T than wait for that bastard to lead him to the right place.

Quota met for his entire life.

Even trades never left him feeling _that _dirty.

And trades were only necessary if he got caught.

* * *

Harry stumbles out of yet another club. No T anywhere, just lots of freaks and fetishes he'd rather not think about.

He shakes his head before he looks up and down the street. T was here somewhere. He knew it. Where else would a fucking bastard like Frollo go to get his jollies? And why else would the priest walk to the church from down here?

After these businesses, things got much rougher. At least for the clients walking in. He couldn't picture Frollo fitting in at places like that, but he was willing to check if he didn't find a clue about T soon.

Harry shivers, though the motion has nothing to do with the cold. He desperately wanted to find T.

He walks to the edge of the street, blending in under the shadows cast by the gaudy red paper lanterns lining both sides of the street. One lantern for each business where pleasures were sold.

His eyes dance from each lantern to the business it represented, but there were so many it was hard to keep straight.

He falls back against the brick wall as he drags his hands through his hair. He _knew_ T had to be here somewhere.

He was just too stupid to figure it out.

He slams a fist to his forehead. Thinking like that was only going to make him miss something important. He takes another deep breath and starts counting the lanterns on the opposite side of the street again.

When he catches familiar black robes from the corner of his eye he stiffens. Fuck. Frollo was actually going back out tonight? He narrows his eyes as he carefully watches the prick of a priest walk purposefully past him.

He waits for a heartbeat.

Two.

One more, just in case, before he rounds the building to follow the old man out past his bedtime.

Finally. Fucking finally!

Just hold on T.

Just hold on a little bit longer.

If this prick has you, I'll get you back.

He grins, happy to have a lead.

His chest burns as he lets himself picture his eventual kiss. T would kiss him for this right?

Kiss him or punch him. It was definitely going to be one of the two.

Hell, he'd take a full beating just to know he and she were safe.

He rounds another building Frollo had disappeared behind moments ago.

It had only been a few seconds. The three heartbeats.

But still, he has to stop.

It was dark over here. No lanterns. No lights in the windows.

No sign of the frail old fuck.

Harry's breath hitches in his throat as he bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood while he fists his hands in his hair and lets out a low growl.

Where the fuck was T?

* * *

**We really aren't trying to knock religion we swear. It's just the only one on the isle happens to be preached by Frollo, so, ya know- What else are these kids supposed to think?**

**I mean he's a villain. And was fucked in the head before he got brought back to life- So if anything, blame Disney for turning this into a kid's movie.**

**You can blame us for having Harry lose track of him though. That's totes on us. :)**

**That being said,**

**What did you guys think about Harry's impression of the room?**

**Any thoughts on the drawings he found?**

**On his opinion of the sermon? (Which was only two hours for those of you who are curious.)**

**Are you guys sitting on the edge of your seats, biting bits to know what the fuck is going on with T? To know what's going to happen next?**

**Will Harry be able to find T? Rescue T from his bleak-looking fate? Or is it going to be too late?**

**Things are looking pretty grim for the isle's Shadowed Vigilante...**

**So make sure you stay on the lookout for the next chapter, and don't forget to let us know your thoughts. (Even if it's threats of pain or cursing us for putting you through this and pulling this shit in the first place…)**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	13. Jay?

**Hey Descendants!**

**Guess who forgot what her 12:30 alarm was for...**

**Hello Wednesday update! **

**Last chapter Harry resolved to follow Frollo, but flights of fancy and thoughts of kissing T distracted our poor pirate and made him lose his quarry. But we all know how stubborn our favorite Number One can be, right?**

**Are you ready to find out how stubborn?**

**Lots of love and luck**

**-Dark-**

* * *

He lets out a whoosh of air as the breath is knocked out of him.

He had long ago given up on trying to stop his shaking from the pain and exertion.

Stay awake. Or it will be her. Stay Awake. Or she'll feel this. Stay awake. Or you'll die.

He grits his teeth as his hands tighten around the chains. He needed to stay present. He needed to stay in control. He needed to protect her from the excruciating agony that coursed through every inch of them.

His jaw clenches.

This was the last fucking time he ignored Cecelia's readings. _If _he lived through this- Which he was going to do, even if it was out of pure spite. He refused to succumb. Refused to give _him _the satisfaction.

But that didn't make him any less exhausted. Didn't make the ache in his belly or the dryness of his throat go away. Didn't make him any closer to getting out of here.

He was beyond caring if he screamed at this point. Beyond caring that tears streamed from his eyes. It had been consuming too much of what little energy they had to hold it back.

But talking back? Spitting out biblical verses? Being an overall defiant shit? To see the look of outraged exasperation and frustration on _his _face? Now that was worth the energy.

He shifts his hips, the salt digging into the burns and lashes on his back producing an unfathomable pain. He hisses as he lets his head fall back.

What the fuck had be been thinking? How the fuck had he let this happen? Why the fuck had he even considered this idea?

He was so fucking foolish to think no one in their right minds would work with _him_. Then again he wouldn't exactly say that Stromboli and The Coachman were sane. They clearly took joy out of everything _he _ordered them to do. Took pleasure in it.

Fucking sadist pricks.

He closes his eyes as he tries to breathe through the pain, ignoring how ragged his breaths were. How short.

Was anyone looking for him? The thought had been bothering him since he'd been stripped of his lock pick sets.

At first, he'd prayed that they weren't… _But _now?

He shifts, every fiber of his being alert to where Frollo was, off prepping some new form of fucking horror. He swallows as he glares at the stone ceiling above him. His eyes narrowed.

Fuck you too god! He scowls. Fuck you for forsaking them- Her.

A weak smile tugs at his lips as he feels Faustina's flair of disapproval at the curse before he shoves her back. She didn't need to feel this. Didn't need to be close, to be subjected to this. But knowing she was still here, still with him was a comfort. The sick fuck hadn't won yet. He could handle it. Could endure it for her.

Still, he closes his eyes, at this point he would take anyone finding him in this state if it meant the constant pain would finally just stop.

Fuck mortification. Fuck humiliation. Fuck modesty. He didn't care anymore. He just needed everything to stop burning. For the salt to stop eating through his skin. For any type of relief.

At their fathers' sigh of 'resignation' T stiffens.

T.

Fuck. Why was Faustina here? This close? Was he really so weak he couldn't keep her at bay any longer? He grimaces. He could hear her so much clearer now. Could feel her presence in a way he hadn't been able to before. Could feel her resolution that he would get them out of this place. The foundation of which he was able to stand his ground. Just like his rage had become her shield whenever he slipped back to wherever it was they went.

It was the first time they'd come to a balance since they'd discovered the truth. He grips the chains tighter, preparing himself for whatever new hell their father was concocting just out of sight.

Frollo takes a deep breath as he ceremoniously removes his vestments and folds them carefully, laying them on a small table off to the side. He slips a large crucifix over his head and lets it rest against his dark robes now bare of all ornamentation and color. "James chapter four verse seven, Submit yourselves, then, to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you." With a sneer on his lips he reaches up and manipulates a series of chains, "I so hoped it wouldn't come to this Faustina, but the demon in you is very strong. However, with strength comes weakness, and I believe I have finally ascertained what will be your saving grace."

T can't help the chill that suddenly sweeps over him at the tone he'd come to recognize as pleasure. He shivers. That was never good.

"Mathew chapter seven verse twelve, Judge not, that you be not judged. For with the judgment you pronounce you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you." He shoots back, ignoring the way his teeth wouldn't stop chattering.

"My dearest," Frollo smiles darkly as he rests one cold hand on his sweat covered brow, "This demon tore you from the home I provided to you for your safety. Paraded you around in the clothing of men." He runs his fingers through sweat-soaked black hair, tugging it's short length out enough for T to see it, "Consorted with heretics and abominations while leading you down a path of ultimate sin on this isle of the damned. Faustina, this demon has deceived you."

The laugh that leaves T's lips is hollow and jarring, but worst of all weak to even his own ears. "We'd take heretics and abominations over you any day."

"Psalms chapter thirty-four verse seventeen, The righteous cry out, and the Lord hears them; he delivers them from all their troubles." Frollo shakes his head, "Cry out Faustina, cry out and the Lord will hear you. I will not rest until I can save you." He disappears before he pulls the chains again.

T lets out a grunt of pain as he feels the salt scrape along the back until he no longer feels anything beneath him. The sudden shift of air reminding him how cold he was. The contrast between burning and freezing makes him shiver uncontrollably. "Fuck your god. And fuck salvation."

"Blasphemy Faustina." Frollo scolds with a harsh backhand across the face, "Repent and accept punishment so your soul may fully recover from the infestation of this demonic possession. Repent!" He demands as he walks between T's outstretched legs, blocking the fire rack that held all the horrible branding instruments.

The flames hadn't been much, just a constant reminder that his feet and legs were in excruciating pain. But now the absence of the heat left him cold. His whole body was wracked with violent, jerking shakes, though at this point he couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or the fear.

When he feels Faustina's stillness, he settles on fear though.

He glares at the man between his legs, ignoring the way the chains rubbed him raw in his pointless attempt to try to pull away. He didn't like this. Didn't like where Frollo was standing. Didn't like that there were pokers heating right behind him. Or the maniacal look in Frollo's eye.

"I will smite thee demon. Abandon this child of God." He reaches behind him and pulls a bright orange branding iron out of the flames, "Begone foul demon, you have no claim on this soul." He presses the scorching metal to T's exposed inner thigh.

The pain sears through him at the unbelievable blazing pain rips a guttural scream so raw he could taste blood. Dark spots clouding his blurred vision as tears sprang to life and fell uncontrollably as he lets out another howl of pure agony as he feels the metal pressed in deeper.

He sags as the tension from pain suddenly disappears with the brand.

Frollo drops the iron to the floor before he grips the brands at his waist as he lets out another scream of agony. "The demon is smug and proud, but if humiliation at the hands of god's servant is the only way to save this child, then so be it."

T holds his breath, turning all his energy towards suppressing Faustina. His trembling hands wrapping around the chains holding him up in as he scrambled to prepare for what he knew was coming.

* * *

The scream that rips through the silence penetrates Harry to the bone, resonates in his heart and lodges in his brain.

He had never heard T scream before. But at that moment he knew, beyond any shadow of doubt, that was his T.

_His._

He runs through Stromboli's empty pizza shop as he pulls his sword and hook free of their buckles.

Fuck anyone who tried to get between him and his prize.

"Harry?" A man stutters out.

Like this white-haired fuck trying to block the strangely familiar-looking door, "Now Harry, I know we didn't part on the best of terms-"

He doesn't even hesitate. He uses his hook to catch the man's bright red jacket and pulls him aside as he slices across his chest with his sword.

He heaves as blood slowly begins to stain the dirty white undershirt, "Leave!" He bellows in pure rage, sending the older man stumbling back before he scurries away.

"_JAY!? HOOK!?_" A desperate scream penetrates the silence echoing around the dense walls.

Harry looks up at his name before he shoulder checks the door and clears the rickety stairs three at a time.

"T!" He barely registers the situation in front of him before he rushes the priest, bellowing his rage as he hooks the man and pulls him away before shoving his sword through his chest, "Ya can be ah fuckin' that ya fuckin' sick bastard!" He screams, his voice hoarse with the sheer amount of rage and adrenaline coursing through him.

If he'd cared, he would have seen the pathetic old man slump to the ground, already unconscious in a slowly growing pool of blood. But as it was, he only had eyes for T.

Without thought, he runs to the peg on the wall where he knew the keys were, not taking the time to contemplate how he knew they were there.

"Behind you!" The chains rattle weakly. "Now!"

Harry quickly turns towards the noise and blindly blocks an attack with his sword, only taking the tip in his shoulder for his recklessness. "Get. The. Fuck. Out-" He grunts as he slowly overpowers the big-bellied man, "Or. I. Will. Kill you!" He shoves hard before he slashes his hook across the man's face.

"FUUUUUUCK!" The man falls back in surprise, hand reflexively coming up to cover his wounded eye.

"Leave!" Harry roars before he advances, ready to kill any and everything to get T free.

The large man doesn't need to be told a third time, "Don't get paid enough for this shit." He scrambles back before he runs.

Harry glares after the retreating back for a mere second before he sheaths his sword and runs to T's side with the large ring in hand, "T! I finally be ah findin' ya." He whispers hoarsely as he drops his hook to unlock T's foot. "I got ya now."

"Thank you." T's voice cracks his sunken eyes never leaving the door.

"It ain'nah nothin' ya would'nah be ah doin' for me." Harry smiles bravely as he works the lock of T's other leg off. He slowly helps lower him to the ground, grimacing as he notices the red and black cracks on T's feet and lower legs. There was no way he was walking on that. "Fuck!" He looks around before he spots the small table. He shoves the pile of clothes off before he drags it over to let T sit. "Rest for a second while I get your arms free." He whispers frantically as he uses his body to block T's naked, and very female, body from his view.

T doesn't argue as he sits down with a grimace.

Harry unlocks one wrist before he looks over T's shoulder in an attempt to save T's dignity, "I- I be ah-" What the hell was hanging on the wall? His eyes widen in fear.

Strangely familiar.

The white-haired man that knew his name.

Knowing where the keys were kept.

He'd been here before. Knew this place and the hell it was.

The wind leaves his lungs painfully as tears fall, one after another. The fear was in his mouth, in his belly. Why had he not remembered this place?

How?

For the first time since he'd knocked the third man out, T pulls his attention from the door. His eyes scan Harry's face before a look of recognition covers his own. With a trembling hand, he reaches up to Harry's shirt, and demands his attention, "No!No!No!No! " His eyes widen slightly before he leans up, his lips meeting Harry's in a deep, distraught kiss, "Hook!? Back ta me now! Please!?" The desperation in his voice was palpable as his raw, cracked lips brushed his.

Harry blinks several times before he drops his eyes from the wall.

"Sorry." He breathes out heavily against T's chapped lips, one hand clinging to her shoulder as if she was his savior. "I didn't mean to-" He blinks as he pulls back slightly, "I be ah gettin' ya out. Sorry." He shakes his head before his brow furrows and he returns to work on the last lock.

When it pops open he steps back and painfully shrugs out of his jacket, "It ain'nah much-"

"Shutup." T stops him abruptly. "It's great. You're perfect. No more hell, please."

Harry quickly helps T into the jacket, balancing speed and the need to not cause more pain. He buttons two of the buttons before he firmly turns his back on the wall of torture and picks T up. "Ya can be ah hatin' me later," He shakes his head as tucks T against his chest and races up the stairs, "But ya be right, let's be ah gettin' the fuck outta here."

"Dumb Hook." T doesn't complain, but the strength of his grip as his fingers twist into his ripped undershirt spoke volumes. "One jacket when it's cold out."

"Uh-huh." Harry frowns when he realizes his chest was warm, even without the jacket. He carefully lets his hand linger on T's arm before his eyes widen.

T was burning up with fever. Which made what he was hearing out of T make a little more sense.

"So mate, I be ah hearin' Maleficent be ah right bitch." Harry starts talking, unsure if that was what he was supposed to do in this situation. Gil had been feverish once when they'd forced him to stay awake with them all night, but he'd also been in a bad fight. He could feel his chest tightening in panic. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

"Fight the fairies!" T nods as he curls tighter pressing closer to Harry. "Fuck'n' fairies-" He clenches his teeth closed when they start chattering.

"Yep. We sure will be ah doin' that." Harry runs faster, doing everything in his power to keep T as still as possible. The ship wasn't far, and Uma would know what to do.

Uma always knew what to do.

I found him! I found her! I found them! Harry chants under his breath as tears fall with every slap of his boot against the uneven cobble ground. Despite his fuck up, he'd found T.

"Best Hook." T slurs against his chest, sounding exhausted.

"O' course I am." Harry smiles through the tears, "It be bein' 'bout time ya be saying it. I be ah 'mindin' ya o' that later love."

"Funny Hook." T chuckles. "Later love." He mimics.

"Aye." He shakes his head, "An I be ah lovin' ya too much ta be ah ever lettin' ya go again." He admits, "But, ya just be ah restin' love. I'll be ah makin' this right."

He feels T nod against him, "Never ignoring kragon again." He rests his head against Harry's chest. "Lucky, she is hooked."

"Ya just be ah holdin' on, ya be ah hearin' me!" Harry orders as he watches T's eyes flutter, "We just be ah gettin' the two o' ya back. Ya ain'nah goin' nowhere."

"So loud." T ducks his head.

"Aye." He bites his lip as he looks down, "An I be gettin' louder when ya ain'nah listenin'."

"No matter loud." T shakes his head. "Hell, sucked. Listenin' I'll do better. Crow please?"

Harry grins before he focuses on running again. His boots thump as he reaches the docks, "Almost home love."

Silence greets the response.

"That be okay Love." Harry's voice cracks as he runs flat out now that T couldn't feel the jarring, "Ya be ah restin' now. Be lettin' the Numbah One be takin' care of ya."

* * *

**First, let me start with an apology. This is where I realized I'd made a mistake in our first draft. We were going to have Harry return the favor to Frollo, but… It got dark real quick and we didn't like that some of the characters were quickly becoming slashers… So we had to stop and come back to rewrite over thirteen chapters, which is why you guys were getting these twice a week instead of three.**

**That being said, we went with Harry killing him in a blind rage. Sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted Frollo to get his comeuppance. We were moved by the fact that some of you even researched suggestions. To know you guys are having such visceral reactions to our story and characters… It's such high praise and we really appreciate all of your support.**

**So to them Q& hopefully A's**

**Was it hard to follow T and Faustina's surfacing/repressing?**

**Was there enough description and introspection from T to form a coherent picture in your mind?**

**Did we demonstrate Harry's PTSD well?**

**How did you like the rescue? Was it everything you hoped for or did we fall short of expectations?**

**How pissed are you about the decision to kill off Frollo quickly? **

**We're dying to know, so don't forget to leave a comment below**

**With much love, appreciation, and much anticipation**

**-Twisted**


	14. Burn MF Burn

**Hey Descendants!**

**Gonna make this a quick one today. Twisted and I are working on a Baby Shower for tomorrow. (Both of us have preggo sisters, but her sister looks like she's about to pop.)**

**Last chapter Harry found T. But T isn't doing well at all.**

**What will the Sea family do?**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma smiles as she watches Deez and Gil pour over the sketch pad between them. Her Sweet Boy was showing her Baby Girl several different tattoo designs he'd come up with over the last couple of weeks. It was a great distraction from the concerns plaguing her. They'd gotten back to the ship several hours after sunset, and she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't worried. The only thing keeping her from marching the three of them out was the hope that like Gil, Harry was only running so late because he'd found their lost Shadow.

They could use a double win.

"Do you think it will work?" Deez asks as she admires Gil's art before she looks at her own arm.

Uma grins as she notes the way Deez clasped her hand around the copy of her shell that Gil carved for her what felt like a lifetime ago. Their first real claim on her. She hadn't mentioned it to Deez, fearing it might make her self conscious, but every time she caught her hand around the meticulously made shell it made her heart feel like it could burst with happiness.

Gil frowns as he sits back with a thoughtful expression. "I hope so." He finally sighs as he brushes his fingers over her cousin's pristine white arm, "But I guess we really won't know till we do it."

Uma nods as she walks over to put an arm around both of them, "So, who's gonna be getting their tattoo last?"

Gil opens his mouth before he shuts it, his brows furrowing deep in thought. "You." He finally decides.

Uma presses her lips to his temple, "I can't wait to see it." She looks over to Deez, "And have you picked which one you like best?"

Deez smiles, "I like the one with the quill. Since I can control my fire better, I don't have to use the chisel anymore."

Gil beams at her before he takes the notebook back and flips through it. "I thought you'd say that. Here," He pushes it back to her. "I came up with several quill designs."

Deez makes a noise of delight as she slips into the chair beside him and takes the book, "You're amazing with detail." She smiles as she runs a finger beside a beautiful, slightly frayed feather quill.

Gil blushes as he looks away. "Thank you."

Uma chuckles. It was adorable watching her Baby Girl and Sweet Boy interact. "He's spent weeks bent over that book, and if I'm counting right, two others making sure we had options." She ruffles Gil's hair affectionately.

Deez blinks before she turns a grin on Gil, "I want to see them."

Gil bites his lip, "They're not as good as these ones."

"But you get to read my rough drafts and that's really like the same thing."

Gil frowns before he hangs his head in resignation. "One minute." His chair scrapes back as he stands to go gather them.

Uma grins as she watches Gil before she sits against the edge of the table, "How ya feeling?"

Deez reaches out and plays with one of Uma's braids absently, "I'm okay Uma. Still kind of tired," She shrugs, "but much better than I was."

Uma nods in approval, "We'll head ta bed once Harry gets back, he could probably use the warmth. It's starting to get colder than Mal's glares out there."

Deez's smile slowly drops and she looks away, though she doesn't stop fidgeting with the single braid she was tugging on gently.

"Oh." Uma frowns, "My bad Baby Girl." She leans down and places a kiss to her head guiltily. "But think about it this way, how could the king possibly know to pull those four specifically?"

"I hope so, because then you three would be next." Deez brightens back up.

Uma pulls back, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "And what about you and T?"

"T doesn't know it, but I have written about him." Deez explains absently, "And it was hard, but I sent a letter about myself a few weeks ago."

Uma bites her lip. As much as she'd dreamed of a life outside the barrier she knew she'd never leave Deez behind. Not again. Not ever. Not now that she'd finally joined them. Even if it meant defying a summons from a king. "Good job. Now write about a hundred more about yourself and fuckin' send those bitches."

"I remember when you thought the letters were stupid," Deez chuckles, "But I was already planning to send another letter about myself. Yensid made a point about it too. And I'll tell the King me and T have joined you."

Uma opens her mouth to argue before she shuts it. She _had_ thought the letters were stupid, up until Deez stopped writing them anyways. "I haven't thought that in a long time Baby Girl. But good, you should write about yourself- Which reminds me- What were you thinkin', leaving yourself out? Did you want to get stuck here alone? Why were you trying to punish yourself like that?" She can't help the gentle cuff to the back of Deez's head.

Deez frowns before she stands and wraps her arms tightly around Uma, shivering slightly, "I don't know. I don't think I thought about it like that, I just never thought Auradon would want me." She shakes her head against Uma's chest.

"Dumb." Uma flicks Deez's forehead. "Very dumb." She hugs her cousin tightly. "You're one of the most compassionate people on this trash heap. You don't belong here."

"I know it was dumb." Deez sniffs, "I don't want to be left. If you guys go, I want to go too."

"Well sounds like we all need to write some letters," Gil states, still busily looking for his old sketchbooks.

Deez sighs as her grip around Uma tightens, "Yensid suggested that too. He said I should get people who love me to write about me the way I write about them."

"We can do that." Uma kisses the top of her head. "It's only fair after all you've written for us. We love you too, ya know. And you don't belong here. You never have. Like Gil. You're both too good for this place."

"So are you, and Harry, and T, and a lot of people." Deez whispers.

"Mhmm." Uma rubs her back, trying to chase off the chill her cousin was feeling. "Agree to disagree."

"What's there to disagree about? None of us deserve to be here." Deez smiles as she pulls back, "So, we'll all start writing to the king. If it worked once, it can work again. Right?"

"Right." Uma smiles at her. "Good." She kisses her temple in approval before she pulls back to cup Deez' jaw as she thumbs away stray tears. "Glad you can see it from my point of view."

"You've always been very convincing."

"That's Uma." Gil grins as he comes back with several sketchbooks.

Uma lifts her brow as she stares at the number of books in Gil's arms "So… More than two?"

Gil smiles sheepishly. "I have a lot of free time."

Deez quickly slides back into her seat and pulls one to her. "Wow. I've seen you do like quick sketch sword designs, but these look amazing."

Gil rubs the back of his neck as he smiles. "Thank you, but the newer stuff is better."

"That's how it always is." Deez shrugs, "But I like seeing these." She points at one of the swords as she leans closer to Gil, "Like this, I remember you talking about wanting to try a curved guard, and you're right, it looks pretty wicked."

"I can't wait to finish. It's been forever since we got to work on Uma's sword. I'd like for us to start again after we find T."

Deez reaches out, resting her small white hand over Gil's much larger tanned hand, "Me too."

Uma's smile widens, her eyes soft as they sweep over the both of them. She'd missed so much in all the time she'd spent slaving over the chip shop. They'd grown so close over the last few months. It was going to be interesting to watch this develop. She wasn't even sure they were aware of it yet. It was cute.

"I left all my paper and pens over at the hangout, eventually we'll have to swing by so I can grab them." She chuckles as she looks down at her overly large hoodie that was hanging past her knees, "My clothes too."

"Yeah," Gil turns to Uma, "Think tomorrow that'd be okay after we look for T?"

Uma shakes her head of her thoughts. "Sounds like a good idea."

"UMA!"

The three jump before Uma tears out of the room at the urgency in Harry's voice.

"I be ah findin' him, but he be ah needin' patchin' up."

"How bad?" Uma curses as she tries to get a peek at the ball of T curled in Harry's arms. "James," She calls out, noting how winded Harry was.

"Bad Uma. He be a fevered and knockin' at death's door ah seemin'ly." Harry wheezes, "Ya be ah needin' ta help with ah bath ta be ah washin' this shit off."

She frowns as her stomach twists. What shit did they have to wash outta T? She asks as she starts running to get the bath started. "Gil, Deez, James, grab water buckets and refill the tub." What the hell was wrong with T?

The three take off running, scooping up buckets as they pass them.

"We can't be letting Gil be ah seein this right now." Harry hisses as he follows Uma into the room.

Uma nods in agreement, "Talk to me Harry, what's going on?"

Harry sighs, "The shit I be walkin' in on be hellish. And T- Uma this be bad. I think she be layin' in salt."

Uma grimaces as she rushes over to T.

Her stomach rolls, protesting it's contents when her eyes land on his feet; burnt, cracked, and peeling from burns.

She bites her lip as she notes the damage to Harry's jacket. The way several spots had darkened.

T's face was covered in sweat, his eyes sunken and dark. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen anyone look so rough. She swallows the bile rising to the back of her throat.

"T be cut up real bad, and be burnt ta hell an' back." Harry grimaces, "Soon as they be ah getting enough water for ya ta be ah workin' with, We be ah needin' ta be gettin' the old man and, and I be ah needin' ta make sure-" He holds T closer to his chest.

"Make sure of what Harry?" Uma asks, hardly able to tear her eyes away from the sheer amount of damage done to T's body.

"I just- I be ah needin' ta make sure." Harry snaps as the door swings open, "I need ta be ah gettin' back ta Stromboli's."

She could feel the blood rush from her face as her heart skipped a beat. That's where T had been? She places a hand on her stomach. Harry had been forced back inside that hell? Her eyes harden as her fists clenched tight by her sides. She'd fucking kill those fucks herself if they had anything to do with this. She wasn't a child anymore. She could defend her family now.

"Get the fucking water into the tub." Harry snaps, though Deez and Gil were already dumping buckets, and James had taken off with the empty ones again.

"Good enough." Uma nods, "Now Deez and Gil, go get the old man." She orders after Deez heats the water until it's steaming.

"I be ah needin' Gil ta be coming with me right now." Harry interrupts with a frown, "And James."

Uma nods, "Ya heard him, Gil," She turns to Deez, "You go get the old man."

"What's wrong with T, so I can tell-"

"Fever and…" Uma turns to Harry.

"Fever an' infections. Burns. Cuts. And fuck only be ah knowin' what else. Go Deez." He reaches out and squeezes her shoulder, "But be careful."

Deez nods before she turns and bolts out of the room.

Uma shoos Gil from the room as well, "I've got T Harry, go take care of things."

Harry sighs as he removes his jacket and slowly lowers T into the water.

Tears slide down Uma's cheeks as the water immediately swirls red.

* * *

Deez was staring at the gangplank as if realizing for the first time what she was doing, and what she was going to have to get past. "I can do this." She glares, though her hand stays white-knuckled on the railing.

Gil frowns as he walks over and scoops her up. "I gotcha Deez."

"Harry needs you, I have to help too." Deez cries as her arms immediately wrap around his neck and she hides her face.

"I'm just getting you past the docks. Then, you're going to stay at Yensid's until I come and get you, alright?"

Deez nods.

"Good idea Gil." Harry squeezes his shoulder, "I be ah forgettin'." He admits with a sigh as he turns and calls for James.

"Aye?" James darts up the stairs, arms full of medical supplies. "What can I be doin'?"

"Ya be ah comin' with me and Gil." Harry explains, "And we be leavin' now, drop that outside our door and knock."

"Heard." James quickly does as instructed.

"Ya be lettin' the ol' man know what's wrong, and then ya be ah waitin' on Gil, aye lass?"

Deez nods against Gil's chest and tightens her arms around his neck.

"Good," Harry nods in approval, already backing up, "Let's be ah goin' then."

* * *

Deez lets out a heavy sigh as she slams to a stop in the door. Her chest heaving as she starts banging her fist against it so hard if it had been any other door it probably would've splintered.

The echoes of the thuds reverberate around the quiet neighborhood. In her panic she'd forgotten it was almost four in the morning. "Please Yensid! We need help!"

It only takes about ten more rapid knocks before the door opens and he looks down in concern as she stumbles forward, he opens the door wider to allow her entrance.

"T!" She shakes her head, "He's bad! He's sick. Fever and infections and cuts and burns and fuck only knows what else. Sorry, that's what Harry said." She repeats, having recited the list over and over the whole way here so she wouldn't forget anything.

Yensid's eyes widen before he immediately turns around, leaving his door open in his haste.

Deez walks in and quickly gets into a corner, listening to him rummaging around as he gathers supplies, "I was ordered to stay here until Gil gets me," She admits with a frown as she shifts from foot to foot. "Is that okay?"

Yensid nods, "Make yourself at home." He offers before he races out the door, shutting it behind him.

She lets out a sigh of relief before she slides to the ground.

Despite her rude awakening of him and her clipped information, Yensid had only too quickly rushed off to help T. She appreciated it, she'd already wasted enough time.

Now that her part of the emergency was over, she tucks her knees to her chest, hugging her legs tightly, and starts crying. She'd never seen T look so… Small. So fragile.

So burnt.

She squeezes her eyes shut. But she couldn't get the images of T's cracked, blistered and oozing feet out of her head. And Harry's jacket was covered in blood.

What the hell was wrong? What had happened?

Was T even alive?

Her tears fall quicker as her breathing becomes erratic. Her mind drifts to a time after the well when she questioned if T was really human.

"I didn't need another example to figure it out. I was actually content with my ignorance this time." She screams into the air, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to talk to.

The sea gods like her family? Jesus fucking Christ, like T? Her father?

She sobs as her head drops to her knees and she grabs her necklace. She had no idea who she was screaming at.

One thumb ends up in her mouth as she shakes her head. She couldn't believe her fear kept her from being useful. All she had to do was go get Yensid. All she had to do was run down the gangplank. Run across the docks.

Tears run down her legs as the scent of copper tickles her nose and coats her tongue.

What a stupid way to let her family down.

What a stupid way to risk T.

* * *

Harry tenses his jaw as he, James and Gil walk up to Stromboli's Pizza Parlour. He felt sick looking at it again now that the haze of blissful ignorance was gone.

"Kay lads," He sighs before he jabs his thumb over his shoulder, "We be ah heading down ta the basement in this fuckin' hell hole. There be shit down there. It be bad. It be where I be ah findin' T, and-" He takes a deep breath as he looks down, "We be ah lookin' for anything that be ah belongin' ta T. And checkin' ta see if I be ah killin' the bastard that be doin' this."

Gil squeezes his upper shoulder, "We can do that."

"Got it." James nods, not questioning the order or why the man was important.

Harry looks up at the two, wiping at his face, "Look, I- I be grateful for yer help. I can'nah be doin' this alone. I- If I start actin' weird-"

"No worries mate, we'll smack ya outta it." James offers.

Gil's eyes are soft as they sweep over him, "We got your back."

"Aye, why ya be ah thinkin' I be asking fer the two o' ya?" Harry nods before he turns and yanks the door open, "Be keepin' an eye out, the bastard be ah havin' two goons before."

* * *

Gil takes the lead as he barrels down the stairs. His blade in hand and eyes hard as he forces himself down the tight corridor just wanting to get out of it.

Harry reaches out and rests a hand on Gil's back, "I did'nah be thinkin' 'bout it. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He shrugs. "I can do this for you and T." He skids to a halt as he finds himself in what looked like a giant underground cage. His eyes are drawn to the back wall in horror as various weapons of torture, physical and sexual, were hung on display. He flinches as he looks away. No wonder Harry had been avoiding coming down here.

James grunts as he slams into Gil's solid back and staggers a few steps, "Mate, be warnin-" His eyes widen as he looks around.

Harry takes a deep breath, "It be ah hellish place." He swallows hard. "I be ah checkin' on the bastard, but I can'nah be goin' near the wall." he shakes his head.

"We'll try to find anything we can." He nods at James.

"Aye." James breaks away and begins to search along the walls

He pauses, his eyes falling on a table covered in blood-soaked salt. His nostrils flare as he takes a deep breath. What the fuck had happened to T exactly? His eyes jump to a wooden device filled with water. He steps closer as he plays with the dials curiously. The apparatus too close to where T had been kept for his peace of mind. But when water just pours from a faucet he gets confused.

"Mate, don'nah be ah touchin' that. It be for torturin'." Harry walks past him, bending down on the other side of a fire brazier burning low.

Gil quickly shuts it off and steps back. How though? He shakes his head and continues searching to see if any of T's belongings survived.

"Fuck!" Harry snaps before he kicks a pile on the ground.

Gil frowns as he turns to Harry in concern.

"Abusive fuckin' bastard that be ah lovin' his own damn voice." Harry accents every other word with a sharp kick, "How fuckin' dare you fuckin' die!"

He flinches and takes a deep breath before he walks over to Harry and grabs him from behind in a bear hug. Their backs to the wall. "It's done, Harry." He hugs his brother tighter. "You saved T." And T had definitely been saved. It was weird to think about.

"I was so angry! I be ah seein' red when I be walkin' in on him fuckin-" Harry's legs give out from under him.

Gil hugs Harry closer to his chest when he ragdolls in his arms, grimacing at the thick emotion in his voice.

"But T be ah needin' ta be the one ta do it." Harry wraps his arms around Gil's.

"Dudes…" James grimaces as he slowly starts walking back towards them, "This, this looks-" He shakes his head, "Mate, I dunno how you coulda walked into this mess and not killed the prick." His eyes sweep over Harry, "And from what I saw, and from the looks of this fucking hellish torture chamber, T ain't in any condition to be complainin'."

Harry slowly nods as he stares at James, "Aye. This place, this place is-"

"Getting burned down? Aye aye number one." James salutes as he stands, holds a small sack up, "I found a few things that might be T's. What do ya say we get the fuck out and burn it down behind us?"

"I second that." Gil nods, "This place needs to burn before it hurts more people."

With tears streaming down his face, Harry nods. "Aye, no more kids should be ah findin' themselves in here."

James jaw tenses, hands clenched by his side before he kicks over one of the braziers sending the fiery coal flying across the floor away from them. "Aye."

Harry pats Gil's arm before he steadies himself, "Lad, can ya be ah grabbing the damn body?"

He nods his head, even as his stomach turned at the thought of touching the man. "Yeah." But if it's what Harry wanted- needed he'd do anything to keep him from losing it further. He walks over and bends down, reluctantly picking up the corpse of the man who'd tortured one of his best friends for Uma only knew how long.

"This place can be ah goin' ta hell where it be ah belongin'." Harry nods as he walks over to a table and pulls out matches. "There be ah crate ah coal in the back."

James nods before he takes off.

Harry wipes at his face before he reluctantly looks at the wall, "Gil?" He calls out, his voice thin as the box of matches in his hands starts to shake.

Gil doesn't think twice as he drops the body, racing to Harry's side. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I think I forgot about this place."

He knew he didn't know everything about Harry's past. This had obviously brought a lot of that back… He swallows hard. "I think I can understand why." He puts his hands on Harry's shoulders and spins him around to look at him. "This place looks…" Terrifying? Horrifying? Disturbingly chilling. "I hope T doesn't remember it either. And I'm sorry that it's familiar to you." He squeezes Harry's shoulders. "But it's been years Harry. You're safe with us. T will be safe with us."

Harry blinks, "Aye." He nods, "Aye Sweet Boy." He shakes his head as he passes him the box of matches, "I can'nah stay down here. I be ah takin' the body. You an' James be settin' this place ah blaze and then send James ta the church while ya be fetchin' our treasure again. Aye? Meet back at the ship when we're done?"

"Sounds like a plan," Gil reaches up and cups Harry's face before he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. That had been a lot of blood. He couldn't imagine what Harry was going through right now. He knew more than most how genuine Harry's feelings for T were. And to be the one to find T like this… If T was as bad as this place looked…He didn't want to think about it. He just knew Harry was going to need an outlet either way.

* * *

Harry looks down at the body on the ground. His original plan had been to take Frollo back to the church, but wouldn't it be even worse for the bastard to be discovered dead in the red lantern district?

This sick fucker had done horrible things, awful and disturbing things. Why the hell was he going to take the prick back to his church to be discovered? More rumors would be spread about his body being found here. And that was exactly what he wanted.

He drags him a few more steps away from the building that would be going up in flames at any moment.

He takes a deep breath as he looks up into the dark, the barrier shimmering far above his face. He shivers as a filthy grey snowflake dances past.

"Damn it mate, ya be makin' me feel cold," James complains as he rubs his arms. "Are we stringing this dirty fuck up or what?"

Harry takes a deep breath before he looks down at Frollo, "Nah, just leave him in the streets."

"Ya sure?"

"Aye, no need ta be ah makin' him a martyr." He grimaces, angry at the reason he knew what that word meant.

James tilts his head to the side, but nods. "Heard. So what are we grabbing from the church."

"Uma be ah wanting us ta take all o' T's belongings from a room there."

"Aye, be soundin' simple enough." James claps him on the shoulder, "Come on, Gil's got the rest of this, let's collect shit and get ya back to the ship. Ya need ta get yer shoulder looked at mate."

Harry sighs, "Aye." He tenderly touches it, "Uma be ah takin' me ta task when she be ah seein' it."

"She be a mighty protective Kraken."

* * *

**So much happened in this chapter… So we're sorry if the time fluidity is confusing but so much is happening at once with each of them, we decided to shake it up for you guys too.**

**That being said…**

**Did Uma's reaction to T do her justice?**

**Poor Deez. She really can't help her fears. Even in a crisis, it's hard to turn them on and off. How do you think we did?**

**Did you like how Yensid just rushed to help?**

**Did Harry kicking Frollo's body make you flinch?**

**Did Gil's understanding of Harry's emotional state come across well?**

**We're dying to know, so please leave your comments below!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	15. Faustina

**Hey Descendants,**

**I'm starting to think Monday chapters are just going to end up being posted later in the day. Today, alas, Twisted and I had to adult and I'm just now getting to a computer to post. Sorry.**

**Ok, so in the last chapter Harry managed to get T to Uma, because everyone knows Uma knows what to do. And then we saw the family start processing what was happening. Deez couldn't face her fear of the water and docks, and Harry forced himself to face an unremembered part of his life. Yensid immediately ran to their aid when asked. And Gil and James proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that they will always support Harry.**

**But, what about Uma? What about T and Faustina?**

**We hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to let us know you were here. Follow or favorite us, and leave us a comment. Thanks so much!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma wipes the back of her hand across her face. T hadn't so much as whimpered since Harry had left her in the tub. It would have been terrifying if it wasn't such a relief.

Her stomach turns as she looks over the brands in T's skin. The two just below her collar bones above her breasts; the 't' and 'CF' were crudely fashioned, but were obviously claim marks. Sick sonovabitch, she clenches the rag tighter. If he wasn't already dead, she'd kill him. How dare he try to claim and mark one of hers. Tears fall unbidden from her eyes as she tenderly washes the raw, irritated skin.

Frollo was a fucking monster.

She chokes on a sob as she wrings the bloody cloth out in an empty bucket before rinsing it in a bucket of clean water. Not that it was going to be of much help, the tub swirled with red, and more blood seeped slowly from the open wounds crisscrossing T's entire body.

Her heart hurt. She'd never dealt with trauma like this. T was one big injury, each glance brought new wounds to her attention.

Another sob rips from her lungs when she catches the string of 't's branded like an obscene belt across T's abdomen and hips. She grips the side of the tub and slaps a hand over her mouth, refusing to scream in her anger and outrager.

Fuck. She swallows. Could T live through this?

She could only imagine how much pain T was in, just the thought made her want to cry out to the gods. She shakes her head. She couldn't think like that.

She hoped the warm water was soothing, hoped it was helping to remove the burn of salt from the open lacerations, but she doubted it felt good on burnt skin.

Not to mention she wasn't sure how good it was for her to be soaking in her own watered-down blood.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to change out the water or it was going to drive her insane.

She pushes the window to her room open and dumps a bucket of water out it. This was going to be tedious, but she was the only one on the ship that could take care of T right now.

She walks over to the door and snaps it open, "I need more water." She orders, "Fetch it and leave it at the door."

"Aye." Two of her crew take off towards the stairs.

She shuts the door before she continues to drain the bloody water, one bucket at a time.

Once she gets a good majority of it out she starts hauling buckets from the door in to set beside the tub. She sighs, choking back a sob as she goes back to cleaning T's wounds.

She honestly had no idea where to start with the burns covering her feet and legs. She'd never dealt with anything so large and massively infected.

When T winces, Uma bites her lip. "I know, I know this has to hurt." She whispers soothingly, "But I have to clean these."

T's eyes flutter with heavy lids before glassy eyes blink up at her. "U-Uma?" He slurs in confusion.

"Yep. Welcome back." Uma smiles down at her.

"What-" T's eyes widen as she grabs the sides of the tub, "You shouldn't be here!" She shakes her head. "We've gotta go!" She begins to pull herself up.

"T! Shhhhh," Uma quickly grabs T's shoulders to keep her from moving, "It's okay. You're on my ship now. I'm just cleaning out your wounds." This wasn't good. T was having waking night terrors.

"The-" T narrows her glassy eyes as they dart around wildly. "The ship?"

Uma nods and gives T an encouraging smile, "Yes. Harry found you and brought you back to me so I can take care of you. You're safe. I promise."

"Hook?" Her brows furrow, as she suddenly jerks her head to look behind her, eyes wide in concern.

"He's okay. He's just taking care of some things. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Uma frowns as she looks where T was. Nothing was there though.

"Don't do anything stupid." T slurs. "It hurts."

Uma snorts. Don't do anything stupid indeed. "It looks like it does. Why don't you just relax and let me take care of these?"

T studies her before she nods and sinks back into the slight amount of water in the tub.

"Good." Uma shakes her head as she adjusts her so she wasn't awkwardly crumbled. She blinks tears away as she lightly plucks black strands of damp hair off of T's face.

Was it her father dying her hair? And her skin? Because she thought T was naturally a redhead with a paler complexion and freckles, but she now looked more like she had when they first met, just without the rat's nest of braids. She picks up the rag and starts washing once more, doing her best to ignore the way T's breath hitches every time she brushed over the salt embedded into his back.

* * *

"Hello?" A strange voice calls out as someone knocks on the door urgently. "Captain."

Uma puts down the rag before she jumps to her feet and speeds to the door to open it. "Yensid?" She whispers hopefully.

Yensid nods when he sees her poke her head out the door, "Yes, nice to meet you, Captain." He greets.

"Formalities later." Uma rudely grabs his arm, not even bothering to hide the desperation in her voice as she pulls him into the room and shuts the door. She didn't care. She could apologize later. Right now a member of her family needed serious care.

"Good." Yensid nods as he sets a small bag down on the floor. He reaches a hand in and quickly begins to unpack it, pulling items of impossible size out of the small opening before he sets up a small table and several bottles, jars and other various sized containers.

"What can I help you with?" Uma asks, not wanting to be ushered from the room. Her eyes dart from T to Yensid in discomfort.

Yensid's eyes land on T with a frown. "Let's get him moved to the bed, shall we? So we can see the full extent of what we're dealing with."

Uma nods, "We wanted to get the salt out of the wounds. And then I realized I couldn't get her out by myself." She looks away, embarrassed to admit her weakness in front of this strange adult she knew her cousin trusted so much.

Yensid grimaces, "Salt-" He takes a deep breath, "Good call, Captain, but if it's dissolved do you mind if I move him to the bed?"

"I'd prefer it." Uma quickly walks over to the tub, "How can I help?"

Yensid nods before he walks to the tub and bends over to pick up T, letting out a hiss when he sees more of T's condition. "I have some of T's ointment in my bag, if you could start applying it to the graver wounds, I can start making a paste out of anti-inflammatories and painkillers. He lays T down at the edge of the bed, a low growl escaping his throat.

Uma nods before she searches through the bag he'd left on the ground, wondering how the old man managed to find anything in a bag this tightly packed.

"I've found thinking about what you're reaching for usually helps."

"What? How do you not think about-" Her eyes narrow as a container suddenly jumps into her hand, "What the fuck?" She stands up, looking down at the same kind of jar T'd given Harry.

"Now if you would please bring me the bag, we should get to work. He needs to be bandaged."

Uma glares at the bag before she picks it up and sets it beside the old man, "Deez trusts you, can I?" She hated that she had to ask, but she needed to see a reaction, especially after the mixed feelings she was getting.

"I would rather earn your trust, but tonight neither of us really have a choice but to trust the other has T's best interest at heart."

"True." Uma frowns before she pops the top of the container in her hand and slides into her bed to start applying the salve to the more serious-looking wounds.

"Can you suture?" Yensid asks absently.

"Aye," Uma responds.

"Excellent." He nods, "The quicker we get him stitched the better." Yensid starts tipping pills out of different bottles into two stone bowls before he takes a stone stick and grinds one of them. "I'll write down the ratio for you."

"Agreed." Uma's eyes flicker up to what Yensid was doing before she looks back to her own task, "And thank you."

"I would say it was my pleasure to help you- But there is nothing pleasant about this." Yensid quickly makes a paste before he collects it in a strange-looking spoon, "This is the easiest way to get him to take these." He opens T's mouth and scraps the spoon over his tongue, dislodging the thick paste before he tips another small measure of water down his throat.

Uma nods in understanding as she watches the actions intently.

"If you're not sure he swallowed, rub his throat like this." He quickly demonstrated until he triggers a swallow.

Again Uma nods. So every time then. "Got it."

"Now, let's get to work on these wounds." Yensid takes a deep breath, "I'll start with the burns, are you good with the rest?"

"I can handle it." She assures him sternly, though she felt like the tone was more directed at herself. She could handle this because she had no other choice. T's life was in danger and she wouldn't rest until she'd done all she could.

"I have no doubt Captain." Yensid nods as he pulls out another bottle of some thick, clear-ish liquid and packages of needle and thread.

Uma blinks. This man was not playing around. She'd never seen such clean pre-packaged equipment.

* * *

Uma rolls her stiff shoulders before she looks up, "I've gotten a majority of the bigger ones pulled together." She sighs as she looks her handy work over with a critical eye.

"Excellent." Yensid nods, "Best to roll him over to stop the larger ones on his back."

"Aye." Uma nods as she looks down before letting out a gasp. T's eyes were open as he stared silently at the ceiling. How long had they been open? She hadn't made a sound, hadn't even so much as twitched.

Yensid frowns as he looks up, "Ah, I see you're awake." He smiles tightly as he puts the bottle in his hand aside.

T gives a curt nod.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

He's still for a moment before he carefully shrugs.

Yensid furrows his brow as his eyes drift to Uma before he looks back at T, "Do you know where you are?"

Again, he gives another curt nod.

"Do you know who I am," He points to Uma, "who she is?"

T gives another curt nod.

"Can you speak?"

"Y-yes, sir." She stumbles over herself voice barely above a whisper as she bows her head.

What the fuck? Uma blinks as she pulls back slightly. Her eyes sweep over the other girl in disbelief. The soft feminine notes were at complete odds with T's usual gruff, toneless one. Her fingers bunch in the blanket. Fuck. She looks up at Yensid, who's barely perceptible nod confirms her suspicion.

"I'm not speaking to T," Yensid carefully pulls a thin sheet over her, "am I, young one?"

She slowly shakes her head, "N-no, sir."

"So what may I call you?"

"F-F-Faustina..."

Yensid nods, "Faustina. That is a very pretty name." He carefully settles by her side, "Well, Faustina, Uma and I are trying to patch you up. You've gotten quite hurt over the past few days. So, is it okay for us to continue working?"

She opens her mouth before she closes it and hesitantly nods.

"Thank you, Faustina. Would you like to go back to sleep?"

Her brows furrow for a moment, but she gives another slow nod.

Yensid smiles as he reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle and syringe. "You'll feel a small pinch, but it's just something to help you sleep." He measures out an amount before he puts the bottle away, "Okay?"

Faustina studies him before she slides her arm from out under the sheet and offers her shaking limb.

Yensid smiles warmly as he nods and takes her arm.

"Faustina?" Uma leans over her and takes her other hand. She had to say something. She had to let this person know it was going to be okay.

Faustina looks to her, the girl's gaze shockingly steady as their eyes meet.

"You're safe now, I won't let anyone get you, or hurt you. You or T. Okay?" She keeps her eyes on Faustina as Yensid administers the injection, "I promise."

Faustina's eyes soften, "I know…" She squeezes her hand comfortingly.

Uma squeezes in return, blinking back tears as Faustina's eyes slowly close.

"I am surprised she was able to surface, not only through T being her protector but also through the fever and medications we gave her."

Uma frowns, "I'm surprised they keep waking up period with how much pain they must be in."

Yensid frowns, "It shows how strong of a constitution they have and how willful they are." he sighs, "And oddly intuitive." He adds with a furrowed brow as he reclaims the bottle of medication for burns and resettles at the foot of the bed, "Though, T had borrowed a vast amount of my medical books, so perhaps therein lies my answer."

"Answer to what?" Uma wipes her eyes before she turns to look at the old man.

"How she knew I needed her arm," Yensid explains with a frown. "Have you ever received a shot? An immunization or anything?"

Uma frowns, "Harry used to get them." She shifts in discomfort. "When he was…" She shakes her head. "It's how they kept him coming back." She sighs. "But I've never gotten one, myself."

Yensid frowns, "Ah. They got him addicted to a drug only they could provide." He sighs and a small growl reverberates in the back of his throat, "That's…" He closes his eyes for a moment, "I apologize-"

"I got him off it." Uma offers. "Well, Gil and me got him off it."

"You are truly a unique young woman Captain. A remarkable one." He sets the bottle in his hand aside again, "I can't imagine that was an easy or pleasant task."

"No, it wasn't… But it was a worthwhile one."

Yensid simply nods, "Your family is rather extraordinary." He gives her a gentle smile, "Here, let's go ahead and get T flipped over so we can continue."

Uma nods, "Right." She shakes her head. They weren't done yet, and sea gods only knew if he-she-they were still bleeding.

* * *

Harry struggles to adjust the awkward weight of his box of plundered T goods in his hands. He was starting to feel the sting in his shoulder now and was secretly glad James had offered to take the more delicate items. He shakes his head, happy when his feet finally hit the deck of the ship.

Finally, he could breathe again.

"Mate, I can bring the boxes down to the hold." James sighs, "You should go get your shoulder looked at. It be lookin' right pissed."

Harry grimaces as he tries to rotate it, "Aaaye." He quickly covers his grunt of pain, "I can be ah livin' with that."

"Aye." James gives him a small grin, as he places down his box gingerly before he straightens and takes the box from him. "I doubt I'll be gettin' any sleep ta night, so if ya be needin' me I'll be on lookout."

"Thanks, mate." Harry nods with a small smile before he clasps the bo'sun's shoulder with his good arm, "Sorry ta be addin' ta yer workload, but I be appericatin' it all the same."

"Don't worry bout it," James waves him off. "Nothin' I can't be handlin'." He shrugs, "Side's, T be lookin' in rough shape, least I can be ah doin' while ya guys be workin' on him."

Harry salutes him as he turns towards the cabin, "Ya be the best mate." He opens the door and walks in, "Fuckin' hell storms!" he takes a deep breath as he takes in the sight on the bed. T's back looked like little more than ribbons held together in some places with black thread. Suddenly his tiny shoulder wound seemed non-existent.

Uma doesn't look up from where she was suturing up a deep lash. "Harry," She greets tightly.

"How can I be ah helpin' love?" He asks, already next to the bed.

Uma nods to the built-in bedside table with assorted packages littering it. "Ya can be helpin' me stitch this mess back together."

"Harry." Yensid spares him a glance.

"Hey ol' man." Harry greets tightly as he walks past to grab a package, ripping it open with his teeth before he settles on the opposite side of Uma. He sets his shoulders and clamps his jaw. He would help until he wasn't useful anymore, "Sticking ta the biggin's first?"

"Aye," Uma nods. "Some of them are still bleedin' a bit."

"Bleeders first," Harry nods, "Got it Cap'in." He runs a single finger along one particularly nasty gash before he gently pinches the skin together to set his first stitch. He sighs as he falls into a familiar pattern.

The three of them work in tense silence, each focused on their task.

Once Yensid finishes bandaging T's legs he looks up. "You two are very skilled at this." He comments.

"We've had a lot of practice." Uma shrugs, not wavering in the slightest.

"Aye, between ah crew that don'nah be ah knowin' how ta be keepin' their swords sheathed, and ah family that-" He sighs, "Like Uma be ah sayin', plenty o' practice."

Yensid nods somberly, as his eyes sweep over T with a frown. His eyes harden as they rest on the bandages on T's hip.

Harry knots a final stitch before he looks up, "We be ah running out o' the fancy bags." He says as he looks over his shoulder at the last package.

"I need to get to the commissary." Yensid frowns, "And pick up more supplies."

"That doesn't open for a few more hours." Uma frowns, "But luckily we got the major injuries patched up."

"Aye." Harry twists to grab the last bag, grimacing as he pulls against his shoulder, "And we can be doing ah wrap job on the rest, or be ah usin' our own supplies ta finish up."

Yensid's eyes narrow as they sweep over Harry, "Feel free to use the rest of what I brought." He offers before he stands up and walks over to him.

"Aye, there be ah-" Harry looks up from T and slightly pulls back, "What ya be ah doin'?"

"Observing your shoulder." The older man frowns, "One of you with an infection is enough, don't you think?"

Uma looks up with a frown, "What happened Harry?"

"It ain'nah bein' ah big deal," He quickly assures him, unable to look up at Uma, "I just were'nah being entirely smart about me rescue o' T from that fuckin' place and be ah gettin' lightly nicked."

"Stabbed." Yensid corrects. "By a dirty blade by the looks of it." He reaches up to tenderly prod at the raw skin.

"Fuuu-" Harry quickly turns his grunting swear into a hiss, "Ain'nah ya here ta be ah helpin' T?" He glares accusingly.

"Helping you is helping T, unless you also want to be joining him with a fever of your own."

"I can be ah cleanin' it and gettin it patched by Gil and Deez when they be ah gettin' back." Harry shrugs his good shoulder, "It be ah givin' them somethin' ta be ah doin'. Which, by the by, what are we ah gonna be ah doin' 'bout that?" He quickly asks, grateful for the easy subject change. He could hold out a little longer, make sure T was stable before he asked for help.

"I've been thinking about that." Uma frowns as she turns her eyes up at Yensid. "I know you've already done and offered so much for us, but is there any way you can keep Gil and Deez with you for the night?"

Yensid eyes widen slightly as he takes a step back and bows to her. "It would be my pleasure Captain."

Harry chuckles, "Ya would be ah thinkin' so, but those two are gonna be bitin' at the hook ta be ah comin' back."

"I can only imagine, but I'm sure I can manage."

"I'll write them an order. Harry, finish up, and then let Yensid look at your damn shoulder while I do that and pack the two a bag."

"Aye Cap'n." Harry frowns, instantly subdued by the snapped order.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go check the hold. Gil's gonna fucking catch his death if we don't get him a jacket that fits." She rushes from the room.

Harry opens the last package and deftly makes quick work of some of the smaller, but still concerning lashes.

He rubs his hand across his face when he sits back, taking a deep breath as he looks T over. "I be glad the fucker be dead."

Yensid lifts his brow, "May I clean your shoulder now?" He asks as he gestures to a pile of the ship's supplies.

Harry sighs as he finally tears his eyes from T before he gently covers her with the sheet, "Aye." He stands and pulls his shirt off before he takes a seat at the table where he could still keep an eye on her, "It always be best ta be followin' Uma's orders."

Yensid lets out a short chuckle, "She's clearly fiercely protective of those she claims as her own." He picks up a clean rag, and douses it in alcohol.

"Aye." A small smile tugs at his lips as he looks up at Yensid, "She be ah worthy Captain."

"I've gotten that impression." Yensid grins before he lets out a sigh. "This is going to be unpleasant, but I have to clean it first."

"I be ah knowin'." Harry twists his shirt, "I did'nah be wantin' ta say it in front of Uma, but Stromboli's blade be lookin' uncared for and dull as fuck. I just be ah needin' T looked after first."

Yensid frowns, "I can't blame you. His wounds are grievous, but still, yours is concerning in its own right, and I doubt you want to come down with your own fever."

Harry takes a deep breath, "But he be ah makin' it, aye?" He blinks watery eyes as he watches Yensid, needing some kind of confirmation. He hated when people were sick, hated not being able to immediately fix things. Being sick was something you just had to be for a while until you got better. He shivers. Fuck he hated it.

"He needs fluid, and blood," Yensid responds hesitantly. "Until then, he needs sleep and warmth. And the medications I brought."

"We can be ah seeing ta that." Harry nods firmly before he puts the twisted fabric between his teeth and leans back against the chair.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Yensid frowns as he carefully cleans out the wound with practiced precision. "T will be hard-pressed to go anywhere with you and the Captain looking after him." He drops the bloody rag on the table. One hand clamps down on his uninjured shoulder, "Now would be a good time to take a deep breath," he warns, waiting for him to do so before he picks up the bottle and pours it into the wound.

Harry grunts into the fabric as his shoulder burns. One hand reaches up to twist into the fabric of the old man's robes before he takes a deep breath, his chest heaving as the burn slowly subsides. He leans forward and spits his shirt out, "Thanks for the warnin'."

"I know it's unpleasant." Yensid frowns as he inspects his damaged shoulder carefully, tenderly poking and prodding the clean injury.

"I won'nah be ah forgettin' ta check the room for assholes ever 'gain." Harry sighs as he grips the table with both hands.

"I expect you won't." Yensid frowns at the dirty containers of half-used floss and sewing needles, "I think it would be best if I just packed and bandaged this until I return tomorrow with more supplies."

Harry chuckles, "What ol' man, ya ain'nah likin' our supplies." His chuckle quickly dies, "It be what we got, and it be good enough fer me. We need ta be ah usin' the good stuff on T." He sighs, "If Deez were here we be ah getting her ta boil it first."

"If you're sure…" Yensid frowns as he douses the floss and needle with the bottle.

"So, Deez and the pup be ah likin' ya huh?" Harry comments, wanting something to focus on.

"They are rather fond of books." Yensid bends the needle.

"Deez never be ah talkin' me ear off about the books ol' man." Harry shrugs before he grimaces at the motion.

"I'm glad she enjoys our conversations as much as I do." Yensid smiles warmly, as he starts suturing the tear in his shoulder. "Carlos and Hyades are two of my favorite pupils. And T's quickly become my third. All I need is to build a rapport with Gil and I'll have the whole Book Club."

"Aye," Harry smiles, "Deez has been trying ta get Gil out ta see ya since the lad first be ah learnin' ta read," He nods as he focuses on T on the bed and Yensid's voice, "Which, I need ta be ah thankin' ya for that I hear. Ya be knowin' our Sweet Boy ain'nah stupid and be helpin' him learn ta be dealin' with what confused him with letters."

"I don't believe anyone those three choose to spend their time with could be unintelligent. They wouldn't be able to slow down, for the rest of you to keep up. I just think some of you have more interest than others when it comes to reading." He supplies. "As a teacher, it's my duty to see to it that anyone who wants to learn gets that chance. I'm proud of all three of them for being equally diligent."

"If ever there be ah group ta be proud of." Harry hisses as he slowly breathes, "It be heartbreakin' ta be seein' Gil beatin' himself up o'er it. And the three o' us be dropping school when Ursula be forcin' Uma ta be workin' more."

"Your rhythm is nearly perfect, but try to breathe in deeper." Yensid advises sagely, "I also struggled with Dyslexia when I was his age. It took me years to overcome the obstacle, due to the fact that almost no one knew how to read. It's an incredible feat that the three of them were able to work through it in a year, and it speaks highly of their intelligence and tenacity when it comes to what they care about." He could hear the smile in the old man's voice. "It's highly unfortunate the four of you never got to attend my classes. I would have enjoyed teaching the three of you from everything Deez has shared about her family. It's a disgrace that the four of you never even got the opportunity. That you've never gotten a real chance to receive a more formal education and decide for yourselves whether or not it was right for you."

"Aye-" Harry nods as he does his best to follow the advice, breathing deeply before he continues, "It be ah damn shame." He rolls his eyes before he chuckles dryly, "Deez always be ah tellin' us we be smart, not that she would ever be ah sayin' otherwise though." He takes another deep breath, surprised that the action did seem to lessen the amount of pain he felt.

Yensid chuckles, "If you can follow a conversation with Carlos, Deez, or T, I can assure you, that you're intelligent."

"Aye, the trick be ta nod occasionally." His grin half-hearted.

Yensid grins, "That's exactly what T does when he's, well I haven't decided whether he's just deep in thought, or just genuinely tuning me out because he gets bored."

"Huh…" Harry's eyes widen for a moment before he turns to look at Yensid, "Ya think we can be ah keepin' that similarity between us and not ah tellin' the Cap'in?"

"If you think it's for the best."

"If Uma ever be ah figurin' out where T be ah pickin' that particular habit up, she be ah murderin' me," Harry sighs, "and I be ah perferin' ta stay unmurdered."

"I see. Then I suppose it would be best to be discreet about that particular subject. I would also prefer you stayed unmurdered."

"Though with Jay ah bein' in Auradon now, I could always be ah throwin' him under the ship if it be comin' up." Harry smiles before his shoulders slump dejectedly.

Yensid frowns before he chuckles. "I would be careful with throwing him under too many ships, or you might have to keep Jay unmurdered when the nine of you reunite."

"Ya really be ah thinkin' Auradon be ah carin' enough ta be ah brinin' more o' us over?" Harry shakes his head, "I would'nah be ah thinkin' they take another chance. They be ah seemin' like one and done kinda people." He grunts before he looks up awkwardly, "No offense ta present company stitchin' me up."

"I know, if nothing else, that if Queen Belle is reading those letters along with her son, then she'll want to bring all of you over eventually. This whole proclamation is about chances. As much as Mal and her gang present a certain image on the isle, I'm sure as Jay's friend you can see that it's only that, a mask. As for Auradon, I can completely understand your hesitation. They abandoned everything about this place for the past twenty years. However at the end of the day, good always prevails over evil, and once Auradon sees Carlos' gang for who they really are, I have no doubt that everyone Hyades has written about will be brought over eventually. So think of it more as having faith in your friend, than faith in Auradon. No offense taken. You are very much in the right to have those opinions."

Harry furrows his brow before he bursts out laughing.

"May I inquire about what was so funny?" Yensid asks once his laughter calms down.

"Carlos being the leader of a gang." Harry admits, "When the last time I be ah seein' the pup he be ah usin' me," he snorts, "Unashamedly usin' me as ah shield in the library." He shakes his head, "I be ah fearin' that damn spider too once it be waking back up and movin' around." He shivers, "that fuckin' beast be ah climbing Gil and T like they be toys."

"You five got passed the guardian of the library?" He asks with wide eyes. "How?" He asks eagerly. "I haven't figured out how to gain access short of killing that beast."

Harry shrugs, "When I be ah showin' up T be ah pettin' it like it were Shrimpy and the others were pickin' through the books."

"I'm sorry, petting it?"

Harry huffs, "What part o reckless, fearless and T don'nah be makin' sense?"

"I had no idea how reckless he could be until this past month. I'd always viewed him as rather level headed."

"Ya be ah thinkin' T be level-headed?" Harry scream whispers before he smacks the hand of his good arm against the surface of the table, "Oh, that be ah fat plunder of rich. T be fuckin' reckless and crazy as full sails in ah storm." He stands once he realizes that his arm was bandaged and lightly taps a finger against Yensid's chest, "Ya know how I be ah meetin' the son o' ah bitch? How Deez be ah meetin' him?"

"I think at this point it's fair to say I'm dying to know."

"Oh, let me be tellin' ya it were bein' ah right bad day. Mal an Uma," He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, "I be ah guessin' the important part be that Deez were bein' understandably upset, years ago. Back when she be real bad with control. And T be ah tackinlin' her in full blue an' white flame down the damn well. Fuckin' asshole be ah savin' all o' us, both fuckin' gangs."

Yensid blinks as his eyes sweep over the bed before he turns back to him. "And that's how you all became friends?"

Harry snorts, "No. Gil be ah knowin' him as Dagger for fuckin' who knows how long. Jay and the pup, and I be ah thinkin' the pretty blue princess be ah knowin' him too. But the reason Jay be ah knowin' who he was be ah' cause he caught him stalkin' Evie and Deez."

Yensid chuckles. "So Gil, Carlos, and Evie then? Those are the three T decided to befriend first?"

Harry shrugs, "Or the first he saved, Gil be ah sayin' 'Dagger' be ah jumping in ta save him from a bunch o' shits that be ah beatin' on shrimpy when she be ah kitten."

"He does seem to have a penchant for making first impressions. The first impression I got of him was a lot more humorous than exciting. He was looking for Hyades and had no idea what to do with my home, and no way to know that we could see him so he shoved his face into my window." He smiles warmly.

"Aye?" Harry narrows his eyes, "Deez be ah mentionin' ya be havin' ah weird house. Surprised ya ever be ah seein' him again, less he never be ah figurin' that out."

"There was enough time between the discovery and the incident that he just cursed his life, and asked me for more books."

Harry nods, "That be me mate." He tenderly presses at the bandage on his shoulder before he looks back up to Yensid, "Thanks for patchin' me up, and talkin'." He drops his eyes, looking anywhere but at the old man.

"It was the least I can do for the person who rescued one of my favored pupils. I don't know how much more damage he really could have withstood. I don't know how he's withstanding it now to be quite honest with you."

Harry shivers and awkwardly crosses his arms over his bare chest, "He's T. That's how. If I can survive that place, so can he." He didn't want to admit that T was much worse off than he could ever remember being, but that didn't change his point. T was so much tougher than he was, so obviously T could take this, would recover. Had to recover. Right? His heart hurt at the slight doubt that crept in.

"After hearing about your first encounter I can understand where your faith in his ability to withstand this comes from…" He glances at T with a small frown, "And I'm sure you're right."

"Sea gods, I be ah fuckin' hoppin' so, cause I don'nah be ah knowin' what we're gonna do if he doesn't." He whispers as he watches T, "It's been years since we last knew someone who be ah dyin'."

Yensid frowns as he puts a hand on Harry's uninjured shoulder and squeezes. "I doubt you four will give him that option."

"Aye, we be ah chasin' him ta hell an back ta keep him." Harry snorts, "We be ah havin' an in with the local god o' death."

* * *

**Sup bitches?**

**You guys enjoy this chapter?**

**Uma, Harry, and Yensid are a beast of a team, aren't they?**

**And what did you think of Faustina's introduction? **

**What did you think of Harry and Yensid's conversation?**

**Did you relate with Uma's fear, disgust, and outrage? **

**Are you worried about T being able to survive this?**

**Will T survive this? **

**We're looking forward to hearing from you, please feel free to drop a line or two!**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Side note;**

**To Dobby, Fandom, Bookworm, Sarah, and WolfGirl, we really appreciate your consistent reviews! Your insights, thoughts, and dedication mean so much to us and encourage us to continue more than you know. We're so grateful to have such loyal followers. We hope you guys are enjoying three a week! And for the rest of you randomly dropping a line, thank you for the support! Even if it's just a good job, or you pointing out a continuity error, or letting us know we messed up some spelling- It's all so very much appreciated.**

**So with many thanks, thank you all for being boss ass bitches!**


	16. Trust

**Hey Descendants!**

**Look-it us getting this out before 3 pm our time!**

**We hope you all are well and safe, and since you're here and reading this, thank you for spending time with us and our story.**

**Last update Yensid showed up to assist Uma with tending to T and Faustina's sever wounds. And then Yensid patched up Harry's shoulder. Many of you have let us know you really enjoy seeing Yensid step into that role, and we are so excited to hear that.**

**Now we're all just holding our breath that T can not only pull through this but can do so without high tailing it out of the Sea family's lives forever. What do you guys think?**

**We hope you enjoy Trust. Please don't forget to like, follow, favorite, and/or leave us a message.**

**Lots of Love fellow Descendants,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma falls back against a stack of crates with a large coat in her arms.

Fucking T. Fucking always thinking ahead and being a damn hero.

She knew he said something about clothes the last time they'd been down here together.

But she had no idea T thought about winter. Or the fact that Gil was nearly as tall as his father, and probably even bigger with all the muscle he'd packed on working swords.

T had come through for them again. Her hero.

Tears run down her face as she holds the jacket tightly to her aching chest. She sobs into the soft leather, hoping no one could hear her having a breakdown.

T looked like she'd been through all kinds of hell. Burned. Branded. Sliced up. Claimed. Uma's skin crawls as her chest heaves. The sick fucking bastard.

And Harry. Something was wrong, very wrong with her Pretty Boy. It was more than T's state, more than finding T in that stupid basement, though Sea Gods knew that was more than enough.

He'd seen something. He'd done something.

She cries harder into the jacket.

They just got Deez back, just got her to agree to join them. Why was everything starting to go wrong again?

Gods help her if they lost T.

No one on the isle would be safe from the outrage she and her family would feel over that kid's loss.

She laughs. The echo of it hollow and hysterical even to her own ears. She didn't have time to be weak right now, didn't have time for whatever the fuck she was doing. Gil needed to get warm, and so did T.

She gulps in air before she reaches back into the pile and pulls out a whole new set of clothes for her Sweet Boy.

She needed to make up for wasted time. She runs up the stairs. She still had to write the letter, and gather things for them to work on.

She rushes through the door to her room, tossing the new clothes on the table before she pulls a bag out from under her desk.

"Anything I can help with?" Yensid asks as Harry practically jumps into the bed to get out of Uma's way.

"The clothes on the table are for Gil."

"Understood." Yensid starts folding the clothes before packing them into the bag.

Sketchbooks. Half a box of pencils. A folder of carefully pressed paper. A quarter box of pens. A spool of twine. Change of clothes for Deez. Underwear for both. Their toothbrushes. She looks around the room quickly. Was she forgetting anything?

Yensid blinks as she brings over her collection. "You are truly an amazing woman, Captain. It's no wonder the lost and wounded flock to you like moths to a flame." He helps her pack Gil's bag, as she rushes to find another when she realizes everything won't fit in the first.

"I chased them, if we're being honest old man." She wipes at her eyes, grunting in surprise when Harry wraps an arm around her.

"Can ya be ah breathin' please?" Harry pulls her to his chest, "Ya be ah wearin' me out with your fussin'."

She can't help her smile even as she flicks his forehead. "Then don't watch."

"Uma I be injured and flockin' to ya." Harry teases as he presses his lips to her temple.

She nuzzles against him giving herself a moment to just breathe.

"There, were that bein' so hard?" Harry releases her before he takes a step back.

"At the moment, yes extremely."

"Good thing I be here ta be ah helpin' with the hard stuff." Harry thumbs away the wet tracks on her cheeks, "What can I be grabbin'?"

"T." She responds, "She needs to stay warm."

Harry smiles and salutes her, "Aye aye Captain." He says before he climbs into the bed and slides close to T.

Uma rolls her eyes as she lays Gil's jacket aside, unable to force it into the bag.

"I'll take it." Yensid shoulders both bags before stuffing the jacket into his own, "I will see to it that Gil and Hyades remain safe, and as busy as I can to give you a few days, Captain."

"Letter!" Uma snaps her fingers before she slides into her chair at her desk and fishes paper and pen out. "Will you make sure Deez writes about joining us?"

"Absolutely." Yensid nods, "I would not want to see her left behind either."

The hand holding the paper in place tenses as she looks up, "I wouldn't leave her." She states firmly, "None of us would."

"And I believe you." Yensid holds a hand between them, as if she needed a reminder that he was on her side before he continues, "I mean no offense to Carlos's gang, but your family seems much more woven together."

"Ya know, with Maleficent they might not ah been havin' ah choice." Harry points out from the bed, "I mean, she did be ah throwin' T in her dungeon."

"That is a fair assumption with what we know."

Uma furrows her brow as she goes back to writing. "I guess even I couldn't see that Newt leaving her people behind." She huffs after she finishes before she folds the letter into a smaller rectangle and holds it out, "Thanks."

"You are most welcome Captain," He takes the letter and slips it in his pocket.

"If ya be callin' her cap'in ya should be ayein' her." Harry grins.

"Only if he were part of the crew." Uma glares at Harry before she tilts her head in consideration, "Which-" She shrugs as she crosses her arms over her chest, "I mean, after everything you've done for Deez over the years, and T, and now us… I feel like that's kinda up to you old man."

"I'd be honored if you'd take me on as your advisor."

Uma nods as she holds out her hand, "Deal." The man had taken Deez in when she was scared, alone, and hunted by the leader of the isle. And he hadn't hesitated, even in the middle of the night, to rush out to save T. He'd more than proven himself in her book.

"Deal." Yensid shakes her hand firmly. "Easiest I've made in years." He chuckles, "I'll take my leave then."

"Thanks." Uma bites her lip as she closes the door behind him.

None of these children deserved to be here. Yensid frowns as he turns to walk down the plank. If he ever saw Adam again, there would be words between them. Maybe a hex or two.

He just hoped and prayed to every god and deity he'd ever believed in that T pulled through.

* * *

Deez wakes up with a start when she hears the door open. She looks around, her sight blurry from sleep.

When had she fallen asleep? Where was she? Why was she on the floor?

She furrows her brow. She was waiting, staying at Yensid's house until- "Gil?"

"Deez." His voice was trembling, but she couldn't miss the relieved tone.

Her eyes open wide as ice-cold arms wrap around her, lifting her from the floor before she's pressed into an equally freezing chest, "Gil?" She rubs the sleep from her eyes before she stares at him. He was pale, even his lips, "You're freezing!" She half screams as she wraps her arms around him, warming her whole body the way she used to steam clothes dry with her hands.

Gil lets out a sigh of relief as he relaxes with the heat, "I didn't want to leave you alone." Gil shrugs. "So I waited 'til Yensid got back."

"Perhaps you could carry her to the fire, Gil, she might be more comfortable by it after sleeping on the floor." Yensid offers as he sets the bags down on the floor.

Gil nods as he walks over to the couch by the fire and sits down with a surprising amount of restraint.

"I'm so sorry." Deez pulls back to rub her hands over his arms, "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I don't even remember-"

"I'm glad you got rest Deez, I know you've been tired so don't be sorry." Gil shrugs, "It gave me some time to chill, and think." He looks up as a blanket is draped over them, blinking in surprise when three more are piled on top of them.

"For Deez's comfort." Yensid waves the look off dismissively.

"Thank you, sir." Gil grins as he lets her shift in his lap before he snuggles her close.

She sighs as she runs her hands over his ice-cold cheeks. How long had he been outside in the cold?

"Let me go brew us some tea." Yensid points to the bags, "Your Captain packed you both overnight bags. She didn't want either of you catching a cold." He pulls a letter from his pocket, "And also wanted you to have this." He offers it to them.

Deez glares at Gil, "You read it." She huffs as she continues to warm him up. How had she slept through him knocking? She hides her face behind her hair as tears well up in her eyes.

"Kay," Gil unfolds the letter before holding it in one hand to read it over while his other hand rubs up and down her back.

"Uma wants us to stay with you for a few days…Is that okay sir?" Gil calls out.

"Yes, please make yourselves at home," Yensid calls back.

"Is T really okay?" Deez asks, her voice tight with worry.

"He's seen better days." Yensid walks back into the room with a tray, "But we did as much as we could tonight, and I'll be picking up more medicine and supplies from the commissary today after all of us get some rest."

"Why does Uma want us to stay here for a few days?"

Gil gives her a lazy shrug, "Probably somethin' ta do with us seeing how bad T is." His grip on her tightens.

She tilts her head to the side. Oh… Right, Harry had said he didn't want Gil to know… And Uma had been pretty adamant about Gil not knowing T was a girl. She takes a deep breath before she looks back up at him, "Are you really okay?" She asks, still hiding her face as she lays against his chest. At least he wasn't freezing anymore. Still, how bad was T if Uma and Harry were willing to keep her and Gil away? She shudders at the thought of his burnt legs. Was his whole body covered like that?

"Yeah," Gil nods. His hand rests on the back of her head gently.

"I made you both a blend to help soothe frayed nerves." Yensid coughs into his hand. "If you have no further inquiries for me?"

Deez quickly turns to pick up one of the mugs and holds it out for Gil

"Can we sleep on the couch, sir?" Gil asks respectfully as he takes the mug.

"Of course. I'd prefer it to the floor." He pointedly stares at Deez, "You two don't mind sharing do you?"

Deez drops her gaze as she shakes her head.

"Thank you." Gil nods before he sips the tea.

"There's food in the pantry and fridge if either of you gets hungry. And your," Yensid's smiles in amusement, "Captain, packed your toothbrushes. The bathroom's behind this door. And feel free to pull any books from my bag that you desire-"

Deez looks up at him, uncaring of the tear tracks on her face, "Really?!"

"I mean if I have it, but of course."

"But we're allowed to touch the magic bag?" She blinks, unsure if she was hearing him correctly.

"Here." Yensid collects the bag by the door before he returns with it. "There." He sets it on the coffee table in front of them, "That makes things a little bit easier doesn't it?"

She watches the bag carefully as she dips her hand into it and jumps before pulling a book out. "Woah…"

"Yes, woah." Yensid chuckles, "I also have a jacket in there for you Gil, sent by your Captain as well."

"Really?" Gil blinks, trying to force himself to stay up.

Deez sticks her hand back into the bag, jumping again when she feels the rugged leather press into her hand. With a smile she pulls it out, "She found one for you." She turns back to offer it to him.

Gil's brow furrows before he takes the jacket and pulls it on. He studies it for a moment before the corner of his lips quirk. "I think this is Junior's." He chuckles lazily, the sound gruff with exhaustion.

"Good." Deez rolls her eyes before she lays back against his chest, "You need it more."

"Can't argue with that logic," Gil wraps his arms around her and secures her to his chest. He turns to Yensid, "You'll wake us before you leave, right sir?"

"Of course." Yensid nods.

Gil nods before he closes his eyes. His exhaustion catching up to him now that he was thoroughly warm.

Deez pulls back enough to look at him, pouting before she stands, "Thank you, for going to help T. And for letting us stay." She wipes at her eyes before she gently guides Gil to lay down.

"Of course." Yensid nods, "I'll see you both later this evening." He dismisses himself before he walks to his room and shuts the door.

She nods before she removes Gil's boots and sets them aside. "I'm sorry I made you wait." She whispers before she flings a blanket over him.

"Thanks, Deez." Gil murmurs before he reaches up and tugs her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't mind, promise. It helped me calm down." He nuzzles into her silky locks.

She frowns as she twists in his arms so she can see his face, "You shouldn't have to nearly freeze to calm down." She scolds, though she was pretty sure she understood. Having time to herself usually helped her when she was upset or overwhelmed. "I- I could have given you space without you freezing." She wiggles one hand between them to grip her shell.

"Eh. Next time." He kisses her temple before he lets his head hit the pillow.

"Talk about it tomorrow?"

"When I finish working things out?"

Deez sighs and nods before she presses her lips to his chest, "Just let me know. Goodnight Gil."

"Will do," He squeezes her to him tighter. "Night Deez," He yawns, "Never leavin' ya lone again, promise."

She smiles as she intertwines her fingers with Gil's, holding his hand to her cheek as she watches the forever fire flicker in the mantle.

What had Harry needed Gil and James for? And what had been done to T? For all her talk that T could handle himself, he didn't look good at all. And Harry… Harry looked like he could have killed someone.

Or had.

And all she had to do was get Yensid then go home with Gil. Instead, she'd been the reason he was nearly frozen.

At least now he had a jacket.

Tears slide down the side of her face as she grips Gil tightly, her heart aching at the thought of hurting him. At the thought of how cold he'd been. At the color of his lips. She presses her lips to his chest over and over again.

Why did it hurt so much?

Why did she feel so stupid?

She draws in a ragged breath. She hadn't been able to face the docks alone to get Yensid. Had slowed them down because Gil had to get her past the docks. Sure, she'd run faster than she'd ever run before to make up for the lost time on her end, but what about Harry's mission? What had he needed Gil and James for? And what had Gil seen?

A chill runs through her. Did she even want to know? It was bad enough that he'd sat in the cold without realizing how cold he was. Did she want to know? Or was she still content in her ignorance like she screamed out earlier?

She shakes her head against his chest as she fists her hands in his jacket.

He'd promised he was never leaving her alone again. What could she promise him?

Better question, could any promise make her heart hurt less? Or were her mistakes tonight going to be something she just sat in?

Gil grunts, his eyes slowly opening again before he wraps one arm around her. "Breathe. It's okay."

Deez shakes her head.

Gil frowns as he reaches one hand up and cups her jaw holding her head in place. "Breathe, then be defiant."

"I am breathing." Deez whimpers softly.

"No, you're not." He takes a deep breath before he exhales slowly. "That's how you need to breathe. Not this ragged thing you got going on."

"My heart hurts." She admits as she curls tighter around him.

"What's wrong, Baby Grill?" Gil whispers as he wraps both arms around her securely.

"You didn't leave me, even though you could have gotten hurt. You were so cold, and- and-" She shakes her head again before she grips him tighter, hugging him harder, "I don't want to lose you." She admits tearfully.

"I don't want to lose you either Deez." He kisses the crown of her head. "But I'm fine Baby Girl. Just tired. Nothing else." He rubs her back. "I just got lost in my head and didn't notice how cold it had gotten or how long I'd been out there..."

"I am never letting you stay outside in the cold again." Deez growls, "You don't want me to stay in my head in the catacombs, you're not allowed to get lost in your head outside."

"Deal." He kisses her temple. "At least not 'till it warms up."

"Maybe." Deez smiles against his skin, "If I feel better by then. _If_." She sighs before she takes a deeper breath, relieved to feel her heart fighting back the grip that had been so painful.

"There you go Baby Girl, just like that. In and out." One of his hands plays with her hair, running gentle fingers through the length of it.

She nods as she continues to breathe, "Sorry I woke you up," She pulls herself up and kisses his lips, "but thank you."

Gil smiles against her lips, "You can wake me up any time if this is your way of saying thanks." He runs both hands through her hair.

"You're going to regret saying that." She smiles as she settles comfortably into his hold.

"Highly doubt it." He winks with a goofy grin. "But I'm willing to test your theory whenever you want."

"Go back to sleep silly." She chuckles as she takes his hand again, lacing her fingers through his as she hugs his arm close.

Gil's chest rumbles deeply with his amusement. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Deez takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out, "Yeah," She smiles as she repeats the action, "Much better. I think I was just scared."

"Now who's being silly," He leans down and presses a kiss to her hair as he holds her tighter. "Get some rest Baby Girl."

"I love you." She whispers anxiously, unable to let him fall asleep again without telling him. She couldn't help feeling she had a lot of missed opportunities to make up for.

"Love you too, Baby Girl." She didn't have to look to hear the smile on his lips.

It made her heart thump strangely to hear him say it too.

Strangely, but not in the painful way it had earlier.

This time she relaxes as she watches the flames dance in the fireplace until she feels her eyes grow heavy. More comfortable than she could ever remember being, she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Sup?**

**What'cha think of this chapter?**

**I know it was under stress, but isn't Uma the cutest mother hen ever?**

**About her finding that coat T must've stolen months earlier?**

**What about her conversation with Yensid?**

**About Yensid becoming an advisor?**

**And what about that scene between D and Gil?**

**She was so concerned about him being left in the cold. And rightly so. He was so damn cold his lips were blue. Thank god for her fire.**

**And Gil,**

**He was so deep in thought. So much so that he didn't realize how cold he'd gotten. Poor bastard. But once he saw Deez distraught he popped right back to his protective Sweet Boy we know and love.**

**Wasn't it sweet the way he comforted her?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**P.S.**

**About Corona…**

**We live in FL as some of you might well know. Everyone Dark lives with works at Universal, as does my husband. As you might have heard- The parks have shut down. But as Dark's husband works in emergency services and her brother in law works in security the two are still going in to make sure no one breaks into the parks.**

**As most of you know. I broke my neck in September, and have clusters of blood clots in my lungs from it- And as most of you don't know Dark has a severe autoimmune disease. And both of us have asthma. That being said, both of our immune systems are compromised. Though we haven't gotten it yet, and god willing never will, if one of us gets it, we're both going down hard… Especially with this virus attacking the respiratory system.**

**I know this might surprise some of you (being T's creator) but I am actually deeply religious/spiritual and pray often. Even if you're not, please at least keep us in your thoughts, as I am keeping each of you and your families in prayer. This virus is going to hit us all. Chances are someone you know is going to get it, god forbid might even lose their lives to it.**

**So we as a community, whether it just be via a story or not, need to stand together and support one another. So, please if one of you gets it, don't hesitate to shoot us a line. Quarantine is gonna suck. But if you hit us up with your number we'll be happy to shoot you texts, call, or maybe even go out of our comfort boxes and just start streaming to talk to you all.**

**With that being said,**

**We truly love and appreciate all of you for being a part of this story with us. For favoriting us. For following us. Rating us. Giving the kudos. And most importantly reviewing us. For those of you who post on every chapter, thank you for giving us glimpses into your lives. For giving us pieces of yourselves. We often make up stories for you guys and your lives. We'd hate for the backgrounds we've given you to be interrupted with something this terrible and scary.**

**Also not to offend anyone or push my beliefs off on any of you, just know I truly believe if it were not for my faith I would be dead four times over and that's just in the last two years alone.**

**With many blessings and prayers of protection**

**-Twisted**


	17. Sleep Orders

**Hey Descendants,**

**Friday update :)**

**Last update we witnessed Uma breaking down over the way T always has their best interest at heart. She's got a lot of guilt and anxiety going on right now. We also saw Deez go into a panic when she realized how cold Gil was after waiting outside in the freezing cold until Yensid came back from the ship. I smiled when one of you pointed out that Deez was a little mother hen herself. She does idolize Uma. **

**At least T has been patched up. He's not out of the woods yet, but thankfully he's being watched over by our favorite Captain and her Number One. Who are now alone in the room for the first time since T was found.**

**We hope you enjoy Sleep Orders**

**Lots of Love fellow Descendants!**

**-Dark- **

* * *

Uma frowns as she looks over T's head to Harry. He hadn't said a word since the two of them had precariously curled around T's injured body. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him look so intense. So brooding. He hadn't taken his eyes off T once. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry bites his lip as he looks up. A small smile plays across his face as he chuckles, "I guess I can'nah be hidin' anythin' from ya anymore." And he thought he'd been doing so well to hold back his vastly conflicting emotions. He sighs as he curls closer to T.

"Funny you still try." A soft smile curls her lips. "But do you? Want to talk about it, I mean."

"Would ya be ah lettin' me get away with ah no?"

She frowns, that wasn't like her Pretty Boy. "Not forever, no." She admits. "But I can give you a couple of days…"

Harry lightly chuckles as he snakes an arm above T's head, "I be ah needin' yer hand love." He admits softly, "I ain'nah gonna be the ass that be ah makin' ya wait for answers."

She immediately reaches up and laces their fingers together. "Why did you need to go back?" It had been bothering her all night. If she wasn't so exhausted and sore she'd break something in her frustration. She'd never felt so overwhelmed before.

"Aye." Harry sighs as he rubs his thumb along the inside of her wrist, "I be ah needing ta check an' see if I be ah killin' the bastard." His eyes linger on her gaze before he drops them away, "I did. I be ah killin' the sick fuck when I be pullin' 'im off-" He takes a deep, ragged breath.

A stone drops in her stomach, she couldn't imagine walking in on one of her family members being- She swallows hard, her throat suddenly dry. She couldn't even finish the thought.

How the fuck did this happen? How had she missed so much? Her eyes drop to T as her vision blurs and her hand tightens around Harry's.

"There be two others there," He continues as he shakes his head, "One o' them knew me, said we did'nah be ah leavin' on good terms. And I be ah fuckin' knowin' something were off then, but I be ah hearin' T, so I-" He sighs as his fingers curl over her hand, "I be runnin' in blind Uma. Just slashin' an' hookin' on instinct. And that fuckin' bastard was just- and T be ah hangin' from chains."

Her hand grips onto his like a vice. Stromboli and the Coachmen. Her eyes narrow. Those two fucks were still at it? Her stomach twists at the image of Harry facing off against those two men. In any other situation, she was sure he would have had a very different reaction. Sick fucking pricks.

The thought of her Pretty Boy running into that hell, blind with rage scared her to her core. Made her breath catch painfully in her lungs. Tonight could have gone so wrong, so quickly. She swallows as her pulse began to race. Two. She could have lost two of them. "Harry," She breaths with a mix of terror and anger.

"I know." He nods, "I be ah knowin' it were stupid. I should ah been comin' back the moment I thought I be ah knowin' where ta be ah lookin', but I," Fat tears leak from his eyes, "I couldn't just leave and come back. I had to look. When I be ah seein' that sick fuck walkin' back from the red lanterns…"

"Yeah it was fucking stupid, you know better than that Harry-"

"Aye." He nods as his face pinches, though he doesn't try to defend himself.

"This is no different than me... Going to the church." Her heat fizzles out as she lets out a sigh. Damn it. "We both did stupid shit trying to get our brat back." She reluctantly admits.

"Ya be right Cap'in." Harry rolls his lips between his teeth as he holds her hand tightly, shaking slightly in her grip, "I be ah doin' plenty o' stupid."

"Plenty?"

"Aye." Harry nods his head, "I, I ran Frollo through with me sword."

"Good." She squeezes his hand. "Fuck him."

"But is it?" His voice cracks.

Uma furrows her brow, "Yes?"

"T be ah wantin' ta be dealin' with his monster himself. I be ah knowin' that, and still, I be ah seein' not but red and black. I-" He shakes his head, "I would'ah been stabbin' the sick bastard more, I be wantin' ta hook the fuck outta 'im, but the other be comin' for me ah'fore I could."

Her eyes sweep over T before she looks back at Harry. "T'll get over it." She wouldn't give him a choice. "If he walked in on one of us- He wouldn't have hesitated to do the same thing."

"I be ah hopin' so." Harry admits with a frown, "I don'nah be wantin' ta be the reason he don'nah be comin' round ta us. Because I be ah grantin' ah quick death ta the fucker."

She squeezes his hand as she takes a deep breath. "I think we should set sail sooner rather than later. See what this baby can really do."

Harry chuckles lightly, "Ya be thinkin' ah little water be stoppin' T from runnin'?"

"No." She admits. "But the shock from freezing water might make him think twice about it."

He chuckles again before he grasps her hand so tight it hurts, "Ya don'nah be ah thinkin' I be ah fuckin' up?" He pulls in another ragged breath, "Cause I, I did'nah be ah dealin' well with that room. I've been there, I know I have. And I know I be ah survivin' it's horrors. But I can'nah be full rememberin' it."

She bites her cheek, "No Pretty Boy, I don't think you fucked up at all. I hate the idea of you being in that- In that stupid fucking shit hole of hell. More than you know." He might not have remembered it, but she certainly did.

Remembered trying to keep him from returning. Remembered all the fights and tears and frustration. Remembered how he would return, off his ass on whatever drug they were pumping him with.

She swallows. "And some things are best left forgotten. I'm just happy you got out. Got T out." Her voice was thick with emotion. "I never want to lose you to those sick depraved fucks again. Don't want to lose any of you to those monsters." She wanted to go hunt them down though. Gut them like the yellow-bellied codfish they were.

"Aye love, me fuckin' too." He lightly nuzzles his head against T's uninjured shoulder, "I be gettin' 'em all but good. But I be ah knowin' I had ta be gettin' T back ta ya before I could'ah be doin' anythin' else." He takes a deep breath and looks up at her again, "We be ah burnin' the place down."

"Good. Fuck that place."

"I should'ah been makin' him suffer more."

She squeezes his hand. "What matters is you got T home."

Harry nods before he pulls Uma's hand to his mouth and presses his lips to her palm, "Aye, and T be survivin' this or I be ah killin' him for bein' stupid 'nough ta be ah goin' 'lone." He snorts before he kisses her hand again.

"He'll live, whether it's through will or spite, he'll live." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Harry or herself. She wasn't sure she'd ever felt someone, who wasn't their Baby Girl, so hot before. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. But saying that out loud wasn't going to help anything. Not when he could feel T's temperature too.

Harry nods again before he settles down and lays their joined hands back above their heads. "Thanks, Cap'in." He runs his thumb over her wrist again.

She squeezes his hand. "I met the girl while you were gone."

"What?!" Harry thankfully releases her hand before he shoots up in the bed, "Ya be ah meetin' her? How? Did she be ah talkin'? What she be ah sayin'?"

"Aye." Uma slowly sits up not wanting to jar T, "She woke up sometime during us suturing her." She bites her lip. "It was…" She shakes her head. "Different." A frown tugs at her lips as her eyes drop to T, and tenderly moves a lock of hair from where it was stuck to her forehead. "I wouldn't call it talking exactly, but she did answer questions." She sighs, "Her name is Faustina. She recognized me. And…" She chews on the corner of her lip, "When I promised her that we would take care of her she said she knew."

Harry furrows his brow as he looks T over, "Faustina?"

Uma can't help her smile at the way he said her name. Like he was tasting it, trying something new for the first time. "Yeah."

"Huh. It be ah soundin' ta ya like Faustina be ah givin' permission ta be ah takin' care o' her?" Harry looks up with a faint, mischievous smile, "Cause that be what it be ah soundin' like ta me."

"She... Didn't really seem the type to argue." She admits hesitantly.

Harry's face pinches in disgust as he looks away, "I suppose that be ah makin' as much sense as it be disturbin'." He sighs as he takes T's closest hand into his.

"It does, and is…" Uma frowns.

"But I will unashamedly be ah usein' it ta be keepin' them here." He warns with a low growl before he tucks T's hand under the blanket.

Her eyes settle on T for a moment. "I've never had a problem with tactics. Just with giving no choice..." She turns back to Harry, "Which T knows." She sighs as her chin drops to her chest. "So, I'm not going to argue. I mean I hope it doesn't come down to that but..." She frowns, "T's part of this family, whether he understands that or not."

"So is she. They both be ah part o' us. And when the time be ah comin' love, don'nah be worryin' none." He reaches across and cups Uma's cheek, "I'll be ah settin' them straight. I be ah feelin' Gil completely on this."

Her hand comes up to cover his. "I know you will." She turns to kiss his palm. "And honestly," She sighs, "I don't blame you. I don't know how he hid her for so long- Unless she was the one hiding but I don't want them on the isle." She sighs. Or any of her family for that matter.

Harry smiles and, for the first time since they heard the rumors of the Rotten Core being taken away, it reaches his eyes, "Well Cap'in," He runs his thumb along her jaw, "If ya be ah teachin' this pirate anythin', it be that no one should be ah hidin' who they are." He leans down and kisses her cheek, "And for now at least, ya be ah gettin' yer wish. T ain'nah goin' anywhere for the time bein'." He slowly pulls his hand back before he settles next to T again, "We just be ah needin' ta keep 'em alive. Aye?"

"Aye." She lays back down and curls carefully around T. "He woke up tonight too." A ghost of a smile on her lips, "Even knockin' on death's door the little brat tried to tell me where I could be. Then passed the fuck out the minute he realized we were on the ship." She shakes her head.

"The contrast is striking… But at least we'll never be confused as ta who we're talking to." Never. After speaking to the girl, to Faustina, and knowing T, it was hard to believe they were the two could share a body. It was confusing, but she knew it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

"T always be ah special kind o' interestin'." Harry chuckles as he plays with T's hair, frowning at the bad dye job. "We be ah havin' ah lot o' sand bars ta be navigatin'. Keepin' T alive thankfully be ah mite easier with ya securin' the ol' man as an advisor." He smiles as he rolls his shoulder, "He be quick and understandin' of certain expectations."

"Aye." Uma agrees. "Ain't that the truth." She sighs as she stops herself from wrapping an arm around T. That was going to be a hard habit to break, she'd never slept with anyone she couldn't cuddle up to before.

"But ya know we ain'nah gonna be able ta be keepin' our Sweet Boy and Treasure away for long." Harry sighs, "An ah very selfish part o' me be wantin' them back even now."

"Me too…" She takes a deep breath, "But… I don't want either of them to see T until he's had a chance to heal more. Deez is going to panic and withdraw, and Gil is going to flip his shit if he sees them like this. And knowing any part of T is a girl is going to- It's just not going to be good. I know it's going to happen eventually, but even a day or two is better than them finding out this close to you rescuing them."

"Aye." Harry nods, "Ya think Gil be ah mite overprotective now…" He sighs.

"Yeah, no kidding." Uma shivers at the thought. "Deez'll weather through it, but I don't know how T will react if that gets directed at him..." She hangs her head. "I don't know how he's going to handle anything _when _he gets better." She refused to even think if. "I don't know how much of my protectiveness I can keep anchored myself." Sea Gods knew her boys weren't going to be able too.

"That be ah soundin' like some future problems, an' we be ah havin' enough now ta be seein' to." Harry's brow furrows as he catches T flinch from the corner of his eye.

"Harry, if I didn't think about future problems I wouldn't have any of you. It's like my fish and chips."

Harry tsks his tongue, "Don'nah be hoardin' yer worryin'." He glares, "I be sayin' we be ah havin' enough ta be thinkin' 'bout now, and we can be ah crossin' them planks when we be ah reachin' 'em." His eyes drop to T as he twitches again. Shit. Was T having a nightmare? It wouldn't surprise him, but he was worried about him moving, Sea God's knew he'd be bound to rip any number of stitches. Or open a burn wound. He grimaces

"Aye, we do but-"

"Uma?" Harry's eyes widen as he slips closer and wraps his arm under T's neck, firmly pressing his palm to his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe ah terror." Harry shakes his head as he grabs T's hand, "I don'nah be ah knowin' for sure, I ain'nah ever seen 'em have one, but…" Who the fuck wouldn't have a night terror after what T'd experienced.

Her eyes sweep over T in concern, eyes narrowing observantly before she moves closer to T. "Shit." She whispers, clearly struggling to figure out how to hold him without causing him more pain.

"Hey now." Harry whispers into T's ear as he secures his head against his shoulder, being mindful of every nearby injury, "I be ah havin' ya now, ain'nah no one gettin' past me. I be num'ba one aye?"

"Nononononono." T breathes out, "T, please come back- I'm sorry! I can't Ican'tIcan't!"

Harry frowns when he realizes there was no fight in T, just talking. Panicked talking. "Faustina?" He asks as he looks up at Uma.

"Louder than she was earlier." Uma frowns before she reaches for T's hands, and clasps them in her own.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." Tears stream down their face, "Please!" Her body trembles.

"Aye, I be supposing she would be if she were ah beggin' him ta be comin' back." Harry takes a deep breath before he adjusts to whisper in her ear again, "Ya be safe Faustina. Safe with me. Safe with Uma. We be on the ship love. I be ah holdin' ya safe on the ship." They'd been doing this with each other for years, and had learned what worked best when fighting phantoms, "Ya be ah hearin' me Faustina? Ya be safe. I be ah havin' ya, and ya be safe." He wipes his palm up her forehead, sweeping her sweat-soaked hair back.

"Faustina honey, it's going to be okay. We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise you are safe." Uma coos softly.

He hated this. Hated that she was sick, injured, and having a nightmare. "Aye love, ya be safe with us."

Faustina's whole body tenses as she stills suddenly, her entire body locking.

Uma and Harry watch with wide eyes before they both sit up.

Harry puts a hand near her mouth and nose, feeling for any amount of air movement, "Fuck! She ain'nah breathin'." he panics as he looks up to Uma.

"Oh, fuck that," Uma growls as she rolls to her knees, bringing her hands above T's chest. Before she can bring them down Faustina lets out a soul-rending scream of pure agony and terror.

Uma startles as she falls back in surprise.

Harry quickly muffles the sound with his hand before he half throws himself back to lay near her ear, "Faustina, love, ya be okay. It's Harry. Harry be havin' ya. Please love-" He wipes her hair from her face again, "Please. I ain'nah lettin' anything happen to you or T. We got you both. Ya both be safe. I promise, lass. I promise ya be safe with us." He presses a kiss against her temple, "I be ah havin' ya both now."

"Pleasepleaseplease. I'll-be-good. I'll-be-good. I'm-sorry-father. Please. Iwon'tdoitagain. I promise. Please. No-more." She chokes out, pleading. As she shakes her head. "Please."

Harry closes his eyes against the white-hot rage and sadness that rips through him. He clenches his jaw as tears fall. He gives up on whispering and presses his forehead to hers, leaning over her as if he could shield her from all the pain and suffering the world had already inflicted on her. He tries to breathe slowly, but some of the things she screams and whimpers breaks his rhythm, makes him sob helplessly as he focuses on keeping T from moving and undoing the work they'd done.

"_**T!**_" She screams out, the desperation in her voice was palpable. "T come back." She sobs as she attempts to turn. He and Uma react in tandem as they pin either of her shoulders in place.

"Shhhh." Harry whispers as he pets her hair, "Uma's here. Uma's here. Uma's here."

Uma sucks in a shaky breath as she rubs away the goosebumps that had raced across her arms. She takes T's hands back in her own. "You're safe. Feel the rocking. Smell the sea. You're with us. We've got you." She continues to coo softly. Her thumbs gently caress over the back of her hands.

"Please father. Please. I'll-be-a-good-girl. I'll-be-a-good-girl. I-can't-take-this. I-can't-take-this. I'm-sorry-I-strayed! I'm-sorry-father! Mercy! Please-have-mercy!"

Harry shakes his head as he keeps it lightly against her forehead, "Uma," He sobs, unable to stand the ache in his chest. "Uma!" He reaches for her, his hand shaking and tensing with his overwhelming emotions.

"I know." Uma half chokes, freeing one hand to grab his. To stop the shaking. "I'm here." She squeezes his hand tightly.

"Nonononono! Please-father! Please. I'll-be-better. I'll-be-better! Not-that! Please-father. Not-again!"

"I didn't stop this." Harry cries, "I should have stopped this! Uma!" He tightens his grip, "Make it stop. Please Cap'in. I can't-"

Uma squeezes his hand tighter. "None of us did. None of us knew." She coos softly, "You saved them though. Saved them from a living hell. Saved them from their father. You can do this too Pretty Boy because they need you right now. She needs you."

Harry pulls Uma closer as he struggles to catch his breath. "Sorry… I'm sorry." He shakes his head.

T's body seizes again.

"You're okay, Pretty Boy. You're okay. Just breathe. We can get through this. Just breathe."

"Aye aye Cap'in." Harry nods automatically before he covers T's mouth again, bracin' himself for another scream. Uma was right. He had no choice but to endure this. T and Faustina needed them both, and falling apart right now wasn't going to help any of them.

How the fuck had Uma endured this with all of them? Endured it alone? He takes a deep breath as he focuses on how much he respected her. Loved her for being the strength for all of them, every single time they needed her.

He takes another shaky breath. It tore his heart apart when Gil would scream out in the middle of the night, whimpering and fighting to getaway. But he and Uma had always handled those together. Deez had all three of them fussing over her, cooing and holding her through her sheer terror until she could breathe again. Uma's were few and far between and were always centered around losing one of them. But this?

This was a whole new level of torture.

"No-more. Make-it-stop. Make-it-stop. T!? Please. Where-are-you? I-need-you. I-can't. I-can't. I-can't. I-can't. Please-come-back. Don't-leave-me-alone! Please-" She chokes out, her voice raw with despair. "Please, don't-leave-me-alone. Not-with-him. Please! Come-back! I'm-sorry!"

"T's right here Faustina." Harry attempts to assure her as he takes her hand again, "He's right here. He's sleeping with you. You're both okay." He continues to whisper as he backs away, trying to give her more space to see if that would help. The rest of his family responded better to touch. Maybe they just needed to try things a different way for T and Faustina.

"Fuck! Harry!" Uma shouts as T starts tossing and turning in wild desperation, barely dodging a claw down her face, "Stitches!"

Harry immediately grabs T's other hand, "Shhhh, It's okay, it's okay!" He lays beside her, tenderly pulling her back to his shoulder as he wraps his arm under her neck to keep her head secure.

Uma grimaces at the soft defeated whimper that leaves T's lips.

"Faustina, it's Harry. Harry Hook. I be hookin' ya and there ain'nah nothin' ya can be doin'. Aye? I be ah havin' ya now, an' I ain'nah lettin' anyone else ever touch you again!" He growls protectively, "So stop movin' love before ya be ah hurtin' yerself." His voice cracks before he takes another slow, deep breath.

T stills in his arms, his breaths ragged, short, and shallow. "I'm-sorry. I'm-sorry. I'm-sorry."

"Shhhhh." Harry takes another breath, "Ya don'nah be needin' ta be sorry love. Just be ah breathin' for me. Just breathe. You're okay. I promise you're okay." He presses his lips to her temple, "Ain'nah nothing gettin' ya with me here. Me an' Uma ain'nah lettin' anythin' get ya. So just breathe."

T flinches as a whimper leaves her lips.

Harry grimaces, "Uma, I don'nah be ah knowin' what ta be doin'." He tried everything that had sprung into his mind. If T weren't the one in the grip of a night terror and currently at death's door he was certain the kid would be proud of him. T had always been one for trying everything he could think of, for experimenting until something worked.

Uma frowns, "Ride it out." She breathes. "She seems to be calming… She's not lashing out anymore." She reaches over and rubs Harry's shoulder as she chews her lip. "I...I think being stern kinda worked...? She seemed to settle after that..."

"Stern?" Harry blinks up at her.

"Yeah, you were just so firm."

Harry frowns, but takes a deep breath, "Breath T." He orders with a growl, raising an eyebrow when T takes in a deep breath. Great. He didn't even want to think about why being firm with her was working.

He hated this. Hated how helpless he felt. "Aye, ya be right." He lets his head fall back with a groan.

"You and Gil both hated being touched when I first found you." Uma reminds him gently, "You were both like feral cats. Scratching and hissing'."

"Aye, I be ah rememberin'." Harry snorts before he reaches out to her again with the arm supporting T's head. His lips curve into a small smile when she instantly clasps his hand. "I be ah guessin' anytime T be ah gettin' uppity in his sleep I just be ah growlin' orders at 'im." Why was it working? The question made the back of his throat burn.

"If it works, it works." Uma frowns. "Doesn't mean we have to like it, but it gives us something while we work with them on this."

"Good." Harry clears his throat, swallowing the burning back before he continues, "Because the why be ah makin' me sick."

Uma lets out a heavy sigh, "We're already working on the first step, sleeping with them. Then once they're healed a bit we need to pet them. To get them to understand that not all touch hurts…"

Harry nods, "I be ah rememberin' your process." He smiles darkly, "I be ah knowin' we got this love, sorry I be ah losin' it ah'fore."

Uma squeezes his hand tightly. "I know how hard it is Pretty Boy, and that was…" Her eyes sweep over T as her brow furrows, "Disturbing to listen to."

"Aye." Harry agrees easily, "Ya be somethin' else Cap'in. As usual." He takes another deep breath. He never let himself forget everything Uma had done for him, but tonight was the first time he could say he honestly felt like he understood what she put herself through to 'collect' them. And as a wee girl when he first met her. A wee girl carrying around an even more wee brat.

But, the sheer strength she had, sometimes it blindsided him.

It was the biggest reason he laughed in people's faces when they asked why he 'let' her be his captain. Let…

He sighs as he looks down, searching T's face for any further signs of being in the grip of a night terror.

"Aye." Uma grins, "And don't ya be forgettin' it." She teases.

Harry shakes his head earnestly, "Never." He gives her hand a couple of quick squeezes.

They just had to make it through the night. Just had to keep T still through the night until Yensid could make it back with better medicines.

He shakes his head. He never thought he'd find himself relying on an adult for anything, let alone to save someone he loved.

* * *

**Bitter-Sweet.**

**That's all I can think about as we edited this particular chapter. **

**Harry and Uma doing their best to take care of their newest family member(s).**

**Sorry if the pronouns when they referenced T and Faustina were confusing. But Uma and Harry are both confused as fuck about what to do. The only thing they're absolute on is that both of them are theirs. So we decided to show it more than tell it, but felt you guys deserve an explanation as to the why of it.**

**That being said…**

**What did you guys think about this chapter?**

**Uma and Harry together are fucking adorable. The mother-son, brother-sister, leader-subordinate, lovers relationship is complicated, to say the least. Is it difficult to see? **

**And that nightmare bro… Did it make your heartache? **

**Did it make sense?**

**Was it too extra?**

**What about Harry and Uma's responses to it? Did we do their characters justice?**

**Does the thought of why Faustina would respond to orders like that make your throat burn with bile as well?**

**We're dying to know your thoughts, feelings, and insights on the matter!**

**With much love, appreciation, and anticipation**

**-Twisted**

**PS**

**So, as antisocial and as socially awkward as we are, we were thinking of starting a Facebook live stream once a week at least till the Corona Virus has been handled… Would any of you be interested? We figured we could do a Q and A and get more in touch with you guys, to keep things positive, light, and keep the community together. We know at least two of you are currently in quarantine- Gods forbid any more of you end up in it, but if you do we just want to give you guys something else to look forward to since we can't post a chapter every day as much as we'd love too. Let us know. We'll do it if five or more of you are interested. **


	18. Eggs and Banter

** Hey Descendants,**

**Sorry about the late update, but we're here!**

**Last update Harry and Uma talked, and then T/Faustina had a horrible night terror, and all they could do was ride it though.**

**Today we're checking on Gil and Deez to see how they're handling the separation. **

**We hope you like your Eggs with a side of Banter. :)**

**Enjoy**

**-Dark-**

* * *

A slight smoky scent tickles his nose before his senses are flooded with something else. Something that smelled delicious. He slowly opens his eyes before his brow furrows at the unfamiliar ceiling above him.

His eyes widen as he looks around. Where was he? Where was his treasure? And what the hell was that smell?

"Your cheese isn't green at all." He hears Deez say, sounding slightly confused.

Her familiar voice puts him at ease. And the lack of emergency allows his rapid heartbeat to calm. He yawns and rubs his eyes before he slowly pulls himself up.

"Well, no. And cheese, in general, is not supposed to be green or moldy. But my cheese is magically preserved." Yensid explains, "Make sure you turn the heat off this time."

"Right. Sorry." Deez sighs as something clicks, "Huh… You know, we never did figure out how you're able to have magic that works under the barrier."

"You and Carlos have always been curious about that." Something thuds as if it were being set down, "Did you have any theories?"

"A few. But one we came up with together was when Carlos said he believed magic was just another form of energy. Like thermal or electromagnetic energy. So I thought that, if that were true it would mean that magic isn't created, it's transferred or transformed just like any other type of energy. Which made us think that maybe your magic works here because it's from the same power source as the barrier? The barrier has to be magical, so it itself has to work. Which would mean that like energy would also still be able to work. We could never figure out a way to test it though."

"Hmmm. Once again I'm impressed. That is very sound, logical reasoning. And fairly accurate, without dipping into abstract theoretical concepts for further explanation."

Gil grins. Of course Carlos and Deez would figure something that complicated out just for the fun of it. He eases back against the couch, content to listen to the two talk as he shakes off the grogginess.

"I'll have to write to Carlos and let him know we were fairly right." She chuckles.

"Yes. And let me know when you do, I have a few letters I'd like to ask you to pass along for me as well."

"Of course. And um, thanks for showing me how to make this."

"Of course Hyades. And I'm sure Gil will enjoy them." Something pops, "Are you sure you don't want to wake him up? It would seem you have breakfast ready."

"He was really tired last night. He should sleep. And it gives me time to look this over."

"You did luck out with that recipe book." Yensid chuckles as something makes a slight scraping noise, "If you're hoping to impress him, I'm sure you'll find the right recipe in there."

"I hope so. I have a lot to make up for."

What did she have to make up for exactly? Gil frowns, eyes narrowed as he tilts his head back to look at the ceiling. Was she talking about the fact they had missed each other, literally, for days? It bothered him, but at the moment it was the only thing that made sense. What else could she possibly have to make up for? It wasn't like it was her fault that Maleficent had sent the goblins on her.

"Do they taste better this time?" Deez asks before he hears her sigh in relief, "Oh good."

"Thank you for making breakfast. You're a very quick study, even in the kitchen it would seem."

"Thank you."

A chair scrapes across the floor, "I need to be going now, by the time I get there the commissary should be opening."

"Please be careful." Deez calls out before she rushes into his view to quietly grab Yensid's bag, "Here." She whispers as she holds it up for him.

Yensid chuckles as he takes his bag, "Thank you Hyades. Please remember that, for now at least, you need me to be able to get back in," He reaches out and squeezes her shoulder, "And I know it's hard to focus right now, but you should write another letter to the king about yourself and your family. I'm certain that will take a lot of stress off your Captain."

"I will." Deez nods.

The old man smiles as he and Gil make eye contact, "And good morning Gil." He greets before slipping out the door.

Deez turns to him with a bright smile, "Good morning." She greets as she rushes to his side, "Yensid let me make breakfast, well, taught me how to make breakfast. Are you hungry?" She dances slightly in her excitement before she grabs his hand and easily pulls him to his feet.

"Yeah, I am." Gil grins as her excitement as he runs a thumb over her knuckles. "What'd he teach ya to make?"

"Come see." Deez pulls him towards the kitchen, "It's something I'd never had before, so I wanted you to try it too." She taps the table in front of a chair as she lets him go and turns to the counter.

Gil chuckles, "Well, now you've got me as curious as I am excited." He sits before he rubs his hands together. It wasn't often that he got to try new food. Deez making him breakfast was new too. It made his chest warm.

She smiles as she grabs a plate, a fork, and something from a box before she sets it in front of him, "It's called scrambled eggs. And he uses cheese that tastes amazing. And look," She flips one of the slices of bread on the plate, "No mold."

His eyes brighten as his mouth salivates at the word eggs. "Thank you," He barely gets out before he picks up the fork.

His lips split into a giant goofy grin at the first bite. He groans before shoveling more into his mouth like a man obsessed "Thif ish delishious." He gets out between mouthfuls.

Deez smiles as she grabs her plate and sits next to him, "I knew you'd like it." She tilts her head back and forth happily before she takes a bite. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Gil nods after swallowing, "Did you?"

"Well yeah, but I also slept before you got inside." She sighs.

He reaches over and puts a hand on her arm, "It's really okay Deez, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I didn't even notice how cold it was till I came in. Then you took care of me, so I'm not complaining."

Deez purses her lips, "Uma would be mad you got left outside." She lightly stabs at a cheesy clump of egg.

"Uma gets mad about a lot of things." He grins. "But, I'm glad you got sleep last night." He takes another bite. "Glad that you're safe."

Deez blinks as she sets her fork down, "I'm glad we're safe, now…" She frowns, "But I'm worried about T. And Harry. And Uma. T-" She closes her eyes but quickly opens them again.

He lets out a heavy sigh as he rubs his neck. "Uma and Harry will take care of T, and Uma will take care of Harry, while he takes care of her. They're going to be alright."

"Harry didn't look alright. Something was-" She bites her lip, "He-"

"A lot of things were bothering Harry last night. A lot of things were bothering all of us last night. You included. T… T-" He grimaces as he remembers the pool of blood from the metal table. "It's best to just let Uma and Harry take care of him right now. We've got each other. And I know the minute she can, Uma will let us know we can come back."

"But... I thought we were supposed to stay together when things were hard, or scary." She blinks rapidly as her eyes grow glossy.

"Deez," Gil lets out a deep sigh. "I know. I know this is hard to understand, but it's complicated. If Uma and Harry don't think it's a good idea for us to be on the ship right now they have a good reason for it." Like the fact he doubted him or Deez could handle the full extent of T's injuries. "They're the Captain and First Mate. If they think this is for the best, then it's for the best."

"I know." She shakes her head before she looks back up with a small smile, "I'm sorry, I know."

"It's okay. I know that this is new to you. But when it comes to this type of thing, Uma always knows best."

"She does. She always has." She takes a deep breath before she looks down at her plate and then to his half-finished one, "Here." She slides from her chair and holds her plate close to his.

"You barely ate." Gil frowns as he hooks her chair with his foot and pulls it towards her, making her fall back into it.

"I'm finishing the toast, I was just giving you the rest of my eggs." She chuckles as she straightens up.

Gil studies her for a moment before he frowns. "I guess that's okay, as long as you eat something."

"You just wanted me to sit closer." She teases as she takes an exaggerated big bite.

"It didn't hurt." He chuckles and winks. "Was thinkin' of heading to the cove today. What do you think? Wanna get back to working on Uma's sword?" Or crafting T a new one. He was going to be so upset when he found out he'd lost his blade.

Because T was going to get better. Uma and Harry wouldn't give him a choice. They'd drag him back if they had to. T wouldn't stand a chance, not in his condition. He'd get better and survive this. They wouldn't give him a choice.

Deez smiles before her face turns thoughtful, "I told Yensid I'd write a letter today, and we can't get back inside without him." She frowns as she watches him.

"Oh." Gil nods before he continues eating his eggs. "I can write with you."

"Or we can write Yensid a letter letting him know where we're going." She offers with a smile.

"No. If you told someone you would do something, then you should do it. We can write a letter for the king, and then one for Yensid, if we finish before he gets back."

Deez sighs as she shrugs, "Fair."

"I try to be."

"And I appreciate it." She kisses his cheek as she stands again, "You finish eating. I'll do the dishes."

He takes a deep breath before letting it out, "Okay…" He liked sitting with her like this. It made everything feel normal.

"It won't take me long. He showed me how to use a dishwasher." She chuckles as she runs her thumb over the cleft in his chin, "Then I'll grab paper and be right back."

He beams at her as he releases his hold on the chair. "Okay." His eyes brighten. "I can handle that."

Deez drops a hand to her stomach before she looks back up with a blush, "There's that smile I've been missing." She stares at him blankly before she slides into his lap, resting her head against his chest as she grabs his jacket, wrapping her hands in the folds of the material. "But now I guess I can't walk away from it," She burrows her nose against his skin, "Can we stay like this until you've finished?"

Gil nods as he wraps an arm around her, cupping the back of her head before he presses his lips to her hair, "We can stay like this for as long as you need, Baby Girl." He certainly wasn't going to complain about it. It was nice to be able to comfort her in the midst of all the chaos.

Deez smiles before she taps her finger to his chest, "You better still be eating."

He chuckles as he picks his fork back up, "Like I'd let this go to waste." He teases before he easily adjusts in the chair to eat around her.

* * *

Deez exhales, making her lips trill in frustration as she stares at the blank paper in front of her. She hated this part of writing.

The part where she had no idea what to say. She'd written a letter about the Howler and delivered it to the barge the same day her gang had been taken, but that was the last time she'd even thought about putting pen to paper.

She sighs as she bounces her pencil against the table. Now though, it wasn't a party or a spider that she was going to write about. It was the fact that she and T were with the Wharf Rats and were safe. Relatively safe anyway.

And that was the part that scared her about this letter. She hadn't gone back over her last one, but she was sure she'd done some major over-sharing. And she still had so many opportunities to overshare. Except Yensid had offered to read it this time.

She whimpers as she drops her head to the table with a dull thunk.

Gil chuckles as he reaches over and ruffles her hair. "Writer's block?"

"What would it be if it's that and having too many things all at the same time?" She pouts as she turns her head to watch him work on his letter.

"Too many things?" He prompts, as he looks up at her curiously.

Deez nods as she leans back in her chair before she slowly slides down, "Yeah. Like what happened after they were taken, not knowing where T was and how he is now," She shivers as she presses her thumb to her lips, "The fact we're separated right now and don't know what's going on or why the isle feels so different."

"Ah…" He reaches out and slides her blank page over to him before he starts writing. "Carlos's gang knows how to take care of themselves. It doesn't matter where T was, it just matters that he's safe now. As for us being separated, I'm used to it. They hated me working in the chip shop with them, remember." He shrugs. "I know it's frustrating, but I know Uma and Harry can handle taking care of T." He reaches over and covers her hand with his. "And of course the isle feels different with Auradon coming in for the first time since, prob'ly since Yensid came over, and took four of us out of here. The energy is gonna feel charged for a while, but it'll bounce back once things settle." He scoops up her hand and brings it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

He was used to being separated from Uma and Harry. She chews her nail. What an idiotic thing for her to bring up. Of course he was used to this. How many times had they been able to hang out because Uma and Harry were working? She couldn't even count. She twines her fingers through his and squeezes his hand, "I'm sorry, that wasn't, I guess I hadn't thought about it like that." Hadn't thought about any of it like that. Had done nothing but overthink all of it.

He turns in his seat and reaches for her other hand before cupping them both in his. "It's okay Deez. So much has happened in the last couple of days. It's hard to think about everything all at once." He leans down and kisses the corner of her lips. "Family means a lot of things Deez. Yes, it means being together, but it also means trusting one another. And if it makes things easier for us to be away from them for a little bit, for them to take care of what needs to be taken care of… Then the best thing we can do is find a way to distract ourselves and stay outta their way. At least we have each other to weather this storm."

Deez smiles as she nods, "This is the biggest reason I've always loved hanging out with you." She admits softly as she scoots her chair closer to him. He was calm when she was not. He had the simple solution when she was stuck. An unjudgemental explanation when she felt stupid. He pulled her from her vicious cycle with such an ease that it made her question why she ever got caught in them in the first place.

The corner of Gil's lip pulls up in a smile as he gathers her to his lap. "I'm the anchor for a reason." He chuckles as he places a kiss on the top of her head. "With Harry's mood changing like the winds, and Uma raging like the sea it doesn't leave me much room to be anything but. Sometimes you've just gotta ride with the tide, but other times you have to moor to keep from drifting too far off course." He nuzzles his cheek against the top of her head. "And sometimes it's okay to admit you're lost with no direction and trust that someone else will guide you. Today it's my turn to be your compass, and help guide you back."

She smiles as she curls around him, rising up just enough to wrap her arms around his neck, "You're right." She chuckles as she presses her lips to his throat, "If I have to be lost somewhere, I'm glad it's with you."

"Just so we're on the same page, I love hanging out with you too." He grins down at her before he presses his lips to her forehead. "Not many people can admit that I'm occasionally right." He chuckles.

"You're right a lot," She corrects, "You just never say anything, so most people don't know it."

"Most people aren't worth the talking." He admits sheepishly. "And besides, when you play dumb people tend to speak more loosely around you. It helps around the ship, letting people think I'm simpler than I am. Plus," He winks, "it gives me more time to work on my art instead of getting drawn into pointless arguments." He wraps his arms around her hips. "That being said, why don't we go work on some mutual art instead and take a break from this? I think Yensid will understand that you have too much going on to focus and I could really benefit from hitting something with my hammer. It's not like you didn't try."

Deez sighs deeply as she hugs him tighter. The memory of him believing he was stupid because he couldn't read still hurt. That hadn't been an act. His struggle had broken her heart. And it made her all the more determined to prove to him in however many ways she had to that he was intelligent.

He holds her to him with one arm as he leans over her head to continue writing. "As long as we all have each other, we'll never be lost. And no amount of distance and time is going to change that Deez."

"You all proved that, believe me." She presses her lips to his throat once more before she pulls back to look up at him, "I was just thinking how it's too bad I didn't get to go through my whole writing process with you."

His chuckle rumbles through his chest as he drops the pencil before pushing back in his chair to stand, taking her with him. "You mean your procrastination techniques?" He carries her against his hip as he heads to the door.

Deez grins, "You know me so well." She chuckles as she pulls her hoodie up, "But seriously, the bathroom has a huge tub Yensid said we could use, and there's just so many ways to procrastinate here."

"I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while." He kisses her forehead. "As tempting as that offer is- I think it would be better for both of us to go to the cove and work off this energy in ways that won't make Uma and Harry feel left out." He chuckles. "Besides, we couldn't find T's sword and I want him to have one before he gets moving again, will give me more practice before we continue working on ours and Uma's."

She furrows her brow as she watches him. What would make Uma and Harry think they were being left out? "Cove it is. I'm guessing you already wrote Yensid to let him know." She chuckles. Actually, the cove was a pretty good idea. He wanted to work on swords, she could get that going for him. But she also had something she needed to work on.

"Yep." He carefully shuts the door behind them before he tests it. Once he's sure it's secure he easily scoops her legs off his hip to carry her bridal style, holding her close to his chest. "I think everyone's had their fill of worry this week without us adding to it."

"That's very true." She admits sadly. She bites her lip before she looks back up, "Do you think we'll have time to work on swords and something else?"

Gil frowns, "I think we'll have plenty of time to do lots of elses."

"Have you seen the way you focus sometimes?" She questions with a quirked brow.

"Kinda hard to see myself Deez." He grins down at her.

Deez purses her lips as she dances her fingers around his neck, "You know what I meant."

Gil's laughter bubbles up as he holds her to him more securely. "Are you trying to get dropped?" He gets out between his breaths.

"You haven't dropped me yet." She smiles as she blinks innocently up at him.

"And I don't wanna start now." He playfully glares before he adjusts to pin her arms by her side. "Cheater." He sticks out his tongue at her.

"How did I cheat?"

"Tickles are always below the belt."

"You're the one who taught me to tickle Harry." Deez laughs.

"Yeah well, he deserves it."

"And I like hearing you laugh." She shrugs.

"Oh yeah?" He grins down at her. "I love hearing you laugh too."

Her eyes widen as she struggles to free her arms, "Hey, we're not supposed to let people know I'm still here." She giggles softly.

"Then I wouldn't break my hold on you." He points out jovially.

"Now who's the cheater?" Deez huffs as she lets her head hang back over his arm.

"Pirate." He winks at her.

"After I join the family I'll be a pirate too you know." Deez states before her smile drops slightly at the reminder that she hadn't yet.

He lifts her higher in his arms and nudges her head. "You'll be a rat soon enough, and mark and oath or not, you've always been a part of this family."

Deez bites her lip before she slips her arms free and hugs herself to his neck again. She'd always been a part of the family but had never acted like it. She sighs. She had so much to make up for. They'd been patient with her for so long. She curls tighter around him, "Thank you."

"Any time Deez," He kisses her forehead. "I love you, we all do. Have for a long time."

"I still feel so stupid for not realizing how I felt sooner."

"Eh." He shrugs lazily, "Bet it makes you appreciate it more now."

She tilts her head back so she can look up at him, "I think it does." She smiles. She couldn't imagine how she could have ever mistaken the warmth in her chest for anything but love. Or why she'd been afraid of it. But she wouldn't trade how she felt about him or the rest of her family for anything. Not even an invitation to Auradon. She absently runs her fingers through the curls of his thick hair tickling her hands.

It surprised her how adamantly she understood that fact. "I wouldn't trade this for anything." She admits as she continues to watch him.

"And that's all that matters, because neither would we." He kisses the tip of her nose. "Now, all we need to do is convince T of that once he's better and we'll have the whole family together, finally."

"Agreed." She sighs as she drops her head to his chest, "It's going to be a challenge though. T is… Well, we both know stubborn is a big understatement."

Gil shrugs, "You were stubborn at first too, but we still managed to catch you. He'll come around. Uma and Harry can be really persistent. Add us to the mix and he won't stand a chance."

Deez blinks before she releases her hold on Gil's neck to cup his face, "You never did give up on me."

"Never." He turns to place a kiss to the center of her palm. "Pirates remember? We know valuable things when we see them."

She chuckles before she hugs his neck again, burrowing her face against the hollow of his throat. All the times she ran must have hurt him deeply, but here he was, brightening her life like it never had. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve that kind of love, but she'd do anything and everything to keep it. "I love you." She hugs tighter, surprised when her eyes water, "Even if it's still confusing." She admits with a small shake of her head, hoping the tears weren't noticeable as they slip down her cheeks.

"I love you too." He leans down and kisses her hair, "And everything is always confusing at first. But we'll figure it out. All of us. Together. Because that's what families do."

"What real families do." Deez corrects. Because she knew none of their families had done that for them.

Gil shakes his head, "Blood doesn't mean anything on this isle. Where we come from doesn't matter. Where we end up does."

"That's what I meant." Deez furrows her brow, "because you're my real family."

He beams down at her, "Sad Uma and Harry weren't here to hear that."

She shrugs, "Looks like we have another letter to write." She smiles.

"That's not a bad idea. Uma and Harry would probably like updates. We'll have to write one for Yensid to drop off at the ship next time we show up at his house."

"That's going to be a trick."

"Eh." He gives a lazy shrug, "We've dealt with trickier."

Deez furrows her brow as she looks around, for the first time seeing beyond her contained world in Gil's arms, "Hey, there were Goblin barricades here a few days ago."

"Well, there aren't now…" Gil looks around. "Yensid must've really worked some magic on that."

That was a relief. She sighs as she relaxes more into his hold, "I will not miss that."

He chuckles. "Yeah, no kidding."

They fall into a comfortable silence as they continue through town until they reach the edge.

"So, are you going to let me walk at all?"

"Wasn't planning on it." He admits unrepentantly with another wink. "For a Treasure, you have a knack for wandering off."

"I do not wander off." Deez playfully glares as she gestures wildly with a finger, "I run or hide, but either way it's with purpose."

Gil returns the glare, "If you think we're letting you guys play that stupid game any more you're only lying to yourself with purpose."

Deez pouts, "What's so bad about it? It's how I found the cove."

"I don't think any of us can stand losing either of you again anytime soon. Not when we just got you both back."

She tilts her head, "So, not forever. Just not for now?"

Gil's silent for a moment before he sighs, "Just for now."

Deez furrows her brow, "But, you really don't like it, do you?"

"Does anyone besides you and your seeker?"

"Evie and Carlos never minded it. And Harry was always upset that he was working or not invited."

"Not after climbing the mountain looking for the two of you when you guys were nowhere to be found…"

Deez blinks, "Harry climbed the mountain? Why?"

"Yeah." Gil chuckles, "Because we had no idea where the two of you were hiding and that's where the dart landed on the map."

"I should have known you guys wouldn't believe the rumors," She sighs.

He snorts, "Not without a scene anyways. Either of you. We were sure of that much at least."

She smiles as she clings to him harder, "I would never leave without my family."

"I know." He grins down at her. "We all do. So when there was no mention of fire or injuries we knew you two had to still be here."

"I'm guessing Yensid's house is the new meeting place?"

"It's definitely been added to the list."

"It's a short list," Deez sighs, "just so you know."

"I think we'd all feel better if they were written down once we're back together. I don't think Harry's got another climb in him. I've never heard him curse so much over an adventure." He chuckles.

"That sounds... kind of awful."

"I wouldn't mention your game or the mountain around him for a while."

"Thanks for the warning." She grimaces. Harry could be overwhelming on good days. An angry Harry could easily send her running before she'd be able to catch herself, "No need to poke the crab."

* * *

**Sup? **

**We figured you guys could use a bit of aftercare following the last couple of chapters. Hopefully this helped soothe any frayed nerves.**

**So, how did you like domestic Deez? Gil certainly enjoyed it. Not so rotten cheesy eggs, and fresh toast? Did he die and go to heaven? Talk about cloud nine for our favorite down to earth blacksmith.**

**We're so happy you guys are so supportive of this ship! We know it's been a slow burn but that's what we do. Love at first sight isn't exactly our forte. So how did you like the fluff between them?**

**Gil's stalwartness that everything will turn out okay is so at odds with everyone else's concern, but he's never been much of a pessimist. What are your thoughts on his forceful positivity?**

**Oh, anxious writer's block. We've been there many a time. Poor Deez.**

**With much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**

**Corona Virus Check-in corner.**

**We know this is a scary time. We'd really love a roll call. Even if it's just a 'still kickin' we'd love to hear from all of you to know you're all doing alright.**

**We're sorry for posting late, but Dark's fighting the regular flu and I just kickstarted my stupid fucking period. Blegh. We know it's not really an excuse for shirking, but we're only human.**

**Also, we're doing our first video chat on FB this Friday at 8pm eastern time for those of you who are in desperate need of some human interaction. Quarantine has been great for writing but some of you *cough* extroverts *cough* might not be faring so well. **

**We're nervous af.**


	19. IVs and Basins

**Hey Descendants,**

**Ready for another update? I know we are.**

**In the last update, we focused on what Deez and Gil were doing in the aftermath of T being rescued. **

**This chapter is as split as the Sea Family is.**

**We hope you enjoy :)**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Yensid sighs as he eyes the dilapidated ship these kids had somehow turned into a fairly decent home. It spoke not to the resilience of kids in general, but the tenacity of these children specifically.

Because these kids had it far too hard.

T should be in a hospital. Not held together by a scared, though incredible, girl and a boy that looked and sounded like he'd gone through hell to bring T back.

His hand tightens painfully over the handles of his bag. The bastards who did this shouldn't be brought to justice by a child, but from what he could tell, Harry was also shouldering that weight.

Gil and Hyades shouldn't feel like burdens, unable to help, unallowed to know. It wasn't hard to sense their thoughts on the situation, even though they weren't talking about it.

He understood the Captain's hesitation with the knowledge. Hyades was traumatized by just seeing T's legs. And Gil, from everything he knew about the boy, would probably rip the entire isle apart in his rage if he were to find out what the girl had endured.

None of this _should _be happening. He clenches his jaw. But it _was_. And the best he could do was try to keep T alive.

_Try._ He swallows hard.

At least T had better odds now. When he'd first arrived, first seen the pure carnage-

His eyes narrow. It was going to take nothing short of willpower to fight that level of pain and infection. The rock salt certainly hadn't helped anything. He grits his teeth.

The gruesomeness of what T had survived was deplorable to every degree. It had almost destroyed him to find out why T had come to his house that night. Nearly killed him to see T so distraught. And now this. Frollo was, no, had been a vile villain.

When he reaches the door, he takes a deep breath, clearing his head of all the dark thoughts before he knocks, "It's me, Captain."

"Oh thank Poseiden," She rushes to the door and swings it open, "Come in."

He walks in and immediately begins to set up his supplies again. The bedside table quickly fills with tubes, bags of clear liquids, syringes, and dark brown bottles with strange lids.

Once he's done with his set up he places a hand against T's forehead. He was still far too hot for his liking. "Both of you, please come here. It would be best if you learned how to do this." He states as the two immediately crowd him.

"What we be ah needin' ta do?" Harry asked as his brow furrows. His hand hesitantly reaches out to touch a bag, but a sharp shake of Uma's head stills him.

"I'm going to teach you how to start an iv. I brought extras so if you need the practice feel free to use them. I've already ordered more."

"What's an iv?" Uma asks, her brow furrowing as she looks over the table.

"An iv is the best method to deliver fluids and antibiotics into someone is T's condition. The hardest part will be getting it into place. After that, we'll hook up these tubes, and these bags. We change when they start to empty. We can also inject medication into the tubes. I imagine that will only make this easier for the two of you."

Uma sighs in relief, "We weren't sure how to get him to drink without waking him up or chokin' him."

Harry nods, "We be ah givin' him the medicines like ya be ah sayin' ta though."

Yensid smiles, "I never had any doubts."

Uma nods, "So how do you do it then?" She asks anxiously.

"I'll show you on T, if I may." Yensid pulls a tray over and fills it with supplies.

The teenagers nod before he feels two sets of intense eyes on him.

"We're going to have to find a vein first," Yensid explains as he sits on the bed next to T. He pulls a cloth strip out and ties a tourniquet around T's upper arm. "Restricting blood flow, momentarily, makes it easier to find the veins." He gently holds T's arm up and pokes at the inner elbow.

When neither teen asks for clarification he continues.

"And with T as dehydrated as he is, it's going to be a bit more difficult to stick him properly. So make sure you wait until you find a strong pulse. Like this, feel." He runs the pad of a finger over a slightly bulging vein.

Harry and Uma immediately do as instructed.

Part of him lamented not getting to keep these two in his classes longer. They were obviously fast learners. "So now that we have our vein, we're going to clean the skin with one of these." He grabs the alcohol pad, "Clean it well. And then we're going to use this needle here-"

He can't help but notice both of them grimacing as he inserts the large needle into T's arm. "Now, we're going to hook it up to the tube and allow some blood to flow into it so we know we did it right."

Again both teens nod, though neither looked comfortable.

Yensid removes the cloth strip, and when a slight bit of red climbs the tube he smiles. "Don't be concerned if you have to stick him a couple of times. Just don't wiggle the needle. It's very sharp and can do more damage than just sticking him again."

"Understood." Uma nods.

"Now, use that cloth tape there and help me secure this."

Harry immediately picks up the tape and rips a strip off before he looks at Yensid for instruction.

"Put a piece right next to the injection site. And another further up to help it stay in one place."

Harry nods before he does so.

"Now take this bag and hang it up so that gravity will help it drain into the vein."

Uma jumps to her feet and immediately does as instructed.

"And that's an iv." Yensid nods as they successfully get the drip going.

"That be ah seemin' easy enough." Harry sighs as he steps back with Uma, both looking at him for further instruction.

"Next. We can add medicine to the tube." He picks up one of the syringes, "We measure it out with these lines here." He holds it out to them.

They take the needle and inspect it before handing it back.

"I've written out the dosages for you, and all you do is inject them into this little port here," Yensid explains as he demonstrates how to push the needle into the correct area.

"We can do that." Uma sighs in relief.

"Aye. It be seemin' easy 'nough." Harry agrees.

"Good." Yensid nods before he sticks the needle into the first bottle. "Antibiotics." He explains as he pulls the stopper before he stops and hands it to Uma.

Uma nods as she takes the syringe and steps closer, inserting the needle where he explained before she plunges it.

"This one is for the fever," Yensid explains as he does the same to Harry.

Harry frowns as he takes the needle and follows Uma's lead. "Aye, that do be easier than forcin' crushed pills down his throat."

"This one is for the pain." Yensid frowns as he repeats his actions before handing it to Uma again.

"So, this is the new plan?" Uma nods as she looks down at the supplies Yensid had bought.

Yensid nods, "Now the difficult part. Changing the bandages without interrupting the IV." He shifts slightly to be able to look at both pirates, "It'll definitely take two of you. Though it would probably be easier with three One to hold T up while the other two pass the bandages back and forth. "

Uma frowns before she shakes her head. "We can't ask anyone else for help."

Yensid nods, "Then I think it best if I sit back and let the two of you figure out how to best do this. He still needs the ointments and aloe."

Harry sighs, "I be wishin' we could be ah havin' them back." he passes Uma a guilty look.

"I know it's difficult to be without the rest of your family. However, I believe I understand why you have chosen to keep this between the two of you and don't disagree with your decision." It wasn't much, but it was the least he could offer. "And I'm sure if T were awake he would appreciate it."

Uma and Harry share a look before they nod.

Huh. It seemed neither of them had thought about that in their concern for all three of their family members.

It was painful to simply be an observer, but he knew they would be able to quickly figure out how to bandage T, while he could point out any problems.

"I be ah holdin her up, while ya be doin' the rest?" Harry offers.

"Aye. Think that'd be for the best." Uma chews her lip.

Harry nods before he moves around the IV, kneels behind T and tentatively lifts her, careful not to jar her or the iv.

Yensid tries to not let his surprise show on his face at how gently he handles T, surprised by how tender the older teen could be. His thoughts drift for a moment as his curiosity peaks. He'd seen it in Gil when the boy collected Hyades to him, but seeing it between Harry and T was curiously unexpected.

But so necessary. He'd gotten a good look at T yesterday, and though he understood the reason, the fact that T looked worse today was heartwrenching.

Uma pulls the tray closer to her before she starts unwrapping T's old bandages with a less surprising care. He'd seen her dedication and mothering the night before. The girl may not realize it, but he was sure she was more a mother than anyone else on the isle and he was curious where she had learned to be so caring.

The two work in complete silence as they tend to T's wounds in a way that demonstrates how close they were more than words ever could.

"Well." Yensid nods, "The two of you make a wonderful team, no matter the battle it seems." He praises.

Uma blushes and looks down at T.

"T is very fortunate to have both of you. He's very lucky you found him when you did Harry. You more than likely saved his life."

Harry looks away, "I can only be ah hopin' that be true."

Uma glares at Harry, "You did _everything _you could and more."

"I agree with the Captain. If all of you weren't so dedicated to finding him…" Yensid trails off with a heavy sigh. "Again, he's very fortunate to have a family such as yours. You could have easily assumed he was either taken to Auradon or was simply just hiding from you, as I know he is one to do."

"We did think those things." Uma shrugs, "But until we could be sure... until we found at least one of them…" She shakes her head, "We knew one of them had to know what happened."

"Ah," Yensid nods, "You all have such amazing intuition, and again I cannot stress enough how fortunate we all are that you cared enough about them to track them down."

"My boys do know them well." Uma yawns, though her hands stay steady and her touch careful as she continues tending T's wounds.

Harry grimaces as he looks at the iv, "Oy sir, about how long do these bags be runnin'?"

"They need to be changed every eight hours or so."

"Will anything bad be ah happenin' if it ain'nah bein' changed?"

Yensid shakes his head. "Very astute question" He states. "While I can't imagine either of you would forget, no, nothing damaging would happen to T other than he would not continue to receive hydration."

Harry tilts his head slightly, his eyes widening slightly before he looks away, "Aye." He rests T's cheek against his own as he supported her, "Ya be ah strange hero."

Yensid chuckles darkly. "At the moment you three are much more a hero than I. I had no idea T or Hyades were missing."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Uma looks up at him with soft eyes, "How often do they even get out to see you?"

"I could ask you the same question Captain. But still, your instincts told you to look."

"Because T said he was going to go through with his deal that morning." Uma explains without stopping to look up again, "So we had no idea what happened, but we trusted that T would do what he promised. So that left us with rumors and hope."

Yensid looks away, "I would be remiss if I didn't volunteer that I had assumed both had been taken with Mal's group." These kids were truly incredible. In the last twenty-four hours, they'd shown more depth of dedication to each other than he'd ever seen in Auradon. The trust they had in each other was truly astonishing.

"We be ah considerin' it too." Harry sighs.

"But I couldn't imagine Deez leaving without us." Uma sighs, "Okay Harry, I got her back done."

"Aye." Harry nods before he carefully adjusts so that T's back was to him now.

Under different circumstances, he would have been touched by that level of trust from these children. He'd personally only known them for such a short amount of time and yet they were willing to do what he was sure Carlos or T had never done in the number of assorted years and months he'd known them. Once again, he found himself impressed by the level of dedication these children had to each other. He hadn't even had to give them any instructions on how to better assist T.

"I don't think T could be in better hands than yours. You two are doing a great job." Yensid nods as he stands, "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

Uma and Harry share a look before Uma looks over Harry's shoulder and shakes her head. "You've done more for us in the last day than any of our parents have done in our entire lives. I don't think we will ever be able to pay back the debt of our gratitude to you, sir."

Yensid blinks as his lips thin, "There is no debt to be paid. I took the position as your advisor and the offer to come and go as I please as payment. I also know how hard it must have been to entrust me with Gil and Hyades during such a crisis. You've helped Hyades grow to accept her emotions and her abilities. You rescued T from what must've been hell. And I heard what you did for Carlos all those months ago, even though he was in a rival gang. We are more than square."

Uma blinks as she tears her eyes away from the last bandage on T's left side. They were square? For things they as a family had already done? "I'm glad I was wrong about you. I used to tease Deez for listening to your advice on writing, and thought it was weird that an adult was even interested in any of us."

"Ah." Yensid nods in understanding, "Not many people can change their opinions after having an impression of someone. Again, you have exceeded expectations." He smiles as the two look away from him again.

"Well at least let me help pay for supplies, I've been savin' up my rusties from workin' at my mom's shop." Uma offers. "This shit can't be cheap."

"I would hate to waste your money when the crown can pay for this." Yensid shakes his head, "In case you have need of me, may I suggest sending one of your men with me so I can show them where to find me?"

"James." Uma and Harry say at the same time.

Yensid nods. "James then." He stands up. "Thank you for taking such amazing care of T. I should get back to Hyades and Gil however, lest they get restless. I'm sure they'd appreciate some fresh air if they haven't left already."

"Thank you for taking care of our Sweet Boy and Baby Girl. Once T is…"

"Looking better?" Yensid supplies.

Uma nods, "Yeah, it won't be so bad."

"Would you like a message passed?"

"Can you please just thank them for us and let them know we're sorry and miss them and we'll let them know when they can come back?"

"Aye." Harry nods.

"Absolutely." Yensid nods before he slips out the door.

* * *

Gil strikes the slowly dimming metal, banging his frustrations out while shaping T's new sword. It felt good to do something productive, and the sound of his hammer hitting the metal was comforting. It was strange that such a loud noise could somehow also be soothing.

_Ting_

It felt good to have something to focus on that wasn't the pool of salt-soaked blood in that room.

_Tang_

The room that hurt two people he cared so desperately about.

_Ting_

He didn't want to think about the condition T had to be in.

_Tang_

Or the fact that Harry had to face the trauma of his past to save T.

_Ting_

All that mattered was making sure the sword he was currently beating into shape.

_Tang_

It felt good to be able to control something right now.

_Ting_

To be able to do something for T, even if it wasn't directly.

_Tang_

Part of him felt guilty for being happy Uma sent them away. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing T in whatever condition he had to be in.

_Ting_

He stops for a moment to wipe the back of his hand over his forehead, catching the beads of sweat before they could roll into his eyes.

He wasn't sure how Harry was doing it. If it had been Deez in that room, he'd be destroying half the isle right now in his fury.

He adjusts his grip on his hammer and the wrapped end of the sword before he readies another swing.

He wanted to do it anyway and he hadn't even seen the actual damage done to T.

_Tang_

He wasn't even sure how T was still alive with the amount of blood he'd found on that table.

_Ting_

Couldn't fathom what he'd had to endure for fuck only knew how long before Harry found him.

_TANG!_

He gulps and shakes his head. No need to ruin all his hard work with an uncontrolled swing.

_Ting_

_Ting_

_Tang_

The only consolation in this situation was that Deez was with him. He wasn't sure what he'd do alone with nothing to distract him if she'd been taken to Auradon.

_Ting_

He wasn't sure what he would have done if Deez had been taken to Auradon period. The very concept hurt to think about. He swallows hard as he wipes away the sweat beading down his forehead with the back of his arm before he returns to beating the blade into submission.

_Tang_

He wasn't sure he'd ever worked a blade so quickly. It was cathartic to beat something like this though.

_Ting_

It had been nice to wake up with her in his arms this morning after passing out in the cave last night.

_Tang_

He felt guilty for it though. Uma and Harry had to be going through hell right now, and he was pretty much living the dream with Deez. Experiencing what they'd all wanted for so long without them. Like everything else on the isle, it felt unfair.

_Twang_

He frowns. The metal was too cool to work with. "Deez?" He looks around, confused when he doesn't immediately see her.

Where was she? He looks out the cave entrance, past her wadded up hoodie she'd quickly removed and tossed aside. Neither of them had thought about it not being fireproof until it caught fire when she melted the metal into a mold.

He throws down his hammer before he races out of the cave, his heart suddenly in his throat when, for the moment, he forgets that the elements weren't an issue for her.

He skids to a halt in the sand, sending it spraying in front of him when he sees her in the distance. White and blue fire dancing over her skin as she directs the bigger flames towards the rock of the cliff. His eyes narrow, confused. Was she making another cave?

He watches for several moments, patiently captivated by the sight of the rock melting like it was butter before his eyes.

It was crazy that such a tiny girl held so much power. Crazier still was the fact that the same girl tolerated him acting as her protector when she clearly didn't need it.

He slowly walks towards her, only stopping when the heat becomes too much to tolerate. His eyes never leave her face. She looked beautiful. Beautiful and deep in thought, but why wouldn't she be? He wasn't sure what she had seen the night Harry had brought T back to the ship, but he knew without a doubt she'd seen something that was eating at her. And it was more than just being turned away only days after being reunited.

The curious part of him wanted to ask, but the logical part of him told him not too. He didn't want to explain to her what he'd found in that room. Hell, he didn't want to know what he'd found in that room. He closes his eyes as he shakes his head, as if that would clear his mind of the unbidden images. Of the unbidden questions it brought up.

Like would he have survived what T had? Would he had been able to hold on through the amount of pain and torture he was sure T had experienced? Was T even going to be T when he woke up?

Was he going to remember the torment he'd lived through? Was he going to resent them for not finding him sooner? Would he run?

He'd be lying if he hadn't thought of tying T to the mast to keep him from doing so, but after seeing that room he couldn't fathom ever tying T to anything. It was a hard place to be. He didn't envy Uma and Harry's task in the slightest.

Deez takes a step back as her flames vanish, leaving her standing in only the grey underwear set made from her old tunic. The absence of her flames makes the air between them bearable, leaving him still warm despite the fact he was covered in sweat.

Her head drops to watch the trails of melted rock as it runs into a partially dug out hole. She bites at her thumbnail as she turns, following the molten rock's winding path to the edge of the strange-looking pit before she looks up, "Gil?" Her eyes widen as she drops her hand away and tilts her head, "Sorry, how long have you been there?" She frowns before she jumps over the trails of red flowing rock and walks towards him, holding her hand out once she's closer. "You better not be cold."

"Kinda hard to be cold standing close to that." Gil grins half-heartedly as he takes her hand, surprised as usual when it was only slightly warmer than his. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was kinda hoping you could reheat the metal."

She smiles up at him, "Yeah, I've been trying to time it better, be back before you needed me," She starts pulling him towards the forging cave, "but I guess I lost track of time."

"No worries, you look like you're hard at work with your own thing." He tugs her closer to his side as he hugs her, needing the contact.

Deez wraps her arms around his waist, "Yeah. I was going to wait to show you…" She sighs.

"You still can." He chuckles, as he leans down to kiss the top of her head. "I have no idea what you're doing."

"Tempting." Deez chuckles, "But, um, I think I need to talk about something, anything, or I'm going to end up running." She squeezes him, burying her shaking head against his side. "And I don't want that."

Gil frowns as his arms tighten around her. He pulls back just enough to study her face. "What's wrong?" He sweeps her off her feet before he starts walking towards the cave.

She'd have less of a chance of getting away from him there. Now that he'd bulked up, he could finally admit to himself he was many things, but fast was not on the list.

"It's cold." She huffs in frustration as she pulls back to look at him, keeping her arms around his neck.

"It is." Gil nods.

"And it's going to be cold for a while." She pouts as she starts playing with his curls.

"Probably." He agrees easily, albeit confused why she was suddenly stating facts.

"So you can't teach me to swim right now."

Oh. "Sure I can." He smiles down at her. "With you as a little heater, it wouldn't take long for me to warm back up again."

"No." She shakes her head vehemently, "No, you're not going into snow cold water."

"Then heat the water up."

"And that's what I'm working on." She huffs as her blue eyes sweep up to his.

He looks over his shoulder at the pit before he rounds the cave entrance. Ah. So that's what she was constructing. A large basin that was deep enough for her to learn how to swim. He turns back to her with a grin. "That's really clever Deez."

A small smile curves her lips, "Thanks." But she lets her head drop against his shoulder, "I froze." She admits sadly.

He frowns at her sudden shift back into half sentences. "How?"

"Uma and Harry told me to go get Yensid, and I tried. But I couldn't even get off the ship." Her voice cracks, "They needed me, and I froze."

Ah. That type of froze. "And you want to fix that by learning how to swim." He smiles down at her. She was trying to be productive too. He could totally respect that. It also explained why she wanted to run.

She nods her head against his chest as her grip tightens.

He holds her more securely as he slides down the wall at the back of the cave. "We can work on that after you finish your basin. I'd love gettin' to teach you to swim."

"You've always offered, and I hoped one day I'd say yes. I'm," Her breath catches, "I'm so tired of being afraid of the docks and the water. I'm tired of being useless."

"You're far from useless Deez." He nudges her head with his chin. "Just 'cause you can't do one thing doesn't mean you're useless."

"You, and Uma, and Harry were worried for days about me, and I could have- I was there by the chip shop, I just couldn't-" She brings her thumb to her lips, "It's so stupid." She finishes angrily.

"Deez breath, it's okay." He frowns as he takes the hand by her mouth and laces his fingers with hers. "And it's not stupid Baby Girl. Ursula got you. It's okay to be afraid. I get it. At least you have a reason for it. I mean, I hate the bottom of the ship and there's no reason for that. I get it."

"But you can go down there. Uma tells you to do something and you can."

"Only for short bursts, and it took time. You just weren't around for it when we realized it was a problem, you've only seen the results." He assures her.

"You ran into the catacombs years ago when you heard me scream."

"That's different."

"How?" Deez looks up at him sadly, "T was so-" Her blue eyes water before she shakes her head, "I couldn't do it when T needed me. You ran into the catacombs to find me," Her voice cracks, "I couldn't even step off the ship."

He looks away from her to glare at the sea outside the cave. So she had seen something. "Because you actually have a reason for bein' scared of the water. I don't have a reason for hating small, dark spaces."

"That doesn't matter. Hate or fear, it's still something I couldn't shove aside." Her eyes harden as she looks at the wall over his shoulder, "And I can't let it happen again. I won't."

"What matters is that you know it's a problem and you're doing what you can to face your fear and fix it. You can't get stuck on the past Deez, it's pointless pain."

"I know." She shifts in his arms so she's straddling his legs before she lets her forehead fall to his chest.

He frowns as he tenderly cups the back of her head, "Yet you're torturing yourself anyways. What's the point in that? What is it accomplishing? You're smarter than that Deez."

"It's kind of my go-to isn't it?" She sighs deeply.

He shakes his head. "Why though? What's it doing for you besides making you miserable?"

Her eyelashes flutter against his chest as she blinks rapidly, "It's just what happens. I don't mean to. But when I can't stop the thoughts it hurts and then it just starts collecting all the other things I've messed up and I don't know-"

"That's why I keep myself distracted Deez, sounds like you need more hobbies."

"You don't... mess things up." She says, starting out strong before her voice tapers off thoughtfully.

"Whaleshit." Gil frowns down at her before he tilts her head back with one finger to stare into her watery blue eyes, "Everyone messes things up occasionally. Except-" His eyes narrow, "Well that's not true, Uma does too. You should see what she does to the cabin whenever she's upset. No one's perfect Deez."

She blinks, spilling two tears down her face, "I know-"

"Do you though?" Gil's lips thin as he tenderly wipes the tears away, "Do you really? Cause, Baby Girl, it doesn't sound like it."

Deez furrows her brow, "I do. I know perfect isn't a real thing. It's-" She sighs, "it's unobtainable."

"Then why do you expect yourself to be perfect if you know there's no such thing?" He rubs his hands up and down her back, wishing he could take all her negative thoughts away.

"I don't know." Her lip quivers before she drops her eyes, "Because I'd rather fail than never try, I guess." She bites her lip and sighs before she looks back up, "That's how I deal with most things, except failing is hard."

"So is life." Gil shrugs, "But it is what you make of it. And it's stupid to try to be perfect. You're just going to be constantly disappointed. The best you can do is get better by trying and learning from the things you fail at instead of getting stuck on them."

A ghost of a smile brightens her face before she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, "When did you start being right all the time?"

Gil shrugs lazily, "I'm not right all the time. I've just been there before. T helped me a lot with it actually. When I used to be alone on the ship. He told me I needed more hobbies too."

Her light chuckle tickles his neck, "He used to just press me until I'd snap at him."

"Yeah, I noticed he did that with Mal too."

"Him pressing Mal and pressing me were different, but yeah, now that you mention it." She sighs before she pulls back again, "Let's get his sword done."

Gil smiles, "I'd like that."

"He's going to need it when he gets better." She nods, though her fingers tighten in his hair.

"He's going to get better Deez. Uma and Harry will see to that. He won't have a choice."

Deez giggles before she leans back and slaps her hands over her mouth.

Gil chuckles as he leans down and kisses her forehead. "They will. And T's a fighter through and through. If anything, we should worry about when he wakes up, not if."

She sighs and nods before she pushes up off his chest, "Come on," She holds her hand out for him, "I'm not ready to think about him running yet." She shivers, "Let's work on the sword."

"Fair enough." He takes her hand as he pulls himself to his feet. "Then you can work on your basin again."

Deez bites her lip and nods, "Deal."

He holds out his hand, smiling when she takes it, "Deal."

"You seal deals like my father." She snorts, "I thought you'd be more like Harry."

His eyes narrow at the comparison. When had she and Harry made a deal? He shakes his head before he grins, "Works for me." He pulls her into his arms and dips her back before kissing her passionately, "That better?"

Deez blinks as a blush spreads across her cheeks, "Yep." She squeaks before she clears her throat and looks away.

He chuckles as he places her back on her feet, "I'll remember that next time we make a deal."

* * *

**Yo!**

**So how'd you like this chapter? **

**Yensid's thoughts are always so interesting to write. His insight on the way Uma and Harry work together seemed like the best way to demonstrate how intuned they are with each other. What do you guys think?**

**And what about Yensid's observation on how Harry treats T, compared to how Gil treats Deez? Interesting or no? We'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter.**

**As for Yensid's access to medical supplies. We're under the impression that Auradon would supply the villains with some essentials in case of emergencies. We couldn't in good conscience make them that big of assholes. King Adam wouldn't really be redeemable otherwise… Thoughts?**

**And what about Gil's introspection while making the sword? His concern when he noticed D missing?**

**How clever was Deez to start making a pool? C would be so upset to miss something so epic. For that matter so would T. She is carving out the cove to make a small paradise for her family.**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

_**Corona Corner**_

**Hoping all of you are well, and letting ya'll know we are genuinely worried and care about all of you during this viral outbreak. The numbers keep jumping higher and higher and things are getting more and more real. **

**Just know you're not alone, at the very least you have two worried awkward writers thinking about you.**

**And yeah… We'd really appreciate a roll call. We're really getting worried about some of you… **

**Don't forget to check us out on Friday if you're interested. FB 8 pm eastern join us at Dark and Twisted Sister's Hang Out, where you guys can stump the fuck out of us with questions we've never asked ourselves as we look at each other and bull shit answers. Or just listen to us try to entertain you (most likely) poorly and (most definitely) awkwardly.**

**With love and prayers**

**-Dark and Twisted **


	20. Real Monsters

**Hiya Descendants,**

**Yay Friday update! Also later we're doing a facebook live, at 8 pm eastern.**

**As of the last update, T is still recovering from the torture Frollo put him though trying to 'save' Faustina. But with Uma, Harry, and Yensid on the job hopefully our favorite Shadow will be able to make a full recovery.**

**We also saw Gil and Deez working through their worries at the cove. Gil is really letting the hammer and anvil have it, while Deez is trying to overcome a weakness so she'll never let her family down again.**

**What's in store for the sea family when all they can do is wait?**

**We hope you enjoy Real Monsters**

**-Dark and Twisted-**

* * *

"You look like shit," T mumbles weakly, with one eye barely open.

Uma blinks before she looks up from her book. "_Seriously_?" She snaps it shut in surprise before she rolls to her knees, leaning over T. "_I_ look like shit?" She hisses, "_ME?!"_

But T was already asleep again. Shrimpy mewls her displeasure at the shifting of the bed before she curls into a tighter ball by T's neck and goes back to sleep.

Uma glares before she reaches across T and shakes Harry. The sheer audacity!

Harry stirs quickly as he opens his eyes and sits up. "Aye? What be ah happenin?" As he looks from Uma to T in concern, "When the damn cat be ah gettin' in here?"

"T said! T…" Uma puffs her cheeks as she struggles to verbalize her frustration, "That little… T told me I look like shit…" She stops as her eyes tear up, "Harry! Oh fuck!" She presses her fingers to her lips, "He talked!"

Harry's lips split into a grin as he looks back up at her. "He be ah wakin' then?"

"Yeah. The little fucking Brat." She chuckles giddily. "If she can tell me I look like shit I think she's going to be okay, Pretty Boy." Uma smiles as she puts a hand to T's forehead. He was still hot. She frowns as she looks up at the iv bag. She didn't feel comfortable changing doses on her own, so she was just going to have to wait for today's visit from Yensid.

Harry's chuckle was the lightest it had been in days as he tears up, "Aye, that would be bein' his first words."

Uma clears her throat before she looks back to Harry, though she doesn't try to hide the tears trailing down her face, "It's a good sign, I think, but he's still feverish." Yensid said they were giving him things to keep him asleep and comfortable so he could fight the infection.

So how had he woken up?

"But it be the most he be ah doin' in days." Harry grins at her as he wipes his eyes. He rolls out of bed and walks around to her before he sits beside her. His hand cups the back of her head as he pulls her in for a passionate kiss in his excitement.

Uma smiles against his lips before she returns it, holding to him tightly in her desperation for everything to be okay. She was so tired.

When Harry eventually pulls back he looks down at her with a small smile, "But ya do be ah knowin' he ain'nah bein' wrong, aye?" His face grows stern, "I do be ah tellin' ya, ya be ah needin' sleep." He rubs the calloused pads of his fingers over what must have been dark bags under her eyes.

Uma looks away, "I couldn't." Not when she felt so responsible for the condition T had shown up in. She knew that she shouldn't have just let it go. Given him that out the day he'd come back to finish the ship. Her instincts screamed at her that something bad was going to happen. And she'd ignored it. It was T. She'd had no idea Faustina had even existed. How was she supposed to know shit was going to go so fucking sideways? Not that that was an excuse. But now that she'd spoken to the other girl… She could see where T's uncharacteristic concern had come from.

"Captain!" Harry's shout and light shake draws her back from her dark, self-deprecating thoughts.

"Aye?" Uma blinks in surprise as she's jarred back to the present.

"Ya be blankin' out on me." Harry sighs in relief but doesn't release his hold on her shoulders.

Uma looks away as she rubs the back of her neck. "Sorry." She sighs, grateful for the distraction as her hands drop down to her bracelet to fiddle with it. It had been years since she'd last done it. Years since she'd even thought about it; having found refuge in the family she'd willed together. But she couldn't help the invasive thought the last couple of days.

Harry drops a hand over her's before the other grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, "Uma." He whispers it like a prayer.

Just one word. Just her name. But she could feel his meaning, "Sorry." She couldn't make the eye contact he wanted. She wasn't sure she'd ever felt this much like a failure, but she had nothing to do for the last few days but think of all the ways she could've prevented this from happening.

"Do ya be rememberin' what ya be ah tellin' me an' Gil? About learnin' and movin' on?"

"Aye," She admits, eyes downcast.

Harry bends and twists until he can catch her eye, "Uma, ya can'nah be ah blamin' yourself. I get it though, I be ah blamin' meself too."

Uma frowns as she reaches out to pull Harry back up before she lifts her hand to cup his jaw and wipe away his tears. "If I had stopped him when I had the chance, there would be nothing to be blaming yourself about." She breathes out.

"I be ah seein' T at the Howler Uma, and I did'nah be ah doin' anythin' then either." Harry shakes her hands off before he lunges forward to hug her close, "I were bein' selfish, an' stupid."

"Ya weren't though." Uma swallows, "I was… I wanted Deez back with us so bad…" She tucks her head into his shoulder as her fingers twist in the shredded fabric of his shirt. "I gambled. It's T. I didn't think- I ignored my gut and…" She sighs. "He admitted he was afraid that he wasn't going to survive and I let him go _three _times after that. _After _he'd told me he might not come back. But I just… I dismissed it Harry. I told myself T could handle anything. But he'd never acted that way before and I should've known."

"But we be ah havin' him _now_. And like hell we be ah lettin' him go again." Harry states firmly as he takes a turn to wipe her tears away, "Aye Cap'in?" He smiles as he chucks her under her chin with a knuckle.

She bites her lip before she nods slowly "Aye," she breathes out half-heartedly.

"Uma…" He fervently whispers her name again.

Uma closes her eyes as she looks away. Usually, she loved it when he spoke her name with that tone; like she was his everything. But after everything she did, and didn't do, she didn't feel like she deserved it.

Harry sighs before he snatches her wrist and pulls, stretching her arm out full between them, "I be ah seein' the look ya know, an I ain'nah likin' it one wee little bit."

Uma takes a deep breath before she lets it out, her eyes on his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Love." Harry breathes out as he pulls her into the comfort of his arms, "We be ah doin' everythin' we can be ah doin'. And T be ah gettin' better. Ya be ah forcin' me ta be okay with that before he be ah wakin' and spoutin' truths, be swallowin' yer own medicine."

"You're right." Her eyes sweep back over T. But it should've never gotten to this point in the first place. She should've stopped him- her when he'd acted so uncertainly.

"Aye, that be why I be number one." Harry grins boldly before he runs the back of his finger down her jawline.

She can't help her smile as she leans into his touch. "Aye, that be why you're number one." She takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly. She felt awful that she was the one being comforted right now. Hated that she needed it. Needed the reassurance that this wasn't her fault, even if she felt responsible for it. She wanted so badly to believe it. But in her heart, she knew she had acted selfishly. Had wanted Deez back, and knew that T could do it. Bring her cousin back to her. Harry should be pissed at her for her choice, disappointed with her for her decision. "Still…" She chews her lip, "I should've let you chase him down that day…"

"Now that ya be ah sayin' that, next time I won'nah be ah lookin' for permission." Harry nods, "An' I be ah callin' that problem solved, aye?"

Harry didn't need this right now. She knew that. She was being selfish. Again. "Aye." She nods. "Next time we just chase him down."

"Ya be knowin' I be ah holdin' ya to that, aye?" Harry asks as he furrows his brow, "I ain'nah havin' ah problem givin' chase."

"Which one of you haven't needed to be chased down?" That's what was bothering her the most. She'd always chased down people she considered hers. Sure, she'd given them the choice to leave, but she'd always chased them down one way or another.

Harry smiles, "Ya do be ah collectin' ah lot o' stubborn." He shakes his head before he looks over his shoulder, "But for now, T ain'nah goin' anywhere ta be ah needin' ah chasin', so-" He twists and lays her down beside T and Shrimpy, "Ya be bein' ah good Cap'in and be gettin' some rest, aye?"

Uma opens her mouth to argue, only to have Harry put a finger to her lips.

"For me love. I be ah needin' ya," Harry drops his chin to his chest, his voice pleading as he continues, "I be ah needin' ya Uma. Needin' ya ta be the badass cap'in I be ah knowin' ya are."

"Aye, I can be doing that." She agrees with a frown, "Sorry. You're right. I'm not helpful like this. I'll be better after sleep."

Harry pats her just below her ribcage before he reaches and grabs a blanket from the foot of the bed, "Cap'in, we all be ah bein' better with sleep, food, family, and T lookin' better."

Wasn't that the damn truth.

"Don'nah be bein' so hard on yourself." He covers her and T, gently tucking them both in, "Ya can'nah be breakin' under the storm now love." He bends and kisses her forehead.

Her eyes narrow at the thought, she was stronger than this. She was better than this. "You're right." She states firmly.

"I 'parently be ah doin' that a lot today." He winks, "Now you be ah sleepin' while I be ah watching over T."

"Wake me up if she does?" She yawns as she sinks further into the bed, the warmth and weight of the blanket making it hard to stay focused.

"Aye love, I can be ah doin' that."

She nods in approval before she finally succumbs to the sleep she'd been avoiding for days.

Harry sighs before his eyes narrow and he stands to move back to T's side.

Uma was blaming herself, he was blaming himself. Sea gods only knew what Gil and Deez were doing…

But he only had time to worry about T for now.

T. Faustina.

He sighs as he lies down and gently scoots closer to T, careful of her injuries.

T and Faustina. Boy and girl. Two in one.

Was he pissed? He certainly felt pissed, but not at the illusion T had crafted.

He was more pissed that he hadn't figured it out. Jay had. So why hadn't he?

Because what T was didn't matter to him. That's what it always came down to.

He didn't care where T came from, who'd touched T before, who T had been with… Didn't care what organs hung or didn't hang between her legs. He loved the whole package. That's why he'd chased him for years.

But that was the problem. He'd chased T for years. Was he an idiot? Was he stupid and no one was telling him? Because he should have figured out T anatomically was not a boy at some point. Even if it wouldn't have made a difference, he should have been able to figure it out. What the fuck was it that kept him in the dark?

He shakes his head as he slides his arm under T's head, flicking his wrist when Shrimpy yawns in distaste of his intrusion.

Was he just drawn to the mystery of T? To the excitement of not knowing everything, like he knew everything about his family? Of not knowing, and not caring?

Fucking lot of good that stance had done him. Would T be able to handle the new direction this relationship was about to take? Maybe he didn't need to know everything, but he wanted to. Would T be okay with that?

He sighs again as he stares up at the ceiling and listens to T's wheezing breaths.

"Just be ah hangin' on another day." He demands in a whisper before he turns on his side and protectively curls around T.

First, T had to survive. Then he could be figuring the rest out. Hopefully together. T and their family.

* * *

Gil wakes with a start when he hears a soft whimper. He instantly rolls to his knees, looking around in alarm. What had woken him up?

He frowns as he blindly looks around the cold darkness. This wasn't the ship.

Another whimper has him jerking his head towards it. Reality splashes over him like a cold wave.

Deez.

He reaches for her out of instinct. "Shh, Deez, it's okay." He scoops her up from the sand, "I won't let anything happen to you, I got you Baby Girl." He cradles her to his chest as he leans against the smoothed cave wall. "Shh, it's okay Baby Girl," He kisses her sweat beaded forehead, "I've got you. It's just a dream Baby Girl, just a bad dream." Once his eyes adjust they run over her features, finally able to take in details in the small amount of light that managed to filter in through the cave entrance.

She was silently sobbing, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe through her tears. Her whole body was tense, coiled tighter than sail riggings.

He frowns as he pulls her tighter to his chest and places gentle kisses to her forehead. His free hand pushes wet hair away from her face. "It's okay now Baby Girl," He wraps one arm around her waist and uses the other to support her shoulders. "I've got you. Nothing bad's going to happen to you with me around. I promise. I won't let it."

"_T! What-have-I-done?_" Deez screams as her eyes open and her struggle against him increases, "T!"

Her glassy eyes stare past him, unseeing as tears overfill them.

He gently cups her face as he wipes away her tears, continuing to coax her. He'd known she'd seen more than she'd let on at the ship. He remembered T's epiphany that she could see as clear as day in the darkest of dark the time he'd drugged her to bring her to the ship. He rocks her back and forth as he cradles her to him, content to be her anchor. "You haven't done anything to T Baby Girl. It's just a bad dream. Promise." He whispers into her hair.

She blinks as another sob wracks her lungs, "G-Gil?" She reaches for him, her fingers painfully twisting in his hair as she pulls him closer.

"Yeah," He smiles down at her. "It's me. We're at the cove, remember?" He kisses the top of her head. "Uma and Harry are taking care of T."

"The burns. He's so burned. His feet!" Her voice grows shrill, "His feet and legs!"

Gil grimaces at the thought. "Wasn't you Baby Girl." He assures her with another kiss as he wipes away a fresh wave of tears. "It isn't anything he can't handle." He adds with confidence. "Especially with Uma and Harry taking care of him."

"Because I burned him worse at the well." Deez shakes her head before she buries her face into his chest, "How?" She pleads, "How did he survive that? How?"

Gil frowns as he rests a hand on the back of her head, gently holding her closer. He wasn't sure how to answer something he often questioned. "Luck? And will power? T's a fighter through and through. And I think he's dealt with a lot more pain in his life than I ever could have guessed by the way he acts."

She frantically pulls away to look up at him again, "Why burns? What happened? Is he covered in burns? Is it like the well? I- I never saw him so burned." Her body jerks with each question tumbling around in her nightmare jumbled mind, "Little ones, but covered? What happened? Who did that?" She trembles, her voice cracking as she begs for answers he couldn't give.

Gil bites his lip, his grip tightening around Deez as his mind went back to that room of horror. The puddle of blood on the industrial table. The implements of torture on trays. The giant fire pit at the foot of the table. "His father happened." He answers gruffly, being as honest as he can without getting into details.

Deez nods as she continues to shake in his arms, "I know. But why? Why would anyone want to burn another person? Why?" More tears trickle down her face, "I try so hard not to hurt anyone with my fire," her voice hitches as her whole body shivers, "so why would anyone do it on purpose?"

Gil's eyes narrow as he continues to rock her gently. His mind racing to come up with answers, any answers. Why would someone do that? "To punish T for something?" He hazards a guess, as he tenderly wipes away her tears with his thumb. The conversation was making his stomach turn. No wonder Uma had sent them away. He wasn't sure what he would do if he saw the extent of T's injuries. He just knew it wouldn't be pretty. "Because some people are real fucking monsters, but not you. Never you."

"I hate this place." Deez whimpers as she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"I know." He presses a kiss to her temple as he hugs her just as tightly. "I do too." He admits softly. "I do too." He sighs as he slowly starts massaging her tense back. "But hey, it's T, he'll make it through this. Uma and Harry won't give him any other choice."

"I know." Deez nods against him, "It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

Gil nods. "It was just a nightmare." He mimics softly as he rubs his jaw against her hair, further connecting them, doing his best to console her in every capacity he knew how.

She shivers, her voice dropping to the barest hint of a whisper as her grip on him tightens, "I'm not a monster."

Gil growls protectively as if he could scare away her thought. "You are the furthest thing from a monster possible. You are our Baby Girl. My treasure. Our compass. Our Fire Princess. No one in our family is a monster. Not even close."

"It was just a nightmare."

Gil continues to rock her soothingly, "Just a nightmare." He repeats to her. "I promise." He kisses her again. "You've never hurt any of us on purpose. You never would. It's not your fault you didn't use to have control of your abilities. And it was T's choice to poke you till you learned to control it. And I think… I think you- you can't blame yourself for his decisions, because you shouldn't take them away from T. I think… I think it was something he could control, choose at the time. I think I'm finally starting to understand T more than I ever have before, and as much as it hurts that he didn't feel like he could tell us, I get it." He nudges his head against hers, "Don't let a nightmare take that away from him. You're not a monster, not to me, not to our family, and not to T. And I think more than any of us, T knows what a real monster looks like, and he's never once viewed you as one."

Deez hides her face in the hollow between his shoulder and throat as she continues sobbing, holding on to him like she was afraid to release him.

Gil's eyes soften and he readjusts his hold on her, "Monsters don't cry Deez. Monsters don't feel remorse. Monsters don't blame themselves for things out of their control. Monsters don't have nightmares over hurting people." He soothes her, his arms wrapping around her with all his might as if willing her to understand. "It wasn't your fault you burned T. It was T's choice. Because I think T's always dealt with worse… We just didn't see it because he didn't want us to, and we didn't know to look." He caresses her head with his chin tenderly. "You can't change the past, Deez. No matter how much you want to, all you can do is learn from it and make different choices in the future." He places a kiss to the crown of her head. "Harry took care of the real monster. He's never going to hurt anyone ever again."

Deez nods against him as her breathing starts to slow.

"That's right Baby Girl, just breathe." He rubs her arms up and down tenderly. "It's going to be okay. T will be back to being a pain in Uma and Harry's asses soon enough, and then we'll go back to the ship to keep them from killing him, the way things were always meant to be."

Heat slowly settles around him, and for the first time he realizes how cold he'd felt. "T would turn around that fast and start pestering them again." She chuckles wetly as she pulls back just enough to look up at him.

Without thinking he bends down to catch her lips. He knew it wouldn't take away her pain, her panic, her fears, but it could distract her. Chasing away the shadows haunting her with something more powerful than fear.

Family.

Family had your back.

Family protected you.

Family loved you more than you could ever possibly love yourself.

Family reminded you life was worth living, not just surviving.

It's what he'd always done, since the first time he mimicked Uma taking care of Harry during his first fit. The three of them found a type of peace only they could bring each other.

He wanted that peace for Deez too.

When he draws back to take a breath she surprises him. She twists her fingers into his hair and pulls herself closer, keeping their lips together.

This was new. Deez had never responded like this before. It sent a shot of warmth tingling down his spine as he relaxed into her hold on him.

Sea gods, he wanted this. Wanted some family time to help ease the hurt, the pain of everything happening around him. He wanted what he, Harry, and Uma did for each other all the time. Wanted to help Deez feel better. But he knew he couldn't introduce her to it without the rest of the family. They were already missing so much- It wouldn't be right for them to not be there for that too.

But this was just kissing. And it was making him feel better. He could only hope it was doing the same for her.

When he does finally break the kiss they're breathless. He watches her before he chuckles, "You took my breath an' thoughts away."

"That's only fair," Deez drops her eyes as she takes another deep breath, "you make my brain scatter all the time too." She half grins before she runs a finger along his jaw to his chin, "But we were talking about T pestering Harry and Uma again."

"Right." Gil nods as he absently leans into her touch, "I don't think T knows any other way to show affection, or is comfortable with any other way. I don't really know how he's going to react to being saved, but he's gonna be a handful when he finally heals up. I just know Uma will send for us to keep the peace." His chuckle is low and rumbles his chest as he nudges her. "I don't know any monsters that help keep the peace by the way."

Deez rolls her lips as she watches him, but then she smiles, "Thank you." She wipes at her face, "Just-" she shakes her head, "Thank you." She kisses his chin, "That was- I haven't had a dream like that in-" she shivers before she rests her cheek against his chest, "You're right, but when are you not lately?"

One of his shoulders lifts in a lazy shrug, "That's what family is for Deez, being there for you when you can't- just when ya can't. That's what family really is. Support. Compassion. Understanding. Patience. Love." He kisses her head. "To pick you up when you're at your weakest. To hold you up when you can't stand it anymore." Another chuckle rumbles through his chest. "I'm just used to how our family works. Doesn't make me right, just makes me a great teacher when it comes to explaining how our family functions."

"However you want to explain it." Deez chuckles lightly before she turns and looks over her shoulder, "Have I ruined all chances of going back to sleep?" She asks as she turns back to him, "I think the sun is trying to rise."

"Eh, then we were going to be waking up soon anyways. Nothing ruined, just an earlier start than we were expecting." He assures her. "Maybe you should try writing for a bit before you get started on your basin this morning."

Deez wraps her arms around his neck again, so quickly and forcefully it knocks him off balance, "Can we, can we not get up yet?"

Gil chuckles as he falls back to the sand, holding her close. "Sure Baby Girl, whatever you need. I'm certainly not going to complain about getting to hold you longer." He nuzzles his face between the nook of her neck and shoulder and lets out a deep sigh of contentment. "T'll be okay, Harry and Uma won't let him leave us. We'll be a family quicker than you think. Then we'll teach you and T what it means to be in a real family. And both of you will hate us for a while, but promise it'll be worth it in the end."

"I can't hate you. I think I tried at one point, a long time ago," She shakes her head but can't hide her small smile, "it didn't work out."

He snorts. "Okay, maybe hate was too drastic. Dislike us strongly." His arms tighten around her, "But, glad to know you can't hate me." His chest warms where she was pressed to him, "I love you too."

* * *

**Bum bum bum, another one bites the dust!**

**So, Uma and D are kinda hating on themselves in this chapter, but no worries, their boys are there to set them straight. **

**How did you like T's first words? Did it make you LoL? Par for the course right?**

**Speaking of, what did you guys think about Uma's thoughts? Poor thing is tearing herself apart.**

**I suppose Harry is also beating himself up. It's frustrating af for him, and is probably going to be for a while… But these kids don't know jack shit about psychology, and since it's a soft science Yensid is also stumbling around in the dark. Not that that's the biggest concern with T right now… These poor babies. They're trying so hard with barely any type of help. So vigilant, so loving. The second and third movies showed that and we've loved expanding on it. **

**That nightmare though…**

**Deez is putting herself through the fucking ringer. Ugh. Poor bitch… Her realization about the well stings her something fierce. And seeing T's legs like that… It really hit her hard and made her realize how much she must've damaged T in that fallout. Don't get it twisted, D can feel pain, it just passes nearly instantly because of her godly-ness. Does it make sense for her character? We thought it did, but we would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Still, wasn't Gil the fucking sweetest?**

**His explanation about real monsters was, well, hard but very satisfying to write. I really did hate how fucking dumb they made him in the movies, so I'm thrilled so many of you like the direction I took him. If they ever do make it to Auradon, he's going to love taking philosophy with Deez. What did you guys think about his method of comfort?**

**It sucks having the Sea five/six split like this. It's certainly taking a toll on all of them. Hope they're able to get back together soon, but fuck if I remember when it happens. We're so far ahead I've forgotten so much of what we've written. It's been awesome going back through this and reading this all over again.**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**

_**Corona Corner;**_

**Thanks for all of you assuaging our concern with roll call. It's nice to know if you guys are doing okay or not. For those of you not checking in, it's scaring us a bit but the only thing we can really do is hope and pray that you're okay. It's a scary place out there. What with mandatory lockdowns and everywhere being out of every useful supply.**

**With that being said, don't forget about our hangout tonight at 8. Again it's Dark and Twisted Sister's hangout on Facebook. We're looking forward to hearing from you as much as we're freaking out about doing it. Hopefully we figure out how to use it before then. Please wish us all the luck!**

**With love, prayers, and anxious anticipation**

**-Dark and Twisted-**


	21. Unexpected

**Hey fellow quarantined Descendants,**

**So Twisted and I are now in official quarantine. My brother and I are sick, but are being told to stay home and rest unless we get worse. So now, when we are able to write, it's remote... Twisted's favorite! (Insert all the sarcasm here)**

**Anyway, welcome to another week of updates. Last week we saw Uma and Deez wrestle with demons and monsters while Harry and Gil did everything they could to pull them back.**

**This update, something unexpected is going to take them by surprise. We hope you enjoy.**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"The Mistress of Evil has pulled back the Goblin squads that were patrolling the edges of town." Pain explains, holding a partially rolled scroll in front of his face.

"So something had to have happened, right?" Panic asks as he paces twitchily back and forth behind Pain.

"Seems like something knocked some sense into our fair fairy." Hades rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Nothing about my Firebug though?"

Pain and Panic look at each other and blink.

"Do you mean the Mistress-"

"The Firebug!" Hades slams his hand down on the arm of his chair, "The girl parading around as a boy, the one that is so fucking entertaining, the one the fairy is afraid of."

"Oh, yes. That Firebug."

"Unfortunately we didn't hear anything from Master T."

"But speaking of fires, if fires are interesting to you oh master," Pain bows deeply.

"There was a fire in the red lantern district." Panic continues quickly.

"And a death." Pain adds with a small glare at Panic.

Hades raises a brow. "Whose death?" He steeples his fingers together thoughtfully.

"A priest named… Fro-" Panic gulps, "Uh, Fro low?"

"Then where the hell is the Firebug?"

"Sorry our Liege, Master of all things dead, but we did not see Master T, or hear any news of our Mistress Hyades either."

Hades narrows his eyes as he rhythmically taps his steepled fingers together. Huh. If Frollo was dead, that meant the Firebug was somewhere else. But where could the Little Shit have run off to? And why wasn't he terrorizing Baby Cheeks for both capturing him, and summoning his daughter? It didn't make any sense and it was irritating him. Didn't the damn kid know he was his entertainment? Fucking disobedient little brat, didn't he understand his place as his entertainment?

"Okay-" Hades stands up and claps his hands once, "New plan. Maim yourselves while I go find my daughter." Firebug was never far from fire, so if something was going on with T, his daughter would know.

Pain and Panic both stand up straight as they salute him before tackling each other as they start scratching, swinging, and biting each other's tails in a whir of chaotic fighting.

He lets his senses branch out, searching the thread that kept him connected to his daughter. Unexpectedly she'd started hiding herself from him, but if he really focused, he could still feel a slight vibration pulling their shared thread taunt in her direction.

"Huh…" He glares into the distance as he walks out of the temple, "What in the underworld is she doing way over there?" He drags a hand down his face, "Ugh. What a pain." Even after all these years he missed his ability to just teleport. Walking just made him feel so disgustingly mortal.

Damn kids being a pain in his godly ass.

* * *

Deez frowns as she arranges more stones along the bottom of the basin she was slowly turning into a swimming pool. She kneels and holds her hands over the rough surface, melting the stones until they smoothed out.

This project was starting to consume her entirely. Every moment not spent helping Gil was spent here, until Gil forced her to rest.

It was their new routine. Work themselves to exhaustion and repeat the next day. Part of her wondered if her nightmare the other night helped Gil justify staying in this cycle for now.

She shivers. That had been a bad nightmare. At some point, while avoiding the image of T's legs and feet, her mind had connected that the burns were probably worse when he'd dragged her down the well. As if her brain needed an excuse to bully her.

It backfired though. Sure, she woke up feeling like a monster, feeling like she always did in the deepest, darkest part of her mind. But Gil pulled her back. Reached into her nightmare and pulled her out.

She blushes. She hadn't been able to explain her full dream to him, but she knew one day she would tell him how much of a hero he was. He made her believe she was good. Gil chasing all the bad things away and growling his displeasure at her negative thoughts was hard to argue with.

It made her stomach twist in a weird but not unpleasant way.

She smiles as she stands, resting her warm hands on her hips as she stares at the 'deep' end of the pool.

"Kitten!" She jumps at the voice behind her, eyes widening as she turns to face her father.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Hades grins. "Don't blame ya kid. This is probably the nicest spot I've seen in this shit heap. Good taste. I like it. I see you're already putting in a nice little spa or pool. Add a palm tree or two and you almost have a small paradise for you and your followers." He chuckles as he crosses his arms. "Hephaestus must've really fucked me over if you can melt stone but not these stupid cuffs."

Deez blinks. Why was he here? "What's goin-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hades waves her off dismissively. "I know our deal Kitten, just here outta pure boredom. I can only rock so much guitar and watch so many stories. I wanna know where that little interesting shadow of yours has run off to." He crosses his arms.

"T?" Deez bites her bottom lip as she inches closer to the shallow end of her empty pool, "He's um, not doing well right now."

Hades snorts, "Kitten, that little ball of entertainment is never doing good."

She shakes her head, "No, I mean he almost died." She presses a hand over the ache in her chest. It still hurt to admit out loud. "Harry found him and, he looked bad…" She hugs herself, wondering why she was suddenly so cold.

Hades lifts his brow, "Again? Yeesh is that why he dipped out and stopped stirring the shit pot?" He frowns. "So, what almost took the kid out this time?"

"I don't know," Deez shivers, "I think Frollo, but Gil said something about the place Harry found him in."

Hades' lip lifts in a slight snarl of disgust. "Gross. Kid's way too good to be taken out by him." He sways slightly in place as he looks around the cove again, "So, Gil huh? That the kid beatin' the shit outta something in there?" He asks as he gestures with his thumb towards the cave entrance.

Deez sighs and nods, "We make swords together. Well, I melt the metal and he shapes them."

"Huh," Hades chuckles. "Is that what you kids spend time doin'? Coming up with weapons? I like it. Smart."

"It was T's idea." She smiles, though it quickly drops again, "He saw me making glass and then suddenly he had us making swords." Why was he suddenly so interested, so complimentary? And why did she want to keep explaining things to him? She presses a hand to her chest, already knowing the answer.

"See. That's what I like about your little girlfriend. Always coming up with the interesting stuff, and equally interesting himself. Kid's full of surprises. Keeps you on your toes." He salutes her before he starts walking towards the cave.

"Wait, no! Where are you going?" Deez asks as she rushes to climb out of the pool.

"To go talk to this Gil kid, yeesh," Hades rolls his eyes, "you're acting like Imma kill him or something. Retract the claws Kitten, your old man's just curious about something."

"Just talk?" She glares as she edges to get between him and the cave entrance.

"Eh." Hades shrugs. "Depends on how quick he answers." He responds vaguely. "Just tryin' ta get some answers as to what happened to my entertainment."

Deez sighs, "Can I at least warn him?"

"Sure." Hades shrugs as he walks over to the cliff and leans against it. "I get it, I get it, he'll be in awe that I'm seekin' him out. I get it. It's not every day a god calls on a mortal."

Deez turns, rolling her eyes as she runs into the cave, "Gil!" She shouts as she races towards the anvil.

The bright tings and tangs suddenly stop as he throws the hammer down and comes running. "What's wrong Deez?" He asks, skidding to a halt in front of her scooping her up in his arms protectively.

"Uh…" Deez immediately wraps her arms around him, "My father wants to talk to you?"

"What? Senior is here?" Gil stares down at her. "Why?" He asks in confusion. "He wants to talk to me?" Sounding for all the world dumbfounded.

"He and T have a relationship based on entertainment. And he wants to know what happened."

"Okay…" He swallows hard, as he places her behind him, "Stay behind me." He frowns.

"Gil-" Deez steps beside him, "please, just-"

"Mhmm." Gil keeps her in place behind him, "Just, please, for me?" He asks with an edge of desperation in his tone. "It'll make me feel better."

She bites her bottom lip, but nods in acceptance, "Be careful."

"Thank you," He breathes out heavily before he kisses the top of her head. He turns and starts walking out of the cave cautiously.

"Oh. So you're Gil." Hades greets with a chuckle. "You're an entertaining one too. Trying to punch a god? It was almost cute." He pushes off the wall.

"Um, kay?" Gil narrows his eyes, as he tilts his head to the side. "What did you need?"

"Right, boringly down to business." Hades rolls his eyes, "Where was the little Shadow at?"

Gil tilts his head before he straightens up with a frown as he puffs up his chest. "Why?"

Hades rolls his eyes, "Curious as to where the Firebug went off too. I was expecting big things from him and then pfft. I get squat." Hades explains.

"I told you he wasn't doing well." Deez rests her palm on Gil's back.

"And I asked Lover Boy here where the little Firebug was being kept." Hades crosses his arms over his chest.

Gil narrows his eyes, "What were you expecting from T?"

Hades rolls his eyes, "Yeesh." He shakes his head, "A fire or two? Some destruction? Retaliation on the Fae for lockin' him up and summoning his fire goddess. Some general chaos and mayhem against her coterie. I mean not much, but it's pretty entertaining to watch a babe terrorize the isle's biggest boogeywoman."

Deez narrows her eyes at the double entendre of babe, but keeps her mouth shut. Uma didn't want Gil knowing about T being a girl, but she couldn't do anything about it without drawing Gil's attention to it.

Gil's brows furrow, before he closes his eyes with a heavy sigh. "T didn't make a deal with you too did he?"

Hades laughs, "Not yet anyway, not that I don't plan to offer. And the Firebug loves making deals, so I'm sure he'll take me up on it."

"Ugh." Gil frowns as he brings up his hand and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Harry found him in the red lantern district." He volunteers.

"Where the fire was?"

"Fire?" Deez furrows her brow as she inches closer to Gil's side so she can see his face.

Gil nods his head, "Yeah. We tried to burn it down when we went back to make sure Frollo was dead."

"So, you know what was done to the shadow then." Hades narrows his eyes.

"No…" Gil frowns, as he shifts uncomfortably and drops his eyes. "Just, ya know, where he was being kept. Harry's the one who figured out where he was and res-found him."

"So, Harry's the one I need to talk to then?"

"No." Deez growls as she shakes her head, "Harry and Uma are taking care of T, so leave them alone."

Hades narrows his eyes in thought. "I know our deal Kitten, I'm not going to hurt your followers."

"Do we have the same definition of hurt?" Deez demands as she tries to get between Gil and her father, only to have Gil stop her with an arm around her waist.

Hades snorts, "I won't put my hands on them if that's what you're afraid of. I just want to know when I can expect Firebug up and running a muck around this lame, boring-ass isle."

"Deez," Gil whispers calmly as he picks her up by the waist and presses her to his chest protectively. "Can't we send him to you when he's healed?" He frowns, "It's not like we'll be able to stop him once he finds out he's being sought out by you." He rolls his eyes, clearly not thrilled by the fact.

Hades purses his lips as he rests his hands on his hips, "Just how bad is the firebug?"

Gil looks away, "Not great, from what I saw in that room."

"Oh, you saw? That makes this easier." Hades rolls his eyes as he bends to look him in the eyes, "Don't move." His hands coming down on Gil's shoulders.

"No!" Deez screams as she struggles against Gil's hold, "You said you-"

"Sshh Kitten. The more he fights the worse it'll be and I doubt your tantrum will help things."

Deez freezes, her eyes wide as she stares up at her father. She should have known better than to trust him.

Gil squares his shoulders as he holds Deez to his chest tighter, and meets the god's eyes with a glare.

"Not hurtin' him Kitten. Just taking a little peek under the ol' mortal hood." Hades pulls away from Gil and quickly helps the pale, shaking boy to the ground, "Fuck kid, talk about a ball of rage." He steps away. "Yeesh." His face pulls back in disgust, "What the fuck is up with this isle?" His lip curls in displeasure.

Deez shifts to support Gil, tears in her eyes as she kneels in front of him. She wraps her arms around him protectively, pressing his face against her shoulder, "What have you done! You promised not to hurt him. You said talk!" She screams at her father, at the god accusingly.

"I-It's o-okay D-Deez." Gil responds shakily, as he pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively as he looks above her to study the god curiously.

Deez sobs in relief before she hugs Gil tighter.

Hades watches the two curiously before he chuckles with a shake of his head. "You really have made quite the group of followers Kitten." He steps forward to ruffle her hair. "Proud of you and your cousin." He frowns.

"What are you going to do?" She snaps as she glares at her father.

"Well first things first," He kneels and grabs her face in a firm grip. "Try not to fight Kitten." He warns before their blue eyes clash together.

Tears pool in her eyes as her life flashes uncomfortably in her mind.

"Huh." Her father stares at her curiously. "You've been busy I see, and not just getting stronger." He stands. "And I'm…" He looks away. "You're half-human you know. Start acting like it."

Deez takes a deep breath, "I know I'm only a demi," she swallows hard as if she could rid herself of the burning in her chest, "like you've ever let me forget it." Her eyes drop to the sand.

Hades brings up a hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah well, I'm a shit dad but there are worse."

"Find what you were looking for?" She asks bitterly, still holding Gil tightly.

"So-so." Hades frowns. He crosses his arms and taps one hand on his upper arm. "Take care of Lover Boy will you?" He turns and throws up a hand behind his back before he starts walking away.

Deez glares at her father's back until he vanishes out of sight around the outcropping of the cliff.

Only then does she take a deep breath, shaking herself of her memories before she turns back to Gil, "Are you okay?" She stares into his eyes as she holds her hands to his cheeks, afraid of how cold he felt.

"Uh, I've been better." He admits as he brings one hand up to rub his neck. "That was… intense and unexpected..."

A tear falls as she blinks and turns away, "Yeah. Sharing your life experiences with him is at the very least uncomfortable."

Gil's face twists in concern before he wraps his shaky arms around her and falls back into the sand. "Is that what it was?" He stares up at the barrier. "Uncomfortable is a good word for that..."

"At least that's all it was this time." She bites her lip as her brow furrows.

"Weird he would care to know so much… How worried should we be about T right now?"

"T caught his interest before the upgrades happened at the shop. Probably even before that, he just never had a face to the scent." Deez sighs shakily.

"Fuck," Gil growls uncharacteristically as he brings his fist down to the sand.

"I'm worried about all three of them. Something caught his attention, he hasn't bothered to look at my life since-" She closes her eyes.

Gil nods, as he sits back up and forces himself to stand, only to wobble and fall on his ass. "Damn it." He shakes his head.

"You need to rest." Deez glares as she pushes him to lay back.

"This is so fucking dumb," Gil growls. "If our family is in trouble…" He tries to stand up again.

"He could have killed you, Gil." The very words make her heartache, "Stay still for a moment."

Gil looks up at her with a furrowed brow. "He could've killed..." He pales before he's back on his feet, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Fuck that, come on."

"I'll go, but you need to stop and catch your balance."

Gil frowns, looking torn for a moment before a look of acceptance crosses his face and he lets himself fall back to the ground. "Alright. Go. I know you'll be faster without me. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, and you'll come back to me."

Deez bites her lip as she kneels next to him, "I-"

"Deez, you need to go warn them." He says sternly. "If there's a chance that can kill-" He chokes, "Go! I'll catch up when I can, promise. But I know you're faster than him. So, go warn them!"

"Okay." Deez nods. She quickly kisses his cheek before she turns and runs.

"Deez!" Gil called out, "Sweater!"

"Right!" She rushes to the cave entrance and scoops the black hoodie up before she continues running.

* * *

Seriously? What the hell was wrong with people- with mortals? Stupid, disgusting worms.

And just how the hell was that kid okay? Either of them? Besides being little balls of rage. Did that make them strong? Was that why his daughter was as obsessed with them as they were with her?

He'd always known the filth and corruption of the isle ran deep, but it never interested him enough to look into it. That was before he knew how much there was.

Why did it make his skin crawl? What was this? He shoves the thoughts away, utterly repulsed.

It didn't matter. Right? Not to him. He'd seen worse in the underworld.

"Where are you going now?"

"To visit with your cousin." He waves his hand dismissively at his daughter. "Thought you'd stay with Lover Boy."

"You said you wouldn't hurt them." Deez snaps as she runs in front of him and stops.

"And I didn't." Hades rolls his eyes before he picks her up by the shoulder, easily moving her out of the way so he can continue walking.

"I've seen that stupid trick kill people." His daughter glares as she runs back in front of him, "How the fuck can you argue that it isn't hurting them?"

"Yeah, the weak-willed who can't hack it." He flicks his wrist. "So, unless you think your followers are weak…"

"I don't care. Leave Uma, Harry, and T alone."

"Well, I-" He stops before turning to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Need to know something."

"What?" Deez shakes her head, "What do you suddenly need to know that you can't just ask like a normal being?"

Hades rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Because I doubt any of you would be very forthcoming with the answer, and I have a burning desire to know if every one of your followers have been..." He blinks down at her. "You'll get it when you're older." He continues walking.

"Oh my gods!" Deez groans as she continues with him, "You don't get to use that."

"Eh. Watch me. I'm not explaining it to a…" Hades looks her over curiously. "What are you like, fourteen?"

Deez blinks before an incredulous laugh escapes her lips, "Seriously? If you have no idea then how am I supposed to know?"

His eyes narrow, his face pulled in a dramatic frown before he shrugs, "Dunno, figured that was Pain and Panic's job. But either way, you're way too young, and luckily... Innocent, I guess and I'm not-" His face pulls in a grimace, "I'm not having this conversation with you Kitten."

"I never expect you to have useful conversations with me unless it somehow benefits you, so don't worry." Deez rolls her eyes.

"Ouch." He holds a hand over his chest. "I'd like to think some of them have been meaningful. We just talked about the Firebug like three weeks ago or something."

"Sure, I'll give it to you, you're not evil, just a jerk." Deez claps her hands.

"Thank you." Hades bows slightly. "I'll take it."

"But I don't trust you."

"_Good_. You shouldn't trust any adults on this shit pit."

"I thought we were working together or something?"

"Hey kid, this might not seem like it, but this is us working together. I just like knowing what I'm getting into… things with."

"Then look at it later and leave them alone for now."

"Better to just rip off the band-aid now Sweet Cheeks. Besides, I want to see how bad off the Firebug is."

"He's burnt. Like badly burnt. I know you saw it in my memories."

"Yeah, and I saw a pool of blood in Lover Boy's. Burning doesn't do that type of damage. And as I said I want to make sure my entertainment is up to snuff when they wake up."

Deez stops in her tracks, "Pool of blood?"

Hades rolls his eyes as he takes Deez by the shoulder and starts guiding her towards the docks. "See, innocent. I'm not bursting that precious bubble your followers are trying hard to protect. As you said, jerk, not evil."

Thankfully they fall into a silent walk until they reached the edge of the dock.

"Fuck." Deez gulps, shaking her head as she jerks backward into her father.

"Uh-huh." Senior frowns as he picks her up like a football under one arm and continues walking.

"_Put-me-down!_" Deez screams the moment he crosses onto the wooden path of the docks, panic making her voice shrill as she fights his hold on her.

"Would you rather not be there for your cousin?" He goes to put her down on the dock, with no intention of actually releasing her.

He blinks in surprise when she grips his arm tightly and bites his wrist all while kicking his side.

"Ow." He looks at his wrist to see if it was actually bleeding. "Retract the claws Kitten." He continues walking.

"_Put-me-down!_" Deez continues to scream, "_Putmedown. Putmedown. Putmedown_."

"Yeesh, you could wake the dead with that hollering Kitten." Hades chuckles, "And are you sure that's what you really want? Because when I tried you bit me like a rabid cat." He sighs as he throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"_Fuck you!" _Deez cries as she continues to fight him, kicking and screaming as her fiery fists beat his back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hades chuckles, "Never would have guessed you had this in ya kitten. Not gonna lie, kinda proud of you."

* * *

Uma's brow furrows at the distant sound of someone screaming. She stands and walks towards the window.

"What the hell be ah goin' on-" Harry's eyes widen as he sits up in the bed beside T, "Fuck! That be ah soundin' like-"

"Deez!" T's eyes shoot open as he springs up, looking around in alarm at the shrill scream.

"T! Ya can be ah fucking layin' right the fuck back down is what ya can be ah doin'." Harry glares.

"Hook?" T blinks in confusion. "What the fuck is happening?" He looks around the cabin with a frown. "Where the fuck is Deez?"

"Ya got T Harry?" Uma snaps over her shoulder as she runs for the door, "Yensid, with me." She barks

"Aye." Harry quickly agrees.

"As you wish Captain." Yensid agrees not needing to be told twice as he shuts the door behind them.

"Ya be ah hearin' me, T." Harry snaps as he turns, lightly gripping T's shoulders, "Be layin' the fuck down before ya be ah poppin' yer damn stitches."

T's face darkens as another scream penetrates the cabin. He meets Harry's stern face with a glare. "You can't be serious." His eye twitches as Harry easily pushes him back down to the bed.

"Aye, I can be bein' serious." Harry nearly growls, "I be ah wantin' ta be knowin' too, but I ain'nah takin' me eyes off ya if ya be ah wakin' up just now. Fuck only knows what ya'll be ah doin' and ya ain'nah in any state ta be doin' shit."

T opens his mouth to argue before he glances down and notices the IV in his arm, and the black stitches standing out on his pale skin. He quickly shuts his mouth with a snap.

"Good lad." Harry lets out a sigh of relief as his eyes dart to the door and back.

"Well, what's fucking stopping you?"

"The fear ya ain'nah gonna be here when we be ah gettin' back." Harry snaps.

"Where the fuck am I going to go!? Go fucking see what's got her hollering like a fucking banshee!"

"She's supposed ta be at the fuckin' cove with Gil." Harry grimaces.

"Well, she's clearly a shitty listener!"

"So are you!"

"Go fucking see what the fuck is happening!"

"Ya promise you'll be here when I be ah gettin' back?"

T rolls his eyes, "Yes Hook, now go!"

"I be ah swearing ta Neptune T, if I be ah comin' back ta any damn bloody footprints there be hell ta be ah payin'." Harry glares as he slowly starts sliding out of the bed.

T holds up his arms incredulously, "Will you just fucking go see what the fuck is happening?" He snaps. "Clearly I'm fucking useless, doesn't mean you have to be."

Harry takes a deep breath as he walks backwards to the door, "I swear T, if ya be pullin' shit-"

"I'll leave it the fuck in, I'm not an idiot. Will you just go see what the fuck is happening you stubborn fuck!"

"Look who be ah fuckin' talkin'." Harry glares before he opens the door. He stares at T before slamming it behind him.

* * *

Uma stares at her Uncle in horror as he walks up the plank with Deez flung over his shoulder fighting, screaming, hissing and biting at him. What the hell was happening?

"Let her the fuck go, right now." Uma glares, eyes narrowed and a dark scowl on her lips as she pulls her sword from its sheath.

Yensid stands beside her with a perplexed expression.

"You want her back?" Hades pulls his daughter off his shoulder and holds her in the air. "Come and get her."

Deez bites his wrist.

He chuckles through the pain as he manages to maintain eye contact.

Uma growls as she stomps her way over. "What the fuck is this about uncle? Let her go, she's mine!"

"No! Nonono! Leave her alone!" Deez growls.

Uma looks to Deez in confusion. Leave her alone? She was the one dangling like a fish on a hook.

"Stop! Uma! Stop!" Deez screams.

Uma ignores her as she continues forward angrily. "I'm here, now let her the fuck go!"

"Gladly." Hades drops his daughter and takes her by the shoulder. "You're my niece so you get a warning, don't fight me on this and you'll be fine."

"Fight what?"

"I'm searching your soul."

Uma blinks up at him, "Why?"

"I said you get a warning, not an explanation."

"Please don't fight it Uma." Deez slams her fist against the deck from where she'd been discarded. She startles when Yensid grabs her, but doesn't fight as he pulls her away.

Uma stares squarely in her Uncle's eyes, doing her best to listen to her cousin as her mind swirls. Every memory she'd ever experienced flashes in front of her eyes at such a quick rate it was hard to keep her tears at bay.

"Good." Hades sighs as he looks away before slowly guiding her to the deck of the ship. "Well, good and bad I suppose."

Uma blinks stupidly up at him before a feral growl catches her off guard, "Harry?"

"What the fuck ya be doin' ta me cap'in?" Harry demands, his sword and hook in hand.

"Whoa there Guyliner, I ain't doing nothing to my niece." Hades holds his hands up, "See? Just helping her sit."

"That be a load of whale shit!"

"Harry stop!" Deez screams as she lunges at him, tackling him around the waist.

"No wait don't-" Hades' eyes widen as his daughter and the crazed boy tumble off the side of the ship before anyone can stop them.

"Deez! Harry!" Uma cries out as she jumps to her feet, nearly tripping over herself as she forces herself to dive over the side of the ship as Yensid rushes to go grab the rope ladder.

"Huh." Hades shakes his head as he stares at the side of the ship, "That was unexpected." He shrugs before he walks into the captain's quarters.

* * *

What the fuck was happening out there? T growls as he glares daggers at the door, fighting all instincts to get up and rush out, but knowing he'd just make shit worse in his condition. He was useless anyway, he'd fucked up this time. Fucking damn it. How the fuck did this shit happen? How long had he been the fuck out? The last thing he could remember was, he grimaces as he shakes away the memory with a shudder. Fucking damn it.

What fucking good was he if he couldn't even take on a fucking old man? Why the fuck had they bothered with patching him up when he was fucking useless. How the fuck had he even survived that shit? His whole body was in fucking pain, and all he wanted to do was sink into a hole and fucking die there. How fucking humiliating. He slams his head back on the pillow. His eyes narrow when he realizes he's on a bed.

Well, at least his other half hadn't woken up yet. Hopefully wouldn't. The last thing he needed was them to find out about her. It was going to be a pain in the ass to get off the ship as it was. His fingers twist in the blankets as he feels his uselessness wash over him. His helplessness. Fucking wonderful. He growls darkly. What the fuck was happening out there? This was a whole new type of fucking hell.

When he hears screaming and then a splash he curses. He sits up, grimacing at the second splash. The sudden silence afterward was jarring.

At the creak of the door, he tenses his eyes jumping around for a weapon, anything to defend himself with, only to come up short.

But when he sees the grey towering god step in, he lets out a deep breath and plops back down on the pillow with a huff. "Seriously?" He scoffs at the ceiling. What the fuck was this? "What the fuck are you doing here?" He raises a brow. "Besides making a fucking scene and terrorizing your damn banshee of a daughter?" He scowls. What the fuck was he seriously going to do against a fucking god when he couldn't even take out an old man?

"Firebug!" Hades greets with a wicked grin. "I got worried, I guess, when you never showed up to put the damn Fae leader in her place."

T blinks at the god in surprise before he scoffs, "Tch, the minute I can I'm hacking off that cunts horns." He rolls his eyes. "You must've been fucking hella bored to be pulling a stunt like this." He huffs as he sinks into the mattress.

"Eh, whaddya gonna do?" Hades shrugs, "Today has been a strange series of events I never expected. Everything from finding my daughter digging a swimming pool to finding out the treachery of the isle is deeper than I thought."

T lifts his brow at the vague response.

"Also, I was not terrorizing my daughter." Hades crosses his arms over his chest, "She wanted to talk to her cousin as much as I did, so I carried her here." He looks down at his wrist before he rolls it, "Gotta admit, she fights harder than I'd given her credit for."

"Oh. Your daughter can be one scary bitch when she wants to be." T snorts, "You carried her where she was facing the water, didn't you?"

Hades shrugs, "Maybe at first. But I fixed it, I threw her over my-" He blinks, "ah, is that what the problem was."

"Well, it certainly didn't help…" T shrugs eye twitching when he feels the tug of a stitch, "So… Who went overboard?"

"Oh, also her. And Guyliner. And then Uma."

"Well, that explains why it's quiet… Where the fuck is Gil though?"

"Back at the cove?" Hades sighs again, "I told her to take care of him and she chose to pester me instead."

"Why did he need to be taken care of?"

"He may have looked light-headed or something." Hades waves dismissively.

"Mhmm…" T sucks his teeth in skeptically. "And that had nothing to do with you in any way?" He scoffs, "I'm fucking hurt, not deaf. I know you just did something to Uma, if your daughter's protests were any indication. It definitely seems you were doing something to upset her and make her desperate enough to demand the captain of this ship not fight so shrilly that the crew is pissing themselves beneath the deck, and half the docks heard it… But you're clearly out here for some type of morbid curiosity or some serious fucking boredom."

"See, you get me." Hades flicks his wrist.

T snorts, "Oh god don't say that in front of the others." He laughs. Seriously, they'd never let him off the ship. It was already teetering on that, he could tell.

Hades grumbles as he folds his arms over his chest, "Look, main goal today was to figure out where the fuck you were."

"Tada." He responds dryly.

"Yeah, tada." Hades rolls his eyes, "And now that I know you're okay, when you're well enough, come see me. I've got a few things I need to go work on."

T's head tilts to the side, "Kay…"

Hades nods, "Now to see if they fished a half-drowned Kitten out yet. Get well and all that mortal nonsense."

"We can't all be badass gods." T rolls his eyes.

"Try harder?" Hades calls over his shoulder as he leaves.

T frowns. He didn't know how much harder he could try. The last time he'd done something on a whim he'd ended up losing his shit, and making the stupidest decision of his- Their lives. And again he wasn't sure how he was still fucking alive. Spite? He lets his head fall back. Great. So now he could die of mortification.

He hadn't missed the fact that he was naked under the mound of blankets. Or the fact he could feel stitches - Ugh. Fuck him. This was so fucking stupid, and the adrenaline pumping through his veins from hearing Deez scream still had his heart racing. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. This was humiliating. And confusing. And, fuck- He grimaces at the vague memory of how Hook found them. He lets out a low groan. Damn it.

How had he fucked up this badly? How had so much shit gotten out of hand so quickly? What the fuck had he been thinking? He thumps his fist to his head. He was such a fucking idiot.

* * *

**Heya Quarantined Bitches**

**So, that was pretty unexpected, right?**

**Who would've thought that the isle's god would show up? Certainly not these kids, that's for damn fucking sure. What do you think of his ability to follow the thread that attaches him and his daughter? We're trying to build in delicate throwbacks to the original movies these characters come from, is it working?**

**See what happens when you fuck around with gods? T has a knack for catching attention when all he wants is to be a shadow.**

**Poor Deez, all she's worried about is her friends and then her father has to show up in true OV fashion to make a fucking mess out of everything. **

**What do you think of his soul searching? We're fascinated with the concept of right before you die your life flashes before your eyes. So to us, it made sense to give him the ability to see mortals' lives in said flashes. It's what he did to T in the first book. What do you think?**

**Also, dick move right? Using his daughter as a distraction. He didn't even care when she knocked Harry and herself overboard. **

**And that offer he made to T. Do you think T will be able to resist going to see the god? Resist the temptation of a deal?**

**Sucks to suck for the sea family. Are you worried about them? About what Sr. did?**

**Think it's weird Senior showed up? Or does it make sense to you? Were you expecting it? Do you guys think it was in character?**

**Let us know your thoughts **

**In the box**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**FANDOM! We're so glad to hear from you! We're so happy you're on the mend we were so fucking worried about you! Not that we aren't worried about all of you, cause we are, but FC was actually in the hospital. Hope all of you are doing okay out there. And we'll be seeing you next Friday at 8 pm again for another hangout, this time hopefully with fewer technical difficulties!**


	22. Confidence

**Hey Descendants,**

**Thank you all for the well wishes! Still not feeling 100%, but better than I was for the past few days. Brother is recovering too.**

**But back to the update-**

**Last chapter we saw Hades get all up the Sea Family's business as well as T waking up for more than a factual insult attack on Uma.**

**In this chapter, we're going to see the fallout. We hope you enjoy ****Confidence****.**

**-Dark- **

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Deez shakes her head against Harry's side.

Even without touching her Uma could feel the heat radiating from her crying cousin. Not that she was complaining. While she had no issue swimming in cold water, the wind was bitterly cold.

Harry covers his face with one hand as he presses Deez tighter to him with the other, "It be fine princess, there ain'nah be need for ya ta be sorry." He shivers and drops his hand to hold her even closer.

"I didn't mean to knock us off the damn ship."

"It's okay Baby Girl, we know that." She assures Deez as she rubs the girl's small shoulder, "Harry wasn't thinking. He needed a dip to cool off his hot head."

Deez shivers, "I'm still sorry." She pulls away from Harry, her eyes widening as she looks him over, "Did I burn you?"

"No love, ya ain'nah be ah burnin' me," he gives Deez a small smile as he runs a hand over her back, "so much as bruisin' me pride."

"I'm sorry." Deez swallows hard as her eyes drop to Harry's waist, "I probably bruised you."

"It's okay, his pride can take some bruising. T's been out too long. His head's gettin' too big for his hat."

"I were'nah 'bout ta be letting ya go Baby Girl. I be feeling ah mite better knowin' yer instinct be ta hold tight if that ever be ah happenin' again." Harry admits before he purses his lips and glares at Uma, "Speakin' o' T though, I be ah needin' ta be checkin' on him before he be ah pulling ah disappearin' act."

"I told you not to leave him." She flings out her hands in exasperation.

"Aye, ya did be ah doin' that." Harry sighs, "But T be ah demandin' I go see what the hell be ah hurtin' our Treasure here." He smiles as he runs a hand through Deez's hair.

Uma wipes a hand down her face, "Of course. Makes perfect sense."

Harry winces as he stands, "Glad ya be ah thinkin' so cap'in." He winks at Deez before he stands.

Uma blinks in surprise when Deez surges to her feet to wrap her arms around Harry, pressing her face against his chest. Harry's face softens as he returns her desperate hug.

"Aye love, it were ah bein' scary, but we be ah gettin' out none the worse for wear." He picks her up and holds her close to his chest, "I wish I be ah havin' time ta be greetin' ya home proper like, but I be needin'-"

"I know." Deez nods against him, "I just, I uh, I'm sorry. And I love you."

Uma and Harry exchange a brief smile before she slowly eases Deez out of Harry's arms.

"I be lovin' ya too Baby Girl, don'nah ya be forgettin' that." Harry boops Deez on the nose before he vanishes into the cabin.

"Aye." Uma nods as she presses Deez close, wrapping her arms around the other girl tightly before she sits with her back to the rail.

Deez sighs as she turns to fully focus on Uma, "Are you okay?"

Uma nods her head slowly. "Nothin' I can't handle." She pulls Deez to her side and holds her close like a doll. "Thank you for stopping him."

Her breath hitches in her throat as she nods and hides her face in Uma's hair, "I'm sorry Uma, I was supposed to warn you that he was coming but I-" She shakes her head, "I froze at the dock."

Uma frowns as she rubs Deez's arms up and down, she was shaking hard against her side, "Things don't change overnight Baby Girl. It's going to take some time to conquer that fear of yours." She assures her softly as she kisses the crown of her head, "What matters is you stopped Harry from attacking your fucking father."

Deez wraps her arms around her, enveloping her entirely in warmth as she clings to her side. "I was afraid he was going to hurt Harry. You obviously listened and didn't fight him."

"When a god tells you not to fight, and my Baby Girl agrees with him-" Uma chuckles tightly as she runs a hand through Deez's hair.

"I figured you would listen, once I could think straight." Deez shivers before she buries her head against her, nuzzling into her side, "Harry though. I don't think Harry knows how to not fight, and Gil didn't do good with it so I really didn't want it to happen to Harry and I'm so sorry I have no idea what the hell he was looking for."

"What's wrong with Gil," Uma's arms restrict around Deez in concern. "Did he do something to our Sweet Boy?"

"He searched our souls." Deez sniffs, "Like he did to you."

"But what do you mean Gil didn't do well with it though, Deez?"

"He went blank for a little, and couldn't stand up." Deez explains as she absently plays with Uma's braids, "When I told him I'd seen people killed by it he told me to come warn you, because he couldn't move well yet."

Uma lets out a sigh of relief as her shoulders drop. "So he didn't like, attack your dad or fight it then?"

"No, he didn't fight it."

Uma lets out a deep breath, "Good." She caresses Deez's hair with her cheek. "I've missed the two of you so much, it's nice to get to hold you again."

"We miss you too." Deez tightens her grip, "But we understand, well, Gil does, and he explained it to me.

"That's my Sweet Boy." She peppers Deez's silky hair with kisses.

Deez pulls back just enough for her to see her face, "He's been helping me understand what it means to be part of our family." She smiles.

Uma nods in approval, "I know this has been hard for the two of you, but it's unfortunately for the best. T's…"

"I know Uma," She nods before she hugs her again, "you don't have to explain. I know it's hard for you too."

"We miss you both so much. It's been hard not having our anchor or compass with us. We're drifting directionless while we wait for T to… Ya know..."

"Get better?" Deez offers quietly.

"Yeah, get better."

"You're not directionless," Deez assures her as she nuzzles her face against Uma's neck, "you and Harry have an important job. And when you can, you'll call us home. Until then, we're working on swords, writing letters, and I'm making a warm place for Gil to teach me how to swim."

"Oh!" Uma hugs her tightly, "That's such a clever idea. See, look at you working on your fear with our Sweet Boy, I'm so proud of you both."

Deez grips her tighter as warmth trickles down her neck.

Uma pulls back and gently thumbs away the tears, "What's this about?" She asks softly.

"You're proud of me." Deez bites her lip as she looks away.

"Of course, Baby Girl." Uma chuckles as she pulls her tighter to her chest and squeezes her tightly. "You're working on a fear on your own. You're working to be a better pirate. To be more comfortable on this ship, more comfortable at home. How could I not be proud of you?"

"It makes me happy." Deez smiles.

Uma giggles happily as she hugs her even tighter, "It should. You're so brave."

"I'm not," She shakes her head slowly, "But I'm part of a family that makes me feel brave."

Uma's vision goes blurry as she hides her face in the crook of Deez's neck. The thought of their treasure so freely admitting that she was part of their family and the influence it was already having had her beside herself with unadulterated happiness. "Yes, yes you are Baby Girl."

"And, I know it's going to be rough sometimes. And I know it's confusing sometimes too." Deez tilts her head to the side, furrowing her brow as if she were trying to remember something important, "But I want you to know I'd rather be with you and Gil and Harry and T, my family, than anywhere else, no matter what." Her voice cracks and she speeds up, as if afraid she wouldn't have time to say everything she needed to say, "And I'm sorry I've been stubborn and scared, but I love you, and I needed to say that before we have to separate again because you need to know I love you and I'm sorry I've hurt you."

Uma chokes on a sob as she crushes her cousin to her in the tightest embrace she'd ever given her before. "I love you so much." She nuzzles her hair with her cheek. "You have no idea how much hearing that coming from you means to me. I've waited for it for years. You're ours. Finally and completely. And yeah, I know-" She chuckles, "sometimes it'll be rough, but we're a family and we'll get through it together. But I promise I know you love me, just like I hope you know I love you. We all do." She lifts her hand to tenderly cup her jaw, "And we're all going to end up hurting each other occasionally, what's important to remember is that we're family though, and there isn't anything we can't overcome as long as we work together."

Deez chuckles through her tears, "Gil's a really good teacher huh?"

"Apparently." Uma nearly chokes on her giggle, not sure she'd ever felt so giddy.

"He'll be happy to know you approve." Deez nods as she continues to play with Uma's braids.

"I'll make sure to let him know." She leans forward and kisses the tip of Deez's nose.

The two fall silent as they hold on to each other just taking solace in each other's company.

"Uma! Deez!" Gil cries out as he makes his way up the plank running till he skids on his knees stopping in front of them and pulls them against him in for a tight bear hug, holding them as if he wasn't careful they would float away.

Deez quickly wraps her arms around him, letting out a sigh of relief against his neck, "I'm glad you're better."

"She ain't the only one." Uma giggles giddily as she nuzzles against Gil's chest, "Missed you Sweet Boy. It's wonderful seeing your face. Both of your faces."

Gil lets out a deep rumbling laugh as he nuzzles against her cheek. "It's so good to see yours too. We're missing you so much, but I know you miss us just as much." He murmurs against the nape of her shoulder before standing up straighter. "I'd ask how he's doing but I know with you and Harry taking care of him he'll be better in no time." He grins down at her.

Her chest swells at the level of confidence in Gil's voice as she hugs him closer. She missed them so much. Gil's strength and Deez's insights. It was so hard being without them. Still, she knew in her heart it was for the best. Both of them were so sensitive, so caring, and so close to T she knew it would destroy them to see him in his current condition.

Still, it fucking hurt. And Gil's faith in her abilities made her speechless. So, that being said she just hugs onto her Sweet Boy and Baby Girl for dear life, hoping to express her love and gratitude with actions rather than words.

* * *

Harry sighs when he sees T exactly where he left him. "I see ya be listenin' to me." he nods appreciatively, closing the door behind him before he stands at the foot of the bed.

"What the fuck did Senior do to Uma?"

"All I be ah seein' was 'im holdin' her and starin' intent like in her face before she be ah fallin' back." He rubs the back of his neck, "I be ah not takin' that well it be ah seemin'."

"Bet you fucking didn't." T frowns for a moment before he lets out a deep sigh. "What about Deez, is she okay?"

"Aye. Little treasure still be more than ah bit scared o' the water, but I be ah feelin' better knowin' her instinct is ta be holdin' tighter rather than ta be ah lettin' go." He absently rubs his ribs. Later he would have to check and see if he did bruise.

T furrows his brow as his eyes sweep over Harry, "Did she break a rib?"

"Nah, nothin' so dramatic like." He grins as he sidesteps, slowly inching his way closer to the side of the bed. Just because T hadn't run yet didn't mean it wasn't in the works. He needed to be careful to not give any reason for it to happen.

But it was taking all his will power to not jump in the bed and hug T right now.

He was awake. And talking like the T they all knew and loved. The hope he'd kept so carefully guarded felt like it was trying to make his heartbeat out of his chest in his fear tinged excitement.

T's shoulders slump as he sinks deeper into the bed, "Good."

"Mind if I be ah sittin' with ya?"

T's eyes dart away from him as he shrugs, "It's your room, do whatever the fuck you want."

Harry frowns, "Don'nah be like that. Ya know…" He sighs as he drops his chin to his chest, "I don'nah be wantin' ta make ya uncomfortable."

T's face darkens for a minute as a red rash starts creeping its way over his neck, "I know…" He sighs as he brings the iv free arm up to cover his eyes, "But seriously, it's your room. You do you…"

Harry stares at T before he sighs and slowly sits on the edge of the bed, "How ya be ah feelin?"

The rash reaches his neck as he lets out a groan and sinks further under the blankets, "Like a fucking idiot."

"Aye?" Harry takes a deep breath, "I don'nah be supposin' ya be up ta explainin' the why o' that?"

T sighs as he hides further under the blanket. "I wasn't thinking. Like at all. And I...Ugh, I fucked up."

"I be ah doin' me fair share o' not thinkin' lately." Harry admits with a small chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck, "Lucky for us we have each other and the rest o' 'em ta be keepin' us safe, aye? Because not thinkin' here is ah good way ta be ah endin' up dead."

"Hadn't noticed," T scoffs, "And yeah, no fucking kidding..." He sighs. "Attacking a god is pretty fucking stupid..."

"Aye, I be ah knowin'." He snorts, "And ya be gettin' ah show later when Uma be draggin' me over the barnacles for it."

T's silent for a moment and takes a deep breath and lets out a heavy sigh. "Eh, I've done stupider."

Harry chuckles, "Don'nah be lettin' Uma be hearin' that, or ya be ah gettin' dragged right alongside me."

"Like she doesn't fucking know…" His head tilting back to stare at the ceiling.

"T," Harry furrows his brow before he leans forward and softly rests a hand on T's shoulder, ignoring the way he tensed and flinched at the touch, "Ya be ah actin' like we know somethin', but all I know is what we be ah learnin' second hand after the Dragon's gang was taken, and eventually I were the one who be ah trackin' ya down. But we be ah havin' narry ah clue what be ah happenin' in between."

"Does it really matter?" T huffs, not looking away from the ceiling. "No matter what fucking happened, it was fucking stupid on my end. I fucked up. I fucking lost. Failed. Clearly, miserably. To a fucking old ass man." He scoffs darkly, "I just…" He falls silent.

"T, ya be survinin' that fuckin' place." His fingers tighten around T's shoulder as he closes his eyes on images he'd rather not see, "And it were'nah bein' ah lost to an old man. He were'nah the only one I be ah fightin' ta be gettin' to ya." He takes a slow breath, "And gettin' to ya was more luck than I be ah wantin' ta be admittin'."

T's eyes turn glassy before he shuts them tightly, looking away as his whole body tenses. "I fucked up. I gambled and I lost. I wasn't thinkin' straight and went with… Whatever the fuck-" He grimaces, "I got fucking caught twice in the same fucking day," He states disgust coloring his tone. "like an incompetent fucking shit head-It wasn't even her-" He stops himself.

Harry wipes the back of his hand over his face, "Ya were afraid Faustina was gonna make it harder?"

T closes his eyes with a sigh. "Great…"

"Hey now," Harry frowns as he lets his hand fall from T's shoulder and instead takes his hand, "I ain'nah meetin' her yet, I just be ah knowin' she exists." He sighs, "And it be ah makin' some things make more sense now, but it don'nah be ah changin' ah damn thing."

T's cheeks puff up and he looks away before blowing out as he squeezes Harry's hand, "Doesn't change a damn thing?" He scoffs, "Bull shit, I just went from asset to liability. I couldn't even handle an old-" A tear falls down his face, "It was fucking stupid. I wasn't- I shouldn't have- I wasn't thinking clearly after getting out of the dungeon. I just needed to get out, and then all I could think about was one thing and it-" He swallows hard. "I fucked up." He chokes. "I failed her." His voice lowers, "It was so fucking hard coming out to take it for her, it's never been that hard before..."

Harry bites his lip as he stares at his and T's hand. It hurt, stabbed like a dagger in his heart to hear T talk about failing his other half. Hurt that he had no idea what to say. All he could do was grab T's hand with both of his, "T, I don't know why ya think ya be ah liability now, and I don't know what ta be sayin' about what be ah happenin' to ya and Faustina," He blinks, hoping to keep the tears clouding his vision from falling, "except that I'm here for ya." He squeezes T's hand again, "I'm here for ya, and so are the others, and I know we're all glad ya made it back to us."

T's silent for a long moment, his eyes still squeezed shut even as another tear leaks from the corner of his eye. "I just-" He swallows hard. "I'm fucking worthless, why the fuck would you guys be glad that I made it back when I can't even handle something as simple as dealing with a fucking old man?"

"Ya ain'nah bein' worthless ya arsehole." Harry glares, "I love you. We all be ah lovin' ya. Ya can be crazy an' reckless sometimes, but-" He shakes his head, "T, ya be facin' off with ovs for months now. Ursula, Senior, Maleficent, fuck only be ah knowin' who else ya be ah squarin' off with. Ya be ah havin' ah fuckin' set back with Maleficent, and it be ah fuckin' with ya when ya be ah goin' ta face yer ov."

T flinches, "And I fucking knew that and did it anyways like a fucking shitiot."

"Will ya be ah lettin' me finish?" Harry huffs as he narrows his eyes, "We all be ah fuckin' up be when we did'nah be ah thinkin' 'bout ya dealin' with your ov when the rest of us know we can'nah be doin' that with ours." He sighs and rubs his thumb over T's hand, "So sure, ya ain'nah thinkin' straight when ya be ah facin' him, in ah lot o' ways. But all that be ah matterin' is that ya be holdin' on, and ya be ah yellin' for me when I be ah lookin' for ya." His grip tightens, "Cause I be ah swearin' T, your voice be the only reason ya be here. Ya be callin' out for me, and I ain'nah never been so fuckin' happy ta be ah hearin' ya!" He carefully pulls T's hand to his lips and curls around it, hiding the tears he knew were mutinously escaping his eyes.

T tucks his head as a full blush takes over his face. "I've never been so happy to see you," He mumbles. "Happy that you were actually able to find me…" He swallows as several more tears trickle down his cheeks. "I just- I just-" He takes a deep breath, "I didn't-Didn't know how much more fight I had left." He bites his bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth. "Lucky." He chuckles darkly, wetly, "That's what you said earlier. I've never felt it-" He swallows hard, "Never felt it more than when you burst into that fucking hell."

Harry shakes his head, keeping his lips pressed firmly to T's hand. Was it weird for him to feel happy in this moment? To feel relieved hearing T say he was happy to see him? He'd feared T hating him, or blaming him. But he'd been happy to see him. Without thinking he inches closer until his leg from hip to knee rests against T's blanket-covered side, as if he was starving for any touch he could get, "Not that I be ah wantin' ta make this ah routine, or even believe ya be ah needin' the promise, but I promise I will always be ah findin' ya. I will always be here when ya be ah needin' me, sometimes even when ya don't. I be ah lovin' ya T."

T chokes on a sob, shaking as he squeezes Harry's hand.

Harry jumps in surprise when T suddenly sits up and grabs him. He relents to the demanding tugs and finds himself pulled into a hug. He blinks before slowly smiling at the unexpected affection, carefully wrapping his arms around T. It was hard to avoid the iv tube and still healing lacerations on his back, but he was not missing out on his first T initiated hug.

"Thank you," T repeats like a litany for several moments into his shoulder, his fingers twisting into his coat like a death grip.

"Aye." Harry whispers soothingly, pressing his lips to T's temple, "Aye love." He holds T close, unwilling to let go. This was everything he'd ever wanted. T leaning on him for support, able to be vulnerable, able to cry or shout. But he'd give it all up if only he could take away the reason T was hurting. If he could change the past, make it so T never faced down Frollo. Or at least never faced him alone. "I be havin' ya now. And the bastard ain'nah gonna be hurtin' you nor anyone else ever again."

T chokes on another sob before he starts taking deeper breaths. He curls tighter against Harry, biting against the sounds trying to escape him as his entire body shakes with the strength of his sobs.

Harry gently pulls T closer and slowly rocks, letting T hide his face against his chest. Though he hated the reason this was happening, he couldn't deny how good it felt. T was alive, safe, and as far as he could tell no longer running a fever. He wanted to jump around like an idiot, howl his joy to the sky. He was holding T. Comforting T. Letting T know it was okay to not be okay.

And T was throwing himself into it completely. He never thought he'd see the day T would actually need him. And fucking sea gods it had taken a lot to get here. He'd always known T was different, but he had no idea how thoroughly tough he was.

He would never be able to explain how honored he was to be right where he was. How happy he was to be holding T and helping him through this. To be the one T trusted to get him through this.

The realization hits him so hard it knocks the breath from him. That's what it was. He was happy T trusted him. He bites his lip to silence a laugh as tears fall down his cheeks. T trusted him. He presses his lips to the top of T's head as he continues to softly rock them.

He wasn't sure how long they sat together in silence. How long he held T, supporting him through the painful tears and sobs. But when T moves, letting out a grunt of pain as he rolls a shoulder, Harry's eyes widen. "Fuck. I be ah fuckin' idiot and dumber than ah drunk codfish. We be ah havin' stuff from Yensid that can be ah helpin' with pain." He explains as he looks over to the bedside table where the vials were, "It might be ah makin' ya sleep again, but the ol' man be ah sayin' sleep be good right now." His stomach knots uncomfortably as he looks down at the iv in T's arm. He should have remembered the pain medicine sooner.

T sits up rubbing the tears from his eyes as he looks away from him, biting his lower lip as his brows furrowed. "I'm not in that much pain…"

"Ya be ah liar ya little shit." Harry grumbles as he pecks T's temple before he slowly shifts, helping to guide T back to the pillowed nest, "But that ain'nah bein' unexpected." He smirks down at T before he stands and picks up one of the small bottles and a needle.

"Shut it…" T mumbles with a blush as he shifts further under the blanket.

Harry chuckles as he draws the liquid to the marked line for pain, "Aye then." He teases before he plunges the needle into the iv port, "Don'nah ya be ah knowin' yer secrets always be safe with me?"

T tilts his head to the side, his mouth opening before he lifts up his arm and eyes the needle curiously. His entire body relaxes as he lets his arm drop.

"Yensid do be ah sayin' it be fast workin'." Harry grins before he sets the empty needle back with the bottles and resumes his spot on the bed. "Better?" He asks as he gingerly stretches his shoulders and arms.

"Mhmm." T murmurs with a small nod.

"Good." He nods, "We be ah needin' ta get ya feelin' and lookin' better." He scoots back towards the headboard until he can rest back against it and easily look down at T.

T glances at him curiously before he lazily shrugs and languidly shifts. He wraps his arms around Harry's thigh before resting his head above them. His cheek nuzzling him as he lets out a sigh.

Harry starts playing with T's hair, running his fingers through the poorly dyed strands. "Must be ah feelin' ah hell o' ah lot better." He grins happily, willing to ignore the atrocity committed against T's hair for the moment.

"A fuck ton." T purrs as he curls closer as his cheek caresses Harry's lap again. "Thank you. Thank you for caring enough to look for me. And for…" He turns his head up and looks at him curiously, "You killed him, didn't you?"

Harry's breath hitches in his throat, he hadn't expected the question so soon, "Aye," He admits with a nod, "and me only regret be that he be ah dying quickly, two if ya be ah gettin' mad at me."

"Idiot. Not mad." T snickers. "Shame he didn't die in a fire." T pouts before he turns to lay his head back onto Harry's lap. "But that's not the point, thank you. Thank you for doing what I sucked at."

"Ya didn't be ah suckin' at it, ya just be ah forgettin' me in the first place."

"No shit." T mumbles as he hugs Harry's leg tighter. "Won't be making that mistake again."

Harry bites his lip as he gently massages T's scalp, "Ya be ah meanin' it?"

T snorts. "Cause I'm just dying to make this a regular thing."

"T, promise me ya be takin' me with ya from now on." He drops his chin to his chest, "I mean, I know ya don'nah be needin' me all the time, or even most the time. And I be ah knowin' ya be likin' yer space an shit." He sighs, lifting his head until it thuds against the wooden frame behind him, "But, when ya get well enough ta be ah movin' about an' causin' mayhem again, please be ah takin' me when ya can."

"I do love causin' mayhem." T smiles slightly as he rubs his cheek against Harry's lap. "Promise. If I'm aware, I'll take you, kay? Not a fan. Everything fucking hurts and the whole thing is humiliating as fuck."

"Ya don'nah be ah needin' ta be humiliated with me." Harry quietly assure T, "Ain'nah nothing for ya ta be feelin' like that over."

"Tch, ya, clearly." T mumbles, his voice becoming thick with exhaustion. "No more secrets."

"I be likin' the sound o' that." Harry smiles, "Family shouldn't have secrets."

"Exactly," T responds slowly, his eyes closed.

Harry's pulse quickens, "So, ya good with joining us then?"

He waits a moment before looking down, only to find T asleep.

"Dammit." Harry sighs. Obviously he'd waited too long to ask.

* * *

Try as he might, Hades' motives were still a mystery to him. It was strange. Like even the god himself wasn't sure what he was seeking.

It bothered him.

Still, he was glad he'd followed the giant god. He'd been able to glean some information that, while enraging, could still be helpful to the pirate family that had become his sole concern.

No matter how often he visited to check on them and T's condition, he was always surprised by Uma and Harry's positive attitudes. And their willingness to do anything that might heighten T's chances of survival or bring him some relief from the pain. It was incredible and easily the most endearing, precarious life or death experience he'd ever witnessed.

Having the opportunity to learn about their pasts certainly put some pieces of the curious puzzle together.

Who better to help T than this particularly amazing family? A family who started out utterly broken, only to be glued back together by nothing but tenaciousness and pure strength of will. It was truly amazing to find this type of loyalty and familial connections in Auradon, so the isle was truly the last place he thought he'd find it.

When he arrives back at the ship, he immediately starts to the captain's quarters and knocks, waiting for permission to enter. "It's Yensid, Captain."

"Thank the sea gods!" Uma's voice greets before she opens the door for him, "I was starting to worry Hades turned his attention on you."

He can't help his chuckle, "Yes well, I can't say that wouldn't have been a problem, but luckily I caught him at an opportune time."

Uma rolls her eyes as she steps out of his way, "He has such a thing?"

Yensid chuckles, "Not often would be my guess, but I figured it would be best to figure out what his interest in T was."

"Did you?" She closes the door behind him before she sits at the table in front of a pile of papers and books.

"I'm unsure, from his account he states that it is for entertainment purposes. Which could be true, it's not unheard of that the god gets bored and T for as much in the shadows as he can be, is also great at finding himself in the spotlight when he thinks no one is watching his deeds." Yensid sighs as he takes a seat across from her, "But honestly Captain, I have no idea what his true intentions are. He claims to just be bored and morbidly curious. But he claims that was a quote he picked up from T about himself. It's hard to predict, but I do believe he snuck in to speak with T while the three of you were off ship"

Uma slowly nods, "I figured something like that happened." She looks over to the bed before she sighs, "Harry got a chance to talk to T after Deez got us warmed up."

"And how did that go?" Yensid asks as he walks over to T to check his vitals.

"Surprisingly well apparently." Uma snorts, "Leave it to T to do the complete opposite of what we think is going to happen."

"Well isn't that pleasantly unexpected." He chuckles, "But his fever is finally broken, so we need to change the doses."

Uma pulls a sheet of paper to her and grabs a pen to take notes, "We should have asked before they left, but is it safe for Harry to bleach and dye T's hair?"

His eyes narrow for a moment. His mind working to figure out if there would be an issue, but he comes up blank. "I don't believe so, besides the fact it's going to be rather difficult with his condition and it might get dye everywhere."

Uma shrugs, "I'm sure Harry can work that out, and T's hair is still short so it shouldn't get out of hand."

Yensid nods as he starts drawing out the new doses of medications, calling out the measurements for Uma.

Once he's finished seeing to T, he rejoins Uma at the table, "I was thinking, as your advisor it might be time to start thinking about the potential that you all might eventually end up in Auradon. As a teacher, I would hate for you to be behind in your studies. Since none of you have been in school, or have only been selectively attending it, it would be in your best interests to start investing some time into it. And with T's fever breaking, I think it would serve all of you well if there was something to occupy him while he recovers."

Uma furrows her brow as she stares at the pencil in her hand. "Are you offering to ship school us?"

"Yes, that is if you are interested."

"Are you jokin'? Of course I am. I still remember the day I caught Gil reading a book, actually reading it. How happy he was to show me that he could read." She bites her lip as she looks up at him, "I mean, he and Harry only stopped going to school because I did, and I didn't have a choice."

"I'm sorry that choice was taken away from you, you and the rest of your family are clearly bright." Yensid frowns, "However this time it's your decision, and I believe you are making a wise choice." He grins down at her. "I was thinking of leaving each of you workbooks, and going over them all at the end of the week so you would each be able to work at your own pace at first till the five of you are all on the same level, and determine who needs help in what subjects."

"What can I do to help?"

"If you could get the workbooks to Deez and Gil that would be most helpful, I'm not as spry as I used to be after all." He chuckles.

"Oh, do you have them on you? They're just out with Harry, I thought it best to let the three of them have some time together while Harry was picking up the hair dye for T, since they were already here."

"I do in fact," He gets up to go retrieve his bag he'd left by the foot of the bed before Senior's arrival. He sits back at the table, placing the bag on his lap before snapping it open and starts pulling out text books and their co-assigned workbooks. Five piles quickly growing on the table. "I was hoping this would be your decision." He pats the pile closest to him with a warm smile.

Uma chuckles, "When Deez says something I tend to listen. And she's very adamant that you're the only teacher worth listening to. Hence her selective attendance I guess."

Yensid chuckles his eyes bright, "She is an opinionated one."

"She is. She really is." Uma's shoulders shake with her laughter, though she tries to stifle the sound, "She's also right most of the time, as long as it's not about herself."

"I have noticed self-reflection is rare on this isle. It's hard to look at oneself honestly without preconceived judgments of ourselves. Self-esteem rarely has to do with oneself especially in these conditions and your ages."

Uma's eyes narrow as she tilts her head to the side, "I think you said something like it's hard to see yourself as anything but trash when all you see is trash."

"Correct."

"See, I'm learning to translate Yensid."

He chuckles, "I knew you were bright."

Uma shrugs, "It helps that I've been under your influence through Deez. I see where her writing vocabulary came from."

"She does enjoy the art of the written word."

"Thank Poseidon." Uma smiles as she runs her hand over a sheet of paper, "Speaking of writing though, would you mind looking this over?"

His brows furrow, before he smiles. "Of course." He reads the letter over and nods his head in approval. "This is very well written and shows how highly you think of your family. However, besides your signature and your initial greeting, I see little written of yourself, Captain."

A blush spreads on her face as she looks away, "Deez already wrote so much about me, I just wanted to make sure the king knew where she was and who she's important to, and that splitting us up won't work."

"Ah." He agrees with a knowing smile, "That does make sense." He grins, "Would you like me to fix the grammar?"

Uma rolls her lips between her teeth, "Yeah, I don't want to sound like an idiot. That's almost as bad as rude."

Yensid chuckles, "This letter is far from rude Captain. It's just letting the king know exactly who his ghostwriter is and with whom she'll stay."

* * *

**Heya!**

**So we know this chapter was all over the place but then again so are these characters…**

**But finally Ts okay! Fever broke and everything and all it took was a scream from Deez, lol. Well awake anyways he still needs to heal, and deal with his self-loathing but that's probably going to be a while yet...**

**What did you think about the interactions between Deez and Uma? We thought it was adorable!**

**Was it painful to read the bits about Uma's thoughts?**

**What about Deez's reaction to being told Uma missed them?**

**That scene between Harry and T was hard to write. T is absolutely hating himself right now and Harry is doing his best but wtf are you really supposed to say to that? Personally I think he did a great job especially for a 16/17 year old…**

**What did you think about Ts break down? Inevitable right? Lucky he has a Hook.**

**Morphine is no fucking joke if you were wondering what pain meds he is on…**

**Yensid and Uma scenes are becoming a standard here. What do you guys think about the budding relationship? **

**And are you guys as stoked as Uma that they're getting an education?**

**Much love and appreciation **

**-Twisted**


	23. Together

"It don'nah be openin' 'til midnight?" Harry furrows his brow and sighs.

Deez chuckles, "Lucky for us, I know someone on the inside." She easily opens the door and looks over her shoulder, "Coming?" She asks with a small, mischievous grin.

Harry chuckles and shakes his head as he gestures for Gil to follow after her.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEZZZ!" A blur flies across the room before smacking into her chest, "Ow!"

Deez omphs from the impact, "Yeah, I bet that hurt. I'm a lot harder than Evie." She bites her lip as she looks down at Dizzy's small, excited face. Into her pretty brown eyes that were wide under her broken glasses. "I'm sorry Dizzy." She pulls the younger girl into a tight hug, "Sorry if I worried you. A lot happened and I didn't want to get you caught up in the trouble I was in."

"I thought you'd been taken with E and I was never going to see either of you ever again!" Dizzy nuzzles into her hair.

"Nope, still here." Deez picks Dizzy up and holds her close, "But you might not want to tell anyone you saw me, especially your Granny."

"I only talk to my granny about the shop. So I won't, promise…" Dizzy hugs her tighter. "Thank you so much for coming to see me! It was scary thinkin' you all left."

Harry's warm chuckle and Gil's aww suddenly remind her that the two of them weren't alone.

Deez blushes slightly as she looks back at the guys, "Hey Dizzy, you remember me talking about Harry and Gil right?"

"Oh!" Dizzy blushes as she hides her head into Hyades' hair.

"Oh don't worry," Deez nuzzles her nose against Dizzy, "they're more like Evie than Mal."

Dizzy lets out a sigh of relief, as she lifts her head, cheeks still red. "H-hi. N-nice to meet you." She greets timidly as she maintains her death grip.

"It's nice to finally meet you Diz, Deez has told me a lot about you." Gil grins at her.

"It be bein' me greatest pleasure ta be ah finally meetin' ya tiny princess." Harry grins before he gives the smaller girl a wicked wink.

Dizzy giggles nervously as she turns back to hide her scarlet face in Deez's hair.

She chuckles, easily remembering how flustered she'd get when she first started hanging around Harry. He could be beyond extra sometimes.

"So ah mini princess, we be ah lookin' for some stylin' tips," Harry continues, chest puffed up slightly before Gil smacks his shoulder in reprimand.

"Chill Harry, you're gonna kill her."

"Thank you." Deez grins as she bounces Dizzy against her hip, "See, Gil will always save you from the loud pirate."

Dizzy blinks as she slowly releases Deez and nods her head, shuffling slightly when she's placed back on her feet. "So… What type of tips?"

"I be ah needin' ta be bleachin' ah nasty black dye from ah friend's hair ta be dyin' it back to its natural red."

Dizzy tilts her head to the side before she frowns. "T dyed his hair back to black?"

"It's kind of a long story Dizzy," Deez bites her lip, but couldn't bring herself to come up with a lie when even she didn't know the whole story, "but the short answer is yes."

"Ah… Oh!" Dizzy claps in excitement. "That means he's still here too right!" She looks at the three of them. "The two of you weren't taken!" She quickly runs over to the chemicals. "Red so looks better on him."

Harry saunters over with a grin, "Deez be ah sayin' ya be good at yer art, I can'nah be agreein' more that me lad be ah lookin' trim with his red hair."

Dizzy shifts in discomfort when he stops by her side, "I love hair! It's so versatile! And yeah," she breathes out in a swoon-like sigh, "He does look a lot better with red hair, it matches his personality better."

Gil chuckles as he wraps an arm around Hyades. "She's a bit boy crazy, huh?" He whispers just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yep…" Hyades nods slowly as she watches Harry and Dizzy talk about hair and T, "Did not think this through apparently."

Gil's chest rumbles as he lets out another chuckle. "I didn't know T was so popular with girls. Does he know?"

Hyades chuckles before her eyes widen. She sighs as her head drops. Why had she never thought about that? About Evie's little crush, and Freddie's strange fascination.

"What's wrong?" Gil asks as he rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, just a thought." Deez sighs, "Not important."

Gil frowns for a moment before he shrugs, "Ah, I can get that." He pulls her tighter to his side.

Deez smiles as she wraps her arms around Gil's waist, "It's nice to see Harry and Uma again, even if the reason was a bad one."

"Yeah, it really is," Gil agrees easily, "I've missed them."

"Me too." Deez looks up, resting her chin against his chest as she strains her neck to make eye contact with him, "Are you feeling better? You got to the ship faster than I thought you would."

Gil nods his head. "It was confusing and I was dizzy at first but, yeah, I'm feeling much better." He leans down and kisses her forehead. "Thank you for caring."

Deez smiles up at him, "Of course I care, you don't have to thank me for that." She stretches up on her toes to kiss his chin, "I'm just glad you didn't fight him." She sighs as she drops her arms and steps back. It still hurt that she froze on her family again. "And that he brought me with him so I could still warn Uma to not fight."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about the docks either." He absently takes her hand."I'm glad that you warned Uma... Wonder if that's the reason he did it to us, and not Harry or T…" He absently takes her hand.

"The jerk didn't stick around after I tackled Harry into the water." Deez huffs as she stomps her foot.

Gil chuckles as he pulls her to his chest, "Thanks again for that. May not have been there, but I would've done the same. He doesn't always think things through."

"That makes me feel better." She lets herself relax into his hold, "Because all I could think about was you telling me not to do something stupid, and then I was in the water."

"You held onto him for your life, if you hadn't done that, then yeah, definitely. But I don't want to think of what would have happened if he'd actually made it to your dad."

Deez shakes her head as she grabs her shell with one hand and Gil's hand with the other, "I wish I knew what he wanted. I thought about offering to get the cuffs off, just to distract him, but he seemed more," Her face scrunches in frustration, "I don't know. Maybe intense? More intense than usual."

"I'm worried T made some kind of deal with him."

"He probably did." She rolls her eyes.

Gil drops his head and lets out a groan, "That's what I was afraid of."

Deez turns in his arms, "If he has though, neither of them have mentioned it to me. And right before the howler my father and I talked a lot about T, so I'm not sure one way or the other."

Gil sighs before he leans down to kiss her forehead. "For all our sakes let's just assume he wasn't so careless."

"Are you sure that's the direction that's best for our sakes to assume?" Deez lightly teases.

"Okay," Gil's chest rumbles, "for his sake. Because it's bad enough he hunts you down, but at least you're not defenseless against him. T could just go splat." His eyes somber as a frown suddenly pulls at his lips. "I don't know how we're going to keep him on the ship. No one needs to hear that on top of everything else, T's getting himself into it with another ov he can do nothing against."

"One," Deez smiles as she taps a finger to Gil's chest, "Thank you. I am not defenseless, but I know that must have hurt to admit. And two, we'll figure it out when the time comes. T's not as irrational as most people think. Sometimes you just have to approach him from a different angle."

"A different angle, huh?" Gil frowns as his brow furrows thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Deez blinks, "I mean, T never really says no when you ask him something face to face. He complains, but he still does it." She shrugs, "Uma's not wrong, guilt trips also work."

"I guess that's true, I don't think T's ever said no to me..." Gil bites his lip as he stares intensely at the dyed cement beneath them for a moment before he shrugs. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure he stays with us. If he's so bad off Uma and Harry are this worried about us seeing him, then I think it's worse than what I was already thinking..."

Deez shuts her eyes as she rests her forehead against Gil's chest. That was part of it. She knew T was pretty messed up if even her father was… Was… Her brow furrows. Worried? Was that it? Was he worried about T? She bites her lip. Was that why he made such a big deal at the ship? He practically goaded Uma into walking over to let him search her soul. But he hadn't bothered with Harry. Because he already saw what he needed to see? And because Harry provided a nice distraction? The air in her lungs rushes out in a huff when she puts the whole picture together.

He'd used her, again. Used her entire family.

Because he was worried? Was he worried? Is that why she was having a hard time figuring out what it was that she saw in him? Was that the intensity?

It didn't make sense. It had to be another test or something. Or just another lie. She sighs and rubs her fingers into the ache at her temple.

Gil lifts her higher before he kisses the top of her head. "But he's okay now, Harry said his fever finally broke."

Deez nods.

Gil lifts his brow as he studies her closely before he tilts his head to the side. "Where are you?"

"Um, weird dot connecting?" Deez slowly admits as she blinks.

"Ah." Gil frowns, "Doesn't look like a good one this time."

"I'm not sure?" Deez tilts her head to the side as she reaches out, joining her fingers together behind Gil's neck, "But, we keep asking what it was all about. And looking at the big picture, I have a weird idea that won't leave me alone."

"Huh." Gil nods as he moves to support her against him, letting her use his arms as a seat, "Well if you want someone to bounce it off of, I'm here to listen." He grins at her.

"What if he really was just worried about T?"

"Why would he be worried about T?"

"I don't know. That's where I'm getting stuck." She frowns, "Like, using us to figure out how to do things, threatening me to get Uma to do what he said, that makes sense. He said he wanted to see her memories. But then Harry seeing Uma in trouble and trying to attack him? He didn't even move. And I guess he couldn't have known I'd accidentally throw us overboard. But he didn't seem to be worried when we got pulled back up. And there was time for him to get in the room and talk to T, because T was awake."

"Huh…" Gil's brows furrow. "I mean obviously none of that is good. But- when, how? How did T even get wrapped up with your father? I thought he just made a deal with Maleficent?" He shakes his head. "I'mma have to tell Harry that, sorry. Nothing good is coming from those two getting together..."

Deez absently bites her thumbnail. Something still wasn't adding up. "He said he kept running into T in weird ways, though I'm sure he was there for the deal between T and Maleficent, it's something he does for her, overseeing her deals. Makes most people think twice about double-crossing the leader and a God."

"Yeah, I bet they don't." Gil lets out a sigh. "But they have no problem double-crossing them. Otherwise, T wouldn't have been caged, and you wouldn't have been summoned."

"I guess." Deez frowns, "I mean, he did tell me not to trust him." She couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much, why it made her chest hurt. Something was off but she just couldn't see it. And it bothered her.

"Huh." Gil frowns. "That's different. Most OVs tell their kids not to trust others, not themselves."

"We'll talk to Uma and Harry about it when there's time." She drops her thumb from her lips and wraps her arms around his neck again, "I'm missing something, maybe the four of us can figure it out."

"Sounds like a great plan to me." Gil smiles, transferring her weight to one arm before he shifts her closer. He presses his lips to her forehead as he tightens his grip on her. "The four of us will figure this out together, five if T…" He frowns, "If T ya know…" He shrugs. "I don't think he's going to appreciate the changes coming his way. I don't think I'm going to be able to stop the urge to keep him with us, or protect him- Even if it's from himself."

If that was where Gil was now… How would he feel once he found out T had a girl in him too? She sighs, yet another thing she didn't know what to do with. "We'll figure that out together too." She smiles as she bumps her forehead to his.

"That is what families are for." Gil half-smiles as he tightens his grip on her.

Deez nods before she pulls back just enough to look around, "Where did they go?" She furrows her brow at the silence.

"That's a great question." Gil lowers her back to her feet, taking her hand as he starts walking towards the, now open, back door of the shop in concern.

"I be ah hearin' ya little princess, but I still be sayin' this red be the one."

"Then you clearly are not hearing me." Dizzy snaps back saucily. "Because this one is the right shade."

Deez chuckles as she and Gil find the two arguing over bits of colored hair, each holding the snips up in the dim light of the overcast day. "We lost you for like a minute and you're arguing?"

"With a _tiny _princess," Gil adds with a brow raised.

Harry turns to look at them, "I- I be ah explainin' why I be far more familiar with T's red hair, but she ain'nah listenin' ta me."

"Can't you just mix the two colors like paint and call it? I doubt T's going to care about the right shade..." Gil offers as he looks between them.

"No!" Harry and Dizzy both snap.

Gil's eyes open as he drops his hand from Deez' to hold them in front of him. "Heard."

Deez sighs before she walks over and looks at the colored hair samples, "The shade between these two would be perfect. If that's the problem, why can't you mix the dye?"

"Because this be the right one! And the tiny princess can'nah be ah seein' reason."

"Because this is the right one! And he won't listen."

"But nothing bad would happen if you mix the dyes?"

"No." Dizzy frowns. "It just wouldn't be the right shade…"

Gil facepalms. "So it's not because it was stupid, it's because you two are being stubborn over something T- T- The kid that gives no shits about how he looks- Isn't going to care about? Just to be right?" He turns to Harry, "Dude, she's-"

"I know." Harry holds one hand up while he presses the fingers of the other hand against his temples, covering his eyes in the process, "I- I guess I be ah gettin' caught up in havin' someone else ta be ah talkin' shop with."

Deez crosses her arms over her chest as she looks between Harry and Dizzy, "I know you both want to give T the best you can, but maybe put that energy in a better direction?" She reaches out and pulls Dizzy closer to her, "Just this once? Please? For me?"

"Well, I guess we could mix them," Dizzy admits.

"Thank you, I thought Gil's idea was pretty good too." Deez smiles before she glares up at Harry.

"Aye fire princess, I be ah knowin'." Harry sighs as he drops his hands to his sides.

Dizzy shoots him a smug smile before she sticks out her tongue.

"Ya be needin' ta be careful who ya be ah showin' yer tongue to." Harry chuckles as he pinches his forefinger and thumb together and flashes her a wicked grin.

Dizzy's eyes widen before she sucks her tongue back in and giggles with a blush.

Deez lightly slaps Harry's shoulder in reprimand, laughing at his antics until she registers his flinch. Her eyes widen, "Wha-"

Gil drops one hand to her shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly. "So, are we just mixing the dyes then?"

Dizzy plucks the other color samples from Harry's hand, "Yes, I'll go get started on that." She reaches out and takes Deez's hand to inspect her nails, "And what have you been doing to yourself? Your nails are usually so nice." She pouts as she inspects the broken, chipped, and bitten nails.

"Oh," Deez pulls her hand back awkwardly, "Just, you know, melting stone and stuff. No big deal."

"Mhmm, well it looks like you could use a manicure while you're here." She turns her eyes to Gil's hand on Deez's shoulder and blinks before she looks up at him. "You too."

"Be ah gettin' that dye mixed right up for me quick like and ya can be ah workin' on these two to yer tiny princess heart's content." Harry grins.

"Really?" Dizzy asks as she pulls her hands close to her chest before turning her wide eyes back on Gil and Deez.

Gil looks down at Dizzy, mouth open before he shuts it with a sigh. "Really."

"Yay!" Dizzy jumps up and down as she claps exuberantly, "I'll get this mixed and everything else set up right now." She adds before she dances back into the shop.

As soon as the door shuts Deez turns back to Harry, "What is wrong with your shoulder?"

Harry sighs, "I be ah gettin' what I be ah deservin' for not payin' attention in a sword fight." He shakes his head as he pulls his jacket down just enough to let her see the nearly healed mark, "See, it even be almost all better."

"Uh-huh," Deez responds skeptically. "Something else that happened that night?"

Harry releases his jacket as he nods his head with a shrug, "Aye."

Deez opens her mouth to continue arguing, but instead closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Nah Baby Girl," Harry chuckles lightly, "Ya ain'nah knowin' and it did'nah even be ah hurtin'. Just ah wee bit tender like." He pulls her to his side in a hug.

Gil grins as he watches the two, "It looks like it's healing well."

"It were a pretty clean stab, and I be ah lettin' the ol' man clean it and stitch it." Harry rocks back and forth with Deez held tight to his side, "See, I can be ah trustin' people."

Gil gives a short nod as he grins at Harry reaching up to drop his hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Know that had to be hard." He squeezes as he makes meaningful eye contact before he lets his arm drop.

"Aye, but he be ah friend o' our Treasure here, and the pup and T, so he can'nah be ah bein' bad, I be ah figurin' anyhow." Harry smiles before he releases his hold on Deez, "Sorry ta be ah throwin' ya at the tiny princess, but I be ah wantin' ta be ah gettin' back quick like ta be ah gettin' this done."

Deez grins as she turns to look back at Harry, "Not upset, this is going to be fun. At least for me," She chuckles as she looks up at Gil, "I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it, but Dizzy is really good at head massages and masks, she's already targeting our nails, so…" She shrugs.

Gil tilts his head to the side, with narrowed eyes before he shrugs. "Uma's gonna be upset she ain't here."

"Maybe once T is better we can bring Dizzy to the ship for a spa day?"

"Yeah," Gil grins, "I bet Uma would love that."

Harry grins, "Aye, that be perfect for our Kraken." He walks to the door and opens it, "Now be ah comin' on, be enjoyin' yer time with the tiny princess." He nods to Gil, "Then be ah comin' back home, Uma be ah wantin' ya ta be ah takin' the dingy out to the cove this time."

"Yeah, we can do that." Gil grins as he looks down at Deez, "Right?"

Deez takes a deep breath before she nods, "Aye."

Harry chuckles as he ruffles her hair, "Ya be ah survivin' jumpin' in the brine, our Sweet Boy here ain'nah gonna be ah lettin' nothin' be ah hurtin' ya in the dingy."

"I don't want the sleep stuff," Deez adds with a pout as she turns to Gil.

"Then you can just cling on to me, and keep your head in my lap. It'll be good helpin' with your fear and building our trust. Like you're trusting me to get you to safety and I'm trusting you won't capsize the boat."

* * *

Harry smiles as he adds the last little glop of the dye to T's lightened hair. At least this was something he could do, one thing he could fix for T. He uses an old comb to make sure the color was evenly applied. Once he's satisfied he carefully moves all his tools to the water bowl and wraps a towel loosely around T's head.

Easy. Timing the bleach had been a lot harder.

He swings his legs off the bed and stands, collecting his tools before he moves them to the table. He carefully cleans them before setting them out to dry.

He still couldn't believe T was going to be fine. Or at least heal up. After weeks of constant fear and negativity, it was hard to force himself to think positively again.

Oh, there was still plenty to worry about, but for now he wanted to focus on getting one thing done. Ridding T of the bastard's forced image.

He didn't understand why the man would alter T's appearance, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Frollo was a villain, no matter what he tried to tell the people who came to listen to him.

Harry looks at the bed for a moment before he pokes his head out the door. James was starting to teach Uma as much about navigation as he could in preparations for the day they'd set sail, an offer she'd only been too eager to take him up on. They were still at it apparently. He shivers as his breath forms a small cloud and shuts the door. Too damn cold.

"Don'nah be ah worryin'," Harry says as he crosses the room, "we be ah gettin' the dye washed out an ya be lookin' good as new." He assures T as he slowly inches back onto the bed, positioning himself against the headboard before he takes T's hand in his. "Not that ya can be ah hearin' me." He chuckles as he runs the pad of his thumb over his knuckles.

He hums to himself to fill the silence, only pausing when he feels movement beside him. He looks up to find confused green eyes staring at him.

"Oh, hiya T," He greets, frowning when T's eyes drop to the bed.

He watches in concern as T's eye bulge and his mouth widens before a blood-curdling scream echoes shrilly around the cabin.

Harry jumps back, holding his hand up defenselessly, "T!" He blinks in confusion. Was the lad having a wakin' night terror? "T, ya be safe."

But T ignores him as he struggles with the blankets before he rolls out of the bed, landing on the floor with a whimper.

"Shit." Harry rushes over to the red-stained tangle of limbs and blankets, "T, I be sorry. Shhh, ya be okay." He pulls blankets out of the way, following the thick stain of red until he finally finds T's face, "Shhh lad, ya be safe on the ship." He whispers as he cups T's cheek.

T pulls the sheet to himself tighter as he blushes and looks away.

Harry furrows his brow, "Ya be okay? Ya be ah wantin' me ta be gettin-"

They both jump as the door swings open, "Is T okay?" Uma demands as she snaps it closed behind her.

T flinches at her tone as he hugs the sheet to him tighter, and curls further into himself.

"Aye, I be ah thinkin' T be ah havin' ah night terror or somethin'." Harry pulls away and stands, "I be ah lettin' Uma check ta be ah makin' sure yer stitches be fine, then we can be ah rinsing the dye outta yer hair. Aye?"

T shakily nods his head, even as he pulls his knees to his chest and hides his face.

Uma quickly walks over, her eyes lingering on him as they switch places.

"Ya be ah thinkin' James be up ta answerin' ah question or two?" Harry asks, his eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah, he said he'd wait for me to come back. This shouldn't take long." Uma bites her lip before she kneels next to T.

"Aye." Harry nods, giving T one last look before he leaves.

* * *

"Faustina?"

Faustina lifts her head, her eyes reluctantly meeting Uma's before she curls into a tighter ball, she holds the sheet closer and hesitantly nods.

That's what she'd been afraid the scream meant. "You okay?" She asks before she looks up at the bed, freezing at the sight of so much red.

Not blood. She takes a deep breath. Obviously it was the hair dye.

Hopefully, it was only hair dye.

Faustina looks away with a blush before she slowly raises her arm to show the missing needle.

"Ah." Her eyes linger on the pulled out iv needle dangling at the end of the tub still somehow hanging on the wall, "No big deal. We'll just make sure nothing is bleeding, or take care of it if it is, and get a new one started. Let me get you back in the bed-"

Faustina's eyes widen in terror as she shakes her head vehemently, "Please no!?" She cries quietly.

"Or not, whoa now," Uma quickly grasps her by the shoulders, "Got it. Ya don't like beds. No problem." She shushes Faustina quietly, thumbing away the tears gathering in the corner of her green eyes, "Hey now. No problem." She smiles softly, "I can check things just as easily down here. Okay?"

Faustina studies her for a moment so intently Uma resists the urge to shiver before she ducks her head and nods.

Uma carefully untangles Faustina, gently murmuring to the girl as she looks her legs and feet over, noting the slight cracks in the scabs of the burns. "Nothing major here. A little cleaning and maybe some bandages until the bleeding stops." She sighs as she lets the blanket fall back to cover her. "I need to check your stomach and chest, but we're both girls here, right?"

Faustina sighs softly, her eyes tightening before she looks away and nods.

"Something wrong?" Uma frowns. This part of T was so shy, or something. Just too damn quiet maybe, "You do know me, right?"

Faustina turns back to her, face red with her blush, and nods before she lets out another soft sigh and slowly lays on her back, her grip on the sheet loosening.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Something wasn't right. T was full-on defiant. Gil and Harry had both been aggressive. Deez ran away.

But she had no words for what this was. Apathetic? Maybe that one. But even that didn't feel right. It almost felt like Faustina was trying to ignore her, but again that didn't feel exactly right either.

"I know." Faustina shakily whispers so quietly Uma nearly misses it. "I'm sorry."

Uma blinks as her vision clouds, "Why are you sorry?" She wipes the back of her hand over her eyes.

"For being difficult…" Faustina breathes out with a shiver, tilting her neck back to rest on the crown of her head, as she closes her eyes.

"This ain't difficult." Uma snorts, "Me being worried about ya don't make ya difficult. And me wanting to make sure you're comfortable with me touching you don't make ya difficult either." She shakes her head before she lifts the sheet, quickly, but carefully checking over each sutured injury before she drops the sheet again. Everything looked good, but she could swear it was blood and not hair dye on the side opposite of her.

"Are you sore?" Uma asks as she switches the side she was on.

"I can think again." Faustina murmurs faintly before she turns onto her side away from Uma and points to a spot on her side.

Uma lifts the sheet again, revealing where one of the stitches had popped. "I need to clean this up and put another stitch in, but we've got some of that goop T makes around here somewhere." She explains before she stands up to collect everything she would need.

"Thank you."

Uma smiles, "No problem, but let's not make a habit of pulling the stitches." She chuckles lightly.

"Sorry."

"I was teasing you, Faustina. You didn't mean to, you woke up in a bed and wanted out." She shrugs, "I imagine something similar would happen to me if I woke up in the crow's nest or Deez woke up floating in the ocean."

Faustina sighs with a shiver as she pulls the sheet to her chest tighter.

"It won't take long. I've gotten pretty good at this over the years." Uma smiles as she grabs one of the blankets on the bed and lays it over Faustina, keeping the area on her side visible. She grabs the water basin and a rag as well as the small kit before she sits with her again.

Faustina is quiet through the whole process, her blank eyes staring at the wall across from them.

"There." Uma ties a knot in the thread before she snips it and covers the wound with a bandage.

"Thank you…" Faustina whispers.

Uma smiles down at Faustina before her eyes flick to the door, "You okay with Harry coming back?"

Faustina's face reddens like the dye staining the sheets as she quickly covers herself better with the blanket, even her face disappearing as she curls into a ball. "Yes."

Uma frowns again, "You sure? If Harry makes you uncomfortable we want to know."

"Sorry." She has to strain to hear Faustina's soft voice muffled by the blanket, "He doesn't."

"Okay. But you'll let me know if that ever changes?"

"If you want me too."

"I do." Uma quickly assures her, "I really do want to know if anyone makes you feel unsafe or uncomfortable."

"Understood." She's silent for a moment, "Thank you." She continues, though Uma could swear she was smiling now.

"Of course, you're part of our family, Faustina," Uma states firmly before she stands and starts clearing away the mess on the floor.

Faustina's grip on the blanket loosens as her head pops back out and she studies Uma with the same intense stare she had earlier, while she picks up. Once she's finished picking everything up Faustina finally responds "Really?" Her voice shakes with a tone she was unfamiliar with. Her eyes slowly turn glassy.

"Well yeah." Uma looks down with a smile, "It's hard to not be family when we all care so much about each other, isn't it?"

Faustina stares at Uma in awe, her mouth opening before she shuts it as silent tears start rolling down her cheeks. A small smile graces her lips as she nods her head emphatically.

"Great!" Uma grins happily, "Now, we just need to work on-" She tilts her head to the side, "Is T like a brother or-"

Faustina's eyes widen as she slowly nods, "Brother."

"Got it." Uma nods, "Now we just need to convince your little shit of a brother to say yes." She chuckles at the look of surprise on the other girl's face, "We might not fully understand what you and T have, but it doesn't change the fact that you're family. We might not know you all that well yet, but that's easy to fix. And I trust Deez when she says she's seen you come out before, so it's not like we're strangers." She shrugs, "We were just unaware."

A fresh wave of tears gather in Faustina's eyes before she curls back under the blanket with another blush. "T-thank you."

"You and T are not alone. I hope you know that." Uma smiles and shakes her head at Faustina's hiding. "You've got me, Harry, Gil, and Deez. And we've got you and T."

"Thank you."

"Actually, thank you." Uma smiles before she runs a finger along a dried strand of hair, "And I'm going to get Harry before the dye fries your hair and we have to deal with his freak out."

* * *

Harry walks up to the cabin door, pausing awkwardly before he turns to Uma, "Do I be ah knockin'?"

"We all should probably start knocking." Uma shrugs.

"Aye?" Harry knocks on the door, "It's Harry." He calls out before he opens the door.

He immediately walks over to the tub and draws a bucket of water, "I be sorry 'bout earlier love, but we be ah needin' ta be washin' the dye out now."

Green eyes peek out from underneath the blanket as Faustina tilts her head to the side.

"An' eventually I be ah gettin' better at knowin' the difference 'tween you and T." Harry huffs before he sits at her head with the water and towels, "But 'til then, can ya be ah forgivin' me?"

Faustina's eyes narrow as she studies him before she slowly nods.

"Thanks." Harry grins before he starts laying a dyed blanket under her head. His brow furrows as he slowly works the dye out with wet towels. "Sorry love, I don'nah be ah meanin' ta be tuggin'."

Faustina blinks up at him in surprise, before she looks away. "Thank you." She breathes.

"Aye, course." Harry smiles as he starts brushing a conditioner into her hair.

Faustina drops her eyes down to stare at the blanket, staying still when he needed her too, and complying without complaint when he adjusted the angle of her head.

For a while Harry works silently, alternating between rinsing her hair and applying more of the cream Dizzy included in her dye pack. When the water runs clear he smiles. "And that were bein' the hard part." He cheers softly before he claps his hands together, "Now, let's be ah dryin' yer hair and get ya into a hammock. The floor be too damn cold."

Faustina meekly nods, neither agreeing or disagreeing with his assessment, or sharing his excitement.

Harry tilts his head to the side as he grabs a fresh towel and gently starts working it against her scalp, "Uma be ah tellin' me ya not be ah likin' beds, that be ah includin' hammocks?"

Faustina bites her lip before she shakes her head. "No."

"Oh good." Harry chuckles, "Cause I be ah wrackin' me brain tryin' ta be ah comin' up with ah better sleeping place, but I be ah thinkin' up nothin'."

She tilts her head to the side as she glances up at him before she drops her eyes again, this time with a blush, and shrugs, "Hammocks work."

"Ya be ah pretty thing when ya be ah turnin' red like that."

Her face burns brighter as she makes an odd noise in her throat before she hides underneath the blanket.

"Should I not be ah commentin' or complementin'?" Harry frowns before he lays the towel on his lap and leans over her, "Sometimes I can'nah be ah helpin' it."

He chuckles when his only answer is her pulling the blanket tighter. "Ah, I think I be ah seein'."

He stands up, "Imma be ah pickin' ya up lass." He warns before he carefully gathers her in his arms, "Be tellin' me if I be ah hurtin' ya."

"Yes, sir."

"Huh." Harry frowns thoughtfully as he stands up with Faustina securely in his arms, "That be ah new name fer me."

She opens her mouth before she shuts it again looking away. "Sorry." She blushes as she ducks her head.

"I did'nah be ah sayin' I don'nah be ah likin' it." Harry chuckles as he holds her close to his chest. With a small sigh he walks over to the hammock closest to the bed and gently settles her in it, careful to make sure she stayed completely covered.

Her eyes land on him again, head tilted slightly, her mouth opens before she shuts it, and she looks away. "Thank you…"

"Aye love." He gently brushes stray hairs from her face before he lets his hand trace down her face to tenderly cup her cheek, "Any time." He whispers.

Her face quickly heats up, even as she leans into the touch. The look in her eyes was an unfamiliar one as they linger on him for a moment.

Harry smiles as, for the first time in a long time, he feels the knot in his stomach and chest loosen. "Everything's gonna be okay now. Ya be home, and safe with us." He runs the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone, "And, I'll always be here when ya want me."

Her eyes begin to water as her lower lip trembles slightly.

"Mind if I be ah sittin' with ya for ah bit?" Harry asks before he turns and grabs another blanket to throw over her.

She shakes her head before she sinks further under the blankets, hiding her blush.

He grins before he walks over and grabs a footstool from under the desk. "I can'nah be ah tellin' ya how happy I be that ya be ah feelin' better. The fever be ah scary sick to be ah havin'." He yawns as he sits beside the hammock. He reaches in and takes her hand, "Ya be knowin' what I be ah sayin'?" He asks as he leans his head against the edge of the hammock, uncaring that the black kohl he enjoyed lining his eyes with was smudging on the rough cloth.

Faustina shifts as she hesitantly removes her other hand from the blanket and picks up his hand with both of hers and starts slowly massaging it. "I used to get that way about T whenever he did something careless…" She bites her lip. "But I'm sorry, I don't think it's the same."

"It be feelin' the same to ya?" Harry questions as he snuggles his head against her shoulder.

"I mean, I think so… T was my whole world for so long, and then he'd go and almost get himself killed…" She furrows her brow as she continues kneading his hand absently. "And I mean, I thought I was taking care of him but…" She sighs. "It's confusing." She blushes.

"Aye, it be ah soundin' like," He nods, "But we can be bein' confused and figurin' it out together." He smiles, "Cause point be we be together."

She opens her mouth before she shuts it, her eyes focusing on his hand. "Together…" She murmurs as a small smile tilts her lips, "Together, sounds nice."

* * *

**Another one down and another one down and another one bites the dust!**

**Dizzy was so thrilled to see Deez! Wasn't that fucking adorbz?**

**What did you guys think about Deez's convo with Gil? Maybe not the most productive but definitely insightful right?**

**Why do you think Sr is so suddenly interested in T?**

**And what are your thoughts on why he didn't soul search our favorite first mate?**

**What about that cute fight between Dizzy and Harry? Deez's comprise and Gils exasperation with it?**

**That scream terrified the fuck outta Harry, but hey, we all have our fears. Faustina's just happens to be one of beds? But after some insight on her life can you blame her?**

**Harry and Uma taking care of T/Faustina is absolutely fucking adorable, in our humble opinions. What do you think?**

**Harry certainly has a hair fetish. And he really hates the black hair now that he knows it isn't their natural color. Two guesses as to why Frollo was doing that.**

**Any thoughts on why Faustina calls him sir?**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	24. Worthy

**.Hey Descendants,**

**Are you excited for another week of updates? I know we are.**

**I'm just going to let you guys get straight into this chapter, we hope you enjoy Worthy.**

**And please don't forget to leave us a comment. We've got quarantine blues and would love to hear from you.**

**-Dark- **

* * *

Uma groans as she rolls over, cracking her eyes open before she sits up in a panic, "T?!"

"Sup?" He looks up from the hammock curiously. "You okay?"

"Fuck." Uma presses a hand to her chest. She takes a deep breath, "Yeah, sorry." She must have gotten used to always having T and Harry in the bed, or maybe she just wasn't used to waking up alone. "Forgot you were moved." She shakes her head as she slides to the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh." He shrugs. "I've clearly felt worse."

Uma half-smiles as she rolls her eyes, "Well, yes, accurate." She snorts, "I got your IV back in this morning when Harry and I traded out." She frowns as she looks up at the half-empty bag, "I also put a shirt on you before I hooked it back up to the bag."

"I noticed," T's head falls back to the hammock, breaking his eye contact with her as he shifts his weight, "Thank you…"

"No problem." Uma shrugs before she stands up and stretches, "Do you remember Faustina figuring out she was on a bed?"

"Kinda figured it out waking up in a hammock…" He frowns, "But I remember a spike of fear for a brief second before it dropped, so I didn't, I don't know… Fight for… I don't know, being out I guess?" He pauses for a moment before he sighs and shrugs, "Or however it works..."

Uma frowns as she looks down at T, "I do want to try to understand with you, but you don't have to talk about it if you really don't want to. I can see it's confusing, and I know you hate when things don't make sense." She takes a deep breath as she rolls her bottom lip over her teeth, "But, I'm here if you want someone to talk to about it. Not sure how helpful I can be, but I'll try."

T's silent for a moment, "Thank you, for the offer…" He frowns as he glances her over, "But, I don't understand shit about what the fuck is going on with me, us, or whatever. It's fucking stupid. It was easier when I thought she was my fucking sister…"

"Well, she still is, isn't she?" Uma frowns, "Or at least she calls you her brother. It helps to know that you both don't seem to recall things that happen whenever you're not the one out."

T narrows his eyes for a moment, "I… I'm not too sure that's true though. I have distinct memories of us talking and..." He trails off. "I still think of her as my sister, I guess I should have said physically. Like separate…" He turns away from her, "Two bodies, or whatever..."

Uma furrows her brow as she sits back on the edge of the bed, "I know you're not happy that we know about Faustina, but I hope that you'll still want to stay with us. Be a part of our family."

T grimaces as he shifts in the hammock staring at a map with a frown and is silent for a minute.

"Please, T." Uma's voice cracks, "Please. These past weeks were nothing compared to not knowing where you were. To be afraid that we would never see you again. Never get to argue with you about the hold, or about Deez. The thought of you never sparring with us again or getting to see you get Harry in a headlock because he woke you up. Never get to see you support Gil's hobbies, or tease Deez." She draws in a quick gasp of air as she struggles not to cry, "I know you like your space and privacy, and I'll do everything I can to give that to you, but please, please don't leave us again." She digs her nails into her thighs as a tear breaks free and rolls down her cheek.

T glances at her in confusion, before he drops his gaze to his lap. "I fucked up. I couldn't even take out an old man. I got caught, and you guys… You guys did fuck only knows what to keep me alive… I don't think I know how to repay a debt like that… I fucking failed. Miserably. Why the fuck would you guys still want me? I'm fucking useless. What value could I possibly bring to you and your family now..."

"Would you not have done the same for us?" Uma asks quietly. How? How could she make T see how important he was to them? Because after talking to Deez, and looking back at her and T's past conversation, she was convinced T never said no because he didn't want to join. It was because he didn't think he deserved it. Especially now. Especially after what he'd lived through.

"I don't think any of you would have been stupid enough to get in that situation…"

"Whale-fucking-shit T!" Uma snapped as she jumps to her feet, rolling up her sleeve before she shoves her wrist in his face, "I have done my fair share of fucking stupid shit." Looking at the long jagged scar still hurt; "I've done worse than fail at facin' my OV, I've failed and then tried to take the coward's way out." She shakes her head, "Harry, just last year tried to get Tick Tok to take his hand again. I didn't even know his father was fuckin' around with him again. And Gil-" She bites her lip, "Gil still has problems blurting shit out and pissing off my mother at the chip shop." She half rolls her sleeve back down before giving up in frustration, "So no T, you're not the only idiot on the isle. We're all idiots at times. We all overestimate ourselves, we all get fucked up over our OVs. Look at fucking Deez. She's constantly going back and forth with hers. At any moment those situations could go bad real fucking fast."

T studies her for a brief moment, before he reaches out and hesitantly wraps his hand around her forearm and gently thumbs the scar with surprising tenderness. "Of course I would have done the same thing… You guys have always been what I- We lived for. I would do anything to keep you all safe."

"Then why is it so hard for you to understand us feeling the same way about you?" Uma asks as her lower lip trembles. She hated showing her scar. It always made her feel weak and stupid all over again. And if it hadn't been for Gil and Harry- She shivers. "You're as much a part of our lives as we are yours. Your pain is our pain. Your failures and successes too. Just like ours are yours. That's so hard to find here, people like you are hard to find, and you literally rushed into our lives like a reckless asshole. You can't take that back now."

T's silent as he carefully rolls down her sleeve to cover the scar, before he takes her by the arm again. "I've given myself plenty of scars and can't count the number of plants and concoctions I tested to figure out their properties… And not once did I give a fuck about it killing me if it meant helping my sister. Helping the eight of you…" He drops her arm as he looks away, "But, I'm a fucking freak Uma, I know that. Now you know that. Your family shouldn't have to deal with that. And I've done nothing but fail at every aspect in the last few weeks. You have enough shit to deal with without adding the mess that is my fucking life to your responsibilities. I suck at listening. I should've taken someone with me. But I wasn't fucking thinking… It's hard to think about anyone, I don't know… Caring? I guess. I always end up fucking shit up." He finishes bitterly.

Uma snorts, "You're the only one who thinks you fuck everything up." She smiles sadly as she shakes her head, "Am I mad that you didn't listen to me? Sure, but I'm just more fuckin' relieved that you're okay now. I don't expect you to always listen to me. Harry and Gil don't, and Deez certainly doesn't. But we work through things. We put effort into being a family. And if you think having two personalities makes you a freak," She rolls her eyes as she shrugs again, "I don't know T, maybe it does. I don't know anyone else that has that. But I also don't know anyone else that can make and control fire. We're all freaks in our own way, so what if you and Deez are more obvious? You're our freaks. And I'm the one telling you I want you in my family, don't I get a choice about what I can and can't handle?"

T's silent for a painfully long moment, his brow furrowed as he stared at the wall across from him intensely. His eyes grow glassy as he swallows hard. He ducks his head to his chest as tears gather in his eyes. "I never meant to take away your choice…"

Uma chuckles, unable to keep the tears back as she bends over T, ignoring his flinch, as she tenderly wraps her arms around his neck, "Then stop arguing and just fucking say yes."

T's arms come up to hug Uma's arms to him, as he hides his face in them. "I don't… I'll figure out how to make myself worth this, worth a place in your family." His voice cracks, "I never meant to hurt you or take away your choices." He swallows, as his voice grows lower. "Thank you."

"You're already worthy to be here," Uma points out as she presses her lips to T's forehead, his eyes flicking to her in confusion. "but if that's a promise that we'll work together, I'll take it." She chuckles, "And I'll tell you what we've been tellin' Deez. We're family, we're going to hurt each other sometimes. But it's what we do afterward that really matters. So I appreciate that you never meant to, but I already knew that."

T trembles in her arms, "Thank you for caring enough to keep trying… And I'll do my best not to hurt any of you on purpose… And yeah, consider it a promise, but know I'm going to disappoint you a lot." He holds her arms tighter, "And I don't think I can… Can, you know, be a full member of the family- I" He swallows, as he shifts, the heat from his blush warming her face.

"T, wait a second-" Uma pulls back just enough to be able to look him in the eyes, "This is important." She waits for his haunted green eyes to finally meet hers, "I think you're talking about the day you walked in on us, and I promise I will never make you participate. We trust each other enough to be open like that because we're family, but it doesn't make us family. We do that to help each other feel good. You will always be welcomed, but you will _never _be forced."

His brow furrows at the last sentence before his shoulders sag. "Oh." He breathes out.

"As for disappointment, I'm sure there will be plenty of that to go around." She chuckles again as she hugs T again, "On all sides. But I swear, as your friend, leader, and captain I will do everything in my power to work with you, to help where I can to make this easier. I will listen to you, and do my best to understand what you need, so long as we promise to talk to each other." She presses her lips to his temple, "I love you. We love you, you little feisty shit. Let us show you."

A half-smile pulls at the corner of his lips, as he looks her over. "I love you guys too… I just- Suck at showing it, so I do my best to get you guys shit I think you want." He bites his lip as more tears gather in his eyes before he releases her arm to roughly wipe the back of his hands across his eyes. "If you're seriously choosing me to be part of your family…" He swallows, "I'd be a fucking complete idiot to not appreciate it, or take you up on it."

Uma chuckles as she slowly pulls away, "And we both know you're not a complete fucking idiot."

T grins, though it hurts that it doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Well, not a complete one."

"Thank you." Uma sits on the stool Harry left behind, "Just, thank you."

"I think that's what I should be saying to you…" T states as he looks away from her.

Uma snorts as she takes one of T's hands, ignoring the slight flinch, "When you're able to walk again-" Her eyes flash when T looks like he's going to argue, "Walk without cracking your skin open," She quickly corrects, "We'll get you and Deez initiated properly."

T drops his head, "I'd like that." He mumbles, "Thank you. For accepting me. Especially after this fuck up… It means- It means everything to me."

"You've always been accepted, and it will never change." Uma smiles as she squeezes his hand. "So, now that I've managed to convince you to join us, how do you feel about getting caught up on everything that's been happening?"

"Appreciative."

"Well, thanks to you and Deez, Yensid has joined the crew as my advisor, and as an educator." Uma stands up, letting go of T's hand as she walks to the table and grabs a stack of books, "These are yours." She explains as she plops back onto the stool, "Something to help you pass the time while you mend."

T's eyes brighten as he takes the books. "Thank fucking Jes-Hades. I've been bored as fuck. Thank you. And bringing the old man on is a great fucking idea. He's an amazing asset… And if he's seriously willing to teach us shit… That's fucking awesome." He picks up the first textbook in the pile and starts flipping through it.

Uma tilts her head at the change, but smiles without commenting, "I bet you have." She chuckles, "The bigger books are textbooks, where all the information is. The thinner ones are workbooks, they have questions to make sure we understand what we're learning." She continues with an excited grin, "He's hoping to get us all on the same level in all subjects so he can do more hands-on teaching with us once we get into the harder stuff. Like a real class and everything. It's been so long since me, Harry and Gil went to school, and I'm guessing you never got to go."

"Carlos taught me to read, just like Deez an' me taught Gil." T's lips quirk into a small smile, his eyes softening as he looks at an open page in the book. "I'm looking forward to being able to participate in an actual school setting." His thumb caresses the book carefully.

"I think we all are." Uma smiles.

"Speaking of all…" T's lips slip into a frown, "Where are Deez an' Gil?"

"Gil's been working hard on the swords at the cove," Uma rubs her hands together, "I'm not going to lie, I'm looking forward to getting my sword. And apparently Deez is building a place where she can warm the water so she can learn to swim without freezing Gil."

T blinks. "That's fucking clever." He grins, "I wonder how big she made it, and how? I'm sad I fucking missed that. And yeah..." His eyes drop as another frown pulls at his lips, "Bet you are happy to finally be getting your sword." He looks up to her with a smile. "I've seen the design Gil sketched. You're going to flip your shit when you finally get it... " He crosses his arms as he drops his eyes, "I'm sorry you, Hook, and the old man got stuck taking care of my stupid ass..."

"You're already back on that?" Uma rolls her eyes, "That didn't take long." She sighs, "Look, we did not get _stuck _taking care of you. We chose to because you're important to us. We all played a role in getting you back, and I know none of us regret anything."

T grimaces before he drops his head to the hammock and stares at the ceiling.

"Harry was the only one who found you, before you start thinking the worst." Uma quickly corrects, "I mean we all worked to get you back, out of the sickness."

T's eyes narrow as his stare intensifies as if the ceiling of the room was an enemy about to attack.

"I can't help if I don't know what you're thinking." Uma points out calmly after several breaths. It was hard to watch T coil up like he was about to be attacked.

T jumps slightly as he takes a deep breath and blinks several times before turning back to Uma, "I don't know how to make up for everything you guys have done for me… Let alone what to do for Hook… I owe all of you so fucking much, but if it wasn't for him I'd straight up be fucking dead right now… How do you repay someone for something like that? He saved me from fucking hell..."

Uma slowly nods as she reflexively grabs her forearm, "I think at some point you stop trying and you just live being grateful someone loved you enough to save you. I try every day to make sure they're happy, or at least get what they need. I try to take care of them the way they took care of me." She frowns as she shakes her head, "I'm not sure if that helps or not."

"Huh…" T turns back to the ceiling, his brow furrowed over narrowed eyes for a moment before he turns back to her thoughtfully. "It does… And with you as an example, I'm pretty sure I can figure something out to make up for this whale shit."

"So between plotting and school work you should be pretty occupied until you're well." Uma teases.

"Thank you…" T drops his eyes back to the book, "For everything. I can't imagine how fucked it must've been to, to see someone you care about, in ya know, that condition or whatever…So, yeah… I'd go bat shit if it were one of you… So, ya know, just thank you. And thank you for another chance. I'm sorry." His eyes harden as his grip tightens around the textbook, "It won't happen again." He states with conviction. "I don't want to do that to your-" He shakes his head. "I mean, our family."

Uma smiles at T's struggle to include himself in the family, "You and Deez are just full of surprises ain't ya." She sniffs as she sits up straighter, "I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say our family. To hear you acknowledge it." She bites her lip, "But I need you to understand that no matter what we face, we'll face it together. And we'll always get through the bad shit." She sighs, "No matter what it is, or how it comes for us, we'll be okay."

"I won't fail like that again. I won't let another person I love down. I won't put them in a position where they'll be punished for my mistakes, my…" His head tilts to the side, "Thoughtlessness, or anger, or whatever the fuck it was that got me doing something that thoroughly stupid. I don't think I could handle the disappointment… I just, I'mma need some," he swallows hard as he shrinks slightly, "Need some help… When I'm better, and I have a feeling none of you are going to like it, but I don't want that shit happening again… And I-I need to, to learn to trust you guys to keep me safe if I lose my shit over it. If you're willing… I need to get better, and if I'm being honest with myself, I can't do that alone."

"T," Uma scoots closer and takes his hand again, "You can't put so much of that on yourself. We're going to let each other down sometimes. That's okay. And none of us were punished for anything that happened to you-"

"Faustina was…"

"Ah." Uma slowly nods, "I didn't know she came out during-" She squeezes his hand, "that."

T drops his eyes, "I tried to take the brunt of it… But it was so hard to stay… Awake? I guess…But she was out feeling that shit when that disgusting piece of shit wasn't in the room. Had to lay in the purification salt, in the hopes our- That scum fuck could exorcise me, and purify her..."

Uma's hand tightens around T as her breath catches in her lungs painfully, "That's what he was doing?" Tears run down her face. She didn't understand the part about exorcising T, but the fact T called the salt purifying made her heartache. Her stomach rolls as purity echoes in her skull like a discordant note. Like the key to open the hidden door.

T looks away, "He was convinced I was a demon possessing his daughter…And he wanted me the fuck out and he tried-" His eyes harden as his grip around her hand tightens so much it hurts, "A lot of methods to get rid of me…" He shifts in discomfort. "To purify his daughter, and there were times- Times that I wish they'd just work- But at the end of the day, I couldn't leave her to deal with that alone despite the- The pain."

"I'm sorry T." Uma shakes her head, "I'm so sorry something like that- That someone would try to get rid of you, would hurt you and Faustina. That's-" Her stomach rolls again, "Beyond evil." She rests her other hand on top of their joined hands, "But he's gone now, and I'll never let anyone try to get rid of you again. You're mine." She growls.

"Yours, huh?" For the first time since they started talking a genuine smile lights up T's lips. "I like the sound of that…" His eyes drop to their hands.

"Good." Uma nods sharply, "Because I keep what's mine."

* * *

"T?" Harry calls out excitedly as he walks into the cabin, shivering from the cold that had settled into his bones during his rounds on the ship. But after his conversation with Uma, he was nothing but grateful to have time with T again. Her news had him smiling like an idiot. Smiling with relief. "Ya be up?" He asks as he walks over to the hammock.

"Sup?" T drops his pencil and book to his lap with so much enthusiasm he rocks the hammock.

"It be true?" He asks as he pulls the stool closer and sits, propping his elbows on his knees.

"I mean, it's either that or this is a really boring dream.'

Harry furrows his brow, "What?"

"You asked if I was up, and then asked if it was true."

"Oh." Harry rolls his eyes with a snort, "I be ah meanin' if it be true about ya joinin' us? Ya really be ready ta be ah part o' the family?" He grins as he inches closer.

"I'm gonna do my best to be-" T drops his eyes as he shifts.

"Praise be fuckin' Poseidon!" Harry jumps up to wrap his arms tenderly around T, ignoring the flinch. Doing his best to be careful despite the frantic energy he was exuding, "I be worried it were the pain meds that be ah talkin' when ya be talkin' ta me 'bout it."

T reaches up and hesitantly wraps his arms around Harry's, "Yeah. That's some fucked up medicine, by the way, it feels amazing 'til you fucking wake up realizing you acted like an asshole."

Harry chuckles as he pulls back, "Ya ain'nah be ah actin' ah asshole on it. I be enjoyin' it." He presses his lips to T's forehead before he stands back, "I can'nah be ah tellin' ya how happy I be knowin' ya be part o' us now."

T looks away, "I still don't think I deserve it, but I'm sick of looking a gift shark in the mouth. If you guys still want me after this bull shit- Who the fuck am I to argue?"

"Glad ta know ya can be ah seein' no point in arguin' at times." Harry snorts as he resumes his seat on the stool, "Glad ya ain'nah be loosin' yer wicked sense o' humor there."

T turns back to him with a glare, "I-" He pauses before his eyes soften "I guess I do argue a lot with you." He sighs, studying him for a moment with something akin to a pout on his lips before he shrugs and a small smile pulls at his lips. "I'll look better in the future."

Harry snorts again as he shakes his head, "I can'nah wait ta be gettin' you and Deez proper' in. We're gonna be havin' ah good time with that." He looks down at his right palm, tracing the compass shaped scar lovingly with one finger before he looks back up, "But, we be ah needin' ta wait 'til ya be mendin' full like ah fore we can be gettin' to that."

T frowns as he drops his eyes to the workbook on his lap. "Yeah, no fucking kidding- Sorry for-"

"Why ya be ah sorryin'?" Harry asks, furrowing his brow as he leans back against the hammock.

"So many reasons," T sighs, "For needing to be mended in the first place. For making you guys worry. Making you guys have to come find me. For thinking that you wouldn't bother. For being a dense fucking-

"T stop-" Harry knocks the stool away with how quick he moves to stand over T. He presses one finger to the other boy's lips, frowning when T flinches and pulls away. "None o' that now. Ya be here with us now and that be all that be ah matterin'. Here an ah part o' our family. And that be ah meanin' ya don'nah be needin' ta be ah sorryin' nothin'. Aye love?" He lets his finger slide to rest on T's chin before he sighs. It hurt to know at any point T had believed they wouldn't even bother looking for him, but hopefully, now they'd be able to show him how wrong he was. How much they cared about him.

Loved him. He slowly pulls his hand back but stays hunched over the hammock.

T's eyes meet his for a long moment, studying him before they drop. "But-" He stops himself, "Yeah. S-my bad." He shifts.

"Good lad." Harry nods, chucking his fingers under T's chin before he sets the stool back and settles again. "So then, what ya be ah workin' on there?" He gestures to the discarded books.

"What I thought was going to be history and turned out to be a memorization game."

Harry chuckles, "I be ah havin' that one in me stack o' learnin' too." His shoulders slump as he sighs, "Uma be ah fixed on us gettin' ah education since Yensid be ah joinin' us. It ain'nah bein' me favorite order ta be followin'."

T blinks, "Do you have a favorite one?"

"Oh aye," Harry smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows, "Uma can be ah creative Kraken when she be ah wantin' ta be."

T tilts his head to the side before he shrugs. "Parts of this are fun. Like the actual interesting bits. Like how the heroes took out their OVs and shit. It's just the memorizing dates part that's fucking garbage. How the fuck is knowing when it happened going to help? Ugh."

Harry frowns as he shrugs, "I don'nah be ah knowin'. Wanna be ah workin' on shit together then? I ain'nah gonna lie, I ain'nah lookin' forward ta this book learnin' whale shit." But he also knew if he didn't at least try to keep up his family would get so far ahead of him he'd never have a chance. Uma was sharp as they came. Deez too, and she'd continued her schooling for years after they dropped. And though Gil loved playing dumb, he was as bright as fuck and loved learning. And T, though currently grumbling over methods, was much the same.

"Please yes!?" T looks up at him pleadingly, "You're good at memorizing maps and numbers and shit, and I'm good at condensing shit. Let's just belt this shit out. This was so boring just me."

"Aye." Harry smiles as he stands to collect his pile from the table. Uma had ordered him to start working on the books anyway, and working with T sounded a hell of a lot more fun than trudging through it alone. "A'fore we be ah startin' though, ya be ah mindin' if I be askin' ya something?"

T pauses as the amusement slips from his face and he looks back down at the blankets his brows furrowed before he sighs, "Sup?"

Great. Just when they'd been having so much fun. He sighs as he tips the books onto the bed. Still, he couldn't get Gil's urgency out of his head. Sweet Boy usually saved that kind of worry for their Treasure. "Did Senior be ah comin' in here and be ah talkin' to ya the other day?" He asks as he takes a seat on the floor, using the stool as a makeshift table for the history books.

T lets out a breath as he looks up at him in surprise, relief clear in his eyes.

"Neptune's barnacle-encrusted balls T, what ya be thinkin' I were gonna be askin'?"

"Don't worry about it." T grumbles as he looks away to glare at the wall with a blush crawling up his neck, "And, yes."

Harry slowly nods. He wanted to know what had T so upset, but at the same time didn't want to push with him only just agreeing to join. Still, chalk another one up to Deez. "Yeah, I did'nah be ah figurin' she be wrong." Though what that meant, he still wasn't sure. Gil hadn't been entirely clear on the subject, just his stance that the two in a room was sure to lead to bad things.

"It's rare she is." T frowns, "Her and Uma both have a knack for being right."

"Aye." Harry nods, "So, what the god of death be ah wantin' with ya then?"

T's silent for several seconds, his eyes still not meeting his. "Entertainment, answers, and fuck knows what else?"

"He be ah soul searching Gil, Deez and Uma just ta be ah talkin' his entertainment with ya?" Harry furrows his brow. No that didn't seem right. Why would the god even bother with them if T was his only goal? "What kin' o' answers?"

"Why I wasn't ripping Maleficent a new hole or terrorizing the Core's OVs in general or some shit..."

Harry frowns, "Ya sure he did'nah be ah wantin' anythin' else?"

"I'm sure he wanted a lot of things, but fuck if I know what. And he fucking knows it, that's probably why he dangled the deals thing in my face."

"Deals?" Harry sighs as he leans back to rest against the bed behind him. "He be offerin' ya what kin' o' deals?"

T blinks as he looks over at him with a frown before he shrugs and looks away, "He mentioned making deals, but wasn't specific on or over what… And it seemed stupid to bring it up without knowing the what since at the moment I can't really do anything anyways… Then again it's fucking Senior so… Wouldn't be able to do shit even if I was at my best and armed to the teeth."

"Aye." Harry nods thoughtfully, "I- know it be ah frustratin' ta be unable ta be workin' the angle, figurin' shit out. But, I know it be ah worryin' Uma. And Gil be sayin' it freaked Deez out somethin' fierce. So, when the time be ah comin', we'll go figure it out together."

T opens his mouth to argue before he closes it, "I mean," He frowns, "if you want to." He shrugs.

Harry's eyes widen as one corner of his mouth turns up in a toothy half-grin, "Well now, ain'nah that bein' ah surprise. I expected ta be ah settlein' in for ah argument."

"If you want to argue about it we still can. There are like ten reasons I can name right now why it's a bad idea."

"No no. We can be ah callin' this progress and be ah done with." He chuckles, "I be glad we can be ah lookin' at this and seein' the important stuff we need from it. And aye, it be ah risk, but I be ah feelin' better 'bout that risk with us both bein' there. I be knowin' workin' with ya on shit like this be more fun than doin' it alone."

"Fun isn't the word I'd use, but whatever makes you happy."

Harry chuckles again, "Fun be what ya be ah makin' o' it." He pats T's arm, ignoring the flinch before he sits back to stare at the history book in front of him, "There be plenty o' things that ain'nah bein' fun."

"You like, really hate reading don't you?" T asks with a raised brow.

"It ain'nah me favorite thing." Harry grumbles, "Specially when it be borin' shit."

"Only thing boring bout history is the dates." He reaches out and pokes Harry's forehead. "The rest is fascinating. Like I didn't know Maleficent was one of the OVs that died and got brought back. Or that Ursula didn't always have tentacles. Or that Facilier got here for turning a prince into a frog and not for, you know, satanic rituals with the dead or whatever... " He shakes his head as he drops his hand, "And this shit is written by the heroes so it even talks about how they outwitted the fucking idiots."

Harry's brow furrows, "Really?" He opens the book and starts flipping through the pages, "They ain'nah never been too forthcoming' with those details ah'fore." These weren't like the books they'd gotten at Dragon Hall.

"Bet they didn't," T snorts, "Some of this shit's as sad as it is funny. Pride's a real bitch." His eyes harden for a brief moment. "But already learned that lesson. Still, there's plenty of interesting shit in this book. Besides, if you seriously don't wanna read it, I can summarize the chapters for you, and then all you'll have to worry about on your own are the dates."

"Why don'nah we be ah readin' it together?" Harry offers. He always loved when Deez would read her letters to him, and the thought of getting to do the same with T made his chest warm, "I can be ah writin' dates down, and then we can be ah filling in the ol' man's workbooks." He sits up excitedly, "I bet we can be ah gettin' this all done today if we be ah doin' it like that."

T's eyes light up at the challenge as he picks up the book, "The more I get done now the better, I'm down."

"And I be ah needin' ta be as far as I can be ah gettin' ah'fore everyone else be startin' this." Harry smiles, "So, be ah gettin' me caught up to ya, and then we can be ah switchin with the readin'."

"Heard." T nods, "Then let's get this shit knocked the fuck out."

* * *

**Yo, what up mofos?**

**So, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Were any of you expecting T to join the family so quickly? **

**I know, T's super angsty right now. It hurt to write, but you can't always win. Shame, when he lost it, it was so fucking hard though. It's going to be a rough journey to get back to his old self again, assuming he ever can. **

**What did you think about Uma? Did we get her responses right? It was so fucking hard for her to bare that scar for T. And for good reason. Self-harm scars can be so… shameful, embarrassing, and intimate. It's scary to show them to another person. Trust me, I have a fuck ton of them. I don't think I'll ever be able to wear a girl swimsuit again, even though they've been healed and I haven't done it in nearly ten years. I know people can't really tell what they are, but I know. Though in fairness, they're just proof I fucking survived my own personal hell. I'm sure a couple of you reading this might have a few of your own. And that's okay. But my advice is to seek help. Reach out. Find a therapist. Talk to a friend. Anybody that you feel safe talking to about it, and know you're not alone. It's a fucking hard thing to bring up, I get that… But going alone? Fuck man, I can't think of anything more painful.**

**Anyways… Back to the questions-**

**What about Harry? His excitement for T joining them? The sea family has definitely expanded and in a big way. Did any of you see it coming?**

**We'd really love to hear your thoughts**

**So please leave your comments in the box!**

**With much love and appreciation,**

**Twisted**

**SN:**

**Shit is so fucking serious out there right now. And we get a lot of you are probably lonely, especially you extroverts. If you're in America fuck knows how long this quarantine is going to last with people still running around everywhere. And to those of you outta the country we hope you guys are coping well. **

**We just want to let you guys know you guys are in our thoughts, even those of you that don't post, we know you're there.**

**Remember now is a time to be kind and reach out (not physically obviously) to each other. So let's do our best to support each other!**


	25. Accidental Progress

**Welcome to Wednesday fellow Descendants!**

**So, we've run into a little trouble with our Friday hangouts. Right now Twisted and I are not writing in the same house, so we're not sure how to do Dark and Twisted live. If anyone has a suggestion for us, please let us know.**

**But back to the chapter. This week we're checking in with Deez and Gil who are back at the cove. What progress is going to be made? And why accidental? We hope you enjoy.**

**Lots of love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Gil smiles as he holds up the newly forged sword he'd finally deemed fit for his captain.

The balance was nearly perfect.

The guard; gorgeous but strong, just like Uma.

The hilt was the real masterpiece though. He and Deez spent days carving and smelting creative additions most would envy.

His eyes sweep over the other swords they'd managed to create. He smiles at the two shortened great swords. It had been fun to test them out. It had been forever since he and Deez sparred.

Carlos's formula was perfect. His grin widens. He would've hugged him if he was here right now. The swords stayed strong through the clash. It was an amazing feeling as the sword's creator to feel how smoothly it moved, quickly slicing through the air with each powerful swing. He hoped that's how the others felt with their swords.

His grin falters as his eyes land on the last sword.

T.

His eyes narrow before he reverently sets Uma's sword on the anvil and walks over to T's. He hoped it was nothing but improved over the last one. After all, the only reason he found this passion was because of T.

He had only been too eager to take him up on his offer. Their swords had been laughable before, but now?

Not anymore.

All because T came up with a brilliant idea and figured out how to get it started and what they needed. Then Carlos, Deez, and to his surprise, even he collaborated to build the sharpest, sturdiest blades on the isle.

Sure it had been touch and go there at first. Every little crack and warp had tried to throw them off and make them give up. But together, they'd figured out how to solve nearly any issue.

He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so proud of himself, or so grateful to others. Without C taking such a huge risk, Deez trusting herself enough with her fire, and T dedicating half a month to knowing everything there was to know about smithing in the books he got, he never would have been able to create such beautiful pieces.

He wanted T here at the cove with them. Not laid out on the ship.

He wanted to hear Harry and T bantering while they tested the swords, not just the tang of the hammer as he beat back his fears and uncertainties.

He missed Carlos, Deez, and T conspiring new ideas for book club, ways to integrate better survival and safety into their perspective gangs. Missed them working on their own separate projects.

Everything had changed so quickly. So quickly and so many times.

He wanted to know how T, the kid he'd looked up to since he called him Dagger, got caught and ended up in his condition. How could that happen to him?

It wasn't easy to stand when the waves kept knocking you down. But as the anchor, he couldn't let the shifting sands beneath his feet waver his stance. He needed to stay strong and stable for Deez, Harry, Uma, and T. For his family.

He was pretty sure that was part of the reason Uma had requested they stay with Yensid.

To stay at the cove.

To stay away from them.

Uma hadn't wanted to expose them to the full extent of what happened. And part of him was grateful to her for that. He didn't want to see one of the people he looked up to and cared for in the shape T must be in. The rest of him was embarrassed that was the case.

Deez. Deez had only seen T's legs and he may not know a lot about medicine, but he knew enough about burns to know they usually didn't bleed, at least not until they were healing. He didn't want to think about what had caused that puddle of blood. He shakes his head as he shoves T's sword back in the sand.

He needed two people to test T and Uma's swords. Maybe he could get James and Harry to try them out? That would work. He grins. That way he'd know he wasn't giving them anything short of the best. He just needed to finish one last project.

He cracks his neck, rolling his head and shoulders before looking at the half smithed staff. They were running out of the metal T had collected, and without Carlos, he was worried they wouldn't know what metals were what to mix the formulas.

He was pretty sure that Deez would be able to figure it out. He just didn't know what was going to be more difficult, finding more metal or figuring out which metals they were.

Either way, they needed more materials if they were going to finish Yensid's staff and make the cannonballs.

He walks over to the hollowed out shelves to pull out their last two cubes to drop in the thick stone bucket Deez had constructed to melt metal in. Or at least he was going to before he hears his name screamed so shrilly it makes his hair stand on end.

He drops the metal into the sand as he bolts out of the cave.

"_**Gil!**_"

He hears again, with more desperation laced through it, making him curse himself for not being quicker on his feet. He skids to a halt when he finds himself staring at a water-filled pool in awe.

Why was it filled?

Then it hits him where Deez must be.

Without thought he races into the icy brine, ignoring his chattering teeth and the stinging of the water as it laps higher and higher before he dives below the surface.

His eyes burn as he searches.

This thing wasn't that big! Where the fuck was she? His eyes widen when he finally spots white.

He kicks towards her, pulling her to his chest before he breaks the surface of the water with a gasp.

"Got ya." He holds a screaming Deez to his chest as he wades to the shallow part of the pool, completely unaware of the way his arms were trembling around the nearly drowned treasure in his arms.

His mind could only focus on one thing. Deez. He peppers kisses over the crown of her head as he holds her close. Whispering reassurances in her ears as he struggles to keep her pressed tight against him. "I-I've got y-ya bab-baby-y girl, you're o-okay. I'm n-not gonna l-let anything happen to you." He winces at his own attempts.

He was struggling to breathe, nearly gasping every time the water lapped higher at his chest. The frigid brine was a bitter reminder of where he was. Damn it.

But like hell was he letting her out of the water now, she'd be out of sight in seconds. In his state, he'd be next to worthless at keeping up with her. He wasn't sure he'd ever been this close to being a Gil-cicle.

Her screams eventually taper down to whimpers as her struggle against him ceases. Her arms wrap around his neck. "S-s-sorry." She sobs as she shakes in his hold.

And then, everywhere she was pressed against him warms.

Gil's whole body slumps as tension seeps from his shivering muscles. His head falls back as he presses her closer, curling around her heat. "Thank you," He sighs in relief as he kisses the top of her head. "It's okay baby girl, you're doing a great job. Look at you. You're in the water. I'm so proud of you."

Her arms tighten around his throat before one hand suddenly shifts to press to the wall behind him. "It's cold." She whimpers.

"I hadn't noticed." Gil teases.

Deez lets out a garbled noise of pure frustration.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Gil chuckles as he places a kiss to her temple. "Love you." He sighs in contentment as the rock behind him slowly heats up, warming his back. "You are a little genius. This feels great."

"Supposed to heat first." She half grumbles through another sob.

"I don't know, my muscles have never felt so loose before." He gives her a goofy grin as he cups her warm chin, staring into her glassy blue eyes before he thumbs away her tears. He kisses her forehead again. "I doubt this is how you wanted to show off your project."

Deez takes a deep breath as she stares back at him before she nods. "It just started filling, and- and I couldn't reach the top." She shakes her head, "And you just jumped in and saved-" She growls, "It was cold and you didn't-" She shakes her head, letting strands of wet hair fall to obscure her face, "I hate this!" She half screams as she trembles harder.

Gil tightens his hold on her, pulling her to him so their bodies are flush together as he runs his other hand over her head and through her hair. "I'd jump in every time if it meant saving you. Just like you would for me." He leans forward and kisses her, "And I know you hate the water, but I'm so proud of you. You're doing so great right now." He squeezes her. "I can't wait to see the look in Uma's eyes when she sees how far you've come."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she slowly shakes her head, "Is the water better?"

"Much, thank you." He nudges her temple with his chin. "You really are our little Treasure. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You wouldn't have to dive into freezing water to save my stupid ass." Deez points out bitterly.

"Aww, come on Deez, you know that rescuing damsels is my favorite thing to do." He tries to cheer her up.

Deez blinks before they lock eyes again. Slowly, painfully slowly, her furrowed brow relaxes and she half-smiles, "I guess it's dumb to be mad at myself right now. I just," She sighs deeply, "I hate this fear, and I hate that it keeps hurting my family."

"I think," he kisses her brow, "That we all have fears that we need to work on. Every one of us, and you're the first to take the steps to face them. That's more than any of us have ever done. Our fears are just better at hiding."

"It _is_ hard to miss a fear of water when the majority of your family are pirates," Deez grumbles.

"Well, that's true, but it's what makes you even more of a precious Treasure. You're willing to face your fears so you can live with us. That's commitment, that's dedication. That's love. The fact we mean so much to you. That you're willing to brave your fear to stay? It fills me with this warmth I can't describe. But appreciate it so much."

Deez bites her lip as she shakily settles her hands on his shoulders. "I guess I never thought of it like that. I just-" She shakes her head before she looks away.

"Well, that's what family is for, to see things we would be blind to otherwise." He tilts his head to the side thoughtfully, "It's hard to see things that we're doing. Like I used to be confused about Uma kicking me outta the Chip Shop 'till I realized she was just trying to keep up our image and protect me from her mom." He frowns. It had been weeks since Uma had worked at the shop. He couldn't remember the last time she'd taken so much time off work. He knew she was sending members of the crew in her stead, but he was still worried about what the sea witch would do to her, if, and that was a soft if, Uma decided to go back.

He hoped she didn't. It would be nice to just focus on being a real family for a while.

His chest aches at the thought of his missing family. Uma and Harry were going to be sad to miss this. Not Deez almost drowning herself of course, but her first real swimming lesson.

He knew they were going to lose it over Deez's pool and T was going to be so proud of her for coming up with and executing such an awesome idea. Might even use it himself once he was better.

He shakes his head when he hears Deez sigh deeply, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Being in the water isn't so bad when you're here," She grimaces as she pushes her hair out of her face again, "as long as you don't let me go."

He can't help the boyish grin that pulls at his lips. "Never." He promises her with a squeeze. "I will never let anything happen to you. Not if I can help it. You're our Treasure to be protected. Especially when it took so long for you to see you belong with us. I mean you've always been ours, will always be ours. So much so, even T could see it," he chuckles. "But to have you finally see it- It means the world to me- To all of us."

Deez smiles as she shakily adjusts herself in his arms, flinching every time the water lapped close to her throat.

"I've gotcha Deez." He kisses the center of her forehead as he adjusts his hold on her. He smiles when her legs reflexively wrap around his hips so he can support her better and ensure her head stayed out of the water.

"I know you do." She smiles, "You always have." She looks down at the water before quickly looking back up, "And, I don't think it was just me not seeing I belong," her brow furrows as she stares at him thoughtfully, "I think I've always been more comfortable as an observer, or something. Cause I've wanted to be with Uma for as long as I can remember." She sighs, "I guess it's more complicated than I realized because I did feel like I couldn't belong. My fire, my father, not liking the gang thing… There was a lot."

His brown eyes sweep over her, warmth bubbling in his chest as he holds her tighter. "Good, I'm glad you could at least see it." He kisses the corner of her lips, unable to help himself, wanting to chase away the small pout. "And of course it was more comfortable being an observer, being a part of something like we have- It takes trust, vulnerability, and an openness that's frowned on. It's not always comfortable to know you hurt or disappointed the people who love you. And we all love you. But it's going to happen, just know it happens less over time once you adjust to the new way to live. It's scary. And it's definitely uncomfortable, but it's worth it." He assures her, the tenderness in his voice surprising even himself.

"Trust me. I know." He lifts one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I hope you tell Uma that. That you've always wanted to be with her. I know she'll lose her mind to hear that." He chuckles. "Because to Uma, you've always been hers." His thumb brushes her cheek gently. "As for complicated, things are only as complicated as you let them be. No one else felt like you couldn't belong, that was just your insecurities getting the better of you. But that's okay too. We'll help you see that you are worth it. That you're ours and belong with us. That all of us belong together and make each other stronger." He hugs her tightly.

"I-" She wraps her fingers into his hair at the back of his neck, though he couldn't miss the way she continued to shake, "It does take a lot of openness. And, and sometimes I don't know what's okay to talk about, what's going to hurt you or Uma and Harry. T got really good at," She sighs, "Being in the wrong place at the right time, but even knowing things about each other didn't make it easier for us to talk about things. I'm just," She shrugs, "I never know what to say about myself or what I'm thinking, or feeling. That's why that stupid letter was so hard."

Gil chuckles, "You'll adjust. I know it had to be easier with the Core. I don't think they were nearly as…" His eyes narrow, "Open, I guess, with each other as we are." He tilts his head to the side, "And you've gotta be missing them. I know I'm missing Carlos and even Jay. They were good people. I don't think any of us can really blame you not wanting to choose between the two of us. They needed you. Your gentleness, your innocence, your ability to see them for more than what they presented to the rest of the isle. You've always had the gift to see what's under the masks we wear. And I think we, all eight of us appreciate that or we wouldn't have stuck around this long. Wouldn't have fought over you like we did." He nuzzles his cheek against hers.

"And," He kisses away her confusion, "I know it hurts, even if you haven't wanted to mention it. Hurts that you can't see them anymore. Hurts that you finally got what you wanted, but didn't think about what it would do to you. Hurts that you miss them. And that's okay Deez. You're allowed to have your emotions. Allowed to feel those things. To talk about them. And sure, it might sting a little, but it's nothing that will change how we feel about you. If anything it's just a reminder of why we love you so much. Why writing letters is so important. We can't lose you, and now you don't have to choose. Don't have to hurt them, or us. It's simpler now, but painful. And I think I can speak for all of us when I say we understand."

Deez's blue eyes blink up at him as they turn glassy again, her face scrunches up painfully before she leans forward pressing her cheek to his, "I do miss them." She chokes out as her hands fall limp against his back.

"Deez…" He pulls back to cup her chin as he thumbs away the tears freely falling down her cheeks. "That's okay. It would be weird if you didn't. You love them, and in their own ways I'm sure they love you. I'm sure they're torn up leaving you like this, just like you're torn up about missing them… But this is what you've spent your whole life working towards, and the best we can do is hope they lay a good path for the rest of us to follow. That your letters, which I've noticed you've been avoiding writing, continue to reach the king. That this isn't a forever thing. That maybe one day, we'll see them again. And when we do, they'll be happy to see us too. But 'til then, no one's going to blame you for missing them."

"It helps, knowing you miss Carlos and Jay too," Deez admits softly.

"I think Harry does too," Gil admits softly. "Book club really helped to bridge our gangs together. And T mentioned he'd take the hit and drug Mal, and collect you and the others to bring to the ship if anything seriously big ever happened on the isle. And Uma never once told him off for it. Because she knows how much they mean to you."

Deez tilts her head to the side, pressing her cheek into his palm, "I didn't know that." She sighs as her eyes dip back to the water and she shivers, "Do we have to keep talking in the water?" She asks with a pout, "I feel like you're doing this on purpose."

Gil chuckles, "Maybe…" He kisses away her pout as he holds her closer to him, barring her from escaping as he shifts to the deeper end, careful to keep her head above the water. "It certainly takes you running out of the picture."

"I won't run!" She cries through gritted teeth as she twitches in his arms, which only makes him smile. He knew she wanted to fight him, but was too afraid of either hurting him or drowning. Knowing Deez, probably in that order.

"I'm just joking Deez." He assures her with a tight squeeze, "But look at how much more comfortable you've gotten since we started. You're doing so great right now, and are really making me proud of you."

She closes her eyes as she takes shallow breaths, "I'm not though." She blindly searches, patting and running her hand along his chest, shoulder, and arm until she locates his hand and presses it to her chest.

He frowns at the rapid thumping beneath his hand, before he sighs. "Alright…" He nods his head. "This has probably been enough torture for the day." He admits, "Besides, Uma'll be upset if she isn't here for your first real lesson anyways. For now, why don't we just spend each day easing into this? We'll spend a little bit more time every day in here while you get adjusted to the water, and let you realize it's not what hurt you…"

"Okay." Deez trembles as she nods in agreement.

Gil nods in approval before he braces himself to stand. It was going to suck getting out of the water if the cold stinging his face was any indication. He slowly makes his way back to the shallow end.

"Next time I get to warm it up first though." She whispers as she presses one hand to his cheek and slowly heats up.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gil chuckles as he holds her closer, nearly curling around her for the warmth once he's completely out of the water before he all but races to the cave.

* * *

Deez smiles as she settles against Gil's side after throwing his jacket over him.

They needed to hit up the hangout if they were going to keep sleeping at the cove like this. She might not need pillows and blankets, but Gil did.

She presses her cheek to his chest and wraps an arm over him, happier with the warmth of his skin now that his jacket was acting as a blanket. She stifles a small giggle as he automatically pulls her closer, pillowing her head against his shoulder.

She loved nights with him. Loved how unafraid he was of her. Even in sleep, he wanted her with him.

That warmth he spoke of earlier was a constant blossom in her chest as well.

She turns her head and presses a kiss to his chest.

She'd kissed him before. Kissed Uma and Harry too. But this felt- different. She couldn't explain why, just that it was.

Part of her felt guilty that she was so happy. So… So content. T had been so bad, and she knew he was awake now and mending well, but that didn't stop the conflicting feelings.

She was almost afraid of this ending. Of going back to the ship and starting that new life as a member of Uma's crew, not just her family.

She was scared she was going to fail. Be a disappointment. She loved Uma so much, and apparently all her cousin ever wanted was for her to join up.

But she was worried that the ship would eventually start to feel like a prison, or that she'd become nothing more than a burden every time she needed space.

Maybe that was another reason learning to swim had become such an obsession. She didn't want to fail her family ever again, and she didn't want the water to make her resent her choice to join them.

She thought she'd been building herself up for the moment she'd face the water for the first time in a place she could control, but that illusion flew out the window the second the stupid seawall breached. If Gil hadn't been close by…

She shivers. Stupid pool. Why had she made the one end so deep? She'd given herself way too much credit. Even with Gil, she wasn't sure she could ever face that side of the pool again.

She blinks when she realizes she's smiling.

Gil.

She chuckles, muffling the light sound against his side.

He knew her so well. Knew how to talk her down when all she could think about was running. Was willing to freeze while waiting for her to calm down and heat the pool. It hurt, but strangely made her happy too.

He promised to always be there for her. That he'd never let her go. And, she wanted that. She wanted her best friend who was willing to put his safety and feelings aside to help her overcome her fears; wanted the guy who admitted his feelings without shame to always be there with her. Wanted the protection he gave her.

But more than that, she wanted to be able to provide those things for him. She wanted to be his best friend too.

Her heart squeezes at the thought of Gil talking about his own fear of small spaces. It made her sad, some of her favorite places were small spaces.

Her brow furrows. Was that how he felt with her fear? Sad because he loved the water, dreamed of sailing the open seas?

Well, that put things into perspective. Tick another reason to kick this fear's ass.

She knew he was more than willing to help her, was there a way she could help him?

All she knew right now was that she wanted to try. She wanted to give him something as amazing and precious as what he gave her.

* * *

**Sup?**

**This chapter had its ups and downs. Did you guys enjoy the ride?**

**THE SWORD IS FINALLY FINISHED! **

**Lolz, that took them long enough, didn't it? We're super stoked about Uma finally getting her blade. How do you think she'll react?**

**But damn, Gil's thoughts bout T though… What did you guys think? Elicit any feelings? Luckily Deez was there to pull him out of it. **

**Unluckily, it was by her scream.**

**What do you think about Deez's accidental progress? (yeah I'm back to trying to do that wordplay is fun and as lame as it is I like the challenge...)**

**Gil laid down a fuck ton of philosophy without even realizing it, what did you guys think about it? (I was in a weird headspace when I was writing him, so this one is for my curiosity.)**

**Deez is pretty charged in this chapter, looking forward instead of behind after her dip in the pool. What did you think of her connecting that if she's sad about him being afraid of small places then maybe they're sad she's afraid of water?**

**We're so happy that so many of you are on board with this ship! At first, Dark couldn't picture Deez with Gil any time we talked ships. She knew they were going to be best friends, but for a long time Deez was going to end up alone, or with yet another OC. But after doing my best to tweak the character while still leaving traits of his canon counterpart she watched Deez gravitate towards him and ended up loving the ship herself. Gil is one of her favorite characters in the movies, but she was always upset at the way they handled his character. **

**(Points for Twisted for taking my fav not main and making him even better though, right guys! -Dark)**

**Speaking of, thank you all for your positive comments on Gil, he's the most chill 'go with the flow' character I've ever written. **

**That being said,**

**What did you guys think of Deez's introspection? Did they make you all warm and fuzzy? Did it spark an interest in this ship if you were iffy on it before? Do you have a better understanding of Deez?**

**Do you think they're starting to realize they have feelings for each other? Growing up on the isle is complicated. Views on love and relationships are skewed. Do you think we're doing a good job showing that?**

**Let us know**

**In the comments below!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**SN: It's a moth of Quarantine for us- Not gonna lie we're kinda in a love-hate relationship with it, but we're trying to take full advantage of this time. **

**We know that might not be the same for all of you. So Quarantine shout out! Hope y'all are finding new ways to spend your time! And remember, it's a jungle out there. (**_**cough**_ **Monk's theme song is #onpoint right now **_**cough**_**)**


	26. Together at Last

**Hey Descendants,**

**We had a lot of fun hanging out with you during the COVID Quarantine Facebook hangout, we're thinking of calling it Isle chat, what do you think?**

**well, you've all waited long enough, we hope you enjoy Together at Last.**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Harry grins as he views the giant, stone-lined pool before it falters. How long had this taken them to build? Had their sweet boy and baby girl really been away that long?

His eyes narrow. The last few weeks had been a complete blur.

Fuck. Weeks! It had been weeks since Deez and Gil spent the night at home.

He tilts his head to the side, cracking his neck to relieve some of the tension at the realization. Oh, how he missed the two of them. And if that's how he felt, he couldn't imagine what state the Captain was in.

He was so thrilled when Uma told him to let them know they could finally come home. For more reasons than he could count.

He walks around the pool, his grin widening. He was already drooling about all the things they could get up to in the paradise Deez was currently carving out for them here. How amazing it was going to be to swim together. How much fun it was going to be to rough house with Gil, and now hopefully Deez, Uma, and T.

And of course all the trouble he was going to get into when it came to them playing.

He shakes his head. He was so getting ahead of himself on this one. He turns away from the enticing pool to head for the cave entrance.

The familiar tang of Gil's hammer and heat from Deez melting the metal brought back so many wonderful memories he takes a moment to lose himself in it all. The practices he shared with Jay and T. The conversations he'd shared with the pup. The amazement that never seemed to cease as Deez used her gifts to melt down the metals. The way the six of them would sometimes lounge on the beach and just talk, or sit in companionable silence when Gil or Deez needed a break.

"Harry?"

He grins as a smile breaks out on Deez's face before she drops what she was holding and rushes him, her warmth enveloping him as she jumps into his open arms.

"Aye loves, ya can be ah praisin' me cause here I be." He chuckles as he holds the small girl to his chest

Gil's eyes widen before he drops the hammer with a boyish grin as he walks over and gathers both in a bear hug to pick them up. "We've missed you." He grins before he initiates a tender kiss.

"Well now," Harry chuckles after thoroughly enjoying the attention, "if I be ah knowin' this be the greetin' waitin' here for me I be ah gettin' here sooner." He winks at Gil before looking down at the blue eyes staring up at him, "Ya be ah havin' one o' those for me too?"

"Don't be silly." Deez chuckles before she presses her lips to the corner of his.

Gil gives them one more squeeze before he lowers them both carefully back to the ground. "Does this mean what I think it does?" He looks to Harry hopefully.

Harry smiles, "Aye lad. T be ah wakin' up and be doin' better."

Gil pumps his fist triumphantly. "Yes!" He pulls him back in for another hug and squeezes tightly.

"Aye Sweet Boy, I be ah likin' this game." Harry chuckles as he wraps one arm around Gil's neck before he presses his lips to the other boy's cheek.

Deez giggles before she wiggles out of Harry's hold, "So, he's alright?"

Harry nods, "Aye, he still be ah healin'. Can'nah be ah walkin' around quite yet," He purses his lips to the side before he grins, "But I be ah havin' more news."

Deez blinks up at him expectantly.

"Don't keep us waitin' man," Gil squeezes him as he places another kiss to Harry's temple. "What've we missed?"

"T be ah moody when he first be ah wakin', but after talkin' ah bit, ta both me an' Uma-" He grins widely as he trails off.

"Harry!" Deez stomps her foot impatiently.

Gil chuckles as he wraps his other arm around Harry, picking him up to swing him back and forth in a playful reprimand. "I'mma tell Uma."

"I just be ah missin' ya both and be wantin' attention." Harry playfully pouts.

Gil laughs, the rumble vibrating his chest as he nuzzles his cheek against Harry's "You'd get more attention with answers."

"No kidding." Deez pouts, "Come on Harry, spit it out and I'll give you whatever attention you want."

Harry's eyes light up, "Ya be ah hearin' that Sweet Boy? Whatever attention I be ah wantin'."

Gil's eyes brighten as he smiles down at Harry, "I miss family time something fierce. It was hard to resist showing her, but I knew you and Uma'd kill me." He grins.

Ah. Harry bites back another chuckle. He'd thought for sure- but if anyone could resist temptation during stress it would be Gil, "I see."

"See what?" Deez furrows her brow, "What about family time am I not getting?" She shakes her head and holds up a finger at Harry, "Wait, news about T first." She demands.

Gil's eyes light up as he swings Harry in a circle, "He finally figured it out, didn't he?"

Harry pulls his knees to his chest before he pumps a fist into the air victoriously, "Aye he did! He be ah joinin' us too. Uma be sayin' he and Deez be ah gettin' their proper induction soon as T can be ah walkin' again."

Gil's rich, joyous laughter rings around the cave as he swings him in another circle. "I thought it was gonna take him longer than Deez to finally get it."

"Thank father it didn't." Deez frowns before she looks away, "You guys don't deserve to keep getting hurt like that."

Gil lowers him to his feet before he walks over and sweeps Deez up bridal style, kissing away her frown. "He didn't have to worry about choosing between us like you did when we were chasing you down." He points out.

Harry smiles, "Aye. And let's just be ah focusin' on our family finally gettin' complete." He teasingly runs his fingers over her exposed stomach, grinning at her giggles as she twists to get away from him.

"What are we waiting for?" Gil shifts Deez to his hip easily, grabbing up her hoodie before he tosses a lazy arm around his shoulders. "Let's go home."

"Aye mate, that be ah soundin' good ta me." Harry wraps an arm around Gil, "Though I can'nah wait ta be ah usin' that pool ya be ah makin'. It be lookin' right beautiful."

"Told ya Harry was going to drool over it." Gil chuckles as he bounces Deez on his hip. "Uma will too."

"Oh aye," Harry admits unashamedly, "that I did be ah doin'."

Deez grins, "Wait until I heat it up." She sighs as she looks over Gil's shoulder at it, "It looks strangely magical when it steams."

"Feels magical too." Gil beams.

Harry moans at the thought. "We might ah be havin' ta be comin' back here ta night with the Cap'n. We could be ah usin' a dip in some magic with the way this month be ah treatin' us."

"Or we could not." Deez shrugs a little too casually.

Gil and he wear identical pouts as they look at her with guppy eyes.

"Or, I could heat it up for you guys to enjoy?" She offers hesitantly.

"That be our Princess." Harry nods excitedly.

Gil chuckles, "We did already do our exercises for the day. Wouldn't be fair to go back on my promise."

He tilts his head to the side.

"We're working on getting her used to the water. We spend a little bit more time in it each day."

Harry rolls his bottom lip over his teeth as he nods. Uma was going to be so happy to hear how much her Baby Girl was working on her fear. And though he wasn't going to be the one to point it out, he had a feeling that if they did make it back out tonight, Deez would end up getting in the pool with them.

If only so she wouldn't feel left out.

* * *

T glares down at the book in his lap. He wasn't sure how long he'd been working on Yensid's assignments, but he was starting to go cross-eyed from reading. None of this shit interested him in the slightest. English was a boring as fuck subject, and science was only interesting when you could actually experiment.

It was better than staring at the ceiling, obviously, but all he wanted to do was move.

Jump.

Climb.

Run.

Not away from the rats or anything. Just in general. He was doing his best not to complain about it. To not just blatantly ruin the work and care the others had put into healing him.

It just sucked.

He wasn't sure he'd ever been laid out for so long before. He just wanted to move. Anywhere. To do something more than just stare at a stupid book about nothing that actually interested him. He'd been excited at first at the prospect of the whole school work shit, but now?

Now all he wanted to do was move.

He looks down towards his feet and curls his toes, his eye twitching slightly as the fresh skin pulled.

So much of him wanted to argue he was ready to walk again. To actually get up and be useful. The other part of him, the larger part of him didn't want to make the others worry. Didn't want them to have to patch him up again. Didn't want them to have to take care of him even longer. Knew that even though they weren't saying it, they didn't trust him to take care of himself.

And he couldn't even blame them.

Even he was questioning his own competency.

He hangs his head. There were no words to describe the disgust he had with himself. The loathing. The guilt. The shame. The sense of being so utterly worthless he couldn't even protect the one he held most dear to him. The one he'd spent his life dedicated too. His literal reason for existence.

Faustina. He swallows hard.

He'd done everything the girl had ever asked of him. From collecting and testing herbs she wanted to experiment with, to providing and protecting- He snorts derisively. Where the fuck did he come off thinking he was capable of protecting anyone? His demeanor darkens.

Seriously? Who the fuck _was_ he to think he could protect anyone? What type of fucking joke was that? He couldn't even protect himself. Who the fuck was he to think that he had the right to protect anyone the fuck else?

He wasn't even sure what the fuck he was.

He hadn't mentioned the fact he was surprised he still existed.

After all, what was the point of a protector that couldn't protect the person who created them? And she had to have created him. He still wasn't sure how she willed him to existence. Or what the fuck he actually was. Or how she'd come up with him. How he fucking existed. He just knew that his one purpose in life was to keep her safe. Even if it was from herself.

And he'd nearly gotten her fucking killed.

Worse he'd gotten her tortured to the point of nearly dying.

Had failed time and time again in that room from protecting her from that fucking piece of shit she called father. Fuck only knew the extent she had to live through because he'd been too weak to come out. Come to the surface or whatever the fuck it was when she needed him the most.

And it was fucking killing him.

Even now. His heart was heavy with the ache of his failure.

He plucks up the collar of the shirt Uma had put them in to look down at the cross and CF branded below his collar bone with contempt. He remembered the first time the letter t had been carved into his chest. Remembered the pain, the humiliation, _but _he also remembered the pride he'd had for not screaming through the torment of it.

He drops the shirt in disdain.

Where the fuck had that part of him gone in that room?

Where the fuck had his fight gone?

Where the fuck had the will to protect gone?

The ability to fight back?

His lips form into a scowl as his eyes drill holes into the wall in front of him.

He hadn't brought it up in days.

He was sick of being told that it was okay. That no one could take out their OV.

Bullshit. Her father was nearly doubled over with his age, and just as frail. He was just a fucking idiot.

They tried but they couldn't understand the depth of his complete and utter failure. How the fuck could they when he didn't understand the complexity of it himself. He didn't want their comfort, and he certainly didn't deserve it. Wasn't sure why he wanted to scream or lash out at them when they tried telling him otherwise. He was fucking disgusting. Ungrateful. An all-around weak piece of shit.

He still wasn't sure why the fuck they wanted him to join them. Why the fuck Harry got exasperated over it. Why Uma cried.

Especially now. They claimed it was love or some bullshit like that, but who the fuck in their right minds would do something that fucking stupid. Couldn't they see how absolutely fucking useless he was?

So instead he chalked it up to some form of misplaced guilt or pity. The thought made his skin crawl.

Still, if that's what they wanted, who the fuck was he to say no when he was so far in their debt he'd never be able to crawl his way out of it.

He didn't even want to touch on the fact that he wished he had died in that room. Fuck only knows what that can of worms would lead to.

So, here he was. Still stuck in a fucking hammock and unable to move.

Unable to run.

Unable to do anything short of letting others take care of his worthless ass as he grew more and more disgusted with himself by the day. Doing his best to act like himself, and not unload any more of his bullshit on the people that had saved his life.

So, okay, maybe he did want to run away from them. Runaway from himself. Runaway from her. Away from his failures. Away from the truth. But the last thing he wanted, was to waste their fucking time and energy looking for his stupid ass, for whatever misplaced reasons they may have for looking for him. Like he was worth either.

* * *

Deez gasps and jumps when the dingy bumps up against the ship. Her grip on Gil's hand tightens as the smaller craft rocks.

"I got ya." Gil softly assures her as he pulls her closer.

"Well be ah lookin' at you." Harry chuckles, "Ya be ah doin' so much better."

"I'm trying." She huffs, looking out over the water with a glare.

"You didn't scream this time." Gil presses a kiss to her head. "You're definitely getting there."

Deez takes a deep breath before she looks up at him with a smile, "I'm trying something new."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Gil asks, already helping Harry to connect the dinghy to the wrench.

"Well, I realized that you love the water-" Deez shakes her head, "I mean, I know you all love the water, I just." She sighs before she starts again, "The other day you said everyone has fears, and I got sad when you said you don't like small spaces. And it just kind of clicked that you guys might feel like that with me and water. So, I'm trying to see it the way you do, instead..." She trails off with a blush.

Gil smiles as he finishes tying off the small craft. "That's really brave of you Deez."

"Aye, it is." Harry grins encouragingly before he starts climbing up the rope ladder, "Wanna be playin' pass the princess?" He asks with a wink as he reaches a hand out.

"Sounds like fun." Gil chuckles as he carefully stands up now that the boat wouldn't flip on them. His arms wrap around her tenderly as he passes her to Harry.

"I can climb." Deez points out as Harry pulls her to his chest, doing her best to sound confident. Coming up with new ways to look at things wasn't entirely brave if she didn't put it to the test more often.

"One step at a time Baby Girl." Gil winks up at her. "But letting you climb now seems like a disaster waiting to happen."

"I am not a disaster waiting to happen." She pouts as she looks down before a wave rocks the dingy and sloshes against the side of the ship. She gasps, squeezes her eyes shut, and wraps her arms around the rope ladder. Breathe! She scolds herself, stop freaking out and breathe!

"Didn't say you were." Gil frowns as he climbs to be level with her and Harry, "Just sayin'…" He shrugs. "If you want to climb, it's not like we couldn't save you. You'll just ya know, hate the water more than you do now. And don't like us being cold."

"Be listenin' ta the Sweet Boy now." Harry rests a hand on her head and looks down at Gil, "Ya be makin' progress baby girl, don'nah be ruinin' it by rushin'."

Deez takes a few more deep breaths before she nods and loosens her grip on the ropes, "Aye." She winces at how thin her voice was, but stays still as Harry climbs a few more rungs.

Gil lets out a breath of relief as he scoops her up and climbs a few rungs before he passes her to Harry. "Come on Deez, I wanna see Uma and T." He gives her a warm smile.

Right. She smiles and nods. She was excited to see T too. Excited, nervous, scared… She fights to keep the smile, "Me too." She falls silent as the two work together to help her up the ladder before Gil pulls her up onto the deck.

"Ready?" Harry wraps an arm around her and guides them to the door.

Gil smiles as he nods his head in excitement, "Yeah."

Was she? Was T? She takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She could only imagine how much T hated this. He hated being the center of attention even more than she did. She holds her breath as Harry opens the door.

Gil takes the lead at the invitation, clearly doing his best to not run. "Hey T!" He greets warmly.

To her surprise, T beams at them. That was either encouraging or suspicious, but she wasn't sure which.

"Sup Fuckers" T shoots them a shit-eating grin. "It's been a minute. This means you finally finished Uma's sword?"

"Yeah! We did, 'cept it needs ta be tested before I can present it to her." Gil grins as he inches closer to T's hammock in his excitement, "Wait until you see it! Me 'n Deez got a lot of details in the Kraken tentacles that wrap around the guard."

Deez smiles as she walks up to stand beside Gil, taking a moment to quietly look T over. He looked better, but was still pale and definitely thinner than he was before. Harry must have gotten him one of the hoodies he'd stashed below. She could tell he wasn't wearing nearly as many layers as he usually did, but he looked more like his old self.

"Nice." T smirks, "That's fucking epic."

"He finished our swords too." Deez offers as she points to the hilt hanging from Gil's hip.

"And it could handle you two clashing them together?"

"Yep!" Gil chirps happily as he walks over, pulling the sword from its sheath. "Check it out."

T's eyes widen slightly as he takes the blade. "Solid." He smiles as he looks over the blade with admiration. "C would be fucking thrilled his formula worked." He twists it back and forth, his eyes scanning it from the tip to the hilt. "I'm surprised you guys had enough metal to finish."

"Just enough. Like you knew exactly how many practice blades we needed to burn through to make the good ones." Deez grins as she reaches for T's hand. She blinks at the action and quickly pulls back.

"Well at least I'm good for something," T snorts, "This thing is a fucking beast Gil. Way more badass than your dad's, you've come a long fucking way since Mal's blade. And that thing was fucking sweet. Glad you guys are still working on this." He offers the blade back to Gil. "You sticking around now that the swords are done?"

Deez tilts her head to the side. T hadn't been this optimistic in a long time, except the night of the howler. But it had struck her as odd then too.

"Better than Dad's?" Gil asks as he looks down at his blade skeptically. "You really think so?"

"For sure." T grins at him, "That thing was a twig compared to that monstrosity. You can do some real fucking damage with that man. Though I don't know, you swinging around that hammer of yours would be a bit more terrifying."

Ah. Anything but me talk. That's what T was doing. She smiles. It was a tactic she used a lot too.

Gil chuckles, beaming at T as he slides his blade back into the sheath. "The hammer huh?"

"Well I mean it wouldn't look nearly as badass, but yeah. With the muscle you put on? You and that hammer would be intimidating as fuck.'

"He tosses that thing around like it doesn't even weigh anything now." Deez chuckles as she leans against Gil and wraps her arms around one of his.

"Cause he's turned into a fucking beast." T snorts. "Have your brother's seen you? Bet they'd fucking run seeing you right now."

Gil can't help the smile that curls his lips, "No, I haven't, we've been pretty busy at the cove between smithing, swimming lessons, and school work."

T turns to Deez, "How's that goin' for you, Princess? Can ya float yet? Or you still sinking like a rock?"

"I cling to Gil, thank you very much." Deez glares.

T smiles as he nods his head. "Well, at least you're willingly getting into the water. That's gotta be like step one or something." He smirks, "That's a great start at least. I was surprised to hear you made a pool in the first place..." His eyes narrow slightly as he opens his mouth only to close it. "Must've taken a lot to get you there. Proud of you." He reaches out and ruffles her hair. "Gonna have to try it once Hook and Uma get off my ass."

Deez sighs as her eyes soften. She couldn't even be mad at his teasing. "I made it so I can warm the water, so I bet it would be good for you if you want to use that as an excuse." She grins, "But after everything that happened with Mal's gang being taken, I realized I had to get over this."

"Is that so?" T eyes her with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion before he looks away. "Heated water is pretty fucking boss."

"It really is!" Gil chuckles whole-heartedly. "It feels so nice, especially with how freezing it's been. The minute I step out of the cave I swear my sweat freezes. It's been an awesome way to spend breaks."

Deez sighs, but smiles, "I can't wait to show you and Uma." She turns back to pull Harry into the conversation but frowns when she realizes it's just the three of them in the room. Harry must have wanted to give them some time to catch up.

"I don't blame you. It was a clever as fuck idea. I know it had to have sucked building your own personal hell. You've really come a long way."

"I was fine until the stupid sea wall broke." She huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"She almost drowned." Gil frowns as he reaches out to pull Deez close to his chest.

T blinks. "That checks out." He snorts. "Builds a pool to learn to swim, and drowns in it before she can show anyone. I couldn't think of anything more Deez."

Deez sticks her tongue out at him, but there was nothing she could do to hide the snort, "Oh shut up."

"Don't be mad at me for your luck." T sticks out his tongue back at her. "Not my fault it's almost always shit."

Gil chuckles warmly as he looks between the two. "We're waiting for you to get better so you and Harry can test Uma's blade. We were going to have James step in, but it didn't seem right to do it without you. You're the one who started this whole thing."

"So we need you to be the one to test the final sword." Deez explains. She watches several quick emotions flicker across T's features, almost too quickly for her to register. Some looked like embarrassment, others looked closer to pure happiness. One looked strange on T's face, like he appreciated the sentiment, and found it a little silly, but sweet nonetheless.

"That's dumb." T dead pans. "You two are the ones that put in the real work, and I know how hyped you are to give it to her. Just have James do it."

"Dumb." Gil parrots as he drops a hand on T's head and ruffles his hair affectionately despite the flinch.

"You know where the past flaws have been, and it feels like bad luck to change things now." She sighs before she looks away, "No need to invite more of that."

"Tch." T snorts, "No fucking kidding." He grumbles before he shakes his head and smiles again. "It shouldn't be that much longer now anyway." He waves his hand dismissively. "She waited this long, what's another few days?"

"Exactly, knew you'd see it our way." Deez grins as she looks back to him.

"The dream." T rolls his eyes.

Wasn't that the truth. Deez half chuckles.

"But, um speaking of Book Club, me and Deez were curious if you knew how to identify the metals or you know, could make sense outta C's formulas since we wanted to start working on daggers, cannonballs, and Yensid's staff next."

"And here I thought you'd been avoiding the ship cause I was laid out." T laughs, "But, yeah I know what the formulas are for daggers, and how to tell which metal is which. Cannonballs and a staff though? That's going to take all three of us fucking around with the metals."

Deez shifts slightly, uncomfortable with T's assessment of why they'd been off ship, "Well, I kind of have an idea for something we could do with the cannonballs, but I wanted to run it past both of you before trying it."

"Like adding spikes or filling hollow balls with bits of glass that will fly out on impact and shit so people know not to fuck with you guys?"

"Huh…" Deez tilts her head. Not exactly what she was thinking, but, "actually, that could still work with what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?" T asks curiously. "Making two small balls and connecting them with like chains and shit? Wait no, filling them with black powder so they explode on impact? I can definitely go lift more from the Yu camp once I get up… Oooh, bet between the old man and me we can come up with some nasty shit to put in them with the herbs I collected. Some of them get real fucking awful if inhaled too deeply. I bet I could make a concentrate to fill the balls with..."

"Wha-" Deez blinks as she stares at T, "Well now my idea sounds dumb. Those are great and scary."

"I've looked most of them up and have had a lot of time to think about it." T deadpans, "But seriously though, what's your idea. I'm not even sure any of mine will work."

"Fair, but I'm not sure mine will either. It's just hard to get a lot of metal, so since I was planning to expand the cave to include more space-"

"Ooh were you thinking stone or that dense ass glass you make?"

Deez grins, "Both actually. The stone I can drop in the pool so it hardens, and the glass," She shrugs, "Well, I'll just have to keep rolling it until it cools, so less of those, but after your ideas to fill them, maybe I'll try to blow the dense glass again."

"That would be cool as fuck. We could have poison-filled bombs."

"The dream." Deez grins, "Gotta keep our family safe now that we're not the misfits anymore."

T's face falters for the briefest second before he beams at her, "Exactly. I have a fuck ton of herbs in the hold, I can start working on it once ya know-" T shrugs.

"Do you have to stay in the hammock?" Gil asks with a furrowed brow, "Cause me and James could make ya a table."

"Man, you don't have to do that. I should be up sooner than later, and it sounds like you're busy as fuck at the cove. Besides, I need to go get the shit I need to do it anyway."

"But, you always made sure I had plenty to work on when I had nothing but time." Gil frowns.

"Besides, I need to grab some supplies from the hold for the cove," Deez quickly points out. If Gil wanted to do something for T, she was going to support him all the way, "and that could take some time because I have no idea where anything is."

T opens his mouth before he shuts it. "Me neither." He sighs as he hangs his head. "I just know the herbs boxes have 'do not touch' written all over them."

"Not that I have to worry about that." Deez chuckles.

"True." T bounces back with a grin.

"But good to know I don't have to check those boxes." Deez nods before she turns to Gil, "Why don't you go tell James you want to build a table for a hammock? I'll look for wood for you."

Gil's eyes brighten before he nods his head, "Yeah," He beams, "I can go do that." He turns and rushes out of the room in his excitement.

Deez smiles at his exit before she turns back to T, "Thank you."

"What the fuck for?"

"Coming back."

T's eyes darken as he lets out a harsh snort as he looks away.

"I'm not trying to make you talk or anything, I'm just, I missed you. Things were-" She drops her eyes, "shit was scary. I still think the only reason I'm here right now is because I tried to do what I thought you'd do. And I'm grateful. That's all." She blinks, hating the way her eyes were watering, but she knew that wiping them would only draw T's attention to it.

"Then thank the family,." T rolls his eyes. "Or Hook. I had nothing to do with it."

"I have no idea what happened to you T, and it seems like you hope I never will. I'll respect that T. But, I'm sure you could have not come back if you really didn't want to. Or found a way to die. We talked about that kind of way out of shit before. So, just take my thanks, please."

"Sure Princess, whatever you want." He sighs.

Deez chuckles softly before she looks to the door and back, "And for old times sake, I'm not sure if they've told you, but my father was looking for you. Whatever you did to get his attention has not stopped being entertaining apparently."

"Huh," T frowns, "So I've heard..."

"He's acting weird lately, so just, be careful. I know there's no stopping him…" She trails off. She wasn't even sure what she was trying to say anymore. Something was off with T, and the thought that she'd never get him back and things would never be the same hurt more than she wanted to admit. But she promised him, she promised they'd figure shit out so long as he made it back.

Here he was, worse for wear, but here. So it was her turn.

T studies her for a moment, "Gil doesn't know more than surface shit, does he."

Deez nods, "Not yet. He got really focused on getting the swords done."

"Sounds like Gil."

"Doesn't it." Deez smiles but slowly starts to fidget with the sleeves of the overly large hoodie.

T watches her for a moment, "What's wrong?"

"I've just missed you-" She takes a deep breath and tries to let that be all she says, but then like the stupid sea wall the words break down her will, "And I know you're not in the mood to be hugged, so I'm not, and I promised we'd figure out the changes when you came back, and you don't need this like at all, but everything changed so quickly so it's just fucking nice to see you and bouncing ideas off each other like we used to during book club felt great and I've missed you."

T's eyes narrow as he looks her over before he sighs and leans over to pull her into a hug. "Don't be fucking stupid. Shit changes all the time on this isle, you think you'd be used to it by now. You got what you've always wanted. Auradon came, they saw, they claimed. Cheer the fuck up a bit, yeah?"

Deez wraps her arms around T's neck as she nods, unable to speak for fear of fully breaking down.

T rolls his eyes before he picks her up with a groan, and places her on his chest. "You're so fucking ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" He scoffs, "What a pain in the ass."

"I know." She chuckles wetly, "And yet you love me anyway."

T snorts, "Don't rub it in my face."

* * *

**Heya!**

**What did you guys think of the reunion between Harry and (Dark your call here, Geez or Hil?)?**

**His reaction to the pool Deez has so painstakingly created?**

**That hug though right? Gil initiating a kiss? Deez**

**His thoughts on Deez's newfound dedication to work on her fears.**

**Harry's such a troll, I'd kill one of my friends if they tried to stretch out something that interesting. (Twisted= zero chill, zero patience, and a horrible Iwannaknow complex) That's it, no question just my personal thoughts on the matter.**

**So that scene with T kinda snowballed out of control. I started introspection and Dark was so into it I just kept going instead of us starting the next scene here. Mmm tasty insight into our lives, lol.**

**T is fucking hating himself so much right now. This scene hurt to write on so many levels. Did it elicit any feelings? I was shocked to see this is where the chapter went when I first wrote it... T is in a pretty dark place right now 's a lot of weight on a teenager's shoulders. Then add existential crisis to the list...So, it kinda is what it is.**

**Do you think T will end up running?**

**And that third scene- And yeah, we know the title to this one was a bit misleading but it won't be long til they're really together at last.**

**Didn't Deez and Gil handle it well?**

**And wasn't T a bit too enthusiastic?**

**What about that bit at the end between D and T? Cute right? It's weird and frustrating how T and Deez are ever barely in the scenes together despite all they do together.**

**Those last two lines though. They make me smile every time I read this chapter.**

**Much love and appreciation!**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Corner**

**For those of you who have been taking us up on our chats, thank you! It would be boring as fuck to just sit there awkwardly occasionally talking to each other if you weren't (because we said we were going to do it, we'd be doing it even if you didn't show up)**

**That being said, we're still very worried. Fandom it's been like a week and we're really worried about you. Book worm, we're worried about you too. By no means are we expecting reviews but can you if possible at least shoot us something even in a pm to let us know you're okay?**

**To the rest of you, please stay safe and stay in doors. I know it's hard but it's so important right now.**


	27. Thoughtful

**Hey Descendants!**

**Welcome to another week of updates! We hope you all had a great Easter if you celebrate. **

**Well, shall we just get to it then?**

**We hope you enjoy ****Thoughtful.**

**Lots of love,**

**Stay strong, **

**Stay home,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

So, this was what a family was? Five people sitting in the same room, doing their own activities, obnoxiously close to each other?

What the fuck?

His eyes narrow slightly at another bang of the hammer and the sound of wood splitting, as Gil swings too hard yet again.

"Dammit."

"Lad, it be wood-" Harry grins as he leans forward and rests a hand on Gil's hand that was holding the hammer, "an' it ain'nah doin' nothin', so don'nah be treatin' it like it be insultin' the Cap'n."

T can't help his snort.

Gil frowns, "I keep tellin' myself not to swing full force, but my arm doesn't remember how." He takes a deep breath and slowly pulls his arm up a few inches.

Bang. Split.

"Dammit."

He was getting so upset about it, but he couldn't stop the warmth in his chest as he snorts. "Gil, man I think we got your weapon wrong, we should've built you a giant hammer."

"Maybe." Gil huffs as he glares at the smaller hammer.

"Aye lad, and for now, be ah handin' me that one or we ain'nah gonna be gettin' this done."

Gil frowns as he reluctantly passes Harry the hammer.

"You've been working full force for over a week Gil," Deez gently reminds him as she slips from her chair to stand behind him, "And our swords were huge, so you had to work even harder on them." She soothes before she presses her lips to his cheek and wraps her arms around him in a hug, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Why did being such a huge dick come so naturally to him? What the fuck was wrong with Faustina? Why would she make him like that? "I didn't mean it bad, just sayin' that your go-to motion is to swing and that's probably going to fuck you up in a fight. You've never gone that hard doing one thing with a sword before, not like a whole week of nothing but."

Gil furrows his brow as he looks up at T, "I didn't take it bad," He shrugs, the action lifting Deez completely off her feet, "I kinda like the idea, just don't know how we could make one."

"Oh." T blinks as he looks away. Of course he misread the situation. He takes a deep breath, this was going fucking great. There were too many people to follow to really give any of them enough attention to notice what the fuck was wrong. Ugh. That was just wonder-fucking-ful. Was it going to be like this all the time? He swallows.

Oh. Shit. He blinks. What had he done? Agreeing to join the fucking family? Had he been on the fucking morphine drip? He was going to make such an ass of himself. Whatever. He couldn't make a bigger ass out of himself than he already had. "I mean Yensid probably has a book on hammers," He shrugs. "And we already know how to make molds, we'd just need to ask Yensid about the formula, though at this rate he'd probably give us what we need to figure it out on our own and call it extra credit or some bullshit. But I guess math that actually applies to life might be a little more of an incentive to give a shit."

Gil chuckles, "Yeah. Yensid said I could ask him questions anytime." He nods excitedly, "Good idea T."

"Sometimes. No prob."

"It's sweet that you comforted our sweet boy when he was frustrated baby girl," Uma taps the pencil in her hand against the paper in front of the vacated seat, "he's better now, but how's that letter coming?"

Deez groans as her head droops over Gil's shoulder. "I'm trying, but I can't even remember what I wrote in the first letter. I didn't edit it at all and I don't even have notes."

"Oooh," T hisses, "that's fucking rough. You get so pissed when anyone tries to read those before you're done, and I get why..." He shakes his head, he'd read several. "Have you tried asking Hook for pointers about how to talk about yourself for hours on end? He's like the master of that shit."

Gil chuckles as he pulls Deez the rest of the way over his shoulder, "Another good idea."

"What side ya be ah bein' on there, sweet boy?" Harry glares at Gil, though even T couldn't miss the warm amusement.

"The side that helps Deez write her letter and makes Uma feel better." Gil grunts as he stands with Deez in his arms, "You good with hammerin' the rest together?"

Huh. That was something he could help with. He'd read Deez's articles enough to know her style well enough to write something about her. He picks up his pencil and pulls over the spiral ringed notebook so he can start writing.

"Ya big ol' suck up." Harry laughs as he waves Gil off, "An' if ya do be ah wantin' pointers Baby Girl-"

"I know who to ask." Deez finishes for him with a small grin before Gil plops down in her seat, keeping her in his lap as he taps the page in front of them.

"Speaking of wanting to ask…" T starts writing in his and Deez's code. "Why are you guys here? Don't you wanna go check out Deez's heated pool?" He asks, not looking up from his notebook. Sure, it wasn't going to be a fully-fledged out letter, but it sounded like she needed all the help she could get. "This is dumb," But he knew Deez could make even his skeleton of an article shine with enough of that flowery shit.

Uma shifts in her chair until she can level a glare at T, "Why is this dumb?" She asks pointedly.

"Because you could actually be enjoying your reunion in a heated pool, teaching Deez to swim instead of doing homework?"

Deez looks up at him with narrowed eyes, but they turn thoughtful as she looks down at the blank letter before she lets her head hit the table. "We could do that." She whispers, "If you want to Uma."

T snorts. Water or the sea. Either way, she was screwed. But at least this way she would have the whole family to support her. "I mean seriously, what if you have to set sail or some shit? What if she falls overboard then? Bitch sinks faster than I did."

Uma sighs as she looks back to Gil and Deez, "The only reason we'd set sail right now is if there's an emergency." She turns back and closes her eyes, "But, I would feel a lot better with you knowing how to swim Baby Girl."

"I know," Deez groans again, "Hence the big damn pool I can heat so no one freezes." She huffs.

T snorts. Since when had Deez gotten so snarky with Uma?

"Deez." Gil frowns as he pulls her away from the table, "You built it without anyone telling you to do it."

"I know." She huffs before she hides her face against Gil.

Uma chuckles, "Well, if you don't mind some alone time T-"

"I don't. Go have fun, enjoy torturing Deez."

"Ah, family time." Harry snorts as he collects the hammer and table parts, "Ya be ah needin' anythin' afore we be ah headin' out then?"

T waves him off, "I still haven't touched the math book, I'll just focus on that shit or whatever."

Uma waves the boys out of the room, "Get the dingy ready, I'll be right there."

He looks up from his letter curiously.

"It's okay if you need personal space," Uma explains as she stands up, "you know that right?"

T blinks. Was it? They never seemed to give Deez any. Or did she like it that way now? He wasn't sure anymore. Dammit. There was nothing he hated more than not knowing shit.

"I'm just saying." Uma holds up her hands, "And you're right, I do want to help Deez out with getting over her fear. She's really put a lot of work into this, and while I have been getting their updates, I'd love to see it and just be there together."

"Then why the fuck are you still here?" T snorts with a raised brow, before he turns back to his letter, "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"I know that." Uma sighs, "Look, I trust you can take care of yourself and won't leave us. I just didn't want to end our time together yet. The whole family." She crosses her arms over her chest, "It was nice to have everyone I care about in the same place." She shrugs.

"But you finally have time to go do the thing I know you're dying to do. Just go. It's not like there isn't going to be more of this." He shrugs. "You've spent fuck only knows how long making sure I didn't fucking die, I'd be a real douche to up and ditch now."

Uma is slow to smile, but she does, "Did you miss the word trust?"

"Did you miss, just go?"

"I'm going sir boss a lot," Uma chuckles, "But, I'm looking forward to the _whole _family getting to go next time."

T salutes her, "Sounds good."

"I'll make sure James keeps the rest of the crew busy." She promises with a shake of her head as she turns to the door.

"The dream." T sighs as he watches Uma leave.

* * *

She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited about this. To actually get to teach her cousin how to swim. To see what Deez had spent weeks working on. To spend some time just having fun without having to worry about who saw them and who didn't.

So when she sees the stone pool, she can't help her excitement as she turns and pounces on Deez, "It's gorgeous! You really outdid yourself." She hugs her tightly, "This is such a great way to teach you how to swim! Very clever." She giggles cheerfully.

Deez smiles before she hides her face against Uma's hold, "I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't freeze." She admits with a muffled voice, though Uma could feel the heat of her blush against her skin even through her shirt and jacket.

Uma pulls back but doesn't let go as her eyes sweep over Deez. "Is that why you built this? So we could teach ya to swim at a safer temperature?" She squeezes Deez for thinking about her boys. After all, it wasn't like cold water ever bothered her. She chuckles as she leans down to kiss her forehead, "Talk about two fish with one hook."

"Well yeah." Deez looks up, "And then I got told you guys would like just being able to rest here too. So, I'm hoping that seeing you all enjoy it will make it better for me too."

"Is that so?" Uma smiles, "Then let's heat this baby up and show you how much fun water can actually be."

"Aye! That be ah soundin' like ah perfect plan ta me." Harry grins as Deez walks over to a bolder and rests her hands on it.

"Wait till you guys get in it." Gil beams as he rubs his hands together, eyes bright with anticipation. "It's like a bath, but bigger and better. I just know yer gonna love it."

She should have brought them soap and shampoo. Harry would have gone bat shit to groom everyone in such a large basin. A small smile pulls at her lips. There was always next time.

"As long as I get to warm it up first." Deez teases before she looks up and sticks her tongue out at Gil.

"Oh? There be ah reason Gil ain'nah waitin' for the water ta be gettin' warm?" Harry chuckles as he looks between the two.

Gil lifts a brow at Deez, "The sea wall broke and she almost drowned."

"I was talking about you threatening to jump in without me warming it first." Deez huffs.

"Oh," Gil responds sheepishly. "That too."

"You almost drowned?" Uma demands with a frown.

Deez hangs her head as she moves to another boulder, "Gil got me, and then made me stay in the water until I could think straight again."

"Thank every sea god for that." Uma lets out a long breath, "But let's get to fixing that, so you stop giving us heart attacks, shall we?" She rests her hand on her hip as she looks her cousin over with disapproval.

"Aye aye captain." Deez huffs again.

When gentle steam begins to rise from the water Deez looks over to Gil, "Wanna check it?"

Gil nods, "Yeah." He grins as he reaches his hand into the water before he lets out a moan. "Perfect."

"Enjoy." Deez waves her hand at the pool before she inches away from it until her back hits the stone wall.

"Last one in is a fried clam!" Uma shouts as she kicks off her boots. She pulls off her socks, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. Her laughter bubbles up when she sees Harry and Gil tripping over themselves to do the same. As strong as Gil was, and as fast as Harry could be, graceful they were not.

"Not looking forward to that new nickname." Deez chuckles from her vantage spot.

Uma laughs as she dives smoothly into the water. Her moan bubbling as the warm water engulfs her. The water sends a pleasant shiver down her spine as she spirals and flips under the water in her excitement.

It felt amazing, and it was probably the warmest she'd been since winter hit.

She breaks the water when she feels a shift in the pressure. The cold air raises goosebumps over her skin as she wades in the deep end, waiting for her boys to come to the surface. She turns to Deez, "I fucking love you so much. This is..." Tears of happiness blur her vision as she realizes she'd been rendered speechless. "Just so thoughtful." She smiles brightly. "Thank you." Her voice, breathless. "You literally carved us a paradise."

"I love you too." Deez chuckles as she pushes her hair out of her face, "So," she bites her lip before she looks back up, "you do like it then?"

"We be ah lovin' it ah lot more if ya be ah joinin' us." Harry points out as he swims up to float next to Uma, "Things always be ah better when we all be doin' them."

Uma runs her hand against the surface of the water as she splashes Harry, "Don't rush her, she'll join us in her own time." She sticks her tongue at him.

"Ya be ah lucky ya be the Cap'n." Harry snarks as he mockingly pinches her tongue between two fingers before he swims away.

Her eyes brighten before she's on his tail. She dives low, kicking against the floor to leap out of the water to land on his back only to push him under. "Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Aye, ya be right as always," Harry admits once he twists under her, floating on his back to look up at her with a sly grin.

Gil chuckles as he sits on the seat Deez must've carved into the side of the pool, "Wanna sit on my lap? Promise I won't do anything but hold you." He offers her. "Get you used to the water?"

Deez frowns as she pulls her knees to her chest. "Maybe when less is happening? I don't want to ruin your fun."

Uma frowns as she releases Harry from the dunk she had him in. "That's probably for the best." She gently kicks off of Harry as he breaks the surface. "Seriously Deez, this is amazing. We could make a whole thing out of this." She begins to float on her back before she feels hands wrap around her waist before Harry's head breaks the water in front of her. "Like a family spa day." She nuzzles against Harry's chest.

"That's what…" She purses her lips to the side as she looks away, "that's what Dad called it, or at least told me I should try to make."

Uma's smile slips for a moment. Senior. She still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Deez about what her father had done. "Your dad's been acting fucking weird lately," she states as she studies her.

"Aye." Harry nods in agreement.

"Any idea why?" Gil asks curiously.

Deez frowns and curls into herself even tighter into herself. "I'm not entirely sure. But he's been like this since before the howler. Since his-" She makes pointed air quotes, "caring parent moment."

Uma snorts, "What the fuck is that? Since when the fuck did Senior start giving a shit about what you do? And what the fuck is a caring parent moment to him?"

"I know I'm luckier than most," Deez shrugs awkwardly, "My father doesn't do the things that everyone else has to worry about. He's just usually on or off. Either he doesn't care what I'm doing, or he only cares because it's not convenient for what he wants me to be doing." She sighs as she rests her chin on her knees, "He calls them caring parent moments when he like, checks in or whatever. Lets me ask questions. Talks to me." She sighs again and shakes her head, "I used to think he only did it to see how my abilities were coming along," Her voice trails off, "But now, I'm not so sure. He's always so hard for me to understand."

"Yeah, no fucking kidding." Uma frowns. If Deez didn't know why her father had violated their memories- "Think he wants something?"

"He always wants something." Deez rolls her eyes, "And it's frustrating me that I can't figure it out this time. Nothing makes sense. And all my hunches just aren't adding up to anything."

Uma takes a deep breath before she lets it out. That was problematic. If Deez couldn't connect the dots, then something with Senior had to be different this time. "When did this so-called 'caring moment' happen exactly?" Maybe that would give her some idea of what the fuck was going on.

Deez frowns before she looks away, hugging her legs closer to her chest as her hair falls to block her face.

Uma raises a brow, as she breaks away from Harry and gently swims her way over to the edge where Deez was. "Baby Girl?" She asks, confused why that question would have shut her down.

"It was when I found out what was wrong with T." Deez explains without moving, "I ran away from Yensid and ended up with him." Her voice was muffled, but Uma could still hear the cracks from her trying to contain her emotions.

"Oh…" Uma frowns her eyes narrow before she pulls herself out of the pool and walks over to join her, one arm coming around her shoulders as she slides to sit beside her. "It's okay Deez."

"Uma!" Deez looks up at her with a furrowed brow, "You're supposed to stay in the water."

Uma chuckles as she inches closer to her and the heat already radiating from her, "Why? You're like our own personal heater." She teases as she pulls Deez into her lap between her legs and hugs her from behind. "I'll go back to join the boys in a minute." She shoots a look at the two. "Neither one of your asses better leave that water. It's colder than we're making it look."

"Which is why you should go back in-" Deez twists and pulls at Uma's hand, "You might tolerate it better, but I know you don't like it."

Uma shrugs as she takes the offered hand and squeezes. "You looked like you needed a hug."

Deez instantly drops her eyes, "I didn't handle it well." She admits softly, "And, I'm scared my father used it to his advantage. A lot changed that night."

Uma's lips turn to a frown as she studies Deez closely. That checked out. Deez was the first to figure out T's split personality issue. "What changed?"

"He's, not going to work with anyone else. Or at least that's what he said. He said he'd stop hunting me down to," she fidgets with her hands, "to see if I'm strong enough to get the bands off. And he promised to help T once I break them… Actually- he promised to get us all out of here if I can free him."

Uma tilts her head to the side. Well, that was different. "Last I heard your father told my mother to kill T." She frowns.

"Yeah," Gil agrees, concern clear in his tone.

"It be weird ta be ah sayin' we be lucky she ain'nah listenin'." Harry frowns as he swims over to the edge to watch them.

Uma chuckles mirthlessly, "No fucking kidding." What the fuck was up with T and the OVs? First her mother. Then Mal's. Now Deez's. How many OV's did T fuck with? The thought had her heart pounding. What the fuck did T get into in his free time?

"No idea why he be ah takin' such an interest in T then?" Harry asks, snorting before he continues, "Asides the fact he still be among the livin'?"

Deez blinks several times as she watches Harry, "Um, well nothing solid, just my little hunches."

"I be ah takin' the dots there Princess."

"Well," Deez leans back against Uma and she takes one of the braids to fidget with, "I know this, interest, started around the time T made the deal with Maleficent. And I know Mal was also mad at my dad around the same time. So I think he was involved in that whole shitshow?"

"Huh." Uma runs a hand absently through Deez's hair, "So after he walked in on us then?"

"Walked in on you?" Deez furrows her brow.

Uma shares a look with Gil and Harry before she shifts at the memory of the look on T's face. "Yeah, during one of our family feel-good times."

"Oh?" Deez tilts her head to the side, shifting her gaze to all three of them. When she gets back to Uma her eyes widen slightly, "Oh. That's what family time is?"

"Well not always, sometimes it's just cuddling or falling asleep together." She explains with a shrug. "We don't always have the energy to have that kind of family time with the way my mother used to run us into the ground." She was surprised that Deez knew what family time was. When she turns to Gil he only grins sheepishly.

"You guys never said it, but I always knew you were closer than everyone else, even without hearing Ma-" Deez blinks before she looks over to Gil. She takes a deep breath before she continues, "Without hearing Mal complain about it."

"Tch." Uma snorts. "She would complain about that. I don't know who's worse when it comes to that shit, Mal or T."

"Mal," Gil responds. "Definitely Mal."

Deez chuckles as she nods her head, "The one time I hugged her I actually thought she was going to bite my head off." Her laughter slowly trails off, leaving her with a small frown.

"I believe it." Uma chuckles, "Repressed bitch." She adds before she catches Deez's shift, "What'cha thinkin'?"

"Mal liked when I hugged her, but she freaked out about it because Jay and Carlos were there. I just, I wonder if she ever got my letter. She never said anything to me, but I gave her that out. And I guess... I just realized I might never get to ask her."

The three of them go silent at the somber notes in her tone.

"Well, they haven't been sent back yet." Uma squeezes her hand again.

"Aye, an' if they were ah gonna be stupid they'd ah done it by now," Harry adds with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah," Gil grins, "And if they don't mess up, maybe one day we'll join 'em."

"The dream." Deez deadpans before she cracks a smile.

Uma snorts at her perfect impression of T. "Isn't it though? Your dream? That's why me and Yensid keep trying to get you to write that damn letter."

"I did write one. Two technically." Deez corrects as she looks over her shoulder at Uma, "I did send one letting the king know that T and I had joined your gang and I asked if he would pass the message on to Mal and the others that we were okay."

Uma nods in approval. "At least that's something."

"And it is my dream to get us all out of here." Deez admits softly, "It was just such a long shot, I never thought about the during or after of all of it."

She bet she didn't. Deez had been a mess when they'd found her. Distraught over being left behind. "I'm glad you didn't go with them. I don't know what I would've done if you'd left us."

"I wouldn't have left you guys." Deez shakes her head, "I just wish I could have said goodbye. And could have made it to you before the problems started."

"Imma hold you to that," Uma grins as she rolls to her knees and hugs her, before she leans back "As for the rest of it," she waves her hand, "I'm sure as much as Mal would never admit it, she wished she could have said bye to. Her whole gang probably does. And you're working on the whole fear of water thing. Don't kick yourself over it."

"I told her I would work on my fear of small places so she wasn't alone." Gil smiles, clearly proud of himself. "It's only fair."

Uma shifts her head so Gil could see her smile, "that's a great idea." She turns back to Deez, "I'm in."

"In?" Deez furrows her brow.

"Yeah, in." Uma chuckles, "If you two are going to be facing your fears, Gil's right it's only fair that we work on this as a family."

"Well, good thing I be perfect an' ain'nah scared o' nothin'." Harry grins, "I can be supportin' ya when things be ah gettin' rough."

Uma chuckles, "Our Pretty Boy here's gotten over most of his fears when he was younger." She winks at Deez, "Don't let him fool you."

"Aye, all with the help o' this family. Ya be in good hands." He pats the water, "so, why don'nah ya be showin' us how good at gettin' in the water with Gil ya be?"

Deez stares at Harry until she stands with a huff, "Sounds like the only way I'm getting Uma back in the water anyways."

"You're not wrong," Uma smirks at her as she gets up, and takes Deez's hand. "Come on, just sit in our Sweet Boy's lap while me and Harry show you a couple of different strokes." She grins. It was probably for the best. Her Sweet Boy may be strong as hell, but he wasn't the most proficient swimmer.

* * *

The letter was by no means perfect, but he at least felt like it captured the spirit of what he thought of Deez.

T sighs as he leans back in the hammock and looks around.

Quiet.

Peacefully quiet.

T frowns.

Too quiet. Much too quiet.

He groans as he pulls out the math books. The pencil scratching across the paper was a nice, comforting sound in the void.

He gets several chapters done before it gives him a headache. Why were letters starting to show up in with the numbers now?

He growls as he knocks the books away, only to find himself in silence again.

He thought he wanted to be alone. Thought he couldn't stand another moment of everyone being on top of each other doing fuck only knew what.

But now? T frowns. Now he was starting to grow a bit stir crazy. It was one thing to be alone. It was another thing completely to be left alone and unable to do anything.

What was one quick stroll around the ship really going to do? He curls his toes, the skin tightening as it pulls oddly. He looks around the empty cabin out of habit before he shifts and slowly lowers his feet to the floor.

When his feet touch the ground he nearly falls over, quickly catching the post the hammock was connected to before he can fully topple to the floor.

Damn it. He frowns at how shaky his legs were.

How the fuck long had he been laid out exactly? He growls as he forces himself to stand up straight. No way was he going out on the deck with this bull shit.

He frowns as he waits for his legs to stop shaking before he makes his first step. His eye twitches at the pain it produced before he takes a deep breath. He'd definitely dealt with worse.

He pushes past the pain each step inflicts as he forces himself to walk back and forth across the room until he can get his shaking under control. Once he's confident he finally walks over to the dresser and goes through it till he finds a pair of Hook's pants.

His eyes twitch as he feels the tug of his stitches while pulling the pants on. Fucking Hook. He rolls his eyes.

How the fuck were these comfortable? He got his hips were wider, thank you fucking Faustina, but still, the pants were tight as fuck.

He walks over to the hammock and picks the math books up, pulling out the three pages he'd written for Deez to translate before he slides it under the blank letter she had been staring at with a snort.

He couldn't blame her. It was fucked to make her write a letter about herself. No one on the isle deserved to be forced to reflect on their lives to write an introspection. He could only imagine the shit show her last letter had been. Talk about some real torture.

He sighs as he walks over to the door before he puts his ear to it, shivering when it's freezing cold. When he hears nothing however he slowly opens the door and slips out. He doesn't even make it five feet when he hears a groan.

"Ah hells," James shakes his head before he smacks his hand over his face, "I knew the fuckin' moment they told me ta clear the ship ya were gonna pull some whaleshit like this."

T shoots him a shit-eating grin, "Well then at least you had some warning."

James slowly pulls his hand down his face, "Yer gonna be the death o' me mate." He lets out a long-suffering sigh, "But I _could _be ah dealin' with some street rat poking around the dock, s-long as ya be back in the cabin by time the captain gets back."

"This is why you're my favorite." T shoots him another shit-eating grin.

"Don't be sayin' that too loud." James half grins as he shoos T off, "Back in the cabin _BEFORE _the captain makes it back, or it be both our hides."

"Yeah, yeah." T waves him off, "I don't wanna hear it either." He continues walking towards the stairs. "But first, I want my pants back." He grumbles. "Later." He throws a hand over his shoulder.

His eye twitches at every other step. Stupid fucking stairs. He was going to be sanding them after this bull shit.

Once in the hold, he walks over to where he'd hidden a couple sets of extra clothes. He looks around rolling Harry's stupid pants off before quickly sliding into one of his. His eyes light up when he feels some heft in his pocket, and finds a lock pick set. Sometimes, rarely, he loved himself. He'd been feeling naked without one.

He lets out a sigh of relief when, for the first time in fuck only knows how long, he feels like himself before he turns to leave.

He was on his way back to the stairs before he turns on his heel.

Since when did they keep that door closed?

Huh. He walks over and turns the knob only to find it locked. Or put locks on a door? He chews his lip as his eyes narrow at the locked door.

Okay. He drops to his knees pulling out the kit before he begins picking the lock.

When he hears the familiar click, he pumps his arm in success before he stands and slips into the room. His eyes narrow at the darkness before he shuts the door softly behind him, locking it gently before he leans against it.

He waits for his eyes to adjust before he walks around, able to make out basic shapes. When he gets to what looks to be a table he pats the edge curiously. He smirks when he bumps into a lantern, confused when he hears the sound of glass tinkling. His brow furrows as he continues looking for a book of matches or a lighter until he finally finds one on the edge of the desk.

With a frown, he flicks it on. His eyes widen as he takes a step back at the sight. What the fuck? How? When? Better question- fucking why? His back bumps into a pile of boxes as he lets out a hiss of pain.

Sure. He could admit he'd been missing Faustina's disgusting smelling concoction, but not at this expense.

He groans as his eyes roam over the glass and metal wires holding them up. Wonderful. They'd found her room.

He winces as a sudden spike of excitement rushes through him. "Have you been here the whole time?" He accuses with a whisper.

"Since you slipped outta the hammock."

Great.

They were talking to each other again, that was just fan-fucking-tastic.

He walks over to the lantern and lights it.

There went a large portion of time he was going to spend off the ship.

His eyes narrow at the sudden burst of light as he looks around with a frown, before his eyes land on a folded note with his and Faustina's name written on it.

_T and Faustina,_

_Look, Deez is a much better writer than_

_I am, but this was important to me and_

_Harry. Yes, we found the place, and no, we_

_haven't, and will not, tell anyone. We just _

_wanted you to have the things that seemed_

_important to you. That and the herb shit_

_you do is incredible and I would welcome_

_your skills in my crew. So, this is your space,_

_Do what you want with it. You're the only_

_one with a key. It's hanging by the door._

_-Uma _

A smile nearly splits his face, as he turns to look at the boxes all marked 'do not touch' on the sides of them. His shoulders slump as the tension and apprehension drains out of him.

A squeal of delight leaves his lips as his vision suddenly blurs with tears.

"Fine." He sighs, "Have at. It's not like I know what to do with the shit, but you're doing the fucking math and science workbooks for now on. You're such a fucking nerd you pain in my ass." He rolls his eyes, unable to keep the warmth from his tone.

"Deal." She chirps happily before she bounds over to the boxes and starts digging through them.

* * *

**Heya Bitches!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Was watching Gil trying to build that table amusing?**

**What do you think? Should Gil stick with a sword? Or should they build him a war hammer?**

**Uma's so thrilled about Deez's pool! What did you guys think about the Sea four's time at the cove? It was nice to just let them be kids for a moment.**

**Poor Deez. Even for our little dot reader, it's hard to understand the motives of Senior. Still, it must've been cathartic to get that conversation off her chest. You guys have any guesses as to what Senior's motivations might be?**

**Facing fears is never easy, especially on an isle where you are supposed to be fearless. That being said, how do you think the Sea family will fare facing theirs?**

**Bet none of you were surprised when T rolled off that hammock, being forced to sit with your own thoughts is the fucking worst.**

**Fucking Algebra showing it's ugly face up again. The bastard.**

**What did you think of that letter? Wasn't it an awesome discovery? Uma and Harry are the fucking sweetest for setting up Faustina's lab like that. Did it make you smile too?**

**Much love and appreciation!**

**-Twisted**


	28. Tough Love

**Hey Descendants,**

**We've got another update for you :)**

**Are you ready for some Tough Love?**

**Yeah, you knew this was coming.**

**Lots of love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"Get back in the cabin!"

T jumps out of the chair, nearly knocking it to the ground as he blinks down at whatever project Faustina had been in the middle of. That sounded urgent.

He blows out the candles, hoping it wasn't going to ruin anything.

"_NOW!_"James bellows again.

"Right." He grabs Harry's pants before he runs to the door, "Fuck." He hisses as he rips the key from where it was hanging on the wall before he locks the door behind him. He takes the stairs two at a time. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," He repeats like a litany as he races to the deck.

"Ya tryin' ta get us in trouble?" James growls as he points urgently to the cabin door. "Fuckin' sea gods!"

"On it." T rushes to the cabin.

"See to yer damn feet!" James groans.

"Right." T salutes him as he rips the door open, his eye twitching when he slides. "Fuck." He curses as he looks down at the blood. "Sonovabitch."

"Aye, sonovabitch," James grumbles as the door shuts.

He rushes over to the drawers and throws Harry's pants in his drawer before he races to grab a cloth and dips it in the frigid water before he runs back to the spot to clean the blood off the floor.

A splash outside the door catches him off guard.

"Thank you!" He hollers when he realizes what James was doing.

"You better be ah thankin' me from yer damned hammock!"

"Yep!" T wipes up the blood before he stands, groaning when he sees the rest of the blood tracks he'd left in his wake. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." He groans again as he looks down at his blood-covered feet. "Dammit."

He quickly runs and wrings the rag out over the tub before he drops it to the floor and starts cleaning his tracks back to the hammock. His eye twitches when he realizes he didn't know what to do with the rag once he's back to his corner of the room. "Fucking dammit." He bends and picks it up before he tosses it over to the top of a shelf.

This was going to bite him in the ass.

Fuck. What the hell was he supposed to do with his pants? He grimaces, his hands on the waistband when he hears James greet Uma.

"Hey, Captain. Enjoy your adventure at the cove?"

Fuck. He curses as he grabs his books from the table before he rushes to get into the hammock. His eyes sweep the floor, for the first time grateful the wood was so dark.

"Sure did. Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

Dammit. He throws the blankets over him.

"Not unless you count a street urchin getting noisy."

He opens the workbook, closing his eyes with a sigh when he realizes it wasn't his handwriting in the stupid book.

Fuck his life, he drops his head backward.

Fuck it. Looks like Deez is lucking out today. He just hoped the four would be too tired to pay the fuck attention.

"Not so much." Uma chuckles, "So, ya get bored or something?"

He does his best to collect his breath as he throws up his hood, hoping to cover his flushed cheeks. He opens up the textbook to where Deez had left off and starts filling in the answers.

"You know me, Captain. If yer bored ya can be cleaning."

"Uh-huh…" Uma's voice trails off as the door opens, "Hey T." She greets, her eyes hard as she looks around the room.

"Sup?" He greets, not looking up from the workbook.

"Enjoy your reprieve from chaos?" Deez chuckles as she slips into her chair at the table.

"We ain'nah bein' so bad as ta be called chaos now are we?" Harry chuckles as he walks up to Uma and throws an arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't say chaos is an insult," T responds absently. He hadn't, at least when they were around he wasn't stuck with his shitty fucking thoughts. "Did you guys have fun?"

Uma looks around the room before she sighs. When she looks over at T she smiles, "Aye. T wait until you see what our Baby Girl made!" She trills as she chuckles, "It's amazing."

"Yeah T, you're really going to enjoy it," Gil adds with a big grin as he wraps an arm around Deez's shoulders.

"Sounds like it. I'm excited to see it. Sounds fucking boss."

"Aye," Harry winks, "I can'nah be waitin' 'til ya be up ta travel."

"That makes two of us." T breathes out. He was such an asshole, seriously he couldn't sit in silence for a few hours? He shuts his eyes. Fuck. He didn't smell like herbs did he? Fuck. If he didn't, the room did. Ugh. He swallows a groan.

"Alright. Deez, Gil, Harry, crack open those workbooks." Uma commands as she looks at each of them, "T?" Her eyes land on him.

He grimaces, oh shit. "Sup?"

"Show me what you got done while we were gone." She grins as she walks over.

"Not much."

"Oh?" She leans in closer, "So, did you burn the letter?" She asks in a whisper.

T's eye twitches. Damn it. He shrinks slightly. "No..."

"But you did bleed."

"Not like a lot."

Uma sighs, "Okay. You took care of it though?"

T drops his head with a sigh as he shifts in discomfort.

"You-" She covers her mouth with one hand, "You ran out of time?"

"Yeah…" He admits with a small pout.

"Well, I can't complain." Uma chuckles at T's confusion as she stands up straight again, "You're still here, maybe a little worse for wear, but I get wanting to push yourself."

"Safely." Harry snaps before Gil grabs him by the chin and redirects his attention back to Deez and the workbooks.

"Me and safely have never been synonymous."

"It means words that have similar meanings." Deez whispers

"I be ah knowin' that," Harry grumbles.

"Now." T can't help himself.

"Hey, this conversation is private between me and T," Uma crosses her arms over her chest, "you three get your asses back to work."

"Aye Cap'n," Gil quickly agrees as he drops his hands on Harry and Deez' heads and pushes them down to look at their workbooks.

Deez sighs, "Um, sorry… no point in keeping quiet anymore. Either my work is all done, or I need my workbooks back." She says as she ducks under Gil's hand and pulls the pile into her arms.

T holds up her workbook. "I did like five problems."

"Sweet, I hate math." She grins as she walks over to exchange books under Uma's watchful eye, "And thanks for the help with the letter."

"No problem, and who doesn't?"

"Carlos." Gil and Deez chuckle.

"True," T responds with a small grin.

"Alright, get back to work Deez." Uma playfully swats at her before she looks back at T, "Let me get what you need to clean your feet."

"Heard." He rubs the back of his neck. He used to be so much better at hiding this shit. He frowns. At least they weren't pissed. He probably would've been if he spent 'x' amount of time taking care of someone and then they up and ruined it on a whim. On top of his shit job of trying to hide it.

* * *

T really did know a lot about her. She blushes as she carefully reads over his notes, occasionally needing to stop and write a few words out. It felt like forever since the last time she'd deciphered their language. She smiles at some of the words he'd use to describe her.

Optimistic. Yeah, she knew a lot of how she looked at the world was very optimistic. Her favorite thing to do was look at the way things could be instead of how they were. It was something that drove all her friends crazy.

Committed. She grins, knowing exactly what he was referring to before she even deciphered the rest of the sentence that followed. He'd always commented on how she threw herself into her letters for years while yielding no results. Well, that was until recently. The people that had been pulled out were too random for it to have been anything other than the fact the person who had pulled them out knew they were a group.

Tenacious. This had slowly become something she valued about herself, even liked. Since the day Gil told her she was stubborn, but he liked it because it meant she had passion. After that conversation, she paid attention to when she dug her heels in and figured out he was right. It was only when she was truly passionate about something.

Thoughtful. She liked that one the most. She was both absorbed with her thoughts most of the time, constantly thinking about how things could be better. And how she was constantly reflecting about other people and what made them 'good' and worthy of more than the isle life provided. Her thumb brushes the symbols. It was sweet that T had referenced both.

Sensitive, but not in a bad way. He'd been really specific on that. And honestly, she knew she could be. Even when she didn't know what it was she was feeling she'd always felt things. Felt them in her chest, her heart, maybe even her soul. It was another reason she saw things differently. It was another one of those things she struggled to like about herself.

Inspirational. She loved how he'd described that one. She had no idea that her glass blowing had inspired the book club. Or that she inspired him to be more creative when it came to him helping her with her abilities. Or, she resists the urge to snort, never pick a side. Or that she was a constant reinforcement for him to stand up for what he believed. A soft smile pulls at her lips, no wonder why he'd written this in their language.

She had no idea that T could be sentimental or affectionate.

Her first letter to the king about herself had been an experiment in being completely open and honest about what life here was really like. She told a lot of stories about herself. A lot about T. She sighs.

He'd even referenced stories for her. Like the time he found her on top of the mountain.

Hmm, if she was expected to let the others read this, maybe that wasn't a good story to include yet.

The reason why Evie was pulled from banishment, which surprised her. Evie must have told him the story at some point. He talked about the reasons why she agreed to Maleficent's terms to join Mal's gang even when she was clearly meant to be with the Sea Three. His words not hers, but she believed them wholeheartedly. That part made her eyes blur.

The time they were playing their game of hide and seek and he found her having a picnic with Evie. He had been angry about that one but apparently had become more amused by it when he discovered that Evie followed Pain and Panic to reach her.

How they'd made up their own language. How they would tag-team bringing their friends food. And even though she'd already written about it in her first letter, she loved his rendition of their first meeting.

She wipes at her eyes before she pulls the blank letter back to herself. She had to start somewhere. She didn't want to disappoint Uma. Or Gil. And T had certainly given her a lot to work with.

_To His Royal Majesty,_

_Hello again. If you received my first letter about myself, please allow me to apologize. It was poorly written, unedited, and, well I was very concerned for a friend while I was trying to write it. So I may have been a little down as well._

There. At least she could prove she was trying.

She bites her lip as her eyes bounce between the letter and her notes from T. She probably should also write about stuff that was happening now. Maleficent summoning her after Mal and the others were gone, her father's strange antics- Not that she was keen to include him in her letters.

She sighs and lets her chin drop to her chest.

"So. Ya be ah havin' ah hard time there fire princess?" Harry grins as he slides into the seat next to her, sending Gil on her other side a wink before he focuses on her again, "I could be ah helpin' out."

Deez smiles as she lifts her head, "That's okay Harry, it's all just part of my writing process when it comes to writing about myself apparently." She softly pats his cheek.

"Carlos wanted to crack that code so bad." Gil chuckles as he rests his head on top of hers.

Deez chuckles, "Yeah, when we found out we told him to go for it, didn't we T?"

T grins, "I got a lot better at burning the letters after that. So, ya know, Mal couldn't pressure him into translating them for her."

"I'm not sure he ever deciphered it. I know he figured out a few words." She grins, "A few names."

"Oh, he definitely figured out the three of their names for sure." T agrees.

"He figured Harry's name out first." Deez chuckles.

Harry leans over her and spreads the pages out, "Ya can really be ah readin' this?" He shakes his head, "My name be written anywhere?"

"Is mine?"

"Don't do it Deez."

"Do it Deez." Harry glares over her head, "Ignore the guppy gallery over there."

"Come on Deez, you know it's more fun this way-" He pauses before a shit-eating grin lights up his face. "wait no, go ahead and show them."

"That's mean." Deez shakes her head, but can't stop the smile from forming on her lips. She knew exactly what T was thinking. Let them know what their names were, so when they saw them they'd know they were talking about them.

"Ssshh you." T grins."They wanna know so bad, show 'em. It's not like it's hard to figure out, anyway."

"Be ah comin' on Deez. My name in yer secret language." Harry pouts, "Be showin' me."

"Don't be dumb." T snorts. "All of your names are in it."

With a sigh, Deez drops her hand to the table and taps her finger to a small question mark without the dot. "See, you're name was the easiest to come up with."

"Oh, I be ah seein' me name comes up a lot."

"No, the ones with dots under them are question marks." Deez laughs.

"What's my name look like?" Gil asks curiously.

Deez purses her lips, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah…" Gil scoots closer to her. "What is it? What is it?"

"This," She giggles as she points to a symbol that looked a lot like a 'W', except the lower points were curved half circles and the middle where the 'v's met was a lot longer with a line through it at the top.

"It's an anchor." Deez explains when Harry and Gil turn furrowed brows on her, "Even back when we made this up T knew you were the anchor."

Gil looks over at T with a grin, "Is that why you suggested an anchor instead of the shield when I was talking art for my tattoo?"

"Yeah, I've pretty much always considered you an anchor." T nods

Gil's face lights up with his signature grin, "I didn't know it'd been that long."

"Aye lad, ya be the anchor always." Harry ruffles his hair before he turns back to the pages on the table, "So, what that ah be?"

"That's not how this works." Deez teases.

"Dude," another shit-eating grin pulls at T's lips, "If I wanted people to read it, would've written it in English."

"Aye, but we be in _school _now, and I be ah likin' this subject." Harry chuckles

"Too bad you didn't sign up for the class sooner." T chuckles.

Harry glares over at T before he snuggles up to Deez, "Come on Baby Girl, what be Uma's name?"

Deez furrows her brow, "Come on Harry, I need to write this letter."

"It's the tentacle dude. Don't be dumb."

"What be the pup's?"

"Harry!" Deez glares up at him, "Let me work."

"Haha." T snorts.

"I ain'nah seein' a dog."

"Just-" T shakes his head, "Come here." He frowns as he starts writing the symbols for everyone's names. "Uma's been on top of her since fuck only knows when about gettin' that shit done, and she's finally writing."

Harry snickers under his breath before he wraps his arms around her and plants a kiss on her forehead, "Thanks love." he whispers before he slides from the seat.

Deez shakes her head, she should have caught onto Harry's scheme sooner, but she really was concerned with getting the letter done. She watches him and T for a moment with a small smile on her lips. "I didn't even catch that I was part of a bigger plan," she whispers, "we really were gone for a long time weren't we."

Gil chuckles at her before he turns to place a kiss at the center of her crown, "Harry and T always have bigger plans when it comes to messing with each other. It's easier to just assume it at this point."

"Seems safer too." Deez snorts.

Gil nods with a mock severe expression. "I think so."

Deez chuckles before she leans up against his side, "If you want to know what T wrote about me, I'll let you read the letter. Maybe you can help me make sure it sounds good?"

Gil shrugs, "If he wrote it in your language, I'm sure he did it for a reason. Though I would love to read your letter when you're done." He nuzzles his chin against her hair. "But I can't read anything if you don't get to it." His chuckle rumbles in his chest. "And Uma said we needed to work. It's bad enough Harry walked off. I just wanted to know my name, anyway."

"Work. Work. Work." Deez chuckles before she sits up and stretches, "It would be so me to get into a groove this late." She points out before she sets her pen back to the paper. Maybe she should include today in this letter. The highs and lows of their family being reunited.

Gil chuckles as he places another kiss on the crown of her head. "I really need to get at least a page of this done."

"Need help?"

"You're just looking for distractions," He chuckles.

Deez pouts, "But you're a fun distraction, and I like English."

Gil perks up slightly, "You also like writing, and you've written more tonight than you have all week and that's just sad…"

Deez nods before she bends back over the page. It was just time to get words on the page.

"Sea gods T, did you even try to organize the hold?" Uma grumbles as she stomps into the room, half slamming the door behind her.

"I mean I used too," T shrugs, "before I started running outta space and forgetting what I had collected."

Uma frowns and shrugs, "Well that checks out, I can almost point out exactly where that happened." She shakes the small box in her hands, "But I found the bandages. I knew we couldn't have gotten into all of them." She tosses the box to T.

"I'll find more later." T rubs the back of his neck before he tucks the box under the blanket, "Yeah, sorry about that."

A small smile slowly cracks Uma's sternness, "No big. You're the collector. I'm sure I can get someone to help organize it."

Deez blinks before she looks up at Gil. They could do that, but before she volunteers them she taps him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Gil looks down at her.

"Would you want to help me organize the hold?"

Gil studies her for a minute before he sighs. "Yeah." He turns to Uma, "Me and Deez can organize and write down what we have."

Uma turns to them with a smile, "Ya sure Sweet Boy?"

Gil's silent for a moment before he sighs, "Yeah, I offered."

"And I'll be right there to help." Deez adds as she takes his hand under the table, smiling when he squeezes it, "Just like you do for me."

* * *

Uma rhythmically taps her nails across the table as she stares at T. This was getting ridiculous. She was all for letting T take care of himself when he could, but the fact he hadn't even moved to clean his feet was starting to wear on her.

If she didn't do something soon, she was going to end up having to wait until tomorrow. She stands up, looking over the letter Deez had fallen silent while working on for the past half hour or so.

Good. At least one of them listened. Well, two of them. She looks over Gil, watching as he reads from his textbook before he nods and then turns back to the workbook.

Maybe it wasn't even T's fault he wasn't working on his injuries. Since she'd walked back in Harry had been glued to his side, pestering him about his and Deez's secret language.

"Harry, did you get any of the school work done?" Uma demands, wanting to give T another chance before she took matters into her own hands.

Harry blinks as he looks up at Uma. "Uh-"

"Nope." T deadpans.

"Did she be ah sayin' T?" Harry grumbles, "No, she be ah askin' me."

"Aye, I asked you." Uma crosses her arms over her chest, "So, did you?"

Harry sighs, "I did be ah gettin' some done, but it ain'nah bein' what ya be ah wantin'." He admits as he hangs his head.

"Get your ass over here and get your damn work done." Uma rolls her eyes.

"Aye aye Cap'n." Harry salutes, winking at T over his shoulder before he slides back into his seat at the table.

Uma nods in approval, before her eyes flick back to T, slowly counting to sixty.

When T doesn't move to take care of his feet, Uma shakes her head. She walks over and takes the box from his side where he'd tucked it.

T shifts as he suddenly looks up at her with a look she wasn't familiar with, "I thought you said I could do it?"

"I waited, T." Uma shakes her head, "You didn't even try." She pulls the blanket up, revealing his bloody feet. She blinks and lets it drop back into place.

She clears her throat, "Deez, Gil, why don't you two take a break and go walk the hold? You don't have to start tonight, but you should think about how you want to tackle the project." She takes another deep breath, "Harry, go make sure they have everything they need."

Gil looks up with fear, "But there's only so much air in there." He frowns, concern clear in his tone. "What if we run out?"

"What? Ya think I be ah takin' up too much air?" Harry chuckles rigidly, his jaw a little too tense for the carefree tease.

"It's okay." Deez offers as she stands next to Gil, "I can see well enough until we find a lantern."

"Here," Uma walks over to the bedside table. "Just take this one." She offers with a small smile. It was bad enough she was forcing this on Gil so late, she didn't want him to have to face his fear in the dark.

Deez nods before she turns back to Gil and hands it to him, "I promise I won't take much air." She smiles before she touches the wick with a blue flamed finger.

"Of course not, you're tiny." Gil half-smiles as he stands up and offers her his hand.

"Ah, found a benefit to my tininess." She teases him gently as she slips her fingers through his.

"You're fun to pick up, and protect too." Gil points out with a small grin.

Deez smiles and tugs him towards the door, "And just think, tomorrow you can pick me up and protect me from the water, but tonight I finally get a chance to protect you."

Gil's ears heat up as he looks away. "Yeah, I guess that's fair." He kicks at nothing.

"You lead the way?" Deez offers as they get to the door.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Uma's lips. If she wasn't so angry with T right now she would have gushed over how adorable her Sweet Boy and Baby Girl were together. She'd think about it later.

For now. She waits until the door clicks behind them before she looks at Harry, "Get a towel and rags."

"Aye Uma." Harry jumps to do her bidding without thinking.

She pulls the blanket up again, "T! This must have just quit bleeding."

T looks away, "I was going to take care of it."

"When?" Uma snaps.

"When you guys passed out."

"So in the fucking dark?"

"I'm used to it."

"Correction." Uma shakes her head as Harry hands her a small stack of towels and rags, "You were used to it. But from now on, when you're hurt you take care of it immediately. And if you can't you ask for help."

T opens his mouth to argue before he shuts it. "Right…" He shifts, "I'll work on it."

Uma tilts her head to the side, "Just like that?"

"I mean," T shrugs, "Would you rather I question it? Because totally can."

"No, I would rather you understand why waiting as long as you did was dumb. You could have patched yourself up before." Uma puts the towels down on T before she takes the rags and soaks them in the tub, "I don't understand why you waited."

T takes a deep breath before he lets it out in a sigh. "Because I didn't want you guys to see it."

"You want me to trust you, you want to take care of yourself, but when I let it go that you got up and hurt yourself this is what I get for it." Uma shakes her head and takes the small basin Harry was handing her.

"It's not like it's that bad Uma. And I was going to take care of it. I'm not a complete ass hole, I know you guys put a lot of work into, ya know, keeping me from dying." He sighs.

"Ya just be ah survivin' ah massive infection ya little idiot," Harry shouts as he shakes his head, his hands fisted tightly at his side. "Ya think-"

"Harry, take a walk." Uma snaps.

"But Uma, he be ah-"

"I _said_ take a walk." Uma repeats without raising her voice, "Do I need to make it an order?"

Harry tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes, "No Cap'n, no need for that." He clenches his jaw as he opens his eyes again, glaring at T before he walks out, slamming the door shut behind him forcefully.

Uma lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Without a word she starts lightly dabbing at the different stages of dried blood clinging to his skin.

She couldn't blame Harry. She was also livid. Why? What made waiting make sense? Because he didn't want them to see it? But, they're family. They're supposed to help each other. Or, if he really didn't want anyone else to see, why not ask for a minute to clean up? So many options, but he chose to try and wait them out. To work blindly in the dark.

Tears of frustration and anger well up in her eyes.

"Seriously Uma, I can take care of it."

"I gave you a chance to take care of it." Uma snaps before she takes a breath, "Look, next time, or if something like this happens again, hopefully not, but you're T so it probably will, just take care of it as soon as you get the things you need. You needed more than just the box, but you never asked for it. Were you going to walk on your injured feet once you waited us out? Or were you not going to clean them properly?"

T scratches his cheek as he looks away. "I would've cleaned up the blood."

"But that's not what we're worried about, and if you don't know that then you need to learn it right now."

T takes a deep breath before he lets it out. "I can take care of-" He pauses as he looks away. "Heard. My bad. You guys have done enough without this stupid bull shit added to the mix."

"That's not what this is about either." Uma sighs. She wasn't sure what the disconnect was, but she definitely felt like there was one, "This is about you getting taken care of as fast as possible, with the least amount of suffering, and reduce exposure to shit that can make you sick."

"It's not like I haven't walked around for years with worse."

"That was before." Uma shakes her head, "Why take the risk now?"

T's eyes drop to his lap. "I just- You guys have already done way more than you had to for my stupid ass-"

"Stop." Uma holds up her hand, her eyes hard as she stares T down, "You are my family. I will do anything for my family, so there's no such thing as too much, do you understand?"

"But-"

"No." Uma shakes her head, "There are no exceptions."

T frowns, glaring at his lap for a moment before he sighs.

"Do you understand that there is no such thing as too much when it comes to family?" Uma repeats sternly.

T opens his mouth to argue before he shuts it. "I just-" He sighs as he hangs his head. "I hear you want me to understand that there is no such thing as too much when it comes to family."

Uma shakes her head, "But you still don't. You don't understand why this upset me, or why Harry was so freaked out-"

"No, I think I get that." T frowns, "I'd be upset and freak out if the person I'd just spent fuck only knows how long taking care of ruined my work. It's fucking obnoxious and pretty damn shitty- But I was going to take care of it Uma, I swear. I've patched myself up in the dark more times than I care to count. You shouldn't have to worry about this shit. I'm the fucking idiot who was running around the ship barefoot."

"That's not it." Uma shakes her head before she turns back to work on T's feet, "You don't understand how we feel." She frowns, "You understand how you would feel."

T looks up as he tilts his head to the side, "There's a difference?"

"Yes. A big one apparently." Uma sighs, "I am not upset with you for getting hurt T. I'm not angry that I had to take care of you. I am not hurt that you got up and walked around. I'm hurt that you would hide it from me and not take care of it right away, or let me take care of it. I am not looking at you like you're an investment I made. I don't feel like I wasted time taking care of you. I do not feel like you are obnoxious for needing space or freedom." Sea gods, she hoped this would help and not overwhelm the kid. The last thing she needed, they all needed, was for him to run.

"What I do feel is frustrated. I'm frustrated that you think you have to do everything on your own. I'm frustrated that you think that just because you've done something like walk around with an injury before that it's okay now. You're family. That means something, it's not just a word. I chose you. I hope you choose me, in fact, that's part of our initiation. It's important. Because in this family we choose each other. Past family is over, it isn't as strong as the bonds we have. We are a real family. And there is no such thing as too much with us."

T drops his eyes as he studies his lap for several long moments before he pushes himself on the hammock. "I… I don't think this was a good idea." He chews his lip. "I mean, I chose you guys years ago, but like, not like this. I don't want to hurt you, any of you, and I feel like that's what's going to happen. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wanted to give you what- I don't know if you wanted it, or just feel guilty or pity or whateve-"

"Fucking sea gods T!" Uma snaps, "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You seriously think we would ask you to join our family, our family, out of guilt or pity? You don't think I and each of my boys thought this through carefully? Thought about how we feel about you?" She snorts, "You don't want to fucking hurt us? Then get your head out of your ass! Stop making us sound like idiots who can't think or feel anything for ourselves."

She takes a deep breath, wishing she could stop yelling, or that she could break something, "You don't think this is a good idea anymore? Really? Why? Why do you think this is a bad idea? Why is admitting that you're a part of a family a bad idea?" Her head snaps up as the door opens and she finds Harry standing in the room again.

"I'm dead weight. I couldn't even take out an old man. I'm just going to end up disappointing and hurting all of you on a level I'm not comfortable with-"

"Why?" Uma asks simply, glad to have Harry hovering near her back for the moment, "Why are you just going to end up doing that?"

"Because I'm not comfortable with any of this."

"Oh, and you were comfortable with your life before?"

"Kinda, yeah. I at least knew how most shit worked."

"Ya be ah liar." Harry adds lowly, "Ain'nah no one comfortable with that kind ah life. I tried that lie on her too."

"And it didn't work on me then like it ain't working now." Uma continues.

"Look, I'm not trying to be an ungrateful dick, and I get that's how this is coming off- I just-"

"Want to do things your way and never do anything uncomfortable, ever, even if it means walking away from something you're already a part of." Uma shrugs. She could feel the anger fizzing up under her cheeks, like a Kraken waiting to strike.

T takes a deep breath before he lets it out in a sigh. "I think it would be better for everyone if-"

"No." Uma flatly denies, cutting T off, "You don't get to decide for everyone. You make a choice, you call it what it is." She shakes her head, "You want to walk away from the people who love you, your family. Fine, that's your choice. But you're not doing it because it's what's best for everyone, you're doing what you think is best for you."

T's silent for a moment. "Fair." He frowns.

"T-" Uma sighs, "You are the only one who thinks you've lost your, whatever. Value or worth or whatever it is. You. Only you. The rest of us see someone who came back to us, who fought and lived through hell. You're looking at yourself and seeing weakness, but the rest of us see strength."

T scoffs, "Some fucking strength." He grumbles, "And I didn't come back, Hook saved my fucking ass. What the fuck good am I? You've got Deez. Why the fuck bother with me? And yes, those are my thoughts and feelings on the matter. I fucked up and lost everything I was trying to fucking do. And over fucking what? A stupid prick that would've died of old age in like three fucking years?"

Uma pulls Harry back before he can say whatever had been on his mind, "And yet he's still controlling your life. From his hell he's still making you miserable. Keeping you from the people who want you for who you are, who love you no matter what."

T's nose twitches as his lip pulls up slightly, "Why? I got fuckin' chained by two different OV's in the same fucking day."

"We're fucking kids T. Kids. And we're fighting fucking adults that fucked over rulers and other powerful people before they got their asses tossed here. How the fuck are we supposed to win against that kind of fucked up experience?"

T opens his mouth before he thinks better of whatever he was about to say and shuts it. "I…" He sighs as he hangs his head. "You're right. We're not going to win without being more fucked up than them."

"That is not what I was- No," Uma furrows her brow and shakes her head, not entirely sure where she'd lost the kid, "we're not going to win without watching out for each other. Alone we are vulnerable and easy to pick off. But together, _together,_ we can do so much more."

T studies them for a moment before he looks away with a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry I said anything. I should've just kept my fucking mouth shut. Clearly being alone didn't work out for me before, and honestly, I don't even like it most of the time. I don't like sitting still. I don't like silence. I don't like not being able to take care of myself, or being told the way I've done it for years isn't going to work anymore, when it's never been a problem before."

Uma sighs, though she keeps her grip on Harry's arm tight, "T, being a family isn't easy. We're going to hurt each other. I'm sorry, that's just the fact of it. But I hope you'll eventually agree that though it hurts sometimes, we all do our best to be our best for each other. And it's worth it."

T drags a hand down his face, "What the fuck in this shit hole is easy?"

"Nothing. Nothing is easy. But again, this family is one of the few things that makes life worth living, not just surviving."

"Yeah, I fucking know that. Why do you think I started stalking you guys in the first place. The problem isn't with the four of you. It's with me. I fucking know, not think, not feel, I know that."

"Can we _please _be ah gettin' yer damn feet taken care of?" Harry interjects as he shakes Uma off him, "Please. For me _fuckin' _sanity."

T lets out a sigh before he reaches to grab the bandages.

Uma lets out a sigh before her eyes widen, "T, you have stitches in your back. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"Right." T plops back in the hammock with a frown. "My bad, dick move."

Uma shakes her head, letting out a half-strangled protest when Harry takes the rag from her.

"I got this love." He assures her, "Ya be ah wantin' ta take ah breather?"

Maybe she should. But would Harry and T be okay if she left them together? And were Gil and Deez okay? With an empty ship, she was pretty sure her voice had traveled well. She sighs. "You two gonna be okay if I check in with James?"

"Aye." Harry nods as he starts washing T's feet.

"Go for it."

Uma nods.

* * *

**Heyo,**

**Me again. I know I'm not usually your end of the chapter greeter, but I promise I'll try to love up to Twisted's reputation.**

**So, dive right in?**

**What do you think of James and T working together to 'hide' the fact T left the cabin. Did you cringe at the bloody footprints from his cracking skin?**

**What about that slapstick sort of comedy T raced through in the cabin while he was trying so hard to make everything look normal? Talk about a series of unfortunate fails. **

**What did you think of Uma not being even a little fooled? **

**Did Gil doing his best to keep Harry and Deez out of their conversation make you laugh?**

**In the next scene, we see Deez going over the 'notes' T wrote to help her with her letter. What did you think about her introspection on the words T used to describe her?**

**It feels so amazing when you have a friend that knows you almost better than you know yourself. T really did an amazing job summing up the Fire Princess, in all the best ways. And funny ways. Even pointing out how sensitive she could be. He made it clear it wasn't in a bad way, but Deez definitely struggles to see that quality in any positive light. But it is one of the reasons she writes so well, and is able to see more truth in people's action instead of the words they say.**

**It's a subject that hits very close to home for me, and for the same reasons. Sensitive was never a positive word, but was a word used to describe me a lot. Writing that aspect of this character was very cathartic for me. Like trying to tell a younger part of myself that it's okay to be a sensitive person. **

**Anyway, one of my favorite parts of this chapter was Harry and Gil getting excited over learning what their names look like in T and Deez's secret language. And the shenanigans that followed.**

**What did you think of her wanting to help Gil out with his fear while also helping Uma out with organizing?**

**And for the part I think you've all been waiting for. How did you feel about Uma putting her foot down and explaining to T the difference between trusting he can take care of himself, and trusting him to do it before it became a problem? **

**Were you glad she tasked Gil and Deez with the hold?**

**What did you think about her telling Harry to take a walk?**

**Do you think Uma got through to T?**

**Let us know how that conversation went. Did it go the way you thought it would?**

**Tell us what you think.**

**And don't miss us this Friday on Facebook as we stumble through being Live again. We're thinking of starting around 6 eastern time. (We're still under strict quarantine, the county we live in is the hottest spot in Florida right now, so we're not messing around with that until we get the all clear.) So, tune in with your questions and we'll be happy to answer them.**

**Until then, we live for your comments and reviews. And thank you for taking the time to read our story. It means so much to us that anyone enjoys the ideas running around our heads.**

**Thanks again,**

**-Dark-**


	29. I Can Do This

**Hiya Descendants,**

**As promised, Friday's update.**

**After that chat we got to have with you tonight, I'm sure many of you are really going to enjoy this chapter. **

**We've got a little Geez protection going on, and a little Harry trying to get through to T.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave us a comments/review. And make sure you ask your questions so we can answer them next Friday on our Facebook live :D**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that." Deez frowns as she walks down the stairs beside Gil. It worried her that his usual carefree expression had been replaced with a more somber one. It made her think of all the times she walked Carlos home after school.

"Nah, it's okay." Gil folds his arms tightly over his chest, "We're workin' on helpin' you with your fear, an' I promised you I'd work on mine if you let me help you with yours. I'd be a complete coward to back down now."

Deez frowns, "That's not true. You're so far from a coward. You're," She blushes, stopping herself just before she says something that would probably only be embarrassing, like the fact he was kind of maybe like her hero, "I just- You waited for me to be ready, so you deserve the same. That's all I meant."

"Were you ready though?" His eyes slowly sweep over her. "I know you built the pool, but the first time we got in it was an accident."

"Well, ok. Yeah." She purses her lips. He had her there. "Sure, I didn't mean for it to happen like that, but I was going to ask for your help once the pool filled. So, no, not exactly the way I wanted it to happen, but, we did what I wanted." She awkwardly pushes her hair out of her face, "You just held me and talked to me- made it feel like everything was okay."

Gil's steps falter as they get further down the stairs, his eyes darting around the narrow hallway in front of them. "I-Well yeah, I did do that but- um. Are you breathing okay?"

Deez blinks in confusion as she takes a test breath. Breathing okay?

Her eyes soften when she looks up and sees the panic in his eyes. "I feel great. Still plenty of air from the stairs." She smiles encouragingly.

Gil clears his throat. "Good, good, good. That's good." He nods, as he looks up the stairs behind them longingly.

"Let me just-" Deez walks over to a hook in the wall. She frowns before she stretches on her tiptoes and jumps to hang the lantern from its handle. "Is it the hallway?" She asks as she walks back to him, holding out both of her hands.

Gil bites his lip as he looks between her and up the stairs before landing on her again. After a moment he finally loosens his arms to take her hands in his.

Her heart thuds painfully in her chest when he rips his hands away again.

"It's not helping," Gil admits. "How does T spend so much time down here? Is it getting hot? I swear it's getting hot." He sits on the bottom step as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

Deez frowns as she looks down at her empty hands before she drops them to her side. He was shaking. And he clearly didn't want her to know, "Is it better for me to stay close or give you more space?" She wanted to jump in his arms and keep him talking, but she was worried it would make things worse for him. And that was the last thing she wanted, to make this harder.

Gil looks away from her, silent for a moment before he mumbles something under his breath as his ears redden.

He needed space but was embarrassed to say it. She bites her lip, but nods and walks over to sit with her back to the wall across from him, "It's okay Gil. I'm here to help. I just need to know how."

"Sorry. I can do this. I just- I just need a minute." His breath becomes shaky.

"I know you can." She smiles, though it took everything in her to stay put, "You don't have to apologize. Take all the time you need."

After several moments of deep breathing, he places his hands on his knees before he pushes himself back to his feet. "Okay." He says firmly. "I can do this." He walks over to her and offers her his hand. "How bad can the hold really be?" He asks, sounding unconvinced.

Deez looks up with a grin as she lets him pull her to her feet, "Not so bad once you get used to it I bet." She laced her fingers with his.

"I hate being down here." He squeezes her hand before he takes another gulp of air. "But if you can learn to swim… I can do this."

"If you can run into my old room, you can do this." Deez reminds him.

His breath becomes shallow, "That was different." He bites his lip. "You were alone, and everything was bigger..." His eyes dart around the hall. "Are the walls getting closer together?"

"The walls are staying put." Deez tilts her head to the side, "We'd hear if they were moving."

"I guess that's true." He chuckles hollowly, "Everything on this ship creaks." He takes a couple of hesitant steps down the hall.

Deez smiles as she follows him, letting him lead her to the hold. She was so scared she was going to do something to make this worse for him. "You know, you make helping me with my fear look so easy."

He turns to look down at her. "Do I?"

"Effortless almost." She nods, "If you feel like I do right now, you never let it show."

He bites his lip before he nods and turns to face the path to the hold. "Are we sure the walls aren't getting smaller?" He takes several rapid breaths.

Deez nods before she walks over to the wall and presses on it, "Standing firmly where it belongs. Like a good wall." She knocks her small white first against it lightly.

"Good, good, good. Just checking. I mean-of course the walls aren't moving." He laughs, though the sound was nothing like his usual, jovial laugh, "I just, I mean, it would be stupid if they moved."

"They're too afraid I'll burn them if they try to move." Deez lightly giggles as she walks back over and takes his hand.

He squeezes her hand again, his grip so tight his knuckles whiten. "Good. Do that."

"Hear that walls?" Deez glares as she holds up her free hand with one finger in the air, the tip burning a low orange, "I have permission. Don't try me."

"I-" He pauses, as he looks back at the stairs. "I can do this." He takes a few more tentative steps.

Deez bites her lip as she looks from the flame dancing on her finger to him, "Oh, hey, look at my fire." She holds her hand in front of them, waiting for Gil to turn as she lets it sway in the light cross-breeze, "Do you know what it means when it flickers like that?"

Gil shakes his head.

"It means there's a breeze." She explains with a smile. Pain and Panic drilled into her over and over again that if she ever got lost in the tunnels under the temple to follow where the fire wanted to go because a dancing flame meant air.

"What if it's just our breath doing that?"

"Want us to hold our breath for a few seconds to see?"

"NO!" Gil shakes his head emphatically. He clears his throat as his cheeks heat up, "I mean no."

"Sorry." The fire dies as she drops her hand back to her side.

"It's okay." He rubs his neck. "Are we sure it's not hot down here?" He wipes his hand off on his pants.

"I'm not hot, I did just have a small fire going, but I was trying to keep the heat low." She frowns.

"Right, Right." Gil chuckles hoarsely. "Duh." He shakes his head. "I mean, I just-" He takes a deep breath before he lets it out slowly. "I can do this. Uma expects me to do this. And I'll do anything for Uma. So I can do this."

"I know you can." Deez blinks before she presses a hand to his chest surprised when she can feel the rapid beating thumping against it. "Wait. Here." She takes his hand and puts it over her chest, "Feel that?" She takes in a slow breath.

"No," He sighs, his cheeks darkening as he tries to drop his trembling hand from her chest, but she puts her hands over it before he can.

"Shhh. You taught me this." She smiles, "Just, feel, or listen if that works better."

"I can't hear anything over the pounding." He admits with a quiver in his voice.

"That's your heart. Mine does that when I'm scared too." She lets him drop his hand, but crooks her finger at him, "Listen to mine though. It's okay." She smiles confidently up at him, though the fear tinting his beautiful warm eyes hurts, "Gil. Take another deep breath for me." She smiles as he does, "Now, the stairs are right there. We still have tons of air. Just- slow down for a moment and try this with me. I promise it's okay." She rests one hand on his chest.

"Try what?"

"Listen to my heart." Deez grins.

"I tried-"

The waver in his voice breaks her heart. She wanted to take him back to the deck, take him away from this and end his suffering. But, he stayed steady for her. He held her through her tears and screams of terror, never wavered as he helped her face her fear. She had to do this, had to find a way to help.

"It's okay." She runs her thumb over his knuckles, "Try putting your ear to my chest." She coaxes, "I do that in the pool all the time. When I start to panic, I just listen to how calm you are. It helps me, so maybe it will help you." She pleads, "It doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

He chews his lip before he slowly nods. He hesitantly kneels in front of her and places his ear to her chest. It takes several moments, but eventually, he takes a deep breath before he releases it with a relieved sigh. "I can hear it." He looks up at her with a smile before his eyes narrow. "It's so slow. Are you okay? Are you sure you're breathing okay?"

Deez chuckles, "It's slow because I feel safe with you. Whenever we're in the water your heartbeat is like a slow, steady drum. Like the beat of one of the sea lullabies you play for me."

His gulp is audible, but he slowly nods. He stays with his ear pressed to her chest for several more heartbeats before he lets out a long-suffering sigh. "I can do this." He goes to stand to his feet but she stops him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you can. I believe in you, Gil." She looks into his eyes, ignoring her blush, "and I'm sorry, I know you need space, but, when you do this for me it always helps, and I- I can't even tell you how much it means that you're letting me help you like this."

He coughs, "I couldn't do this without you." He breathes so low she barely hears it.

Deez smiles before she leans in and kisses him. She had to. Even at the risk of taking up too much of his space, she had to kiss him.

His eyes widen, and though it takes a second, maybe two, he does kiss her back. She smiles and closes her eyes, letting him bend her back slightly as he takes the kiss over. She fists her hands into his jacket, keeping him solidly connected to her.

"Thank you." His lips brush against hers in a whisper.

"You can do so much Gil, I know you can do this too." Deez whispers as she slowly breaks the kiss to press their foreheads together, "It's amazing what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it."

"Right." He looks up to her with confidence for the first time since they'd come down the stairs. "Right. I can do this." He nods curtly before he takes her hands from his shoulder and stands to his feet, more steady than he'd been before.

"There he is." There was the man that tossed her into his arms with no care in the world, the one who ran into her room because she screamed and he thought she was hurt. The guy who made her life brighter simply by being in it.

Gil gives another curt nod, "Let's do this." he takes her by the hand and with sure steps leads her down the hallway till they stop at the door that led to the hull. "If you and Uma think I can do this-" He takes a deep breath, "Then I can do this."

"We _know _you can." Deez chuckles, "Difference."

He lets out his held breath before he takes the handle and turns it, revealing the darkness. "How the fuck does T breathe down here?" He sucks another breath in with a rush as he looks into the room like it was going to swallow him, "Or navigate?"

"Wow." Deez blinks. The space itself was huge, but there was so much packed into it that there was hardly any room to move. What once looked like it had been crates set in patterns to form thin halls were now ramshackle open boxes. It was too dark for her to make out all the details, but she could see enough to know it was a mess.

Chaos. It was chaos. Thank all the gods Carlos had never seen this place. He'd have been stuck here for years trying to organize it all.

She turns her wide eyes on Gil, "Do not feel bad for being uncomfortable in that," She exclaims sternly, "That. That's-" She shakes her head, "Gil, that's a lot of stuff. And it's such a mess."

"You can- Oh yeah." He swallows, "T said you can see in the dark- I just didn't realize he meant pitch."

"Oh! Sorry, want me to go get the light?"

"No!" Gil shakes his head, squeezing her hand as if he was afraid she was going to take off. "I mean-" he clears his throat, "I don't wanna know…" He's silent for a moment. "Can you just lead me, please?"

Deez blinks up at him as her heart thumps strangely. "You trust me that much?" Her voice cracks.

"Of course." He squeezes her hand. "So much. I wouldn't be down here with you if I didn't."

She nods slowly before she chuckles, "You can't see me," she chides herself before she pulls his hand to her and presses a kiss to his palm. "Why don't we just open the door all the way and adjust? Like we're doing for me with the pool."

Gil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he nods. "Okay," he agrees, not releasing her hand as he reluctantly sits cross-legged on the floor and tugs her to his lap. His arms cage her to his chest as if she were a child's toy.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Deez whispers as she relaxes in his hold.

He places his chin on the top of her head. "I don't-" He breathes out. "Thank you."

"See this isn't so bad," She smiles as she wraps her arms around his, hugging them to her chest the way he was hugging her to his, "We're just hanging out on the ship."

"Mhmm." He gulps in a mouthful of air, "We're just hangin' out on the ship."

"We're home." She adds as she nuzzles the back of her head against his chest.

"Yes, we are." He agrees with a smile in his voice. "Thank you." He breathes in deeply, "I know living here is hard for you, but it means so much that you'd call this home."

"Home is wherever you are." Deez explains before she blinks, "I mean you, Uma, Harry, T, Family. Home is where our family is."

"It really is." He nuzzles his cheek against her hair before he leans back, his head hitting the wall with the smallest thud. "I'm so glad that you finally see that."

"I finally got tired of being dumb." She shrugs.

"You are so many things Deez, but dumb has never been one of them." He squeezes her again. "You're just slow to accept things sometimes. It's okay, Harry an' me were slow too."

"I feel pretty dumb over it." She admits as she leans against him, turning her head just enough so she could see his chin, "I've always wanted to belong here, but I kept telling myself all the reasons it wouldn't work, so I never let myself see the ways it could."

"You've always belonged here, even when you didn't understand or see it." He squeezes her again, "You do like to overthink things. I'm not surprised you couldn't get it." He chuckles.

"But I've got you now." Deez traces his fingers, making little designs as she plays with his skin. She trusted he would save her from herself any time she needed it.

"You do." He nuzzles against her again, "All of us, Forever and always. We're pirates and you're our treasure. We can't let you go now that we finally got you."

* * *

Harry silently works to clean T's feet, gently scrubbing the more stubborn dried blood with the rags.

Once he can see the extent of the small cracks and scrapes he looks up at T and sighs, "Ya be okay there?"

T glances at him before his eyes flit back to the ceiling. "Yeah…" He couldn't even be trusted to clean his own fucking feet now. Wonder-fucking-ful. How fucking far had he fallen?

"Gotta say, it's been ah long while since Uma last be taking up arms like that." He chuckles as he opens a jar and dips a fresh rag into it.

"Well, I've always been great at dragging the best outta people." He deadpans.

Harry sighs again, "I know ya be aimin' fer sarcasm there, but ya ain'nah actually wrong." He swirls an ointment over the abrasions, "Ya do be draggin' the best outta people. Whether ya be ah meanin' to or not."

"Tch." T rolls his eyes. That was whale shit if he'd ever heard it.

"Don'nah ya be 'tch'in' me none." He scolds, flicking the rag at T's face before he tosses it aside, "It be true. I be seein' it, well, I be ah seein' it, an hearin' 'bout it." He shrugs, "And me source be ah reliable one."

T's mouth opens before he shuts it again, he didn't feel up to arguing. "If you think so."

Harry chuckles, "Be ah thinkin' back. Ya be ah helpin' Deez out. Ya poked and poked until ya be ah gettin' her ta be sayin' something that were ah weighin' heavy on her. And then ya were there when she be ah needin' ya, helpin' her control her fire so she could be findin' her place with us. Ya be ah wantin' me ta list us all out? I can be doin' it." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Not particularly." T frowns as he crosses his arm over his chest to grip his bicep as he looks away. That felt like ages ago. He hadn't done anything like that in months. He'd been too busy with his head up his ass.

"So defiant." Harry snorts, "I were like that when Uma first be savin' me." He shakes his head as he pulls bandages from the box Uma left him.

T glances at the bandages before he sighs and looks away. "I can-" He had to be the twentieth time tonight where he almost said 'I can take care of myself' before realizing that clearly wasn't true. He couldn't even help fucking Faustina properly anymore, let alone himself and the people he'd come to care about. "I'm not trying to be defiant." He turns back to the ceiling. He puffs up his cheeks before letting out a whoosh of air, "This is the longest I've ever stayed in one place."

"I can be believin' that." Harry shrugs as he gently wraps one of T's feet.

"I-" He shuts his mouth. "I'm not trying to be an ass hole… I know I owe you guys, you, a lot."

"I be knowin' ya ain'nah meanin' ta be an arse-" Harry sighs, "And ya still be ah missin' the point. Ya don'nah be owein' us, or me, shit."

"Tch. Whale shit." He owed them his life. More importantly, Faustina's. The thought makes his skin crawl. He was supposed to be the protector, not need to be protected. So much for that.

"Whale shit it be?" Harry ties the bandage before he shifts, turning his dark lined blue eyes on T, "If it had been me, if ya had been ah findin' me laid out on the docks, missin' me hand, would ya have been leavin' me for dead?"

"No- But that's-"

"So, ya would have been ah draggin' me ass somewhere safe?"

"Yeah- But that's-"

"Would ya have been ah patchin' me up? Helping me fight sickness?"

"It's not the same."

"But it is T. It is. And that be what hurts us, the fact ya don'nah be seein' it. Ya would have been doin' the same for me, for Deez. Gil, Uma. I know ya would be doin' it for Jay. Carlos. Evie, Mal. Dizzy, fuck, probably Freddie and her lil' spit o' ah sister too. Ya would'ah been helpin' with everythin' you had."

T's eyes narrow as he clenches his jaw, swallowing his response like the bitter acid it was. He didn't want to hear it. The others deserved help. They'd kept Faustina and him from going even more mad than they apparently were. He just didn't know how to articulate how much they meant to him, no, them. How much these people meant to them through the years. He was already so deeply in all of their debt.

"You can be ah layin' there," Harry grins, "hissin', and spittin', an' madder than ah wet shrimpy, but it be the truth."

"I fucking-" He sighs, what was the point? He didn't want to hear this shit right now. Didn't understand why Hook was even saying it. "Probably." He shrugs instead.

"Good lad." Harry nods before he starts on the other foot, "Now were that really bein' so hard ta be ah sayin'?"

T takes a deep breath before he lets it out, "No…" He squeezes his bicep so tightly his knuckles turn white, "But-" He stops himself. Hook wouldn't get it. He'd just say some stupid shit if he continued what he was about to say. He just knew he didn't deserve it. Right now he wasn't even sure he deserved to live. He'd caused them so much fucking trouble already. "Just, no it wasn't."

Harry narrows his eyes at T, "What ya be ah buttin'?"

Fuck him. T is silent for a moment, "But- uh," His eyes narrow, fuck him. He should've just kept his mouth shut. "I just- It sucks." He stumbles over himself.

"Ya think I be ah ray of sunshine if it be me being laid up?" Harry chuckles as he ties the bandage. He grins as he looks back up, "Oohhhhh, Uma be wishin' I be this easy ta be carin' for. Ya be ah poster child o' goodness when ya be ah compairin' this ta what I put her through."

"You just enjoy the attention." He sighs. He didn't feel like he was being easy to take care of. He just felt like an ungrateful shit head because of how much he loathed it.

Harry chuckles again, "Aye, ya ain'nah bein' wrong. But," he frowns as he looks away, "that be the way o' it now. I were talkin' 'bout when she first be ah draggin' me ungrateful ass into the chip shop."

T frowns, "I think there's a difference. I'm old enough to know I shouldn't be actin' like an ungrateful douche for what you guys did."

"I be knowin' it back then too, but I were lashin' out at everyone. The biggest difference I can be ah seein' be that I thought I hated everyone, but really, I were just hatin' meself. Ya just be goin' straight ta hatin' yerself. That might be what age be ah gettin' ya, ya be ah understandin' yerself better."

"Tch." T scoffs.

Harry snorts as he flicks the leftover bandage at T's face, "What I be ah sayin' 'bout 'tch'ing me?" He asks with a grin.

"Don'nah be tchin' me none," T frowns, squeezing his arm harder. When his fingers sink into his arm, his eye twitches. He frowns as he moves his grip down.

Harry tilts his head to the side as he watches T. He sighs before he drops his head, "Ya be wantin' bandages for yer arm?" He holds the box up with one hand, lazily rolling his wrist back and forth.

Of course Hook would fucking notice that. He takes a deep breath before he reaches over and pulls out a roll. "When I collected all this shit, I didn't think I'd be the one needin' it." He grumbles.

"How that be the thing that be escapin' ya?" Harry chuckles as he inches the stool back towards the bed so he can lean back.

T frowns as he rolls up his sleeve, rolling his eyes when it won't go all the way up. "I have my own shit…"

"We did be ah figurin' that. Deez also be ah sayin' ya be ah stockin' Mal's hangout as well."

"I used to have nothin' but time."

Harry shrugs, "And once ya be mendin' proper like, what be makin' ya think that be changin'?"

T pulls off the hoodie and throws it to his lap, opening his mouth before snapping it shut. "A lot." He frowns as he looks down at the blood dripping from his arm where his nails had dug into one of the cuts. He scowls at it, scoffing before he starts wrapping it. "I used to be able to take care of my fucking self." He grumbles under his breath.

"The fuck ya be callin' what ya be doin' there?" Harry points out, gesturing to the bandages T was wrapping around his freshly injured arm.

T's silent for a moment, opening his mouth several times before he sighs. "I guess that."

"Aye." Harry nods, "Just cause we be ah patchin' ya up don'nah be meanin' ya ain'nah bein' able ta be helpin' yerself. It just be ah meanin' ya needed help. Help ya would'ah been willin' ta give others yerself."

"But I fuckin' couldn't." T glares at the stitches still covering his arms. "I was a fucking stupid asshole, an' I fucked the fuck up and dragged other people into my bullshit."

Harry sighs as he sits up, "I know ya be ah hell 'o' ah lot smarter than this." He shrugs out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind him, "Ya just be ah missin' points ah purpose now." He sighs, dropping his hook to the floor before he shoves his wrist in T's face.

Was he? It certainly didn't feel like that right now. T opens his mouth just to shut it as he finishes tying off the bandage. Damn it. He didn't want to admit how fucking much this shit didn't make sense to him. How little he deserved it.

"Same as afore. Ya find me bleedin' an' laid out on the dock." Harry turns his forearm, exposing his paler underarm for T's inspection, showing off deep threads of white and pink scars running like lightning bolts and crossing over themselves from wrist to mid-arm, "What do you do?"

T's silent as he throws his hoodie back on. What would he do? "Get you back to the ship. Patch you up. And probably smack you for being an idiot."

"Ah." Harry nods before he bends and picks his hook back up, "Is that what I be ah forgettin' to do?" His eyes narrow as he grips the handle of the hook before he uses it to catch the narrow opening of the hood at T's throat, "Silly me." He mockingly smacks his free hand against his head, "Knew it were somethin'."

He slowly pulls T up by the hook, "I were bein' nice before when I be ah beggin' ya, now I be ah tellin' ya, don'nah be doin' shit like that again." He leans over T, their faces only a few inches apart before he bats the back of the other boy's head, "Ya be hearin' me?"

"I woulda hit you harder." T grumbles as he shoves his hands in his hoodie pocket and looks away, concerned when his stomach does something weird at the threat. He wasn't sure what the fuck it was, but it felt like fucking bats had been set loose. Great. Just what he fucking needed. A new confusing sensation. He better not be about to throw up. He'd throw himself on Hook's fucking hook if he did.

"Oh, it ain'nah the last ya be ah gettin' from me." Harry smirks as he grabs a fist full of T's hoodie, freeing the hook so he can catch T's chin and make him face him again, "Do. Ya. Be. Ah hearin'. Me?"

His eyes drop to Harry's chest as his stomach does the weird thing again.

"You be lookin' at me T," Harry growls as he tilts his chin back with the hook, "right in these pretty blues o' mine."

It takes T a moment before he glances up to make eye contact for a brief second, too ashamed to keep it longer. He hadn't looked any of them in the eye since he'd woken up. "Yeah. I hear you."

"An' ya ain'nah gonna be goin' off half-cocked when ya can just as easy be ah askin' for me help?" He pulls T closer.

T swallows as he studies Harry's chest. He'd barely known what he was doing last time till it was too late. How was he supposed to make that type of promise? The last thing he wanted to do was lie about this. He was pretty sure he'd never hear the end of it. Or more accurately didn't want to deal with the disappointment. "Not on purpose."

Harry glares, "I be ah supposin' that be the best I'll be ah gettin' for now, so I'll be ah takin' it." He sighs, "Deal."

T glances up before dropping his eyes again. "Deal?"

Harry grins before he pulls T up just enough to kiss him, "I'll be ah holdin' ya to that." His soft lips brush over T's in a whisper.

What the fuck? His nose scrunches as he pulls back, disgusted that Hook would still want to touch him like that. He wanted to flay his skin off, probably would have tried a couple of times if he actually had a knife on him. He felt fucking disgusting. Constantly.

Harry wasn't wrong. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this level of self-loathing before. His hand absently rubs his hoodie roughly against his forearm at the feeling.

Harry frowns as he looks T over before he sighs, "T…" His voice trails off as he slowly releases his hold on T's hoodie and drops his hook to the floor at his side.

T frowns as he stares at the hook on the floor. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Harry drop his hook, let alone twice. The weapon was his pride and joy, and the sight had him feeling some type of way he couldn't recognize, yet again. Great.

"T, it won'nah be feelin' like this forever." He bites his lip as he puts a hand over T's. "I can'nah be sayin' I know exactly what this be for ya, but it won'nah be like this forever. I promise, things are gonna be gettin' better."

His arm twitches at the touch before he moves his hand away from Harry. As if the contact had burned.

Seriously, how the fuck could he be touching him?

It certainly didn't feel like this was going to get better. If anything it had only gotten worse since he'd woken up.

He bites his lip as his vision gets blurry before he blinks the tears away, the disgust with himself soaring to new heights. He still couldn't bring himself to look at anything else but the fallen hook.

Why hadn't Hook picked it up yet?

How the fuck was this going to get better?

He opens his mouth to ask before he shuts it. He swallows before he just nods his head. "Right…"

* * *

**Sup?**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter?**

**It was rough watching Gil try to deal with his fear. He really isn't a fan of small places and its gotten even worse since he's bulked up. Poor bastard, but at least he's trying. What do you think of his effort?**

**Deez is the sweetest, isn't she? She does a great job of trying to guide Gil without pushing him too hard. She's patient and as kind as always.**

**What did you think of her little slip-up? That she felt safe with Gil- Oh and the rest of the family- lolz. It was cute to write.**

**If you're wondering why the hold is a shit show it's because Uma tore through that shit like a hurricane when she was looking for stuff to send for Geez (Thank you) when they got shipped to Yensids.**

**I know all of you want to straddle T and shake some sense into him, we don't blame you- We do too. Shame Harry couldn't bring himself to hit T harder isn't it?**

**It's really hard to write T like this. He's usually so care-free. Unfortunately what he lived through left him worse for wear. Will he ever return to the T we love? Fucking gods, as his writer, I fucking hope so. But the other boot of T's luck had to fall sometime.**

**Still, it was a fluffy scene. Cute and so necessary for T to hear even if he can't register what Harry's trying to say right now.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Chat...**

**We're really hoping you guys are all doing well. It's so not a pleasant world out there right now. We know it's not much but we really hope our isle chats have been at least a bit entertaining for ya'll watching. We appreciate not having to twiddle our thumbs for two or three hours as we scramble to come up with topics that aren't plot for the stories...**

**That being said we're hellafucking worried for some of you- I mean we're worried about everyone of course, but there are a few of you that haven't checked in in a while and we're extra worried about you. We really hope you guys are just recuperating or are just... Ya know, busy and shit.**

**Much love and prayers**

**-Twisted**


	30. Unrest

**Hey Descendants!**

**We're back with another week of updates.**

**Are you ready to see how Gil and Deez deal with the hold? Find out more about the way T is dealing with his situation?**

**We hope so.**

**And we hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Lots of love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"Gil, we've been down here a while." She rubs her hands over his back, "Why don't we go to the deck? Or the crow's nest? You said you'd show me the best way to climb to it."

The crow's nest sounded so fucking amazing right now. Gil squeezes her tightly, "We still haven't looked to see what's in the hold like Uma told us too..." He swallows as he pushes himself to his feet. "She's gonna be disappointed if I don't even step in there." He hesitantly puts her on her feet. "And I feel like I can breathe a little better now…" Besides, how crowded could the hold be? Last time he'd been down there it'd been pretty organized. Then again, he'd pretty much run in and out. He absolutely loved his Captain, loved Uma, but he hated it when she told him to come down here.

"I think Uma would understand," Deez points out, still clinging to him like a necklace.

"It's not like I haven't been in there before… Just not long enough to like, be okay with it."

Deez sighs but slowly releases her hold on him.

Gil swallows as he nods, taking her hand in his, squeezing it tightly, "Just tell me, please, am I gonna bump into things?"

"Yes." Deez immediately informs before she sighs and turns into him.

He groans, as his knuckles go white around Deez's hand. "Great." He frowns at how much he sounded like T.

Was this how T felt every time he said great like that?

"It's just, it's kind of a mess Gil. Boxes are open and some are knocked over-"

He sucks in a deep breath. "Lead the way…" She could do that while he mentally prepared himself for the ensuing torture. Dammit. Was this what he did to Deez every time he made her swim? Blood drains from his face at the thought. Was he torturing her?

"Aye aye-" Deez sighs before she gently taps his shoulder with a finger.

"Yeah?" He asks as he looks down, eyes narrowed as he tries to make out her expression in the dim lighting.

"You always kiss me before things get scarier, so I was-" She huffs, "You're too tall for me to just kiss though."

Gil's chuckle rumbles in his chest as he leans down and presses a light kiss to her lips, "Thank you." He whispers against them as he squeezes her hand.

This was one of the many reasons he trusted her. She was always so thoughtful when it came to making him feel better.

Deez nods gently, as if she was being careful to not break their contact. She smiles as he pulls back, "It always makes me feel better."

"Good, that makes me glad." Because he wasn't sure he could break the habit at this point. Thank you Harry.

"Does it help you?" Deez asks as she slowly guides him into the hold.

"A lot." He squeezes her hand again. "Thank you."

"I have a good teacher." She chuckles lightly before he feels her kick something in the darkness.

"It's that bad, huh?" Gil chuckles nervously as he steps closer to her. The more stuff the less air. Was he going to be able to do this?

"It's just messy." She runs her thumb along his fingers laced with hers, "It looks like things have been pulled out of the crates and barrels. But I didn't want you to step on a pile of clothes without warning."

"Thank you," He frowns at the tremble in his voice. "Are you getting an idea of what you need to do tomorrow?"

"Clean." Deez chuckles as she kicks something else.

When he hears a loud crack of wood splintering he jumps in fear. "What was that?" He pulls her to his chest protectively. Was the wood on the ship not holding?

"I'm sorry!" Deez tightens her grip on his arm as she shakes her leg, "My foot went through the barrel and um... It's stuck."

Gil frowns as he swallows, "Put my hand on it?"

Deez takes his hand and guides him to her foot where it was lodged in the wooden barrel.

He feels around until he nods and releases her hand. He laces his fingers together and lifts his joined hands above his head. "This is gonna be loud, kay?" He warns her before he brings his arms down like a hammer. The wood splits again, this time the sound was nearly deafening even though he'd been expecting it. "Can you get it out now?" He asks in concern.

"Yes." Deez sighs as she kicks again, "Sorry."

His relief comes out in a powerful whoosh. "Good," He smiles nervously. "Crow's nest?"

"Sounds fun." Deez takes his hand.

"Let's do that." He tugs her to him, picking her up as he runs out of the room so fast even T would be proud.

"The next time you say I'm faster than you-" She teases gently in his ear, "I'm gonna remind you of the time you saved me from the barrel and raced me to the crow's nest."

His lips curve into a small smile. Well, at least she would have a good memory of today.

* * *

"I know you don't believe me," Deez sighs as she looks up at him, "but seriously, I'm not comfortable walking around the hold right now. So messy." She shakes her head before she leans against his side and looks out over the water from their vantage point.

"That's okay, makes two of us then." Gil sighs as he sags a bit more against the mast he was using to support him. "I can finally breathe again."

She loved it up here, and it made her happy that she and Gil shared it. "You know, our fears aren't all that different." She muses.

Air. Breathing. A basic function necessary to survive.

The fear of not having those things.

After a moment he frowns, "Yeah, I guess they're not..." The smile he gives her was tinged with sadness.

"I- I remember what it felt like when she held me under the floorboards in the water, when I realized that I couldn't breathe-" One hand goes to her throat where she could remember the feel of Ursula's slimy tentacle tightening around her, "I'd never considered how mortal I could be before that."

He brings up a hand to the nape of her neck and brushes her throat with his thumb tenderly, "I don't know why I'm afraid of running out of air and walls closing in on me… Your fear at least makes sense." He pouts.

She stretches to press the pads of her fingers to his pout as if she could remove it, "Fears don't have to make sense to be scary." She tilts her head as she watches him.

"I guess not…" He kisses her finger. "Still, it would be nice if it did." He takes her other hand in his, "Real men don't fear anything though." His head drops with a sigh.

"I don't think that's true at all." She admits with a frown.

"Harry doesn't have any fears anymore, he got over them when we were kids."

"Harry doesn't _want _anyone to know he gets scared." She shrugs, "But he does."

Gil tilts his head to the side. "Really?" He asks, his tone slightly hopeful.

"Mmhmm." She nods before she turns to face him fully, still leaning all her body weight against him, "He got scared at the howler when he was holding me, his heart went crazy when the spider started crawling on T."

"That doesn't count, I was scared when she started crawling on T too, she was drooling. She was cute when she was sleeping though."

"You weren't as scared as Harry, and I was terrified, just so you know," She gestures wildly with one hand, "the whole time the spider was involved."

"It's okay for girls to be scared of bugs though." He chuckles as he nuzzles his cheek against her hair lovingly.

"It's okay for men to be scared too." Deez furrows her brow as she thinks back on all the times Gil had raced to her, the times she could tell Harry was afraid, but he acted like he wasn't so no one else would freak out, Jay, T, "I think real bravery comes from being scared, but doing what you have to do in spite of the fear."

Gil frowns before he smiles down at her. "Then you're one of the bravest people I know. You've gone in the pool like five times with me."

"You make everything less scary, that doesn't count." She sighs as she watches the barrier shimmer in the distance, "That and, most of the time I just want to make you proud of me, so it feels more like a challenge and less like a fear."

"I make things less scary, huh?" He grins down at her boyishly, "I am proud of you, very proud." He kisses her temple.

"A lot less scary." She admits with a blush.

His grin somehow manages to widen as he slides a hand around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "Good." He nods, "It always makes me so happy when you let me help you. Even when you don't need it. It makes me feel like a real man."

"You're the best kind of man." She quickly assures him, knowing without hesitation that it was true, "You're kind and caring. And gentle. You're strong and so brave. Especially when you're worried about someone else." That was important. Gil might struggle with his fear of dark and enclosed spaces, but he always pushed it aside when someone needed him. "You're trustworthy. You're-" She covers her face with her hands before she can continue, "You're just, the best. My best." She sighs, "You're my best friend."

He nuzzles her hair as he squeezes her to him. "You're mine too." He chuckles as he nuzzles against her again. Like a child would love on a kitten.

She peeks out through her fingers, "At least you didn't correct me that time." She chuckles.

"I was too distracted hearing that I was your best friend."

"Yeah, but you still didn't try to tell me you're not brave, and I'll always remember it." She smiles as she sticks her tongue out at him, before she furrows her brow, "I think you've been my best friend for a while actually, I just didn't know it was okay to call you that."

He shakes his head before he chuckles, "Why wouldn't that be okay?"

"Jay always said I was too tenderhearted, and he and T said that the best way to get to me would be to go after people I care about. Which, they weren't wrong. It worked with Evie."

"Hmm." Gil fakes a frown as he looks around the crow's nest. "I don't see anyone around right now, I think we're pretty safe on that end." He nudges her.

She can't help the smile, "I guess you're right."

"Sometimes."

"Usually." Deez corrects with a chuckle before she rests her head back against his chest and looks out over the water, "I think this is one of my favorite spots on the ship."

"Except for Uma, I think it's the whole family's favorite spot. It's so pretty up here. It's hard for it not to be."

"Especially at night, I like the way the water reflects everything."

Gil tilts his head up to look at the sky past the barrier. "I like trying to find stars." He smiles warmly.

Deez tilts her head back, resting the top of her head against him as she stares up at the sky, "Yensid has books about the stars. My favorite one has a huge picture that takes up both pages, but it shows all these things called constellations, they look like pictures in the sky the stars draw." She blinks before she squints, searching the sky beyond the barrier, "It's hard to think there's so many stars up there."

"Yensid has a book about everything." Gil grins as he turns back to her. "I'd like to see that. Them. The stars. The most I've ever seen in one night is eight."

"Seriously!"

Deez startles and jumps away from Gil as he jumps to his feet.

"The fuck are you two doing up there?"

"Uh-"

"Sorry Uma," Gil looks over the railing down at Uma, "It has the best breeze, and I needed to breathe. We're comin' down now."

"Yeah well, hurry up."

"Something happened," Deez whispers as she swings her legs over the trap door and slides down to the rigging bound mast.

"Yeah…" Gil frowns before he climbs down behind her.

Deez slides down the last few rungs of the ladder before she lets go and drops to the deck. She smiles as she turns to Uma, but it drops quickly when she sees the glare.

"Can you not do that?" Uma asks in exasperation. "Just climb down the stupid thing if you're going to go up there." She says as she rubs her temples.

"Sorry." Deez frowns before she reaches out a hesitant hand to comfort her cousin. Uma apparently wasn't just afraid of heights, she was afraid of heights hurting people. What had she started? She was glad to see her family striving to better themselves, but it hurt to see them struggling with their fears.

Uma groans, closing her eyes as Gil drops the last five feet. "Why?"

Gil grins sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry Captain."

"Whatever." Uma rolls her eyes, "Come on you two, it's been a long day." She turns, "Time for bed."

The smile that lights up Gil's face was worth every moment of uncertainty over the past weeks. She smiles as he takes her hand and pulls her to follow Uma.

"Excited?" Deez can't help but tease as she struggles to keep her feet under her.

"It's been forever since we got to sleep together," Gil explains in an excited whisper. "All of us."

She blinks at the realization, "I guess I'm excited too." She reaches out for Uma as soon as they're in reach, linking their elbows before she pulls her closer, "We've missed this."

Uma turns to look down at her, the frown on her lips dissipating into a warm smile as she leans down to kiss the crown of her hair. "I think we all have." She whispers against her hair lovingly as she pulls her closer to her side.

"Yeah." Gil nods with a lazy grin.

"Harry and T okay?" Deez asks. She didn't want to spoil the mood, but Uma had been very upset when she yelled up at them, and she desperately wanted to know what she was walking into.

"Better be." Uma scoffs, "It's fucking late, and time to get some rest. It's been a long day."

Gil squeezes her hand at Uma's gruff response. She appreciated the reminder that it wasn't personal. Uma was just a passionate person, and as smart as T could be, he could also act like an idiot.

Just like she could at times.

Uma pushes the door open before she shoos the two of them in.

"Uma said it's bedtime," Deez reports as she runs past Harry and T to jump on the bed.

Harry pauses mid-sentence to watch Deez, grinning slightly, "Oh, aye. If the Cap'n be ah orderin' it." He looks back to T with an apologetic sigh.

Deez watches as T waves Harry off. She didn't miss the look of relief. What had they been talking about? Harry looked like he was wound up from the conversation, moved like he felt heavier. She bites her lip.

She knew T well enough to know he wouldn't be interested in joining them. He never fell asleep with her when they were hanging out, though there had been a few times she woke up to him unexpectedly sleeping near her.

She sighs, but looks away. T looked done with the day, and she couldn't bring herself to draw more attention to him. "Come on Harry," She pats the bed next to her as Gil joins her after kicking off his boots.

"Right ya are princess," Harry winks before he collects his jacket from the floor and tosses it over the back of a chair and slips out of his boots, "We be ah earnin' our sleep tonight." He runs a hand over Uma's braids before he sits on the edge of the bed.

"No kidding," Uma pointedly ignores T as she slides into the bed with her and Gil.

"Ya be ah wantin' ah light T?" Harry offers as he pulls the only lit lantern closer.

"I'm good…"

"Night T." Deez offers with a smile, hoping to break the strange tension.

"Night." T deadpans.

So much for that. Though the tone was not unexpected, and if she were being honest something about it was even comforting, it didn't seem to go over well with Uma.

Her cousin pulls her down to lay beside her, sandwiching her between herself and Gil. "The light Harry."

"Aye Cap'n." Harry blows out the lantern before he settles on the bed, curling around Uma protectively and reaching out with one hand to connect with her and Gil.

She had missed this. The closeness. The connection. The feeling of being protected and cared for. Loved. She'd only just realized how much she loved it, had finally admitted to herself that she needed it, only to lose it again.

It hurt knowing T wasn't a part of it. But as she stared up at the ceiling, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness as she followed swirling patterns in the wood, she realized how lucky they were. They were all together again.

T was going to be okay, at least physically. She was still worried about how he felt, what he was thinking, though she knew better than to let him know that.

But she could tell he felt- He'd never felt so dark to her before.

T had always been a little darker than the others, but the way he looked at the world, shined a light on it, was beautiful. She worried that whatever happened to him stole that outlook. The thought of him losing that made her heartache.

And then there was the other problem. How many nights had they spent talking about being the misfits of the isle? Laughing and giddy with their freedom from the gangs? She was willing to lose part of that freedom in exchange for the freedom she found with Gil, Uma, and Harry. With her family.

But T?

T never seemed interested in being part of a group. Book club had been the only exception. And even with that exception, he was hardly ever around once he got them set up. He'd hang out occasionally, but most of the time he was coming or going halfway through it.

T was just different. She knew that.

But it didn't stop her from wanting more for him. Didn't stop her from loving him for who he was.

It did worry her though. How long would he be able to keep still? How long before he ran like she always did?

Would she end up running too?

She shivers at the thought before she grimaces and turns on her side. It would kill her to disappoint her family like that. She could only imagine T felt something like that too.

Did he know that it just happened with family? She had Gil to help her adjust. Did T feel like he had Uma and Harry? Did he feel like he had room to adjust?

And what was going to change? Mal and her gang were gone. The isle still felt different with their absence, but in the end, what did that change?

She felt like she had a million questions with no way to answer them. She draws in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Stupid brain. It never wanted to just go to sleep. This had been a long, emotional day, and she just wanted to sleep. With her family. Gil wasn't wrong, it felt like forever since the last time they'd been able to do this. But it was always the same. Her mind filled the night with thoughts, like images dancing behind her closed eyes. Ghostly images playing back hundreds of memories and scenarios.

She takes Uma's hand and starts playing with the tips of her nails, smiling when Harry shifts and his hand moves to rest on her head. She'd missed them so much.

Now she just needed to convince her mind to sleep. She sighs, wishing she could ask Gil to play his flute. That always soothed the thoughts. The heavy thoughts. The thoughts she couldn't explain. The memories of times she'd never get back, of things that were forever changed.

Things she could think because she was finally safe, surrounded by people she loved. People who loved her.

What a strange conundrum.

* * *

Harry smiles as he stretches his arms out before curling them around everything within his reach to pull back to his chest.

"Harry-"

Ah, mornings. The sounds of his sleep-addled family as he hugged his claim on them. He missed doing this.

He opens one eye when he hears a small, muffled giggle before his eyes widen as he finds himself tugged into a Gil hug. The kind of hug that helps your spine remember where it belonged. "Ah, mornin' me loves."

"Okay boys, ya gotta let us breathe." Uma chuckles, her voice warm and loving despite the reprimand, "Ya got Deez pressed into my ribs."

Gil loosens his hold, "But Uma," he whines. "It's been forever." He nuzzles into Deez's hair affectionately.

"I didn't mind, as long as I wasn't hurting you."

"Aye Uma, ya be ah hearin' our Baby Girl." Harry winks wickedly before he scoots even closer to the middle of the bed, "She ain'nah mindin' the closeness no more."

Gil chuckles as he follows suit, further sandwiching the two girls. "An' ya know ya be lovin' it Uma."

"I don't remember saying I didn't." Uma chuckles before she shifts, pulling Deez on top of her before she snakes her arms out around the boys, pulling them in tighter by their necks.

"You guys are all silly." Deez chuckles as she looks down at them.

Gil grins up at her boyishly, "An' ya know you love it."

Deez rolls her eyes, "Aye."

Harry chuckles and ruffles her hair, "T? Ya be ah wantin' in on this mate? I be ah callin' it ah Um-ez sandwich," He chuckles again before he twists just enough to look over his shoulder.

"Fuck!" He rolls out of the bed instantly at the sight of the empty hammock. What the hell!?

"What's wrong?" Gil sits up in concern as he looks around the room before his eyes land where Harry was looking. "Oh." He frowns.

"That shit! After all we be ah talkin' 'bout last night he be ah pullin'-" Harry runs to his jacket, pulling it on as he steps into his boots.

"Dammit." Uma rolls after him.

"Are we sure he left?" Deez asks as she crawls to the foot of the bed, "Isn't he still hurt?"

"Do you really think T cares?" Uma groans as she throws on her shoes.

Deez frowns as she drops her eyes to her lap.

Gil sighs as he rolls out of bed and throws on his boots. "We'll check the cove."

"And Mal's hangout," Deez adds as she slips from the bed.

Uma nods before she grabs his arm, "Harry, ya level?"

"Aye. I be level. Angry," He shakes his head at the confession, but he knew she wouldn't release him to search until he was fully honest with her, "but level."

Uma nods in approval before she drops his arms, "There's a chance he didn't get that far. I'll scour the docks."

"And I'll take his known hidin' places." Harry nods, "Sorry." He whispers to the rest of the room.

"Why?" Gil asks with a frown, "I mean, weren't we all kinda thinkin' this might happen an' hopin' it wouldn't?"

Deez looks away with a small sigh.

Harry bites his lip before he nods, "Aye. Ya be ah findin' 'im, try ta be ah gettin' him back. If not-" He looks to Uma for further orders.

"Carry his ass back. He's still got stitches, the fucking idiot."

"Are we meeting back here tonight, with or without him?" Deez asks softly from the bed without looking up.

"Aye." Uma nods before she looks at Harry, "That's an order. We don't need ta be split to the four corners again. We regroup and talk before we go out lookin' for his dumb ass again- Assuming we don't find him."

"Aye Cap'n." Harry salutes her, "Be soundin' like ah plan ta me." He sighs before he slides his sword into his belt and marches out of the room.

He couldn't believe T would slip out in the middle of the damn night like that. Right after injuring himself, injuring his damn feet.

One way or another, he was going to get through to the damn kid. T wasn't alone. Didn't have to be alone. Nothing was wrong with him, everything was wrong with the sea gods damned isle.

* * *

**Sup?**

**So...**

**Watching Deez comfort Gil through his claustrophobia- What did you guys think? Were his reactions realistic?**

**What about that comforting Kiss D tried to land on Gil? Her explanation as to why she wanted to do it? Fluffy af right?**

**Oh fucking Deez- Of course, she'd kick her foot into a barrel while distracted by Gil's fear. Did it make you lol?**

**What about Gil breaking that barrel? That kid has gotten crazy fucking strong over the last year. Blacksmithing ain't no joke.**

**What did you guys think of Deez's assessment about her and Gil's fears being similar? We hadn't even realized we'd done that till it was out on the page. Thoughts?**

**Real men don't fear anything? Fucking Gaston really did a number on his boys.**

**LoLz shout out to Adelaide- Deez's knowledge that Harry gets scared still makes me chuckle. Gods damn eight-foot spider. Though it was cute to hear Gil's thoughts on the matter.**

**"I think real bravery comes from being scared, but doing what you have to do in spite of the fear." anyone else agree with this philosophy?**

**Gil is so fucking adorbs in this chapter! Admitting his fears, sharing his opinions- even if they are sexist- Thanks, Gaston…**

**What did you guys think about Deez's internal struggle about T and herself no longer being misfits and hopefully finding a place they belong. And all but praying that neither of them ran?**

**Racing thoughts fucking suck-I'd want someone to distract me too. Anyone else feeling Deez's dilemma? **

**The Sea four and Deez waking up together for the first time in months was touching to write. Was it touching to read?**

**Oooh- For those of you wanting to strangle T before- Where you at now?**

**We'd love to hear your thoughts,**

**Please leave them in the box!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

_**Covid Chat…**_

**Quarantine Day ?**

**Things are starting to get weird. Is it the same for you guys? **

**Hope you're all staying safe, and are finding plenty of shit to entertain yourselves. We're still worried about some of you, and we know this shit ain't no joke so… We're praying for all of you that you make it through this shitshow.**


	31. Chains

**Hiya Fellow Quarantined Descendants,**

**Twisted might be losing track of the days, but don't worry. I have alarms for update days. :)**

**So, last chapter T did a vanishing. Anyone think they know what happened?**

**Well, time to find out if you were right.**

**We hope you enjoy our latest chapter, 'Chains'**

**Don't forget to leave us a sign you were here, and check out the end of the chapter for Twisted's review and questions we'd love to know the answers to.**

**Lots of love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Harry shakes his head as he glares up at the overcast barrier.

He'd searched every hiding' hole he'd ever dragged T out of. Some he'd never seen T in too. Nothing.

As much as it would piss Uma off, he'd even gone to the church. He couldn't imagine why T would return there, but he'd checked none-the-less.

Nothing.

He'd been thinking of circling back and doing another pass when a thought hit him.

Had T left?

No.

That was just-

There was no way T could still be on the ship.

He'd tried to ignore the thought. Tried to follow through with his plan to double-check-

His feet clearly had other plans.

Deez asking if they were sure he'd left was what sealed the deal. The girl connected dots like Shrimpy played with rats. Sometimes it was useful, sometimes it wasn't. But it always was.

He should have trusted that niggle earlier.

Because he really hoped T was still on the ship. He'd take the tongue lashing from Uma, take the effort his family wasted and make it up to them. Anything. Everything.

Whatever it took.

He jogs up the gangplank, waving to James at the helm before he turns to head below.

Uma mentioned the letter yesterday, so maybe T had found his room. Seemed like the safest place to check first.

He takes the stairs two at a time before he catches up the lantern in the hall and lights it.

He wasn't getting his hopes up. He was just checking a hunch.

He slowly walks to the door before he gently tests the handle. Locked. He sighs before he leans his ear against the rough surface.

He smiles when he hears the soft clinking of glass on the other side.

Thank. The. Sea. Gods.

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"T?" He knocks firmly on the door, "Let me in."

It takes a moment, but eventually the door opens.

"Sup?" T opens the door wider.

He sags slightly against the frame, "Sup? That be how ya be ah greetin' me after ya be ah scarin' me half ta death?"

T lifts an eyebrow. "Apparently."

Harry shakes his head before drops his chin to his chest, "Apparently he be ah sayin'." He sighs before he straightens up, "Glad ya be ah findin' yer room an all, but-" He chuckles dryly, "ya could have been ah leavin' us ah note."

T lets out a deep breath before he rolls his eyes and fidgets with the handle. "Didn't think about it." He mumbles under his breath, "I thought I'd be back before you guys woke up."

"Ah, well, ya be ah missin' us by ah day."

T blinks.

"Aye lad, that be ah big difference." Harry crosses his arms over his chest, "I- I thought ya be ah leavin' me." he admits with a frown.

"Legit." T leans against the door, his head down as he kicks at nothing.

Harry sighs as he takes in the boots on T's feet. How he'd managed to pull them on without screaming out in pain- unless T was all stocked up on his numbing goop again. "Ya be ah knowin' that ain'nah gonna swim with Uma, aye?" He points out as he gestures with one hand at T's feet.

T takes a deep breath before letting it out. "Great." He shakes his head. "Add it to the list." He mumbles before he turns back to the table.

"T- I-" Harry groans before he kicks the door frame, "What can I be ah doin' ta help with this?"

T chews his lip as he studies the glass tubes. "With what exactly?"

"This!" Harry shakes his head as he gestures between him and T, "Us. You an' the family. Bein' here. Ya be ah nutter if ya think I don'nah be seein' yer misery. And even after we be ah talkin' yesterday, it don'nah be feelin' like I be gettin' through to ya. Not ah lick."

T sighs as he crosses his arms, "I just- look, we're still here." He frowns at the glass tubes still over the fire. "I'm just an asshole."

"But ya ain't." Harry shakes his head defiantly.

T raises an eyebrow, "I'm standing right here."

"Now ya be actin' an arsehole." Harry rolls his eyes.

"I know. I just said that..."

"I be knowin' ya T, ya ain'nah ah arsehole, ya just-" He shakes his head as he balls his hands into fists at his sides, "Ya just be ah actin' like one ta be ah pushin' them that care for ya away."

"This is the longest I've ever been around," T frowns, "Pretty sure I've always been like this."

"No, ya ain't." Harry punches his hand against the door, "This be ah new low ya be ah findin' yerself in, no matter how much ya be ah tryin' ta fake it bein' okay."

T flinches as he drops his eyes to the floorboards shifting his weight. "Sorry." He frowns as he scuffs his boot back and forth against them.

"I don'nah be wantin' yer sorry."

T drops one arm as he squeezes the other to his side silent for several breaths, "I don't know what else to say…I wasn't trying to make something else you, or anyone else's, problem."

"We care for ya T. If ya be sufferin', it be our problem too."

"It's really not though."

"But it is though T." Harry shakes his head, "Ya be ah part o' us. Part o' this. Yer happiness, yer safety, it all be somethin' we be thinkin' about. Like ya always be ah doin' for us. Except now we ain'nah takin' no for an answer. Ya be belongin' with us sure as the Fire Princess ya be ah workin' so hard ta free."

T's knuckles start turning white around his arm as he stares holes at the boards beneath his feet.

"Stop." Harry orders before he takes the few steps separating them, one hand gripping the fingers digging into T's arm, "Ain'nah ya been hurt enough?"

T flinches at the touch, "Not for the right reasons." He mumbles.

"There ain'nah bein' no right reasons for ya ta be sufferin'" He snaps as he finally prys T's hand away from his arm, "Ya be ah wantin' blood?" He slaps T's hand over his forearm, locking it down with a hand over it, "I gladly be ah payin' it."

T immediately tries to take his hand back, "I don't want you to pay it." He frowns, "I don't want anyone to pay for my stupid fuckin' actions. There's plenty already. Yes, I fucked up, and then you guys were fuckin' forced to clean up my fucking mess."

"If ya be ah feelin' like that then ya should'nah been payin' for our mistakes."

T tugs at his hand again, doing his best to touch him as little as possible. "What fucking mistakes?".

"There be so many," Harry shakes his head, "But shovin' Deez down the well be near the top of the list."

T opens his mouth only to snap it shut, a huff leaves him as he shuts his eyes. "Better me than you guys."

"And better me than you." Harry holds their joined arms up, "So if ya be ah needin' it, do it. I be ah givin' ya permission, I can even be ah orderin' it. Whatever it be ah takin'."

T steps back, tugging his hand again. "I don't want to."

"Why? That be what ya be tellin' me, why ain'nah that good enough now that I be ah sayin' it?"

"Because you all mattered to each other, and at one point I thought I might matter too-"

"You do!" Harry pulls T closer, fighting to thread their hands together, "You matter to me. To Deez. To Gil. To Uma. You. Both of you. You both matter to us. Why the fuckin' sea hells would that ever be ah changin'?" He grabs T's chin, forcing him to look up at him, "Why?"

"Because I'm fucking disgusting and gods damn useless!" T shoots back, refusing to look him in his eyes.

"Ya ain't," Harry shouts sternly. Disgusting. The word echoes in his ears. He was all too familiar with the feeling. The shame. He'd feared T was stuck there.

"Yes, I fucking am. I'm a fucking failure."

"No. Ya ain'nah failure. An' ya ain'nah useless." Harry glares as he forces T's head back in an attempt to catch his eyes, "Ya be ah impatient little shit, I be givin' ya that. But ya ain'nah useless or failin' no one."

"Yes I did, I fucking failed her, I dropped the fucking ball, I couldn't even get outta stupid chains when I had my set, I wasn't fast enough, yeah, I fucking know. Add it to the list."

Harry furrows his brow. The chains? The chains in the basement? He takes a deep breath, "Ya be ah feelin' the failure because ya did'nah be ah bustin' yerself out?" He asks, unable to keep his voice even.

T's shoulders drop as he swallows, "I should've been fucking quicker. It shouldn't have been a fucking issue. I should've figured out if he had fuckin' allies. I should've done, and not done a lot of fucking shit, but yeah Hook, that would be at the top of the fucking list. Do you have any idea how much I've done to try to fuckin' learn different ways to fuckin make sure she, and the rest of you, can fuckin' survive this shit? It's fuckin' embarrassing. I'm a fucking idiot and a fuckin' hypocrite. And I'm not sure what is worse."

"I-" Harry bites his lip before he releases T, closing his eyes as he struggles with his resolve. His breath quickens, "I think I be ah seein'." Could he do it? Could he finally help T, even in a small way?

T takes a step back, his arm coming up to his bicep again as he looks away.

"Fine!" Harry shouts as he pulls his hands roughly through his hair.

"Told you." T's hand tightens around his arm, "I don't know why the fuck you guys want me the fuck around."

"Shut up!" Harry snaps as his eyes narrow, "I- I can fix this. You- ya just be ah stayin' here." He shakes his head before he turns, "And I be tellin' ya ta stop hurtin' yer arm." He taps a fist against the wall next to the door frame, "Be ah good lad now, an be listenin'. I'll be back."

He could do this. T had finally given him a direction. A cause. He could help T find himself again.

He could do this… But not alone.

* * *

Something was off, and it was more than the fact they'd missed T being on the ship. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Harry filled with so much, anger wasn't the right word.

Conviction maybe? Harry rarely ever barked orders at him. So what happened between him and T to have him acting this way? He rubs the back of his neck as he continues to follow after his brother in concern.

He loved how passionate Harry could be. It was one of the things that he'd always appreciated about him. The fact that he always wanted to be the center of attention, but knew when to step down to let Uma or even him take a turn in the spotlight.

But when it came to days like today, when Harry was in one of these moods it made it difficult. His moods were as turbulent as a storm at sea, turning every which direction on a whim.

Whatever had happened between him and T must've made for the perfect storm.

Deez, for as many dots as she could connect, had been taken off guard at first. He couldn't blame her. He wasn't sure she'd ever seen Harry like this, ever.

She could tell something was off with Harry, but he was still trying his best to get her to understand right now wasn't the right time to be asking Harry questions.

Sure, he was curious too. And worried. Very worried. Still, throwing questions at Harry when he was in this state was just a recipe for disaster.

Not that she was doing a good job taking his cues. He sighs.

Deez frowns as she walks between Gil and Harry. "So, it um, sounds like you and T got into it?" She asks, her voice uncertain as she gravitates closer to Harry.

Gil shakes his head once when he catches her eye, but doesn't draw any further attention to it. He just watches Harry, curious himself.

"Aye. There be a wee bit more to it, but ya could be sayin' that." Harry answers curtly before he turns down an alley.

Deez frowns as she wraps her arms around herself, but she follows after turning to look at him.

He could see how worried she was. He couldn't blame her for wanting to help Harry. For wanting to understand. Asking questions was what she does.

What she had always done.

"Did T do something to make you angry?" Deez asks as if she couldn't contain the question any longer.

Gil bites his lip. For the love of the sea, he hangs his head back to stare at the barrier. Did she enjoy this? The clipped responses? The glares? The general tension that was currently their first mate?

Harry sighs, "I know ya be ah wantin' ta help, but-"

"You're afraid." She whispers, her eyes widening the moment the words leave her mouth.

Harry stops dead in his tracks before he looks back over his shoulder at her, his eyes flashing dangerously in a glare.

"Deez." Gil frowns in disapproval before he steps between the two. "Please. Just, please." He did not want to get into a fight with Harry right now. But so help him if Harry made her cry, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Keep up." Harry snaps before he turns back around and picks up the pace, his long legs eating distance quicker at his fast pace.

Gil swallows his groan at the look of hurt on Deez's face before he takes her hand and struggles to keep up with Harry's new pace. Not wanting to make any noise to draw Harry's ire back on either of them again.

The next time Harry turns Deez falters, her eyes glued to the tall bell tower looming in the distance.

He could see the questions burning in her eyes. The fear. He couldn't blame her. The building and its former owner had always made him uncomfortable. He could remember his father taking him and his brothers to the creepy church when he was younger. It had been… chilling. Some of the stories had been horrific and T's-

He just couldn't bring himself to say dad. T's whatever had scared the shit outta him. He'd been so relieved as he grew older to hear that he wasn't the only one. Even his brothers avoided the place.

Deez takes a deep breath before she drops her eyes to him. She blinks and looks away, but she starts walking again. Thankfully without asking any of the questions he could tell she wanted to.

When they get to the edge of the red lantern district and Harry doesn't slow though, that was when he decided he couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Harry…" Gil frowns as he places a hand on Deez's shoulder to stop her from following him. "Where are we going exactly?"

He didn't understand why Harry would come get them to only bring them here. Especially after he'd already found T. His stomach twists with apprehension. Why were they here?

Harry presses his fingers to his temples before he turns back around to face Gil, "I can't- I have to get something, but I need you."

"Then tell me what it is, so I can get it. You can stay behind with _Deez_. You know, _our _Baby Girl." Before Uma fucking murdered the both of them for having her this close to the red lantern district.

Deez blinks as she tilts her head back to look up at him before she bites her lip and nods. "Is that okay?" She asks as she walks over to Harry and gently wraps her arm through his.

Harry sighs as he drops his hands from his face, "Aye." He nods as he takes her hand and rests the other on her head. "I need _the _chains. Chains and locks. Whatever is left down there."

He wanted chains? And locks. For what? Gil blinks but doesn't think to question it out loud. Instead, he just nods. "You two stay here." He uncharacteristically orders. "I'll be back soon." He states before he starts for the pizza shop.

"Thank you." Harry pulls them back further into the shadows, away from any prying eyes.

"I'm sorry." Deez apologizes as they duck behind broken crates. "For what I said earlier." She hadn't meant for it to pop out like that, she'd just been startled by her realization.

Harry closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Aye. I uh, I be sorry too."

Her eyes sweep over him. It wasn't like Harry to speak so unsurely. "You're worried about T. I understand." She bites her lip before she hugs him and buries her face against his side, "I shouldn't have bothered you." She listens to the frantic beat of his heart with a frown.

"Deez. It be okay," Harry immediately wraps his arms around her, "I- I were bein' ah arse. Don'nah be worryin' yer pretty head none. Sweet Boy be ah takin' ah heavy burden off me."

Burden? She frowns. What burden? What could have gotten under Harry's skin like this? What was he so afraid of? She was burning to ask, but didn't want to set him off again. Harry didn't scare her. She wasn't sure anyone in her family could. She could be scared for them, but not of them.

But what did T have to do with this? Everything was so confusing, which was strange.

So, what was she missing?

Harry sighs as he searches around their hiding place, gently pulling her with him as he looks through the cracks between crates and barrels. "How the hold be ah lookin' last night?"

"Like an absolute mess." She smiles at his change of subject. Safe was okay with her right now. She didn't want to upset him again. She was sure Gil would fill her in later if it was important.

"I be glad ya be helpin' Gil out. I don'nah think anythin' ever be ah botherin' me mate more than when he be ah findin' out he don'nah be ah likin' small spots." Harry chuckles softly, "I don'nah be ah thinkin' it helps him bein' ah big guy."

Deez smiles but it slowly drops to a frown, "It hurts to see him so scared." She admits as she pulls back to look up at him.

"Aye," Harry's jaw tightens, "It be ah hurtin' ta be seein' someone ya be carin' for bein' 'fraid."

"It can also shock you." She sighs before she bites her lip, "He's so good at helping me, Harry. He just, he keeps me steady and makes everything okay. And I'm scared that I'm not helping him like that."

Harry's lips tilt into a small, genuine smile, "That be our Sweet Boy. He be built of different stuff than the rest o' us. But, I be assurin' ya that ya be ah helpin' him. He don'nah even be ah likin' me an' Uma bein' with 'im when he be goin' down there. He be fearin' that we all be suckin' up too much o' the air. But he be goin' down there with ya without so much a peep."

"Cause I'm small." She smiles, "At least that's what he said."

Harry shrugs, "Don'nah be ah matterin' the reason," He shakes his head, "he be ah willin' ta be doin' it with ya, so don'nah be ah beatin' ya self up over it. There be enough o' that goin' round on the ship."

She frowns before she leans her head against his side again. He sounded calmer, but his heart was still beating pretty fast. "I'll work on it." She promises absently.

"Aye, ya be seein' ta it that ya do." He squeezes her to his side.

"Do, do you think you and Gil calm down the same way?" She asks as she pulls back to look up at him again.

Harry smiles again, "In some ways."

"Would a kiss help then?"

"Aye, who would'nah be calm after they be ah gettin' favor from a princess?"

She chuckles as he turns away again, still searching around their hiding place before she catches his face in her hands and presses her lips to his.

She could almost feel Harry's tension drain as he pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her as he slides them further from view.

"Ah." He chuckles when she breaks the kiss, "Someone be learnin' me favorite subject."

She smiles before she leans against his chest, happier now that his heartbeat was more even, "I know it helps me and Gil, just wasn't sure it would help you."

"It be ah helpin' Uma too." He winks at her.

"I'll remember that." She nods, "But, Harry?"

He takes a deep breath, "Aye?"

"I know you don't want to talk about whatever this is, but if you ever do-" She sighs, "You always said the best thing about being in our family was that you didn't have to lie or hide who you are, and I know it took me a long time to get it, but I do. And, I'm here for you too."

He pulls her back, studying her before he leans down to kiss her forehead. "I be ah rememberin' that. It be good ta be hearin' ya finally be gettin' that through that cute lil' skull o' yers. It's gonna be a family effort ta be gettin' T ta be doin' the same. "

"He'll get there." She promises as she takes his hand and laces their fingers together, smiling when he squeezes.

"That do be the hope." He smiles as he nods, though his grin was not reaching his eyes.

"You never gave up on me." She reminds him as she plays with his hair, attempting to tuck the unruly ends away from his sad blue eyes.

His grin widens as he chuckles, "That be true 'nough." He agrees as he bumps his head against her hand when she stops. "Did'nah be tellin' ya ta be stoppin'. It be ah calmin' me."

She smiles as she starts running her fingers through his hair again, "I love you." The more she said it to them, the more she wanted to. She loved the feeling in her chest she once feared, and she loved the way their eyes lit up.

"I be ah lovin' ya too Baby Girl. We all do."

"I know that now," She nuzzles her nose against his arm, "I just have a lot of time to make up for."

"Good," Harry nods in approval, "An' ya be ah havin' plenty o' time for that now that ya finally be ah choosin' ta be joinin us." He chuckles, "Good luck catchin' up with us, cause we won'nah be stoppin' any time soon." He winks at her. "But I'll be enjoyin' every minute of it while ya be tryin."

"Aye." She grins as she guides him to lean his head against her so she can use both hands to play with his hair.

"This be ah good start, Baby Girl."

* * *

Harry balls his hands into fists. He was going to have to explain this outburst to the others eventually.

But first, he had to face T again.

Hearing him fall apart over the fact he wasn't able to break out of the chains made him determined to not only make sure he could in the future, but he also needed to make sure their entire family would be able too.

One family member having a near-death experience while chained up was enough. The rest of them were going to learn from it.

And hopefully, that would be a step in the right direction for T as well.

So instead of reporting to Uma, like he should, he nods to Gil and Deez before he tightens his grip on the blackened chains and heads below.

He certainly was returning in a far better mood than he was in before. He owed a large part of that change to Deez and Gil.

Honestly, he'd never been more proud of their Baby Girl than he was when she softly confronted him and in no small way let him know it was okay. That he could talk to her whenever he needed to.

She was finding her footing in the family.

"T!" He knocks rapidly on the door.

It takes a moment, but T eventually opens the door. "Su-" T blanks as he jumps back when he sees the chains, "I stayed."

"You be ah wantin' this conversation out here or in there?" He questions as he answers for them by stepping into the room.

He tosses the heavy chains and locks to the floor at T's feet before he turns and shuts the door. "Ya be feelin' like shit cause ya could'nah be ah gettin' these off in time. We can'nah be ah havin' that, now can we?" He rests his hands on his hips as he watches the other boy.

T eyes the chains with the same look Deez had given Adelaide. "I-" He swallows as he hesitantly toes a lock.

"We can be ah practicin' gettin' outta these, and anythin' else we can be ah findin' that could be used against us. Be practicin' 'til they ain'nah bein' ah problem."

T's silent for a long moment as he stares at the chains, shifting his weight before his eyes sweep up and over to him.

Harry frowns as he watches T. He'd expected him to yell, or snap, or scream. Slap him even. But the silence was killing him, "T, be ah sayin' somethin'."

T chews his lower lip, gripping his bicep as his eyes drop back to the chains. His cheeks heat as a blush crawls up his neck and he mumbles something as he continues to toe the lock.

"Mate, I be ah wantin' ta help, but ya gotta be ah speakin' up." He sidesteps over the pile before he slowly removes the hand T was digging into his arm, "Ya can be ah talkin' ta me."

T doesn't look up as his hand twitches to move back to his upper arm. He takes a deep breath before he swallows. "Will you stay with me?" He mumbles again, his cheeks darkening.

Harry's heart fumbles over itself for a few beats before he rests his open hand on T's head, ignoring the flinch. "Only if ya will be ah stayin' with me when it be my turn. We both be ah needin' ta be skilled afore we can be ah trainin' the others."

T nods with a frown before he grabs his arm again and continues to stare at the chains.

"T, ya be ah needin' ta stop this." He gently pulls his hand away again.

T glances between Harry and his hand before he lets out a long sigh. "Right."

"And you'll be ah helpin' me make sure no one else in the family falls ta somethin' like this?"

T's silent, his brows furrowed. He opens his mouth before he shuts it and falls silent for another moment. "If you think it's a good idea."

"T-" Harry turns him to face him properly, "I know ya were helpin' both gangs learn the things we needed ta be survivin'. I know ya be ah helpin' Deez too. Ya be ah knowin' more about the true evil o' this fucked up place. I be ah needin' yer help ta be makin' sure this-" He kicks the pile vehemently, the sound of the rattling making both of them flinch, "Never, ever be ah holdin' one o' us prisoner. I be needin' ya ta be helpin' me keep _our _family safe. There be less o' us ta be lookin' out for each other, and things be a feelin' heavy out there." He gestures towards the isle.

T chews his lip, his hand coming back up to his arm as he hangs his head. "I didn't say I wouldn't-" He closes his mouth as he squeezes his arm tighter and takes a deep breath. He looks up after a minute, his eyes much darker than they had been. "I don't want this shit," He kicks the lock he'd been toeing, "to ever happen to any of you."

"Ta be happenin' ta any o' us, ever again." He corrects before he once again pulls T's hand away from his arm, but this time he steps forward and pulls T into a hug, ignoring the way he stiffened, "I love you, T, an' I ain'nah givin' up on ya, ever. Ya be ah hearin' me?"

T looks up at him with a mixture of confusion and horror. "Why?"

"Ya be as bad at listenin' as ever," Harry chuckles before he rests his palms on T's shoulders and holds him back slightly, "Because I be ah lovin' ya silly. I ain'nah ever be makin' that ah secret."

T chews his lip as his eyes sweep over him with uncertainty.

Before he can injure his arm again Harry lets his hands slide lightly down his arms until he takes T's hands.

T frowns as he looks down at their hands before he looks back up. "You're fuckin' weird."

Harry grins, "Aye, but I be gettin' called worse afore, mostly by you."

T's eyes drop to the ground, his hand twitching as he chews his lip. "I did like pissing you off."

"Ya sayin' those days be behind us?"

"Doubtful, for different reasons…"

Harry sighs before he pulls T back into a tight hug, "I ain'nah goin' anywhere, ya be stuck with us for ah family."

"Do you seriously think that's really going to work?"

"Aye." Harry nods against T's ratted mop of hair, "I do. I know it ain'nah gonna be all smooth sailin' and windy days, but I know it be worth it. I hope ya be seein' it too."

"I-" T frowns as his eyes drop to their chests and he crosses his arms behind his back so there's as little contact between them as possible. "Well, it's not like my track record for seeing things coming is that great." He frowns as he shifts his weight, "And I mean... If you guys seriously want me to stay after all this whale shit, I hope I'll eventually be worth being here too."

It wasn't perfect, but he'd take it and be glad. "We do be ah wantin' ya T. We all be ah wantin' ya."

T ducks his head, his forehead hitting his chest with a soft thump, "I'm sorry I'm not acting more grateful for everything you guys have done- Are doin' for me."

Harry chuckles, "I think we all be understandin' T. Or tryin' ta understand. Don'nah be worryin' 'bout that." He sighs as he looks around the room, "I'll be ah movin' this," He tilts his head towards the pile, "'til we can be ah usin' it. But I were ah wonderin' if ya be ah plannin' ta be rejoinin' us in the cabin?"

"I mean," He rubs his hoodie roughly over the back of his arm anxiously, "I just wanted to give you guys some space, it's been weeks since Gil and Deez have been back, It's fucking weird knowing you guys have been separated for so long." He shifts.

"They were busy making swords," Harry shrugs, "But they made time for us."

"And, I mean, I get that but you four kinda… I know it didn't pan out, but I tried my best to get you four together for real…"

"T-", Harry shakes his head before he pulls T back slightly, "I can be ah tellin' ya right now, if it were'nah bein' for you, we would'nah be havin' Deez right now." He sighs, "She'd ah been taken by Maleficent and forced inta some new fuckin' deal if she did'nah be ah dressin' like ya and hidin' like ya. An I don'nah even know if we would'ah been able to figure out where she were, let alone be ah gettin' her out."

"I can show you the layout. I made a map of it and the dungeon, before..."

Harry blinks before he laughs deeply, "Ah map ya say?" He wipes the tears of joy from his eyes, "Ya be ah havin' a fuckin' map."

"Yeah? I think I made her a bit paranoid the day she woke up with me in her room playing with a knife, so… I made a map on the off chance I was right, to taunt her with it if she backed out of the deal. Stupid cunt."

How T couldn't see his value baffled him. This was the shit he missed about the kid. The sheer audacity. He made the self-proclaimed Mistress of the Universe paranoid by breaking into her room and playing with a knife. Made a map of the bitch's dungeon. He shakes his head, "All good ta be ah knowin', but did ya be ah hearin' me 'bout Deez?"

"I've been tellin' her to dress like me for years, she draws too much attention to herself. And I don't hide, I seek."

"Well, when she be ah goin' out now she be ah right mini-T." He grins, "So, I be glad ya be ah showin' her how ta be survivin' on her own."

"That was mostly Jay."

"Then why she be ah tellin' us she kept askin' herself what you'd be ah doin'?"

"Ugh." T groans, "Why the fuck would she do that? I don't even know what I'm doin' half the time."

"Maybe we don'nah be ah tellin' Uma that one."

"What, ya mean she hasn't figured it out yet?" T lifts a brow. "How?"

"Ya be good at makin' it up as ya go?"

"Tch." T crosses his arms, "And look where that fuckin' got me."

"I'm happy with ya right where ya are." Harry chuckles at the easy set up before he hugs him again.

T's eyes narrow at him before he sighs, "Through no means of my own."

"There ya go, sellin' yerself short again." Harry snorts, "Ya be ah walkin' down here all on yer own."

"And per usual it caused a shit show." T huffs.

Harry shrugs, "I can be ah admittin' we shoulda been checkin' the ship afore we be jumpin' to conclusions."

T chews his lip as his hand comes back to his arm as he looks away.

"What I be ah sayin'?" Harry scolds as he holds T's hand again.

"My bad…" T turns to look at the glass and metal wires on the table looking uncertain again, before he turns back, "I-" He frowns, as a blush spreads over his cheeks "I never said thank you… But, thank you. For grabbing Faustina's shit."

Harry slowly nods, "Uma were thinkin' you'd be ah wantin' the things ya hid, and well, ya always be ah swearin' by the stuff the glass things be ah makin', so we be wantin' it available to ya." He shrugs as he looks away, "I know it be hard ta be ah believin' right now, but we be ah wantin' ya ta be happy with us, and we don'nah be ah wantin' this ta be ah feelin' like another prison."

T grimaces as he drops his head in embarrassment.

"Hey now." Harry frowns as he ruffles T's hair, "It ain'nah like ya did'nah already be ah tellin' me. An', it ain't, right?" He was so torn over it. Wanting T to stay, the need to hold him close and never let him go versus the need to see him truly free.

He doubted he'd ever be able to reconcile the two opposing wants.

"What?" T scoffs, "Why the fuck would you even compare the two? This ship's been the only place I could really sleep for forever. You should know, your loud ass mouth's woken me up more times than I can count."

"Huh." Harry tilts his head. It made him happy to hear T didn't think of their home as a second prison, and that he'd been comfortable here for years. "That be good ta know, an' I suppose I be ah havin' ta keep it down now that I be ah knowin' I be the one wakin' ya up all the time." He chuckles.

T shrugs, "Not like I usually sleep much anyways. It was your home first, and I guess if I'm like officially moved in-" He blinks. "Not that I thought I lived here before."

"Ya did." Harry smiles, "Uma's always said ya be ah welcome here. But aye, ya be officially moved in."

T chews his lip as his hand twitches in his, "I don't know how I'm ever going to pay you guys back for everything you've done, but-"

"Family," Harry explains simply with a shrug.

T frowns as he studies their hands. "But, I really do appreciate all of it, even if I can't show it right now.." He kicks at nothing, "Did you ever find the map?"

Harry's eyes crinkle, "No, an' believe me I be ah lookin' everywhere for it."

"Ah," T scratches the back of his head, "I guess you have been pretty fucking busy since the howler, huh?"

Harry blinks, "I guess we have. I can'nah be ah believin' that were'nah bein' that long ago."

"Yeah, no kidding…" T's brow furrows before he blushes and looks away.

When T's eyes land on the chains he sees a look he's never seen on the other boy's face before.

So when T squeezes his hand tightly, all he can do is squeeze back and hope it's reassuring. "I'll be ah gettin' those somewhere safe 'til we be startin'." He explains as he backs up and starts gathering them.

"I think they're safest in here," T shakes his head, "It's the only room with a lock, and family or not, I still don't trust the whole crew, at least till everyone learns to pick them… And are constantly packing lock pics."

Harry sighs before he nods and shifts the pile to an out of the way corner, "I can be ah brinin' ya a blanket ta be ah coverin' them."

"Eh," T shrugs, "It's a good fucking reminder of what being a thoughtless ass hole gets you."

"Banished to ah hammock in the cabin?"

T tilts his head to the side, "I'd hardly call that banished." He blanks, "I love E, but teaching that girl survival skills on the off chance she got banished was hopeless. I do not envy Jay in the slightest."

Harry smiles, "Jay be ah good'en. I know he be ah havin' ah way with his crew." He frowns, "I- I hope they be ah doin' okay."

T glances up at him with a small smile, "Between C and E, they're doin' fine. Carlos is probably owning at video games and E is working a machine that sews properly as we speak, and if those two are happy that means the other two are too." He states with a confident shrug, "At worse, they're probably kickin' themselves for leavin' Deez- But, ya know, you won in the end. You got the treasure."

"Aye, that we did." He nods as he crosses his arms over his chest and stands taller.

"Well not literally because you can't even find the map, but, ya know, ya got the one that matters."

"Ya be ah havin' yer mean streak back I see." Harry thumbs his nose at T. But it did make him feel better to hear T talk about Jay's gang.

He could see the small Pup playing video games. And the Blue Princess sewing up a storm. But, he wasn't so sure about Mal and Jay. Those two- or at least Jay- He shakes his head.

Maybe he just missed him. Missed their secret meetings and sword fights. He missed the unlikely friend he found in the second of Mal's gang. Even as rivals he felt better when Jay was out there. Knowing that if anything serious went down, Jay would find a way to tell him, same as he would for him. It was a strange realization to have right now.

T studies him for a moment before he nudges his shoulder, "I can set off bombs if you miss him that much."

Harry blinks, "Wh- You have bombs?"

"Well, I mean not yet. But me and C were lookin' into it before shit went down."

"No T. I be ah doubtin' you settin' bombs be ah gettin' us outta here." Harry shakes his head, "And I certainly don'nah be wantin' him comin' back."

"Just offering. I was still gonna fuck around with them either way."

"And I be ah notin' it." Uma was either gonna love this, or have a complete meltdown over it.

Either way, he was going to have to warn Gil first. He smiles, Gil and Deez.

* * *

**Yo, sup with you?**

**Were you expecting T to still be on the ship? Or did you assume that's where he was going to be?**

**Anyone else ever find themselves in Harry's position? T's? Personally I've found myself on both sides of this particular coin. Frustrated like Harry. Self-loathing like T.**

**So what's worse being an idiot or a hypocrite?**

**Harry's so fucking happy to finally find out a way to help T. Are you hoping this helps T too?**

**Oh, how much I fucking love writing introspection and I feel, after rereading this, I caught Gil perfectly. Curious, but still loyal AF. What do you guys think?**

**Oh Deez, at the end of the day don't forget she's a journalist- She can't help if one of her go to's is poking to understand what's happening. Shame she can't read the room the way she can read people. I personally can't do either, so she's got one up on me- lolz. Anyways what did you guys think of her conversation with Harry?**

**And poor Gil- I've also been in his position where you feel like you're about to witness a train wreck but can't look away. It's so adorbz that our Sweet Boy is so concerned for Deez, trying to catch her attention.**

**Anyone else wince when Deez blurted out that Harry was scared? I know I fucking did.**

**Aww Gil is back to protecting Deez- Don't you love how they keep flipping?**

**Any surprise that Chains and locks are what Harry was looking for?**

**Harry and Deez's conversation was sweet. Deez is starting to open up more, and willing to be vulnerable with her family- even if it is just one a time. And that kiss was exactly what Harry needed to take the concerning wind from his sails. Wasn't it nice to see her like that? To see Harry assuring her even in the midst of his own issues?**

**That last scene though.**

**What were you expecting T's reaction to the chains to be?**

**Were you expecting T to ask Harry to stay?**

**Was it nice to see a glimmer of the old T?**

**And what about T's new coping habit? Not the best, but after living through that shit show- I needed to give him something to control- And self-harm just made the most amount of sense. My past isn't the best but, in comparison to T's it was fucking heaven- That being said, I self harmed for over a decade to cope with my own shit show.**

**Sorry if any of you can relate. So for those of you fighting your demons, just know it won't always be like this, there is a light at the end of the tunnel with the right support system. And if you don't have a support system, then drop the toxic people around you like a brick the minute you can and get the fuck away from them.**

**What a way to end a chapter right? Let us know what you think!**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Corner-**

**Ugh. What is routine? Oh I know, something Twisted is in dire need of. Anyone else having issues with not having a schedule? Or not knowing what day of the week it is?**

**That being said, just know we're thinking about you guys and hoping you and yours stay healthy and safe.**

**2020=Shit Show**


	32. Stitches, Whips, and Swords

**Heya Descendants,**

**Friday update!**

**Thank you to everyone who supported us during our Facebook live. That was, as usual, a lot of fun. **

**We hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to leave us a review or ask questions. Any question you have will end up being answered during the Friday Facebook live we do. So don't hold back :)**

**Lots of Love **

**and **

**Stay Safe and Sane,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"You've been biting at the bit for over a week." Uma rolls her eyes as she leans against the door frame and crosses her arms, "And now you don't want to let me even check the damn things?"

"All I said is that I can check them."

"Except you can't. You can't see the stitches on your back." Uma sighs, "T, it'll just be quicker if you let me do this. Because I can also just remove them, which I know is what you want." There, if that didn't catch T's attention nothing would.

T studies the glass instruments on the table as he drums his fingers on the table. "You're not wrong." He sighs. "Seriously? You'll remove them?" He asks as he brings up one hand to his arm. She couldn't miss the hope in his voice.

"And hey," Uma nods as she quickly presses her advantage, "you're in luck. Deez and Gil scampered off to the cove to work on something, and Harry's out roaming the streets. So it's just us. No interruptions, means it'll be done right and fast."

T takes a deep breath before he lets it out. He squeezes his arm, his eyes never leaving her as if he were weighing his options. "You're sure I can't just remove them on my own?"

Uma groans, "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll get the ones on your back and side you can't, and then we'll see how you do reaching others, but, if it's an unnecessary strain, I get to take over again. No use wearing yourself out if someone is here to help."

T bites his lip.

"Besides, I need you back to fightin' form. We have a lot of work to get done. So," Uma rolls her lips as she looks away, "So, if you'll just trust me a little longer, I know we can get you back into shape."

T's eyes brighten as he lets out a resigned sigh and stands up. "Deal."

Uma smiles, "That means a lot to me." She holds her hand out, "I know I haven't shown it in the past, but I promise I'll always have your and our family's best interest at heart when I make decisions."

T tilts his head to the side, "Whale shit you haven't." He stares at her hand for a moment before he takes it, quickly shaking her hand before he drops it, "You've shown it time and time again. Your family is everything to you, even I can see that."

"But can you see that you're part of it?" Uma questions before she resumes her cross-arm lean against the door frame, "Cause in the past I know I made some choices that could have easily encouraged you to think you weren't." Her choice to pursue Deez instead of confronting T about his actions still weighed heavily on her. It didn't matter that everything had ended up working out, she knew she could have helped T avoid so much of the suffering he'd lived through. Unnecessary suffering at the hands of a deranged old man.

T's brows furrow, "Now whose being dumb? You haven't done anything but make me feel like I belong with you guys…" He steps back. "I'm," He looks around the sanctuary her, Harry, and James had put together for him, "I still don't get it, but I do see it. You guys have done so much for me over the last couple of weeks, years. How could I not?"

Uma smiles, "I'm glad. And glad my mistakes pale in comparison to what we can do for you. And what we can accomplish together." She looks around the room, "I'm assuming you'd be more comfortable getting this done in here?"

T looks to the floor sheepishly, "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Uma quickly assures him, waving off his concern as she turns to grab a small box in the hall, "In fact-" She grins as she holds it up, "I was prepared for it."

T grins as he rubs the back of his neck, "Guess I'm getting more predictable."

"No. Stop. It's not a challenge." Uma chuckles lightly, "Ya gonna invite me in?"

"Duh, it's your ship." T frowns before it morphs into a shit-eating grin, "Everything is a challenge."

"It's your room and no it's not." Uma points out as she walks in, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, but I never knock when I go in yours."

"Personal space is more important to you than it is to me." Uma shrugs as she kneels in the middle of the most open floor space and pats the floor in front of her.

"I'm seriously looking forward to finally being able to pull my own weight again." He lets out a sigh before he walks over. "But speaking of personal-" He scratches the back of his head. "_Try_ not to be pissed."

Uma chuckles as she pulls cloths, bandages and a pair of freshly cleaned and sharpened scissors from the box, "I can only promise to try."

"Fair." T shrugs before he plops down in front of her crossed-legged. He takes a deep breath before he hesitantly starts peeling off the layers he was wearing only to reveal the bandages binding his chest back in place.

"Ah." Uma sighs. T was- Faustina was a girl, a pretty well-endowed girl. The fact that T had his chest bound nearly flat once more meant those bindings were on tight. Which had to hurt, but could also hinder the healing process. She sighs, "Is it really necessary?" She felt bad asking. In truth, she had no idea how to even broach the subject with T about his alternate personality. And the fact he was clearly a boy, but his body was clearly a girl. Deez had warned her that T probably couldn't give any better of an explanation anyway.

She could see the blush crawl up the back of his neck. "It makes both of us more comfortable…" He shifts in his spot.

"Well, we'll figure it out then. But I need it off for this."

T takes a deep breath, "Knew you were gonna say that." He mumbles before he sits up straighter and starts unwrapping them slowly.

"I'm good, but I have to see what I'm doing." Uma chuckles, "Sides, ain't nothing I ain't seen before." A little more than most had, but still the same.

T's head bows as he drops the bandages to the side. He pulls up his knees to cover his chest and wraps his arms around them, leaning forward so she had better access to his back.

Uma quickly gets to work, freeing T's healed skin from the tiny sutures. "You don't like talking about Faustina." She states, knowing it was true, though she hoped there was enough of a question in her tone for T to offer an explanation.

T's silent for a moment before he sighs. "I thought I was protecting my sister…She's so… She'd have been eaten alive by this place..."

Uma snorts before she slaps a hand over her lips. She closes her eyes against the irony. "Oh T, if you ever have even the slightest question, or doubt that you're a guy-" she shakes her head, "I want you to remember this conversation."

T glances behind him making eye contact for the briefest second before he looks away and drops his chin back to his knees. "I don't even know if I exist, let alone my sex…"

"Exist?" Uma huffs, "Of course you exist. We're talking, you're so different from Faustina. I don't have to understand this to know you're you and she's her. And seriously, you're acting sore and upset because you were supposed to protect her, but it sounds like the two of you protected each other. And what the fuck is wrong with that?"

T's silent for a moment. "I'm dense, but not enough to answer that."

"Good." Uma chuckles as she gets back to work, "I'd be worried if you were any denser."

"I'd probably take damage to the head better though." He teases.

Uma smiles. She'd missed this side of T, "I know you both went through hell, and I'm more than sure you held her when she needed it, but I also know she's capable of holding you when you need it." She lightly tugs the threads from T's skin, "She's a girl, and we're tougher than you boys give us credit for."

"Mhmm."

"You're getting really good at not agreeing without disagreeing." Uma sighs. That was going to be a mess later.

"I like to be well rounded."

"Uh-huh." Uma shakes her head as she pulls the last of the stitches from T's back. "Go ahead and try stretching, slowly. See how it feels."

T slowly lets go of his knees and rolls his shoulders before he leans forward to touch his boots. After a short hold, he covers his chest with one hand and leans back, "It's tight, but a fuck ton easier."

Uma sighs before she holds out the scissors by the handle, "A deal's a deal, how about you get the ones you can, and I'll take care of the rest."

T reaches over his shoulder to take the scissors. "Kay." He mumbles.

"I'm hoping this will keep you from pushing yourself too hard," Uma points out, "just in case that was hard to see."

"I know my…" He pauses. "Heard." He sighs as he takes the scissors and starts slicing through the stitches he can reach.

"I know you know your limits," She sighs before she scoots back to give T more space, "I just don't think they've ever stopped you before. But now you can lean on your family, which means you can direct that energy to better things."

T's silent for a moment. "I've leaned on you guys for years… Just not like this. I know when to stop." He chews his lip as he pulls out a black thread. "Thank you."

"Well this-" She gestures between the two of them, "Is all part of our package." She sighs. She could read between those lines. It was going to take a lot of convincing to show T that it was fine to push himself, gods knew they all did, but sometimes you had to lean on family to help. You had to conserve your energy, your fight, for better things.

They'd all learned it the hard way, apparently T was no exception. "And if you're thanking me for lettin' you care for yourself-" She shrugs, "You're welcome. I get it, T, I do. I just wish you'd look for the compromise with me."

"I-" T shuts his mouth. "I'll work on it."

"Thank you." Uma nods. She settles back against the wall, careful to appear as if she wasn't watching T like an eel, but knowing the moment T so much as grimaced she was going to jump all over him. She was the Kraken, after all.

He gets the ones from his arms without a problem, but when he gets to his sides his eye twitches.

Uma closes her eyes. She knew he couldn't reach those. She felt a little guilty for leaving them in, but she needed to break this in with T before something even more serious occurred. Because they were on the isle, and something worse always happened.

She's surprised when she opens her eyes to find T holding out the scissors to her. He lets out a resigned sigh before he looks away from the blades. Apparently, they were too much in the same direction as she was for his comfort.

Well, that happened faster than she thought it would, "Need a little help?" She asks as she takes the scissors. She couldn't resist. As much as she and T had mutual respect for each other, they also had a teasing relationship that she sorely missed.

Not that she'd admit it right now.

"I just didn't want to hear it." T mumbles

"I'll take it." Uma rolls her eyes before she scoots closer, "Not the lesson I'd like you to take from this, but fine."

"Don't have unrealistic expectations."

"Stop setting your bar so low," Uma grumbles as she gently cuts the stitches out.

"How else are you going to hop over it? Short ass..."

"You are so lucky I like you right now." Uma chuckles, "I despise short jokes."

"Yet they're never in short supply."

Uma glares as she tugs the threads from T's skin, "Okay." She falls silent as she shifts to work on T's other side, "So, this one ya popped-" She sighs, "I'll go ahead and take them out, but you're gonna have to promise me you'll remember it's a little behind on the mending."

"Heard."

"Good." Uma nods, "Get a bandage ready?" She asks before she carefully starts cutting.

"On it." He sighs before he reaches over to the box she brought and pulls out a bandage and medical tape. "Where the fuck did you find so much clean shit anyways?"

"Yensid. He apparently has an in at commissary."

"Huh…" T rests his chin on his knees as he studies the wall across from them with furrowed brows.

"So… what's with the new bandage on your arm?" Uma asks as she looks up at it. Come to think of it, wasn't that the arm T had taken to grabbing? "I noticed you didn't bother getting those stitches."

T shrugs, "Already took 'em out."

Uma narrows her eyes, "What did you do now?"

"I took care of it." His hand moves to cover it.

"You-" She takes a deep breath. They'd already done a lot today. T was clearly trying. That was the important thing. Whatever was going on with his arm was something they could work on later. It wasn't blood-soaked. And she did trust T to know his limits. He'd survived so far. She wasn't thrilled with how often that survival came with unnecessary pain, but it was the best they were going to get for now. She lets her breath out slowly, "Okay."

It's silent for a long moment as she continues cutting and tugging, "Thank you." He mumbles into his knees. "For everything."

"Of course. We're a family T. I know it's gonna take time, but this is just what we do for each other. In our own ways." She smiles as she pulls the last thread from his side, "Ya good ta slap the bandage on?"

"Yeah," T nods, "I guess..." He picks up the bandage and puts tape around the edges before he slaps it over the recovering injury.

"That's okay. You can guess while we know." Uma chuckles, "You and Deez are so stubborn about some of the smallest things."

"Tch." T snorts, "Are not."

"Oh yeah, that didn't prove my point for me." Uma snorts as she starts cleaning up the mess around T, "How do your legs feel?"

"Good." T shrugs.

Uma rolls her eyes, "They must be if you're shoving them in boots."

"Seemed safer than leaving bloody footprints around your ship."

"_Safer_? Safer was giving them time ta-" Uma takes another deep breath.

"I did give them time to heal."

"Not e-fucking-nough if you're leaving damn bloody-" she holds her hands up in front of her as she takes a slow breath in.

"If it helps I sanded the stairs."

In this beaten and still not fully healed state he fucking sanded her stairs. She drops her hands to her knees, grabbing what fabric she could of her pants to keep herself from strangling the kid. "T-" That sounded nice and calm, "Why do you think I'm upset over this?"

"Because I undid your work?"

"No." Uma shakes her head, "I'm upset because you're pushing yourself needlessly. You can take time to _fully _heal. _Please_, take the _time _to fully _heal_. Because I'm _not _going to be _okay _until I know _you _are. And you're _not _going to be _okay _until _I _am." She explains, accenting every important word with a stern pat on T's head, "And _you _are making it take _longer _when you _reinjure _yourself because you're _impatient_."

T opens his mouth only to shut it. "Heard."

"What did you hear?" Uma asks with another pat.

"That you're not okay, and that you think I'm pushing myself and you think I'm impatient? "

"And you're not okay until I am." Uma adds with a glare, "Meaning, no leaving the ship."

"But-"

"No!" Uma shakes her head, "Foot down T, you're not going anywhere until you're fully healed. You think you took this bad, imagine what would happen if, because you're not ah hundred percent, something else happens."

"But-"

"No."

"Uma-"

"Foot." She points to her foot as she stands, "Down." She stomps. "I ain't budging on this. You walk without bleeding and do all your T like sneaky shadow things before you can go out again. Fully healed and ready to pick fights or not at all."

"I don't pick fights-"

"Says you, but I've read the letters you show up in." A slow smile spreads across her face, "And I got told more about what happened with Atilla, you enjoy picking fights, T."

"But this is the best condition I've been in-" His eyes narrow, "Since I can remember."

"I. Don't. Care." Uma shrugs, "My family, my rules. After something that bad, you need time to get back to being a badass. So take the damn time." She rolls her eyes, "Ain't like we're going anywhere."

"But-"

"I swear to every sea god I know or has ever existed T, if you say but one more time-"

"But."

Uma narrows her eyes, "This is because that damn newt is gone."

"It's not helping, no."

"I thought I was too scary for you to pull this shit on me."

"Yeah, but now it's just you."

"Heard, I need to step up my scary, and authority, and bitchiness-"

"I mean the first one wouldn't hurt, the other two pretty sure you have down." A slow smile pulls on his lips.

"I'll work on my terror tactics." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Heard. I'll work on my predictability and sneaking."

"And when I clear it, you can start wandering the isle again." Uma points out.

T hangs his head backward and groans, "But Uma-"

Uma growls as she invades T's space, getting right in his face as she grabs his chin, "What did I say?" She snaps commandingly.

"That I have to wait for your go-ahead to go back to the isle…"

"And what does that mean?"

"That you're scarier than the newt?"

"And?"

"Ugh…" T groans, "That you want me to wait for your go-ahead to go back to the isle."

Uma tightens her grip on T's chin, "So what are you going to do with my order?"

"Acknowledge it?"

"Obey it. Obey me." Uma growls, tired of his semantic skirting of the order, "You will wait until I give you the clear, is that understood?"

"Undeniably."

She holds T's chin, glaring into his eyes for five heartbeats before she lets him go, "You better not forget it."

"Heard."

Uma takes a deep breath before she takes a step back, "A long time ago I told you how valuable you are. I know you can't see it right now, but I'm a fucking pirate T, and I take valuable things and people. I let you go once, and I have never regretted anything more in my life. I will not make that mistake again." She averts her eyes, "But seriously, I'd rather we work together."

"That makes two of us." He frowns, "You didn't make a mistake Uma, I did. I wasn't thinking clearly-"

"Neither was I." Uma admits as she squeezes her eyes closed, "But, you were dealing with a fucking lot T. No one thinks clearly when they're dealing with that kind of fucked up shit. I saw it, I could have done something, but I didn't. So yeah, you might have made a mistake, but that doesn't mean I didn't make one as well."

"I really don't think you did." T picks up his bindings. "Your words not mine, I'm stubborn." He starts binding his chest.

"So am I." Uma shakes her head, "And again, I did. I don't care that you can't see it. I ignored my instincts. That was dangerous. And stupid. And a mistake."

T's silent as he continues wrapping his chest.

"I- I think we all made mistakes T. We all feel like something we did made the situation worse. And I don't think we're wrong. We're just lucky that we all survived the massive mistakes. We don't get to make many of those. So let's learn from the ones we survive."

"Heard." T ties off the bandage before he starts tugging on his shirts. "I don't plan on a repeat."

"Good. I don't either." Uma nods as she turns back to him, "And I think we all need to focus on making each other stronger."

T opens his mouth just to shut it before he tosses on his hoodie. "Yeah, no kidding." He mumbles as he pulls up the hood.

Uma nods again, and then sighs, "Deez is working on her swimming. Gil is working on his dislike of small spaces. I'm-" She closes her eyes, "I'm afraid of heights."

"Huh…" T turns to study her before he looks away. "Harry said we could work on getting out of cuffs and chains…" He turns and kicks the pile of chains shuddering slightly at the rattle.

Uma opens her eyes to glare at the pile, "He's gonna-" She bites her lip.

"Can't be scared of something you can get out of."

"True." Uma nods, "Just- be careful. Harry likes to pretend he's not afraid of anything, but, he has a few things he- well," She slowly shakes her head. Harry still had a problem not being in control during sex, and the few times she'd pulled his arms above his head and had Gil hold them- she sighs, "obviously he's working on one of them if he's going to do this with you."

"Huh," T frowns at the chains. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Just, giving you a heads up-" She whispers, "since I doubt he was going to."

"It must've slipped his mind." T nods as he turns back to her, "Heard."

Uma nods. She trusted T to be there for Harry, just like she trusted Harry would be there for T. She just didn't want T walking into the situation without fully understanding what would happen. "Thank you." That was not going to be fun for either of them, no matter how much bravado Harry attempted to exude.

T shrugs, "Family."

"Exactly." Uma grins, "Now I know you can listen." She chuckles, trying to shake the dark mood that had settled on her.

"Damn it." T teases.

"Too late to unsink that ship." Uma shrugs animatedly, "Guess we'll just have to keep the bar raised." She winks.

"Fucking damn it." T huffs as he kicks at nothing. "That's not what I meant. Let's go back to dropping it."

"Nope. I like it where it is." Uma waves as she turns for the door. "I'll let you get back to your, um, herbs."

"Great." T hangs his head.

All things considered, that conversation had gone a lot better than she'd expected. The stitches were out, T was caught up on the majority of the projects going on with the family, she'd been able to reinforce T's place with the family, and bonus, she let T know how much she trusted him to work with Harry and keep him from hurting himself.

She smiles. Job well done.

* * *

T blinks as the crack of a whip echoes through the hull. The sound had sent Faustina running, leaving him behind with whatever it was she was working on. He sighs and turns the burner off. He sure as hell didn't know what she was doing before she was startled-but like hell was he going to fuck with it.

Besides, he hadn't heard that particular crack in a long time. He pushes himself to his feet before he quietly pads his way to the deck.

He's not surprised when he sees Uma practicing with the whip he gave her. He looks around the deck with a frown when he finds it empty.

Huh.

He looks up at the sky. It had to be close to dawn. He waits several moments for someone to join her practice, sure no one could sleep through the cracks echoing over the ship, but when no one shows up he lifts an eyebrow. That surprised him.

He turns to head back to the bottom of the ship, passing his room. When he gets to the hold, he looks around in confusion before he sighs. He frowns before he goes to grab a lantern.

Deez was taking her job of cleaning and inventory seriously. He couldn't navigate her new layout for shit.

It takes him longer than he wants to admit, but he finally manages to find what he was looking for. He grins as he looks around, doing his best to memorize the new layout.

When he's confident, he blows out the lantern and creeps his way back to the door blindly with a smirk. Hook was going to be so annoyed.

He grins as he hangs the lantern beside the door before he takes the steps two at a time, a shit-eating grin pulling at his lips.

Even if it wasn't his, it felt great to hold a sword in his hand again.

He wasn't sure why no one else was helping her train, but he still had her words from the other day ringing in his ears. If she really wanted to work on all of them getting stronger, then he'd help her get stronger.

After all, how could she do that alone? How was she supposed to get better with no one to practice with?

With that thought in mind, he doesn't hesitate to jump in, excitement pumping through his veins. Not just for helping Uma either. For the first time in his life he'd be able to fight that stupid thing off. The thought made him beam.

"T!" Uma's eyes widen as she pulls her hand back, throwing off her balance as the whip snaps against the mast on her backswing, "What the fuck!?"

"What?" T lifts a brow. "It's easier to practice with someone else."

"I can barely hit my non-moving targets." Uma rolls her eyes before she points out the knives stuck in the wood around the deck.

"So?" T shrugs, "Bet you'll get better quicker with someone on the offense." He rolls his shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Uma frowns, "You think me aiming a whip at you will be fun? For who?"

"Me? And, well yeah." It had been ages since the last time he sparred. It would do him some good getting in a dodging practice if nothing else. He twists the training blade in his hand.

"You seriously want to spar with me?" Uma grimaces as she coils the whip into her hand.

"Fuck yeah I do."

Uma bites her bottom lip as she looks around the ship, "I don't want to-" she whispers as she continues to look around, "I don't-"

"So help me if you say hurt me." T glares playfully.

"-want to fuck up-" Her eyes harden, "-and take your eye out or something."

"Tch," T waves her off, "You worry too much. Besides if I can't block it, that's on me. And, I can point out what you're doing wrong. It's a win-win for both of us."

"I'm the Captain, it's my job to worry." Uma glares, "And if you're gonna block, I want you holding a shield."

"Why? I don't use shields- I use daggers and swords."

"Because I said so." Uma snaps, "Until I'm more confident, I'd rather you have a shield. Then, if you're still willing to spar with me, we'll use our preferred combat methods."

Dumb. He kicks at nothing, "Fine." He rolls his eyes before he drops the sword, letting the wood clatter to the ground. "I'll be back." He turns to the hold.

* * *

Harry furrows his brow before he sits up, wondering why he was cold.

"You guys always want me to join when you practice swords," He hears Deez from somewhere across the room, "why is it different with a whip?"

"Because you have more control with a sword. Whips are unruly." Gil explains with a frown. "You can pull back a swing, but not a crack."

"What ya two be ah worryin' 'bout afore breakfast?" Harry grumbles, wishing he hadn't been the last to wake up. When the others were still in bed he had a chance to get attention. He whines as he crawls out of the bed to collect his jacket.

"Someone's fighting Uma." Gil sighs, not taking his eyes away from the cracked door. "Two guesses as to who."

"But you'll only need one." Deez chuckles as she shakes her head. "Come on." She pulls the door open wider and slips under Gil.

"Oi!" Harry races to throw on his jacket, "Be ah waitin' for me."

"Then hurry up." Gil rushes him, "I want to watch this."

Harry glowers but follows the two from their room. Of course it was T fighting Uma and her whip. Because why not? He rolls his eyes.

"I think you need to aim a little bit more to the left next time," T calls out after he deflects the whip with the worn blade as he jumps out of the way. "But that swing had more power behind it." He adds encouragingly.

"To the left huh?" Uma furrows her brow as she resets her whip, "Not lower?"

T narrows his eyes before he shrugs. "Not from where I'm dodging but might be different from your end. Where you know, you're not hitting shit."

"Hahaha-" Uma glares before she begins moving her arm and wrist, making the whip dance across the deck and in the air in front of her, "Ready fucker?"

"I mean, are you?" T grips the sword in one hand and the shield with the other, his devil may care grin back on his lips for the first time in months.

Uma adjusts her stance and rolls her shoulder forward, letting the momentum carry the rest of that side of her body before she snaps down with her arm and back with her wrist.

"Come on Umes, are you even trying?"

"Oh shut up," Uma growls.

"Oh no." Deez shakes her head.

"Seriously?" Gil facepalms.

Harry furrows his brow as he continues to watch Uma and T, but he reaches out for Deez, "And what ya be ah oh noin' there?"

"I think I felt a little wind that time."

"Fuck you T!"

"Seriously? You don't see what T's doing?" Deez questions as she turns to face Harry and Gil.

"She's a little too busy sucking at the moment." T grins at her.

Uma glares as she adjusts her stance and snaps the whip at T again.

Harry frowns, "Bein' stupid enough ta be ah volunteering ta be ah whippin' boy?"

"Yeah… I thought this would be fun, but I don't want to join a war of escalation. With T nobody wins, not even T." She sticks her tongue out at him. "And Uma's stubborn."

"So I noticed." T shoots Deez a shit-eating grin after avoiding another attack. "And beg to differ."

Uma grins as she flicks another attack, "Is that what you've been doing?" She pumps her free hand when the whip grazes the shield.

"Well, I certainly haven't been gettin' hit."

"Oh fuck you." Uma glares again before she throws her arm, sending the tip of the whip to crack around T's sword.

"Fucking nice!" T shoots her a shit-eating grin.

"Hells yeah!" Uma whoops as she jumps before she pulls her arm back, tugging the old blade out of T's hand.

"UMA!" Harry shouts sternly, his heart in his throat as time seems to slow down.

Uma drops to the deck at the warning as the sword ricochets back in her direction. It clangs to the ground behind her.

A giddy laugh escapes her lips as she jumps up to her feet.

"Fuck yeah!" T gives her another shit-eating grin.

"I fucking did it!" Uma jumps up and down excitedly.

"Yeah ya did!" T laughs as he throws an arm around Uma's shoulder, laughing like he hadn't in weeks. "Because you're a boss ass scary fucking Kraken!"

"Uma!" Harry and Gil rush forward, half dragging Deez with them.

Uma turns to the rest of her family, eyes brimming with excitement, "Did you guys see that! I disarmed a sword."

"That was actually really cool." Deez smiles as she hugs Uma.

"Wasn't it?" T bounces on his feet. "Let's see if she can go two for two."

"I'll play," Deez offers excitedly before she glares at T, "as long as you stop poking her."

"Sorry D, that ain't happening." T drops a hand to her head and ruffles her hair, with bright eyes. "But you should join us anyways."

Deez purses her lips as she looks T over, "I guess it would be good practice." She shrugs as she smiles, unable to look away from him.

Harry frowns. T was fresh out of stitches, Uma had nearly impaled herself with that cocky disarm, and now Deez wanted to join. He groans as he drags a hand down his face. Still, he had to admit it felt good to see T bouncing around and grinning ear to ear.

Didn't make him any more okay with what almost happened. He turns to Gil. The frown on his lips told him they were having similar thoughts.

"It'd be good practice for all of us." T grins. "Think about it as endurance and evasive maneuvering, while Uma works on her shit aim."

"My _aim _is getting better." Uma glares.

"One disarm and she's suddenly cocky." T teases.

Deez groans as she looks between the two.

Gil glowers as he pulls Deez under his arm protectively. "Or we could watch from the crow's nest."

Harry nods in agreement. He liked that plan. Two fewer people to worry about.

"C'mon," T laughs, "Where's the fun in that? She can take it. It's not like it's gonna hurt her-" He pauses as a frown pulls at his lips. "Physically."

"Come on Gil, I break swords." Deez pouts up at him, blinking her blue eyes at him.

Harry shakes his head, unable to help the smirk on his lips. Way to use his signature move.

Gil narrows his eyes at T. "That was an odd way to phrase that."

T frowns as he looks between Uma and Deez, "Maybe they're right, Princess. You should probably sit this one out." He sighs, "Cap'n is just gettin' this shit down. If you spaz she's never picking that up again." He rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

Uma tilts her head to the side before she looks down at the whip in her hand, "Oh."

"Aye, Ya two can be ah joinin' practice later when we be ah workin' with swords." He pats Gil on the back supportively, "Be ah good girl and be climbin' up now."

Deez frowns, but nods as she turns to the ladder on the mast.

Gil lets out a sigh of relief before he follows her.

Harry watches them until they climb into the nest, then drops his eyes back to Uma and T, "So, I be ah grabbin' me ah trainin' sword an' shield then?" He looks Uma over, "So long as ya be ah 'memberin' the enemy don'nah be needin' ta hurt ya if ya be ah killin' yerself with their weapon."

Uma rolls her eyes, "I know that." She lifts her head higher, "I think I figured out how to fix that so it doesn't fly back at me like that."

"Want to try now?" T offers excitedly. "While the action is fresh."

Harry furrows his brow as he looks between the two, "I be ah gettin' ya ah shield too then?" he looks pointedly at Uma.

"I guess that would probably be a good idea."

"Except we only have two shields." T points out, "I didn't think you'd need one cause you block with your hook. I wasn't expectin' us to use them for this. I'd rather not though if you two want to use them."

"I can be dodgin' without." Harry quickly corrects, "You an Uma can be ah usin' 'em."

T rolls his eyes, "Lame. I need to work on my speed more than you do."

Harry groans, "Can ya just be ah givin' me ah few more days afore ya start bein' so reckless again?"

"I mean, honest answer?"

"The only answer I be ah lookin' for is 'yes'." Harry glares, "An' it better be yer honest answer."

"Well, you can't get both." T's eyes nearly glowing with amusement.

Harry narrows his eyes as he pulls his hook out, "Oh, I think I can be ah gettin' both."

"Harry!" Uma snaps.

"You heard her, now stop avoidin' gettin' your ass handed to you and move."

"Ya be ah fuckin' shit mate." Harry glares before he looks to Uma, "Ya be ah swearin' ya be careful with that move?"

"Aye Harry, I'll be careful," Uma promises.

"Can't be careful without practice, though." T clucks his tongue.

Harry nods. He knew it was true, he just wished Uma wasn't so taken with that damned whip. He wanted to run and grab himself a shield, but if Uma wasn't going to use it to block the sword when she managed to disarm them, then he felt trapped into not using one either. Besides, he knew that eventually Gil and Deez were going to have to join this, and he'd rather let the two of them have the shields when that happened. But fuck, he really didn't want to get hit. He wasn't even sure what had T beaming like an idiot over the whole thing.

Uma furrows her brow as she watches him, "You don't have to help if you don't want to, Pretty Boy."

"Aye, but I be ah wantin' ta," Harry admits after a deep breath. "So-" he pulls his sword free from his belt, "Let's be ah doin' this."

"Took you long enough Hook." T cracks his neck, "Let's fuckin' do this shit." He beams again. "Try ta keep up Hook."

"Aye." Harry rolls his eyes, "I think ya be ah meanin' be better since she be ah landin' hits on ya."

Uma grins as she backs away from the two.

Harry takes a deep breath as he crouches into a defensive stance, silently praying to any sea god that might be listening that he could quickly learn to block a whip with his sword and hook.

* * *

"I'm glad Uma said you could come to the cove with us." Deez smiles, managing to sit up relatively straight beside Gil as Harry rowed the dingy, though she couldn't stop her death grip on Gil's hand every time they rocked against a wave, "We've been waiting for a good time to ask you two to test Uma's blade out, and after seein' ya dodge the whip so many times." She shrugs. If T could manage that, she felt confident he was strong enough to test the sword.

'Wouldn't have had to dodge so much if Hook was faster." T grins, "And that makes two of us."

"We ain'nah playin' that game right now." Harry glares.

Gil chuckles as he squeezes Deez's hand. "Can he stop himself though?"

"Not T." Deez chuckles, grateful for Gil's addition to her distraction from the rougher than usual waves. Or maybe it was how it always was and she was just noticing it for the first time.

"Not my fault he's so touchy." T snickers. "'Sides, told ya you shoulda been the one with the shield."

"I guess we both ain'nah gonna be havin' ah shield next time." Harry sticks his tongue out, unable to do more than that with his hands occupied.

Gil shakes his head, but the smile doesn't leave his lips.

"At least we're almost there." Deez sighs in relief as the cove comes into view.

"Yeah no kiddin'" T grins, "I'm excited to see how Uma's blade turned out, and check out this pool of yours."

"It's pretty amazing." Gil grins as he drops his eyes to her. "I know we said it already, but it's awesome that it heats up. Maybe we can swim after we see if Uma's blade will hold, it'll probably be good for your muscles, T."

"Sounds like a good idea." Deez smiles. After all the work Gil had been putting into facing his fear, getting back in the water with him seemed easier. "I'm so excited for you to see the sword T." She fidgets excitedly before she remembers where she is and shrinks against Gil's side, "It turned out even better than the sketches he did."

"Fuckin' nice," T nods at Gil, "Those were already pretty boss. Did you seriously get the tentacles down?"

"Deez made the guard," Gil admits sheepishly. "I hit the metal too hard."

"Well, once we learned that I could roll the metal like glass things got a lot easier." Deez quickly adds as she nuzzles into Gil's side.

T snorts, "You can turn rock into lava, of course you can fuckin' roll metal, spaz."

"I didn't think it would work because swords have to be tempered, we never thought about the guard not needing to be fully tempered." Deez admits with a blush, "Still, Gil's the real artist. My hands can just stand higher temperatures."

T chuckles, "Either way it's fuckin' boss. I'm sure it's gonna look badass as fuck."

* * *

Gil grins as he watches Harry and T fight, his chest swelling with a sense of pride. He knew it would be for the best to wait for T to see if Uma's blade measured up. It just didn't seem fair to T to present Uma with the blade before he woke up. After all, they wouldn't be able to test swords if it weren't for T coming up with Book Club.

But he'd never forget the look of absolute pride and admiration on T's face when he actually saw it. Never forget the words of praise T had sung about how far he'd come.

How far he and Deez had both come since the start of their little club.

He handed over the newly forged blade to T hesitantly, afraid it would bring up bad memories, or be a reminder of what he lost during _that _time.

So when T's eyes became glassy and he fell silent, no one knew what to say. He was just glad he had Deez to hold on to, or he wouldn't have been able to stand it.

It was only when T wiped away the tears and thanked them, in the smallest voice he'd ever heard T use, that he felt his chest swell. Clearly, they had all underestimated the loss of T's sword. Had underestimated how much it's absence affected T.

As far as he knew, the other boy hadn't mentioned it once.

It was a great feeling to repay T, if only in a small way for all the things he'd done for them, for him, over the years. Even if it was as simple as reforging his blade. It was probably the first time someone else could surprise him with something thoughtful. It warmed his bones that the blade had taken the other boy so off guard.

T had surprised them all this morning when he jumped in to train with Uma. He was barely healed and already back to helping them. Not once since T gave Uma that whip had he thought to offer to help her train with it. No one had.

Except for T. His grin widens as Harry and T jump back from each other after clashing the two blades together. He hadn't realized it until this morning, but he missed the way they bantered.

He knew that what happened to T had affected him on a level hopefully none of them would ever understand. So to see him acting like himself, both this morning and again right now, had him beside himself with joy. As if the last few weeks- months- hadn't happened. He honestly thought he'd never see the spark in T's eyes again.

He squeezes Deez closer to his side, looking down to find her watching the fight with brighter eyes than she'd had for weeks. It made him feel better that he wasn't the only one that had shared in that particular fear.

After all that. After everything that had happened, and there was so much he was still in the dark about, he wasn't sure he'd ever see T like this again.

Moving.

Teasing.

Laughing.

Happy.

"C'mon Hook, are you even trying?"

"Ya be ah listenin' here mate." Harry glares, "Ya be rusty and ya be ah knowin' it, the four o' us be ah knowin' it. So be gettin' yer motions down again and then we can be ah fightin' full force."

"Oh shut it," T scoffs, "Jay woulda gone full tilt."

"Aye," Harry winces, but quickly covers it with a sneer, "but he ain'nah testin' ah blade for Uma, and wantin' ta avoid gettin' first blood as be the Cap'n's right with this beauty."

Gil laughs when T takes the opening after the shot.

Harry chuckles and blocks, the swords singing as the metals scrape when the two back away again, "That were ah good one."

"Told ya." T smirks from under his hood.

"Aye, an' all it be ah takin' were the proper push."

Gil grins as he turns back to Deez, "I've missed this."

"The sound of sword fighting or the ridiculous bantering?" She asks in a huff as she crosses her arms over her chest. But she couldn't hide the smile or the way her eyes never left T.

"All of it." Gil squeezes her to his side again.

Deez sighs before she wraps an arm around his waist and leans against him, "I guess I did too, if I'm being honest."

Gil chuckles, happy Uma let T leave the ship to come here. "Knew you had it in you."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She rolls her eyes before she tilts her head, "But, it does feel like a success. The blades clearly aren't going to shatter." She looks up at him, "You did it."

"We did it." He corrects her. "We wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

Deez blushes as her gaze lowers, "We make a good team."

"Yeah, we do."

"So," She clears her throat before she shakes her thumb in the direction of the swords clashing, "you wanna tell them to stop while I go heat the water for us?"

"Sounds like a plan." He grins down at her, curious if T would even want to join them.

"Good luck getting Uma's sword back." Deez teases before she skips off towards the pool.

Gil smiles as he watches her back. It had taken both of them longer than he'd expected to come around, but they'd done it. They were finally a family, all they were missing was their oath and marks. He looks down at the scar on his palm with a smile as he traces his fingers over the faint compass. They were going to be theirs once and for all.

Nothing could have made him happier.

* * *

**Yo,**

**That first scene had me cracking up, despite the heavy tones. Was there a particular comment or quip that made you snort and/or laugh?**

**Was anyone surprised when T just handed Uma the scissors? Uma certainly was.**

**LoLz Uma circumventing T's semantics.**

**Isn't it refreshing to see flashes of T through his self-loathing?**

**And see! You guys should be happy, if it wasn't for her self control Uma would've strangled the fuck out of T. Sorry to disappoint those of you who were hoping for an actual strangling. Still, overall this was a great scene to write and we hope it was just as great to read.**

**Oh, Uma and T, how much I love their interactions.**

**Was anyone guessing that's what T was going to do when he heard that crack? Our favorite adrenaline junkie is back. LoL**

**Uma was pretty much flabbergasted that he would even offer, but at the end of the day, no one else was jumping to help her practice with such an unruly weapon. Was anyone surprised when she agreed to the spar?**

**And T's pouting at the end because he needed to use a sheild- Priceless**

**That third scene was fucking gold- Ya know, in my humble opinion... What did you guys think? Did it at least make Bronze?**

**Uma and T banter is so much fun to write, especially when they're both in good moods. Did you guys enjoy seeing more glimpses of old T? Do you have a favorite line?**

**LoLz, Uma almost impaling herself with a flick of her wrist. Looks like T isn't the only adrenaline junkie in this family.**

**If any of you were confused about why Uma and T were worried about the whip and letting Deez join- It's for the same reason T gave the whip to her in the first place. It's like a tentacle, and Deez getting wrapped up is no Bueno.**

**And then Harry joined in on the banter ;) Three-way quips for the win!**

**The banter between the four of them in that forth scene was just so on point. Sassy characters are the best characters. Agree to disagree, of course, either way, you should let us know ;)**

**As T's main, it was so wonderful to write him like this again. Adrenaline is pretty much serotonin for him and he's riding that high for all it's worth. What did you guys think?**

**Okay... So maybe this whole chapter may have been a little fluffy.**

**It was so nice to be able to write Gil so confident. He spent a lot of fucking time on making those swords, and it paid off. I'm sure you guys are biting at that bit to know what that sword looks like, and we promise, it's soon. Are you excited?**

**Harry and T's quips were cute, but nothing beats the adorable teasing between Gil and Deez. Baby Girl made an excellent point when they said they made a good team. What do you think?**

**Think T's getting in that pool?**

**We'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please drop them in that box.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Corner**

**Yep... Still in Quarantine. And sorry for those of you not, but I'm still kinda enjoying the shit outta not having to leave my house since it means more writing. But fuck man, this whole Virus shit needs to be salted and burned. And the fact that some states are starting to lift bans legit worries the fuck outta me. So please just stay safe.**


	33. Slice of Paradise

**Hiya Descendants, **

**First and foremost!**

**Gooooooood Neeeeeeeews!**

**Twisted's sister had her baby! Twisted has been at the hospital with her the whole labor. Having a baby during a pandemic is very different, and I hope you all will join me in wishing Twisted, her sister, and Baby a safe and healthy recovery.**

**Now... I'm not sure if I posted a chapter on Monday as things were getting exciting on our end, please call me out if I didn't and I will get the chapter up. Seriously feeling like a chicken with no head right now. Ba-Bark. (Sorry, a joke I'm hoping Twisted will see. If you want to know the inside joke I'll explain on Friday.)**

**Back to the chapter though, I hope you enjoy a Slice of Paradise.**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

T and Harry certainly saw the pool differently than the rest of them.

Uma and Gil saw a place of relaxation.

She saw her own personal hell, though she was working hard to shift that perspective.

T and Harry though-

"Oi, ya little fu-"

"What? Sorry couldn't hear you." T grins wickedly after shoving Harry's head under the water.

Deez screeches as she climbs Gil, knowing he'd never let her reach the edge to escape.

Gil grabs her waist with a rumbling chuckle as he struggles to keep her in his arms.

"Shoulders! On shoulders!" She frantically paws at him as she nervously glances over her shoulder, "I want on your shoulders!"

"Deez, it's okay." He grins down at her. "T isn't gonna mess with you when he's got Harry to torture."

"Why test it?" She pouts as she holds on to him, her grip nearly a stranglehold around his neck as she continues to try and climb. She wasn't ready for this.

Gil shakes his head as he holds her still, "Because he knows better."

"Why would you say that!" Deez squeaks, as unable to break the grip fear had on her as she was Gil's grip on her arm, "He likes to pretend he doesn't all the time!"

T looks in their direction from under his sopping hood as he finally releases Harry. "Say what?"

"See!" She furrows her brow as she clings tighter to him, still trying to climb up his side to get out of the water.

Gil chuckles, "That you would pull that stunt on her." He states as he pulls her to him more protectively.

T looks from the shadow that was Harry and back to them, "Duh." Another wicked smirk plays over his lips, "She knows when to shut up."

Deez shakes her head. If that's all it took, she could shut up and stay that way. She hides her face against Gil's neck.

Gil nuzzles her hair as he holds her tighter.

T suddenly flops back, disappearing under the water as Harry resurfaces with a triumphant grin, "Ha! I be knowin' Uma's trainin' be comin' in handy one day."

"Uma's training always comes in handy," Gil grins at him.

Harry's eyes narrow as he looks down, watching T carefully for signs of retaliation. "Well? I ain'nah be havin' all day? Ya be ah sittin' there glarin' or ya be ah comin'?"

T grins from under the water before he kicks off the bottom of the pool and launches himself at Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry gasps before they both drop back under the water.

"Nope!" Deez jerks away from Gil before scrambling for the edge of the pool, "Can't."

"T!" Gil bellows in disapproval as he quickly reclaims his grip on Deez and pulls her back to his lap. "Your feet!"

"Please, let them have fun. It's so stupid- but I can't. I tried. I wanted to be brave like you were-" She gasps for air.

Gil drops his eyes to sweep over her before he nods his head, "That's fair." He stands, pulling them both out of the water.

"No, not you too!" Deez shakes her head as she points down at the pool, "Get back in."

"It's okay, I'd rather spend some time with you anyways. I like sitting in the sand and watching the waves. Besides I wanna play my flute and I'll drown if I try in the pool right now." He chuckles. "They'll drag me into it if you're not on my lap and I'm distracted."

Deez closes her eyes as she presses a hand to Gil's chest, doing her best to reclaim her calm with the steady thump of his heart beating against her palm. "When they stop roughhousing, can we try again?" She frowns, "We should get back in now, but it's been a while since you played for me…" Her voice trails off before she looks up at him.

Gil grins as he drops a hand on her head to ruffle her hair, "Yeah, that sounds good." He pulls her closer and guides them both to lean against the side of the cliff before he makes her sit.

"Stay." He grins before he walks over to where he dropped his pants and digs through the pockets before he finds the flute and walks back over. He slides down next to her and pulls her to his lap before he starts a soft melody.

Deez smiles as she heats up and curls around him, content in his arms and away from the two splashing and rough housing in the pool.

Away from it. Far away from it, and in the safety of Gil's arms while he played his flute, she could finally slow the frantic beating of her heart and watch.

Watch Harry and T chase each other around the pool. Listen to their laughter and mocking challenges. Away from it, she could appreciate that they were having fun.

A small part of her wished she could join them. Could enjoy the pool and the mini howler they were having in it. She sighs. It was going to be a while before that could happen. She couldn't even set her fear aside to help her family when they needed her.

She bites her lip as she settles back into Gil, listening to the music of his playing and the beating of his heart.

She was working on it. That was the important part.

One day, she'd be able to get in the water without cold terror stealing into her core. As if it were trying to snuff out her inner fire.

One day. With lots of practice and work. She'd fix this. Be better.

She loses herself in Gil's symphony, letting it wash her worries away. Eventually the lack of splashing draws her attention back to the pool and her more rambunctious family members.

"Oi. It be safer for the Treasure ta be ah comin' back." Harry calls out as T edges away to one of the carved out seats, "We be ah callin' truce."

Gil looks up with a grin as he lowers his flute. "You up for another round?" He asks looking down at her. "Pretty sure they're gonna freeze if ya don't heat it up…"

"He ain'nah bein wrong fire princess." Harry exaggerates a shiver and rubs his hands up and down his arms.

"Tch," T scoffs, "Baby."

"Can't have that." Deez frowns as she slips from Gil's lap and rushes back to the partially submerged boulder she used to distribute the heat. "Sorry." She whispers as she presses flaming hands to the cool surface.

T turns towards Deez, and she can just make out his lips pursing under the wet hood as he tilts his head to the side.

Deez shifts before she looks up, blinking at T, "What is that?" She never knew what to make of that look. The feeling she got from it.

Sometimes that look was followed by something like Book Club.

Sometimes it was followed by a colossal spider purring and drooling in his lap.

Harry furrows his brow as he inches closer to Deez, "What ya be ah lookin' at?"

"T's face?"

"What about T's face?" Gil asks in confusion.

"The look. The look of something big is gonna happen. No one else knows that look?"

Gil turns to study T, "Not with a soaked hoodie, no."

"T!" Deez shouts.

"Huh?" T suddenly shakes his head before he looks around in confusion. "Sup?"

"What was the look?"

"Can you light up underwater?"

Deez furrows her brow, "Water always puts me out, so no?"

"You can turn rock to lava." T deadpans. "Have you even tried?" He asks as he props his elbow up on the ledge and leans his head against his hand.

"I-" Deez looks down at her hands. Could she? She pulls her hands away from the heated rock when she sees the steam rising from the water again, "Huh… I haven't. I mean, one step at a time right?" She narrows her eyes before she fists her hands, "But, give me a second."

T pulls himself out of the pool, his clothes dripping with water. "I wanna see."

She could hear the grin in his voice. Which was really the only reason she was giving this thought. It was great to have this part of T back. The one who charged ahead with every idea. The one who didn't see setbacks, only challenges.

"Get back in the water. I don't even know if it'll work."

"I'll get back in a minute." T shrugs, "I wanna watch." He shoves his hands into his hoodie pocket.

She sighs as she turns to find Gil staring at her, "I guess there's no convincing you to get in the nice warm pool either?"

"Haha. No." Gil says tonelessly as he shakes his head. "We don't need another seaweed incident, and T's going to be too distracted to act quick enough."

She couldn't even argue with him, "Fair." She points a finger at both of them, "But, neither one of you can be near me when I first try this."

"Fair." T doesn't argue as he walks towards them.

"I be ah keepin' the water warm then?" Harry calls out as he sprawls out in a corner.

"What?" T turns to look over his shoulder, "You're not curious?"

Harry shrugs, "If Deez be ah thinkin' she can be ah doin' somethin' I know she'll be ah figurin' it out. When it be gettin' interestin' she knows ta be ah findin' me." He winks.

"Aye." Deez chuckles as she waves, feeling better at Harry's vote of confidence as she walks towards the shallows.

"That be me girl."

"It's interesting now, spaz." T scoffs.

"Be ah lettin' me enjoy one wonder she can be ah doin'." Harry pouts, "Me muscles ain'nah been feelin' this good since Uma be pleased with the Pup's rescue."

Gil chuckles as he puts an arm around T, ignoring the way he jumped as he pulls him to his chest and lets his arms drop loosely over him, "Stay." He orders as a shiver runs through T.

Deez sits where the water was able to pool up to her lap and holds her hands in front of her, "A lot of the water in the well evaporated when we hit it." She muses absently.

"Right?" T nods.

"And it shoved us apart, I think." She frowns before she turns back to them, "Unless that was you kicking me away."

"Nope." T shakes his head. "All you Fire Starter."

She furrows her brow, glad she was already stripped down to her underwear as she lets shifting blue and orange flames build up on her hands. She tilts her head in concentration until they slowly flicker blue and white.

"The water's already parting." T observes with a grin, "See how it's moving away from her?"

"Huh," Gil tilts his head to the side as he looks from Deez to the water around her as steam builds up around her hands.

When the flames turn pure white she plunges her hands into the water.

"Wait! No don't-" T shouts in warning a little too late.

Deez gulps in shock when she finds herself thrown out of the water to forcefully land on her back in the damp sand.

The only thing she saw before her flight was the way water boiled away from the newly formed glass beneath it.

"Deez!" Gil's eyes widen as he pulls T up with an arm and runs over to her.

"Well, that was a reaction." Deez chuckles and coughs as she sits up with Gil's help.

"Fuck yeah it was." T responds with a shit eating grin. "You should practice with the tub next time though. I don't think the sea gods appreciated that."

"I am not practicing this on the ship." Deez shakes her head as she looks down at her hands. She'd never directed that much heat to just her finger tips before. She wasn't sure she'd ever burned that hot either. Could she manage to fight water with fire?

"No not that obviously, but lighting up your hands while they're in the water."

Deez closes her eyes, suddenly not sure if she was grateful to T for her next level of fire practice or wishing she'd ignored him, "I have an idea of a way to practice," She finally admits, "but I need to beat this stupid fear first."

"I think lighting up under water would solve a lot of it. Nothing can touch fire- Well except your dad."

She shivers at the thought of Ursula's tentacle wrapped around her throat. How different would that encounter have been if she could control her fire under water? She brushes her neck with her fingers, "I'm not practicing on the ship or around anyone, but I will work on it." The sheer amount of heat and energy it took to do that scared her. But she kept it in only the tips of her fingers. She was sure of it. She would have to practice that again. White flames were a lot harder to maintain and control on such a small scale.

"Then make a mini pool and practice in there." T shrugs. "It'll make you feel better if you can fight back, might even help your fear. Either way though, that was cool as fuck."

Gil tightens his grip on T as he looks down at him in disapproval. "No it wasn't. What if she was tossed into the water?"

"But she wasn't."

"And I won't try it like that again." Deez quickly adds.

"Probably for the best." T sighs.

"Like getting back in the pool." Gil states pointedly.

"Yeah, both of you." Deez glares up at them before she lets Gil pull her up.

"On it." Gil agrees as he picks her up with one arm, still carrying T with the other.

"I can walk you know…" T grumbles.

"Me too." Deez adds with a pout.

"It's faster this way. You're both stubborn."

"Hey, I resemble that statement." T grins.

"I can see that." Deez nods seriously, "I, on the other hand, just wanted to try something else."

"Try it later when T's dry." Gil states with a frown.

"Lame." T huffs, "I wanna see what she's thinkin'."

Deez sighs before she grandly gestures to Gil, "T, welcome to Gil with his foot down."

"When did that start?" T mumbles under his breath.

"About the time you both vanished." Gil shakes his head before he walks the both of them into the water. "Besides, you're the idiot that decided to go swimming with everything on but your boots."

"You started this with me way before that." Deez accuses with a small smile. Though it had also been a more gradual increase with her too.

"You were already part of the family." Gil shrugs with an easy smile, letting T go once he was waist deep in the water.

Deez blinks as she wraps her arms around Gil's neck, relieved when he automatically goes to sit, while T immediately wades away from him with a weary look. "But that was years ago."

"I know." Gil's grip around her tightens as he presses his lips to her forehead.

She smiles and relaxes as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"You need to work on your speed." T comments off handedly, "It took you way too long to heat up." He continues once he settles in the seat across the pool. "You should probably work on that first." He flicks water at Harry.

"We both be ah sayin' truce." Harry warns from where he was lazily floating on his back.

"Oh yeah." T sighs as he sinks further into the water so he could lean his head back against the edge.

"Aye." Harry grins wickedly as he rolls and slowly swims towards them.

"Harry." Gil warns lowly.

"I ain'nah gonna be ruinin' the peace none." Harry promises

"I don't believe that for a second." T quips from across from him. "Loud ass." He adds with a small, lazy smile.

"I be ah wantin' ta be close ta me family." Harry pouts as he glides up to them.

"That better be all." She sighs.

He gently ruffles her hair before he floats on his back again, "Ya should be ah tryin' this Baby Girl."

Deez takes a deep breath as she watches him. That looked peaceful. And Harry seemed to enjoy it. Was that the next step in learning how to swim? She turns to look up to Gil, "Don't let my head go under?" She pleads in a whisper.

"I won't, promise." He nudges her head with his chin.

"Here, be ah takin' me hand." Harry offers as he repositions to float beside Gil.

Deez turns to look at T suspiciously before he lifts his hand and waves her off without picking his head up.

She grimaces. How predictable was she becoming?

"Okay." She lets go of Gil, but quickly grabs his hand and reaches for Harry with the other.

This was fine. She had both Gil and Harry. She was safe in the water. Nothing was going to get her. Nothing could get in. Her family wasn't going to roughhouse.

She wasn't going to drown again.

"Okay," Gil nods in approval, "I'mma keep my legs under you, okay?" He both warns and promises her in the same breath. "You ready?" He asks as he turns her around so her back was to his chest. "We'll do this at your pace, kay?"

She nods and takes a deep breath before she leans back against Gil's chest, slowly letting herself slide into the water. She was grateful no one was mentioning how much she was shaking.

"It's okay Baby Girl, we got you." Gil whispers encouragingly.

"I know." She smiles. She didn't doubt him. Them. Couldn't. Never again.

She squeezes both of their hands before closing her eyes.

"Just be breathin' in an out real slow like." Harry explains, "It be what be makin' us float."

Gil releases her hand, only to reposition it over the pulse on his wrist. "Like when you listen to the beat of my heart. It's steady, right?"

Her smile widens at the light throb against her fingers, "Cause it's not scary."

"Not at all." Gil smiles down at her. "You can do this." He assures her.

She takes a deep breath before she lets herself slide further into the water. She concentrates on her breathing and tries to ignore her turbulent heart thudding away painfully in her chest.

Instead she focuses on the way her body raises and lowers in the water with each inhale and exhale of breath.

She chokes in fear when she feels the water against the back of her head. She tenses, her whole body locking up as she pulls Gil and Harry closer.

"I got ya." She hears Gil assure her before she feels his hand under her neck and his legs supporting her back, "You're not gonna go under."

He wouldn't let her go under. She bites her lip as she nods. He was right there. Harry was right beside her. They weren't going to let anything happen.

All she had to do was breath.

Breathing deeply was what made them float.

"Good girl." Gil whispers when she manages to get her breathing back under control.

She feels him slowly lower one leg as she breathes in.

She nods, knowing without looking that he was waiting for her to be okay. That he wouldn't take away the rest of his support until she was ready.

"Im okay now." She promises before she takes another slow, deep breath.

"Baby Girl, ya be floatin'." Harry whispers happily beside her once Gil drops his other leg and slowly pulls his hand away.

"That's our girl." Gil squeezes her wrist. "Just keep breathing like your doing. Slow, deep, an' steady. You're doin' great."

Deez slowly flutters her eyes open to Gil's rich gold and brown eyes staring down at her.

"That's our Treasure." He beams, "You've got this. We know you do. You're doin' so well already." He whispers to her.

"It's hard to stay scared." She rubs her thumb over his pulse, "Even Harry's heart is calm. And I didn't think he knew how to do that." She teases as she squeezes his hand.

"I can be ah doin' the impossible for me family." Harry winks at her as he squeezes her wrist.

Deez chuckles, picking her head up slightly when T doesn't immediately jump in with a quip. She blinks when she finds him laid out with his head barely holding on to the edge of the pool, "Uh-" She twitches before she kicks to perch on Gil's leg, "T?"

Gil looks across the pool in confusion, his eyes widening slightly, "Harry." He nods towards T with concern.

"T-" Deez slaps the water near Harry, "Go get T."

Harry furrows his brow as he turns before he starts swimming in T's direction. When he gets there he pauses as a smile lights his face. Without a word he slips behind T and lets his head rest against his shoulder.

"T- fell asleep?" Deez questions slowly as she watches Harry happily arrange himself in the small alcove to cuddle T to his chest.

"Aye." Harry whispers with a nod, frowning when T moves in his arms only to curl closer and nuzzles against his shoulder as if it were a pillow.

"Huh…" Deez furrows her brow. T fell asleep in the pool. In water. With no one beside him. She frowns before she turns back to Gil who was watching Harry and T with a smile of his own.

"I didn't know he could do that." Gil admits softly as he pulls her back to his lap enveloping her in a hug.

"I've never seen him fall asleep." Deez confesses as she leans back against him, letting her legs float as she holds his arms to her chest, "But I didn't know anyone could fall asleep in the water."

"Probably not the best thing to do." Gil admits with a frown.

Deez chuckles as she looks up at him, "Ah, well that could be one reason he did it."

"True." Gil nods, "But I'm pretty sure this is the most he's done in weeks, and since he's been holed up in his room these last couple of days, sea gods only know if he's been sleeping." He smiles as T turns further into Harry's chest.

"They're cute." Deez smiles as she slowly moves her legs in the water, testing the way it felt.

"Yeah." Gil nods as he leans further back in the seat, clearly content with the new situation.

Deez bites her bottom lip, "Can- Do you mind if I keep trying to float?"

"Not at all." Gil beams down at her. "One leg, two, or none?"

"You won't let me go under?" She asks hesitantly.

He squeezes her to him. "Not even a little." He assures her. "If it moves past your ears I'll pull you back up, promise."

"None then."

Gil beams down at her with pride in his eyes. "If you're sure." He nods as he lets her slide into the water at her own pace.

She takes a deep breath and grips his wrist again, laying her fingers over the smooth beat of his pulse, "There's nothing to be scared of." She repeats, willing her heart to beat in time with his.

"Not with your family around, no." He kisses the crown of her head. "You can do this, I know you can."

* * *

If the Sea Gods showed up right now and told him it was his time, he'd die happy. Not ready, but happy.

He loved how affectionate T was in his sleep. Like a hooded Shrimpy. He lightly runs his thumb over T's shoulder, keeping him balanced easily against his chest as he watches Gil gently coax Deez to continue where he'd left off.

Uma was going to be as proud as she would be upset to hear about this. He got the feeling that they were going to have more family shore leave in the future.

And that was a future worth looking forward to.

And the fact that T was a part of that future made him grin like an idiot. Finally. It was like they were getting everything they'd always wanted.

T and Deez were part of the family. Would be official as soon as Uma gave the clear.

Add to that Uma wasn't giving any indication she planned to return to the chip shop. Thank every god, sea or otherwise for that blessing. Ursula made his captain miserable, and it always hurt that there was very little he could do to help with it.

And then, there was the promise of an education from the old man. While he'd personally never thought much about it, he knew it bothered Uma. She always hated the fact they'd dropped, but she couldn't stand the way the teachers ridiculed Gil, or the fact her mother even back then, forced her to work day and night, making her fall behind in whatever class she had been interested in at the time. Plus he loved the way Gil threw himself into the workbooks, loved the confidence he saw growing in his brother.

So, while it might never be his thing, he could appreciate it for what it did for his family. It didn't hurt that T was so willing to help him with it though. He'd never spent so long with T without being insulted by him. But his lad just helped when he got stuck with a word or a concept. It was confusing at first, he'd even prepared for the insults knowing it would be worth it if it meant spending time with T. Honestly it had thrown him off, but not in a bad way.

When T stopped coming to sleep or spend time in the cabin, it had hurt. Him and his school work. He knew he could always ask if the others could help him, but Deez was already busy helping Gil, and he knew Uma had her own struggles with her work.

Speaking of sleep, where the fuck was T getting any? He frowns. He was sleeping right? It was hard to tell when the kid kept his damn face covered with the stupid hood of his.

When he feels T shift again he stiffens, afraid he was about to wake up. But instead he's pleasantly surprised to find him curling closer. Even nuzzling against him before he settles with a contented sigh.

It had taken him years but he'd finally found it. The way to hold T without him spitting like a wet Shrimpy. Wear the kid out.

Or be Gil apparently.

If that was all it took. Harry grins. He'd wear the kid out every chance he got. Now that he'd tasted this form of happiness he wasn't going to give it up. He was a selfish pirate, and he hoarded things. His hold tightens as he rubs his cheek against T's hood.

He hoped Deez was as consumed with beating this fear as she looked. When she set her mind to something she could be as bad as Gil. But right now he'd take it.

He'd give anything to stay in this moment for as long as he could.

* * *

"Dingy incoming." James grins as he yells down from the crow's nest

"Took them long enough." Uma grumbles under her breath, curious why it had taken them so long, and frustrated that she was clearly missing out on something. She knew they were going to test her sword, but six hours? What the fuck had happened?

She gets her answer the minute they step out onto the deck as everyone greets her, while T just grunts in acknowledgement, rubbing at his eyes before he walks over and sinks against a wall with a plop.

Harry covers the lower part of his face with a hand before he saunters up to Uma, "Ya be wantin' ta accept tribute on deck or in your quarters Cap'n?" He asks, dropping his hand to rest against his waist.

Uma holds out her hand in response. It was killing her, not knowing what Gil and Deez had spent the last months working on. She'd waited all day. But she wanted to see it. Now.

Deez grins before she lightly pushes Gil forward, "Your designs and sweat, you get to give it to her."

Gil grins sheepishly as he presents a cloth covered sword resting in his hands, "Sorry it took so long, we just wanted to make sure it was as perfect as possible."

Before she can move to uncover it, Deez steps forward to remove the cloth.

Uma's eyes widen as she looks over the teal sheath before they land on the hilt. She can't help her gasp. It was absolutely gorgeous. The detail they painstakingly worked into it makes her breath come out in a whoosh.

The guard itself looked like a mass of intricately carved tentacles curving around the sword and hilt. She blinks. The sheer amount of detail they managed to get into her sword was breathtaking. The pommel of her sword was a beautifully shimmering grey pearl. Where her hand would hold the sword was wrapped with teal leather. The hilt had seashells and coral that looked so real she would have thought they were if it hadn't been for their metallic color. But they'd managed to add more tiny pearls around the carvings.

Sea trash, her mother called them. But she always thought they were beautiful. Well, had thought that since Deez had pointed out how cool it was that a creature stuck in muck and filth could manage to make something so pretty. Maybe that was why they'd been included.

She hesitantly reaches out, her hand shaking slightly as her vision blurs, "You… Both of you, this is…" She shakes her head as she carefully picks it up from Gil's hands, "It's beautiful." She examines the hilt closer, looking it over in awe as she twists it in her hand.

How was she supposed to ever use this in a battle? It was literally a piece of art they'd clearly poured their hearts and souls into. "Thank you." She sniffles as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "Thank you both so much. It's… It's perfect." She breathes out before she finally pulls the sword from the sheath. The light from the lanterns dance off the blade, making it sparkle as she tested the weight of it in her hand.

How they'd made it so balanced with such a thin blade was beyond her but she'd expected no less from her Sweet Boy and Baby Girl.

"Wanna test it?" Deez asks excitedly as she leans against Gil.

No. She wanted to hang it on her wall. "Absolutely," She beams anyways, not wanting to disappoint them and unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Harry, wanna do the honors?" Gil asks with a boyish grin.

"Aye, I can be ah doin' that. Unless T be ah wantin' ta-"

Uma furrows her brow as she turns to see what could have made Harry stop in the middle of a tease. "Is T, did T fall asleep on the deck?" Huh. Kid must've been exhausted. She smiles softly when she realizes how much trust he had in them. She knew he hated being vulnerable and for good reasons. It was kind of like finding more than one pearl in a clam.

Gil chuckles before he walks over and pulls T closer to him, adjusting him so that his lap was a makeshift pillow that T instantly curled around. He pats the deck next to him as he looks at Deez.

Deez smiles at Uma, "I'm glad you love it." She whispers as she walks past on her way to Gil's summons.

Uma beams at her before she launches at her to envelope her in a hug with a giddy giggle. "Thank you," She turns to Gil, "Both of you for putting so much into it."

"You're Uma," Deez states as if that was the only explanation needed before she presses a kiss to her cheek.

"You only deserve the best." Gil adds with a lazy smile as he drops his hand to T's head and strokes his hood.

Uma grins as she hugs Deez tighter, wishing she could give her Sweet Boy the same attention. "I do love it. I think I finally get Harry's hook fetish. I'm never letting this blade out of my sight." Because she'd be hanging it above their door. She didn't want to ruin it.

Harry walks over and rests a hand on her shoulder, "Ya be ah wantin' ah rain check on that spar while ya be ah 'miring yer new lovely? I be ah knowin' how ya can be ah gettin'."

Uma grins sheepishly, "Honestly I might kill you if you pop a pearl."

"Can'nah be havin' that now," Harry chuckles as he holds up his hands, "how it be ah lookin' if the Cap'n be ah takin' out her number one?"

"But I know the perfect way to celebrate." She holds the blade in her hands possessively.

Harry tilts his head to the side as he looks their family over, "Aye? What ya be ah havin' in mind?"

"Well since T's well enough to be fighting again, it's about time we initiated them don't you think?"

"Yes!" Deez cheers as she wraps her arms around Uma before burying her face into her side, "Finally!"

Harry nods, "I do be ah lovin' the sound o' that."

Gil beams happily as he looks between the four of them with his signature grin and bright eyes, "That's the perfect way to end today."

Uma smiles as she tilts her head to the side, "Oh? What else did I miss while you four were gone?"

Gil grins sheepishly, "Nothing that can't be repeated with you."

Harry bends to ruffle Gil's hair, "What he be sayin'."

Uma narrows her eyes as she looks down, meeting Deez's sapphire eyes, "What did you do?"

Deez purses her lips as she bounces her foot against the deck and looks away, "It's more of a show you than tell you kind of thing," She frowns as she looks back up, "Is that okay?"

Uma studies her for a moment before she grins. "Sounds like we'll all be going to the cove sooner than later."

"Be ah soundin' like ah plan to me." Harry nods before he looks down at Gil and T, "We should be ah waitin' on him though," he glares, "kid don't like being woke up."

"Yeah, we should wait." Gil grins as he continues stroking T's hood like he was Shrimpy. "And he really doesn't. Where should I put him while we find what we need Cap'n?"

That was a great question. T was a nasty lil' shit when he woke up, but honestly she had no idea where T had been sleeping. She bites her lip. "Harry can take him to his room for now. No offense to him, but he might ruin the mood if he wakes up while we're setting up." And hopefully he'd tell her that T set up a hammock or something in the room, or else he'd be sleeping with them for a while. And she was pretty sure as much as they all wanted it as much as they didn't. If nothing else, T kept them on their toes with complexities.

* * *

**What up?**

**Let me just start by saying the worst thing about the first scene is that Uma couldn't be at the cove with them. I mean that's just my opinion though, what's yours?**

**Still, it's a fairly cute scene with the four of them. What was your favorite part?**

**Look at how brave Deez is in this chapter! Facing her fears and trying to learn how to back float and shit. As her secondary writer, I'm super proud of her progress. These kids will go to ridiculous lengths if it means making their family happy. What do you think of their relationship?**

**What did you think about T's idea for Deez to set fire under the water? Think she'll end up successful? Or will her fear stop her before she even tries?**

**Gil's so friggin' protective it's adorable. I was super surprised when Gil picked up T and ordered him to stay while he shielded him from the wind. He would make the best big brother- Lolz. And of course, we can't drop how protective he is of Deez. Watching her get thrown back like that scared the shit out of him.**

**In my ever so humble opinion Deez finding T asleep was cute AF, especially when they made a chain of command to get to him before he slipped under the water. By the by, anyone surprised T can fall asleep in the pool?**

**Aw, happy Harry is happy! Isn't it nice to have some lighter scenes? The opening of the second scene was just- well, Deez said it best- cute. T's never been that vulnerable with them before. What did you think?**

**Are you surprised T doesn't ridicule Harry during school work time?**

**I personally love the fact that people (cough Dark mostly, and consequently her mains cough) hate T's hoodie and how it obscures his features. To be honest some of my mains do too though. LoL, what's your opinion on it?**

**Bababa bum!**

**It happened! It finally happened! Uma got her sword! Did we describe it well? Can you picture it? Please let us know!**

**Though honestly, I think my favorite parts of this scene was Uma doing to that sword what most people do to designer cakes. "I can't eat a piece of art." Well, she can't ruin her art piece either.**

**How excited do you think Uma's going to be when she finds out that Deez has made so much progress in the pool?**

**Oh!Oh!Oh! And how excited are you guys for that initiation?**

**Please let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Corner**

**Oh, 2020 how I thought you were going to be such a boss year after literally breaking my neck last year, but alas you superseded your predecessor. No matter. Virus or not, we still have kindness and 'humanity restored' stories to read about real heroes going above and beyond for their communities. Gotta look for that silver lining somewhere. We hope all you all stay healthy and safe!**


	34. Official

So, Heya!

Sorry about Monday, it's been one hellova week...

And I know Dark usually writes these, but she just knocked herself in the head and needed some rest before we went live tonight- Which is going to be a bit late tonight, I'm thinking six-thirty our time for those of you that pop in *cough*Dobby and Tiffany*cough*. So that left me with the posting.

That being said enjoy the chapter before we see you then!

* * *

Deez sits at the end of the table, staring at her letter to the king, while her family whispers excitedly at the other end.

Now that things were starting to look brighter she was happy to be writing again. This letter was going to sound a lot more cheerful at the very least.

She was excited to see what a family initiation looked like. More than that, she was excited to finally be a part of the family. But until T was up and moving again, she could pass the time with her letter.

"Sup?" T walks into the room in confusion, "Ya needed me?" He rubs the back of his head as he walks over and perches on the back of a chair next to her, already reading the letter over her shoulder.

"How ya be ah-"

"I left a letter." Deez shrugs as she finishes a sentence before setting the pen down.

T nods.

"Of course you did," Uma chuckles, "good looking out Baby Girl."

"You guys were getting really creative," She chuckles, "but I figured simple was better for T."

T tilts his head to the side before he shakes it and shrugs.

Harry grins as he rubs the back of his neck, "It were'nah bein' nothing that bad."

"Mostly just the idea to send Shrimpy in, or have me knock." Gil shrugs.

"To name a few." Uma shrugs, "But now that yer here." She grins as she shimmies her shoulders, "We can finally get this started."

"Yes!" Harry holds his hook above his head before he slides into the chair next to T.

Gil grins as he ruffles Deez's hair before he sits next to her, easily sliding an arm around her shoulders.

T frowns as his eyes sweep over them.

"So, what do we do to join the family?" Deez asks excitedly as she scoots closer to Gil.

"Ah." T nods before he looks to Uma.

"We make a blood oath." Uma answers as she opens the chest on the table in front of her, "We become family by blood. So we'll be the family that chose each other, but we'll also be bound together by blood. A true family, through and through."

Gil chuckles giddily as he nuzzles Deez's hair with his cheek, the strands clinging to the light stubble starting to grow.

"I've been trying to get Deez to bleed for years." T frowns.

"Well, I learned something while I was on the run from Maleficent." Deez admits though she frowns as she pulls Gil's hand up to look at his palm, "But I don't think I can make this on my hand."

Harry frowns as he looks from the small dagger in the chest to Deez, "Wait, ya can be ah bleedin'?

Deez nods as she bites the tip of her thumb, wincing before she pulls it back with a small amount of blood on her lips and her nail. "Apparently I bite my nails when stressed."

"Huh..." T looks down at her.

"Will that work?" Deez asks, turning her hopeful eyes on Uma.

Uma smiles as she nods her head, "Aye, but after this, we'll be breakin' that habit."

Deez frowns, "I don't think I've bitten them since you found me."

Uma nods in approval, "Good."

Harry chuckles as he reaches over and wipes the blood from Deez's lips, "Red just ain'nah bein' yer color, Treasure."

"Really?" T tilts his head to the side, "I think it looked cool. Like a vampire." He grins.

Uma chuckles, "Cool or not, I'm calling a family meeting."

Gil and Harry both immediately sit up straighter.

T and Deez look between the two before they follow suit.

"Yer hood T." Uma gestures with one hand.

"What about it?"

"It's just family, and family don't need to hide," Gil explains with an encouraging smile.

T looks at the four of them with a frown before he sighs and pulls it down. "Fair." He nods as his hand moves to his arm.

Harry sighs before he gently pries T's hand away and holds onto it, "We be ah needin' this." He explains when T turns to him with a frown.

Uma smiles softly as she pulls the dagger out and sinks the tip into her hand, tracing the compass scar in the palm of her left hand to reopen the wound. The pain was worth it and was easy to ignore in light of everything she would be gaining. It was part of the reason she felt so drawn to this bonding ritual. It made you face pain to prove you were willing to sacrifice for those you chose to be family. She knew this wasn't the normal way families were formed, but families formed by birth were still made with blood and pain, so it felt very symbolic.

She smiles at Deez's look of anticipation before they bounce to T. Her eyes narrow slightly as he stares off into nothing with a blank expression.

Her stomach twists into a knot. He wasn't having second thoughts, was he? She shakes her head, banishing the thought as her lips tilt back into a smile. No, T wouldn't do that. Not now, even if he was only staying out of guilt. Once he joined he was theirs to protect, even if it was from himself.

"Harry?" Uma holds out the dagger to him in her good hand.

Harry grins as he takes the dagger and mimics Uma's action, tracing the old scar with the knife. "Gil?"

Gil nods, taking the dagger before he deftly carves the compass on this palm like the artist he was. "I've got tattoo designs for both of you too," He grins happily, "If ya want one."

"As soon as we can figure out if it will work on me." Deez smiles.

"True." Gil frowns.

Uma nods as she works her arm, encouraging her palm to bleed. "I know it's not gonna cut ya Baby Girl, but I'd still like the motions to be performed, and Gil, you should do the honors."

"Thank you, Uma" Gil's eyes brighten as he nods before he turns to Deez and holds out his hand for hers.

Deez lays her hand palm up in his without hesitation.

Gil smiles as he lightly traces the compass on her hand with the tip of the dagger.

Uma frowns as she turns to T, "You okay T?"

Harry furrows his brow before he turns and looks at T. "Hey now." He runs a thumb over T's hand, "What ya be ah thinkin'?"

"Huh?" T blinks "Sorry." He blushes, "Just..." He shakes his head, looking around the room quickly before his eyes settle on Deez and Gil. His brow furrows as he continues to deflect their questions. "What if Deez bites her hand Gil quickly carves it while it's open..."

Uma narrows her eyes at T before she smiles and turns to Deez. "Think that might work?"

"I could try," Deez pulls her hand to her mouth thoughtfully, "But I heal fast."

"Might as well try," T shrugs, "you've never damaged yourself before. If you want, ya know, the full effect or whatever, why not try?"

"No, not myself," Deez admits absently as she attempts to bite her palm several times to no avail.

"Deez," T shakes his head before he puts the side of his hand in his mouth and bites down.

"Oh, like not a circle on my palm, got it." Deez takes a deep breath before she mimics T, taking the side of her palm into her mouth before she bites down.

She frowns before she pulls her hand, impressions of her teeth very visible against her otherwise flawless skin, "Why can I bite my finger but not my palm?"

The sea three frown, "Well-" Uma begins.

"Try it again?" T asks before she finishes.

Deez nods firmly before she sets her teeth in her skin once more, biting down as hard as she can. Her eyes widen as her head jerks forward from a hard smack to the back of her head and she feels her teeth sink into her palm in her shock.

She muffles a surprised scream against Gil's side as she drops her hand to the table.

Gil growls, shooting T a nasty look before he pins Deez's hand to the table. With a flinch he quickly marks the compass on her palm, dragging the blade from the open wound before it can close.

"Ouch." Deez blinks, looking up at Uma pleadingly as her stark white palm pools with red.

The sight of blood running down her pale chin was disturbing. Uma blinks before she realizes what was wrong and walks over to hold her hand under Deez's mouth, grimacing when she spits out a small bite of skin.

"I got the mark." Deez cheers happily as she looks down at her bloody palm, "Thank you." She whispers to Gil.

His only response is to hold her closer.

Uma walks over to the window, tossing her handful out to the sea before she grabs a rag and pours a glass of water. She walks back to Deez and holds it up to her lips, "Drink." She orders sternly, " I find I'm not a fan of blood on your teeth. Harry, you have T?"

Harry blinks before he shakes his head. "Aye." He nods as he turns to T only to find him staring blankly at the wall again. "T? What ya be ah thinkin'?"

T shakes his head, his cheeks heating up, "Nothing." He bites his lip before he takes a deep breath and hesitantly slips off the back of the chair to sit properly.

"Lad," Harry gently cups T's chin, "I be ah wantin' ya ta be ah joinin' us, but ain'nah one o' us gonna be forcin' ya ta be doin' this."

T shrugs as he puts his left hand on the table.

"If ya be sure then." Harry leans into T's eyesight without releasing his hold.

"Yeah," T nods, barely meeting Harry's eyes for the briefest moment before they dart away.

"Okay." Harry nods before he shifts in his seat. His chest restricts. Fuck. Was T having second thoughts about joining them? What had him spacing off like this?

Gil passes the dagger to Harry.

Harry looks down at the dagger in his hand before he rubs his fingers along T's hand, "Ya be sure?"

"Yeah." T nods more confidently, "I want this." He gestures to the others with his other hand.

"Aye, that be what I be looking for." Harry grins before he holds T's wrist and gently drags the blade across T's palm, setting the design of the compass into his skin deep enough to scar.

Uma smiles when Harry sets their blade back into the box. "Now, we have not been given many choices on this isle, but becoming a family? This is our choice." She smiles at everyone around the table before she turns to Deez, "I choose you, my Baby Girl, our Treasure, I choose you to become a part of my family. Do you choose me?"

Deez smiles, blinking back tears as she nods, "Yes, finally, I choose you." She holds her bloodied hand out to clasp Uma's.

Uma smiles, squeezing Dees' hand once before she releases her, "And you." She turns towards T, "T, the Shadow that stalked my family, the Ghost who chose to stand with us, I choose you to become part of my family. Do you choose me?"

"I'm dense not dumb." T grins as he clasps her hand and squeezes hers

How perfectly T. Uma snorts as her lips curl into a wide smile.

"I damn well be ah choosin' ya ta be part o' me family ya little shit," Harry grins as he holds his hand out for T in barely containing his excitement, "Do ya be ah choosin' me?"

"Reluctantly, _but_ every time." T agrees with a smirk before he takes Harry's hand and squeezes.

Harry grips their hands together, pumping his hand a few times before he lets go with a wink. "And you Fire Princess. I be choosin' ya ta be part o' me family." He continues as he turns to Deez, "Do ya be ah choosin' me?"

Deez smiles through her tears as she holds her hand out to Harry, "Aye," She chuckles, "Aye, I be choosin' you too."

Gil grins when Harry nods in his direction. "I choose you, my Treasure, to be part of my family." He presses his palm down over hers before he laces their fingers together, "Do you choose me?"

"Of course I choose you, always and forever." Deez smiles tearfully before she leans her head against Gil's chest.

She stays there even when Gil reluctantly pulls his hand away.

"I choose you, Dagger," Gil grins sheepishly, "to be part of my family even when I want to pop you." He holds his hand out, a smile spreading when T presses his cut against his, "Do you choose me?"

"Fuck yeah." T grins as he squeezes Gil's hand.

Deez chuckles before she leans forward and puts her hand out, "I choose you, Shadowed Vigilante, to be part of my family," She smiles as T claps their hands together, "Do you choose me?"

"Yeah, even when you don't want me," T smirks before it softens into a smile. "Guess we're not the outcasts anymore, huh?"

"Misfits." She corrects with a grin, "And I'm pretty sure that's my line." She sticks her tongue out at T.

"Better watch where you stick that." T shakes his head.

"I be ah liking that." Harry chuckles as he claps T on the back, "even when ya don'nah be wantin'. That be good for all o' us ta be rememberin'."

Gil joins Harry's laughter as he pulls Deez back to him in excitement.

"Welcome to the family you two." Uma smiles as she pulls glasses out of a desk drawer, "Get the rounds started Harry." She chuckles as she passes them down the table.

"Don'nah be havin' ta be tellin' this pirate twice." Harry begins doling out rum from the dark bottle on the table into the five glasses.

"So what's that?" Deez asks, sitting up curiously.

"Rum or whiskey." T supplies with a shrug.

"I did'nah be ah knowin' ya be havin' an interest in the finer things." Harry chuckles.

"I don't," T shrugs, "but I've set it on fire before." He absently adds as he stares at the mark on his palm.

"Ya be doin' what?" Harry blinks in concern.

"Oh, that's why you suggested booze could be an accelerant for the forge." Deez quickly interjects.

"Well, yeah." T nods as he traces the bloody mark on his palm, deep in thought. "I love setting shit on fire."

Well, that explained a lot. Uma shakes her head as she picks up the rag she'd cleaned Deez up and wipes her hand before passing it to Gil. "I'll keep that in mind." She chuckles at the look of concern on Harry's face, leave it to her Pretty Boy to be subtle. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one feeling that way though.

Gil grins as he gently cleans Deez's hand, "How bad does it hurt?"

Deez tilts her head to the side at the question, "It doesn't." She shrugs as she looks at her palm.

Gil lets out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"But it didn't leave a mark either." She pouts as she runs her fingers over her smooth skin.

"Damn, crossing that one off the list."

Gil glares, "What kind of list do you have exactly?"

"Uhh." T blinks. "For a game, we play." He responds vaguely as he rubs the back of his neck with his blood-covered palm.

"Clean your hand, Sweet Boy." Uma prompts before she grins, "No point in popping him right now, he just joined."

"I guess that's true." Gil shakes his head. He wipes the blood from his palm before tossing the rag to Harry, who bats it away from the glasses with an offended glare.

"It's really not as bad as you're thinking." Deez assures him as she settles on his lap and hugs him, "I really do enjoy Surprise." Now anyway. She'd hated it at first, "It really helped me avoid accidentally hurting people."

Gil's frown turns into a grin, "Oh."

"I'm not a _complete _monster." T's eyes light up mischievously.

"You just enjoy people thinking the worst about you." Deez teases.

"I like my bars low." T grins as he props his head up with his hand lazily, subsequently leaving a smear of blood on his cheek.

"Time ta be ah toastin' our family an' drinkin'." Harry holds his hands up as he stands and starts passing the cups out.

"That would be my job," Uma holds her glass high, "To our family, finally complete like we've been dreaming of for years."

"To family!" Gil and Harry chorus before they clink their glasses together with Uma's and drink.

T shrugs as he picks up his glass, "To family." He turns to Deez.

"To family." Deez chuckles as she carefully clinks her glass with T's.

Uma lifts a brow surprised when T downs the glass of liquid-like he drank every night, without so much as a hiss. It was hard to picture T purposefully drinking when he was usually so vigilant about his surroundings. Odd.

She's pulled from her thoughts when she hears a small groan. She laughs when she sees the look on Deez's face after she sniffs her cup suspiciously again. "Just try it, Baby Girl."

Deez shrugs, tipping the glass against her lips before she coughs and immediately tips it back into her glass, "Gaaah-" She shakes her head and glares at the cup as if it somehow betrayed her.

"Man, you must hate the sleep tonic." T chuckles as he lowers the empty glass to the table, tilting it to make swirl patterns as he looked at it thoughtfully.

"Yes. And that was gross too." Deez frowns as she leans forward to set her glass down, only for Gil to pluck it from her hand.

"I got it." He grins as he dumps her drink into his glass.

Uma chuckles as she watches before looking down at her glass. If Deez wasn't going to drink, she couldn't leave her to babysit them.

With a small sigh she pours the rest of her drink into Harry's glass before she stands, "Come here Deez, help me out with bandages."

T picks up his messenger bag and flips it open, "Deez, catch." He grins as he tosses a canister at her.

Deez catches the small container with a grin, "It's like Surprise, but it's useful stuff coming at me." She chuckles.

"Tch." T grins, "Told ya you'd grow to love it."

"I never said you were wrong about that." Deez rolls her eyes as she joins Uma. She quickly salves her palm before carefully bandaging her hand.

"Thanks, Baby Girl." Uma smiles before she kisses Deez's temple, "I am so happy to finally have you here. Really here."

"And I'm not going anywhere this time." Deez smiles before she kisses the corner of Uma's lips.

Gil nods in approval, "Right. This time you're ours for real." He grins.

"Exactly." Uma hugs Deez before she shoos her away, "Now get the others taken care of because it's about time for bed."

"Aye Captain." Deez smiles before she walks over to Gil, "I've always been yours you know." she says as she takes his injured hand in hers.

"Never like this." Gil shakes his head. "Not on this level."

"Not on a family level?" Deez purses her lips as she smears the ointment on his palm.

"Yeah," Gil nods as he nurses his glass. "It's our family's level. That makes it better and stronger."

"And I'm happy it finally happened." Deez smiles, trying her best to quickly wrap his hand up, "It should have happened years ago, but I'm kind of slow with all this. Honestly, after everything, this was probably the best way for this to happen." At least she didn't have to hurt them that deeply when she'd been forced to join Mal's gang. She sighs, but she had been dangerously close to the choice that would have made that all the more painful.

"Tch." T scoffs, "Like I ain't worse?" He teases as he drops his hand leaving a bloody print on his face as before he moves to perch on the back of the chair again.

"Oh, you are worse." Deez grins at him as she ties the bandage on Gil's hand, "But look at us now, trying."

"Aye, we'll be ah takin' the try any day." Harry winks at Uma before he downs the rest of his drink.

"Yeah," Gil grins as he leans forward to kiss Deez's cheek.

"Let me fix Harry and T's hands and I'll be back." She turns to kiss his forehead

"Thank you for taking care of them, an' the captain," Gil smiles at her, "An me."

"Duh," She chuckles, circling the table until she's beside T, "Come on. He won't let me help him until I get you bandaged up first."

T sighs as he rolls his eyes but holds out his damaged hand. "Go for it, Princess. But if you're actin' nurse, tag." He grins at her. "Next time I wait."

"Not my call, that sounds like it's a between you two thing." She grabs T's hand and starts working before she continues, "I just knew what he'd say to me if I tried to bandage him first."

T rolls his eyes.

"She ain'nah bein' wrong." Harry chuckles as he slings an arm around T, "More?" He offers T the bottle.

"Are you drinking more?" T lifts a brow.

"I think I already be drinkin' more." Harry chuckles, "I definitely be ah settin' down ah empty glass, but then there be more in it ta be enjoyin'."

"It wasn't nearly as disgusting as I thought it would be." T leans forward as he pushes his glass towards Harry.

"How disgusting did you think it was going to be?" Deez demands, "Because it tasted even worse than it smelled."

"Worse than the sleeping drought for sure." T shrugs. "But this goes down smoother and tastes better, it just burns more."

"Ew."

T snorts.

"Be lookin' here Princess." Harry shakes his finger at her, "If ya ain'nah likin' it, ya can be ah givin' it back."

"Gil got it." Deez shrugs.

"Who isn't complaining." Gil chimes in with a grin.

Harry chuckles, "I bet ya ain't."

Deez ties T's bandage off, "Good?"

T closes his hand into a fist. "Yep." He uncurls his hand. "Thanks."

"Now hold still." Deez orders as she grabs the rag from the table and dips it in the glass Uma'd given her earlier, "Because you're covered in blood."

"Eh." T shrugs but does as instructed.

Deez rolls her eyes before she climbs to stand in the chair, "You make things difficult on purpose." She accuses as she cleans T's face and neck.

"Oh go grow an inch." T teases.

Deez crosses her arms over her chest and pouts, "Great, short jokes _and _short insults." She looks around the room before she drops her chin to her chest, "I forgot everyone is a lot taller than me."

"How? You just had to crawl up a chair."

"Not for Uma and Gil." She growls.

"Okay-" Harry chuckles as he stands and picks Deez up, "It be me turn ta be tended by the pretty Treasure," he pulls her into his lap as he falls back into his chair. "Can'nah be havin' ya leavin' me out." He picks his glass back up, frowning before he refills it.

"I need your hand to not have a glass in it." Deez grins as she rolls her eyes.

"I got it." T reaches over to steal his glass.

"Now now, this ain'nah bein' ah bit fair."

"It's just until I get your hand taken care of." Deez chides as she smothers his palm with a huge glob of the ointment, "Don't be a baby."

"No..." T grins, "Pretty sure it's just not fair." He downs the rest of Harry's glass.

"Ya be ah seein' this shite?" Harry whines before he turns in his seat, "Uma!"

"What?" Uma blinks innocently, "Not my fault if you can't be defending your own drink."

"Will you please stop moving so much Harry," Deez begs in exasperation before she pulls the bandage off and starts over.

T snorts as he reaches up and runs his hands through Harry's hair, "Stop being a dick and sit still."

"Aye... I can be ah doin' that." Harry purrs, "But I be ah wantin' me drink when me hand be fixed."

"Well, sometimes it just sucks to suck." T chuckles.

Harry pouts as he turns in his chair, "Ya be ah mean one."

"Oh my father, if you can sit still for five fuckin' seconds I'll pour you the damn drink." Deez huffs in frustration as she unwraps the loose cloth again, "Don't make me get another new bandage."

"Here," T drops his hand from Harry's hair to plop back into his chair as he reaches over to pin Harry's arm, "Fucking child."

Gil and Uma chuckle as Deez quickly ties the probably a little too tight bandage off.

"Done!" She jumps off Harry's lap, "T, give me his glass."

T snorts. "You mean my glass?"

"Here," Uma snickers as she pushes her glass to Deez, "But only one more. We still have to talk in the morning."

"Aye Uma." Harry smiles as he plucks the cup up and holds it out, "I be protectin' this one better."

T's brow quirks at the challenge.

"Cool it." Uma chides affectionately, "No need to send him or Deez into a tantrum."

T turns to Uma in surprise, "What? I didn't even do anything."

Uma raises one eyebrow, "I saw the thought."

"Fuck, seriously?!" He narrows his eyes, "Are you a mind reader now too?" He accuses.

"Yep." Uma and Deez both answer at the same time.

T blinks as he looks between the two suspiciously. "Well get the fuck out, it's crowded enough up there." He pouts.

Uma chuckles, "Sounds like. "

Deez finishes pouring Harry's drink before she slams the cork down on the bottle and hands it to Uma.

Harry sticks his tongue out at T, who childishly mimics him.

"Is this what drinking does to people?" Deez shakes her head as she watches the two, "Make them more like themselves?"

"Yeah," Gil grins as he reaches out and pulls Deez to his lap. "Pretty much." He nuzzles into her neck playfully. "It helps loosen people up so they're more comfortable."

"It feels like fighting the tonic." T grins as he props his head up lazily.

"You can fight the sleep?" Deez tilts her head to the side in confusion before a light blush covers her face at Gil's attention to her exposed neck.

T nods. "My records about thirty minutes."

Uma furrows her brow and nods, "That's impressive. I think I can go about two."

T chuckles, "It took time."

"Gross."

"Why would you take it just to fight it?" Gil looks up at T curiously.

"Obviously he was bored." Deez rolls her eyes as she leans against Gil's chest and yawns.

"Oh god, is it catching?" T looks between Uma and Deez in slight horror.

"I thought it was implied." Uma chuckles.

T's hand drops to the table, "You're both fucking with me right?"

Deez shakes her head before she sits up, "T, do you really think I could handle being a mind reader?"

"It's you so, yes?"

"I thoroughly disagree." Deez shakes her head, "I don't want to actually know what people are thinking. It's bad enough connecting the dots I do connect. That gets me in enough trouble."

T studies her for a moment, before relaxing in his chair slightly. "Good point."

"But that's her." Uma winks.

T stiffens as his eyes turn back to Uma, "God fucking damn it."

"Ya know," Uma runs a finger over her chin before she sucks her teeth, "It might be a curse from being the descendent of a god."

T studies her skeptically before he sits up straighter. "You can't hold thoughts against people Uma, there's no shutting them off. I've tried."

"And I don't." Uma holds a hand to her chest, "But I do make sure you don't act on them."

"And on that note, I'm bringing this one to bed." Gil stands up with Deez in his arms, still snuggling into her as he turns away from the table.

"That's fucking foul Uma." T pouts. "But..." He grins, "Luckily for me, I don't even know what I'm going to do half the time. So-" He sticks out his tongue.

"For you maybe." Uma winks, "I think I'll head to bed too, we'll finish this meeting up in the morning." Uma can't help the amusement as she feels T's eyes on her as she slips into bed and snuggles up to Deez, pinning her thoroughly to Gil's chest.

"You can't actually read minds can you Uma?" Gil asks hesitantly as he pulls her closer to him and Deez.

"No." Deez chuckles lightly, "She's just having too much fun now that T thinks she can."

"But I think our Baby Girl can." Uma smiles wickedly.

"No, I can't." Deez blinks.

"Close enough." Uma nuzzles Deez's hair. "Come on, between the two of us we could-"

"Piss T off when he figures out the truth? I agree, we probably shouldn't do that."

"I've seen what sets T off." Uma chuckles lowly, "This isn't something that will do that."

"It is funny." Gil chuckles softly. "As long as you can't actually do it."

"What are you afraid of?" Deez frowns as she turns back to look at him.

"My thoughts are private," Gil grumbles lowly as he ducks behind her hair.

Uma and Deez share a look before they dissolve into giggles.

"Rest assured, Sweet Boy, your thoughts are safe from me." Uma strokes his arm placatingly.

"Your actions and the dots they connect to your thoughts though... I make no promises." Deez presses her lips to the hollow of his throat.

Gil tightens his grip around both of them. "Not funny."

"I don't think it is most of the time either." Deez agrees with a pout before she settles between them.

T frowns as he glares at the wall. They had to be just dicking with him right? Uma would be pissed if she knew half of the thoughts going on through his head. He was pretty sure of it anyways. He groans as he drops his head to his folded arms in front of him.

"Ya be ah gettin' tired then?" Harry pokes at his shoulder, "ya be ah wantin' ta use ah hammock instead o' the bed?"

T lifts his head and looks where Harry was gesturing. "Nope. Wide awake." He sits back up. "I'mma go fuck around with alcohol now though." He stands up.

"Like hell ya be fuckin' with alcohol." Harry glares as he stands up.

T waves his hand, "I'm not lighting it on fire." He walks for the door, "Night guys."

"What ya be ah doin' with it?" Harry dances to block T from leaving.

"Not sure yet, but I have a couple of ideas." T shrugs.

"Uma!" Harry calls out.

"T, what are ya workin' on, and do I need to get up?" She grumbles, "Because I am really comfortable right now."

"You're fine Uma. Nope. And just a few ideas. It won't hurt the ship or you guys."

"But it might hurt you?"

T shrugs, "Won't know till I try."

"Will you please not do shit like that alone."

"Aye!" Harry crosses his arms over his chest, "What the Cap'n be ah sayin'."

"Heard." T waves dismissively as he slides past Harry, "Night." He slips out the door.

"Uma!" Harry whines as he gestures to the door.

"Ugh, go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Aye Cap'n." He glares as he follows after T.

"I hope T was just messing with him." Uma sighs as she rolls to her back.

"It's hard to tell with him," Gil admits as he pulls them both closer, "But Harry'll take care of it." He sleepily cuddles into them.

* * *

**It's finally official! **

**Were you as excited for this chapter as the Sea3 were to initiate D and T? I know we were excited to write it. **

**Lolz, they're all afraid of waking up T. Do you think the concern is well earned? Or do you think they're just being extra?**

**Speaking of T, what do you think about Uma's new hood rule? How do you think that rules that's going to work? **

**I know it was kinda gross when D bit off part of her hand- But the set up for it made me laugh. What did you guys think?**

**Any of you guys have any guesses as to what's on T's mind?**

**The oath between all of them was harder than you'd think it be to come up with. At least for me anyway. Still, I think at the end of the day it ended up being cute- What do you guys think? **

**Is anyone surprised to hear T utter the words "I like to set shit on fire"? Oh? No one- Because of fucking course he loves flames. Fucking adrenaline junkies.**

**I don't know about you guys but Gil's reaction to T's list was just gold to me. What do you grade it? **

**What did you guys think about D and T's first drinks? Anyone surprised by their response to the beverage?**

**Snorts Mind reader- Tipsy T is gullible af. This story would be so much different if Uma could actually read minds. But, yeah we thought it would be cute to add. What do you think?**

**Harry is so fucking extra, he should be used to T being sus as fuck by now, shouldn't he?... Not that I can blame him... T is tipsy right now, admittedly for the first time, I don't think I'd trust T either. Where do you stand on the issue?**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Chat**

**The year 2020. **

**The day? Doesn't matter. Not anymore. No routine. No work.**

**Still not stir crazy myself, but feelin' for those who are. Hope you guys are all keeping healthy and safe. **

**Oh and because I keep forgetting, if you guys are desperate for some outside world interaction, me and Dark are still doing our awkward as fuck Fires Side Chat. Friday's starting, hopefully at 5, sometimes 5:30 (depending on tech difficulties) eastern standard time.**

**We're also going to start doing smaller videos throughout the week. These videos are going to be how we answer questions posted to us through comments and reviews. **

**We'll have a Current Fireside Chat, where we answer questions about the latest updates. **

**We're also planning to go back to the very beginning to answer any questions posed about our earlier chapters in the Mask series. So if you have any unanswered questions, go back and let us know. If you have to leave a question as a guest, make sure to put your name in there so we can credit where the questions come from. :)**

**We're also toying with the concept of a Writer's Chat. Would you guys be interested in short videos where we break down our process about everything from original character creation to planning out a storyline?**

**We have a lot of ideas we're kicking around in the back of our minds, but if you have any thoughts on things you'd like to see, please let us know.**

**This in no way will put an end to our usual Fireside live chats on Fridays, we're just thinking of ways to keep our content short and sweet for those who can't make it to the lives, or for anyone who'd like to hear us bumble and poke fun at ourselves as we continue to strive to entertain. **


	35. Alcohol and Locks

**Hey Descendants!**

**Sorry this chapter is getting out so late. But guess what we're doing today.**

**Babysitting a baby Max! Momma needed some R&R so we told her to go sleep Z.z**

**He's been a great little man to have around. We're not getting as much writing done as we normally do, but I guess that's kind of a duh.**

**Anyway, last update T and Deez officially joined the family like only they could. Blood was spilled, hands attempted to be marked, and drink was had...**

**Are you ready for some Alcohol and Locks?**

**Lots of love!**

**-Dark- **

* * *

"I said _heard_." T lifts a brow as he looks up at Harry after he opens the door, already eyeing the bottles of different liquors lining his table. Jesus fucking Christ, he'd really pulled a number if Harry was seriously this concerned.

"An' I be ah wantin' ta know what ya be up to." Harry crosses his arms over his chest, "Ya be ah keepin' yer shit ah mystery long enough."

T frowns as Harry's eyes sweep over him, his mouth opening before he realized he really didn't have any more to hide. So instead he shrugs. "Faustina just wanted to fuck around with blendin' herbs an' alcohol and shit."

Harry sighs as he presses a hand to his chest, "Neptune's beard T, ya could be just ah sayin' that earlier."

"I did," T frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Oh no, ya ain'nah sayin' that." Harry glares as he leans against the door frame, "Ya be sayin' ya be fuckin' around with alcohol."

"Same difference." T shrugs. What in the fuck did Harry think he meant? He wasn't going to set alcohol on fire on a wooden ship. One he helped them repair no less. He sighs. What the fuck? He'd just joined the family for fucks sake, he wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize that so soon- He hoped. But nope. Couldn't even get through the first night. Great. This was going to be a completely different kind of hell.

"Like fuck it be," He crosses his arms over his chest again, "If ya be ah sayin' ya were gonna see what herbs and booze be ah doin' ya would'nah be dealin' with me right now." He sweeps his hand in the air between them, "It be called communication, and Uma be ah big believer in it."

"Huh." T blinks, "I'll work on it, heard, and feel free to go back to bed."

"Ya be ah doin' this shit ah purpose ta be ah fuckin' with me." He accuses with a shake of his head.

T lifts a brow, "Am not," He frowns at the accusation before it twists into a smile, "It's just a bonus byproduct."

"Oh aye, be ah pickin' on Number One here." Harry sighs as he lets his head fall back against the wall, "But seriously T, we know ya be _mostly _knowin' what yer ah doin' with the herbs, I don'nah be likin' the way ya be ah testin' shit an' hurtin' yerself, 'less that were ah lie before?" He looks down at him expectantly.

T moves his hand to his arm as he narrows his eyes at the floor. Internally, he wasn't sure what they'd done, fucking with that shit. He couldn't count the number of times that he'd passed out, broken out in blisters and rashes, or coughed up blood.

Not to mention feeling like he was nearly dying a handful of times at Evie's. Dealing with the pain and sickness that came every time Frollo made them drink- whatever that drink had been.

He grimaces. Then Faustina started taking it on her own, and refused to tell him what it was for.

"What I be ah sayin' 'bout this?" Harry's eyes darken as he pulls T's hand off his injured arm.

"Don't or something," T sighs.

"Aye," Harry nods sternly, "Don'nah be hurtin' yerself."

"Heard." T nods, "It was half a lie, I test the herbs, " Technically not a lie, "she fucks with them. But a lot of the time I just used it to cover the fact we were leaving." He mumbles as he kicks at nothing. "It was never anything I couldn't handle though."

Harry's eyes soften before he rests a hand on T's shoulder, "I do be knowin' ya can be ah handlin' it. But it be nice ta hear ya ain'nah bein' as scattered as ya be playin' at." He smiles as he cups T's cheek, "Ya know we be ah trustin' what ya be makin' an' givin' us, so, thank you for ah clearin' that up for me."

"Yeah, no problem." He casts his eyes down as he shifts his weight. "Sorry, an' thank you."

"Aye lad, I know this ain'nah bein' easy for ya. Learnin' ta be lettin' us be in the know. Ya be ah playin' yer damn mystery card so well for so long-" He grins, winking as he tilts T's head back and catches his gaze, "But ya be ah hookin' us, no need ta be mysterious now."

"Force of habit," T shrugs as he bites his lip. "I'll do my best to work on it." His hand twitches before he shoves both into his pockets.

Harry nods, "I be 'preciatin' that." He smiles before he tilts his head to the side, his eyes fixed to a spot on T's face before he blinks and shakes his head, "How mad ya be if I be ah kissin' ya right now?"

T's eyes furrow as he looks up baffled. "Why?" It was bad enough he'd touched them so much today. He still felt disgusting. So why the fuck would Harry still want to kiss him? He moves his hand to his arm as he continued to stare at him. It didn't make sense.

"Ah, cause I be ah wantin' ta kiss ya right now, and be lookin' ta see how much ire I be ah gettin' for it," Harry admits with a frown as he drops his hand from T's shoulder to knock his hand from his arm.

His eyes light up mischievously, "But if ya ain'nah gonna be ah answerin', I can be ah takin' me chances." He grins, moving his hand from his cheek to cup the back of his head.

T's eyes widen in surprise as Harry's lips caress his. His stomach twists oddly. So at odds with the disgust that suddenly reared up at the touch.

Why? T swallows. Didn't he get it? Didn't he understand?

It didn't make any sense. None of them fucking made the fuck were any of them okay with touching or being touched by them?

And why the fuck was he leaning into it? His hand absently moves to his stomach as if that would explain the new sensation.

Without breaking the kiss, Harry takes a step forward before pivoting with T to press his back to the wall by the door

T blinks. Fuck. Did he just moan? God, please let that have been Harry.

Harry smiles against his lips, his breath short and giddy as his fingers absently comb through T's short-cropped hair, making it fall like a messy red curtain in front of his eyes. His other hand searches for T's before he laces their fingers together.

When the fuck had Harry gotten so close?

His stomach does a peculiar flip. Had it been him to close the distance? He wasn't sure anymore.

He tries to grip his arm, only to find it pinned. Of its own accord, his other hand grips Harry's shoulder.

What the fuck was happening?

Damn it. There was that stupid moan again.

Harry grunts before he presses in closer, lifting their joined hands to the wall above his head.

Why was this still happening?

Harry runs the tip of his tongue along where T's lips were pressed together as if seeking permission for something.

Shit. T swallows as he grips Harry's arm tighter. Their chests were pressed tightly together as he gasps at the new sensations overwhelming him.

Warmth blooms in his belly. His hand above his head squeezes Harry's. Another moan fills his ears as his heart beats thunderously against his burning chest.

Harry's tongue was in his mouth? The acidic taste of rum lingers on his lips. What the fuck was happening? Why was he frozen? Why was he letting Harry touch him?

Why was Harry willing to touch him?

He breathes in deeply. The smell of rum, sweat, and strangely enough the warm familiar scent of clove envelops him. He feels heat flood his cheeks.

There was no way that was Harry's moan that time. But if that was the case, what the fuck was happening?

Was he enjoying this? He'd never felt this swamped by such conflicting thoughts and feelings before.

This hadn't happened the last time Harry kissed him, had it? He'd have remembered the uncomfortable heat at least. Right?

"Ya be needin' ta breathe lad," Harry whispers over his lips before he slowly pulls back. Though it would seem he needed to follow his own advice as he draws in a deep, rumbling breath.

T blinks. Breathe? His brows furrow as he suddenly becomes aware of the way his lungs were burning. He lets out a short, shaky breath before he breathes in that delicious scent again.

He blanks. He did not just think that. God damn it.

He licks his dry lips as he stares up at Harry, his chest heaving like he'd just run the docks.

What the fuck was that? He takes another deep breath. At least he wasn't the only one blushing. Or out of breath.

"That- That were-" Harry grins widely, "I be enjoyin' that. You?"

T nods dumbly, afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he spoke while trying to gather his thoughts.

"Aye?" He chuckles, "That be good then." He takes several more breaths before he takes another hesitant step back. "Ya were... bein' busy?" He rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah…" How the fuck did that just happen? Better question, why did he let it?

Harry frowns as he looks over his shoulder to the glassware on the table, "Aye," He sighs as he steps back again, nearly tripping over the blanket-covered pile.

T's hand shoots out to steady him without thought.

"Sorry," Harry chuckles lightly as he stares at the pile before he looks back up, "Oh, I did be ah meanin' ta ask, since ya be ah doin' better, ya be ah feelin' up ta lock practice?"

T's eyes drop to the pile.

That's right. He'd offered to work with him. A soft smile tugs at his lips before it slips back to a frown.

How was he going to handle that?

He chews his lip as his hand comes up to his arm. Would he freak the fuck out? Could it be more embarrassing than right now?

He sighs, already knowing the answer. Even if he did, it was more of a reason to get it done, right?

He wanted to teach the others. Needed even. Harry made a good point. He _never_ wanted any of them in the same position he'd been in.

"Whenever you're down." He squeezes his arm.

"T." Harry whispers before he takes the offending hand and brings it to his lips, "What. I. Be. Sayin'?" He continues in the same tone, his breath whispering over his knuckles pleasantly.

_Pleasantly? _Ugh. What the fuck?

T feels his ears burn as he looks down, "Don't." He mumbles as he looks away. When the fuck did that habit even start? He frowns. Great. Another fucking thing to think about.

"Then _you_ don'nah be keepin' it up." Harry chuckles, "It be ah easy fix." He winks before he pecks the back of T's hands, "An we be ah startin' tomorrow?"

T nods, "Sounds like a plan, and noted." He shifts his weight. Easy fix? He chews his lip. Wouldn't that be fucking nice?

"Aye then. I be ah leavin' ya to yer work then. But be ah tryin' ta be ah gettin' some sleep?" Harry looks around the room, his eyes lingering on the pile of blankets and pillows that formed a nest where the bed had once been.

Tch. If Harry actually thought he was going to sleep after that shit show he was sorely mistaken. So he just nods non-committedly.

What the fuck had he been doing again? T raises a brow with a shrug. He'd figure it out once Harry left.

"Night then." Harry nods, his fingers lingering on T's wrist for a moment before he slips from the room, shutting the door behind him.

T turns as he lets out a deep breath and slides down the door, covering his burning face.

Did that seriously just happen?

His head hits the door with a thud. Great. His hand digs into his arm as he stares at the ceiling.

How the fuck was he going to get through tomorrow after that?

He frowns. And what the fuck was wrong with him. He was going to be pissed if he was getting sick again. Though admittedly if it was a sickness, it was the weirdest one he'd ever felt coming on.

So if it wasn't that, then what the fuck was it?

He drops his head with a sigh. Damn it. Like life wasn't complicated enough? He groans.

Fucking pirates.

He releases his arm to look down at his bandaged hand, his brow furrowed as he curls and uncurls his fist.

Well, he couldn't think that any more could he?

Fucking Hooks, then.

They were all pains in the ass.

His eyes narrow as he glares at the table with Faustina's belongings.

Oh- You cunt.

That had to be what the fuck that was. She'd been right at the surface before Harry had knocked. So that had to be it.

Right?

* * *

Harry rubs the sleep from his eyes. Last night had been a rough sleep.

Uma had to be enjoying the torment. All he wanted last night was a little attention when he got back to the room. He felt guilty for possibly pushing T too fast during that kiss.

That amazing kiss.

He slows, taking the stairs one at a time as he presses his fingers to his grinning lips. That had been a kiss of a different fire. And he loved the feeling.

He sighs, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to lean against the wall. Was it really so much to ask for? Wanting attention from his Captain to help ease the edge? He pouts.

Apparently.

He sighs and pushes off the wall. He'd promised to start working on the locks with T first thing. And Uma waking him up as she crawled out of bed without so much as a kiss left him very much awake.

Now he just had to focus on lock picking instead of how smooth T's lips were.

How beautiful his skin was when he blushed.

The heat.

The strange mix of bitter herbs and rum that clung to him.

He shakes his head before he lets it fall forward, knocking against T's door with a thud.

Today was going to be difficult. At least he had a ready excuse to duck out around three. He had a contact to go meet up with.

Hopefully this time he'd find the damned bastards.

He listens to the tinkling of glass being moved before it goes quiet. Eventually, T opens the door. "Sup?" He nods.

"Mornin'." Harry winks, quickly straightening up and grinning as if his thoughts hadn't been traveling down a dark path, "Ya be ready?"

"Yeah." He steps back to let Harry in the room.

"I be ah thinkin', " Harry nods thoughtfully as he slips into the room, "First I be ah needin' ta make sure you an I can be ah pickin' 'em before we be slappin' 'em on. Just ta be safe like."

"I can." T looks away sheepishly.

"Aye, so I need ta be ah makin' sure then." Harry nods before he sits on the floor next to the pile and pulls a small cloth-wrapped bundle from his jacket pocket. He flicks the blanket back from the chains and pulls a lock into his lap.

T walks over to the chair and perches on the back of it.

"Anythin' excitin' be ah happenin' last night?" He asks as he rolls the cloth out and grabs a makeshift pick.

T tilts his head to the side as he studies him with a frown.

"So the herbs and alcohol did'nah be ah playin' nice like then?"

"Huh." T bites his lip. "I dunno." T shrugs, "She didn't leave out anything for me to test, so I doubt it."

Harry blinks before he bites his lip and starts testing out the lock. "Can I be ah askin' ya- Ya don'nah be ah havin' ta talk if ya don'nah be ah wantin', but I were ah wonderin' how yer arrangement with Faustina be ah workin'."

T crosses his arms as he looks at the ceiling for several moments. "I scout, she maps. I gather and test, she brews. She picks people and I follow. It's kinda a back and forth thing, I guess..." He drops his head as he frowns, "That's what you meant right?" He rubs the back of his neck.

"Aye. So, it be ah soundin' like ya be ah workin' like ah team, or ah family." Harry smiles as he reaches for a different tool and plays with the hard to move tumbler.

T tilts his head to the side slightly, "I thought she was my little sister."

"Sounds like ya be ah treatin' her like ah little sister." Harry grins when he manages to pop the lock.

"Tch." T frowns, "Except she's older."

Harry tilts his head, "Older? Ain'nah ya bein' the same age?"

"Not unless she was born broken." T response toneless as he pulls one of his daggers out and starts cleaning under his nails.

"Ya be thinkin' she be ah broken?" Harry frowns as he pulls the other lock into his lap and starts working on it.

"I think we both are." He mumbles with a frown.

Harry sighs as he looks up. The sight of T looking so lost made his chest ache something fierce. "I- I think we all be ah little broken in our own way here, otherwise we would'nah be able ta be ah livin' long as we have with shitty villains for parents."

"Fair."

"But, it do be ah soundin' hard ta be one part o' a whole." Harry frowns, "And confusin' ta boot."

"I've always known something was wrong with us. So has she. I didn't even know you were supposed to see your own reflection in the mirror till I started hangin' out with E." T sighs with a shrug, "And that part isn't all that hard. We've always made up for each other's shortcomings."

"Ya would be ah learnin' that with the pretty blue Princess." Harry can't help the small smile. It turns thoughtful as he continues to work the lock. No wonder T never felt like he needed a gang or family. "Sounds like ya already be ah havin' what we were offerin' ya. Still, glad ya finally be ah joinin' us."

"Not the same at all." He responds absently, "You guys are way more fun. She never wanted to leave that stupid bell tower." He frowns, "Though guess I know why now-" He sighs, "Or at least kinda."

"I were always afraid ta be testin' the peddlers and me da." Harry shrugs, "If that were the why o' it, I can be ah understandin'."

T pauses as he looks up at Harry curiously before he grimaces and turns his attention back to his nails. He doesn't continue cleaning them though. Instead, his knuckles turn white around the hilt of the blade. He's silent for several moments. "You..." He shakes his head before he trails off.

"Aye. Me." Harry shrugs again, "I never be ah tellin' ya afore, but yeah, I- I were bein' one of the kids in the circles back afore Uma be ah pullin' me out. I don'nah be rememberin' more than flashes now an then, and night scares sometimes, but I know it were something I did."

Again T falls silent for a long moment. "I guess that's why you were one of the last." He mumbles, more to himself than him. He frowns, "Do you remember who…" He trails off again.

"Faces." Harry shrugs, "Sometimes ah scent I be ah passin' in the street. I can'nah ever be real sure though." His eyes darken, "I did be rememberin' them two I be ah drawin' blood from." The tool in his hand scrapes inside the lock before he adjusts his grip on it.

T bites his lip as he drops his head, shuddering as he presses his fingers into his arm. "I'm glad it's only flashes." His voice barely above a whisper.

"Aye, I be lucky." Harry grins as the lock pops open before he looks up to T and frowns, "Ya know, if ya, if ya ever need ta just, not be alone, ya can be ah comin ta me. I can be ah doin' schoolwork or somethin' if ya be needin' ah presence, but not ah mouth." He offers quietly, "Or, ya know, if ya be ah gettin' ah night scare. I won'nah be askin' nothin' if ya don'nah be ah wantin' ta talk."

T turns to look at the table full of glass tubes filled with murky liquids. Silent for a moment before he turns back to him. "I'll keep that in mind." He frowns, "Thank you…" He adds, surprising him that he didn't add some quip about him _actually _being able to keep his mouth shut.

"O' course." Harry nods before he pushes the hated chains away, "It be ah open offer for both o' ya."

T's frown tilts into a fraction of a smile, "I'll leave her a note."

"I be 'perciatin' it."

A blush crawls up T's neck, "So do we." He ducks his head before he goes back to cleaning his nails.

Harry grins, happy he seemed to be doing something right. "So, I can be ah poppin' 'em." He kicks the chains as he stands, "Who should be ah tryin' first?" He asks, wantin' to give T some kind of choice.

T bites his lip, "Flip a rusty? Winner gets to pick?"

"Aye-" Harry nods as he pats his pockets down, "That be ah soundin' fair." He pulls a rusty from his inner pocket and balances it on his thumb, "Call it in the air?" He warns before he flicks it.

T nods, "Tails."

Harry catches it in one hand and slaps it down over the back of his other hand, revealing the faded outline of a castle.

T bites his lip before he hops off the chair. "I'll go." He sighs.

Harry frowns, "Ya be sure? I don'nah be mindin' takin' the loser lot."

T shrugs, "Nah. It's cool. I got this round."

"Ya good on bathroom and all?" He asks before he frees two sets of cuffs from the pile.

T nods before he hesitantly walks over, hand back to gripping his arm.

Harry holds one set out, "Ya wanna be settin' yer feet ah 'fore I set yer arms?" At least this way he would be able to feel control over part of this. It was what he'd want.

T frowns as he studies the chains before he drops his head. "You should probably do it because like fuck am I ever doin' this to myself, so it would be better to see where you put them."

He nods, chiding himself for not thinking about the best way to deal with a possible future where they would need these skills, "Ya do be ah makin' sense." He sighs, "We wanna be workin' in stages, or makin' it difficult from the start?" He didn't want T to feel like he was springing anything on him, practice for survival or not.

"S'not like they're gonna do it in steps," He grips his arm tighter, "and I wanna work on my speed and reach anyways."

Harry nods again before he points to the ground in front of him, "Got it." He sighs as he measures the chains out.

T bites his lip before he reluctantly trudges over and kneels with his back to Harry. With a shaky breath, he hesitantly releases his arm and crosses them behind his back.

He takes a deep breath before he clicks the leg shackles in place. He bends to thread the arm chain around the chain connecting to the legs before he clicks on in place around T's wrist, "Just be ah rememberin' we can be stoppin' if ya be needin' ah break."

T's swallow is audible as he nods, "Heard." He responds, visibly shaking through his layers.

"Aye then." Harry clicks the final wrist cuff in place. He steps back until he reaches a wall to sit against. "Go for it."

T sighs, keeping his head bowed for a moment before he sits back up, his jaw set defiantly. He moves slowly at first, carefully bending backward as he reaches into his boot and pulls out a lock pick set.

"I be ah rememberin' that." Harry muses, wonderin' how he would have gotten his out of his jacket trussed out like that. He takes his tool bundle and slips it into his boot.

"I try to never go on the isle without at least five on me." T admits as he holds the set between his boots and flips it open, feeling around blindly for the right tools.

He rises to his knees again, tools in hand as he feels the metal around his wrist. He fumbles for a moment before he gets the instruments into the hole with one hand with a twitch of his eye. After that he starts working the lock, biting his lip in concentration.

Harry furrows his brow as he watches T work so- deliberately. So slowly. It was at odds with his declaration he wanted to work on his speed. So then why-

His eyes narrow as he watches T carefully. It takes a while for him to identify what was off. T wasn't making any noise. The chains were noisy tinklers, clinking, clacking, and scraping with every movement. Except he'd been careful to move slow enough to keep the noise muffled. "Smart." He comments with a nod of approval.

T turns to Harry as he pauses his movements. "Sup?"

"It be ah takin' me ah while ta be catchin' it, but yer movin' careful like ta be mufflin' the noise." Harry crosses his arms over his chest."

"Ah." T breathes out, "I'm not making the same mistake twice. That's why I wanted to work on my speed."

"Maybe I should be ah takin' notes on ya so we can be teachin' the others proper." Harry bites his lip as he looks at the door, but quickly dismisses the idea of leaving. Between the two of them, they could remember what needed to be stressed to the others when it came time to make them practice.

"Better them learn from my mistakes than make their own." T frowns.

"Better ta be ah learnin' here in safety than be tryin' this out there on their own." Harry corrects gently.

T drops his head as he goes back to focusing on the tumbler. It takes some time, but he eventually pops off the first lock, cursing when it hits the ground.

"Well, good news be ya be havin' more movement ta be gettin' the others faster." Harry points out.

"If that didn't draw someone's attention," T grumbles as he quickly starts on the next lock.

"So how would ya be ah coverin' it up if it did be ah drawin' attention?"

"Learn a better way to prevent it from happening?"

"Be ah stayin' with me here T." Harry frowns as he stands up, "Ya got one off, but ya made noise and yer certain it be ah gettin' yer jailer's attention. How ya be hidin' yer new advantage?" He asks as he slowly circles T.

"Depends what angle they're coming from I guess." T frowns, "But this would probably be what I would do." He takes a deep breath and backbends to pick up the dropped lock before he deftly slams it over his freed wrist and slides the lock picks beneath it. He presses the freed hand to his back to keep it from falling again.

Harry nods as he continues to circle, "It looks like yer still locked up-" He tilts his head before he stops, "Except from here I can be ah seein' the seams ain'nah meetin' up."

"Fuck." T drops the manacle before he repeats his earlier actions, this time he twists the opening to the back of his wrist and holds it tighter to his back.

"Looks good." Harry nods, completing another circle before he winds up in front of T, "Can't tell you popped it at all."

T lets out a whoosh of air as he nods. This time he bends back slower to gently place the other manacle on the ground before he pulls himself back up and starts working on the other lock around his wrist. It doesn't take nearly as long, and he manages to catch the manacle with his free hand before quietly placing it next to the other.

He keeps his arms firmly behind his back, head bowed as he starts working on the first lock around his ankle. He bends and twists at an uncomfortable-looking angle to keep from making any noise.

T grins after several grueling minutes, a sheen of sweat coating his neck as he catches the lock with his right hand.

Harry frowns as he looks between T's bandaged hand to the free one. One eye twitches at the realization that T was a lefty, and they'd cut that palm.

He sighs. Not that it seemed to be slowing T down in the slightest, but it had to be smarting.

How the fuck T was managing to hold himself at such uncomfortable angles for so long was beyond him. And watching him repeat the process on his other leg was making him sore just watching. He frowns as T starts picking the lock single-handedly with his off-hand. It was painful to see him struggle, this one taking longer than the last. But eventually, he catches the manacle once it pops off.

"Good job." Harry claps with a small smile on his lips. He'd honestly thought this would take longer, but T practically flew through removing the locks.

T rubs his wrist as he stands up rolling his shoulders. "But it took fuckin' forever." He frowns as he looked at the chains by his feet.

"Actually ya be doin' it faster than I were thinkin' ya'd be." Harry frowns, "How long do ya be ah thinkin' it should be ah takin' ya?"

T frowns as he tilts his head slightly. "I wanna eventually drop it to five." He explains as he stretches his arms, cracks and pops following as his back realigned.

Harry nods, "That be what practice were made for." He sighs, knowing it was going to take a lot longer to free himself.

T nods with a small grin. "Right." His smile drops as he looks Harry over. "Ready?"

"Aye." He nods, grinning to hide his apprehension as he walks over to lay face down on the floor with his hands behind his back.

T chews his lip before he sighs and walks over to pick up the chains. "So… How do you want to do this?"

Harry takes a deep breath. How did he want to do this? He lets his forehead thud against the floor, it wasn't like he could say he didn't. "Be doin' it same like." He whispers before he closes his eyes.

T studies him before he lets out a whoosh of air. "You d-" He pauses, his voice hesitant when he continues, "If you're sure..."

Harry nods as he presses his face to the floor, telling himself to just breathe and let it happen. If T could do it, so could he.

He just had to ignore the pit in his stomach.

"Right." T breathes out before he slowly clasps them around each wrist before doing the same to his ankles. He steps back, only to sit a couple of feet away if the creaking floorboards were any indication.

"Good?" He asks, keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Yeah." T responds before Harry feels a hand running hesitantly through his hair."You?"

"Aye," Harry nods as he tries to relax into the touch, ignoring the way his heart pounded violently against his ribs. He rocks himself to his side, bringing his knees to his chest though he couldn't keep the chains from scratching and rattling with every movement.

T made it look easy. He shakes his head, trying to move slower.

But he couldn't match T's ability to stay quiet. Especially with his traitorous, thundering heart beating loud enough for Ursula to hear all the way from the chip shop. He gasps for air before he strains against the chains in frustration.

"Hook?" T sits up straighter, his hands in his hoodie pocket fiddling with something.

"Aye?" He asks breathlessly.

"You-" T pauses, "You... Really need to stretch more."

"Aye." Harry nods absently. He takes another breath as he pulls his knees to his chest again, ignoring the sounds of the chains as he pulls his tools from his boot. "I guess-" He shakes his head, "I ain'nah bein'-" He swallows, wondering when his mouth had gone dry, "the stealthiest yet." He chuckles, the sound oddly high pitched as he pulls a tool from the bound cloth.

"It's just practice." T points out softly. "We can work on the rest later."

"Aye." Harry closes his eyes, shaking his head to sweep his sweat-soaked hair out of his face, "We just be ah practicin'. It ain'nah bein' ah big deal." He chuckles again. He stretches his shoulders, pulling his hands together before he rolls to pin them at an angle that let him work with his good hand at the lock on the opposite wrist.

He closes his eyes again, biting his lip as he explores with one of the tools.

After what seemed like forever his head thuds against the floor, "Is this even bein' the same damn lock, or did I just be ah gettin' _stupid_." He lets out a growl, the sound thin and breathy.

"Hook," T sighs softly, his face suddenly next to his, "You're barely breathing, and then breathing too hard. Has nothin' ta do with stupid. It has to do with you keepin' calm."

Harry opens his eyes to narrow slits, glaring at T before he strains against the chains again with another growl. What the fuck was happening? Why was he so dizzy? Why was his vision clouding?

"Um…" T bites his lip, "Do you mind if I touch you?"

He had to get out of the chains. His heart thuds loudly, the only sound he can make out as he looks around the room frantically.

T's eyes widen before he rolls to his knees, "You want out?"

He could get out. There was something in his hand. He rolls, stabbing at the lock until he feels a sharp pinch in his hand.

T's eyes widen before he places a hand on Harry's arm. "Breathe, Hook."

Harry flinches away from the hold on his arm, "No-" He shakes his head wildly, finding his vision blocked by his hair. He had to get out, he was doing something and all he had to do was get free.

T immediately pulls his hand away as if Harry burned him. His frown deepens. "Hook…" He trails off, his voice full of concern and apprehension.

Locks! He just- He just had to get the lock. He twists his wrist, freeing the tool from his hand before he starts scratching it against the metal around his wrist again.

He just had to free one hand. That was all.

Practice? It was just practice.

"I'm going to touch you, okay." T doesn't ask as he reaches down, ignoring the flinch this time. His hand firmly grasps his hand and guides it gently, showing him how to find the keyhole without hurting himself or breaking the pick.

"Practice?" Harry wheezes as his wide eyes look up at T.

"Yeah," T pauses as he meets Harry's eyes, hating the way the ice blue popped against his far too pale skin, "I won't let anything happen to you Hook."

"T…" Harry's voice trails off as he closes his eyes and inches closer to him.

The sound makes T's chest ache. Fuck. Was he seriously supposed to keep letting him do this? Harry did not sound like he was doing good. Like, at all. If he was being honest it was scaring him. He'd never heard Harry anything but sure of himself. But the way he sounded when he said his name was so small- So lost. It had his teeth on edge. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave to go ask someone.

T doesn't think as he meets Harry and runs a hand through his hair, mimicking the way Harry had done it to him the night before. "You're safe. This is just practice, promise."

"T," Harry repeats, his voice small and scared as he leans his head against T's leg, shivering violently as he continued his attempt to find the lock opening.

He never would have guessed he would hate this. Hate it so much it made his stomach turn.

Was it from seeing Harry like this?

Or feeling confused about what to do about it?

He studies Harry for a moment. "Fuck," He frowns. What would Uma do? What would Gil do? What would Deez do? He scowls, "Fuck this." He leans over and starts picking Harry's locks himself, making quick work of the ones on his wrists.

Harry gasps for air as T tosses the wrist chains away from him as if they burned. He doesn't even bother with the ankle locks before he pulls Harry up and kisses him.

That's what those three would do, right? He wasn't exactly sure but...

Physical touch always seemed to calm all four of them down. He wasn't even sure when that had started with Deez, maybe she'd always been like that? Or maybe it had been because of the Sea Three's influence. He couldn't be sure, but in this moment it didn't matter.

No. What mattered was calming Harry the fuck down.

Harry's arms immediately latch around him and he pants around the kiss. He trembles as he sags against T, his skin cold from sweat and exertion as T wipes the hair from his eyes.

"T?" His lips brush softly over T's.

"I've got you Hook." T runs a hand over his hair again, his eyes sweeping over him in concern. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Harry's eyes so stark in his face, so- scared. It was making him feel sick.

"I-" He tightens his grip on T, "Fuck. I- I know. Ya be- Ya be ah havin' me." He lets his head drop to T's shoulder. "But- I be ah fuckin' codfish like me da."

T's eyes sweep over him, "Don't be dumb." T kisses the crown of his head. "I'm afraid of beds." He adds as he holds Harry to his chest like Jay had done for him months ago."If anyone's a codfish, it's me." He nudges his head against Harry's shoulder.

"No." Harry takes a deep, shuddering breath as he gives his head a single shake, "I- I don'nah know what happened. I were fine, an' then I- I could'nah be ah thinkin'."

"I know." T frowns, "I'm not sure" He admits as he runs a hand through his hair again, "But I think you may have freaked yourself out." He whispers as he wipes the sweat off Harry's forehead with his sleeve before he leans forward, touching his forehead to Harry's with a sigh.

This so hadn't been what he'd been expecting when Harry'd offered to do this for him.

"Aye." Harry's chest heaves with a single sob.

T's eyes widen in sheer panic as he pulls Harry between his knees. He wraps his arms around his waist and hugs the other boy to him without thought.

What the fuck? How had this gone wrong so quickly? He should have argued more. Should've told Harry he didn't have to jump right into it. He'd known something was wrong the minute the first shackle had clasped around Harry's wrist but… He swallows the lump in his throat. Fuck. Harry was crying. He felt like a fucking monster.

"I could'nah be stayin' quite like you. Ya be-" He takes another shuddering breath, "Ya be ah makin'- makin' it look easy."

T frowns as he places his chin on the crook of Harry's shoulder. "So, we'll work on it." He nuzzles his cheek against Harry's. "Now we know to just start with one. No big." He adds, "It's not like this is a contest."

"Ya be-" Harry shakes his head, "So damn brave."

He didn't feel brave right now. He felt like a lost child, unsure of what to do. So like in most situations where he found his back against the wall, he tells himself fuck it. He turns and places a kiss on Harry's neck. "So are you. "

"We be ah talkin' 'bout the same shit here?" Harry tries to laugh, but fails.

"Uma wouldn't have made a codfish her number one." T nudges his chin against Harry's head.

"Ya don'nah be seein' it that way?"

"Seein' what?"

"Uma be pullin' the lost an' broken to her." Harry explains with a hard smile, "Me, Gil, Deez-

"Well, that explains that," T mumbles darkly. "But you're not broken, you're just…" He trails off. "Scared?" That didn't even begin to describe what this felt like, but it had to be close. He rubs his hands up and down Harry's freezing arms in an attempt to warm them.

Harry takes another deep breath, "That were'nah scared. Scared be holdin' Deez tight while ah big damn spider be ah usin' ya like ah web." He breathes out slowly before he reaches out and grabs T's hand, pulling it back to his chest as if it were his new anchor, "That were- I don'nah even be knowin' what the fuck that were."

T pulls Harry closer to his chest, squeezing him tightly. "Me neither." T frowns, closing his eyes as he realized what he needed to do, "But I-I think we should work on this… That is if you still want to?"

"I do." Harry nods slowly before he kisses the back of T's hand, "I have ta. I can'nah be losin' me shit like that if somethin' be happenin'. I be number one, people be dependin' on me."

"I know." T rests his head on his shoulder again. "I think we need a word for next time… I wasn't sure if you needed or even wanted help or not."

Harry sighs, "I don'nah be thinkin' it be ah helpin' none. I just-" He shivers.

"Blanked?" T offers softly when Harry trails off. His eyes scan his room before he leans over to grab the closest blanket and throws it over them. He didn't like this. Not at all.

"Aye." He admits as he hangs his head.

"I blank a lot." T nuzzles him again. "I'm pretty sure everyone does."

"I be ah needin' ta fix this-" He shakes his head before he shifts, sitting up so he can turn around to face T, "Will ya-" he drops his eyes, "be ah helpin' me? I'll be tellin' the others, but I-" He squeezes his eyes shut, "I don'nah be wantin' them ta be ah seein' it that bad."

"I've got your back Hook," T assures him as he leans forward so their foreheads meet.

Harry sags against T's support and sighs, "Thank you."

"Pretty sure that's what family is for."

"Look-it ya." Harry's eyes crinkle as he clasps his shaking hands to T's face, "Ya be ah catchin' on."

"Shh." T teases as he stretches for the box of bandages Uma'd left in the room the other day, "I'm still a fuckin' idiot when it comes to this shit, don't raise the bar on me yet." He grins as he just manages to hook the edge of the box with the tips of his fingers and pulls it closer.

Harry slowly shakes his head as he pulls T into another tight hug, "I be ah havin' yer back too." He chuckles.

"I know." T states with quiet confidence as he hugs him back and nuzzles his cheek again, "Let me have yer hand."

Harry furrows his brow before he looks down at his hands, "Ah." His chin drops to his chest as he brings his already bandaged hand to his stomach. The other, the one freely bleeding, he holds out for T.

T bites his lip as he cleans Harry's hand, frowning when he realizes for the first time Harry wasn't the only one shaking.

What the fuck was that about? Harry was the one who'd just been through what looked like his own personal hell. So, why the fuck was he shaking too? His eye twitches annoyed with himself.

He takes a deep breath. He'd bandaged a lot of people in his life but none of those felt like this. It had felt more like camaraderie before This? He wasn't sure what this felt like, he just knew he wasn't a fan of seeing Harry like this.

He takes out the ointment and slathers it over Harry's palm before he picks up bandages and begins, with more tenderness than he thought was possible, wrapping his hand.

"Thanks," Harry whispers without looking up.

"Nothin' you wouldn't do for me." T bites his lip as he continues wrapping his hand so it looked more like Harry was protecting his knuckles rather than looking like both of his hands were injured. He didn't like the thought of someone trying to take advantage of it.

"I know." He looks up, his dark hair hanging in his eyes as he manages a small smile, "It don'nah be meanin' I can'nah be 'preciatin' it."

T reaches over and ruffles Harry's hair. "Don't make a thing outta it Hook."

Harry sighs deeply, the sound making T's heart ache. "If that be what ya be ah wantin'."

A small smile tugs at T's lips as he leans forward so that their heads were touching. "Just don't make a habit outta it. We only have so many lock pick sets." He attempts to tease.

"Aye," Harry snorts, "An' we be ah needin' ta be teachin' our Sweet Boy and Fire Princess ta be usin' them."

T blinks, "We're gonna need some stronger picks."

* * *

**Happy First Day of the Posting Week!**

**There's nothing I love more than watching characters face plant in a communication attempt- What do you think?**

**One of my favorite parts of this chapter was T questioning and praying that the noises and closeness was Harry. What are your thoughts?**

**T's all over the fucking place trying to figure out his life at the moment. I thought it was fucking funny- Did it tickle any of you?**

**The ending of the first scene had me snorting. Justification city. So who do you think it was, T or Faustina?**

**Did T's response to Harry's question about how he and Faustina worked clear anything up?**

**We were surprised by how vulnerable Harry and T were in these scenes. It was an interesting twist on what we thought was going to happen, but at the end of the day we ended up liking it. What about you?**

**Was there anything you wished there was more of in this scene?**

**Were you surprised that T initiated so much touch? Desperation definitely does interesting things. Was it sweet? Or did it make you question what the fuck was happening?**

**Alright so… That was fucking rough to read and I helped write it. Poor fucking Harry. He has some serious PTSD. And T? Completely underprepared for that reaction from our favorite #1. What do you think?**

**Sorry not sorry, still…**

**With lots of love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Chat**

**Heya people! Kinda running out of shit to say here besides please be careful, stay safe, and remember you're not alone. This quarantine is saving so many lives, so as much as it might suck it's so necessary. **


	36. In Deals We Trust

**Hey Descendants,**

**Happy Friday! We can't wait to see you later today on the FB Live!**

**But first, the new chapter :)**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma drums her nails across the table as she stares at Harry and T, giving herself a moment to ponder their request.

T was doing better. She didn't like the fact he'd immediately started wearing boots the moment he was allowed to walk around- her drumming falters, _before _he'd been allowed to move around. She'd done her best to be understanding.

But the band around his chest-

She stifles a groan. Even with the books Yen Sid gave her to read about the subject, she was still confused about multiple personalities.

She knew T- well, T's body anyways- was female. But she couldn't bring herself to think of T as anything other than a boy. A sometimes idiotic and incredibly frustrating boy, but still a boy.

She blinks before her eyes land on Harry. Something had happened between him and T the night they'd initiated their two new members. It had been a long while since he'd last come to bed seeking attention like that.

Even if she hadn't been exhausted, he should have known better than to try and start shit before they talked to Deez about their 'family time'.

And then yesterday was strange too. Harry mentioned he was going to be working on a few things with T, but when he'd come up from the hold yesterday he looked like he'd been through the tombs with tic-tock on his heels.

What the fuck were these two up to? And why was Harry suddenly a big supporter of T getting shore leave?

"Uma-" Harry tilts his head to the side, watching her with his big blue eyes popping brightly under his signature coal smudging around them. It was the look he used to appear intimidating. To her, it would only ever be incredibly hot. "I know this be sudden an' all, but I could be ah usin' the back up for meetin' with this new contact. It ain'nah bein' nothin' big mind, but havin' ah shadow nearby be makin' me feel more settled-like."

T looks up from where he was leaning against the wall, infuriatingly as hard to read as usual with his hood up.

Her eyes narrow. "Fine. Both of ya just get yer asses back here around sundown. If there aren't any problems, we'll talk about this becoming a more permanent arrangement." She looks to T, "Understood?"

"Yeah." T nods. He salutes her before he pushes off the wall and turns to Harry expectantly.

"That be ah soundin' fair ta me." Harry grins before he walks over to kiss her temple.

"Oh, just go on before I change my mind." She threatens, but she couldn't keep her face stern enough.

Harry chuckles, "Aye Cap'n." He ruffles Deez and Gil's hair as he walks past them before tilting his head towards the door, "Ya comin'?" He asks T.

T doesn't need to be told twice as he falls in line behind Harry like a trained dog.

Deez bites her lip as she looks up from her workbook, "So, is this a bad time for me to negotiate for the ability to travel on my own?"

"No one's going anywhere on their own anymore." Uma groans as she folds her arms on the table and drops her head on them, "If you need shore leave you can go with Gil."

Wonderful. What the fuck had this started? Deez hadn't complained once about being on the ship until now.

"It's not like I can leave on my own anyway Uma." Deez points out as she pats her arm.

Uma sighs before she picks her head up and forces a smile, "Why don't you and Gil go and work on that after you finish your schoolwork?" It was the best she could offer.

"Swimming or walking on the docks?"

"Pick your poison. Either way, 'til you get over this fear you can't go anywhere on your own anyways."

What a conflicting feeling. On one hand, she obviously wanted Deez to come and go from the ship, on the other hand, she didn't want Deez to come and go from the ship. What a fucking mess. She honestly didn't want T off the ship either. But she knew better. If she hadn't given permission, she was sure T would've eventually taken off on his own anyway.

Deez frowns before she slips from her seat and walks over, "I didn't mean to upset you." She wraps her arms around her, hugging her from behind.

Uma reaches up to cup Deez's cheek. "You didn't upset me, Baby Girl." She assures her, "I just… We just got both of you to join us and it seems like all the two of you want to do is leave." Okay, maybe that wasn't one hundred percent true for Deez at least. But still, it's what it felt like right now.

"I'm sorry." Deez hides her face against Uma's hair.

"Don't be," Uma waves her off. "I know you were both super independent before shit hit the fan, it's only natural you'd still want that." She sighs. She'd known it before things had taken a turn for the worst. Ugh.

That didn't keep her from wanting to ban their fucked up version of hide and seek and anything that was even an iota close to it.

"But, that's not it." Deez frowns as she pulls back, looking up at her with sad blue eyes, "Or maybe just not all of it?" her brow furrows thoughtfully.

"It's okay if it is." Uma turns and pulls Deez onto her lap. "I know how much you both value your freedom."

Deez smiles up at her, "I can't speak for T, but I know Gil was right. Being here with you is its own freedom."

Her chest bubbles with happiness as she nuzzles her cheek against the top of Deez's head. "I'm glad you feel that way, I know sometimes it might not feel like it, but this is your home, not a prison. I know it has to suck that you can't come and go as you please, and I know how much you need your alone time." Her and T both, she sighs.

She knew it had been bound to come up sooner or later. Both the independents, the isle misfits, had done their best to stay outta gangs as long as they could. She was still pretty sure the only reason T had ended up agreeing, in the end, was because they'd saved his life.

Still, she'd take it if it meant keeping a better eye on him. Meant keeping him as safe as possible.

Deez though? Deez had been about to pick them before the shit Maleficent pulled. So, why shouldn't she have the freedom to come and go as she pleased?

She hides a small smile behind the younger girl's blue and white hair. Even if she did okay it, getting their Sweet Boy to agree to it was going to be a battle she wasn't looking forward to.

"Our home doesn't feel like a prison Uma," Deez shakes her head as she grabs her hand, "don't be silly."

She doesn't miss Gil's sigh of relief blending into hers.

"I know, it's just that I get this is frustrating for you. Maybe we can figure something out? So that you can get the alone time you need, and be able to call us once you want to get back on the ship."

"I just-" She sighs, "I miss being useful."

Uma frowns as she pulls back to study Deez.

She looked as lost as she did dejected, her usually hopeful face pinched as if she was holding in something painful, "Deez." She tuts her tongue as she runs a hand through her soft hair, "Baby, you're plenty useful on the ship. Gil, Harry, and I wouldn't be nearly as far in our school work if we didn't have you helping us trudge through it, and you organized the hold…" She frowns, as she plays with the faded blue ends of her hair. "But I guess it's only fair to the others on the isle that you get back out there and start writing about them again." She chews her lip. "So maybe you and Gil can go out and do that instead today? Go find some shit for you to write about." She turns to Gil, "If that's okay with you Sweet Boy."

Gil beams at her before he nods his head, "Yeah, we can do that."

Deez smiles before she throws herself against her chest, wrapping her arms around her so tight her back pops, "Thank you!"

Uma smiles softly, "Just make sure you two are back before midnight."

"Aye aye." Deez pecks her on the lips before she slides from her lap to run over to her little chest by the bed.

"Aye Cap'n." Gil stands up before he walks over and kisses the top of Uma's head. "Thank you."

"And don't forget to dress like T. We still don't want the whole damn isle knowing you're still here."

Deez nods as she stands up with the black hoodie and pants already in her arms, "Duh! I can't tell you how nice it is to not deal with Cora and Atilla's stupid tactics."

Uma frowns at the reminder. Fuck those two. "That means keeping your speed and strength under wraps too. And keep to the shadows, and other shit T does when he's on the isle." She wasn't sure what else he did. The realization bothered her slightly. She'd never spent much time with T outside of the chip shop.

Deez nods, but bites her lip as she looks over at Gil, "Does that mean we can't hold hands?"

Gil frowns before he shakes his head. "It'll be weird enough that he's walking with me."

How the fuck did T become friends with any of them exactly? Uma's eye twitches. "I'll put the crew through their paces today before sending some of them to the shop, but tomorrow I think it'll be for the best if we all go and make sure it's known that our territories are still ours." She frowns as she watches Deez get dressed.

"I think that's a good idea." Gil nods as he presses another kiss against Uma's temple.

"And we have to go back to the cove soon so I can show Uma what I can do now." Deez smiles as she tries to braid her hair the way Harry always did before she sighs and twists it into a rope before hiding it under the hood.

Uma's lips twist into a smile, "Sounds like a plan. We should go after we tire the crew out. I can have James stay back and we can have some quality family time. I'm excited to see what you want to show me." She grins at Deez, "And as an added bonus, it seemed to knock T out."

Deez grins up from under the hoodie dwarfing her as she walks back to them, "See, who needs to be able to come and go when all I have to do is talk to you."

Uma chuckles, "Now teach T that trick."

"I know my limits." Deez pouts, "Not a miracle worker."

"Well, that's not very reassuring." Uma sighs.

"He'll learn," Gil says with confidence as his hand falls to her shoulder and squeezes it gently. "Deez did."

Uma's hand comes up to cover his as she looks Deez over. "But Deez isn't an idiot."

"Thank you?" Deez tilts her head to the side, fighting the hood when it drops to completely cover her face, "I think?"

Gil chuckles as he releases Uma's shoulder and walks over to Deez. "Are you going to be okay in that?"

Deez huffs as she pushes the fabric back, "It's been a while since I've worn it longer than just getting to and from the cove."

Uma lifts a brow. "Maybe T can give you some lessons?" Then again, now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure how the fuck T ever saw anything anyways. It was rare that the kid's hood ever came down. It was kinda annoying. And it had taken her years to decipher his mood just based on his lips. Pain in the ass.

"It's fine, I survived in this for days on my own. I think the hood's just a little bigger than my last one."

"Were there any more in the hold?" Uma asks, "You're going to do a poor T impression if you fall on your face from being blind."

"I'm more of a mini T anyway." Deez shrugs, "But I haven't finished the inventory yet."

"Fair enough." Uma chuckles. "I can probably work on that while you two are gone as well."

"No." Deez frowns, "That's my job."

Gil chuckles as he drops a hand to Deez's head and ruffles her hoodie covered hair.

Uma gives her a small smile, "Okay, but now that T's off the isle again expect new shit to start showing up. So, we'll have to stay on top of it better."

"I'll finish it. I promise. I got it cleaned up and better organized, all we have to do is take stock." Her eyes narrow, "And label shit." She sighs, "But it'll get done, I won't let you down."

"Okay," Uma chuckles as she holds up her hands. It had been a while since Deez had been so passionate about a project. "I know you won't Baby Girl. I'll leave it to you."

Deez nods, "Thank you." She turns to look at the table, "I've got a couple of letters to send, unless you want to read them first."

"Nah, today's barge day. I'd hate for it to have to wait for next week."

"One is about me," Deez explains as she gathers pages from her pile, "I finally finished it."

"Good." Uma nods in approval. "Took you long enough."

Deez sticks her tongue out at her, "It's easier to write about you guys and things I see." She shrugs, "And you all keep pointing out how bad I am at seeing myself."

Uma frowns, "I know it's not easy Baby Girl," Thank you fucking T for pointing that out, "So thank you for writing it. I know our letters aren't going to do justice compared to what you write about us."

"But it made me happy," Deez admits in a small whisper as she ducks her head lower, "that you took the time."

"We'll write more." Gil grins. "We'll probably never be able to write as much about you as you did us, but that's not gonna stop us from trying."

Deez keeps her head lowered as she folds and seals each letter, melting a glob of wax between her fingers before she presses her thumb into the small puddle.

Uma watches her with pride. She'd come such a long way since they were kids.

She'd gotten so much control over her fire. To see her willing to use her natural ability on the ship without freaking out was like a dream come true. She'd always had faith that Deez would never burn down the ship, but to see her melt the wax with so much confidence touched her in a way she hadn't expected. It meant the world to her that she was finally able to see that herself.

And the fact that she could control her temperature and flames so well- It just had her swelling with pride for the girl she'd always viewed as hers.

Her first. The first person who let her take care of them. She was so lucky she'd finally gotten her for real. No one would be able to take her from them again now that she'd been initiated. She was well within her rights to always go and get her now.

Deez was her's, and that meant the world to her.

* * *

T looks up at the temple, lip between his teeth as he sizes it up.

He'd followed Harry for about an hour or so, making sure there hadn't been a problem while he met up with his contact. And it was Harry, so of course there hadn't been a problem.

He wanted to keep following the other boy, but since Harry hadn't told him what the meeting had been about he wasn't going to poke. At least not yet anyway. Harry could handle himself.

His eyes narrow.

Unless he ended up in chains. He grimaces.

Yesterday had thoroughly fucking sucked.

Watching Harry try to pick those locks had been nothing short of painful. His knuckles turn white around his arm at the memory of feeling so helpless. It wasn't acceptable. Harry being unable to focus through his fear-

No. He shakes his head. Panic. He'd never been so sure of the difference.

They were going to have to fix that.

Next time they'd start smaller. Harry wouldn't be able to pick shit if he couldn't think, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Harry that put him in a situation he couldn't get out.

It made his stomach twist just thinking about it.

Ugh. Is this how the others felt about him? He wipes a hand down his face. He hoped not. But hope hadn't been his friend lately. Fucking damn it.

He looks over his shoulder, for the first time questioning this decision. Should he have left him? Harry had given him the go-ahead, as long as he swore to be back at the dock by sundown, but… Maybe he shouldn't have left him. He frowns.

Damn it.

He knew he wouldn't want to be followed. He bites his lip harder. Harry could handle himself.

He'd never seen the other boy freeze before. They couldn't all start questioning each other's competence. That would turn into a mess ridiculously quick and he'd be the first they'd turn on.

Ugh. Whatever. Harry'd been leaving the ship for years by himself. He'd be fine.

_Right?_

He didn't have a choice. Harry _would _be okay.

Right.

He turns back to the temple. He vaguely remembered making some type of promise to Harry about telling him when he was going to do this… Ugh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so indecisive.

But, it was Senior. A god that was prone to mood swings, and he wasn't sure what type of mood the god would be in today. He did too many things on a whim and was as unpredictable as the wind.

Kind of like Harry.

Still. He felt like a douche for doing this.

He just knew if he didn't show up, Senior was bound to come poking around again if he grew bored enough. He didn't want to put Deez, or the other three through that again. He wasn't sure how or why he'd managed to do it in the first place, but part of him did feel like it was his fault. The whole eye rape thing had just been a bonus to whatever the fuck was going on with the god.

Bored and Curious. He knew those two all too well.

Besides, it wasn't like Harry said he couldn't come here.

Today he just said to stay out of trouble. So… Yeah.

And technically this was like the opposite of that. He was preventing trouble. It wasn't because he was biting at the bit to know why the fuck the god had sought him out in the first place or anything.

Right? Right. He takes the steps two at a time.

"Firebug!" Hades greets from where he was casually leaning against a pillar, "Good to see you up, moving around, an, ya know, not dead."

"Sup?" T blinks. How long had the god been standing there exactly? Fucking damn it. "Right? Not dead is nice."

"Yeah." Hades rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Mortals hate being dead. They get so _clingy_," His face pulls in disgust, "so _needy_. With their gross, slimy souls." He shivers, "Yeesh."

"Pretty sure most of them are like that while breathing." T deadpans as he walks over to lean against the pillar across from him.

"So-" Hades rolls his wrist expectantly.

"So?" T tilts his head to the side. "What?"

"Yowza." Hades slaps a hand over his face and pulls it down slowly, "I nearly forgot how dense you can be."

"Like a brick." T knocks his head. "So..This a boredom thing or more of a curious one."

"Why can't it be both?" Hades shrugs.

"Fair." T crosses his arms.

Hades tilts his head as he glares down at T, "Look, kid," He rubs the back of his neck before he shakes his head and gestures as if he were shoving something away, "You got shafted by Maleficent. Like rudely. Straight up shafted."

T falls silent before he sneers. "Hard to forget about that stupid cunt." How could he when she'd knocked down the first domino in his long list of failures.

"Right!" Hades nods as he holds his hands out towards T, "So, what are you going to do about it?" He grins wickedly, "What entertaining _me _things are you going to do about it?"

T tilts his head to his side as he narrows his eyes at the god. Huh, this totally hadn't been thinking that's where this conversation was going to go. "Well…" He frowns, "I've had a lot of time to think about it." Though admittedly he couldn't do much to her. She was the isle's Mistress. More importantly, she was Mal's mother, and as much as it confused the fuck outta him, he knew Mal wanted nothing more than the bitch's approval.

He sighs. "I really wanted to see if her horns were real. And steal her clothes and dye them pink. Make her feel afraid in her own home, ya know? Then make her as uncomfortable as humanly possible while disrupting her ability to get anything from the commissary. All the while ruining Cruella and the Evil Queens lives. I thought about what to do about Jafar too… But I figured it would be more insulting if I just did nothing. He's just so sad already… I figured pointing out how pathetic he was would be more poignant anyways…" He kicks at nothing. "Not sure how entertaining that would be to you… But was definitely going to set fire to shit along the way…"

"Cool, cool, coolcoolcool," Hades nods before he frowns, "except not doing anything to the big bad washed up ultimate power genie, but I can see how doing nothing to him would be an even bigger fuck you."

"Pretty sure it will make him paranoid too- I mean once I start marking his shit and stealing from him."

"So, no notions of turning slasher on me?" Hades frowns as he looks T over, "No slitting throats or maimings in your future?"

T tilts his head to the side. "Not to them." He eventually frowns. "At most humiliation, some starvation, and withdrawals."

"Eh." He shrugs, "I guess I can be wrong occasionally, burdened as I am-" He glares down at his cuffed wrists, "I really thought you'd go dark. Warned my Kitten about it a while ago." he snickers, "Seems she knows you better than she thinks- maybe it's another power manifesting, not that it does me any good."

T rubs the back of his neck. "If it is she's had it for years. And nope. Didn't even think about killing the core four's 'rents so much as terrorizing them and lording it over them… But I'm pretty damn sure I could."

"Wonderful." Hades walks over and slings an arm over T's shoulder, "Killing is so final, so… not entertaining." He starts guiding him into the temple, "Ya know what I'm saying?"

T frowns, "That you're bored enough without taking the fairy outta play?"

"Bingo." He pats himself down, "I'd give ya a prize if we weren't both stuck in this shitty place."

T snorts. "Mind answerin' a question instead?" He pushes his luck, "Like how one would weaponize poison? Doubt Yensid's about to give me that book."

Hades rubs his chin with one hand, "Weaponize poisons… Weaponize… Poisons…" He taps the air with his fingers, "Oh, I know this one." He chuckles, "PAIN! PANIC!"

T looks up at the god curiously. "Seriously?"

When the imps flit into the room, tripping over themselves and each other Hades holds his hands up, "Not now you morons," he groans as Pain trips and lands on Panic's tail, making the other imp scream in fear when he's pulled off his feet, "This is the help I have. I did this to myself." He drags a hand down his face again, "Worms! Go search for the case of darts and the glass pipe the kitten made."

Both of the imps turn and run off with a litany of "Yes oh most dubious one." and "Of course Dark one sir."

T blinks as his eyes follow the imps.

Hades throws his hands up in the air as if waving something off, "Don't get your hopes up, it's going to take them a couple of days to find anything in that room."

"Still, chopping off those fucking horns just became easier…" T looks up to him in confusion. "I'd like to think randomly drugging her would also make her paranoid as fuck. I was just going to stab her with leftover needles..."

"Disgusting." Hades nods slowly, "I like it. Mortals are so afraid of germs."

"I kinda live my whole life around what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." T deadpans.

"I see that." Hades narrows his eyes thoughtfully before he gestures wildly at T, "This whole, all of it just screams what didn't kill me makes me stronger. Or ya know, breaks my mind, whatever."

"Eh." T shrugs, "Way to cut hairs."

Hades snorts, "Cut-" He chuckles before he looks away, "Right. Speaking of cut and filthy worms," he sighs before he frowns and looks back, "It sounds like you uh- ya didn't get your satisfaction, or answers."

T scowls as he looks away, "Oh I think there's still plenty of satisfaction to be had once I get my hands on those disgusting ass mother fuckers." He comments darkly as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Besides, like that stupid fuck woulda had them anyways. Fuckin' religious psychopathic dumb fucking cunt."

"What a mouthful." Hades shakes his head, "So look. I'm me, I like making deals. And I'm willing to make," He chuckles, "well, _several_ deals with you. If you're interested."

T tilts his head to the side as he turns to look back up at the god, curiously. "Well. I've apparently learned no lessons here." He sighs as he drops his head, "I wanna know..."

"Great! That's just what I wanted to hear." Hades chuckles as he rubs his hands together. "Okay then-" He holds up one finger, "First. I want you to keep pushing my daughter. You've done well helping her grow and shit in the past, but now it's time to dig _reeeal _deep and really get creative. Make those new abilities flourish. Help me-" He brings both hands to his chest, "Help you." He holds his hands out to T as if offering him something. "Capeesh?"

Huh, T frowns. What an odd offer. It wasn't like he wasn't going to push her to begin with. "Right now I'm trying to get her to set fire underwater… I mean if she can turn rock to lava or whatever..." He shrugs again.

"I have seen her little slice of paradise she's built for you followers." He nods thoughtfully, "But I mean really dig deep, put her in danger, scare her, push her harder than you've ever pushed her."

T tilts his head. "Um..." He frowns as he looks down at his bandaged palm before he makes a fist and turns back to the god. "Pass."

Hades shrugs, "Fine with me. You don't want to do this for me and get something for it then I'll just have to pull her out of that cozy little family of followers she has and start pushing her myself. Oh, the deals I'll have to start back up. Ursula, I'm pretty sure ol' Honey Bun had something he wanted from her-"

"Did I say pass?" T interrupts him as all the blood rushes from his face, "I meant deal." He corrects himself. "I basically torture her anyways." He mumbles under his breath.

"Oh?" Hades snorts, "Glad to hear you've changed your mind, cause I've got this weird thing going on with her right now and I have no idea what to do with it, but still, glad to know you value your little Fire Goddess's happiness. Cause it would just break oh so many hearts if I forced her back here now."

"Ya well…" T rubs the back of his head, "I've always been a dedicated follower…"

"So, you push, scare, whatever it is you do that makes her powers bada bing bada boom and when she makes improvements, you bring her to me so I don't have to track her down, interrupt her time with her followers or traumatize them. For that, I'll _give _you the darts and the tube to blow them out of, and when I find the originals, I'll pass them along to ya too." He grins wickedly as he holds his hand out, "So, whaddya say? Deal?"

Fuck, they were going to kill him for this. His stomach twists in knots. Which was worse? Him agreeing to this shit, or a random OV or, worse, Senior showing up to take her? T shifts in discomfort before he says fuck it and takes Hades's hand and shakes, "Deal."

"Cool, cool. And let me just say," He snaps his fingers and points at him, "sweet deal by the way."

"I've definitely made worse." He smirks through his stomach dropping. It was a sweet deal, Deez was under enough stress without Ursula slamming her tentacles against the ship. Still was it too sweet? What was the catch? He was sure there was one, but still better him than someone else.

Right? Right.

"I'm sure you have, I'm thinking one with a particular dark fairy leader maybe?" Hades chuckles.

"Yeah, and that ended so well for me last time." T looks him over curiously, "But better you than her, I guess." He rubs the back of his neck. "Besides if she gets wind of this it will get under that bitch's scales."

"I bet it will." Hades snorts, "Be a good lesson for her. Ya know, make deals _and_ keep them." He jazz hands, "Shocker, people stop trusting you when you don't hold up your end." He rolls his eyes before he holds up two fingers between them, "Speaking of deals, care to make another?"

T sighs, "Kinda wanna hear it..." He kicks at nothing.

"Well, first I've got to ask if you plan to go after everyone else involved with your imprisonment." Hades clicks his tongue as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Cause I gotta say kid, for as much as you try to play the bad guy, you've got a soft spot for injustice."

T frowns as he studies the god, "Do not." He curls his fists by his side, "But yeah, was plannin' on it."

"Well then, you find the two henchmen and bring them to me, I'll give you the list of people they worked with, for, everything. You'll be able to scare the bejeezus outta the sick fuckos who are part of-" his lip curls as he flicks his hand, "that fucked up ring."

T stares at the ground as his thoughts drift to Harry. He'd already made it clear that he wanted to take care of those two disgusting fucks. And though so much of him had wanted to argue that they were his to deal with… He couldn't shake how Harry had reacted to those chains. That was what they did to him, and he could only remember flashes.

He wanted vengeance on those two fucks for what they had done to him so badly he could taste it. But… If he could get a list- Then he'd be able to get Harry at least a taste of the justice he so sorely deserved.

_But _could he seriously give up the two men who'd tortured them for what felt like months, had taken so much pleasure as they drowned and burned them? Who'd enjoyed humiliating them? Who'd… His mind goes blank as he shakes those thoughts from his head. For something he wasn't even sure would help Harry? Fuck. How could he be that selfish on the off chance it could? "If I did it I want the list of the fucks who took part, not just the people who worked under them..."

Hades shrugs, "Deal, in return." He holds a hand to his chest, "My entertainment, you have to keep me informed of your activities and movements so I know where to look."

"I'll do my best?" T frowns.

"Look, kid, if you're planning something, tell me. It's that simple."

"I love that you think I plan things." T deadpans.

Hades glares, "Well start learning. I'll take intentions. If you intend to do something, tell me."

"Alright, I can do that." T frowns. At least this one didn't involve his new found family he'd already found himself betraying on his first day out.

Better him than Senior though, right?

Great. "Deal."

"Deal." Hades holds his hand out.

With a sigh T holds his hand out, "Wait-" He pulls it back.

"Wait?" Hades snorts as he stares at their nearly clasped hands, "What else can you possibly want out of this?"

T's hand moves to his arm as he looks up at the god, "Harry should get to kill them, if he wants to."

Hades chuckles, "Oh, you're afraid my little soul searching party trick will end them." He narrows his eyes thoughtfully, "I'll get creative on my end, but you're gonna have to roll with what I say if the time comes. But hey, what do I care, bring crazed eye Guyliner with ya when it happens." He bounces his hand between them again, "Deal?"

Harry was still probably going to be pissed, but if this meant getting a list of at least most of the sick fucks roaming the isle, he could deal with the Number One's ire.

Huh. How did that work? Was Harry in charge of him now? And Gil? And Deez? Obviously, Uma was at the top, but still- He shakes his head. So not the time for those thoughts. "Deal." He takes the god's offered hand and shakes it.

"And last deal of the day, I have information about you that you don't know. I'll tell you, but in exchange, you have to tell me." Hades wiggles his eyebrows, "Meaning you report to me about my daughter. Every new ability and when her abilities get stronger. That's it." He keeps his hand out.

T blinks. What type of information did-

No. Didn't matter. No information was worth putting Deez in her father's path. It was one thing to agree to do what he was already planning on doing. Another thing entirely to spy on her. Not that he didn't already… But that was different, wasn't it? He'd never used the information to gain anything. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Hard pass."

"Really? This is stuff I'll find out one way or the other. I just figured it would be better if you, the one already pushing her to get stronger, were the one telling me. I mean, you'd be thorough, other sources might not be, or I might have to show up for conversations with her, or even invite her home so we can have some bonding time."

T curls his hands into fists in his pocket as he scowls. Fuck. Why did he come here? This was so fucking stupid. "I'm not reporting to you about Deez. What type of follower do you think I am? I'd rather die, thanks." No information Senior had would be worth betraying the family he'd found himself a part of.

Hades pulls his hand back, "Interesting." He shrugs, but for a moment, T could have sworn he saw a smile, "I guess I'll just hold on to that tidbit for a rainy day."

"Great." T turns to look over his shoulder towards the exit and drops his hand when he notices how long the shadows had gotten. "Fuck!" He turns, "Nice sellin' my soul ta ya and all, but I gotta go." He spits out already starting to walk backward. "Talk ta ya later about things and stuff, kay?"

"What? Yer gonna deal and run?" Hades crosses his arms over his chest as he looks down his nose, "Rude!"

"Didn't pick me for my manners!" T waves over his back as he jets.

"Don't forget our deals." Hades's voice carries from the temple, followed by a rolling laugh.

* * *

"Neptune don'nah be lettin' this be ah mistake." Harry runs a hand over his forehead as he searches the crowd at the docks once more. The meager light from the broken lanterns hanging hazardously from poles hardly made a difference in the shadows coming and going.

Where the fuck was T? The sun had gone down behind the mountain nearly half an hour ago. He stifles a groan, no sense letting others see his distress.

But Uma was going to kill them both for sure.

"Here!" T pants as he lands in front of Harry from above, covered in sweat. "My bad!" He heaves, both hands on his knees as he sucks in his breath.

Harry shakes his head to cover his surprise before he grips T under his armpit and pulls him up, "Ya can be ah breathin' later," He whispers sternly as he starts running, pulling T with him, "We be needin' ta be at the ship."

"Right." T pants as he struggles to keep up with him.

Uma said around sunset. This counted right? Please let this count, or he and T were going to be banished to the ship for a month.

And that wouldn't work with his search.

He and T are gasping for air by the time they reach the ship. He only releases T once they hit the deck, where they both fall to the ground gasping and struggling to breathe.

James blinks as he walks over to them, "Ya okay?"

"Nope," T responds as he scrambles to his feet and runs to the opposite side of the ship, leaning over the railing before he throws up.

"Huh." James grimaces as he turns back to Harry, "Ya need ta spew chunks too?"

Harry shakes his head, "Be tellin' Uma we be back mate." He forces himself to say before he lays his head back to the cool wood of the deck.

"Ya can be tellin' her yerself mate, here she comes." James salutes him before he starts climbing the crow's nest as if his life depended on it.

Lucky bastard. Harry turns his head just enough to see Uma's boots walking up to him.

He forces a deep breath into his lungs, silently ordering them to be happy with the painful rush of air, "Cap'n!" He greets cheerfully. Well, as cheerfully as he could from the ground.

Uma looks between the two of them with a frown. "Cabin. Now."

"Aye." Harry takes another painful breath before he stands.

"Yep." T wipes his mouth as he trudges to the cabin.

Harry glares as he follows. He'd never been jealous of that stupid hood until this moment. He takes another deep breath as Uma slams the door shut behind her.

He looks around the room before his head drops. Shit, Gil and Deez weren't in here. There went that safety net.

T says nothing as he goes to lean against the wall, one foot against it before one arm over his stomach hunched slightly, his hood turned in his direction.

"You assholes are lucky I said around sunset." Uma glares between them.

"What made this-" She gestures to both of them, "happen? Why do you look like you were trying to outrun Scar?"

Harry stands up straighter, "Aye, ya be sayin' around, so when we be ah runnin' behind I be ah makin' us run the rest o' the way here." He explains with a frown, "Sorry if we be ah worryin' ya." he looks around the room again, "Everythin' else be okay?"

Uma looks from him to T suspiciously, glaring at T's hood, "Is that what happened?"

"What he said." T breathes out. "We were fuckin' around and we ran behind."

"Pull yer hood down and try that again." She snaps, crossing her arms over her chest as she walks over to stand in front of T.

T opens his mouth and snaps it shut before he reluctantly pushes the hood back. His flush face coated in a sheen of sweat."What he said," T takes a deep breath, "We were fuckin' around and ran behind."

Uma glares suspiciously, leaning in close before she sighs and turns to Harry, "And besides being stupid and losing track of time, no problems?"

Harry shakes his head, "Narry ah' one Uma."

T's eyes drop to the floor.

Fuck. He should have talked to T before getting cornered by Uma like this. Sure, he wasn't lying to her. But he also had no idea why T was running late. Or even why T looked like he'd been running for a long time.

Uma glares before she drops her gaze, "Great." She throws her hands in the air before she drops into her chair at the desk, "Fucking great."

T turns to Uma with a raised brow, before turning to him eyes furrowed.

Harry shrugs before he walks over to kneel beside Uma, "What be upsettin' yer winds love?"

"Oh, you know, T for once in his fuckin' life actually listened and now I have to keep my word to open this talk about our recent additions getting to come and go." She sighs

T pulls his hood back up before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ah." Harry takes one of her hands in his. Him and T asking Uma for time off the ship must have prompted Deez to do the same. That would explain her bad mood over them following her orders, and the obvious absences, "Our Treasure-"

"It's only fair I guess. It's just-" Uma's eyes bounce from his to T, "Look, it's nothing about you being able to handle yourself. It's about me needing time, that I _apparently _don't have anymore." She lets out a trilling growl.

T tilts his head to the side with a small frown.

"But," Uma sighs, "a deal is a deal-"

T's hand comes up to his arm, as his head drops. "Don't pirates call it an accord?"

Uma tilts her head to the side as she shifts in her seat to glare at T again, "You want more free time or not?"

What the hell was T doing? His eyes lock on T's hand digging into his arm. Something was off. He stands.

"Heard."

"I want you here just as much as you're gone," Uma warns.

"Right."

Harry crosses to T and pulls his hand into his own before he leads them to sit at the table, as if that were his only intention. "Let's be ah sittin' together ta be workin' out this _accord._" He holds his other hand out for Uma.

Uma huffs before she lets Harry pull her to the table as well.

T perches on the back of the chair next to him as he looks between the two, "What's there to work out? I have to spend as much time with you guys as I do on the isle."

"Like fuck that's the agreement." Uma snorts, "I want you back every day, no more dipping out for days at a time."

T opens his mouth to argue before he shuts it. "Heard."

"So for now, you can take half the day." Uma bites her lip before she continues, "Noon to midnight."

"But," T frowns, "Unless it's a barge day- It's easier for me to move at night. Can't we do like five to five or something?"

"So you can easily avoid sleeping with us I see." She glares, "And can avoid spending time with us by needing to sleep."

"I'm only avoiding one of those things." T frowns, "I like spending time with you. I haven't slept with you guys in days."

"Why don'nah we be ah tryin' it for a week ta be ah seein' if it be workin' for all o' us?" Harry quickly offers as he looks between T and Uma.

T smiles down at him before he turns to Uma, "Please? It's not that I don't like being with you four, I've just got a lot of shit to catch up on from when I was passed the fuck out. From gathering info to collecting metals for D and Gil. I'll make it work."

Harry lifts a brow as he stares at T. That was different. He wasn't sure he'd heard please ever pass over T's lips. He didn't know the kid even knew the word. T usually did what he wanted and then sought forgiveness after.

Uma drums her fingers against the table as she studies T for a moment deep in thought, "Fine, practically sundown to nearly sun up."

T perks up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Uma sighs before she gives T a small smile, "You did what I said today even though I wasn't there to remind you. So, let's see how this new arrangement works." Her eyes tighten, "But know that fuck ups get hours reduced for weeks at a time."

"Heard." T nods. "Does this mean Deez can come with if she wants?"

Uma closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh, "Yes, if she wants to head out with you, she can," She leans closer to T, "but I have to be told first. Hear?"

T salutes her, "Heard."

"And good luck convincing Gil he doesn't have to tag along," Uma adds with a shrug.

"You could've just said no." T sighs.

"But now it's your problem. She can go, they both can, but good luck if Gil's busy with something else."

T opens his mouth before he shuts it. "Fair." He looks between the two with a frown.

"And I shouldn't have to say this-"

"No hide and seek. Got it."

Harry nods silently in agreement.

"Not until I say so." Uma finishes.

"Heard." T grins, before it falters into a frown again.

Uma furrows her brow before she glares up at T. "Didn't we talk about the hood in the cabin?"

"We talked about it during the initiation."

Uma rolls her eyes before she looks up to Harry.

"T-" Harry sighs, "Ya should'nah be hidin' from us when we be ah talkin' in the cabin. There ain'nah bein' need for masks in here."

"But I-" He sighs before he brings up a hand to pull it down with puffed cheeks before his hand moves to his arm.

Harry immediately pulls T off balance, catching him against his side as he wraps one arm around the other boy.

Uma furrows her brow at the two, "Look, I know it's hard at first, but we work together in this family. We don't hide. It's something we all struggle with sometimes. Sea gods know Deez loves to hide behind her hair and books as often as she can." She sighs, "But, it'll get easier."

Harry nods as he turns back to T, "Aye lad. We be ah takin' it slow." He slowly releases his hold, allowing T to return to his perch on the back of the chair. "But it do be ah feelin' nice ta be able ta be yerself when ya be gettin' inside these walls."

T looks between them skeptically. "The hood is myself," He pouts.

"No, the hood is your mask." Uma chuckles, "You use it to hide your reactions and emotions."

T grumbles.

"Question?" Uma asks, her voice far too sweet for Harry's liking. She was really messed up over this.

T's eyes widen slightly, "No."

Uma snorts, "Okay." She shakes her head, "Look, I explained this to Deez, now I'm explaining it to you. This is your home. Not a prison-"

T winces, "I know that." He shifts on the back of the chair.

"Good. Because we've chosen each other. We've decided we're all worth supporting and strengthening. So, as much as you might not like it, I promise that not hiding with us will make you stronger in the long run."

T's eyes drop as he toes at nothing in the seat, "Heard."

Uma smiles, "But, since I have you both here. I've heard we can expect lock picking lessons soon."

Harry bites his lip before he sighs and slips into the chair T was perched on.

T looks down at him before he drops a hand on his head and absently plays with his hair. "I don't think that's happening for a minute." T frowns, "After the whole table thing, I think Imma have to try smithing some tools that won't break when Gil and Deez use them. But whenever you're ready Cap'n I've got a few padlocks for you to fuck around with."

"Ready when you are." Uma nods slowly, though she never takes her eyes off Harry.

"It did'nah be ah goin' well on me end," Harry explains after a long pause.

Uma frowns before she stands and walks over to sit on the table in front of him, taking his face in her hands "But you tried, Pretty Boy, and it sounds like you're gonna try again." She looks up at T.

"We need too." T looks down at Harry, "Now we just know to start," He tilts his head to the side. "Differently." He finally settles on. 'I already got a couple of ideas that might help the next time go smoother."

"Aye." Harry nods as he pats T's hand on his shoulder and one of Uma's hands on his cheeks, "Looks like we all be ah facin' fears now, an' be ah workin' them."

"Yeah." T nods. "It was fuckin' dumb. I don't want any of you in that position."

Uma nods, "Looks like it's my turn."

T turns to Uma curiously.

"Our Kraken here be ah' learnin' she be fine with stickin' ta sea level." Harry grins encouragingly at Uma as he cups her jaw and caresses her cheek with his thumb.

T tilts his head to the side before his mouth makes a perfect 'o' and his eyes narrow in thought.

"Gil is working on his fear of small spaces with Deez, Deez is working on her swimming-" Uma's eyes brighten, "Which we need a family day at the cove soon. She wants to show me what she learned."

"Aye. We be ah missin' ya at our last outin'." Harry grins, "It were fun ta be ah testin' yer sword though." His eye darts to the sword hanging above the door.

Uma's eyes follow his as she stares at the blade lovingly. "I can't believe you guys actually fought with her."

"God damn it, I told them to make you two swords." T sighs. "You've always coveted shiny shit." He gestures to the golden plate with an image of a map he'd given to her years ago.

"I know what I like." Uma shrugs, "But I'm actually good with those two spending time at the cove making me another sword. It'll keep Deez busy. The hold's inventory is only so big a project."

"No worries," T grins, "I was plannin' on makin' it a bigger one." He adds before he studies Uma intensely.

Harry chuckles at the torn look on Uma's face, "Aye, ya should'nah be lookin' so excited 'bout that."

Uma sighs, "I'm not going to say no to more cargo."

"When do you think we can hit up the cove?" T asks curiously.

"Sometime in the next few days would be nice." Uma sighs, "I feel like I've already missed so much of her working on this fear."

"If you're up to it, I think me and you should walk there instead."

Uma frowns before she closes her eyes, "Yeah, that's a good idea. At least I'll have a reward waiting for me again."

"Awesome." T's eyes brighten to a lighter shade of green as he leans back.

Harry runs his fingers through her braids. The last time she'd faced the cliff Gil carried her down it.

He tilts his head back to look up at T. He'd been more than capable of handling him in the throes of pure panic. As long as he kept that up he was comfortable with him handling their captain. "I be ah havin' another meetin' tomorrow, so why don'nah we be going the next day?"

T nods. "That'll probably give me enough time to get more metal for Gil an' Deez."

Uma nods, "Sounds like we're all on the same page then."

* * *

**Hey people!**

**Uma is sus AF about T leaving the ship, more so with Harry backing him. Think she has reason to be?**

**Oooh, gotta hate domino effects, and Deez wanting shore leave by herself is certainly one domino Uma didn't want to fall. The struggle is real for her. Being torn like that sucks ass- Smooth of her to brush off Deez's request by telling her no one is allowed to travel alone anymore, wasn't it?**

**Lolz, everyone hates Deez and T's games.**

**Uma is between a rock and a hard place when it comes to her new family members though, luckily for her however D is more than accommodating and had empathy for her position. D can be so understanding. What did you think about their compromise?**

**God's know it's not the first time we mentioned it but I'm pretty sure everyone who'd friends with T hates his fucking hood. What's your opinion on it?**

**It sucks to feel useless, so I can totes get Deez's unrest with not feeling like a participating member of the crew. Pretty sure others out there have felt less than. Thank god she has her family to lean back on, amiright?**

**The amount of pride Uma holds for Dees is so touching. She's so happy to have her cousin back for keeps. It was a sweet passage even if it had some bitter undertones. As much as Uma's happy with Deez's progress, she still has to deal with the fact that she's missed so much of it. Still, it was nice to have her be around long enough to acknowledge it. Did it tug at your heartstrings?**

**It seems the struggle is real for T in this chapter too. He's all over the place when it comes to what to do about Harry. It's not like he has much experience with that level of panic. PTSD is no fucking joke and these kids have zero resources for that anyways. What's your take?**

**Oh, fucking T making the worst decisions circa his first meeting with Ursula. What the fuck is up with him and his relationships with OVs anyways? Any guesses or theories? **

**Hint, it has nothing to do with magic.**

**Self-sacrificing idiot is the best description I have for T. Do you have a better one? Harry is going to fucking murder him when he finds out what he did. If Uma or Gil don't first. At least he feels guilty for this stunt, as well he should.**

**Think he has a point about Senior showing back up at the ship eventually? Or do you think he's being paranoid- Or overly curious? Didn't take him long to go back to Justification City though did it?**

**And just what the fuck is Senior up to anyways? He's being sus as fuck, almost as if he's concerned about T turning Dark, but not. Any theories?**

**Gods damn it, T can't learn a lesson to save his life. Two deals with Senior? What the fuck is he thinking? Is the urge to slap the shit outta him back? I know it is for me and Dark.**

**Oh Harry, you sweet naive pirate, thinking T would be back on time or make any kind of good decisions. Then again if anyone wants T to be back to his old self again, it's Hook. What do you think about his decision?**

**You ever run so hard you throw up? I have and it fucking sucks. T hit that pavement fucking hard. **

**I really love Uma scenes. They're always such a pendulum. And when editing it's a fun game to guess who mained her for the scene. What did you guys think of this one?**

**And we're back to that damn hood. Oh T's really pressing his luck in this chapter.**

**Overall it was a fun chapter to write. Was it as fun to read?**

**Let us know in the comments below!**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Corner**

**Hoping and praying all of you and your families are healthy and safe. The better we stick to this shit the faster it'll pass. We just need to stick together and stay positive. And look at the bright side for all of us aspiring writers- We know what the beginning stages of an apocalypse would be like.**

**Silver linings people, there is always one if you look hard enough.**


	37. Cliffs and Conversations

**Hiya Descendants,**

**We're back for another Monday update. Due to life being the way it is right now, we're having to take a step back and only post on Mondays and Fridays. It's just for now though, and as soon as we're able to return to three updates a week we'll let you know.**

**But now, are you ready for some Cliffside Conversations? Oh, that's not the title of this chapter? Meh, close enough. Get ready for a jaw dropping T moment as well as some character growth.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

He wasn't sure this was the best plan, but ever since he found out- He couldn't let it go.

Honestly, he couldn't believe how much Uma trusted him. He was sure that would end the minute they got to their destination, he'd stake his new sword on it. That didn't stop him from appreciating the trust while it lasted. It meant so much to him that after all of the shit he'd done she hadn't lost it.

She'd been silent nearly the whole walk, not that he was complaining. It was just odd for Uma. He wasn't sure he'd ever spent this long with her without talking. What was she thinking about? Did she know what he was thinking? No- There was no fucking way. She'd have killed him by now if she did.

He was pretty sure a normal person would probably be concerned by how distracted she seemed when they were about to do what he was planning. Then again he doubted a normal person wouldn't do what he was about to.

Seriously though, if she didn't kill him there was a good chance one of her boys would- That is if the impact didn't kill him.

Still. If they were all serious about facing their fears, he sighs.

He looks up at the barrier with a frown. He couldn't think of a better way than to face it head-on and once the idea popped into his head he couldn't get it out.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Uma suddenly stops and he walks into her. Oh. They were here. That was quick.

"I can do this. It's just a stupid climb down a fucking drop." Uma takes a deep breath.

"Of course you can." He assures her as they reach the edge of the cliff where the path to climb down was. "But seriously Uma," He takes her hand and guides her past it till they were near the outcrop of the cliff over the water, "Look at this." He says as he gestures to the view of Auradon. "Heights are totally worth it when it comes to this type of shit." He adds, though he was too busy looking down at the waves crashing beneath them to appreciate it.

Uma smiles as she looks out over the ocean, "Too bad it's blocked by the barrier, otherwise, you're right. This is a wicked view."

"Thought you'd like it." T turns to her with a small smile on his lips, letting her take in the view for a moment.

Yep. She was going to fucking kill him.

"So, how cold do you think the water really is? It's a bit warmer today than usual."

"Still cold enough to eventually kill." Uma frowns, "It's one of the things my mother likes to threaten the crew with when they fuck up." She furrows her brow as she looks back to T, "But the pool Deez made is heated, so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, but that's not big enough to race in." His lips pouting.

"Race?" Uma questions, her voice hesitant as she tilts her head.

"Yeah," T nods, "I wanna work on how fast I can swim." He kicks at a rock. "And you're the fastest swimmer there is on this shit hole."

"So? We're all the way-" Uma closes her eyes as she swallows, "Up. Here."

"Yeah, but it's hard not to think about when I'm lookin' over it, and it just popped in my head. I wanna work on my speed. I mean, not that I'll ever be able to beat you, but you know how I love holdin' shit over Hook's head."

"T-" Uma swallows again before she takes a step back from the edge of the cliff, "I'm ready to climb down the cliff now."

"Fair." T nods as he turns to start walking away from the tip of the cliff, "C'mon then." He says waiting for her to be out of reach. "Thank you for trustin' me, I know bein' this high freaks you out, I just wanted you to see it." This was going to fucking suck.

"Thank Neptune." Uma lets out a sigh of relief as she turns and follows, "I was really afraid you were about to do something-"

"That being said, I trust you too." T smiles at her before he turns and bolts towards the edge, just like he had dozens of times- Albeit when it was a lot warmer.

"-stupid!" Uma screams as she grabs her braids in terror. She rushes towards where T had just been, feeling sick as she peeks over the edge of the cliff.

T fucking jumped! Jumped into the freezing-

She screams as she runs back a couple of feet before she turns back to face the edge.

She takes a deep breath before she closes her eyes and starts running.

If the fall didn't kill him-

_One._

\- or her-

_Two.._

\- and if he survived the cold-

_Three…_

\- when she caught him-

She opens her eyes in time to jump, screaming in terror as she clears the edge and starts falling towards the water below.

\- she was going to kill him.

* * *

"Be comin' on Deez!" Harry pouts as he circles her, "Don'nah ya be ah wantin' ta have the water nice an' ready for when Uma be gettin' here?" He rests his fists on his hips as he stares down at her with a comically stern frown, "She be ah facin' her fears today too."

Deez sighs as she rolls an orange ball of molten sand in her hands, "I _will _heat the water, Harry. I was just playing with some glass ideas until they got here."

"We still have some time before they meet us." Gil frowns at Harry from where he was sitting in the sand, "I like watchin' her make glass. It's cool."

"Aye. Cool be ah word for today," Harry complains before he throws himself down next to Gil, "Ah poor one. It still be too damn cold."

"Yeah," Gil agrees as he throws an arm around Harry and pulls him closer.

"Shh." Deez furrows her brow as she looks around, "I think I hear them."

Gil and Harry look behind them towards the rocks.

"That was quicker than I thought they'd be," Gil whispers as a grin lights up his face.

Deez stands and turns, tilting her head to the side before the glass she was working with suddenly slips from her fingers as she looks up in horror.

"What be wrong?" Harry asks as both he and Gil look up in confusion.

"They're up there." Deez points to the pinnacle of the cliff above them, just in time to see T leap. Seconds later they hear a blood-curdling scream.

Gil blinks as he stands up, his eyes narrowing before he starts running, "Deez, go heat up the pool." He orders over his shoulder.

Harry grabs her hand as he takes off running after Gil, "The pool Baby Girl."

Deez's eyes widen, "Oh my father! Uma jumped too!" She pulls her hand out of Harry's and rushes to the pool, slamming her hands down on the boulder to heat it. "Uma jumped!"

"Fuckin' shit!" Harry curses as he outpaces Gil, kicking sand up in his wake.

Deez watches as Uma lands in the ocean, but she couldn't say where T was. Somewhere in the screams of terror and the maniacal laughing she'd lost track of his jump.

"Fuck!" Harry yelps as he runs into the water, faltering slightly as it rises past his boots.

With her heart in her throat she strips out of her clothes and slowly gets into the shallow end of the pool. Heating the one boulder was going to take too long. She puts her hands on the walls and closes her eyes, focusing on heating herself.

"Sonovabitch!" Gil curses as he follows after Harry. The water lapping over his feet was frigid! He slows out of reflex as a shiver runs up his spine.

What the fuck had T been thinking with that stunt? He was going to strangle him. He'd seen T jump from that cliff too many times to chalk this up to an accident. His stomach lurched every time the other boy laughed as he fell. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

He was always fine. Always came up on the beach with a shit-eating grin and a cocky thumbs up. And usually, he made peace with that, only this time the water was also ice-fucking-cold as well.

And people thought he was an idiot.

"T! Uma!" Harry shouts before he yelps when a wave nearly knocks him over. "Ya be seein' 'em?"

Gil frowns as he catches Harry, his eyes scanning the ocean as he continues to defy his instincts and run further into the rough, frigid water. "No." He shouts over a crashing wave.

The two of them dive in after it reaches their hips and they start swimming towards where they last saw the two fall.

Hopefully.

"Uma! T!" Harry calls out hoarsely.

"UMA!" Gil bellows over the waves after he spits out a mouthful of salty water. He was going to kill T for this.

"Here," Uma calls back. One hand lifts into the air before it disappears from view again behind another cresting wave.

"There!" Gil pulls Harry by a handful of his jacket and points.

When the wave passes them they see Uma swimming towards them using one arm. The other was dragging T behind her in a stranglehold around his neck.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE WATER!" Uma glares.

Gil winces at the order, conflicted. T had to be heavy with all those layers. He was a little relieved to see Harry fighting the same thoughts.

So when Harry does turn to listen to the Captain's orders, he sighs and starts following him to shore. He was going to kill T.

If he wasn't dead already.

"Uma be ah made o' strong stuff." Harry struggles to say as his teeth chatter with the cold.

"Yeah." Gil gets out between clenched teeth. That didn't mean he liked this. Not in the slightest. What the hell had T been thinking?

Harry stumbles as he reaches the shallows before he turns and holds out his hand.

"Thanks." He takes the offered hand, annoyed with the way his teeth were chattering. The urge to run to Deez's pool was nearly as overwhelming as his need to see their Captain and miscreant.

"Hug it out?" Harry chuckles, shivering as he wraps his arms around him.

"Yeah." Gil quickly pulls Harry to his side, wincing at how cold he was to the touch. Deez was going to be upset when she saw how blue their lips were.

"I said _out _of the damn water." Uma snaps as she swims up to them and tosses T with a wave.

He catches T with an oomph, all his anger at him draining when he sees T passed out and feels him shivering violently in his hold.

"I hope the pool is warm." Uma growls as Harry helps her to her feet, "Cause you three are gonna freeze." She pushes against their backs, forcing them to start moving again.

He doesn't need to be told twice, now that he was sure that both of them were out of the choppy water.

"Deez be ah catchin' sight o' ya both and went ta be warmin' the water soon as she saw ya jump." Harry struggles to explain.

"Then move your asses quicker." Uma snaps.

Gil grimaces at her tone. She hadn't been that pissed in a while. When the pool gets in sight he skids to a halt when he doesn't see Deez. "DEEZ!?" Surely she hadn't gone in the water after them, right?

_Right?_ He turns to the water in open-mouthed concern.

"The water be steamin' mate." Harry points out as he starts stripping with Uma's help.

He turns back to the pool, letting out a sigh when he sees Deez's blue eyes peeking over the side of the pool. He speeds up, not even bothering to strip as he runs into the water. He was already soaked anyway.

He moans as soon as the hot water laps over his feet before he rushes to the deep end, keeping T pressed to his chest securely.

Uma and Harry follow after him, letting out moans of their own.

"Sorry, I was scared I wouldn't get it heated fast enough." Deez frowns as she keeps her back pressed to the wall.

Gil shakes his head, "It's okay, just scared me." He admits before he looks down at T in concern. The other boy was still shivering violently as his teeth chattered behind blue lips. Damn it.

"Go stand with Deez, Harry." Uma orders before she kicks off towards the deep end.

"Aye." Harry doesn't argue as he swerves to go sit next to Deez. "Thanks Baby Girl."

"Is he okay?" Uma asks as she kicks to tread water beside him and T.

He looks at her with concern. "He's still knocked out and cold."

"Because he's a fuckin' idiot," Uma growls as she puts a hand to T's face.

"Yep." Gil nods in agreement.

"Be gettin' T over here!" Harry calls out, "Deez be radiatin' heat."

He doesn't need to be told twice. He and Uma quickly swim over to them before he shoves T at Deez and pulls Uma to his chest. He settles in the water with the rest of their family, the four of them huddling around Deez.

Deez holds T and closes her eyes.

"When ya be learnin' this?" Harry asks as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Um…" Deez purses her lips as she opens one eye, "Learn it worked in the water? Right now."

Uma groans as she leans her head against his chest, "No one tells T, he'll feel justified on two accounts."

"No kidding." Gil sighs as he looks at T's face, relieved to see some of the color coming back to his cheeks. Is that what this had been about? His eyes narrow before they widen. "Uma, you jumped off a cliff." He says in awe. She jumped off the same cliff she'd once nearly strangled him while he carried her down it.

"I didn't have a choice."

"I mean you did." Deez points out before she frowns, "But you're also you, so you didn't."

Uma groans, "Little fuck." She glares at T, "Said he trusted me right as he leapt off the edge."

Deez sighs before she closes her eyes, furrowing her brow before the water starts steaming again.

Harry pulls Gil and Uma closer, "How ya be ah feelin' Uma?" He asks as he looks her over, gently running a hand through her braids as they float in the water.

Uma sinks into the water deep enough her mouth is covered as her eyes shoot daggers at T.

Harry nods knowingly, "He be ah havin' a funny way o' showin' his support, but that is what he be doin'."

He was glad Uma couldn't see his grin at Harry's assessment. Now that everything had slowed down, and he was able to make sense of it, he at least understood why T had done what he had.

That didn't make it okay. But still, it was a relief to know T didn't suddenly have a death wish.

"T always has a good reason for what he does." Deez shrugs, "Sometimes it would be nice if he shared the reason though."

"Wouldn't it?" Gil sighs. She wasn't wrong. In all the years he'd known T, it was rare that he didn't have one reason or another for doing the stupid shit he pulled. "He's part of the family now though. He's gonna have to learn to warn people before doin' it."

Deez nods thoughtfully.

All four of them let out a collective sigh of relief when T sighs and curls around Deez of his own accord.

"We wanna be ah tradin'?" Harry grins at Deez as he holds his arms out, "Last I heard ya be wantin' ta show Uma somethin'. And you two should be ah gettin' hugs in on her, she be ah warmin' ya right up."

Deez nods as she passes T off to Harry before he pulls her to his lap to sit next to Uma.

"This is the second time T's gotten cuddly in a pool." He chuckles as he hugs Deez and Uma closer to him.

"I be likin' these odds." Harry chuckles.

Deez twists in Gil's lap until she can wrap her arms around him and Uma, "I hate when you guys are cold." she whispers against his neck. Everywhere she was pressed to him warms.

"I don't think we're fans of it either Baby Girl." Uma grins at her as she scoots closer. "If T thinks for a moment that there's not going to be consequences for that stunt just because I jumped, he's got another thing coming." She mumbles as she hugs Deez.

Gil lifts a brow when he notes T curl more into Harry at the comment and hides his smile. He turns back to the girls in his arms.

Something was still bothering him. His eyes widen when he finally figures it out. "Deez!" He grins down at her. "You got in the pool by yourself!"

Deez blinks up at him in surprise before she smiles, "I did. I was worried I wasn't going to get the water warmed fast enough, so I got in to try another way." She bites her lip before she hugs him, "I guess I was more scared for all of you than I was of the water."

He leans down and places a kiss on the crown of her head, pride shining in his eyes. She set her fear aside when she knew her family needed her. He knew how much she needed this. Needed to prove to herself that she could do whatever she needed to for the people she loved, scared or not.

Uma closes her eyes as she sags against him. "Great." She sighs, "No one tells T that either."

Deez chuckles before she transfers her hold to Uma, who immediately curls around her. "I'm so proud of you, Baby Girl." She nuzzles against her.

Gil watches the two with a soft smile, "I'm proud of both of you." He hugs them tightly. "You both were amazing."

"Aye. Ya be ah facin' yer fears head-on like an' beatin' them." Harry adds with a strained smile.

Gil keeps them tight in one arm and reaches over to pull Harry and T closer as well. "We're all workin' on it. Just seems like the girls are in the lead right now, but we'll catch up quick enough." His eyes drop to T. Uma was not going to be thrilled he was hearing this conversation but he couldn't deny the fact T had gotten results.

So far T was three for three when it came to helping his girls. He never would have thought to do something so reckless. He was going to have to ask T to help with his fear too. He knew from witnessing it he'd probably loathe every minute of it, but still… He looks down at Deez and Uma with a soft smile. He never thought he'd see the day Uma would jump off a cliff. Or Deez would purposefully get into the water without anyone around.

"Deez," He grins down at her, "Why don't you show Uma what you learned while we heat up. That way you don't have ta be afraid of anyone splashing or moving about?"

She smiles up at him before she leans her head back against his chest, "Look what Harry and Gil taught me."

Uma's eyes light up as she watches Deez float. "That's our Baby Girl!" She cheers as she settles between Gil and Harry with the widest grin on her lips.

"Ya know, when all things be considered," Harry smiles as he holds T to his chest with one arm and slings the other around Uma, "Today be one o' the best days ever."

"Shut it." Uma groans, but can't hide the smile in her eyes. She shakes her head before she turns to Deez, "Ya ready to learn something else?"

"Yes!" Deez kicks until she can reach his leg to use as a perch as she turns to face them, "What?"

All three of them chuckle at her enthusiasm before Uma leans to kiss Harry, and then him on the cheek.

"Here." She grins before she swims deeper into the pool, making sure it was still shallow enough for Deez to stand. "It's called a guppy paddle."

* * *

"Look-it the little Treasure swimmin' all her own." Harry cheers from his seat. He wasn't lying to Uma earlier when he called this one of the best days ever. He was holding a very snuggly T, who at this point he was sure was awake, and he was watching his family finally find some peace they deserved.

Uma had dreamt of this day since he could remember. And to see her enjoying it so fully made him smile. She deserved this.

Gil chuckles, his eyes not once leaving the two girls. "Good job Deez!" He grins at her. "You're doing great!"

T moves in his arms, his head turning away from his chest so he could catch a peek at the girls.

"I ain'nah complainin' none, mind," Harry whispers against T's ear, "But ya gonna pretend ta sleep all day?"

T nods slightly, not moving from his spot.

"Aye then." Harry chuckles as he presses his lips to the crown of T's head before he curls closer into him. Nope, couldn't complain at all.

"Is it okay if I join you guys?" Gil asks. "I'll be careful not to splash."

He chuckles when Deez holds her hand out to him and smiles.

Gil grins boyishly before he slowly wades over to them.

"Ya be sure ya ain'nah wantin' ta be joinin'?" He whispers against T's ear again, even though Gil was no longer in earshot, "I would'nah want ta be keepin' ya from playin' in the water without gettin' yerself frozen solid."

T tilts his head to look up at him with a blink. "You can go play if you want."

Harry furrows his brow. His lad was many things, but soft-spoken wasn't one of them, and he barely was able to make that out, "T?"

Faustina shakes her head slightly as she sinks slightly lower into the water, but doesn't let go of him.

"T ain'nah bein' that afraid o' Uma is he?" He chuckles as he gathers Faustina better in his arms.

Faustina bites her lip as her eyes narrow. "I think it was the shock."

"That were bein' ah mighty dumb idea." He grumbles as he adjusts his hold on her so they can both better see the rest of their family.

"Sorry." She ducks her head as she reaches up to the soaked hood.

"Nah nah nah-" He chuckles as he tugs it back, "We be with family. Ya ain'nah needin' that. And you don'nah be needin' ta be sorry."

"Sorry." Her eyes flit towards the others before she looks up at him, her emerald eyes boring into his intently.

Harry half snorts before he chuckles softly, "What ya be sorry for now?"

"For saying sorry."

"Ya be ah seein' the strangeness in that, aye?" He winks at her, "Ya be ah wantin' ta stay back or go play with the others?"

Faustina drops her eyes as she curls into him closer. "Stay, please."

"Aye love," He draws his legs up to push her even more onto his chest, "We can be stayin'."

"Thank you."

"Ya be shy then?" Harry asks as he rests his chin on her head, nuzzling softly against the wet strands of deep red hair.

Faustine blushes as she hides her face. "You're all here."

Harry smiles as warmth settles in his chest. "It be rare we all be ah gettin' ta be together like this. No school books, no sword or fightin' practice, no hardness in front o' the crew. Just, playin'." He chuckles at Uma and Gil's new game of Deez swimming between them, "Ya know what I be sayin'?"

Faustina looks up at him with a small frown as she studies him intently. "You can go play." She offers again, as she slowly pulls away from him.

"I be knowin' I can," Harry pulls her back, "But ya be ah snugglin' and I be likin' it here."

Faustina blush deepens as she curls back into him, "Thank you." She whispers against his chest before she leans her head against the crook of his shoulder to hide her face. "I like it too."

She breathes out so softly he nearly misses it. "Everyone looks so happy."

"Ya ever be wantin' it, just be ah sayin', T said he be ah leavin' ah letter for ya when I be offerin' it, but yeah-" he fidgets as warmth spreads on his face, "But, all me offers with T be standin' for you too. Needin' ta talk, or needin' ta not talk, snugglin', kissin', any sort o' practice," He grins down at her and winks, "I be standin' ready ta serve."

The heat from her blush blazes against his chest as she looks up, studying him with the same intense stare before she drops her eyes. "Thank you." She nuzzles against his chest, one finger absently tracing patterns on his arm. "I know you're busy. That means a lot to me."

"I ain'nah ever bein' too busy for family." Harry informs her, catching his finger beneath her chin to tilt her head back so he can stare into her beautiful ocean night green eyes, "Ya be hearin'?"

She surprises him when she meets his eyes. "Yes sir." She nods meekly.

He chuckles at the pleasant shiver her words send down his spine before he presses a quick kiss to the corner of her lips, "Careful now, ah pirate could be gettin' use ta such respect."

Her lips tilt into a smile, "It's well deserved." Her timid voice was as even as her gaze.

He tilts his head as he watches her. "Aye?" A slow smile curves his lips, "Ya know, it be ah soundin' like ya be ah knowin' all 'bout us, but I only be ah knowin' scraps 'bout you." He chuckles, "That don'nah be ah soundin' very fair."

She fidgets in his lap, "I guess it doesn't." She bites her lip, but her eyes never waver from his.

"It be ah soundin' to me like ya need ta be ah spendin' more time with me." He winks mischievously at her.

"I'd like that." Her lips slowly falter into a frown, "But I'm pretty dull."

His barking laugh slips out before he can stifle it, "Sorry-" He apologizes as he hugs her to his chest, "I did'nah be ah meanin' ta be makin' ya jump like the Pup. Just found cause ta be laughin'." He pulls back just enough to watch her again, "Pretty, aye, that ya be." He softly brushes strands of hair from her face, "But ya ain'nah bein' dull."

She blushes as she drops her eyes, her lips curling into a thoughtful frown before she meets his gaze again. "I- Thank you for thinking that, but," She bites her lip, "compared to T I'm boring."

"Ya only be ah thinkin' that because ya be ah princess in ah tower afore." Harry shrugs, "But ya be with us now, so ya be ah havin' lots o' freedom ta be findin' yerself."

Faustina pauses her tracing as she studies him with curious eyes. "I'm happy enough with-" She frowns as she bows her head, "Sorry," Her tone as soft as it was genuine. "I should have said it earlier. Thank you. For the room, and-" She swallows as she drops her eyes to his chest. "For bringing everything from my old one." Her eyes watering slightly, "You didn't have to do that. So thank you."

"Aye, I did'nah, but I be ah wantin' to." He nuzzles his forehead to her cheek, "And ya be welcome. I be figurin' if it were worth hidin' it be holdin' meanin' to ya both. An T be ah sayin' you be the one fixin' us up with all the remedies and ointments and such, so I- well, me and Uma be figurin' ya be ah needin' yer glass bottles an' such." He smiles as he sits up, "But I be glad ta know ya be likin' the room too. We were wantin' ta be sure ya had yer own space while ya be adjustin' to us."

Faustina glances up at him before she hugs him tightly. "I really appreciate the thoughtfulness. I'm- It's still overwhelming to be near everyone all at once."

"Aye, we can be ah mite loud." He grins as he looks up, his brow furrowing slightly when he notices Deez looking back at him. Before he can do more than shift, she nods and taps a finger to her ears. She turns back to Gil and Uma, giggling as she throws herself at them and starts begging to learn more from Uma.

Faustina glances over in confusion before she looks up at Harry with a small smile. "She has incredible senses, doesn't she? And such amazing gifts. When she ends up in Auradon she's going to change everything for the better."

"That be our Baby Girl." Harry chuckles, glad Deez had so easily read his situation and seemingly understood his desire to spend time with Faustina. He tilts his head, blinking down at Faustina, "She do be inspirin', so I'll be enjoyin' that view when it be ah happenin'." He smiles as he focuses on Deez again. She seemed so much younger when she was happy.

Usually, she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. Her eyes always looked older too. He believed it was because she saw more than the rest of them, made more connections, and understood more. But right now? Laughing and hanging off of Gil as she mimicked Uma's kicks made her look like the Baby Girl she was.

Faustina bites her lip as she looks between him and the rest of the family, "You really don't have to stay, I don't mind just watching. It's rare to see them all so carefree."

"I don'nah think our Sweet Boy would be 'perciatin' the level o' energy I would be brinin' if I were ta join them." Harry chuckles, "Deez just be ah settin' her fears aside, no need ta be splashin' them back in her face yet." He sighs contentedly as he settles back, "Ah 'sides, I be happy relaxin' an' chattin' with me own fortune right now."

Faustina tilts her head to the side as she yet again studies him with slightly unnerving intensity as if she were trying to unravel a puzzle.

Harry smiles as he stares into her eyes. Her eyes also seemed older, though it felt different than Deez. He couldn't fully explain it, he just knew that where Deez's eyes held an age beyond her years for reasons like making connections and understanding, Faustina's seemed to hold a different form of age. Deez's beautiful blue eyes could also blink back at him with wonder and innocence-

He presses Faustina into his chest at the sudden realization that her brilliant green eyes didn't. Her eyes were sharp, but hard. It hurt to realize that the bastard had snuffed that light out of her.

Faustina places her hand on his chest, her eyes sweeping over him with a small frown. "Are you okay?"

"Aye." He slowly nods before shaking his head to rid himself of the dark thoughts, "Just thinkin'." He pulls her close in a tight hug. He was glad he'd killed the old sick fuck. Anyone who would want to destroy something so beautiful didn't deserve even the lowest life the isle could provide.

She leans her head against his shoulder to gently nuzzle against him. "Thank you." She whispers with another blush.

"What I be ah doin' ta be earnin' this." Harry smiles as he wraps his arms around her, "I be sure ta be doin' it more."

She's silent for a moment, "For not being disgusted. I-" She bites her lip, her eyes glassy before she blinks the tears away. "It's just," She stumbles over herself, "thank you. It feels nice to be held by someone I care about, and I know cares about us." She leans her head against his chest again. "Especially since you don't really know me." She offers hesitantly. "So, thank you. For this. For your offer to do it again." Her voice becomes fainter as she continues, "It really does mean everything to me."

Harry tightens his hold, "I do be ah carin' for ya, and ya ain'nah done nothin' for me ta be findin' disgustin'." He nudges her head until she looks up, making it so he can claim her lips.

He'd do anything to banish her thoughts that she was disgusting. Was that what was wrong with T too? The reason he pulled away, the reason for the distance he was trying to put between them?

He pulls back enough to lock eyes with her, "Ya be listenin' ta me." He demands, not even caring that he sounded desperate, "We did'nah be doin' _nothin' _ta be deservin' what were done to us. Done to you. And what-" His eyes close, "Nothin' anyone be doin' can change how I be feelin' about ya. Both o' ya. It don'nah be changin' the way our family be ah seein' ya. I know, cause it never be makin' them treat me different." He presses his lips to hers again when he sees a tear leak from the corner of her eye.

Her eyes never waver from his as she watches him with an intensity he was quickly becoming familiar with. "Yes sir," She swallows as she ducks her head. "Thank you." She adds, her sincerity unmistakable as the top of her head presses against his chest.

"Ya be loved." Harry nuzzles against her, "Both o' ya. Always be rememberin' ya be loved."

* * *

Deez checks over her shoulder before she runs down the stairs to the hold. What was she doing? Why did she feel like she was sneaking around the ship?

She sighs. Probably because she was. But she needed to ask T for a favor without the rest of her family around to talk her out of it. Because she'd end up letting them. She bites her lip as she stares down the hall to the only door that was always closed now.

Did she want to do this? She takes a deep breath. Her wavering fist hovering an inch away from the door. Uma wasn't going to be happy about this when she found out. She doubted Gil or Harry would be either.

But seriously, if T could get Uma to jump after him… Her head thuds against the door. She just wanted to be able to swim with her family without freaking out every time they wanted to play.

She wanted to be able to enjoy the water her family felt so at home with.

After a moment the door opens and a hand darts out to press against her head to keep her from falling forward. "Sup?" He steps aside so she could enter.

"Got a sec?" She asks as she walks into the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

"I mean," T shrugs, "I let you in didn't I?" He asks as he goes to perch on the back of his chair. "What'cha need?"

Deez smiles, absently crossing her arms over her stomach, "I know you're going to be heading out soon." She takes a deep breath, "I um- I think I need your help."

"I gotchu." T leans back on the chair, adjusting his spine before he sits up, "What'cha need, Princess?"

"Yesterday-" Deez closes her eyes, "I- I need what you did for Uma." Better to just get it out in case someone came looking for her.

T lays his arms over his thighs lazily before he leans forward with a thoughtful frown. "You want me to push you off a cliff? Cause I already know your ass ain't jumpin."

Her eyes widen as she shakes her head, "No! I mean," She groans, "Like we need you getting knocked out again." She huffs, "I need help going under the water. I can kind of swim now, get in the pool by myself, hopefully. But-" But all it took was a moment of missing her grip on the edge of the pool for the fear to rush back in, crowding her mind with panic. If Gil hadn't been there, hadn't kept his promise to keep her head above water. She frowns.

She could feel T's eyes on her before he snorts.

"I don't know how she's going to pay me back for the whole cliff diving incident." His lips pull into a smirk, "But as I said, if you're serious- I gotchu." He nods at her. "But it's gotta be just the two of us. Everyone else will get pissy and it'll just get in the way, or be utilized as a distraction by your sneaky ass."

"Duh." Deez rolls her eyes, "Why do you think I had to ask you alone." a slow smile spreads on her lips, "And I know what I'm capable of when trying to avoid things, thanks." She tightens her self hug, "Besides, how else are we also going to work on me using my fire underwater? Which I think I've got step one now."

T grins, "One, that's fucking awesome Deez, fuck yeah." He playfully punches her shoulder. "Two for one. Just making sure you were aware. Two, kinda noticed your lack of entourage." T chuckles.

"I knew Gil would either want to join us or would talk me out of it." She worries her lip bottom lip between her teeth, "Uma doesn't even want to acknowledge you got her to face her fear. And got me in the water on my own," She bites her bottom lip before she snorts, "Not to mention it got me to figure out how to heat the water myself, which is step one, by the way." She shakes her head before she throws her hands in the air, "And Harry… I'm pretty sure he'd just order me to stop talking crazy with you."

T snorts, "That checks. Badass." He laughs, "And yeah probably."

"And since I don't want _you _knocked out, or _me _talked out of this-" She gestures around the room, "Here we are."

T grins, "Betcha five notebooks that all three of them realize there are worse games than hide and seek." His lips pull into a smirk. "I like it. It's going to eventually bite me in the ass, but I like it."

Deez chuckles, "Don't worry, I'll take the blame when they find out. It was my idea."

"Tch." T snorts, "Yeah, but they're not gonna be mad over the idea as much as me executing it. And that's a noble notion, Princess, but we both know I'mma take the fall for this."

"I'm hoping that if I can get over it, they won't care how." Deez shrugs, "I'm still going to work on it with them, eventually."

"But they're going to put it off just as badly as you would." He points out.

"I'm hoping by the time they work on it with me, we'll have made some progress."

"Fair." T nods as he props his hand up on his chin. "Wanna try it tonight?"

"I-" Deez narrows her eyes, "I still haven't worked out how to get to the cove without anyone else. You already have a plan?"

"Yeah, I asked- And I think she felt backed in a corner after the whole freedom thing... So couldn't justify saying anything that ended in any other word than yes."

"Brave." Deez chuckles before she looks over her shoulder at T's door. It sounded like someone was walking down the hall.

"Or stupid." T snorts, "I'm finding those lines run pretty parallel."

"You are remarkably you." Deez smiles as she slowly starts backing up towards the door, "But maybe not tonight. No need to make them suspicious."

"I am aren't I?" T nods, "You know how much I love to aim to please."

"You wouldn't have any of that ointment you make, or oils that would help with sore muscles, would you?"

"Yeah," He tilts his head slightly before he plucks something off the table and tosses it to her. "For Gil, I'm guessing?"

"Aye." She nods before she looks back up, "Thanks."

"Remember that."

"I will do my best."

"I'll hold you to it." T grins.

Deez nods again before she opens the door to find Gil holding his hand up like he was about to knock.

"Sup, Big Guy?" T nods at him.

Gil grins at T before he turns to look down at her in relief, "We were wondering where you'd run off too."

Deez smiles as she holds the tin up in both hands like a prize, "I asked T if more ointment was ready. I saw you rubbing your legs, and Uma said she'd teach me how to do massages like she does."

"Oh." Gil smiles as he drops his hand to Deez's head and gently ruffles her hair. "That's sweet of you Deez. I didn't think you could get sore from playing in the water, but my lower legs are crampin' something fierce."

"So, good time for me to learn then." Deez smiles as she takes Gil's hand. "Thanks, T."

"Any time, Enjoy the lesson." T nods at them as he hops off his seat and shuts the door behind them, with the click of a lock.

She pulls Gil with her back up the stairs, a little surprised at how well that had worked. She managed to get T to agree to help her, and she was getting to help Gil out while getting to spend time with Uma and Harry.

She felt a little guilty about hiding her new 'lessons' with T. But she'd seen the fear in Gil's eyes when she'd slipped. And she'd noticed he was less forceful with her swimming lessons now that he was working on his own fears.

And T was right. She would use any opportunity to get out of doing something she was afraid of. Her biggest fear was that wanting to win her family's approval would only be a motivation for so long.

* * *

**Sup homeslice?**

**Gods, that first scene. I can't tell you how much I loved writing it and how much it made me laugh upon re-reading it. Was it exactly what you were expecting T to do when he asked for them to walk instead of taking the dingy?**

**Did the second scene make you anxious or make you want to laugh?**

**Uma is so fucking done with T's shit. Can you blame her? She even started barking orders at her boys.**

**I'm not sure if Gil is more pissed or concerned, and I wrote him. He is so fucking frustrated with the situation. Which do you think?**

**D says T always does things with good reason- Agree? Or disagree?**

**What did you think of Gil's realization that Deez put her fear aside in order to help her family? Poor guy has been on the front line of that girl feeling like she's not brave for years. Were you as happy as he was to see her prove to herself that she was more than capable of being useful, despite being afraid? Almost like she finally took her own advice.**

**Overall I thought the scene was cute. What do you guys think?**

**Sorry if the third scene was a bit confusing with the names at the beginning, but Harry thought it was T, when it was Faustina and that's what we agreed to do about it. Was it hard to follow because of it though?**

**Harry is so fucking proud of Uma and Deez, and I hope Gil's pride came through as well, did it?**

**Wasn't Gil asking to join them in the pool adorable?**

**Was anyone expecting it to be Faustina upon them waking up?**

**The interaction between Harry and Faustina was so sweet it hurt my teeth. Anyone else get a toothache?**

**Speaking of T's other half, what are you guys starting to think about her? She's so different than my usual mains. so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**The end of that scene legit made me squee upon rereading it. Anyone else get hit by them feels?**

**Deez is so fucking adorable sometimes. Of course she'd feel guilty about 'going behind the family's back' to ask for T's help. Any thoughts?**

**T's response to her question had me making a snort of my own. Did any of you get a chuckle?**

**T's assessment of the question was full of assumptions, as T is one to do. Think he was close to the truth?**

**What did you think of Deez's plan? Think it will help with her feelings of uselessness?**

**T's bet made me roll, anyone else get a chuckle?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Covid Corner **

**It's crazy I'm still writing these. **

**How are you guys doing? Hope you're staying sane through this shit show. And safe and healthy and shit. Quick roll call though. It's been a while since we've heard from a few of you. Just a hi will help our anxiety. Cough... QuintBrit... Cough... Bookworm... Cough... everyone else, you know who you are.**

**Small reminder, we're on at 6 EST on Fridays on our facebook page in an attempt to keep you guys entertained. Sometimes we even manage to be funny. So if you're bored or desperate for some human interaction with someone outside your house- Hit us up. We plan to be on for an hour. Gotta get back to writing. :)**


	38. Right?

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry it took so long to get this posted. My computer starting fighting with the internet, and then they stopped talking for a bit. But the drama clearly ended and they're friends again.**

**So without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma looks up from her workbook when she feels a set of eyes on her. "T." She looks up with a glare, surprised that he'd managed to perch in the seat across from her so silently. She resists the urge to groan. Great. She was starting to think T was taking their predictions of who was staring at them as a challenge.

"How do all of you always do that?" T grumbles, "Do I smell or something?"

"Nope." Uma smirks as she leans over the table, bracing her chin against the palm of her hand, "What's up? You're never in here this early."

"It's barge day." T grins, "And you said me and Deez could dip out. Can I switch today? I know she has letters to drop off. And I could use her help with pickin' some herbs and carrying whatever scraps of metal we can find."

"Don't you have a thing with Harry tonight?"

"Oh yeah." T frowns, "Then can I split the hours up so I can do both? I don't think it's going to take more than a couple of hours."

This fucking kid. She still wasn't sure what she should do with him after that stunt he pulled at the cove. Little ass hole. "You really have a brass set, don't you?" Uma drums her fingers on the table as her eyes sweep to the bed where Deez was currently asleep, curled up in Gil and Harry's arms like a small doll.

"I mean, yeah?" T grins at her. "I'm the only one who can tell the difference in metals since the Pup's gone, and Deez isn't affected by the sap or leaves of the plants that I need. She needed to go to the barge anyways."

Uma sighs, "And she's been wanting to practice walking the docks." She shakes her head, "Gil's gonna end up going with ya."

T frowns, "No offense to Gil, but he is not fast, and I wanna go with Harry tonight."

"Neither is Deez when she's facing a fear." Uma points out with a glare.

"Yeah, but I figure Gil could just meet us at the cove with the dingy, I can deal with getting the Princess over the dock. But once we're off we can both jet. Besides it'll be good practice for her to pace herself better so no one figures out it's her. " He grins.

Uma purses her lips. T had her there. It was one of the biggest reasons she was afraid to let Deez off-ship unless it was necessary.

"An' 'sides, you know me, we'll keep to the shadows once we're in the city, she needs more practice there too, especially now that she's rockin' a hood. I can't tell you how many times I misjudged something 'cause the damn thing got in the way."

"So you plan to help her with the docks, barge, practice sticking to the shadows and wearing her hood, then end up at the cove?"

T nods, "Also the herbs."

That could take the majority of the day. Uma sighs, "Fine. This time, you can go out with Deez for the day, and then Gil and Harry can meet you at the cove so you can help him with his thing tonight."

"Sweet." T grins widely. "Thanks, Uma."

"When are you planning to head out?"

"I wanna try to hit up the barge before it's picked clean, so ya know, when she wakes up, or now or whatever."

She could feel the weight of T's eyes as he waited expectantly. Her eyes narrow, "What did we say about the hood?"

T frowns before he lowers the hood and his hand squeezes his arm. "So?" He asks as he looks over to where the rest of the family was sleeping.

She grins, "You want her, go get her." She chuckles. It was a little mean, but she couldn't resist. Not only would T have to get close to a bed, but if he wasn't careful he could end up sandwiched with Deez.

T blinks as he studies her expression before he turns to look at the bed for a moment his eyes calculating. After a moment he defiantly jumps off the chair. "Heard." He silently makes his way to the bed, choosing to make his way to Harry's side of the bed instead of Gil, before he carefully navigates around the squeakier floorboards. When he's close enough he holds out a single finger and pokes the center of Deez's forehead.

Deez grins before she opens her eyes.

T matches her grin before he cautiously backtracks away from the bed. "Coming or not?" He whispers.

Deez slowly untangles herself before she slides to the foot of the bed, "Coming where?" She asks, furrowing her brow as she looks between T and Uma.

"Run some errands, and work on your stealth. So go grab your letters and let's get going."

"Really?" Deez looks at her, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Aye, so get dressed before I change my mind."

Deez quickly jumps down from the bed, pulling her nightshirt off as she runs to collect her clothes and letters.

T sends her a shit-eating grin before he goes to lean against the wall smugly.

"Ready." Deez runs to the table, still shoving her arms through the sleeves of the hoodie before she grabs the sealed letter and carefully stows it in her pouch.

"Be careful," Uma warns as she grabs Deez by the wrist.

"She has fire so hot it can melt rock. And she can knock out anyone on this isle, except one, in a punch. She'll be fine." T kicks off the wall before he turns to the door and opens it, "Later Captain." He throws his hand over his shoulder. "See you in a couple of hours."

"I thought the point was to not announce the two of you were still around." Uma glares at T before her eyes drop when she feels arms go around her neck.

"We'll be careful," Deez assures her as she pulls back to look up with her clear blue eyes, "I promise."

Uma smiles, "Thank you."

She sighs as Deez rushes out the door to catch up with T.

Great. That plan had backfired. Now she was going to be the one having to tell her Sweet Boy that Deez was out and about on the isle.

With T.

And T was out there with only Deez.

Which was going to irritate her Pretty Boy.

Not that they didn't trust him… With most things…

She groans as she slips back into her seat.

Maybe she'd be able to finish this chapter before having to deal with her boy's looks of betrayal.

* * *

So.

Was this his life now?

Being a fucking monster?

This was the third time in a week he found himself torturing a member of the family he'd just joined.

First Harry with the damn chains. The chains he'd brought back, claiming he could 'fix' whatever. That idea had been all Harry's, though he couldn't argue that it would be helpful in the long run to get that kind of practice in.

Then Uma and the cliff, though notably, she hadn't asked for it. Still, he was proud of the way she'd just jumped after him. Screaming the whole way, but she faced that fear down like a boss.

And now Deez. Again, her idea. But it felt like catching the backside of a double-edged sword. This was what he was supposed to be doing anyway, according to his deal with her damn dad.

His eye twitches, fuck was Gil going to ask for his help too? He sighs as he lets go of Deez so she could break the surface of the water.

Her scream pierces the silence as she comes up gasping for air.

"Better." T nods in approval. Better him than someone else though right? Someone needed to get them over this shit before it got used against them. His eyes narrow. _Right? _Right.

"Cool-" Deez coughs as her shaking hands tighten in his hoodie

"What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?" He glares, lips pursed to the side.

"Right." She hugs herself to his side tightly, "mouth." She whimpers as she hides her face.

He sighs as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "We're gonna keep going 'til you learn that lesson. Then we can work on your fire till Gil gets here."

A silent sob wracks her body, but she nods.

God damn it. That was two out of three. He preferred Uma's response. Wanting to kill the perpetrator was a lot more productive than scaring themselves until they dissolved like this.

"Good." He drops his other hand to her head as he moves her to stand in front of him. "Hold your breath." It's the only warning he gives her, smiling at the way she bites her lips between her teeth before he pushes her back under the water.

Ugh. He frowns. At least this was two birds, one stone. Her father wanted her to get stronger, and she wanted to learn how to react if someone attacked her, or worse, if she slipped into the water of her own clumsy ass accord.

He holds her down to the count of thirty-five this time before he relents and pulls her back up. His eye twitching as she lets out another scream.

"Nothing!" Deez screams as she locks her arms around him again, "Nothing. Nothing." She continues to mumble as she shivers against him

Jesus fucking christ. He didn't blame the others for refusing to do this. "Good job. You didn't come up choking this time." He pulls her closer. At least they were making progress.

"Mouth shut." Deez nods against him.

"You really wanted to be done with this today, huh?" He smiles down at her.

"One-" She squeezes her eyes shut, "Cool. Cool cool cool. Cool."

"I got chu." He nods, "I'm not going to warn you to hold your breath this time though." He informs her as he easily swims to the middle of the deep end with her. "And then I expect you to swim to get away from me, or I'll do it again."

A strangled squeak is her only response before she pushes off T in an attempt to swim away, but he manages to grab her and pull her back.

"Nice try." He nods, ignoring the way her sapphire eyes looked up at him with betrayal. "But short of burning me, I ain't lettin' ya go. So… Either or."

"I just-" Deez looks up at him with a trembling lower lip as she struggles to speak, "One- just one. Not new."

"Because life isn't fair." T shrugs before he dunks her. He sighs as large bubble streams to the surface. Well… At least the water wasn't going into her mouth.

At the count of five, he feels his hand heat up.

Huh. He smirks. She was starting to fight back. Good.

He continues counting, letting her go when he reaches twenty-five.

He dives under the water to move away from her. When he comes back up he finds her at the edge of the pool desperately trying to pull herself out. "Great job Deez, but I don't know where you're going." He swims over and grabs her around the waist to pull her back in.

"Out!" Deez shrieks, "Outoutout!"

"I said we were gonna work on you flaming up in the pool next. If you get out now, I know you're not coming back in." He pulls her to his stomach before he starts to kick them over to where she could stand in the water.

"You're not wrong." She pouts, her eyes lingering on the edge of the pool.

"Sometimes." T nods as he sets her down, keeping both hands on her shoulders. He narrows his eyes as he looks down at her. She was going to kill him. "You calmed down?"

Deez takes a deep breath and slowly nods.

"Great. Now get me off" He nods at the lie before he hooks his ankle around hers and snags it from beneath her. His foot comes down on her back to push her to the floor with it.

Another flood of bubbles greets him as she fights against his hold. The water around them begins to steam again as it gets uncomfortable to keep a grip on her.

He counts to twenty, ignoring the heat as he looks down through the steam with a proud smile before he relents and moves his foot.

Deez moves away from him so fast it had to be that she kicked off from the bottom. She emerges near the edge of the shallow end, "Fuck you!"

He back floats as he watches her lazily. "Heard." He nods. But they'd made progress. More than he thought they were going to today. "But you love me anyway."

She trembles as she walks out of the pool, still glaring at him from under wet strands of hair hanging in her face.

He chuckles as he watches her from under his hood. "You did great today Deez." He grins. "I'm proud of you." Next time he wasn't going to let her go until she got away from him on her own. "You heated up pretty fast. That's one step closer to firing up. Good for you." He wades in the deep end. "Progress, not perfection, ya know?" At least she hadn't screamed in terror this time. She was too busy being pissed. Which was fucking so much better than the alternative.

Getting pissed in the face of your fears was so much better than blanking.

She lets out a strangled growl before she collapses a few feet away from the pool, curling around herself as she continues to glare at him.

"Wanna try again?"

She shakes her head as she pulls her knees tighter to her chest.

"Fair." He swims out of the pool and walks over to her, shivering as he plops down and throws an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. "Seriously Deez, great job today. If Uma knew we were doing this, she'd be so proud of you."

Before this was over he was going to end up on his family's hit list. Because he just knew Gil was going to ask next. He runs a hand through his hair knocking down his hood.

She sighs before she uncurls and starts warming him up. "Sorry."

He lets out a sigh of relief when the heat brushes over his freezing skin."Don't be." He waves her off. "You did the right thing."

Deez bites her lip, "When I've gotten angry in the past I've hurt people." Her hands tremble as she runs them over his arms.

"Deez," T frowns as he sees the disappointment in her eyes, "If I don't get hurt doing this, then we're doing it wrong. You're gonna have to get over that."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, I don't particularly enjoy shoving you underwater, but I'm doing it anyway."

"You don't mind shoving Harry under the water." She frowns.

"Harry doesn't scream and cry when I do it." T frowns at her.

"Because it's not something I should be afraid of," Deez explains as she closes her eyes and lowers her head, "and I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Everyone has their fears D, don't beat yourself up. We're dealing with it. Maybe not in the most… Trusting way? But we're dealing with it. And you made a lot of progress today. But 'til you can burn me to get me off, or swim the fuck away, I'm not stopping. We got to get this right."

Deez sighs before she looks out over the water, "I just don't want 'personal hell' to always be how I describe something they love so much."

"We'll get there." T shrugs, "This shit doesn't happen overnight ya know. It's going to take some time. So just," He frowns, "You're gonna have to come to terms with the fact you're going to end up hurting me in these exercises, or you'll never be able to get away from someone terrorizing you with this shit again."

"I've spent so long working to not hurt people-"

"I know, I was there."

She glares, "Well-"

"Is exactly my point," T smirks smugly. "I don't expect you to burn me to that extent again, but you need to learn how to light up underwater. I know you can."

"I am not burning you at all," Deez growls as the heat around her intensifies.

T lifts a brow as he pats out a small flame on his hoodie. "I see that."

"Fuck." Deez kicks away from him before she pulls her knees to her chest again and curls around them.

"Oh calm down." T rolls to his knees before he tackles her, frowning when he feels how much she was shivering. "Huh." T blinks down at her. "Deez…" He sighs before he wraps his arms around her and rolls with her pressed to his chest to stare up at the sky.

Was this going to be his life for the next couple of months? Making his new family pissed or wanting to piss themselves? Great.

He runs a hand through her hair. "It's okay. But- You're never going to get better short of pushing yourself. It's not going to be fun or easy, but it'll be worth it in the end. I know it will. And so do you, or you wouldn't have asked me to do this." He breathes out.

He wasn't sure why everyone had suddenly decided to start working on their fears at once. Or what was wrong with him for being able to help the way he was when the others didn't seem to be able to. Not that he was enjoying it or anything, but still… It needed to get done.

"I know." She shakes her head.

"Good." T nods as he continues to brush his fingers through her hair.

"I just wasn't expecting to have problems with my fire because of it." She looks away.

"Dude." T shakes his head. "We already knew your fire was connected to your emotions. Chill."

"But I can't be on the ship like this."

"And you're not." He pulls her into a half-hug with his other hand.

"But they're going to be here soon."

"So, let's figure out a way to get you to calm down after doing this shit." T shrugs. "I mean, I don't know how besides getting you over it, but I'm sure there's something we can do."

Deez sighs, "Gil's music-"

He lifts an eyebrow when he feels her stomach growl. "Good to know." He pulls her up with him before he walks over to his bag and plops back down, leaving her on his lap. He quickly looks through his bag, pulling out a brown greasy bag to offer her. "Eat. Before they think I'm starving you as punishment or something."

"You still get food from the shop?" Deez furrows her brow as she stares at the bag.

T snorts, "I fuckin' wish, but pretty sure Uma'd kill me." He chuckles, "That's just jerky."

"Oh." She frowns as she pushes it back, "That stuff can last a while, and you're you, so you're going to need that eventually."

"Dude." T shakes his head. "I have plenty of jerky. Eat."

"And Gil set up fishing traps when we first started staying here, and I haven't seen them checked in days."

"Would you rather fish then?" T sighs as he looks along the beach line for the traps before he spots one, and places Deez back on the sand. "You set up a fire and I'll go check." He stands up and heads out as he throws a hand over his shoulder. "Be back in a minute."

Deez chuckles, but sets to collecting bits of trash and driftwood to build a fire.

It doesn't take him long to pull in the line, surprised to find several fish in the trap before he collects them and walks back.

"Gil taught me how to clean them," Deez says as she holds her still shaking hand out.

"Then we can split it, you do this one, and I'll do the rest." He offers her the bigger fish to gut before he pulls out two daggers and offers one to her.

Maybe eating would help stop her shiver.

"This was just the one?" Deez blinks in surprise before she kneels to start working.

"Good point." He throws the rest of the fish down next to her before he stands. "I'll go check them while you cook this batch." He nods, "We can turn whatever's left into jerky and keep it in the cove for you and the Big Guy."

Deez smiles, "Thanks. I'd like that." Her eyes widen as she slits her fish open, "Oh, I have spices that Yensid gave us in a cubby in the cave!"

"Well, aren't you fancy." T laughs.

She purses her lips as a light blush heats her cheeks, "I like cooking for people."

"Color me shocked. A princess that likes cooking for people. Want me to grab you some crab apples while I'm out tonight?"

For the first time since they'd arrived at the cove her eyes light up, "You don't mind? It's been a long time since I was able to make tarts. I might even be able to convince Gil to wait here while I build another oven."

"No problem," T turns away as he throws up his hand. "You deserve something for all the work you put in today."

* * *

"I'm glad we checked the traps today, or all this would have gone to waste." Deez absently points out as she sets rocks around the fire drying strips of fish.

"Yeah," Gil nods as he continues to load the dingy with the supplies T left at the cove the night before to cover their lesson. It was sneaky, but she wasn't going to complain if it meant fewer questions about their day.

"I would've hated for that to have gone to waste. It's been a while since I've checked them."

"Oh, I need to make an oven." Deez smiles, "T said he'd bring some crab apples back tonight."

Gil frowns as he looks over at her, "I mean the oven is a cool idea. But I don't think Harry's letting T anywhere near the temple, so I wouldn't get your hopes up…" He bites his lip, "Then again, Harry loves your tarts almost as much as I do… So maybe?"

She blinks. Harry wouldn't let T- Her brow furrows. But T made it sound like they were only together for a few hours before they did their own thing. Was that something she wasn't supposed to know? She sighs, "Oh." So much for getting more time at the cove. She looks back towards the cave, trying to figure out another way to stay.

"Uma will probably let us come back after we drop all this stuff off." He offers as if reading her mind. "You guys made a good haul this morning."

She absently nods, but all she could think about was the flame she'd set on T's arm earlier.

She'd been so- so overwhelmed. She sighs. It had been a long time since she lost control like that. And it scared her.

A hand suddenly drops to her head and she finds Gil looking down at her in concern, chuckling at her squeak of surprise. "What'cha thinkin'?"

She drops her eyes, "I um, I was just thinking maybe you could go tell Uma while I get started on the oven?"

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." Gil shakes his head. "Uma'd kill me. We're only allowed on the isle in pairs until everything settles down. Harry was the only exception and now he can't even do that since T's back and at it." He frowns, "Why?"

Deez wraps her arms around herself, "Why what?"

"Why do you suddenly not wanna come back to the ship with me?" He asks as he picks her up and places her on his hip, still looking at her with concern.

She presses her face against his chest and wraps her arms around him. She'd avoided getting too close to him because she knew the moment he held her he'd feel her trembling. Cooking and eating had helped, but she still felt shaky.

"Talk to me Deez," His hand cups her jaw tenderly, tilting her head back to look at him. "What happened?" He asks more firmly as he studies her.

"I-" She closes her eyes, "I lost control of my fire today."

His brow furrows, "What happened?" He asks gently as he lowers them both to the ground.

Why? Why was he so easy to talk to? Why did she want to explain everything with one simple question? But she knew the moment she explained what she and T were doing he, or he and the rest of their family, would put an end to it.

"Talking about what's bothering you always helps me. So what's going on Deez?" He asks as he nudges her head with his chin. "Talk to me."

She leans against him, "I got mad." She sighs, "Scared and mad. And then there were flames that T had to put out. And it scared me more."

Gil tilts his head to the side as he studies her, his warm brown eyes unwavering before he pulls her in for a hug. "Did anyone see?" He asks her softly.

"No." She hesitantly admits, "It was just us."

Gil nods as he hugs her closer. "It's okay." He assures her. "You've gotten so much control over the last few years, but things can still happen. We don't expect you to be perfect Deez."

"I expect me not to burn Uma's pride and joy." She closes her eyes. Just like she expected herself to be able to fight her fears. But it felt like fighting one just brought others to the surface.

"And you won't." He nuzzles her chin against her hair. "There's nothing to scare you, or make you mad at home."

She stifles a snort. Sure. For now. T was hopefully always going to come back.

Gil's brow furrows and he falls silent for several moments. "What happened to make you feel that way exactly?"

She sighs, "Is it okay if I don't want to talk about that yet?"

Gil bites his lip before he sucks in air and lets it out. "Of course." He nods, "I'm just worried is all. But you can talk about it when you're ready."

"I'm sorry I'm worrying you." She turns in his hold and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Not your fault." He pecks a light kiss on her lips. "I just wanna help is all. It seems we're all facing our fears, and I didn't realize you burning down the ship was still one of yours. I can grab one of your dad's robes if you're that worried about it. T's pretty sure it will snuff you out."

"And water." She sighs, "But this is helping," She presses their foreheads together, "so thank you."

"It's what I'm here for." He chuckles with a boyish grin. "I brought my flute. Want me to play it for you? You usually calm some when I do."

"Yes." She immediately pulls away to give him room.

Gil chuckles again, shifting as he moves to pull it from his pocket before he lays down, letting her lay on top of him.

The soft melody soothes her as she nuzzles against him with a small smile. She loved this. Him playing for her. It was the one thing that always worked; always managed to calm the storm in her mind. She relaxes against his chest as the tension in her chest finally dissolves.

By the third song, she was asleep.

* * *

He smirks as he jumps from roof to roof, keeping his prey in sight. It had been a while since he'd played 'surprise' and he was looking forward to playing it with someone besides D.

Assuming he got the jump anyway. His smirk falls to a frown. How the fuck did they always know he was around? It was annoying as it was frustrating.

Still, at the end of the day, he enjoyed the challenge of it.

But did Harry already know he was present? That was the real question.

He'd been patient this time. Waiting for the right shadows, making sure he was careful with his landings. Bouncing between the roofs and the street as he kept his distance.

So when someone suddenly pulls on the back of his hoodie, he jumps, pulling his daggers out as he turns.

"M-mm-master T?" A small dark hooded figure protects his face with arms that ended in claws, "No stab again, please!"

"Bak?" T blinks as he lowers his daggers. "Sup with you?" He tilts his head to the side. "Wait-" He blinks as he steps back in confusion."I stabbed you?" He asks as he guides them to a dark alleyway.

"Master T furious in escape." The squat Goblin clicks his beak, "Master T not himself. Bak holds no grudge. Daughter of Hades gives many shinies."

"Oh." T rubs the back of his head, "I'm sorry man." He frowns. "Thank you I guess." He offers unsure of what else to say to a person he didn't even remember stabbing. It was a weird situation to find himself in.

He'd stabbed goblins on his way out. Who the fuck did shit like that? His eyes narrow before he swallows a groan. That wasn't good. It had taken years to gain the Goblins' trust once he figured out they could talk. They were the first people he'd introduced himself too. He still remembered the look on Irk's face when he'd popped out of the shadows. For the most part, most of the isle ignored them. Almost no one knew they were capable of speech. Which suited the Goblins just fine. He'd learned so much from them over the years, everything from the locations of his friends to stealth. It would suck to lose them as allies. "I'll make sure to bring you something cool to make up for it."

Bak tilts his head ridiculously sideways, staring at him with one large yellow eye, "Master T will have shinies for Bak?" The eye blinks.

T nods, "Yeah." He frowns, "But for right now- What's up with you? It's been a minute." He crosses his arms as he leans against the wall.

Bak clicks his beak and stands up straight, still only coming to the top of T's leg, "Oh, things not good for Bak and Irk and friends," his shoulders sag as he lets out a soft whistle, "Miss our Queen."

Ah. He bet they did. "I'm missin' her too." Mal was probably nicer to the Goblins than anyone in her gang. One of his favorite past times had been watching her interact with them. It was one of the reasons she was part of the group Faustina had picked for him to stalk. "What's not good?"

"Goblins not missing Queen make big trouble." He shakes his head, "Search for daughter of Hades. Hope make Mistress happy." His eyes widen as he continues shaking his head, "Mistress is very not happy."

"Why ain't the mistress happy?" T frowns. The fact some of the Goblins were looking for D was a problem that needed fixing. "Good to know." He nods to the bird-like Goblin.

"Mistress is furious Queen no bring wand back yet." He lets out another soft whistle.

"Ah." T nods. Is that why that cunt had been so okay with her daughter and her gang leaving? "Right." He sighs as he kicks off the wall. He'd have to take care of this. "I owe your Mistress a visit anyways. I'll take care of the other Goblins while I'm there." He smirks a plan already coming together.

Large eyes blink back up at him, "You force them to make no problems?"

T nods. "Yeah, I'll take care of it." And part of his deal with Senior. He was going to be able to knock out a lot of shit tonight, but first, he was going to need shinies… Which meant going back to the church. His eyes narrow. Maybe set it on fire.

Bak happily hops in place, "Bak will take Master T to Irk?"

"I need to do a couple of things first," like informing Senior, "Meet me by the church at midnight?" He asks with a frown.

Bak taps a clawed hand to his forehead before he turns on the spot and marches away.

T smirks at the Goblin's back before he climbs up the side of the building and takes off towards the temple.

Maybe after tonight he wouldn't have to worry about ever delivering a message personally to the god like this again.

* * *

That little fucking pain in the ass. The sun had been up for nearly an hour. Where the fuck was he?

If Uma didn't kill the little shit, he would.

Harry pulls his jacket around him, rubbing his arms against the cold as he eyes the groggy people slowly filling the street around him.

He sighs as he looks in the direction of the docks. What the fuck was he going to tell Uma?

He slowly starts trudging back to the ship, his only hope to salvage this situation was that he and T had simply missed each other and was back on the ship waiting for him.

It wasn't likely. But he could still hope.

Damn the Sea Gods to hell. What the fuck was T getting in to now? He groans, head bowing as he slowly makes his way up the gangplank.

This was going to suck. He could feel it in his bones.

Where the fuck was T?

"Fuck." James sighs. "Already?"

Harry drags his hands down his face, "Aye, it be ah seemin' so."

"Well, good luck with the Captain. She already be gettin' bad news from the little Fire Princess earlier."

"Aye?" Harry frowns, "Any idea what that bein'?" What was he going to be walking into?

James shakes his head but points to the crow's nest, "I just know it be sendin' yer girl runnin'."

Great. Harry sighs as he nods towards James, "Thanks for the heads up."

"I'm sure it won't be' that bad, this was expected when she brought him on right?" James salutes before he turns back to the rigging he was working on.

Harry grimaces. Was it? Was T so bad at listening that everyone was expecting this?

He claps a hand to his forehead as he lumbers to the cabin door. He knew James was right, he just wished it hadn't been on his watch and word.

He slowly pushes the door open, hoping to test the waters before he ventured in, "Uma?" He calls out before his eyes land on her and Gil sitting at the table.

"You." Uma slams her hands on the table as she stands up. "What the fuck happened?"

How did she already know? "Well, I be ah feelin' his eyes on me back as usual, and then they be gone just as fast. I be ah spendin' hours searchin' for him, but-" He frowns before he drops his head.

Uma groans, shutting her eyes before she plops back in her seat. "I knew this was going to happen eventually- But seriously? It's been barely a week, and I know he's going on no sleep." She rubs her forehead.

"That might be ah bein' what be happenin' then." Harry offers, "T be known for droppin' where he be ah feelin' secure enough ta be catchin' sleep."

Uma glares at him. "We both know you're not stupid enough to believe that,"

"I can be ah hopin'." Harry frowns, "But how ya already be ah knowin'?" He asks as he looks from her to Gil and back.

"He sent a message to Deez, with a crate of crab apples." Gil sighs, finally looking up from his workbook. "'Cept it's in their language so we can't read it."

Ah. Their language. Seemingly harmless, and at one point a gleeful fuck you to Mal, but now? "What she be ah sayin' he said?"

"That he had shit to do and would be back in a couple days. The only thing he wrote in fucking English was sorry. Little fucker." Uma slams her hands on the table before she grabs a crumpled sheet of paper and thrusts it to his chest.

Harry grimaces as he looks down at the letter. Why? Why wouldn't T have just told him? Why run off? He had time to get a message to Deez, but couldn't be bothered to meet him and give him anything?

Or ask for help?

He sighs as he looks over the foreign language until he reaches the 'sorry'. Was he though? "This be-"

"Fuckin' whale shit!" Uma snaps.

"Aye." Harry holds a hand up, "Aye Uma, it is."

Uma huffs as she falls back in her chair. "He's barely fuckin' healed. Just joined the fucking family. Hasn't slept in fuck knows how long. Ditches you. And then has the balls to just say sorry." She sighs.

"Aye." Harry sighs.

"But," Gil sighs, "He at least left a note." He points out, rather bravely in Harry's opinion. "We didn't use to do that for you when we first became a family. And it's T, that's a huge step for him. He could've just up and left without a word."

"A note we can't fucking read!" Uma snaps again.

Harry rests a hand on her shoulder.

"But Deez can." Gil points out, "And she isn't going anywhere. Doesn't it make more sense for him to write it in their language? In case someone found it?"

"He was lucky we let him leave the ship so soon in the first place with him in the condition he was in." Uma stubbornly grumbles.

Harry kneels beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Aye Uma, and I be ah thinkin' our Sweet Boy be right. I ain'nah gonna say I ain'nah pissed he did'nah be comin' ta me when he be knowin' where I were-"

"We just got him back." She growls as she wipes an arm over her eyes. "He could have at least given it a month before pulling this stunt."

A small knock on the door makes them all look up.

Uma sighs as she walks to the door and opens it, "Aye?" She frowns as her eyes land on Deez in confusion. "Since when do you knock Baby Girl?" She asks as she steps back to let her in the room.

"It sounded like you three might be talking." Deez frowns as she walks in, holding her arms behind her back.

"Ya be family, you can be ah talkin' too." Harry points out with a frown.

Gil tilts his head to the side, "But she hates arguin', and she knew we were gonna cause of the note." He looks to Deez, "What's wrong Treasure?"

Deez looks to Uma and Harry before her eyes drop back to the floor, "The church is on fire."

The three look at her like she just spoke in a different language.

"The church is on… Fuck" Uma sighs as she hangs her head before she turns to Harry, "Go. Now. And drag that little shit back."

Harry carefully pulls Deez aside before he rushes from the room. This was what T had to take care of? They could have taken care of this together. He could have watched T's back while he exacted whatever revenge he needed from the place.

But no. He vanishes on him. Writes a vague note to Deez. And then sets the church on fire.

But, why would this take a couple of days?

He lets out a groan as he runs down the gangplank. Whatever T was doing, he wasn't done. His stomach tightens. He wasn't going to find T at the church. T was working on something bigger than burning a single building down.

Sea Gods help them all when he came back empty-handed.

* * *

It had been a long time since she'd seen Uma this mad. And though she'd heard from Gil and Harry about her breaking things, before today she'd never witnessed it herself.

It was scary.

She knew Uma had wanted information, for her to connect dots for her. But there was nothing to connect. How could she when she had no idea what T had planned. Or in his case had not planned. With him she could usually only connect dots after the deed was already done. His actions were too erratic.

Not that she wanted to share any of that with Uma.

Not right now.

She wasn't exactly thrilled with T either. She knew that he was still healing. And she was a little disappointed that he'd left so soon after they'd been initiated.

She frowns. And she knew he was used to sticking to a curfew. So, she was worried.

She jumps when she hears the door to the crow's nest opens.

"I'm sorry," She kicks backs, crawling away to the other side before she pulls her knees up to her chest to hide her face, "I don't know anything else, I can't guess anything else, and the letter doesn't say anything else."

"Aye?" Harry looks to her in concern, "But I ah be bringin' a new note for ya ta be readin'." His grin doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Think ya can be ah' doin' that for us?"

"He wasn't at the church then?" Deez slowly looks up, though she hugs her legs tighter. She didn't think he would.

Harry hangs his head with a sigh, "No, he already be ah somewhere else by the time I be ah showin' up. Only thing I be ah find'in there be ah mite bit more goblins than normally be groupin' up. I be ah thinkin' the ruler be ah knowin' somethin' she shouldn't."

Or T was getting help from Irk, Bak, and the other goblins that referred to Mal as their Queen. But that didn't make sense on its own. T was more than capable of burning down a building. "Can I see it?" She holds a hand out.

"Thank you." Harry hands her the opened letter.

_Sup D,_

_I'll make this up to you, my bad_

_for making you the messenger._

_But you know how I hate people in my shit._

_The church thing was kind of an accident._

_Couldn't help myself._

_I still have shit I need to do._

_And wanted ya'll to know I wasn't dead._

_Be back as soon as I take care of a promise._

_Shouldn't take more than a day or two._

_If it does I'll leave a note at the hangout if I can._

_I can handle this one. I promise._

_No worries._

_Sorry- T_

Deez closes her eyes before her head thuds against the mast. "Great." He'd make it up to her? And the church was an accident? What the hell was T doing? And what promise? And why the Goblins?

"So what it be ah sayin?" Harry asks after a moment.

She reaches over to her pile of papers to find a pen, "The church was an accident. He's still got shit to do. He wanted us to know he's not dead. He has a promise to keep and he'll be back as soon as he does. It shouldn't take more than a day or two, but he'll try to leave a letter at the hangout if it does. He promises he can handle this. And he's sorry." She explains as she writes her translation at the bottom of the letter.

Harry stares out at the isle for a minute, before he sighs. "Ya be okay ta be showin' me where the hangout be after I be ah givin' Uma this?"

"Aye." Deez rolls up the letter and hands it over.

"That be me Fire Princess." He smiles tightly, "I'll be back." He leans down to kiss the top of her head. "We ain'nah bein' mad at ya, jus' so ya be ah knowin'. We be worried. An' more than ah mite upset 'bout T bein' an ass."

She nods before she wraps her arms around his neck, "I know you guys want me to know what's going on, but I promise I don't have enough to work with either."

"Aye." Harry picks her up, hugging her back tightly. "I be trustin' ya ta be tellin' us if ya be ah connectin' any dots." He winks at her.

"Can we-" She looks away as she slides back to her feet, "Can we talk before I show you the hangout? Or after? Whatever."

"O'course Princess." He nods, "We can be ah doin' that." He presses a kiss to her temple. "Ya just be ah stayin' put 'til I be ah comin' back, yeah?"

"Okay." She slides her back down the mast until she's sitting again.

"Aye." He drops a hand on her head and ruffles her hair affectionately. "Be back then." He winks at her before he slips through the door, closing it behind him.

Deez nods as she pulls a stack of papers to her lap. At least he wasn't yelling, though even she could tell he was near sick with stress and worry. And though he was hiding it well, anger. He said it wasn't with her, and she was only too happy to believe him.

What worried her was the fact she felt like she recognized it. She'd been angry at herself plenty of times. But she knew Harry had a history of acting on it. She wished she knew how to help with that.

With Uma it felt like she was disappointing her. Or maybe that Uma thought she was hiding something. Both hurt. For different reasons.

At least T had left a longer note this time. That was a good sign. It meant he was taking his time instead of just rushing in with no plan. Right? That's what it felt like to her, anyways.

Maybe later, after figuring out how to help relieve some of the stress her family was dealing with she'd be able to tell them. Tell them T seemed to be handling the situation differently. And that was a good thing…

Right?

* * *

**Yo, sup with you?**

**I actually remember writing the first scene which is weird for me- But the whole Brass Set thing is a personal favorite of mine. T is so fucking ballsy to be asking Uma for a favor right now. Are you as entertained as I currently am?**

**Uma telling T to wake up Deez was petty, but funny af and well deserved- Luckily he isn't really the one with a fear of beds. He just usually respects it. What did you think?**

**We haven't really written it, but a finger to the forehead is usually how T wakes up Deez, it's kind of his signature. We didn't write it from his PoV but know as a writer he was relieved the boys didn't wake up.**

**Oh T, taking a trip back to Justification City. the kid should really think about getting some real estate there he visits it so often.**

**This second scene was rough to write. Torturing your friends is never fun, but when it's necessary, it's necessary. Right? Maybe. I'm not really sure. Do you think T is a monster for it?**

**T is legit proud of Deez though. She's making a lot of progress, even if it's been a slow journey. It's clearly torturous for her but she wants to fit in with her family so badly and that's pretty damn respectable. In my opinion. What's yours?**

**And look how desperate T was in his attempts to calm down Deez. He was willing to pull her close and hug her in hopes of it- yay for accidental progress. Not that he has much of a choice. He's the only member of his family who's not a fan of touch.**

**The end of that scene at least ended on a sweet note. Get it sweet- huh, huh- Because of the apple tarts? Right? Puns, I used to fuckin hate them before I married my husband.**

**So, what exactly do you think T is planning after talking to Bak?**

**Gil and Deez are so comfortable with each other, even when Deez is feeling some type of way-or at least I think so. Does it read that way for you?**

**Gil can pretty much read Deez's emotions like she can connect dots. Which is awesome since Deez rarely shares how she's feeling and even rarer knows what to say. So it's nice to have gotten to a place where at least one character can tell when something is off. Any thoughts of your own on the matter?**

**The respect the sea family has for their family not wanting to share something is one of the reasons I love these characters. The Sea3 know how to show they care without pushing or forcing them to talk. Any thoughts?**

**Gil playing Deez to sleep is probably one of my favorite things about this ship. It's sweet that Deez can find peace in something so simple, and the fact that Gil knows it makes it that much more precious- At least to me, but what matters to us is your thoughts on it. So, yay or nay?**

**Anyone surprised that T ditched Harry like that? At least he left a note I guess, right? I mean not really but Gil's got a point. It is more than he's done in the past. So my question is where exactly do you stand on the matter?**

**Also, Deez's announcement about the church being on fire made me smile. It's always funny to me when characters share observations like that. Did you like her delivery?**

***Let's out a heavy sigh* T is such a DB sometimes. That's a lot to put on Deez, even if he knows Uma won't shoot that particular messenger.**

**Poor Deez is overwhelmed with questions that she can't connect. It sucks when you're left grasping at straws trying to figure out that one of the people you love is okay. Especially when you feel pressured to perform.**

**Sidenote. as much as the sea3 hate D and T's language I fucking love it. Oh, the hijinx.**

**Deez is so perceptive for being the youngest. Or maybe the word I'm looking for is empathetic. At least she knows Harry's anger isn't directed at her. It's a shame she couldn't do the same with Uma. Any thoughts on the matter?**

**What did you think about her assessment of T at the end?**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Twisted**

**Covid Corner**

**Yep, still here. Still not going anywhere. When we're not writing I pretty much live on Pinterest looking up shit for this story. I hope you guys have developed your own way to kill the time. I know some of you are going nuts with this shit. Promise you're not alone.**

**Stay healthy.**

**Stay Safe.**


	39. Joining In

**Happy Monday Morning Descendants!**

**We're back with another update for you. How is Harry going to handle T being MIA? Will Deez cave under the pressure of being the messenger for T? What was it Deez wanted to talk to Harry about?**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to Join(ing) In below with a review. We look forward to hearing from you.**

**We just wrapped up an all-night writing session, gonna hit the hay for a couple of hours and then get back to it.**

**Wish us luck?**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

It hurt that T left like this. He thought they'd been making progress. He sighs as follows behind Deez, his eyes never leaving the back of her hood. Not that he thought she'd take off like T had, but he was afraid she might connect something and run after a hunch, thinking she knew where T could be. He wasn't losing both of them on the same day.

He was fast. He knew that. But he couldn't even beat T in a race, let alone Deez.

Damn runners. He and T were going to have a long talk when he got back. He'd make him promise to not pull a stunt like this again, since promises were so important to him.

Apparently.

Deez ducks around a corner, pulling him from his thoughts as he races to catch up.

Didn't he just say he didn't want this to happen? Like fuck was she getting away from him that easily. He grunts when he finds himself pulled into an alcove.

"You're making a lot of noise for being led to a secret hang out," Deez whispers as she frowns up at him.

"You be the one who be ah duckin' me," Harry whispers with a slight glare. "I be ah losin' enough family fer one day." He frowns.

She closes her eyes as she lets go of his jacket, "Sorry, it's just what we do- did. What we did to make sure we weren't being followed."

He nods as he drops a hand to her hood. "Jay be ah teachin' ya that one?" That sounded just like Mal's second. He was nearly as bad as T when it came to making sure his own family could survive.

Deez gives him a small sad smile, "Yeah, he did. It's so- ingrained, I guess? But I don't even think about it until it happens now."

"Aye." He sighs, "I be ah gettin' it. Jus' be throwin' me off is all."

"Sorry. But we're here." She points up at an old, beaten up, and nearly falling apart metal set of retractable stairs.

Harry nods as he studies the sign. Warning flying rocks, huh?

"Carlos and Jay tried to keep rocks thrown all over the place here, but-" She sighs as she looks around. "We might need to do this like T, or remember to bring something to throw next time."

"Aye?" Harry nods, "An' how T be ah doin' it?"

She peeks out, looking around quickly before she sighs, "Feel like giving me a boost? I've never been able to run up the wall or jump as high as T can."

"Aye, kid do be wiry." He nods before he picks her up and places her on his shoulders. "What ya need to be doin'?"

"He says I'm just lazy." She admits with a scrunched face as she with a surprising amount of grace climbs to stand on his shoulders before she surprises him further by jumping to hang from a small sign hinge.

"T be ah callin' everybody lazy," Harry grumbles. Kid had too much energy. "But ya be lookin' pretty spry ta me."

"Aye." She giggles before she starts swinging. After a few back and forths she drops her grip and kicks the sign.

His eyes widen in surprise as he runs to catch her, the creaking and groaning of gears working attracts his attention. "Clever." He nods before he heads up the stairs. "How they be ah closin' it?"

"It closes on its own after a few seconds, or it can be opened and closed inside," she explains as she fidgets in his arms.

"Huh." He nods, keeping her in his arms until he gets to the door. He places her down behind him. "Let me be ah makin' sure no one else be ah findin' this place, then ya can be ah comin' in. We can'nah be havin' ya surprise punchin' somethin' when ya be in hidin' and all." He winks at her.

Deez tilts her head to the side, but nods and turns to hide in the shadows.

He smiles before he slips through the door, hook and sword in hand. He quickly checks for any uninvited visitors. When he's satisfied no one else is present he signals for Deez to join him.

Once the door is closed he takes the time to actually look around. The tags on the walls were impressive. LiveEvil silhouettes each of their parents in their glory days, one on each wall where the assigned VK's must have spent most of their time. Each of their faces were carefully painted around the rooms. It was oddly sweet. He had no idea that Mal would actually do anything for her gang short of bossing them around.

When he spots a wall done in nothing but black and greyscale he pauses. This was nothing like the others. It takes him a moment to actually notice the hooded figure standing in the darkness. Huh. He touches the wall, surprised. He had no idea Mal had accepted T as one of theirs. He shakes his head before he drops his hand from the wall. Admiring art wasn't why they were here.

"I haven't been back since they left." Deez frowns as she walks around, her fingers lingering on different things around the room; a workout bench, a sewing machine, a stack of books, a can of paint.

He scans every flat surface for a letter, only to be disappointed.

She sighs before she turns on her heels and disappears behind a small screen. The wall behind it had been painted with blue and white flames in a silhouette of Hades surrounded by a stylized image of Deez glaring at the fire on her hands.

"He hasn't been here." She calls out, "The only thing that's been touched is my box. The rest is exactly where it was before..." her voice trails off.

Harry sighs, "I did'nah think he be ah leavin' ah note so soon after the last one. But it be good ta be knowin' where this place be an' how ta be gettin' in. Anythin' ya wanna be bringin' back ta the ship Princess?" he asks as he walks behind the screen. His heart aches when he sees how sad she looked being in her old home.

He walks over to her and puts his arms around her shoulders before he hugs her to his chest. "They be in Auradon, Baby Girl. An' if things be goin' right, we might ah be seein' them again." He knew his words wouldn't do much to lessen her hurt, but he couldn't stop himself from trying.

"I know." Deez nods against his chest, "I know it's stupid to be sad. I am happy they're out, I just… I miss them."

"Ya can'nah be helpin' yer emotions. I be ah missin' em too. Jay be one o' me best mates, an' the Pup be nice ta be havin' round." He picks her up and walks over to the beaten couch before he plops down to nuzzles against her.

"It be okay ta be sad over losin' half yer friends. I be ah understandin' that." He kisses the top of her head before he leans back, pulling her tightly to his chest. "It don'nah be lookin' like T be here at all yet." He sighs as he hugs her closer. "But I be ah comin' back later ta be stakin' it out an' be waitin' for him ta be showin' up tomorrow." He grins down at her. "Ya won'nah be losin' no one else." He promises her.

"Is Uma going to let you come alone?" Deez asks, "Gil says we're supposed to move in pairs now."

Harry's eyes sweep over her. "I be Number One. I be gettin' certain privileges."

He just shrugs when Deez looks up him unamused. "It be ah perk o' my position." That and the two newest family members were either hurt or hunted. "Give it a couple o' months an' I be ah sure ya be gettin' 'em too." He winks down at her.

"I don't think I like being alone like that anymore." She admits with a sigh.

"Aye." Harry nods, "I don'nah think anyone much likes bein' alone-" He frowns, "'Cept for fuckin' T." He rolls his eyes, not that T was ever really alone. But he didn't like the thought of Faustina coming out on the isle either. He doubted she knew how to defend herself. A shiver runs down his spine. He was going to have to work with her on that.

Deez frowns as she pulls back to look at him. Her eyes dark as she looks him over with her shimmery blue eyes that looked like they were seeing more than he wanted her to. "Everyone is so worried, and scared, and angry an-"

"The anger jus' be a way we be ah showin' our worry." He assures her as he pulls down her hood to play with her hair. "But if ya be ah wantin' there be ways ta be calmin' the storm."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Aye?" He lifts a brow as he looks at her curiously.

"Yeah, there was a day you were at the cove with me and Gil, and you told me there were more ways than just talking to make people feel better."

"Aye. I be ah rememberin' that." He smiles as he nods.

"You said you'd tell me later." She holds a hand up, "Is it later enough?"

"Aye, that it be." He smiles widely at her. "But it be better ta be ah showin' than tellin." He stands up and sets her on her feet. "If ya be wantin' ta be knowin', we best be ah gettin'. Don'nah be wantin' ta worry Uma more than she already be. Lest we be abandonin' our Sweet Boy to the Kraken. They'll both be a happy ya be showin' ah interest." He winks at her. "We be talkin' 'bout ya joinin' us in the fun for a while now."

Deez smiles at him before she takes another look around, "Do I have time to grab a few things?"

"Aye." Harry nods, "Let me be ah helpin' ya. Lil' thing like ya can'nah be carryin' a lot without it be drawin' attention."

"Can you grab the clothes and the box on my bed?"

"Aye, I can be ah doin' that." He nods before he heads to her room, once again admiring the painted image of their Fire Princess and wishing he could get a picture of it to show the others. "T still be ah havin' his camera?" He calls out. It was rare Uma could leave the ship, and he'd rather have her spend time at the cove.

"He hasn't said anything about it, but I think Evie has one now. She got mad that T wouldn't let her use all the film for selfies."

"Be ah bringin' it here for a tic?" He calls out as he finishes putting the clothes in the box.

Deez walks over to the bed and carefully sets four small wrapped bundles down before she runs off again.

Harry smiles as he picks up the bundles to carefully add them to the box. Their Princess really didn't have much to bring back.

"Found it." She calls out before he sees a flash and hears a whirring sound, "And miraculously it still has film."

Harry grins as he walks out of the room, "That be good." His grin widens as she passes it over. "I be ah thankin' ya Princess." As much as Uma hated the Newt, she'd still enjoy this. It captured Deez's essence perfectly. He walks back into her section of the hideout and snaps a picture of it. He flaps the small square that spits out, remembering something about how it developed faster like that.

She runs out of another corner of the room, the one with Maleficent's silhouette, with pictures in her hands, "Ready?" She asks as she slides them into a notebook and tucks it into a bag.

He doesn't question it as he walks over to take pictures of the rest of the paintings of Mal's family. He pauses when he gets to the one with who he was sure was T.

He snaps a picture of it but frowns when the colors were too dark to show up on the film.

Deez smiles as she walks up to stand with him, "This one took her forever to come up with. I think she just didn't want to admit she liked T." She chuckles, "It's one of her best. I think that pissed her off too."

Harry snorts. "I be ah believin' that. Gil be ah tellin' me bout the scene they be ah' makin' at the Howler. She could be ah right bitch, but if Jay an' the Pup be stayin' with her, she be havin' somethin' worth followin'." He grins down at her. "It be well done, I be gettin' why she might ah be pissed bout it."

"Mal is a good leader. She does it different than Uma, but she cares in her own way. She just knew she couldn't show it too much or it would get taken from her."

Harry looks around one more time with a frown. It was clear how much Mal actually cared when you knew where to look. "Aye. I be bettin' that be ah true."

"Mal blew up more than Uma does, maybe that's why Uma is scarier. You guys talked about it, but seein' it." She sighs as her hands tighten around the strap of her satchel bag. She shakes her head before she looks back up, "Ready when you are."

"Aye." He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Let's be ah headin' out. Be ah surprisin' our family with yer interest ta be helpin' calm our storms."

* * *

Gil looks up from his drawing as Deez and Harry slip into the room. The look of pure joy on Harry's face makes him smile before his eyes drop to Deez. She looked so uncertain it made his chest ache. What was wrong? He'd thought they'd found another letter at first but… The look on her face made him doubt it.

So then, what was Harry so happy about?

He bites his lip as he watches the two curiously. What happened?

He sighs as he remembers the way Deez had run out of the room earlier after Uma had demanded to know what T had been thinking. Had she thought the Kraken's anger was directed at her?

He frowns. He'd have to pull her to the side and explain that later. Uma always got angry when she didn't have control of a situation, or when she was worried about something. And T had managed to do both.

He takes a deep breath. He didn't understand what T had been thinking, but he wasn't surprised by him doing this either. He didn't want to mention it to Uma or Harry, but he was surprised T has stuck around for as long as he did without disappearing on them.

He looks down at his sketch of interlocking tentacles. He knew T had another personality. He just didn't know what his other half was like. So it was making it very difficult to figure out what to make the tentacle clutch onto for them.

He was pretty proud of the tentacle wrapped around the spyglass he'd come up with. His thumb caresses the tentacle as he once again found himself worried about their missing member. He sighs before he shakes his head.

"What happened?" Uma demands, not getting up from the table as her eyes bounce between the two.

Deez rolls her bottom lip over her teeth as she fidgets with a bag strap, "Can I put my stuff away?" She asks, holding a hand out.

Harry winks at Uma before he hands her the box, "Aye Fire Princess, ya be takin' care o' yer belongin's."

Uma furrows her brow as Deez runs to her chest in the corner of the room. "What. Happened?" She asks again as her eyes dart back to Harry.

"He were'nah there, and had'nah been there by the looks o' it. But I be knowin' how ta be gettin' in ta be ah lookin' for more letters, just in case." Harry shakes his head as he pulls out a small stack of pictures, "But I be ah thinkin' ya might be enjoyin' ah look at the place."

Uma's eyes soften as she shuffles through the photos in her hands. His eyes catching the expressions on her face, surprised to see her smiling so much over pictures of the other gang's hideout. It was an odd thing to be happy about.

When she catches him looking, she smiles and passes them over, "You'll appreciate these too Sweet Boy."

Gil smiles as he happily takes the photos. His eyes widen in surprise. He'd always known Mal was an amazing painter and sketcher, but the picture of Deez was near perfect. Everything about it, from her hair to her tight smile. It was just gorgeous. He grins. He remembered the way she'd always be hunched over a notebook drawing when they were at school together. She'd been working on her art for years. Honestly, the tags she painted were nothing in comparison to this. He was slightly surprised she even bothered. He knew Deez had meant something to her. But clearly he'd underestimated how much.

"And I be ah havin' an interestin' conversation with our Treasure." Harry adds with a grin, "If ya be ah interested in hearin' what she be wantin' ta be ah doin' for the family."

He looks up from the photo, as curious as Uma who was mildly glaring at Harry.

"An' what is that?" Uma asks before he gets a chance.

Gil recognized that look in Harry's eyes. His brother loved having a captive audience. And Uma was waiting on bated breath to hear what Harry had to say.

He was too. Harry loved to drag these types of things out. Which probably explained Uma's glare.

"Well, our Treasure here were wantin' ta be talkin' when I be ah findin' her in the nest," Harry chuckles, "Little did I be ah knowin' what she were ah thinkin' though."

"Which was?" Uma rolls her wrist, excited as she was frustrated.

"Well, when we be ah takin' ah moment for her at the hangout- Which did ya be ah knowin' how Deez be ah gettin' us in?"

He frowns, "No?" But clearly there was a story there that he wanted to know.

"Harry," Uma breathes. "Focus."

"Right ya be Uma, I don'nah be havin' time ta be ah tellin' ya how she be ah jumpin' from me shoulders ta be swinin' from ah wee metal hinge afore she be kickin' our way into the hangout down for us." He holds up a hand, "But don'nah ya be worryin' none, I be ah catchin' the Princess." He winks at Gil.

Gil turns to grin at Deez, "That's really cool, Deez. T'd be proud of ya for pulling that off."

"T's the one who taught me how to get in like that," Deez admits as she walks over with four small bundles to set on the table.

Uma's eyes the bundles curiously, "Pick up some forgotten treasure while you were there Baby Girl?"

Deez bites her lip, "I guess they didn't get a chance to pack anything, so I-" she shrugs.

Uma snorts, "That's cute. You stole their stuff. I'll clear a shelf for you to put them on."

"It's things I made for them." She whispers.

He smiles warmly as he pulls her onto his lap. "I miss Carlos and Jay too." He nuzzles her hair. "But then I remind myself where they are, and it helps."

Harry pouts, "Our Treasure be remindin' me that I be promisin' ta explain somethin' I told her ah bit ago."

"Oh?' Uma turns to him, "And what did you mention to her?"

"Well, Gil were tellin' her that talkin' be makin' people feel better." He slowly continues to explain.

Gil blinks before a slow smile forms on his lips. He remembered that conversation at the cove. Remembered Harry interrupting him by saying' there were other ways to feel better. "Really?" He asks as he looks down at the girl on his lap. Was she ready for that type of comfort?

"You said it only makes you feel better at the time, but-" Deez looks up at the rest of them, "Everyone is so stressed out and upset, and talking really doesn't seem to be helping right now, so I wanted to know what Harry was talking about."

Uma's eyes narrow before they widen as she turns to Deez with a warm smile. She reaches out to take her hand. "Of course our boy's brought up that part of family time." She chuckles before she turns to him and then Harry with happiness. "I think that's a great idea. We've been wanting to introduce you to it for a while, but weren't sure how to bring it up. Apparently, my boys beat me to the punch."

"I only be ah waitin' for her ta be askin'." Harry smiles as he holds a hand out for Uma.

He squeezes Deez to his chest, "You're going to enjoy it." He kisses the top of her head, "But it might be a bit scary at first."

"We'll take it slow," Uma assures her. "And be gentle," She shoots a warning glance at Harry before she continues, "But it'll feel amazing, we'll make sure you feel good afterward and make sure you're comfortable with everything first."

Deez looks up at Gil.

"We'll make sure you feel as loved as we do. And Harry's right. It'll help with the tension we're all experiencing. We've been waiting for this for a while now." He'd been wanting this for a while, a long while.

"What do I do?" Deez asks with a small smile.

The three of them share a glance before he stands up and gently places her on her feet. " Harry an' Uma can show you. It's kinda easier than explainin' it. Plus this way I can answer any questions or help ease any worry. It might look intimidating at first- But I promise you, it feels amazing. We can just sit and watch at first. So you can see what we're talkin' about- Then if you're still interested we can join them."

"It's all at your pace, Baby Girl," Uma adds.

Deez blinks, but nods.

"Don'nah be nervous Treasure," Harry smiles as he runs his fingers through her hair, "it be ah lot like kissin', ya be likin' that right?"

"Yeah, I do." Deez smiles up at Harry.

He smiles at the two of them. "And, if it gets to be too much, or you feel uncomfortable, we can slip out. We don't want to scare you, so if you want us to stop, we will. It can be overwhelming at first to feel so good, but it's worth the climb, promise." He assures her with a squeeze to his chest. "I know Uma wanted to walk you through how a girl should feel."

"Aye," Uma smiles, "It's like a pleasant fire in your belly. A kind of tingle. But don't get worried, it's not you catchin' ah' flame."

Deez tilts her head to the side as her eyes dance across their faces, "It sounds like you guys are excited, and it makes you happy and feel better, so-" She smiles, "show me."

* * *

Deez smiles as she stretches slightly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment she'd woken up in. She could feel where everyone was without opening her eyes, knew who was who, though she couldn't explain how.

She could get used to being the bottom of the sleep pile. To being the warmth for her family.

She'd had no idea what she'd been asking about when she told Harry she wanted to help make everyone feel better. Had no idea they'd been waiting for her to show interest. But last night...

Last night had been an experience she would remember forever. She knew her family was loving, but she had no idea the depths of their patience. How gentle and encouraging they could be.

At first, she'd been shy and awkward, unsure of what it was they wanted from her. Of how she should feel or act in the unfamiliar and very intimate situation.

But she loved them. Knew she belonged with them. So she listened. Watched.

Learned.

It had been a little confusing at first. But when Uma asked if she had the fire in her belly, when she pressed her hand over her belly where she was getting a strange feeling, she realized they were helping her understand the weird things she'd been feeling the past couple of months.

So she listened to them. She asked questions.

She followed their advice, followed their examples.

Trusted them.

Joined them.

The things they taught her; about herself and about each of them. She'd never considered how important her senses could be.

And they'd filled her senses last night. To the point of near overwhelming.

But for the first time, overwhelming had been a good thing. She was happy Gil had warned her though, and that Uma had cautioned her about the fire feeling.

She never felt her own fire trailing over her skin, but she felt flames where their hands had been. It was just another magical thing about her family. Magic she was part of. Magic she got to see when she touched them too.

This was what she'd been missing. Why she never truly felt like she'd belonged here, with them, before.

Gil, Uma, and Harry had an intimacy she'd always known was there, but never understood. Her realization last night had brought tears to Uma's eyes. But for the first time, she understood how to take the sting out of her words.

Understood how her actions could speak louder than words. Written or spoken.

She snuggles against Gil's hold on her, rubs her cheek against Harry's arm under her head, tightens her hold on Uma's hand.

She wanted to live in this moment, capture it and never forget it.

No wonder why the boys had told her that this was the best way to relieve stress for a moment. She'd never felt so relaxed. So happy to be touched, held. It was another level.

Just like Gil said it would be.

She sighs contentedly as she looks between her family before her eyes grow heavy again.

* * *

**Sup Fam?**

**Seems like T might be giving Harry a new trigger for his PTSD doesn't it? Now he's paranoid Deez is about to do the same**

**Our favorite Hook is so heart-achingly bitter towards T right now- Luckily he has Deez to help pull him from his thoughts.**

**Seeing Deez reprimand Harry for once made me smile, it's so rare for her to be able to scold one of her family members. Talk about refreshing, amiright?**

**PARKOUR!**

**Sorry, couldn't help myself...**

**What did you guys think about Harry's thoughts on the Core4's hangout? His assessment of the paintings, and Deez's explanation of them?**

**Deez wants her family to feel better and distracted from their worry so badly it hurts, so of course she'd ask Harry how to help take everyone's mind off their current concern.**

**Family time. I know it's weird to call what they do together family time- But it's the isle, and they're not actually related. Anyone surprised Deez was the one to broach the subject?**

**How did you like Deez's explanation of Mal and her dynamics with her gang?**

**What did you guys think of Gil's introspection? It's been a while since we opened a scene like that, hasn't it?**

**Harry is the worst type of troll when it comes to telling good news. Ass.**

**Uma's smile, while she looked through the pictures, made me smile. I know the movie had them hating each other, but in our fic, she views them more as frenemies. Those pictures really had an impact on the Sea three, all of their opinions of Mal changed because of them. Funny how shit like that can happen after the fact, isn't it?**

**Lolz Harry derailed his own story, serves him right for dragging it out.**

**Were you worried about the Sea3 introducing Deez to family time? Were they soft enough with her? Or do you think it was too pushy? We're hoping for the former, but we **_**need **_**to know if it's the latter.**

**Deez found their magic, the piece she'd been missing this whole time. That intimacy that can only come from sharing yourself so completely with another person- Or in this case people.**

**What did you think of her introspection at the end? Did it make you smile? I personally thought it was sweet.**

**Now for the question, I'm sure you all knew was coming- Were you happy we didn't write out her first time being in a sexual situation? Do you wish we had?**

**(For anyone who worried, even after her first Family Time Deez is still a virgin. They were more focused on introducing her to the feelings and the reactions her body could have, a true, guided, coming of age moment. But even they don't want to jump in all at once with her.)**

**We're dying to know! Nearly literally- Cause more explicit shit could possibly be heading your way- They're unattended teens with hormones everywhere and knowledge that sex can be a great way to relieve tension. **

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted-**

**Covid Corner**

**Hoping those of you in other countries are having better luck than us here in America- **

**Apparently, we can't stay home to literally save our lives. UGH.**

**Stay safe.**

**Stay healthy.**

**And don't forget, if you're bored you can always hit us up on Friday's for our Fireside Chats. Ask us some questions, watch us trip over ourselves to answer them. See our process as we stumble into new plot ideas in front of you guys and have to whisper to each other to write it down so we don't forget it. Friday's at six pm EST, at Dark and Twisted Sisters on Facebook. **


	40. Is That?

**Hey Descendants,**

**Happy Friday! I figured I'd try to get this chapter posted earlier than normal. **

**You ready for T's return? **

**I know his Sea Family is, or at least they think they are.**

**Is that T getting into trouble? Why yes, I think it is...**

**We hope you enjoy.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"Sup?" T greets with a nod as he walks past them.

Nonchalantly.

Like he hadn't been gone for over a week.

Like he hadn't worried them half to death.

Gil blinks as he turns, "T?" He asks, his voice filled with concern as he moves to get out of the pool.

T shrugs three bags off his shoulders, dropping them to the sand before he continues towards the waves trying to spill into the pool.

Deez blinks at the thick, shiny black spatter covering T's clothes.

At the rips in his hoodie.

There was no way.

That… That couldn't be goblin blood.

Her stomach sinks. That couldn't be a lot of goblin blood.

"Sup?" T asks as he pulls off his hoodie before he shoves it into the shallows and starts scrubbing. "I wasn't expectin' you two to be here so late. Not surprised. Just, ya know..." He shrugs with his back to them.

Gil blinks, shivering as he walks closer to T. "So, where've you been?"

"Gil-" Deez sighs before she pulls herself out of the pool and rushes to him, jumping on his back to heat him.

T shrugs, "I took care of it." He continues scrubbing as he walks further into the icy depths with a shiver.

"T! Go use the damn pool!" She reprimands, "I can boil the bl- stuff out later."

"I'm not ruining the pool with this shit." T turns to frown at her, the circles around his eyes darker than she'd seen them in a while. "I'll join you two when I'm done. This shit is cold as fuck." He offers as he continues to scrub.

Deez gasps, but quickly tries to cover it by lightly smacking Gil's shoulder, "You're going to freeze, get back in the pool."

"But-" Gil frowns as he looks to T, "He's gonna too."

"You know my blue lip policy."

"Yeah, but T's in the sea. He's going to end up with them first." Gil points out.

"And I can only warm one of you right now," Deez explains as she looks over his shoulder to catch his eye, "so get back in the pool."

Gil looks from her to T before he sighs. "Don't let him go anywhere." he kisses her forehead before he lets her slide from his. He stares at T before he sighs again and turns back to the pool.

"I'll be fine in a minute." T shrugs lazily before he drops to his knees and picks up a hand full of sand to get the black liquid from his clothes. "I'm done, I was gonna head home after this." He sighs in relief, "But glad I caught you. That walk was gonna suck."

"Why are you covered in goblin blood? Why so much of it? And why didn't you leave a letter at the hangout? You've been gone for a week!"

"Seriously?" He turns to her, "A week?" He frowns.

"Yeah. They weren't even that mad at first. But by day five with no word, that ended." Seriously, at that point there wasn't enough family time in the world to ease the stress Uma and Harry were under. She honestly appreciated Gil's rescue to the cove.

"Damn it. Fucking dungeons man. I swear." He shakes his head as he continues to scrub. "That's gonna suck. How pissed are they?" He asks as he holds up the hoodie nodding in satisfaction when the water dripping from it runs clear. He throws it behind him and plops on his ass, notably trembling from the cold, not saying so much as a peep as the water laps over him. He starts scrubbing his pants with another fist full of sand.

"Sonovabitch!" He hisses as he pulls daggers from pockets on both sides. "Catch." He warns as he tosses the blades at her.

"Ca-? Shit!" She fumbles to catch them, knowing all too well they'd be lost if it was up to her to find them in the water.

"Got through whole damn fight just fuckin' fine, then stab myself." He grumbles under his breath. "Great." He sighs as he stands and turns to her, "It all off?"

She gives him a quick look over before she nods, "Now get your ass in the pool."

"Awesome." He shoves his hands in his soaked pockets. Every inch of skin she could see was pale from the cold, but before she can yell at him again, he listens. "Yeah, yeah, Princess." He waves over his shoulder as he slings the soaked hoodie over it. "Throw the blades by my bags for me?"

She glares as she follows after him, but carefully sets the blades on top of his bags before she turns back to the pool.

Gil stares blankly at T after he slides into one of the seats on the deep end. "Wanna explain any of that?"

"Not really." He leans his head back to lay against the stone, staring blankly into the sky.

Deez groans, "Catch?" She says as she walks to the edge closest to Gil. It was the best distraction she could think of.

"Every time." Gil nods as he holds out, easily catching her before pulling her to his chest.

"I can't believe I used to be too scared to do that." She wraps her arms around him, frowning at how cold he still was before she heats up.

"You've made a lot of progress in the last week," Gil grins at her. "I'm proud of you." He nuzzles into her.

She smiles as she runs her fingers over his shoulders and presses a kiss to his chin.

He turns back to T, "You not so much." He frowns in disapproval.

T waves him off dismissively. "Progress not perfection."

"That is so accurate." So accurate it was painful. She was starting to get a picture she didn't want.

Dungeons, Goblin blood, a fight. _Singular_. Mal had been paranoid about it in the past, but had T actually done it?

"Isn't it though?" T sighs.

Gil shakes his head as he holds her closer. "We need to get back to the ship."

"You are missed at home," She assures T, "once you get through the anger and worry. The possible name-calling and things getting thrown. Mostly not at you, just in your direction." Uma's latest fit had Gil plucking her up and telling Harry he was taking her to the cove before she could start taking Uma's actions personally again.

At least she wasn't yelling and screaming.

T picks up his head and sighs. "Worth it."

Gil blinks, "Seriously T?"

T turns to him with a frown, "This time." He shrugs. "I got a lot of shit straightened out." He tilts his neck, letting out a grunt when several cracks follow.

"Are Irk and Bak-" Her eyes drop.

"They're better than ever." T sighs as he lazily wades over to them. "Let's get this shit show over with."

So if Irk and Bak were 'better than ever', did that mean the blood was from the goblins loyal to Maleficent?

Had T started an uprising?

"T…" Gil studies him, "What were you just covered in exactly?"

"Let's go with paint." T stands up with a yawn.

She groans as she drops her head to Gil's shoulder. This was going to be a long night.

Gil blinks, "You better not lie to Uma like that. You ass." He pops T on the back of the head. "We were worried about you."

T sighs, "Sorry." He rubs the back of his neck. "Deez wanna dry me off so I can get back to the ship?"

"Stay." She points at Gil before she wades to the edge of the pool.

Gil glares at T, "You mean us, and we right?"

"What? You two really wanna be there for that?"

"I don't," Deez admits with a sigh before she pulls herself out of the water.

"Fuck you T," Gil shakes his head before he studies the other boy.

She holds her hand up to Gil before he can continue, "But I know we have to go home."

"Seriously Gil, I'm gonna go back." T sighs, "I just had to handle some shit I left undone."

"Yeah, like proving Mal right." Deez rolls her eyes as she starts drying the discarded hoodie.

"She's not here right now." T shrugs as he walks over to her, holding his hand out for the hoodie, "She'll live."

"But she always said you could." She points out, handing him the hoodie before she starts on him.

T gives her a shit-eating grin. "She wasn't wrong." He pulls it on. "Who knew?" He walks over to his bags and starts pulling them over his head.

"Oh my father," Her eyes widen, "it wasn't just an uprising was it?"

"Shut it." T waves her off dismissively, "It's already done."

"They're loyal to you now!"

"Whose loyal to him now?"

"I said shut it Deez." T glares at her. "Let it the fuck go."

Gil pops him on the back of the head again.

"I told you to stay." Deez glares at Gil who had managed to sneak up behind her.

"I don't want him running off under our watch, Uma'll kill us." Gil shakes his head.

"And what do you think Uma or Harry will do if you get sick on mine?"

"They'll live if it means keeping T with us and getting back home."

T frowns as he walks over to the dingy and jumps in it. "I told ya, I was already planning on it." He shakes his head, "Can you just dry him off so we can get goin'?" He sighs. "Apparently, I'm an ass, and I wanna just deal with it, and get to my room. The last couple of days, apparently, sucked."

Deez shakes her head as she starts drying Gil, unwilling to point out she hadn't even gotten him fully dried. Gil already looked on the verge of punching him. She also didn't want to tell T she had the feeling he was going to end up on more than one lockdown for the next few days.

She closes her eyes as she continues to heat Gil, letting her head drop against his chest with a groan.

Gil shakes his head before he ruffles Deez's hair, but refuses to take his eyes off of T.

"This is going to suck." She whimpers softly.

"We can go hide in the crow's nest while Uma and Harry deal with it, but we need to get him back to the ship."

"I know. He looks about ready to drop."

Gil sighs, "I noticed" His frown was grim as he furrows his brow at T.

"I'll keep you warm in the dingy," Deez sighs as she steps back, "let's just go." She turns and picks up her clothes to get dressed.

Gil nods as he throws on the rest of his clothes before he takes her hand and guides her to the small boat. "They'll feel better after they see him." He whispers to her. "Well, after they take care of him. He looks in a really bad way right now."

Deez nods before she leans up to kiss his chest. "Let's all go home."

* * *

Harry smiles at Uma's protesting grunt, "Ya would'nah be ah feelin' so sore if ya be takin' more breaks when ya be practicin' the whip love." He works at the knot in her shoulder after dribbling more lavender oil on her back.

"It helps clear my head." Uma sighs as she sinks into the bed with a moan. "Besides, I love your massages."

"I be ah hearin' ya love our Baby Girl's massages now." He teases gently.

"I love the way all three of you massage. So different, but oh so good."

Harry chuckles before he moves to her back. He was glad Gil had gotten Deez out for the day. Uma always felt horrible after snapping at her, which only made her angrier. It was a scary cycle.

Not that he could blame Uma. The longer they went with no word, no letter at the hangout, or any sign of T the more frustrated and worried he was getting. He was glad he could do something to help her deal with the stress this had caused. At this point when T came back he'd shackle him to something to keep him from pulling this stunt again. Whether Uma approved or not.

Let's see him get out of that with no picks.

He shakes his head, eyes narrowing when he feels something off, his hands pausing on Uma's back as he tries to place the familiar feeling.

"Harry?" Uma whines.

Harry sighs as he drops his head, "T."

"Sup?" He asks from where he was sitting on the back of a chair, cleaning his nails with one of his daggers.

"T?" Uma pushes herself up from the bed to glare at him, "What the actual fuck?"

T sighs as he slides his dagger into his pocket before he squeezes his arm "Sup?"

"Ya be fuckin' kiddin'." Harry glares before he turns to grab one of his shirts for Uma. Not that he doubted her ability to remain terrifying even when nude, or that she would care. But T might not be able to focus if he was trying to look anywhere but at her. He holds it in front of her face as a reminder of what they'd been in the middle of.

Uma rips the shirt from his hand before she pulls it on angrily.

"T! Hood and arm." Harry asks as his eyes narrow, "Where the fuck ya been?"

"Right." T straightens as he immediately drops his hand before he pulls down his hood. "Around? I don't really wanna talk about it." He responds as he stares at his boots.

Harry's mouth snaps shut. T looked like shit. "Aye," He slowly shakes his head, "And normally that be okay. But ya ain'nah tellin' us-"

Uma raises a hand at Harry as she lowers a foot to the ground at the foot of the bed, "Oh no, that ain't flying right now T. And you fuckin' know why it ain't. You wrote two letters, and I appreciate the effort you put in to let us know you were doing _something,_ and wouldn't be back for a _couple _of days! But you failed to follow through getting a message to us that it was taking longer, and since we had no fucking idea what you were doing, we had no idea where to start looking, or even if we would be able to help you."

T rubs the back of his neck, "I lost-" He closes his mouth, "My bad." He takes a deep breath. "I'll be better about it next time."

"Yeah, you fucking will. Because we're going to spend your week-long banishment to the ship getting a few damn things straight." Uma growls.

T's eyes widen, "A we-"

Harry holds up his hands behind Uma, shaking his head vehemently for T to fucking shut his mouth and take it. He'd spent the last few hours talking her down from a month.

"I mean, fair, I guess I was gone for one." He hangs his head. "But-"

That was the exact argument he used. Equal punishment for time away. Balance it back out. He just wished T would stop pressing.

Just this once.

"And you're sleeping in here," Uma snaps, "Pick ah fuckin' hammock."

T's eyes jump to her's with a frown, "But- Why?" He whines.

"Because it will make me feel better to know where the fuck you are for a while."

"My room?"

Harry closes his eyes as he shakes his head.

"It will make me feel better to see you," Uma amends with a glare, "you fucking ass."

T's hand comes up to his arm as he hangs his head.

"Arm." Harry snaps.

"Right," T drops it. "For a whole week though?"

"If you really want to ask me that right now you're not going to like the answer." Uma shakes her head slowly, "You want better details, learn to fucking give them."

T opens his mouth before he shuts it, "Heard."

"Harry, go get him some food." Uma tilts her head towards the door.

"Aye Cap'n." He nods as he quickly does as ordered.

T bites his lip as he watches her.

"You don't want to talk tonight? Fine, you look like fuckin' shit anyways."

"It's not that bad," T frowns.

"You can go fuck yourself, you've called me worse for less." Uma glares at him as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"But-" He shuts his mouth. "Fair." He sighs as his hand moves to his arm.

"Drop yer damn hand." Uma snaps.

"Right." T drops it.

"Fuck, how bad has that gotten without Harry around to snap at you?" She demands before she stomps over to him.

"Not?" T frowns as he shifts in discomfort. "It's fine Uma."

Uma eyes narrow, "You don't want to talk about anything after disappearing for a whole week and you really expect me to be okay with that answer?"

T drops his eyes. "Yes?"

"Wrong?" Uma mimics his tone, "Now fuckin' show me."

T takes a deep breath before slips off the hoodie, "Seriously, it's fine-"

"We need to work on your fuckin' definition of fine!" Uma snaps as she grabs T's wrist, "Because covered in old and fresh blood is not fuckin' fine."

"That's not all mine."

"Do I look like I-" Uma blinks, "What do you mean not all yours?"

T looks up the ceiling before he lets out a breath and hangs his head. "I proved a point."

"Seriously," Uma's eye twitches, "it's like you're being vague on purpose."

T looks at his boots, his wrist twitching in her hand. "I mean kinda, yeah… When am I not?"

Uma closes her eyes, "Stay fuckin' put. Do not touch your fuckin' arm. Eat what Harry brings you."

"Heard."

Uma releases her hold on his wrist before she walks over to her pile of clothes and pulls on pants. She looks T over once more before she shakes her head and walks out.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to do. Deez was scared of Uma right now, but god knows T wasn't going to say what happened. And it was clear that Deez had figured something out when T came to the cove covered in something that _obviously _wasn't paint.

He pulls Deez into his lap, gently nuzzling against her as they look towards the sky. Looking for stars past the barrier.

It had become one of his favorite things to do with her at night. And right now he just wanted her to have something calming to focus on.

He wasn't sure Uma realized what her anger and worry had done to Deez. Things would calm down after spending family time together, but each day that passed with no word from T strained Uma's control. Their captain was pretty consumed with her thoughts about what T had done. Which was worrying in and of itself.

T looked like he hadn't slept since he left. And, from what he understood, this had to do with the Goblins- Which meant the Mistress of Evil was involved. He frowns. Hadn't he learned from the last time he'd done something like this on his own it was dangerous?

He sighs, already knowing the answer.

It worried him. But- He bites his lip. He acted differently when it came to taking out his father. He never seemed as uncertain as he'd been when he'd made the decision to go after him.

This time though?

He seemed confident when he'd come back. His attitude abrasive, but so very T. It had been as refreshing as it was obnoxious. But that was T for you. He was happy that he was finally acting like himself again.

Still, he needed to learn that family communicated with one another. He sighs. It was going to be a hard lesson for him to learn, but they'd had to teach Deez too.

T… Was going to be a lot more difficult to get through to though.

He had come back though. And he did exactly what he said he was going to do, except getting another letter to them.

He knew T didn't mean to piss them off. He was just T, and he was used to doing everything alone. He hoped Harry and Uma understood that.

He pulls his flute from his pocket. "Do you want me to play for you?" He asks, looking down at her. He knew it usually calmed her down. Hopefully it would help her relax. She didn't seem to believe him when he kept telling her Uma wasn't mad at her. That this was just how she got when she was worried.

Deez grins as she tips her head back against his chest to look up at him, "When have I ever not wanted that?"

"Never." He realizes with a smile as he leans down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you for always listening and enjoying it, I know I wasn't great when I started… But you never cared, it's what motivated me to keep trying."

"You've never been bad." Deez rubs her head against him, "You're always so passionate, it's hard not to get swept up with you." She inches down enough to give him more room before she rolls over and wraps her arms around his waist.

He blushes as he leans down to kiss the crown of her head. "I'm lucky that everyone in my life is so encouraging." He grins.

Even T.

He puts the flute to his lips and a soft melody fills the air as waves crash against the ship, creating a soothing atmosphere for the two of them. His eyes warm as he feels Deez relax against him, curling closer.

He loved moments like this. Where the world just faded away, if only for a moment.

* * *

Harry smiles when he hears Gil's flute as he walks onto the deck. If nothing else, at least their Sweet Boy was keeping the Fire Princess out of the current situation. He'd have to thank them later for understanding.

He listens to the sweet lullaby that melded so well with the sounds of waves breaking against the hull for a moment.

Gil had a gift, no doubt about it. If things got bad in there he'd have to pull Uma out to help her calm down. It was doing a good job with him. Yet another reason to pay special attention to their Sweet Boy later.

He sighs before walking back into the cabin, stopping in confusion when he finds only T. "Ya be ah pissin' her off that bad?" He half chuckles before he joins T at the table.

"Probably." T frowns.

Harry shakes his head before he pushes a bowl of clam chowder to him, "Ya best be ah eatin' ta get on her good side when she be comin' back."

"Heard." T sighs as he leans down to pick up the bowl and starts eating without so much as a complaint.

"T-" Harry sighs as he rests his arms on the table, "Ya do be understandin' why we be ah worryin', right?"

T looks up from over the bowl he was currently drinking from. Swallowing before he lowers the empty bowl back to the table. "Because you guys think I can't hack it anymore."

Harry rolls his eyes. Of course T would still think that. "No. We be ah worryin' 'cause ya ain'nah tellin' us what ya be doin'. Ya know what I be doin' when we be goin' out to the isle." He points out.

T looks away as he holds his bandaged arm, "I-"

"Arm!" Harry snaps as he slaps his hands to the table.

"Right." T drops it with a frown. "I didn't think about it. Some friends needed help, and I ended up dippin' on you…" He hangs his head. "I'm sorry about that. But I don't think you guys would've given me the go-ahead to do what I needed too, once I started."

"That be yer problem T. You don't think we trust you. An' I can'nah even find words ta explain how much that be fuckin' hurtin' me." Harry bites his lip and he presses a hand to his chest, "I be tryin' ta think 'bout what ya be needin', be givin' ya ah out so ya can be doin' yer T-like shit on the isle. _Riskin' _my word with Uma ta be givin' ya the freedom ya need while ya be adjustin' to our claim on ya and yer claim on us. But ya be thinkin' I don'nah be trustin' ya?" His eyes harden, "Well, it either be whale shit, or ya be blind."

The door opening cuts T off.

Harry could have pulled his hair out. T looked like the revelation shocked him, and made him uncomfortable judging by the way he'd started squeezing his arm again. But with Uma walking in there was no way he was going to get whatever T had been about to say out of him.

Uma glares as she points at the chair T was perching on, "Get your ass in the actual seat."

T immediately plops down into the seat without so much as a sigh.

"And are you seriously trying to injure yourself?" Uma growls as she slams a box on the table in front of T.

So much for Gil's pretty music soothing the Kraken.

T blinks as he looks down before his eyes land on his thigh. His gaze bounces to his hand and he drops it. "My bad."

"Uh-huh." Uma settles on the chair beside him and cuts the old bandages off.

"I can-" T stops himself. "Thanks."

Harry sighs as he watches Uma's eye twitch, but he was proud of his captain for holding her tongue. He could see where T was hurting himself, could see the wound still trying to heal from being split open in that fucking room. But Uma simply cleans it with a cloth, applies the anti-something ointment Yensid was giving them, and deftly rebandages the injury. "You finish eating?"

"Yeah," T admits as he drops his head.

"Good. Put him to bed Harry." Uma collects the old bandages and walks out of the room.

"Aye." Harry sighs as he stands up. Would T even be willing to return to their earlier conversation? Was it too soon to be pressing? Maybe T just needed some sleep. He did look like he'd been through hell. "Ya be ah hearin' the Cap'n." He warns as he pulls T from the seat.

"I can put myself to bed."

"Aye, but Uma be tellin' me ta be doin' it, and I be ah not listenin' to her once for ya already." Harry glares before he half carries T to the hammock furthest from the door, "Or ya be ah forgettin' why we all be in this position?"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't think. I just wanted to- " He grips his arm tightly as he glares at the floor.

"I don'nah be thinkin' ya be ah meanin' ta hurt us, or worry us T. I don'nah be thinkin' ya be that big ah fuckin' ass." He explains gruffly as he knocks T's hand off his arm, "But ya be ah forgettin' yer actions ain'nah just affectin' you now. And that be ah meanin' ya be needin' ta remember the people who be ah havin' yer back, so when we be needin' ya, ya ain'nah off doin' yer own shit and leavin' us hangin'." He picks T up and slams him into the hammock, "Ya be ah thinkin' on that while ya be sleepin'."

T looks up at him with surprise. "Heard. Right, I agree." He drops his eyes. "I just- I had an idea and I thought would benefit Uma, and I just needed to prove-"

"Prove what?" Harry glares, "That I can'nah be trustin' ya ta be keepin' yer word? That I should'nah be ah riskin' Uma's wrath ta be givin' ya freedom while we be adjustin'? Or maybe ya be wantin' ta prove ya don'nah be needin' us?" He shakes his head, wishing he could stem the anger burning under his cheeks and in his belly, "So, what exactly did ya be ah provin' T?"

T shifts in discomfort as his hand grips his arm, eyes downcast, "That I'm still useful. That I could still make myself matter to you guys like before."

"Well, it be soundin' like ya be havin' ah priority there." Harry snorts humorlessly before he rolls his eyes and forcefully pulls T's hand off his arm again, "Cause that ain'nah ever been somethin' ya be needin' ta prove." He crosses his arms over his chest, "Now, go the fuck ta sleep."

T opens his mouth before he shuts it.

"And don'nah be makin' me tie yer hand down," Harry warns.

"Heard." T nods, looking everywhere but at him.

"We'll be joinin' soon." Harry says as he walks over to collect T's empty bowl, "You better still be here."

T huffs as he rolls his eyes, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest. He frowns, his eyes narrowing to a glare as he stares at the ceiling. "Heard." He lets out a deep sigh. "Great."

"Great!" Harry echoes before he walks out of the cabin and slams the door.

He sighs as he leans back against the door. Everything about tonight was painful. He was so torn. Part of him wanted to run back into the room and pull T into his arms.

Wanted to find the right words to help T understand.

Wanted to work on the problem until they found a solution.

But the other part wanted to leave him to his thoughts while he went and did something to release the sick heat in his chest.

He didn't like how angry he was right now, and it was seriously taking every ounce of restraint he had to not yell and shout at T, snap at every little wrong move and completely rake him over the barnacles.

But anger wasn't going to solve this. He takes a deep breath as he thuds his head against the door.

His gaze lifts to the crow's nest as another song begins to play.

* * *

T twists in the hammock, growling before he pushes himself up and glares as he looks around the room. His eyes land on the bed piled with people.

Right.

With a roll of his eyes he slips out of the hammock.

Fucking damn it. He growls before he heads for the door.

"You fuckin' better not be doing what it looks like you're doing." Uma snaps, her voice loud as she slams her hand against the table and stands up. "Seriously T? You can't even make it half a day before you directly defy me?"

"Apparently," T grumbles as he walks over to the table and plops in the seat across from her. He crosses his arms defiantly, "So what the fuck's up your ass?" He asks as he stares at the ceiling. "I was only going to go to the other room. You guys are pissy enough without adding another shit sandwich. I'm an asshole, not an idiot."

Uma narrows her eyes, "What's up my ass?" she shouts, "I'm sitting here waiting for you to wake up so we can have a conversation and the first thing you do is try to sneak out of the room you're confined to. But sure, my ass is the fucked up one here."

"Tch." T rolls his eyes. "I didn't say I wasn't fucked up." He scoffs. "And yeah, no shit. Probably my fuckin' attitude last night." Jesus fucking christ it was too early for this troll shit. He rubs his eyes.

"Sea gods damn it!" Uma snaps as she stands before she stomps over and pulls T up by his collar, "Ya think? Ya think yer attitude is part of the-"

The sound of the door bouncing against the wall makes them both turn in time to see a blue and white blur vanish from the room.

"Well good luck findin' her for a minute." T snorts. Damn it, why couldn't he be that fast?

"Fuck." Harry groans behind him.

"I got it," Gil nods, rubbing at his own eyes as he staggers from the bed.

"Luck with that." T scoffs before pain blossoms in his head as he flinches. He presses a hand to his head as Faustina's sudden reprimand echoes in his ears- What the fuck was wrong with- Oh no.

Gil rolls his eyes as he rushes past, "Yeah, thanks."

Faustina looks around the room before shrinking into the chair. She knew that he was awful in the morning, but to disrespect Uma and Gil like that? It was completely unacceptable.

She wasn't thrilled about staying in a room with so many people for a week, but sometimes you had to deal with consequences.

She wasn't going to fool herself, she knew the consequences they'd received at the hands of their father only ever seemed to set fuel to his fire. She had just hoped this time it would be different. They'd suffered way worse for their missteps in the past. She chews her lip, nervously rubbing the sleeve of his hoodie over the back of her hand.

Had T ruined what she'd always wanted because he couldn't handle something as simple as waking up? She scrubs harder.

What had he been thinking? Her eyes water slightly before she blinks it away. Were they going to be able to recover from all of this?

Harry sighs as he walks between her and Uma. "Why don'nah we be ah takin' ah tic from this, aye?" He turns to Uma, "Ya ain'nah gonna be gettin' nowhere with 'im actin' like this."

"You think he can just act and say whatever he wants and-"

"No Cap'n," Harry shakes his head as he walks over to her, "I don'nah be thinkin' that. I be ah thinkin' ya be wastin' yer time with 'im right now." He bites his lip before he rests a hand on her shoulder, "But, ya could be ah goin' after our Treasure afore she be hidin' herself real good."

Faustina watches the two with a frown. She knew the ship inside and out. T had scoured the entirety of it for her so she could draw a map to give Harry. She was just afraid to bring it up. She didn't want Uma's wrath directed at her more than it already does. She scrubs harder, uncertain of what to do.

Maybe after everything had calmed down she could tell Uma what T'd done while missing for the week and apologize for her part in it. She sits up straighter as she reaches for a pencil and paper, ignoring the warmth sitting on the back of her hand as she starts sketching.

Uma sighs before she looks away from Harry, "Yeah, that sounds like a better use of my time. But you better keep an eye on him."

"Aye Cap'n." Harry salutes her.

Faustina grimaces as the door is slammed shut, but continues sketching.

Her eyes widen when she's suddenly jerked to the side.

"Ya be ah fuckin-"

Faustina looks up in fear as she feels hands bunch in the fabric of the hoodie over her shoulders before she's pulled from the chair and shoved against the wall.

"-Kiddin' me with that shite T! Ya can be ah treatin' me like that all ya be ah wantin'." Harry growls as he slams his arms to the wall on either side of her, "But you ever be ah pullin' that with our Cap'n again, I be showin' ya exactly how wrong ya be."

Her fear disappears when she realizes who was pinning her. An odd flip in her stomach confuses her, but she didn't have time to explore the sensation.

Harry presses in closer, his blue eyes slivers in his glare, "Ya be ah hearin' me?"

"Yes sir," She bows her head, "I'm sorry, I came out as soon as-" She pauses. He didn't need any excuses. "I won't let it get like that again. Captain didn't deserve that. My deepest-"

Harry's eyes widen before he wraps his arms around her and with a surprising amount of tenderness pulls her into a hug. She was surprised to feel him shivering around her.

"Fuck. Faustina, I be so- I did'nah be ah meanin'-" He pulls her back and looks her over, running a hand over the back of her head, "I did'nah be ah hurtin' ya? Fuck, did I be ah scarin' ya? I be so sorry."

She blinks. "I understand, I was upset with him too, he was out of line." She chews her lip. "You didn't hurt me, you don't have to apologize, sir."

"I'm so sorry, that were'nah being meant for ya." He frowns as he pulls her hand up, "How the fuck I be ah-" He sighs before he gently guides her to the table, "An' I do be ah havin' ta apologize. An' I am." He kneels beside her, pulling the box of bandages over before he starts tending to her hand.

"It's okay," She looks down, "I'm not upset. It was my choice." She bites her lip as she looks down in confusion, feeling the heat travel up her neck as she watches him.

Her stomach does another strange flip. "It's okay." She shifts in discomfort, "You don't have to- I can take care of it."

"Ya can be as bad as T." Harry lifts his gaze to her, his dark eyes slightly narrowed before he looks back to his task.

The heat burning her cheeks intensifies as she looks away, her heart beating faster. "Sorry, sir." She breathes out softly.

Harry groans and shifts, adjusting the way he was kneeling before he starts wrapping her hand, "Faustina, love, I be ah bein' in ah mood, and I be sorry for shovin' ya against the wall like that, but ya be keepin' up the sir I be havin' problems I don'nah be thinkin' ya be ah wantin' ta be knowin' 'bout yet."

She tilts her head to the side slightly. "I'm sorry T upset you, he can be really unpleasant in the mornings, but that is no excuse." She bites her lip as her cheeks scalding as she ducks her head. "Please don't be. I think I kind of-" She furrows her brows slightly. "Enjoyed it, I think." She shifts in her seat as she looks down at the table, "Sorry, sir."

He ties her hand before his eyes snap to her face, "Oh aye?" He stands slowly, "Ya be ah likin' that?" He takes a deep breath before he scoops her up, setting her on the table as he slides into the seat she'd been in, "We could be ah talkin' 'bout that. And what it be ah doin' if ya be wantin'." He bites his lip before he looks away.

She places her hand on her stomach as she feels another pleasant flip. "Yes." She admits as she starts scrubbing the bandage. "Yes-" She bites her lip, "Sir." Her eyes drop to the ugly fabric of T's pants. "I-" her heart was beating uncomfortably fast, "I would like to know what's happening. It feels different, but pleasant," She admits softly. "So if you're willing to take the time, I'd like that sir."

He looks back up at her, his blue eyes hooded, "I be ah fuckin' selfish _sonofahbitch-_" He rises from the seat quickly, pressing his lips to hers as he roughly pulls her closer.

Before she can understand what's happening she feels herself shoved against the wall again, except this time her head is cushioned by his hand.

And he was close. So close. The scent of salt and clove invades her nose as heat pools in her stomach.

She looks up at him, confused before his lips are on hers again. A weird noise escapes her throat as she leans into it.

He breaks the kiss, nuzzling against her and pressing kisses along her jaw until he reaches her ear, "If ya be ah feelin' ah fire in yer belly, ya be likin' this." He whispers, his voice low and breathy as it tickled her ear and neck in all the best ways.

A pleasant shudder runs through her as another unbidden noise escapes her. Her eyes sweep over his face uncertainly.

She certainly felt a warmth she'd never experienced before. Her eyes finally meet his, and she found herself surprised by how dark they'd become.

Bat's come to life in her belly at the look, her mouth turns suddenly dry.

She wasn't sure how she should respond. She looks away when the urge to kiss him suddenly sweeps through her and nods when she finds herself afraid of talking. The last thing she wanted was to make a fool out of herself. That doesn't stop her from hiding in the crook of his shoulder though.

"An' when ya be ready." He sighs before he slowly pulls away, pressing a kiss to her crown before he guides her to the table, "I can be ah showin' ya how ta be usin' the fire ta be feelin' so fuckin' good." He bites his bottom lip and shivers.

The gruff tone makes her stomach twist pleasantly, a moan escaping her at the promise in his voice finding it nearly impossible to pull her eyes away from his soft lips. Another wave of heat pools in her belly. It already felt pretty amazing, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. How could it possibly feel better than this?

"But, I can be ah waitin' for ya. I don'nah be wantin' ta rush ya when ya only just be ah joinin' us, and gettin' away from-" He sighs before he pulls her into a hug and presses another kiss to her forehead.

She drops her head to his chest, "Thank you, sir." She could feel the tips of her ears burn.

"But, I be interested in showin' ya how ta be ah feelin' wonderful. Or the family can be ah showin' ya, whatever ya be ah comfortable with." He tilts her head back, "An' only what ya be comfortable with."

She blinks as she finds herself looking into his gorgeous, icy blue eyes that never failed to draw her attention. The way the black smudges lined them made her chest constrict.

She swallows. He was offering her something. She knew that much at least. Offering to make sure she was comfortable with whatever he had on his mind. She frowns slightly as she puts things in order, trying to make sense of it. "Thank you, sir." She swallows. She feels another shudder run up her back. He couldn't be talking about…

She rubs at the bandage on her hand as a pang of anxiety shoots through her. She remembered the night T'd barged into their room. That night had changed so much for them.

How could this feeling have anything to do with that?

Every time she'd been- She swallows hard.

She'd experienced that before, and it was always painful. The only heat had been the blood. But she remembered the look of unbridled pleasure that lit up their faces.

There was obviously something wrong with her. Father always did say it was god's punishment to women. She just thought Uma enjoyed it because it made her boys happy.

"Love, it be okay." She hears Harry's voice soothe from far away, "It's okay. I be ah havin' ya, an' I ain'nah gonna be ah doin' nothin' to ya. I be ah promisin'."

When she pulls back she finds herself in Harry's arms, held tightly to his chest as he slowly rocks back and forth.

"Sorry." His voice was rough in a different way. "I know, I know that were bein' stupid of me. But I promise I will be here, and I won'nah be sayin' nothin' more 'til ya be ah askin'."

She blinks, hiding in the crook of his neck as heat burns her cheeks. Suddenly remembering she had to breathe when her lungs start to burn. She wraps her arms around his neck as she holds him close to her. "Thank you, sir." She hadn't felt this confused in a while. Not since she figured out T wasn't her brother- Well at least not physically.

Harry works to stifle a groan, "Ya be ah knowin' how ya be ah likin' when I be holdin' ya to the wall?"

She shifts in his arms before she looks up and nods.

"Aye, well I be ah findin' yer callin' me sir ta be feelin' good like that."

She tilts her head to the side as she looks up at him from under her eyelashes. Her brow furrows. Wasn't he her new sir? He'd killed her last one, and she liked him so much more.

He was so much sweeter and gentler and just-so much more. His touch didn't make her skin crawl, and she didn't want to run every time they were in the same room. "And you'd like me to stop, sir?" Her eyes search his curiously.

"Until ya be ah wantin' to know more 'bout that fire I can be ah puttin' in yer belly," He smiles down at her, "aye love."

She nods her head, "I'll do my best to stop then, s-Sorry." She bows her head.

Harry lets out a deep breath, "Aye. Thank you." He closes his eyes and lets his head drop to hers.

She nods mutely as she caresses his cheek. Her head nuzzling against his shoulder.

It was a simple request, but so at odds with what her Father wanted. Was that part of what made Harry more?

She rolls her lower lip over her teeth as she continues to search his face. She wasn't sure what all made Harry more, but she was willing to take the time to find out.

* * *

**Sup?**

**Not gonna lie, I fucking love the way the first scene started even if it is mega trope-y.**

**Sleep-deprived T is the best T.**

**Deez connected a fuck ton of dots in this one, and all it took was some goblin blood. I'm not sure if she's more, **

**A- Relieved T is back, **

**B- In awe of T's audacity, **

**C- Anxious of how Uma and Harry were going to react with T's sudden reappearance.**

**LoL. Gil is so fucking done with T's shit. It's great. **

**That whole scene made me happy as fuck to read. Same? Or were you hoping T's return would be different?**

**Oooh, Uma is so fucking pissed in that second scene. Not that I blame her. As T's creator I love him, but fuck he can be a really huge jack ass. **

**(Shakes head) Oh T pulling that I don't wanna talk about it card after that stunt. **

**Getting answers out of T is like pulling fucking teeth isn't it?**

**That being said, Harry's nonverbal warning was adorable.**

**Any of you expecting a different outcome? Or did these scene check out?**

**I love writing Gil introspection. The way he thinks. I feel like it's what gives him so much depth. What do you guys think?**

**And that conversation between him and D was just so them. D is always as encouraging to Gil as Gil is with comforting her. It's what makes the two so lovable- How much they clearly care for one another, even if they don't have the words for it.**

**And as Gil's main, I think the fact he always manages to put D to sleep with the sweet melodies he's learned to play through the years is adorable. What's your thoughts on it?**

**Yay! Faustina's first introspection. (I think) Shame it was such a fucking mess. It really helped me get a better feel for her at least. Sucks it was such an intense scene- but eh.**

**Harry's response to finding out he'd knocked Faustina into the wall made me smile.**

**Harry's response to finding out Faustina was turned on from it though? **

**Priceless.**

**Unfortunately, not so much the case with her introspection. Frollo really did a fucking number on her. It just hurt to write.**

**Enough about my thoughts on this though. Your thoughts are way more important, so please don't hesitate to share them!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted-**


	41. Damned if You Do

**Hey Descendants!**

**We're back for another Monday update.**

**Do you ever have those days where you just feel like you're Damned if You Do...**

**We'll just pause there for now. **

**We hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Harry takes another slow, deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

He might be a slut like T said, but even he knew better than to mess with Faustina right now. It wasn't fair to do that when she was still adjusting to her life here, adjusting to being part of a family.

A real family. Not a family like she had with the fucking bastard she called father.

He'd come dangerously close though. Hearing her admit she liked him being rough with her peaked his interest in a way he'd never expected.

And then calling him sir...

He squeezes his eyes shut.

Think. Think gross. Barnacle encrusted salty ball sacks, a half-chewed rat, empty bottles of rum, working at the chip shop, Tim eating,

Anything? Anything to stop the pulsing.

Tim eating was terrifyingly gross. His nose crinkles before he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ya be okay now?" He asks as he pulls Faustina away from his chest just enough to be able to look down at her.

She nods mutely, "Yes, s-" She hides her face back to his chest. "Sorry."

He grins, "Nah love, we both be ah gettin' used ta it." He takes a deep breath. He looks over to the window, surprised to see how far the shadows had shifted, "They be ah takin' ah long time ta be ah findin' the Treasure." He frowns.

"Hyades is an excellent hider." She whispers against his neck. "But I'm sure the Captain and Gil are more than capable enough to find her."

The feel of her breath tickling against his neck sends shivers dancing along his spine, "Aye?" He smiles as he stands, slowly shifting to set her in a chair before taking the one next to her.

She smiles at him before she picks up another pencil and goes back to what she'd been working on when he'd pinned her.

"What ya be ah doin'?" He asks, leaning closer to see. Not because he enjoyed getting in her personal space, or playing with her hair. He was just curious.

And Ursula was sweet and caring.

Faustina glances at him with a shy smile as she pushes her head against his hand, nuzzling into it before she leans back over the page. "Doing my best to draw the schematics of the ship from memory. I'm not sure you found the last one T hid." She turns back to the sketch.

Harry grins as he scoots closer, "Aye? I can be ah finally goin' on that treasure hunt then." It had been a long time since he last found random treasure on the ship, but T assured him more was hidden.

Faustina bites her lip, "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I can remember all the places T found… It's been a while, but I remember some of them for sure."

"Aye, but it be ah bein' ah start I did'nah be ah havin' afore." He rubs his hands together, "And might be ah comin' 'n handy with our Baby Girl, since she ah be so good at runnin' an' hidin'."

She nods before she looks up, "I-" She frowns before she drops her head and continues.

Harry tilts his head before he rests a hand on her arm, "What ya be 'I'-ing?"

Faustina's eyes drop to his hand as she shifts in her seat, "I just- I know I don't like being alone. But sometimes I need space to collect my thoughts. Especially being around so many people. It's overwhelming." She bites her lip, "Deez might feel the same, so please don't pull her out or yell at her for it. I know I don't always mean to do it, she might not either. If that's possible s-" She stops herself as she ducks her head to her task.

"That do be good ta be ah knowin'." He runs his thumb along her skin, "And I can be ah rememberin' that." He bites his lip, "But she recently be ah tellin' me she don'nah like bein' alone. I can be ah promisin' that if either o' ya be ah needin' the space I be ah doin' me damndest ta be ah lettin' ya have it though."

She turns to him with a brilliant smile, "Thank you," She bites her lip before her eyes drop back to the table.

"Aye." He sighs, resting his elbow on the table so he can prop his chin into his hand as he watches her. That was what Uma told him to do, and watching her was fascinating.

Something was still bothering him though. He frowns. He'd done his best to apologize if he'd stepped too far too fast, but she hadn't really given him any answer, just kept saying thanks. "Ya… ya ain'nah bein' mad at me for earlier are ya?"

She blinks. "I haven't been mad at anything." She lets out a delicate huff, "Though admittedly I am frustrated with T for being so rude." She rolls her lip between her teeth, "I don't like being locked in a room either. But that's no excuse when we did it to ourselves."

Harry furrows his brow as he sits up straighter, "Wait, ya be ah knowin' what T be ah doing this past week?"

Faustina sits up straighter in the chair as her hands fall to her lap and fidgets, "Yes, sir."

He chuckles as he takes her hands and turns her to face him, "Ya be ah solvin' so many problems if ya be willin' ta be talkin' ta me or Uma." He runs his thumbs over her knuckles.

She bites down on her lip, not meeting his eyes. "I can do that."

"Aye?" He grins as he leans closer.

She looks up at him, her eyes slightly narrowed thoughtfully, "Does that mean start, sir?"

He shivers, "If ya be willin' we could be ah waitin' for Uma, it would be ah givin' me time ta be kissin' ya again." he makes the offer before he fully realizes what he's saying.

"I don't mind waiting," She studies him for a moment before she slowly leans over and kisses his cheek.

"That be ah soundin' good ta me." He slowly runs his fingers through her hair until he cups the back of her head and pulls her closer, pressing his lips to hers.

Faustina nearly jumps a foot in the air when the door slams.

"I said watch him, Harry, not shove yer damn tongue down his throat." Uma snaps as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Faustina scrambles away from Harry and bows her head as she pulls her hands behind her back, "Sorry Captain."

"Wha-" Gil tilts his head to the side as he studies T in confusion.

Uma's eyes widen before she blinks, "Are you fucking kidding me!" Her voice raises, "He fuckin' sent you out to deal with this shit?" She growls as she steps closer to them.

A squeak was the only warning something was wrong.

He looks behind Uma in time to catch Gil scooping Deez up, pressing her to his chest before he slips out the room.

He frowns before he turns back to Uma, watching as she rubs her temples, "So, Baby Girl be ah havin' issue with yellin' then?"

Faustina fidgets beside him as she shifts from foot to foot.

"I'm starting to think that," Uma hangs her head with a heavy sigh before she turns to look at the door in concern, "I'll apologize to her later, right now I trust our Sweet Boy can take care of her."

"Aye, it do be his favorite job." Harry smiles as he slides from his seat and walks over, taking Uma firmly by her shoulders, "But ya be ah needin' ta be talkin' with us for ah moment, Cap'n." He gently guides her to the head of the table.

Uma narrows her eyes up at him as she takes a seat, "Oh?"

"Aye." Harry nods as he guides Faustina back to her seat before resuming his, "Ah 'cause Faustina here be ah knowin' what T were up to this past week."

Uma's jaw drops before her gaze shifts to Faustina, "You were on the fuckin' isle?"

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't even considered that. Was that what her knowing meant? His jaw tightens, he was going to rake T over the barnacles if that was the case.

"Not completely, Captain." Faustina bows her head, hands on her lap as she fidgets with the bandage. "T would never let me do that, and I don't want to."

Harry furrows his brow, "But in case somethin' be ah happenin', you and I be ah needin' ta be ah spendin' some time learnin' survival skills." He'd already offered her the swimming lessons, now he just needed to make sure she could handle herself if she were ever left to her own defenses.

Faustina opens her mouth before she closes it as she bows her head again, "Yes, sir."

Uma sags back in her seat, even as she glares at him before she looks at Faustina again, "Okay, so what was T doing during the past week?"

Faustina looks down at the table, her eyes narrowing, "He wanted reassurance that he could still handle himself on the isle. So when Bak told him that there were still Goblins looking for Hyades, he decided to start there. We've always been rather friendly with them, and with their Queen gone, a lot of them felt lost. Maleficent, as you could imagine isn't the nicest to them, and T hates anyone being treated like slaves." She scrubs her hand harder as her cheeks turn pink.

Harry's eyes linger on the motion before he closes his eyes and sighs. Why did both of them hurt themselves when they were nervous or flustered? When he opens them he reaches out and takes her hand in his.

Faustina looks up at him in confusion, but turns back to Uma and continues, "So when he thought he could turn the tides on her, he went full-tilt into making sure she understood exactly what he thought of her putting him-" She ducks her head, "Well, us, in her dungeon."

He runs his thumb along her knuckles, "How he be makin' her see things his way?"

"He took care of the Goblins still loyal to her."

Uma's eye twitches, "How many Goblins was that?"

"A lot. But it only took seven to quell the others."

"A Lot of Goblins, Goblins loyal to Maleficent, attacked him?" Uma asks, obviously seeking further clarification.

Faustina nods, "He wanted to undermine her."

Harry's hand tightens around hers as he closes his eyes against his dark thoughts.

She glances at Harry in concern but continues, "-but T took care of it, and that kind of took care of the war that had broken out between those loyal to the Queen and those loyal to their Mistress."

Uma furrows her brow as she sits forward, "And the Queen is?"

"Mal."

"Of fuckin' course it is," Uma grumbles before she slumps back in her seat.

"If it helps," Faustina bites her lip, "Mal was always paranoid this would happen."

Uma snorts, "What wasn't that bitch paranoid about."

Harry lightly tugs on Faustina's hand to get her attention.

She turns to look up at him.

"Anything else T be ah getting up to on the isle?" He asks, wishing he wasn't about to completely out himself to Uma, but that first day out on the isle when he'd been running late was bothering him now that he knew T was so desperate to prove himself.

She tilts her head to the side. "Besides what happened after the fight concluded? Or before?"

"Gil said Deez believes the Goblins are now loyal to T." Uma supplies.

"Yes, Captain. But after Senior's warning, he told them to keep doing what she said for now so no one knows what happened, but to report back to him."

"Senior's warning?" Uma raises an eyebrow.

Oh no. Harry grimaces, pretty sure he knew where this was heading.

She nods, "He said that if T defeated Maleficent completely then he'd have to be the one to rule the isle."

"T is on speaking terms with Senior?" Uma demands.

Faustina tilts her head to the side as she studies Uma, "Yes, Captain."

"Do they have deals?"

Faustina nods.

Uma narrows her eyes as she looks to him. "Ya stayed together on the isle huh?"

"Uh…" Harry sighs as he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, "Well-"

Uma runs her tongue over her teeth as she continues to glare at him, "So, when you were telling me everything was fine, you weren't having problems?"

"I were saying T be ah fufillin' his obligation to me meetin's and then were makin' it back ta meet up on time." He admits with a sigh.

"Oh, we are talking about this later." Uma drums her fingers across the table.

"Aye Uma." Harry sighs in resignation. He'd try explaining his position to her before she got too dug in yelling at him. Hopefully she'd agree the risk had been worth the effort, at least until it hadn't been.

But he wasn't sure what to do with the information about T's isle activities. Deals with Hades? When was he going to realize that deals with the OVs never worked out?

Which was why he'd felt the need to go after Maleficent in the first place. Killing seven Goblins though? That was something he was going to have to talk with T about. What else did T have to accomplish to feel like he could still deal with the isle?

"What deals did he make exactly?" Uma asks with exasperation.

Faustina shifts in her chair. "That he'd provide entertainment to Senior." She bites her lip.

Harry closes his eyes again. Great. That wasn't open-ended or anything.

"And he'll help Deez with her abilities and bring her to the temple if something big happens." She glances at Harry as her mouth opens again.

"What!?" Uma shouts, slamming her fists on the table as she stands.

Faustina jumps, "He refused to spy on her even when Senior offered insight into our past." She rushes to explain, "And Senior has always come to collect Deez. This way it would happen less often, and he wouldn't pull in others to do it for him."

Harry sighs. Leave it to Hades to find a loophole in a deal with his own daughter. "So with this she can be at least goin' with someone she can be ah trustin'."

Faustine pulls her eyes off of Uma to look at him, "That was his thoughts on it, sir."

"Faustina?" Uma glares at Harry before she slowly resumes her seat, "Why do you keep calling Harry sir?"

"I be ah askin' her not to be doin' it. I even be explainin' that it be ah puttin' fire in me belly." He quickly explains as he holds his hands up defenselessly. The last thing he needed was to give Uma a reason to direct all her rage at him.

Faustina bows her head, "Sorry."

"Oh, no, I ain'nah gettin' mad at ya." Harry quickly assures her as he takes her hand again, "I just be ah needin' Uma ta be knowin' I ain'nah forcin' anythin' on ya." He presses his lips to her hand before he stands from the table, "But… Speakin' oh fire an' bellies… Me an' Faustina be ah discoverin' somethin' by accident earlier when I be ah tryin' ta take T ta task o'er his treatment o' ya this mornin'-" He smiles sheepishly at Uma, "Ya be so good at explainin' belly fires Uma, ya be ah mindin'? I be ah havin' ah hard time keepin' me head clear."

What? Uma's brow furrows, the wind in her sails suddenly shifting in a completely different direction as she blinks in confusion. Her Pretty Boy always had a way with 'the ladies', but his charms already affecting Faustina was surprising.

How unexpected. She looks between the two curiously before she nods her head. "Aye, I can do that." She smiles softly.

Harry salutes her before kissing Faustina's cheek, "Aye, ya be ah bein' the best Cap'n ever." He walks over to the door, "Thanks Uma," He grins before turning, "and Faustina, ya be ah havin' questions I always be ah willin' ta talk, I just be ah thinkin' it be better ta be ah hearin' it from ah lady first." He winks before he slips out the door.

Uma shakes her head at Harry's antics before she turns back to Faustina. "You okay?" She asks softly as her eyes sweep over the meek girl in concern.

Faustina nods, "Yes, Captain." She bows her head as she rests her hands back on her lap.

She purses her lips suspiciously, "Do you actually want to talk about this? Or was Harry making an assumption?"

Faustina bites her lip, "If you don't mind?" She asks hesitantly, "I've never felt that way before and I wasn't sure what it was..."

"Oh, no I don't mind talking about this at all." Uma smiles as she holds out her hand, "Do you mind if I touch you?"

Faustina shakes her head before she places her hand in hers.

She smiles at the show of trust before she rolls the sleeve of the hoodie up. "Our bodies are pretty awesome at feeling good," She explains before she gently traces her nails down Faustina's arm, grinning when she sees goosebumps run up the other girl's arm at the touch, "if you take the time to figure them out."

Faustina stares at her arm, face furrowed in confusion before she looks up, "That didn't- That felt different, but in a good way."

She lets out a held breath, taking the time to roll her sleeve back in place. She'd been afraid she might've overstepped with the demonstration. "So, what did our Pretty Boy do?" She asks, propping her elbows on the table to rest her chin on her joined fingers.

Faustina blushes as she shifts in discomfort, "Pin me against a wall." She hesitantly admits.

That put wind in her sails? Huh. She smiles, "Harry is pretty hot when he gets intense like that. So-" She stands up, "Ya felt a fire like here?" She presses a hand against her lower abdomen.

Faustina nods.

"That means Harry did something that turned you on. Made you feel attracted to him." Uma tilts her head to the side, "Do you know what sex is?"

Faustina's brow knits together. "Yes?" She responds sounding for all the world confused.

Uma nods, her brow furrowing as she searches for a better way to explain, "Being turned on like that can lead to sex if you want it to. Or just playing around to make you and whoever you're with feel good."

Faustina's head tilts to the side, eyes narrowed in thought. "That-" She pauses, "It's never felt that way before." She frowns.

Uma closes her eyes against the hot liquid flooding her mouth and orders her stomach to stay in place. "If you're talking about what that old bastard did to you-" She opens her eyes, "That was not sex. Sex, real sex, feels amazing when you're with a person you trust and can fan flames in your belly."

Faustina blinks. "Oh." She frowns. "I didn't-" She swallows as she pulls away from her, her eyes glassy before her head drops. "Father always said it was supposed to hurt. That it was god's way of punishing women for Eve's sin." Her voice grows softer, lower with every word as she curls into herself.

"Oh, Faustina-" Uma bites her lip, unable to stop herself from reaching for the other girl. She couldn't stand the look. The recoil. As if she'd done some horrendous act that rendered her stained, "I know you didn't know. How could you?" She rubs her thumbs over the back of her hands, "That OV was a sick bastard who perverted everything he touched. But he's gone, and you're with us now." She grits her teeth as she shakes her head, "And I will _**never **_let anyone make you feel like that again. _**Never **_let anyone touch you in a way that hurts you."

Faustina bites her lip as she looks at their connected hands for a long moment.

"I swear Faustina. No one." She shakes her head again, "Sex is not a punishment. It does not have to hurt, and doesn't hurt when you're with someone you trust. And really, the only proof you need to start changing that lie he fed you is the fact you felt a fire for Harry."

Faustine lifts her eyes to meet her eyes. The intensity of her gaze unnerving as she studied her with a thoughtfully, before she breaks the contact. Her head tilts slightly. "That's what it's really supposed to feel like?" The uncertainty is clear in her tone.

Uma smiles as she nods, "Yes. It feels so good when it's what you want. When you're with someone, or more than just someone, who wants to help you feel good."

Faustina rolls her lip between her teeth, her thoughtful gaze back on their hands.

"But that's also the point. It has to be what you want. When you want it. And only how you want it. No one should pressure you. It's your choice." Uma squeezes her hands, "Okay?"

"My…" Faustina frowns as if the thought was foreign to her. She drops her head.

"Do you…" Uma frowns, "Do you have questions? Or want me to keep going?" She taps her thumbs against Faustina's hand, "I just want to know you're comfortable."

Faustina tilts her head, "It's hard not to be comfortable when I'm with one of you."

She smiles. The simple admission made her stomach untwist, made the heat in her mouth vanish. "I'm glad. I'm very glad to hear that."

Faustina's responding smile was gentle. "Can-" She bites her lip, "Can you keep going, please? If you don't mind..."

"Oh sweetheart, this is one of my favorite things to talk about," She chuckles lightly, "Well, behind closed doors. But of course we can talk more."

"Thank you." Her eyes brighten.

"So, back to that fire and how to use it." She tilts her head to the side, her brow furrowing thoughtfully, "Do you, did you see when T walked in on me, Gil, and Harry making each other feel good?"

Faustina nods, "Yes, Captain."

Uma nods, "So," She smiles, "That was all amazing, though I'm thinking some of what you saw might have been confusing."

She nods again this time with a slight blush. "It was."

"That's okay. It was a lot to take in." She sits back slightly, carefully releasing Faustina's hands as she considers her words, "Everything we do to each other makes us feel good. We've taken the time to figure out what fans those flames in us, experimented. It's the kind of sex and feeling good where you have to trust the person or people you're with."

"Huh," Faustina's eyes crinkle with curiosity, "There's experimenting in sex?" She tilts her head, her eyes clouding thoughtfully before they widen, "Oh." She blinks with a shy sheepish smile. "That makes sense."

"Yeah." Uma nods, resisting the urge to smile at the small disconnect. "It takes a little bit of time, and some practice and patience, but you figure out what you like to do to others and what you like to have done to you. Like touching, kissing, even breathing a certain way. Or being a little rough, like getting pinned against the wall. All of that fans the fire, makes that feeling in your belly really powerful. So powerful it can be a little overwhelming." She sighs deeply before she looks back up with a grin, "But it feels so good to have that kind of release."

Faustina's smile is slow but her light laughter isn't. "It's hard not to believe you after that."

"I've had great experiences." Uma's smile tightens before she sucks her bottom lip, "So, with that in mind you're always welcome to join us. In any way you want." She bounces a finger against the table, "No pressure though. Your body, your rules." she smiles, "And as for Harry. I promise he's gentle. And if you tell him what you don't want to do, he will not do it. He's also an experimenter, but he'll always make sure you're comfortable."

She resists the urge to chuckle when Faustina once again tilts her head to the side curiously for a moment thoughtfully biting her bottom lip, "Thank you," She eventually whispers. "That's… I like that. Hearing that I can say no if I want too. To know it can be my choice."

Uma nods before she slips from her seat and sits on the table in front of her, "You're safe with us. We'll never force you to join us like that, and if Harry, or anyone ever presses you or won't leave you alone, you tell me immediately. I mean it. I hold that rule above all others."

Faustina looks her over before their gaze meets. Her eyes drop to her lap moments later, once she's seemingly satisfied, "Thank you, Captain."

"Of course." Uma tilts her head as she watches Faustina, "Would you like to know when we're going to be having family time from now on? Which is what we call making each other feel good."

Faustina's eyes widen before she shakes her head. "No thank you, Captain."

"You could always join us in the room without taking part." Uma offers, "Deez watched before she was comfortable enough to join in."

Faustina shifts in her chair as her eyes drop back to her lap. "That- That sounds... I'd like that, I think."

"No pressure." Uma holds up her hands, "I just want you to know your options." She smiles before she hops off the table.

A slow smile tugs on Faustina's lips, "I appreciate that, thank you."

"And I'm always available if you have any questions." Uma rests a hand on Faustina's shoulder, "Any kind of question."

Faustina nods, "I appreciate you, thank you for taking the time to explain it."

"And…" Uma's chin drops to her chest, "I don't feel comfortable punishing you for something you had no control over. So you don't have to stay in the cabin, if you don't want to." She just hoped this didn't come back to snap her mast.

Faustina's eyes are uncertain as she looks up at her for a moment. "Oh." She blinks as she looks away. "Thank you."

"I feel like I'm going to regret this later with T-" She continues, "But yeah. It ain't fair to hold you accountable for something T did, or didn't do." Her eyes narrow slightly, "But you need to remind him to communicate better if-" She presses her fingers to her temples as she draws in a deep breath, "sea gods help me, _when_ this happens again."

Faustina nods curtly, "I will Captain," She frowns, "I know it's odd for me to say this, but I know we love all of you. I just don't think either of us are comfortable with all of you at once."

"Sounds like something you might need to work on." She pats Faustina's back encouragingly, "At your own pace," She amends, "but you should try. One of the best benefits to our family is being together."

Faustina's eyes drop to her hands. "Understood."

* * *

**Sup?**

**How are you guys liking learning about Faustina more? Is she different from expected? **

**Our poor Pretty Boy really is trying to think of Faustina's well being. Do you guys agree with Harry thinking he's the slut T referred to him as at the howler?**

**We both cracked up over Harry thinking of Tim eating to redirect his thoughts. What did you think of his method? Were you surprised that's what did it for him? **

**I think some of you already guessed this, but is anyone surprised that it's Faustina who draws the maps, not T?**

**So, what are your thoughts on how much Faustina seems to know about everyone? Any questions or thoughts as to why that would be?**

**Anyone surprised that Faustina knows what's been happening on the isle? **

**Also, we know Uma is super pissed during this conversation but we can't help it, it had us rolling. Anyone else?**

**Oops… That wasn't how anyone wanted Gil to find out about their sixth family member. How many of you saw this being the way he found out?**

**We thought long and hard about Deez and yelling, and both agreed she wouldn't have the best response to it, so running it was. Any thoughts or questions?**

**Lolz, Faustina throwing Harry under the ship about T bouncing on him. That's it no question.**

**So, anyone else with Uma? That it's weird Faustina's already affected by Harry's charms? It's something we talked in-depth about. The most important thing to remember here though is the fact this is the first time that they're learning about Faustina. Faustina's known about them for years.**

**Did anyone expect Faustina to get this excited over the thought of being caught up over the word experiment in reference to sex? **

**Consent. This was a hard concept for us to envision while we were crafting this storyline. Even in our current society we seem to have a problem with what consent means. (I mean we shouldn't it's an easy fucking concept to grasp, but still, here the fuck we are...) **

**But on the isle it atleast makes sense, unfortunately. The fact that so many of these kids have no concept of consent or 'my body my rules', sometimes we, as the writers of these characters, cringe over the things they think or do. **

**So we felt like this was a super important concept for Faustina to hear (Everyone to hear, really) and the only person on the isle who would hold everyone to that standard probably is Uma. She saw first hand what it was like for Harry, and they were so young when she pulled him away from that life. We agreed that it helped form part of Uma's core beliefs. But we would like to know what you think of our delivery on this. Did we do it justice?**

**What do you guys think about Uma's decision to rescind T's punishment for her? Uma, if nothing else, is fair to a fault. But we agreed that this was a hard call for her to make. Think it's going to bite her in the ass?**

**With much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**

_**Covid Corner**_

**So, we're on like month three or something ridiculous like that, and though things are starting to look up, they're also looking uncertain.**

**Fandom- From all of us, we hope you are doing better and have gotten back home safely.**

**QuintBrit- We're worried about you, even if it's just an okay, we'd love to hear from you to know you are okay..**

**BookWormPrincess- We're equally worried about you, so if you can just drop us a line to know you're alright? **

**With much love and concern**

**-Dark and Twisted-**


	42. Damned if You Don't

**Surprise!**

**I thought maybe it would be good to start posting on Thursdays instead of Fridays, since Friday we also do the Live Event on FaceBook.**

**But, back to the chapter...**

**Last update we were Damned if you do with Harry, Uma, and Faustina. At least they found out what was going on with T out on the isle though, right?**

**Today we're Damned if you don't with Gil and Deez.**

**We hope you enjoy,**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Gil cradles Deez to his chest as he stares up at the barrier above them. So far this day was turning out to be a tangled mess of confusion.

Deez running wasn't new, but it had been a while. And after seeing it happen a second time, he was pretty sure she was actually blanking on them.

It was scary to see anyone blank, but seeing Deez like that made his heart lodge painfully in his throat. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she ran off the ship in that state.

Just the thought sends a shiver down his spine.

He knew that Deez could protect herself. Had seen it. But in that state?

Blanking?

He was pretty sure not even she could do that.

He sighs as he shifts against the mast behind him. It had taken him and Uma over two hours to find her in the hold.

Two long, painstakingly slow hours.

When they finally found her she was curled up in a tiny ball, wedged behind her makeshift wall at the very back of the hold.

The hold.

He takes in a deep breath, reminding himself that he was outside now.

They probably wouldn't have found her if she hadn't been shaking. The slight noise of the wood shifting around her was the only hint they had to pull crates out.

And the sight nearly split his heart in two.

He wasn't sure when screaming and yelling started setting her off like that. But thinking back on it, Uma had been in a much better mood since quitting the shop. Even when she _was _stressed.

And they missed a huge part of Uma stressing out over T coming back to them so hurt.

His eyes narrow thoughtfully. Had Uma been yelling much lately? Specifically in front of Deez?

Or at least in her completely exasperated, boiling rage tone?

Maybe yelling had always affected Deez like this, but they'd never noticed it because they were always so happy just to see her in the past.

Still, it was something they were all going to have to talk about eventually. He carefully runs his fingers through her silky hair as he continues to coax her gently back from wherever she'd gone.

And then there was T. Or rather, the not T.

He never imagined he'd see the day where T bowed to anyone. Or spoke so softly. Or apologize so sincerely. Or look so… Tame in general. Even his eyes looked different. Still the pretty green they'd always been but, different, something in their depths was unsettling.

Was that T's other personality? Uma had been upset when she said T had sent someone to deal with the punishment, but there was no one in the room but Harry and T.

When he'd found out that T had a second personality, that was so not what he'd been expecting. He thought the other personality would be harsher or something. But… It was clear to him now that it was the complete opposite.

He frowns. Hadn't Deez called T the protector? He was pretty sure she had. So, if that was the case did that mean T wasn't actually the original?

His head hits the mast with a thud.

Had that been the original he'd just seen then? He shivers slightly. Because if it was they'd be eaten alive on the isle. He'd barely met him, but could tell by how small he was making himself that he clearly wasn't a fighter. If anything, he'd been subservient.

He frowns.

How they the same person? It was like day and night.

What the fuck had Frollo done to them? He grimaces.

That room. That hell. The one that terrified his brother and did god only knew what to T. That was no place anybody should ever be.

He knew that Uma and Harry had been keeping things from the two of them. He wasn't overly bothered by it though. He knew they'd eventually tell them once they figured out what to do themselves.

He couldn't blame them for needing so much time to work this- _Problem _didn't seem like the right word but it was the best he could come up with.

But besides being worried and concerned about T's counterpart, he couldn't see what the big deal was.

"Gil? Why are you frowning?"

He looks down at the soft question, relieved to see her worried blue eyes staring up at him, "What was goin' on with T…" He sighs as he watches her. He knew she knew. She always knew, usually first, what was going on.

"When he got back?" Deez blinks before she looks around, "When did we climb to the crow's nest?" She asks as she slowly sits up.

"No, when we were in the cabin, T was acting funny… I mean I think it was the other personality, but…" He shrugs, "As for how we got here, the others seemed like they were busy so I figured we could wait here 'til things were worked out."

Deez's brow furrows before she shakes her head, "You saw T's other personality?" She shifts, kneeling in his lap as she braces against his chest.

Gil rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah…" He looks down at her. Part of him wanted to ask, the other part wanted to wait until Uma thought it would be the best time to tell him. But in the end, his curiosity gets the best of him, "I'm missing something- Aren't I?" He frowns as he reaches up to tuck stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes," Deez admits before she drops her eyes to her hands.

Gil bites his lip, "Feel like sharing?" He asks as his stomach twists into unpleasant knots. Did he really want to know this? Something was telling him he didn't. But he couldn't hide from the truth forever, and he had a feeling that's what everyone would prefer. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just, the person in the cabin definitely wasn't T." He sighs as he looks up at the yellow barrier above them.

Deez frowns, "I told Uma I wouldn't lie to you if you asked me about it." He feels her shift, placing her hands against his chest for balance before she continues, "And she said okay."

His eyes drop back to her as dread fills him, "Well consider me asking..."

She nods slowly, "I don't know what you saw, but if you say it wasn't T, then you're probably right. T's other personality is a lot less…" She fidgets before she looks up at him with an uncertain smile, "T?"

"Yeah no kidding," Gil runs a hand through his hair. "They bowed and apologized to Uma. It was..." His eyes narrow.

"Weird?"

"Extremely."

"Um…" Deez bites her lip, "Remember how the book Yensid showed us said that there was a protector type personality?"

"Yeah? I kinda guessed that was T- So who is he protecting, exactly?"

"He's protecting, Faustina." Deez watches him closely.

Faustina. His brows furrow. Something about the name makes a boulder drop in the pit of his stomach. That didn't- "That's a weird name for a boy." He meets her eyes.

"T is a boy." Deez assures him, her small hands gripping his shoulders as she rises to look him in the eyes, "But- Faustina isn't."

He nods slowly as he takes a deep breath.

T was protecting a girl. That made sense.

T having a girl's body was weird. But it explained why he always went swimming with his clothes on and took off when soaked.

Why he occasionally grew uncharacteristically silent and worked on his own projects without so much as a twitch.

Why his voice would occasionally drop. Especially when it came to apologizing. His head hits the mast. He was still not putting something-

The way T flinched every time he was touched. How it had gotten worse when Harry brought him back from- His eyes twitch. Anger bubbles in his stomach. Disgust quickly follows.

That fucking room. His features grow dark.

What the fuck had that sick fuck done to her?

What the fuck had been done to her?

He jumps to his feet, throwing Deez over his shoulder. He needed to break something. To destroy it. To hit it. He needed off the ship _now_. He was shaking with his rage.

"Gil?" Deez lets out a startled squeak as she scrambles to hold on to him.

He jumps up to the ledge of the crow's nest. "Don't. Let. Go." He bites out as he slides down the rope slick with mold. He jumps the last six feet with a thud before he marches to the dinghy. "James," His calls out, his tone shockingly authoritative.

James turns, his mouth open as if he'd been about to snap before he shuts it, "Gil?" He blinks.

"We're leaving." He snarls as he places Deez onto a seat, trying his best not to grip her too tightly. "Tell Uma."

"Right." Jame's blinks.

He nods curtly before he moves next to Deez, and lowers them to the water.

* * *

She wasn't sure what this emotion was. It was so… Intense...

But it felt like anger. A whole new level, but anger.

And she could understand anger in this situation. T had come home to them more messed up than she'd ever seen him. And Gil was processing that it happened to not just T, but to the girl part of him too.

_Ting_

_Ting_

_Ting_

With a frown, she heats another cube of metal and switches it out between Gil's blows. He still wasn't speaking to her. Hadn't spoken to her since ordering her to not let go.

She frowns as she wraps her arms around her waist. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. But she also didn't want to lie to him. She hadn't expected him to take it this badly.

Gil was very protective of her and Uma, so she'd expected a certain amount of anger. But this?

She sighs at the realization he wasn't the only one who had been missing something. As much as they'd kept him in the dark about Faustina, they were keeping her in the dark about something too. But what? What could possibly change what she did know to something that would make Gil so-

_Ting. Ting. Ting._

His rhythm was speeding up. She looks back to him, her heart aching at the sight of him furiously beating the lump of metal into nothing.

_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._

"Mother fucker-" He growls.

_CLANK. CLANK. CLANK. CLANK. CLANK._

That didn't sound like a good noise. Certainly not one she'd heard before.

"Gil!" Deez flinches as she grabs his hand holding the hammer.

Gil shoots her a glare before he shakes her hand off and throws the hammer, "_Fuck!_" He turns and punches a wall with a feral growl. "Disgusting!" He snarls before punching the wall again.

_Crack. _She winces as she sees the wall split.

Deez bites her lip as she watches him. She'd never heard him talk like that, never seen him throw punches the way he was. She was scared he was going to hurt himself, but she was also confused. Who was he talking about? Her? T?

_Frollo? _

She takes a deep breath before she walks over and rests a hand on the small of his back.

"Not. Now. Deez." He growls as he swings again.

"Please stop." She begs, "Hurting yourself won't fix things."

"Not. Now." He swings.

"Yes now." She sighs before she sets her shoulders, "Now, not after you're hurt."

"Fuck if I care." He snarls. His fist meets the small crater he was forming, this time leaving behind streaks of blood.

Deez blinks at the blood before she jumps in front of him, holding her hands up to grab his fists. "Stop!"

Gil's eyes widen before he jumps back. "Damn it Deez. Leave me the fuck alone." He turns and storms off.

"When has that ever worked for me?" Deez runs after him, still trying to get a hold of his hands.

"Don't touch me." He growls as he makes his way to the shore.

Deez holds her hands up, stopping dead in her tracks as the wind rushes painfully from her lungs, "Okay. I- I'm sorry." What was she supposed to do? He was in so much pain and she had no idea how to help him.

When he reaches the water doesn't stop. He walks out, only pausing when the water reaches his thighs, "Stay." He demands before he dives under the water.

Of all the things he'd ever said to her, told her to do, this was by far the most conflicting.

He was angry.

He was snarling.

But the moment he disappears under the water all she wanted to do was march out there and pull him back by the ear to the warmth of the pool.

But she waits, the cold water swirling around her feet as she stands exactly where she was when he snapped at her.

One minute.

"Gil?"

Two minutes.

"GIL!" She edges closer, her eyes wide as she searches for any sign of him.

She counts her heartbeats, it was easily the loudest sound around her right now, each thud without him surfacing more painful than the last.

She loses count before she sees him finally breaks the surface again, "Damn it!" He snarls. He smacks the water several times before he disappears again.

She blinks away the tears she hadn't realized were falling as she balls her hands into fists at her sides. What was she missing? What would make Gil- Gil of all people- this mad? She falls to her knees, ignoring the splash as she carefully watches the waves.

Was it just the fact T's other half was a girl? Or was it something darker? Had something sinister happened to T. Something more than being captured and burned?

Was it something like what happened to Harry? Not that she knew what that was. None of them ever talked to her about it. She just knew it was bad.

Like really bad.

She could remember the first couple of times Uma brought her and Harry together, her and Gil. The pain in their eyes. But when she asked, Uma only told her that they needed more attention than others and that the two of them could help take care of them, the way Uma took care of her.

And she hadn't argued. Uma's word was her law back then. Back before she learned to ask questions.

But now? Her eyes narrow as Gil surfaces again. She needed to know what they were keeping from her. Needed to understand this so she could help Gil, help all of them.

Gil swims from the cliff edge to a pile of rocks and back.

At first, it was the fastest she'd ever seen him swim, but by the fifth lap, it slowed to a more languid pace. He disappears under the waves again.

Her heart jumps to her throat. Had he pushed himself too far? She pushes herself to her feet to better search for him.

Gil breaks the water close to her, running his hands through his hair to get it out of his face. He looks away sheepishly. "Sorry." He chatters as he walks closer to her.

She blinks, but before she can think she jumps to wrap her arms around his neck. He catches her easily, wrapping his cold arms around her securely as she heats herself. "Are you okay?" She whispers against the hollow of his throat.

He nods mutely as he lets out a deep sigh. He walks them back to the cavern. "Sorry." He repeats. "I shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have snapped." He looks towards the wall with a frown, "Or, done that." He slides down the back of the wall, still not releasing her.

"You're going to be sorry if you broke your hands." She sighs before she looks up, wishing she knew how to make this better.

"I didn't." He takes a deep breath before he lets it out slowly. "You can check them later if you want… But, can you just stay here for a minute? Please." He ducks his head into the crook of her neck as he continues to shake.

The pain in her chest lessons, as does the knot in her stomach. "Of course. Anything you need." She whispers before she presses her lips to his neck.

He wasn't angry with her. It was starting to sound like he was angrier with himself than anything else.

All the confusion and anger from before could wait. It had been a while since he asked her for something. And this was such a simple request.

"Thank you." He mumbles as he holds her tightly, protectively.

She blinks when she feels something wet on her shoulder. Her heart aches as she tightens her grip on him. "I'm here for you." She whispers as her fingers slip into his hair, drying it a little with every stroke until his curls start to bounce back, "You know that, right?"

He nods, but makes no effort to look up.

Whatever she didn't know was obviously painful. "I'm sorry."

"Not yer fault." He chokes out in a gruff voice.

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry that you're hurting." She explains softly, "and I'm sorry this is all I can do."

He gently nuzzles her neck. "It's perfect." He mumbles with a sniff as he draws in a deep breath. He squeezes her to his chest. "Thank you."

She falls silent in his arms as she continues to play with his hair, giving him time.

It was all she could give him. Time and warmth. Whatever it was that had him so deeply shaken wasn't going to give him up easily.

And he certainly didn't look like he was up to talking about it.

She blinks more tears away as she cradles his head against her chest.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Deez," Gil eventually pulls away, looking down at her with sad eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. I've been thinking. You must've been confused when you woke up, and I just-" He shakes his head before he lets it fall to meet her forehead. "I'm sorry. For all of it. Men shouldn't swear in front of ladies." He frowns.

He was so disappointed with himself. He probably scared her. He'd scared himself.

He looks towards the small, blood-smeared crater. Usually, he'd be proud of himself for getting so strong he could crack stone. But right now he just felt like a total dick. "Or snap at them. Or throw things like that-" He nods towards his hammer. "Or scare them, or worry them. I'm sorry Deez. That must've been really confusing… Especially after you blanked. It wasn't fair." He leans back against the wall with a sigh.

Deez blinks up at him with a furrowed brow, "Is that what happened?"

"Yeah, I don't think you appreciate yelling." Gil sighs. That needed to be worked on. Uma had a temper.

They all did under the right circumstances.

"You didn't scare me though, except I was scared for you. Scared you were going to push yourself too hard, or hurt yourself. Scared that I had no idea how to help you, but I wasn't scared of you. I know you would never hurt me."

Chocolate meets sapphire as he studies her. He didn't feel like she was lying. And being scared for him, even if he was being a ball of rage sounded enough like the truth for him to break the gaze. Relief floods him, quelling some of the guilt. "I- I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt you." He sighs. But he was worried he'd come close a couple of times. That's why he'd decided to go to the one place she couldn't follow until he could calm down.

"One of these days you're going to have to trust that you, Harry, Jay, and T have taught me to defend myself." She gives him a small smile.

"It's not that you can't defend yourself. I know you can." Gil sighs. He ducks his head. "It's the thought that I would do it in the first place Deez. Men shouldn't hurt ladies."

"But you didn't. I know it was stupid to jump in front of you like that. But-"

"But I was afraid I would." He reaches up to caress her cheek as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you Deez. I never want to hurt you. Or attempt to. Accident or not. I don't wanna hurt anyone in our family. I don't want to be like everyone else on the isle. I don't want to be some scumbag who beats on girls. That's why it wouldn't be forgivable Deez."

Deez cups his hand with hers as she nuzzles her cheek against his palm, "I know you would never hit me. I trust you."

Gil clenches his teeth as he looks away from her. "Never on purpose. But I wasn't thinkin' clearly Deez. I know it wouldn't have hurt you if it had landed, but it would've hurt me, and I think if you're being honest with yourself, it would have scared you. I don't want that. Ever."

"What are you asking me to do," Deez furrows her brow, "cause I feel like you're asking something."

"To listen if I ever get that upset again." He nudges his chin against her hair. "When I need to get something out. I need you to listen. I promise I'll come and let you fix it after. But please don't put yourself in the middle of it again. Please."

Deez bites her bottom lip as she looks away.

"Please." He didn't care that he was begging. "I don't ever want to hit you. So please, just- Don't do that again." His voice strains as he tenderly caresses her hair.

She presses a finger to his lips as she pulls back enough to look him in the eyes, "You want me to let you hurt yourself?"

"I'd rather hurt myself than hit you."

"Then here's my offer. I will listen to you. But you have to try and stick to swimming to work that out." She tilts her head, "Or working with the hammer," She huffs, "reasonably working with the hammer."

He looks towards the crater again. "Only if you don't touch me when I'm like that." He used to get so angry every time someone touched him. Only he was too small to properly defend himself. Wasn't strong enough.

Junior and Third had been brutal. And so much bigger than him. He swallows as he looks away.

It wasn't a time he liked to think about. But honestly it was the reason he worshipped Uma.

She'd pulled him from that hell. Helped him to not be so angry all the time. Got him used to touch. Show'd him touch didn't have to hurt.

It had been years since the last time he'd gotten like this. He had no idea he still was capable of that much rage and the realization shook him to his core.

"Okay." She nods before she frowns, "I'm sorry. I- I forgot you don't like being touched sometimes." She slowly pulls away.

Gil pulls her back to his chest. "Right now I need it though. I know it's confusing, sorry. I just..." He sighs. "I- I knew T had been hurt but he was a boy, and as much as it sucked, I know he would get over it with Uma's help… I can't- I don't know what to do. I want to hurt someone. But I don't have anyone to hurt. Girls should never be treated like that. He-She almost died Deez. That's how much he hurt her. He had her in salt Deez. There was so much blood." He swallows.

Deez furrows her brow before she kneels to hug him to her tightly, pressing his face to her chest.

"I just- I don't know what to do. I want to scream. Cry. Hurt someone who's already dead. I-" He pauses when he realizes he's shaking again.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I don't want them out on the isle again." He swallows. "But if Uma and Harry are okay with it, there's nothing I can do. And it hurts." He brings up a hand over his heart and grips his shirt tightly. "It hurts so fu- so much I feel like I'm going to be sick." His hands wrap around her, pulling her to him tighter.

Deez. She was the only girl who ever let him protect her. The irony that she was the only one who didn't need it didn't escape his attention though.

Her steady heartbeat calms him even further. No wonder she always was doing this with him. It was soothing.

Deez presses a kiss to the top of his head, "It does hurt. It hurts a lot to feel like you can't do anything when doing something is all you want to do. It hurts to know something is wrong, and nothing you do will fix it." She rests her cheek against his hair, "I'm sorry. I know it sucks to feel like nothing you do will make it right. To feel like you have to suffer with the pain alone. But you're not alone."

His brow furrows as he pulls back and meets her gaze. If anyone was going to understand that, it would be her. She'd spent years writing letters to help people to no avail.

She'd burned people, sometimes accidentally. He'd heard the rumors that she'd killed people. Heard her admit to them that she had.

She'd seen enough of T that night that it had haunted her sleep.

"I know." He kisses right below her throat. "I'm never really alone. But it took getting my anger out to see that I was hurting. Needed an outlet for…" He looks away from her. "Thank you Deez. For staying. For joining us. For being my compass when I'm lost."

That's exactly what she was. A compass. She always seemed to know how to guide you back to calmer waters. Which was ironic since only a few short years ago she was the roiling sea.

Now that she'd learned to control her fire- her emotions better though? She'd become the one to go to when you were lost. When you couldn't think. When you needed to calm down.

He wasn't sure when his little hot head had become so level headed, but he appreciated her so much for it.

He smiles. Uma was the ship, sturdy, safe, and home. Harry the sails, even the wildest winds couldn't tear him down. He was the anchor that, ironically at the moment, kept the others level headed. And T was the spyglass, always on the lookout for danger and treasure. So it only made sense Deez would be the compass, always guiding them when they were lost.

"I like that." Deez smiles as she cups her hands around his cheeks, "Like I get to use all the experience you guys gave me when you wouldn't let me go. Get to use it to help others." She presses a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah." He pulls her back to his lap, cradling her in his arms as he leans back against the wall. "It took a while to sink in, but once it did, you ran with it like the tide- And now? Now you're the one that leads us to shore." He holds her closer to his chest protectively, vowing to keep her from ever losing that arrow.

* * *

**Sup, **

**I really hope that you guys read these even if you don't respond. We always try to put some insight on the story into these bitches, so if you're not reading them you're really missing out…**

**On that random ass note...**

**Gil and Deez are absolutely the squee. Especially in this first scene. I love scenes where he holds her protectively. It's just such, I don't really know, but it tickles me. That being said do you think Gil realizes that he can put aside his fear when it comes to family? He was so proud of Uma and Deez when they were able to do it.**

**I Know we posed a similar question in the last chapter but... Do you guys have any theories as to why exactly Deez gets so scared when yelling starts? We'd love to hear them.**

**So, we all know the way Gil found out about Faustina was- Well, you have been confused too if you didn't know about Faustina and walked in on T bowing and speaking softly. Were you surprised that Gil wasn't overly bothered by the fact Uma and Harry had kept Faustina a secret to him? Did it bother any of you?**

**One of Dark's fav things bout Deez is that, even when waking up confused, her first thoughts are for the people she cares about. In this case Gil. She never ceases to be selfless and caring, putting her family above her own concerns and needs. She hates seeing anyone she cares about upset. especially our Sweet Boy. Dark and I both agree that it shows how much Deez cares for those she claims as her own. What do you guys think?**

**So Deez doesn't put her foot down about much, but she was staunchly against lying to Gil. **

**Deez hates being lied to, and is against lying in general, especially when she can almost always tell when people are doing so. It's like a blessed curse. Or a cursed blessing. (Depends how you look at it) Especially on the isle. That being said, was it still surprising to you that she stood her ground on it with Uma?**

**So I think we can all agree that Gil's thoughts from learning Faustina's name and then onwards snowballed like an avalanche. Did you like seeing him work through his thought process? Deez was definitely startled. And poor James was completely blindsided by Gil's order. Where were you?**

**So, for being on the isle, we feel like Gil did pretty well for someone working through their anger. What were your thoughts on it?**

**Gil beating the fuck out of the metal? Not just crafting and creating?**

**He even growled at Deez, for all intents and purposes told her to fuck off.**

**Did it seem par for the course? Or were you surprised by the amount of anger our Sweet Boy possessed?**

**It's never easy watching someone hurt themselves, especially someone you love, so how hard was it for you to see Deez struggle to stop Gil from doing just that?**

**What did you guys think about Gil's sudden dunk in the ocean? Did it make sense? Surprise you? Catch you off guard?**

**Okay, we get it might be weird, but after another in-depth conversation, we both agreed that Deez doesn't know about rape. At least, not in any relatable way.**

**How you might be asking yourself? The answer is surprisingly simple. No one on the isle, even the biggest of the idiots, would ever dare try. Hello fire?**

**But what about the lipstick T made for E you might be asking. Simple, Deez always thought it was to keep E from having a real fight, to keep from getting scarred.**

**That being said, the family has been keeping Baby Girl in the dark, from one of the, for lack of better terms, darkest aspects of the isle.**

**So, what do you guys think about Deez wanting to learn about what happened to Harry, what happened to T/Faustina?**

**Do you agree with the family's desire to want to keep her in the dark? Or do you think it's time she finds out the whole truth?**

**No one likes to feel helpless. Especially when all you can do is look at the situation and admit that you don't know enough to be able to help. But what do you think of Deez trying?**

**The end of that first scene tugged at my heart. Did it elicit any feelings for any of you?**

***Shakes head* Gil is such a misogynist. But on the other hand it's endearingly sweet. I'm really between a rock and a hard place on this one. Is it sexist, or just protective? Please let me know where your coin lands.**

**I know I shouldn't laugh, but seriously this was just adorable. Deez silencing Gil with a finger to his lips. And just, that deadpan question. She's so insulted that Gil could even ask her to just let that happen. Let him hurt himself.**

**I don't know if we've discussed this in the past, so are any of you surprised that at his core Gil is a little bundle of rage? Does it surprise you if we haven't? Have we shared enough of his past for it to make sense?**

**Compass. That's what Gil called Deez. Do you guys agree? Do you think our Baby Girl is a Compass? Or is there some other nautical term you would have used in its stead? We'd really love to know.**

**The second scene ended in the same place as the first for me. Tugging at my heart. What do you think about Gil's analogy?**

**Looking forward to hearing from you,**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

_**Covid Corner**_

**For those of you who have been joining our Fireside chats, thank you. We really are surprised by how many of you show up week after week, but thank you, all of you for your support. We never would have guessed that we'd get such a large retention of you guys. So, seriously, thank you all for your commitment and dedication, not only to the story, but to us too.**

**LoLz who knew we were actually entertaining in RL? Not us that's for damn sure.**

**Much love,**

**-Twisted**


	43. Innocent Lies

**Hiyo Descendants!**

**No, for once we're not about to go to bed... We're actually up this early! And writing! Amazing, I know. Today the Night Owls are Early Birds, and writing is our worm. (Yuck and or Eww on that analogy, but no less true.) We're babysitting my nephew Richard for the next two days, so hopefully we get some good writing in between potty training, school, playing and-**

**You know what, naptime is the best time. ;D**

**Anyway, we're back with another week of chapter updates. Last week we saw Gil rage and Deez do her best to keep him from hurting himself. Now what's going to happen when they make it back to the ship?**

**We hope you enjoy Innocent Lies... Wow, that title seriously just worked for this game I like to play.**

**Don't forget to stick around at the end of the chapter for Twisted's insights and questions, and we look forward to hearing from you!**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma massages her temples with one finger as she stares at the cabin door. Today had been a day, a day she didn't fucking want to think about once it was over.

T and Faustina's situation was less than ideal. She didn't want to punish one because of the other's actions. And since Faustina swore she was the one who pushed T, and not the other way around, she felt she had no choice but to leave the girl be for now.

Her eyes harden. But when T came back, they were going to have a nice, long talk. She couldn't blame him for hearing that Deez could be in danger and acting on it. She'd have done the same thing.

No, what pissed her off the most was the fact that he never considered this might be something they should all help with. After all, Deez was all of theirs.

Then there was Deez blanking on them because she'd yelled. She hangs her head with a sigh.

She wasn't sure what to do about that. With T under her sails it was going to be hard for her to work on it. She always knew that he was going to be a headache, but she wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly.

She'd never yelled around Deez before. Never felt the need to. Anytime she had Deez she'd been happy.

They were going to have to work on that.

Her anger, Deez's blanking, and T's thoughtlessness.

It sounded like sailing through a storm with full sails and a skeleton crew.

She was still worried about Gil. Her Sweet Boy had earned his moniker for a reason. It was so rare that he ordered the crew to do anything. So when James came in and told her that he'd barked at him to relay the message… It just wasn't good.

Faustina had immediately apologized after the two had left, indicating she knew she was supposed to stay a secret from Gil. The thought made her stomach twist. She hadn't thought about it, but had it hurt Faustina's feelings that they were keeping her a secret?

Just like her fucked up OV had?

Damn it. She taps her fingers on the table.

"I could be ah goin' ta get them." Harry offers as he rests a hand over her fidgeting fingers, "It ain'nah bein' like we don'nah know where they be."

Uma turns to look at him before she looks to the window. Should she send him to go get them? She shakes her head. "If Gil left, it was for a good reason. I'm not sure what happened, but maybe he just thought I was going to yell more and make Deez blank again." She hopes.

"Ya be thinkin' that be ah makin' him bark orders?" Harry sighs as he sets his firsts to his hips.

She takes a deep breath before she lets it out. "No." She admits reluctantly, "But we can't be sure of anything till they get back. It's Gil and Deez though. They're both powerhouses in their own right. They'll get back in their own time. I doubt they're leaving the cove."

"That don'nah be stoppin' ya from ah worryin' none," He sighs before he runs his thumb along her cheek, "do it?"

"No, it doesn't." She bites her lip, "But I trust them to take care of themselves. If they're not back by tomorrow night, I'll have you go check on them. But I don't want to force them back til they're ready. They've slept at the cove plenty without supervision while T was out. They'll be fine. They're good for each other. One always calms the other."

Harry grins, his eyes dancing with mischievousness as he kneels, but before he can tease her further they turn at the rapid knock.

"Dingy inbound"

"Huh." She stops tapping her nails as she stands up. That happened quicker than she'd thought it would.

"Looks like they be ready." Harry squeezes her shoulder.

"Aye…" She takes a deep breath, already feeling a storm brewing on the horizon.

Her gut was telling her that this was about what he'd seen 'T' do in the cabin. She wasn't sure how her Sweet Boy had taken the news, but her Baby Girl told her several times that if Gil asked, she wasn't going to lie to him.

Was he going to be upset at them for keeping him in the dark? It had been years since Gil had gotten angry, and she honestly wasn't looking forward to it if that was the case. Her anger could be explosive, but Gil's? Gil's could be terrifying. She rolls her lip between her teeth.

They wait with bated breath for the cabin door to open.

Sea gods, she hoped she was wrong.

Hoped he'd been frustrated with her for yelling and was just protecting Deez.

She brings up her hand to rub her temples. The anticipation was killing her.

So when the door finally opens she lets out a whoosh of relief.

"Cap'n." Gil greets as his eyes sweep the room. He frowns before he steps out of the way for Deez to enter.

Nothing gave off red flags yet.

He shuts the door behind her before he walks over to plop down on the bed, "Sorry bout earlier." He rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin before he holds his hand out to Deez.

He looks relieved when she walks over and lets him pick her up to settle on his lap.

Uma tilts her head as she looks between the two, "That's okay Sweet Boy, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't take off like that without a reason," She takes a deep breath as she takes a step closer to the bed, "but now that you're back I would like the reason."

Gil flops on his back, taking Deez with him. "I lost it." He stares at the ceiling. "When I found out." His arm wraps around Deez's waist when she readjusts to the new position and pulls her close. "And I needed to hit something. Hard. And a lot." He sighs.

She bites her lip, So it was exactly what she'd feared. Her eyes widen slightly as she takes in the carefully wrapped bandages on his hands. "I should have been the one to tell you Sweet Boy, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

Gil stays silent before he takes a deep breath, "Yeah, you should've." He frowns, not looking towards her or Harry, "But I get why you didn't." He brings up his free hand to rub his temples.

Apparently headaches were going around like whirlpools today. She takes a deep breath. At least he'd worked out most of his frustration, and if Deez was willing to be so close to him- Then they must've worked something out together. "We didn't-"

"Family doesn't lie to each other." Gil interrupts her evenly, "What type of example is this setting for Deez and T?" He sighs as he glances at her from the corner of his eyes.

She steps back as if he'd physically slapped her. "Not a good one." She bows her head. Wow, he didn't even have to raise his voice.

"Mate, ya be hella good at reducin' people ta feelin' like shite with ah single statement," Harry admits, mirroring her almost exactly.

"Because I'm honest." Gil frowns as he pulls Deez to his chest and starts absently playing with her hair, "And occasionally right."

"Sweet Boy-"

"I'm not upset, at least anymore. I'm just- I'm disappointed. But like I said I get it. Clearly I didn't have the best reaction, and it would've been a lot worse if you had told me at the time." He lets out a long-suffering sigh.

That was twice that he'd interrupted her. And hearing he was disappointed hurt so much more than any anger he could've tossed her way.

Deez smiles down at him, "You're okay now though, and we're home."

"Yeah." Gil nods as he runs a hand through her hair.

It would've been sweet if she wasn't so uncomfortable. "I'm _really _sorry Sweet Boy, I swear we didn't do it to hurt you,"

"I know." He glances at her before giving her a tight smile. "Doesn't make it suck any less."

She swallows as she blinks away the tears starting to blur her vision. "Bet it doesn't." She sighs.

Harry walks up and rests a hand on her shoulder, her hand quickly covers his in gratitude for the solidarity. "Ya be havin' any questions?"

"None that Deez couldn't answer."

Leave it to their Baby Girl to soothe the beast. "Well, if you do- We're here to answer them."

"I appreciate it." He shoots them both the smallest smile.

Her heart finally returns to its regular position in her chest. Her Sweet Boy, their Sweet Boy, was amazing.

Gil sits up, placing Deez to his side with a kiss to her temple. "Where's T? I thought he was cabin bound?"

"T is, but Faustina is the one who's out right now. And it doesn't feel right to punish her for something T did. So I told her she was bound to the ship."

He stands up with a disgruntled look before he shakes his head. "I'll be back." He comments as he walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

She makes eye contact with Harry before they join Deez on the bed, sitting on either side of her. She wraps an arm around her waist as Harry wraps his around her shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of our Sweet Boy." She says quietly.

"Aye." Harry nods as they both scoot closer. "Ya be takin' on one hellova task ta be tellin 'im that." He leans down to kiss her forehead.

"And thank you for getting him home to us tonight." She nods. "We owe you one."

Harry nods before he nuzzles her, "Aye. It be one hell o' a thing ta be accomplishin' what ye be doin' today. So we be ah thankin' ya."

Deez furrows her brow as she looks between them, "I was just there for him. I don't think I helped him out very well at first, but once he stopped-" her eyes close, "Once he started talking to me, it was okay. But it's nothing you guys owe me for."

She nods as she twists one of her braids in her finger. "Aye. But you're not the one who pissed him off in the first place." She sighs, "So it was sweet of you to take care of him like that. It's the quickest we've ever seen him calm after that kind of storm." She shakes her head. "So we do owe you. A lot. We've been a family for years, but you seem to be picking it up where we've been droppin' it." She nudges Deez's head with her own.

Harry nods. "We be proud o' ya." He squeezes her shoulder comfortingly.

Deez sighs, "I messed up a couple of times, but we figured it out. We talked about what to do if he gets like that again." She tilts her head, "I- I'd forgotten he used to be so angry, that he used to hate being touched. But then he just wanted to sit and hold me, and he eventually let me bandage his hands."

"You did a good job with that." She rests her chin in Deez's hair as she suppresses a sigh. It hurt to know Gil had hit things with his bare hands again. That he needed Deez to bandage him up. They were lucky he took Deez with him. The last time he'd been so angry he needed to hit things he'd run off, only to come back a few days later with bloody hands and more than a few broken bones.

She presses a kiss to Deez's crown. Whatever Deez had done, she was grateful. The storm that was Gil's anger usually lasted for days.

"He told me-" Deez sighs as she twists in their holds so she can look up at her, "I'm sorry."

Uma's eyes widen, "Oh Baby Girl, you don't need to apologize to us, Gil's right, we're the ones that fucked up."

Deez shakes her head as she grabs her hands, "I mean for running. I would never run from you on purpose, or from our family. So I'm sorry."

Uma kisses her nose. "You blanked. It's alright. We all do it for one thing or another. I know I need to work on my yelling. We can work on it together."

"It doesn't feel like a fear Uma," She frowns as she looks away, "I don't even remember doing it."

She caresses Deez's face with her knuckles, "Whatever it was, we'll work on it. Can't have you running off with no memory of it, can we?" She kisses her nose again.

Deez sighs, "No."

"It's alright Baby Girl, I wasn't mad at you so much as worried. We're surrounded by water and you're still not the best swimmer. We're already working on our fears," she narrows her eyes. Well, everyone but T. She sighs. She'd thought he'd be afraid of chains after what had happened. But after what Harry told her that hadn't been the case. So what exactly was the boy afraid of exactly? She shakes her head. That was a conversation for later. "What's one more to be focusing on?"

Harry chuckles before he pulls to his chest and stands from the bed, "Now Uma, we can be ah talkin' fears later. We be proud o' the Treasure, let's be rewardin' her, aye?" He spins in place.

Uma's eyes brighten as she nods her head. "Aye, that is probably for the best. Our Baby Girl probably had a long day taking care of our Sweet Boy. She should feel good before she finally gets some well-deserved sleep." She smiles at the two before her brow furrows. Where had Gil gone? He was going to be upset if he missed this.

"We can't have family time without Gil." Deez taps Harry on the forehead, "Aren't those the rules?"

Harry pouts, "Family time be ah havin' rules?"

"Our Sweet Boy is obviously taking care of something." She walks over to nuzzle Deez. "And family time," She glares at Harry, "can wait 'til he comes back. We just wanna make sure you get something special for today Baby Girl. We want you to be comfortable. 'Til then, why don't you let Harry play with your hair while I give you a massage."

* * *

Gil glares down at the stairwell.

He knew exactly where they were. Hiding in their room.

Alone.

Away from their family.

At the bottom of the ship.

The musty, damp, underbelly of the ship.

He frowns. And the lower down you went there was less and less air.

He preferred the fresh scent of the sea and a breeze to carry it.

He shakes his head., "I can do this." He swallows. His heart was already beating hard against his chest as blood rushed to his ears.

He should have brought Deez. She was better at this stuff. And helped him through this.

He shakes his head. Everyone else had already met her and he needed to know. Had he ever hurt her? Was that why they didn't want to tell him? Why she introduced herself to everyone but him? He bites his lips as he starts to descend into the darkness. But, when it came down to it, his need to know outweighed his need to stay on deck. Reminding himself that both practically lived down there.

He'd been happy by Uma's orders for T to stay in the cabin. Where they could keep an eye on him and make sure, at least for a week, he was taking care of himself. If they were facing their fears as a family, he could face his.

Now that he knew the truth though, he was starting to get worried he'd done something to her. Something while thinking she was T.

His gut twists. She was the sixth member of their family and he wanted to meet her. His heart plummets. If he had hurt her, were the others keeping him in the dark because Faustina either didn't like him, or worse, was afraid of him.

He needed to know.

His stomach turns.

Another problem was not knowing if she would even be out? He knew that Uma told her she could have run of the ship, but he wouldn't put it past T to be hiding in the room either.

He blinks when he finds himself at the door.

Thank Deez for being so supportive. A small smile forming on his lips. His stomach plummets again before he takes in a deep, nervous breath, then forces himself to knock on the door.

The door creaks open slowly and a waft of bitter herbs burns his nostrils.

Wide green eyes meet his, then he sees the lips form a perfect 'oh'.

But before he can ask, the door slams in his face.

Okay… That was a new one from T. But if that's the case.

The door opens again, "Eh, um, S-Sup?" His now hooded family member squeaks.

He snorts. That was an adorably awful attempt at mimicking T.

What little bit of her face he could make out turns red. "Uh-" She blinks "um I- uh"

His brow lifts. She didn't seem scared, or like she hated him at least. She just seemed nervous and uncomfortable. She fidgets as she rubs the back of her hand.

"Faustina?" He greets hesitantly with a small boyish grin.

She looks up in surprise, head tilted as he feels the weight of her eyes on him. A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips as she opens the door wider. "Hi."

He grins as he nervously steps into the cramped room, wiping his palms on his pants. How were they okay with living- His eyes land on the glass that Harry had carried backfilled with murky liquids with several candles underneath them. Huh. He didn't know that those medicines had to be cooked.

"You're shaking." She frowns as she shuts the door, "Do you-" She stammers, "Can I show you something?"

He could feel his blush. Had this meek girl really just call him out? "Yeah…?" He nods curiously.

"Thank you." She breathes out softly with a small smile from beneath the hood before she walks over to the table and gestures for him to come over.

Huh. This wasn't going as he expected at all. He'd wanted to talk to her, find out a little about her. Meet her. But she'd caught him off guard with the door slam.

She points to the chair bolted to the floor, and he sits. He watches curiously as she pulls an empty glass bottle from one of the wire hoops and lays it in front of him.

Had the walls just moved closer? He grips the bottom of the chair.

She looks over to him with a gentle smile and holds up one finger before she pulls over the smallest candle that didn't seem to be doing more than adding extra light to the room. He watches it as it flickers in an attempt to distract himself from the walls closing in on them.

Didn't she notice it? He feels sweat beading on his brow. Great. This was exactly the impression he wanted to leave on her. His unknown family member. And maybe the shyest person he ever met. How was she ever going to see him as a protector, someone she could confide in and trust after this? He wipes his forehead and forces a smile.

As if his smile were permission she places the glass over the candle. His brow furrows as he watches it.

What a weird thing to want to show him.

That was until the flickers still and slowly dim until it was nothing but a stream of smoke trapped under the glass.

He blinks. What the? He tilts his head to the side.

"It ran out of air." So quiet he has to strain to hear her.

"It ran outta-" His eyes widened. Oh. He looks from her to the jar and back again before he turns to the other candles still flickering strongly under their assigned tasks. Huh. He stares at them. That was- He takes his first full breath as his heart slows slightly. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. So she knew him well enough to know he was scared of small spaces then?

The thought makes him smile. He hadn't expected that.

She smiles nervously at him as she nods. Her feet shifting from one to the other as she continues to fidget with her sleeve.

"Thanks." What else was he supposed to say? They'd barely met and she'd just help him overcome a part of his fear, or at least understand it.

His eyes go back to the other candles and their strong flickering. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I came down here to meet you and the first thing you do is help me." How sweet was that? It reminded him of something T would do, but she was so much softer with her approach, not as frustrated when he didn't immediately see what was being shown to him.

Patient. So close to the way T was when he was teaching him to read with Deez, but not quite.

"I've wanted to show you for a while." She toes the floor with a small frown. She rubs the back of her hand faster.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks with a frown.

She shakes her head before she points up. "I know it's still uncomfortable."

This was seriously T's other half? Gil rubs the back of his head, "I mean, don't be surprised if I run the moment a candle goes out." He chuckles, "I promise it ain't personal."

She smiles, "I know." She nods. Her head tilts to the side before "Can I help you with something?" She bites her lip as she moves her hands behind her back.

"I just," He drops his arms to his sides, "I wanted to meet the rest of my family while I had a chance," he explains with a grin.

"Oh." She blushes as she looks away, "I'm not much to meet I'm afraid. But thank you."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Gil pulls back in surprise, "You know about air and candles and other sciency things like Carlos. And you knew what was wrong without me telling you."

"Carlos taught me." She offers meekly. "And I know a lot about all of you." Her cheeks manage to darken further.

"Well, I want to know about you." He grins, "If that's okay."

She tilts her head to the side, "There's not really much to know."

"Sure there is… Like-" He bites his lip before he smiles, "What's your favorite color? Do you like music? Do you like the tarts Deez makes? Do you like to read? Do you try to find stars on the other side of the barrier? Can you swim? Do you want to hang out at the cove with me and Deez next time we go? Does T ever annoy you?"

After a moment she takes a deep breath. "Harry's eyes." She blushes as she starts fidgeting again.

He blinks. Was she saying that was her favorite color?

"I love music. They're delicious. I love to read, even though-" She shakes her head. "I couldn't really see up." She admits as her eyes flit to the herbs, "But I think I would like to try and find stars." She toes nothing again. "No," She shakes her head. "I- If Harry and the Captain say it's okay, I think I'd really like that, but I'm not allowed off the ship right now..."

Or hopefully ever. This girl would get eaten alive on the isle. He blinks. Did she come out on the isle? The thought scared him. He pushes the thought to the side when she continues.

"Sometimes he can be overbearing, I know he doesn't mean to be. But yes. Doesn't he slightly annoy everyone? He tries to mimic but..." A small smile curves her lips. "He's not the best at paying attention to those sorts of things."

Gil snorts, "Yeah, and he used to get onto me for that."

This was definitely not T. One, he smiles, T would rather die than admit that his favorite color was Harry's eyes.

Two, Faustina seemed nervous answering questions, but she answered them. T would have dodged until someone pinned him to the wall.

And three, everything about the way she moved and acted right now was uncertain and unsure. T was almost never like that.

She nods as she continues to fidget, looking up at him curiously.

Gil furrows his brow before he chuckles, "You wanna get back to working with the herbs?"

"If that's okay with you…" She looks up at him as if waiting for permission.

"Yeah. I uh, I just wanted to talk and meet you." Gil smiles, "Let you know that I know now, so you don't have to worry or nothin'." He shrugs as heat fizzles across his cheeks, "And if you want, I'm here for ya."

"Thank you." She smiles meekly. "For caring. I'm sorry we lied." She bows her head as she pulls her hands behind her back again.

"Well," Gil awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, unsure how to react to her bow, "now we're family, so you don't have ta do that anymore."

"I won't." She promises. "I-I'm sorry," She keeps playing with the sleeve. "It won't happen again."

Huh. He watches her. "I'll leave you to your herbs then." He grins sheepishly as he reaches over and ruffles her hair without thinking about it. So he's surprised when she grins up at him with barely a flinch.

That was… Different.

"Want to come back up with me now that we all know."

She shakes her head. "Can I please stay here?" She asks timidly.

He looks around the small room with a frown. "If you want too." Everything about her was flaring his protective instincts, and apparently something about leaving the room scared her. He knew enough to tell that. "Okay." He nods, "I'll talk to you later?"

She nods.

She was so quiet it was almost painful. "Cool. Lock the door behind me." He reminds her before he heads out the door with one last glance.

Once he hears the click of the lock he heads back up the stairs.

* * *

**Heya,**

**Tch. I've seen cotton candy less fluffy than this chapter.**

**Do you guys think T is aware that he's a walking headache? OR do you think he's oblivious to it? As his writer, he definitely notices people tend to rub their heads a lot near him, but as for the rest... Thoughts?**

**About Uma's epiphany. What do you guys think? That it would hurt Faustina's feelings to be kept as a secret from a member of their family. I'm not sure if any of you have mentioned it before (goldfish) but yeah, she's not wrong. Did any of you think about it?**

**Despite the trust for Deez and Gil to take care of themselves and each other Uma still worries about them. What do you think about her admission?**

**As Gil's writer, I love how level headed he can be in a sea of turbulence once he gets his shit out. What do you guys think? Does it make sense for his character to both agree that Uma should have fact told him the truth, but can understand why she didn't?**

**Deez can be so humble sometimes. In the first scene especially. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to the level of anger Gil was displaying in the previous scene but in Deez like fashion she just waves it off. Agree? Or disagree?**

**Deez is just the fucking cutest. I think it was adorable when she asked about there being rules for family time, wanting to make sure Gil could be a part of it. And Harry's response made me lolz. That being said, what do you think about the Sea Family's reward system? Grooming and massages for helping each other? Sweet right?**

**The fact Gil is willing to face his fears for his family is very telling of his character. Especially because he was willing to face it twice in the same day, what did you think about his original thoughts of dragging Faustina back up to the room to be with their family?**

**It doesn't matter how many times I read it, Faustina slamming the door in Gil's face has me rolling. The fact that she tried to act like T right after, just beautiful. Where did you land on it?**

**Gil's thoughts that he may have hurt Faustina, so badly that he was willing to face 'suffocation', hurt to reread. Was that something you had taken into consideration?**

**What did you guys think about Gil's questions? What about Faustina's answers? Were either what you expected?**

**Gil knowing that T would rather die than ever admit Harry's eyes were his favorite color made both of us die laughing. Is it telling? Did it surprise you? Do you agree with Gil?**

**Poor Gil, all intentions flew right out the window. Apparently it didn't take long for Faustina to have our Sweet Boy wrapped around her finger. Are you disappointed he didn't drag her up? Surprised he let her stay in the room?**

**As much as you love to read this**

**We love to know the gist **

**Of what you thought of this chapter **

**Like us, did it fill you with laughter?**

***Sorry not sorry, I love to rhyme***

**Much Love and Appreciation**

**-Twisted**

_**Covid Corner**_

**Shit's starting to straighten out, maybe, that's the hope anyway. We hope it's true, but we aren't holding our breath either… Hope you all are well, even if you're still stuck in this hell.**

**Personally, we're still doing great, we really hope all of you can relate.**

**-Twisted-**


	44. Realistic Expectations

**Hey Descendants,**

**I'm so sorry! Twisted and I actually got to write today, so I forgot to post the updated chapter.**

**Lots of Love and Apologies,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Huh. That had not been what he expected. Like at all. But not in a bad way. Just in a way that didn't have him dragging her up the stairs kicking and screaming so she'd join them in the cabin.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He glances back down the stairs with a curious frown before he sighs and heads back to the cabin.

If nothing else he finally knew what everyone else had been hiding from him now. So, all that was left was talking to his Captain and First Mate about how this was setting a shitty example for their new family members. Secrets were the reason T ended up in such a bad way in the first place. He runs a hand through his hair.

He steps back into the cabin. "We need to talk." He interrupts as he walks over to sit at the table next to where Harry was brushing Deez's hair, and Uma was watching deep in thought.

Harry furrows his brow as the brush slows.

Uma shakes her head, as she looks over at him. "I know," She sighs, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but-"

"But nothing Uma." Gil frowns as he crosses his arms. "I thought we weren't going to keep secrets anymore. Especially T's." He frowns. "Look where that got us last time? There's no way any of us have forgotten that. We can't be mad at Deez and T for keeping stuff from us if we're keeping stuff from each other. It's setting a bad example." He looks between Uma and Harry in disapproval.

Good. They should look away. It wasn't often he called them out. Almost never. He trusted and respected the two of them, so he rarely found the need to correct them. This time, however? This wasn't cool.

Deez frowns as her eyes drop to her lap.

Uma turns back to him first, "Gil," She runs a hand over her braids.

Gil lifts his brow at her pause. "Waiting."

"You're right." She sighs. "We should've told you sooner. That wasn't fair, and you're right, it's not the best way to show our new family members how to act. Sorry."

Harry sighs, "We both be mate." He shakes his head. "We did'nah be knowin' how ya be ah takin' it."

His eyes narrow. "I might not have taken it the best, but that still doesn't make it right that you two thought it was okay to not tell me..." He wanted to say it didn't change things, he really did. But now that he knew just what T had been protecting all these years, he couldn't help but feel protective too. He wasn't thrilled about the thought of T going off ship alone anymore, but to be fair, he had felt that way since before this morning. "Family doesn't keep secrets. At least this one doesn't."

"I agree." Uma nods slowly, "There's no excuse for what we did, all I can say is I'll do better. I should have at least said I needed to tell you something, but didn't know how."

Gil nods in approval as he feels some of his tension seep from him. "This is going to be hard enough for-" He glances at Deez. He wasn't sure she'd had lied to him about anything in years. At least nothing more than absently saying she was okay when she wasn't. "T to learn to trust us like we want him too, with us keeping stuff from each other. And Faustina just tried to lie to me too." He rubs the back of his neck, "_Poorly_," He fights a smile. He'd have given up his anvil for the rest of their family to have seen her trying to pretend to be T. "but still, the attempt was there."

Uma's eye twitches as the corner of her lips curl into a small smile, "Yeah, I'm sure it was poorly." She sighs, "Usually she's very forthcoming when directed."

"She slammed the door in my face, and then tried to pretend to be T when she opened it again." He frowns. Because she knew they were keeping her a secret from him. His brow furrows. That couldn't have been a good feeling for her, could it? Hadn't she been hidden away long enough? Had they even thought about how that might make her feel? It was one thing to hide something like that from the crew, but from the rest of her supposed family? It had to hurt her on some level, that or even worse, she was just so used to it she thought it was okay.

Harry snorts before he holds a hand up, "I wish I could be ah seein' that." The smile slowly slips from his lips before he shakes his head and starts slowly pulling the brush through Deez's hair again. "But uh, on the subject of admittin' things and not keepin' secrets-" He trails off with a sigh.

From the corner of his eye he sees Uma lift an eyebrow. Good. This is exactly what he wanted. Open communication. It was better to all be on the same page than for some of them to be a chapter or two behind. How else were they supposed to help each other?

"When me an' T be ah goin' off ship, we be ah splittin' once we be ah finishin' up my business." Harry admits heavily, "I were hopin' it be helpin' him feel like he still be ah havin' the freedom he be ah wantin' while he be adjustin'."

He nods, that made sense. T always had the freedom to come and go. To expect him to stick in one place for too long, or to stay where he was told? That was going to take months of work. Maybe even years.

"And it be workin'-"

"Was it working?" Uma tilts her head to the side, "Because I'm thinking that was when T got away with making deals with Senior."

Deez sighs, but doesn't look up.

"He made more deals?" He can't help his groan. Why? Hadn't he learned anything from his last dealing with an OV? Not that he should be surprised. Senior seemed too curious about T for his liking after he'd had time to think over the whole incident. It was weird for him to take an interest in any of them. His eyes had always been solely on his daughter. Which bothered him of course, but at least he knew Deez wouldn't be killed by him.

"You have every right to be upset Deez." Uma bites her lip before she reaches over and rubs her arm, "At least one deal involves you."

That wasn't what that sigh had meant. Deez sounded more exasperated and resigned than upset. He was though. What type of deal had T made with the god involving Deez? And _at least_ one? That was even more alarming.

"I'm- I'm not upset." Deez slowly explains as he watches her fingers wrap in the heavy material of her hoodie hem, "It made something make sense. I'm guessing he made a deal to work with me on my abilities or something."

"Aye, that he be ah doin'." Harry looks down at her, "Ya be connectin' dots ya wanna be ah sharin' with us?"

Deez sighs, "T and I are working on something," Somehow she makes herself look even smaller, "but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Is it dangerous?" He can't help himself. T was all over the place right now. What would he be willing to drag Deez into?

"It was my idea. I just thought it was a little weird that he didn't even ask why." She bites her lip as she looks up at him, "And I trust T, but to answer your question fully-" her eyes harden, "I don't think it's dangerous, but you probably wouldn't agree with me."

He studies her for a moment before he looks at the other two. "Look what you guys did." He pouts.

"I won't lie to you," Deez reaches out to rest a hand on his thigh, "but I also don't want to talk about it yet."

Uma stops drumming her fingers on the table. "Can you just answer one question? And then we'll drop it."

Deez nods as she turns to watch Uma.

"Does it have to do with your fear of water?"

"Yes." Deez drops her eyes.

Gil sighs. Uma's word was law when she used that tone. "But you'll talk about it when you're ready?"

"I promise."

He sighs but nods his head before he frowns. As loathe as he was to admit it, helping Deez out with her abilities or powers was something T always did, "So, what exactly did T get for that one?"

Uma blinks, "Oh, I- I didn't think to ask that."

That checked out. He sighs. She was probably too pissed he made the deals in the first place to ask what he'd be getting out of them- If he got anything out of them. More than just surviving Senior's presence anyways.

"He's always helped me with my abilities anyway, so I'm glad he's getting something for it."

"Yeah but," Uma starts with a sigh before Deez interrupts.

"He's going to bring me to my father to work with the cuffs?"

He sits up as his eyes sweep over all three of their faces. So she wasn't wrong. He closes his eyes, counting back from ten. Okay. So. He takes a deep breath, struggling to look at it from a rational perspective. If there was one thing he knew without a doubt about T, it was that he would never put any of their lives above his.

So, there had to be a reason he'd agreed to do something so- He shakes his head. For as long as he'd known Deez, her father had come and claimed her on a whim. But then Deez had told him she'd made a deal to return to him of her own free will. And now this? He lets out a long-suffering sigh. Alright. It didn't surprise him that Senior had found loopholes for days. And this wasn't all bad. At least they'd have warning now. There was no way T would take Deez to him without plausible chances of her actually being able to take off the cuffs. He'd stake all his trust on T about that. And even after all that happened, he'd still trust T with all their lives.

"Aye," Harry answers, finally breaking the silence.

"I promised Gil he could come with me, but-" Deez looks up at him, her blue eyes shimmering with worry.

He reaches over and runs a hand over her silky hair. He wasn't thrilled. At all. About any of it. But- "As long as you're going with one of us…" He swallows a groan. "And T's one of us, so I guess no worries on that promise. It's not like T knew we already had that arrangement."

Though he doubted that would have stopped him anyway. Still, it made it easier to swallow this way. "And I know he at least won't bring you until he thinks you can make a dent in them." He takes a deep breath and lets it out. If he were being honest with himself he probably would've ended up doing something stupid if he went anyways. T could at least restrain himself when it came to the god.

Deez bites her lip, slowly nodding before he catches her as she leaps into his lap. She frowns up at him.

"If you want I can still come with the two of you? But, if T made the deal, it might be better if it's just the two of you..."

"I just didn't want to break a promise." She admits before she wraps her arms around his neck.

He smiles as he places a gentle kiss to the center of her forehead. "No promises broken." He assures her. He looks up, "No one made T promise not to make any more deals with OV's did they?"

Uma closes her eyes, "Last time I make that mistake. I, myself, thought it was a pretty obvious lesson learned."

"Kid be too damned curious." Harry mutters under his breath as he sinks into Deez's vacated chair, propping his head up on his hand, "Are we gonna be tryin' ta get the promise from him? I feel like we just be ah settin' ourselves up for ah mite more disappointment if we be ah doin' that."

Gil hangs his head. "Could we at least ask what he was thinking when he did it?"

Deez shivers against him, "I don't think you guys really want that answer."

Uma lifts a brow, "Why's that Baby Girl?"

She sighs before she shifts in his lap to look at Uma, "Because I know you want him to have put a lot of thought into it, weighed the pros and cons, something. Anything. But he didn't. He probably just wanted to know what my father wanted."

Gil snorts. That checked out.

"Ugh." Uma drops her head. "Great."

"Ya gotta be ah kiddin' me. T be ah smarter than that." Harry frowns as he studies her with brow furrowed.

"T is smart." Deez quickly assures them, "He's just-" Her eyes narrow thoughtfully, "He just-"

"Wants to know." Gil finishes. "That's how he's always been. And with Senior showing up like he did- T would probably want to know pretty badly."

Deez nods as she leans back against him.

Uma slowly drags a hand down her face. "Still sounds like I'mma have ta have a conversation with him." She groans before she turns to Deez, "And you're not upset, even a little, that he made a deal involving you without asking?"

"When was he going to ask?" Deez shrugs.

"He didn't even ask her when he made the deal with Maleficent." He points out. At the howler, both Deez and Mal had both been upset about it. "Not like the three of us were complaining about it then."

Uma drops her eyes to the table, obviously still feeling guilty over that entire situation.

"You said deals multiple?" He prompts, wanting to get her mind away from darker thoughts.

"He also be agreein' ta be Senior' entertainment," Harry explains.

Deez snorts before her eyes narrow, "Sounds like my father was handing out freebies."

"What?" He looks down at her in confusion. "Why?"

"We're all his entertainment." She ticks against one finger, "He knew T was helping me with my abilities." She ticks a second finger, "We talked about it before the howler. And I had already made a deal with him to go back to the temple occasionally to try the cuffs," She ticks a third finger, "so making a deal with T to go with me? What could my _father _get out of that?" She frowns as she drops her hands to her lap.

"Huh." Uma frowns. "I didn't think about it like that. Or know that you talked to him about T helping you."

"Unless it was more specific entertainment T agreed to give him." He hugs Deez closer. "It doesn't sound like we have a lot of details." He frowns. "Maybe if you drop the ship arrest he'd be more willing to share the details. He's still getting used to this Uma. It was one thing to throw him in the water, another to expect him to tread this. It took Deez years to see things our way. I mean, maybe not drop the having to sleep in here with us bit… He's pretty bad at remembering to take care of himself."

"And I still struggle," Deez admits softly.

Uma grits her teeth, her jaw sticking out starkly as she clenches it, "I guess I could offer it and see what he does."

Harry claps his hands together as he stands and moves to hover over Uma, "Be ah soundin' like ah plan ta me." He runs his hands over Uma's shoulders, "But I be ah thinkin' that be enough serious for tonight. If Gil be feelin' it," He walks over to him and slowly starts kneading his back muscles, "I propose we be ah havin' some quality family time, ta be ah makin' up. Aye Sweet Boy?"

"That sounds good to me." Gil grins up at him.

"So, everyone's okay now?" Deez looks around the room.

Uma stands up, nodding as she holds a hand out, "Yes Baby Girl. It sounds like we're all on the same page again."

Deez smiles as she takes Uma's hand before she looks back at him, as if seeking his confirmation.

With a smile he claims her lips, standing with her in his arms before he moves to the bed, dragging Uma along with them.

"Finally!" Harry cheers before he quickly loses his jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair before he jumps into the bed.

* * *

T frowns as he stands outside the door before he cracks his neck and slips into the cabin.

Faustina finished what she'd been working on. He was going to be trying it later, after he was done with this whole ship arrest thing. He had no idea what the effects were actually going to be and didn't want to worry the others with it.

He sighs, pausing in his steps when he notices the nude bodies twisted in the sheets.

Huh. So Deez had joined that then? He shudders at the thought. Had Uma really expected him to stay in the room during that? He didn't even want to be in the room now. But as obnoxious as this decree was- He could get where she was coming from. He'd fucked up. He knew that.

He grabs a workbook off the table before he jumps in the hammock.

"Finally came back huh?" Uma's voice startles him about halfway through the second page.

"Faustina dipped." T shrugs not looking up from the book. "Sorry I was such a douche yesterday morning. It wasn't cool." It was one thing to do it to Harry, the other boy never seemed to care in the slightest, but Uma? Even he knew that was crossing a line.

Uma walks past him to lean against the table and face him. He could feel her gaze on him.

"Sup?" He closes the book and looks up.

"I was-" Uma runs her tongue over her lips, "Thanks. I get you're not a morning person, so I appreciate the apology."

He sighs. "'preciated."

Uma sighs as she folds her arms across her chest, "So, I have an offer for you. To break the ship bound decree, if you're interested."

T tilts his head to the side. "Seriously?" He twists so his legs are dangling off the hammock, "Sup?" She said offer, but this was going to be a deal.

"Yeah-" She looks down at her bare feet before she sighs, "I know you need a certain amount of freedom to come and go as you please. I know you're not comfortable without it. And it's not fair to force you to immediately conform to our standards."

She was being dead ass. He could see that at least. The seriousness and resignation were written all over her face. Still, he was surprised. "I know I fucked up," He shrugs, "But thank you for getting that." his hand grips his arm. "I would really like that, it would make both of our lives a lot easier."

"We're all working on things lately," Uma says, almost like she was admitting it.

"I mean, it's the goal." He frowns, "I really wanted to start on you guys picking locks today…"

"I agree." Uma immediately nods, "That sounds like something we should work on almost every day."

So he'd be here. "I still have shit to do, but I'd come back for that."

"I haven't agreed to you not being bound to the ship yet."

"We both know I'm going to agree to whatever you want if it means off."

Uma narrows her eyes, "So when you say you have shit to do-" she rolls her wrist, indicating for him to continue.

"A couple of things. Like making sure the Goblins know what to do. And telling Senior what I'm going to be doing so he knows where to look for his entertainment that day, I mean if I remember or have time. Messin' with the core four's OVs. Collecting metals and other shit for the cove and ship. Checking up on Freddie, Cecelia, Dizzy, and the urchins I check in on. Gathering more herbs. Getting more black powder. Getting the shit to make another mold so Gil can actually get a hammer instead of a sword, and a smaller one for lock picking sets- Cause lets be honest he's going to break several sets and we only have so many, and I'm sure I'm forgettin' some shit, but that's the pretty much the gist…"

Uma's eye twitches before she nods, "See, I don't understand why it's so hard for you to just tell me what your plans are." She rolls her eyes as she braces her arms on the table behind her, "It was like I was torturing you the other day."

He frowns, "I'd just gotten back- I didn't want a lecture. I wanted sleep. And to hear the consequences, so we could move on with our lives."

Uma lifts an eyebrow, "And how far did fighting me get you?"

"Not very."

"So, can we call this a lesson learned on both sides?"

"I mean, I'd love that to be the case." He was going to fuck up again. But he was going to try his best not too.

"I would too." Uma hesitantly admits, "I'm not an idiot. I'm a leader. And as a leader, I need you to trust me. That means sometimes you have to tell me what you're doing, even if you don't want help." She sighs, "And honestly T, I get it. I get wanting to prove yourself. What the fuck do you think this ship represents?"

He winces as he looks away squeezing his bicep harder. "Safety."

"Yeah. But I had to earn this place. I had to prove to fucking Captain Hook that I was a capable leader. And even when I won he still tried to give her to another." Her eyes harden before she closes them and sweeps a hand in front of her, "Not the point," She pushes away from the table before resting her fists on her hips, "I get wanting to prove yourself. We all do it. But now that you're part of a family, you have to let me know where you are when you're not here. Not because you can't handle shit, but because things can go wrong."

T frowns, swinging one leg absently to rock the hammock before pulling the other up to his chest to wrap his free arm around. She wasn't wrong. But when was she? It wasn't like he hadn't fucked up before. He'd have to earn their trust back. His trust of himself back. "Heard. I will do my best Uma"

"I know." Uma's eyes soften, "If nothing else T, I trust that you don't do this on purpose."

"Thank you." He keeps his eyes on the floor. That meant a lot to him. And he knew she wouldn't say it unless she meant it.

He really didn't mean to piss her off. He just got so focused on tasks at hand he sometimes dropped other things. Sometimes for days. It was kind of embarrassing. He turns back to her "So… That deal?"

"Tell me more about the deals you have with Senior, and promise you'll be more detailed oriented in the future when you tell me things, and I'll drop the banishment to the ship, conditionally."

T takes a deep breath as he glances over at the bed where the others were still sleeping. "Can we do this in my room? You can tell the others later, but, if you yell I don't want D runnin'..."

Uma sighs before she turns on her heels for the door, "I thought I was doing a good job so far, just so we're on the same page."

"You are. I just-" He glances at the bed again, "Would rather you explain it to them later, while I'm out…" He slides off the hammock.

"Might be for the best," Uma admits as she glances over her shoulder, past him to the bed.

And he could wear his hood if they were in his room.

* * *

**Oooh, Gil verbally spanked the shit outta Uma and Harry. Did any of you guess he had it in him? Or did this take you off guard?**

**Oh Uma, thinking T found something obvious when it comes to his own safety. Silly Captain. None of you seemed that surprised. Was it weird she was?**

**At least Baby Girl knows better. Though this time I don't think it has anything to do with dots, so much as understanding and knowing how T operates. There's a reason D so rarely can connect dots with what T is usually planning. Fuck it surprises us half the time, and we fucking write this bitch, lol.**

**I know that we all have concerns that are going to take a turn for the worst when it comes to T's deals, which let's be honest, probably. But any thoughts as to what SR's motives are? What he hopes to be getting out of these deals?**

**After all, Baby Girl usually makes some great points, and we both find it important to emphasize her thoughts on the deals T has made with Senior.**

**So, what do you think about Deez's thoughts on that whole shit show?**

**What do you think of Gil's point? The fact that T is still working to get used to their rules, and adapting to their way of life?**

**Do you think they're expecting too much from T? Or just enough and he's just being a DB?**

**Also, side note; There is nothing Dark hates more in this book than T's fucking hood. It is literally the bane to her writing existence. She probably hates it more than the whole Sea Family, and Core Four combined. (**_***Dark rolls her eyes* I really, really do. Description ruining, stupid damn hood.) **_

**LoLz. Too bad, so sad.**

**We'd really love to hear your thoughts!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

_**Covid Corner**_

**I'm trying to get a gig at a hospital cause I'm an ass hole with good intentions. Wish me luck, I'mma need it!**

**-Twisted-**


	45. Poolside Distractions

**Hiya Descendants!**

**Welcome to another week. We're glad to be here. And glad to see you.**

**Today we're bringing some Poolside Distractions to help beat the heat. We hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to let us know you were here. Twisted left a review/ questions at the end of the chapter if you want to hit that up. **

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark- **

* * *

Uma sighs as she watches T disappear down the gangplank.

Shit to do. She clicks her tongue. It didn't even begin to cover what he did without them. No wonder the kid always had bags under his eyes. He was always fucking busy flitting around the isle. She knew that he always accomplished a lot for her crew and family, and Mal's gang. She just hadn't realized how far it extended. She was just trusting that he'd be back tonight with more sets of lock picks so they could work on learning how to pop them as a family.

She still didn't feel good about what T was doing, but a deal was a deal. And T had given her all the details she could handle, and more. It seemed T was much more willing to talk in the safety of his own room. One on one. If he didn't think she was going to use that in the future, he was dead wrong.

But, now she was the one who had to deliver the news to the rest of their family. She was the one who was going to have to deal with their reactions. But after Gil's pointed accusations and verbal spanking, she knew better than to attempt to hide anything from them.

Her Sweet Boy was a lot of things. Caring, agreeable, thoughtful, creative, tender- She could go on forever. But he was also hard in his convictions. He also wasn't someone she particularly wanted to test right now.

So, open and transparent conversation it was.

At least she'd gotten a promise from T that he wouldn't seek out anymore deals with Senior.

She opens the door and walks in, taking a deep breath as she braces herself for what was coming, "Morning." She greets with a resigned sigh.

No wonder T hadn't wanted to tell them the full story. She didn't want to tell them either.

"Uma!" Deez whines breaking through her melancholy as she looks up to find her kicking her legs aggressively from where she was pinned under Harry and Gil on the bed.

A small grin slowly claims her lips as Gil tickles Deez's sides and looks up. "Mornin' Captain." His boyish grin lights up his face.

"Don'nah be mindin' us none." Harry winks at her before he snatches one of Deez's feet and tickles, eliciting another round of shrill giggles, "We just be ah showin' our Treasure here what ah distraction be ah lookin' like."

Uma chuckles. She could only imagine what brought this on. Her eyes linger over the table where she could see Deez's writing supplies out before she looks back to the chaotic laughter on the bed.

She could wait to talk to them. She didn't want to ruin this moment. "Well, best to teach her that lesson." She walks over to the table, leaning against it as she watches them.

Her thoughts wander back to T, how long had it been since he'd played like this?

Had he ever? Sea Gods knew Faustina hadn't. The closest she'd seen T play was when he was teasing her boys, or defending Deez from them, and that barely counted.

"Uma!" Deez screams through her gales of laughter before panting and dissolving back into giggles, "UmaUmaUma! Help!"

"Can't be ignoring cries from my Baby Girl for help." She teases as she leaps into the bed with them and joins her boys in tickling Deez.

"Uuuummmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaa!" She cries out in betrayal as tears stream from her laughing eyes.

Laughter bubbles over her lips as, for a moment, she just basks in the joy of being a kid.

She forgets her responsibilities. She lets the worried thoughts of T slip her mind for the time being. She could figure something out for him later.

"Pleee-" Deez trembles under their hands as she struggles to breathe and speak through the laughter, "-eeaasseeee!"

Uma giggles giddily, "Well, since you asked so politely." She quickly turns and tackles Harry. Her fingers moving up and down his sides as she pins him into the bed. "Three on one just ain't fair anyway."

"Oh now-" Harry dissolves into laughter, "-be ah careful Cap'n. Yer rank- It ain'nah gonna- be savin' ya." He struggles to say, unable to pull off a threatening tone through the laughter.

Gil's rich laughter rumbles as Deez manages to slip his grip on her before she claims one of his feet, keeping him off-balance as she repays the favor now that there weren't two of them on top of her.

They could talk later. It wasn't anything that couldn't wait.

She wanted to bottle this moment like a model ship, preserving it forever.

* * *

"Sup, got us a new group activity." T grins as he dumps a bag of metal on the table.

Deez tilts her head as something bounces onto her letter. A padlock? She furrows her brow as she picks it up, "Melting metal is not what I'd call a group activity." Though now that she was looking closer at the pile of locks and thin metal strips she guessed blacksmithing wasn't what T had in mind.

"Not quite." T shrugs.

"T, hood." Uma huffs as she reaches up and tugs the hood off T's head.

T sighs. "Right."

"We're picking locks-" Gil slowly pushes his workbook away, "as a family?"

"Aye." Harry grins as he reaches over Deez and plucks the lock from her hand, "I see ya be findin' plenty o' locks." He winks at T.

T shrugs as he perches on the back of the last chair. "Figured they could work their way easy ta hard."

"You did promise to teach me." Deez frowns as she grabs another lock.

"And you kept dodging it." T leans over and ruffles her hair.

"I was already working on so many things-" She pouts as she reaches out to claim one of the thin strips of metal, "-and controlling my strength to this degree seemed really hard."

T waves her off.

"Same." Gil rubs the back of his head sheepishly, already holding a broken lock pick, "I mean I know ya taught me how to do this before…But it's been years and I wasn't that great even back then."

Deez hides a smile behind her hands. It felt nice in a strange way to know she wasn't the only one who had to worry about breaking the picks.

"So-" Uma clicks her tongue. "You gonna show us how to do this or what?"

T nods, "I figured Harry and I could both do it and show you different techniques."

"Cause we be ah lock pickin' completely different." Harry grins as he snatches the pick from her hand.

"Hey! Get your own shit." She glares, trying to stifle her laughter.

Gil chuckles as he reaches to hand her a new lock pick.

"Gonna show us tonight, Pretty Boy?" Uma's brow lifts.

"Aye Cap'n." Harry ruffles Deez's hair before he sits on the edge of the table and spins to face them. "Ya be ah needin' ta be feelin' for tumblers ta be jiggilin' them up, but ya be needin' ta be doin' it carefully or ya be breakin' the pick."

"Yeah…" Gil blushes.

Uma grins, "It's okay Sweet Boy, it looks like T brought plenty of picks too." Before she watches Harry carefully.

Deez frowns as she watches Harry until the lock in his hand pops open.

"Easy," He smiles before he shrugs, "once ya be gettin' ah load o' practice."

"No kiddin'." T grins as he picks up one of the bigger locks and picks set and slowly demonstrates another way to pick the lock with a different set of tools. And then another. And another. "Doesn't matter what works for you, as long as it pops."

They both made it look so easy. Deez furrows her brow as she looks down at the lock in her hand. She sets it on the table before she looks through the pile, grabbing a couple of the different tools T had been using as well as the pick Gil had already given her. She slowly inserts one of the tools into the opening, wiggling it around the way she'd seen Harry and T do. But she had no idea what Harry meant about 'feeling' for the tumblers.

She looks up in frustration when she breaks the third pick. Uma was also glaring at her lock as she tried to get the tumblers in place. Harry was helping Gil as T looked between her and Uma with a thoughtfully.

She glares at the lock in front of her. How was she supposed to understand this if she couldn't see what she was doing?

She raises an eyebrow before she looks back over her shoulder, "How mad are you gonna be if I break a lock?"

T tilts his head and opens his mouth before he shuts it, "Depends are you twisting it off or something or just breaking it because it's annoying you?"

"I want to see how the inside works." She huffs, "And it's annoying me." She adds with a shrug.

"Ah." T's eyes brighten as he leans forward and picks up three locks with a dial and numbers. "Only if you do it for the other two."

She can't help the smile as she takes the locks, "Oh darn, twist my arm." She presses her fingers to the seams on the dial until she can pop the front of the lock off. "Stupid lock." She glares at it before holding it out.

Uma gladly accepts the first one. "Thanks, Baby Girl."

She passes Gil the second, "Thank you." He sighs in relief.

When she pops the third lock for once it's T that snatches it from her, "I wanna know." He tilts his head to the side as he studies it before he slips picks from his pocket and fiddles with it.

Deez grins, "I'm just glad you're not calling me a cheater like you used to."

T shrugs, "The quicker you learn the better. Besides, this was just clever." He grins before the lock pops. "Huh." He shuts it again before handing it back to her. "Neat."

She takes the lock and looks it over before she takes a tool and carefully pokes around at the strange tiny mechanisms. She smiles, suddenly wishing Carlos was here. He'd have loved this kind of work.

She's pulled out of her concentration when Gil curses. She looks up to find a small pile of broken picks next to him.

"Gently Sweet Boy." Harry soothes as he starts massaging Gil's shoulders.

"The picks are too thin." He pouts as he drops another set.

Deez frowns as she looks at the pile. She wasn't sure how much it would help, but she remembered how much easier using the hammer got for him after Carlos wrapped the handle. She reaches across the table and collects the bent and broken pieces in one hand before she slowly starts heating it, rolling it until she can mold it around the pick she'd been using.

"Huh." T lifts a brow as he watches her intently, drawing both Harry and Gil's attention.

"Deez! You're forging!" Gil cheers, pulling Uma out of her concentration.

Deez looks down at her hands, "Well, you needed a bigger handle so I thought I'd-"

"Baby Girl," Uma claps, grinning ear to ear. "Look at you! Melting metal on the ship." She laughs. "That's, I'm so proud of you."

She blinks before she stands, "I guess I didn't even think about it." Her brow furrows before she slowly walks over to the tub and dips it in the water, smiling at the familiar hiss of the heated metal suddenly cooling.

"Best way to live life." T deadpans, either oblivious or just straight ignoring the glares being shot in his direction. "But, seriously. Very clever. I was literally just thinking we should forge him stronger picks outta rebar."

"Trip to the cove?" Deez asks excitedly as she turns back to the table with the dripping tool in hand.

"Hell yeah we can be ah takin' ah trip to the cove." Harry pumps his fist.

"Sounds good to me," Uma rolls her shoulders. "How long have we been at this."

"Round two hours." T supplies with a shrug.

Harry eyes T, "How long were ya plannin' on makin' them go?"

"Till they popped a lock?" T blinks, the silent duh almost palpable in his tone.

Deez chuckles as she dries the tool off on her hoodie and sets it in front of Gil, "Is that a good size?" He takes it, testing the weight and the grip in his hands before he nods.

"Yeah, thanks Deez."

"He's gonna need two D." T offers her another lock, and a pick to stick in it. "Think you can do it thoughtfully this time?" He challenges.

"Sure." Deez half grins as she takes the lock, "And you said I wasn't melting locks today." She'd melted metal on the ship and hadn't left a single scorch mark. Her grin widens. She really could control her fire, even without thinking about it. It made her chest warm. Her family trusted her not to burn the ship, but almost more importantly, she was starting to trust herself.

T rolls his eyes, "Don't make a habit of it."

"I'll do my best." She beams before she starts rolling the lock between her hands.

"Uh-huh," T responds with a raised brow. "See that you do."

She quickly repeats the process until she's able to present Gil with a bigger handled set of tools, "How's that?"

"Much better." Gil grins boyishly before he bends back over the lock with a look of concentration.

Harry nods in approval. "Aye, that be ah much better tools for our Sweet-"

"Hell yes!" Gil pumps his fist as he drops his new pick set. "Done!" He grins proudly as he points to the popped lock.

Deez claps happily, dancing in place in her excitement to have helped.

"Great job," Uma grins, pride shining in her eyes. "And awesome teamwork."

"Fuck yeah man, knew you'd be the first ta get it." T reaches over her seat to punch Gil's shoulder playfully.

"We're still going to the cove tomorrow though, right?" Deez asks as she leans against the back of Gil's chair, absently running her fingers through his hair.

"I really wanna make some sets for you guys out of rebar to reinforce the metal so it doesn't break on you guys." T nods.

"But I usually-"

"Gentle." T frowns. "They're not swords. It just makes more sense for me to do them. You four can play in the pool, get that one swimmin' better." He nods towards her. "And I'll just pull her when I need her. It'll be good practice for her. She still hates gettin' in and out. Win-win."

Deez nods before she drops her eyes. How was she going to be when they got to the pool? She hadn't thought about how her practice with T might affect her desire to swim. She frowns, but she wouldn't have looked forward to the cove if she were afraid of it, would she? She bites her bottom lip as her hand seeks the shell around her neck. She was just going to have to hope she hadn't ruined her family's fun with the pool.

* * *

It didn't matter how many times they came here, he was sure it would never get old. It was nice to just sit and relax. He was sore from being hunched over for so long last night, but he was sure by the sounds Uma made as she sunk into the warm water he wasn't the only one.

But with Deez on his lap, and Uma in Harry's he didn't have any complaints. It was rare that they just had a quiet day to recharge.

It was weird not being the one smithing today. He hoped T would hurry up so he could join them. As much as he'd advocated for T to have his freedom, he still didn't like how often he isolated himself.

How often both of them seemed to isolate themselves.

It was definitely something they were going to have to work on, but wasn't something he felt like he should push too hard right now.

He was just happy to have both Deez and T around.

He smiles as he squeezes Deez closer to his chest, content. The cool salty breeze was an amazing contrast to the warm water.

He could live in this moment forever and be okay with it.

Deez smiles up at him as she runs her hands over his shoulders, occasionally hitting a sore spot she was only too happy to work on for him.

She'd acted a bit weird when they'd come to the pool. Almost like she'd grown more hesitant around it. He wasn't sure exactly what had caused the backslide, but when she got in despite her obvious concerns, he'd let it go, chalking it up to how long it had been since they last visited.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Uma suddenly lets out a long resigned sigh.

Oh, he frowns, that was never good. He looks around in confusion. What was wrong? It was weird Uma would be the one to interrupt such a tranquil moment.

Uma picks her head up from Harry's shoulder. "I don't want to ruin this moment, like at all-" She swims out of Harry's lap before she turns to face them, easily treading water to keep herself in place. "but I can't keep putting this conversation off because I want to enjoy moments with you. It's kind of how I messed up in the first place."

Gil holds Deez to his chest tighter as the somber tone of Uma's voice concerns him. She sounded so grave.

"Ah couple mornings back T and I had an-" Uma closes her eyes as she dips slightly under the water before she renews her kicking, "interesting conversation."

"Ah, that be what the face be ah 'bout?" Harry titters after a sigh of relief, "What interestin' thing our Problem Child be ah gettin' inta now?"

"Well, I made him the deal you suggested Sweet Boy, and he took me up on it, and surprisingly well."

"Anything to get away from us for a while." He sighs as he looks towards the cave. What was up with that? He rarely joined them, and when he did it was to get shit done. It was like he never just wanted to chill with him anymore. He missed them just working on their own projects, sitting together quietly lost in their own worlds.

Had things really changed that much?

He wasn't sure when it started happening, but T seemed to be going non-stop. He wasn't even sure he slept half the time.

Had he always been like this and he'd just missed it?

Deez places a light kiss on his cheek before she shifts to sit behind him, the better to watch Uma while working on his shoulders and back.

"Give them some time to adjust." Uma swims forward to rest her arms on his and Harry's laps, "There's a lot of new stuff going on for all of us." She smiles softly, "Your advice Sweet Boy."

"I know." He sighs. And he stood by it. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

Uma takes a deep breath before letting it out. "Well, we already knew he was making deals with Senior. We just didn't know how many or what he got from them."

"So he did get a few good things?" Deez asks, her voice hopeful.

Uma rolls her eyes. "He traded working on your abilities and bringing you to your dad for a blow dart- Which I guess is some type of ranged weapon."

Deez's hands still on his back, "Oh. Oooh… That was actually a pretty good trade." She says, her voice impressed.

Uma turns to Deez, "You think so?"

"Well yeah. I uh," She sighs before her hands start working again, "well he caught me working on Gil's flute, so he told me to make a longer tube for the darts he had."

"Huh." Gil frowns. How could a glass straw be a weapon? His brow furrows. And like the darts they had at the chip shop? Those definitely wouldn't fit in a straw.

"What it be ah doin'?" Harry asks as he turns to Deez curiously.

"Remember spitballs? Think that with little darts." He could feel her shrug, "I never asked who gave them to him, but I know they entertained him for a little while."

"He's-" Uma's eyes narrow thoughtfully, "She wants to see if she can make something potent enough to affect people without having to be close. And he wants to use it."

Huh. That sounded like a cool idea that smelled of trouble. If the two managed to figure something out- That would be as exciting as it would be dangerous. He just knew deep in his heart that type of weapon would be used against them.

Uma was going to confiscate that thing so fast.

"So what did he get for offering to be entertainment?" Deez asks curiously.

Uma closes her eyes again before she continues, "Well, that one's actually a lot more complicated than Faustina let on." When she opens her eyes she looks to Harry before she backstrokes away just out of reach. She sighs, "He made a deal to provide two lackeys to Senior, and in exchange, he'll give T a list of-" Her lip curls in disdain, "-scumbags involved with their- their ring."

His eyes widen before he turns to Harry. T wouldn't seriously have promised to give Stromboli and the Coachman up to Senior, right?

His eyes narrow. No. He would. If it meant getting a list of all the other sick bastards running around on the isle. That's just how T worked, he probably hadn't even thought about Harry when he made that deal. He'd probably just thought of the people, the kids it would save.

Harry's eyes narrow dangerously, "What that be ah meanin' Uma?"

"It means if T or his-" She takes a deep breath before letting it out, "Goblins." She sighs, "Find them first they're being taken to Senior."

That was still weird to hear. He couldn't blame Uma for her exasperation. For not liking people, or at least being around them, T had gone out and recruited himself his very own army. He had eyes and ears almost everywhere now. He'd know about Maleficient's moves before they got a chance to be played. "Wait," Gil frowns, "What type of entertainment is T providing?"

Uma dips under the water slightly, before she pops back up. "Messin' with the Core's OV's." She sighs.

His eye twitches as he feels his muscles coil. T had agreed to mess around with not only Maleficent but Cruella and the Evil Queen too? His jaw tenses. What had he been thinking? They'd barely just gotten him back from his OV in time. He'd nearly died. Almost let Faustina die. How was he already back to being so reckless?

He watches as Harry shuts his eyes and brings his hand up to his forehead. His lips twisted in disapproval.

"Senior actually offered a third deal to him too, but T- Even when talking to me about it was pretty damn vehement that he'd rather- Her eye twitches as she throws a nasty look towards the alcove. "Fucking die, then to agree to it."

"What was it?" Deez asks as she rests her chin on his head as her elbows sit on his shoulders.

"Senior wanted reports on you. What you were doing. What you were getting into. Anything, in exchange for a secret he learned from T when he did the eye thing on him."

"Well dying instead of doing that is extreme." Deez sighs.

"Yeah," Uma sighs in a tone that coincided with his thoughts.

He was slightly impressed T was able to walk away from something like that. T was all about knowing everything. Next to Carlos and Deez, T was the most curious person he knew. He wasn't sure which one of them was worse. The only difference was T was willing to risk a lot more to learn the answers than Carlos was. Deez though.

"That sounds like one of his-" Deez tilts her head to the side before he feels her turn, "T's about to call me." She explains as she stands and pulls herself out of the pool, "Be right back."

"D! Tag!" They all hear seconds later.

Well, that was probably the loudest he'd ever heard T.

Harry groans as he lets his head hit the stone edge behind him, "So he be messin' with more damn OVs and be pulling names from the two I be ah looking for the past couple o' weeks."

Uma rubs her forehead. "Yeah." She sighs.

Well, that at least explained why he hadn't wanted to talk about it. He counts back from ten.

Had he not met the girl living with him?

What if something happened? Again?

What if they were both captured and tortured? Again?

He would lose his ever-living shit, that's what would happen.

"Fuck." Harry's jaw tenses before he slams a hand onto the surface of the water, "Fuck!"

"Yeah," Gil nods, completely feeling Harry's frustration.

Uma sighs, "I don't like it either, but a deal with Senior is a deal that would be stupid to break. There isn't much we can do now that it's been made. But I don't want T messin' round with OVs by himself. Honestly, I think it's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."

"Aye." Harry fumes.

Gil runs a hand through his hair, "Did he tell you what he was planning to do?" It wasn't like they could undo the damage, just prevent more from piling up.

"Does he know how to plan?" Uma scowls towards the alcove.

"We could always make suggestions." Deez offers as she rejoins them, standing at the edge of the pool.

"Or we could not encourage it, and make sure Harry goes with him when he goes out." He sighs as he gestures Deez closer. "To make sure he doesn't do anything to get himself killed. Again."

"Aye. Which means you need to stay with him this time." Uma glares at Harry. "If he's going to let Senior know when he's about to do something stupid he can let us know too."

Deez frowns down at them before she sighs. "Hand?" she asks quietly before she walks up to the very edge of the pool beside him.

His hand extends to hers without thought.

But then his eyes widen as he tightens his grip when she suddenly leaps into the pool without any type of warning.

"Deez!" Uma swims forward.

He pulls her up and into his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he felt her pulse racing beneath his thumb. "You jumped." He states dumbly.

Deez shakily shoves her hair out of her face, "Seemed like a good time to work on a fear." It would have sounded nonchalant if it weren't for the quiver.

Harry narrows his eyes. "That be an awfully good reaction ta be jumpin' in on ah impulse Baby Girl."

"I knew Gil wouldn't let me stay under long." She presses her face to his chest, her one hand still clinging to his like her life depended on it.

"Nope." He whispers, one hand brushing through her hair. Why was he the one to nearly have a heart attack when she was the one afraid of the water?

"I don't know what that was…" Uma shakes her head, "But you've made some huge strides Baby Girl. I'm proud of you. Jumpin' into the water all by yourself. Never thought I'd see the day."

Neither did he. Last time they'd come to the cove she'd barely gotten down the guppy paddle and now she was jumping in the water? Sure she was still terrified, but she made the plunge without any type of prompting. It was as impressive as it was confusing.

When and where had that sudden boost of confidence come from? Usually, when her head went underwater she was done. Or she came back up screaming. This time she'd been silent.

What happened?

"I'm just making sure I don't go back." She squeezes his hand which he is only too happy to squeeze back.

"Aye?" Harry lifts a brow. "That be so?"

She nods, "Sorry for the upset. But I didn't think you'd let me if I gave a warning."

Sure he would have. Just more cautiously. "It's nice to see you facing your fears-" He pauses as he looks between Deez, Harry, then to Uma and the cliff. "T's helping you too isn't he?"

He feels her lashes brush against his skin as she closes her eyes before she nods.

Gil sighs as he pulls her to him tighter. Had everyone asked for T's help but him? He'd been thinking about it for a while. But after seeing the cliff dive with Uma he'd reconsidered. If that's what he'd done to Uma, what was he going to do to him?

He swallows.

He couldn't argue the results though. He never thought he'd see the day Uma jumped from that height, or see Deez willingly dip her head underwater. And he knew Harry was working with him on his fear of chains too.

Oh no. He was going to have to do this too, wasn't he?

Uma glares in the direction of the cave, "At least tell me you asked him he didn't just throw you in, right?"

"Why?" He blinks. "Would he do something like that?"

"Trying to be helpful apparently," Uma growls.

Harry tilts his head to the side before he lets out a bark of laughter. "I did'nah be ah realizin', but now I be ah thinkin' bout it, ya never would ah been agreein' ta that."

"Ya think?" Uma glares at him before she swims over to sit between him and Harry.

"Wait you didn't ask T for help? He just seriously did that on a whim?"

"We'd talked about how we were all working on fears, he offered to walk out to the cliff with me. Wasn't what I bargained for, but I wasn't completely blindsided." She shakes her head, "I've learned to ask questions."

Oh god. This sounded like surprise two point oh. Was he going to be next if he _didn't _ask?

"Baby Girl, answer me."

"It was my idea," Deez assures her, though Gil couldn't help but notice the shiver.

The three let out a collective sigh of relief.

"All of it?" Gil asks. He wanted to know what he was getting himself into.

She stares up at him for a long moment before she sighs, "Mixing in working on a new ability was a surprise."

"He still be ah wantin' ya ta be settin' fire in the water?" Harry questions as he leans against Uma, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to rest a hand on Deez's head.

"Yeah."

He looks down at her in concern. Was that why she'd been so scared the other day when he'd picked her up from the cove? Had she really been able to set fire under the water? And so quickly?

He knew she was incredible. That T could sometimes bring out the worst in people. He knew T could be relentless too. He wanted to know so badly what their practice was- But a part of him knew better than to ask. He just knew he wouldn't like the answer. Wonderful. Either way, he was going to be going into this blind, and most likely end up either hating or being afraid of T by the end of this.

"So, we were enjoying the water and having fun?" Deez prompts before she reaches a hand out and presses it to the stone, apparently using both methods to reheat the water to a nice steam.

"Yeah," He nods. Uma had given them a lot to digest. A calm, warm pool seemed like a good place to reflect on it. He smiles as Harry hooks Uma with his leg and pulls her to his chest.

"Aye, that we were."

* * *

**Yo sup?**

**How did ya'll like this chapter?**

**Were you shocked that T left so quickly after that conversation? No. I didn't think so, but just checking. But were you surprised Uma okayed it?**

**So we all know Uma/Harry got a verbal smackdown in the last chapter- But still, what did you guys think about the Captain not being willing to test Gil? **

**What was your first reaction to Uma walking in on Gil and Harry teaming up on Deez? Yeah, we know she could knock them off if she really tried, but they're family. And Deez would never want to hurt them. Do you think it's sweet that she holds back?**

**Holy shit, T actually came back. And on time? I'm shook. Are you?**

**Seems like Harry can't help himself from stealing from Deez. Challenge, habit, or straight up teasing? What do you guys think of the interaction?**

**Damn, Deez lit up on the ship. Anyone else proud of her for finally having enough confidence? **

**Does Deez being hesitant to visit her family's paradise sound right to you? Now, why would Deez act weird about visiting the pool? **

**Poor Uma, right? She wants nothing more than to enjoy the time she's getting with her family. But Gil's verbal lashing still has that stinging reminder that she has to be open with them. Thoughts? **

**Oh Gil. He just knows that blow dart is going to get used on them. Agree?**

**Do you get the feeling Deez would have rather T just 'spied' on her? Do you also think dying instead of doing that is extreme? **

**Deez jumped in the pool. On her own. Proud of her? And lolz, how cute was she trying to diffuse the sitch at the pool? And how telling was her trust in Gil, besides being adorbz of course? **

**Everyone else is asking T for help with their fears. Think Gil will too?**

**Look at our Sweet Boy understanding Deez's moods, shame he doesn't like the reasons. What do you think?**

**Proud of Deez for actually managing a distraction?**

**And was anyone surprised by the fact T kicked Gil off smithing duty for the smaller more fine work? Cute? Obnoxious? **

**We'd love to know!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**(FF only)**

**FC- We're hoping you're doing better. Thank you for leaving reviews even though you're not in the best place. We really appreciate the shit outta you, but please don't feel obligated. **

**Dobby, we missed you at our last couple of isle fireside chats, we hope you're okay.**

**Quint Brit and Bookworm we're worried about you, and hope you're alright. **

**Tiffany! Much love. Thanks again for the beautiful bracelets, we really appreciate you! **


	46. Chains in Darkness

Harry finishes binding T in the chains before he walks over to his own cuff and snaps it around his foot.

They'd done this a couple of times now, but he still wasn't sure when he would be able to move on to more than one or two manacles at a time.

He looks up at a slight clink, "Heard it."

"Damn it."

Harry sighs before he manipulates his foot behind him, forcing himself to lock pick at a new angle. Just because he couldn't handle being trussed up like T didn't mean he didn't have to challenge himself.

He lets out a sigh as he starts working the tumblers.

"I was thinking…" T breathes out. "What if we blew out the lights? Try to do it in the dark?"

"How that be ah changin' things when we ain'nah even lookin' at the locks now?" Harry furrows his brow as he looks up at T.

"Taking away a sense will still fuck with us."

He frowns before he shrugs, "Next round we can be ah trying it."

T shrugs with a clink before he curses again.

"Heard it." Harry chuckles.

"Got it." T sighs.

They fall into a strangely comfortable silence as they work their lock picks.

By the time he gets out of his one cuff, T was already on his third.

He tosses the lock away with a grimace, "Hey T, I be ah havin' ah question for ya."

"Sup?" T pauses as he looks up at him.

"When were ya gonna be ah tellin' me 'bout yer deal ta be ah gettin' info outta 'em bastards?"

"After Senior gave me the list." T turns back to his ankle cuff.

"Really?" Harry grumbles before he leans back against the wall, "Mate, ya be knowin' I be ah lookin' for them."

"It's not like I know if the goblins have found them yet or not." T frowns. "I've had other shit to do, and I got them working on several projects right now. They're nice, but not always the brightest bunch."

Harry snorts, "So you an' Deez be ah sayin'." He sighs, "Still, it would ah been nice ta be knowin' sooner. I were ah wantin' ah word with them first, but if they be givin' up names-" He trails off. He'd been hoping to give T a crack at someone involved with hurting him, since he'd taken Frollo out of the picture.

T turns to look back up at him. "I wouldn't make the deal until Senior agreed that they would be yours. I know you've been hunting them down, now that ya know…" He shrugs as he looks back down and starts focusing on the cuffs again.

"Ya be ah savin' them-" Harry chuckles darkly, "Saving them for me?"

"You're the one that's been huntin' them down for weeks."

"Yeah. Ta be ah givin' ya somethin' ta hit or be ah yellin' at. Not that I would'nah be takin' me own frustrations out on 'em." He balls his hands into fists before he thumps them against the floor, "Know what I be meanin'?"

"Oh." He makes out T's frown from under his hood. "I didn't- I thought you- Huh." He goes silent. "I just want them dead." He finishes dryly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought you'd want the list too."

"Ah." He falls silent.

T turns back to his task taking a moment to pop off the third cuff.

"Uma be explainin' yer deals." He eventually states, starting up the conversation again.

"I mean, I figured." He grins as he pops off the fourth lock before he pulls his legs to his chest.

"Next time ya should be ah lettin' us in on the news sooner." Harry lets his head fall back against the wall, "Or ya could be ah tellin' me, and I can be tellin' the others. Just be talkin' to me. I can'nah be ah helpin' if ya ain'nah bein' honest with me."

T's hand moves to grip his arm. "Heard." He shifts in discomfort.

"Arm." Harry slaps a hand to the floor. Why? Why did he do that?

T jumps as he drops his arm. "Right. My bad." He sits back on his hands after crossing his legs.

Harry sighs, "Ya really be ah needin' ta let that heal." He says in a softer tone before he crawls to sit directly in front of T.

T turns to look down at his arm. "Yeah…" He sighs, "I do. Sorry." He hangs his head.

"T?"

"Sup?" He looks back up.

"I'm helpin' ya entertain Senior."

"You don't-"

"It were'nah question." Harry immediately interrupts before he leans forward and grasps T's shoulders, "I'm. Helpin'."

T opens his mouth before he shuts it and looks away.

"It ain'nah because I don'nah be thinkin' ya can'nah be handlin' yerself. But it do be ah tall order. Ya can be admittin' that right?" He ducks down, trying to catch T's gaze, "Ya really be thinkin' it be ah bad thing ta be havin' back up on it?"

T's hand comes up to his arm, "No." He sighs. "It's a bit more work, but it's not like I wasn't already planning on it."

"I be ah knowin' ya can be plannin' shit." Harry grins, "Wait til I be ah tellin' Uma." he teases.

T snorts. "What did I say about that bar?"

He winks, "Oh, somethin' about not lowerin' it?"

"I believe we talked about not raising it, actually." T deadpans.

"Right…" Harry snickers, "I be ah gettin' those confused all the time."

"Uh-huh." He could just feel the eye roll.

"Be wantin' ta go again?" Harry offers with a smile.

"I'm down if you are." T nods.

"No candles this time?"

"If you're cool with it."

Harry nods before he reworks the chains into a different knot and starts clamping the cuffs around T's wrist and ankles. They'd been trying all manner of new things trying to replicate whatever it had been that tripped T up so bad in that room. So far T was remarkably unfazed. What were they missing?

He sighs before he grabs a chain-linked manacle, wanting to have a hand and foot restrained this time. He blows out all the candles but one, grabbing it and the small box of matches before he resumes his seat near T.

"Ya good?" He asks quietly as he cuffs himself.

T nods, "You?"

"Yep, I be ah doin' ah hand an foot this time 'round." He chuckles, "Light goin' out." He warns before he bends and blows the candle out.

The blackness suddenly shrouding them was deafening.

Deafening, but not debilitating. He was still able to find the keyhole on his wrist, still able to manipulate the tools into it.

"Heard it." He grins when he hears a faint tinkle.

"Fuck." T huffs petulantly.

Harry smiles when he feels the cuff pop open in his wrist. That had to be the fastest he'd gotten it off.

"Nice. That was quick as fuck."

"Thanks." He was kind of grateful for the dark. At least it was hiding the flush he could feel spreading on his cheeks. It really felt good having T praise him. Usually, he just tried to give advice. Which was helpful, just no where near the same.

He slowly lowers the wrist cuff to the floor before he twists to start working on his ankle.

"Can't find your way 'round your ship in the dark for shit, but you sure as fuck can work a tumbler in it."

"I guess I be ah hidin' many talents." He chuckles, "Or maybe it be all the practice we be ah gettin' with the family now."

"That's true." He agrees, "But seriously Hook, it's pretty boss how much farther you've gotten since we've started."

Harry tilts his head to the side. T was certainly a lot chattier in the dark. Or maybe he was chattier when offering praise. "I be 'preciatin' ya sayin' so."

"No problem."

Harry cheers when he feels the cuff fall from his ankle, but it morphs into a yelp when T's hand drops to his head and ruffles his hair, accompanied by T's low chuckle.

T runs a hand through his hair. "Great fuckin' job."

Harry bites down on his hand to keep his sharp retort to himself. No need to give T more ammunition to not touch him. Once his heart evens out a little he drops his hand, "Thanks. Don'nah be knowin' why I be ah doin' better in the dark."

His hand disappears after one more one through. "No distractions? And only one thing to focus on?" T offers absently. "Either way, it's fucking awesome to know."

Harry frowns. That seemed pretty spot on, now that he thought about it. Usually he was busy watching T, marveling at how strangely graceful he was as he moved in weird ways to pick the locks.

"Think you can do it with three next round? You beat the piss outta me this one-Not that this is a contest. Well kinda, but not against each other. Just ya know- Ourselves and shit..."

"I be ah feelin' ah mite confident, I can be ah tryin' that." He grins.

"Really?"

"The effect yer kind words be ah havin'." He admits, once again glad for the darkness.

"Huh…" T trails off. "To each their own I guess. I'll keep that in mind Hook."

Harry sits up a little straighter, unable to wipe the grin from his face. Time spent with T was always a whirlpool of feelings. Half the time he felt like he was drowning, but he'd never be convinced it wasn't worth it. T, out of everyone he'd ever met, drove him crazy in ways he'd never considered before. The high was well worth the drops. "Don'nah be makin' promises ya can'nah be keepin' love. It be ah mite too late on this one, cause I be ah holdin' ya to that."

"I don't remember makin' any promises." T chuckles dryly.

"Ya be implyin' ya be keepin' in mind the affect yer words be ah havin' on me confidence."

"Well, I mean…I wasn't trying to tear you down before. I'm actually really impressed you kept doing this after the first time. I don't think I would've."

Harry blinks in surprise, "Ya be ah meanin' it?"

"Pretty damn."

He'd honestly only been able to continue because of how much he trusted T, but hearing the admiration in T's voice brought the blush back in full force. He clears his throat, afraid to speak with the tightness lodged in it, "How far ya be with yer cuffs?"

"One left."

"Good, cause I be thinkin' it be time ta be practicin' somethin' more fun."

"More fun?"

"Aye." Harry chuckles as he softly pats the floor next to him until he finds the box of matches and candle. He pulls one out, listening intently for the telltale sounds that T was free. When he hears the faint click he strikes the match, cupping it in his hand only long enough to see where T was before he waves his hand to put it out.

He takes T by the shoulders again, "Kissin' practice be ah sight more fun, especially in the dark." He teases before he slowly pulls T closer and is surprised when T actually meets him.

Being a pirate and pushing your luck sometimes did pay off. He smiles as he blindly knocks T's hood off to run his fingers through his hair.

T presses closer as a soft moan leaves his lips.

Harry smiles, taking the noise of pleasure as a cue to continue. He slowly leans back, carefully keeping their lips locked together until they're laying on the floor before he guides T's knees to straddle his hips.

Shaky hands press against his chest before they move, slowly and unsure, almost as if T was experimenting.

What had finally changed T's mind? He quickly dismisses the errant thought, too afraid the fragile moment would break if he questioned it. Instead, he runs his hands along T's legs until he can grasp a hand on either side of his hips, pressing him closer as his own hips rock in a desperate attempt to create friction. He deepens the kiss as T's hands clasp behind his neck.

Harry groans against the gasp that escaped T's lips. Something about being in complete darkness made his other senses seem more alive. And T filled them completely.

The earthy herbal scent that clung to him was intoxicating. Each breath managed to feel like he was bringing more of T into his being. The pads of his fingers were so sensitive as they slid over the layers of fabric T loved to shroud himself in. But now, in the dark, he seemed to have no problem with him slipping his hands under them.

His hips buck again as his thumbs slide over T's warm skin. He follows the curve of his hips up to his waist, until his fingers run over a patch of rough skin.

It was as if everything stopped. T froze on top of him, his body so rigid his only thought was that he'd somehow hurt him. He pulls his lips back, expecting to hear a cry of pain or word of rebuke.

Nothing.

"T?"

At his name, T rolls off him before he scrambles to his feet.

"T!" Harry cries out at the sudden cold where T's warmth had only a few seconds ago nearly burned, "T? I be ah hurtin' ya?" He rolls, feeling the ground for the matches and candle.

The door opens as dim light flickers into the room as a blur momentarily flashes past the light.

Harry cries out in frustration before his forehead knocks against the floor. What had he done wrong?

* * *

**Sup Bitches?**

**So thoughts on this chapter?**

**What do you guys think about chain practice? Are you liking them? Or would you have preferred to let these pass in the background? **

**What do you think about T's idea to do it in the dark? Were you surprised Harry got out first?**

**Harry makes a good point, T isn't normally so talkative. Did it seem out of place that T would be so willing to praise Harry? What do you think was going through T's head? **

**Remember Hook offering to practice kissing with T at the Howler? Happy we touched on it?**

**Fuck. Poor Harry. That really fucking sucked. T fucking scrammed right quick. Any guesses as to why?**

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**We're looking forward to seeing you guys tomorrow on our Fireside Chat to talk and fuck around. (Which is apparently entertaining?) On Facebook Dark and Twisted Sisters. Thanks for all the love.**


	47. Consent

**Heyo fellow Descendants!**

**You would not believe how many times I started to post this and got sidetracked!**

**The struggle was real, but I did it! **

**Go me!**

**We hope you enjoy this chapter. Slight trigger warning, the chapter is titled Consent because there will be a conversation about consent in context with rape. It's an 'if you squint' kind of thing, but we wanted to make sure the warning was there. I know I've dropped the ball a couple of times making sure that we had warnings, but the title reminded me this time.**

**Don't forget to leave us a message at the end, we always look forward to hearing from you.**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

A small smile tugs at his lips as he looks up at the ship. It had been about two weeks since he'd last come to visit. He was sure that had given each of them the time they needed to at least start their workbooks.

He still couldn't believe how amazing these children were. How unique. Deez used to talk about the three so often. Still, he hadn't been ready for the amount of love and concern they shared for one another.

On an isle full of filth and vermin, it was shocking. How these children had maintained such compassion and understanding, it was a miracle.

The way they'd worked to keep T alive, to keep Deez and Gil safe from the worst of the injuries; the selflessness was touching. The Captain and her family were everything Deez had shared with him and then some. The level of trust between them would even be envied in Auradon, let alone the isle. Gil hadn't argued Uma's orders once, even though he was clearly concerned and worried. And the gentle way he handled Deez, the almost indestructible demi-god, was just sweet.

And Uma and Harry?

He'd never seen two people work better in silent unison. Quickly processing whatever he said, and following it to a T. He was sure without their dedication and constant diligence, T wouldn't have survived his sickness.

Speaking of T. His eyes sweep in the direction of the cabin. To have kept everything hidden so well for so long? To have been able to move still with the pain he must've endured on a regular basis if the old scars covering her body was any indication was nothing short of impressive. And terrifying. The amount of will the kid possessed. He shakes his head. It was a miracle he'd pulled through the abuse and torture he'd endured. Then to successfully fight the infection that followed? Either the boy or the girl refused to die. Maybe both. Shocked seemed like an understatement for how he'd felt when T had made it one day after another.

He'd wanted to come here, to this isle to help the children of villains. To teach them. To guide them to good when no one else would. But the Captain and her family had somehow figured it out on their own. All five were so unique. So different. So quick and intelligent. He'd never had the pleasure of enjoying everyone in a family before. He genuinely felt lucky to witness and be involved in their lives.

He slowly walks up the gangplank, waving at James before he knocks on the cabin door.

"That had better be-" The door snaps open and Uma blinks up at him in surprise, "Oh. Yensid. Uh, come in." She takes a step back.

"Yensid!" He hears Deez call out cheerfully before he feels her press against his side.

Being with her family had done wonders for her. She'd always been surprisingly hopeful despite being so sensitive to her surroundings. But now the affectionate girl he always knew to be hiding behind the defensive mask was thriving. "It's good to see you too." He greets her with a warm smile as he returns her hug.

His grin widens as he notices the pile of textbooks on the table, "I see you all have been working." He comments before he turns to Uma, "If the offer is still open, I would like to accept a room aboard the ship."

"Of course." Uma nods somberly, "I can show you-"

"I can do it." Deez quickly offers as she steps back, "You're better at explaining math than I am."

"It do be annoyin' ta be hearin' her say she don'nah be knowin' how she do it." Harry grumbles.

Gil frowns as he looks at Harry before he turns a guilty look to Deez, "Uma just breaks it down into steps that are easier to understand."

He glances around the room, looking for the missing member. Ah. That explained Uma's greeting. He nods, quelling his nervousness about T being out on the isle alone so soon. Had he run away? For as caring and compassionate as the usually stoic boy could be, being near others was not his thing.

Uma chuckles as she ruffles Deez's hair, "Okay, you show him the rooms he can choose from, while I show our boys how to math."

Yensid smiles at them, "Thank you, Captain." He bows his head slightly. "It's an honor and a privilege to have a room in your home."

"Glad to have you aboard." Uma nods firmly before she turns to the table and pulls Harry's book over.

He nods curtly, before he turns to Deez, "If you wouldn't mind?" He prompts her.

With a smile Deez opens the door, "Did everything fit in your magic bag?"

"What I needed." He chuckles. Always concerned. Always curious.

She leads him down the stairs, and with every step he notices her becoming more thoughtful.

His lips twitch. He knew that look. What was she worrying about? Stuck on?

"So, I think we have three empty rooms. One is here." She backs out of the way as a crew member hurries out of the room opposite where she was pointing, "James and a lot of the crew share those rooms though."

"Probably best if I'm not too close to the crew. I might make them uncomfortable since I won't be joining as a member so much as an advisor."

"Ah." She smiles sheepishly, "Well then there's one downstairs by T's room… But it's freezing, and smells, " Her nose crinkles. "But it has the most privacy. And there's a room attached to the kitchen-" her brow furrows before she corrects herself, "I mean the galley. It's not as private. But it smells much better and is warmer."

The bottom of the ship sounded awful on the joints, though it would mean having a better eye on T. But, T might run if he felt like he was under scrutiny. While the one by the galley sounded like it might be louder. "I think it would be best to choose the room by the galley." He smiles.

"Oh good." She walks down another few steps before turning down a hall, "That room has a window, so Gil won't have a problem coming to visit you."

"Ah." He chuckles, "That is good to know. I would like for all of you to be comfortable talking to me, so thank you for that advice."

She smiles up at him as she walks into the comfortable looking galley, "We're all working on stuff that scares us, but I'd rather Gil not have to face that every time he has a question." She pushes the door open and steps aside, "Besides, this room is just happier."

One of his brows raises. They were willing to admit they had fears to each other? And had the courage to trust one and another to get over them?

Once again he found himself floored. Where had these kids learned this? "I would also hate that." He nods before he takes his first look around the room, "Besides, this seems to be a bit more inviting."

The room was surprisingly large and even furnished. A small bed, a table with two chairs, and a chest of drawers were neatly arranged to give the occupant the most amount of room possible. He smiles, it had everything the cook of the ship would need.

He smiles at the children's thoughtfulness. Clearly they had already chosen this room for him, but had wanted to give him options to choose from. "This is more than generous. I will have to thank the Captain," He glances at her as he goes to one of the chairs bolted to the ground and sits. "So, what is bothering you?" He opens his bag as he starts pulling out stuff for tea.

Surprised Caribbean blue eyes blink back at him before she sighs, "Is it really that obvious?" She asks before joining him, slumping into the other chair with a disappointed pout.

"About as obvious as knowing T is behind you." He had felt the weight of the boy's eyes enough to recognize it. Or at least feel it. He takes the water bottle and fills the kettle.

"Oh." She furrows her brow before looking down at her hands.

"Do you mind?' He asks as he hands her the kettle. "I do always enjoy tea while we're having these conversations." Mostly because it gave her something to do with her hands.

Deez smiles as she takes the kettle, heating it to a low steam without a single flame.

"Much appreciated." He smiles as he finishes putting the tea bags into their preferred mugs. She had come such a long way with her control. Every time he saw her she seemed to have learned how to use her heat and fire in more creative ways. She'd certainly grown an impressive amount in that department. "So…" He pours the water. "What is bothering you?" He pushes the cup towards her.

"I-" she bites her lip as she looks out the cloudy window, "My father-" her eyes drop to the mug and she wraps her hands around it. "I don't know how to ask. But something is similar, about something my father finds disgusting, and something that happened to- some of my family. And my father- He's helping T with something, with people that do bad things. Which, I feel like it should worry me, but I don't feel worried." She sighs as she pulls her knees to her chest, "just sad, and hurt maybe? But I don't know why."

"You've connected a wide array of dots I see." He nods towards her, giving her room to think through to her inevitable question now that she'd gotten the dots out of her head.

"What does rapist mean?" She asks, her voice far calmer than he would have expected.

He blinks. This was the second time one of the children he'd claimed was asking him about rape. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath before he releases it. He opens them as he steeples his fingers together focusing on her main question. "It's a person who rapes someone." He sighs. How to navigate this. He didn't do the best job with T. "Do you know what consent is? What it means?"

"I think so…" She tilts her head to the side as she traces the edge of her cup, "Like how Uma wouldn't make me join, it had to be my choice?"

"Exactly like. Consent is when a person agrees to do something of their own free will." He steeples his fingers as he leans back in his seat. "So, forcing someone to do something against their will, hurting, torturing, humiliating, or causing pain to the person who says 'no' or fights to stop the question or actions."

Her brow furrows, "But, that's how the entire isle is. This seems-" She takes a deep breath, "heavier?"

"To an extent, but rape and rapists are taking something precious. Pure. Something no one can ever get back. Usually their victim's innocence. Their self-worth. Their light, and usually hope. It leaves them feeling ashamed, embarrassed, or powerless. It's an unforgivable type of abuse and one of the worst things one person can take from another."

Deez presses the mug to her lips, but doesn't tip it towards herself. It was a way she commonly took time to think. He takes a sip of his own mug, wanting to give her the time she needed to connect her thoughts or ask more questions.

"So, if that happened to someone, but they still have those things, that means they're really strong right?" Her watery blue eyes look up at him, seeking hope or reassurance, maybe even both, "Because even though that really hurt them, they're still kind, and care, and are protective?"

He sighs. "Very strong. It takes a lot to overcome that type of pain and loss of control." He smiles sadly. "Anyone who can overcome that level of hurt is a survivor. Someone who has faced true evil, but still finds good to cling on to in this world. All of those traits and then some, yes." He frowns, "It's very difficult to endure that type of abuse. So anyone who can rise above it is someone to admire."

"I do admire them." A tear slips down her cheek, "So much. It hurts to know people can do that. That someone can do something that- devastating to someone." She sets her mug on her knees, effectively hiding her face, "How can that be okay?"

He keeps his face composed. He hadn't even mentioned how the survivors were hurt and humiliated, and she was already so affected. So hurt and sad on her family's behalf. Like he'd just broken her. How she'd been able to maintain such a soft heart on this isle was a complete mystery to him. "Any sentient creature is capable of doing foul, evil, atrocious actions if they've been rendered helpless and beaten down for so long. Causing pain and fear makes some feel powerful, untouchable."

"It's cruel." Her voice breaks, "So much already happens here. I never knew-" She shakes her head, "I never understood the reason behind the pain. I just knew it was there."

"It is." Yensid nods, "Very cruel." He lets out a long sigh before inhaling. "I know this place was never meant for children. They didn't think of the long term consequences of their actions. It's not pleasant. And there are so many different ways to cause pain. It's hard not to notice once you see the pattern."

Her lips unexpectedly turn into a small smile, "You're doing it too, aren't you? Protecting me like they are. Like Pain and Panic have."

_Shit! _He lets out a deep sigh. "How astute."

"If everyone I trust is on the same page-" She curls into herself, "Then maybe I'm not ready to understand the full depths of what it means. I'm-" She tilts her head to the side as she falls into a contemplative silence.

He watches her carefully, knowing at any moment she could connect the dots to fully understand what it was she was asking about. And knowing that she would be devastated when that happened.

"I've never experienced it, the full meaning, and the thought of that much misery and cruelty makes my chest hurt more than I thought possible." She continues before she looks back up to him, "So, maybe I don't need to understand everything to know how amazing they are for surviving it."

"How very mature of you." He couldn't help his relieved sigh. " Thankfully you haven't, and I pray you never do. And I think everyone is glad for that. At least one of you hasn't experienced or witnessed the extent of damage from it. It's enough knowing it happened to so many of you already. You're a very wise girl, for being so young." He takes a deep breath. "They deserve nothing less for being able to overcome the hardships that came with being able to function. Especially without the right help. It's nothing short of incredible." He agrees. "I'm proud of you." He reaches over and as he places a hand on her head. " I know it hurts to just think people are capable of such cruelty. This is a very sensitive subject and you're making very wise decisions of your own accord."

"Thank you." Deez whispers before she reaches up and rests her fingers on his wrist, "I was- overwhelmed before. And I needed this. I know they would have talked to me. But it would have hurt them, because I wouldn't have known how to ask anything without it being a painful reminder of what they've been through. I know this can't possibly be easy for you, but I'm unable to explain how much I appreciate you for letting me ask hard questions."

He smiles down at her, his other hand cupping over his wrist to encourage her new response to touch, and reinforcing his. "You're welcome. As always I am more than willing to help guide you and answer the questions to the best of my abilities. You are all so inspiring. And you," He squeezes her wrist, "Have come so far despite the odds. Who would have ever guessed the girl on fire would be able to learn control. To grow from a child into a mature and level headed young woman." He couldn't bring himself to think of any of them as children right now. They'd lived lives that had made them so much older in such a short amount of time. It was heartbreaking. "How compassionate you've always been. Understanding. I've learned so much from you and the others. I am often humbled to be in your presence. You know how much this would hurt your family, how painful it would be for them to help you understand, and instead of keeping it to yourself, you sought out help. I'm truly honored to be your mentor. Though I do appreciate your appreciation." He smiles. Despite the heaviness weighing over them, he couldn't help but be proud of her and the choices she was making. When had she grown this much? Matured this much?

* * *

Harry taps his pencil absently against the table as he stares at the word problem, trying to read it for what felt like the hundredth time. The chewed up eraser bounces in rhythm to his irritation.

T promised.

Something was wrong.

He'd fucked up.

T promised he'd accept help with the OVs.

He lets out a growl of frustration before he sweeps his workbook and textbook from the table, knocking it to the floor before he throws his pencil to an empty corner of the room.

"Harry?" Gil frowns as he pulls Deez closer.

"He'll be back." Uma rubs her temples.

Harry growls again as he jumps to his feet, "Oh aye, he be ah comin' back. He be ah comin' back with nary ah lesson learned."

Deez furrows her brow, tilting her head to the side as she followed his pacing, "So go teach him? Help him understand, or show him you're willing to let him take the time he needs."

Gil looks from her to Harry, before he sighs. "It's been three days. That might not be a bad idea. We started showing Deez what was okay, and that was before she joined the family."

Uma slowly nods. "That's true." She closes her eyes before she lets out a slow sigh. "Sweet Boy's right, we'll eventually get him behaving like a family member."

Harry turns on his heel, nearly losing his balance as he whips his head to stare at them. Like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Was it? They had worked with Deez, reached to meet her in their middle. Was that what they needed with T? And if it was, what was the middle between them and where T was?

"He be used ta doin' things his own way." Harry shakes his head as he rubs his hand braced against the table over its rough surface.

"So was I. But you slowly showed me my way wasn't the only way, and wasn't even the best way for me." Deez reaches over to rest a hand over his.

"The difference is no one tried to hold him to any type of standard because there was nothing keeping him coming round." Uma taps her nails against the table. "Or he'd do something to distract us from the consequences."

"Yeah." Gil nods.

"We've been pretty remiss navigating that sea, have been for a while." Uma hangs her head.

Harry sighs before he looks at each of them in turn, "Aye." He slowly admits, "But-" He rolls his lips as he straightens up, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet before he takes Deez's hand and kisses the back of it, "But ya be ah givin' me ah idea there Baby Girl." He drops her hand as he turns to kneel next to Uma.

"What's up Pretty Boy?" She caresses his cheek.

"I be ah needin' permission Cap'n. Permission ta be ah mite bit reckless." He admits as he cups the back of her hand, pressing it tighter to his face.

Uma tilts her head to the side as she purses her lips. She runs fingers through his hair. "How reckless?"

He grins at her before he stands again, "Aye. Like we be ah doin' afore with our Treasure, we be lettin' her lead us in how she be comfortable in talkin' with us."

She bites her lips between her teeth. "Do you think it'll work?"

"It be workin' ah fuck ton better than me ah lettin' him go on his own. I be ah holdin' him ta his promise ta be acceptin' me help with the OVs, but lettin' him be ah callin' the shots." He nods, feeling more confidant with each word, "Be ah thinkin' 'bout it Uma, he be sayin' he were 'fraid we be ah sayin' no, so he were doin' it and ain'nah tellin' us fuck all 'bout it. So, I can be ah showin' him that ain'nah gonna be the case."

Uma's silent for a long moment before she groans and drops her head. "I have no problem with you following him, and keeping him out of trouble. It's my preference. I don't have to like the idea to think you're right- But if he's going to do something too reckless-"

"I can be ah offerin' suggestions." Harry finishes.

"No. If you're making compromises for him, he can listen to you occasionally."

"But I be ah tryin' ta prove that I can be listenin', so when it be us in charge, he be listenin' even if he ain'nah likin' it."

Uma's eye twitches as she falls quiet before she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Fine, just make sure you bring our Problem Child back with you. He promised he'd sleep, and I have a feeling he hasn't been sleeping on the isle."

"I ain'nah lettin' ya down Uma." Harry tilts her chin up, kissing her deeply before he pulls away with a grin.

"See to it that you don't. I'll go along with this- But, let him know in no uncertain terms that his safety isn't a compromise."

"Aye Cap'n." Harry salutes her, "See Sweet Boy?" He turns to wink at Gil, "We can be ah bein' ah family that be open and trustin' and settin' ah good example."

Gil nods in approval. A proud smile on his lips. "I knew we could."

* * *

**Sup with you?**

**Happy Yensid came back?**

**What did you think of the old wizards introspection? Agree with it? Or not so much?**

**Were you surprised he actually took Uma up on the offer to live on the ship? **

**That conversation between him and Deez was fucking rough to write. What did you think? Did he give a good explanation? Were you upset he wasn't more direct? Disappointed? Did we do an okay job describing consent?**

**What do you think about the second scene? **

**Sucks to be Harry right now. He's all over the place with his thoughts about T.**

**Do you agree with Deez's analysis that they should work more with T? About the rest of the family's? Do you think they've been too harsh expecting T to meet their standards so quickly? Or do you feel like they were right to do so? **

**Think it makes sense that Harry wants to follow T's lead? Think it's going to go well for him? Or is it going to take a shit? **

**Were you surprised Uma gave him the go ahead?**

**That last bit though. Think it was cute that Harry wanted Gil's approval? Like look, look, I can listen, please love me and give me the pets.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	48. Patience is a Virtue

**Hey Descendants,**

**I'm not sure how it happened, but when I uploaded this chapter it didn't stick.**

**So now I'm putting it in it's correct place. Sorry for the confusion, hopefully things with T and Harry makes more sense after getting this chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

He shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks through the shadows. It had been a rough couple of days.

He should've been thrilled. He'd packed so much into the last couple of days. From finally getting the blowgun and darts he'd been promised, to making sure the Evil Queen could no longer get food from the commissary. He'd collected more black powder. Found more metal. Scared the shit outta the Queen of Evil- Again. He even checked on Dizzy and the others he looked out for.

Still, all he could think about was running. He'd hoped if he got some shit knocked off his list he'd feel better. He'd enjoyed practice with Harry. Both the chains and the kissing.

A chill runs down his spine at the memory of Harry's fingers running over his skin. Over the scars.

That had been it, it all stopped with that single brush, a single graze.

Shame had slammed into him like a chair to his face. The reminder of his failure-

He needed to prove himself worthy of them, the family. Of Harry. Of Faustina. Hopefully, that would make him feel like himself again.

It's all he wanted. All he wanted to do. Feel like his old self again.

So much had changed in such a short amount of time.

He'd lost so much in such a short amount of time. Respect. Value. Usefulness. All of it was gone. He just needed to prove he was competent again. Capable. Earn back his confidence.

He didn't need to be thinking about how Harry's hips rubbing against his made his mind go blank.

How could he even enjoy what Harry had been doing after everything that had happened to him? Why did it always make his stomach do weird shit? It was just a game, wasn't it? So he could best Harry with his own weapon?

This was so stupid.

His hand comes up to grip his arm.

He was so fucking stupid.

Uma was going to be pissed. Gil was going to be disappointed. Deez at least would probably be on his side, or at the very least understanding- But Harry? He shrinks in his hoodie.

He knew he was on day three. He hadn't slept, in fact, he'd gone non-stop since he'd fled. To try to forget about his embarrassment. But all his thoughts kept coming back to the scars. To the constant reminder of his mistakes.

He'd been so disgusted with himself the minute Harry had grazed one. So full of shame. Had needed to do something, anything to try to regain some worth.

Had he always liked affection and just couldn't admit it before? He bites his lip. He'd enjoyed it at the Howler. Kissing on the lips was a lot more… Intense? Far more intense than a simple peck on the cheek.

Was this something deeper?

Or was it the fact- He grips his arm tighter, that Harry had saved him?

Had saved him.

As in he'd needed to be saved.

He'd fucked up so badly he couldn't even be trusted to be by himself for more than two days- And even he could see that it was hurting them to even give him that. His stomach twists as his vision blurs slightly. Something in his chest burning despite the cold breeze. He'd ruined everything he'd built for himself.

His value.

Their confidence in him.

The ability to protect the one he cherished most. He squeezes even tighter. God only knew what Faustina had been forced to endure at the hands of the fucker that they'd called father. He'd been too weak. Too slow.

Too humiliated.

He rubs his eyes against his sleeve when it becomes too hard to see.

He'd fix it. He had too. He didn't have a choice if he ever wanted his family's respect again. If he ever wanted to respect himself again.

Ugh. Family. He drops his hand, eye twitching when he sees the blood before he wipes it on his pants. When he lifts it again, he looks at the compass. His finger tracing the forming scar, before he shoves his hands in his pockets again and glares at the ground.

Uma had always teased him about letting him join the ship- her crew. Had teased him about being part of their family. Maybe even being serious at the time. She'd said herself that he'd been valuable. But now?

Now, he was fucking worthless.

Now they felt like he was the one that needed protecting. He hunches as his stomach twists tighter. His hands twisting just as tightly his hoodie pocket.

He needed to-

"Hiya there."

He jumps, turning to find Harry leaning casually against a wall, well hidden in a shadow cast by the building across the filthy street.

"Oh, T. I be ah scarin' ya?" Harry asks with a completely fake frown.

"No." He quickly lies.

He chuckles darkly as he pushes off the wall, "Oh yeah? So ya be jumpin' for yer health then?"

He swallows as his hand grips his arm. His boots digging into the hard dirt with indecision. The urge to run nearly overwhelming. "How'd you know I was coming here?" God, was he becoming that predictable? Ugh.

"Now now, I can'nah be givin' 'way all my secrets." Harry chuckles again as he slowly approaches, "Where be the fun in that?"

He frowns as he takes a step back.

"Don'nah be makin' me chase ya, or I be ah havin' ta drag ya back instead o' comin' ta offer me services."

He blinks. "Oh…" His brow furrows as his lips purse. Because he couldn't handle it, He sighs.

"Aye. Ya be ah promisin' me mate." Harry reminds him before he tuts and shakes his head, "And ya be ah breakin' it."

He tilts his head to the side. What had he promised? His eyes widen. "Fuck."

Harry grabs his wrist, "So, I be comin' ta help where ya be ah willin' ta have me, but ya be needin' consequences for leavin' me behind too." His eyes narrow thoughtfully as he looks him over, "What ya be thinkin' those should be?"

"I don't really do the whole consequence thing."

"Aye, don'nah I be ah knowin' it." Harry rolls his eyes, "Course, now ya do, and ya be tellin' me what they should be."

He looks up at Harry. Was he being serious?

"I be expectin' ah answer by the time we be ah headin' home." He pins him with a stern look, "But for now, what we be ah doin'?" He releases T's arm before he grins and rubs his hands together, "Who we be fuckin' with next? Can' nah be lettin' ya have all the fun without me."

He grips his arm as his eyes sweep over Harry's face."I-"

"Arm T." Harry shakes his head.

He drops his hand. Before he steps away from Harry. Was he serious? He studies Harry's stern expression. It certainly looked like it. He sighs. Of course. His hand sinks into his messenger bag. "I-" He frowns, "I was going to replace her," He gestures towards Hell Hall with his chin, "makeup, steal another coat, and grab another trap or two." He shrugs. "And then get some other shit done."

"Aye?" Harry nods before he flings an arm casually around T's shoulders, "Be leadin' the way. This be soundin' fun."

"I guess."

"Well, I be followin' yer lead, so be ah lettin' me know when we be gettin' to the serious shit." Harry nods somberly, "I just be 'periciatin' ah warnin' 'fore we be shiftin' sails. Get some time ta be gettin' me shit straight. Fair?"

T blinks. "Fair…" He frowns, "But-" He rubs his neck. He usually just winged shit. "Yeah I guess I can figure that out. Most of it's boring though, so no big."

"Oh, borin'," Harry chuckles, "is that what ya be ah meanin'?"

He nods. "She isn't even home right now. She's at the spa. On the plus side, I know she has rum-"

"Oh, T," He presses a hand to his chest, "Ya be ah knowin' me so well mate."

He can't help the small twitch of his lips. "Sometimes."

"Aye." Harry quickly, lightly pecks his cheek, "An' I be sure we can be ah findin' some fun ta be havin', even in her empty home."

T shrugs, "Depends on what you define as fun I guess."

"Well, time with ya be fun." Harry shrugs, "So there be that."

T looks up at him, he was a lot of things, but he didn't think fun was one of those words.

"Come on, I be excited ta be ah seein' this side o' ya." Harry half whines, grinning as he tugs him towards Hell Hall.

"I was startin' slow, it's gonna be a while before I start putting broken glass on her bed." A slow, wicked smirk pulls at his lips at the very thought. He still hadn't forgotten Carlos' back. "But I'm sure we can figure something else out." He lets Harry guide him towards the house.

"This be yer thing, I just be along for the fun o' it."

"Yeah…" T frowns, hoping he didn't sound as skeptical as he felt. Along for the fun of it his ass.

"Hey now, I be ah meanin' it, T." Harry steps in front of him, "Ya be ah callin' the shots mate. I can be ah takin' care o' meself if worse be ah comin' ta worse an' we be ah gettin' separated-"

"I know ya can handle the old bat." T rolls his eyes, the problem was Harry couldn't trust him to do the same.

"But seriously mate." Harry frowns, "Your deal, your rules. Ya tell me ta be ah waitin', ah waitin' I will be."

T's eyes sweep over his face. "I'll keep that in mind…"

* * *

This. This was why he'd needed Uma's permission to be reckless. Why he needed the whole family in his corner before he could commit.

Messing with Cruella, stealing her precious furs, slashing her priceless art, even putting her vicious teethed traps in her bed had been one thing.

Even messing with the Evil Queen's make-up and stealing all her food, leaving nothing but the empty boxes for her had been fun.

But sneaking into Shan Yu's camp to steal black power was an entirely different kind of reckless.

Reckless, but also a little fun sounding.

He blinks, realizing he hadn't answered T yet. "Aye. It be soundin' dangerous ta be sure. But, if ya can be ah tellin' me the plan, I can be ah doin' that."

T tilts his head to the side, "Well, first we need to get rid of the coat."

Harry runs his tongue over his lips as he shirks it from his shoulders, "Aye." He winks as he tosses it over an arm with a flourish, "Be needin' me ta be ah strippin' completely? I can be doin' that for ya, if ya be ah needin' it."

T looks him over, "I think your pants will be fine, but you should wear something darker. Also, put it back on jackass, it's freezing out here."

"Well, let's be ah gettin' to ah hidey-hole ta be ah hidin' this-" He sighs before he wraps his jacket around his silver hook, "And be findin' me somethin' more T, aye?"

"Funny." T deadpans with a shake of his head before he looks around with a thoughtful frown. Once he gets his bearings he nods in a direction and starts to walk.

Harry frowns as he follows after him until he recognizes the route they were taking, "Oh, yer closest be the Dragon's lair eh?"

"One of them." T shrugs.

"Deez be ah showin' me the way ya be teachin' her ta get in," He snorts, "It be surprisin' the hell outta me ta be ah seein' her hangin' from ah thin strip o' metal."

"She jump off of you?" He shoves his hands in his pockets.

He tilts his head to watch T for a moment, "Aye," He grins as he crosses his arms over his chest, "she be sayin' ya be disappointed in her for not gettin' the height ya can."

T's lips twitch into a grin. "She should be better at jumping with her weight." He shrugs, "But using someone as a sprint board works too."

Harry chuckles before he bends and hooks one of T's legs, "Ya know she be ah mite shorter than ya, and ya be all legs mate." He holds up his prize in demonstration, putting his other arm out to keep T balanced.

"It's not about height." He snorts, "It's about practice." He looks around. "Also, can you not in public?" He deadpans.

"Sorry." His eyes widen before he quickly releases T's leg.

T snorts as he pushes him playfully. "That's what I thought." His voice was dry, though he noticed his grin never so much as waived as they continued to walk.

Harry smiles, "Aye." T was right, they both had reputations to keep up, not that he cared so much, but he knew that image was all T felt he had right now. "I be keepin' it ah mind, Shadow."

T looks over his shoulder, "Much appreciated."

"Oh aye?" He taunts as he jogs ahead before turning to walk backward so he can face T, "How much?"

"A lot actually. It's been fun doing this with you."

The genuineness stops him in his tracks, though he manages to shift to the side before T could collide with him.

T looks behind him as he slides to the shadow, pulling him with him. One dagger already in his hand.

"Sorry, it ain'nah nothin' 'round. Just-" He shakes his head as he puts a hand over the one holding the weapon, "Ya really be ah meanin' that?"

"I usually say what I mean..." He looks up at him.

"Ya be sayin' that, but ya also be actin' in ways that be counter ta what ya say sometimes."

"So, I'm bad at expressing shit. Bite me." He explains in a dry tone.

Harry chuckles lightly before he takes a step back to give T space, even though their current closeness was his doing, "What were that 'bout meanin' what ya say?" he teases.

T tilts his head up at him.

Harry flashes his teeth in a wide grin before he nips in his direction.

T chuckles in a low tone before he turns to keep walking.

"I be havin' fun too, just so ya be ah knowin'." Harry whispers as he follows.

"I'm glad." He nods, "This would kinda suck if you weren't."

He purses his lips to the side as he tilts his head, "So, ya be thinkin' it might be fun ta be lettin' me tag along sometimes then? I know ya be needin' ta take care o' some things on yer own, but when ya can be havin' company, I be willin' ta be providin'."

T's silent for so long he's not sure the other boy was even going to respond.

"Thank you. For the offer and the understanding. If you want to, I would kinda like that." His tone drops even lower. "It gets lonely sometimes. We can only talk so much with each other and it's kinda draining, especially when I have to stay still for a while."

If they were anyplace else he would have whooped gleefully. But T had just cautioned him to remember their image, so he settles for a sly grin. "Then be considerin' it ah open offer, and know I'll follow your lead with your projects. Can'nah be ah havin' ya drained can we?"

"It's probably better if we're not." He reluctantly offers with a shrug. "I didn't think you'd let me lead anything after…" His hand comes up as he drops his head. "So, thank you for trusting me, and offering suggestions instead of just straight-up shutting me down." He shifts as his pace falters, "It really means a lot to me."

Harry tuts his tongue as he carefully knocks T's hand away from his arm, "I be sorrier than ya can be knowin' that I did'nah be seein' what ya be thinkin' were goin' on. I-" He sighs, "I know we be adjustin' ta this new situation, ta havin' ya bein' in the family an not just around. It were'nah fair ta be expectin' so much the way we were, and I know it be makin' ya think we ain'nah trustin' ya." He shakes his head, "But it just ain'nah bein' true. So, I were hopin' gettin' ta be ah part of the isle with ya be helpin' me understand the way ya be ah seein' things."

Harry frowns when he collides into T, who'd suddenly stopped right in front of him. Luckily T catches him, steading them both as he feels T's eyes searching his face. His expression was shrouded in the hood he'd grown to despise through the years. His brow furrows as he waits, curious what T was looking for.

"Thank you." His voice was small, and tighter than he'd ever heard it as he turns and swipes an arm over his hood. "Just, thank you."

"For appologizin'?" Harry shrugs, pretending to not notice that T seemed to be crying even though all he wanted to do in that moment was wrap him in a hug and hold him to his chest, "Course mate, I be ah fuckin' up and hurtin' ya somethin' fierce." He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, "Best I can do is try ta be makin' up for it."

"I-" He turns back down the alley. "I don't blame you. I fucked up something monumentally." He kicks a rock. "I- Just, thank you. For trusting me. It means the world to me that you... feel that way." He shoves his hands back into his pockets.

He brings a hand down on T's fabric-covered head, "Ya be ah mate worthy o' trust, sorry for not just showin' ya that from the beginnin'." He blinks before he chuckles and drops his hand, "Sorry."

T looks down at the dirt as he shrugs. "Did you really? Trust me to do shit from after you found my stupid ass? Even though you had to save it?"

"Aye. I ain'nah ever stopped trustin' ya T." He takes a step forward, his arms nearly pulling T towards him before he clears his throat and instead rests a hand on T's shoulder, "This whole public image shite be hard."

T looks up at him head slightly tilted to the side. "Gettin' sick of actin' drunk all the time?"

"Eh. I be actin' overly affectionate when I be pretendin' ta be drinkin'." He chuckles before he sobers, "But seriously mate. I ain'nah ever lost faith and trust in ya. Bein' scared ain'nah bein' the same as not trustin'. It were just me carin' for ya."

"Oh." He turns and continues to walk. "I've never found that to be true for me. But I've only really felt scared once… I think. And I didn't trust myself at all during it." His hand grips his arm. "Sorry, I don't usually travel with anyone so openly. I'd normally just take to the roofs…" He looks up with a frown, "And I know you could keep up, but it just seems like a bad idea right now so…" He shrugs, "I know it's gotta suck for you, to not touch, so thank you for respecting it."

So afterward he believed that any kind of fear showed a lack of trust. And when they were scared, scared because something they never wanted to believe could be possible suddenly was, he believed they didn't trust him. He blinks before falling into step again. "Thank you. For explainin', and ya know, knowin' I ain'nah doin' the touchin' ta piss ya off." He smiles as he holds a hand over the warmth in his chest, "I promise, me fear ain'nah bein' related ta trust. Ya've only been ah'feared once? Fuck mate, I be gettin' scared all the damn time. I just, be carryin' on in spite o' it."

T glances over his shoulder before he turns back to the road, hands back in his pockets. "I think she was scared enough for both of us…" He looks up at the roofs above them. "So, when I came around-" He shrugs. "I've read the books Yensid had, but I still don't get it. Me." He sighs as he continues to walk. "It's good to know that it means different things to us. It helps. It helps a lot." He pauses. "And I'm trying to get used to it, but I do know you're not just doin' the touchin' shit to piss me off. None of you do. And I've been workin' on it for years- I just- It got backtracked… I mean, I know a part of both of us actually likes it… But-" He drops his head. "We both have learned touch is gonna lead to pain and it's..." He shrugs.

Harry's hand convulses into a fist over his heart, "I be thinkin' that too, for a very long time actually. I might not be completely rememberin' everythin' that I be ah doin', or be havin' done ta me, but I can be rememberin' fearin' Uma. Fearin' ah tiny little white and blue shadow that were always bein' with her. Fearin' them puttin' hands on me or arms around me."

"Huh." He nods. "I don't think I ever feared it… So much as expected. Pain's been a norm for me since I can remember. I think for her too. Just ya know..." He swallows. "A different type." He rubs his neck, "I wasn't around for that. I always assumed it was just who you were." He's silent as they reach the alley the hang out was in.

"If-" Harry closes his eyes at the crack in his voice but continues, "If ya can be trustin' me again, I be likin' ta be tryin' ta show ya, both o' ya, that touch ain'nah always gonna be leadin' ta pain."

T grows silent.

He opens his eyes, fearful he'd scared T away again. But T was still there, walking in front of him. He just wasn't responding.

When they reach the sign, he parkours up the side of the fence and wall before he leaps and hits the sign on his way down. He starts walking up the stairs. "I hate it." He frowns. "So much. Especially now that I've joined you guys." He hangs his head. "I've been all over this isle. I'm pretty sure I've watched everyone on it. No one, no group or gang is as affectionate as yours. It's part of the reason I kept coming back. It was fascinating to me." His snort is dark, "Never thought I'd ever join anyone, let alone you guys." he pulls out his hand to look at the compass. "It's kinda ironic." His grin deprecating. "But, um…" He takes a deep breath, "I think I'd like to work on it. At least for our family's sake…If you are bein' serious about your offer..." His hand comes up to grip his arm.

Harry grips the thin railing, surprised by his lightheadedness until he finally pulls in a gasp of air. When had he started holding his breath? Around the time he'd thought for sure T was going to say he regretted joining. He takes another deep breath, grateful for the new level of understanding T was giving him. "Aye. I be serious. I know ya already be comin' ah long way since I first be scoopin' ya up from ah brawl with ah whole group o' sidekicks. Ya were'nah much more than wide eyes and glares back then when I be forcin' ya ta the chip shop."

T sinks to a knee as he starts to pick the lock. He's silent for a moment before he glances at him. "You're always saving my ass." He shakes his head, "And pushing me out of my comfort zone." He sighs.

"Mate, ya did'nah be needin' me back then." Harry snorts, "Ya already be havin' them adults pissin' themselves. I just be givin' them an excuse ta be turnin' tail."

T snorts as he stands and opens the door, "Okay, covering my ass then. Jay too." He grins slowly, "Some of my favorite memories were crashing your meetings."

"Ah Jay." Harry smiles as he follows T into the hideout, his eyes instantly drawn to the murals on the walls, "Ta be honest, mine too." He stares at the wall dedicated to Jay.

T's eyes follow Harry's. "He's better off. They all are."

"I be ah knowin it," Harry nods as he wipes his bare forearm over his face, "Don'nah be makin' me miss 'im any less."

An arm hesitantly wraps around his waist as T steps closer to his side, "I get it. It fuckin' sucks. All of them were such a big part of my life… It just sucks."

Harry nods before he gently pulls T over to the same couch he'd comforted Deez on not that long ago, "I know we be ah havin' shit ta be doin', but can I- can ya be ah givin' me ah few minutes with ya?" He looks down at the couch, still connected to T by the warm arm around his chilled waist.

He could feel the weight of T's eyes on him, before T leans his head into the crook of his arm. The part of his face he could see red. "It's not like the powder's going anywhere." He mumbles.

Harry smiles before he sinks into the sagging couch, pulling T into his lap as he wraps his arms around him, "I be 'perciatin' this."

T nods but doesn't say anything as he turns to look at the mural across from them. The one with the shadowed figure silhouetted by swirling grey light.

He was going to have to find a way to thank Deez when he got back for putting this idea in his head. He knew they had a long way to go, but just this small shift in perspective had already done more in this conversation alone than all the yelling and scolding combined. This was progress. T was actually letting him in.

He knew how hard it was to do that, how hard it was to let people in. But T was trying. Not only that, T was doing. They were finally in a back and forth that didn't feel forced.

He looks down with a smile when he feels the tension slowly leak from T, before he feels all his weight against him.

Uma had mentioned T probably wasn't sleeping. Huh. Is this what Jay had meant? He'd never understood the advice that you just had to wait him out. He'd no idea T had run himself so ragged. But it made sense. He'd been running around with T since yesterday morning, and it had to be near afternoon now.

Before he can stop it a yawn cracks his jaw. Fuck. He was tired too.

Tired. And warm. And comfortable.

His head lolls to rest on the back of the couch as he catches sight of the bed Deez once slept in. Surely this place was safe for a snooze if the Dragon had let her crash here.

Not that it was going to matter in a few seconds.

But, it was good to know all it took for him to get T to sleep was asking for a moment for himself. He'd remember that.

He'd remember-

* * *

**Yo,**

**So what did you think?**

**T is back to beating the shit out of himself again. That's always fun. Nothing like some fucked up self-worth to start the day, or in his case days. What did you guys think of his thoughts?**

**WTF? Harry wants T to come up with his own consequence, how do you guys think that's going to go?**

**What do you think of what T's doing? Are you worried about him? Or do you think he can handle it?**

**What did you guys think of the second scene?**

**Were you surprised T answered so many questions?**

**What about Harry's assessment that T was trying to let people in? Do you agree? Or think Harry's lying to himself?**

**How about the last bit where T fell asleep on Harry? Were you guys surprised T even went along with laying with him on the couch?**

**Looking forward to your responses.**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**


	49. Talk About it

**Hey Descendants!**

**We're back with another week of updates! Last few chapters we saw Harry get an idea from Deez about how he could better approach T to help him adjust to being in the family and then we saw Harry rush out to find T.**

**Today...**

**Well, I think the title kind of says it all. The two have a lot to talk about.**

**Don't forget to let us know you were here. We'd love to hear from you.**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

T blinks as he wipes away his blurred vision. What the fuck had- Oh. He stares at Harry.

Fuck. How long had they been asleep? He turns to the dirty window with a frown. The sun was setting.

He sighs in relief. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as it could've been. He turns back to Harry with a thoughtful frown. And he hadn't had a nightmare.

He didn't even feel like smashing someone's face into a table.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up feeling halfway decent.

Huh. He slowly inches away from Harry's side. Thankfully he didn't have to move arms or anything that would risk waking him up.

He was used to staying up for days at a time. But Harry? The last time he remembered Harry going so hard had been because of the Sea Hag. His lips twitch into a smile as he throws a blanket over him. How he was sleeping with so little on he had no idea.

He sighs as he carefully walks over to the closet he'd cleared for clothes, easily locating the hoodies and baggy pants he'd hidden for the members of core four, five at the time.

He knew that Evie would've died if she'd ever been forced to wear them. But better to die of mortification then being hunted down. Besides, getting her in the outfit would've been Jay's job.

He pulls out the clothes he'd scrounged up for Jay, knowing the others would have fit Harry a little too properly.

Satisfied with his findings, he walks over to the table and perches on the back of a chair to study Harry.

It had been so- He wasn't sure how to describe the joy and relief that had bubbled through him when Harry had explained what being scared meant to him and the others. That there was still a chance that they still trusted him to take care of shit. Especially when he barely trusted himself. Harry was- He narrows his eyes. A lot of things, but genuine was usually at the top of the list.

With those he cared about anyway.

At the top of the Sea Four's list. He grins. It seemed to be a theme among the people Faustina had chosen for him to follow. Sincerity.

It was something rare on the isle. For obvious reasons. But even the Dragon herself could manage to share that part of herself sometimes. When she thought no one was looking.

He was still so unsure of everything. His abilities. His emotions. His interactions with the family he'd found himself a part of by accident. He knew that there was some type of fundamental difference between him and the rest of them. Something he hadn't felt among most of the core four.

Still, they accepted him and the problems that he carried with him. This morning had been so… He narrows his eyes again not sure how to describe it.

He wasn't sure that Harry had ever been so patient while waiting for him to collect his thoughts. That he could be so honest without being embarrassed or ashamed. Sure he'd felt uncomfortable, maybe even insecure- But Harry had- Again he wasn't sure. He just knew he'd never felt so... Heard? That felt right.

He looks up when he hears a groan. Harry's face was slowly darkening from the carefree innocent look he'd worn only a moment ago to, worry? Panic?

His eyes widen. Was he about to start screaming? Was this the start of a night terror?

Without Harry opening his eyes his hands start moving around the couch as if he were searching for something.

T frowns as he jumps off the chair and quickly moves to the couch. His eyes quickly scan Harry. Sonovabitch. He swallows before he slips onto the couch and carefully pulls Harry down so that his head was resting in his lap, and starts running his hand through his hair.

He'd seen Uma do it to the rest of the family more times than he could count. And due to his time with Evie knew how soothing the action could be. If Evie could comfort a virtual stranger, then he could comfort a member of his own family.

He was glad he'd started to do more than just watch. He'd learned to figure shit out too.

"T?" Harry's gruff voice whispers before he carefully shifts, turning just enough to look up at him, the piercing blue of his eyes a thin circle around the flaring black.

"Sup?" T greets as he continues to run his hand through the dark shaggy hair. The way Harry was looking up at him, made something in his stomach flip. Like he was happy, or relieved, or something, just to see him. His lips twitch into a small smile.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief as he relaxes into his touch, his eyes closing as a smile curves his lips. He shifts a little more until he's resting on his back, arching his head into T's hand. "How long ya been awake then?" He asks softly.

He feels his cheeks burn as his heartbeat starts racing hard against his chest. Cute was the only word that came to mind. "Don't know." He admits after a moment. "Kinda spaced off."

"Sorry. I know we be havin' ta go, but I be thinkin' ya could be usin' the nap ya finally be lettin' yerself have. Did'nah be ah meanin' ta be fallin' 'sleep meself, but it were so damn comfy." Harry stretches slowly, his arms reaching for his legs as his head nuzzles against his hand and stomach while his back arched and popped.

He swallows as his bats flutter in his stomach, mouth suddenly dry as he gives a lazy shrug, "I think we both needed it."

"Aye. Ya probably be right." Harry collapses back against his lap as the stretch finally leaves him.

This wasn't so bad. He continues running his hand through Harry's hair. Touching to help. It was different. And even though he felt uncomfortable, he could admit it was nice. His eyes scan the other boy, happy for his hood. Fuck only knew what his expression looked like right now, but he knew his face was hot enough to melt ice.

"I be ah likin' this." Harry smiles up at him, still not opening his eyes, "Careful mate, or ya be ah spoilin' me and makin' me want this every time I be ah listenin' to ya like ah good boy." His smile shifts to a cocky grin.

He can't help the way his lips twitch into a small smile. "All of you deserve to be spoiled at least a little. And you didn't get upset with me yesterday. And you gave me time to think about shit… So it's only fair that I pass it back."

Harry slowly opens his eyes to stare up at him, "I be glad ta be ah hearin' I finally be gettin' it right." He grins, "An' oh ta be ah lettin' Uma know ya be ah sayin' we deserve ta be spoiled. It would be ah makin' her beyond happy ta know that be what ya really be ah thinkin' 'bout us."

He looks back to the mural. "Your happiness and safety have always been a priority for us." He frowns, "We just don't know how to show it right."

"I don'nah be knowin', this be ah makin' me feel right special right now." Harry rolls his head against his hands, tangling his fingers deeper into his thick hair.

He drops his head back to study him, bringing the bats back in full flutter. "I wouldn't stick around if I didn't find you-" He blushes, "All of you special." He frowns, "Sorry I suck at showing it…"

"How ya be ah knowin' what ta be ah doin' if we ain'nah lettin' ya know, or ya never be ah tryin' new things with us ta be ah seein' if it be ah makin' us happy?" He questions, shrugging as his brow furrows low over his eyes, "Ya still be ah learnin', just like the rest o' us. It ain'nah meanin' ya suck." He smiles before closing his eyes again.

He blinks. He'd never thought about it that way before. "I used to watch you guys for hours…Wondering how you could do it. Be so close to each other, and carefree at the same time. It was… Fascinating to me. Then you got Deez to do it too, and I was confused. But..." He shrugs, "It's not so bad. I kinda like being able to comfort you in the way you need it, instead of stumbling my way through it… Or being too- I don't know-" He turns away, biting his lip. "I think I've been afraid of more than I thought."

"Aye? Well, ya be ah doin' good at this. I ain'nah be feelin' so relaxed away from home in… Well, ever." He grins, "An' the cove ain'nah be countin', it be home too. But I always be feelin' ah sight better when ya be ah sharin' time there with us."

"Really?" That genuinely surprised him. He would've thought him collecting stuff, and fucking off to do other things to ensure their safety would've made them happier. He knew they liked- He frowns, their family time. They'd even gotten Deez to join them.

"Aye, really." Harry reaches up and laces his fingers with the hand he wasn't using to pet him with, "An' I think ya might not be entirely understandin' what fear is mate."

"Probably not," He sighs. "I still don't understand a lot of shit. But-" His smile is shaky, "I think I'm finally starting to understand the difference between watching and interacting though…"

Harry smiles, "You and Deez both be ah needin' ta learn that lesson yer own way." His lips slowly part before he gently bites his bottom lip, "Ya both be watchin' in yer own ways, for yer own reasons." His nose flairs slightly before he tilts his head back further, "Why ya be ah gettin' confused when Deez be comin' back 'round to us?"

He leans back as he collects his thoughts. Appreciating Harry's patience. He really wasn't sure where it had suddenly come from but he really, really appreciated it. "Because-" He finally shrugs, "I said I was confused. Not that I am now. At least I don't think so… I just didn't realize- How touch could ever feel good. But..." He shrugs. "It's still," He tilts his head to the side, "Uncomfortable- And-" He swallows as he turns away, "Scary, I guess." He admits to himself more than Harry. "But- it's never hurt when you guys do it…" He frowns as he looks around the room, at all the beautiful art Mal had created. A homage and expression to the people she loved and cared about even if she couldn't admit it out loud. "Well except for Mal, but I expected that. Even encouraged and instigated it." He turns back to Harry with a small smile.

"Oh, I be ah hearin' all 'bout somethin' like that." Harry snorts as he looks up, "Sweet Boy be callin' ya ah hundred kinds o' crazy for pokin' her like that." He chuckles.

"She needed an outlet." T shrugs, "And yeah." His smile is soft as memories flit through him. "I've always been more than a little crazy. I've never really given a fuck bout much." Especially when it came to his own safety- Well until he figured out Faustina wasn't actually his sister. He closes his eyes. The fact he'd almost gotten her killed was making him feel nauseous. His hand deepens in Harry's hair as he absently tugs it in response.

Harry moans, his entire body relaxing further against his lap, "Ooh, that be ah doin' things." He admits in a deep husky tone before he crosses one leg over the other, jutting his knee up under the blanket before he chuckles.

T turns to look at him in confusion, the moan bringing his attention to how rough he was being with the other boy's hair. Huh. This felt good to him? He continues curiously.

Harry opens one eye to peek up at him, "Do ya be knowin' what that be doin' to me?" He asks as he shifts again, squeezing T's hand as he presses their palms together.

He tilts his head to the side. "No? You just-" He pauses the tugging, "It sounded like you liked it." He admits uncertainly. "Did you not?"

"Oh no, I be likin' it." He shifts his hips, "But, I don'nah be knowin' if ya be likin' what it be doin'. I don'nah be ah havin' ah problem with ya experimentin' with me all ya be ah wantin', but I do be ah wantin' ta be honest with ya, cause it be fannin' ah nice 'n hot fire in me belly." He releases T's hand.

T blinks. "Huh." That sounded, "I'm sorry. I know that's uncomfortable."

"Not ah bit for me," Harry moans lightly as he loosens his hold on his hair.

T tilts his head before he starts tugging on Harry's hair again, the noises he made as he got rougher with the tugging intriguing.

Harry blinks up at him, seemingly searching for eye contact as his hips twitch. "T-" He breaths out, nearly panting as if he was working hard to keep himself still.

"Sup?"

"Do ya be knowin' what be ah happenin' when ah guy be ah gettin' turned on?"

He blinks. Turned on. He'd heard that phrase before from Freddie a lot when she was talking about other girls. He blushes, "What's that mean?" He sighs. "Turned on?"

"Mmmm, for me, it be ah meanin' that I really be ah likin' ya, really be ah trustin' ya, and really be ah likin' what ya be doin'." He gasps as T forms a fist in his hair and starts working his other hand in.

"Oh." His eyes widen slightly. Harry's admission brought back the flutter and the uncomfortable heat he'd felt the other night. "I feel the same way about you."

"An-" He bites his lip as he slowly lowers his leg, "Ya be ah havin' ah effect on me body," His eyes flutter, "an I be ah needin' ta know if ya ain'nah comfortable with this."

He frowns, as he takes inventory of his emotions. "I-" T blushes, "I mean," He swallows, "The fire's back," He fists another handful of Harry's hair at the discomfort as he shifts his hips for something he didn't understand.

Harry lets out another moan, "Ya be ah makin' me hard T, that be okay?"

Hard? How? He thought Harry was enjoying it, but now that he pointed it out he could feel the tension coiling through him. "Hard?"

"Aye." Harry carefully puts his hands down on either side of his hips, "Ya know how ya be tellin' me ta suck yer dick when ya be gettin' angry with me?" He bucks his hip before relaxing once more.

"Yeah?" He tilts his head to the side. As he watches Harry curiously. The blankets around his hips bunched oddly. Was he okay? "Are you still enjoying this?" He tugs at Harry's hair in question as the warmth from the other night pools in his stomach again.

"So much." Harry barely manages to breathe out around another moan. "T… I uh- When guys be ah gettin' turned on, their dicks be gettin' hard." He looks up with heavily hooded eyes.

"Huh." T tilts his head to the side as he looks back to Harry's hips. Is that why the blanket looked like that? His brow furrows.

"An' I don'nah be meanin' ta be ah soundin' hurtful," His tongue parts his lips as he watches T watching him, "but, have you- Do you know what it be ah feelin' like when you be gettin' turned on? I don'nah be knowin' how ta be- I know ya be ah guy-"

Why would that question be hurtful? He couldn't blame Harry for wanting to know. He confused himself, and the whole thing was kind of a total mind fuck. "But I have girl parts?"

Harry nods slowly, "Aye. I can be ah tellin' ya, if ya be wantin' ta know, what it be like when Uma and Deez be ah gettin' turned on, or ya can be continuin' ta do what ya be doin', or whatever ya be ah wantin', 'cause I be givin' ya permission ta be doin' whatever ya be wantin'. I be ah doin' me best ta be stayin' still."

He feels his face heat up. "And it would feel good? If I touched your dick?" He tilts his head to the side. On some level, he knew Harry had to enjoy it. The sight of all three of them doing just that would be forever sketched in his mind. Still… "Like, the way this is?" He asks as he pulls at Harry's hair again, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"Aye." Harry shivers as he nods fervently, "An- An the great thing 'bout trust be knowin' if I don'nah be ah likin' somethin', I trust ya be ah stopin' when I be tellin' ya."

"Huh." T blinks. "And you're what? Supposed to suck it?" His nose crinkles.

"That do be ah thing. One o' many things. An' ya can be ah doin' anything ya want, but only if _you _be wantin' ta be doin' it."

His ears burn, "So, I can like-" His eyes narrow, was he seriously about to ask? He swallows. "Fuck around with it?" He wanted to know what could possibly make any of this type of shit enjoyable. Clearly, it had too. And some part of him liked seeing Harry like this. It was different. He couldn't tell how- He just- His head tilts slightly.

Was this who Harry really was when he let his mask crack a little? Was this what laid beneath his cool pirate persona? He'd always known Harry was a passionate person. But he'd never pictured Harry laid out across his lap, never thought husky moans were a part of who he was.

Was this what Harry looked like when he was content? When he was happy? Because he'd never seen gold or hair products do it for him like this was. And there was something in Harry's eyes that made the bats freak. Made heat pool in his cheeks, in his belly, between his legs. Made his throat was dry, even though his mouth watered.

It was just- Different. And he wanted to figure out why.

"Aye love," Harry nods slowly as he squirms under his firm grip in his hair, "Ya can be ah doin' anythin' ya be wantin'. I can be ah keepin' me hands ta meself if ya be ah wantin' ta know more. Can be," He shivers, "Can be lettin' ya get ta know me body."

T's eyes sweep over him, "Seriously? You really don't mind?"

Harry shakes his head, "I be wantin' ta give ya whatever ya be ah needin', and I be wantin' ta be this way with ya for ah long time now. If ya be showin' interest, I be offerin' encouragement." He bites his lip before he nuzzles his head against T's hands, "And don'nah be ah worryin', I be plenty inta this."

T tilts his head to the side as he studies Harry. The heated look in his pale blue eyes was making him squirm slightly. And so, just like most approaches to life he breathes out. "Fuck it." He shrugs. "You'll tell me if I hurt you or do something wrong, right?"

"Aye. An-" Harry reaches up to T's hands in his hair, resting his palm over his fingers, "I won'nah be doin' nothin' to ya. Not that I don'nah be ah wantin' to, I do. So much." He shivers again, "But- I won'nah be doin' nothin' 'til ya be ah tellin' me ya be ready. I be ah swearin'."

"Cool." T blinks. The sheer conviction in Harry's tone catches him off guard. What exactly was he telling him exactly? He wasn't sure. But it seemed important to him that he say it.

"An' ya do be ah wantin' this?"

T feels his ears burn as he gives a nod. "I like seeing you like this. You look like-" The dark in his eyes expanding. The way his nose flared. The way the vein in his neck started to pulse. What was it? That look? He still hadn't decided. "I don't know, but I like it...Like the noises."

It was nice not being the one moaning like an idiot, but- A shiver runs down his spine. He could get why you'd want to make others moan. To make someone feel so good that, for a moment, they forgot what was happening around them.

Harry blinks up at him, "I can only be imaginin' I be ah lookin' needy, ya be ah strokin' ah lot of feelin' good in me, but T, it be important ta me that you be ah likin' this too. This can be stoppin' any time ya be wantin' it stopped."

"But I can figure it out till then?" He shifts his hips more heat spreads from his belly to between his legs. Needy? Huh. Is that what the expression was? He snorts. Of course, he would like someone looking up at him in need. Why wouldn't he? It was pretty much the foundation of his life. See a need, fill it- And if he couldn't-Then he'd find someone who could.

But deep down, in a place he never wanted to admit existed, it was all he wanted. To be needed. To be needed proved he existed. That he had a purpose. That he just wasn't some scared girl's figment.

But needy didn't look the way he expected it to on Harry.

His eyes trace the coal smudged lines around Harry's eyes, which always made the pale blue pop with a wild recklessness that he found himself in an odd game with throughout the years. Always one-upping each other as they gained more and more rumors about themselves. He tugs Harry's hair a bit rougher.

He found it hard to look away from Harry's teeth dragging over his bottom lip. He still wasn't sure what the look was- because it had to be more than just needy. It was something. Something deep. Intense. That stirred his insides.

But what the fuck was it?

It seemed dark. Like it could be dangerous. And he wanted to know why. To understand it. It hadn't been nearly this- _Intense?_ The night of the howler. When they'd traded answers for kisses. So what was different now?

Harry's hand on his wrist pulls him from his internal struggle.

"Sup?"

"T-" Harry bites his lower lip as he looks away, only to groan before he looks back up, "I uh, I can'nah be helpin' but notice that I be the only one feelin' good right now." He sighs as he winces, "An the other night in yer workroom, when we both be seemin' ta be feelin' good, I be doin' somethin' ta be ah makin' ya run."

He stills as his body stiffens, his face suddenly feeling like it was on fire. He didn't want to talk about that night. He was still- Well he honestly couldn't decide if he was more embarrassed, ashamed, or humiliated. He just knew he was feeling all three in partially equal measures. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth. How the fuck was he supposed to unload that observation? "You heard me out yesterday… Gave me time to think. And, it took me forever to figure out you liked hair shit and like you've never made it any secret that you like, like touching so- Yeah. I want to try to make you feel good..."

Harry blinks up at him, "That ain'nah bein' anythin' 'bout what I be askin'." He snorts as he adjusts, "What did I be ah doing wrong? Mayhaps that be makin' it clearer."

He looks back towards the mural with a frown, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

Harry watches him for what feels like an eternity before he sighs, "Okay. That be fair." He slowly detangles himself and stands, "But ya be ah lettin' me know when ya do?" He asks as he rests his hands on his hips and slowly turns in place, as if searching for something.

"Sure…" He responds non committedly with a frown, what the fuck did he do now? He sighs as he stands too, squeezing his arm. "Sorry."

Harry eyes him before he walks over and rests a hand on his head, "Ya ain'nah needin' ta be sorry. You be sayin' ya ain'nah ready ta be talkin', an' I can be respectin' that." He bites his bottom lip as his expression grows serious, "But I ain'nah gonna be takin' 'vantage of ya bein' confused, or whatever it be that ya don'nah be wantin' ta talk about. That ain'nah good either. So I can be ah waitin' for ya ta be ready. Aye?"

Taking advantage how? He'd offered. His fingers dig into his arm deeper. "What are you lookin' for?"

Harry sighs as he moves his hand from T's head to the hand on his arm, "Ya be talkin' 'bout dressin' me more stealth-like."

"Oh," He frowns, "They're on the table."

"I be figurin'. Stop manglin' yer arm now, an' let's be makin' me ah right street Urchin."

"Heard," He nods.

* * *

**Sup?**

**So, what did you guys think? Cute? Or obnoxious? **

**Were you surprised by how far it almost got? Or was it just plain awkward AF?**

**Is it coming across that Harry and the rest of the family are amazing with boundaries, consent, and fairness when it comes to sexual-related matters? Does it make sense?**

**Raise your hand if you were shocked T didn't want to talk about it. Oh, none of you? Just checking for consistency. Think he ever will though? **

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted-**


	50. What Happens in the Hideout

**Hey Descendants!**

**I'm back from my mini-vacay! Ready for a new week of updates?**

**Buckle up for this chapter, it's going to get a little intense.**

**So, I'll just let you get to it, one thing:**

**Warning, there are body modification-ish themes ahead, but everything is done with consent.**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark- **

* * *

He doesn't want to talk about it.

He doesn't want to talk about it.

Harry grimaces.

But _why_?

_Why_ didn't he want to talk about it?

He holds up the hoodie T set out for him, glaring at it without even seeing it.

What had he done to make T run?

He absently throws the hoodie over his arm as he clears his throat.

He grimaces again. Not even five fucking minutes and he was struggling to respect that T didn't want to talk about something.

He was an asshole. A concerned and confused asshole, but a fucking asshole.

"Hey T…" He hears himself call out.

"Sup?" T questions from where he was still rummaging in one of the room's corners.

"I uh… I know ya don'nah be wantin' ta be talkin' 'bout it, an ya don'nah be havin' to," He taps his fist against his forehead, "But um, can ya just be ah tellin' me what I be ah doin' wrong?"

Several long moments pass before T leans against the door frame.

"You didn't, it's- Just, don't worry about it. It was me."

He stares at him. But what was him? And it took two for something to be wrong, and that was what worried him. "But I be _doin'_ somethin' that be makin' ya feel somethin'."

T shifts uncomfortably. "I just- uh," He sighs, "It's-" He squeezes his arm.

He'd gone over the whole thing at least a hundred times in his head. They'd been lightly rubbing against each other, both had roaming hands. His eyes narrow as he takes in T's hand currently digging into his arm. "Please be stoppin' that." He sighs as he walks over and pulls T's hand off his arm, "Whatever be ah happenin', it ain'nah worth ya hurtin' yerself."

"Sorry," T turns away.

"Look it T, I be likin' when we be practicin' kissin', an' when we be makin' each other feel good, but I don'nah be wantin' ta hurt ya like that again." He frowns as he rubs his thumb over the back of T's wrist, frowning at the roughness. His brow furrows.

His eyes narrow, "I uh-" He blinks, "I don'nah be wantin' ta take advantage of ah situation where neither o' us be fully knowin'-" He bites his lip.

Was it the scars?

The bottom of his foot tingles uncomfortably. Was it?

"Can I um, can I be ah seein' somethin'?"

T tilts his head to the side studying him for a moment, "Okay?"

He takes a deep breath before he quickly grasps T's hips between his hands, pushing the overly large hoodie and several layers of shirts out of the way until his hands find bare skin.

He eyes T for the briefest second, too afraid to ask for permission to continue. He needed to know if this was the problem.

Because if it was, he could relate.

He runs his hands up until he finds the initials branded into his skin and lets his fingertips lightly trace it.

T stiffens before he turns, coiled and obviously about to bolt.

It was the scars.

"Wait-" He clamps his hand around T's wrist, "Please, just- I get it."

T looks back, face shrouded in his hood and trembling as he stares at him for a moment, "Hook," he starts sounding utterly lost. "Let go."

He scrapes his barefoot across the floor. "No T. I ain'nah lettin' you run 'cause o' stupid scars ya did'nah be askin' for." He closes his eyes as his grip tightens, "Be listenin' to me though. I get it, or 'least I be thinkin' I get it. But I can'nah be helpin' if ya don'nah be talkin' ta me." He bites his lip, "Just. Me."

T stares at him for a long minute. "I don't want to." He shifts in discomfort. "It doesn't matter. Can't we just drop it?"

"If it don'nah be matterin' none, then why do ya be ah runnin' away from me?"

T drops his head and looks away, moments stretching between them.

"If ya can'nah be backin' that up-" He sighs before he pulls T to the couch, "Look, be givin' me a tick ta be tryin' ta understand, and no," He shakes a finger at him, "no runnin'. Can ya be givin' me that?"

T shifts before he reluctantly gives a stiff nod.

"Thank ya." He lightly pushes T into the couch, "I um, can I be showin' ya somethin'?"

T frowns, "What?" He asks as he crosses his arms over the hem of his hoodie.

He takes a deep breath before he sets out of his boot, "I- I ain'nah showed you this before." He admits as he tugs the ratty sock off, "But, this be somethin' I hope be showin' ya I can be understandin'," He sighs, "or can even be helpin' ya with." He shifts awkwardly on his other foot before he turns and holds his foot up to give T a view of the bottom of his foot.

More specifically, the burn scar on the bottom of his foot.

T studies it for a moment before he pushes against the couch and looks away.

"That be where the ring we be ah huntin' put their mark," His draws in a breath through clamped teeth, "their claim on me body, 'cause I were bein' to pretty ta be putin' it anywhere else."

T's head whips back as he tilts his head at the scar for a long moment before a low growl leaves him. "Those fucks-" He shakes his head, "You burned it off?"

"Well, I did'nah be ah doin' it," He sighs before he sits down next to T, "The ring be ownin' me and me older sister, Harriet. She, she be too old by the time we be gettin' the claims, so they be usin' her for other things." He shakes his head as the old rage and disgust burn at the back of his throat, "Anyway, nicest thing she ever be ah doin' for me be burnin' the claim off when she be findin' out Uma were tryin' ta recruit me. Rescue me." His voice trails.

T leans against him but stays silent for several moments as he studies the compass on his palm before he shuts it into a fist. "Fuck people." He frowns. "It's… I haven't thought about burnin' them off." He huffs. "Which is fuckin' stupid." He sighs, "I've burnt us for so much less."

"Aye. Ya have." He nods slowly before he leans back against the couch, wrapping one arm around T in the process, "But, do ya be thinkin' 'bout it now?" He asks, wondering if he had it in him to help T with something that could possibly heal and hurt so much.

T chews on his lip, "Well, yeah…" He turns towards Deez's mural in the side of the room for a couple of moments. "I- That... must've sucked. A burn like that on the bottom of your foot so young… Being-" He growls his fists curling tightly as he goes stiff again. "Fucked up pieces of fucking shit."

"Aye, they all be that exactly." He hugs T to his side, "All o' them." He bites his bottom lip before he shifts to look at T, "I can be helpin' ya with it, if ya be wantin' them gone." He takes a slow, deep breath.

There were so many claims on him though, did he have it in him to burn T? That many times?

His eyes harden. He did if it would help.

T studies him for a moment before he turns to Jay's mural. "That seems like a shit thing to offer…"

He taps his foot, "But I be ah gettin' it T." He sighs, "I can be remembering how free I be feelin' the moment the claim be gone." He smiles, "The moment a scar I be choosin' be takin' it's place."

"I, that's-" T frowns, "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Ya did'nah be havin' to. I be askin' if ya be wantin' it."

"I definitely want them the fuck off…" T frowns.

"Then let's be doin' it." Harry nods as he stands up, pulling T with him, "The sooner we be ah doin' it, the faster ya be healin' up an' can be gettin' back in the game, aye?"

T solidly plants his feet, "I don't want to do it on the ship."

"Duh." Harry rolls his eyes, "Like I be wantin' ta do this on the ship where Gil can be wringin' me neck."

"Why would Gil strangle you?"

He snorts, "Cause ya be gettin' hurt an' I be the one causin' it? Cause we don'nah be hurtin' family? Cause even if I be doin' this ta you, he be knowin' ah girl be in there too?" He chuckles, "Be takin' yer pick, there be plenty o' Gil like reasons."

"Fair." T rubs the back of his neck, "You sure? I think I can do it alone…"

"I don'nah be doubtin' ya can." He sighs before he rests a hand on T's head, "I be doubted the should. Ya be ah havin' a few in mighty hurtful places." He shivers, "An the belt-like one-"

"I don't give a flying fuck 'bout the belt." T drops his head as he fidgets with the hem of his hoodie, "That's not what I give a shit about." He frowns, "But, seriously Hook- That's a fucked up thing to ask ya to do… I can do it. I just-"

Harry shakes his head as he puts a finger in front of T's lips, "It be hard ta be drinkin' an' burnin' yerself proper like."

"Well yeah, but I wouldn't drink."

"Except ya are." Harry folds his arms over his chest, "I be insistin'." He could at least live with what he was about to do if T was drunk. He walks over to the table and starts looking through the bags they'd taken from Hell Hall.

"Even you just admitted that would be stupid."

"Except ya ain'nah doin' it yerself." Harry shrugs. "Please, I know it be ah fucked up thing ta be wantin' ta help with, but ya be torturin' yerself enough. An' I can be lookin' at this as I be helpin' ya, and knowin' ya be drink silly be helpin' take ah bit o' the fucked up outta it."

T studies him for a moment indecisively. "And that's how you'd view it?"

He straightens up, two unopened bottles of rum in his hands, and turns to T, "Will it be ah helpin'?"

"I mean, yeah-"

"And do ya be wantin' it done?"

"Well now that it's in my head."

"Then aye, that be how I be lookin' at it." Harry nods as he holds out one of the bottles.

Besides, if he was the one doing this, there was a good chance he'd be able to get T to sleep through a large chunk of the healing. Which would make him happy. It would make Uma and the rest of the family happy too.

Because he knew better than to hide this from them. Gil still looked daggers at him anytime he even teased at having a secret lately.

"If you're sure…"

* * *

He was pretty sure this was the best he felt in months. Everything had washed away after he'd drank a fourth of the bottle. By half he was feeling hot, sweat coating his forehead. But fuck if it didn't feel great. Whatever the fuck was in this shit was amazing. Why the hell were him and Faustina even trying to alter it? Dumb. It clearly worked just fine on its own.

"I nearly be ah havin' everything ready," Harry explains absently as he sets up the bandages, bottle alcohol, and jars of ointment. He shifts to check on the smoking pot resting on Jay's dumbbells. "How that bottle be treatin' ya?"

"I think it likes me." He grins widely.

"Good," Harry chuckles before he sweeps T up into his arms and gently settles him on the table. "I'm gonna be needin' easy access to the shit I needin' ta be ah gettin' rid o' for ya, so let's be gettin' ya down ta underwear."

He huffs petulantly. "But-"

"I know, it ain'nah gonna be fun." Harry agrees with a pout, "But we already be agreein' I might be havin' ta be holdin' ya down, so the less in the way the faster this can be ah gettin' done right."

He pouts as he sits up, "Lame." He mumbles as he starts to pull off his layers. The sensation of almost falling makes him giddy as he nearly face-plants off the edge.

"Oh aye, ya be gettin' there." Harry chuckles before he helps untangle T from his clothes. He carefully bundles them up, forming a pillow for T to lay on. "Now, why don'nah ya be ah finishin' that bottle down, be ah puttin' it outta it's misery."

T mock salutes him, "Sir, yes sir." He chuckles as he pats around the table absently till he finds the bottle and starts guzzling it.

Like he was going to argue that order.

He'd tried to argue before they'd started. But Harry was having none of it. Now though? Now he didn't know what he'd been bitching about.

He swings his legs over the edge of the table. One hand braced on it to keep him sitting up straight.

Harry chuckles before he straightens T back out, "Stay."

"You said drink."

"Aye, be ah downin' it like ah good lad." Harry encouragingly tilts the bottle up towards T's lips.

He smiles amused as he accepts the bottle and finishes it.

Harry takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Heat, back o' ah spoon, alcohol, bandages, ointments, ah-" He finishes braiding together the small leather belts and bits of scrap fabric he'd found around the hideout, "Annnd sleep drink." He adds in a whisper before he pats his pocket.

"That bottle be drained?" He calls out as he snaps the length of the band between his hands, testing out how strong it was.

"Yes sir," T mock salutes him before flopping back onto his clothes pillow and stares at the blank ceiling. "Bitch never painted it."

Harry chuckles as he looks up, "What kinda Dragon can'nah be paintin' ah roof?"

"Right?"

"Okay then." Harry swallows hard as he walks over, "So now, how long ya able ta be ah fightin' yer sleep drink huh?"

"Depends how bored am I?"

"How bored ya be feelin'?" Harry sighs.

"Not much."

"Why don'nah ya just be ah tippin' this down too then?" Harry offers with a half groan as he pulls the dark vial out of his pocket.

"The stuff!" T's eyes widen, "Duh." He giggles. "Shoulda thought about that sooner." He snorts as he takes the bottle. Both made his head feel light. And made things easier to deal with. Apparently. Why the fuck hadn't he been mixing both for forever now? "Dumb." He scrunches his nose. He bites down on the cork before he pulls it out with his teeth. He spits it into his hand before he downs it.

He turns and throws the cork towards the pot. He snorts, cracking up into a rolling laugh when it misses by half the room. "Hope I dart better."

Harry chuckles before he retrieves the cork and tosses it into the pot, "Well, now we be ah knowin' ya be shit fer aim when ya be drunk."

"No I'm didn't-" T sticks out his tongue at him. "Not."

"I be ah likin' drunk T, ya be ah forgettin' shit ya be messin' up so fast." He shakes his head as he walks over, helping T settle back on the table. "Now, afore I can be ah startin', I be ah requirin' ah kiss-" He points to his lips as he leans over him, "-an ah promise ya be ah lovin' me now _an' _when I be ah finishin' this."

T blinks. "I be lovin' ya more after it be finished then I did afore ya be doin' it." He grins even as he tilts his head up and presses his lips against Harry's. "I be ah likin' ya stealin' em more." He crinkles his nose.

Harry chuckles as T falls back to the table, "I'll be ah 'memberin' that." He sighs as he presses his fingers to his lips before he holds out the braided band, "This thing be more for me than you. It be ah makin' it easier for me." He sighs when T stares at it without taking it, "It be for ya ta be ah bitin' down on."

"Oh." T shrugs, "Aye." He examines it for a minute. "What ev gets it done." He pops it in his mouth.

Harry nods before he inches the table closer to the fire he'd set up. He sighs. "Right, just gotta be ah doin' it now." He takes a rag and the bottle of collected alcohol, "I'm ah be ah cleanin' 'em now." He warns as he runs a hand through T's hair, "So be ah stayin' still for me love."

"Mf-huh" T nods as he bites down on the leather- Which as much as it sucked to have wedged in his mouth was surprisingly comfortable to chew on.

Harry makes quick work of swabbing the three areas down.

The C.F. branded into his skin above the band tied around his chest.

The C.F. carved into the skin near his hip bone.

And then the worse one. The one that scared him. The newly healed C.F. intricately branded into his inner thigh.

He sighs as he sets T's leg into position, resting it on his jacket.

He planned to hit that one last, hoping and praying to any god listening that T would have passed out from shock by the time he got there.

He bites his lip as he checks on the fire. "I ain'nah gonna be stopping long between them," he warns gently, "Best ta just be gettin' 'em done quick like."

He grabs one of the metal instruments in the flames with a towel, and before he can think too hard about it, he presses the thin strip to his outer thigh, hissing in pain before he tosses it back into the fire.

T shoots up in concern leather strip in hand. "HOOK! Who's aim-shit now! Wrong leg!"

Harry chuckles as he looks down, examining his leg before he lets his boxers fall to cover the burn. "Nah, I be wantin' ta make sure it be hot enough first. Looks like it be ah workin' like ah charm." He grits his teeth before he takes a deep breath and stands up. "Be ah good lad an' be puttin' that back in yer mouth so I can be gettin' started."

"No more tests." T glares.

"No more, it just be yer turn now." Harry promises as he helps T lay back down and resettles him.

T nods petulantly, glaring at him before he pops the leather into his mouth.

Harry grabs the towel again, "Ready?"

"Dosh ifts madfer?" He grimaces.

He grabs one of the metal spoons from the fire before he turns and presses the back over the letters marring T's chest.

T's eyes shoot open before he sits up and throws a fist into Harry's face.

Harry lets out a barking yelp before he drops the rapidly cooling spoon into a bucket of water on the floor and presses his fingers to the side of his face. Though it hadn't been unexpected, he'd thought he'd get more of a warning. "Mate, ya nearly be ah gettin' me eye-"

T was out cold.

Thank all the gods. He quickly turns to the fire again, grabbing another spoon before pressing it to the mark on his hip.

The smell of cooking flesh was nauseating as he drops the spent spoon and turns for the last one. Before he can do more than hold T's leg in place, he presses the glowing spoon to his inner thigh.

Even in his sleep T jerks and lets out a garbled cry of pain.

A tear runs down Harry's cheek as he throws the last spoon as hard as he can across the room before he grabs the bottle and douses the burns once more.

He'd done it. He'd managed to burn away the sick freaks claim to him.

His breath comes out shaky as he slathers ointment over the burns, remembering Yensid's advice to use more than you normally would to keep the fibers of the bandage from sticking.

He quickly bandages the wounds before he carefully collects T from the table and moves him to the couch. He makes him as comfortable as he can before he pulls another sleep vial from his pocket.

Like hell was T waking up at any point in the next three days. Not if he, and the drawer full of this sleeping shit, had anything to say about it.

He takes another deep breath as he works it down T's throat.

He needed an hour to get to Uma, let her know everything was alright, and then an hour to get back. With how much T drank, and now two vials of sleep in his system, he hoped like hell he could get three hours, just to be safe.

* * *

**Whatz up?**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Dark thinks that she made Harry an Asshole in the first scene, personally I loved it. Thoughts?**

**What did you think about Harry showing T his burnt off scar? **

**Did it make sense that T hadn't burnt off his own scars yet? Or did that seem out of character? **

**LoLz. Harry is still scared of Gil, can you blame him?**

**How did you like drunk T? Did I write it well, or do you have any suggestions how it could've been better?**

**Poor Harry got popped for trying to help… Were you surprised T decked him?**

**What did you think about Harry straight up drugging T? Surprised T didn't drug a member of the family first? Honestly I am...**

**Much love and appreciation**

**Twisted**


	51. Not so Secret Secrets

**Hiyo Descendants,**

**We've got about 4 and 1/2 hours until we do our facebook hangout. We missed you guys after not getting to see you last Friday.**

**Back to the story though-**

**Last week was... Intense... But we hope you guys are liking the closer look into Harry and T.**

**And we hope you enjoy this Not so Secret Secrets of a chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark- **

* * *

"I had no idea your brothers were staking claims near the school." Deez pouts as she bumps into Gil's side again. She sighs and pulls the hoodie tighter over her head. She understood why she had to keep her distance from Gil while they were out, she just hated the rule when it came to the docks.

"They've gotten brave." Gil runs a hand through his hair. "We're going to have to let Uma know." He sighs.

"They have." She takes a step back before she continues walking, "But I don't think they tagged anything you guys tagged, not that you had a lot of time to tag things after Mal left. I'm actually surprised you guys managed to get any claims up. I wish I'd noticed them when I was hiding. Not that I would have known what to do with it. I probably would have tried staying around it to see if you guys came back. Which probably would have gotten me caught, so maybe it was a good thing I didn't notice them." She continues talking, rambling absently as she stared at Gil's back.

His gait slows as he turns to her with a small frown, "We're almost there." He assures her. "You can do this. It's only a bit further." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "I'd feel better if you stayed ahead instead of behind."

Deez crosses her arms over her chest and drops her eyes to the dock, "But, I watch your back when I'm walking." She whispers. "It makes it easier."

"If you're sure…"

She squeezes her eyes shut, "Please."

"Yeah." He takes a deep breath before he lets it out. "If that's-" He pauses. "Harry?"

Deez furrows her brow as she looks up to find Gil staring quizzically behind her. "Harry?" She tilts her head before she turns.

Harry chuckles, "Aye. Ya be ah missin' me?"

"More like worryin'." Gil pauses. "But looks like you at least ran into him."

"Aye." He grins, puffing his chest a little. "I be findin' our Shadow."

Deez chuckles. No wonder Gil had been so taken off guard. Harry without his red jacket and silver hook was weird. That and the bruise spreading from his temple made her want to ask if he was okay. But that was something she knew better than to address out in public like this. "And he started dressing you." She points out as she tugs on the too big hem of her own hoodie, "He's not going to be happy until we all dress like this."

"Definitely startin' to look that way." Gil chuckles.

"Well, it do be ah bein' useful when ya be gettin' into trouble 'round the isle." Harry grins and looks over her shoulder, "Speakin' o' trouble though, ya would'nah be ah headin' back to the ship would ya?"

"We were just headin' back. Uma wants to make sure Deez is keepin' up on everyone with her letters. She doesn't think it'd be fair if the she was stuck writing only 'bout us."

"Not that I'd run out of inspiration anytime soon." Deez snorts.

"We do be ah rowdy bunch." Harry grins as he wraps an arm around Deez's shoulders and starts guiding her towards the ship. "But if we all be ah headin' that way anyway."

"I thought we weren't supposed to touch in public right now." She pouts even though she steps closer to his side in relief. Her fingers bunch into the side of his hoodie to further connect them together. She really hated the docks. Hated the way her heart was pounding in her dry throat.

"It's Harry, it would be odder if he wasn't touching one of us." Gil chuckles, "Though T would be disappointed if he saw you acting like yourself, dressed like that."

"It be our territory an' me hood already be down." Harry squeezes her tighter to his side. "Did'nah want ta be scarin' Deez right into the sea."

She laughs, her pitch higher than normal, "I'd rather deal with a hundred hooded strangers than accidentally slip off the dock." She shivers as Harry holds her to his side and starts moving.

"You really gotta work on your swordplay if that's how you feel." The disapproval was clear in Gil's tone as he starts following behind them.

"Aye Baby Girl. If ya ain'ah gonna be ah burnin' no more, it be best ya start puttin' more effort in tah yer defense."

Deez rolls her eyes, but before she can retort Harry glares down at her.

"Don'nah be rollin' them baby blues at me," Harry titters. "Or I be ah pointin' it out ta T."

She automatically jerks away, but manages to close her eyes and not run. The last thing she needed was them thinking T inspired blind panic in her. She waits, shivering until Harry pulls her back to his side.

"A hundred hooded strangers, but not our hooded Shadow huh?" Gil snorts. "What's he done to you now?"

"Still not wanting to talk about it." She sighs, "And I'd also like to point out that we never have time for sword practice anymore-"

"We can make time." Gil assures her.

"Aye. Ya both can be ah wakin' ta be practicin' with Uma, till me an' T be ah comin' home."

"_And _there is a big difference between not wanting to burn and knowing it's a last resort." She finishes as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"The problem we be havin' with that be that yer last resort be ah bit too last."

"Yeah."

"It's literally called a _last _resort." She explains with a shake of her head, "There's not supposed to be anything after it or it wouldn't be _last_."

"But your line is past where it should be."

"Aye. Sweet Boy be hatin' fightin' somethin' fierce but it not be ah stoppin' him from learnin'."

"And you really shouldn't be using your fire right now anyways."

"I know." Deez frowns. She might still be new to orders, but she knew Uma was being generous with her first couple. She agreed wholeheartedly with the order to not use her fire though, and found it easy to remember.

"Then it be ah settled." Harry grins as he escorts her to the gangplank. "Uma be ah thrilled ta be hearin' ya be agreein'-"

Deez's eyes widen as she stares at the thin plank of wood that was their only dry way on and off the ship. How had they gotten here so fast? She gasps as she takes a step back.

"Harry."

"Aye." She feels herself scooped up like a princess. She quickly cling to Harry's neck as she hides her face against him. She was glad, not for the first time, for the privacy the hood provided her.

"Sorry." She whispers.

"Ya be ah workin' on it Princess." Harry nuzzles her head. "That all that be ah matterin'."

"Yeah."

She nods against Harry's chest. She wasn't ready to walk it yet, she just normally had more warning. Normally didn't try to run.

"That be ah good lil' Treasure." He chuckles as she hears the door to the cabin creek open.

"Wel-" Uma pauses. "What the fuck happened to your face Pretty Boy?" She suddenly finds herself sandwiched between the two as she lets out a squeak of surprise.

"That cut looks nasty." Gil adds as he rescues her from being squished.

She breathes deeply and wraps her arms around Gil's neck, hating the way she was still shaking from their trip across the dock. From the gang plank sneaking up on her. All she wanted was to make sure Harry and T were okay.

And now that they were in the privacy of the cabin, she wanted to know what happened to Harry's face. Wanted to know why he was walking a little off.

Harry chuckles sheepishly, "Be catchin' T off guard be all."

Gil squeezes her tightly to his chest, his hand running through her hair tenderly.

"T did that!?"

"T does throw punches if you actually manage to catch him with surprise." Deez huffs. She'd managed to surprise him once, and he nearly broke his hand on her. Once had been enough. She'd stopped trying to surprise him after that.

"Aye, that he be."

Uma sighs, "Sit Harry." She points to the table.

"Aye, cap'n."

Uma quickly rushes across the room to collect medical supplies.

Deez looks up at Gil, smiling when he kisses her head before he lets her slip off his lap. She wasn't sure when it happened, but they'd gotten so much better at silent communication. She loved the warm sensation that bubbles in her chest at the realization.

They were so attuned with each other.

"Need help?" She asks as she stops Uma near the bed, resting her hand over Uma's hand that was holding the box.

Uma lifts a brow as she looks down at her. "It's just a small cut." She assures her. "Head wounds just take forever to stop bleedin' and that bruise looks fresh. It won't take much to me to be patchin' him up."

"Right leg too." Deez says before she bites her lip. She wasn't sure why she felt like this was something Harry wouldn't want to talk about, but his injuries seemed so at odds with how much better he looked. Rested, happier even. Something between him and T was definitely better, but why was he here without T?

Uma studies her for a moment before she nods. "Good girl." She nods as she places a kiss on her cheek, before she turns back to rush to Harry's side. "Mind wrappin' his head for me? While I get some answers."

Deez nods, accepting a wet rag to start cleaning the dried blood away.

"Answers?" Harry grins as he tilts his head to the side to give her a better angle to work, "Uma, I be ah comin' home ta be ah givin' ya answers and lettin' ya know how the plan our little Compass-" He wraps an arm around her, pulling her into his lap as she continued to work, "be ah puttin' in me head be playin' out."

"Baby Girl does have a knack for leadin' us in the right direction." Uma chuckles.

"Aye." Harry closes his eyes and leans back into the seat as she continues to gently clean the bruised cut, "That be feelin' nice."

Deez purses her lips, unable to stop the half smile. It was strangely endearing to her. Harry really loved getting any kind of attention, especially when he wanted a distraction.

"What's up with this?" Uma tugs on Harry's hoodie. "He better not be tryin' to get outta droppin' that stupid hood by getting everyone to wear one."

Deez snorts, "I hadn't thought about the cabin rule, but I do think he won't stop until we're all wearing them. He hates anything that is distinguishing."

"I hadn't noticed." Uma leans back in her chair crossing her arms with a small amused smile.

Harry winks up at her with a grin before she turns to drop the rag on the table and accept a jar of ointment from Gil.

"I be sorry I ain'nah gettin' back to ya sooner." Harry winces as Deez dabs a small amount on the greyish goo on his face, "I be ah findin' T the next mornin' after I be ah takin' off."

"That long huh?" She lifts a brow. "So what's our Wild Child been up to?"

"Well, since I be joinin'," He chuckles before he starts tickin' the list off on his fingers, "we be ah fuckin' with paintin's, furs, traps, food, clothes."

"Ah." Deez smiles, "So the staples I see."

"Staples?" Gil tilts his head to the side.

"Seems T is paying their treatment of their kids forward." She chuckles lightly. "I'm not sure how they'd feel about it… But-" She shrugs before her eyes narrow, "I can't blame him for doing it." This is what entertained her father nowadays? A VK messing with OVs? She rolls her lips between her teeth.

No, not a VK. Or at least not just any VK. T. Her father found T entertaining. She stifles a groan as she turns back to the box. That hurt on so many levels, but mostly because she also thought T was fun and entertaining. She didn't want to have anything in common with her father, especially something as personal to her as this. T was _her _friend, _her _family. Her father couldn't have everything. And after all he'd taken from her, she wasn't going to let him have T too.

"Where is our Problem Child now?"

"He be ah sleepin' back at the wee Dragon's hidey hole."

"But you're still going to bring him home?" Gil asks, his concern palpable.

"Aye Sweet Boy, not ta be ah worryin'." Harry tuts, "Ya know how ya be ah workin' with our Treasure here for a bit ah'fore we all be ah comin' together again?"

"Oh." Gil beams.

"And it's going well I'm guessin'?"

Harry nods, "I be ah makin' more progress these past couple o' days than we've all been makin' this past month."

"That makes sense." Gil grins, "Deez doesn't really feel comfortable sharin' with all of us at once yet either. Makes sense T would be better off one on one too."

"Aye." Harry smiles as he sits up straighter, "T actually be ah talkin' with me, explainin' things to me better now."

Uma's eyes sweep over him, "Huh." She breathes. "Impressive." She bites her lip eyes narrowing slightly. "Figure out what scared him off?"

Harry flinches before he looks away.

"It's like that, huh?" Uma sighs.

"Aye Cap'in. It be ah somethin' personal T be ah workin' on, an' I be ah helpin' him." He sighs "Like I be ah sayin', T actually be ah talkin' with me. I just had ta be ah shuttin' up long enough ta be ah lettin' him sort his thoughts. And be ah showin' him I can be ah listenin' to him, offerin' suggestions, but always acknowledgin' when he be the one in charge."

Uma tilts her head to the side, "How much time does it take him to sort them?" Curiosity colors her tone.

Harry shrugs, "It be different, dependin' on how big it be. I swear I be ah sweatin' ah whole hour for an answer, but it were only the once."

"But he answered you?" Uma taps her fingers against her arms, "Honestly?"

"Aye." Harry preens, "And I be ah feelin' like I be ah understandin' him better now."

"About time," Uma rolls her eyes as she shifts in her seat, "wasn't fair to keep looking to our Baby Girl for answers."

"I agree." Gil nods, "T had a lot weighing on him. Bet he feels better with some of it lifted off his chest."

"He will be ah feelin' better." Harry assures him.

"Good." Uma sighs in relief. "He's been wound tighter than the anchor chain."

"And just as stuck." Gil sighs. "I'm glad you figured something out Harry."

"Aye." Uma smiles warmly.

"It do be ah feelin' good ta be talkin' with him instead o' yellin or bein' nothin' but stern. I be glad ya be ah givin' good advice Baby Girl."

Harry's brow furrows as he looks up at Deez

"Deez?" Uma asks in concern, as she suddenly feels the weight of three sets of eyes on her.

"You okay?" Gil frowns as he reaches over to pull her into his lap protectively.

She blinks up at him, "Sorry. I got caught up in a thought." How long had she been focused on how much she didn't want to be like her father?

Gil tilts his head to the side. "Wanna talk about it?" He asks as he squeezes his arms around her.

"I just got angry at a realization I should have already had, it's really not a big deal." She holds her hands up, suddenly realizing she'd been holding a roll of bandages in a tight grip.

All three of them raise an expectant eyebrow.

"Been a while since you've gotten angry, let alone at a thought Baby Girl." Uma prompts after a moment. "You sure it ain't a big deal?"

She shakes her head as she holds the roll out for Uma, "Just caught me off guard, sorry I stopped patching up Harry."

"If you're sure." Uma sighs as she stands and picks up where she'd left off. "I'd feel better if ya shared…" She shrugs, "But ya can't control thoughts or the feelings attached to them." She grins at her. "So, I get it."

Deez sighs before she shakes her head, "So, you and T are taking some time to work together." She asks, changing the subject as she settles back against Gil. He never approved of her shifting topics, but this wasn't about her right now. It wasn't even about her father.

She wanted to know more about T and Harry's new approach. And hopefully find out more about surprising T in the last few hours when he'd apparently found T days ago. She wasn't sure if anyone else had caught it though.

"Aye." Harry beams brightly. "It be as scary as it be fun. Thrill be ah runnin' through me veins somethin' fierce round every thing we be ah doin." He chuckles, "Our Shadow be ah busy one for sure." His smile was adorably wicked.

Uma narrows her eyes before she sighs, "He's being safe while pullin' this shit then?"

Harry smiles as he turns to her, "He's careful. He be reconin' and usin' the network he be ah havin' with the Goblins and Urchins ta be ah gettin' the information he be ah needin' ah 'fore he be doin' anythin' notably dangerous.

"Huh." Gil tilts his head to the side, "Think that's how he always knew where people were?"

Deez bites her lip before she shakes her head, "Maybe. But the Goblins wouldn't have known anything beyond surface movements with the docks, so I can see the Urchins helping him out to find you guys."

"One. I'm glad to hear that, thank you Harry." Uma smiles at him, before she turns to her, "Two, that's good to know. One of them, T or Faustina, must be good at discerning patterns. Which is a weight I didn't even realize I was carrying, off my shoulders." She finishes taking care of Harry's head.

"Wait." Gil frowns as he studies Harry, "Didn't you say you found T a couple of days ago?"

Deez smiles and curls around Gil. This was why she never believed Gil was dumb. Never. He might have been more interested in other parts of Harry's story, but he caught it. The inconsistency. Registered it. Heard Harry out, and now he wanted answers.

"Aye?"

"Then how did ya surprise him today?"

"And how did you let your face catch it instead of your hand?" Uma adds.

"I were bein' distracted by somethin' else." Harry shrugs.

"Is that so?" Uma asks as she kneels in front of him, "Anything to do with your leg?"

Harry's eyes widen before they narrow. He takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "Aye, but I don'nah be wantin' ta be talkin' 'bout it." He explains tightly.

Even without being able to see his eyes as he stared at Uma, she could tell he'd passed her a meaningful look. Gil must have caught it too. She could feel him tense under her. She frowns before she wraps her arms around him as far as she could to rub her hands soothingly over his back.

"Fair." Uma rests her hands on her knees, "You take care of it though?"

At Harry's silence Uma narrows her eyes.

"You're takin' care of it before stepping foot back on the isle. One of you being infected was enough for me."

"I be agreein', I don'nah be ah wantin' ta catch the sick." He sighs before he looks back at Gil and Deez. "Baby Girl, ya think ya can be ah doin' me ah favor afore I be ah goin'?"

Deez frowns as she pulls away from Gil to turn to Harry, "What do you need?"

"Figured ya be best at findin' me a few more vials for T. He be on the hunt for 'em in the dragon's den but he not be rememberin' where he be shovin' 'em."

"I doubt T actually knows where he shoves things." Deez explains with an eye twitch, "Judging by the mess the hold was."

Uma snorts. "Always got the feeling our Shadow has a need for filling empty spaces with-" She narrows her eyes, "Whatever he feels is important at the time."

"He better not do that to my clean hold, I just got it organized." Deez slips from Gil's lap, "But yeah, I know where a whole box of them are. How many do you need?"

Harry chuckles, "Ya be ah hearin' that Uma, her hold."

"And T thinks it's his." Uma grins, "I think I'm gettin' the best of this. One fills. One cleans. What's there ta be complaining about?"

Harry nods approvingly before he turns back to her, "Can I please be ah gettin' ten vials from yer hold Princess?"

Deez chuckles as she runs her fingers through his hair, "Yeah, I can get them. Be right back." She pulls the hood up before she slips from the room.

Uma shakes her head. She understood the need for them, but damn it if she wasn't starting to develop a hatred for hoodies. She turns back to Harry, "We've got about four or five minutes." She states expectantly.

Harry sighs, "I forgot ta be ah takin' care o' it Uma. But the burn be fresh still, maybe ah hour old."

Uma takes a deep breath before she lets it out. "Let's be tendin' to it then." She nods to him, "Pants."

"Aye Cap'in." Harry chuckles as he stands and starts unbuckling his pants, "I be ah hopin' we can all be ah understandin' why our Treasure be ah not needin' ta be knowin' about this."

Gil furrows his brow, "How did you get a burn there?"

Harry sighs as he drops his pants and sits on the edge of the table. "I be ah doin' it ta meself." He admits with a frown.

He burned himself? Uma frowns, surprised their Pretty Boy would do something like that. He'd never been a fan of scars, on himself or those he cared about. And he certainly wasn't a fan of real pain. "Why?" She asks as she takes the alcohol soaked rag from Gil and tenderly cleans the nasty long thin line.

Harry grimaces, grabbing Gil's offered hand as soon as it was offered. "I only be ah wantin' ta do what I be ah havin' ta do once, so I be ah havin' ta test it ta be sure it would be ah workin'." He admits as he squeezes Gil's hand.

"Foot?" Gil's voice was dangerously dark as he leans beside Harry, bumping their shoulders together in support.

It breaks her heart to see her Pretty Boy's sad blue eyes as he nods.

"All of them?" Uma grimaces. T had a lot of claiming brands and scars. And one of them- She swallows hard. The one on T's inner thigh was really high. There was no way Harry would have been able to take care of that one without getting T mostly naked. Mostly naked and laid out properly.

She just couldn't picture T letting himself be that vulnerable, or Harry being able to burn Faustina. She picks up the tin of ointment and scoops out a generous amount of the medical goop before she carefully smears it over the burn. .

"He be sayin' he bein' fine with the crosses, said he be ah claimin' that long ago." He explains, relief palpable in his tone as he relaxes against Gil, "So it were just ah bein' the three-lettered ones."

She doubted that. But she could get why the CF's would bother him more. She wasn't sure what the C was for but she'd bet her ship that the F was short for Frollo. A shiver runs down her spine. She was glad though. She wasn't sure what Harry would've come back like if he'd had to burn a belt into T.

"Me plan be ta be ah keepin' him sleepin' for ah few days ta be ah gettin' the healin' started, and then we can be ah easin' back inta his projects."

"How long ya plannin' on bein' gone?" She asks as she picks up a roll of bandages. If Harry really made this much progress with T, she could sacrifice them being gone longer. She didn't want T running off the ship without so much as a warning again.

"I were gonna be ah tryin' ta get him ta come home for ah bit once he be ah gettin' his blow dart from Senior." Harry sighs, "Tell 'im he should be ah gettin' practice with it afore he be tryin' ta be ah usin' it."

Uma nods, "So like a week then?" She could handle another week.

Harry bites his bottom lip before he cups her cheek, "He ain'nah tellin' me plans ta be ah visitin' Senior yet, but I be ah promisin' ya Love, I be ah gettin' us back when I can be."

"Can ya at least be druggin' him and letting us know the two of you be alright?"

"I be ah workin' us up ta keepin' ya in the loop Uma." He promises, "Baby Girl steps. I be ah doin' things slowly with him."

She can't help her pout as she tucks the end of the wrap back into the bandage. "And you really, really, _really _think it's working?"

Harry nods, "I do. I really do Uma. We be ah talkin' 'bout ah lot o' things, I really be ah thinkin' it be ah makin' ah difference. He be listenin' to me even when I be pushin' him ah wee bit to far tryin' ta figure out what be happening the other day when we be experimentin' ah bit with kissin' an' family time."

"What?" She asks in disbelief.

"Aye." Harry winks before he kisses the back of Gil's hand and hops off the table to pull his pants up. "I- I be ah showin' T that he can be ah trusted ta be in charge, and that I do be ah trustin' him. What be happenin' ta him, it really be ah knockin' all wind from his sails, and he be ah losin' the current as well. But, I be ah showin' him I can be ah waitin' for him ta be explainin' things. And I be ah followin' his lead, clearly be ah definin' that he be in charge. It be ah helpin', and be ah givin' him some pep ta be ah curious again."

She shares a stupid grin with Gil, before they both pounce on Harry, hugging him tightly as the extent of his words sink in.

Curiosity made up about half of T's personality, and he hadn't been curious in a long time. Just grim and reckless. To hear that Harry had been able to get that spark back, even for only a moment, was such a relief. Like wind finally filling the sails after a month-long calm. She knew he'd never be the same after what he'd managed to survive. What he'd been through in the last several months. So many weights felt lifted it nearly made her giddy.

"If I wasn't around to hear what we're all so happy about do I still get to join the hug?" Deez whispers as she carefully sets a bag on the table.

"Aye!" Uma chuckles wetly. When had she started to cry? She and Gil both extend their hands to her, the three of them giggling like children when Deez manages to make them all stumble when she vaults at them at the invitation.

"Good, 'cause I'm getting better at handling secrets, but I'm not getting left out of this." Deez explains with a smile as she nuzzles her face against the three of them.

* * *

**Sup bitches?**

**So, what did ya'll think? **

**D sure has made a lot of progress at the dock hasn't she?**

**Deez hates the fact her and her father could have anything in common. Not that we can blame her. Senior is kind of a flaming asshole. Possessive Deez was different though, wasn't it?**

**What did you think about Harry and Gil's assessment that D still needs to protect herself better? **

**Think D is right and they're all gonna end up in hoodies?**

**Do you think it was fair to D that Uma and Harry worked to get D out of the room? Did it make sense to you?**

**We know Gil didn't actually know about the claims Frollo put on T, but like D he usually cares more about making their family is okay, and that was Harry in this case. He made the leap that it had something to do with a claim sense? Or do you feel like we dropped the ball? **

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	52. Hungover in the Hangout

**Hey Descendants!**

**It's the start of another week! Today we're Hungover in the Hangout. **

**Wednesday... Yep, that's right, I'm changing the day I post the second chapter, Wednesday I'll be posting a rather long chapter. I'll keep the title a surprise for now though. :)**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to leave us some love at the end.**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

He groans as a shiver runs down his spine before he curls closer to the source of heat, radiating around his neck and shoulders. He felt like he'd been hit by the Old Bat's car.

His mouth was dry. Everything ached.

Parts of him were throbbing like a motherfucker.

"Ugh." What the fuck had happened? Another shiver runs through him before he pulls up the blanket but pauses when he feels the bare skin of his shoulder. His eyes widen as he jerks awake. Scrambling off the couch with a hiss as his eyes dart around the room.

"Woah! Oy you, don'nah be ah movin' 'round like that!"

T ignores him as he quickly grabs the blanket and pulls it around him in a flash. Every visible inch of his skin burning.

"Neptune's saggy barnacle-encrusted balls T," Harry rubs his eyes as he stands from the couch, "after all we be ah doin', why ya be ah coverin'?"

T's hand comes up to grip his arm as he shifts from foot to foot.

"T, seriously mate, I just be ah gettin' that healed up ah bit more for ya." Harry grumbles before he points back to the couch, "Drop yer hand and be ah sittin' the fuck down."

"But-" He reluctantly drops his arm.

His eyes narrow, "I be ah sayin' ta sit. I be the one in charge o' the burnin', so you be ah sittin'."

T blinks. Burning? His eyes narrow. What the fuck was he talking about.

"I be assumin' ya be ah scramblin' 'round like ah crab in ah steam pot 'cause ya be ah lookin' for yer clothes?" Harry vehemently points to the couch again.

T frowns but takes a step towards the couch before he lets out a hiss. He closes his eyes. "Oh." Burning. He looks down at the bandage above his bindings. His eyes narrow. He vaguely remembered Harry offering to burn off the marks. He just couldn't remember much after.

"Ya be ah ruinin' all me hard work if ya be ah pullin' shit too much." Harry throws his hands in the air before he turns and walks away, "Sit yer damn ass down and I'll be ah gettin' yer clothes."

"Sorry." T swallows his eyes on the floor as he walks over and sits in the corner of the couch pulling his legs to his chest tightly before he wraps his arms around his knees. He lets his head drop against his knees.

"I be ah cleanin' them while ya be ah sleepin' the pain off." Harry explains as he walks back into the room with a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Thank you." He breathes as he peeks up at Harry, one arm extended.

"I even be ah findin' ya ah fresh bandage."

"Thanks."

Harry nods before he sets the clothes down on the couch in front of T. "Ya be ah wantin' me ta be waitin' in the bathroom?"

"Please?"

"Aye, if it will be ah makin' ya feel better, I can be ah doin' that." Harry drops his hand on his head and gently ruffles his hair, "There be yer ointments on the table there, get me when ya be done?"

He nods.

Without another word Harry turns and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He waits several heart beats, his eyes sweeping the room before he uncurls and lunges for the ointments on the table next to him. With sadly practiced ease he covers the burns in a thick layer of the ointment, slapping bandages back over them.

When the intense, annoying burn slowly recedes he turns to his clothes.

Once the fresh hood is up he lets out a sigh of relief so intense he was sure Harry could hear it.

Fuck. Harry. He looks to the bathroom door as memories from the day before overwhelm him. The tips of his ears burn as he drags a hand down his face. Fuck.

Ugh. He hesitantly walks towards the door before he tentatively knocks.

Harry opens the door before he leans a hip against the frame and folds his arms over his chest, "Sorry I be ah grumpin' at ya." He apologizes with a sigh.

He tilts his head to the side. It was weird to see Harry in a hoodie. Especially with the hood up. It gave him nothing to work with. "That was you cranky?"

Harry snorts, "It be ah level, I can be ah gettin' much worse."

He tilts his chin up in acknowledgment and steps back before he turns to walk over to the table. He steps up onto a chair and perches on the back, hooking a foot under the lip of the table to keep his balance.

"How ya be ah feelin'?" Harry asks as he walks past to the small 'kitchen' area.

That was a great question. A complicated one. A loaded one. Was he talking about physically? Or like mentally? Or just in general. His brow furrows. "Overwhelmed and uncomfortable?" He finally responds after several moments.

"Well, that don'nah be soundin' fun ta be ah dealin' with on top o' the burns."

Damn it. He'd meant physically. He hangs his head back. Great. He sighs before he lets his head fall forward in defeat. Though he can't help the smile that tugs at his lips at the reminder as he presses the tips of his fingers to the burn over his chest. "That's like the one thing I'm not confused about." He looks up at Harry. "Can't-remember shit about it- Don't really need too." He shrugs, "And I know it must've sucked, so like, thank you."

Harry walks back over with Evie's tray in his hands, "Ya took it like a fuckin' pirate, let me be ah tellin' ya."

He can't help his grin. That was a relief. He'd been afraid that he might've cried or something else equally mortifying.

"I be ah grabbin' us some food an' drinks, ya gotta be starvin'." Harry sets the tray down on the table, "I be ah knowin' I am."

Huh. Had Harry always been like this? The question kept creeping up. Had he seriously never noticed before? Or had he just never had a need for someone to take care of him- At least on this type of level? Or was he just more observant now? Or was he just noticing shit now because the other boy had been the only thing between death and life? Ugh. It was too early for this shit. He could barely handle base emotions, let alone complicated ones.

When Harry steps back there's two bowls of cereal, a bowl of raisins, dingy bottles of water, and a half-full jug of mostly white and uncurdled milk. He takes one of the bowls and slips into the chair opposite him, "I ain'nah never seen cereal with white stuff on it, but it be ah tastin' pretty good." He drizzles a little milk over his bowl before he pushes the jug closer to T and grabs a spoon.

Anything sounded amazing right now. "Thanks man." He leans forward to scoop up one of the bowls and follows suit. His eyes light up at the first bite, a happy moan escaping his throat. Sweet. It was sweet like a real apple. But better. So much fucking better. It was like discovering the clams all over again. "That's two now."

Harry's hood tilts to the side, "Two what?"

"Time's you've brought me kickass food."

"I be ah aimin' ta please." Harry chuckles before he bends to take another bite. "How the fuck ya be ah eatin' with this thing on?"

"By knowing where my mouth is."

"Look who be ah havin' jokes. Ya be funny mate."

"I think so." He happily chuckles as he pops another spoonful of the sweet cereal in his mouth.

They eat in silence until Harry stands to grab the bag from the tray, "There be enough for us ta be havin' more if ya be wantin'." He shakes the small squares into his bowl before he holds the crinkling bag out.

"Nice." T grins as he takes the bag.

Harry pulls his bowl back to him as he sits again, "Now that ya be up, I were ah wonderin' if ya would be okay with us checkin' in at home-"

He drops his spoon in his bowl. "Shit." He looks up at Harry, he wasn't even sure how long he'd been gone. He grimaces.

He hadn't even warned them he was going to leave. It finally clicked why Harry had come out to find him this time. How pissed was Uma going to be? He groans as he pouts at his bowl. How disappointed were she and Gil going to be? He hangs his head before he picks up his spoon and continues eating, just much slower this time. He hadn't even finished everything on his list.

Instead, he'd fucked off. And was going to be coming back injured. Great.

Harry tilts his head to the side. "Be calmin' down. I be goin' back ah couple days ago ta be ah lettin' 'em know we be okay. Just takin' time ta be figurin' things out between us and be ah workin' on yer list. Uma just be ah wantin' us ta be checkin' in again afore we be headin' back out."

"Oh." He sighs in relief. "Cool." He really hadn't wanted to be put back on lockdown again. "Yeah, sure."

"An' I know it would be ah making her happy ta have us home ah day or two."

"Only a day or two?" He can't help his skepticism.

"Aye." Harry shrugs, "I know ya be havin' shit ta be doin'. And I still be ah wantin' ta help if that be okay."

"You're sure she won't put me on lockdown again?"

"I be the one in charge o' yer punishment for breakin' yer promise ta me and leavin', which ya still be ah needin' ta tell me what ya be ah thinkin' ah fair punishment would be." He points out as he taps his spoon to his bowl.

T frowns, he'd been serious about that?

"But I be promisin' ya, we go home ya won'nah be gettin' ah lockdown. We all be realizin', with some help from ah tiny Compass, that we be ah goin' 'bout this the wrong way."

Deez was just raking in the nicknames right now. "Someone's getting some more journals." He mumbles grateful for the demi-goddess. "So, like no more lockdowns?" He asks unable to keep the hope from his voice. He'd barely made it through half the week before he'd gone and done something stupid. Again. And probably worse than the first stupid thing he'd done.

"Things be ah wee bit more flexible while we be ah gettin' ya use ta the way we be ah doin' things and ya be ah teachin' me how you be ah doin' things." Harry nods, "So yeah, for now, no more lockdowns."

For now. He could deal with that.

"So, we be ah gettin' home, spend some time teachin' them ta pick locks, maybe be ah headin' back to the cove ta relax ah little, take ah rest and then be fresh ta be hittin' up Yu territory?"

"Heard." That didn't sound awful in the slightest. "I'm down for that."

"Glad ya be ah likin' the suggestion." Harry chuckles before he stands, "Thanks for hearin' me out."

"No problem?" He frowns as he looks at the two dirty bowls before he jumps down and gathers them. "Thanks for listening to mine." He shrugs. Before he heads to the kitchen to wash the bowls.

"Aye. I be ah likin' listenin' to ya." Harry chuckles, "Ah lot."

Did he? He looks over his shoulder to study him before he remembers Harry was also wearing a hoodie. He chuckles before he turns back to his task. "I-" He sighs, "Thanks." This was new. "I don't know what happened." He admits, "You usually interrupt before I get a chance to answer questions I'm not sure about, so I appreciate it."

He hears a chair scrape the floor before he finds Harry beside him with the tray. "Sorry I be ah doin' that afore, and sorry for times I be ah doin' that in the future."

He shrugs as he takes the tray. "I'm not upset. I get it. it's not like you're the only one and- "He sighs, "That usually means I'm the problem." He rinses it under the water.

From the corner of his eye he sees Harry reach towards him, hesitant, but then wraps an arm around his shoulders, "I don'nah be thinkin' it be ah problem, just be somethin' I did'nah be ah knowin'. I-" He rubs the back of his head through the hoodie, "I were always thinkin' ya be ignorin' me, when ya just be ah needin' ta think. Nothin' wrong with wantin' ta think first."

That was new. He'd noticed it a couple of times in the past few weeks. Harry was usually so aggressive- aggressive didn't seem like the right word, but it was close enough, when it came to physical affection. So where had the change come from? Was he doing something new? Or was Harry just- He narrows his eyes. After the last few days it was hard to think Harry was disgusted by him. So what was it? "That means a lot to me." He smiles slightly, it really did. Not a lot of people were so patient. "I really do appreciate you giving me the time to figure shit out before answering." He frowns as he nudges his shoulder against Harry's. "You okay?"

"Aye." Harry nuzzles their cheeks together gently, "I just be ah losin' me battle ta be ah givin' ya space."

"Huh." Is that what was wrong? Harry was just trying to give him some space? T grins, "I didn't know that was something you knew how to do." He teases.

"Clearly I be ah bein' poor at it." He sighs before he drops his hold, "But I do be ah hearin' ya be overwhelmed an' uncomfortable, so I be tryin'."

"Oh." T tilts his head to the side. Is that what it was? Harry being considerate? "Thank you for caring." He presses a kiss to Harry's hooded cheek. "But those are pretty much a constant for me."

"Aye?" Harry turns to him so fast it made T snort, "It were'nah bein' cause ya did'nah be ah likin' what we be doin'?"

He shifts from one foot to the other as he looks away. He wasn't sure. Harry had seemed- His eyes narrow, annoyed didn't seem like the right word. Maybe disappointed? That he'd just wanted to focus on him. Then again, it was probably fucked up that curiosity had driven most of it. How irritating.

"Like it or no, I can be ah tellin' ya be ah needin' ta take ah beat from it," Harry continues with a small chuckle, "So, just know the moment ya be tellin' me ya be ah wantin' ta play again, I be all 'bout it. But I can be tryin' ta give ya some space 'til then. Let ya be leadin' that part o' this relationship."

"Thanks..." He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Aye lad." Harry nods before he reaches over and turns the handle, shutting off the thin trickle of water, "Ya be ah ready ta be headin' out?"

He nods. "Let me just go grab my shit." Before he turns to the main room, "Want a bag to carry your jacket and hook in? Or do you wanna pick it up on the way back?"

"I be ah feelin' better with it ah bein' left on ship." Harry admits as he follows, "It be ah seemin' this-" He plucks at the hoodie fabric, "-be bein' the best thing ta be ah wearin' with ya."

"It's the best period." T snorts, "I don't get why you guys don't want to blend more often."

Harry snorts, "This do be ah bein' best for sneakin' 'round, but sometimes ya just be ah needin' ta stand out." He chuckles as he stashes his jacket and hook in a black messenger bag.

"All you." T shrugs as he pulls on his boots before settling his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go hit up the rest of the family so we can do this right."

"Be ah soundin' perfect ta me," Harry nods before he heads out the door.

T locks it behind them before they head down the stairs. "Leading or following?" He asks as they hit the street.

"I be ah followin' ya." Harry chuckles as he stands, "Ya always be ah takin' interestin' routes."

"Then we're going up."

"Aye." Harry gives him a thumbs up before his hood tilts to the side, "Uhh, T, I be ah hopin' that be bein' ah friend o' yers," he grabs T's shoulder and twists him around.

T raises an eyebrow at the squat Goblin running towards them, "Irk?" He frowns. This was new. The goblins usually didn't draw attention to themselves. That was one of the things he enjoyed about them.

"Master T. Goblins looking for you."

"Sorry man. Sup? Everything okay?"

"Goblins have package from Auradon for old Mistress." The Goblin lets out a throaty laugh, "Keep for Master T."

"Huh." T raises an eyebrow. From Auradon? "Great job, Irk." He smiles at the goblin, "So where is it?"

"Irk can get. Meet here?"

"Better not." T sighs, "Meet at the Temple?"

Irk tilts his head to the side before he cackles, "See soon."

"Later." T waves before he turns to Harry.

Harry slowly shakes his head as he stares after Irk, "Ya know, I think I be ah understandin' how come ya don'nah always be makin' it home on time." He chuckles, "Ya ain'nah havin' ah dull moment out here, do ya?"

"That's the goal." T grins, "This probably won't take long. Wanna head back while I go handle it?"

"Ya be ah kiddin' me? I be ah wantin' ta know what Auradon be ah sendin' her." He claps him on his back, "Lead on."

"Cool." T nods, before he walks into the shadow of an alley and starts scaling a building.

* * *

**Yo, **

**So, what did you think? **

**Did the first bit seem on par for waking up after imbibing on a shit ton of alcohol? **

**What about all of T's introspection? Did it make sense?**

**Harry's really practicing some serious patience right now. Do you think it fits?**

**Attraction can be confusing as fuck. And T is worse than most at figuring his shit out. What did you think about his reaction? And Harry to his? **

**What do you think the package is?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	53. What a Rip

**Hiya Descendants!**

**First Wednesday post, and I remembered even though I forgot to change my alarms over... Yay me!**

**We love how many of you were happy to hear about the posts being moved to Wednesday specifically because you guys wanted to know what's in the box... What's in the boxxxxx? (All the points if you know that reference.)**

**Anyway, time to put you guys out of misery.**

**What a Rip... Right :)**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"So, I say entertain me and you- what- decide to drop off the isle for half a damn week?" Hades glares as he leans against the frame of the temple doors.

"Oh calm the-" T stops. "A what!?" His head jerks to Harry.

"And why Guyliner pirate?" Hades rubs his forehead with one hand, continuing as if T hadn't spoken, "I thought, and I am a God, ya know, so thought correctly, that the deal was you bring my kitten home every once in a while. Ya know. We chat, we catch up, she gets these damn cuffs off me, we all end up happily outside the _fucking _barrier."

Harry sighs. This was going to be a long conversation, and he wasn't sure he liked the dynamic these two seemed to have.

"We're still workin' on it." T shrugs, "What's the point of wasting all three of our times? She isn't going to get stronger overnight."

"It's been over three months since she last tried." Hades growls

"Oh calm the fuck down," T waves him off dismissively. "She's still not up to snuff, and look," He holds up a package and waves it. "Entertainment from Auradon… Or at least something else to piss off Mistress Cunt with."

"Oh, you can be ah wavin' it around, but I touch it an' be ah gettin' yelled at not ta be ah breakin' it." Harry rolls his eyes, tightening his folded arms to his chest.

"Shut it Hook." T presses the box into Senior's chest. "We going to find out what it is or not." He asks as he continues into the temple. "Can we see what Auradon wanted to give her, now? It's been killin' me not ripping open that package."

"Oooh, bossy." Hades rolls his eyes before they drop to the package in his hands, and then further to him, "Well guyliner, ya coming in or not, I ain't got all day."

"Move it Hook."

Harry snorts at T's tone before he walks past Hades, ignoring every instinct he had to draw his weapon and keep it between them.

Like it would have helped him anyway.

"What he meant was move _faster_." Hades chuckles as he slams the doors before pushing him aside to catch up with T.

Rude-

Harry frowns as he straightens back out. Sure, it had been rude, but it hadn't hurt. Hades was a full God, that should have nearly dislocated his shoulder.

"Come on." T whines, "What is it?"

"At this point it's you entertaining me is what it is." Hades laughs as he sits on a couch in front of a large table that he slowly sets the box on.

"Dick." T huffs before he jumps on the couch and perches next to the god. "You're doing this on purpose." He smacks Senior's shoulder. "Open it."

Harry frowns at the two before he looks around the room. Whenever he visited the temple it was always to get Deez out of the catacombs beneath them. He had no idea the inside was so, fucking comfortable. There was art, statues, rugs, comfortable-looking chairs, and couches.

And Deez's room was a fucking tunnel with bones, coffins, and cold stone tombs. It had been one thing when he thought the whole thing was like that, but now?

How had the isle ever believed Hades spoiled his daughter?

He sighs, shaking his head before he walks over to sit on the arms of the couch closest to T.

"Alright alright alright, ya little Firebug." Hades holds up a finger, using his long nail to cut the tape holding the box closed, "Yeesh, you're a violent and feisty one today. What lit your pilot light, huh?"

"I wanna know." T points to the box.

"So dangerous," Hades props his chin into the palm of his hand, "so scary, so" He rolls his other hand absent-mindedly before his deadpan tone begins to turn rushed, "single-mindedly annoying."

T snorts. "That's half my appeal."

Hades chuckles dryly before he leans forward, surprising Harry as he addresses him, "The _balls _on this one huh? You know what I mean." He narrows his eyes and gestures between them with a single finger, "Oh yeah, I can tell you know what I mean."

"Shut it, Senior."

Harry sighs. What had the god been implying? That he knew T was a girl? Or that T had a habit of pushing his luck.

"Hey, I ain't yer boyfriend." Hades holds a hand up between them, "I don't have to listen to that. In fact, it's actually the opposite in this deal."

"Eh." T shrugs, "Consider it a suggestion."

"I can be ah considerin' it that too?" Harry jumps on the statement before he can stop himself.

T turns to look over at him, "I mean, yeah?"

Hades snickers as he slowly opens the box, "Now why would you wanna do that? He's being such a good puppy right now."

"Woof." Harry deadpans. When in the home of a god of death- who strangely seemed to be in a good mood...

T snorts.

"Huh." Hades eyes Harry, "Yer funny. I guess my daughter does know how to pick 'em." He shrugs as he turns back to the box, "You and the little meathead always had me questioning her taste in followers."

"Ya can be ah keepin' yer mouth off me mate Gil." Harry bristles as his hands tighten around the strap of his messenger bag. Fuckin' God of death or not, no one talked bad about his family.

"Don't make it so easy." T shakes his head.

Harry glares at him, but doesn't say anything.

"Such ah good Guyliner." Hades praises in exaggerated baby talk.

"Ya be ah figurin' out what be in the damn box yet?" Harry snaps before he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Seriously, did you?" T leans over Hades shoulder curiously.

"Oh yeah, like a while ago." Hades chuckles as he fiddles with something before he picks whatever it is up out of the box and stands, "I know I have a cable thing around here somewhere…" He narrows his eyes as he walks around the room with something tucked under one arm.

"Fucking damn it." T groans as he crosses his arms.

"Ain't you two just adorable with your identical posses and little lips pouts." Hades taunts as he keeps walking around the room.

T's head falls back. "Seriously old man, you're killin' me. What the fuck is it?"

"Nah-uh-uh. See, I can't kill you, can't even hurt you." Hades points out absently as he opens a drawer in a small table.

"Like you'd want too." T retorts, "You know it would be borin' as fuck without me."

"Eh, ya got me there kid." Hades shrugs before he slams his hand down on the table and lets out a roar of frustration, "PAIN! PANIC! Where are you two worthless worms?"

Harry grimaces. The God's shout was deafening and he found himself fighting the urge to cover his ears. He was starting to think he understood where Deez got her dislike of yelling.

The two imps come flapping into the room stumbling and bumping into each other. Both rattling off greetings and apologies in the same breath.

"Where the fuck did you miserable sacks of shit put the cord?"

"Which cord oh master of all things?"

"There are so many! Sorry!"

"Oh, you fucking worthless-" Hades massages his temples with one hand, "The one we had with the computer before it broke."

"Oh!" Panic flaps his wings happily. "I know this one! I know this one!" He flies over to a desk before he returns with a bundled wire.

"Finally!" Hades snatches it from the small blue imp before he walks back over to the couch. He sits, knocking the box aside before he places another thick box in its place. "So, it looks like they sent my darling sweet cheeks a laptop computer." He snickers before he plugs the cord into one of the sides and holds the other end up, "Hello? Won't work unless it's plugged in worms."

Pain and Panic fly into each other as they race to follow the order.

"Good help is so hard to come by." Hades drags a hand down his face "Will you two hurry the fuck up?" Hades shouts, "The note said it's a special treat for around three today."

Harry's eyes travel to the intricate clock on the wall. He hated most clocks, but the ones without numbers were just fucking stupid. He sighs as he squints at it before he managed to figure out it was a few minutes past three.

"Got it!" Pain yells as he plugs the wire into the wall.

"Good, now get the fuck out." Hades snaps before he bends back over the box.

"Yes'sir!" Both imps chirp before quickly scurrying away.

T scoots closer to Hades as he looks over his shoulder, "They gave her a computer? Bitch can't even figure out how to open a fridge."

Hades snorts, "Really? Ah fridge?"

"The struggle was real that day." T deadpans.

"Well, the note said to make sure she could connect to her private internet. Guess I'm not the only one who gets a few special privileges." Hades shakes his head, "Memo to me, complain until I get another upgrade."

"Not for long." T grins wickedly.

Hades grins as he turns to T, "Nice." He holds up a hand, which T is quick to hi-five.

"I gotchu."

Harry slowly shakes his head. Why? Why did T get along with OVs so well? And why Hades? And why like this? He was going to have to tell Uma and the rest of the family about this, but seriously, he had no idea how to even start. This relationship was just- it was fucking weird.

"Alright, let's see what Auradon considers a treat then." Hades rubs his hands together before he presses a button in the middle of the box. With a click it splits in half and he tilts the top half back to reveal a black screen.

It looked a little like a tv, flat and smooth and dark. He waits for a second, wondering if something else was supposed to happen.

"Huh, well that was anticlimactic." Hades tilts his head to the side before he grabs it and starts turning it one way and then the other.

"Yeah, no shit." T sighs as he braces his hands on the back of the couch and leans back. "And the isle's only techie got-"

"Hold up." Hades laughs as he sets the computer in his lap, "Found the power button. Stupid, redundant thing." He presses the side, letting out an 'oooh' when the screen lights up and numbers begin to scroll down it.

T perks back up as he leans forward attention back on the screen.

"Why the fuck it be ah showin' us math?" Harry groans in disappointment. Great, they'd intercepted a joke. Or a punishment.

"Code." T corrects him absently.

"What it ah be ah code for?" Harry tilts his head to the side. That sounded a lot more interesting.

"It's how computers think."

And then right back to boring. He sighs before he sags, slipping from the arm of the couch to the cushion beside T's leg.

"Don't worry Guyliner, it ain't like you're smart enough to understand it." Hades snorts as he examines the screen.

T bumps his leg against his shoulder. "Says the guy who couldn't find the power button."

"Do you know how many different computers silly mortals make?" Hades glares over his shoulder, "And they're all fucking different."

"Dude." T deadpans. "There's like two on the isle."

"And the little guy made them by taking apart millions of scrap parts until he found enough pieces that work, and somehow managed to get those incompatible pieces to work together. Hence, he was smart enough to get it done." Hades points out, "I'm not doing anything but pointing out what he already knows Firebug, why get so defensive?" He tilts his head as he flashes a wicked grin, "Unless, hmmm."

He was really starting to get tired of the sea gods damned God. "Unless what Senior?" He asks bluntly.

"Well, unless you two are a thing now, and Firebug has to defend your dainty honor." Hades chuckles.

"Oh, suck my dick." T scoffs.

"One- Ew." Hades grimaces as he shakes his hands as if flinging something off of them, "Which leads me to two, not even if you had one."

"Cause you'd choke on it." T huffs.

"Aww," Hades frowns mockingly, "Penis envy sucks."

Seriously? T blushed and stumbled through talking to him about anything, but this fucking God calls him out on being a girl and he just rolls with it?

What. The. Fuck?

He turns back to the numbers on the computer screen because that nightmare was easier to deal with than the ridiculous argument the two were starting to devolve into.

When his eyes flick back up to the clock, it was three-fifteen. Was this thing just broken?

"Ya done?" Hades glares at T, "Cause I'm pretty sure I could spend all day pointing out things that piss you off, or I could work on the computer."

"Seriously old man? It's called multi-tasking."

"Old _man_ me one more time." Hades glares before he holds a fist above the keyboard in his lap.

"Nonono-Wait!" T holds up his hands.

"Uh-huh, that's what I fucking thought." Hades chuckles darkly before he bends over the computer and starts typing on the keys."Ha-ha!" He cheers when the screen stops scrolling numbers and flashes white before it fades back to a flickering black.

"Seriously? That took you fuckin' forever." T snorts, "How the fuck did they expect her to figure it out?"

"Mistress of Evil must get a lot of assumptions on her abilities." Hades rolls his eyes.

"So…" T sighs after a couple of minutes. "What the fuck is it supposed to do? Were we too late?" He asks as he looks to the clock on the wall before turning back to the screen

Harry frowns as he watches the computer, wincing every time Hades gets frustrated. He was starting to tap the keys a little too forcefully at this point.

"How the fuck should I know? It ran its damn code, it's connected to the internet, not that I can check because I can't pull up anything except whatever this shitty program is. Like it looks like it's off, but it keeps getting those stupid static lines. Seriously, I have no, and I _mean _no fucking idea what's wrong with it." He grumbles as he glares at the laptop.

Harry silently chuckles at the twitch in T's shoulders when the god shoves it onto the table in front of him, knocking against the thin screen as it bends further back.

T sighs before he stares up at the ceiling, "Maybe it can only receive calls or something?"

"What the actual fuck?"

T straightens up quickly as he looks back down.

Harry sits up with a grin on his face. He'd recognize that tone of disgust anywhere. And the growl accompanying it. He reaches up to grab T's hand, stunned to hear their voices again.

Hades glares down at the laptop, "What's that? Hello?" he snatches it from the table, carefully adjusting the screen until it flickers on.

Harry gasps beside him. It was the whole gang. The Core Four wearing glorious scowls

"Really? This is what Auradon considered a special treat?" Hades purses his lips to the side and pffts.

Mal and Jay exchanged quick glances before looking back at the screen.

"Like you _actually _want to talk to those assholes? Am I right or am I right?" Hades laughs as he holds a hand up, "Just kidding, of course I'm right." He presses a hand to his chest, "God."

Harry rolls his eyes at the god's antics, but nothing could stop the warmth in his chest as he watches the screen.

He and T had just talked about how much they missed the group. And now, there they were. Beautiful, brooding, slightly skittish, and captivating. Just like he remembered. Except now they looked- More?

His eyes narrow as movement behind the group catches his eye, but before he can call out a warning, Jay was already turning. Turning and giving the two guys who'd come into the room a thumbs up.

Weird.

"But wow," Hades rolls his eyes as he props his cheek into his palm, "what ah rip…"

He couldn't believe it! They were staring at a video of the Rottens. Talking to them! For the first time since he found out T had the goblins reporting to him he truly appreciated it.

He'd never hidden how much he missed Jay, but getting a chance to see him again only served to make him understand the full depth of the void Jay's absence had created. He wanted to shout and whoop for joy, wanted to claim the laptop and ask Jay a million questions. But the God was still right in front of the screen.

"Senior?" Mal lifts her brow.

"Hey there Tiny Dragon. How's Auradon life?" Hades chuckles as he waves.

"Um…" Mal blinks before she turns to Jay.

He smiles at her confusion. He couldn't blame her. He'd been confused at first too. He'd still be confused if roles were reversed. But seeing the Dragon look so unsure was adorable.

T knocks his knee into Hades. "Move."

Harry facepalms before dragging his hand down his face. Why was T ordering the God around?

Hades narrows his eyes as he turns to look up at T, "Excuse you, the Tiny Dragon and I are having a-"

T slides down between him and the God, "Just fuckin' move." He demands again as he shoves the god. Which really shouldn't have worked.

Shoving Deez never worked. If she wasn't so tiny and light they'd never be able to get her to do anything she didn't want to do.

So when the God moves it floors him.

Why!?

"T?" Jay calls out in unison with the rest of his gang.

"You're lucky I find you entertaining," Hades grumbles as he stands up and walks away.

That was all he'd been waiting for- "JAY!" He crawls into T's lap to get to the screen, "Mate!"

"Harry?" Jay's eyes narrow as he takes a step closer.

"Ya be rememberin' me!" He jumps forward, wrapping his arms around the machine, hugging it tightly to his chest.

"Put it the fuck down Hook!" T snaps at him, smacking his back in emphasis.

"Why, oh why, are you hugging the stupid computer?" He hears Hades question in a deadpan tone before the laptop gets jerked out of his grip. He pouts in frustration, but lets T pull him back on the couch.

Jay chuckles as he takes another step closer to the screen. "You idiot, after everything you think my memory's that bad?"

"It jus' be feelin' like forever mate." Harry breathes out before his eyes widen and he looks to Mal. Shit. Had he just outed his friend?

Mal rolls her eyes, "Finally remember the rest of us, huh?" She crosses her arms.

"Uh…" He grins, "Hiya Dragon. Ya be ah lookin' real-"

"Mhmm." Mal lifts a brow. "Does Uma know?" She tutts her tongue.

"Aye." He nods slowly. It certainly didn't look like Mal was angry.

"Of fuckin' course she does." Mal huffs.

Harry lets out a small sigh of relief. The Dragon wasn't breathing fire. Jay obviously already told her. If nothing else, he knew Mal wasn't the best at handling new information without being reactive.

"I miss you too man." Jay shakes his head and grins, "But, what's with the damn hood? Don't tell me T actually managed to get you all wearing that shit."

"Ah… I forgot me an' T were ah gettin' shit done afore this." Harry chuckles before he pulls the hood down, "But I can'nah be ah blamin' ya for missin' me pretty face."

"What the fuck happened to yer pretty face?" Jay demands with a look of concern.

Fuck. He'd gotten so excited about seeing them again he's forgotten about the shiner he was sporting. His eyes widen in surprise when his head is jerked back by a fistfull of hair. He looks up to find T's lips pursed in a frown.

"Whoa now, we be ah talkin' bout this-"

"How the fuck long was I out Hook?" T growls.

"Ya be wantin' ta not be sayin' that so loud?" He glares up at T. From the moment they'd started talking he could tell something was weighing heavy on the leaders of the other gang. It didn't sit well with him that they were finally free, and yet not fully free of the isle.

"How the fuck long was he out? And why?" Mal demands as she steps closer to the screen.

T stares down at him for another moment before turning back to the screen. "Aw Mal, if I didn't know better I'd almost think you cared about me." He chuckles, "Told ya you loved me."

Harry groans as he tries to sit up, only to have T pull him back. A moan nearly escapes his throat before he can slap his hands over his mouth. The last thing he needed was to writhe under T while talking to the Rottens and whoever else was in the room with them in Auradon. Not to mention the God skulking around and the strange relationship T seemed to have with him.

Mal narrows her eyes, "Fuck you." She snaps.

"Aw! You do still care. And here I thought you'd gone pretty pink princess on me."

"Mal!" A vaguely familiar-looking boy rushes forward to grab her arm, "You hit the screen too hard you guys might lose the connection." He pulls her to his side.

Harry raises an eyebrow at the way Mal relaxed into his hold before he grins under his hands. Good for her.

"Ooh," T grins, "Seems the Dragon's got a tamer."

The boy holding Mal grins until she snaps her head to look up at him.

T snickers.

"Ah cute one." Harry winks as he slowly sits up again, waiting for T to remember his anger and take it out on his scalp again. Usually he wouldn't complain, but again, present company meant he couldn't actually enjoy it.

"Back off Hook." Mal snarls. "He's claimed."

"Really Mal, how dangerous do ya be ah thinkin' I be? There be ah barrier between us." Harry chuckles as he holds his hands up,

"Sounds like a challenge," T adds dryly.

"Jealousy be ah lookin' good on ya love. But ya be ah knowin' you be the only challenge I be ah interested in." Harry winks before he turns back to the screen. "So, ya gonna be ah introducin' Sir cute dragon tamer then?"

Mal huffs, "Ben, pain in my ass one and two. Pain in my ass one and two, Ben."

Ben smiles and waves, "I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally-"

T turns to Mal, "Mal, I-"

"Ya be ah interuptin' Sir Dragon Tamer right when he be about ta be tellin' me how fascinatin' I be." Harry pouts as he shoves T back into the couch to sit more centered with the screen.

"Like you need more people stroking your ego. Let alone some HK. Don't do it Tamer. It'll just devolve-"

"Quiet! He be ah seemin' ah mite bit important. I wanna be ah knowin' if Mal be ah tellin' me best stories." He yelps when T pulls him back by the hair again. He growls slightly when he feels a weight on his head as T hovers above him and leans closer to the screen.

"No fucking way." T balks.

Mal narrows her eyes, "What?"

"You've been tamed by the fucking prince?" T laughs.

Was that why Ben looked so familiar? "Oh, good for you Mal! If ya be ah gettin' tamed and claimed, might as well be ah gettin' undone by ah prince."

"Both of you can shut it." Mal snaps.

"But Mal," T whines, "We're so proud of you. I knew there was a heart in there."

"Aye." Harry grins, "Ya better be ah treatin' her right Prince Dragon Tamer."

Mal's eyes narrow, "Admittin' your own crush yet T?"

Harry chuckles before it devolves into a grunt at T's forceful tug, "Lad, ya be ah pullin' me hair four times now. When I gonna be ah gettin' somethin' for that? This be ah downright mean teasin' ya be ah doin'." He narrows his eyes as he looks up at T, but he can't help the pout of his lips.

"Don't act like your not lovin' it."

"That bein' part o' the problem." He whines.

"Oh for the love of-"

He never would have believed T would kiss him in front of anyone, let alone in a room with so many witnesses.

"There." T huffs, "Will you knock it the fuck off now?"

Harry chuckles as he nods, "Aye, I can'nah be ah doin' that." He sits back up, doing his best to not giggle or whoop with excitement.

"Firebug and Guyliner sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Fuck you." T huffs in exasperation.

"Ew." Hades holds up his hands between them, as if warding off something disgusting.

He and T both jump and turn to the screen when they hear sharp claps, "Hey guys, remember us? The people in Auradon that want to know everyone's fucking okay? Focus!"

"Deez, Dizzy, and Mimi are all safe. Missing the fuck outta you guys but safe." T blurts out before he rubs his neck, "Sorry."

"Aye mate, sorry." Harry twists out of T's grip before he settles beside him on the couch, "We be ah losin' the Baby Girl for 'bout ah week," When he sees their eyes widen he rushes to finish, "but we be ah gettin' her back home with us safe like."

"A week?" Mal growls, "It took you fuck-tards a week to find her?"

"She were ah bein' ah hunted by yer mum." Harry pouts, he'd really been hoping to avoid conversing about the more worrisome parts of the past few months, but he also didn't feel good about lying to Jay either. They'd built a mutual respect for each other, so to even think of breaking it now seemed fucked up, "So our lil' Treasure be avoidin' us."

"Damn-it. D is so fuckin stupid. Of fuckin' course my damn mother would pull that shit! What the fuck did she want this time?"

"Tamed, claimed, but still the same." T chuckles. "Love it."

"I will end you." Mal growls.

"Love you too."

"Will ya stop pokin' the Dragon?" Harry whispers before he looks back up, "We be ah gettin' her," He shrugs, "so how the fuck we be ah knowin'?"

"Oh! I know this one." Senior chuckles as he leans over the back of the couch between him and T.

Harry inches away, but even he had to admit he was curious to know what Maleficent had wanted with her.

"She wanted collateral so the Firebug here-" He ruffles T's hood, "Wouldn't exact any type of vengeance." He snickers, "Little did she know Firebug was already being held captive on the other side of the isle."

"What?" Jay asks, sounding exasperated.

Like he'd already known. But how?

T growls as he looks up at Senior. "Can you not?"

"You're the one who made the deal." Hades chuckles. "This is amusing." He ruffles T's hoodie again.

"How did you escape?"

"Um-" T frowns as he grips his arm.

Harry sighs before he reaches over and takes T's hand. He knew Jay well enough to know he wasn't going to just drop this, "I be ah findin' him, an it be ah gettin' handled so we don'nah be ah havin' ta worry 'bout it ah happenin' again." He explains, hoping and yet knowing that would never be enough of an explanation.

"Handled? You're sure? Bruh, like, really sure?

His eyes dart to Ben before they land back on Jay, "Aye. I be ah _dead _positive mate."

"If only I were still in charge of the underworld," Hades sighs reminiscently as he props his chin in the palm of his hand, "Cause ya know, God. Of the dead. Could actually deal with sick mortals fucks and make them regret their life choices." His voice was rising, each word more bitter and jaded than the last, "Because, God of the Dead. Oh, I'm sorry, did I mention I'm a fucking God? That doesn't belong here. On this fucked up cesspit of disgusting mortals who are only too happy to commit atrocious acts on children. I mean, if my fucking foul brother Zeus wanted me to get inspiration, well, fuckery accomplished." He scoffs as his hand shoots out to grab T by the hood.

Harry's eyes widen as he turns to T. Had he seriously been about to run? Again!

"Wanna contain your boyish-friend Guyliner?"

He glares as he pulls T away from Hades, "T." He breathes out once he's got him firmly in his grasp. Before anything else can happen he pulls the hood up and shoves T's face into his chest. With practiced ease he locks his legs around him for good measure before he glares back up at the god. "Can ya not be ah tauntin' him with yer eye fuckery."

"But it's soo entertaining. Besides, the Firebug needs to hear it. I'mma fuck up that sick bastard the moment I make it back to the river styx."

Harry eyes Hades. If he didn't know better, he'd say the God really did seem to care about T. Which couldn't be true… Could it? Hades only cared about himself, and didn't care who got hurt so long as he got what he wanted.

And that was the end of it. At least, that's what he'd always thought.

He sighs before he turns back to the screen. His eyes widening slightly when he notices the supportive stance everyone around Jay was in. Mal and Jay were holding hands! And even the fucking Prince was part of the support, leaning into the two leaders like Evie and Carlos were. Auradon had certainly had an impact on the isle's supposed biggest and badest. He grins. And it seemed for the better.

Deez was going to be thrilled when he told her. Sea gods he wished she was here for this! Gil too. He would've loved seeing the Pup like this.

"Seriously though," He cringes as Hades continues to talk, "I feel like its only fair to point out since the rest of the little fucking brats obviously have my Kitten and someone over there backing them. Lucky followers," The God pushes off the couch, "I mean, they certainly don't belong here either, but whatevs. Not like my Kitten is writing good things about me to the damn king that trapped me here in the first place." He grumbles before he walks away again.

Finally. Harry lets out a sigh of relief before he settles back against the couch, taking a tense T with him.

"So…" Jay frowns, "Eye fuckery?" He raises a brow.

Harry sighs before he leans down, "Look," He whispers into T's ear, "It be clear that the Rottens be worried 'bout us, 'bout everyone still here. But, they be free now, and just look at all they can be ah doin' now. They be ah gettin' better with shit, and I, I just be ah thinking it ain'nah fair ta be hauntin' them like this. They be needin' ta move on." He watches T, "So, if they be ah askin', can ya just be ah tellin' me so I can be ah lettin' them know?"

T lets out a whisper of a groan, "Fair."

Harry sighs again before he looks up, "It be ah god thing 'parently. Senior just be ah knowin' more 'bout ah couple o' us than we be ah wantin'."

"Like when he makes you stare at his eyes for several minutes? Mal asks, "That's what he's doing? Getting information?"

"Aye Dragon, It be ah like seein' yer life flash afore yer eyes." He admits after a little prompting from T, "An he be ah watchin' with ya."

"I was there when he did that to him." Mal glares, "When he was making the deal with my fucking mother." She huffs.

"So ya know it ain'nah bein' pleasant then." Harry narrows his eyes. He didn't want to lie to Jay or his family, but he'd be damned if he was going to get that personal with T's past.

"It's hard to fucking see anything with that fucktards hood. Asshole seemed fine to me." Mal growls. "Fucking shitiot."

Jay clears his throat, "Speaking of hoods though, bruh, what's up with you? It's weird seeing you without your jacket and hook."

Thank all the sea gods Jay could still read him, "We be tryin' ta meet T halfway since it be a bit o' a change for him ta be ah workin' with others." He smiles, "Deez be ah rockin' one when she be ah leavin' the ship too. 'Parently that be how she were ah stayin' outta sight 'til she be ah crashin' on Yensid. And we be just fine with the isle thinkin' she be with the four o' you."

"Little shit's starting a cult." Mal tutts her tongue.

"That's actually a really great idea." T whispers.

Harry chuckles at T before he looks back to Mal, "I never be ah tirerin' o' hearin' _you _call 'im little shit." He snorts, "Only way it be funnier be if Deez be ah callin' 'im that."

"Speaking of D though," Jay frowns before his hand rests against his vest, "She wrote me a letter, lettin' me know she was worried and needed my help with something. She mention that to you?"

So he had found his letter then. Poor bastard. That must've been killing him. He couldn't imagine sitting on something like that with no way to help. Deez was going to be so sad to hear that she'd put that much stress on him. He sighs as he nods, "Aye mate, she be ah lettin' us know her worries when she be ah joinin' us. It be ah helpin' make ah lot o' things make sense." He shakes his head before he levels a playful glare at him, "An' ya be ah bit o' ah bastard mate. I be ah figurin' out what be ah whippin' yer sails ta shreds durin' all those crimson tide conversations."

"Don't act like we all didn't keep secrets for him. At least my pack was." Jay looks over his shoulder before turning back, "He isn't still getting sick is he?" He asks in concern.

"What kinda sick we be ah talkin' bout?"

"Like, throwin' up. Being in pain. Sweating with fever." Jay repeats as Evie whispers it softly behind him.

Harry furrows his brow as he looks down.

T sighs, as he shrinks slightly, "It was a tonic he used to have us make and then force us to drink- But once Faustina figured out what it was for we drank it willingly."

His face grows dark. What the fuck was it for that would have them suddenly willing to drink it knowing it would make them sick? He swallows and reluctantly looks up, "No, an' it ain'nah gonna be happenin' again." He was going to ask about that later when they weren't trying to assuage the guilt he could see in the Rotten's eyes.

Jay nods slowly, "So, since you know about the letter, does that mean everyone's okay?"

"We all be ah workin' ta be understandin' it." Harry nods. Finally, an easy question to answer. "Givin' everyone their space ta be ah figurin' shit out."

"We've been working on that on our end too." Jay smiles in relief.

"Aye?" Harry lifts a brow, "What ye be figurin' out?"

"I talked to my counselor about it-"

"Counsellor?" Harry tilts his head to the side. Jay found someone like Yensid in Auradon?

"It's an adult that helps with feels and working through shit." Jay shrugs. "You three would love it, and all of you need it."

"Whoa now Jay." He grins as he sits up straighter. Was that why they all looked so much better? Why they were able to touch each other? Be supportive? "What miracle worker be ah helpin' ya so much ya can be ah sayin' feels with nary ah flinch?" He can't help but to tease.

"His name is David." Jay grins, "One of the coolest adults I've ever met. You guys would really like him. He practically lives on the beach. And is even more laid back then Gil."

"That be ah soundin' like ah fishin' story mate." He grins, though he could see the appeal in finding an adult like that, "Ain'nah no-one bein' more laid back than Gil, 'scept when he be ah learnin' ya be ah hidin' things from him." He winces from just the memory of Gil's smackdown. When Gil called you out you didn't ever forget it, or need to be told twice. You simply accepted that the behavior needed to be fixed and did your damnedest to get back on the level Gil held you to.

"Didn't think he'd take that news well," Jay admits with a frown as his eyes drop to T.

Harry shakes his head, "He be ah takin' it like ah hammer to ah sword, which they be ah finishin' up Pup, though they be ah missin' ya somethin' fierce." He smiles

Carlos perks up with a grin.

"So, all of you know?" Jay presses.

"Aye." Harry nods meaningfully before he looks down at T with a frown. "None o' us be ah keepin' secrets no more. We be ah learnin' that lesson the hard way," He looks back up, "After we nearly be ah losin' the both of 'em." His eyes harden.

"You really had to save him?" Mal asks with an emotion he'd never heard in the other girl's tone. She hadn't even cursed. She just sounded scared and concerned.

Harry slowly nods as T buries his face against his chest. Again, he wanted to answer their questions, but he also wanted to keep things light. He grins as his eyes shift to Mal, "Dragon, I be touched ya be ah belivin' in the tough image I be ah holdin' here, but pirates always be the ones doin' the savin' o' Fortunes." He chuckles before he bites his lip, undermining the humor he was clinging tightly to.

"I think I might've figured out how he got captured," Jay admits as he bites his lip.

Harry lifts a brow as he tilts his head slightly. How could Jay possibly know anything about that? T didn't even seem to know. "I be ah listenin' mate."

"Think about it Harry. T doesn't want to be a part of this conversation right now-"

"He be ah knowin' it be for the best." Harry glares down at T.

Jay crosses his arms over his chest, "Doesn't mean he wants to hear it. But he's not even trying to fight you." He sighs, "And I don't think he can, not once you get a hold of him."

There was no way. A short bark of a laugh dies before it even reaches his lips. Could it? His eyes narrow. T was plenty good at fighting. He'd seen him in action several times. Seen him fight vks and sidekicks alike. He'd even seen T in a bind once. The first time, after the well. The kid was taunting the idiot who was holding a knife to his throat. He blinks before his eyes drop to T. Taunting, but not fighting. Fuck. Had T ever broken his hold on him? His head slowly starts to shake. He couldn't recall a single time. "Ya be ah wantin' ta be provin' 'im wrong?"

T's silent before he blinks and turns up to him in concern.

His stomach drops and suddenly he felt like he'd just crawled out of the ocean. "Fuck."

"Come on T, it's like you're not even trying." Mal snaps.

T buries his head into his shoulder,

"Right…" Harry holds T tighter to his chest before he looks back up, "We be ah workin' on that."

Jay looks over his shoulder, "Oh," He turns back with a small smile, "here, David can help."

"Aloha." A man waves before he puts hands in his pockets and lumbers towards the camera.

"David?" Despite the weight of their new discovery, he couldn't resist showing this man a level of gratitude for what he'd managed to do with the Rottens, especially his mate Jay, "Not like _the _David?" His eyes light up, "Mate, ya did'nah be ah tellin' me I be in the presence o' greatness." He bows around T awkwardly a couple of time before he looks back up, "All be ah hailin' the mighty lord o' feels who be ah gettin' Jay the uncarin' ta be admittin'' he be ah havin' the feels."

"Way to be extra Harry." Jay rolls his eyes, but Harry didn't miss the smile.

"Ya know ya be lovin' me." He winks.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Think I have for years." Jay slowly, awkwardly admits, "I guess I just didn't realize it until it was too late to say it face to face man."

He wasn't used to others stunning him to silence. Usually that was his job. And he was very good at it. So it was weird to be on the other end of it. His breath catches in his throat as his eyes water. Jay was willingly admitting he loved him. His chest bubbles with warmth.

Even T seemed concerned. "You know that was out loud right?" He asks, before he turns back to him, "I think you just broke him."

T would think that. "I- I ain'nah bein' broken." He says, his voice cracking as he fought to speak. Had he died? Too many good things were happening right now for it to be anything but death. T was willing to explore touch feeling good. Jay was admitting his feelings. Deez and T were finally part of the family. He was getting a chance to see the Rottens and how well they were doing. He looks around, shivering when his eyes land on Hades. That certainly didn't help. He takes a deep breath before he clears his throat and turns back to the screen, "I um, thanks Jay." He was surprised at how soft his own voice was.

"Of course." Jay grins. "I know I never said it, but you're like a brother to me man."

A tear leaks from the corner of his eye, "Aye mate, ya be ah bein' me brother too." He grins before he sits up straighter, "I be bein' the better lookin', course, but bros we be."

"Tch." Jay snorts before he awkwardly crosses his arms over his chest, "Sure, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Alright guys." David chuckles, "Aloha isle bruhs."

Harry wipes at his face, grateful for the distraction. He was trying to make things easier for the Rottens, not get them and himself even more painfully attached. "Hiya." He chirps as he settles back, readjusting his grip on T so he can also sit up.

"Sup?" T tilts his head to the side.

"Was just wonderin' if you two wanted any suggestions to help deal with the situation you're in?"

Harry frowns. He did. He felt like they needed all the help they could get. But he knew better than to force something like this on T right now.

He leans forward to look up at T, "I be ah wantin' ta hear it, but this be ah bein' yer call."

T turns to him. Silent for a long moment.

"Why the fuck- He does." Mal snaps. "Why is this even an option? It's just advice T, fuckin' mother. Take it."

"Shhh Dragon." Harry glares, annoyed. Seriously, he'd only just started getting T to understand and trust him on this level. He looks back to T, hoping the outburst hadn't cut off his train of thought, making him abandon the idea completely.

David turns away from the camera, apparently to address Mal who's eyes flick to him, but thankfully they can't hear what he's saying.

He'd take it. He just wanted T to have time to think the offer through.

Still, it shocks him when Mal frowns and looks away. What had David said? She hadn't even yelled. Huh. Jay wasn't kidding. This guy was impressive.

"I'm kinda fucked if we don't figure something out." T sighs. "And if Jay trusts you," He shrugs. "It would be stupid not to."

Thank the fucking sea gods. Harry smiles, hugging T to him lightly before he turns back to David, "Aye."

David grins at them, "Glad to hear it brahs." He nods. He holds his hands in front of him before he pauses and looks over his shoulder.

He grins as he turns back to them, "Do you guys know what it means to relax."

A loud bark of laughter makes him jump and tighten his grip on T before he turns to glare at Hades. Even T looked annoyed, though when hadn't he looked annoyed at the God?

"Sorry, sorry." Hades waves them off, "By all means continue."

T takes a deep breath before he opens his mouth, but before he can say anything he pops a hand over his mouth.

"Can we _please_ not ah be engagin' the God o' death right now?" He blinks innocently as he forces T to look at him, "Me sanity an' all that."

T huffs into his hand but nods.

"I be ah 'perciatin' it." Harry turns back to David, "Aye, we can be ah relaxin'." He nods as he slowly lowers his hand, "I do be ah havin' ah question though."

"Ask away." David grins.

"I uh, I be knowin' the drink can be ah takin' memories, but would that be ah workin'?"

David furrows his brows, "I mean, if that's the only way?" He frowns, "But if you can relax more naturally it would be a better bet. Don't need to be replacing one problem with another."

"I really don'nah be thinkin' ya be ah needin' ta be ah worryin' 'bout that with us." Harry smiles thoughtfully before he turns to T, "But look-it, I be ah findin' our last resort."

T sighs. "Cool."

"Great question brah." David grins at Harry. "Let me know if ya have any more." He offers. "So what you're gonna to want to do is get relaxed T. And I'm hoping you won't mind, but you or one of your family is going to have to help here. It's going to have to be someone you trust T. Because they're going to have to touch you. A lot. To get you used to it. Then you can start working to undo whatever was done to force your compliance. But you have to be relaxed for it to work. If you come out of that state, you have to be reset. I'd usually suggest meditation but- I'm not sure if that's going to work for you on the isle. But I know you two and your ohana-family, are clever enough to figure something out to help him." He bites his lip. "Assuming it's him who has this problem."

"If it ain'nah bein' him then we just be ah doin' the same with Faustina then?"

David nods. "Exactly."

Harry nods before he turns to T, "So, we can be ah workin' with that, aye? Cause if we be ah workin' ta be ah fixin' it, we don'nah be havin' ta tell Uma, and then I ain'nah bein' ah liar."

"I don't want to be put on lockdown again." T sighs, "So, that one."

"Thank you," Harry nods as he rubs T's back, "I were'nah lookin' forward ta havin' that conversation with our Kraken or bein' ah liar."

"Nice." David grins, "So once they're relaxed, what you're gonna want to do is- Do you mind Jay? It'd be easier to show than tell."

"Oh," Jay shrugs as he steps closer to David, "Sure."

"Thanks brah." David grins at him before he steps closer. "In this case, since it's a problem with touch, you're gonna wanna do something like this-"

Harry couldn't help his grin, though he does pay attention to what David was showing them.

But, wow, he was surprised and impressed at how far Jay had come. He wasn't even flinching or scowling at the touch. In fact, he looked like he enjoyed it. He couldn't have been happier for him, couldn't have enjoyed the warmth in his chest more if he tried.

Fuck Deez being happy to hear about this, their Baby Girl was going to lose it with full-blown waterworks when he told her about this.

It looked like David was wanting him to start slow. Hold hands, lock arms, pat shoulders, and rub his back. Things that were soothing and comforting. Nothing overly threatening or intimidating, or at least weren't meant to be. He nods in understanding. It was all the things they were already trying to do, all the things Uma had done for him when she first claimed him.

"T, once you get used to the touch- That's when you can start working on pulling away. It's going to be hard at first, I know, but I think you understand how important this is for your safety."

Harry frowns, but stays silent to give T time to fully think through what David was telling them.

After a moment Jay frowns, "Dude, just remember you're fucking T and you can learn anything." He surprises him when he grabs David's arm and pulls him into a tight hug, "If I can do this, you can do that."

"Yeah," Carlos offers tentatively. "If you can learn to make medicine from things growing on the isle by testing them you can beat that."

Mal huffs as she rolls her eyes and before she wraps her arms around Ben with a blush, and leans up to kiss him on the lips. She pulls his arm over her shoulder and steps closer to him. "It ain't the fuckin' end of the world."

Evie bats her eyes, "Besides, it seems you've already come such a long way if that kiss was any indication."

Harry's eyes widen in surprise. Mal being possessive wasn't new to him, but downright lip to lip kissing a prince was a level he hadn't been expecting at all. He was just starting to accept that Jay was doing so well, but to see Mal so quickly show him up. He found himself wondering if Jay had a HK girl he was doing that with.

"And, I know you might not remember it," Evie offers with a kind smile, "But you always seemed to relax and seemed soothed by me running my hand through your hair and rubbing your back when you weren't feeling well. So, I know you can do this." She encourages softly.

Harry grins at them before he turns to T, "An, if it be ah makin' ya feel better, I can be ah tryin' that when we be ah workin' on me lock pickin' the chains." He chuckles, "Hell we can be ah tryin' this with everyone while they be ah workin' on their fears."

T hesitantly nods.

"That be ah good lad." Harry smiles, "Think ya can be ah sittin' nice like on yer own or do I be ah needin' ta keep 'hold?"

T turns, hood tilted up at him with a slight frown, before he slowly releases him. However when he see's hand coming up he sighs and takes it.

"It be ah seemin' like ya be ah takin' ta Auradon like clams ta the fryer." Harry chuckles as he turns back to the screen, "I be ah feelin' ah mite bad Deez ain'nah gonna be ah gettin' ta see ya." He frowns.

T bumps his shoulder before his hood drops to their hands.

"K." Harry lets his hand go but continues to follow him as he walks over to his bag, "So, Fairest Princess, it be ah lookin' like ya be ah gettin' yer hands on better shit ta be ah craftin' clothes from. Ya'll be ah lookin' sharp like." He knew Evie could talk for hours about clothes, so hopefully he could start gearing their conversations to be more about them now that they'd seen T was willing to put in work to break a problem that was so dangerous.

"Oh Harry, you have no idea how amazing it is here."

"Aye Princess, ya ain'nah bein' wrong there gorgeous." He grins as he sits forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watches her. She had always been gorgeous. She was the isle's princess for a reason. But still he'd never seen her glow like she was now. Actually filled out, like she was eating regularly. He was afraid to draw attention to it, lest he make her feel uncomfortable or self-conscious, but she was even more beautiful than she'd been before.

"They have bolts of so many fabrics I don't even know where to start half the time. And the makeup! It's just the best. They've got so many different types and colors to pick from that you don't have to rummage through the broken containers to get the perfect color. And the skincare! They've got so many different brands and types it's hard to know which to choose!".

"Speakin' o' skincare most radiant," He grins at the easy shift she was giving him, "yer Tiny Princess be ah spoilin' us somethin' fierce when we be ah visitin' her with Deez." He chuckles, "I think they be ah plannin' ah spa day on the ship for Uma, but even Gil be ah likin' how she be ah takin' care o' his hands."

Evie claps as she jumps up and down, which was exactly the response he was looking for. Anything to give them peace of mind that things here were okay.

"Thank you! I was so worried about her, I know she gets so lonely in that shop. It means a lot to me that you five are taking care of her. To know she's in such good hands." She holds her hands over her heart. "Thank you for not forgetting about her."

"Aye Beautiful." Harry winks, "We won'nah be lettin' nothin' be ah happenin' to her. Ya be ah havin' me word."

Evie's eyes water as she looks to him with so much gratitude it makes his chest puff. Good. He was happy that he could manage to provide her with some relief, closure. They were going to have to make sure that they made weekly visits to the tiny princess after this. Maybe even talk her to coming to the ship, or at the very least the cove.

"And I have the goblin's looking out for Mimi." T offers as he drops something in his lap before he steps up onto the couch and perches on the back.

Harry chuckles as he looks down at the camera and bundle of pictures. It was easy to read T's offer to show pictures off and get pictures for the family, "Ah, that be ah good idea." He looks back to T with a smile before he pats his knee.

"What does that mean?" Mal glares. "That _you _have the goblins looking out for her."

"It's not my fault she runs every time I try to talk to her- After throwing punches or attempting to-"

"You know that ain't what she was saying." Jay sighs as he rubs his forehead.

"Deez did be ah mentionin' ya be ah fair bit paranoid 'bout this happenin' awhile ago." Harry sighs as he searches through the stack of photos. When the fuck had T taken some of these?

"_You_ didn't." Mal stares at the screen in disbelief. "You're still fucking with my mother?! After all this shit?" She rubs at her temple.

"Gil and Deez really miss havin' you around book club C," T responds.

"Ya wanna be ah seein' the sword they be ah finishin' for Uma?" Harry asks, hoping to divert Mal from her flustered anger before Jay, or her tamer, ended up getting the brunt of it.

"YES!" Carlos rushes closer to the screen, followed by the rest of the group.

Harry chuckles before he scoots to the edge of the couch and holds the picture of Uma's beautiful sword to the small dot, watching the screen until he gets it centered right.

"That's so fucking awesome! It came out even better than his drawings!" Carlos exclaims. "It's gorgeous."

"Their swords be ah lookin' good too." Harry smiles as he holds another picture up, "And don'nah be ah worryin' none Jay, we be gettin' Deez ta be ah workin' with it again."

He smiles at the obvious relief in Jay's voice, "Good."

"That's Deez?" Ben asks in surprise.

"Yep." Jay nods, "In all her glory. Try not to fanboy too hard."

"Shhh." Ben chuckles, "I just, you guys haven't really described much about her looks. She's so small, I guess I just thought she was older. And not so, brilliantly porcelain."

"That be our Fire Princess." Harry grins proudly before he pulls out another picture. This one of Gil and Deez laughing as Deez heats a cup with her blue fire while Gil stretches with the hammer behind his back.

"Yeah, it's crazy seeing them next to each other isn't it?"

"He's so- That's Gil right?" Ben blinks, "He's huge."

Harry's eyes widen when he finds a picture of T taking a selfie with the giant spider from the school's library, its massive head above T's as two of its legs lean over his shoulder and drool drips from its fangs. "When the fuck ya be ah takin' this?" He asks as he looks back over his shoulders, trying his best to keep the new picture he was showing them of Dizzy happily using a mortar and pestle in the saloon still.

Evie squeals in happiness as she pulls something out of her purse and brings it to the screen.

"Before we met up?" T tilts his head to the side, "She's locked up in that room and doesn't get any attention."

"And this one!" Harry growls as he holds a picture of him leaning over Maleficent with a dagger drawn, signature shit-eating grin in place. "Fuckin' hells T, what this one ah be?" The next picture looked identical, except Maleficent looked like she was screaming.

"Oh," T takes the pictures from him. "that's mine, it's to entertain Senior."

"Give!" Hades bellows as he rushes over and snatches the pictures from T's hands. "Oh, now this is what I'm talking about, this is gold." He laughs as he looks between the two pictures, "Oh, that's the shit. That face! Oh man… Ya did good kid."

Harry's eyes widen as the God picks T up from the back of the couch and hugs him, giving him a playful noogie.

"Yeah, this one's going on the fridge." He chuckles as he drops T to his feet, "That's my Firebug." He pats his head before he walks away again.

Harry sighs, forgetting to keep the picture steady before he turns back to the screen. What the fuck was he supposed to do with Hades hugging all over T? No.

Better to just ignore that. And the stupid grin on T's lips. He sighs as he looks through the pile for another picture to show them.

"Maybe Deez should just send a whole bunch of these to them with her next letter." T plops down on the couch. "I mean, you're gettin' them right, Dragon Tamer?"

Mal snorts, "Oh yeah, he's getting them." Harry smiles as she leans against Ben and pats his chest.

"And I would love to get pictures," Ben adds with a smile.

"He's got a huge fucking library T! It's just full of her tablets." Carlos pulls his phone. "You'd flip and Deez would fucking die!"

Harry grins. A whole library dedicated to Deez and her letters to the king huh? "Ya be ah makin' our Treasure's year with news like that."

"Look!" Carlos shoves the phone at the screen.

"Fuck!" T shouts before he leans over his lap and takes the camera.

"I did'nah be ah havin' any idea she be ah writin' so much." He admits thoughtfully as he stares at the room on the screen. Seriously, how many letters had she sent?

"I don't think she does either." Evie giggles.

T grins as he brings up the camera with an audible click.

"Warning!" Jay snaps.

"Ya be ah gettin' any she be ah writin' on paper yet?" Harry asks as he watches T fan the picture.

Jay sighs, "Like the one she wrote about herself?"

"Aye," He tilts his head to the side at Jay's tone. Was something wrong with it? "that one. And the other's she be sendin' since then." He shuffles through the pictures in his hands until he holds up a picture of Deez laying on the deck of the ship with papers all around her, pouting up at the camera. This one he remembered T taking. He'd been threatening to take her pen again, teasing her until she was thoroughly frustrated with him, and then T'd swooped in and snapped the picture. He had to admit, it came out great.

Ben smiles, "Well, I'll be doubly on the lookout for them now. Is she only using paper?"

"She's gonna shit a brick." T chuckles as he drops the picture to Harry with a shit-eating grin. "It looks like he kept all of them." He snorts.

"They're fascinating to read," Ben admits, his voice colored with embarrassment.

"Aye?" Harry chuckles as he pulls the picture back, "T, be ah gettin' ah picture o' the prince. Wait 'til she be ah hearin' that he be callin' her writin' fascinatin'."

"You heard the Hook, Dragon Tamer. Step up so we can get a pic to your ghostwriter."

Ben smiles as he steps forward with Mal still held to his side.

"By the by, Mal," Harry chuckles at the way Mal held her claim on the prince, "do ya be ah huntin' the prince?"

Mal scowls at the screen, as another white flash goes off as T chuckles, already waving the picture for it to develop. "Priceless."

"He hunted her actually." Evie giggles. "It was the cutest thing ever. You would have loved it."

"Aye Princess, ya be ah knowin' me so well," Harry winks before he presses the back of his hand to his forehead with a flourish, "I be naught but ah hopeless romantic at me heart."

"With horrible taste," Mal grumbles. "T! You better fucking burn that." She snaps.

"No. Mine. It captured you perfectly." T retorts with another shit-eating grin. "Uma's gonna love it."

"I will come back there and end you."

"You set foot back on this shit hole I'll end you." T shoots back, sounding a lot more serious than Mal had.

"Jay, ya be ah wantin' me ta be ah tellin' Deez 'bout your lord o' the feels?" Harry asks with a grin. Not that he wasn't going to already. She was going to love this story.

He blushes, groaning as another click and flash goes off. "Go for it man." He grins when David slings an arm around his shoulders.

"Ya be ah mindin' ah picture together then?" Harry asks as he blinks away bright spots in his eyes, "Since T be ah goin' flash batty." He chuckles when another flash is the only answer he gets.

"T." Evie titters, "You better give me some warning." She threatens dangerously as she checks her makeup in the mirror.

"I value my life, thanks." T grins. "C, you mind? Deez and Gil would both love one of you."

"Oh, uh, sure- Wait!" He bends to grab Dude, "I forgot to introduce Dude! Gil and Deez are gonna love him."

"Pup," Harry tilts his head to the side, "I think ya be havin' a pup in yer hands." It was pretty well known on the isle that Carlos wasn't fond of dogs, not that there were many, or even any, on the isle. But the stories Deez told him about what Carlos thought dogs did only strengthened his resolve that the old bat was insane.

"Yeah! He's my friend!" Carlos smiles as he pulls the furry dog to his chest, "Ben helped me get to know him so I wouldn't be afraid anymore. And he's not even vicious at all. And Evie makes him jackets so we can match."

"Huh." T murmurs curiously before there's another click and a flash as Dude starts licking Carlos's cheek as he giggles happily.

"Hey I wasn't ready." Carlos pouts as he pulls Dude closer to his chest.

"Candids are the best." T shrugs, already shaking the photo.

"Selfies are the best." Evie corrects with a stern smile.

"Agreed!" Senior calls from the background.

Evie eyes widen as she turns to him, "Did the God just agree with me?" She whispers in concern.

T turns to look at Hades with a grin.

"Sounded like it," Jay wraps an arm around her, "But you might wanna smile be-"

White flash.

"T! What did I say!" Evie stamps her foot.

"It slipped."

Harry shakes his head. Oh yeah, T really valued his life. He grins when he sees Jay and David slip to the back of the room. He was so proud of Jay. And glad David had somehow managed to bring the awesome out of his friend. He felt better know Jay and the rest of the Rottens were in good hands. Were building better friendships in Auradon.

"My ass." Mal snorts.

T shrugs, before he puts the picture he'd just taken up the camera. "I like it-So will Deez."

And who knew. With the Dragon and the Prince hunting each other, maybe more of them would eventually end up in Auradon. It hadn't seemed like a possibility before. But he'd never taken into account that Deez was far more dedicated to writing her letters than he'd given her credit for. Not only that, but someone in Auradon was actually getting them. Was reading them and thought so highly of them. So, maybe when this video chat thing ended it wouldn't be the goodbye he was fearing. Maybe it would only be a temporary one.

"Oh! Oh! T- I need to show you this." He holds up the sleek rectangle. "You're gonna love it. Look."

T tilts his head curiously after he scoots off the couch to plop onto the floor closer to the screen.

The screen suddenly goes white.

"That's a really small camera."

"It's not just a camera though, look." Carlos flips the rectangle over. "It's called a phone! It's like a pocket-sized computer. It does everything. You're really gonna love it when you guys get over here."

"Pup, I be ah seein' the size o' the computer ya be ah buildin' here. And this laptop thing be pretty small compared ta that, but now ya be ah tellin' me that thing be ah computer too?"

"But this is so much better." Carlos grins boyishly, "Like check out Roogle." Carlos turns so his back is to them and the screen is displayed better. "Ask me a question!"

"What's Roogle?" T asks.

"I mean a real question T." Carlos shoots him a pout over his shoulder.

"How many types of cereals are there?" T grins.

"As of a census from three years ago there are well over five thousand different types of cereal in Auradon." Carlos reads out as it pops up on the screen..

T stares at the screen for a moment. "I don't think I've ever needed anything in my life as much as I need that."

Harry chuckles, "All the cereals or the phone?"

"Phone… But also yes."

"So, ah phone can be ah tellin' ya anythin' then?" Harry asks as he shakes his head at T.

"Yeah! And look," He swipes over the screen."You're going to love this T. They're called texts." He shows them the screen. "It's so you can stay in touch without being right next to someone so you don't worry anyone when you dip out."

"Cause that be all T be ah needin' Pup," Harry rolls his eyes at how excited T suddenly looked, "an excuse ta not be ah talkin' to us." He sighs. Though the idea sounded much more appealing after spending a week worrying about T and Deez. If Deez had a phone she could have 'texts' to them to let them know where she was. And maybe T could have gotten them a message too.

Auradon actually sounded pretty awesome.

"Hook, shut it." T pushes his head playfully. "That is cool as fuck, C! So it answers questions and keeps people off your ass?"

"And you can play video games on it."

If he didn't know better, he'd say T was drooling.

"Are you fucking serious?" T stares at the rectangle in awe.

He jumps when he realizes Hades is behind him and scrambles out of the way as he leans over the couch to get a better look at the device.

Carlos's eyes widen in fear when he turns to find the god and lets out a concerned squeak.

"Prince person! Get me one of those. They sound fascinating."

"Mind _not _scarin' the Pup?" Harry glares as he inches away from the God.

"What he said." T juts his thumb to him. "Dick move Senior." Though he barely seems to care about the god hovering above his head.

"What? He's on the other side of this video chat thing, besides, I'm one hundred percent interested in what he's saying right now. Continue Pup," Hades encourages as he turns back to the screen, "what else can this magical thing do?"

Carlos blinks, "Uh well um you can watch movies, and um listen to music, oh and read books, and call people, uh um take pictures or make videos- I mean there's not much it can't do when it comes to media- Uh sir…?"

"Oh yeah, I need one of those." Hades nods, "Ya hear me Prince?"

"Uh," Ben blinks, "I'll see what I can do?"

Harry chuckles at the perplexed look on Ben's face before the screen suddenly goes blank.

"Wait! No! Fuck!" Hades groans as he slumps against the couch.

T looks up with a frown, "Same though." He huffs as he rests his cheek on his arm braced against his knee.

"What be ah happenin'?" Harry asks with a frown as he scoots to the edge of the couch and presses a couple of buttons.

"It died." T sighs as he shuts the laptop, "They didn't send a charger with it." He pouts.

"Ah." He frowns before he looks through the new pictures T added to his lap. Sure, he was sad to not have known the chat was ending, but T'd managed to get some pretty great photos of the others.

"Oooh!" T brightens up, "Bet I can find one on the barge though! Auradon's always throwing out those things. I just didn't know what they were. It looks like it takes way better pictures than this thing."

"Yeah, broken ones. You know how to fix them?" Hades flicks T's forehead, "Plus none of that stuff will work here."

"Fucking dumb." T hangs his head. "Why does this place suck so bad."

"Look who's finally getting on my level."

Harry frowns as he stands, "Well, um, thanks for lettin' us have that chat here, but T an' I should really be ah gettin' back to the ship now."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hades waves his hand dismissively, "But ya know Firebug, you can always try to find a charger for this thing. Maybe we'd be able to make another connection with them."

"Huh." T has to lean his head so far back his hood drops. "Good point."

"Ya be ah willin' ta be lettin' us come back ta be tryin' ta chat with 'em again?" Harry asks. He got that the God wanted to be entertained, but was that all he really got out of watching over their conversations?

"If Firebug can find a charger and it can connect," Hades shrugs. "Oh, and-" He pulls something out of his pocket. "They finally found it a few days ago. But remember, no killing with these. Those are my entertainment."

T's eye light up, making Harry nervous. What was Hades giving him that made him so happy?

"There are only eight darts, so you're going to have to figure out a way to make more." Hades points out, "But not my problem, deal fulfilled on my end."

"Fuck yes!" T takes the darts before he puts them in his hoodie pocket.

"Can we please go now?" Harry asks as he shoves the stack of pictures into his bag. He'd had enough of this weirdness today. All he wanted was to get back to the ship and share the story and pictures with the rest of their family.

T opens his mouth to argue before he takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine." He stands up. "See ya later Senior." He walks over to his bag, before he throws it over his shoulder and places the camera in it.

"Cool, yeah. I'll just-" Hades rolls his eyes, "Ya know, be here. Bored outta my mind."

"I'mma fuck with Shan Yu's camps to-" He pauses, frowning as he turns to him. "When?"

Harry's eyes narrow thoughtfully. They needed some time to spend with the family. And now they needed to start working on getting him used to touch so he could start fighting holds on him, "Three days from now sound okay?"

"Ugh." Senior groans, "Fine." He plops on the couch dramatically, hand covering his eyes.

He was never, ever going to be able to be that dramatic again without thinking about the damn God. Fuck. That was one of his favorite poses too. He glares at the God before he huffs, "Great, ready T?"

T throws up his hood before he nods, and walks over to him. "Enjoy your stories."

* * *

**JFC that was a long one, like **_**sooo**_ **fucking long…**

**Anyways, was it what you guys were expecting after the way we ended A Crack in the Mask? **

**Did you enjoy it? Was it everything you were hoping for?**

**It took us a minute, but in the end we found out that Harry's PoV was the only way we could actually write this. It took us several tries, blood, sweat, tears, swearing, and more disagreements than I care to recount to actually get this scene rolling. We were disappointed that we couldn't get Deez, Gil, and Uma in it, but this was the best way for it to happen naturally. For those of you who were wishing D and the Dragon Tamer could've 'met' and talked, we apologize, we really wanted that to be able to happen, but sometimes shit just doesn't work out the way you hope, even when you're the one(s) writing it.**

**Alright, though me and Dark would love to ask about a hundred questions for what you guys thought about specific things on this chapter we decided that would be obnoxiously overwhelming so instead…**

**What did you guys think of Jay and Harry's pseudo reunion? How Harry and T reacted? And how the Core reacted to them? Think the Core was happy about that package interference?**

**Did Ben's excitement about seeing and hearing about D come through? Think she's going to be psyched about the pics? Also Dragon Tamer… Love it or hate it?**

**How did you like Harry's introspection on how the others looked physically? And the way they changed in other ways? Was it descriptive enough?**

**Happy that Jay was able to tell Harry about the problem T has with holds? What about David's advice on how to help it? **

**What did you think about Seniors interactions? Are you even more confused? **

**We're dying to know what you guys think!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**


	54. Overwhelming

**OMG, I'm so sorry!**

**Yesterday we were in such a writing zone I completely forgot to post this!**

**I guess you could say yesterday was...**

**Overwhelming?**

**/laughs at own joke**

**Moving on without further ado,**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Deez grins as she tucks herself between a couple of crates in the hold which, weirdly, had become her sanctuary. None of the other crew came in here, so she was still able to be herself, but she was able to find the alone time she sometimes needed when the cabin got to be too much.

Like now. After Harry and T's animated retelling of the video call to Auradon, she had a lot on her mind.

She'd been happy and excited to hear them talk about meeting Ben and Jay's lord of feels counselor, happy to hear the Rottens were doing good in Auradon. But hearing about the library and seeing the pictures. It was all overwhelming, and she had no idea how to explain what she was feeling.

She appreciated the way Gil smiled encouragingly when she whispered she needed some time to think.

She curls around the pictures in her lap, taking her time as she shifts through them, drinking in every detail she could as she stares at their smiling, or in Mal's case in one picture scowling, faces.

She blinks back tears when the pictures become blurry on her fourth pass.

They were okay. A tightness she hadn't even acknowledged in her chest loosens.

She smiles as she hugs the pictures to her chest. They were okay!

More than okay, they looked happy. Like the real kind of happiness that reached their eyes, pushing the haunted look to the side, even if it was just for a moment. Just for the picture.

But it was more than she'd ever seen in their eyes before.

It was more than stolen moments of happiness they scraped together here. More than picnics and sword lessons at a drained pool. More than fashion shows in secret.

They were allowed to be happy there.

Mal was tucked under Ben's arm as if she'd always belonged there; like she was comfortable there. Like she found where she belonged, just like she'd found with her sea family. It was wonderful to see someone she admired so much look comfortable with herself. She chuckles as she flips back to the picture of her scowling; comfortable being herself and finding acceptance.

And Jay side hugging the man named David? Her chest felt warm and full, like her heart could burst. She'd always told him he was too hard on himself, that he seemed to understand the way others were feeling pretty well. She'd always found him to be comforting when she was upset. But to see him smiling and carefree while hugging someone he'd only known for a couple of months at most made her so unbelievably happy.

The picture of Carlos and his friend Dude set free the tears she'd been holding back. After all the mean things Curella told him about dogs- and seriously, who were they to question something they had no experience with back then? But after all that, he'd made a friend with a dog. With Ben's help, apparently.

And Evie. She couldn't wait to show Dizzy the picture. Evie looked so happy. Her smile actually reached her eyes. Eyes that were brighter than she'd ever seen. She looked so happy it brought out the spark she knew was there. It was just hiding under all the shit her mother forced on her. All the self-hatred she had for not being the perfect princess her mother wanted her to be. But she looked amazing now. Vibrant. Like anything was possible.

And it was. They were free.

Free and doing wonderful things with their freedom.

She bites her lip, fighting the selfish wish that she was there so she could record their stories.

She wipes her tears away with her shoulders, unwilling to release her hold on the pictures. They'd changed so much and she'd missed it.

She shuffles to the next picture.

This was the picture that made her lose her breath. Made her need time and space. The library Ben housed all her letters in. She had no idea she'd sent so many. He must have gotten all of them over the years. She couldn't imagine there being others out there with the size of his collection.

She looks back through until she finds the picture of Prince Ben and Mal. Her eyes study the smile on his face. It felt so… Strange? Weird. Without knowing it, she'd been working with this guy. A prince. No, _the _prince. Sending him letters he found fascinating. T was convinced the only reason any of them had been taken off the isle was because of her letters. Had she made a difference?

She presses a hand to her chest. Why did it feel hard to breathe? But at the same time, she was unimaginably happy. Like dizzy with it. Her heart was beating so fast! Like she was excited, or scared…

What was this? And why was it so intense? It felt overwhelming, but also kind of nice. Like the first time she'd made Gil laugh when he was obviously still scared. She bites her lip. Whatever this feeling was, she was pretty sure she liked it.

Her eyes drop back to the picture. Prince Ben. Without them ever meeting they'd worked together on a mutual dream. One he'd started making a reality. Did that make them friends? She smiles at the thought. She thought it did. It felt nice to have a friend who believed as she did. Who wanted to see others freed from the isle.

She pulls her bag to her, fishing through it until she finds the newest notebook T brought back for her. She really liked the idea of sending the Prince pictures of the VKs in their everyday life. After all, Mother Gothel constantly quoted that a picture was worth a thousand words.

Her eyes narrow, so what would a picture and a story be worth?

She smiles before she crawls out of her thinking spot. She wanted to find T to see if he'd even be willing to take her out with him. Then she'd worry about talking permission with Uma. No need to stress her out if T wasn't going to be okay with the idea.

As she walks out of the hold she pauses at a strange sound coming from T's room. Cool, at least she didn't have to look hard. But why was T practicing picking locks in his room? That's the only thing she could imagine that sound was.

Oh no… That didn't sound like T's confident movements. That also didn't sound like T's breathing.

She bites her lip and bounces on her feet when a deep, rumbling voice on the other side of the door confirms her suspicions.

Gil was the one trying to pick the lock.

Scrambling to pick the lock. Trying to not take deep breaths.

It seemed like T was helping the rest of the family overcome their fears. Not that they'd given him many options.

Well, that wasn't completely true. She was pretty sure Uma never technically asked for T's help. A soft smile plays on her lips. T probably hadn't even thought that one through, jumping off the cliff like he had.

She was pretty sure T was the only one who was willing to do what it took to get them over their fears. Like him holding her head underwater.

She'd bet her writing skills that no one in the rest of her family would be willing to do that to her. To ignore her screams of panic. Ignore the hurt in her eyes, the fear that constantly glared back at him whenever she broke the surface.

She'd be lying if she didn't admit it had put a strain on their relationship. Even though she'd been the one to ask.

She'd had no idea how ruthless T could be when someone asked for help. She shouldn't have been surprised though. T, more than anyone or anything else, was always so vigilant about survival.

She sighs and turns to lean against the door before she slides down to sit with her back against it, wincing when she hears Gil plead with T to just let him out.

Yep. She lets her head fall back against the door. Just listening to it made her stomach twist and her heartache. She sits on her hands, afraid if it went on for much longer she'd burst into T's room to get Gil out of his own personal hell. She understood how overwhelming it could be.

She bites her lip as she hears the sound of a lock being fumbled with. She wanted to help, but she also knew this was Gil's choice. Gil chose to go to T and work on this. And if she ever wanted her family to respect her choice to do the same, she had to respect them.

She swallows as she hears Gil let out a heartbreaking whimper, the notes pulling at her heartstrings.

What exactly was T doing to him? She frowns as she brings her thumb up to her lips.

Nothing more than she was willing to have T do to her she promises herself. She went to T because she knew he'd help her no matter what. She had to believe Gil did the same.

As desperate as Gil was to get out, she was just as desperate to get in. Maybe waiting outside the door with how sensitive her hearing was had been a mistake. She'd only come to tell him about her idea to put the pictures into a notebook with a story about them and see what he thought.

She should have left when she first realized what was happening. This was painful. But now she felt like she had to see this through. To continue her silent cheers for Gil from this side of the lock.

She frowns when she hears T let out a heavy sigh before she hears the light creaking of the floorboards.

"Gil." T sighs before he goes silent. "I know you can do this, you just have to breathe. Remember the candle? It's still flickering. We're okay. You're okay." His tone held a surprising amount of softness.

That was new. Either that or T was giving Gil special treatment, which she highly doubted.

Or maybe that was Faustina? But she doubted that too.

"Breathe big guy, I know you can do this." T coaxes.

"T?" Gil asks in surprise.

"Is it- Is it helping?" T asks, sounding more unsure than she'd ever heard him.

Silence.

"Yeah," Gil sighs, sounding relieved.

"Heard."

She blinks, staring at the wall. What exactly was T doing? She wanted to know so badly.

The sound of the lock being fumbled with soon became the only noise she could hear. Except this time the fumbling didn't seem quite as- She narrows her eyes, rushed or shaky. A sigh of relief leaves her in a whoosh now that the pleading had stopped.

Seriously, it was killing her not to know what T was doing.

Though after several heartbeats she could hear Gil's breathing becoming heavy again.

"Here," T sighs, "before you break another set." It goes silent. "I need to finish making you and Deez the stronger set. These just aren't cutting it."

She breathes in relief when she hears a lock spring open, it was short-lived when her world suddenly tumbles. Her back knocks into something solid before she finds herself tangled with Gil's legs, obviously catching him by surprise as he steps back just to trip over something.

"Umph." T lets out in a whoosh of breath.

She blinks as she finds herself on top of a dogpile with Gil's arms wrapped around her protectively. "Oops?" She grins awkwardly down at him and T, "Sorry." She tries to twist to stand, wanting to give T room to breath, or at least get him out from under Gil.

Gil lets go of her almost instantly. "It's okay."

"Speak for yourself." T breathes out. "Cruella's car weighs less."

Deez snorts as she holds her hand out to help Gil up. "I didn't mean to cause a pile."

Gil chuckles as he takes her hand, "No worries Deez," he smiles down at her once he's on his feet.

T takes a deep breath before he twists and pushes himself up. "No problem." He breathes out as he rubs his back.

Deez frowns as she watches T. It didn't sound like it wasn't a problem. "Are you okay?" She eyes him critically.

T takes another deep breath as he drops his hands and shoves them in his pocket. "Yep." He turns to her, "Sup with-"

She squeaks in surprise when she and T are pressed together in a vice grip before Gil starts running. "Gil?"

No response. She shifts slightly in his hold until she can press a hand to his chest. The beat of his heart pounds against her hand. She frowns. What had happened?

She turns to T, hoping for an answer only to find his head bowed. Apparently he was resigned to being a momentary rag doll.

Once they get to the deck, Gil gasps as he takes in a deep breath, shifting them so he was holding them with one arm as he ran to open the cabin door.

"Sweet Boy, what's-" Uma's eyes widen at their sudden entrance as she turns to face them.

"The room ran out of air." Gil breathes out as he kicks the door shut behind him.

"The air?" Deez blinks as she looks up at him.

"The candle." Gil breathes in deeply, clinging to them tighter.

Harry lifts a brow as he abandons his pen and walks over, "What be ah happenin' with the candle?" He asks, resting a hand on Gil's shoulder.

"It went out." Gil breathes out. "An' I didn't want any of us to suffocate." He squeezes them tighter.

T gasps as his spine cracks loudly. "Not a god." He breathes out tightly.

"You should probably let T go," Deez pets his chest awkwardly with what little room she had to move, "we already squished him once today."

"Right." Gil frowns as he lets both of them go before he picks her up again. The vice grip returns tenfold.

Deez frowns as she wraps her arms around his neck, "You're okay. You even picked the lock before the candle went out." She reminds him gently as she rubs his back.

Gil shifts her in his arms so she was straddling his hip. "Barely."

"Okay, the candle went out because we were in there for like two hours Gil. It was an old candle. But-" His chuckle, sounded slightly wheezy, "Nice reaction time."

"Oh." Gil rubs the back of his head sheepishly, as a blush spreads across his cheeks."I didn't think about the candle running out of wax."

"At least now we know for next time." T sighs before he walks over and perches on the back of a chair next to Harry.

Uma tilts her head to the side before she takes Gil by the arm and forces him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Breath Sweet Boy." She orders, "You're safe."

Gil nods as he follows her instructions, taking another gulping breath. "Yeah," He nods. "We're safe."

Harry chuckles, "Least we know the Sweet Boy be ah grabbin' the valuables when he be in ah tight spot."

Uma snickers, "Aye," She runs a hand through Gil's hair, "That's my Sweet Boy, always thinking of the important things."

Gil holds her tighter as he wraps an arm around Uma's waist and pulls her closer to lay his forehead against her chest.

She snuggles against his side as his shaking slowly still, feeling Uma's arm snake around Gil's neck. She always felt like this after facing her fears with T too. Apparently the candle going out hadn't helped. She wanted to tell him she was proud of him, wanted to praise him for getting the lock open, but now that she understood what was happening, she wasn't sure Uma and Harry were aware that Gil had asked for help. They hadn't said anything yet, and she didn't want to push that.

"That was brave." She admits after a moment.

"Yeah?" Gil's tone chock-full of confusion.

She nods as she pulls back enough to look into his turbulent brown eyes, "You were scared, but you made sure you got us out of danger before you ran." Her eyes drop for a moment at a memory of seaweed wrapping around her ankle, "You could have just left us, or even freaked out, but you didn't."

"Yeah." T agrees as she hears another ripple of cracks coming from his direction. "I didn't even realize what the fuck was happening, 'til I did." He chuckles.

"Huh." Gil exhales again. "Don't feel brave."

"Doesn't mean you're not."

"Can ya be ah sittin' right?" Harry grumbles, "the fuck ya be ah doin'?"

Deez blinks before she turns in time to see T pout. It takes her a second to realize T was bent backward over the back of the chair he'd perched on. She tilts her head, was that why she kept hearing pops?

"Stretching? You should try it sometime."

"I do be ah stretchin', that don'nah be ah lookin' like stretchin' though. That be ah lookin' like darin' the gods ta be breakin' the chair on ya."

T huffs before he pulls himself up to sit up straight.

She chuckles before she turns back to Gil and takes one of his big hands in both of hers, "It's not everyone's absent reaction to save the people around them when they think there's danger."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you two to suffocate." Gil pouts.

"And I really admire that about you." She smiles before she reaches up to touch her fingers to the pout.

"Aye." Uma kisses the top of Gil's head, "That be our Sweet Boy for ya." She runs her fingers through his hair again. "Chivalrous to a fault." She chuckles as she nuzzles her head against him.

"Aye." Harry chuckles as he joins them on the bed, kneeling behind them before he wraps his arms around them. Clearly not wanting to be left out.

She smiles at the way her family came together to support a single member when they were feeling low. Well, almost the entire family. She shifts slightly until she can pin T with a stern look.

T holds both of his hands out to his sides, silently asking 'What?'

She tilts her head towards Gil. Didn't he want to encourage him too?

T hangs his head back before he sighs and rolls off the chair to land on his feet. He sighs again before he pads over and, staying as far away from them as humanly possible, reaches out to squeeze Gil's upper arm on the opposite side of her. "You never give yourself enough credit, man. You did fuckin' awesome today."

Gil looks up in surprise as he smiles up at T before he looks around at the rest of them. "Thank you but," He hugs her and Uma to him tighter. "It's only cause I have such good role models."

Harry nudges the back of Gil's head, "If ya be usin' me as a model, ya would be ah takin' ah compliment."

Uma chuckles, "Aye, ain't no one takin' a compliment like our Pretty Boy." She slides one of her hands away from Gil's neck to stroke Harry's face tenderly.

Her chuckle turns to full laughter as she buries her face against Gil's chest. She was glad someone said it, because she didn't feel like she had any room to point it out herself.

Harry joins her as he uses his leverage to pull them to the bed.

And they lost T.

Deez sighs. She didn't even have to look.

Though she was surprised to not hear the door open.

* * *

**Sup?**

**Hopefully you guys are all doing well, we were so thrilled that all of you seemed to enjoy What a Rip so much, it made us both squee when we saw our email packed with your reviews, so thank you to all of you who commented. You're the best readers two writers could ask for.**

**That being said, onto the questions…**

**Isn't it cute how Deez turned the hold into her own little sanctuary?**

**What did you guys think about Deez's thoughts on the video chat? Any idea what emotion she was experiencing? **

**Do you think T will be down with taking her out on the isle?**

**Speaking of T, what do you think he was doing to poor Gil?**

**Wasn't it just the fucking cutest when he scooped up Deez and T? What did you think bout Harry and Uma's reactions?**

**Did the ending make you squee?**

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Twisted**

_**Side Note:**_

**Hey, just wanted a moment to give a shoutout to those who reviewed What a Rip; **

_**Quint Brit**_**! We were so glad to see you again we were worried about you. Thank you so much for your review. We're glad that you enjoyed the chapter! That one specifically took a lot of work. We're glad that we've gotten T to the point where people can guess how he's going to react. As his creator that meant a lot to me, so thank you! :)**

_**DS Rider**_**! We're so sorry. We know you were expecting one of them to be preggers by that point, LoLz. But the reason we don't really put it into consideration is because these kids are so mal-nourished that even if they were to get pregnant there's no way they'd be able to keep it more than a month. That's why their periods are so irregular as well so, yeah, sorry to disappoint :/ . As for your review on this chapter, thank you. We very much agree with you. If they ever get to meet Ben would very much be an honorary older bro to D. We're so happy that you're so passionate about the two. As writers, that's exactly what we want to see. :)**

_**Devinnocole**_**! Our beautiful beta, thank you for everything you do for us! It was nice of you to review. We always appreciate every review. We know our first book probably overwhelms readers from wanting to touch it, so the more we get hopefully the more people will want to read it. Glad you love this chapter. We, and you, put a fuck ton of work into it. And LoLz, Harry and Jay give us the fuzzy wuzzies too. :)**

_**Dobby**_**! You are amazing in every aspect of the word! Not only did you read our first version of our story, you continued on and read this version as well. It really means so much to us to have such a dedicated reader! I mean even the times you've warned us you might not be able to review due to your ridiculously busy life? It's nothing short of humbling. We love hearing your opinions between this version and the first. And the fact you're so dedicated, you're willing to use what little wifi you have while backpacking to continue to review us means everything! Hope you're enjoying your trip! Your presence on Ise side chats has been missed and we look forward to you joining us again :)**

_**Fandom**_**! Gods what to say... Firstly, we're so glad to have you back and are so blessed we didn't lose you to this plague. You're an absolute delight! The ways you always flatter us and support us is just- There aren't words. Thank you so much for your in-depth reviews, especially when it's so hard for you to get a signal. Your dedication is both noted and very much appreciated. And the fact that despite not being to review for so long you were willing to go back over and add them? You're seriously one of the sweetest souls, so thank you. We loved your insight to this chapter. You got so much on point and even pointed out shit to us we never even considered. And Aww you made us blush with that last bit, it was very kind of you to compliment us like that. We'd love to have you join us on isle side chats, so hopefully when things settle we'll see you. :)**

**_Book Worm Princess!_ We're not sure where you disappeared to, but our thoughts are with you and we really hope you are well. Your absence has definitely been noticed.**


	55. Stories

**Morning Descendants!**

**Getting a chapter out to you a little earlier in the day than I normally do, we're just so excited because we've gotten so much work done on book 5!**

**We hope you enjoy the update, and please don't forget to leave us some love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Faustina frowns at the soft knock before she pulls the bottle she was working on away from the flame. Only one of their family members would knock so hesitantly. She pads her way over to the door and opens it, smiling when she finds Deez.

"Sorry to bother you," Deez smiles as she slips silently into the room, "I promise it's just a quick question though."

She closes the door before she turns and studies Deez, "How can I help you?' She offers as she walks over to a crate and sits down before motioning to the chair across from her.

Deez tilts her head to the side as her eyes narrow thoughtfully, "Wait-" She takes a hesitant step closer as she stares into her shadowed eyes, "Faustina?"

She smiles as she nods her head, "I suppose you were hoping to find T." She bites her lip as she starts fidgeting with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Sorry."

"No-" Her blue eyes light up, "Well, I mean yes, I guess I was, but I'm so excited to finally talk to you. Like for real talk to you." She squeaks happily as she dances excitedly in place, "I mean, you've talked to everyone else now, so I was starting to worry that I'd done something or scared you, but I'm just happy you're talking to me."

She tilts her head to the side. She was pretty sure Gil had felt similarly. "Sorry." She bows her head slightly, "I promise it wasn't personal, I just-" She bites her lip. "T and I both agreed it would be safer if I didn't come out unless I was here or the cabin and-" She bites her lip harder, "I'm not comfortable around so many people. It gets too loud. And overwhelming. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Oh." Deez quickly sits in the chair, "Sorry. I get that." She says in a much more even tone. "I had a hard time at first too. I still have to get away sometimes."

"I know." She offers the smaller girl a smile. "Thank you." She sighs as she stops fidgeting and folds her hands in her lap.

"But you didn't hurt my feelings or anything. I just, kind of figured you'd come back out when you wanted too. Now that I've seen your eyes, I know I've seen you before. It makes more sense now that I understand a little better."

She can't help her smile, leave it to Deez to notice something so subtle. Still, it was curious, she couldn't recall being out on the isle, at least not around Deez. Still… It made some things make more sense. Interesting.

Then again most things Deez noticed were.

She nods, "Now that I know…" She looks away, as she fidgets with the hoodie again. "We know-" She corrects herself. "I'm pretty sure it was me most of the time whenever we- Me and T, were one on one with a member of Book Club… Ever since we found out, they're the memories that stand out the most to me." She admits.

She apparently had a thing for other introverts. They tended to be calmer and quieter than their counterparts. Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with the others but sometimes they could scare her with their random outbursts.

"I think it was even before that. I think it was you helping me teach Gil how to read after the first few days." She chuckles lightly, "I thought you and T were messing with me at one point-" She stares off for a moment before she shakes her head.

"I think I was out for part of that. T isn't all that patient."

"That is almost painfully accurate," Deez admits with a scrunched nose.

"Sorry you thought we were messing with you. I swear it wasn't intentional." She chews her lip, "Do you mind sharing when and why so it doesn't happen again?"

Deez shrugs with a small smile on her lips, "I figured it was a new game T was trying to come up with. I knew he didn't like people knowing anything about him, like his past, or home, so I tried really hard not to-" her eyes drop as her brow furrows.

"Connect the dots?"

"It is a lot harder than it looks to _not _do it." She pouts.

She covers her giggle, "So was controlling your fire, but you managed that."

Deez bites her lip as she nods, but then her eyes widen as her head snaps back up, "I am so sorry for all the times I burned you. I've never even said sorry to T, but T was kind of the one that either jumped into that or pushed, so I mean I should, but he also stops me every time I try."

She tilts her head to the side, "You never burned me." She frowns as she sits up straighter folding her hands in her lap again.

"Oh." Deez relaxes back against the chair, "You asked me to tell you something?" She prompts with a pout.

"I was just curious why you thought we were messing with you, so it doesn't happen again."

"Oh." Deez nods, "It was one of the answers I came up with to explain why I felt like there were two of you, or why T could seem so different sometimes. I thought T was testing me, or that there were two of you and T was not telling anyone because you guys liked that it made the Shadow seem like he was able to be everywhere." Her brow furrows, "But then there was a time we were talking about something with Carlos, and I saw this like, change." She shakes her head, "I didn't tell anyone though, because I couldn't figure out how to explain it."

Observant. That was always the word that came to mind when she was with the Fire Princess.

Whether it was a god power or natural ability she'd never been sure. But for someone so young she was constantly watching other people and reading even their smallest micro-expressions.

It was something she admired about her. "I thought me and T were twins." She volunteers, hoping it would be more helpful than confusing. "Until we-" She frowns. She didn't want to mention how they'd figured everything out. "We're friends with the goblins too. That's how we always figured out where to be." She smiles shyly. "Carlos." She smiles wider, "Always seemed to bring me out. He taught me so much, it was fascinating. I love science and math, and the fact he taught us to read. Plus, out of everyone, he was always the most subdued. No offense." She looks down, "I love how passionate all of you are."

"I'm still kind of hot-headed," Deez shrugs with an amused smile, "I get it. I'll try to make sure I'm quieter when I know it's you though."

She holds up her hands, feeling her cheeks burn. "Please don't. I really do love the passion. Not many on the Isle are. Besides, with T joining the family it's something I need to get used to."

"I'm not." Deez frowns as she purses her lips, "But you're my friend and I want to be able to talk to you more often, so if being my quieter self with you will help, then I'm happy to have someone to be quiet with again."

Her friend? So soon? Really? She couldn't picture Deez lying about such a thing. It made her chest warm. She can't help the smile that curves on her lips, "You're always welcome to write in here while I'm working."

"I'm so taking you up on that. Harry likes stealing my pens and it gets really annoying." She huffs before her features soften, "But I can't help loving him anyway."

"Of course." She nods before her blush intensifies, "He's hard not to love."

"They all are." Deez chuckles.

A slow smile tugs at her lips, "Yes, they really are. I used to love hearing stories about all of you… And the pictures T used to bring me. They always made me so happy. Almost like I was actually there- Which I guess I was even if I can't remember all of it. But-" She blushes harder as she fidgets with her sleeve, "I was the one who got to pick who he followed."

"Oh really?" Deez smiles, "You picked us?"

She nods. "When we were all younger, you guys used to pass through the red lantern district. And I loved watching everything from the windows." She bites her lip as she looks down. "I always loved it when I saw you and Uma- It used to make me cry when my Father was cruel to you both. Seeing you two together was usually the highlight of my day. It always made me so happy. To see how protective she was of you, and to see how much you looked up to her. Such sightings were so rare, it hurt so much when you two stopped coming that way- Not that I didn't understand. If I could've gotten away from him, I would've too..."

Deez blinks, "That, that was. We stopped walking that way a little before the time I messed up in the chip shop. That was so long ago. You've known us that long?"

She nods. "I lived by those windows. Watching everything I possibly could. Always looking out for people like you and the Captain. People who made my chest bubble with warmth when everything else was so cold."

"Wow." She smiles as she sits up straighter, "I think I did that too. Because I remember the first time I saw Uma. I remember wanting to always be with her, because she made me feel special, made me feel warm and happy, and like the world wasn't so scary." She blinks before she reaches into her bag and pulls out a pen and paper.

"The Captain certainly has a way of making people feel at ease and welcome. She's one in a million." She bites her lip. "And even though it took T-us years to actually get the courage to meet her, I feel very much the same."

"I mean, as awesome as she is," Deez chuckles, "she's also a little intimidating."

She nods, "All of you are intimidating...Well, except Gil."

"Really? Most people think the opposite, which makes me sad because he's the sweetest guy ever. But, he used to get so angry when we were younger, understandably," Deez says as if she were afraid she needed to defend him, "but he's really managed to temper that out."

"I met him when we were both little. The first time and only time I ever left the church. T offered to stay behind in case Father came..." She bites her lip. "Gil- He used to come to the church with his father and brothers. I um-" She blushes deeply, as she fidgets. "I thought he was pretty. And he was always so careful and gentle when he approached people no matter how nasty they were. He was the first person my age I ever met, besides T of course." She places her hands in her pocket when she feels warmth pool.

Deez frowns as she watches her before she looks down to her thumb and then back, "You should really be careful." She warns softly, "I never realized I was biting my thumbs until recently, and even though I heal a lot faster than you they all get on to me about it."

Her blush intensifies as she ducks her head, "Sorry." She twists her hands in her pockets, "Thank you for the warning. I'll do my best to stop."

"Want me to bandage it while you tell me more about meeting Gil the first time? Uma says I'm getting really good at it."

"Are you sure? I can take care of it on my own."

"Well duh, you're you. But if I practice I can get better, and you can tell me more about Gil." She slowly stands from the chair before looking around the room, "And since you're you, you must have stuff in here."

At the vote of confidence, she smiles, "Thank you, Deez." She stands up and walks over to another crate and slides off the lid before she gathers bandages and a bottle of alcohol.

"You know, when the others want to do things for you, it's not because they think you can't."

She turns back to Deez with a frown, "I just don't want to be a bother. I'm already so grateful that you all have let us stay around for so long. So is T. Expecting more just seems ungrateful."

"You're not a bother." Deez chuckles, "But, it took me a long time to see it too." She tilts her head to the side, "Doesn't it make you feel warm when you do things that help?"

"It makes T feel useful." She frowns, "but I've never personally done anything to help really." She places the bandages on the table next to Deez before she kneels in front of her.

"That's not true at all." Deez sighs, "You're like Gil, you don't give yourself any credit. And are you more comfortable on the floor?" She asks before she takes the box from the table and sits on the floor in front of her.

She smiles as she moves a little further away to give Deez more space. "Usually. As always T and I are complete opposites."

"Oh," Deez chuckles, "yeah that's true, he likes to perch like Shrimpy does, the higher the better."

"Don't get me wrong, I love heights too. I just don't like drawing as much attention to myself as he does."

Deez holds her hand out for Faustina's as she blinks, "Huh. Still, I think you've done more than you're willing to admit. And I bet if you think about it, you felt warm when you did it." She scrunches her face up in concentration as she starts cleaning the back of her hand.

She tilts her head to the side, "I guess it's hard to tell. My chest is always warm whenever I'm near any of you."

"I'm happy you're letting me help. For a lot of reasons, but mostly I like that you trust me enough to let me try. And ya know," She chuckles as she looks up mischievously, "the fact I get the rest of the story."

"It's hard not to trust all of you…" She admits softly. It really wasn't. She'd picked them for a reason after all. Seen them when they thought no one else was watching. Lived for the stories T would share about them. It was hard not to trust them after everything she'd learned through the years. Hard not to trust their intentions. Hard not to admire, respect, and love them for who they were beneath their masks.

"Of course you'd want to hear the story." She giggles, "So, after T offered to switch places with me- I was dancing over the roofs-" She smiles at the memory, "It was one of the- I still don't know how to describe it, but it was one of the best things I've ever experienced." She shakes her head, "But uh, when I hopped over one of the alleys I heard someone crying." She frowns. "And even though T had warned me not too, I couldn't help myself. I felt an overwhelming need to see what was wrong." She rolls her lip between her teeth. "So I hopped down. Though I think he was too absorbed in his own world to notice. He jumped nearly a foot in the air when I reached out to him," She smiles fondly, "not that I didn't jump too."

"I feel bad now, but at the time I didn't recognize him. The windows were so high and difficult to see from it was hard to make out faces. I thought he was another girl at first. Because of his long hair and the dress he'd been forced to wear." She traces absent patterns on the floor with her free hand. "I thought he was pretty. And I told him as much. That he was too pretty to cry." She takes a deep breath, "But it made him cry harder. So I sat next to him, rubbing his back until he was able to calm himself enough to explain with no uncertain terms he was a boy." She bites her lip, "But he was still upset." She plucks at the cargo pants she was wearing with a frown. "Because boys weren't supposed to wear dresses." She smiles at the memory. "I could feel how upset he still was. See it." She frowns, "So, I patted his head, told him to stay, and promised to be back." She lets out a sigh. It broke her heart to see someone hurting so badly.

"It was the first time I'd ever stolen anything. I was afraid God was going to strike me down for it. But when the lightning didn't come, I finished finding what I needed before going back to him. I was so thrilled that he'd stayed- Though looking back it was probably because he was too embarrassed to let anyone see him cry." Or dressed like a girl. "But when he saw what I had and was offering to him-" She smiles brightly, "I will forever remember that grin. The way his eyes lit up as he took the clothes." It was the first time she'd ever been able to help someone in such a way. T was moody, sure, but he'd never cried. At least not in front of her.

"I waited for him to get dressed and made sure he was okay before I followed him back to his house from the rafters and ledges, making sure he got home okay. On the way back I stole more clothes for T since he hated wearing my clothes-" She chuckles, "And that's pretty much the story of how I met Gil. I doubt he remembers it, but it's one of my most cherished memories."

She smiles when she looks down to find Deez's bright blue eyes staring at her in awe. Her hand was clean in Deez's grip, but she was clearly too enthralled by the story to have bandaged it.

"Deez?" She shifts in discomfort after a long moment, not used to being stared at so intensely.

Deez blinks before she pulls back slightly, her eyes widening when they drop down to her hand, "Oh, sorry." She grabs a roll of cloth and starts wrapping her hand, "I just, no one's ever told me a story like that."

"Like what?" She tilts her head to the side.

"With so much detail. Like, you talk the way I try to write. Can I please write that story down? I really like it, I mean I'll ask Gil for permission too, but that was amazing."

She blushes. "You asked how we met." She traces patterns on the floor again. "If you'd like. I don't mind as long as Gil doesn't." She bites her lip. "I don't think my recounting is anywhere close to your writing skills, but thank you for such a high compliment."

Deez smiles as she tears the bandage and gently ties it off, "I'll ask first, promise." She puts the roll back in the box, "And, would you be willing to tell me more? I mean, I know you're busy, but like, every once in a while would you tell me another story about you?

She tilts her head to the side, "That's really the only one worth telling… That's the only time I was the one who left. Sorry."

"But you watched people, like you knew about me and Uma. You could tell me about that, the things you loved seeing."

"Oh." She blinks, "Sure, if that's something you're interested in I can do that for you."

Deez rolls her lips over her teeth as she nods, "I'd really, really love that." She whispers.

She smiles, Deez looked beside herself with joy. It made her chest bubble with warmth at being able to do something to make the younger girl so happy. "Well, I can't say no to that now can I?"

"I hope not." Deez cheers before she wraps her arms around her.

She blinks before her smile softens and hugs her back.

"Sorry, should have asked first." Deez quickly apologizes.

She smiles softly, "It's just you. I don't mind. I wasn't lying when I said I trusted you, trust all of you not to make sure it doesn't hurt. I just- One on one."

Deez slowly blinks as she pulls away and nods, "Got it."

She looks down, "Thank you. For taking care of my hand."

"Thanks for letting me." Deez grins, "And the story."

"Any time." She smiles. "And of course, it was nice to be able to share it with someone. It's one of my fondest memories. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you."

Deez hops to her feet, "I've taken a lot of your time, so I'll go get to work on my writing."

"Feel welcome to write down here if Harry gets bored." She reminds her as she stands to her feet. "It was a pleasure finally being able to meet you, you know, consciously." She walks over to one of T's messenger bags and dips her hand into a zippered pocket.

"I'll remember. And yeah, it was nice to be able to finally make that make sense."

"Here, we're barely home anyways. And both of us know how to pick locks." She walks back over and offers her the key Uma had left them. "I'm glad." She smiles.

Deez grins up at her as she holds her hand out, "Thank you. T would have told me to learn to pick the lock if I wanted a place to hide."

"The tumblers can only take so much abuse." She teases as she reaches out and pats the other girl's head.

"And I am really bad at it." Deez shrugs, "But would you mind letting T know I have a question for him?"

"Sure." She nods.

"Thanks, Faustina." She opens the door before she looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"Anytime." She watches as Deez slips out the door before she walks over and locks it before returning to the table.

She was curious if anyone else was going to come looking for T today.

She wasn't sure how to ask for help without being overbearing, but she was hoping that he and Harry would start working on the whole issue of them being unable to break a hold.

It scared her to think about ever ending up in that situation again.

* * *

**Boom! Another one bites the dust...**

**So what did you think of the stories? Were any of you expecting it? I think we teased something about it ages ago, but can't really remember. Shocking I know. LoLz.**

**But anyways…**

**What did you guys think about D and Faustina's first meeting? Did it meet your expectations? Or was it underwhelming?**

**How did you like finding out more about Faustina and her thoughts on the Sea Family? **

**Are you surprised she was the one who selected who T should follow?**

**What about D's reactions? Can you blame her for being so thrilled over Faustina's story?**

**Did you feel for Gil and what his brothers would do to him?**

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Twisted**


	56. Workroom Work Arounds

**Hey Descendants Gang!**

**Twisted and I are back at it, typing our fingers off and arguing scenes until they're the best we can make them. We're also back with a new week of updates.**

**This chapter really makes me laugh towards the end, hopefully it hits a spot for you Tarry fans out there too.**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to let us know you were here.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"T?" Harry knocks against the door, "Come on, we be agreein' this be necessary." He knocks again. Every time he'd tried to convince T it was time to start working on the shit David suggested, T was suddenly busy.

Well, not this time. He'd made sure Deez and Gil were sitting at the table doing their own thing, and Uma was talking with both Yensid and James about the finer points of sailing and navigation.

T was completely out of options.

So when T opens the door, he finds himself staring in surprise that his hood was actually down.

"Sup Hook?" T greets with a grin as he leans against the frame casually, as if he hadn't been avoiding him.

He crosses his arms over his chest as he glares, "Really? Ya don'nah be thinkin' I can be ah seein' what ya were doin'?"

T tilts his head to the side. "What was I doing?" He gestures for him to come in.

"Avoidin' touch practice." Harry sighs before he slips into the room, "Every time I be ah comin' down here ya were ah bein' busy."

T shrugs before he closes the door, "I just got blow darts." He states as if that explained everything.

"Aye?" His eyes narrow in warning, "I be ah mite angry if ya be ah aimin' ta practice on me."

"Don't worry," He chuckles, "We're still trying to figure out the proper measurements right now."

"That don'nah be soundin' like somethin' ta be ah soothin' me." Harry rolls his eyes.

T snorts, "Want soothing or honesty?"

He sighs. Maybe he'd come in on this a little too steamed. "Honesty, o'course." He takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"Thought so," T grins, "We've been messin' round with two different knockout methods. One's like morphine, other is like the sleep shit." He gestures to the table before he points to a target drawn on the wall with several darts sticking out of it. "And my aim." He snorts.

Harry tilts his head before he walks over to the wall, inspecting the small punctures all around the targets, "Aye, I be ah seein' why ya be ah needin' practice."

"Fuck off," T waves him off, "it's harder than it looks." He grumbles as he walks over and pulls a dart out of the wall before handing it to him with the glass straw. "Wanna try?"

"Uh, aye… I can be ah tryin'," He fumbles a little as he loads the dart into the glass tube.

"Oh yeah," T's lips tilt into a wicked smirk, "be careful of the tips, they might still have some of the shit on them."

"Ya be ah right fucker sometimes, ya be ah knowin' that?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"Only sometimes?" T snorts before he goes and perches on the back of the chair, nearly tripping on the lip of the seat.

"Aye. An' don'nah be aimin' ta make it more often." He looks the straw over before winking at T.

"No, no. I know a challenge when I hear it."

He rolls his eyes, knowing it was time to cut his losses on the banter. Better to let T have this than risk him actually remembering it before he holds the straw up, "So, what, ya be ah blowin' it like hard ya can?"

"Yeah, pretty much." T nods and rubs his palm against one of his eyes. "So let's see what ya got."

Harry nods slowly, clearing his throat with a cough before he puts the straw to his lips. His eyes narrow as he stares at the target on the wall and adjusts the straw. Well, it wasn't like he could be that much worse than T. He takes a deep breath before he blows against the dart in the straw.

"Oh, fuck you." T grumbles.

He lowers the straw from his lips before he walks over to the drawn target, surprised to find the dart embedded in the outermost circle.

"Wanna try it on hard mode?" He asks as he leans forward to pick up a dark green coated dart.

"I be ah callin' that ah hard pass mate." Harry shakes his head before he pulls the dart free from the wall and sets it and the straw down on the table with the rest of the glasswares. Was that why T was acting a little off? Had he tested Faustina's newest concoctions?

"Your loss." He shrugs as he tosses the dart back on the table.

"Yer new darts be cool T, but ya know what we be ah needin' ta be ah workin' on," He reminds T sternly before he sighs, "Though I be wantin' ta offer for ya ta be talkin' me through four chains before we be workin' on what David be ah sharin' with us."

"That." T jumps off the chair stumbling slightly, "I tried it with Gil earlier. It seemed to help him."

"Til the candle be ah goin' out." He smiles.

"Yeah, there was no helpin' him after that." T agrees as he walks over to the pile of chains.

Harry nods, "But, I did be ah noticin' ya be joinin' us when we be ah tryin' ta pick 'im back up. I think ya be ah shockin' the Sweet Boy outta his dark thoughts."

T lifts an eyebrow, "We're tryin' ta meet each other halfway right? Ya did it my way so... Even if it's uncomfortable as fuck, it's fair." He shrugs.

"Aye. An ya be ah doin' it well." He nods proudly, "So thanks. It be ah meanin' ah lot ta me ta be seein' ya take that up yerself."

"Well, to be honest, Deez glared at me 'til I did it. It wouldn't have crossed my mind to get that close to a bed to comfort someone."

Harry chuckles. It was adorable to see Deez becoming as protective of the family as the rest of them. "Whatever be ah gettin' ya in there, I be happy ta see ya doin' it."

"Ya know how I aim ta please." T nods as he looks down at the chains with a frown.

He chuckles absently before he takes a deep breath and claps his hands together, "Alright, ya be ah ready ta be ah doin' this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I know I be ah trustin' ya," Harry shrugs before he lays face down on the floor with his hands behind his back.

It takes a moment before T starts shackling his wrists, "Sure you're okay with all four?"

"Aye. Let's be ah seein' if this be ah workin' for me."

"Kay." T breathes before he clasps the cuffs around his ankles as well.

He smiles when T plops next to him, wishing his heart would be as relaxed as he was pretending to be. "K, noise ain'nah be ah countin' this time?"

"Fine by me." T rubs small circles on his back. "Just ya know, let me know if it starts getting too much."

He takes a deep breath, "Aye. So far I just be ah freakin' out ah little." No big, considering the epic meltdown he'd had the first time they'd tried this.

T runs a hand up his spine and over his neck only to land in his hair and run his fingers through it.

"Ya be ah watchin' yer urges ta be ah tuggin' me locks, ya hear." Harry chuckles before he takes another deep breath.

"I'll try to resist."

"I know, it be ah hard thing ta be ah doin'." He teases before he rolls onto his side and bends his legs to reach for his lock picks in his boot.

T scoots closer and brushes his shoulder against his, the weight of his eyes never leaving him. "I know you can do this."

Harry nods, fighting down a burning in his throat as he grabs a couple of picks. Even without a jacket or hoodie on he was already sweating. He was having a hard time getting a good grip on the picks. "Fuck."

"It's okay." T nuzzles against his shoulder. "Lower the picks and wipe your hands off."

"Right." He nods, hating the way his voice wavered. One slips from his hold before he manages to set them on the floor. Why were all the little things making his heart race right now?

He takes a deep breath before he wipes his sweat-slicked hands over his pants. He runs his fingers over his palm before he does it again. And again. It just didn't feel like he could get them dry. But he needed them dry. If he couldn't dry them off he couldn't hold the picks and if he couldn't do that he couldn't get free and if he couldn't get free-

"Hook," T sighs as he reaches out and takes his hand. "It's dry." He slips a leg behind the cuffs and rests the weight there. "You've got this."

Harry blinks before he feels his palm again. Dry. What the fuck. "That be ah feelin' real, I did'nah be ah likin' that." He shakes his head before he picks the tools back up in his _dry _hands.

"Want me to blow out the candles that seemed to help you last time."

Harry shakes his head. "We already be ah startin' like this. Maybe next time?"

"If you're sure." T sighs.

He nods before he starts working on a wrist cuff. T always did his feet first, but he wasn't aiming to be fancy. He just wanted out of the damn cuffs.

Being here like this made him feel like he'd forgotten a word, but it was there, just on the tip of his tongue. Except it wasn't a word, it was memories. Memories that were just out of reach, hiding just behind the darkness in his mind. Like he could hear voices, but not make out what they were saying.

"I don't know where your head's at Hook," T frowns, as he knocks his shoulder with his "But ya better pull it out."

Harry blinks up at him before he closes his eyes and lets his forehead thunk against the cold, rough wooden floor. "It be ah messin' with me head be all." He admits before he resumes working the tumbles of the lock.

"Huh." T frowns as he brushes his thumb over his arm, "Try picking something in the room to focus on."

He grins as he looks up at T, "Oh, I be ah havin' somethin' ta be ah focusin' on." He winks.

"Cool." T nods. "So just focus on that. Want me to help you move so you can stare at," he turns his head, "The dartboard?"

"Nah, I be ah havin' ah good view o' what I be ah focusin' on." He chuckles as he continues to stare at the oblivious boy in front of him.

"Okay, now try it again."

"Ya ain'nah bein' no fun when things be ah goin' o'er yer head." He grumbles as he clicks a tumbler in place.

T tilts his head up before he turns back to Harry, "The focusing helping then?"

"Do ya really be ah missin' that you be me focus?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"Oh." T tilts his head before he grins. "Gotcha. Good to know."

Harry takes a deep breath before he goes back to working on the lock. "T?"

"Sup?"

"How long I be ah workin' this one damn lock?"

T looks up at the clock on the wall. "Forty-five-ish minutes."

"Great…" He grumbles as he manages to get another tumbler to jiggle into place.

"I've been thinking about ways to help, can I try something?" T asks hesitantly.

"Be ah tryin' ah way."

"Just ya know, let me know if it makes it worse or not." T mumbles as he moves his leg to kneel next to him, running his fingers through his hair before he tugs roughly so he was facing him. And then kisses him deeply before he could protest.

Harry blinks in surprise as a muffled moan of pleasure escapes him. He kisses back hungrily, happy to have something far more pleasant to focus on for the moment.

T nips his lip before he pulls away. "Get the cuff you're working on off and we can do it again." He offers with a grin.

He groans in frustration, but he was already working to get the last tumbler in place. It was funny. His mind was never this clear when he was fooling around, but with a single tumbler between him and T's soft lips, he was feeling clearer than Deez's glass.

When the tumbler clicks into place and he twists the tools, unlocking the cuff around his wrist he lets it drop before he turns to T, "Aye?"

"Aye." T runs both hands through his hair before he tugs and leans down to kiss him again.

It was like T was kissing the call of the memories away. He didn't want to look at those, he just wanted to be able to free himself if anything were to happen. That was all. He rolls onto his back, pulling T up to straddle him. "Ya be ah mindin'?" He asks roughly against T's lips.

"Not if it's helping." He shrugs lazily.

He grins before he wraps his arms around T, holding him close as he gets to work on the next wrist cuff. "I be ah thinkin' it be just the tic I be ah needin'."

"Glad to help." T muffles a yawn, his head tilting to the side before he narrows his eyes thoughtfully before he shrugs and hesitantly runs his nails down his chest.

Not to mention it was a touch that T wasn't flinching away from. Did this count?

He smiles when he gets the next cuff off. "Were that ah bein' faster?" He lets out a sigh of relief.

"By a fuck ton." T chuckles. "And with one hand." He adds, sounding impressed before he leans down and claims his lips again. One hand buries deeply in his hair and tugs roughly.

He sits up, wrapping his arms around T to press him harder to his chest, to deepen the kiss.

T bites his lip again, pulling away as he releases it slowly, "Two more."

Harry groans, "Now ya be ah torturin' me. It ain'nah bein' fair ya be figurin' out I like the bitin'."

"I've seen Uma do it," He shrugs. "An' hair tuggin' and kissin' usually distracts the shit outta you… So eh."

"Aye." He grunts as he reaches for a leg lock, laughing when his efforts sends T to the floor. "Ooops."

T chuckles as he pulls himself up. "If it wasn't your thing-"

"Oh, it be me thing." He assures T with a grin as he gets to work on the lock, "But I don'nah be thinkin' now be the time for ya ta be gettin' an introduction ta me wilder side." Not just yet, and especially not right after testing out Faustina's herb mixings.

"Tch." T rolls his eyes.

"I rather ya be wholly you," He grins before he points at the painted target, "an' aimin' better."

"Wholly me?" T snorts, "Also fuck you." He pushes his shoulder playfully.

"I mean, I do be ah wishin'." He chuckles, "But by wholly you, I be meanin' unaffected by herbs."

"Oh, that." T chuckles, "I don't know, I kinda like this one."

"Aye, I can be seein' that." His smile slowly fades, "But I don'nah be wantin' ya ta be regrettin' yer choices later when ya ain'nah feelin' so happy on the herbs, yeah?"

T tilts his head to the side, taking a moment before he blushes. "Oh. Fair."

He chuckles, "Be gettin' me?"

He leans back and nods, "Still," He grins, "Kissin' seems ta get ya outta your head." He shrugs.

"Oh aye," His grin widens as the lock pops before he moves on to the last one, "Ya be ah feelin' free ta be motivation' me with that anytime it be pleasin' ya."

T snorts before he leans forward and kisses him again, "Predictable pirate."

He smiles at the heat of their lips pressed together, noting all the ways T's kissing was improving, "I can be ah livin' with that." He snickers.

"Shocking." T chuckles as he pushes him, "Come on, one more."

"Mate, I be ah workin' it."

T's eyes sweep to the remaining lock. "Yeah, slowly." He snorts as he sits back. "Come on Hook, I'm startin' ta feel like you're too distracted..." He looks away, "I mean, I could always try dullin' your hook instead."

His eyes narrow, "Ya can be shuttin' it." He digs the picks into the lock as T inches closer to the corner he left his shit in, "T, it ain'nah bein' funny."

"Tick tock." T chuckles with a shit-eating grin, "I mean, since, the kissin' wasn't doin' it for ya…"

"Oh, that be looooow." He glares.

"I can get lower." T chuckles as he rolls to his feet.

"Stop."

"Make me."

"Ain'nah funny."

"Pretty damn."

"When I be gettin' this lock-" He lets his head fall back to the floor. He wasn't chained down. He sighs before he stands, "Don'nah you dare."

"Still have one left." T laughs freely, "Guess you really don't want that kiss." He sweeps up the hook before he jumps to perch on the back of the chair."

He kneels, glaring at T as he works before the lock opens, "Give it." He warns with a low growl.

T's eyes sweep over him in amusement, "I guess since you got the lock off…" He offers the hook back.

He takes it before tossing it over his shoulder, "Thanks, but I be talkin' 'bout the kiss I be earnin'."

T blinks in surprise, his eyes on the hook with disbelief, "Seriously-."

"Shut up." He crosses his arms over his chest as he kneels in the chair in front of T, "Ya be promising."

T shakes his head, "Fair." He chuckles. "Great job." He adds before he kisses his lips.

He smiles as he wraps his arms carefully around T and leans into the kiss.

T might not be ready for the next step, but he would enjoy the hell out of kissing him until he was.

Even if this was just a ploy to avoid touch practice.

* * *

**Hey you with all your you-ness,**

**Kay, before I start with the questions, I felt a very strong need to point out for any one who might be confused, which honestly I would be too if I were reading this. T was drugged. He did it to himself of course, but was still drugged. (Mostly at Faustina's behest)**

**I hope their was enough context clues for that, but I'm never a hundred percent sure so, ya know, wanted to clarify if anyone was questioning what the fuck was happening with T in this chapter. **

**And if you're wondering why Harry didn't pick up on that, it's because he was sure T was just trying to get outta the practice, followed by being drowned in fear, followed by being turned on af...**

**That being said-**

**What did you guys think?**

**Were you surprised by T's boldness? **

**Were you able to figure out there was something up with T before I mentioned it?**

**Did we describe Harry's panic well?**

**Was the back and forth at the end amusing?**

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	57. Math

**Hiya Descendants,**

**Is it Wednesday already?**

**How does time work X.x**

**Don't mind me and Twisted... We're just gonna go write.**

**Don't forget to leave us some love after you've (hopefully) enjoyed the chapter.**

**Don't worry, the chapter isn't as scary as the title suggests.**

**-Dark-**

* * *

The smell of clove, salt, and leather fills her senses. She blushes even as she nuzzles into his side with a smile. Her eyes open slowly, feeling the roughness of his salt-encrusted jacket before she squeezes him tighter.

His arms around her made her feel safe. Secure.

Harry.

It always felt like a dream to wake up in his arms.

She'd admired him for so long in the shadows. Always beside herself when T shared his escapades involving him. It had felt so amazing to actually meet him. Her chest bubbles with warmth as she swallows the urge to giggle with delight.

She felt lucky. To be a part of his life. To be so close to his family. It felt surreal.

He was so comfortable, warm. She could-

_Bang_.

She startles, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Bang bang bang.

"Hey you two, time to join the rest of us in the cabin."

Oh. She sighs with relief at the sound of Uma's voice.

"Aye!" Harry grumbles as his arm tightens around her, pulling her over him as he rolled to his other side, "Aye Uma, just be ah givin' me uh few more minutes." He mumbles.

Uma sighs, "I've been down here twice. Get your asses moving."

Harry groans, "Aye Cap'in. Right ya be." He yawns as he sits up, keeping her pressed to his chest. "Sorry mate, I could'nah be ah lettin' go when I be feelin' the sleep settle last night."

"I don't mind." Her cheeks flare with heat as she nuzzles against him again. "It's-" Her voice gets lower as she speaks, "Nice waking up with you." Her admission makes her stomach twist in knots and her heart race. She'd never grow weary of it. "We should get up though sir, the Captain sounds upset." She whispers against the crook of his neck.

"Oh, well mornin' Love. Did'nah be ah knowin' I be holdin' onta ya." He squeezes her closer before he pecks her shoulder.

She purrs happily.

"But, ya ain'nah bein' wrong." He chuckles as he pulls them both to their feet, "Uma ain'nah bein' one ta keep waitin'." He slowly inches toward the door.

"Do you mind?" She asks as she drops her hand to take his. The pitch darkness of the room was comforting to her, but she doubted it was for him.

"Don'nah be ah tellin' me ya can be ah seein' in the dark like Deez." Harry chuckles as she starts leading him.

"No, I'm just used to navigating in it." She offers as she clicks the lock, "It helps that I memorized the layout of the room." She responds before she opens the door. Her eyes squint as the light overwhelms her sight.

"I just be ah knowin' the door be here ah cause Uma were just yellin'." He chuckles again before he laces their fingers together, "Come on, we can be ah holdin' hands 'til we be ah gettin' to the stairs." He winks.

She smiles up at him, "Thank you." She ducks her head with a blush. It felt nice to hold his hand, but she appreciated him looking out for T. He'd be so mad at her if she did something that ruined his image. And even more upset with Harry. She smiles.

T.

She resists the urge to giggle. She owed so much to him, as much as she owed the pirate currently guiding her. It felt so amazing to be free of the bell tower. Of their father. Even if she still had to hide. At least people knew she existed now. And accepted her. It was more than she could have ever hoped for.

She smiles as he squeezes her hand before they separate. She checks to make sure T's hood is in place before she follows behind him, hands in her pocket. Resisting the urge to stick close to him as he leads them to the cabin.

When she sees everyone is present she pauses. Her eyes flicker to Uma, Deez, and Gil before she steps behind Harry. Too many. Her face burns, hating herself.

These were people she loved.

People she trusted. Still, her hands come up to pull the strings on the hood tighter so that she was more obscured.

"Hey Faustina." Deez grins without looking up from the notebook or stacks of pictures in front of her.

Gil looks up from his workbook with a lazy smile, "Hey." He greets softly. "Nice to see you again."

Uma bites her lip as she looks her over, making her duck her head behind Harry as she grips the back of his jacket.

"What we be ah gettin' pulled into?" Harry asks with a chuckle as he pulls her around him before pressing her face to his chest. A small squeak leaves her lips as she steps closer to him.

Gil poorly tries to hide his amusement as he covers his mouth with his hand.

"Be nice Harry," Deez finally looks up as she rests a hand on Gil's arm, "She's not used to all of us being in the same room yet. And you guys can be really overwhelming." She teases as she looks pointedly at Harry.

"We're working on school work together before Yensid gets here." Uma offers. "He said we were all weakest when it came to math, except T." She sighs, "I was hoping he'd help us with it before he got here."

"T's awful at math," Faustina mumbles as she looks down as she places her hands in the hoodie's pouch and fidgets.

Deez rolls her eyes, "That little liar." She chuckles and shakes her head, "I knew he wasn't patient enough for that."

"Huh." Uma pats the empty seat next to her. "This is perfect then."

What about the situation was perfect, exactly? She bites her lip, pouting when Harry chuckles and guides her to the table.

"I be ah needin' help with the math as well Love, we kind o' be ah countin' on ya," he points rudely at Deez, "since someone be ah not willin' ta be showin' the steps she be ah takin' ta be gettin' the answers."

Deez sighs.

She feels her cheeks burn as she sits down. "How can I help?" She ducks her head, knowing T would be frustrated by how meek she sounded.

"I need help with division and multiplication," Gil admits sheepishly.

"And I need help with factors and exponents." Uma sighs.

"An' if it be ah bein' math, I be ah needin' help," He winks at Uma, "After all, who be ah needin' ta count past one when that be ah bein' what ya are?"

"And I need to figure out why you need to show the work." Deez huffs. "Apparently."

"Oh." She blinks. They were all on such different places. She bites her lip as she slowly pulls her books to her before she peeks up at Uma, "Who should I help first, Captain?"

Uma rubs her temples, "You mind giving Gil a hand? At least he wants to learn." She glares at Harry.

"Of course, Captain." She shifts in discomfort.

"Oh," Deez blinks before she stands up and collects the pictures into the notebook, "I can go work on the floor so you guys can be comfortable. I'll have more room." She walks to the other side of Gil before she lays out on the floor, managing to stay just close enough that she could tap her foot against his thigh.

"If you're sure that's where you wanna work." Uma smiles at her, "I think it might be helpful. Harry, c'mon, we can work on the bed." She stands.

"I be down for anythin' that can be done on ah bed." He chuckles before he presses his lips to her temple.

Uma joins his chuckle. "Of course you are." She shakes her head before she looks at her again. "There." She nods, "Does that help Faustina? Think you can loosen your hood?"

Her ears burn as she adjusts the hood and nods. "Thank you, Captain." She offers sheepishly, relieved Uma wasn't asking her to lower it completely.

"Good." Uma nods in approval before she gathers her and Harry's books."C'mon Pretty Boy." She nods towards the bed.

She smiles as Harry squeezes her shoulder encouragingly before he rushes past Uma to jump on the bed. Flinching at the sound of the springs. She swallows before she turns to Gil and slowly sits next to him, with her back firmly to the offending piece of furniture.

Gil's friendly smile puts her at ease as she settles. "Do you want to start at the beginning? I know it's got to be frustrating for you." She bites her lip. "They're flipping on you right?" She asks quietly as she pulls her book to her and flips to the right chapter.

Gil's face reddens as he nods his head.

"That's okay, we'll just go slow. But you're going to have to say the numbers out loud so I know you're seeing the problem right. Sorry."

"She was the one working with us once we got the books from Yensid." Deez points out.

"Oh." Gil perks up slightly before he turns to her.

She nods. "We'll figure this out, just like what we did with reading." She bites her lip. "It's the one and sevens, nines and sixes, and three and eights tripping you right?"

Gil nods sheepishly.

"That's okay." She hesitantly puts her hand on his arm and squeezes it. "We've got this." She smiles softly. She reaches out to the scraps of paper and writes out the numbers. Adding extra lines and writing out the name of the number under each of them. Before she slides it over to him.

The room falls into an oddly comforting hum of soft sounds.

The scratching of pens and pencils across paper.

Deez softly humming to herself as she continued to write to the Prince.

Uma and Harry's occasional whispered arguments and questions.

Gil's soft voice as he read the problems out loud while she gently corrected when he wasn't seeing the right number.

She smiles at Gil when he gets his fifth multiplication problem right. "You're doing amazing." She whispers. "You're getting this much quicker than I expected."

"Thanks." Gil grins as he sits up, "It's 'cause you're ah good teacher." He furrows his brow as he rubs the back of his head, "I didn't know dyslexia made math hard too."

"It's my pleasure." She hesitantly pats his arm before she bites her lip, "I know you can do anything you put your mind to, you never give up till it becomes easy for you and even then you continue to work on it. It's a very admirable trait."

"Yet another admirable thing about you." Deez chuckles, "When ya gonna start listening to us?"

"Thank you." Gil perks up, "Coming from the both of you- It means a lot." He grins before he drops a hand under the table, chuckling when Deez starts to giggle.

"You're much smarter than you give yourself credit for." She adds quietly. "Once you get over the hurdle you take off running." She squeezes his arm. "Let's do five more, and then try division, okay?"

Gil grins at her before he nods his head. "Thank you."

"Of course. Happy to help." She smiles when Gil's face goes serious and he gets back to writing as she continues to work on writing out the steps she hoped would help Uma with understanding factors and exponents.

The room falls into another comfortable hum until it's broken by a flash and a clicking and whirring sound.

She looks up in confusion before she smiles at Deez.

"Sorry." Deez grimaces as she takes a few steps back, "I forgot it flashed."

Uma chuckles, "It's sweet though. This is nice. Having everyone here helping each other. I don't blame you for wanting to capture it. Thank you."

Deez tilts her head to the side, "Oh, should I take another? I was going to write about our new school to the Prince."

"If you don't mind," Uma smiles sweetly. "I want one for us too. It's so rare."

"Well then get back to work." The room fills with laughter at Deez's order as they heed it.

She smiles, loving the warmth that filled the room at the sound.

When Deez puts down the camera again, she looks up with a hesitant smile in her direction. "Deez?" She whispers softly, knowing the other girl could still hear her.

Deez smiles as she turns to her, "Oh-I'm sorry about that. That was pretty bright. I wasn't thinking."

"No, it wasn't-" She shakes her head, "Um, it's just-" She bows her head. She hated asking people for things. But they were on the bed, and she couldn't even bring herself to look at it right now, let alone be near it. She shifts in discomfort, but at least she could whisper and not draw attention to herself with the demi-goddess's amazing hearing. "Do you mind giving this to the Captain?" She pushes the piece of paper towards her.

"Oh, yeah. I got it." Deez smiles as she takes the page.

"Thank you." She breathes in relief.

Gil looks up in confusion, "Got what?"

Deez chuckles as she runs her free hand through his hair, "A delivery."

"Huh." He looks between her and Deez for a moment, "Oh." He chuckles before he bends back over his workbook.

Deez walks out of her sight before she flinches at the sound of the springs. Ignoring the way Gil glanced in her direction as she ducks her head.

"Delivery."

"Delivery?" Uma asks curiously.

"Yep. Math help from Faustina."

She shrinks slightly in her chair and stares intently at the table.

"Ya can be ah stickin' yer tongue back in ur mouth or I be ah findin ah use for me new trophy." Harry grumbles, "Ya be at least able ta be ah gettin' the right answers."

She smiles hearing the pout in his tone. She'd have to help him later.

"I'm not holding out on a huge secret or anything Harry." Deez huffs, "I don't know how I know, I just do. You don't get this upset over me connecting dots."

"It's like a riddle, some people are just better at figuring it out than others." She offers, hoping she was loud enough to be heard.

Harry sighs, and suddenly Deez tumbles into their chairs.

"Thank you." Deez huffs as she pulls herself up.

"You had a distraction, now get back to work." Uma orders.

"Aye Cap'in, ya be ah crackin' the whip nice like." Harry grumbles

Gil chuckles before he pushes his workbook back to her. "Are these right?"

She grins as she looks over the problems. Of course he would do twice the amount of problems she asked him to. "Great job." She smiles up at him.

"I think it was just the numbers movin'," Gil admits quietly.

She glances back down at the page, "I think so too. Let's see how you do with division. If you get that, we can move on to fractions since they're so similar."

"Gil be ah gettin' somethin'?" Harry asks excitedly.

Gil turns, "Yeah, she helped me figure out how to read the numbers right."

"Congrats Sweet Boy-" He starts sweetly before his voice becomes rushed, "Be ah switchin' with me fer the love of Neptune. Uma would'nah ever be ah hittin' ya this much."

She smiles, unable to help her amusement.

"Cause he actually tries instead of bitching." She could hear the eye roll.

"I don't know," Gil teases, "She's really helping me figure this out."

"Don'nah be makin' me pull rank."

"Ugh." Uma huffs, "Faustina do you mind?"

"Whatever you want, Captain."

Deez scrambles on the floor to collect her project as Gil stands with his workbook.

"Finally," Harry whoops.

"It's okay if I come back to ask questions right?" Gil asks her softly.

She flinches as she hears the springs bounce, looking away when Gil tilts his head in confusion. "Yes, of course."

"Baby Girl, ya be ah actin' like ya be ah scared o' me or somethin'." Harry teases as he slips under Gil to claim the seat.

"Yeah," Gil walks away, "You wanting attention instead of working is a little scary."

"What he said." Deez pouts.

She giggles softly.

"Mind if I join?" Deez asks.

"Of course not Baby Girl." She hears Uma pat the bed.

She flinches at the slight noise the springs make as Uma 'omphs'. She holds her breath as she waits for Gil to join them.

"Ya be okay?" Harry whispers as he runs a finger along her jaw to get her to look up at him.

She blushes as she nods mutely.

He smiles as he runs his fingers under the hoodie through her hair. He pulls his hand back palm up, lingering at the point where her short red hair was barely clinging to his fingers.

She nuzzles against it before she reluctantly moves away, her eyes dropping to his workbook. She reaches out and pulls it towards her. She bites her lip as she sees all the red marks Yensid had put in it. Oh. She looks back up at him. He wasn't even trying after he'd finished the addition and subtraction.

"I know it be ah bein' bad," Harry sighs as he drops his chin to his chest and slumps back in his chair, "but T be ah helpin' me at first, and then he were'nah here ta be ah helpin'."

"Oh." She frowns as she hesitantly reaches out to take his hand and squeezes. "He's bad at project hopping." She leans over the book. "I know you can do this, you just need to focus." Or… She bites her lip. He needed rewards to care.

"Ah, focus… It be ah bein' such ah elusive thing." He holds his free hand into the air before he fakes it crashing into the table, complete with sound effects.

She raises his hand to her lips and gently kisses the center of his palm. "We can work on that too, sir." She blushes before she releases his hand. "Let's get started before Captain gets upset."

"Aye, Kraken be ah crackin' the whip," He turns to look over his shoulder before he snorts, "At least she be ah doin' it with me."

"Because you're an asshole." Uma scoffs.

"Oh come on, ya be ah sweet an' playin' with the Baby Girl's hair and smilin' at the Sweet Boy."

"Yeah, because they're actually trying."

"She ain'nah even workin' her math," Harry huffs, "she be ah playin' with pictures for the Prince."

"Yeah, because she's already caught up. She just needs to work on writing out her steps. Which-" Her voice grows softer. "Thank you Faustina, your notes make a lot more sense than the book."

She shrinks slightly as she puts her hands in her pocket again, feeling awkward at the praise "Glad it helped, Captain."

Harry sighs as he turns back to the table, propping his elbows on the surface dramatically before he rests his chin in his palms. "Math be ah makin' me feel dumb."

She frowns. "You're not dumb, you just think it's boring."

He tilts his chin towards her, "Aye." He sighs, "But that don'nah be ah soundin' like it be ah gettin' me outta ah damn thing."

"Then let's figure out what makes it interesting for you." She bites her lip. "Or at least figure out an incentive for you to care."

Harry watches her for a couple of seconds before a wicked grin lights up his face, "Oh, I might be ah knowin' somethin' that could be ah makin' numbers more fun."

She smiles up at him, "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, I be ah thinkin' 'bout yer lips an' how soft they be." He winks.

She blushes.

"You should be thinking about math." Uma scolds sternly. "And the way the numbers change when you do different things to them."

She bites her lip. Kissing. And math. She narrows her eyes before she sighs, unable to come up with anything. "Can I be excused for a moment, Captain?"

"Ooh, I like that. You all need to do that from now on when we're all together like this." She chuckles, "And sure, but what's up?"

"I want to go get some gold to help him understand."

"I keep finding gold stuff all over the ship," Deez admits, "are you the one hiding it?"

"Oh." She frowns. Well there went that idea.

"Ya be ah listenin' here 'lil Treasure, that be ah bein' me treasure ta be ah findin'."

"I keep leavin' it in here." Deez huffs.

"It's in the box next to my tattoo gun." Gil chuckles. "Want me to get it?"

"Oh, no that's fine. If you don't mind me touching it I can get it."

But Harry was already up and rummaging through Gil's box, "Where ya keep findin' it?"

"In places I hide. The ship is full of small places."

Uma chuckles. "I didn't know that."

"I don't think I look at things the same way you guys do, except T or Faustina apparently."

She blushes, "T likes exploring." She shrinks slightly, "But-I like knowing where to hide too."

"That be ah good ta be knowin'." Harry grumbles as he resumes his seat and starts stacking gold coins he was carrying in his shirt.

"Look, you're already starting multiplication." She smiles when he makes several equal piles.

"I can only be ah stackin' them ta ten ah 'fore they be ah tippin'." Harry furrows his brow.

"Well, yes but how many piles are there?"

"I be ah makin'-" He counts softly under his breath, "eight stacks so far."

"So, how many are there? If there are eight stacks of ten?"

"There be bein' eighty shiny gold coin, duh."

"See, not dumb." She giggles as she slowly leans over and kisses his cheek.

"I be ah likin' this-" His eyes suddenly narrow, "Wait, that be what multiplyin' be?"

She nods.

"Wha- I be ah doin' that on the daily." Harry sits up, "I be ah countin' what I be stealin' from how many shops so I can be ah doin better next time-"

"That's division." She smiles.

"Ya be ah tellin' me ya actually be ah usin' this shite for real?"

She nods. "You all use algebra too. You just don't realize it. Especially Deez since she's organizing the hold."

"Really?"

"Really." She nods.

"Weird, but hey, didn't have to write out my steps for that either."

She shifts in discomfort as she flips through Harry's book to the back of it. "Sorry," She bites her lip. "but you really do. The further you get in math the more complicated it gets. You can't just look at them and know the answer immediately- At least not at first. That's why you have to write out the steps."

"You really should start working on that." Uma prompts gently.

"And be ah bein' glad she be ah takin' that tone with ya." Harry adds as he leans against Faustina's shoulder, reading a problem out softly before he looks back at the pile and starts arranging them into new stacks. "Like that?"

She glances at the pile before she smiles and kisses his cheek again. "Perfect."

"See what I can be ah doin' when kisses be what I be gettin'?"

"Want another?" Uma asks sweetly.

"Aye?" Harry's eyes widen as he turns around in his chair, "I can be ah gettin' 'em from everyone?"

"Finish a section, and we'll see."

"Yers be more valuable anyway." Harry winks as he spins in his chair to face the piles again.

She ducks her head as her cheeks burn. "We should really finish the section." She murmurs.

"Aye, right ya be Love." Harry nods begrudgingly before he looks down at the next problem and starts forming new stacks. "Should I be ah writin' the answers down?"

"I've been doing it. Since you're focused on the important part. Sorry"

"Don'nah be ah sorry, ya be awesome. Thanks." He turns back to the gold, sticking his tongue out as he concentrates on the piles.

She smiles, as she pulls the only other workbook on the table to her. She makes sure to pay attention every time Harry offers his found answer, kissing his cheek for every right one.

But between Harry finding the solutions, she looks over Deez's work and makes notes off to the side for her. Turning a lot of the algebra questions into word problems and breaking down the steps for several of them.

"Hey now, look-it me gettin' ah whole damn section done," Harry announces before he stands and slams his hand down on the table, knocking the stacked piles of gold over.

She startles at the sudden noise her face burning when she finds herself on the floor.

"Harry!" Uma snaps and Gil reprimands.

She flinches as she hears the springs bounce, her ears burning as she feels three sets of concerned eyes on her when two shadows lean over the edge of the bed.

Oh god. What had she done? She curls into herself, hugging her knees to her as she wished the floor would open up beneath her. Why? She wanted to run, but was afraid of drawing more attention to herself.

"Oh!" Harry frowns as he kneels by her, "I be ah so sorry. I were'nah thinkin'."

"I-it's m-my fault. Sorry."

"Shh Love." Harry pulls her against his side, "Here ya be ah helpin' me so much an I be ah scarin' the sand 'neath your feet."

She ducks her head. "But I, I'm h-happy you g-got th-through the, through the se-section."

"I be appreciatin' the support." Harry sighs.

"Hey um-" She hears Deez hesitantly call out, "Uma, Gil, would you mind reading this for me and telling me what you think? I'm not sure I like how it sounds and I really want the Prince to like it."

Silence.

Uma sighs, "Yeah, of course."

"Sure," Gil responds hesitantly.

She flinches at the springs moving, but she was grateful for Deez's distraction.

"Here, let's be ah gettin' off the floor, yeah?" Harry presses his lips to her forehead.

She nods mutely.

When he stands he pulls her up in his arms before he turns and sits in his chair with her in his lap.

"S-sorry."

"Ya did'nah be ah doin' nothin' wrong." He sighs, "I be gettin' excited like an' not be ah thinkin'. I can'nah even promise I won'nah ever be ah doin' it again, cause I be ah bastard, but I don'nah be ah wantin' ta be ah liar."

She blinks back tears of frustration, hating herself for making such a scene. "Y-you should be ex-excited. Y-you accomplished something."

"I can be ah gettin' excited other ways that ain'nah bein' so damn loud hopefully." He chuckles before he pulls the workbooks closer, "Ya be ah wantin' me ta be tryin' the next section?"

She nods. "Y-you're doing so well. I th-think it would be a g-good idea."

"Aye? Who I be a be ah not followin' good advice?" His brow furrows as he looks over her notes in Deez's workbook, "Ya be ah thinkin' she really don'nah be ah knowin' how ta be ah showin' the steps?"

She bites her lips to peek out to see what he was talking about and nods before she hides her face again, her cheeks still on fire. Why? She bites her lip as her hands start to fidget in the hoodie pocket. T wouldn't have jumped.

"Be ah takin' ah deep breath." Harry whispers softly against the hood, "Ya be fine. Just be ah breathin' for me, Love." She shivers at the warmth that permeates the fabric to hit her ear as she does as instructed.

Harry runs tender soft touches up and down her arm, "I be ah havin' ya, that be ah all that be ah matterin', aye?"

She nods before she turns to hide her head in his chest.

"It just be ah bein' you and me," He continues to breath softly against her, "an' math," he chuckles, "but really it ain'nah seemin' so horrible any more."

She takes several more breaths, though it doesn't seem to do anything for her racing heart. "Sorry."

"Now, now." He presses a finger to her lips, "Sorry ain'nah bein' invited to the party."

She swallows before nodding. Her head pressing against the nook of his shoulder as she looks at the wall across from them. "I don't think I do well with parties."

"I be ah figurin' out the book types never do." He chuckles, "Luckily ya'll be ah havin' yer own kind o' parties."

She loved the way his chest rumbled under her. The way he was holding her. It felt amazing that so many people cared about her. Even if she hated herself for her reactions, the fact that they didn't… She smiles as she tilts her head up and gently kisses the curve of his jaw before she points to his workbook.

"Right ya be." He closes the other workbook, "Get ta work 'lil Treasure, an' be ah catchin'." He calls out evenly before he tosses her book over his shoulder.

She flinches as someone scrambles on the bed to catch the book.

"Can you not?" Gil sighs. "You almost hit her."

"Mate, I be ah tryin'," Harry chuckles as he straightens his workbook out in front of him, "but not be ah mite too hard when I be ah figurin' out this math stuff."

"Aim then throw," Uma scolds.

"That's a form of math too…" She whispers against his neck.

"Really?" Harry whistles, "Ya be ah hearin' that? I be ah gettin' real good at this math real fast."

"No," Uma sighs, "We didn't-"

"Glad you're realizing how smart you are too." Deez chuckles.

She nods in agreement as she presses closer to him, the scent of clove enveloping her.

"Sure, that." Uma agrees stiffly.

Oooh. She grimaces. The Captain was clearly not thrilled about being interrupted. She hides her head back into Harry's shoulder. She did not want that directed at her at all.

"Hey Uma, if I figure out a section of this can we go to the cove?" Deez asks, her voice placating.

"Oh, I like that. Anyone who finishes three entire sections gets to go to the cove. The rest have to stay behind to finish their work."

She frowns. That was mean. She bites her lip before she peeks over Harry's shoulder. "Gil? W-want to come over?" She could handle two. And Gil was quiet. She could do that.

Gil had looked dejected, but her offer made him smile gratefully before he races off the bed. She tries to brace herself, but fails and flinches at the creaking springs.

"Thank you," Gil breathes, as he slides into the chair next to Harry, "I really wanna go to the cove too."

She nods as she twists in Harry's lap to pull his book to her. "Oh." She frowns. "Here." She leans over and shows him how to find the lowest common denominator, explaining every step carefully, waiting for Gil to nod before continuing. "It's like…" She narrows her eyes. "How you determine how much ink goes into your tattoo gun. You have to measure it out." She explains gently, knowing she always had an easier time when she could apply math to her interests. "Here, this problem can be divided by fourths, try that one." She pushes the book back to him.

She was so happy Harry was keeping her on his lap, one arm secured around her as he continued doing his own work. It felt wonderful to be held and to help at the same time.

"Thank you," Gil breathes out in relief before he bends over his workbook.

She leans over his shoulder as she watches him, smiling like an idiot when Harry's arm tightens around her. "You got it," She hesitantly pats his shoulder. "I knew you would. Great job."

She frowns, as she turns to Uma rolling her teeth between her lips as she fidgets in discomfort. Did she want to go to the cove with them? She watches Deez, who was acting like a desk across Uma's lap as they both worked in their workbooks.

She pulls her book to her and flips through it before she puts it on her lap and starts on her geometry problems. Either way, it was probably for the best to stay ahead of them so she could help them when they got to it.

She was so far behind she doubted she'd be able to catch up in time anyway. Three sections was a lot.

But she still helps the boys whenever they ask her for help on a problem, taking the time to explain and show them what they were stuck on. She didn't mind missing going to the cove, but she knew they would be so disappointed and upset if they didn't get to join Uma and Deez.

"Um… Uma?"

"What's wrong Baby Girl?"

"You want me to do this and then do two sections of stuff I haven't tried yet?"

"Yeah, you don't need to be right, you just need to try."

She frowns at the sigh of defeat. "Do you need help?" She offers hesitantly. Three was going to be a lot- But if it meant them going to have fun versus being stuck on the ship working alone, she'd do it.

"No, I see what I'm supposed to be doing to write out all the steps." She sighs, "It's just hard to think it all out and write it down when I know the answer already and I keep losing track of where I am in the steps. I'd rather you focus on Harry and Gil."

"You don't want to go to the cove then?" Uma asks expectantly.

"Doing this is making my head hurt, I'm not going to be able to try two new sections where I also have to show all the stupid work."

"The boys don't know what they're doing either." Uma points out.

"Yeah they do, they just didn't know they did."

"Well maybe you do too. Just try it." Uma sighs, "As I said it doesn't need to be perfect, you just have to try."

"But it would be faster and right if I didn't have to do it like this."

Uma chuckles, "You need to write it out, Deez."

"I'm trying." Deez huffs before her voice becomes muffled, "I just wanna write."

"Well, write out the work." Uma chuckles again, "The longer you argue the less time we'll have at the cove."

She frowns. Yeah. There was no way she was going to the cove today. She shakes her head. "Captain…" She stiffens as she looks over Harry's shoulder.

"Yes," Uma looks up in surprise.

She shifts in discomfort as the whole room settles into silence, feeling three sets of eyes on her again. "Um, well, it's just...Algebra's a lot more complicated and time-consuming… Since she's already on it, can't she just…" She swallows, her throat suddenly dry. Biting her lip when she feels warmth pool on the back of her hand. "Do the one? It's like doing four sections, by itself..."

"Breathe," Harry whispers as his arm tightens around her.

Oh. She frowns as she takes a breath.

Uma's eyes narrow before she twists to look down at Deez's workbook and groans. "What the fuck is that? Why the fuck are there letters? And the layers?"

She flinches at her tone as she leans so her mouth is pressed against Harry's shoulder.

"The layers are the stupid work you have to show." Deez kicks her feet against the bed in frustration, "This part is the answer. And I got them all right, but now I have to break down why I'm right and I suck at that in every damn part of my life." She drops her head to the bed as her feet keep tapping a rhythm on the bed behind her.

She flinches at every creak, hiding in Harry's shoulder again.

"Deez, be ah knockin' it the fuck off."

The noise stops abruptly.

"Fine." Uma sighs, "Just finish that page, then you can come. That more fair?"

She fidgets as she waits for Deez to answer.

"Good." Uma chuckles. "Now stop throwing your tantrum and get to work." The sound of patting the bed thankfully wasn't accompanied by creaks this time, "You only have eight more problems."

Again Deez doesn't respond.

"Fair." She flinches as the bed creaks when one of them moves. "I know it's frustrating, but still, all I want you to do is try. We're a family, and we're working on this together. It's just a few more problems. You can do this."

"Yeah," She hears Gil turn in his seat. "You're really smart Deez. You can do this. I know you can. And if we all work really hard we could all head out before one and enjoy the rest of the day." His voice grows concerned. "Deez?"

Silence.

She hears Gil stand up before she flinches at the creak.

She tilts her head up at Harry, noticing the way he was watching the rest of the family with a frown.

"Want to go over too?" She whispers.

Harry gently shakes his head before he turns back to the table, "Nah, they be ah havin' this." He whispers before he smiles down at her, "She can be bein' ah lot like you when she be upset o'er somethin'."

She nods, as she drops her eyes back to her book, "Should I leave then?"

"No." Harry hugs her closer, "Ya can'nah be ah gettin' outta helpin' me that easy."

"But-" She frowns as she fidgets more, oblivious to the slick warmth smudging the hoodie. "Yes, sir."

Harry sighs as he tilts his head, "Sides, me an' the Sweet Boy still be ah needin' yer help if we even be ah havin' a clam's chance in ah stew pot ta be ah goin' to the cove."

She nods, "But what are you going to do if Deez can't come? The water's too cold."

"I be ah thinkin' Uma be realizin' not all math be ah bein' equal. Sides, she can be ah bringin' her eight problems with us if needs be."

She sighs but nods as she starts on her next problem before she notices the red and places her right hand back in her pocket.

Harry sighs as he stands with her in his arms, "Uma, we can be ah grabbin' something an be ah comin' right back?"

She looks up to him in concern as she starts to fidget again, what had she done wrong. She swallows. Oh no. She curls into herself. Deez had warned her.

"You're excused." Uma chuckles, "Just don't dick off. Keep him in line, Faustina."

"We be ah bein' right back." Harry nods before he walks to the door and sets her on her feet.

She looks up to him with a frown as she shuffles back and forth. Her eyes darting to the three on the bed. When she sees Deez laying face down on the bed with her arms crossed over her head, she bites her lip. Until she pulls her eyes to Uma and Gil comforting her. She'd be terrified if she were feeling that overwhelmed and had that many people hovering over her. And on a bed.

"We be ah headin' to yer room." Harry prompts before he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes, sir." She hangs her head, before she opens the door after a moment of waiting.

"Please, just, stop. It's not the math." She hears Deez cry, finally breaking her silence.

She turns to look at Deez in concern. She sounded so frustrated it hurt. She pauses as she turns back, indecisively.

Harry sighs before he bends slightly to whisper, "We be ah needin' to bandage yer hand, so we can be ah doin' it in there, or we be ah headin' to your room. Yer choice."

She toes nothing before she nods her head and heads out the door. She was embarrassed enough without the others knowing. She was upset she'd scrubbed her hand that bad in the first place. Again. She bites her lip as she leads the way to her room. She pulls out a lock pick set from one of the cargo pockets before she kneels in front of the door, and starts picking it. Once it clicks she opens the door and steps in, holding it open for Harry before she closes it behind him.

Without him asking she walks over to collect the things they'd need, not wanting him to get more upset at her for arguing. Once it's all on the table. She looks down, bouncing slightly on the heels of her feet.

"I be allowed ta be helpin' then?" He asks with a small smile.

"I-" She blushes, "I can do it. I just- I thought-"

"Oh, I do be ah wantin' to, I just be ah learnin' ta be ah pickin' me battles with T. I were'nah bein' sure ya ain'nah also bein' stubborn 'bout this kin' o' thing." He pushes off the wall near the door and walks over to sit in the chair before he pats his knee, "Be ah comin' here." he turns to start arranging the supplies.

Her stomach flips before she steps forward. "Yes, sir."

"Why ya be ah callin' me 'sir' like _that_?" Harry asks as he helps her sit.

"Like what?"

"Like ya be ah thinkin' ya be in trouble."

"I-" She frowns, as she looks down at her, well T's boots. "I didn't mean to interrupt your work-And take time away from the rest of the family- Or to-" She covers her hand. "I was just- I wasn't thinking, and now you're wasting your time."

"I be glad ta be knowin' that." Harry sighs as he takes her hand and holds it out before dosing it with the bottle of alcohol, "If ya be ah doin' this with purpose to yer hand I be ah real worried." He smiles softly before he slathers it with ointment. "But ya ain'nah bein' ah waste o' me time. So be ah puttin' thoughts like that away."

"I'm sorry- I won't say it again."

"Oh no, if ya be ah thinkin' that I be ah wantin' ta know. Just, ya be ah needin' ta know ya be wrong." He corrects her as he slowly, tenderly, starts wrapping the bandage around her hand.

"But-" He had better things to do than worry about her hand. She could have easily wrapped it herself. She felt awful. Deez was clearly going through something, and she'd pulled Harry away from it selfishly. She bites her lip as she looks down at the back of her wrist. "You don't have to worry," She smiles at him, "I know I shouldn't even be out right now."

Harry's brow furrows, but he continues to focus on her hand, "Why ya be ah sayin' that?"

"Because, I know people shouldn't know about me. T will be upset. And you all were worried about Gil- Which-" She drops her head. "I'm-"

"Whoa now." Harry's eyes harden as he turns her to face him, "We be ah messin' that up with Gil. We should ah been tellin' him sooner. We ain'nah tryin' ta lock ya away an' not let you live. We ain'nah worried 'bout what people think. But we be respectin' you and T, so we be ah tryin' our best ta be understandin' and let ya both be ah knowin' we be here for ya. But never be ah thinkin' we be ashamed o' ya or tryin' ta keep ya locked away. Ya be ah havin' enough o' that already."

She feels her vision blur as she looks away, trying to blink them away. Even if it wasn't true, it was really nice to hear. She bites her lip as she scrubs at her pants. "But-" She frowns, "It's okay. I really don't mind. I don't- T's already upset thinking that he can't take care of himself- And it seems no one wants me on the isle- Which is fine. I don't really like open places- Or being around too many people- Or loud noise. I'm okay if only the four-five of you know I exist. It's a lot more than before."

"So long as it be yer choice, that be fine. But it will always be ah bein' yer choice." Harry pulls her into his arms as he stands, "I can'nah be ah fillin' ya with the truth, you gotta be acceptin' it, but I will never stop tellin' both you an' T how important ya be to me. Ta all o' us. And I just be ah hopin' one day ya be seein' yerselfs the way we do."

"But that's-" She wipes away her tears, "You barely even know me. That's not fair- I'm not-It's not your- You have so much more important-"

"Ah…" Harry puts a finger over her lips, "I be ah willin' ta be hearin' ya out, Love, but know everything 'bout you, fair or not, important to me ya be."

But why though? She knew why she adored them. Loved them. Trusted them. She'd watched them for so long, lived to hear about them from T. It just didn't seem right. But it seemed rude to argue. You shouldn't look a gift seahorse in the mouth.

"Thank you." She breathes out. After all he'd saved her, them. She wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for him. T wouldn't be alive. He'd saved them from that hell, and then Uma and him and Yensid spent god only knew how long making sure they lived through the burns and infections. That couldn't have been easy. Or enjoyable. She owed so much to them. It felt disrespectful, worse, ungrateful for her to keep disagreeing with him. She didn't understand why it mattered.

Why, she mattered. And that hurt her on a level she didn't quite recognize. "Can I stay down here please? I'm not going to be able to finish my sections, and Deez seemed really upset and I'll probably make it worse- Or be in the way." She fidgets as she bites her lip.

"No can be ah doin' Love," Harry grins as he turns for the door, "Uma be ah givin' ya ah' order. An' stayin' away ain'nah bein' our family's style anyways."

"But-" She hangs her head. She couldn't argue. "Yes, sir." She sighs.

* * *

**Ugh, Math.**

**Seriously though, fuck that shit…**

**Anyways, **

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Did you like seeing another one from Faustina's PoV? Did you like how she helped them? Or did you find it obnoxious?**

**What do you think is the matter with Deez?**

**Isn't Gil just the sweetest when he's insecure?**

**Uma's really kraken that whip. Are you guys loving it? How motherly she gets?**

**How cute is Harry with Faustina though?**

**Faustina has it so fucking bad for Harry, it's almost embarrassing for me to write, how is it to read?**

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	58. Coves, Hills, and Mountains

**Hiya Descendants!**

**Happy first chapter update of the week! **

**That's a mouthful ain't it? But I kind of like it better than Happy Monday.**

**So, in the last chapter, we got to see Faustina's point of view as the family gathered to work on their math homework. And then Deez shut down on the family.**

**Are you ready for the cove?**

**Did I hear a yes?**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Six people in the dinghy was a tight fit.

Deez takes another deep breath as she looks out over the water before she gives up and buries her face against Gil's chest again.

At least she wasn't crying anymore. Sea Gods that was so stupid.

_I have to break down why I'm right and I suck at that in every damn part of my life. _

She'd said it out loud before she'd even realized she felt that way. Felt like she just sucked at explaining everything. Then it turned into her not being able to articulate why _just_ trying wasn't an option. If she was going to do anything, it was going to be done right. That was all. Just those seemingly harmless thoughts.

Then Harry snapped at her, and Uma told her to stop throwing a tantrum.

And that had been it. She just started crying after that. And she hadn't been able to stop. Even when all she wanted was to tell them she was fine. Beg them to stop trying to make her feel better about the math.

The _stupid _fucking math. Even it wanted damn explanations from her, and she didn't like it. If she couldn't give good explanations to her family, to people she loved, then why was it so fucking special that it got to demand she explain herself.

She huffs in frustration when she notices her eyes burning again.

_WHY?_

Why couldn't she stop the hurt?

Why couldn't she explain the hurt to herself?

She just wanted to get to the cove, heat the water, and then hide in the back of the cave for a few hours. She just wanted to figure out what her problem was so she could make it go away.

As much as it had mortified her when Yensid walked in, his suggestion that they should move class to the cove for a change of scenery at least shifted some of the attention off of her.

Next time she would just keep her mouth shut if she thought she was going to disappoint Uma. Better to disappoint her than make her worry incessantly. Better to stay silent than find herself defending an opinion she could only barely understand.

She could still feel Uma watching her. Harry too.

She picks her head up enough to check where they were before she hides her face again. Almost there.

The moment she feels the dingy bump into the sand she slips down to sit between Gil's legs, giving him room to jump out with Harry to pull it to shore. As she grips the seat in front of her, she can't help but find Faustina's focused attention to her workbook odd. How could she focus with that many people and that much movement?

Unless that was why she had to be so focused. To keep her mind off of what was happening around her.

"Welcome to the Forging Cove Yensid." Gil smiles at the sorcerer before he bends over to scoop her up. He chuckles at her squeak of surprise. "All made possible by Deez." He smiles down at her. "Want to see our forge?"

"I do indeed." Yensid grins as he steps out of the dinghy, "Please lead the way."

"Cool," Gil grins.

"Speakin' o' the little Treasure and things only she can be ah doin'," Harry holds his hand out to help Uma jump to the shore before he holds his hand out again, "Think ya can be ah heatin' the pool? I be ah wantin' ta be teachin'-" Harry turns when Faustina doesn't take his hand, only to find her still bent over her book. With a sigh he bends and plucks her from the boat, "-this one here how ta be ah swimmin'."

Faustina looks up with a frown, "But I didn't finish the three sections."

"I'm the Captain-" Uma shrugs, "I'm allowed to change my mind when it suits me. And you learnin' how to swim is a lot more important than math right now. Besides-" Her eyes narrow, "Where are you in that book?"

"She and T are beyond Algebra one and are working on Geometry." Yensid supplies, "And I agree, swimming is an important necessity. With the Captain's permission-" He turns to her, "I believe it would be best for everyone to work on their own projects for an hour or two, and then we can recommit to school work feeling recharged."

"That sounds like a good idea." Uma agrees. "I know you all wanted to have fun, but we can come back another day to mess around."

"So about that water gettin' heated then?" Harry grins.

Deez nods before Gil sets her down. One of his hands rests on her head for a moment before he drops it. "Then we can show Yensid how we make weapons." He grins.

She runs for the edge of the pool, only too happy to take the time to heat it using her old method. She grips the boulder between both hands and forces her fire to accumulate against it.

Yensid chuckles as he watches in fascination. "As always, you never cease to amaze me with the ways you use your abilities. What a clever use of your fire."

"I needed to learn to swim," She admits with a frown as she stares at her hands, "but I didn't want anyone to get cold."

"Modest and thoughtful," Yensid smiles, "as usual."

When gentle steam starts to rise from the surface she can't help the small smile. It was her favorite part of the cove. When the pool looked magical.

"That's our Treasure for you." Gil grins widely as he walks over to her. "Always going above and beyond."

"Even at her own detriment." Uma sighs.

She closes her eyes at the sigh, shifting as if she were staring at the pool.

Yensid chuckles lightly as he hides his smile behind a hand. "No one is perfect. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Making mistakes is how we learn."

With a sigh, she sits on the edge of the pool and puts her feet in, "How's that Harry?"

"Ya be a pearl among sea-trash." He smiles as he starts pulling off his clothes.

Uma grins as she follows suit.

Faustina looks between the two to her and Gil several times with a small frown, before she starts emptying her pockets.

"T swims fully clothed if you're worried." Deez nods before she stands. Good, Uma and Harry were going to work with Faustina

"Thank you." She bites her lip before she sits in the sand and starts untying the boots she was wearing.

"Have fun." Deez smiles before she turns to run for the cave, only to bounce off of Gil with an 'Oomph'.

He catches her before she can fall. "Nice try." He grins down at her before he takes her hand.

Deez sighs. She hadn't thought she would get away with it, but she had to try. She just wanted a few moments to figure out what she was feeling without having to worry about hurting anyone.

"Let's show Yensid what we do, then you can have some time for yourself." He squeezes her hand, "Promise." He offers softly with a kiss to her head. "I was hoping we could help teach Faustina to swim together, but you look like you need some time for yourself. That's okay."

She sighs as she leans against him, gripping his hand tightly. Would he understand? He usually did. "Okay."

"Good girl." He smiles down at her before he places another kiss to the top of her head. "C'mon, we've been wanting to show Yensid this for forever." He starts guiding her to the cave.

She smiles as she nods, "We have." She turns to look up at Yensid as he falls into step with them, "We started working on making cannonballs, but they're not coming out right."

"Well, sounds like something we need to work on." Yensid grins before he looks back to the others, he watches them until he shakes his head, as if he'd been about to say something but then thought better of it. He turns back to them, "By all means, lead the way."

Deez glanced over her shoulder in curiosity, but all she could see was Harry coaxing Faustina into the pool. She takes a deep breath before she turns back, continuing to let Gil lead her to the cave.

"I found this place when T and I were playing hide and seek." She explains to fill the silence.

"So I remember you telling me." Yensid smiles at her. "Carlos was beside himself when he described the way you melted it to hollow it out more. Even I am impressed you're able to burn that hot. I never would have guessed."

"Pain thinks that's why my skin and hair are mostly white, because my inner flame is so intense." Deez offers with a shrug.

"What an interesting theory." He nods his head as he follows them. "Your pigment is unique even among the rest of your family."

"Deez is unique among anyone." Gil squeezes her hand. "We're so lucky she finally joined us."

She smiles as she stares at their joined hands before she laces their fingers, "I can only be stubborn for so long before it's just plain stupidity."

"How very wise of you." Yensid chuckles. "Most of the isle would rather die on a hill rather than wait for a mountain."

"Because the hill is trivial and the mountain important?" She questions with a frown.

"Exactly. Think of hills as something small, like for instance someone stealing something from you. Whereas a mountain represents your values, like your desire to never hurt someone you care about." He elaborates. "The wisest people step aside for others to stand firm on their hills, while fools often fall to them."

She ducks her head when she feels a flush creep across her face and down her neck. But she couldn't get the image out of her head. Was she tripping over a hill right now? Or was she lost on a mountain? It didn't feel small, well, hating math right now felt a little petty. She frowns. "How can you tell the difference?"

Yensid's silent for a moment. "Well, your core values are usually the code you live by. Something you wouldn't do even if it means your demise. While the rest would be things that perhaps you don't agree with or find offensive or stupid. One you can live with yourself with for letting go of. The other would change you, sometimes for the better, but most of the time for the worse."

She purses her lips as she continues walking. Was she facing a core value she didn't know she had? Or had she really just been frustrated and throwing a tantrum? But why had she been frustrated? Because she didn't know how to explain things? She scrunches her nose. That seemed too small and undefined to be a core value.

Gil squeezes her hand. "So this is it." He beams proudly at Yensid. "Where the Book Club came together in secret." He leads them to where their materials were. "These are the cups that Deez formed for the molten metal. C and T came up with a formula so they wouldn't melt."

Yensid looks over the varying cups as he nods. "Very ingenuitive." He smiles.

"And these are the molds that C and T made for us," Gil explains with excitement. "And," He walks over to where she'd melted out cubby holes and picks up a metal cube, "And these are the metals T collected and Deez condensed." He grins. "Oh." He pulls her over to the anvil, "And this is the anvil Jay, Harry, and T stole for us."

Yensid chuckles as he follows the two of them around, admiring the work they'd put into their club.

She smiles. It was hard to focus inward when he was so excited. And she loved seeing his passion for his work, "Don't forget to show him the hammer you throw around like it's nothing."

"Oh yeah!" Gil pulls her to the smaller alcove where he kept it hidden. "Look! Jay, Harry, and T stole this for us too!" He grins happily as he picks up the huge hammer, letting go of her hand as he swings it down on the anvil with a loud crash. "T thinks I should melt down my broadsword and turn it into a hammer. What do you think?"

Yensid blinks. "I think that would be an amazing idea. You seem like you're very comfortable with that instrument, that strike looked well-honed. And I dare say, I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to come at you with you wielding such a strong, blunt instrument."

"Right!" Deez giggles, "But you should hear when he's actually working on something. He sounds like he's playing music."

"Wanna show him Deez?" Gil asks, nearly pleading.

"I would rather enjoy seeing you two in action. I've been curious for quite some time."

"Uma does refuse to use the sword we made her." Deez tilts her head to the side, "We should make her a regular one so she still has a good sword."

Gil's eyes brighten. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

Deez chuckles before she pulls her hoodie off and runs to the back to collect the metal cubes, "We're still making it the fast one, right?"

"Yeah," Gil nods, "that one works the best for her model."

Yensid chuckles as he walks over to the wall and sits against it. Unable to keep the smile from his lips at their enthusiasm.

* * *

**Poor D.**

**She's really beating herself up over everything. It's hard to reread. Any guesses as to what's bothering her so much when she's lost to it?**

**Did you think D was being petty? Or do you think it's something deeper?**

**We know Uma isn't usually so cavalier about changing her orders on a whim, but there's an exception to every rule and she does feel bad for the way they acted with Deez- Still did it bother you?**

**What did you get from Faustina glancing between D and Gil to Harry and Uma?**

**What do you think about Yensid's hill and mountain metaphor?**

**Gil was so excited to show off their forge. Did it make you smile to see how passionate he is?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	59. Revelations & Devistations

**woulde'dHeyo!**

**We're back with another update!**

**You ready for a few Revelations & some Devastations?**

**;)**

**We'll let you get to it then. Enjoy!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Uma tilts her head in surprise when Faustina's slow and clumsy strokes quickly shift to well-practiced ones.

In under an hour.

She looks to Harry, who shrugs and grins at her.

"I ain'nah gonna be'ah complainin'." He chuckles.

"I'm not either but-" She watches as Faustina does a flip under the water before she breaks the surface with a giggle. Taking a deep breath before she dives back under to do a backward handstand. "I wasn't expecting her to take to it so quickly." She admits sheepishly. "Or so-" She narrows her eyes,

"Able ta be ah havin' fun with it?" Harry finishes for her.

"Yeah," She grins. It was actually pretty nice. In her past experiences with teaching her family how to swim the first time was usually the worst. Though, she was pretty sure it was worse for her when she was teaching T. She really thought he was going to drown. And worse, he seemed okay with it. Her teeth set on edge at the memory.

"How ya be ah likin' the water?" Harry calls out when Faustina surfaces again.

Faustina giggles, "It's amazing." She wades for a moment as she pushes her hair, and by proxy her hoodie, out of her face. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Thank you both." She smiles brightly.

"You did all the work." Uma smiles back, "Play around, make sure you're good and get used to the feeling."

Faustina giggles again, "Okay, Captain." She dives back under the water like she's been waiting for permission.

"Neptune's mercy do I be ah lovin' her hair," Harry whispers before he shakes his head.

"Okay Lover Boy." Uma snorts before pats his shoulder. She looks down, easily finding the red among the black. She was surprised by how clear the pool had gotten. "It's because it's red, isn't it?"

"Aye, it be such ah pretty color on them."

She chuckles as she pulls herself onto the seat. "Much better than black, that's for sure." She agrees. Still confused and concerned why Frollo had changed their appearance so drastically.

"Aye…" Harry rubs the back of his neck, "I wonder what Jay and them be ah findin' out Auradon side." He frowns.

Uma bites her lip, "Doesn't really matter anymore, does it? He's gone, she's free, and under our care. That's what's really important." She chuckles as Faustina twists in circles after kicking off the side of the pool.

"I be ah hopin' so." Harry smiles before it turns into a thoughtful frown, "But, were it bein' that easy with me an' Gil?"

Uma glances at him with a frown, "I didn't mean it like that, Pretty Boy." She shakes her head. "Just mean we might never know why he changed her appearance so much when he had her locked away, and that's gotta be okay."

Harry slowly nods in agreement. "Aye, right ya be, Cap'n."

She reaches up and ruffles his hair. "When we first found out about her, I never expected her to be so… Girly? I guess," She chuckles, "How pissed do you think she was when T chopped off their hair? They used to have so much."

"Oh, livid." Harry quickly answers, "That be the only appropriate response to that butchery."

Uma snorts, "I was talkin' about her not you."

"I were also ah talkin' 'bout her and the fact she be girly." Harry chuckles, "She were painfully thankful when she be ah thankin' me later for takin' care o' her hair." He crosses his arms over his chest as he leans closer, "So, I be ah thinkin' livid be ah good word."

"Ah." Uma chuckles. "Wonder if T'll let them grow it out again…Or if he'll just hack it like last time."

Harry bends back, taping his head against the stone wall surrounding the pool shelf they were sitting on as he groans, "Do not be ah spoutin' bad ideas for the sea gods ta be turnin' ta mischief, we be too fuckin' close ta the waves Uma!"

"It's just hair," She teases as she reaches up to ruffle his, "It'll grow back eventually- I mean that is, if he lets it."

"I hope ya be ah havin' yer sword on ya, cause them be fightin' words, Cap'in." Harry narrows his eyes.

Uma laughs at the look of horror on his face. "I love you so much, Pretty Boy. You're so easy to tease."

"It be one o' me many, many charms." He smiles as he slings an arm around her shoulder and pulls her to his side.

Uma smiles as she rests her head against his shoulder. "Aye, that it be." She nods, as she continues to watch Faustina play under the water. Her head tilts to the side after a moment. "She can hold her breath for a while."

"I be ah watchin' that too." Harry admits with a grimace, "But they both be thinkin' we don'nah be ah trustin' them ta be ah takin' care o' themselves, so I be tellin' meself ta be ah givin' it another second since ten seconds 'go."

Uma snorts, letting out a breath of relief when Faustina breaks the surface again with yet another giggle before she gulps air.

"Ya be ah mite good at ah holdin' yer breath underwater." Harry manages to get out around his hard swallow.

She turns to them with bright eyes. "It used to be a game I played." She wades in the water. "To see how long I could hold my breath before I passed out."

"Uh-huh…" Harry tilts his head to the side, "How ya be ah measurin' that?"

"By how much the candles melted." She smiles brightly. Before she turns and dives back under the water.

Uma sighs. She'd played a game like that for years after her mother drowned Deez in front of her. Had made her boys both practice holding their breath daily until they could last longer than she had under the water.

Now that Deez was part of the family, it was time to start making her practice holding her breath nightly too.

"Dark lookin' storms be ah rollin' in yer eyes." Harry lightly tugs on one of her braids.

Uma shakes her head before she blinks up at him. "Just thinkin' it might be time to get the Baby Girl to start holdin' her breath too…" She frowns as she looks back at Faustina. "I think it's the only reason T survived the dunk my mother gave him."

"Ah." Harry nods, "She do be takin' ta swimmin', an all on her own." He reminds her softly, "I bet she be willin' ta work on it with ya."

Uma nods, "I know… I just-I don't think I wanna explain to her why, least she be gettin' a night terror over it."

Harry frowns as he leans their heads together, "We can just be ah tellin' her we all be good at ah holdin' our breaths, be ah turnin' it into a challenge o' sorts."

She smiles as she turns and kisses him, "That's my First Mate. Always comin' up with great solutions."

"It be in me job description." He chuckles as he puffs his chest up.

"And you fill it out so good." She nuzzles against him.

"Speakin' o' the Baby Girl though…" He looks over his shoulder before he turns back to her.

"I know." She sighs as she bites her lip. "I think she was just frustrated. She always gets so flustered when she can't explain how she connects dots, maybe algebra makes her feel that way too. Have you seen it? It looks overwhelming as fuck. It's got letters Harry. Fucking letters."

"I don'nah be ah lookin' forward ta somethin' that be ah flusterin' that girl when it be ah comin' ta smarts." Harry sighs.

She reaches up and traces his jaw with her fingers. "You seemed to get on fine today. You finished two sections."

"Ya know that whole three sections whaleshit were bein' mean." Harry gently chides.

Uma looks away sheepishly, "I didn't think Yensid was going to show up so soon. Besides I thought the challenge would be motivating… Not ya know, debilitating." She shakes her head. "Learned that lesson. Between freaking out you and Gil, breakin' the Baby Girl, and scarin' our Problem Child enough to do her work till we docked- I think I got it."

Harry frowns, "Maybe we be ah doin' best with small goals. School be ah bein' ah new concept for some o' us."

"I know, I just- We need to catch up on so much."

"But you guys are doing so great at it. You both picked it up so quickly." Faustina grins. "You'll be caught up in no time."

Harry smiles, "How can we be ah worryin' with that bein' ah vote o' confidence?" He hugs Uma to his side.

Uma smiles, "I hope so." Because she was staring Algebra in the face in two sections, and she felt woefully unprepared for it.

"It's okay, I know enough for both of you." Faustina pushes her hair out of her face again.

"Glad to hear ya volunteering to tutor us girl." Uma grins as she leans forward on her knees, "Posioden knows we're gonna need yer help."

Faustina giggles, "It's fun once you find practical uses for it."

Uma blinks. She doubted that. She doubted that a lot. "How did you learn to do it so well anyways?"

"Carlos mostly," She frowns, "Deez was a lot better with math when he was there to talk about the theory with her. I'm more about practical applications. Deez just gets in her head too much. I get it, I'm like that too. It sucks not being able to articulate something. And she's doubly in trouble because she can't explain a lot of what she does. It has to be frustrating for her, don't you think?"

Uma frowns as she nods in agreement. "She's always been like that."

"It's hard to be anything less than perfect when you have a God watching you constantly." Faustina bites her lip. "Before-" Her frown deepens before she shakes her head. "I just get it. It's not fun having to be perfect all the time."

Perfect? Uma blinks as Faustina dives back under the water. Was that something else that had upset her?

"Huh…" Harry's eyes back on Faustina who was currently doing a row of backward flips at the bottom of the pool. "That be ah interestin' way ta be droppin' somethin' like that."

"Yeah…" Uma rubs the back of her neck as she sighs, "I was really pushing her to try and not worry about if she was getting the correct answers. But, maybe Faustina's right. Hades-" She growls in the back of her throat, "We don't even know what all he's done to her, just that he's messed with her head a lot. It's not like she scars, or like everything leaves those."

Harry sighs as he pulls Uma on to his lap, "Aye. It be ah frustratin' thing." He agrees, "But it be takin' a while for me an' our Sweet Boy ta be openin' up. Jus' be ah givin' it some time and we'll be ah figurin' it out for them too. It be ah hard ta be openin' up ol' wounds, but when they do, we'll be there ta be mendin' them together."

Uma frowns, "That's actually something that's bothered me a lot lately, Harry." She sighs.

"Aye?" Harry asks as he pulls his eyes off Faustina to look down at her.

"I got you and Gil out of the constant onslaught of-" She glares, "-problems, when we were all so young. What if the longer- I mean it literally took Mal's gang going to Auradon and us freaking out over them missing-" She frowns, "I stayed workin' for my damn mother, putting you and our Sweet Boy and the rest of the crew in danger so often, until I- I had no choice but to leave the shop to find them. She said if I left not to come back, and I made my choice."

Harry's silent for a moment before he let out a heavy sigh as he rubs her arm comfortingly. His eyes dropping back to Faustina. "Aye…" He takes a deep breath. "It do seem ta be ah mite bit harder, ta be gettin' them ta be understandin'. With Deez's Da bein' so all over the place, and T and Faustina's bein'-" He growls, "That. It be ah a bit harder ta be fixin'. But we can be ah figurin' it out. If ya can be ah doin' it as a wee one with the two o' us. The three o' us be able ta figure it out." He squeezes her arm, "An' as fer ya leavin' yer mum's, well were'nah it bein' perfect timin' ta be ah helpin' them overcome their problems?"

"No fuckin' kidding." Uma smiles as she leans against his shoulder, "Thanks, Love."

"What else are First Mate's for." He kisses the top of her head.

"So… How is breakin' outta the chains goin' for you two? I feel like it's been forever since we've been able to talk about it. I've been worried 'bout you."

His chest puffs, "Uma, I be ah gettin' outta four cuffs. It be ah takin' near two hours. But I be ah doin' it."

Her eyes widen in surprise as her eyes dart to his, "Really?" She asks voice chalk full of pride. "That's amazin' Harry."

"Aye. T-" He nods, "T be ah usin' the advice we be ah gettin' from Jay's David."

Uma's eyes narrow. Wasn't that advice to touch? She drops her eyes to Faustina curiously. "So, T's not just torturing you?" She asks in surprise.

Harry grins, "He do be ah pullin' me hair an' bitin' me lip."

Her head whips back to him.

"Aye, it be ah new an' I be ah lovin' it.." He sighs happily.

"Huh." Uma blinks. "That helped…?" She remembered exactly where Harry's fear of being bound came from. The fact that touching was actually helping him get through it was shocking, to say the least.

"Aye, I were ah thinkin' o' tellin' Deez she need ta be ah tryin' it with Gil." Harry shrugs, "An, I could be ah tryin' it with you if ya be ah likin'." He grins.

Her smile is wicked, "Gil was tellin' me that T tried that new tactic with him too."

"T be ah kissin' and bitin' with Gil?" Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"Not that far." She chuckles. "He just played with our Sweet Boy's hair and be pettin' him is all. It surprised him, but he said it helped."

"Ah. Deez were askin' me how she can be ah helpin' Gil better ah few days back, I be sure ta be ah lettin' her in the know."

"Seems this magical David was on to something." She chuckles lightly.

"David, the lord o' feels ta us peasants." Harry chuckles, "Though I can'nah be ah helpin' but notice ya ain'nah sayin' naught 'bout yerself gettin' attention while ya be ah workin' yer fears out."

"I jumped off a cliff." She huffs. "Push comes to shove I'm clearly fine."

"So if I were ta be-" He stands up teasingly.

"Try it an' die Hook." Uma grabs his arm and pulls him back to her side. "Jack ass."

"Ow." Harry laughs as he lands hard, "I just be ah checkin'."

"You know," Faustina's voice interrupts them.

Uma takes a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever this nugget of wisdom would be.

"Deez faces three of her fears every day." She blinks up at them as she wades in the water, "Between the sea, the wood, and having no choice but to talk before she's ready- Since you know, words can hurt worse than any form of torture and don't heal nearly as well... She's living in her own hell- But she finds it worth it because it means being with you guys. Being part of the family. It's hard not to see the depths of how much she loves and respects you guys for it. And," She turns to her, "Ironically, looks up to you despite your fear of heights."

Part of their magic. She smiles at the beautiful way her Baby Girl saw them. Her eyes narrow as she presses a hand to her chest. Nope, she had not been ready for that truth swell.

She sighs as she drops her chin to her chest.

"T might be a bit mean- Okay a lot mean-" Faustina amends, "But he's good at…" She looks up at the barrier, "Doing what needs to be done to help in the long run."

Harry shrugs, "I don'nah be ah knowin' if I be ah callin' it mean, but he do be good at pushin' ya 'til ya either be ah gettin' it done or ya be ah sayin' ya be needin' ah break."

"If you know to ask for one, yeah." Faustina agrees before she turns to go dive under the water.

Harry's eyes twitches, "Wait!" His hand snakes out and grabs her hoodie.

Faustina tilts her head all the way back to stare up at him, "Yes, sir?"

"Uh," He smiles down at her, "Who don'nah be ah knowin' they can be ah askin' for breaks."

"Deez, at least I don't think she knows she can."

Yeah. That's who she thought too.

"I mean, she never does anyway. So she's either super hardcore, or she doesn't know."

Harry sighs as he releases the wet fabric, "Got it."

"What is T helping Deez with?"

"A couple of things. Holding her breath for sure-"

Harry frowns as he nods, "Well now, dependin' on how that be ah happenin' that be ah good news, Aye, Uma?"

"Aye…" Uma takes a deep breath.

"He got her to scald him under the water once so far, too."

Uma nods, "I know that was something they both were excited to work on." She smiles brightly to hide her fear.

"And he's getting her more comfortable with the rest of you being in the water with her-"

"That be good." Harry nods as he turns to Uma.

"Mostly by comparison."

"You were saying." Uma raises an eyebrow at Harry.

"I uh, well, no, that ain'nah soundin' so good when ya be ah puttin' it all together, no." He sighs.

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it- "Is he shoving her head under the water?"

Faustina blinks. "Yes, Captain."

Uma groans as she lets the back of her head hit the stone wall behind her. She'd known, part of her had known. She'd just not wanted to see it.

"Are you okay?" Faustina turns and swims closer, eyes wide with concern. "That thud sounded painful, are you alright Captain?"

"Aye, it was." Uma nods, "But it's fine. Is the water still warm enough?"

"Yes?" Faustina tilts her head to the side. "At least I think so," She turns to Harry curiously.

"I can be ah callin' her over when the steam be ah stoppin'." Harry sighs as he pulls her back to his shoulder. "No need ta be ah brainin' yerself, Cap'n."

Uma sighs as she leans her forehead against his side. "I know that." But she wasn't looking forward to sharing that little pearl with their Sweet Boy. As much as she hated the thought, she could understand what the two were thinking. She'd never be able to do it. Hold Deez under the water like that. She couldn't picture her boy's doing it either. She bites her lip.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?" Faustina asks as she looks up at them.

"Nah, not 'til the next bout o' wisdom." Uma half snorts before she closes her eyes.

Faustina tilts her head to the side before she shakes it. She turns to look up at Harry with a pout.

Harry blinks down at her before he pulls his hand back, "Oops, sorry." He chuckles hollowly.

"Thank you, sir." She beams at him before she dives back under the water.

He sighs before he turns back to Uma, "What ya be ah thinkin'?"

"Didn't we talk about her calling you that?" Anything to not think about that latest truth bomb.

"I- Uma-" Harry stumbles over himself to explain, "I be ah askin' her ta not, be ah warnin' her it be ah puttin' full wind in me sails, but she kept ah doin' it, and she be ah lookin' like she gonna be ah cryin' when I asked her ta stop, but when I be ah seein' her again she be ah doin' it, I can'nah be ah doin' it Uma-" He shakes his head, "I can'nah be ah makin' that redhead cry."

"Huh." Uma bites her lip as her eyes follow Faustina curiously. "She really almost cries because you don't want her calling you 'sir'?" She couldn't help it. Everything about her was almost the complete opposite of T. Even their facial expressions- Albeit this was the first time she'd heard or seen the other girl this happy. Or heard her this chatty. Was she always this full of wisdom and just too shy to volunteer it?

"She kept ah sayin' sorry, like she be ah doin' somethin' wrong." Harry holds his hands up, "I swear, I do be likin' it, but I did be ah tryin' ta ask her not ta be ah doin' it."

"Don't you think it's weird you're the only one she calls 'sir'?"

"Aye. Ah wee bit. 'Specially when she be ah thinkin' she be in trouble." He sighs, "If ya be ah wantin' ta talk to her about it, ya know I be ah supportin' it-" He grimaces before he holds a finger up, "but from ah distance."

Uma snorts, "So brave of ya, Pretty Boy."

"Aye, in many things and many places, but Uma, please, I don'nah be ah wantin' ta see that beauty cry." He pouts.

She sighs. Her eyes back on Faustina. Was that something even worth pushing? Sea Gods knew she wasn't going to like the answer. She takes a deep breath. Later. She'd talk to her about it later. "You swear she almost cried over it?"

"Uma, I be ah swearin', I be ready for ah lot o' things, but I were'nah bein' ready for that."

She chews her lip before she slowly exhales. Great. She was just as bad as Harry. She hangs her head.

"It might be like ya be ah sayin' ah 'fore, we might not ever be ah knowin' why she be ah doing it." Harry points out with a sigh.

"Aye." She frowns. Maybe one day she'd get the courage to ask again. She looks up at another giggle, the sound so carefree she couldn't help her smile. "On a more positive note," She smiles, "this is probably the happiest I've seen her." It was nice. She loved the water, and to see someone else enjoying swimming so much made her heart burst with joy.

He nods as he watches with her. "We be ah needin' more days like this."

"Yeah, we really do…" She tilts her head, "How do you think it works? Them switching the way they do?"

Harry shrugs, "I be ah havin' no fuckin' idea." He puffs his cheeks out as he exhales, "But, Faustina be sayin' she be sendin' T away when he were ah bein' rude, so I be ah thinkin' they have some control o'er it. But other than that time, I only be ah seein' Faustina when she be ah wakin' with me."

Huh. She tilts her head. "I was thinking he just let her have free range on the ship because it's safer than the isle, or something."

"That ain'nah bein' true though." Harry narrows his eyes, "T be ah trustin' us, an James, but he ain'nah bein' all that silent on his views o' the rest o' the crew."

"True." She bites her lip. T loathed the adults she kept under her sails. Especially Tim. She kicks her legs lazily. It had been a pipe dream anyway. "But I hate when she stays locked up in their room. It doesn't seem right."

"I be ah sayin' as much to her earlier. That she better only be ah stayin' in her room because that be what she be ah wantin', cause it ain'nah bein' what the rest o' us be ah wantin'."

"Oh?" She looks over at him, "What'd she say?"

Harry sighs, "A load o' whaleshit 'bout not wantin' ta be ah burden an' feelin' lucky ta just be allowed ta be near us, and the fact we tried to hide her from Gil, and that we have more important things to deal with." He growls as his shoulders tense. "I be settin' her straight hopefully, or at least be ah tellin' her it ain'nah bein' true. That it were wrong for us to hide her, but it wasn't for the reasons she thought."

Her eyes narrow, if that's how the girl was feeling then she doubted one conversation was going to change her perspective. "We should probably share that with our Baby Girl and Sweet Boy..." She rolls her lip between her teeth.

"Aye, the more who be ah knowin', the better we can be ah showin' her the truth."

She nods, as she looks up at the barrier. "It took you guys a long time to see it. It took Deez a long time to see it too."

Harry snorts, "Nah, the Baby Girl be ah seein' it, she just did'nah be ah believin' she could be ah part o' it."

She glances at him, "I guess that's true. She never questioned our love for her. How much we cared about her."

"She just were worried 'bout hurtin' us, or takin' away yer ship, maybe even what her Da could be ah doin' to us." He sighs.

"Or a mix of all three." She sighs, "Added to the fact she was always worried about interrupting our dynamic."

"Aye, it were ah botherin' her with the Rottens too. Jay were ah tellin' me that."

She leans into him further, "I'm glad you two were able to work together to watch out for her. It always put me more at ease. I know it must've been hard for you. Especially for Jay- Fuck knows the Newt would've killed him if she ever found out."

A small smile tugs at the corner of Harry's lip as he stares out over the pool, "Ya know, I think she be ah knowin'. Don'nah be ah knowin' for how long, but I were'nah thinkin' 'bout it when they be ah poppin' up on the screen. I were just so fuckin' happy ta be ah seein' him."

She snorts as she playfully hits his chest. "Well, that's probably for the best. Her whole gang seemed to be surprisingly sweet for working under her."

"We all be ah proud o' our masks." Harry shrugs.

"That's really true." Sad. Frustrating. But true. She sighs, "And they really didn't mention anything bout bringin' anyone else over? Like, didn't even hint about it?" She rolls her lip between her teeth again. There were so many of them, her crew included that had no business in this place. She was happy that some of them had managed to leave- Especially Carlos. After spending that day keeping him from hurting himself, she wasn't even sure how the boy survived so long.

Harry frowns as he tilts his head to the side, "At first it were ah bein' like Jay just be ah wantin' ta make sure T and Deez be okay, and that we be ah in the know 'bout T's situation. And then, I just-" He sighs, "Honestly Uma, they were both ah lookin' so guilty over everythin', I- I just be wantin' them ta be free ta move on. I should ah been askin', but I just be ah tryin' ta put their minds at ease."

"Well at least they got Deez' letters." She sighs. "And we know that The Prince is getting them."

After the way Harry described his reaction to seeing pictures of Deez, after seeing the library, surely he'd want to bring her over at least. Her stomach twists. She didn't want to lose their Baby Girl. Like at all, but if it meant her being free of this place… She'd drug her if she'd have to. If Deez had managed to get the Rottens off the isle- She couldn't imagine how loud she'd be able to advocate in Auradon. Especially if the four of them were left behind.

It would fucking kill her- Tear her apart but- If it meant freedom for her?

There were so many more than just her family here that needed out. She knew that. She wasn't even sure how Freddie was still alive. Girl was as dumb as she was sensitive, and was constantly talking about how she could see things. Not to mention couldn't fight worth a shit.

It wasn't like Deez would be alone. She'd have her friends with her. She knew, as much as she hated to admit it, that the other gang would take care of her until they could join them.

She blinks when she feels Faustina slide up next to her to share the ledge seat Deez has so carefully carved out.

"You're not tired of swimming already are you?" Uma asks with a smile.

"No." Faustina shakes her head as she stares out at the shore, "I just…" She bites her lip, "You looked… I just wanted to sit with you two, if that's okay?"

"Course it is." Uma nods before she wraps her arm over Faustina's' shoulder, "And if I _looked _sad, I was just wonderin' if any more of us are going to get pulled to Auradon." She sighs, "And realizing that as afraid as I was that Deez had been taken, she's also the one who wouldn't have stopped working until we were able to join her, all of us."

"Oh." Faustina leans against her. "I- I think it'd be more weird if the prince didn't pull more of us off the isle. He was so thrilled to meet Harry and T, and to see the pictures of the rest of you." She chews her lip, "But he might only be able to bring over four at a time, and didn't want to upset the two of them- Or the rest of you by pointing it out. It has to be a hard decision, right? To be forced to know who to leave behind?" She wonders out loud.

"And," Faustina continues, "I'm sure the other's were depressed and worried about leaving the two behind when they were summoned. Well, Mal was probably more angry but that's just how she gets away with caring…" She frowns. "Deez, as much as he wants to meet her, is probably going to be one of the last pulled though, if he's thinking clearly. No one else sends him updates and articles. And no one else would. Besides, the Rotten's know that you guys are more than capable of surviving and toughing out the isle more than most- So, if they are going to bring more over I'd put my herbs on Dizzy and the others in her age group, since they're not as great at defending themselves."

Uma closes her eyes against the burning in the back of her throat. Only four at a time? It made sense, only four had been taken the first time. Deez hadn't even been invited to go, and T had been thrown in the dungeon. But what would make it so only four VKs at a time could go? And how often? It had been almost three months since the Rottens were taken. If there was even a plan to get more VKs to Auradon, how long would it take doing it by groups of four?

Oh look, a math problem. A slight giggle bubbles over her lips.

Both Harry and Faustina look at her in concern.

"How many VKs do you think there are, at least VKs worth saving?"

"I think the last time T counted there was a little over four hundred kids, including the urchins. The number worth saving? " Faustina frowns, "Probably three hundred-"

"So, with the possibility being that they can only bring four over at a time, for whatever fucking reason, it would take like eighty to a hundred more groups to get us all over there. And it's been three months already and they didn't even mention it. That's going to take for fucking ever."

"Well, it would take seventy-five groups, and assuming it's one group every three months that's…" She narrows her eyes, "Two hundred twenty-five months, which means nearly nineteen years. And that's not including other kids being born between now and then. And since you guys and so many others are sexually active- You'd probably want your kids to go first so, there's a good chance-"

"We might never see the other side of the barrier." Uma pulls her arms back to hide her face against her palms, "I mean, and that's _if_ there's even a plan, and _if_ it's every three months, and _if_ anyone out there actually cares about the _rest_ of us."

They all fall silent.

"Is that really so bad?" Faustina frowns, "Give it another ten years, and it will be our generation in charge."

"One-" Uma groans, "Will we ever actually be in charge of anything?"

"I think so." Faustina offers softly, "I mean, T already got the goblins to follow him instead of Maleficent. And Harry's already taken care of one, think about how scared you were of him as a child. As powerful as Maleficent is, T has her tripling her security. And he's only one of us." She kicks her feet slowly as she looks out at the shore again, deep in thought. "They tried to keep us down with fear, violence, and…" She shakes her head, "but as we've gotten older, so have they." She sits up and turns to her with thoughtful eyes. "I think that even if we never set foot outside the barrier it wouldn't be so bad once you take charge of it, Captain."

Uma stares at her, mouth slightly open. What? It sounded like the other girl had put a lot of thought into her scenario.

"Aye." Harry grins as he sits up straighter and turns towards her, "All hail Queen Uma, ah mighty gem among pirates." He wraps his arm around her shoulders, "I be ah supportin' ya take'n' over."

"Funny." Uma rolls her eyes. They were being so ridiculous right now it was nearly ludicrous.

"I-I think you'd be surprised by the number of urchins that would too… Out of all the gangs left, yours is the only one that doesn't demean, beat, humiliate, or steal their food. The other gangs do those things for fun." She bites her lip, "Add that to the fact you have Deez and T following you..." She begins to fidget. "And considering the fact they've always been kind and looked out for them, stepped in to defend them..." She trails off as she looks down her cheeks as red as her hair. "I just- I don't think it's as implausible as you might believe it is..."

"I mean, Uma. It be ah plan ta be ah thinkin' over if nothin' else." Harry points out after staring at her.

"I-I've put a lot of thought into it…" Faustina continues to fidget. "And I mean," She bites her lip, "it's not l-like Atilla isn't already planning something similar."

Atilla was planning something similar? How could she possibly know that?

Harry's eye twitches before he slips down from the seat to tread water in front of Faustina, raising an eyebrow at her, "Ya wanna be ah stopin' that?"

Faustina blinks before she suddenly sits on her hands. "Sorry, sir."

Uma looks between the two in confusion. What was he asking her to stop? She frowns as she looks between the two.

Harry shakes his head before he holds his hand out, palm up, "Let me see."

Faustina shrinks inward as she reluctantly places her hand in his, not looking up from the water.

Uma's eyes widen at the red seeping out from under the girl's bandaged hand, "What is that?" She asks as a bad feeling settles over her.

"I'm sorry," Faustina whispers meekly, barely loud enough for her to hear. She curls into herself, hiding her face in her knees.

"Faustina be ah havin' ah bad habit like T we be ah needin' ta be ah watchin' for." Harry explains before he lets her hand dip back into the water. "She be ah roughin' herself raw, like T be ah diggin' his fingers inta the popped stitch that ain'nah be fully healin' on his arm. But, they don'nah be knowin' they be ah doin' it."

Uma closes her eyes as she lets out a sigh. That wasn't good. She blinks her eyes open, "I'm sure the hold has gloves, when we get home we'll find her a pair." She frowns as she looks at Faustina who had managed to tuck herself into a small ball. She could feel her shaking. She frowns. She'd managed to go from care-free, to concerned, heavy, and terrified in under an hour.

"Aye, I be ah thinkin' that too." Harry nods before he pulls himself up to sit beside her and pulls Faustina into his lap.

She cringes as Faustina winces at the touch. She'd thought it was weird that the other girl hadn't flinched from touch since she'd been on the ship. A sharp pang makes her chest ache, as she resists the urge to take the girl from Harry and hug her to her; the size difference be damned. It wasn't like she hadn't curled small enough for her to do it. She reaches out, bracing herself for the flinch as she starts rubbing the other girl's back. Like they didn't have enough scars. Is that what she was always doing when her hands were in her pockets?

"Ya ain'nah bein' in trouble, Love." Harry explains before he presses his lips to the top of her head, "This just be ah new thing for ya and T, and we be ah needin' ta help ya realize when ya be ah doin' it so you can be ah stoppin'. It ain'nah nothin' we ain'nah been seein' ah 'fore, or be ah doin' to ourselves at one time or 'nother."

Uma nods as she continues to rub Faustina's back, "You're not in trouble. T's not in trouble… For this." She hated herself for having to make that distinction, but she wasn't going to lie. The girl had obviously been lied to her entire fucking life. No. She refused to be a part of that.

"I'm sorry." Faustina breathes out shakily.

"You don't need to be apologizing to us." Uma frowns before she moves closer, lightly putting a crooked finger under Faustina's chin to tilt her head back so she looks at her, "You're not hurting us, you're hurting yourself. Yes, we care about you. But this isn't something we can fix for you. All we can do is tell you that you're doing it, and be here for you. But this is something you have to want to change." Her eyes drop to her wrist, where a light scar was just barely peeking out from under her bangles. They jump to the light scars covering the back of Harry's hand where Tick-Tok's teeth grazed him before they'd been able to wrestle him away from the crocodile. All marks they did to themselves, and things they had to choose to stop doing. "But, we'd love to help, and your family is here if you can't find a reason to stop."

Tears gather in the other girl's eyes as she continues to look at her lap as she hugs her knees closer to her. "I-" She bites her lip, as she starts fidgeting again, wincing when Harry and her both reach out and stop her. Her lower lip trembles. "Sorry." She quickly stumbles over herself. "Sorry." She blinks, her tears start to stream down her face before she hides her face in her knees again. Her shaking intensified.

Harry presses his lips to the top of her head.

"We're not upset." Uma soothes as she works with Harry to shift until they could both cuddle against her, "Not at all Faustina, we're just here for you." She nuzzles her cheek to the other girl's as Harry gently runs his fingers through the fine red wine strands of her hair.

"I-I'm sorry." Faustina breathes out shakily. "I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry." Her entire body was as tense as an anchored chain.

"Sshh," Uma coaxes, "Just breathe, Beautiful Girl, just breathe." She smiles, encouraged when the girl at least tries to do as instructed, albeit choppily and in between apologies.

"Aye," Harry holds her tighter to his chest, "It be ah bein' alright," He nudges Faustina's head gently with his chin. "We jus' be ah carin' 'bout ya."

"So, so, so very much," Uma adds softly. "I promise." She squeezes her arm tenderly. "It's okay, we're not mad."

"An' we ain'nah goin' nowhere." Harry grins over Faustina's head at her.

"Not at all." Uma agrees, smiling back as she continues rubbing her back. "So take yer time honey, we'll be right here."

The two of them tenderly stroke her back and offer gentle promises and soothing words, until Faustina's cries taper off. The tension she'd been feeling in the other girl slowly melts away as her breathing evens out and her constant apologies finally end.

"Beautiful Girl?" Uma prompts gently.

Harry chuckles lightly, "I think we be ah soothin' her ta sleep." He whispers.

She can't help her heavy sigh as she settles back next to Harry, her hand still rubbing the girl's back. "Wasn't the best way for that to go." She frowns, "But I have a feeling she might've needed that. She hasn't really cried since they woke up- At least not that I'm aware of." She leans against the two of them, relieved the other girl trusted them enough to fall asleep. They had that going for them. Still, she was worried it was the last they were going to see of the shy girl for a while. She looks at Faustina's hoodie clad back in concern as her stomach twists painfully.

And she thought it had been bad when T ran away from them. She frowns. Faustina was pretty much hidden in plain sight. Always had been. It hurt that she'd never noticed there was something so different with T before it was too late. How the hell had he kept her hidden for so long? He'd never even mentioned a sister. Never let anything slip. How had he managed to keep so much from them?

It was a hard oyster to swallow. Even after over two months of knowing the truth.

Their back was pretty much patchwork, the scars layered thickly over each other. How many times had he come to the shop injured? How many times had he kicked her out of the shop to take over her shift while in that state? How many times had he searched for things to store on her ship while in that much pain?

Sea Gods! How long had he lived with it? Why hadn't he ever told any of them? Would he still keep such grievous wounds hidden from them if, Neptune forbid, he sustained them? The thought had the back of her throat burning. Made her eyes sting. What had made him think such things were acceptable? Did he not realize they cared about him, as much as he did them?

She wanted to know as much as she was afraid of that truth.

* * *

**So, this chapter went light to heavy pretty quickly…**

**What did you guys think? **

**Are you guys surprised about how quickly Faustina took to the water? How about those hypotheticals?**

**Uma was pretty deep in thought in this one, what did you guys think about all of her introspection? Especially the bit at the end about T?**

**What do you think about the breathing exercises all of them partake in?**

**Were you surprised by Uma and Harry's reactions to finding out what T's been doing with D? Do you agree with Uma that the rest of the family wouldn't be able to do it?**

**When do you think Ben and the Core will be able to bring the others over? Was the math overwhelming?**

**Do you think Faustina was onto something about her thoughts on why D is having such a difficult time with Algebra?**

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation!**

**-Twisted**


	60. History

**Hiyo Fellow Descendants!**

**History was so one of my favorite subjects when I was in school. You ready to see what the Sea Family does when they learn a history other than the one the villains want them to know? We were. I mean Obvi right? Or else we wouldn't have written it. We hope you enjoy the chapter as much as we had fun writing it.**

**We'll be back Wednesday with another chapter, Even Writers Need to Talk. **

**Don't forget to like, follow, kudos, and leave us a message. We love hearing from you guys!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Watching Deez and Gil work to create a sword had been fascinating. He was impressed with how well the two worked together. Deez jumping in to reheat the metal without so much as a cue from Gil showed an amazing awareness and sense of trust between them. The fact that they'd managed to make it in less than five hours even more so.

The two had been so humble when he'd shared his opinions. It never ceased to amaze him that these children managed to stay kind and positive, despite their circumstances.

It was astounding that they could work so cohesively. The entire family. He wasn't sure what it was that Deez alerted to, but there had been several times her head had whipped up and she'd taken off towards the pool. He'd watched a few times, curious as to what she was doing. But she had only heated the pool up for the three swimming in it, or the last time when she'd been there to dry them off before they'd been out of the pool long enough to get a chill.

Even with whatever had transpired in the cabin earlier, it was clear this family loved and trusted each other deeply. And the fact they could was nothing short of a miracle.

The passion burning in each one of them shone all the brighter for their fight to keep it alive in a world that would have doused the spark of even the most caring of Auradonians.

But these children were so appreciative, so grateful for his help it often left him speechless. And at such simple things. He would've helped them even if they weren't though.

Formulating the correct dimensions and assisting with the mold for the cannonballs they were hoping to make had been an easy task for him. And the smile on their faces as he explained the best way to make a war hammer melted his heart like nothing else could have. Had they not already spent far more than his allotted 'few hours' on individual projects, he would have enjoyed helping them get started on that.

Next time.

He never would have thought he'd come to care about these children as much as he did his own daughter. But, how could he not? If anything he was ashamed of himself for not getting to know them sooner. For keeping what distance he had kept between himself and them, all because of an oath made in ignorance.

He truly regretted not seeking these types of relationships out sooner.

Not to mention how bright they were. All of them. Even with their lack of schooling, they were figuring out their school work much quicker than he'd anticipated. To say he was shocked by how well rounded and polite to him they were would be a severe understatement.

He'd never been as happy with his decision to come over and help with the kids of the Isle as he had been when Deez banged on his door, seeking out help for T. Faustina. And later when he saw Harry and Uma work so hard to keep their family member alive, trusting a virtual stranger on the word of another child that he would help. And then the trust Deez and Gil held in them while they were being kept away. It was nothing short of astounding.

The fact T hadn't immediately run away was a true testament to how grateful the boy could be. He hadn't spent much time with Faustina, but he remembered the way she would occasionally wake up, always concerned about Uma despite the debilitating pain she must've been in. It spoke volumes about her fortitude and character.

His smile widens as his eyes scan the five of them. Each diligently bent over their workbooks, dedicated to bettering themselves and each other.

His eyes flick to where Gil and Deez were leaning together as she helped him with English, the sight made his chest fill with a warmth he hadn't felt in years.

And the way Uma and Harry were back to back using each other as support working on their history assignments. Occasionally they would ask each other questions as they bounced from workbook to textbook. It was nothing less than, dare he say, adorable.

He hadn't missed the fact that they'd all congregated to their favorite subjects.

His smile falters however when he looks back at T. He shouldn't be surprised the boy had secluded himself so far away from the others, his back to the cliff. What did surprise him was the fact he was already nose deep in his science workbook. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the boy so still.

He didn't miss the looks of concern that Uma and Harry kept sending his way. He would be lying to himself if their concern wasn't making him feel similar.

He shakes his head. It had been a while since someone last checked on him more than with a look, but best to check to see how he was doing last.

His feet lead him to the Captain and her First Mate. He smiles as he joins them in the sand.

"Hey, Yensid." Uma greets him with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Hiya." Harry nods at him. "Can'nah we be helpin' ya?"

He chuckles. "That's what I was about to ask the two of you." Something was clearly bothering them, "How's your work coming along? Anything I can assist with?"

Uma frowns, "I can spell the names- But is knowing how to say them important? I keep getting stuck on this T one." She asks as she points to the name in question.

He leans forward glancing at the name that was tripping her up. "It's not that important to know their names so much as what they did, and how they overcome their challenges and shaped our history. But if it's bothering you, it's pronounced Tee-an-ah."

"Huh," Uma nods, "I've liked reading about her the most so far. She's such a hard worker compared to most of the others. Like she earned her happy ending where the others were either born to it or fell in."

Yensid smiles. Uma would respect a hero based on their work ethic and self-made merits. She shared many of those same traits she found herself admiring in Queen Tiana.

"Aye." Harry chuckles. "But I be ah likin her prince more. He be knowin' it be important ta be ah cuttin' loose an' enjoyin' the finer things." He flips through the book until he opens it on a picture of an archer, "Robin be me favorite by far though."

He was surprised his favorite wasn't Flynn. "Ah, the hero who robbed from the rich to provide for the poor who were suffering under the false rule of a tyrannical king and ended up fighting a war to reestablish the true king back to power."

"He be ah doin' the wrong things for the right reasons, I can be ah respectin' that."

"Oh, he's a good one too." Uma agrees. "His story is so different than so many of these, it's crazy he didn't join our parents here."

"Well, he was only a villain to the man who stole power in order to serve his own self-interests and not to aid the people whom he was sworn to serve."

"Yeah, King John and the Sheriff of knottin-whatever are such douche bags-" Uma rolls her eyes, "Their kids are too. Self-entitled shits."

"Aye. But so be Hans an' his kid." Harry chuckles, "Ya know, this ain'nah bein' the history I be ah rememberin' the school teachin' when we be ah goin'."

"Ah," Yensid grins, "You've got one good memory there, Harry. You're right. I got these books special ordered from the commissary. You've all heard the stories from the sides of those on this side of the Isle, so I wanted to make sure you all got a fresh perspective from their counterparts' point of view. The tr-"

"Truth is actually somewhere in the middle of the two." Deez finishes for him without even looking up from her own notebook.

"Exactly." Yensid turns to smile at her. It always surprised him how deeply the demi-goddess took his words to heart. He'd learned very quickly to be careful with his words around that one. She was a sponge when it came to philosophy.

"My favorite is Her-cul-es." Gil grins, only too happy to put down his workbook. "He started off not able to control what little powers he kept, but worked hard to get stronger despite everyone looking down on him."

"Mine's Queen Belle." Deez blushes, "She likes books and wasn't scared to do what she knew was right for her family."

He chuckles. Of course they would be the favorites of those two. "I've met both of them. Hercules is much like you, Gil." He smiles, "A gentle giant." He turns to Deez, "And the Queen is one of the smartest people I've ever met. If ever you two were to meet, I know the two of you would get along well." He chuckles.

Deez smiles as she hugs her notebook to her chest, "That would be really cool." She sighs before she bumps her shoulder against Gil's, "So would meeting Hercules and Megara. My father and Pain and Panic talk about them a lot."

"They are all amazing people." He smiles, "And-" He frowns, "I believe Megara was really good friends with your father. She put up quite the ruckus when she found out he was being sent to the Isle with the rest of the villains."

"He apparently wasn't even upset about her betraying him for long. But I didn't know she fought to keep him in the Underworld," Her eyes narrow thoughtfully, "I don't think he does either."

"You wouldn't be wrong, her and Hercules didn't find out until after the deed was done." He explains. "It was quite the headliner for a while."

Uma furrows her brow as a frown pulls at her lips, "Any of the other heroes stick up for their villains?"

"Belle thought of Gaston as more of a jackass than a villain. And Peter was upset when Captain Hook was taken from Neverland. But they didn't stand up quite as loudly as Megara and Hercules."

"That's confusing." Deez frowns as she props her notebook back on her knees.

"The world is more than black and white my dear, some of the villains are a lot worse than the others. By perspective, those two weren't the worst by far. In fairness, King Adam held Belle hostage when they first met, and Captain Hook never tried to kill any of the Lost Boys."

"Just that scurvy flyin' rat." Harry mocks his father.

"Well, yes, but Peter was more amused by it than not. His attitude is much like T's." Or at least how T used to be. "Reckless, carefree, and curious."

"I miss carefree T." Deez pouts as she writes in her notebook.

The other three fall silent as they turn to look at the boy in question. However, when T looks up, they all turn back to him.

"Aye." Harry sighs as his head drops.

"Do you have a favorite hero? Or one you respect the most?" Deez asks curiously.

"I'm rather fond of my apprentice." Yensid smiles, "Merlin was quite the curious student, though he wasn't quite the hero of his story, so much as a mentor."

"Wait-" Uma furrows her brow as she flips back through the textbook before she stops on a page and turns the book towards him, "This guy?"

Yensid chuckles. "The one and only."

Uma's eyes bounce from him to the book several times.

"I look rather good for my age." He grins mischievously.

"How old are you exactly? Merlin looks ancient." Gil blurts out.

"Oh." Yensid shrugs, "I've lost count a while ago my dear boy." He chuckles again, "Give me a moment, to do the math." His eyes narrow in thought before he grins, "Seven hundred and two."

All four of their heads jerk up in unison as they stare at him with wide eyes.

"What!?" Uma demands in disbelief.

"He be ah fuckin' with us. How the fuck he still be ah standin' otherwise?"

"Wow!" Gil's awe shining in his eyes. "Seriously? You do look good for your age."

Deez stares up at him with a similar glimmer in her eyes.

Yensid chuckles, "I know, I'm quite spry for my age." He winks at them.

"Yeah," Deez chuckles, "I mean I knew you had to be a couple of hundred years old, but whoa."

He grins, "I don't mean to talk myself up by any means, but I'm one of the most powerful sorcerers in Auradon- If not the most."

"And ya be ah comin' here to be ah gettin' ah change o' scenery?" Harry narrows his eyes.

"I've always enjoyed shaping young minds, and I couldn't think of any place that would need my particular passion than the isle."

"Why are you looking for teeth Harry?" Uma chuckles.

"Cause we can'nah be havin' nice things on the Isle?" Harry frowns.

"You have each other don't you?" He points out.

"Aye, an' that be hard-earned." Harry nods.

"So was getting my respect, but you five have more than succeeded." He responds with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here, things wouldn't be like this if you weren't," Deez admits slowly before she blushes and looks back down at her notebook.

"Yeah, for being so old, you're really awesome." Gil agrees with a grin.

"We've earned the respect of a seven hundred-year-old?" Uma stares at him with disbelief. "That's…"

"That be ah fuckin' nuts," Harry snorts, "that be what it be."

He lets out a laugh. "Well as you said Harry, it was hard-earned. It takes a lot to impress one of my age. The five of you broke the mold with fervor though. You should be proud of yourselves as much as you are with each other. What you've made for yourselves here- It's nothing short of a miracle."

He stifles another chuckle behind his hand when they all drop their eyes to their work and fidget uncomfortably. He clears his throat not wanting to further their embarrassment, "So," He turns to Gil and Deez, "How are you both doing with your English workbooks?"

"Gil's doing amazing." Deez beams. "He's picking up on critical reading and vocabulary so fast."

Gil perks up as he looks to Deez, "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Deez smiles kindly as she leans against his arm, "You're doing great. Especially when you consider your challenge with dyslexia. Sometimes I forget you even have trouble."

Uma smiles widely, "That's our Sweet Boy-"

"Always be ah exceedin' expectations." Harry chuckles. "An' smart as ah whip."

The way they talked each other up was always heartwarming. It was one of the many reasons he found these children so endearing.

"Aye." Uma rolls to her knees before pouncing on him, hugging him around his neck. "Fuck those teachers for makin' ya ever feel dumb."

Gil grins before he buries his face against Uma.

"Yeah, seriously," Deez furrows her brow before she shakes her head, "if it weren't for Pain and Panic, I wouldn't have learned to read either. The teachers just yelled."

"Unfortunately, if it means work the other teachers of the Isle have no interest. Like everything else here it's sink or swim. Luckily you all float with ease." He smiles at them. "Once you're able to zero in on what's holding you back. And the fact that you have each other's support and encouragement doesn't hurt."

Uma and Harry look back to T before Uma drops her hold on Gil.

He raises his eyebrow at the two's suddenly sullen expressions. Should he ask? Or let them if they needed him? It was always the question he found himself asking. He swallows a sigh, "Deez, who are you writing about today?"

"I found a really good picture of Dizzy that T took, so I'm writing about her." She tilts her head to the side before she offers him her notebook.

"Ah." He smiles widely as he looks at the picture of the young girl giddily measuring something out. "She'll be a chemist, yet." He chuckles. "I didn't know T was taking on apprentices."

"The Tiny Princess be ah special case." Harry grins.

"They promised Evie that we'd look out for her." Deez smiles happily.

He nods his head, of course they did. "It's amazing how many you look after when most here are so selfish." He gives Deez back her notebook.

"I think it's just a mask for most of them." Deez frowns.

"Still, the fact that you five can slip them off if only for a little while speaks highly of you all. Don't sell ourselves short."

"So long as certain people never find out." Uma sighs.

"The fact that you're willing to take that risk is part of the reason you five are so extraordinary." He smiles before he stands up, "Speaking of five-"

"It's six of us." Gil frowns. "You keep saying five, but there's really six of us."

"Faustina's the sixth." Deez smiles as she looks out to the cliff, "But she likes one on one time more than everyone at once. She tries," The girl purses her lips as she drops her eyes back to her work, "but sometimes she needs space."

"Good to know," He wipes the sand from his robes. "I'm going to go check to see if they need any assistance if you four are doing fine without this old man's help." He chuckles before he starts walking towards the cliff where Faustina was sitting.

"So. Science. The study of the way everything in the world works." He smiles as he walks up to stand in front of one of them, unsure which was present making sure to keep a couple of feet between them.

Faustina glances up at him before she drops her eyes back to her workbook. "Most things." She agrees softly.

Pointed. Science certainly couldn't explain everything yet. "Would I be imposing if I were to join you?"

She shakes her head, as she continues to answer whatever question she was on.

He lowers himself to the ground before he rests his arms against his knees. "I'm told you prefer one on one visits." He tilts his head, "Is that why you're working over here?"

She curls into herself slightly, but not so much she couldn't write, "I do." She nods meekly. "Kind of." She admits as he notes a blush on the parts of his face he could see.

So Uma was dealing with a few growing pains in her family. "Would that be kind of why the rest of your family seems to be torn between wanting to let you have your space and wanting to have you join them?" He asks gently.

"Kind of." She bites her lip.

He smiles, "I see. Well, if I can't convince you to join them, perhaps you'd let me know if you have any questions for me."

"Do you mind looking over my work to make sure I've got the correct concept?"

"Of course." He holds his hand out.

"Thank you." She hands him the book before she pulls her knees to her chest and rests her forehead against them.

He takes a moment to look over her meticulous writing, noting how very different it was from the chicken scratch he'd become accustomed to deciphering with T. He admires her detailed sketches of different cells, quickly seeing that she had indeed labeled the parts correctly. The next page held random sketches of different animals around the questions. They were beautifully detailed, though they didn't seem to have any correlation to the question they were near. But all her answers about the different biomes and ecosystems were correct.

He flips through the rest of her work, finding nothing but correct answers and amazing life sketches. "Impressive, not a single missed question. And I am rather fond of your sketches, and penmanship." He praises as he passes back her workbook.

"I had a lot of free time for a long time." She takes back her book. "Thank you."

"Well, your hard work has paid off, and you are most welcome young one." He nods, "But it seems you've finished up the entire biology book, is there a branch of science you'd like to learn about next?"

"Thank you, I wanted to make sure I could help the family if they needed it." She responds softly as she plays with the cover of the workbook. "Chemistry, please if you're offering."

His eyes brighten, "You are most certainly in the right family. The way you all worry about making sure you are there for each other in any way possible is very refreshing."

"I'm very fortunate." She agrees with a frown, "They're very special to us."

"As you both are to them." He nods, uncertain of her reaction, before he smiles, "And the study of chemistry is one of my particular favorites."

She glances up at him before she drops her eyes back to her book. "Mine too." She picks up her math book and flips through the pages until she finds the one she's looking for.

"If you are amiable to it, I have plenty of books on the subject that I am very familiar with. It would mean that instead of a workbook you would end up showing me your knowledge with a few labs and practicals."

"I would really appreciate that." She starts writing, "Oh." She frowns. "There's no workbooks at all?"

"I need some time to order the books from the commissary, but in the meantime, I would enjoy getting to work with you."

"Oh no, that's okay." She shakes her head, "You don't have to do that. Either of them. I didn't mean to impose, and I know you're very busy."

"I am your teacher Faustina, your interests are no imposition." Yensid gently chides before he smiles again, "It would bring me great joy to see the way your young mind tackles the intricacies of my favorite study of science."

"Please don't go out of your way for me." She shakes her head. "You've already done so much for us."

She seemed to be in a near panic at the thought of his help. His brow furrows, what was it she thought he'd done for her, for them? "You would deny me the pleasure of teaching my favorite subject to such a worthy mind?" He presses a hand to his chest, looking for all the world wounded by the very idea.

She glances at him before she shrinks, "Well-I mean-I just-" She drops her eyes back to the book, "I-"

"What if-" He clears his throat softly to cover the chuckle, "I promise it is in no way, shape, or form an imposition and that I will refrain from going out of my way." He holds his hand up, "On my favorite chemistry set." He smiles.

"If-" She bites her lip before she starts writing again. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I don't know why I'm being so ungrateful, my deepest apologies. It'd be an honor to be taught by you. Sorry for being unappreciative. That seems to be my theme today." She frowns.

"I am happy to hear you accept my offer." Yensid nods before he tilts his head, "And I didn't find you to be ungrateful, a little over-concerned and quick to dismiss the idea that I would enjoy teaching you. But not ungrateful or unappreciative."

She takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for dismissing you," She breathes out.

"You misunderstand." Yensid smiles, "I didn't believe you were dismissing me, but the idea that you would be worth my time."

"I'm not worthy of anything. I'm just fortunate and can't even seem to appreciate that."

Yensid raises an eyebrow, "Why would you believe that?" He asks curiously, hoping the interest would help to cover the twisting pain in his heart at such an admittance.

She looks up and stares in the direction of her family. "I can't seem to get much right when it comes to people. Even the ones I know well."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Yensid offers before he gestures between the two of them, "Perhaps together we can pinpoint the disconnect you're clearly feeling."

"It doesn't seem to matter where I am," She glances down to where bandages were peeking out beneath her hoodie. "I'm always a disappointment and can't seem to be grateful for anything- Even absently, I manage to be ungrateful. I'm just fortuitous enough that T worked so hard to gain their respect and form bonds with them."

Disappointment? He twists to look back at the group still bent over their workbooks. They'd seemed worried, but certainly not upset to the degree Faustina was suggesting, with a frown he turns back to her, "What makes you think they see you as a disappointment?"

"I can't seem to control myself." She bites her lip, "It is as embarrassing as it is shameful."

"Ah…" Yensid quickly suppressed his confusion. He could believe she had control issues, but he simply couldn't see this young, strangely well-mannered girl not being able to control herself, "Wrestling with something you wish you had a better handle on is always difficult. Tempers, habits, emotions, powers. It can be overwhelming and vastly depressing when we aren't as skilled as we believe we should be."

She's silent for a moment before she lets out a soft sigh, "I don't want to keep disappointing them, or making them worry. I'm a big enough burden on them without adding more stress to their lives." She looks up towards them with a thoughtful frown.

"Your family isn't infallible, but I would venture to say you're not disappointing them so much as you're disappointing yourself."

"I understand no one's perfect, but they're perfect to me." She frowns, "I'm used to disappointing myself. So why does this feel so different?" Her pencil scratched against the page as she continued to work.

Yensid rubs his fingers across his chin, "I'm sadly not as brushed up on my psychology as I wish to be. The mind is a fascinatingly, terrifyingly so at times, resilient, and resistant organ in the human body, The study of it is as vast as it is incomplete. But if I had to hazard a guess, it would be that you might possibly be waiting for them to come to the ill-conceived conclusion that you've already passed judgment on yourself about?"

She's silent for a moment, "There's plenty of ill in me, but I don't think this judgment is one…Then again, you're a genius and I've been wrong plenty of times before- So, perhaps that is what I'm doing."

"It takes a wise person to admit they could potentially be wrong about something they feel so strongly about." Yensid points out with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for giving me something to think about." She goes back to her problem.

"Would you like to hear a suggestion?" Yensid offers.

"Please?"

"When they're talking to you, try to hear them. Them, and only them. Listen to what they're saying to you, and when they're done, try repeating back what you heard." He leans back, resting his hands in the sand behind him, "Just to make sure you're all on the same page."

She chews her lip, "You don't think that'll annoy them? Or be too obnoxious?"

"I think they'll appreciate it. If there's any kind of misunderstanding, this little tip is a surefire way to suss it out and deal with it." He winks conspiratorially.

"I think I can do that." She smiles softly, "Thank you for your counsel. I really appreciate it."

"I am happy to have been of help." He nods, "Teacher, mentor, and ship advisor. Those are my jobs on board the Revenge. So please, if you ever have need any of those roles, a book, or even a simple cup of tea and conversation, don't hesitate to visit me." He rolls to his knees carefully, "I too find one on ones to be particularly enjoyable."

"I really shouldn't leave my room without one of the others. T'll be upset with me if I tarnish his reputation, or do something reckless and end up upsetting one of the other crew."

"My room isn't too far from yours," He chuckles, "And how hard would it be to silently roam the hall to the gally with your head down and hands in your pockets?"

"I'm trying not to put my hands in my pocket anymore."

He frowns thoughtfully, "Then might I occasionally be allowed to visit you?"

"If you'd like too."

"I would. I'll bring the tea," Yensid smiles as he stands, "You wouldn't have a favorite would you?"

"I don't think any of the types you're talking about, so trying any would be nice."

"Hmmm, I'll enjoy puzzling this mystery out." He taps a finger to his lips, "Perhaps we'll start with a chamomile blend."

"Oh, that's the herb that calms you right?"

"Yes, exactly right." He smiles, "Carlos and Deez both rather enjoy a personal blend I make. I'd like to hear your thoughts on it."

"I'd like that very much." She tilts her head slightly before she turns to look up at him. "Are there a lot of herbs from Auradon in the commissary?"

"I am allowed a concession or few," Yensid chuckles before he continues, "But yes. I do believe the commissary does carry a variety of herbs."

"Oh." She smiles, "I didn't realize- That's good to know."

A slow smile spreads on his lips, "You know," He starts with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "I believe I'll be ordering a rather large quantity of supplies on the next shipment. Should someone slip me a list, I would certainly be scatterbrained enough to include it when turning my own list over to the commissary keeper."

She's silent for a moment before a smile lights up her lips. "Thank you."

"I look forward to having you join the group when you find yourself ready to do so."

"I think we both needed breaks from each other."

"That's why I said when you're ready. I know they're ready to have you back." He chuckles, "Why do you think they keep looking back here?"

"Because I made a scene earlier."

He shakes his head, "Because they want you to join them, but they're afraid to force you. I get the feeling they're afraid they scared you, or hurt you in some way."

"Oh." She frowns with another blush. "I didn't think about it that way- But that sounds like them."

"You're all young, and grew up in an environment where emotions weren't important and were, in fact, discouraged." He sighs, hating how painfully true that was, "Miscommunications are bound to happen, but the important thing is that you all keep working on it."

"That makes a lot of sense," She responds with a thoughtful frown. "Thank you for that perspective. It's not my goal to disappoint them, so I'll try better to make sure I'm hearing them right. I'm not trying to hurt them or make this more difficult for them either. I don't think they'd be cruel enough to kick us out, but I don't want to impose on them either. I know how trying I can be."

"I can assure you that you are no imposition, and though I can not speak for them, I myself find you entirely delightful to converse with."

She tilts her head to the side. "Thank you for saying so. It's very kind of you."

He smiles as he kneels in front of her, "I would love to offer you a gesture of affection, but I would not wish to impose on your space without your permission." Because he knew for a fact that she came from a horrible nightmare of a place where permission was never sought, and consent was non-existent. If he could do nothing else for her, he wanted to build up her sense of self-ownership.

She looks up from her book, "I don't mind."

"I appreciate your consent." He smiles as he rests a hand on her head, ruffling her hair through the drawn hoodie, "And acknowledge it as a sign of trust."

She smiles up at him. "Thank you. For both the asking and understanding. And your counsel and offers. And all the books you've loaned us through the years. You're a very kind man. I appreciate you very much." She turns back to her workbook.

He smiles as he stands back up.

Every one of them. To a fault. They all were so grateful for any sort of attention, for someone to acknowledge them. To learn. To improve.

He swallows as he turns to walk along the shallows. He'd come to the Isle to teach, and while he was grateful to have found Carlos and Deez during his time at the laughable facade the Isle called a school, this felt like the true beginning of his mission.

These five-

Six!

He smiles at Gil's reprimand. These six felt like the whole reason he'd left his life in Auradon behind.

And the best part was, they were completely worth the sacrifice.

* * *

**Heya! **

**Here's another one from Yensid! What did you think? **

**Are you a fan of the old man's advice? It's kinda hard to try to be as wise as a 700 year old man, so hopefully we give him, at least a little, slightest, iota, of justice.**

**I usually main him, mostly because half his conversations are with Deez, so yeah… Always super insecure about that shit. Especially cause I have to remember that he's not David, another character I main and am insecure about, so yeah… **

**That being said, on to the questions!**

**So how bout the sea families' thoughts on their favorite Heros? Do you think it matches up with them? Or do you think we could've picked different ones for them? If so who? We wanna know! (Like seriously, if you're going to answer any questions this is the one)**

**Also, what did you guys think of their favorite subjects? Did you think it fits them?**

**What did you think about Gil correcting Yensid about there being six of them, not five?**

**What about Yensid's conversation with them? Do you agree with who we picked to be their favorites?**

**What about Yensid's convo with Faustina? Eh or okay?**

**Were you upset that Faustina separated from the group? **

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	61. Even Writers Need to Talk

**Hey Descendants,**

**Time totally got away from me today as I had to brave the Covid-19 infested Florida to track down stuff to make gift Baskets for my sister's baby shower on Sunday.**

**But I got it done! And I got this posted. Yay me?**

**We hope you enjoy this update! Don't forget to let us know you were here :)**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Deez smiles as she finishes up her story about Mimi running away from T. The partially blurred photo wasn't the best, but at least her face was clear. She chuckles, T was probably happy to not have boy parts after that encounter. Mimi was vicious when cornered.

Mal would be so proud.

She bites her lip as she looks to the next picture.

Cecelia.

Oh, this one was easy. She was clever and sweet, and so talented at-

"Treasure!" Harry grins wickedly as he plucks her up from the ground, the sudden motion jarring her from her thoughts as her notebook and pen go flying. Thankfully she'd already glued all the pictures in place, or they would have scattered faster than the fortune teller's tarot cards on a windy day, "Yensid be ah sayin' we be done! Pool, Baby Girl! Pool!" He chants as he runs with her pressed to his chest.

"My notebook!" She pouts as she pulls herself up to wrap her arms around Harry's neck and look back over his shoulder.

She lets out a sigh of relief when Yensid bends to collect it and holds his thumb up.

Gil grins, "Yes!" He pumps his fist before he starts undressing. "Pool time!"

Uma chuckles as she shakes her head, "At least wait for her to heat it, Sweet boy!" she chides hypocritically as she pulls off her shirt.

"Okay, okay." Deez giggles as Harry places her down next to the heating stone. They were so happy it was hard not to be affected. She ignites her hands before she places them to the stone. She furrows her brow as she looks around for Faustina. But from here she couldn't see the other side of the cave where she's been holding up against the crook of the beach and the cliff.

Harry whoops before he starts tugging off his clothes. "Skewl be ah hellova lotta work for jus' bein' paper and a book."

"Yeah," Gil chuckles, "But it's fun though. I like learnin' new stuff."

"Aye." Uma agrees, laughing as her boys cross their arms over their chests and hop from foot to foot. "I be tellin' ya to be waiting to take off your clothes." She shakes her head.

"You guys are so impatient sometimes." She grins up at them. She couldn't deny them this kind of family time, and though she'd wanted to pull Gil with her when she left to think, she couldn't stand the thought of him losing the smile lighting his face up.

Uma winks at Harry before she runs and dives into the deep end. "Enjoy freezin' boys." She chuckles as she breaks the water and starts wading.

"Ya be thinkin' yer funny right now Cap'n." Harry glares.

"She did tell us to wait." Gil toes at the sand until it grows too cold for him to continue.

"Come here." Deez rolls her eyes as she warms herself up. "I can't let you guys freeze even if it would be your fault."

"Treasure! Ya be ah lifesaver!" Harry wraps his arms around her hugging her tightly to his chest.

Gil joins on the opposite side. His hands out like she was a campfire.

"I can handle a hug." She chuckles up at him.

"Uh-uh." Gil shakes his head, "I won't be able to help pickin' you up. I can wait."

Yensid smiles as he settles about twenty feet from the pool, content to flip through her notebook and the workbooks they'd all spent the last few hours on.

"Fair." She chuckles before she pulls her hands away from the stone, "Harry? Need to move please." If she was just going to end up joining them anyway, might as well heat the pool her new way.

"But I be'in comfortable." He nuzzles against her hair.

"Okay." She shrugs before she carefully shimmies out of the overly large sweat pants and ducks out from under the hoodie in Harry's grip.

"Hey! Ya be a tricky lil' Treasure today." Harry pouts as Uma and Gil laugh at him.

"Yep." She turns back to the pool, takes a deep breath, and jumps in before she can think too hard about it.

Uma quickly grabs her by the waist before she pulls her to her chest out of reflex. "Baby Girl ya be nearly givin' me a heart attack."

"Nice catch." She grins before she heats her entire body and places a hand to the stone wall, "I just thought this would be faster."

Harry and Gil both look at each other with a gleam in their eyes before they race for the pool, attempting to bump each other out of the way or trip each other to get in first.

Deez presses her face into Uma's neck to avoid the splashes, focusing on taking deep breaths and the flames between her hand and the wall.

"You're doin' great Baby Girl," Uma whispers as she holds her tighter. "You're hard work is really payin' off."

Her lip trembles before she nuzzles closer to Uma, "Thank you." She whispers. She'd thought for sure Uma was still upset with her for earlier, so it felt extra nice to receive praise from her.

"Of course." Uma kisses the top of her head.

"Ya be ah bein' right lil' Treasure, this way do be ah gettin' faster results." Harry commends her as he swims up and wraps his arms around her and Uma.

"Yeah," Gil grins at her as he follows after Harry and hugs the three of them from behind. "Thanks, Deez." He squeezes the three of them to his chest.

"How am I supposed to say no to that level of excitement?" She chuckles, "Please, tell me, cause I seriously have no idea how." She teases.

"That's definitely a T question." Uma chuckles and looks around. She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Or Faustina." She pouts before she shakes her head, "But we're all glad you can't be denying us, Baby Girl."

"And we never be ah tellin' ya anyway," Harry adds playfully.

Gil chuckles as he nuzzles against Harry's neck. "Can't be givin' away all our secrets just yet."

She smiles as steam starts to rise from the water.

"Aye. Gotta be leavin' something for the imagination." Uma teases.

"Oh, like I can't get creative enough to figure out a way?" She chuckles.

"Ya be the one ah sayin' it." Harry chuckles.

"Aye." Deez sadly shakes her head, "I've got other things to work on, figuring out how to say no to you guys is really low on my priorities." She chuckles when she realizes how true that statement was.

"As it should be," Harry sticks out his tongue.

"It shouldn't be on her list at all." Uma snorts. "Don't ya be lovin' us at all Baby Girl? How can ya be resistin' the Sweet Boy's guppy eyes?" She teases as she pulls her closer and wiggles her against her happily.

She can't help her giggle as she drops her hand from the wall and fully wraps her arms around Uma, "Didn't I just say I can't? I'm incapable. Unable. Powerless. Com-plete-ly helpless." She mockingly pouts.

Uma giggles, "Good point." She starts running her fingers up and down her sides.

Her eyes widen, "Uma no!" She twists in her arms, trying to reach for the side of the pool.

"What she be ah-" Harry's eyes take on a wicked gleam before he joins Uma in her assault.

Deez chuckles and screams in a strange mixture of fear and delight as she kicks her legs under the water fruitlessly. She might be able to float and swim, but she was no match for anyone of them, let alone both when they already had her held tight.

Gil chuckles, "Two against one ain't fair." He starts too, "But you're a goddess."

"Demi! Demi!" She shouts as she twists in their grips, "No fair! No fair!"

"Totally be bein' fair," Harry grins giddily, "Ya be bein' helpless remember?"

"Aye, that be what I be hearin. What about you, Sweet Boy?"

"Yeah," He chuckles, "I heard it too."

She shakes her head as she fights against their hold, half screaming as she twists and pulls against them. Part of her was terrified she was going to end up dipping under the water. The other part was afraid of what she'd do to get away if that happened.

"Don'nah be ah soundin' like it." Harry teases. "All I be ah hearin' be laughter."

"Aye." Uma giggles, "That be what I'm hearing too."

"Found it!" She pants wildly as she reaches out to cling to Gil's arm, "Found it found it found it!"

Gil pulls her to him protectively the minute she wraps her hand around his. "Knew it was in ya Baby Girl."

"To say no to yer damn guppy eyes?" She takes a deep breath before she wraps her arms around his neck.

Gil chuckles as he nods his head.

"Aye," Uma agrees, still giggling. "Ya be learnin' quick there, Treasure."

"Yeah. I learned to remember this the next time you meanies want the pool warmed up." She glares.

"Aww, ya know ya be ah lovin' it." Harry grins at her. "Ya be lookin' all glum an' gloomy earlier. Now ya be smilin' through yer glares."

"You got sand in yer eyes?" She breathes in huffs as her arms tighten around Gil. She did not want to admit she'd been scared. That felt stupid. They wouldn't let her go under and she knew it.

"C'mon Baby Girl, Harry's right. Ya needed some cheerin' up after earlier." Uma coos as she treads water nearby.

Deez lets her head drop to Gil's shoulder as she takes a couple of deep breaths, "Yeah. You're right." She admits shakily. It was easier than getting into another argument. Maybe she just looked more comfortable in the water than she felt. She shouldn't have been so bold to jump in.

"Of course I am, " Uma grins, "That's why I'm the Captain."

"So she can be ah bein' right even when she be ah wrong." Harry snorts before he sinks into the water so only his eyes were above it and starts inching towards the distracted Uma.

Gil shakes his head as he watches Harry, "You're the Captain because you're an amazing leader and an even better mother-hen."

Uma perks up at that, "I am, aren't I?" She beams.

Harry winks at her and Gil before he tackles Uma from behind and begins to tickle her, followed by the sound of giddy laughter and the wet slaps as she scolds Harry to let her go.

Deez shakes her head, "Nope!" She drops her death hold around Gil's neck and pushes against his chest to swim as far away from that as she could.

Gil chuckles as he follows her, "Don't leave me to deal with that. Harry's gonna be used for whip practice tomorrow."

"You joined them," Deez groans, "Go play tickle in the water."

"Nope, rather be safe over here with you, thanks." He pulls her to his chest and locks his arm around her before he settles in one of the seats. "I'll behave, promise. I just couldn't stop myself before, your laughter's just infectious."

She watches him carefully as she breathes, "I shouldn't have jumped in." She sighs before she lets her head fall against his chest. "You were so happy to get to play with them, and now you're stuck over here with the one pirate who's afraid of the water."

"I'm exactly where I want to be though." He grins down at her after kissing her forehead. "And I doubt you're the only pirate in history afraid of water. Don't be so down on yourself Deez. You've made so much progress in the last couple of months. I'm really proud of you."

She smiles against his skin, "Trying." She sighs. It made her feel better to hear he was proud of her. "Thank you."

"Course, Treasure." He runs his hands carefully through her hair, collecting it to lay over her shoulder before he presses his lips to her forehead again.

She takes a slow, deep breath in before she grabs his hand and presses it to her chest to let him feel her still pounding heart. "Thank you for pulling me out when I grabbed you." She takes another deep breath, "I was scared I was going to hurt someone." She admits as she looks up at him.

His brow furrows as he watches his hand. "You really were scared." He sighs before he pulls her closer to his chest, "Baby Girl, I'm so sorry. We were just playing, and it was so nice to be hearin' you laugh and giggle after this morning. We weren't thinking." He takes her hand in his before he brings her hand to his lips and kisses the center of her palm. "Sorry for being so thoughtless."

"I'm not mad. It was fun," she bites her lip, "and I tried so hard to remind myself that you guys wouldn't let me go under-"

"Of course we wouldn't Deez," He kisses her forehead, "But I get bein' afraid of it. We all have our own things we're working through right now." He puts her on his lap and places a gentle kiss to her lips. "It was mean not to think about how you'd feel though."

"No, I-" She closes her eyes, wishing he'd kiss her again so she could stop thinking. So she's surprised when he does as he holds her closer.

"It's okay Deez," He whispers against her lips. "Just breathe. And focus on me okay, before you try talking." He kisses her tenderly again. "Trust me. I promise it'll help."

She smiles against his lips, melting at his request for her to trust him. "I do." She whispers as she gently wraps her arms around his neck.

"Then tell me what's going on in that pretty lil' head of yours. You've been distracted all day, and something clearly upset you earlier. I've been worried about you." He nuzzles against her cheek gently before he places another kiss on her lips.

She presses forward when he tries to pull back, wanting a couple more moments to collect her thoughts as she clings to him tightly. She smiles at his laughter rumbling in his chest as he complies and continues to kiss her.

Her thoughts scatter like ash in the wind as he cups the back of her head and holds her closer, his lips soft as they brush over her's with a tenderness that made her feel like the treasure he named her.

She takes a deep breath when he realizes her heart was pounding for a different reason.

But he'd been right, focusing on him and only him helped clear the thoughts crowding her head.

The problem now was that she just wanted to keep kissing him.

Wanted to feel his hands in her hair and taste the salt that clung to his lips. She breathes deeply, loving his metallic, ash, and sea scent that clung to him any time they were at the cove.

He drops one hand to her waist, grinning at her as if seeking permission before he deepens their kiss. "This helpin?" He asks.

She blinks as she looks up at him, tilting her head back slightly which only gave him more room to pull her closer.

He said something.

She was pretty sure he asked her a question.

Why couldn't she remember?

What was it about his closeness that helped turn her mind off? What was it about his warm lips that made her forget the rest of the world?

She giggles when he pecks her lips.

"What are thoughts?" She asks in defeat.

Another rumbling chuckle leaves his lips, "I'll take that as a yes, then." He kisses her slowly again.

She loved the way she fit perfectly against his chest as she runs her fingers through his curls that were stubbornly refusing to straighten out even though they were wet.

She smiles against his soft lips, relaxing into his hold on her as she lets her legs settle around his waist.

This was one of her favorite places to be, even in the water.

Here she was held to his firm chest with strong arms protecting her.

It was better than all the small tight places she sought when she needed a moment of privacy.

Here, in Gil's arms, she had privacy. She had warmth.

He was like those moments when enough clouds parted and the sun was more visible beyond the barrier.

He was the strange and beautiful light that shimmered in beams as it filtered to the ground.

He was safe even, no, especially when she felt confused.

* * *

He was definitely petitioning for family time tonight.

Kissing Uma and Harry had become comforting over the years. Brought him a sense of peace and clarity.

But with Deez? It brought a whole new fire to his belly.

He'd been worried about her since she'd shut down on them this morning. Crying over her inability to explain how she knew why something was the right answer. He wasn't sure why, but his gut was telling him it was something more than that. Something deeper. And he wanted to know so he could help. It hurt to see her so distraught.

It felt nice to do something to help her calm down a little. He hadn't thought to do something like this for her before T managed to slow his panic with a touch. He'd have to thank him later.

He takes a deep breath as she moves her knees on either side of his thighs and deepens the kiss of her own accord. He was as happy as he was surprised, even if he did have to think about some rather unpleasant things to keep the situation from getting too awkward or uncomfortable for her right now.

But his mind kept seizing on two things.

Two thin pieces of clothing separating them.

Sea Gods! Was this how Harry felt all the time?

Cause damn.

Deez sighs and slowly blinks her bright blue eyes open to watch him, looking slightly dazed. "I uh- This morning or pool first?" She questions.

Gorgeous. She looked so damn pretty right now, with her slightly swollen lips and the way she was looking up at him in awe.

A boyish grin tugs at his lips, his chest filling with pride as she presses her fingers to her lips.

As if she couldn't believe how great kissing could really be.

Not that he blamed her. Kissing her always made everything else in his world disappear too.

"Morning, if you're okay with it."

She slowly nods before she drops her hand, letting it rest in the cradle where her stomach met his. "I got frustrated because trying to break down my thought process makes my head hurt, and with math-" Her nose scrunches in disgust, "I kept second-guessing everything I was doing and making mistakes, and I kept getting the wrong answer every time I tried to do it the way it wanted me to do it."

"Ah." He nods, as he runs his hand through her hair before he pushes it back behind her ear, grazing her cheek tenderly with his knuckle as he did so. That he understood well.

He'd spent more than half of his life feeling incompetent. An idiot. It was disheartening and frustrating to not be able to pick something up, especially if you were giving it your best. It was weird coming from her though. His Deez was one of the smartest people he knew, and he knew a lot of smart people.

"And I, I was trying to, I just wanted to know we were going to the cove because- Well I was excited, but then Uma said we had to get three sections done and I just-" she shakes her head, "I gave up. I can do it when I'm not thinking about all the steps, but when I try to understand why I know it, when I try to understand my brain, it all starts to fall apart. And that's how I feel about a lot of things. Like knowing things I shouldn't know. As long as I just trust that I know it, I know it. But when I try to figure out how, I start-" She holds her hand up between them, like she was trying to fit something together before she lets them fall back into the slight space between them, "It all falls apart and I just have thousands of thoughts scatter and crowd me."

He frowns, "I'm sorry. Second-guessing yourself is never fun. I've done it my whole life." He places a chaste kiss to her lips. "So for you to have so many things come naturally to you, only to run into something else you're not sure how to explain must be really upsetting." He runs his hand over her back comfortingly. "But no one's perfect, remember what T used to say? Progress not perfection? It applies to more than just your abilities, you know?" He grins, "But you know, if you ever have to shut off your thoughts, I think we figured out a way to do it."

Her eyes close on the word perfect, but she shakes her head, smiling when she opens them again, "You're going to get so tired of me randomly kissing you. My head gets full a lot." She admits with a sigh.

"Never." He quickly assures her, knowing in his gut he'd never been so sure of anything. "Please feel free to use me as your eraser anytime you need to clear your head." Okay, so a lot more family time. Harry was going to be thrilled. "I promise I'll never complain about random kisses from you."

She chuckles, "Eraser sounds weird, but still, accurate."

"Describes me pretty well doesn't it?" He rubs his nose against hers.

"You're not weird."

"I'm a little weird. We all are. There's nothing wrong with being a bit weird."

"Fine," She grins up at him, "you're a weird eraser."

He chuckles before he leans down to kiss her again. "Your weird eraser. I'd love nothing more than to be your clarity."

"Mmhmm." She presses against him again, and he thoroughly enjoys her clinging to him to deepen the kiss, tilting her head before she pulls him closer.

He swallows the moan before it crosses his lips, shifting to cup the back of her head. For as awful as this day had started, it was certainly turning into one he'd never forget.

She blinks up at him again when she pulls away, "I didn't mean to argue with Uma."

"I know." He assures her. "You were both hurt and frustrated. We told you a while ago that we'd occasionally hurt each other, it's hard not to when you're as close as we are. But it's not the end of the world."

She tilts her head thoughtfully before she nods, "I still don't know why Harry got mad at me."

He frowns. "I don't know either,'' he admits. "Maybe he was frustrated with a math problem, too."

Deez frowns, but also nods as if she were accepting the answer, "But I- I know it was a-" she shivers before she continues in a rush, "a stupid frustrated tantrum. I know. But when Uma called it that- I just. I started crying. And I couldn't stop. No matter how much I tried."

"It can hurt to be called out." He runs his fingers through her hair before he pulls her head closer to kiss her forehead.

"I don't know if that was it. It did hurt, but it made me think about all the times I used to run back to my tunnels, and Mal, and the well, and I, I try so hard not to run, to just stand and not move and deal with things, and I wanted to say that, but I couldn't."

Gil frowns as he continues to run his hand over her hair, "But you didn't run." He points out. "I understand how frustrating it can be not to get something Deez, to feel incompetent. But that's why we have family. To help us when we can't help ourselves. Next time you start getting that frustrated just try asking for some time so you can figure out what's bothering you."

"But that's what I used to do and you guys said I hurt you, so I was trying not to do that."

"I need space to figure out things out sometimes. It only hurts when you don't explain why you're going, or when you literally run from us. Communicating is important. You should get that," He scolds her gently, "you're a writer."

"I write better than I talk."

"Then write through it, silly." He chuckles, "We get that. We don't expect you to do everything the exact way we do. You're going to have to figure out what works for you."

She furrows her brow as she looks away, "There's something else that bothered me, but I don't know why."

"Do you know what?"

"Part of the reason I was so- that- was when Uma told me I didn't have to get the right answer, I just had to try, I froze."

"You're not one of Carlos' machines Treasure, you're not going to be perfect at everything. I get it's frustrating to not understand something, but that shouldn't stop you from trying it all together."

"Wait, no, it's not that- I wasn't- I mean it felt, something, I can't just try, I do. I have to."

"No, you think that you can't try. Because you're not used to getting things wrong. Or having to explain it. You get frustrated when people expect you to know where your dots come from too. But math is different. There's formulas. There's steps. That's why Uma wants you to try."

"I know how to do it," she sighs as she fidgets before she stares back into his eyes, "and I do it in my head."

"But you don't show the steps Deez." He shakes his head. "And steps are important. What if we told you what to do because we knew it was the best thing for you and we expected you to just do it? Without taking time or having the patience to guide you through it. Steps are work, and sometimes they can be hard, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do them."

She bites her lip and looks away, "Okay." She sighs.

"Doesn't sound okay. It sounds like you're just done talking about it right now, which is okay. Just please don't lie to me."

"I meant okay, I get that I have to do work that makes me slow down and question how my thoughts work and get things wrong and mess up and I have to keep doing it until I don't get them wrong anymore and-"

"Deez," He frowns, fighting the urge to kiss her thoughts away again.

But she was sounding so panicked, and kind of scared, "I get things wrong all the time. I'm slow with almost everything. If you actually take the time to learn how to do it the right way, it won't be so difficult to do in the future." He takes a deep breath trying to ignore the pang in his chest. "It kind of hurts that you think messing up is synonymous with being a failure. What do you think of me?"

Her breath hitches in her throat as she pulls back, "I didn't say that." Her eyes dart around his face frantically.

"Not in so many words you didn't," He sighs, "but that's what it sounded like to me."

"But that's not," Her breaths shorten, "I didn't mean it like that," She frowns, closing her eyes as she shakes her head, "That's not what I think."

He lets out a heavy sigh, "I think I'm a bit sensitive about this topic. Things come so naturally for you Deez, but I always have to work so hard to understand anything."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She blinks up at him again, but this time her eyes were glassy, "But this- this is why- They get hurt. I hurt people when I mess up."

"I hurt people too Deez, we all hurt people, each other. We all mess up. Best thing you can do is learn from it, but know you'll never be perfect."

"I have to be- I have to do things right. I don't want them to get-" Her eyes widen as she shakes against him.

Gil lifts a brow. "Them?" He holds her tighter.

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't think," She shakes her head again, "didn't explain it right."

"It's okay Deez, I know that things don't come easy to me, it's not news." Gil shakes his head, "Who's them?"

She stares at his chest blankly, "They don't come easy to me either. Why do you think I used to shut myself away for so long when I messed up? Why T started hide and seek?"

Gil frowns."Who's them Deez? Who are you worried about hurting?" That's what sounded important right now. Deez couldn't stand the thought of anyone she cared about getting hurt. He could talk to her about what she did when she locked herself away later.

"When I couldn't do things-" She grabs his wrist, "I just, I- I try to be perfect for them so they don't get hurt when he gets angry. If I can be perfect- if I can do what he wants-"

His brows narrow, "Pain and Panic?" He asks. That was the only 'them' that made sense. He runs his hand through her hair.

It made sense, but hurt to know it was yet another thing her father held over her.

"You're father was going to hurt them either way Deez." He sighs. "But I'm sorry. I know how hard it can be to overcome something so ingrained into you. It took the fo-five of you years to get me to see I wasn't an idiot. And, I mean, I still struggle with those thoughts." He admits with a frown. "It's going to take us years to get you to understand you can't expect to be perfect and that no one's going to get hurt when you're not."

"I think that's what happened, why I couldn't stop crying. Why everything hurt."

"I agree." He nods as he strokes her head again. "It makes a lot of sense."

"I'm sorry." She hugs him, "I'm sorry I made you hurt."

He shrugs as he pulls her closer with one arm. "It happens, Deez."

"But I love the way you look at everything, I love seeing things the way you do." She burrows her face against his chest, dangerously close to the waterline, "The way you make things better. Make things brighter. I used to count the hours until I got to see you again, got to talk to you."

A slow smile tugs at his lips. "I did too, count the hours I mean." He brushes another wayward strand of silky hair behind her ear. "We all did. It was awful when you couldn't come see us anymore."

She nods against him as his fingers slip through her hair.

"And ya know, I'm not perfect either. Everyone has things they're sensitive about." He admits with a grimace, "I really appreciate you enjoying my advice though. Not many do. I'm glad I help make things better, usually."

"You are to me." She whispers so softly he almost missed it.

Gil smiles as he kisses her forehead. "Please don't put that kind of pressure on me."

"I don't mean for it to be," She sighs, "I just, you are." She opens her mouth before she lets out a huff and drops her eyes, "You're my eraser."

He runs his hand through her hair again. "Forever and always. But erasers get dirty, bitten, and broken too."

"Not weird ones."

He chuckles as he hugs her to him.

"Sorry, I don't know how to say it. You're just, you've always been my safety, and my feel better."

He looks down at her, "You've always been my Treasure that I wanted to protect, and one of the few people that didn't make me feel less then."

She rubs her hand over her face before she looks up at him again, "I'm glad I never messed up that bad. Cause you're not less." She huffs, "You just-" She scrunches her face in frustration.

He tilts his head before he smiles, "Love you too, Deez."

She purses her lips, "That too." She straightens up before she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him closer, pressing her lips to his roughly in her whirlwind of thoughts and frustrations.

His eyes widen. He had not expected that. He grins before he wraps both arms around her waist and meets her with equal passion.

Her eyes were brighter when she finally pulls away again. She cups his cheeks in her hands before she takes a deep breath, "Messing up does not make you a failure, and you have _never _been a failure in my eyes or mind."

Was she reprimanding him for thinking she could have?

Or was she hurt that's the way he'd taken it?

He couldn't tell. Maybe somewhere in the middle? Or something else completely.

He hadn't realized how deeply that wound had scarred. "Same for you, you know. We should both take our own advice. Neither of us are perfect. Messing up might hurt, but it isn't anything we can't work through. And as much as we might feel it at times, neither of us are failures." He says more for himself than her. It made him feel bad he couldn't provide her with what she needed right now. He was usually a much better listener.

"Which is what I meant- When I-" She frowns, "I wasn't trying to put pressure on you-" She sighs as she closes her eyes, "but you are my perfect. Just you being you." She takes a deep breath before she blinks up at him. "Like a fit. Like- Like-" She drops her gaze to his lips, "Like finally finding the right words to articulate how I feel." She groans in frustration.

"Oh." He grins at her. "I feel like that with you too. Like you're a piece of me that I've always been missing."

She pulls her hands away from his face and he sees them shake as she forms them into fists, "That!" She shouts, "You're my that." Her eyes widen, "You're my complete!" She smiles excitedly, "Thank you. Sea gods! That was killing me."

The laugh that pours from his lips as joy bubbles through him makes his chest rumble.

She felt the same way?

She felt like he completed her?

For how long?

Since when?

It didn't matter. She felt the same! He pulls her to him, kissing her deeply.

When she meets his passion with her own he feels his heart about to burst in his chest.

Complete.

He pulls her closer as she melts against him. Their hurt and confusion dissipating in an instant at their clumsy admissions. Gone, or simply forgotten for the moment, as the rest of the world seemed to dwindle to just the two of them.

"Well be ah lookin' at that-" Harry giggles, "Deez an' Gil sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Until it wasn't.

Uma rolls her eyes before she swats him in the back of his head, "Way to ruin their moment."

"Oi!" Harry whines as he rubs the back of his head.

"Then don't be an ass." Uma chuckles before she swims over to them, "It was 'bout time you two figured all that out."

Deez smiles as she leans her head against his chest, "I don't know why that was so hard to figure out."

He chuckles as he leans down and kisses her head. "Because sometimes even writers need to talk things out."

* * *

Deez and Gil sitting in ah fucking tree, meanwhile he'd lost the one he wanted to be in a tree with.

What the fuck?

Yensid frowns as he walks up, "She's not where I last spoke to her."

"We checked the cliff path, " Deez frowns, "But it doesn't look like anyone's climbed it in a while."

"And I don't think she'd go swimming in the ocean in this weather." Gil rubs the back of his neck.

Harry frowns as he turns on the spot, slowly scanning as far as he could make out with the little bit of light shining down from the thin moon grinning mockingly through the barrier.

"Deez, you can see in the dark better than the rest of us." Yensid turns to her, "Maybe it'd be better if the two of you checked to make sure she's not sleeping somewhere on this side of the cove."

"Okay." Deez holds her hand out.

Gil takes her hand, before he turns to Harry, "Call us when Uma finishes looking through the shoals so Deez can dry her?"

"Aye." He nods his head before clapping Gil on the back appreciatively.

"Has anyone checked the dingy yet?" Yensid asks, already walking towards it.

Harry shakes his head before he backs up to stand in the freezing shallows, his eyes still scanning the cove. What the fuck were they missing?

He tilts his head to the side when he notices the barest hint of a shadow flicker in the cave before it's gone again.

His eyes narrow. The one, big fucking place they hadn't even bothered checking.

He jogs out of the shallows and up to the entrance. They'd all been so sure they hadn't seen her go into the cave. But really, who was watching the cave while Deez and Gil had been practicing for family time?

Family time he was pretty damn anxious to get to, now that Gil had made his intentions for the rest of the night known. For once, it wouldn't be him biting at the bit to get attention.

He nearly stumbles over her, sitting with her back to the wall with a small lantern at her feet as she continues to work in the damn workbook. "Really? Ya be ah scarin' the wind outta us ah 'cause ya be ah doing more school?"

"Mhmm." She murmurs, not looking up.

"Don'nah be Mhmmm-in' me none." He glares.

"Mhmm." She repeats as she continues to scratch away in the workbook.

"What I just be ah sayin'?"

"Mhmm."

"No, I be ah sayin' not ta be ah sayin' that."

"Mhmm."

"Faustina." He pops his fists on his hips, "I ain'nah feelin' amused."

"Mhmm." Not putting down the pencil.

He narrows his eyes. Oh, really. She wasn't listening? "Yensid be ah tellin' us we be ah passin', no more schoolin' for us."

"Mhmm."

"Oh aye, we be ah graduatin'."

"Mhmm."

"And now we be ah goin' ta Auradon."

"Mhmm."

"Where we be ah takin' it over!" His voice rises with mock enthusiasm.

"Mhmm." She turns the page, before she starts up again.

"And we be ah pillagin' and plunderin' like the pirates we be."

"Mhmm."

Annnnd... Bored now. But he had a fantastic idea for Deez to write about to add to his collection. He sighs before he walks over and grabs the lantern at her feet. "Ain'nah botherin' ya?"

"Mhmm."

He frowns, "Oh, fine then." He opens the panel and blows the candle out.

"_T!_" She snaps. He hears the distinct rustle of her clothes as she jumps to her feet. "You asshole. I-"

"H- Woah!." He ducks and takes a step back as he sees her shadowy outline move closer. He feels a shifting in the air as something rushes past his head. Had she just thrown a punch at him?

She squeaks, as he hears a thud as her back hits the wall. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. So-"

"Love!" He chuckles as he inches closer to her, "That was ah bein' hot as hell!" He grins before he remembers the fact she'd been hiding away in here while they'd all fretted over where she'd gone. As much as he just wanted to revel in this new side of her, he needed to let the others know he'd found her and she was okay.

"Sorry." She breathes again.

"Why ya be ah apologizin' for somethin' bein' silly as that?"

"I-It was rude."

"Cute be the word I would be ah usin'." He chuckles again, "I be ah likin' this feisty side o' ya."

"Oh." He hears her shuffle, "Did, um, did you need something, sir?"

"Oh aye, I be ah needin' somethin' alright." He chuckles as he bends to set the lantern on the ground before he sweeps her off her feet, holding her to his chest like Gil so often carried Deez. "I be ah needin' ta be takin' me Fortune back to the pirate ship."

"Oh, we're leaving already?"

"Aye. If by already ya be ah meanin' it be well after nightfall." He shakes his head as he starts walking.

"Huh." She leans into the crook of his shoulder. "You sound upset… Did I do something wrong?"

"It don'nah be soundin' like ya be ah doin' it ah purpose" He sighs as he walks out of the cave, lifting her higher so he could better hold her to his chest, "But, ya be ah scarin' the barnacles outta us."

She blinks up at him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..."

"It be lookin' like ya be workin' on school work this whole time." He chuckles.

She nods as she hugs her workbook to her chest tighter.

"We be in the best place on the whole isle, and ya be ah gettin' yer head buried in school." He chuckles before he rubs a cheek to her hair. It had taken him a moment to realize it, but she'd taken the hood down at some point. Probably so she could better see her workbook, but he'd take it. Too bad the thin moon grinning down at them wasn't giving off enough light so revel in the color of her hair.

He could feel the burn of her blush even as she nuzzles back. "It didn't go so well earlier… So I thought it would be better if I did something helpful."

"What did'nah be ah goin' well?" Harry furrows his brow as his steps slow.

"Well, I mean-"

"Oh good, you found her." Yensid sighs in relief as he walks around the dinghy.

He eyes her before he looks up at the old man with a grin, "Aye, I be ah findin' her in the cave workin' on school shite."

"How-" Yensid shakes his head, "I'm glad." His gaze drops to Faustina. "You gave us all quite the scare." He chuckles.

"Barnacles everywhere," Harry adds with a snort.

"Sorry." She turns and buries her head into his shoulder.

He sits on the edge of the dinghy, resting her in his lap before he hugs her tight, "It be ah workin' out for me." He grins against her cheek, "I be ah haulin' ya back like ah real pirate."

Yensid chuckles, "Quite right." He turns, "Fortune found." He calls out.

Oops. He should have done that already.

"Good," Gil calls back in relief.

"Fantastic." Uma glowers as she joins them, wringing out her braids. "Now we can go home."

Harry chuckles at Uma's barely contained exasperation and relief.

He could understand the relief. This could have turned out so much worse, and he was just grateful it hadn't. He'd figure the rest out later. Once they were home and safe.

* * *

**Hey,**

**So what did you guys think? **

**Did you guys enjoy the chapter?**

**What did you think about the way the Sea3 cheered up Deez? Tickle fights usually do a great job at making her smile, and Uma started it this time. Then Harry finished it by turning it on Uma. LoLz. Do they make you smile too?**

**Didn't take much for Deez to learn to say no did it? :)**

**Poor Deez is really struggling with water still. It's hard to get over such an innate fear, especially when said fear has literally killed you once already. Luckily Gil's there to help pull her out of it. Thank the Sea Gods for Sweet Boy taking care of the Baby Girl.**

**What did you think about the conversation between Gil and Deez? It was the first time in a while they've had such a deep conversation. Do you understand where Deez was coming from now? I know Gil was a bit sensitive and touchy about the subject. Do you guys understand why? Or do you think he overreacted?**

**Boom by the way, they still might be dense but they're not dumb. Deez and Gil were finally able to verbalize what everyone in their family had known forever. They're each others' missing piece. That they complete and complement each other. Don't get your hopes up to high. They're still teenagers...**

_**Oh shit! Random thought. **_

_**Wanna play a game!?**_

_**Can you guess the Sea Family from youngest to oldest? **_

**Anyway, what did you think about Deez's analogy for Gil being her weird Eraser? **

**And what did you think about Gil wanting Family Time because of this stolen time with Deez?**

**And way for Harry to ruin such a sweet moment, amiright, anyone else want to pull an Uma?**

**Also... **

**Mhmm.**

**Lots of Love and Appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	62. Family Time

**Hey Descendants!**

**Sorry we're getting this chapter out to you so late today. Florida is having a hell of a thunderstorm, so between power going out, us still not feeling well, and then Max joining the party, we got this edited late.**

**Quick note though, the chapter is called Family time, so there will be some family time in this. It's not a lot, and it's not super descriptive, but it's there.**

**We welcome any feedback you have for us! And don't forget to let us know you were here.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

She smiles at her workbook as she waits for the others to join her in the cabin. The rest of the family was saying their goodnights to Yensid, and apparently there was some sort of meeting with the crew Uma was necessary for.

She shakes her head, content to wait for one of them to walk her to her room.

There were too many people on the deck for her to feel comfortable going alone. Especially since she'd seen Tim glaring at her. She knew better.

She jumps when she feels something brush against her leg, but with a grin she searches under the table to find Shrimpy.

"Of course that was you." She chuckles before she pulls the lazy fat cat to her lap, sinking her hand into her soft gray fur as the cat coils itself on her lap.

She bites her lip as she continues to pet the purring cat.

She was mortified over her behavior today. She'd scared them right before they'd come home without even realizing it, and then the incident earlier where she'd disappointed Uma and Harry.

And yet, in spite of that, today was still going down as one of the best days of her life.

She'd never thought swimming would be so freeing, but it was. To her at least.

She giggles lightly as Shrimpy purrs louder, stretching her spine before she settles back into a coil again.

And to be able to do it with the family? It felt amazing- Up until it wasn't. She shakes her head. She didn't need to get stuck in that loop again.

When the door opens she looks up from the cat to find everyone filing in.

She takes a deep breath when the room starts to feel crowded before she looks down at her workbook. She pulls a hand from Shrimpy, who mewls in disappointment, to start where she'd left off.

Without a word, Deez slips into the chair beside her with her notebook and a workbook in hand. She bites her lip as she opens the workbook to a marked page and sighs as she grabs a pencil from the makeshift holder in the middle of the table.

She lifts a brow at the look of concentration on Deez's face, at the tapping of the eraser against the table in frustration. Her eyes travel over the problem in the book before she closes her eyes as if hoping that would help her see her process.

She bites her lip, unsure if she should offer to help or leave her be unless she asked.

She smiles as Gil picks Deez up and slides into the chair, placing Deez back on his lap before kissing her temple.

"You don't have to work on this now you know." Gil offers as he squeezes Deez to his chest.

Deez shakes her head, tossing her faded blue and white hair in her exuberance, "I have to work on this. And keep working on it."

Gil sighs as he kisses her head, "But it's late and we had a long day at the cove, trying to do this now is just going to make you more frustrated."

Deez turns back to look up at him, "But-" The other girl stills under Gil's firm head shake. She huffs before she purses her lips, "Okay." She drops the pencil to the table before she rolls her lip over her teeth.

"Thank you." Gil smiles down at her before he shuts the workbook and pushes it away. He turns to her next, "You should take a break too. You've been going at school work for hours."

"Seriously, it ain'nah goin' anywhere," Harry chuckles as he bends over the table across from her, propping his chin in his hands as he rolls his eyes, "much as I be ah wishin'."

She drops her eyes back to the book, "But I'm almost done." She pouts.

"Aye, an' ya can still be ah almost done when we be ah gettin' back ta it ta 'morrow." Harry drops one hand over her work, "Breaks be good for the brain too, I be pretty sure I be ah hearin' the ol' man say that."

She lets out a disappointed sigh, but doesn't argue as she drops her attention back to the cat in her lap. She'd already taken a break. She hadn't worked a single problem on the dingy.

Gil chuckles before he looks to Harry. "Think you're up to some family time tonight?"

She smiles at the challenge in his tone. Like Harry would ever admit to being too tired for that

"Uma!" Harry grins as he presses a hand to his chest before he dramatically turns to the Captain, "Ya be ah hearin' the Sweet Boy?"

"Aye Harry, I'm not deaf." Uma chuckles as she joins them at the table, pressing a hand to Harry's chest almost in a warning.

She sinks slightly in her chair at all of them joining her at the table. She should have known better. Next time she'd climb into a hammock instead.

"But Uma, it ain'nah bein' me this time!" He walks around the table and slings an arm around Gil's shoulder, "It be ah bein' this big burly guy ah wantin' attention." He teases.

"So I noticed." Uma chuckles, "I'm down." She grins, "Can't think of a better way to end today."

"Uma! Ya ain'nah ever agreein' ta family time that quickly for me." Harry pouts.

"It's called timing, Harry," Uma rolls her eyes, "besides _you_ ask for family time every other day. Gil rarely does."

"I be ah family man, what can I be ah sayin'?" Harry bends and lightly pinches Deez's cheek.

Gil chuckles even as he swats Harry's hand away at Deez's protest. "That's one way to put it."

"Our little attention seekin' brat is what ya be." Uma grins as she reaches up across the table and pinches Harry's cheek.

She catches Deez watching her out of the corner of her eyes. She turns slightly to look at her, offering a hesitant smile. The look in the other girl's eyes was one of understanding. Though what she understood was a mystery to her. She turns back to Shrimpy after Deez returns a warm smile.

"So, is everyone down for family time then?" Uma asks, snaking a hand over Harry's mouth to muffle his loud agreement, "Yeah Pretty Boy, I didn't for a single second think you weren't"

"I think we already know my answer." Gil grins as he squeezes Deez again, "What about you Treasure?"

Deez chuckles before she stretches her arms above her head and drops them back to wrap around his neck. "Sounds good to me."

Uma smiles as she nods her head before her eyes settle on her, "Faustina? Ya know you're welcome and wanted right?"

She looks up with a smile and nods. "I do, but if it's okay I'd rather go back to my room. I wanted to finish working on a few projects." Mainly her workbook.

Harry frowns before he bites his lip and looks around the room, "I can be ah goin' with her Uma."

She bites her lip before she drops her eyes knowing he couldn't see them. "I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable walking across the deck by myself yet, but I promise I'll be quick."

Harry half grins before he stands straighter and holds his hand out to her, "Don'nah be ah worryin' 'bout that none."

"Sorry," She sighs as she picks up Shrimpy and secures the cat in one arm before she pulls her workbook to her and takes Harry's hand as she stands up.

"Have a good night you two." Uma nods.

"Night Captain," She smiles. "Gil, Deez. Hope you have fun." She blushes before she turns back to Harry.

"Night." Harry salutes Uma before he gently drops her hand and opens the door.

She tilts her head to the side. Why was he wishing them good night? She frowns before she heads out the door. It still felt weird to take the lead, but she does as she moves across the deck, resisting the urge to nuzzle Shrimpy when the cat nudges her chin.

Once they're below and out of eye and earshot Harry lightly claps his hands together, "So, what we be ah workin' on?"

She pauses as she turns back to him, causing a pile-up as he walks into her.

Shrimpy mews in displeasure as the cat's nails curl into her shoulder.

Ow. She grimaces slightly, as she stumbles.

"Oh, woah." Harry chuckles as he grabs her by the elbows to keep both of them on their feet, "Sorry. Not talkin' ta you, ya spoiled cat." He teases before he scratches Shrimpy behind her ear.

She smiles at the affectionate tone before she shakes her head. "We?" She stares up at him.

"Somethin' be wrong?" Harry tilts his head, "Ya be ah resendin' me invitation ta stay with ya?"

"No," She shakes her head, "never- But, I just- Family time?"

"I be ah havin' ah choice, same as you." He grins, "And I be ah choosin'."

Bubbles burst through her chest even as she frowns. She opens her mouth before she shuts it again, "I hear that you're choosing to stay, and I appreciate that- But I know how much Family time means to you and I just- You don't need to stay."

Harry smiles widely, "I hear you too." He runs a hand under her hood to catch strands of her hair between his fingers, "But Love, I be where I wanna be."

Bat's flutter in her stomach fervently as she blushes. "I-But-" She bites her lip. Was that really what he wanted or was he just being kind? It didn't seem fair to keep him away from their time together. "Thank you for saying that, but it feels selfish."

"How I bein' selfish?" Her eyes follow his hand as he presses it to his chest, nearly making her miss his smile.

She shakes her head fervently, "Sorry- That's not what I meant at all. It feels selfish of me to keep you from them."

"I be ah teasin' ya Love," Harry chuckles before he wraps an arm around her shoulders, "I be knowin' what ya be meanin'. But this ain'nah bein' yer choice, it be bein' mine."

She bites her lip as she steps back and puts Shrimpy down. She takes a deep breath, "What if we go back and I stay with you? What would be your choice then?"

"Why would I be ah not stayin' with all me family?" Harry shrugs, "But Faustina, it be ah bein' okay. Ya don'nah be wantin' no part o' family time, and that be okay. Ain'nah no one gonna force ya. Or be upset with you."

"I hear that it's okay that I don't want to participate in Family time, and it means so much to me that none of you would force me, or be upset- But I can just sit in one of the hammocks and work on what I wanted too." She could do that. She didn't think it would bother her. They'd looked so happy when T'd walked in on them last time.

Harry nods before he takes another step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her to press her to his chest, "Ya can be ah doin' anythin' ya be ah wantin'." he presses a kiss to the top of her head, "But I be understandin', maybe better than ya be ah wantin' me to, that it can be ah bein' hard ta be close ta that after- after not havin' choices."

She happily hugs him back and nuzzles her cheek against his shoulder. "It means so much to me that you care about me even to the detriment of yourself but- It's really okay. I don't mind if those are the options. It would make me happier if we all got what we wanted, and I think it's a fair compromise."

He slowly pulls her back, almost reluctantly giving up the closeness for a few inches so they could see each other, "Ya be ah bein' sure?"

"Pretty. I'll never know if I don't try right?"

He keeps one hand on her shoulder before he brings the other up to wag his finger at her, "If anythin' be ah happenin', anythin' mind, and ya be ah wantin' ta leave, ya just be ah sayin' so and we be gone faster than Deez can be ah blankin'."

She smiles, "I hear that if I'm uncomfortable and want to leave, you'll be willing to do so. Thank you for being so considerate, but I think I'd rather try than not..." Especially if it meant not standing in the way between the four of them and their time together.

"Ya be special ta me," Harry admits with a smile as he rubs a hand over the back of his head, "So course I be ah wantin' ya safe, an' happy, and knowin' ya be in charge o' your choices."

She blushes as she starts to fidget. "Thank you." She whispers as she looks at her feet. "I don't know how I got so lucky, but thank you."

Harry nods as he slowly takes her hands before raising the backs to his lips. "Faustina… On an isle that be full o' nothin' but trash and evil, ya be ah bright ray o' somethin' I ain'nah ever be findin' ah 'fore, an I be ah bein' ah damn lucky bastard meself when it be comin' ta findin' the best damn family ever." He drops one hand to cup her cheek, "But if ya be ah thinkin' I don'nah be thinkin' I be the lucky one with you an' T-" He snorts, "Well, ya would be bein' wrong."

She stares up at him in awe for a long moment, her blush deepening as her heart restricts in her chest tightly. "I-" He felt lucky? Really? He seemed so genuine. So sincere. "It is the best family." She finally whispers. "And, as much as I don't understand, and am wrong- it makes me feel special that you would say that, sir." She barely gets it out, her throat was so tight she'd be surprised if he'd actually heard everything.

He bends slightly to catch her lips, giving her a quick, but passionate kiss.

She blinks before she hesitantly leans up to kiss him back. "Thank you for caring so much about my comfort. All of you are so kind to me." Because they didn't have any reason to be. Not really. She hadn't earned it, so much as she was piggybacking off of T's bonds.

"Course we all be ah carin' for ya, Faustina. Just be ah rememberin' that. Ya be ours, like we be yours."

She shifts her weight before she drops her head, feeling her ears burn. "You're all amazing people to belong too, and hard to forget- Though sometimes it's hard to believe it's real."

Harry smiles, "Anytime ya be ah forgettin' this be real, be tellin' me so I can be ah remindin' ya." He squeezes her hand tenderly before he looks back down the hall, "Ya be sure ya be ah wantin' ta be headin' back?"

She looks at their hands, smiling before she sees the bandage around her wrist. She bites her lip. "I'm sure, but um, can I grab something from the hold and my room first?"

"Aye?" Harry tilts his head before he releases his hold on her hand.

"Thank you." She bows her head slightly before she turns on her heel and quickly makes her way to the hold. It takes her longer than she wished, but she eventually finds what she was looking for. She slides a pair of gloves on before she rushes to her room next.

She makes quick work of the lock before she steps into the room. She needed more than just her math workbook. She gathers her loathed English and History books before she steps back out. With practiced ease she locks the door behind her, balancing the pile against her chest. She looks up at Harry with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm ready now."

"I-" He bites his lip before he sighs and drops his arms back to his sides.

She tilts her head to the side before she realizes that he was going to offer to carry the books before she smiles, "I appreciate the want," It was certainly sweet, but T would kill her if he found out she'd shown any sort of weakness like that in front of the crew, "but agree."

"I don'nah be ah carin' for the secret," He shakes his head before he starts walking, "but I be ah knowin' you an' T do."

"I know, I'm sorry." She sighs. "But I appreciate your understanding."

"Ain'nah nothin' ya be ah needin' ta sorry, Love." Harry smiles over his shoulder before he stops at the stairs, moving aside to let her lead again.

She chews her lip, "Can you please lead this time?" She didn't want to be the first one to enter the room.

"Aye?" He furrows his brow but starts up the stairs ahead of her.

She lets out a sigh of relief, waiting for several heartbeats before she follows after him. Once they reach the door she takes a deep breath. She could do this. She could handle being in the same room as them while they enjoyed each other. It would probably be good for her in the long run anyway.

Remind her how much of a liar her father had been. See what it was like when one actually wanted sex.

Harry winks before he opens the door and steps in, "Did ya be ah missin' us?" He asks with a chuckle as he makes room for her to get in behind him so he can shut the door.

Uma turns in confusion as she looks at them with a raised brow.

"Of course." Gil grins before his eyes drop to her in surprise.

She bites her lip, as she shifts under the scrutiny.

"Faustina here be ah decidin' she would be ah likin' ta be in the room with us, but she ain'nah interested in joinin' family time. She would like ta be ah doin' her own thing durin' it. We all be good with that?"

Uma slowly moves her eyes off of Harry to her, "Really? You're sure you're okay with this Beautiful Girl?"

She winces, Uma'd called her that earlier today too. She shifts. "If you're all sure you're comfortable with it…" She offers meekly, "Then I'd like to stay."

When she turns back to Harry he holds up a hand, "I be ah lettin' her know also that if there be ah time she ain'nah wantin' ta stay, I be ah gettin' her out and none o' us be upset about it. It be her choice, and I be respectin' it no matter what be ah happenin'."

Uma nods in approval, "Damn right you will."

"I don't mind," Gil smiles kindly before he looks at her. "As long as you promise you'll speak up if something bothers you… None of us want you to get hurt or scare you."

"I promise." She blushes as she toes at nothing.

"This is kind of how I learned what family time was." Deez smiles shyly, "So I'm okay with it. It's not scary, but we are so not one on one in this room right now, so I know it's probably already a little uncomfortable."

She offers an equally shy smile, appreciating Deez's assessment before she bows her head in embarrassment. She fidgets in discomfort before she looks to Uma.

"Well, I certainly don't have a problem with it, and feel free to ask questions if you have them," Uma smiles, "Ya know, whenever you're comfortable enough to ask."

"Thank you all, I appreciate the trust." And that's what it was. Trust. She looks up at Harry. Could she go curl in the hammock and work on her school work now? She wasn't sure if it was okay or he wanted to add anything else.

After a moment she bites her lip, "Can I go work now?" She whispers.

Uma tilts her head to the side, "If that's what you want to do, go ahead Beautiful Girl."

She does her best not to flinch at the irony, "Thank you Captain." Her lips tilt into a small smile before trying and probably failing to not run to the familiar hammock they'd put them in while they'd been sick. She all but vaults into it with one hand before she opens her math book where she'd left off.

"So then, family time?" Gil quietly prompts, though the eagerness in his voice was hard to miss.

She smiles at the slight whine even as she feels guilty for holding them up.

"Aye, it be that time." Uma chuckles before she shoos the boys to the bed before she grabs a lantern and fresh candle, "Deez?" She holds the wick out.

With a smile Deez touches the tip of a finger to it leaving a small orange flame behind when she removes it.

"That's my Baby Girl," Uma scrunches her nose as she runs a hand over Deez's hair, "Now go on," She shoos, "I'm right behind you."

"Here my Beauty Girl." Uma leans over the hammock she was in and hangs the lantern from a nail in the wall, "Don't ruin your eyes." She lightly ruffles her hair under the hood before she chuckles, "And for now I suppose you can keep the hood up."

"Thank you, Captain." She ducks her head. They were always so thoughtful it hurt.

Uma chuckles before she places a kiss to her cheek. "And remember, if you ever get uncomfortable just let one of us know and we'll get you out, kay?"

She nods her head. "I hear that one of you will get me out if I get too uncomfortable, Captain."

Uma smiles before she nods, "Good." She walks away after she squeezes her arm tenderly.

The sound of clothes rustling and hitting the floor quickly follows as she starts focusing on the problem she'd left undone on the beach with a sigh of relief. She hated leaving things unfinished.

She's not really sure how long it takes her, but when she finishes the last problem she lets out a contented sigh as she closes her book.

With nothing to focus on, she can't help but notice the easy shifting on the bed. Can't miss the sounds of muttered approvals, kissing, and low moans of pleasure.

"Mmmm- fuck!" Harry grunts before it's followed by a low growl.

"Do I look delicate? Harder!" Uma demands ruthlessly.

"Aye, Cap'n." She hears Harry say before the sound of skin meeting skin gets louder and faster.

Meaning it must be Gil and Deez she could hear panting and kissing, their muffled moans mixing with the rest of the sounds creating a strange symphony of pleasure.

She can't help the way her curiosity peaks as she turns and glances at them before she cracks open her next book.

But all thoughts of Math, History, and English are quickly forgotten.

They looked… Happy? No that wasn't right. It was more than that. They looked enthralled. Passionate. Euphoric.

Harry bites his lip when Uma sits up enough to grab his shoulders, red welts rising where her nails rake over his skin as she pulls him closer.

But he never stopped, never even slowed his rhythm. The dark look in his eyes was one she couldn't place, but loved anyway.

Uma certainly wasn't in pain. She rolled her hips in time to his movements, whipping her head from side to side as she murmured incoherently.

A wicked grin tilts Harry's lips before he drops a hand to where they were connected.

Uma's eyes widen before her breathing becomes more erratic. One hand reaches out to run through Gil's hair. The look on her face was one of complete pleasure as she falls back, bracing herself against her arms behind her as she lifted her hips to meet Harry thrust for thrust.

And Gil, she could see the smile even with it hidden against Deez's lips. Uma's hand seemed to be some sort of signal, because he immediately rolled towards the touch, keeping Deez firmly pressed against his chest before he comes to rest beside Uma's thigh.

Harry grins and runs a hand over Gil's chest before he runs a thumb along Deez's jaw, tilting her head back and chuckling when she blinks up at him in a daze.

Uma fists her free hand in Harry's hair while he's distracted and bent over, getting a growl and a hard thrust for her efforts.

Huh.

She smiles, ignoring the heat that seemed to ignite in her belly as she watches, enraptured by the looks of absolute bliss.

Gil runs his hand over Uma's chest, resting his splayed fingers there as if he were pinning her in place before he lays Deez beside Uma. He smiles at the small noises Deez makes when Uma runs a hand down her slight stomach before he claims the pale lips again.

She bites her lip before she turns back to her stack of books, but instead of pulling one of her workbooks to her, grabs her spiral notebook instead. Her eyes bounce from them to her page as she starts sketching their faces. The love and adoration that had so prominently taken over their usually serious countenances.

She thought it would be more uncomfortable to watch them like this, but now? Now she just felt honored. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen such raw emotions. At least not like this. The way they seemed to intoxicate each other with their touch alone. It was something she never wanted to forget.

Palpable, undeniable proof that everything her father had ever told her about sex had been absolutely twisted and just plain wrong.

Both T and her had been in too much pain to really take in more than Uma's look of pure pleasure when they'd walked in on them last time. But now? Now she could take in every detail. Every emotion that flashed through their eyes, the exhilaration that was so clear to read on their faces as they encouraged each other. Uma, Gil, and Harry all seemed to know what the others wanted, as Deez just tried to keep up.

It was obvious Gil was taking time to lead her tenderly, softly like she was the most precious thing in the world. And to him, she probably was. His most cherished Treasure. None of them were pushing her or pressuring her to do more than what she was comfortable with.

She tilts her head when Gil whispers against her ear.

She smiles, it hadn't taken her long to catch on that he always waited for a nod before he tried something new, exploring her body with such gentleness _her _chest ached.

At her nod, Gil grins before he settles at the foot of the bed, standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry as they look down on Uma guiding Deez's hand. The look of surprise on Deez's face quickly shifts as she lets out a moan of what she could only describe as ecstasy.

Not that she had much experience with such a thing, but still if she had to hazard a guess that's what she'd put her lab on.

As if they couldn't wait anymore Harry resumes his thrusts that had been gentled while Uma gave Deez attention, eliciting a sharp gasp from Uma before she glares wickedly up at him.

She smiles as she erases the previous look in Uma's eyes and replaces it, with the mischievousness that was currently reflected in them.

Gil slowly crawls to Deez again, pulling her into a deep kiss before he gently lays her back on the bed and kisses down her body, smiling up at her when she lightly tangles her hands in his hair.

"That's it, Baby Girl, just do what feels right." Gil encourages her softly as he kisses his way to her inner thighs.

"Gil." Deez pants out his name as her toes curl and back arcs.

She smiles at the pure male satisfaction on Gil's lips as she finds herself once again erasing a part of her sketch to replace it.

"That's it." Gil croons, as he puts his hands on her thighs keeping her from being able to shut them. "Just like that." He kisses her just above his hand.

Uma turns to them, panting and sweating before she gently strokes his hip.

Harry's feral eyes move to Gil before he pulls the other boys head up by his hair, leaning down to kiss him so deeply it makes them both drool.

"Can I?" Harry asks harshly, their lips still firmly pressed together as he runs his hand over Gil's back.

Gil nods emphatically.

She blinks as Harry pulls out of Uma only to bend Gil over Deez's pelvis before he moves behind him.

Uma chuckles as she presses light kisses to Deez's cheeks and lips, slowly running her hands through her hair to pull it back out of her eyes. She leans down, apparently also fond of whispered questions.

Deez gasps but nods as she watches Uma.

Uma maneuvers herself beneath Deez, holding her to her chest lovingly, "She said it was okay Sweet Boy."

Gil grins before he slowly lowers his face between her thighs, doing something that makes Deez cry out in pure bliss. Uma hugs her tightly to her chest, her hands gentle as she rubs them over Deez's small chest.

Harry was surprisingly gentle as he played with and teased Gil.

He runs a hand over Gil's back again, waiting for him to nod before he lines himself up and slowly, tenderly, starts a short and slow rhythmic thrust. His hand disappearing between Gil and the bed as he starts pumping his hand.

Every time Gil grunts it makes Deez pant and squirms underneath him.

She's surprised when she finds herself having to bite back her own moan. She shakes her head before she continues to sketch them in all their glory.

When she looks up again she notices Gil thrusting back and forth as he lets out moans that make Deez squeak and quiver, Harry throws his head back as his pants become more and more labored between the growls of what she could only assume was pleasure.

Uma whispers into Deez's ear again before she preens at the nod. She slowly shifts out from Under her, giving Gil the chance to throw her legs over his shoulders. He wraps his hands around her waist before she looks down at her lovingly.

The cry that leaves Deez's lips probably could have been heard halfway across the isle, if Uma hadn't swallowed it with a kiss.

When she looks back from her sketch Deez is half whimpering as chills apparently chase each other up and down her spine without subsiding. One hand tangled in Gil's hair, the other wrapped around a rope of Uma's hair. Uma runs her hand over her hair, cooing to her encouragingly until she finally relaxes her hold.

She bites back a gleeful giggle at how the sketch had come along before she turns the page, and starts a new one.

When she looks back, her eyes meet Uma's who was watching her curiously with a concerned frown. She smiles warmly, appreciating the thoughtfulness but finding it hard to imagine how she could worry about her while in the throes of such obvious bliss; she was currently sharing with her family. Warmth spreads through her chest at the care Uma was managing to give her.

Uma's face lights up before she nods. She bends back to pepper kisses along Deez's jaw before she works her way to her ear again.

Deez tilts her head before she nods this time.

Uma grins wickedly, kissing Deez deeply before propping her up with pillows.

"Watch this." She winks, her walk wicked as she rounds to the foot of the bed. She grins at Deez before she kneels in front of Gil and replaces Harry's hand with her mouth. The strangled cry that leaves him makes Deez's fingers twist in the blanket as she lets out an unfiltered cry of her own.

Harry lets out a husky chuckle as one of his hands leaves Gil's waist to trail up his back before he buries his hand in Gil's hair.

Gil's hands tighten around Deez's waist before he yanks her off the pillows and desperately closer to his mouth.

Harry lets out an untamed growl as his thrusts pick up. A sudden crescendo of moans, grunts, cries, and growls interrupt her sketch midline.

She looks up to see them coated with a sheen of sweat. Harry bent over Gil, resting his forehead against the boy's back. Uma was grinning, somehow finding herself lying beside Deez in Gil's arms as the gentle giant shivered against them, resting his cheek against their chests as both girls painted and ran their fingers through his hair.

She swallows, shifting with discomfort at the heat that suddenly pools at her core. She shakes her head before she finds herself flipping to the next page. Her desire to capture the looks of pure ecstasy on Deez, Gil, and Harry's faces was overwhelming.

"Ya be alright Sweet Boy? I kind ah be losin' meself in ya for ah sec there." Harry pants as he wraps his arms around Gil's waist, as if he didn't trust his legs to support him.

"More than." Gil pants laboriously even as a lazy grin lights up his face.

Harry smiles before he playfully swats Gil's hip, "That be good ta be hearin'." He presses his lips to Gil's sweat-slick skin before he grunts and pulls away from him.

Uma devolves into giggles as Gil easily pulls Harry into the bed with them. The four of them maneuvering to cuddle.

She smiles brightly at the sight, but diligently turns back to continue sketching their faces before the memory could fade.

The room falls into a comfortable silence as the four of them catch their breath.

Harry presses a kiss to each of their cheeks before he pulls Deez up onto his chest, "Ya be ah havin' fun Treasure?"

Deez smiles, nodding before she blushes and tries to hide her face behind her fingers, "Yes."

"Ain't nothing to be embarrassed of Baby Girl," Uma snuggles closer.

"Yeah," Gil nods, "Nothing wrong with losin' yourself like that when we're doin' this."

"I- I'm not embarrassed. I liked it, a lot." She explains without moving her fingers, "I just- it feels like my brain has two thinking modes, over and not."

Harry chuckles as he nuzzles into her hair, "That be how ya be knowin' ya be havin' a good time."

"Yeah," Gil smiles at her reassuringly.

"Wait for them to actually be in you. Fingers or dicks." Uma moans at the thought. "It feels like-like- I don't even know- Just better than you can imagine?"

Deez shivers before her eyes travel up Gil's body as he lay in the bed, unconcerned with his nudity. She pecks Harry on the lips before she rolls off him and into Gil's waiting arms.

"I be ah seein' how it be." Harry chuckles again before he winks at her. With a fake huff, he turns to cuddle with Uma, snuggling up to her as he nuzzles against her shoulder.

Uma quickly reciprocates as she pulls him closer and presses kisses to his chest before she moans, "Mmm salty. Just how I like my boys."

Deez blinks before she leans down and kisses Gil's chest curiously before she giggles, "You are." She grins before she licks him.

Gil grunts as he presses her closer to his chest and licks her neck, "So are you."

"Uma only said she likes her boys salty." Deez pouts before she looks at her over her shoulder.

"Well I like my girls the same- Means we did a good job."

Deez tilts her head before she runs her tongue over Uma's exposed shoulder, "Oh good," She smiles, "Cause you're salty too."

The three of them break into laughter before they converge back into a snuggle pile.

The sight warms her heart like nothing else ever had. How had she gotten so lucky? She smiles as she turns back to the sketch, taking extra care to make sure she gave the look in their eyes as much justice as she was capable of.

She hadn't even been a part of family time but, nonetheless, it had been intense to just watch. To feel. The energy in the room was still so charged it made her hair stand on end. She wasn't sure she'd ever felt so frazzled.

After a while she catches movement from the corner of her eyes. Harry was up and moving around, collecting a rag from their bin before he dips it in the tub and with a quiet yelp starts cleaning himself.

She tilts her head before she glances down at her sketch with a soft smile. It wasn't perfect. But still she felt like it at least gave them some semblance of the justice she'd been hoping for. She turns her page to the unfinished sketch and erases the line she'd accidentally scratched across the page. She continues, wanting to finish it while everything was still fresh in her mind. Like she'd ever forget it. Still, she wanted it for her collection for the days when she felt like nothing was worth it.

"Want me to warm it?" Deez offers quietly before she presses a kiss to Gil's chin and slips from the bed.

"Ah, let me be ah countin' the ways ya be ah Treasure, Baby Girl." Harry chuckles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she places her hands into the water until it steams.

"Ya be ah pearl." Harry presses a kiss to her forehead before he resumes cleaning himself off.

Uma lazily turns to roll out of bed to go grab another rag, "Good idea Pretty Boy." She yawns as she dips the cloth in the tub before she turns to Deez. "Want me to clean ya up Baby Girl? It can get kinda sticky."

Deez tilts her head to the side, "Can I get in the tub?"

"If you have the energy, go for it." Uma grins.

Gil groans before he rolls out of the bed and picks Deez up.

"Or our Sweet Boy has the energy for you."

"You getting a bath with me?" Deez asks as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Gil kisses her temple lovingly, "That an invitation?"

Deez smiles and nods.

"Yeah." He yawns. "Here," he places her down on her feet. "Warm it for us?' He asks, watching her stick her hands in before he walks over to his discarded pants and slips the flute from his pocket.

"Really!" She happily dances in place.

"So much energy." Gil chuckles lazily as he nods his head. "Yeah."

"Demi-god." She shrugs.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Gil grins before he picks her up and lowers them both into the tub, letting her get comfortable as she sprawls over his chest.

"Make sure you two actually get clean." Uma chuckles as she washes herself.

"Will do, Captain." Gil agrees with ease before the soft melody of a lullaby fills the air.

"Hiya." Harry grins as he walks in her field of vision, freshly clad in a shirt and boxers.

"Hi." She greets back softly as she finishes the last of her shading before she looks up.

"Mind if I be ah joinin' ya?"

She tilts her head to the side as she glances to the bed Uma had returned to once she'd gotten herself clean. Her eyes sweep to Gil and Deez next. Wouldn't he rather cuddle with the others? She bites her lip, before she nods, "If you want too."

"Aye, I do." He winks at her before he easily slips into the hammock, "How's yer school work?"

"I got my math workbook finished, but I didn't get a chance to start on the others." She admits as she fidgets.

"Ya be ah findin' yerself ah mite distracted?" His chuckle rumbles deeply next to her ear.

She shifts as she finds herself biting back another moan. She nods as she turns away from him to lower her books to the small shelf

"I be ah thinkin' it were hot ta be ah havin' ya watch me." He admits, his breath tickling her ear, "And when ya be thinkin' ya be ah wantin' ta try some one on one family time with me, just be ah lettin' me know."

She shivers at the invitation before she ducks her head. He'd seen her watching them? Him? She swallows another moan as she feels heat pool in her belly again.

"Just so ya be ah knowin' the offer be there, no pressure. Only when ya be ah ready." She feels his lips press to the top of her head.

She nods mutely, not trusting herself to talk.

Harry sighs contentedly as he snuggles against her. She hears a light tap and suddenly feels the hammock swing gently. "Family time be bein' pretty fun, aye?"

"Aye." She admits barely recognizing her own voice with how thick it was.

His jaw cracks as he smiles and yawns, "Gil be ah gettin' real good with that flute." He nuzzles his nose against her.

She nods, as she hesitantly worms her hand around his waist and lays her head against his chest. Pretty sure if the sensation in her belly didn't subside she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, flute or not. Her thighs rub together and twitch as she tries to get comfortable. Something clenches and unclenches between her legs, but she wasn't sure if it felt pleasant or not.

"Love?" Harry opens one eye to peek at her.

"Mmm?" She tilts her head up slightly.

"Ya be-" He yawns again, "Ah bein' okay?" His thumb runs over her shoulder, gently moving back and forth.

She tries to stop the shiver that runs down her spine at the touch, but fails miserably. "Mhmm."

"Mkay." Harry smiles as he snuggles into her again.

She does her best to focus on her breathing, as she tries to ignore her desire to keep moving. Or the urge to move Harry's leg between hers.

Or-

She wasn't sure. Her face felt flush as she resisted the urge to pull off the hoodie. Was this what people meant when they said something was hot? How uncomfortable. She bites her lip. Today had been a whirlwind of ups and downs.

Turned on. That's what Uma had called it. However, this time was so different from the last. This sensation was frustratingly uncomfortable, pleasant slash unpleasant. Didn't that mean there was a turn-off? She'd really like to find that knob.

She could already tell for as late as it was, this was going to be one of the longest nights of her life.

* * *

**Sup Chicks n' Dicks,**

**So this is the first sex-ish scene we've done in this book. Sorry again for dropping the ball on Deez's first time for those of you who wanted it...**

**That being said do you think this chapter was done tastefully? Would you have preferred less or more details?**

**From what we've learned it's pretty much fifty/fifty on wanting these types of scenes...So the more people who give us feedback on this will really help us navigate in future chapters.**

**Were you surprised Harry was going to skip family time?**

**Or Faustina's abrupt mind change? And on that note, did you think her reasons for staying make sense?**

**How confusing was the choreography? Were you able to follow along?**

**How was an outsider's introspection on Family Time?**

**Did you think anyone was out of character?**

**We'd love to know**

**So leave your comments below**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Random Note;**

**For the guest who was curious when the core four are returning, unfortunately not until Book Four about twenty chapters from now. But book four focuses one hundred percent on them and picks up where we left off with their family day treat. **


	63. Kind Of

**Hiya Descendants!**

**Look-it us getting this chapter out Kind Of on time. :D**

**Also, this chapter was named Sing Me to Sleep, but when Twisted was going over it she noticed how often kind of was said, and she Kind Of just went with it. But I promise it's the right chapter.**

**We hope you more than Kind Of enjoy it.**

**Oh my god I think I need more sleep, I think I'm Kind Of funny- XD**

**X.X **

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Harry nuzzles against the figure laying on top of him, too afraid to open his eyes and put an end to the fingers gently running through his hair. Too afraid to lose the comfortable warmth of their head pillowed against his chest.

He sighs, resigned to his fate before he pulls himself closer to the warmth, content with gaining a few more minutes before they had to get up.

Get up or face the wrath of a Kraken.

But that could wait. Right now he just wanted to savor these moments.

Moments with Faustina.

Unless it was T. T hadn't been out in a bit, so it was a possibility, right?

He purses his lips. Nah. If it was T he'd be feeling his hair practically yanked out, and not in a sexy way.

More in a frustrated, hissing and spitting Shrimpy kind of way.

He grins.

"Mornin' Love." He finally greets as he cracks one eye open to look up at her.

"Morning." She tilts her head up to look at him.

He reaches up to cup her cheek, marveling at the fact he'd slept with her for two nights now. His brow furrows when he notices the bags under her eyes. "Ya be gettin' any sleep?"

She drops her head back down.

"Beauty Girl, why ya ain'nah sleepin'?" He chucks her under the chin before he slowly tilts her head back to get her to look at him.

Was this because he slept in the hammock with her? Was she uncomfortable all night? Had he done something in his sleep that made her uncomfortable?

She blushes deeply, "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay, sir."

His eyes widen. _Had _he done something? "Were it ah cause o' me?" He asks, frowning as he sits up.

His eyes slid over to the bed where Deez was sleeping wedged between Uma and Gil.

Huh.

He can't help the slight smirk, they must have worn Uma out last night. Usually she was the first up.

He blinks.

Not important right now. What kept Faustina up all night? That was what mattered to him.

He frowns as he looks back to Faustina.

"Kind of-" She bites her lip.

"Sorry." He hangs his head, "I be, so sorry. I don'nah be knowin' what I be-" If he made her uncomfortable, she was probably still uncomfortable, and he was holding her so she couldn't move.

His eyes widen before he scrambles to get out of her hammock, but he only manages to dump himself on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Faustina asks as she slides out of the hammock with easy grace and kneels next to him with a look of concern.

"Harry? Faustina?" Uma calls out before she appears at the foot of the bed, looking down at them, "You two okay?"

Harry slowly nods. Great, before he'd actually figured out what was happening he'd woken Uma up.

He was one dead pirate if Uma decided to make a thing out of this.

Faustina looks up to Uma and nods.

Uma furrows her brow as she looks between them, "Okay." She taps the bottom of Gil's foot before she runs a finger up it.

Gil groans as he rolls away from her, taking Deez with him.

"Come on Sweet Boy, you said you and Deez wanted to practice swords, this is when that happens."

"Ugh." Gil groans again, "Can't we practice tomorrow?" He whines.

Uma winks at Harry, "Sounds like we're not gonna be able to have any more late family time. Too bad, I really enjoyed that."

Gil sits up at the threat. "That's mean."

"I didn't make Captain being nice, Sweet Boy." She crawls over to pat his cheek, "Now get Deez up and let's go."

"Yeah." Gil sighs as he gently shakes Deez's shoulder. "Baby Girl, it's time to get up."

"No no." Deez wraps her arms around his waist and pulls herself to him, shaking her head as she burrows her face against his abdomen, "No no."

"Uma said if we don't wake up we can't be doin' family time again so late." Gil explains as he ruffles her hair. "And I don't know about you, but I liked it. That was-" He sighs happily before his face pinches into a frown, "So, please get up?" He practically begs.

Deez scrunches her face before she stretches out fully, "I'm up."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Uma chuckles as she pats Gil's shin. "Proud of both of you. Now come on, get dressed and swords in five."

"But Uma, Gil's gonna make ah hammer." Deez pouts as she finally breaks out of her yawn stretch and curls into a ball.

"I don't see a hammer right now though do I?" Uma claps in quick succession obnoxiously. "Now up."

Deez squeaks before she rolls away in surprise, almost falling off the bed before Gil managed to catch her

"Someone definitely earned their title today," Gil grumbles before he rolls them both out of bed. "We're up."

"Would that earned title be Captain or Kraken?" Uma chuckles as she stands and starts collecting her clothes from around the room.

"You pick." Gil wipes his eyes with another yawn. "Either way you're mean."

Deez taps his chest as she looks around, "Our clothes are everywhere."

Gil sighs as he lowers her to her feet before he goes to gather their clothes from around the room. "Yeah, they are." He grins for the first time since he woke up.

"Someone must've been in a rush last night." Uma teases as she plucks her belt from the ground.

Faustina's lips quirk into an apologetic smile before she pats his hand. She gets up to join the clothes gathering to quietly help sort them.

Gil blushes as he trades her his jacket for the hoodie Deez had been wearing, "I guess." He admits sheepishly.

"I liked it." Deez smiles as she hands him his jacket.

"So did I." Uma grins. "Doesn't mean we get to slack off today though."

"Be nice Uma," Deez huffs as she pulls on a pair of underwear and a halter top, "Gil played the flute for me until I fell asleep."

"I think he might've played us all to sleep." Uma chuckles again as she smiles at Faustina and takes her shirt and corset from her.

"How do you always wake up so chipper?" Gil shakes his head as he pulls on his boxers.

"I thought I was mean this morning?" She teases as she slips into her pants.

"You're the Captain, you can manage to be both." Gil grins at her.

Faustina offers Deez her pants.

"Thanks." She grins before she slides them on.

"Of course." Faustina smiles before she picks up his remaining clothes and walks back over to offer them to him.

"Ya coming Pretty Boy? Beautiful Girl?" Uma asks over her shoulder as she loads her weapons into their loops on her belt.

Faustina's head tilts to the side as she studies Uma.

"I- we be ah catching up." Harry chuckles tightly before he stands and starts dressing, "Ya three be ah goin' and gettin' started."

He winces when Deez frowns at him. All he needed was her connecting dots on him. He just wanted to figure out what he'd done to keep Faustina awake all night.

Uma lifts an eyebrow as she studies them before she lets out a sigh. "Beautiful Girl, the deck clears whenever I pull out my whip, so I'd really like you to start working on some type of defense."

"That's a great idea." Gil nods. "I think we'd all feel better if you could defend yourself."

Faustina opens her mouth before she shuts it and ducks her head, "Of course Captain." She turns and smiles at Gil, "I understand."

Deez's eyes light up before she turns to Gil, "We could make another sword," She tilts her head as she turns back to Faustina, "Unless you prefer daggers. We haven't even started on those yet."

"Daggers." Faustina blushes. "But T hates how I use them."

"Well, if you have your own set he- well he can totally still complain, but they'll be yours so what's he gonna do?" Deez takes a sharp breath before she holds up a hand, "Wait, don't answer that."

Faustina closes her mouth. "I can use his. He won't mind..."

"Come on you two, time to practice." Uma snaps her fingers as she opens the door, "Let's go."

"Yeah," Gil sighs. "We hear ya loud an' clear Captain Krack'n." He wraps an arm around Deez before he guides her to the door, grabbing their swords on the way out.

He lets out a sigh when the door finally closes. He'd never felt like his family would never leave before. He quickly finishes getting dressed before he turns to find Faustina sitting at the table and writing in one of her books.

"Um, Faustina?"

She looks up at him from under the hood, "Yes, sir?"

There was that sir again. Yet another reason Uma was going to skin him like a fish. "I ah, I know ya be ah sayin' ya did'nah be ah wantin' ta be ah talkin' 'bout why ya ain'nah gettin' sleep, but since it were bein' my fault, I uh- I be ah needin' ta know what I be ah doin', so I can be ah not doin' it anymore."

She blushes as she drops her head. "I'm sorry, but I never said it was your fault."

"Ya be ah sayin' it were 'cause o' me." He furrows his brow.

"I said kind of." She fidgets as she shifts slightly.

"Well," He frowns. That was really vague, "how I can be ah helpin' make sure it don'nah be kind ah happenin' again?"

She's silent for a long moment. "I don't know…" She admits as she begins to rub the hoodie rougher. "I guess- Um."

Harry tilts his head before he walks over and takes her hand, "Ya be knowin' ya can be talkin' ta me 'bout anythin' right?"

She takes a deep breath. "How do you turn off?" She rushes out.

"How ya be ah turnin' what off?" He asks as he looks around the room in confusion.

She shrinks in her seat before "Being turned on." rushes out next.

He takes a single quick breath, "Oh." He smiles before he sags into the chair next to her in relief, "Oh!" He presses a hand to his chest, "I were afraid it were 'cause I be ah sleepin' in the hammock with ya."

"I was already- And then you- And I really liked it- So kind of."

He clears his throat before he turns to her, "Ya be ah likin' it?"

She blushes as she nods her head, "I do. A lot."

"Ya be likin' when I be ah sleepin' with ya," He asks, feeling a little bad he needed the clarification, but he also couldn't help the balm to his bruised ego that she enjoyed something with him, "or ya be ah likin' what ya were seein' last night?"

She starts to fidget again. "Both?"

He takes her hand. "I be ah seein'." He smiles before he brings her hand to his lips and brushes a kiss over each knuckle. "So, now ya be ah needin' ta be knowin' what be turnin' ya off from bein' riled up?"

She bites her lip, "There is an off right?"

He tilts his head back and forth, "Ya can be makin' the feelin' go away ah couple different ways. Like, one way-" He furrows his brow, "-When I be ah gettin' that burn in me belly an' I can'nah be gettin' attention ta be savin' me life, I be picturin' old smelly fish bones an' Tim eatin'."

"Oh." She tilts her head to the side. "So thinking about repugnant things gets rid of it?"

"It can," He says slowly, "Another way be ta be helpin' yerself, givin' yerself some 'ttention. Like Uma be helpin Deez with last night, but alone."

She blushes but nods her head.

"Or, if ya be ah feelin' that one on one family time, I could be ah takin' care o' it for ya." He winks at her, "When ya be ready for that."

Her blush intensifies. "Oh." She nods meekly before she falls silent with a thoughtful frown on her lips. "I'm sorry I made you think it was your fault when it was mine."

"It ain'nah bein' yer fault." Harry runs his thumb over the back of her hand, "And I were the one jumpin' the sword tip. I just did'nah be expectin' Uma ta be ah wakin' up like that 'fore we could be ah talkin' and figurin' this out." He rubs the back of his neck, "An' sorry I be ah askin' ya ta be talkin' ta me 'fore ya be ready."

She holds up her free hand, "It's really okay- I don't mind. I doubt I ever would have- I'm happy we talked about it now. At least I know for next time something like that happens. And it was easier than having to come to you to tell you when I was ready to talk about it. I just- I couldn't get my mind off of it- Especially since..." Her voice grows lower, "You were holding me." She mumbles.

"I be glad we be ah talkin' too." He grins as he squeezes her hand lightly, "But, ya ain'nah be gettin' sleep last night, and we barely be ah gettin' sleep the night before, I'll let Uma know ya be ah needin' ta sleep."

"That's okay, I'm used to not sleeping." She assures him. "Back before I stayed on the ship, I'd- Well, unless I went till I couldn't anymore or drank the sleep tonic I'm not one much for sleep. But I only take those when I really need to or T makes me."

He furrows his brow. He knew T had to have night terrors like the rest of them. The only exception was while they were recovering. He sighs, but instead of arguing he stands and pulls her up with him. Uma would understand. He bends and pulls her into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Sir?" She looks up at him in confusion.

"I don'nah be ah carin' how used ta it ya be, it ain'nah bein' good for ya." Harry shakes his head before he falls into the hammock with her pressed to his chest.

She frowns as she looks up at him, "But Captain said to join them. Gil seemed pretty passionate too. I don't want to disappoint them.

"She be ah sayin' she be wantin' ya ta start. An ya will be, tomorrow." Harry helps her settle against him, "An 'sides, the moment I be ah tellin' 'em ya didn't sleep they be ah feelin' the same."

She rests her head against his chest with a pout. "But I'm not tired."

He kicks his foot against the wall, setting the hammock to rock. "I ain'nah bein' skilled like Gil, but I could be ah singin' for ya too." He quickly racks his brain for any song that wasn't about sailors or pirates and full of lewd lyrics.

"You don't have to do that- I'll just sleep tonight…I mean, I slept the night before- I swear it's okay- I don't want to be a burden or hassle. I'm sorry for worrying you or making you think you did something. It wasn't-"

"Shh." Harry chuckles, pressing a finger to her lips before he clears his throat. It had been a long time since he last sang, but he could remember one of his favorites from when he was little, one that was sung around the docks all the time. About a better place waiting for them. Maybe that was why it stuck with him.

"As I walked by the dockside one evening so fair, to view the saltwater and take the sea air,

I heard an old fisherman singing a song, won't you take ma away boys me time is not long.

Wrap me up in me oil-skin and jumper, no more on the docks I'll be seen.

Just tell me old shipmates, I'm taking a trip mates, and I'll see you someday in Fiddler's Green."

He sings through all the verses he could remember, all while tapping his foot against the wall to keep them rocking. He smiles when he feels her head grow heavier against his chest and her breathing evened out.

Worked like a charm.

* * *

**Sup?**

**So admittedly this was a short one, but did you kind of like it?**

**We hope so…**

**Anyways, what did you guys think? **

**Did you like the scramble?**

**Poor Harry really thought he'd fucked up. Turned out Faustina was just turned on. LoLz.**

**We don't own that song by the way, Dark remembered the song Fiddler's Green from childhood and looked up the lyrics to it...**

**So yeah…**

**With much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	64. Deez-cussions

**Hey Descendants!**

**Sorry I'm getting this out to you so late. We had a storm today that kept knocking out the power, so after the third time I unplugged everything because that was some scary thunder and lightning.**

**Beautiful, but scary and I've already had one computer fry.**

**But it's gone, and I remembered!**

**Yay me.**

**And hopefully you enjoy the new chapter, which will be a yay for you as well.**

**Are you ready for a very important discussion? I mean... Deez-cussion?**

**Lots of love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"You really need to work on more than defense Deez." Uma sighs, as Gil nods.

She huffs as Jay and T's agreeance on the subject echoed in her mind. She sits up taller and takes in a deep breath, "I do," She admits, "but I'm not comfortable workin' on it on the ship."

"You don't like working on it at the cove either," Gil bluntly calls her out.

"I _don't_ like it." She shrugs, "but I'll do it because I'll be _more _comfortable there. You want me to practice offensive on the ship, let me use a training sword."

"You need to get used to your blade." Uma frowns, "So looks like we're going to the cove tomorrow."

"Fine." Deez crosses her arms over her chest. It felt like they were picking at everything she wasn't good at.

Everything she wasn't good at all at once.

She closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath, but she knew that wasn't true.

"Don't be like that Deez," Gil wraps an arm around her shoulders. "But T's right, you hate using your fire to defend yourself so you need to learn how to use a sword."

"More things I suck at." She sighs. She was more stung by her conversation with Gil than she'd wanted to admit.

Natural at everything.

Used to just being good.

Yeah right.

She put in months of hard work to get her fire under control. Even more time getting her strength under control. She knew how to use a sword, and sure, she understood the concept of if you don't use it you lose it, but she hated fighting against people she was scared of hurting.

"You just need to practice." Uma shakes her head. "I know it can be frustrating, but that's how you get better."

"Yeah," Gil nods. "I used to be super clumsy with them when I first started. I can't tell you how many times I accidentally cut or almost impaled myself. And we all know T-" He chuckles, "Was one of the worst at it, but look how far he's come. He's gotten good enough that he can hold his own against Harry now." He squeezes her to his side."We wouldn't push you if we thought you'd be hopeless."

"Sweet Boy's right, we know you can do this. You just hate the idea of hurting people."

"Yeah. I do." She snaps before she takes another deep breath, "I don't want to hurt anyone, and if I damaged your baby?" She pulls her fingers through her hair until she can tug on the ends, "I hate having to balance it all while dealing with moving around a _wooden_ ship and avoiding the edges in case I over adjust or pull back to fast."

Ume frowns as she studies her, "I know you're working on so much already Baby Girl, and I know it can't be easy. Still, it would make us all feel better. So if you can't do it for yourself, can you at least try for us and our peace of mind?"

"Yeah," Gil nods, "And think about how much time we spent making your sword, it would be a shame if you never used it.

"Guilt trip?" Deez glares up at him, "You're better than that."

"I wasn't trying to guilt you," Gil pouts. "I was… It would just be cool to see you actually use it to its full potential. Besides, it's badass when you actually wield it. It's like twice your size and you swing it around like nothing."

She drops her eyes to the table and reaches out for another moldy piece of bread to give herself time to think. It was so confusing sometimes. She didn't have to be perfect, but she had to try harder. And even when she felt like she was trying, she still had to try harder. And when she admitted that she wasn't comfortable doing something yet, she was reminded of why she had to get over it.

It was overwhelming.

Overwhelming and confusing.

At least when she did things her way, she figured it out without hurting anyone. She was able to deal with the rest once she got the basics of whatever new thing she was working on down.

But now? Now she had to retrain everything it seemed. And had to do it with an audience

Uma studies her before she lets out a sigh, "Three hours a week. That's all I need. Just practice for three hours and I'll drop it." She offers. "I know this, moving on to the ship, learning to swim, working on school, and everything else you're doing for us has to be a lot, but it would mean so much to me if you put that amount of time into it."

Gil looks between the two of them, "And you know you can always ask us to work on things too if you see something we need to improve on, right? With how sharp you are, I'm sure there is stuff you notice that we need to work on. That's what being part of a family is. Helping each other be better."

She sighs. Like she wasn't going to pour everything she had into making herself better for Uma, into improving and living up to their standards and her own

"I know it doesn't seem fair. For us to expect so much when you guys are still adapting to this. We're just worried." She glares slightly, "And don't think for a moment you're the only one I expect to learn how to fight- I'll be talking to her when we get back to the cabin for skipping out on practice. It isn't acceptable. But you're more comfortable with us than they are. You know that. We wouldn't have thought about it if it wasn't for you."

"It feels like you think I'm arguing," Deez says around her mouthful of bread.

"We know you're not." Gil squeezes her to his side again, "We're just trying to get you to understand why it matters to us so much. But if it's too much for you-" He glances at Uma, "I think we can let it go 'til you're not so overwhelmed. We know how much you hate fighting, how much you go out of your way to avoid it."

"I know why it matters, hence not arguing" She swallows hard before she plays with her cup, "It's no less than I expect of myself anyway," She sighs, "I just keep putting all my effort all in the wrong places I guess."

Uma takes a deep breath, "No, you're not. Sweet Boy made a good point. We can wait for you to be more settled."

"I can give you three hours a week Uma." She rolls her eyes, "At the cove, until I'm not scared of holding the sword too tight and ruining it or dropping it. But seriously, it would kill me if I buried my sword and ruined the ship."

Uma smiles as she reaches out and takes her hand squeezing it. "I appreciate you caring so much about our Baby, but-" She sighs, "I think I just realized I'm more frustrated and worried about the other one than you. And I'm not being fair."

"What?" Deez grins, "Am I just easier to scold?"

"A little." Uma admits, "I at least know you can't hide from us forever." She sighs, "And that you're more than capable of defending yourself push comes to shove."

"I promise I do know how, even without using my fire," She shakes her head, "but I'll still practice if it makes you both feel better, which means it will probably make Harry and T feel better too." At least that was a reason she would live with. Pouring herself into getting better with the sword to make her family happy. She knew she needed to work on her handling anyway. Find the perfect grip. The best stance. She sighs. Jay and Carlos were always great at explaining different parts of swordplay until she could figure out. Until she could incorporate it into her own style as they called it.

"Thank you, Baby Girl. We all appreciate it." Uma squeezes her hand again before she lets it go and stands up. "Now come on, I think it's time I _scold _the right person." She smiles as she picks up their empty plates.

Gil nods as he stands up his arm dropping from her shoulders as he offers her his hand, smiling down at her when she takes it. "You heard the captain." He chuckles.

She sighs, but smiles as he pulls her to her feet, "Aye."

He grins down at her before he starts guiding her through the galley.

Uma joins them with two plates of food before they head back up to their cabin.

She sighs, not sure they entirely understood what she was trying to explain. Which fair, she wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to say- but at least they'd made some progress. She smiles softly. And as odd as it was, she was happy Uma was comfortable enough with her to hold her to the same standard as her boys. She knew it was a different standard than she had for herself, but maybe that would end up helping her in the long run.

Gil had scolded her for trying to be perfect.

She was worried about working on too many things at once and not getting better fast enough.

Maybe the answer, like the truth, was somewhere in the middle.

She nods before she grabs Gil's arm with her other hand, hugging it to her as they continued walking. It seemed like it was worth a try. Or at least she was willing to try for them.

Gil opens the door and they let Uma walk in first.

"What the fuck is this?" Uma demands not three seconds later. "She was supposed to join us for practice."

She stops in her tracks, yanking Gil back half a step since she was still hugging onto his arm.

"Uma, please, let me be ah explainin'!" She hears Harry whisper, the plea in his tone palpable.

Gil looks down at her with a warm smile before he pulls her into the room and shuts the door behind them. "Sorry." He whispers, "But the crew doesn't need to hear this." He clarifies before he guides her to the table and pulls her onto his lap. His arm dropping to hold her around her waist.

"So, let's hear it." Uma glares at Harry as she drops the two plates on the table across from them.

"She did'nah be ah sleepin' ah wink last night," He quickly explains, rushing as if he was afraid at any second Uma would explode on him and not let him finish, "an' I be thinkin' ya would be agreein' that ain'nah bein' ah good way ta be ah startin' weapon trainin'."

Uma takes a deep breath before she lets it out slowly and glances at Faustina with a frown. She walks over and gently pulls down her hood. Her eyes sweep over her face before she sighs. "Fine." She sighs. "Gil," She turns to them. "Help Pretty Boy here outta the hammock, please."

"Sure." Gil nods before he kisses the top of her head and slides out from under her before he walks over. He tilts his head, studying them for a minute before he shrugs and gently scoops Faustina up into his arms.

"Good job mate." Harry grins before he rolls out of the hammock.

Gil smiles before he turns to put Faustina in their bed.

Deez widens her eyes before she jumps up, holding her hand up, "Wait! Uh, not the bed." She wasn't entirely sure why, but she knew beds freaked T out sometimes. Was it the same for Faustina?

Uma joins her, "Just put her back in the hammock Sweet Boy."

Gil turns to look at her in confusion, "But she'll sleep better." He frowns.

Harry pats him on his back, "Beauty Girl be bein' 'fraid o' beds mate."

"Huh." Gil tilts his head to the side before he turns back to the hammock and tenderly places her back in the netting.

Uma lets out a sigh of relief before she turns and slides into a chair.

Was it a fear? She frowns before her eyes drop to the table. Everyone else knew, except Gil. Was this part of whatever it was that was painful and they were just protecting her from it? Were they also protecting Gil? He wasn't very happy the last time they'd tried to do that. She shifts enough to look at Uma who was rubbing her temples.

Whatever that was, it was obviously stressing Uma out. She frowns before she walks over and starts rubbing her shoulders.

"Thank you, Baby Girl." Uma drops one hand on top of hers as she looks up over her shoulder.

This was why she loved being here. She loved the little ways she was able to help. She smiles and nods before Uma turns back around and leans forward, giving her more room to work.

Gil grins at them as he pats her shoulder before he slips into the chair next to them. Harry follows after he flicks a blanket over Faustina to tuck her in, settling into the chair across from Uma.

"Thank ya," Harry nods to Uma as he pulls the plate to him.

"Mhmm." Uma shakes her head before she groans when she finds a particularly tight knot.

"Sorry." She grimaces, slowing her massage though she doesn't move away like she would have in the past.

"Don't be," Uma assures her as she leans into her hands further. "It didn't hurt in a bad way."

Gil chuckles as he watches them and the room falls into a content silence while Harry eats. After a moment, he pulled his English books to him.

Deez bites her lip as she works. Uma was full of knots. More than usual. This wasn't from scolding her or being upset about Faustina missing a practice. This felt deeper. She tilts her head to the side before she wraps her arms around Uma's chest, hugging her tightly from behind, "What's wrong?"

Uma sighs before she twists to pull her into her lap, rolling her shoulders happily before she looks down at her, "You learning to read muscles?"

Deez frowns up at her, "I can tell you're stressed about something," She takes one of Uma's hands and starts rubbing her palm, "even your palms are tight."

"Of course you can." Uma smiles softly, "It's just something Faustina said yesterday after doing some rather depressing math."

Oh math. She huffs. How it seemed to love to fuck them all over.

Harry looks up at Uma with a frown, "Aye, that be ah makin' sense."

Gil tilts his head to the side as his eyes glance between the two, "What'd she say?" He lifts a brow.

Uma sighs, watching her work her hand before she looks up. "How would you guys feel if we never ended up in Auradon? It's been two months, and the Rotten's didn't mention anything about another group gettin' pulled… And," She gestures to Faustina with her chin, "Beautiful Girl be makin' a lot of points yesterday I hadn't even considered."

Deez sighs. She'd been waiting for someone to talk about it. To mention the depressing lack of evidence that another group would get called over any time soon. She'd started doubting herself, doubting the connection she felt to the prince the longer they went with no word. Hearing Harry and T talk about seeing the Rottens again, and meeting the prince, hearing about how he kept her letters. Maybe it was the fact that it had been news, had been something. A confirmation that her letters had made it, had made a difference.

But was the difference just for Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos? The longer they'd gone without talking about what hadn't been mentioned in the video chat, the more she'd thought about it.

They might be the only four to ever get out.

"As long as we're together it wouldn't be the worst thing," Gil offers. "I'd be sad to never see Carlos again but…" He shrugs, "I think he's better off there."

Harry and Uma both smile at Gil before they both turn to look at her.

But what about Dizzy? Cecelia? Mimi? The little pirate twins? Freddie?

All the kids? And why? Why would Auradon bring only four over and then stop?

Mal might be an acquired taste, but she knew, believed with everything she was, that Mal was a good person. Could be a wonderful person if she was given a chance. The prince obviously thought so too.

And if she could be good, the rest of her friends would surely thrive over there. So, why?

She blinks back a tear before she looks up and realizes they were all still looking at her. "Sorry, too many thoughts." She bites her lip.

"It's okay Baby Girl, I know it's not something any of us want to think about- But it's a reality we need to face." Uma rubs her hand up and down her back, "I haven't checked her math… But Faustina said it would take about nineteen years if four of us were taken every three months- Assuming they even do that. And she made a great point about how it would be for the best if we were one of the last groups taken, cause no one else is gonna write him like you do…" She sighs.

"But she also be ah pointin' out that the OV's be gettin' older by the year." Harry elaborates, "And that we could be knockin' em out slowly over the next couple of years."

Deez wraps her arms around her waist, hugging herself against a sick feeling lodged in her ribs. Nineteen years? At least? She knew she'd never want to leave unless everyone she cared about was safe.

She shivers.

Four at a time? Her eyes slid around the room, but there were five of them. Would they have to be separated eventually? Would she have to be left behind again? She blinks. Why hadn't she thought about this before? Had she been too afraid to face it?

Gil blinks before he turns to look at Faustina in confusion. "She thinks we should kill them? Thinks we could actually win against them?"

Uma lets out a heavy sigh as she nods. "She thinks between the goblins and the urchins-" She turns to her, "That you and T have made friends with, that we could defeat them. And… Thinks that I-" She laughs tightly, "I could take Maleficent's place."

She bites her lip again, "You'd be the best at it." She whispers, unable to make her voice any louder.

"I've never really thought about it," Gil looks at Uma, "But if anyone could change this place, it'd be you." He smiles.

"Ya be ah seein'?" Harry chuckles lightly before he stands in his chair and puts a foot on the table, "Queen Uma, ruler o' the Isle o' the Lost." He spreads his hands in front of him as if he was dramatically unfurling a banner, "I be ah thinkin' it be ah havin' ah nice ring to it."

Uma looks around the table before her gaze drops to her, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Not tellin' ya to ever stop tryin' to get the Prince to understand why we shouldn't be here. It's still a possibility-"

"But if it doesn't work," She looks up at Gil, taking a deep breath as she struggles to collect her scattered thoughts before she makes eye contact with Uma again, "that future sounds like one just as worth living for. Worth working for." She rolls her bottom lip over her teeth before she reaches up to play with Uma's braids, "You'd be a good Queen. You're already an amazing Captain, an amazing leader." She smiles as she arranges Uma's hair behind her shoulders, "And isn't that the same thing at the end of the day?"

Gil reaches out to take her hand and squeezes it.

"You two really think that?" She looks between her and Gil.

"Yeah." Gil furrows his brow, his tone the same as if he was reminding her that she wasn't dumb. "I mean if it comes to that. If we never get taken. It's like Deez said. You'd make this place worth living in. None of the other leaders care as much as you do about the fate of all of us. And for as much as I never thought about it- I agree with her." He points to Faustina.

She smiles as she runs her thumb over Gil's fingers, "I can't say anything about the rest of this yet, the rest of Faustina's points or T's thoughts on the OVs and taking them out." She shivers at the idea of the war on VKs that could start. And if they suffered, it would only trickle down to the Side Kicks, their kids, the poor kids on the streets, and the Goblins. She didn't like their caste system, but that didn't mean she didn't understand it. "You being the best leader for the isle though? I know that's true." She smiles at Uma, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it."

Uma bites her lip as she falls silent. "We'd have to do something to make sure I could actually hold the seat Deez… I don't like it, and it's a last resort. But it might be something we should all start thinkin' about."

"Aye." Harry agrees with a surprising amount of seriousness before he turns to Faustina with a thoughtful expression.

"I didn't say-" She sighs in frustration, "I just said I can't- I need-" she closes her eyes as she squeezes Gil's hand, "I know it would have to be done- I just don't have anything, to add or argue."

"Sorry," Uma squeezes her to her chest, "Didn't mean to upset you, Baby Girl, I just know how much you hate the idea of hurting people and confrontation in general. It might not ever happen- It's just if it does," She shrugs, "Sea Gods forbid, I just think it would be a good idea to start thinking about, maybe even preparing-" She pauses as her head whips to Faustina her eyes narrowing. "For it." She finishes slowly still looking at the sleeping girl suspiciously.

Harry furrows his brow, tilting his head as he follows her gaze, "Ya can'nah be ah thinkin'-" He slowly turns back to Uma, "Nah, really? But he be ah gatherin' shit for so long."

"I know," Uma frowns, "But you heard her yesterday- It clearly wasn't just an on the spot thought."

Deez snorts before she pops her free hand over her mouth.

"What's goin' on in that head of yours Baby Girl?" Uma prompts as she finally pulls her eyes off Faustina to drop down to her.

"Too much." She says under her hand.

"I get that." Uma nods, "But why the snort?"

She sighs before she drops her hand, "I uh, because what if she's like me, I mean thinks like me? Sometimes things pop out of my mouth before I- I mean like I always try so hard to think about what I'm going to say before I say it, too much sometimes, but sometimes it happens. It pops out and I'm just as surprised as the rest of you when that happens."

"Huh." Uma frowns, "Maybe…" She turns back to Faustina. "She was full of random bits of insight yesterday. I've never heard her speak so much… Or expected her too, at least not so soon."

"Aye… Ain'nah that bein' just the truth o' it though." Harry grumbles before he shakes his head. "But she did be ah sayin' she be ah thinkin' 'bout it lots. That she be ah havin' lots o' time ta be ah thinkin' 'bout it."

"Aye," Uma nods.

Gil shrugs, "Either way it's something important to think about. We never really think more than a week or so ahead." He turns to her and squeezes her hand again. "Well, us, you probably do." He grins at her.

She smiles, returning the hand squeeze as she adjusts in Uma's lap. She wasn't sure why that made warmth bubble and fizz in her chest and under her cheeks, but it did. She couldn't remember ever telling him she had a problem staying focused on the present, that half the time her mind was overly jumbled with thoughts about how things, all things, were going to pan out and affect their future. But, he knew. Or at least knew her well enough to guess. "I do, almost all the time." She finally admits as she leans against Uma's shoulder to watch him curiously.

He leans over and kisses her temple. "Figured. Jus' think you might be a bit more optimistic than her." He pulls back to look over at Faustina before he tilts his head to the side.

"T calls it wishful thinking." She chuckles.

He shakes his head before he turns back to her. "T's also a jerk." He frowns. "Or at least can be."

"Heya now, be ah bein'-" Harry chuckles, "Nah, he be ah straight up dick at times, not gonna lie." He props an elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand, "I be ah likin' it."

Uma snorts. "Course ya do." She sighs as she shifts in the seat, though Deez smiles at how careful she was to keep her balanced against her shoulder.

Like Uma was rocking her like she used to so long ago.

She smiles before she nuzzles her face against Uma's shoulder, happy all over again when she slowly starts rubbing her back.

They fall into a comfortable silence before Gil breaks it, "Think it bothers her that we didn't initiate her into the family too?" He blurts out. "I mean- It doesn't feel right. It's bad enough she felt like she had to hide the first few weeks she was here."

Deez frowns as she rests the back of his hand on her knee before she starts tracing the compass scar on his palm, "We could ask how she feels or what she thinks. I get the feeling she likes when one of us ask for her thoughts, or wants to know how she feels." She smiles, warm all over again at how sweet Gil was. How much he also hated the thought of hurting people he loved. "But, ya know, just one of us."

"I'll talk to her." Uma nods, "You make a good point Sweet Boy, I never thought to ask if she wanted to join." Deez feels her sigh deeply, "Which, was wrong of me to not even ask T if both of them were okay with it."

Gil nods with a small smile. "I think it would make her happy, I don't think she always feels like she belongs with us. And even if she says no, I mean, we should at least offer."

Uma takes a deep breath before she stands and passes her to Gil who takes her automatically, "Imma take a walk. You three get to work on the workbooks." Her eyes drift to the hammock, "Quietly, and when Yensid gets back he said he was going to have another class for us, but if she's still asleep we'll move to the galley." She nods.

"Aye Captain." She answers when the boys seem too lost in thought to respond.

Uma's eyes soften before she bends to kiss her cheek, "Make sure they get workin' for me, Baby Girl." She sighs as she straightens up and looks them over.

"I will Uma, don't worry." She quickly assures her, wanting nothing more at that moment than to ease the lines of stress and worry on Uma's forehead.

"Thanks." Uma ruffles her hair gently before she turns and heads out of the room.

* * *

**Yo,**

**We're so sorry math keeps being an underlying theme here... we promise it's not intentional... As we both dislike it but here we are...**

**But hey at least we got more introspection as to why Deez acts the way she does. And how she ended up the way she did.**

**Senior really is a fucking prick.**

**My heart goes out to our little Demi in this one. It sucks to feel misunderstood. And being forced to learn something that seems pointless to you is frustrating, but Uma likes her family well rounded and since D ain't a fan of using her fire in combat... Where do you stand on the subject?**

**So, what do you guys think? Would Uma rock being Queen of the isle?**

**Seriously though? What do you think of Faustina's hypothesis? And the rest of the family's thoughts on it?**

**Do you guys think that's why T's been stockpiling shit at the hangout and on the ship? Because he and Faustina were preparing for the worst? Or do you think it's just a coincidence?**

**Overall what did you think of Deez's thoughts on everything?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	65. Angels Among Us

**Hey Descendants,**

**Sorry again! So I sat down to post this like a hundred or so times today and kept getting called away.**

**Without any pomp or circumstance...**

**Lots of love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

He smiles as he continues to carve the piece of wood in his hands.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Making Faustina something, but he was happy to have thought about it today.

Even if it had been in the middle of their class while he was supposed to be working on History, but when he saw Deez clutching at her necklace absently, it was hard to get the thought out of his head.

Uma would probably be upset if she knew he'd spent most of the class trying to figure out what to carve for her. But once it was there, he couldn't knock away the thought.

It had taken the whole class, but he was proud of what he'd settled on. It was going to take some time, a lot of detail work, and he'd need to find or figure out a way to make a chain- But he was pretty sure she'd at least appreciate it. If for no other reason than the fact she was the most girly-ish girl he'd ever met. And what type of girl didn't like jewelry? Even Mal wore rings and necklaces.

"Almost finished." Deez smiles as she lifts her head from the pages in front of her, "She explained it so vividly, it was wonderful to listen to her tell it." She taps the top of her pen against the table.

He looks up, "I'm excited to read it, you've been so quiet about what it is you're working on." He chuckles. "All you've said was it's a story she told you." He grins, "I haven't seen you this passionate about something you've written in a while."

Deez bites her lip before her eyes drop back to the story she was writing, "I uh, well, I just um, she-" She looks up at him before she tilts her head, "What ya workin' on? It's been a while since I last saw you working with wood."

Huh.

Usually Deez was a lot more subtle with her deflections.

Or was less dodgy about it.

That was curious.

Odd and curious.

His eyes brighten with amusement. Whatever it was she was working on, being secretive about was bound to be interesting. He just hoped she'd let him read it before she shipped it off to the Prince.

He glances at the hammock, making sure Faustina was still sleeping. When he's satisfied that she was he turns back to Deez with a grin, "A rolled map. A tiny one. I was gonna ask if you wanted to help me with some metal work the next time we went to the cove. But since you asked, I wanna make her some tokens to put on an ankle bracelet. Ones that represent each of us."

"Oh, wow." Deez takes a soft breath, "Gil, that sounds amazing." He smiles when her hand grips her shell, "I- I know it's helped me, having the reminder." Her eyes drift to the hammock, "And I'd love to help."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He grins. "Cause some of the pieces would look a lot better if they were made of metal."

"Think Uma will let us go to the cove later?" Deez asks, hardly able to keep still in her chair as she kicked her legs under the table.

"I don't see why not." He shrugs. "We finished everything we were supposed to get done today."

"I uh, I have one more thing I have to do." She frowns as she looks down.

He tilts his head to the side, "What is it? I can help so we head out quicker."

"I was hoping you'd offer." Deez admits with a small smile, "I wanted to see if having an eraser would help anyways."

He chuckles, "So what are we doing?"

"Uma told me to work on five problems a day." She shrugs before her eyes drop back to the paper in front of her.

"Oh," He frowns, "I can try, but I'm still several chapters behind you." He leans over and kisses her temple. "But I can help distract you if you get overwhelmed again."

"When." Deez sighs.

"If." He corrects her gently.

Deez smiles up at him, "Thanks for the confidence."

"Of course." He places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Careful, don't want to make me forget the ending of the story, do you?" She smiles, teasing him before she kisses him back.

"Can't be having that," He chuckles as he leans back in his chair and gets back to his own project.

She laughs softly before she bends over the pages and starts writing again. Her pen scratching out across the surface rhythmically.

He sighs contentedly. He wasn't sure when the sound of her writing had started to soothe him, but it did.

Just like the sound of him playing his flute soothed her.

He loved that they could work like this. Close, but on their own projects. He loved Harry and Uma but both of them would have started talking by now.

He frowns when the sound stops, and when he looks up he sees her holding the pages up, her eyes darting over her work as her lips move silently.

He grins. It was always so adorable when she did that. He turns back to the wood, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Okay." She finally speaks up again before she taps the few pages to the table.

He quickly places down his knife and the wood before he reaches out for it, "Finally," He grins, "I've been excited since you told me about it. You've never kept any of your stories away from me this long."

She blinks as his hand before she looks up at him, surprising him when she stands and takes his hand to pull him up too.

He looks down at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I- I only have this copy, and I didn't take any notes-" She bites her lip before she pulls him around the table and to a hammock on the opposite side of the bed from Faustina, "I just wanted you to know I'm giving you the only copy. It's yours."

He tilts his head to the side, "Mine?" He blinks. This was getting even more curious- "I thought you've been working on it for the Prince?" She'd been so excited since she'd started writing this piece. Why was he being given the only copy? He smiles, confused or not it made warmth fill his chest.

"Sorry, I know it doesn't make sense yet." She sighs, "It's a story that has you in it."

"Wait," His brow furrows, "I thought it was a story Faustina told you?" He could feel how fast her heart was beating. How hard.

This was becoming more and more curious by the minute.

"It is."

"Huh." He turns to look at Faustina, trying to think about the time he'd spent with her. It hadn't been much. Was it about the time she pretended to be T? His frown deepens. That didn't make sense, not with how excited Deez was.

How anxious she was.

He couldn't remember ever seeing Deez this flustered before.

It was cute.

Cute, but also very confusing.

"So, I uh," She shoos him to the hammock, "It's probably not a pleasant memory, but I- I think I know you well enough to know you're going to be interested in it anyways." She looks down at the pages in her hand as he settles, "I was wondering if it would be okay if I stay with you while you read it?"

Not a pleasant memory- With Faustina. How? He couldn't name one time he'd spent with Faustina being that bad. Not that there was much to remember. He chews his lip as he watches Deez worriedly shuffle the pages, fingering the edges anxiously.

He couldn't recall a time his Treasure had ever been this uncertain about one of her pieces. Was he missing something? Sea Gods he wanted to know.

His curiosity was beyond piqued.

"Of course," He grins, how could he deny those gorgeous blue guppy eyes. "If you want to, might take me a minute though, it looks like you wrote a lot."

"I do." She nods, "I think it's a beautiful story, and I love how just being you has helped others."

He tilts his head to the side before he glances at Faustina. He'd helped her? When? He returns his gaze to Deez as he smiles. She looked like he was about to give her a gift, or maybe she was giving him one? Either way he couldn't help his excitement.

Deez shakes her head before she hands him the pages and carefully crawls into the hammock with him. "Sorry, I should have just let you read it and just been here." She sighs as she straddles him and folding her arms over his chest before she rests her chin on them.

"I've never seen you this nervous about me reading something before." He chuckles as he wraps one arm around the middle of her back and holds her close before he dips his head to place a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

It was adorable to see her looking so self-conscious over something he just knew was going to be amazing. How couldn't it be with the amount of time she spent on it? With how nervous she was about it?

If nothing else, whatever was hidden in these pages was going to well worth the wait. Of that he was sure

"To be fair, I've never written about something that was so personally important to you." She admits, "So nervous, a little worried about being presumptuous, but mostly just really hoping I don't come across as a bitch for writing about this."

He chokes on his snort, "I really doubt you could come off that way, Treasure." He assures her doing a poor job of hiding his amusement.

"I hope so, but that's why it was important to me that you know this is the only copy. You don't like the story, destroy it. I promise it won't hurt my feelings, but again, I hope I know you well enough that, though it might not be your favorite memory, it's probably one that's stuck with you because of how odd it was," She smiles, "And because you're sweet, and so was she."

Stuck with him because of how odd it was?

His eyes narrow. Sweet, huh? He was a lot of things when he was little. But he doubted Sweet was in the top twenty.

He knew Uma referred to him as her Sweet Boy, but that had come after the hissing and spitting.

So what instance could she possibly be referring? And-

He turns to glance at Faustina. What could T's sister, other half, possibly have to do with it?

How long ago had this incident happened precisely?

He was pretty sure he'd remember- No.

It couldn't be.

That was impossible.

There was no way-

His eyes widen as he pulls Deez to snuggle in the crook of his arm, the anticipation nearly killing him.

He swallows, mouth suddenly dry before he finally pulls the pages close enough to read. His eyes scan over the first few lines before he stops and pulls Deez tighter.

No. Fucking. Way.

He turns to look over at Faustina in shock.

He didn't need to read the rest of the story to know how it ended.

He remembered that day. It was hard to forget.

It plagued him for years. He'd been so afraid that she'd been killed, or something like what happened to Harry happened to her.

No one that kind could survive without being eaten alive.

Especially with her being so pretty.

He'd spent months looking for her after that. Had even asked Uma to help find her. But he didn't even have a name to ask about, ask if anyone had ever heard about her. And since he'd barely been able to look at her at the time it had been hard to remember more than the fact she'd had the softest eyes he'd ever seen. How he had not remembered they were green was just a testament to how upset he'd been. But no name and no description made any kind of search impossible. And on the isle, it wasn't like he could go around asking about the 'kind' girl.

Uma had been kind to him, and had taken to him like a barnacle to a ship. But that was over months of them interacting in school and random run ins. And even then, she was still Uma: hard, and strong, and loud.

But Faustina? He'd never met anyone like her. So shy. So soft and kind out of the blue. She hadn't even said anything about his crying, besides he was too pretty to do so. It had embarrassed the shit out of him at the time.

But after Uma'd started calling Harry Pretty Boy, and continued to for so long, it was hard to think she'd been trying to make fun of him and made the memory an even fonder one.

It had been so long ago.

The fact that she still remembered that day shook him.

She couldn't have spent more than thirty minutes with him, and even then she'd been gone for half of that time, looking for clothes.

Sure it had been hard for him to forget it, but he'd been the one getting the help. The one who'd gotten comforted and soothed.

At least that was how he remembered it. He blinks away the sting in his eyes.

He looks back at the pages, his eyes quickly scanning over the rest of it like he was starving and it was a pile of cheesy eggs.

It was fucking insane.

He'd spent so long looking for her, only for her other half to stumble over him years later. Not that he ever knew.

Did Dag-T? Had he known? Known that he was the kid Faustina had helped?

Sea Gods. She'd been so tall back then. Back when he'd been the runt of the family. Back before he finally got his growth spurt. And then running into T after that, he'd seemed smaller.

Not that he would have thought to compare him to the mysterious girl from his past. T was just, T.

Sure he'd been kind when they met. Defended him. And the undeniable fact, at the time at least, that he was a boy.

How could he ever have equated the two? He never would have imagined they were the same person.

Well, not really the same person. They just shared a body.

When he gets to the last sentence he starts over again in disbelief. Dumb struck.

He looks between the sleeping girl and the pages again, before he rereads it a third time.

How? He'd seriously never thought he'd meet her again. After a while he even started to believe he'd made her up.

He needed to show Uma; show Harry. God knew he'd talked their ears off about her for Sea Gods only knew how long after their meeting.

He looks down at Deez. "You're the best." He leans down to kiss her forehead before he holds her close and rolls out of the hammock.

"So, good story then?" She smiles tentatively up at him.

"The best." He kisses her again. "You have no idea-" He shakes his head as he wipes at his eyes vigorously.

The hand at her throat drops her shell before she wraps her arms around his neck, "I was hoping you'd love it more than be hurt by it. I- I kind of remember Uma telling me a long time ago that you liked searching for angels, and I mean, when Faustina told me the story, it just kind of clicked and I- I wanted to write it down for you."

He squeezes her tightly to his chest. "Thank you. So much!" He kisses her passionately, feeling so grateful for her for knowing him well enough to know that he'd want to know.

He doubted she even remembered him mentioning her- Faustina. She'd been so young, only coming around with Uma. He didn't remember even mentioning the girl to her. But apparently Uma had. His chest bubbles with warmth. He doubted he'd ever have asked the right questions for Faustina to share the story.

But his Treasure had.

He squeezes her harder. "Just thank you."

She smiles as she runs her fingers through his hair, "I doubt I'll ever write a more important story than the one you two share." She looks over to the hammock before she turns her blue eyes back on him, "Because it makes me happy that something I wrote is making you so bouncy, and kissy, and happy. I couldn't wait to share it with you, but then I just wanted so bad to get it perfect, and- well you know how over-thinky I get."

"You did- Get it perfect I mean." He kisses her deeply. "So perfect."

She squeaks happily before she presses back against his lip.

He grins before he moves her to his hip and rushes to the door, exuberant in his desire to share the news with Uma and Harry. He skids to a halt when he gets to where they were sparring.

"Sweet Boy, what's wrong?" Uma furrows her brow before she stows her sword back into its fabric sheath.

"Faustina or T be awakin' up?" Harry asks, his eyes wide as he looks over his shoulder.

"Nuh-ah." He grins brightly. "Even better." He exclaims before he races to Uma, "You're not gonna believe what Deez found out!" He extends the pages, "Look!"

Uma tilts her head as she looks down at the paper, her eyes running back and forth over the lines.

"What our Treasure be ah findin' out?" Harry whines before he moves behind Uma to read over her shoulder.

Gil bounces happily, as he waits for the dots to connect.

Uma was the first to grin. "You're fucking kidding me." She looks up in surprise.

"What?" Harry asks as he looks between the three of them impatiently.

"I found the angel Gil was searching for apparently." Deez grins.

"Seriously?" Uma stares at the two of them in amazement.

He nods emphatically.

"Angel?" Harry questions as he pulls the pages from Uma's hands, "When the Sweet Boy be ah searchin' for angels?"

Uma chuckles, "Long time back, around when I finally got you boys to join me." She explains to Harry before she turns to him, her eyes on Deez. "Sea Gods Baby Girl, I'm surprised you even remember me telling you that."

"Who be the angel then?"

Deez pouts, "Do you ever actually read what I write?"

"Aye, when ya be writin' me my stories." Harry grins as he winks at her.

"Ah." Deez shakes her head, "That sounds right." She giggles before she looks up at him, "Tell him, or he's gonna start crumpling the paper in frustration."

Gil snatches the paper out of Harry's hands at the warning holding it to his chest protectively.

"Come on Pretty Boy," Uma wraps an arm around Harry's waist, "let's finish this story in the cabin."

"Aye." Harry nods as he looks between the three of them, wrapping one arm around Uma's shoulder to urge her to walk quicker while he pushes Gil's shoulder with the other.

Gil grins as he quickly bounds back to the cabin, squeezing his precious Treasure to him, skidding into their room as he turns and looks at the two stragglers with excitement shining in his eyes.

Harry was about to slam the door shut, but Uma snakes her hand out to grab it, ducking out from under Harry to close it quietly, "Seriously Pretty Boy? All that work to get her to sleep and you almost ruin it."

He chuckles as he bounces on his feet, "It was Faustina! She's been under our noses the whole time!"

"Aye?" Harry furrows his brow, "We did'nah be ah knowin' T be ah havin' ah softer side?" He glares, "But angel?"

"Super soft." He chuckles again.

"Gil!" Harry quietly snaps.

"He just told you." Uma grins mischievously.

Harry opens his mouth to argue as he turns to Uma, but instead turns back to him, "Faustina? Faustina be the kind girl ya were ravin' about? The one be gettin' ya clothes?"

Gil nods emphatically continuing to bounce. "Yeah." He grins broadly.

"That be the story she be ah tellin' ya?"

"Part of it." Deez grins as she rests her head against his shoulder.

"Ya be wantin' ta elaborate?" Harry grimaces.

Uma chuckles as she walks over to Faustina, her eyes sweeping over her in amazement before she turns to look back at them as she leans against the post where the hammock was hanging from.

"I didn't know there was more." He states as he looks down at Deez.

Deez smiles up at him and nods, "Not really a complete story, but she explained how she knew who you were. She'd seen you-" She turns to Uma and Harry, "She'd seen all of us. Us, the Rottens, everyone T ever followed. Cause she's the reason he chose us. She's kind of been an angel for all of us for years. She saw you carrying me around Uma, hated it when we stopped walking that way because-"

He frowns before he runs a thumb over her shoulder encouragingly.

Deez blinks before she turns to him again, "She saw you go to church with your father and brothers. Saw Harry when he first started hanging out with you Uma. She's going to tell me all the stories, _and_ she said I could write them."

He turns to look at Faustina again in disbelief. He could barely remember his father bringing them there. He'd been so young. How much older than him was she exactly? Definitely older than the rest of the family.

Harry grins as he watches Faustina, "Do I be ah knowin' how ta be ah pickin' 'em or what?" He preens as he proudly rests his fists on his hips.

Uma turns from Faustina back to Harry, "No fucking kidding…" She shakes her head, her face reflecting his disbelief.

Gil chuckles giddily as he bounces on the balls of his feet. Excited all over again before he turns and kisses Deez passionately, grinning at her surprised squeak before she instantly relaxes into him, returning the kiss.

When he pulls back for air his heart skips a beat at her dazed look. He can't help the satisfied grin over the fact he could kiss her thoughts away.

Deez blinks up at him a few time before she rolls her lips over her teeth, "I had an important question for you." She admits sheepishly.

He tilts his head, waiting for her to continue.

"I said 'had', Eraser." She chuckles as she taps the palm of her hand to her forehead.

His satisfied grin returns with fervor.

"Something about Faustina and Gil's first meeting?" Uma prompts with a snicker.

Deez stares at him for a full five seconds before she blinks again, "Oh! I wanted to know if it was okay for me to share with the Prince? Show how far back some of the goodness here really goes."

"Sure," He nods, "As long as I get to keep mine." He grins down at the pages to his chest protectively.

She smiles before she nods and wraps her arms around his neck, "Mind if I borrow it to make sure I don't miss anything when I rewrite it?"

He shakes his head, "Not at all." He grins down at her. So unbelievably happy that she'd managed to get the story from the shy girl that now belonged to them.

He was so excited to have the chance to talk to Faustina about the incident, and finally get to thank her properly. He looks back to her sleeping form, still in disbelief of how close to her he'd been the whole time. Right under their noses. How crazy was that?

He squeezes Deez to him tighter as he nuzzles into her hair, so grateful to her for finding the missing Angel. Apparently, he smiles, all of their Angels. After all, he couldn't count the number of times T had protected their asses, or even saved them. All thanks to a shy girl who watched over the isle from a window.

* * *

**Yo,**

**So what did ya'll think?**

**Good lead up?**

**Was it what you were expecting from the title?**

**Deez was nervous AF to share that story with Gil and can you blame her with our resident big guy? As soft and sweet as Gil is, he really hates anything emasculating and that story pretty much sums up that definition. Were you surprised by his reaction?**

**Isn't Deez just the cutest when she's excited?**

**And Uma? She's like fucking shook that the 'angel' actually existed. And Harry, well Harry couldn't be a prouder pirate.**

**Learn anything new?**

**Let us know**

**In the comments below!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**


	66. Thanks for This

**Hiya Descendants!**

**I got this posted with very little shiny distractions today!**

**Just a cat or two lying about being fed this morning. (They totally were fed, but they're Harry level dramatic sometimes.)**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoy Thanks for This, I know I laughed and cringed reading over it again this morning.**

**Don't forget to leave us some love so we know you were here. We live for reviews and comments. Even just 'hello' or 'please keep going' helps!**

**As always if you see something off please call us out, or if you have constructive critique let us know.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter. :)**

**-Dark-**

* * *

She smiles as she stares out across the ocean, both within the barrier and outside it. Her hands gripping the worn wood as a cold sea breeze brushes her face.

She'd hated pulling herself away from her family when she hadn't seen Gil that excited since he'd found Deez.

However, duty called. She couldn't be remiss as the Captain due to her family. She still had responsibilities. Running a ship, keeping her crew in line, and making sure everything under her was where it belonged was all just part of the job.

The conversations between James, Yensid, and herself exceeded her expectations. Each new lesson in sailing and navigating made her appreciate her role that much more.

She'd always known James was practical. Appreciated his level head. It was the reason she'd picked him to be her bo'sun.

She just hadn't expected him to be so savvy when it came to sailing. He'd easily kept up with Yensid's advice and explanations on the best ways to navigate. Both by charts and by the stars- Though the chances of the latter happening were slim to none.

The point was they were learning.

Her grin widens. She still couldn't believe she was finally getting the skills to sail her ship.

Everything was coming up Wharf Rats.

Her throat tightens. Her ship. The only reason her girl, The Lost Revenge, was seaworthy and ready to sail was because of T. Because of all the hard work he'd put into her. Months of working with James.

All when he hadn't even considered himself a part of the family.

She bends, propping her elbows on the railing as her brow furrows. Was the reason T never seemed able to understand they wanted him to join the family because of Faustina? Because she, like Deez, wanted to be able to look out for more than just one group?

Ooooh. To see the look on Mal's face...

She chuckles, though the sound is drowned out by the waves and carried off by the wind. She hadn't even set out to do it, to snag The Isle's Advocate, Angel, and Guardian in her net.

Deez. The Advocate.

Her Baby Girl. The Compass that pointed them in the right direction. Their Treasure. The one who'd written so eloquently and often on behalf of those who had no voice. The girl who had the courage and the fortitude to persevere despite the odds. Constantly fighting for her cause. Her eyes sweep to Auradon in the distance. Succeeding even. Her passion and inspiring words seemed to ignite change for anyone willing to read them. Ready to stand up and fight for what she believed was right. Her pen was always stronger than any sword. Her words, more powerful than any battle cry.

Faustina. The Angel.

Her Beautiful Girl. The map that opened them up to a new world. Their Fortune that no one had known existed. The one who'd watched their world from above and had judged not based on words or intentions, but actions. Silent but thoughtful. Innocent and kind despite the hell she'd had to endure.

T. The Guardian.

Her Problem Child. The spyglass that protected them from shoals and foes well before they could see them. Their Shadow long before they knew there was light. The one who vigilantly protected them even from their own folly often at his own expense. That had done things no one else had even dared to consider, let alone try. Bold, brave, and brash. Unwavering in his support and never flinching. Ready to fight those who would hurt any under his Angel's protection.

She smiles before she looks over her shoulder at the cabin door. Had Faustina meant for her protector to become the Isle's Guardian? Or was that why she needed a protector in the first place?

She frowns before she rubs her temples. It was so confusing at times. She knew Yensid was doing his best to help them understand, he also made sure they knew he was not an expert on the subject. So it was kind of like the blind leading the blind with the small comfort of a page in a book.

Fully understand it or not, she could not deny that T and Faustina were two very distinct, very different people. And for now, that was going to have to be good enough. They didn't have access to better information. While the idea that Faustina could find herself out in the middle of T doing one of his daring and brash 'projects' was horrifying- It hadn't happened yet. She'd seen it herself that Faustina could put T in a time out. Did that also mean he could push her out?

It seemed like a fair assumption. After all, how else could he have kept her hidden from them for so long?

All of them except Deez. Their little dot connector. Sea Gods only knew how long she'd known something was different about T.

She shakes her head before she pushes off the railing. The meager sun had dipped out. If they were going to get up early enough to get to the cove for sword practice it was time to put her family to bed.

She whistles up to Harry in the crow's nest before she walks to the cabin. She trusted he'd recognize the summons.

She opens the door, surprised to find Faustina still sleeping peacefully in the hammock. She must have been more exhausted than they'd realized, but at least the girl fucking slept.

She shakes her head again before she turns to the bed where Deez was glaring at a workbook in her lap and Gil was-

"Gil! What the fuck are you doing?!" She snaps, instantly regretting it when Deez squeaks and jumps into his side.

A loud thud behind her makes her turn back to find Faustina low to the ground on all fours, like a cat ready to pounce.

"The fuck? Uma?"

Her eyes narrow.

"Hey T." Deez greets from the bed, confirming her thoughts.

"Sup?" T grunts as he stands up.

Had she triggered a protective instinct or something? "Sorry T, I didn't mean to wake you up, but someone-" She turns back to Gil, "Is getting bits of wood all over the bed we sleep in. I for one would like to not get splinters in my damn ass."

"Sorry." Gil's eyes widen as he quickly trips over himself to put up his current project. "Didn't think about it."

"We'll get it cleaned up Uma," Deez adds as she tosses her workbook off the bed and rolls to her knees.

Gil rubs the back of his head, "I'll go flap the blanket out."

"Thank you." She sighs before she turns back to where T had been standing, and then further to the door, "Where are you going?"

"Out." T opens the door.

She blinks. Right.

Thankfully Harry hadn't taken too long to follow after her.

"Hiya!" He greets as he slips into the room and wraps his arms around T, "There be ah mite too many crew on deck right now-"

"Fucks I care." T scoffs.

"Oh!" Harry grins as he pulls back, "T!"

"Last I checked," T responds in a dry tone.

"But not the last time we checked," Deez says absently as she helps Gil pull the blankets off the bed.

T groans as he drags a hand down his hood and over his face.

"Why ya be ah groanin' at that?" Harry asks with a frown.

"We had fun with her." Deez adds with a smile, "She tells great stories."

"What they said," She juts her hip to the side, defensive on Faustina's behalf.

It was strange though, he didn't seem to have a problem with them interacting before.

"How long?"

"A few days." She shrugs. Was that what was bothering him? How much time he'd lost?

"Great," T responds tonelessly.

Harry's eyes narrow as he watches T, but then he bites his lip and nods, "Uma," His eyes shift up to her, "we be ah needin' ta be headin' out for ah bit. T be ah havin' ah couple time-sensitive things to tend to, with me help. An' we be ah plannin' ah trip into Yu territory for supplies. Ya be ah bein' okay if we be out ah few extra days?"

Her eyes narrow as she holds Harry's gaze. Fuck him for putting her on the spot like that. She knew what he wanted her to say, knew how hard he was working with T.

She also knew if she didn't say yes, T would start to not trust them again. Or at least trust that they didn't need to know everything.

She sighs and finally ends the staring contest, "Thank you for letting me know the plan, and that you need more time." She shakes her head, "I don't want you falling behind in school work Harry-"

"Or he can just stay."

"Like fuckin' hell I can." Harry snaps.

"Seriously?" T points to Deez. "Can you not? You loud fu-"

"It's okay," Gil quickly interrupts as he pulls Deez to his chest, "we don't need to be here for this," He shakes his head as he gathers all the blankets with one arm, "I need to take care of the blankets anyway." He nods to them as he walks past before he slips out the door.

She takes a deep breath as she watches the door close before she turns back to find Harry still glaring down at T, and T tilting his head up towards him.

Silently challenging each other.

"Knock it off you two." She rolls her eyes.

"You heard her, knock it the fuck off." T bites out.

Harry glares as he raises his hook threateningly.

"Yeah? And?" T scoffs.

She claps her hands three times in quick succession, trying to restore order, "Would three days work?"

T turns to her. "Just because he's obnoxious doesn't mean you have to be."

"Well, I was feelin' real left out with the both of you being obnoxious as fuck." She smiles overly sweetly, "So three days? Or am I making it two you angry little fuck?"

"Depends, how disappointed do you want to be."

"T, I swear to fucking Posioden." Her eyes narrow dangerously, "Just 'cause you're pissed about waking up doesn't mean you get to flout my rules."

"Three days be ah soundin' perfect Cap'n." Harry claps his hand over T's mouth before T can respond with whatever snark had been on the tip of his tongue, "We be acceptin'. An' if anythin' be ah happenin' we will be ah bein' sure ta be lettin' ya know soon we can."

She grits her teeth before she sighs. "Three days then."

"Aye Cap'n." Harry nods before he bends to whisper in T's ear.

T huffs, his eyes narrowing to thin slits before he, reluctantly, nods. Harry slowly pulls his hand away from his mouth, as if he didn't trust T.

"Heard."

Harry rolls his eyes, "Ya be ah semanticin' little bastard," he grumbles before he pulls T by the elbow, "Be ah givin' me love ta the Sweet Boy and Baby Girl." He waves over his shoulder before they leave her alone in the room.

She shakes her head.

Yep… That was their Isle protector. The Guardian.

Cranky little shit.

She chuckles despite herself.

* * *

He kicks a rock as they make their way to the temple. What a pain in the ass.

"So, ya be ah bein' pissy 'cause ya be havin' shit ta do right?" Harry asks behind him, finally breaking his silence.

He glances at him from the side of his eye. "Mostly." He shoves his hands in his pockets.

Harry sighs, briefly closing his eyes as he scratches the back of his head, "Ya be ah wantin' ta fill me in on the 'restly'?"

He turns back to the path, "Not particularly. No." A day and a half. That's how long Senior had the two scumbags. Stromboli and The Coachman.

He didn't want to know how long he'd been out of commission. He just wanted to know why. It was frustrating…

He lets out a long-suffering sigh. He was pretty sure he'd been in their room practicing with the darts the whole time. Turns out he'd been chilling somewhere in the back of her head.

They needed to figure something out. It wasn't like he didn't trust the other's to look after her ass…

But still, he had shit to do. If she was going to be coming out around them, they were going to have to agree on a schedule or something. Like she could have weekends.

He got her wanting to come out now that she could. He didn't like it, but he understood. It wasn't fair she was stuck doing whatever the fuck she did when he was out. His hand wraps around the blow dart straw and he lets out another sigh. "Did she have fun at least?" He eventually asks.

Harry's eyes light up as he falls into step beside him, "Aye lad. She be ah having fun. Deez be ah lovin' the way she can be ah spinnin' ah tale. She be agreein' ta be tellin' the Baby Girl stories an' she can be ah writin' them. Then she be helpin' us all with math, an' then we be ah takin' her to the cove ta be ah teachin' her ta swim. We be havin' some kin' o' miscommunication or somethin', but I be thinkin' we be gettin' better. And she be ah sleepin' in the room last night and today."

"Huh." He nods. Well, at least there was that. She hadn't just stayed hidden the whole time like he would've assumed she would. Not that he could blame her. She'd been obsessed with them as long as he could remember. And fuck only knew how desperate she was for actual human contact that wasn't the sick fuck that was their father.

"Aye." Harry grins before his lips turn in a thoughtful frown, "Ya don'nah ever be ah rememberin' things when she be the one in charge?"

He shakes his head. "Not unless she's looking for me, or it feels like she's in danger…" He admits as he kicks another rock. "Or we're talkin' to each other." But that had become disorienting once they'd figured out they'd been talking to their reflections. They hadn't done that since they'd figured out they were the same person. "I know she can do it. Maybe cause she's the original or something…" He shrugs, as he looks up at the temple in the distance. "Fuck if I know…" Not that he was complaining. Fuck only knew how many times she'd saved his ass by warning him about something he hadn't noticed.

He grins, or prompted him to do something reckless in order to protect one of their friends.

"I-" He sees Harry bite his lip, "Ya know we ain'nah gonna let anythin' happen to her, right?"

"I do." If nothing else he was sure of that.

"And we all be ah thinkin' o' both o' ya." Harry frowns again before he shakes his head, "It be ah mite weird ta be ah enjoyin' one while also missin' the other."

He snorts, "What about this isn't fuckin' weird."

Harry shrugs, "Weird or not, I be glad ya be stayin' with us."

He studies Harry for a moment, "Me too." He turns back to the path. "You guys really just fuckin' rolled with this mess…"

Harry's snicker closer than he expected was his only warning before Harry leans against him, slinging one arm over his shoulder, as they continue to walk, "Aye, cause ya be our mess."

He eyes Harry, "We really need to work on that thing after we deal with shit."

"Aye. Oh-" Harry's eyes widen before he jumps away, "Sorry."

"Eh." He shrugs, "It's you." He looks up at the barrier, barely making out the moon. In a completely different phase then he remembered it. It wasn't necessarily his favorite way to be seen, but Harry was known for being handsy. It was one of the few things that transcended his mask. It'd be weird if he didn't at least try to touch the person he was walking with. Freddie was pretty similar. At least when girls were involved. He hadn't thought about that the last time they'd had this discussion. "It just reminded me is all…" He shrugs.

"But ya be ah tellin' me ta be respectin' yer image, so-" Harry drops his chin to his chest before his eye widen, "Ah… I ain'nah bein' dressed T-like. Whoops."

"Plans changed so I didn't find a need to mention it," He shrugs. "And it'd be fucked if I didn't let you do your whole image thing too. It's not like people just assume it's me. Especially cause we're not keeping to the shadows. That's the whole point of dressing like this."

"I be appreciatin' that." Harry grins before he stuffs his hands in his jacket, "But ya won'nah be forcin' me back ta the ship when it be ah time ta go ta Yu territory?"

He waves his concerns off, "It's not like I don't have clothes stashed all over the isle. Assumin' we even get to it on this outing..." He frowns as he looks back towards the temple. "There are more pressing matters to deal with."

"I be ah doin' ah real good job of not askin'." Harry points out, as if he was afraid T hadn't noticed.

"Oh yeah…" He chuckles. He'd forgotten he'd sent Harry away when he'd talked to Gurt. The goblin didn't seem to keen on talking in front of the pirate. "Mal really made an impression on them about you three..." He smirks, "But, what ev's." He shrugs. "I'm sure if you think about it hard enough, you'll figure out why we're headin' this way."

"Irk be ah talkin' with ya in front o' me just fine." Harry pouts.

"Gurt's not Irk. He's still a Queen loyalist. Which is fine with me. But Deez has always gotten on better with Irk, so he's a bit friendlier towards you guys." He looks him over with a frown, "If you're butt hurt 'bout it, you can always start carrying around shiny shit. The ones that have beaks especially lose their shit over it… But they all fuckin' love shiny and pretty." He smirks, "They're like simpler versions of you."

Harry narrows his eyes at him, his fingers tightening around the hook before they walk into the shadow thrown by the moon dipping behind the temple, "I be ah losin' me witty come back." He sighs. "So, if we be ah comin' here that be ah meanin' they-" T frowns at the loud gulp before Harry continues in a rougher voice, "That Senior be ah-"

"Entertaining himself." He nods. Harry didn't seem as happy as he thought he'd be. He sighs before he nudges their shoulders together, "I can deal with it if you've lost your taste for it." He was going to be dealing with it though. And all the other sick fucks that appeared on the list Senior was getting. He refused to let what happened to him, to Harry, maybe even to Gil, happen to any other kid on the isle. Re-fucking-fused. His hands moving from his hoodie pockets to grip his daggers instead.

"No, I be ah gettin' me ropes untangled." Harry nods firmly, "I guess I were just thinkin' o' somethin' Baby Girl be ah telling me."

"Ah." He nods, of course Deez had figured out their plan, or at least intentions. He wasn't sure how. But he never was. "What pearl of wisdom did she give ya?"

Harry's lips twitch into a small smile, "She were ah bein' ah nervous lil' thing when she be ah talkin' ta me, but she were wantin' me ta be rememberin' that I be Harry fuckin' Hook, and no matter what I be ah havin' ta do, the only person who could be ah losin' me is me."

He tilts his head to the side. Losing himself? To what? He frowns. Was Harry worried something would happen to one of them again? His eyes narrow. He pauses as he turns to Harry, reaching out to stop him. "This isn't going to be the most pleasant of business, I get that. It's going to open up old shit for both of us… But it needs to be done, and as long as we've got each other's backs, I know we'll see this through. Because it's the right thing to do."

Harry's eyes drop to his hand on his arm before he lays his hand over it, "I ain'nah bein' worried 'bout that ah bit. I know me an' you can be gettin' this done, and that I don'nah be feelin' right with them out there loose on kids. I- I think it were more ah warnin' that no matter what I be ah havin' ta do, I'm still me, so I have to make sure I be okay with it." His eyes narrow, "Like, I be needin' ta be thinkin' clear. Like when I be ah makin' ah choice and why I be wantin' ta do this."

"Oh." His eyes widen slightly, "You don't wanna be like them right? That's what you're worried about?" He didn't want to become a villain. Didn't want to lose himself to his own darkness or some shit like that. He vaguely remembered Senior warning him about that path.

"Aye." He nods, "Them sick fucks be likin' what they be ah doin', and be ah doin' it for years with nary ah thought ta it bein' wrong." He shakes his head before his grip around his hook tightens, "I don'nah be ah thinkin' anythin' be painful enough ta be makin' up for all the sufferin' they be ah spreadin', an I don'nah be wantin' ta try ta find their line."

"Then let's arm them." He shrugs. "Tag team the ever livin' fuck outta them. Two against two."

Harry tilts his head to the side, "Like, we be ah lettin' them fight us ta be ah livin'?" He slowly nods, "Aye mate, I can be ah sleepin' with that."

He nods, opening his mouth only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh fuckin' phoeey!" The God slings his arms dramatically, "Here I was hoping you'd just let them stay here. Between entertaining me and entertaining my imps when they've-" He turns back to the temple at a shriek, "-fuckin' earned it!" He shakes his head as he turns back to them, "It's been real interesting around here."

"Sup," He greets, "Does sound like you three've been having fun without me. Did ya get it yet?"

"Oh," Hades snorts as he holds a hand up, "They broke day one. It was really boring."

"Fuckin' pussies." He rolls his eyes.

"I was thorough though, don't worry. You've got my Soul guarantee that the information is accurate." His eyes narrow, "I even got a few names they'd forgotten because they'd stopped coming around. Take it or leave it, but I made a separate list."

His eyes narrow, not even bothering to ask Harry, "Fuck that, we'll take them too." He refused to let any of these fucks go. Refused to risk them turning back to it, and attempt to start a ring of their own. Now that he knew, he couldn't rest till all of them were taken out. Over his dead body was he going to let any of these cunts walk and hurt another kid. He clenches his teeth. Now that they finally had a list, he doubted he'd even be able to sleep until this shit was done. He wouldn't be able too. Not with the thought that a kid could be getting hurt while he slept soundly on the ship. He cracks his neck, before he turns to Harry, "Hope you're ready for a long three days."

Harry lifts an eyebrow, "Aye."

He nods before he turns back to Senior, "We're starting in the red lantern district first." Fuck only knew the god would want to watch the massacre about to go down. And it would be a fucking massacre. "Where's the list?"

Hades jerks a thumb over his shoulder, "One of my little secretaries can give it to you." He chuckles darkly before he rubs his hands together and grins, "Time to visit the prisoners then?"

"Waitin' on you."

"Aww-" Hades chuckles before he pinches T's cheek, "Ain't he just the cutest fucking little thing when he gets snarky?"

"Sometimes." Harry grumbles.

He rolls his eyes, "Can we fuckin' go now? It's already past eleven. I've been waitin' for this for weeks."

Hades snorts as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Huh, coulda fooled me. I've been waiting on you for two days."

A growl rumbles in the back of his throat. "Don't fuckin' remind me." He brushes past the God, "The catacombs right."

"Well duh, it wasn't like it was getting used anymore." Hades rolls his eyes, "And the imps know it so well."

He nods as he heads to the stairs with only one goal in mind. A sadistic smirk pulls at his lips as the screams get louder. He looks around trying to pinpoint where the screams were coming from as they echo around them. His eyes narrow, before he turns right.

"Haha," Hades rolls his eyes as he bends, nearly doubling over to navigate parts of the tunnels where the ceiling was lowest, "looks like you're also pretty familiar with these stupid tunnels."

He shrugs, "Someone needed to pull our Goddess outta this depressing shit hole."

"Ouch." Hades looks around, "Wha- what's so depressing about this? I mean, death? Am I right?"

"Have you ever even talked to your daughter? She's comfortable with this shit, sure. But she ain't quite the gloom, doom, brimstone type."

Hades huffs, "I know. Believe me, I know. Why do you think I avoided her so much? Little miss sunshine who's never even seen a real sunny day."

T snorts. "Cause she stopped bein' entertainin' when her tantrums stopped would be my guess."

"Shut up." Hades rolls his eyes, "That was barely entertaining in the first place. I mean sure, watching everyone run away in fear from her was great, but the little sunspot didn't even try to embrace it."

"You forbid." T rolls his eyes before he pauses and looks up at the god, "And seriously?" He scoffs, "Mister I'm not evil, I'm misunderstood. You wanted your daughter to be like that? To kill indiscriminately?"

"It's been a long twenty years T!" Hades snaps, his voice echoing around the cave-like wall eerily, "I'm perfectly a god, but I ain't perfect."

"You said it, not me." T shrugs as he continues down the hall.

He turns when he feels a hand slap over his shoulder, "Can ya not be ah pokin' the damn god?" Harry whispers tensely.

"You're totally right," T smirks, he turns back to Senior. "Progress not perfection right? Proud of you."

"Ugh." Hades drags a hand down his face, a hilarious feat considering the angle he was bent at, "You. You're where those two idiots got that saying."

"Aww, they tell you that too?"

"They wouldn't dare." He grumbles.

"That's okay, that's why you keep me around." T shrugs as he continues walking.

"Oh yeah, that. Totally that." Hades rolls his eyes again.

When the screams are nearly earsplitting he grips his daggers as he enters the room. His eyes sweeping over the imps whose tails were dripping with blood. "Pain, Panic. See you've been havin' fun without us." He greets before his eyes sweep over the two large men hanging onto the chains for everything they were worth.

"T sir!" Panic glares back at the coachman before he stabs his leg one more time with his tail and rushes over.

"We are so very glad you came." Pain agrees as he pulls the tip of his tail out of Stromboli's foot and follows.

"These two are very evil." Panic frets as he shakes blood from his tail.

Pain nods and growls, "They've admitted to hurting lots of children."

"But our Lord Hades forbid us from killing them." Panic huffs as he fidgets and wrings his tail.

"Even though we really wanted to." Pain glares back at the prisoners.

He chuckles, "I know." He crouches as he pats their heads. It had been years since he'd seen these two like this. But he remembered the way they'd take care of anyone stupid enough to make their mistress cry when she'd been younger.

He doubted Deez knew. They'd always come back after she'd run off to hide. To make sure those who messed with their precious baby got what they deserved. It was the first impression he'd ever gotten of them. "I appreciate the restraint."

How would Deez feel about it now though? How defensive the two got over her? Over other defenseless children? Would she view them as heroes? Or mark them as villains?

He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Not when they were about to do what they were about to do. He stands, his hard eyes snapping to the two men in chains.

"Sup?" He asks dryly once he stops in front of them, admiring the imps work.

"Look, Faustina," The Coachman slowly shakes his head, sweat dripping from his jowls as he pleads, "you and Harry me lad took care o' the man who was hurtin'-"

"No!" Harry growls as he stomps up to the man and catches him under the chin with the back curve of his hook, forcing the sweaty man to look him in the eye, "You- Don'nah ya ever be ah speakin' that name. Ya ain'nah worthy o' speakin' that name ya filthy fuck. Don'nah even be ah thinkin' it. What ya be ah lettin' happen- What ya be ah settin' up- Bein' tortured for eternity be too good for ya."

He lifts his brow. And he thought he was defensive of his other half.

Harry glares at the man, "Did ya be ah watchin'? Watchin' when others be ah payin' ta play with kids? Watchin' when the fuckin' priest be ah hurtin' someone he called his child?"

When the man doesn't answer beyond whimpers Harry sneers and pulls his hook back. Wiping it on the man's clothing. "Ya did be ah doin' that. Ya be deservin' ta be loosin' both yer fuckin' eyes."

"Harry. Harry me lad! I-" The man's thin voice was so flustered with panic it was hard to hear the rest of his plea.

A dark chuckle leaves his lips as he steps in front of Stromboli, his dagger tracing down the man's face. "Ya know, Stromboli-" He greets, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I've been waiting for this moment since I woke up. I've spent hours thinking of the ways I could repay the two of you-" He drags the dagger over the man's closed eye lightly. "And that was before I found out what you did to Hook. Do you enjoy it? Well, did you enjoy it? Watching little kids get raped? Was it worth it? Selling them? Branding them? Owning them?" He tilts his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Faus-"

"Finish saying her name, I fuckin' dare you." He snaps as he presses the dagger to the man's face harder.

"I-I-I" Stromboli stumbles over himself. "Yo-You sh-should b-be de-dead."

Harry glares, "He be ah havin' ah real family ta be ah lookin' out for him."

"H-her." Stromboli corrects clearly confused.

Even he flinches from the crazed look in Harry's eyes before he leans over and presses the flat of his hook against the side of Stromboli's face, "Ya really be ah wantin' ta be correctin' me right now? Really?" He rolls his hook, lightly tappin' the tip next to the man's good eye.

Huh. He always knew Harry had been holding back on him.

That Harry was darker than he'd appeared to be.

His eye twitches.

Seriously? His hands tighten around his blade as he felt the familiar warmth in his lower belly ignite.

"Now, ya be ah good fuckin' codfish and be ah answerin' the _lad's _question," Harry eyes him for a moment, "Or I be ah comin' back for that other eye." He smiles widely as he pulls his hook back.

His nose twitches at the sudden smell of piss. His eyes drop to the puddle, as a feral smile pulls at his lips.

"Oooh, that has to burn." Hades chuckles as Stromboli struggles against the chains with a hiss of pain.

A clanging noise draws his attention, and when he turns he finds Pain and Panic whistling and acting far too innocent. Especially with the ends of something that looked suspiciously like pokers sticking out of the shadows behind them.

The laugh that leaves his lips surprises him as he leans forward. "How'd it feel to be on the other side of the fire?"

Stromboli winces and he lets out a groan.

Harry grabs T's arm, "Ya know, ya were bein' right earlier. We be ah havin' ah lot o' work ta be ah doin', people ta be ah trackin' down thanks ta these two. Should we be ah wastin' time on 'em?"

T glances at him, the dark expression. The glint in his eye. The way it made his stomach flip before he looks away. "Right." He couldn't be selfish. These two weren't going anywhere. Weren't going to be able to hurt anyone where they were.

But their clients were out there, free to hurt kids still. "Mind keepin' em a few more days Senior?"

"No!" Both Pain and Panic answer cheerfully in unison, before they turn to Hades and start begging and pleading to keep the two.

"Only if you can remember to water them, or whatever." Hades rolls his eyes, "And I am not cleaning up after them."

Another laugh he didn't recognize leaves him before he turns to the two in chains, "Try to behave for your new owners." he pats Stromboli's scarred cheek. He turns to Harry and nods, before he starts walking away.

The imps' lips curve wickedly as they hold their tails.

"Do not worry T and Harry."

"We will take very good care of them."

He pauses before he walks over to the imps and crouches down, "Do me a solid?" He whispers so Harry doesn't hear him.

Harry might be okay with not torturing them. Might want to do this fairly. But he wasn't sure he could. Not after everything they'd done to Faustina. "Make sure to drown them a little. Also may I suggest blindfolds." That was the worst part, not being able to see what was coming.

Their eyes widen gleefully, "Yes sir!" They both shout as they salute before they fly off in a blur.

"I'm not entirely sure what the kid just whispered to them." Hades pats a hand to his face as he yawns, "But I'd be real worried if I wasn't, ya know-" He presses a hand to his chest, "me."

He stands up straight before he turns to Harry and nods towards the door and starts walking. However he can't help but pause when he's next to Senior and looks up. "You're the best-" He blurts out, pretty sure it surprises all three of them when he hugs the god, "Thanks, for this. And the list." He adds with equal sincerity.

Hades blinks down at him, and it looks like he struggles to find his voice until he presses a hand to his chest, "Moi? The best?" He sighs, "I mean, God, so obviously." He chuckles tightly as he pats him on the head awkwardly, clearing his throat when he lets him go. "But uh, yeah, glad to help."

He bites his lip at Harry's stunned face, but was grateful the pirate didn't comment.

"Oh sleaze bags, do me a favor and just hang out here. Cool?" Hades shakes his head at their groans before he turns for the exit, "I've got a list or two to find."

He steps behind Harry, placing both hands on his shoulders before he guides him away from the room. Doing his best not to think about the awkward exchange. Or where the hug had come from. His eyes narrow. Or the fact he'd felt her just beneath the surface when he'd done it. Oooh, sneaky little brat.

Not that he minded. Could've done without the hug, but he still. He understood.

* * *

**Sup?**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Advocate? Angel? Guardian?**

**Good fit?**

**I wrote this shit and I legit burst out laughing in the first scene when T and Uma went at it,**

**Anyone else laugh? Or was it just me?**

**That second scene though…**

**That ain't going anywhere good now is it?**

**Harry can be straight-up dark af. And T can be straight fucking crazy on a good day. **

**And that hug? The fuck was up with that? **

**So yeah, this fic is certainly about to go places… Anyone up for some ethics and morality checks?**

**But it was kinda nice right? Seeing the imps taking good care of Stromboli and the Coachman wasn't it?**

**I will say this story took quite the turn from the original we posted.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	67. Understanding

**Hiya Descendants Fam!**

**Second update of the week! And only baby Max as a distraction. (But he's an adorable distraction, so please forgive him.)**

**Ready for some Uma perspective?**

**And hopefully a little Understanding?**

**Don't forget to follow us, like our story, and leave us messages. We appreciate and love all the support.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

She looks up from her book at Gil's contented sigh and smiles. She knew she should probably wake the two up, but with Harry and T off the ship, she was willing to let some things slide. Besides, the sight of her Sweet Boy wrapped protectively around her Baby Girl made her heart melt.

The fact that they'd admitted having feelings for each other at the cove wasn't lost on her. She knew it had been coming, she was just surprised at how quickly the two had realized it, or owned it. She smiles as she shakes her head. She'd noticed their growing feelings over the years. But, they'd grown more intense once Deez joined them.

Her smile widens as she turns back to her workbook.

Deez had joined them.

She was her's. Their's.

She wasn't sure she'd ever get tired of saying it. It had taken years, and a lot of effort, pain, and perseverance. But she finally had what was hers.

Finally had what she'd worked towards since she held Deez to her hip when she'd first discovered she had a cousin. She'd loved the feeling. To have someone to love and take care of. It had been addictive. It was still unbelievable.

She meant it when she told Deez that if it hadn't been for her, she might never have found her true calling. Even becoming a Captain had stemmed from her wanting to provide a safe haven for the people she cared for.

She lets out her own contented sigh as she gets back to work, wanting to get ahead of the others so she could help them when they needed it.

She finishes several more sections without a problem, but then a new concept stumps her.

She narrows her eyes at it for several moments. Like she could will it to make sense before she sighs and stands to find T, or rather Faustina's, workbooks. She grabs the whole set before she returns to her seat.

When she notices loose paper in the science book she grins. Was Faustina that prepared that she knew they were going to need help? Seemed like the Beautiful Girl to her.

She opens the book on the table in front of her before her eyes widen.

Oh, that's what she'd been doing in the hammock. She smiles as she spreads the pages out, easily falling captive to the looks Faustina had managed to capture for each of her family members.

It was beautiful.

It was oddly exciting.

She recognized the looks Faustina had sketched for Deez, Gil, and Harry. She was pretty sure she could even guess when her own face had been contorted with lust or gleaming with a wicked grin.

How had she captured the looks so well? In the dark. With them constantly moving and changing positions. It was astounding.

She runs a finger over Harry's wild-eyed grin. She'd seen that look on his face every time she or Gil agreed to give him attention. But caught on the page, it was more than just sexy as fuck.

Her gaze drifts to the satisfied masculine grin that was just so Gil. Fit everything she loved about that boy.

She smiles at the one of Deez, one that perfectly captured her innocence even when her head was tilted back and her face was enraptured with bliss.

She looks back to the bed, to her still sleeping family. She would have loved to share these, but she already felt like she'd intruded into Faustina's belongings without first asking. So instead she collects the pages together and slips them back into the workbook before she closes it.

She could always ask Yensid for help later.

She smiles as she settles back in her chair. She still couldn't believe Gil's 'angel' had been under their noses this whole time. That she'd never stopped looking out for him. Apparently them.

A hidden gem amongst her family.

She taps her fingers on the desk lightly. It bothered her how little they knew about her. How little they understood how the split personality thing worked. Not that it mattered. They'd figure it out and navigate it together.

Still, she'd love to figure out how the two switching worked. Why it was sometimes T who woke up, and other times Faustina. She tilts her head as she looks down at her science notebook. Wasn't there something about documenting reactions? Maybe she should do that. Yensid said psychology was a science after all.

She flips to the back of her science workbook and writes everything she can remember about T waking up in the room last night.

Maybe if they could figure it out eventually they could help T and Faustina find a better balance. It didn't seem fair that T was out most of the time.

Especially once she saw how much fun Faustina had doing something as simple as swimming. She smiles at the memory of her carefree giggles. At the way she played and entertained herself for well over an hour. It had been one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

But what had really surprised her about the time they'd spent at the pool was the girl's insights. She wasn't sure what had inspired Faustina to volunteer so many of her thoughts. Or what spurred her to be so talkative. She just knew she had appreciated it.

Faustina wasn't shy about standing up for her Baby Girl.

Arms wrapping around her in a hug from behind break her out of her thoughts.

"Why a frown?" Deez whispers against her ear.

She lifts her arms to hug Deez's. "Was just thinking about a few things." She chews her lip before she looks up. "Come here." She tugs on her arm gently. "Sit with me for a moment?"

Deez smiles as hops into her lap and snuggles against her, "You never notice when you're cold."

She smiles as she nuzzles her in return, the warmth Deez was emitting seeping into her bones. "That's why I have you." She teases as she places a kiss to her temple.

"What's wrong Uma? You've got that line." Deez frowns before she runs a finger over her own forehead, "I'm gonna start calling it the worry line."

She takes a deep breath before she lets it out in a sigh. "I was just thinkin' bout a couple of things Faustina pointed out at the cove…" She pushes a stray hair behind Deez's ear.

Deez rolls her lips over her teeth but doesn't say anything.

"She pointed out several things I don't think I've ever considered before, and I think I might owe you an apology or several."

"No." Deez shakes her head, "I've- I've been trying to think of a way to apologize actually, for stuff from that day."

She chuckles, "I think we're both allowed to have things we need to apologize for Baby Girl." She smiles, as she catches Gil stirring from the corner of her eye. Her Sweet Boy looks around in confusion until his eyes settle on them.

His brow furrows, but he only pulls himself up to rest against the headboard as he continues to watch them.

"I thought Captains never apologize." Deez grins.

She smiles, "I'm more than just your Captain though, aren't I?"

"Well yeah." Deez slowly admits before she tilts her head, "A lot more actually."

"Well, that's the part of me that needs to apologize." She explains as she boops Deez on the nose. "So let me start by saying sorry for not understanding where you were coming from the other day. I hadn't taken everything into consideration when I told you to just show your work. It wasn't fair of me. For two reasons." She sighs.

"The first of which is that I know how hard it is for you to explain how you arrive at certain conclusions. I hadn't considered that your dot connections could extend to math as well. That you might not be able to explain it because your mind just picks up on things that most of us usually miss. It wasn't fair to you even if it's important to me that you learn so we don't fall behind if we ever do make it to Auradon. I was told that Carlos was able to break it down for you in a way that we can't. Though I'm hoping Yensid can..."

Deez frowns up at her before she takes a deep breath, "I don't know why I could talk to Carlos about math. Or what questions he asked that made me able to understand how it all works, he was just really good at keeping me from falling behind even after I left the school. But, I know I need to figure it out. I didn't mean to-" She closes her eyes, "It was, it hurt to connect the problem to how I am about everything. But I wasn't trying to throw a tantrum, and Gil said you weren't trying to be mean, You were just calling me out on it. So I'm sorry too. I just get flustered, and then I was embarrassed, and then I just wanted to be left alone until I could stop crying because I didn't understand why I was crying."

She runs her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, about that…" She frowns, "That's another thing I needed to apologize to you for." She presses another kiss to her forehead. "I never realized the pressure you were under to be perfect… That living under Uncle put so much pressure on you to constantly perform and exceed the rest of us. I think the reason you were crying is because you hate not being perfect. You put a lot of pressure on yourself to perform to the best of your abilities, and you get frustrated when nothing seems to be enough. What do you think about that? Close to the truth? Or far from it?"

Deez drops her eyes down to her hands in her lap, "Gil figured that out too." She admits in a whisper, "That I'm scared of what happens when I'm not what is expected of me. When I'm not perfect."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't see that you were trying." She runs her fingers through her hair again before cupping the back of her head. "I don't expect perfection, Baby Girl. I promise. I just… I didn't realize how similar your dot-connecting and math were for you."

"I do though." Deez emphasizes each word with a tap to her own chest, "I expect myself to be perfect. And I work so hard. Things don't come easy to me, school or otherwise." Deez bites her lip as she shakes her head, "I always have to work at it. And keep working at it. And push myself."

"No one can be perfect Baby Girl. There's always something to improve. Always something new to learn. I don't think you can ever do anything perfectly. You're setting yourself up for disappointment if that's the goal you're setting. Don't get me wrong, I get putting effort into something. To work at it until you get better. To push yourself. But you have to be realistic about it too..."

"I just never realized how good a job I'd done at hiding how much work I put into everything." Deez frowns up at her.

She takes a deep breath and nods, "I'm guessing that's what you worked on whenever you hid yourself away? Trying to perfect something?"

Deez nods, "If I failed at something, I worked on it until it was better." She sighs, "That's why it took weeks and months sometimes. And why I never understood why you guys thought I was being mean to you."

That certainly sounded like their Baby Girl. "Because we're not dot-connecters Deez… How were we supposed to know that's what you were doing? Working on things, when you didn't ever tell us?"

"I-" Deez looks away, "I thought no one cared. That's what-"

"Deez." She breathes out softly. "How could you possibly ever think that? What exactly were you thinking about me, about us that you thought we didn't care. You're such an intricate part of my life- Of my world." She could feel her eyes burning as her vision mists over. "I'm sorry I failed you so badly that you'd even consider such a thing..." She presses their foreheads together.

"Uma." Deez blinks back tears, "I'm working so hard to be open, but you didn't let me finish."

"Sorry- It was just- It's hard to hear you ever thought that…" She bites her lip to keep her tears at bay. It made her chest restrict painfully and her heartache.

"You didn't do anything wrong though." Deez blinks up at her, causing tears to spill at the corners of her eyes, "I did." She presses a hand to her chest, "I listened to the wrong person, believed the wrong person."

She sniffles as she pulls back, "But I'm the one who never realized that you thought we didn't care about you…What type of family doesn't realize when one of their members feels like the rest don't care?" She squeezes her to her chest tightly.

"How could you?" Deez shrugs, "I always ended up snapping out of it every time I got to come back, always questioned it. I thought no one cared back then," She hugs her back just as tightly, "but I was wrong."

Uma tucks her loose hair behind her ear again. "I should just be glad you're able to see the truth now Baby Girl… But it breaks my heart that I didn't realize that's what the problem was sooner."

"I loved you all so much, I thought if I could be better, then you'd love me too," Deez scrunches her face, "Not that I understood that at the time. I wasn't really sure what love was, because - well," She shakes her head, "But I see what it was I felt now."

She squeezes her so tightly it hurts her arms and chest as she nuzzles into her hair. "Good. Good. I'm sorry you couldn't before, but I'm so happy to hear that. That you can see it now. That you understand what real love actually is, what it feels like. What it means to be loved and cherished. Because that's how we all feel Deez. That's what we do our best to show you. I know we're not perfect- Not by a long shot. But we all do our best." She runs her knuckles down her face tenderly, before she drops her hand to her shoulder and squeezes.

"I'm sorry." Deez frowns.

"It's not your fault Baby Girl." She shakes her head, "I know what it's like to try to earn your parent's love… How devastating it can be to feel like you'll never be enough. But you can't force the impossible." She sighs. "I'm just happy that you see that now."

"Pain and Panic do love me though." She frowns.

She chuckles. She would consider those two her parents in that respect. "But they weren't the ones you were trying to be perfect for were they?"

Deez frowns, "I was trying to keep them from getting hurt."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it…" She frowns, "But you can't control someone else's actions. I'm pretty sure your father would have hurt them either way. You could have been everything he'd ever wanted but he'd still do it. That's just who he is."

"If I was everything he wanted I wouldn't have cared." Deez sighs.

"That's kind of my point Baby Girl." She gently cups her jaw and makes her look at her. "You'll never be able to stop your dad from being your dad. He's the one who's going to have to make the choice to change... You'll never be able to do it for him."

"Gods don't change." Deez blinks, "They're gods."

"Even Gods aren't perfect Deez."

"I didn't say they were, just that they don't change. No matter how much they try to tell you they will. It's always just a trick. And it always hurts."

"Well if they're not perfect that means there's room for growth isn't there? It's their choice. His choice. Uncle can be a real dick, but he can also play sweet. He's a double-edged sword." She sighs, "And double-edged swords always hurt, especially when it's a child playing with it."

Deez sighs before she looks up again, "Can we talk about something else now?"

"I'm going to ask for T's help with the height thing." She breathes out.

"I knew you hadn't already asked," Deez immediately laughs, "I'm surprised he's alive after the cliff diving."

She chuckles, "No shit. It was tempting…" She admits. "I wanted to strangle the shit outta him." She sighs, "But-" She takes a deep breath. "You inspired me. You deal with so many of your fears daily… I just think I try not to think about it. How you live in your own personal hell, between the water, wood, and having to learn how to communicate with us without writing." She admits softly. "I can't imagine how difficult it is for you. How scary it must be. But you do it every day. For us. You love us so much that you're willing to put up with so many of your fears at once… It's incredible Deez, you're incredible."

"It's really not." Deez frowns, "Hell was being so afraid of the docks, of the water, of your mom, that I couldn't get to you when I needed you. Needed you. Needed all of you. And you were so close, but I couldn't make _me _work right." She shakes her head as she shivers, "That was Hell, this, this is a reminder of what my priorities are. I'd rather work on not burning the ship, swimming, and figuring out my words than never be able to see you guys again."

She blinks away another round of tears as she buries her face into her silky hair. "You know I- We need you too right? That you're ours. Our Baby Girl. Our Compass. Our Treasure. That if it wasn't for you, that there wouldn't be an us. That I never would have tried to create what we have now. That watching you that day, unable to do anything to help save you- That day was the lowest in my life. I've never felt so-so, I'm not even sure- I still can't put it into words, but that was my hell. Thinking I'd lost you. That I'd never be able to hold you again..." Her tears roll down her face freely, tangling in both their hair.

"I'm sorry I believed lies." Deez frowns when she looks up and starts trying to wipe her tears away, "I'm sorry I've always been so confused about everything, and I'm sorry I never told you."

"We all believed the lies," She takes her hands in hers and holds them tight in hers. "And we were all confused." She promises. "What matters is that you've seen the truth, that despite never mentioning it to me, you were able to reach that conclusion on your own. It speaks so highly of you. Of how smart and brave you are."

Deez wraps her arms over her head and presses her face to her neck.

She wraps one arm around her waist and cups her head to her shoulder. "We love you so much Deez. So much it hurts sometimes. I've never been so happy as the day you finally said yes to joining us."

Deez nods against her throat, "I'm sorry for being so stupid and complicated, and not talking about it."

She sighs, "You were scared of being rejected. Scared of being misunderstood. Scared of being lied to again." She runs a hand over the back of her head.

"Scared of ruining whatever it was that made the three of you special."

"There wouldn't be a three of us without you though. We wouldn't be special if it weren't for the feelings I felt the first time I held you."

Deez sighs before she pulls back and wipes at her face, "So to be clear, we're both sorry?"

She smiles as she nods her head, "And I don't expect you too, but I just want you to know I forgive you for all of it."

"If you've ever done something that needs to be forgiven," Deez frowns as she runs a braid through her fingers before she smiles, "then duh. I do too."

She chuckles as she hugs her to her chest. "I love you so fucking much. Thank you." She lightly reaches for her jaw and rubs her thumb along it. "For explaining. For listening. For understanding."

Deez smiles, "Thank you too. I feel a lot better." Her smile falters slightly, "Now I just need to figure out how to do this with Gil."

Uma leans forward and steals a kiss. "Pretty sure it'll be easier than you'd think." She smiles at her Sweet Boy who'd sat so patiently through their whole exchange. Like a silent sentinel.

"I really hurt him." Deez frowns.

"And I really hurt you." Gil points out gently as he slides out of the bed and softy pads over to them. "I should've known better… I knew you'd never mean to make me feel like an idiot. I'm sorry I didn't understand at the time." He adds as he picks both of them up with ease and squeezes them to his chest tenderly before he carries them back to the bed. "But it's going to happen. Hopefully less and less as we learn to communicate better with each other… But we're still learning…" He nuzzles Deez's hair. "Hurt or not I'll never stop loving you- And you'll never stop being my missing piece."

Deez smiles before she nuzzles her face against Gil's chest, "Never."

She smiles as warmth bubbles in her chest. She liked that. They all felt like they were parts that had been missing from her. It was the reason she fought so hard for each one of them. So she loved hearing all over again that Gil and Deez also felt like they were the missing part of each other.

She doesn't even complain when Gil slips them both into bed with him. The two of them curled around him as they used him as a pillow. Always amazed by how soft he could be despite the muscle he'd put on.

Her Sweet Boy-

Her eyes meet Deez, smiling when they lace their fingers together.

-and her Baby Girl.

* * *

**Sup bitches!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Uma had some interesting musings at the start of this one. What did you think of her reactions to the pictures? And about wanting to start her own experiments on how the switching works to help them balance their time better? Any of you have your own theories? We'd love to hear them!**

**What did you guys think of Deez's and Uma's conversation? The apologies and clarifications?**

**So, what do you think about Senior? Everyone enjoying their mixed feelings? Assuming they are mixed... It's weird writing such distinctly gray characters. On one hand Senior is an incredibly abusive narcissistic prick. On the other hand... Well, it's fucking weird ain't it? Do you think the God can change? That even for a person so powerful it's progress, not perfection?**

**And boom! Some understanding.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	68. Dungeon and Dragon

**Hey Descendants!**

**Virtual School officially started today for us... Well, for my nephew. **

**How's school going for everyone involved in that?**

**Sorry this is getting out later than I normally attempt to post, but the day was full of shiny and I was full bird.**

**We hope you enjoy Dungeon and Dragon. **

**If you do we hope you'll leave us some love, a comment or a hello, just to let us know you're out there.**

**Lots of love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"Oh Neptune's saggy salty sack! What we be ah doing here?" Harry whispers when he sees the back of the 'castle' Maleficent lives in. Like they needed to alert the Mistress of Evil to what they were doing. His eyes narrow. T wouldn't rub this in her face… Would he?

Fuck! Like they didn't have enough problems?

No, he stops himself. T always had a reason.

He just really hoped it was a good one.

T turns back to glances at him, "Callin' in a favor, duh." He shrugs as he continues down the hidden path. "Or did you not notice the mob we incited." He wipes his sleeve over his cheek making the blood that was already on his face smear worse.

"That be ah look." Harry sighs, "An yeah, I be ah noticin' the mob. And the callin' for our heads."

"I know. I know." T sighs. "My bad." He turns back to the path. "Didn't think that deal all the way through." He shakes his head.

"Bet he's fuckin' entertained though." He grimaces. It had taken them both off guard when the one they'd tracked turned into five from the list

"I meant the one where I promised not to kill other people."

"Me damn assessment still be ah standin'." He grimaces, "Entertained as fuck."

T snorts, "Oh calm down." He waves off his concern as he leads him through a small cave. "And come on. Trust me, I got this."

He felt far calmer than he should, given the circumstances. He was rather proud of the fact his voice hadn't cracked once, and he hadn't yelled. He grimaces as he follows after T, using his elbows to pull himself through the small opening. Even Deez would have had to belly crawl through this. "Clearly, cause I be ah feelin' mighty calm considerin' where we are."

T stands up straight one he finishes crawling, only to turn and frown down at him. "Where's your sense of adventure run off too?" He scoffs.

"I be ah followin' an' I ain'nah bitchin'. I were sayin' I do be ah trustin' ya, 'cause I don'nah think I should be ah feelin' this calm." He glares, "So calm."

T smirks, as he offers a hand. "I hear that."

He nods as he lets T help him up, "Good." He dusts his hands off, "Now that we be ah bein' in the same ship on the subject."

"Just follow my lead." T grins like an idiot, as he takes his hand and places it on his shoulder.

He narrows his eyes. T was liking this far too much. He draws in a deep breath before he lets in out slowly. He couldn't blame the lad. Having people follow you was a heady thing.

"This is the most alive I've felt in weeks." He adds softly.

"Ouch." Weeks? They'd done some things that made him feel pretty damn alive in Mal's hangout.

T glances up at him. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Only me pride."

"So nothing new then." T sighs in relief before he turns back to the darkness.

"Oh, phew, I be ah worried ya be ah losin' yer wicked sense o' humor somewhere." He rolls his eyes.

"Huh. You think I have a sense of humor?"

"Don'nah be ah bein' mean like that T." He glares, "It be ah sense o' humor or ya just don'nah be ah carin' when ya be sayin' things that be ah hurtin' good memories I be ah havin' o' us." He shrugs, "So humor it be."

"Sure." T shrugs non committedly.

"Ya be ah makin' me nervous ah purpose." He accuses quietly as he keeps pace half a step behind.

"Don't be dumb." T chuckles lowly, "Thought you were calm?"

"I can be ah calm while ya be needlin' ta make me not." He stabs his finger into T's side accusingly.

T squeaks as he jumps away.

Oh? Harry can't help the grin. That was good to know.

"Don't make it so easy to needle you." T clears his throat.

He clicks his tongue, "K."

"Uh-huh." T murmurs dryly.

"Mhmm." He covers his smirk with a hand. He can't help his satisfaction at T's groan of annoyance.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?" T growls.

That was two things that were good to know now.

"Mmhmm." Harry nods before he sweeps his hand grandly, "Be leadin' the way boss."

"Can you not?" T grumbles, as he reaches out and snatches his wrist before he brings it to his shoulder. "Try not to trip." He sighs before he starts walking. "And to restrain from talking."

"Mhmm." With his new knowledge of T's weaknesses he amiably follows, grinning at his growl.

After a while he was glad T had put his hand on him so he could better follow. The path, or whatever it was T was following, had so many twists and turns he was thoroughly lost. He wanted to ask why they couldn't use one of the lights they had, but T said to not talk.

Besides, he never seemed to use a light on the ship either. His eyes narrow. How many times had T traveled this dark entrance to Maleficent's?

He frowns when he sees the first flicker of candlelight in the distance.

T pauses.

He bends closer before he whispers, "That ain'nah bein' normal then?"

T shakes his head. "When I say stay, stay."

Seriously? He glares, as he curses himself for this damn trust-building exercise. "Aye." He whispers through clenched teeth.

T reaches up to tap his cheek. "Good boy." He turns back to the light before he starts leading the way at a snail's pace.

When they reach the bend, T pauses again. "Stay." His whisper was almost inaudible as he presses him back against the wall.

Fuck. Just fucking great. When T moves to leave he can't help the way he grips his arm, "Ya be ah havin' ah signal 'case ya be ah needin' me ta not be ah stayin'?"

"Sig-" T's silent for a moment. "Neptune?"

He nods, "Aye then," He slowly releases his grip, "and thank you."

"No prob." T nods, his grin flashing in the dim light, before he turns and slips away into the shadows.

He grimaces when the candlelight disappears. Oh hell. Someone was about to have a bad day.

A thud confirms his thoughts.

Another thud makes him amend his statement. Two someones were having a bad day.

A third thud makes his eye twitch.

The fourth thud has his fingers digging into the wall behind him. What the fuck was happening.

He loses the count of his heartbeats sometime after forty. Either T was in trouble and was now too far away for him to hear.

Or he'd been left.

He jumps when he feels a hand over his mouth.

"You stayed." T greets out of breath.

"Aye!" He snaps, though the word is muffled under T's hand. Damn lad almost made him pull a fucking Stromboli.

T chuckles before he drops his hand, "You're going to love this…" He takes his hand and starts leading him.

What the hell had T so amused?

His eyes widen when they round a corner and T stops, clapping a hand to his mouth as the other points to a cage. A cage around a lavish bed.

Who was Maleficent holding prisoner?

His eyes narrow. And why so many guards?

More importantly, since when did Maleficent care about comfort?

"This is just beautiful." T snickers before he walks over to the door and kneels to pick the lock before he enters the cage. He turns back to him with a devil may care grin as he shuts it behind him. "Come on," He tugs on his sleeve.

Harry's mouth falls open when his eyes finally adjust, and he sees Maleficent sleeping in the bed.

"Jump on the bed." T pulls out his camera.

Harry grips his hook tighter in his hand, "Jump?"

"On the bed, yeah," T nods, chuckling evilly as he pushes him towards the bed.

There were cleaner ways to die. Being worked to death at the chip shop was definitely worse than this though. He catches his balance just before he falls against the bed, glares at T over his shoulder, but then pulls himself carefully on the bed.

If he was going to die, might as well have fun with it. He pulls his arms back and leaps as high as he can before he lands beside the Mistress of Evil, sprawled out like he was sleeping with her.

Several flashes going off in quick succession.

Yep, that had been about what he'd thought was going to happen. He flashes the woman a toothy grin when she fights her blankets and eye mask to glare around in the dark, "Hiya!" He prayed to any available sea god that T wouldn't let her stab him. The bed was squishier than he'd thought.

The scream that leaves the Mistress of Evil is nearly deafening as it echoes around the dungeon.

Another flash. Then he feels something wrap around his foot before he's quickly pulled away.

"My hero." He teases when T keeps him from rolling off the bed.

"Shut it." He could hear the eye roll as T shoves him behind him. "Here." He slaps something cool in his palm. "There's a lantern behind you."

Harry chuckles as he hears the Mistress of Evil screaming for her guards. He shakes his head as he flicks the lighter, wickedly holding it beneath his face when it lights. At the scream, he turns and lights the lantern.

"Oh come on now, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" T chuckles leaning against the only exit, his arms folded.

"YOU!" Maleficent screeches as she slips from the bed.

"Miss me?" T grins mischievously as he folds his arms.

Harry had to admit, seeing the mighty Mistress of Evil in her jammies with her hair in curlers around her- He tilts his head. Drastically shortened horns? Seeing her like this made her a lot less scary. No wonder T was so full of himself.

The Mistress of Evil.

The leader of the whole damn isle.

This bitch was sleeping in a cage because she was afraid of what T would do next.

"What the fuck do you want now little fly?" Maleficent grumbles as she wipes at the mask on her face.

Like getting rid of the facial mask would somehow make her more intimidating.

T chuckles. "I believe I'm owed a favor…"

Maleficent opens her mouth before she snaps it shut. Her eyes narrow as she takes the slightest step back. "If- If you kill me you'll be the leader of the Isle, and then everyone will be after you little fly."

Harry snorts. She'd freaked at the blood-spattered all over him and T. But then he frowns as he turns to T. Why were they actually here?

"That's all you thanks," T bleghs. "I've got way better shit to do."

"Then what? What do you want?" Maleficent flings her arms around impatiently.

"As I said, you owe me a favor and I'm cashing in."

"If you remain vague I can't help you." Maleficent rolls her eyes before she crosses her arms over her chest.

"But you're so adorable when you're flustered like this." T shoots her a cheshire grin.

"You listen here and you listen good little fly, you want your fucking favor, you've got five seconds to start telling me what it is."

"Fine," T sighs, "Look, I need you to do the whole leader bit for me." He shrugs, "I wasn't really thinkin' when we started this little venture how much defensive some people could be over these sick fucks. Or how annoying it would be to have this kind of handicap."

Maleficent narrows her eyes as she looks from T to him and then back, "What sick fucks?"

"The child ring variety." T states bluntly.

"I ended that practice years ago."

Harry furrows his brow, "Aye? Ended ya be sayin'? How long ago ya be ah so-called endin' it?"

"When it start- Who the fuck are you exactly?"

Harry glares before he holds his hook up threateningly, "I can be ah tellin' ya it be continuin', Pleasure girls and boys be ah huge thing right under yer damn nose." He smiles, finding himself satisfied at the way she backed away from him.

"And let's be real here, you're evil and big and bad and shit. And definitely the biggest cunt I know- But I know you're not down with that shit."

"I-" Maleficent sneers, "Yeah, Evil, ruthless, and cruel. But I have a damn line. And that's a disgusting practice."

"So here's the thing- You found out it was still goin' on. You were outraged. And you demanded- or ordered- or decreed or whatever- For it to be taken care of- Or however you want to phrase it."

"You're taking them out?" Maleficent narrows her eyes as she again looks between them.

T snorts.

"Aye, she ain'nah seemin' to bright." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Give me your hoodie." T holds out his hand.

"Weird ya be ah wantin' me naked here." He teases before he shirks it off and tosses it, leaving himself bare-chested.

"Seriously it's like twenty fuckin' degrees, why aren't you wearin' anything under it?" T huffs as he catches the fabric before he wrings it out on the floor. A little puddle gathers at his feet.

He shrugs. When he'd found out what they were going to be doing he'd decided he wasn't going to ruin any of his clothes over it, or give Uma, Gil, and Deez evidence to be worried. Not that Maleficent needed to know that.

"Ass," T growls as he throws the wet hoodie back in his face.

"So, the blood of your enemies, a different type of evil that hurts little defenseless kids, is now staining my floor because-?"

"Wanted to drive the point home… Also still kinda pissed."

Maleficent rolls her eyes, "So, we're working together on this, but we're not-"

"We are not working together." T holds up his hand, "I just need you to do the whole leader thing, and take care of the sensitive fucks who are in an uproar about teenagers taking out the trash."

"Ah, to avoid a war." Maleficent nods. "Very well. Not like I have a choice, but sure, I'll do this favor for you." She grumbles under her breath.

"I knew you would." T smirks, "And make sure it's known that anyone caught harboring the fucks will be meeting the same fate- But your-" He snorts, "Guards, will have to do it. I'll make you a list."

Harry covers his snort at her face as he slides back into the hoodie. Oh, how sweet this memory would always be. Old lady Maleficent scared out of her wits by his best of mates T.

"What the hell did you do with them?"

"We be ah leavin' 'em where they be droppin'." Harry shrugs.

T nods, "I'd suggest hiring better muscle if you're worried about early morning visitors..."

"They be ah droppin' like flies." Harry chuckles.

T snorts, "By Flies." He smirks.

"Okay! Alright! I get it Little Fly. You won't kill me because either you're the new leader-"

"Ugh."

"Or the isle plummets into chaos. That's it. I'll get the command out first thing in the morning. You can kill the lowly monsters without fear of retaliation, and my guards will take out the ones who knowingly harbor the scum. That sound right?"

"For once," T nods, as he turns and opens the gate before he turns and salutes her. "See ya soon I'm sure." He smirks, "And no worries, you're guards'll be fine in about six to eight hours." He adds cockily. "Might I suggest you start hiring them younger? The twins aren't the brightest but at least they know well enough to be on the lookout for shadows… Will make this more fun though. It's getting a bit stagnant don't ya think..."

"I'll consider it, not that it'll change anything." Maleficent rolls her eyes.

"Now ya be ah soundin' brighter." He chuckles as he follows T out of the cage.

"Come on 'Cent, ya could at least give me a little bit of run for my rusties…" T laughs mischievously as the Mistress of the isle lets out a small scream.

"Out!" Maleficent points towards the way they came.

He couldn't help the grin as he rests a hand on T's shoulder when they reach the tunnel they'd come in through, "Be ah leadin' the way boss."

"I will hurt you." T grumbles.

"Why?" He happily pats both of T's shoulders, "That were ah bein' fun! I be thinkin' I be ah lovin' T-ventures! I ain'nah ever seen ah OV bein' as fucked as me old man! I can'nah be ah believin' we were bein' scared o' her!"

T looks up at him with a smirk, "Most of the time I know what I'm doing, ya know…"

"Ya be the only one who were thinkin' we were'nah trustin' ya." He points out, "Just, ya gotta be ah knowin' it be ah lot for us ta be over comin'. Goin' toe ta toe with OVs and livin'?" He shakes his head, "You an' Faustina might ah be bein' on ta somethin' with that plan ta be settin' up Uma as new leader." He whispers.

T blinks, "What plan?"

"Uh-huh." He shakes his head.

"No, seriously what plan." T frowns.

"Can I be explainin' when we ain'nah bein' so close the wind be carryin' the plan ta the enemies?"

"Fine." T lets out a huff as he pouts, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Come on, I know a back way to the hangout. You've gotta be cold as shit. Ass." He nudges passed him haughtily.

"Aye." He chuckles as he easily follows.

For the first time, he had complete trust in a future, in either future. One where he was able to be reunited with Jay, or one where he supported Uma and the rest of his family as she took over the isle and helped to make it a better place for them while also helping to save those that Auradon might consider worthy of joining them.

It was a warm enough feeling that he didn't even notice the cold.

* * *

**Get it, get it? Dungeon and Dragon?**

**Dark doesn't usually name the chapters but damn if this one didn't make me grin like an idiot. Not sure bout the rest of you, but DnD is dope as fuck, and I highly suggest getting into it if ever given the opportunity. Role-playing is actually how the two of us met. So this pleases me…**

**Anyways, **

**What did you guys think? **

**Can you blame Harry for his trepidation? And then his discoveries? Amused? We were.**

**And what about that bit with the bed? LoLz...**

**Can you blame T for his amusement? **

**Been a minute since the Mistress of Evil showed up, but what did you think? We both agreed for as evil as she is, even she has a problem with raping kids. She might be evil, but she's a classy evil.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	69. Concerning

**Happy Wednesday Descendants!**

**We hope you're ready for a Concerning chapter... For T and Harry...**

**Yeah...**

**Don't forget to let us know you're out there. We look forward to and appreciate all your support. Thanks guys.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

An ambush? Really?

And they'd walked right into it. Edged down the stairs into the dark, dilapidated basement of a building full of mattresses.

T jumps back, barely dodging the blunt edge of the gap-toothed prick's sword. Any slower and he'd have another scar across his neck.

He automatically adjusts his footing on the slippery stone floor, silently thanking Jay for all the drills they'd run through. His mind was so clouded, but at least his damn body knew what to do. It'd been a while since he'd fought four to one.

Red stains his vision when the piece of shit in front of him grins wickedly.

"Ya ain't lookin' so good Shadow." The man's eyes shift before his smile widens before the other fuckers in the room cheer, "Neither is yer double."

A low growl leaves his throat as he fights down the urge to look. Harry was more than capable of handling himself. "I'd be more focused on yourself right now, prick." They'd been going like this for hours, but they'd hit a jackpot when they'd swept down the stairs of this bar.

Five unsuspecting idiots were certainly easier to take out than eight prepared ones. He couldn't get distracted. Not right now.

He had to trust Harry.

"Suit yerself." Fritz sneers. Spit flies as he yells and rushes him.

He manages to block the awkward, untrained angle the man was using, catching the guy off guard when he pins the rusty sword between his own sword and dagger.

Before he can twist the blade away, Fritz manages to surprise him with a kick to the gut. He falls back, all the wind knocked from his lungs at the impact.

Shit. SHIT!

His sword! His dagger!

He looks around, through the black spots in his vision, trying to find them. To find anything to block the swing he knew was coming his way.

Fuck! He rolls on instinct.

The tang of metal hitting metal makes him look up.

"Ya-" Harry grunts before returns the kick, sending Fritz backward a few steps, "-be done with yer nap?" He heaves before he turns back to his own attacker.

"Oh, shut up." He bites back, forcing his voice through the painful void in his chest as he jumps back to his feet, a broken bottle clenched in one hand, his spare dagger in the other.

"I be thinkin' back ta back?" Harry offers as he holds his sword and hook up, facing the five still standing.

"Probably." He breathes, his eyes narrowing on the man now holding a dagger.

His dagger.

"See ya be-" Harry shakes his head, "ah gettin' two."

"Still time ta catch up." He grins.

"Aye." Harry gives him a small smile. But for some reason, his aching chest tightened at it.

He'd worry about it later. Harry was fine. Had to be fine.

They just had to keep chipping away at these fuckers.

His back cools when Harry rushes the one across from him, leaving him to reclaim his dagger.

He catches the man off guard when instead of stabbing he throws the bottle, catching him in the under part of his jaw with the dagger. His hand shoots out to grab his weapon before the man hits the floor.

He jumps back, as a sword swings close to his side.

A grunt of pain pulls his attention away for the briefest second, but it was all Fritz needed.

His side burns as he watches the other man jump back, red dripping from the tip of his sword.

He snarls before he's in the man's face, digging his reclaimed dagger in deep before he twists it.

Fucker. He spits on the fallen man, before he turns.

Everything seems to stop.

Falter.

Freeze.

No.

No!

Fuck no!

As his eyes settle over the last two men towering over Harry's fallen body, their blades poised.

The edge of his vision blurs tinged with blackness.

NO!

His blade was hilt deep in one's back before he even realized he'd moved. On instinct he jerks Harry back, away from the last man standing.

Away from danger.

He blocks the swing of the sword with his dagger. He growls as he follows through with a swing of his sword.

The man's scream of pain echoes around the room, rattling in his mind.

With a frown, he continues his assault.

Their weapons clang and crash off each other before he manages to catch his opponent in an opening, bringing his blade up under the man's ribs. He watches with dark satisfaction as the blood gurgles in the man's mouth in lieu of a cry, his back hitting the ground with a final thud a moment later.

He turns his eyes glancing for the last of the men. Was there another? He couldn't even remember anymore.

But everything stops as his world narrows to the still figure lying sprawled on the floor. Motionless.

Right where he left him.

A blood-curdling scream echoes through him, shaking him to his core.

Cold. Everything was cold.

He takes a step forward.

Two.

He finally darts to Harry's side. His shaky hand gripping Harry's shoulder before he drops his ear to his chest. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

A heaviness settles over him, unable to move fast enough.

No. Not like this. Not-

Ba-bum.

He cries out, never knowing how beautiful the sound was until this very moment.

Harry was alive!

He furrows his brow as he pokes and prods the overly large hoodie, finding several places where blood was seeping through the material.

He bites his lip, flinching in disgust at the taste of iron.

Fuck!

They both needed to be patched up. And quick.

He closes his eyes. There was no way in fuck he was making it back to the ship. Not with the way his muscles groaned and protested. Or the dull thrum of exhaustion pulsing through him. Let alone with Harry.

Uma was going to kill him.

If Faustina didn't first.

* * *

Harry gasps in pain as he sits up, his throat hurting from the silent scream that ripped him back to the waking world.

"T!" He calls out hoarsely before coughs tear past his dry lips.

"Fuck! What is it? What's wrong? You okay?"

Something thuds into his back, making him wince as he turns. "T!" He calls out again before he rolls to his knees and wraps his arms around him, "I-" He grimaces, noticing the pain in his chest, shoulder, and side all at once as another round of coughs rattle his lungs.

"Fuck." T breathes as his muscles tighten like rebar beneath his grip before he's pulled back as green, panicked eyes sweep over his face.

"Fuck." T sighs in relief and uncharacteristically pulls him back into a tight hug.

"Wha-" He shakes his head. Every time he tried to talk he coughed. He presses a hand around his neck. His throat was bone dry.

T releases him as he pulls away. "One sec."

His one-handed grip on T tightens.

He didn't want T to go anywhere yet. He could still feel the terror pumping through his veins. T. He'd almost lost T. Twice in one damn fight. They'd both gone down in that last damn fight. He furrows his brow and looks around, trying to figure out where they were. But it was too dark to make out anything.

T's blinks as he looks up at him, eyes clouded with uncertainty. "I just wanna get you some water. Is that okay…? I promise I'll be right back."

He sighs as he turns back to T, his eye falling to his hand where he was holding T's wrist like his life depended on it.

In this moment it felt like it did.

He looks back up into T's worried green eyes before he slowly nods and pulls his hand back.

"Good Hook." T sighs in relief, leaning up to kiss his forehead before he shimmies away from him.

He startles when something warm spreads over him.

"Stay." T pats his head before he hears him pad away softly.

He leans back into the softness beneath him, wincing at the pressure on his shoulder.

Where were they?

He pokes at the bed he was laying on, no, not a bed...

A fluffy couch?

The only place he could think of that had a couch like that was the-

How the fuck had T gotten him to the hangout? Last thing he remembered was one of the bastards tripping him before the two jumped him.

Then nothing.

He winces as he lightly explores his body, his eye twitching with every new bandage he discovers.

That had been a stupid mistake. Tripping people during a fight was like his signature fucking move and he'd walked right into it.

He hears two soft thuds before T gently guides him up just enough to slide beneath him.

"Here." He hears T say before he presses him back to his chest and presses something to his lips.

Before he registers the chill water in the cup he'd already greedily drank half of it. Like he was trying to put out a fire in his throat.

T nuzzles against his neck.

"Thanks." He grunts, testing his voice again.

"Want more?" T asks already twisting.

"Ain'nah sayin' no." He blindly reaches out.

T hands him the cup before he takes the empty one.

"How ya be doin'?" He asks roughly before he starts drinking.

"Better now." T breathes out.

He smiles hesitantly before he downs the cup and tenderly presses his fingers to his throat. Every swallow seemed to help soothe his throat. "Aye?" He leans back into T's hold, surprised at their skin to skin contact. "They be gettin' away?"

"No. We got 'em."

"Ya be ah meanin' ya be ah gettin' them." He chuckles darkly. Two. Two out of Eight. He'd left T to deal with the rest.

"Nah, pretty sure it was we." T corrects him softly, as he starts running his fingers through his hair gently.

"Do ya be ah pityin' me for fallin' like that?" His voice cracks.

"No." T sighs, "You went fuckin' hard for bein' as fucked up as you were…" He nuzzles his neck again, "When were you gonna tell me you were that fucked up?" He asks sounding stiff as he tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

He sighs, "I- I know I should ah been sayin' something sooner, but I were afraid ya be ah sendin' me away." He shakes his head, "Ya never be ah complainin', even when ya be fucked up yerself, so-" He sighs again, "I kept me mouth shut so ya did'nah be ah havin' ta be ah dealin' with it on yer own."

T starts to play with his hair absently.

He knew T needed time to think. Knew better than to interrupt. But as each beat of his heart thuds in the silence, it was becoming harder to keep that in mind. He'd gone down at the worst possible time in a fight, but this actually felt like it was killing him.

"I'm sorry…" T eventually sighs. "I never thought about it. What that must make you feel like… I can ignore shit for days, pain doesn't- I can push it away- But it inevitably catches up-"

"Aye, like ah damn punch in the jewels." He huffs before he winces, realizing he'd interrupted. "Sorry."

T presses a kiss to his shoulder, "I don't think I've ever considered how anyone would feel about it. Any of you. I just did my best to hide it- Ignore it so I didn't have to answer questions. Not think about it." He takes a deep breath. "But seeing how bad you were, realizing I hadn't noticed, that I hadn't even thought too- It fucking hurt. Like a lot. Like, more than I thought it could…" His lips brushing his shoulder. "So, I'm sorry you felt like you had to do that. Push yourself like that. It sucks. Sucks to know you did it because you thought I'd leave you behind. But I get it. Why you felt that way."

"Ta be bein' fair love," He smiles as he bumps his head against T's hands, "I were ah handlin' it, then we be ah gettin' jumped by eight fuckin' bastards an' I were'nah handlin' it anymore. An' it did'nah be ah seemin' like the right time ta be ah tellin' ya."

T continues to play with his hair.

"Now that ya be ah knowin', what would ya have been ah doin' with me?" He asks curiously.

T takes a deep breath, "Sent you back… Or knocked you out and stashed you here..."

"Ah." He sighs as he leans back, "That be why ya ain'nah trustin' us."

T drops one hand to his waist and pulls him tightly to his chest and rests his forehead to his shoulder. "That's what you guys mean when you say I don't trust you…"

"Aye. If we be ah tellin' ya somethin', we be ah keepin' our word, even when we don'nah be ah wantin' ta. But, ya were appologizin' ta me like ya be ah givin' me the wrong impression. Ya would ah been leavin' me, and I be ah knowin' it. So I be ah makin' me choice, same as you. Except we would'nah be ah leavin' ya behind." Sea gods he hated that he was the one reprimanding T right now. He'd just saved his life, but if he was willing to look at the way he thought about things, the least he could do was help him understand.

Hopefully they wouldn't have a whole lot of these real-life examples.

T's other hand drops to his waist as well as he hugs him tightly to him. He falls silent for several moments. "I'm sorry… I- I'm just sorry. I didn't consider… Any of it, I just-" He lets out a deep breath, "Didn't think about it…"

"T." He breathes out as he turns, carefully straddling T's lithe frame before he cups his jaw. "I ain'nah askin' ya ta change. Ya be ah wantin' ta send me away so I ain'nah slowin' ya down, that be okay." He rubs his thumbs along T's cheekbones, "I just be ah askin' ya ta consider that we ain'nah gonna be doin' that ta ya. We're gonna be ah askin' ya ta be ah takin' it easy ta be sure. But we ain'nah gonna be takin' yer choices away."

T studies his face for a moment before he drops his eyes and falls silent. "That's not fair." He eventually sighs out. "I don't… It can't be a two-way current." He bites his lip. "I didn't think about it like that. That it was taking away your choices by sending you back or knockin' you out- Which is fucking stupid- I just- It's the only thing she's ever…" His brows furrow as he tenses and stills beneath him.

He furrows his brow before he thumps his finger against T's sternum, "Ya be ah forgettin' somethin' important."

"Did I?" T blinks, "My head hurts."

"Big thoughts and not breathin' can be ah doing that." He shakes his head before he slips to T's side, pressing his back to the couch cushion as he snuggles against T.

"Yeah..." T frowns, still not breathing until he reminds him to again.

"So," He thumps T's sternum again, "Faustina be ah mhmm and ya be ah yeah when ya ain'nah listenin' huh?"

"She definitely mhmms."

"Aye, an' thrownin' punches." Harry chuckles.

"That too…" T responds

"Ya be breathing now?" He nuzzles his nose to T's shoulder.

"Yeah…" T nods.

"Good, cause I might not ah be able ta be breathin' after this…" He shakes his head, "How long I be out?"

"I don't actually know…"

"Cool." His stomach does a flip, "We be ah havin' ta go."

"Kay…" T nods as he moves to stand up.

"Home." He sighs, already missing the warmth of being pressed against T, "We be ah havin' ta check-in."

"Figured..."

"How bad I be?" He groans when he realizes how stiff his shoulders were, and how much everything hurt.

Luckily he knew it was all above the waist.

And below his Pretty Boy face.

T rubs his head, before he turns to him, "Better than when you passed out I guess...?"

He sighs. "Got it."

He could hide how bad this was. T patched him up. Had obviously also patched himself up. They were fine.

Uma had no reason to be-

He drops his chin to his chest, even he couldn't fully think the lie.

* * *

**Jesus that first scene.**

**Was it intense? Or was it anticlimactic? Were you expecting the boys to find themselves in such dire straits? Were you happy we didn't end on that? I mean besides the fact it woulda been a hella short chapter.**

**What are you thinking about T and Harry's new task? Are you worried? Hating it? Disturbed? Concerned?**

**And then that second scene.**

**I don't think T's ever been so handsy. But when one of your best mates nearly dies in front of you it's hard to not want that touch and reassurance that they're still breathing. Still with you, you know? (Hopefully you don't...)**

**And what about T's epiphany? What did you guys think? Surprised he actually got something through his dense ass? **

**And Harry's thoughts and responses, on par?**

**How do you think the rest of the family is going to react?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	70. Tricky T

**Heyo Descendants!**

**Back with another update! I won't keep you long, Twisted and I aren't getting much time to write this week, but I learned my lesson last week so now when the alarm goes off, a chapter goes up.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"I did it!"

He looks up at Uma with a smile, "Great job." They'd been working on the locks for the last couple of hours, but without Harry or T present, it had started to seem hopeless.

He frowns as he glances towards the door. Where were they? Harry had said they'd be back in three days, but they were almost to the end of four. He'd spent all day throwing stuff at Deez and Uma to keep them distracted from the darker thoughts.

He knew how much Uma worried, and when Uma worried, Deez worried. Which in turn made him worried.

So instead of falling into that vicious cycle- Here they were. Picking locks. Or at least trying to.

"How did you get the last thingy to stick?" Deez asks, her brow furrowed as she continues to delicately jiggle the long thin tool.

"It is tricky, Baby Girl." Uma smiles before she sits back and pats her lap, "Come here, let me show you," She rolls her eyes, "if I can even do it again."

He smiles as Deez happily hops up from her seat and hands Uma the lock before she settles in her lap.

Uma wraps her arms around her, holding the lock up in front of them with a grin. "How's your lock comin' Sweet Boy?"

"Good." He smiles, "I'm on my fifth one."

"Fifth?" Uma demands with wide eyes.

Deez smiles, her knowing blue eyes staring up at him from under her white blue lashes, "Gil's gotten really good at this since he asked T for help."

"Yeah." He nods, "He's... Really good at motivation." Or should he say relentless bordering on cruel?

"In case you're still thinking of asking for help." Deez turns to look up at Uma, "Though I'd like to try and claim him next."

His chuckle rumbles in his chest. "Thinkin' 'bout askin' him, Captain?" He asks as he looks back at his lock. He wanted to get through ten tonight.

Uma sighs, "Yeah." Her brow furrows before she gently cups Deez's hand around the lock and then puts the tool in the other. "Try it now, and when you get stuck I'll feel around to see what the problem is."

Deez absently nods before she focuses on the tool in her hand.

He smiles as his lock pops open. He puts it in his pile before he grabs his sixth. Next time T locked him in a room he'd get out before he blew out all the candles.

Dick.

He glances at Deez and Uma. His eyes crinkle when he notices how much the two were concentrating. The tip of Deez's tongue was sticking out. Uma's jaw was clenched as she started working on her own lock.

This was so much better than homework.

He lets out another chuckle before he returns to his lock. Five more to go.

They all jump at the light rap on the door, "They're back." James calls out.

Thank god. He sighs with relief as he places down his picks.

"Thanks, James," Uma calls out as she drops the lock in her hand, Deez already off her lap as she stands.

As they open the door a black blur disappears down the stairs, leaving Harry staring after it.

Why did Harry look betrayed? He frowns. What had the two gotten into now? He shakes his head. Didn't matter. They were home, safe.

Deez tilts her head before she takes a step into his side.

"Harry." Uma greets with a frown. "You're late." She taps her foot impatiently.

"Cap'n!" Harry turns to her, his eyes overly bright as he throws his arms open much slower than he normally would, "Ya be ah missin' me?"

His eyes narrow as his head tilts to the side. He was hurt. He frowns. The question was how badly?

"Get yer ass in the cabin." Uma shakes her head before she nudges the door open with her foot and points.

"Aye Cap'n, gotta be reportin' an all that." Harry nods, waving to the crew mingling around curiously before he walks into the room.

He feels Deez look up at him, "Do we stay?"

"Yeah," He shuts the door before he picks Deez up and walks over to a chair to slide into it. "How bad?" He asks as he looks at Harry.

"How bad what?" Harry frowns as he waits beside Uma.

Gil lifts a brow as he stares at Harry in disapproval.

"How bad are you hurt?" Deez clarifies as she stares at her hands in her lap.

Uma's eyes narrow, "And how?"

Harry sighs, "Can we be ah sittin' Uma?"

Uma clucks her tongue as she crosses her arms, "Yeah, you can be sitting your ass in the tub-" She turns to Deez, "You mind?"

Deez was already hopping out of his lap.

"But I-" Harry begins.

"But nothin'." Uma snaps lowly before she points to the tub Deez already had steaming, "Strip and get in."

He shakes his head. Why would Harry try to lie to them? What had happened? He stands up to retrieve a towel.

Harry draws in a deep breath, his eyes slipping to Deez before he slowly starts pulling his layers off.

Uma hisses, drawing his attention back to them.

Harry was covered in bandages. His chest, back, waist, arms. And what wasn't bandaged was black, blue, and green.

Uma turns to Deez, "Go get T."

"Uma, I be ah gettin' the brunt o' it-"

"Do I look like I fuckin' care?!" Uma snaps as she turns back to Harry, her voice dangerously rising in her Kraken anger.

He walks over to Deez, who was still staring open-mouthed at Harry with a mix of surprise, concern, and confusion.

He reaches up and squeezes her shoulder. He didn't want Uma yelling at her. None of them did, including the Kraken herself. "C'mon, you heard the Captain." He guides her to the door. "Go get T for us, kay?" He leans down and kisses her forehead.

Deez blinks up at him, her eyes wavering in hesitation before she nods. "T. Right." She stares at him again before she takes a deep breath and slips out the door.

He sighs.

Yeah, he doubted T was going to listen too.

He turns back to Harry and Uma, to find Harry covered in slices and shallow stab wounds. His eyes widen. "What the fuck happened?" He blurts out.

Harry looks up at him before he sighs, "T an I be ah cleanin' out the damn yellow-bellied scum that be ah hurtin' kids."

Uma closes her eyes before she guides Harry to the tub. "Sit." She orders as she kneels next to it, chunk of soap already in hand.

"T's deal?" He asks with a frown.

"Aye." Harry leans back in the tub, wincing as the hot water laps at his marred skin.

"How many?" Uma sighs, "Left, and originally on." She demands as she lathers the soap on a rag.

"The two big'uns still be ah bein' held by Senior." Harry bites his lip as he ticks his fingers, "There be somewhere 'round thirty left, and the list be ah havin' just over sixty names."

Uma studies Harry for a moment, "You guys took out thirty adults in four days?" She asks in disbelief.

"Two, ta be ah recountin' accurately." Harry groans.

Uma's jaw drops as she stares at Harry with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

He couldn't blame her. It scared him to think that Harry and T had spent the last two days out on the isle killing people. Scum or not, he couldn't imagine it. That had to be taking some sort of toll on them, right?

Harry slowly nods, "I can be ah tellin' ya all 'bout it if ya be ah wantin', but did ya be ah gettin' wind o' the new edict?"

"What new edict?" Uma asks with a raised brow.

"We haven't heard anything." He frowns as he crosses his arms.

Harry furrows his brow, "We be ah lettin' Maleficent in on what we be ah doin', so we don'nah be ah startin' shit. She be lettin' the isle know this be here orders and anyone who be ah tryin' ta hide the fuckers be ah forfeitin' their own lives too.

Uma stares at Harry in something akin to Horror.

"Wait-" He holds up his hand. "You talked to her, and she just went with it?"

"Aye, that be ah bein' another story all ta'gether, but she were bein' just as disgusted, 'parrently."

"Disgusted or the fuck is T thinking- It's bad enough he does it. Now he's dragging you with him?" Uma groans even as she continues to tenderly wash Harry.

"It were ah good plan Uma. Maleficent be ah claimin' responsibility for the deaths. She be ah makin' ah example o' those who ain'nah followin' her rules, and for now, she be ah keepin' her leadership."

"Huh…" Uma blinks.

"Uma, Gil. It were beautiful. Big bad, evil fairy were ah sleepin' in her own dungeon, in ah cage, cause she be so scared o' our T."

"You're kidding." Uma frowns.

He was totally with Uma. He knew T had been messing with the leader of the isle, but he was having a hard time believing she was actually scared of T. He hadn't ever mentioned that part before. Just that he'd been trying to threaten her. What the fuck was T really capable of exactly. It was scary to think about Harry and him killing, let alone what he must've done to get THE Mistress of Evil scared of him.

Harry shakes his head. "We were ah wantin' ta know more about what T be ah doin' on the isle. Now we be ah knowin'. Faustina were'nah bein' wrong Uma, they ain'nah bein' as scary as we be ah thinkin'."

Uma bites her lip as she continues washing Harry.

"An, now we be ah knowin' cornered shits be ah bannin' ta'gether, so we ain'nah gonna be gettin' jumped again."

Uma looks up at Harry with a frown, "When you're healed, I'm coming with you two. Baby Girl and Sweet Boy can look after the ship with James." She states, her tone brooking no room for an argument.

Harry bites his lip, swallowing whatever he'd been about to say.

"That's what I fucking thought." Uma nods in approval. "Three is better than two, especially if you've gotten jumped."

"Uma-" He frowns, "Do you think that's a good idea?" He asks doing his best to keep his concern from his tone.

"Sweet Boy," Uma looks up at him with hard eyes, "You're one of the best, and I want you at my back every time." She nods, "But, this isn't a fight until someone relents, it's a death that ends the battle. I know you'd do it if I told you, but I also know you don't want to. And none of us want our Treasure out there do we?"

She wasn't wrong, he didn't agree with killing them. Locking them up? Sure. But killing them was something altogether different.

That wasn't who they were. His frown deepens. He especially didn't want Deez doing it. He knew what killing people on accident did to her, he couldn't imagine how she'd respond to purposefully doing it. "No, we don't, but I don't think you should be out there either. I don't think Harry or T should be doing it either. It's wrong. There's gotta be something else we could do."

"T be ah makin' ah deal mate." Harry sighs, "And I think we all be ah knowin' what will be ah happenin' if he be ah goin' back on ah deal with Senior."

He takes a deep breath before he lets it out.

Uma looks up at him with a frown. "I don't like it either Sweet Boy, but Harry's right. And I don't want this burden weighing on just their shoulders. So we'll share it together." She turns back to Harry, "Did you clean and bandage yourself?"

Harry sighs, "No, I-" He looks down at the soapy water, "T be ah doin' me and him."

"Ah." Uma nods. "He did a good job cleaning these out." She narrows her eyes. "I knew it couldn't have just been you." She adds indignantly. "But why I wonder, did you not do T?" She lifts her brow. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

Harry groans before he drops his head back against the tub, "Uma." He grimaces.

"Harry." She mimics in the same tone. "I believe I asked you a question."

"Cause I be ah goin' down in the fight and be ah wakin' up today." Harry slowly admits.

His jaw tenses as he looks down at Harry in concern. They'd almost lost him? "Why didn't T bring you back to the ship?" He frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I did'nah be ah askin'." Harry admits before he shakes his head, "I be ah drinkin' me weight in water and then said we be ah needing ta be gettin' back here." His head tilts to the side, "Though I be ah gettin' T ta be ah thinkin' 'bout how shitty it be ah feelin', doin' what he always be ah doin' to us. He be ah real quiet after I be ah takin' him ta task on it."

"Good." He nods in approval. That was a lesson T needed to learn desperately. He could only hope he took it to heart. "You hid how hurt you were from him didn't you." He frowns.

Harry's eyes widen before he frowns, "Aye, cause I be ah knowin' he would be ah sendin' me away if he be knowin'." He shifts, splashing water with how quickly he moved to try and defend himself. But Uma manages to cuff the back of his head anyway.

"Ow." Harry pouts as he rubs the spot.

"Ass." Uma seethes. "What the fuck were you thinking? You could've died on us."

"I'm sorry." Harry looks away, "I know it were stupid-"

"Hell yes it was stupid." Uma snaps.

"An' I won'nah be doin' it again." Harry quickly adds, "An' I would'nah been doin' it with you. It's just-" He frowns as his hands ball into fists, "T can be just goin' and goin', an' I- I just be wantin'- or rather I did'nah be wantin' him ta be ah doin' it alone."

Uma's jaw tenses. "Yeah, I'm definitely joining you two on your next outing." She frowns. "Cause I can only imagine after hearing that, the two of you went hard for two days without any type of rest. Idiots."

"Ya ain'nah bein' wrong." Harry admits without looking up.

They all turn at a timid knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Uma calls out.

"Deez." He sighs before he walks to the door and looks down at her. "Didn't feel like joining us, huh?"

"I got laughed at and then he picked me up and locked me out of the room." Deez shakes her head before she looks up and sighs, "Is the yelling done?"

He sighs as he puts a hand on her shoulder before he guides her into the room before he shuts the door. "Probably not." He turns to Uma. "Don't yell, remember." He warns her. "But T ain't comin'."

Uma opens her mouth before she shuts it, her eye twitching. "I see." She bites out between clenched teeth. "Why don't you two head up to the crow's nest for a bit."

"Sorry," Deez says as she grabs his hand.

"Right," He nods at Uma before he scoops up Deez and heads back out the door.

Deez sighs as she lays her face against his chest, "Is Harry okay?"

He maneuvers her so he can cup the back of her head. "Yeah, he's okay. Everything was shallow."

"I never thought they'd get hurt because of a stupid deal."

"If they weren't on a warpath, they probably wouldn't of." Of course she knew it was part of T's dealings with her father. He bites his lip. "But, I get why they're doing it. Might not agree with it, but I know there aren't many alternatives… Still, I don't know what this is going to do to them…"

"It's hard to step back when you know how much it hurt you, and they don't want anyone else to get hurt." Deez whispers as she fists her hands in his jacket.

He nods his head as he leans forward and kisses her. Had she connected those dots too? Is that what this was really about? Or was she just talking in general?

He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Wasn't ready to. He didn't want to think about her knowing how dark the Isle could get.

He studies her face, meeting her eyes. They were so innocent. So bright with concern, but it was her frown that confirmed she had no idea what type of hurt they had experienced. "Wanna climb, or do you want me to carry you?" He asks once he's at the mast.

"I don't mind climbing," Deez explains as her arms tighten around him.

She didn't seem like she wanted to climb. "I don't mind carrying you either." He shrugs. "Just, ya know, hang on tight." He winks at her.

She smiles before she hooks her legs as far around his waist as they'd go.

"Good Baby Girl," He chuckles as he kisses the top of her head before he starts climbing.

* * *

Uma huffs as she stares at T's door.

The fucking nerve.

"I don't care T! I'll bust it the fuck down." She snaps, doing her best to keep her voice from carrying up the stairs.

"Fuck." She hears him scramble before he opens the door.

"Sorry Kraken, thought-" T stops himself before he shakes his head and leans his hip against the frame, and crosses his arms. "Sup?"

She growls as she pushes him backward, not wanting to deal with his cocky attitude. She watches with more satisfaction than she should've when he stumbles backward. "Look here, Problem Child," She steps into the small room and kicks the door shut. "When I send someone to collect you, consider your ass collected."

"I thought it was cool for Hook to check-in for us." He turns to look at her.

"You thought wrong." She glares, "Now, pull off the Hoodie. I took care of Harry. Fuckin' least I'm doing is making sure you're good too."

T opens his mouth to argue before he just as quickly snaps it shut. He lets out a heavy sigh, but does as instructed.

Her brow lifts in surprise when he starts peeling off his shirts without her ordering him too.

"How bad were their weapons?" She questions, choosing to ignore rather than call attention to his cooperation. Her eyes drawn to the black fingerless gloves he was wearing.

"Pretty." T frowns, "But the Goblins got us those damn shots if that's what you're worried about."

"Good." She nods. She hadn't even bothered asking Harry once she knew he'd been unconscious.

T crosses his arms over his chest as he shifts from foot to foot. A quick assessment tells her he only had about a fourth of the bandages her Pretty Boy.

At least in the front. "Turn."

T frowns, letting out a slow breath before he reluctantly does as instructed.

Uma sighs in relief. T only had a couple of haphazardly slapped on bandages. "Look, I know you can take care of yourself, but I'd appreciate you letting me at least clean the ones on your back."

T hangs his head back, groaning before he drops his chin to his chest. Without a word he walks to a box to pull out supplies before he dumps them on the table. He straddles the chair, his chin pillowed by his folded arms resting on the back of it.

T was just full of mixed signals and surprises today. But she knew better than to look for teeth. She looks over the supplies before she turns to his displayed back and slowly starts peeling the bandages off to get an idea of what she was working with.

"When you and Harry are healed and heading back out to finish the list, I'm coming too." She states evenly as she eyes the poorly cleaned cuts. She reaches for the bottle of water and a rag.

T's eyes narrow, and he's quiet for several moments before he lets out a heavy sigh. "I'd rather you didn't- But you're the Captain, and leader so I doubt that matters."

"T-" She sighs as she carefully, tenderly dabs and cleans the grime from his wounds, "You're opinion does matter to me. But after seeing Harry and you like this? After hearing how many disgusting pricks you've already killed and how many more are left- I need to help. It's not a want."

T's silent again, opening his mouth and closing it several times before he lets out another heavy sigh. "Fair."

"Thank you." She nods, but she tilts her head to the side, "But, I think my quota for not looking for teeth has been used up today, so why?"

T turns to glance at her before he turns to the wall again. "Because I'd be pissed if you told me I couldn't do something I needed to do..."

Oh! The lesson had sunk in. A small victory. "Wow T. It almost sounds like you're starting to understand what it means to be family." She grins.

"Bite me." T grumbles.

"Careful," She teases, suddenly much lighter than she'd been just five minutes ago, "you might like it."

T groans as he hides his face.

"Not there yet?" She chuckles. She still had so much to think about. To worry about. But she could enjoy a few minutes of this. She'd more than earned it.

T turns back to glare at her, his neck blotchy with a rash, his cheeks burning red.

"Sorry." She chuckles.

"Are you though?" T grumbles after he turns back to the wall.

"Torn." She clears her throat in an attempt to keep a giggle from forming.

"Torn my ass," T scoffs, "bite me."

"Maybe later." She grins as she continues to clean.

T takes a deep breath before he lets it out. "Someone's a riot today."

"Would you rather I be angry?" She asks curiously.

"What's up with the hard questions today?"

"I've had four days to build them up." She reminds him, "If you stayed around more I wouldn't have to ask them all at once."

He tilts his head back enough to meet her eyes, "I'm around. Also, sorry. I just wanted to wait for him to wake up. I figured coming home a day late would be better than freakin' you guys out with his unconscious ass… I think he was more exhausted than injured when he went down."

"To be fair-" Uma shakes her head, "You got to pull that once. Unfortunately now-" She shifts her weight, popping her hip out, "You have to know I'll freak out every time anyone is late getting back now."

"But-" T frowns before he closes his mouth and breaks their eye contact as he drops his chin back to his arms. "Heard and fair..."

"I appreciate that you took care of him, and trust that you can." Satisfied the cuts were clean she picks up another rag and starts to gently wash his back, "But you could have brought him back here. Both of you. Home is the safest place."

His lips pull into a pout as he glares at the wall and falls silent, "Do we actually have to wait till we're healed?"

"How smart is it to go back out there not healed?"

"I've been out with way worse."

"That does not inspire confidence." She shakes her head. How could she better explain this? "Would you want Harry to turn around and get back out there like he is now?"

T's silent for so long she nearly breaks, but then, "No. No I wouldn't." He frowns, "This is so fucking dumb."

Her brow furrows, "What's dumb?"

"You guys weren't worried before I fucked up-"

"Yes. We. Were." Uma snaps before she takes a step away, not trusting herself to remain gentle. How bad had she fucked up? He never thought they worried about him, Deez thought they didn't care about her! What had she done? How bad had she hurt these two?

"I used to be able to dip for weeks before." He frowns.

"I understood that you hung out with the other gang." She says through a clenched jaw, "That you had other people you helped."

"I still have other people I look out for. And shit I need to do."

"You joined our family T." Uma reminds him, "Like I've always wanted you to do. You joined this family and that means sharing the burdens and the bounties. Hell or highwater, we look out for each other." She sighs as she pops her hip and rests a hand on it, "You're so good at looking out for others, but you snap at us when we look out for you."

T glances over his shoulder before he turns back, dropping his head to his arms with a groan. "I'm sorry for not appreciating the concern- I just- Fuck. Whatever, you're right, it isn't fair…"

She frowns before she rests a hand on T's shoulder and walks around the chair, "T, this isn't a whatever situation. I want to hear what you're thinking. I do care about fair, but I care about you more."

"I hate being a hypocrite. I highly doubt you do. And I feel like this is a whatever situation." He mumbles into his arms.

"T." She shakes her head before she presses her lips to the top of his head, "I do want to know what you're thinking. Because I love you. I'm sorry you ever believed we didn't care enough about you to worry." Heat pricks her eyes, "I- I know it's mostly my fault. I was always in the chip shop, always working-"

T looks up with a frown. "Stop. Just stop. I think I misspoke. I didn't mean- I meant I didn't give you a reason to worry before the whole… Incident. I know you cared. I mean, maybe didn't understand how much, and might have misplaced the why. It's not your fault. There's just something wrong with me, not you. Not D or Gil or- Well there might be something wrong with Hook, but-"

She snorts before she shakes her head, "But you're so wrong." She rests her other hand on T's head, letting strands of the soft red hair slip through her fingers as she watches him, "I was always worried about you being out there alone. Worried about who you were fighting off and how hurt you were. I worried over if you were eating enough." She chuckles, "Why do you think I always had a huge bag of food every night you showed up? It's because I always had a big bag of food for you, even when you didn't show up. And when I realized you slept on the ship, when I knew you must have felt safe enough here to actually sleep. T, I fucking loved it." She smiles, "And so what if you're a bit different? How does that change anything about who you are? About who either of you are?"

T drops his head and the silence stretched painfully between them.

Uma's brow furrows. This silence was different. It was too silent. She looks him over before she realizes his back wasn't moving with breaths, "T? Why are you holding your breath?"

"Holding my-" He starts, sounding as if he were confused before it seems to register and he takes a deep breath. "Dunno." He shrugs. "I didn't realize I was…"

"Ah," She frowns as she slowly moves her fingers through his hair, lightly finger-combing it as she waits for him to find his voice again. She closes her eyes when she notices him doing it again, "Breath Problem Child."

"Sorry." T shakes his head before he takes another deep breath. "My bad…" He sighs before he tilts his head to rest on his arms again staring blankly at her corset. "I just- It's- I-" He frowns. "It doesn't matter… You're right. I'm sorry I never noticed… It's really fucked up."

"It's not fucked up T." She cups his chin, "I never told you. Never even thought to. But I'm telling you now. Me caring about you, worrying about you, has nothing to do with what happened before you joined my family. It's always been there. Since you bandaged Gil and Shrimpy up- The only difference is now you know, and now you have to face it "

"It was easier before." T frowns as he looks away from her. "I- I never meant for it to happen. I just- You guys shouldn't have to, want to, do any of that. It's just- It was the only thing she ever asked for- And telling her stories about you guys was the only thing that ever got her to smile… I just-" He bites his lip, "Doesn't matter, my bad. For not seeing it, or ignoring it, or just being willfully oblivious to it…"

"You know, according to the Isle we never should've cared about anyone," She shrugs. "Personally, I think our family got it right."

"Not arguing that you guys are right." T sighs, "We both were drawn to the way you guys ignored the shit outta that unspoken rule."

"When I say our family, I mean you and Faustina too. You just have to accept that we care about you the same way you care about us. Don't worry, despite my Kraken temperament, I can be a patient person."

"But wh-" He snaps his mouth shut. "Heard."

"What were you going to say?" Uma lifts her brow. "I promise I do want to know what you're thinking. In private, away from the crew, everyone gets to have a voice in my family."

"I- It's stupid." T frowns. "Can we just drop it, please? It doesn't matter why, if you're saying you do, I know you do."

"Okay," She sighs, "But, I never want you to be afraid to talk to me." She already had to deal with Deez sometimes shutting down. She didn't think she could deal with both of them being unwilling to share their thoughts with her.

She hadn't missed the why though. It hurt. Had he always felt that way? Had he always questioned why they gravitated towards him? Why they wanted him to stick around? Why they loved him?

Or was this new? She frowns. She'd never thought of T as insecure or had thought for a moment that he doubted himself. Not with how cocky and bossy he could be. But was it really just a cover? Just an act? Or did this stem from what happened between him and his sick excuse for a father?

He snorts "I'm not afraid to talk to you. I just don't want to be an ass hole." He glances up at her with a frown. "Or seem ungrateful. I appreciate you guys, love all of you."

"You're not ungrateful T, I just don't think you know what to do with us. And so we're on the same page, I've never doubted your love for us- So much as I also didn't understand where it had come from." She chuckles, "Where the fuck someone like you had come from. Why you were willing to sacrifice so much for people you never even talked to." She bites her lip. "But that was how I felt a long time ago. Now I'm just grateful to have you. Grateful you joined my family. I know you're not big on claiming." She drops her hand to his left arm and pulls it away from the chair gently, running her hands down it before she traces the scar. "But I'm glad you let us claim you."

T lifts his head as his green eyes, so different from Faustina's, study her face with a small frown before he drops them to the scar. "After everything that happened… " He trails off, "After everything you've, all of you've done- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever thought you guys did it out of pity or a sense of debt or anything else besides the fact you all care. You're right, the why or how's and but's don't really matter. You've all gone above and beyond what I deserved, especially after I ignored the shit outta you like an ass hole. I'm- We're lucky to have such an understanding family."

She smiles as she kisses his forehead. "We're all lucky to have each other." She squeezes his hand before she lets it go and walks behind him again, gently pressing her hand to his back until his chin rests on his folded arms.

She was overjoyed at the conversation, but she really needed to finish dressing his wounds. It wasn't perfect, but it was progress.

After all, wasn't that his favorite advice?

Progress, not perfection.

* * *

**Sup Fam?**

**Poor D is struggling like a mother fucker with that tumbler, while Gil is plowing through them like a beast. On that note. JFC lock picking is hard as fuck. Still better than homework though...**

**So, what do you think when it comes to T helping his family? Motivating or sadistic? OR maybe a mix of both?**

**That entrance though. T can be such a twat, leaving poor Harry to deal with that shit on his own. And Harry? Seriously? Trying to lie to the family? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Someone's definitely picking up on some bad habits.**

**Ugh. Deez doesn't catch a break in this one. It was cruel sending her to go get T. Do you agree with the family being so protective of her? Or do you think D could handle the conversation? **

**Oooh, Gil really isn't pleased with Pretty Boy and Problem Child. Then again, hearing that they killed thirty people in two days? Especially with him being as close to a pacifist as you can be on the isle... Ugh. Not fun. Any thoughts on what Harry and T have set out to do? Are doing?**

**And right back to them, well Gil, being protective of the Baby Girl. Think that's gonna bite them in the ass later?**

**That second scene tho... Did it leave you feeling just as confused as Uma was at the beginning of it? **

**Were you surprised by the fact that T just rolled with her orders to undress? And didn't argue when she stated she was going on the next run? **

**LoLz Uma being a dentist. But T's answer tho. Made sense after the hangout right? At least T can learn a lesson. A hard-earned lesson. A painful lesson. But a lesson none the less, which let's be honest kinda hard for him. He loathes Harry helping, let alone Uma. Ugh. Sucks to suck, but so do double standards.**

**Ooof poor Umes tho. T got her right in the feels with that one. Accidently or not, that was definitely a blow.**

**Was that conversation hurt to read as much as it did to write? **

**We'd love to know.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**

**Side note. **

**Not sure how many of you read these, but we're still doing the covid isle chats if any of you are interested. It's awkward. It's entertaining. And it's a nice place to chill (in some people's opinions) in our small community we're building.**

**If you are interested, hit us up Fridays 5pm EST at Dark and Twisted Sisters on facebook. We'd love to hear from you. Or answer questions. Or whatever. **


	71. Progress

He hated this. Hated the fact that this was happening. Hated the fact he flinched every time Harry touched him.

Faustina didn't. At least not when it was the family touching her. What type of bullshit was that?

Why? Why was he so okay with touching Harry? But then the minute Harry touched him, he tensed and winced. It was so frustrating.

Today sucked.

He'd always viewed himself as a fair person. For the most part a sincere one. A caring one. But today? Today had been a day of self-reflection. And he wasn't liking what he was discovering.

He was such a blind fucking hypocrite.

He didn't even know actions could be hypocritical, but he'd somehow managed to pull it off. It fucking sucked. It fucking hurt. And it was fucking aggravating.

He knew he needed to get over this. That it was dangerous and stupid as fuck not to. That it had nearly gotten him killed. Captured twice on the same fucking day.

He knew Harry wouldn't hurt him. Fluster, confuse and embarrass him, sure, but never hurt.

Yet here he was, glaring from the corner he'd backed himself into.

He wasn't even sure why the light touches he _knew _had been coming were bothering him so much.

"Hey now, it be ah bein' okay." Harry holds his hands up, "Be ah takin' ah breath."

"Bite me." He snaps.

"That don'nah be soundin' like light touchin'" Harry points out with a small smile, "But if ya be insistin'." He shrugs, but notably doesn't move or lower his hands.

"This is fucking stupid." He growls as he runs a hand through his hair in agitation. "Can't we just work on my reflexes instead?" God let that not have been as whiny as it sounded.

Harry bites his lip, "If that really be what ya be ah wantin'." He slowly offers as he takes a small step closer, "But T, we both be ah knowin' this were'nah gonna be easy."

He crosses his arms as he looks away. "Yeah, I fuckin' see that."

"We can be ah failin' as many times as it be ah takin' ta get it right."

He can feel his jaw tighten as he clenches his teeth. How the fuck had this even happened? When the fuck did it start? He remembered so much- But he couldn't remember that? He growls in annoyance as he shoves his hand through his hair again. He knew on a level Harry was right. Knew that running around on the isle, especially with the shit they were doing, that it was dangerous. He takes a deep breath before he slaps his hand to his face and drags it down with a resigned groan. "How the fuck is being touched supposed to reverse me freezing by being touched. It's fuckin' stupid."

"How did Deez be ah gettin' o'er her fear o' the water?" Harry shrugs, "I know it ain'nah bein' the same, but it be workin' for one, we can be ah hopin' it be workin' for the other."

He lets his head fall back as he glares at the ceiling. Damn it. He scowls before he turns back to Harry. "I loathe the fact you're right."

"Aye, I can be ah livin' with that." Harry smiles at him before he takes the last few steps separating them, "I can be ah livin' with ah lot o' things if it be ah meanin' ya can be ah beatin' this."

He takes a deep breath even as he steps away, the wood pressing against his back.

"I ain'nah gonna touch ya 'til ya be ah gettin' calm again." Harry reminds him, still keeping his hands at eye level. "Ya be rememberin'? Ya gotta be full calm."

He sighs as he drops his head, closing his eyes as he focuses on his breathing. On how rapid his heart was pounding against his chest. This was so fucking stupid. He could take a hit for days. He could touch others with no problem. What the fuck was his hold up with this? He wipes his hands on his pants when he feels them slick with sweat.

When had he become such a hypocrite? Once his heartbeat returns to a steady pace he looks up. "I'm good."

Harry nods before he slowly moves one hand, hooking his hand with a single finger. With the other hand he trails a finger across his arm.

Every flinch makes Harry pause. And there were a lot of them. At one point he couldn't even tell if he was flinching from the contact, or in frustration with himself.

"It be okay, we already be ah holdin' out longer." Harry whispers before he feels hands on his shoulders.

He frowns, this was fucking stupid. Why couldn't he just fucking relax? What the fuck? He thought he'd gotten better with this.

"T?" Harry's concern breaks through his self-loathing.

He looks up meeting pale blue eyes. "Sup?"

"Do you trust me?" Harry asks.

No hurt. No anger. No betrayal. Just a question.

"Yeah." He tilts his head to the side. He did right?

Harry smiles before he sweeps him off his feet, "Aye," He pecks a quick kiss to his temple, "cause I be ah thinkin' I be ah seein' the problem."

"Kay, couple of things. The first of which is put me down. Two, what the fuck are you thinking? Your chest is cut up as shit-"

"Shh, I be ah forgettin' 'til I be ah pickin' ya up, best ta just be ah gettin' me point across first."

He looks up at him with a frown, "Great, what the fuck is it?"

"If I be ah holdin' ya like this-" Harry's arms and chest suddenly tense around him, "-and be ah sayin' I were relaxed would ya be ah believin' me?"

He tilts his head to the side. "No?"

"Oh good, it ain'nah just bein' me then." Harry grins before he sits down in the middle of the floor with a grimace, "Cause that be what ya be ah doin'."

He rolls his eyes, "I'm always like this."

"I be thinkin' that may be ah bein' the problem."

He scowls. "I'm fuckin' trying."

"I be ah knowin' T." Harry winces as he adjusts, "But what can yours truly be ah doin' ta be ah helpin' ya loosen up?"

"Can you not?" He glares. "Just let me go before you open something back up."

"Shh." Harry rolls his eyes, "Just be ah answerin' me."

Great. He'd never really thought about how to relax before. He was sure he'd relaxed at some point though. But how? When? And why? He looks up and stares blankly at the ceiling. He'd relaxed when he found out Harry was okay, but that wasn't ever something he wanted to replicate. He narrows his eyes.

He's taken off guard when Harry's lips are on his. He tenses at the sudden contact, the familiar scent of clove filling his nose before he kisses him back. He blinks. When the fuck had that become a reflex? He pulls back as he looks at Harry.

"I be ah takin' ah chance on that," Harry admits before a slow, mischievous grin takes over his lips, "But ya did be ah relaxin' ah wee bit."

He blushes, as he looks away. "No I didn't."

"Ya really gonna be ah actin' ah brat 'bout this?" Harry chuckles.

"Oh, fuckin' bite me." He snaps before he jumps at the slight sting on his shoulder. He turns back just in time to see Harry's grin backing away, "You- you bit me! You ass!"

"Ya only be ah havin' yerself ta be ah blamin' here." Harry shakes his head, "I be ah thinkin' I be ah very bad pirate for not takin' ya up on the offer the last gillion times ya be ah offerin'."

"Gillion isn't a number." T huffs, "And they weren't offers."

"Well, ya be ah _sayin' _it so many times I don'nah be ah havin' ah number for it." Harry chuckles.

He rolls his eyes, "Who's the brat now."

"That ah be you." Harry smiles before he snaps his teeth together.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." He shakes his head. "But between the two of us, it's definitely you."

"Well ya be ah wantin' to know somethin'?" Harry accents each word with a head tilt and bob, thoroughly challenging him.

He looks up, unable to help his curiosity.

He watches as Harry picks up one of his hands and lets it fall.

"Okay?"

Harry chuckles before he does it again, "I think I be ah figurin' out yer happy place."

He tilts his head to the side, before his eyes narrow at his arm. "Huh."

"Kissin' an' banterin'... Huh indeed."

"It had nothing to do with kissing." He grumbles ignoring the way his ears burn. Right?

"Well that be ah bein' too bad." Harry sighs, "I were lookin' forward ta that."

"Of course you were." He rolls his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Aye." Harry slowly shakes his head, "Guess I be ah havin' ta be askin' for 'em as yer punishment."

"Punishment?" He tilts his head to the side, "For what?"

"I knew ya be ah forgettin' that." Harry chuckles, "Ya be rememberin' when ya be ah takin' off without me and I be ah havin' ta come find ya?"

He stiffens, "Oh yeah…"

"Aye." Harry nods, "Ya did'nah be ah tellin' me what it should be ah bein', so now I be ah choosin'."

He frowns, "Seriously?" He tilts his head to the side.

A wicked grin lights up Harry's face, "Aye. Ya be ah havin' ta be kissin' me, anytime I be ah-" He taps a finger to his lips.

"Tch," He scoffs. That wasn't a real punishment. Real punishments were painful. Not embarrassing. This was straight extortion.

Harry clears his throat, "I believe I be ah doin' it."

"So I noticed." He rolls his eyes before he leans up and pecks his lips quickly. "There, happy?"

"Aye." Harry chuckles as he holds him closer and starts rubbing his arm again.

He drops his eyes to his arm, watching Harry's hand curiously. When the fuck had he started doing that? And why hadn't he noticed? He tilts his head to the side.

"How that be fer ah experiment?" Harry chuckles when he looks back up.

He opens his mouth before he shuts it, "A clever one I guess…"

"I be ah havin' clever moments." Harry grins before he taps his lips.

"Shame they're so rare." He teases as he leans up to give him another kiss.

"Says you." Harry snickers against T's lips. He deepens the kiss briefly before pulling away, "But I be ah feelin' pretty damn clever right now."

"I said they were rare- Not impossible."

"Shh." Harry shakes his head, "Ya be ah ruinin' me rare moment."

"Kinda my thing- Your head's big enough as it is without compliments."

"But ya can'nah be arguin' me results."

He sighs in defeat before he leans up and kisses Harry's neck. "Rare."

"Ya can'nah just be givin' me this, can ya?"

"I refuse." He chuckles into the crook of Harry's neck before he leans his head against his shoulder and sighs as tries to pull away. He frowns when he can't do more than move away from Harry's shoulder.

"It be ah takin' time." Harry whispers before he feels lips press against the top of his head.

"I know," He sighs in disappointment. "Nothing is ever that easy," he pouts as his head falls back.

But still, it didn't make it any less frustrating. He frowns, biting his lip before he leans his head back against Harry's shoulder. Racking his brain for when this started. He had to be missing something, right? But he couldn't come up with jack shit. He tilts his head to the side as his eyes narrow. Which only left a few possibilities.

"Ya ain'nah relaxin' no more." Harry's brow furrows, "What ya be thinkin'?"

He frowns, "I just-" He chews his lip. "I'm not sure." He sighs, "But- I think this started before I existed…"

"Which be ah meanin' I be needin' ta be ah doin' this with you an' Faustina?"

He sighs, "Story of your life right?"

"Did ya be ah hearin' ah complaint in me voice?" Harry chuckles as he shakes his head, "Ya better not ah been, cause there were'nah one."

He looks up to study Harry with a frown, "Seriously? How are you not annoyed as fuck with it? You have enough shit to deal with without adding our fucking problems to your list. All of you are already doing more than enough for us, especially you. I almost got you fuckin' ki-"

"Ya be gettin' fuckin' silly." Harry interrupts with a finger to his lips, "I be lovin' ya, both you an' Faustina. I don'nah be needin' ta be understandin' the whole situation ta be ah knowin' it. Sure, it be ah little hard ta be ah wrappin' me mind around at times, but I be ah lovin' all o' it." He kisses his forehead, "An' when ya be ah lovin' someone, ya don'nah be wantin' them ta be facin' their problems alone. I would think ya be knowin' that, Mr. I can'nah be ah lettin' none I be ah carin' for be facin' shit on their own."

He hangs his head back. Jesus fucking christ. He groans. Yet another tick in the hypocrite box. Wonderful. Why? When did he get his head this far up his own ass? Always. That was the obvious answer. Why the fuck did he ever think he was fair? How obnoxious was he really?

Harry's chuckle draws him back.

"Don'nah be lookin' so serious." Harry teases as he nuzzles against his hair, "It be ah lesson we all be ah havin' ta learn. You an' Deez still be ah learnin' it."

He takes a deep breath before he lets it out in a huff. "I'll add it to the list."

Harry chuckles again, "For someone who be ah likin' ta learn, ya sure be ah gettin' huffy o'er it."

"It's turned into a long list." He grumbles.

"Oh has it now?" Harry teases before he yawns.

"Yeah, and most of it's fucking social."

"Sounds like it be ah good thing ya be ah havin' ah family ta be ah helpin' ya."

T reaches up and pats his cheek, not sure if Harry was being ironic or not. If it weren't for the family he wouldn't be having to learn it in the first place. "You sound tired. And, we made progress," Not a lot, but some. "You should go head up to your room and crash. You need to heal."

"Don'nah be sellin' yerself short." Harry winks down at him, "I be feeling like we be accomplishin' loads." He taps a finger to his lips.

He shakes his head in amusement before he tilts his head up and kisses him, nipping his lip.

Harry chuckles before he yawns widely. "Ah man, now ya be ah mentioning it, I do be ah feelin' tired." He grins as he snuggles against him, "I don'nah even be thinkin' I can be ah makin' it back ta the cabin."

Before he can argue he finds himself laying on the floor with Harry's arms wrapped around him.

"Hook, I doubt sleepin' on the floor is the best thing for your injuries." He sighs. "So find some damn energy and go to your room or at the very least move to the nest."

"I be ah hearin' hammock?"

"Sure, that too."

"Well then, I just be ah takin' me things an' goin' ta me hammock." Harry grunts as he slowly stands with him in his arms.

"I am not a thing Hook."

"Me apologies." Harry chuckles before his smile widens.

"That means down, Hook."

"Why? I be ah sayin' sorry for ah callin' ya ah thing." Harry explains as he works to open the door, "An' 'sides, ya be ah finally admittin' ya be mine."

"So? And lots of reasons, most important of which is you're fucking injured, and I'll kill you if you try carrying me across deck."

Harry beams at him, obviously forgetting about the door, "Ya really ain'nah gonna be ah tryin' ta take it back?"

"No, pretty sure I'll kill you."

"Aye, I be ah knowin' that," Harry rolls his eyes before he sighs, "Ya be ah doin' this ah' purpose just ta be ah gettin' ah rise outta me."

He frowns as his head tilts to the side. "It is fun getting a rise outta you."

Harry narrows his eyes, "So, ya be ah knowin' ya be mine then?"

"Aren't we all supposed to be each others' or something like that?"

"Ah-Aye." Harry nods, "We all do be ah bein' belongin' ta each other." He smiles, "So-" He sets him down gently on his feet, "All kiddin' be ah'side, ya be ah wantin' some time ta yerself?"

He nods, "No offense, but I'm not tired."

"Ya ain'nah be offendin' me none. I be ah gettin' it. Ya be like the Sweet Boy and Baby Girl, needin' space when ya be ah needin' it." He snaps fingers from both hands, "Yet another example o' how I can be ah learnin' and listenin'." He grins.

He rolls his eyes, but can't help his smile. He unlocks the door before he carefully pushes Harry out of his room, wary of his injuries. "Night Hook."

"Night Love."

He shuts the door on Harry's face before he presses his back to it and slides to the floor. He pulls his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them before he props his chin on his knees.

He lets out a long-suffering sigh.

He had so much to work on if he was ever going to fit in with the other four. So much to learn. It was fucking overwhelming.

* * *

**S'up Fam! **

**So, looks like they are making some progress.**

**Side note, if you're confused, T always flinches. We wrote about it a lot when this book started but It seemed redundant to say it every time someone touches him, mainly the family since why would anyone else on that shit heap do that, ignores the wincing flinch. So yeah, if that took you off guard or confused you- Please let us know. It'll be important for when we're writing our original story. **

**That being said…**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**T's right back to that self-loathing, but at least it's a more helpful version of it, if there is such a thing…**

**Harry was super sweet and patient in this chapter, not that he isn't usually. It's just not usually so overt. **

**What did you think of their interaction?**

**Oh and that punishment? I know that some of you have been waiting for it. **

**Which side of the fence are you on? **

**Extortion or Penalty?**

**Either way hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.**

**Looking forward to seeing you guys on Friday. **

**Oh! and for anyone who's interested, we have some boss ass fan art made by Dobby, Wolf Girl and myself of Siren's Song (Uma's sword), and the crew's tattoos on our Facebook page.**

**If your interested hit us up on Facebook, DarkandTwistedSisters **

**We're going to be posting updates and when it rolls around to it, pics of the dresses.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	72. Bait

**Hey Descendants,**

**Sorry this is a little later than I've been aiming for, but hey, since you're reading this I obvi overcame my case of the shinys.**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to leave us a hey to let us know you were here. :)**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

He frowns as he stares at the door to the Captain quarters.

Uma wasn't going to be thrilled by any stretch of the definition but…

He had shit he needed to do. And he wasn't as injured as Harry. He frowns, hands fisting in his pockets as pain shoots through him. Harry. The image of him lying motionless on the floor of that basement still made him nauseous. How the fuck hadn't he noticed his condition sooner? He could've gotten him killed. He hated this. Hated that feeling. Hated the responsibility that weighed on him.

So this time, he was going to try something different.

This time he was going to ask for Deez to come with him.

He knew Deez wanted to go out. Get some pictures, and stories to go with them. Knew that she wanted to go check in on Dizzy. Wanted to get off the ship. And as amusing as it was, she was a better pack mule than Gil- Who he still wanted to make sure got a hammer.

The trouble was just going to be getting the three to agree with it.

He takes a deep breath before he lets it out and slips into the room. He smirks as he makes it to a chair silently, and manages to perch on it without so much as one of the Sea Four looking up.

"Hey T," Deez calls out without looking up from her workbook.

"Oh come the fuck on!" He throws his hands out in exasperation. "How?"

"Dunno." Deez giggles as she looks up, "I just do."

"Hood." Uma hums, not looking up from the book she was looking through.

He glares at both of them before he huffs and drops his hood. "That's a bullshit answer and you know it." He grumbles petulantly.

"Yeah, I know." Deez frowns, closing her eyes before she hangs her head.

"Whatever…" T sighs.

"What's up with you T?" Gil asks as he looks up from whatever he was carving.

"Aye, it be ah bein' pretty early for ya ta be gracin' us with yer presence." Harry snorts, "Not that ya be ah hearin' me complainin'."

"But the 'tude makes sense." Uma smiles as she snorts.

"And here I thought I was being pleasant." He grins.

Uma eyes him before she shrugs, "I could see this being pleasant if ya just rolled out of the blankets."

He grins wider. He hadn't slept for jack shit last night. Every time he thought about closing his eyes all he could see was Harry sprawled out. Or the kids that were still getting hurt because some of the scum were still walking the streets. Or think about how the others had reacted when Harry originally brought him home. Or- He shakes his head. There had been a lot keeping him up.

"Yensid dropped off books for you and Faustina." Deez points out as she pushes herself off the floor, "I think he's excited to help her out with chemistry. He and Carlos loved all kinds of science."

"Cool." He smirks. "Bet I can get her to make some smoke bombs…" Or like, real ones. Or like poisonous gas...

"Carlos taught us how to make those." Deez claps lightly, "That was a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah," He smiles, he remembered Evie freaking out over the small stain that ended up on her skirt. "outta hair dye right?"

"All kinds of chemicals at the Curl up and Dye." Deez narrows her eyes thoughtfully, "But yeah, mostly hair dye." She frowns as she looks at her notebook on the table.

"So…" Uma looks up from her book to look at him. "What do we owe this visit?"

"Well, I know Hook's outta commission for a bit- And Deez had some shit she wanted to do on the isle, so… Can we go out?"

Uma groans as Deez's eyes widen and she rushes over, throwing her pale arms around her middle and knocking the book from her hand in the process.

"Please Uma! Please!" Deez begs.

Uma frowns as she looks between him on the back of a chair and Deez around her waist, "I-"

"Oi, out for a few days an ya already be ah replacin' me?" Harry slaps a hand over his chest with a wince, "Ouch mate."

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" He offers, hiding his amusement. "But talk ta me again when ya can be extra without the flinching."

"Baby Girl, give me a sec, and let me breathe." Uma rests her hands on Deez's head.

"Sorry." Deez takes a step back, pulling her arms behind her back, "I just, I miss Dizzy. And I need more pictures before I can send the notebook. And I need to make more glass to give the goblins."

"Right?" He grins. "I know it's been bothering you that we haven't gotten a chance to go out and get your shit done. And it's been like a week since I checked up on Diz or Freddie..."

Deez bites her bottom lip as she turns back to Uma, "Please?"

"Can I come too?" Gil asks with a frown.

He frowns, "I don't think that's the best idea." He'd wanted to work with Deez on her fear without eating his teeth in the process.

"If we're allowed to go, didn't Uma say you and Harry had to work on sailing practice today?" Deez tilts her head to the side.

Uma takes a deep breath before she lets it out. "I wanted us all to work on sailing today."

"Pass." He holds up his hand. "I'll learn when she's actually sailing."

Deez closes her eyes, "I want to learn Uma, I do. But, right now- I just, it's just-"

"I think it's more important for her to get that shit out to the Dragon Tamer, don't you? It's been like two weeks since me and Hook talked to them. I'm sure he's biting at the bit for pictures… Mal's a good artist, but fuck knows she never paid attention to a quarter of the people D writes about."

Uma frowns as she watches Deez.

"Besides, when was the last time Baby Girl got to stretch her legs on land? Like a few weeks ago? C'mon Umes, I'll keep her to the shadows."

"Ya know T-" Uma shakes her head as she looks over to him, "It's not just where she is that's concerning me right now. I fuckin' know how you are with unfinished projects."

"Eh." He waves her off.

"You can use that 'eh' for bait, I'm not biting." Uma shakes her head.

"I don't think Krakens are stupid enough to fall for bait Uma." He grins at her. "But, c'mon, she has shit she's gotta do and Hook's out for at least another few days. I can't sit on the ship that long- I'll start doing stupid shit."

"Uma, please?" Deez slowly reaches out to hug Uma again, "We'll keep each other safe and out of trouble, and Gil can come pick us up tomorrow night at the cove."

"Please." He grins wider.

"Ya two ah keepin' each other outta trouble be about ah funny as Senior be ah thinkin' he be" Harry glares as he crosses his arms over his chest.

He opens his mouth before he thinks better about defending the god. "Hey," He frowns, "I've always kept her outta trouble, ya ass. X marks the spot, remember?" He sticks his tongue out. "It's not like we're gonna go play a game. We're just gonna go get her shit done."

"Please Uma. This way you three can work on actually learning the sailing stuff, and I won't get in the way."

"Besides, don't ya want D to keep up her rapport with the Goblins?" He blinks innocently.

"Okay you two, knock it off with yer fucking guppy eyes." Uma rolls her eyes.

"Why? Is it working?" He asks with a Cheshire grin.

Uma glares at him before she smiles and turns to Gil, "What do you think Sweet Boy? You're being awful quiet."

Gil takes a deep breath before he sighs. "I don't like it… I thought Deez was s'posed to stay hidden?"

"I'll be hidden." Deez frowns as she turns to him, "I'll wear T garb like I always do."

"Yeah, but then whoever you talk to will know." Gil frowns.

"And that's where I come in," T shrugs, "I'm familiar enough with all her followers and can keep her within earshot to get the stories without ya know, getting the stories. Except Diz…"

"And we don't even need to really talk to people." Deez turns to Uma, "It's just, my writing is more authentic when I write what I see."

"And, it's been a minute since it's just been the two of us chillin'. You can share her a couple o' days." He adds.

"We're a family T. We always share-"

"Then it's a yes then?"

"I was going to say some of us just never want to join in." Uma finishes with a glare as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"C'mon Kraken." He groans, "Just let her out to play for a few days."

"T! That's not-" Uma shakes her head at him before she turns to Deez, "That's not what this is. You know that right? This ship isn't a cage."

"It's not a cage Uma. It's home." Deez quickly agrees before she drops her eyes, "But I miss things, sometimes… Like being able to come and go on my own. And Dizzy. And Freddie and Cecilia. But, it doesn't mean I love you guys any less though, does it?"

"No. It doesn't-" Gil huffs as he looks between Deez and him, "It's just 'til tomorrow night right?"

"On our room." He swears. "I'll have her at the cove by nine."

Deez glares at him, "We'll have each other at the cove by nine."

"Sure. That." He waves her off dismissively. "We need to work on her shit too... " He frowns before he looks at Uma. "Can we bring Dizzy back to the ship?"

"Can we not take her to the cove?"

"Why not?" He lifts a brow. "I figured if we're gonna be there, they might as well join us and we could have some fun with her. She's lonely as fuck."

Deez glares at him.

"We have two days Deez, unknot the tunic." He grins, "Besides, I'm pretty sure tomorrows a barge day and I could use your help findin' metals for Gil's hammer. Two birds one stone. You can whip up your stories send em off to the prince, and help out Gil."

Deez blinks before she grins, "Oh yeah. I forgot that was tomorrow-" Her eyes widen before she dashes over to the table and flips through the notebook, "I forgot that was tomorrow and I wanted to get this sent!"

Uma hangs her head back and groans before she turns to Harry, "Got anything to add Pretty Boy?"

Harry's eyes follow Deez as she runs around the room, pulling out what bits of glass and metals she'd been working with before Gil stands up and walks over to pick her up. "Deez, breathe. I promise either way we'll get you to the barge tomorrow."

Harry sighs before he turns to Uma, "It be ah soundin' like the best plan, ta be honest. Deez do be ah needin' ta be ah gettin' that done. We all be agreein' it be important, even if we ain'nah ever gettin' outta here. An' it be ah bein' our dream ta be really learnin' ta sail."

He gestures to Deez who was struggling to get away from Gil, "B'sides look how happy she is, are you really gonna say no to that face?" He grins widely.

Uma grumbles under her breath. All he manages to catch is something about payback and guppy eyes.

"So, what'cha say Cap'n?" He does his best to hide his smirk.

Uma narrows her dark eyes at him before she stomps over to him, "T, I swear to any gods listening an' on my damn ship if you pull her into this list hunting-"

"Why the fuck-" He shuts his mouth. "Heard. Is that your only problem?"

"Unfinished projects and you don't mix well, T." Uma snaps in a whisper.

"I wouldn't do that." He frowns, "I just need to focus on something else so I don't go fucking nuts waitin' on Hook ta heal. Calm your tentacles." He tugs on one of her braids gently.

Uma shakes her head slowly before her lips crack into the barest hint of a smile, "Promise?"

"On my room-" He assures her. "I'll put myself on ship lockdown and sleep in here for a month. I ain't tryin' ta drag her into that shit, I swear."

"And we're all hanging out at the cove tomorrow?" Uma adds, "Before nine?"

"If that's cool with you…" He tilts his head to the side, "Didn't answer if it was cool if the mini-E can tag along."

"Of course it is. I've been jealous of Gil and Deez getting pampered, so if she wants to hang out with us a bit, I'd love that."

He smiles, before he jumps off his chair. "Thanks." He nods to Deez, "Get your shit, we're headin' out in five."

"You said yes?" Deez blinks.

"Like you couldn't hear." Uma smiles at her, before she walks over and stands on her toes to kiss her forehead. "Ya can be lettin' her go now, Sweet Boy."

"But first-" Deez turns and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck

Gil smiles as he kisses her back. His golden-brown eyes shining with something he couldn't quite place as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Make sure T stays outta trouble." Gil brushes his lips against her.

"I can't keep the letter T out of the word trouble, it belongs there." Deez grins mischievously.

He snorts, leaving the two to their goodbye before he walks over to Harry and nudges his shoulder. "Try not to do anything stupid while we're out."

"Aye, same be ah goin' for ya an' our Treasure." Harry shakes his head before he looks back to Gil and Deez, "I be ah gettin' one o' those?"

"Has hell frozen over?"

Harry shrugs, "Maybe?" He taps his grinning lips with a finger.

He rolls his eyes before he leans over and kisses him. "Stupidest punishment ever." He whispers against his lips.

"Maybe ta you, but I be ah gettin' kisses more than ever, so I be ah feelin' like I be ah winnin'."

He rolls his eyes before he ruffles Harry's hair rougher than was probably necessary. "I'll keep 'er safe and outta sight."

"I know." Harry nods, "Ya always be ah havin' ah soft spot for her."

He holds his fingers to Harry's lips. That was an understatement. He had several soft spots in this room but he had always been softest with Deez. "Ssh, she might hear you."

"Too busy assurin' Gil and Uma I'm not stupid enough to do something stupid."

"She says, chiming in on the conversation." He rolls his eyes but doesn't bother to hide his smile. He drops his finger from Harry's lips. "Try to make sure you all get some sleep tonight." He knew they probably wouldn't. Even he wasn't sure how long it'd been since he and Deez had left the ship to go to more than the cove. Definitely weeks if not months.

Harry frowns as he looks Gil and Uma over. "We might be ah dosin' ta' night." He admits before he claims his chin, "But it don'nah be ah meanin' we don'nah be trustin' ya. Just that we be ah havin' ah hard time sleepin' without knowin' where both ya be."

He nods solemnly. He appreciated the words. The reminder. But after experiencing things from the other side of the coin, he finally understood.

He still wasn't sure why. Maybe never would. A part of him would probably always hate the fact it had come to it… But another part of him couldn't deny the warmth that spread through him at the thought the feelings he'd always felt for them were mutual. That despite all the times he'd fucked up- all the times he hadn't had the right words- all the times he'd made their lives more difficult, that they still loved and trusted him.

Damn it. "You guys really know how to set a bar." He sighs his hair ruffling turning into a tender caress without thought.

"Ready." Deez chirps from behind him.

"Yeah," He turns as he heads to the door. "Later."

"Woah woah woah, there ain'nah bein' no way ya can be ah bein' ready ah 'cause I ain'nah be gettin' ah hug!" Harry accuses.

He rests his hip against the cabin door, a small smile on his lips as he watches the three of them tackle Deez in a tight hug.

* * *

**My dudes,**

**I know. I know. T chapters in a row? Promise we'll get back to the others, but, it just made sense chronologically to do it this way. **

**But damn, even I found this chapter cute upon re-reading it. Can only hope ya'll feel the same.**

**Bait.**

**Hook. Line.**

**LoLz. **

**Anyways…**

**Damn talking about laying it on thick. D and T together are ruthless with their guilt game. Love it? Hate it? Excited for the pair to go out? **

**It's a shame it's so rare for them to chill. When we initially wrote this, they were supposed to spend way more time together. Teach us a lesson to write a story without making preestablished relationships between our characters. **

**I have a boner for loners and Dark has a thing to make things bright in the, no pun intended, darkness. **

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Are T tactics as fun to read as they are fun to write?**

**And the antics. What do you think those two are going to get into?**

**Think T will keep his promise?**

**That D will be able to get her stories and talk to the goblins?**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	73. What's in a Name?

**OMG!**

**Sorry guys! **

**Birthday shenanigans have been happening this week, and long story short, while I'm having a very happy birthday week and being spoiled by my awesome husband and bestie, I forgot what day it was.**

**:(**

**But here you guys go! One new chapter.**

**Don't forget to let us know you were here, we love reading messages.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

She'd never admit it to her family, unless under duress, but she'd missed walking around the Isle. Missed seeing everyone, even if she had to remain hidden and not alert them to her presence.

She happily taps her notebook hidden in the overly large pouch as she struggles to keep pace with T without her mood showing through.

She'd never hear the end of it if she started skipping.

She only had a little more work to put into the notebook before handing it off to Irk. It was some of her favorite writing. She never would have thought to use pictures, which on this side of it seemed ridiculous now. It made for an interesting piece.

"So after this we're going to the cove to practice for the rest of the nigh-" She looks up, trying to figure out the time based on the moon like Uma and Gil were teaching her. The sun was definitely still down, but it felt like it would be trying to come up soon. "Morning?"

T turns, walking backward with his hands in his pockets, "I mean, you've got everything you need right?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure the shinies I have will be enough, but Irk knows I'm good for it."

"They'll be plenty." T chuckles as he turns back around. "Though I'm sure Irk won't complain if you give 'im more."

"Irk's not much of a complainer." She chuckles.

"Nope." T nods, "He really ain't."

"So, meeting with the goblins, swimming, barge hunting, and then picking Dizzy up on our way back to the cove." Dizzy had been so excited by the invitation to the cove, and the ship.

She just hoped her Granny would let her go.

T would end up getting creative if she said no.

"Sound's right to me…" T agrees after a moment, "Speakin' of meetings with Goblins though." He turns and pulls her into an alcove. "I need you to do me a solid."

Uh oh. A solid.

After all the warnings she and T had gotten from the family? "That sounds dangerous." She half-smiles.

T rubs the back of his neck, "I just-" He sighs. "I don't need you connecting dots on this. So, I need you to promise that when we meet up with them, there'll be no eavesdropping. Intentional or otherwise."

Deez holds her hand up, "I've already connected some dots. Just so you're aware. But-" She bites her lip as she pulls her hands behind her back, "I appreciate you telling me what you need."

It was strange that her family, the family that was so adamant about telling the truth all the time, all seemed to be on the same page about keeping her in the dark about whatever was happening on the Isle.

Her only consolation about the whole thing was the fact that, for whatever reason, it seemed to make them all feel better about themselves to keep her out of it.

How could she deny them that?

T crosses his arms over his chest as he looks down at her suspiciously. "These aren't dots that need connecting D- So please, just do me and the rest of the family a solid here and shut that shit down when they pop up..."

"I wish I knew how." She rolls her eyes. Like it didn't make her life harder.

T clucks his tongue. "Fair." He shakes his head. "How bout this then-"

"I'll leave you alone." She interrupts, "I'll make sure I can't hear anything. And I'll do anything I can not to connect things."

"Thank you." T nods with a relieved sigh, "But I wasn't going to beat a dead whale- I know you won't if you say it- I was gonna say if you _need_, and I mean _really need_ anything clarified- Don't go to the others. _Please_. I try not to ask for much, so like, _please _come to me. They'll have a shit fit if they figure out you know anything about this shit, and for good reason… You're too young for this shit- But you're not an idiot either."

She bites her lip as her head tilts in concern, doing her best to not bristle at the young comment. "I know enough to not ask for more." She finally whispers, "I know you're all just trying to protect me from something that's painful and personal." She takes a slow, deep breath, "So I get it, and I'm trying to not make it any harder."

T's eyes dart around the alley before he steps closer to her and leans down to kiss her forehead. "Smart girl." He drops a hand to her head. "Always so mindful." He ruffles her hood tenderly. "You're right, as usual. Thanks for not poking. I'm pretty sure I can speak for all four of us when I say it's appreciated."

She smiles despite herself. T usually didn't treat her like a blatant child, but even he had his moments.

But when it was affectionately done, she couldn't fight the warmth in her chest. "Thank you." It felt really nice getting a compliment from him that didn't involve her abilities.

T tucks her loose hair back into her hoodie with a surprising amount of tenderness before he fluffs the hood over her face. "Of course." He nods before he tilts his chin back to the street. "Bak said to meet him a few streets from here. Irk should be with him."

She nods before she chuckles and flashes a thumb up. The hoodie she was wearing was big on T, so of course it was a massive tent on her.

T snorts. "You've gotten really good at walking in that…" He looks around before he chucks her chin, "Come on." He grins as he starts racing down an alley before he jumps back and forth up a wall.

She sighs. Last time she'd tried to keep up with him during a climbing chase she'd put her foot through a brick wall and ended up hanging upside down.

She'd won that tug of war for that picture. Mostly because she set it on fire while it was still in T's hand.

Fuck. That.

She huffs before she looks around, smiling at the uneven bricks on the next building. She runs over and starts climbing. Better to be slower than end up upside down again.

"What took you so long?" T asks when she finally makes it to the roof.

"Reminiscing." She rolls her eyes.

T snorts before he takes her by the arm and walks to the edge of the building, "It's quicker if we go this way to meet up with 'em." He looks back at her. "Think you can keep up, mini-me."

"You know I can outpace you if I was allowed to." She pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"On the roofs shorty?'

"I've gotten better at it." She shrugs, "I had to pretend to be you for a whole week."

He chuckles lowly as he nods before he takes off with no more warning.

Most of that week was a blur, now that she thought about it. She sighs before she rushes to catch up. All of Jay's advice about timing jumps plays out in her head as she flat out runs for the edge of the roof.

Wasn't there something about rolling with the landing? Ugh, she should have taken Jay up on his offer more often when she'd had the chance. She takes a deep breath before she jumps after T, hoping to mimic his fluid landing.

The instant her foot hit the ground she knew something was off. She tumbles and rolls across the top of the roof, unable to make sense of her jumbled world until a hard stop happens unexpectedly.

"Ledge." T states as he removes his foot. "Also, tuck and roll."

"Knew I forgot something." She grumbles as the world continues to spin.

T shakes his head. "Stopping is worth remembering too."

"Oh shut up." She pulls herself to her feet and immediately finds herself in T's arms, "I can walk."

T snorts. "Then prove it, Princess." He teases as he slowly releases one of her shoulders.

She growls as everything continues to spin.

"Mhmm." T chuckles as he pulls her back to his chest.

"My eyes refuse to stop spinning even though I'm not rolling anymore."

"My heart refuses to stop racing even though you didn't roll off the edge."

"It wouldn't have hurt for long." She reminds him.

"I don't care." T breathes out. "You still would've landed sprawled and stunned."

Ah.

She could tell something was off from the way he tensed behind her.

Like Harry maybe?

They hadn't talked about it, but something big must have happened for Harry to come home so injured.

It must have gotten to him if just the thought was enough to make him so tense. "Sorry."

"S'no big," T grumbles as he plops on his ass, taking her with him. "Let me know when the world stops spinnin'."

"How much farther do we have to go?" She asks as she rubs her temples.

"Two streets." T sighs, "But we'll be walkin' them, thanks."

"I'm not going to get better if you don't let me practice."

"Yeah, but we can practice on not five-story buildings."

"I thought you said pain makes lessons stick."

"Yeah, I mean, if you feel pain."

She furrows her brow, "I do feel pain."

T tilts his head back to look at the barrier, "I meant consequential pain..."

She tenses before blinks up at him and rolls out of his lap. "Feeling better." She explains as she stands up.

She didn't want to think too much about why that hurt. Like she needed another reminder that she was different.

"Heard." T follows her. "Run or streets? Your call..."

She snorts. Her call. After all that? "Let's just climb down." She turns to carefully start looking for hand and footholds.

T falters before he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Pretty sure you're the deepest… Feeler I know. I just mean physical…"

"Yeah, I know. And I do. But it's not the same as everyone else, so it's inconsequential. I get it. Moving on."

T lets out a deep sigh. "I didn't mean to diminish you or your hurt. I know you feel it more than most when you see others injured." He releases her arm before he steps up on the ledge and looks down before he jumps.

"I'm not talking about hurt feelings." She whispers before she mimics him.

"I deserved that." T breathes out as he catches her and clutches her to his chest.

"I- I wasn't trying to do something you deserved or not," She glares, "I was just trying to do what you did."

"Heard." T shakes his head as he lowers her to her feet.

She draws in a deep breath before she lets it out slowly, "I do feel physical pain you know." She explains slowly as she looks down at her hands, "I just always went with everyone thinking I didn't because it looked like it made them feel better. It's quick, cause I heal so fast, but I feel it. Healing hurts too sometimes."

T pauses as he looks down at her. He reaches out and takes her hand and traces the compass out on her flawless skin. "It was a thoughtless comment D, I'm sorry. I know you feel pain. I've heard it..."

She closes her eyes, "I think that's why it hurt. You're the only one who has. Who knows. The others, I- I didn't want them to know. I mean, they might now, I screamed when I bit myself…" She looks down at her scar free palms, "But not having scars makes it easier to forget."

"I'm sorry D." He slides his hand into hers and squeezes. "It was a dick thing to say."

She shakes her head, "It wasn't." Her eyes narrow. It really wasn't. It was what he thought. And how could she feel understood if she never took the time to explain?

But now that she was thinking about it, "It's the opposite of your situation, isn't it?" She was pristine, and he was covered in scars. His pain should be easy to see, but he kept it covered. She used to show off how indestructible she was without even meaning to. "I just, I overreacted. Sorry."

T tilts his head to the side as he studies her. "S'not…" He sighs, "Me too." He shrugs. "I shouldn't have said it, and you didn't overreact. I'm just an asshole sometimes… I didn't mean your pain isn't significant- It fuckin' shook me seeing-" He shakes his head, "I meant lingering consequences from it- If that helps to clarify anything… When something does break through your skin-" He traces another compass into her palm. "It's completely and utterly worth noting."

She frowns, "I know I'm not like everyone else T. I spend half my time pretending I am, and the other half wondering what it actually means. I know the pain I feel isn't the same-"

"That doesn't make it any less awful though- If anything it makes it more. I can't remember where every scar came from- But when you're hurt that shit is potent. I'm sure it sticks with you. And who gives a shit if you're not like everyone else? Everyone else sucks."

"You, Uma, Harry, and Gil don't suck." She frowns.

"I'm sorry for misspeaking so much-" T rubs the back of his head. "I meant…" He sighs, "You stand out, sure. But I've never viewed that as a bad thing. I don't count anyone that stood out to her as a bad thing. You… Sure you had one up on everyone, being who you are- But look what you've done with it. Look what happened because of it. No one else could've done what you've done. Anyone else would've been killed for being so soft-hearted. For believing in the best of people. Even the shitiot fuck of a king that kept us here. Who the fuck wants to blend into trash D?"

His whispered words were so passionate it floored her. She wasn't sure T had ever put this much into a conversation with her. Not without shouting being involved at least. Or trying to teach her something.

Was he trying to teach her something? It sounded like he was. She grins, "Is that a trick question?"

T tilts his head to the side before he drops her hand and turns with a snort. "I'm just trash."

"No, you're not." She chuckles, "But, you are a good friend. Thank you."

T shrugs, "If you ever start doubtin' who you are, or where you stand- Feel free to come to me. I love correcting people."

"I have seen that in you. And you're so good at it, not to inflate your ego about it." She shakes her head before she starts walking.

T's hand shoots out and stops her. "Dude." He chuckles. "Wrong way."

She sighs. "I hate this place."

"I don't know what you're talkin' bout." T squeezes her shoulder. "It's amazing to play in."

"I agree. It is a maze in which we get lost in."

"Cute." T chuckles before he lets her arm go. "Watch my six."

She smiles before she presses a finger against her cheek, "I try."

"And that's how you get away with so much shit." T snorts. "Adorable lil' monster." He teases.

"I'll take it." She shrugs before she turns to look down the alleyway.

"And I'll take the disappointment."

"How are my cuteness and adorableness disappointing?"

"Oh, it's not." T shakes his head. "I just meant I don't try jack shit to assuage it. I eat disappointment for breakfast."

"You must think people are always disappointed in you," Deez whispers as she falls into step with T, walking a little to his side and a few steps behind him.

T shrugs as he falls silent.

"We're not." She adds before they turn a corner and she catches sight of a group of goblins hanging out by a door.

T puts a hand back on her shoulder. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

She nods, "Something about gathering people-"

"Heard." T covers her ears before he lets out a low sharp whistle.

The group of goblins immediately turn to the noise before they rush over.

"Master T! It good to see you!"

"Daughter of Hades. Have shinies?"

She smiles and nods, "But I need to talk to Irk first, please."

Irk nods before he stands at attention beside her and shoos the others.

T shakes his head, "You promised not to listen, so just, ya know, go that way until you can't hear us. And Irk, do you mind staying with her until I finish this up?"

"Irk not mind watching over Daughter of Hades while we talk shinies."

T taps his foot against the uneven ground.

"Until Master T comes to claim?"

"That one." T nods before he looks to her and waves her off, "Remember you promised."

"I won't listen. Go on. Do what you gotta do." She waves him off before she turns with Irk and starts walking, "Just give me a minute of you talking about not important things first." She calls back over her shoulder.

She turns when she hears running behind her. "Wait," T holds out his bag to her, "You mind? I don't wanna ruin my shit."

She tilts her head to the side, "Of course not?" She takes the bag and throws it over her shoulder. Shutting out all the questions that started bubbling up before they could spill out of her mouth.

"Thanks," T nods before he turns her back towards the opposite direction. "Be back in like twenty." He ruffles her hood before he turns on his heel and darts back to the gaggle of Goblins.

"Irk glad to see Daughter of Hades safe and well again." Irk breaks the silence once they head down another alley.

She smiles, "It's all thanks to you and your warning."

She owed him a lot. He really took a huge risk warning her the way he had. Maleficent talked about culling the Goblins like she was proud of the way she'd nearly wiped their race out of existence. And yet, despite knowing what the woman would do without remorse, he'd still warned her, "Thank you."

"Glad to help." Irk nods before he holds up a string of her colored shards of glass, "Irk loves shinies. Envy of others."

"I'll have to make even more then." She giggles before she stops walking, realizing that she couldn't even hear a hum of chatter anymore. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her handful of twisted metal and glass, "You up to getting a notebook to the barge?"

"Irk happy to do favor for Daughter of Hades." Irk grins, "For shinies."

"Is this enough?" She asks as she holds out her treasures.

Irk's eyes brighten as he tries not to dance in place. "Shinies for Irk. Delivery for Daughter of Hades."

"Deal!" She smiles as she carefully drops the trinkets into Irk's hand.

Irk bounces on the heels of his feet, already starting to add the bobbles to his gaudy necklace. "Irk be envy to all."

"I just need to finish up one part of my letter-" She chuckles as she watches him carefully tie each item into his necklace.

"Irk wait." Irk nods, not looking up from his unappointed task. "Irk wait for Master anyway." He points to a wall. "Daughter of Hades sit?"

She nods and moves to the wall before she quickly pulls the notebook out and looks over each page, making sure the pictures were secured in place. After a moment she frowns and looks up, "Hey Irk, can I take a picture of you?"

Irk turns to her, his head tilted to the side, "Take picture of Irk?"

"Well yeah. You know how I write to the king?"

Irk nods, "Irk make delivery many times."

"Well, T and Harry talked to the Prince, and he's actually getting them, and reading them." She smiles, warm all over again.

"Exciting for Daughter of Hades." Irk grins.

"Very exciting." She nods before she turns the notebook towards him, "So, I'm going to keep sending him letters, but now I'm including pictures. I'd like to tell him about you, if you don't mind."

"Irk happy be in picture, but Irk finish shinies first?"

"Shines first." She nods before she flips to a new page and starts writing about the little Goblin hero she had, and everything he'd done for her over the years.

It wasn't fair to write about the people who didn't belong here without including the Goblins who fought so hard to do what was right, despite the risk to themselves. She'd have to get T to take pictures of all of them.

Irk bounces from one foot to another happily singing to himself. "Shinies for Irk. Shinies for Irk. All the shinies for Irk Irk Irk."

She chuckles before she takes the camera out of T's bag. Irk was just too cute to pass up this candid shot. She loved how happy her small trinkets made him. She holds the camera to her eye and snaps the shot, taking the photo before she snaps another.

"Irk no ready." Irk whines, when he looks up at the flash.

"T says the best pictures are when you're not ready." She smiles as she puts the camera down and starts shaking the pictures.

"Oh. If Master say so." Irk nods, before he turns back to his song and necklace.

She giggles as she takes the first one and tapes it in place. Off to the side she writes out his song. If nothing else, she knew Mal would be amused.

She waits patiently, holding onto the camera until Irk smiles widely and holds up his treasure.

"Irk ready, Daughter of Hades want take picture now?"

She smiles as she holds the camera up and clicks twice, loving the wide, toothy grin on the tusked Goblin's face as he proudly shows off the necklace.

She puts the camera and one of the pictures away before she stands, still shaking both pictures, "Here." She holds them out.

Irk takes the pictures curiously before he looks at them. "Picture of Irk! Irk keep?"

"Of course."

Irk jumps up and down in excitement. "Irk be envy of all." He cackles.

"You!" Comes a man's strangled cry of outrage.

She turns, surprised that someone had snuck up on her and Irk, "Uh- Who?" She asks, trying to drop her voice and keep it scratchy.

"Don't fuck with me!" The man growls, "I'm knowin' a member o' the Black Hood Death Squad when I see one!"

Without warning, he brings down a sword.

Her eyes widen before she dodges back, slipping from the bags around her shoulder and dropping her notebook before she grabs the man's sword hand. "Stop." She warns, "I don't even know you."

"Book!" Irk races over to grab the fallen notebook, dragging the bags with him as he backs away.

"I'll kill you!" The man spits as he wrenches his hand away from her, only to take another swing. "Ya bastards!" He growls, "I'll gut you all for what ya've done!"

His swings were too wild, his eyes too crazed. She didn't have time to call for help, and calling for help might only bring more trouble.

Her hand wavers over the daggers T was letting her borrow. Could she stop him without giving herself away?

She takes a deep breath before her eyes harden.

She holds up her hand, taking a firm, threatening stance, "Leave, or I will kill you."

The man lets out a howl of hollow laughter. "Kill me? With what?" He looms over her, licking his lips before he rushes her again.

It was the last warning she was willing to give. She rushes forward, dodging his sword before she jumps, clamping her legs around his chest before she grabs the man's throat, unleashing all the heat she had into the palm of her hand.

He doesn't even have a chance to scream before his body hits the ground with a thud.

She lets herself roll with the momentum until she comes to rest looking up at the barrier, and the night sky beyond it.

She draws in a deep breath before she squints, trying to find Gil's star behind it. She still couldn't find it without his help.

"Daughter of Hades okay?" Irk pats her down, though she barely registers it. "Irk and Master be upset if bad happened to Daughter of Hades." He explains as he looks down at her, extending a hand.

She takes a deep breath before she accepts his help up. "I'm okay." Her nose twitches as the smell of copper overwhelms her, "But, can we-"

"D!" T skids to a halt in front leaving a streak of something dark and slick in his wake, barely catching himself in his haste.

"Hey." She blinks at him.

"Hey?" T breathes out, as he takes a quick inventory of the scene. "Heard." He takes her by the arm. "Bags please?" He asks Irk, who quickly hands them to him. "Have Urg and Slurg take care of this please?" He tilts his chin to the man.

"Irk can do." Irk nods, before he lumbers off towards the other goblins.

Deez tilts her head as she looks over the man's body, "What's a Black Hood Death Squad?"

"Dunno," He frowns. He wasn't even gone for fifteen minutes. How the fuck did this happen? And why with damn Deez. He guides her away from the body. "I'll look into it though, it sounds-" Shit. Was that what they were starting to call Harry and him?

"Okay." Deez nods, "Because he thought I was."

He glances her over. She really did look like a mini version of him. Head to toe in black.

Yeah. Mal might've been right. He was starting a cult.

Whoops. "Fuck D, I'm sorry-"

"Why?" Deez scrunches her face up in confusion.

"I know you hate that shit."

Deez shrugs, "He wanted to kill me. I thought I was supposed to kill them right back."

Huh. Good for her.

He smirks. "Damn fuckin' straight you are." He nods, squeezing her arm. "Proud of you, 'bout time you fuckin' defended yourself." He closes his eyes as he feels someone tug on the back of his hoodie. How the fuck had he missed someone sneaking up on them? He lets Deez go, cracking his neck before he turns dagger already in hand.

But when he sees Gak, he lowers the blade. "Sup?"

"Gak want Master to know it ten now." She looks down at the list, "No nine." She explains as she crosses another name off a list.

"Oh, was he one of the bad guys hurting kids?" Deez asks blankly.

"Thanks, Gak." He sighs, what a pain in his ass. "Now go help the others, please."

"Gak happy to." She chirps before she happily walks her hippo looking ass away.

He clicks his tongue before he takes Deez's arm again and keeps guiding her. "Apparently."

"Even better then." Deez shrugs, "It's like a weird two birds one firestone thing then."

"No such thing." He waves his free hand dismissively. "Nothin' weird bout it." He looks around.

"It was weird that he decided to attack me." Deez frowns up at him.

"Was it though?" He puffs up his cheeks before he blows it out.

Deez blinks, "Yes?"

He frowns at the lack of emotion and expression. Huh. She knew there was a list. Knew that someone had attacked her accusing her to be a part of a squad- Could probably smell the blood on him. But couldn't figure out why? That didn't sound like D at all.

"Heard." He frowns. "We're going to the cove now." Was she okay? He wasn't sure. Should he just bring her back to the ship instead? He bites his lower lip. He was never going to be allowed to be on shore leave with Deez again.

Not only that- He'd broken his promise to Uma. He'd sworn that he wouldn't involve Deez in this shit. How the fuck had this happened?

He flinches at the thought. Would she even want them in their room after this? Fuck. Why?

He shakes his head.

So not where his priorities should be right now. He turns back to Deez in concern.

"Okay." Deez nods before she smiles, "I gave Irk the notebook. He let me take a picture of him and write about him. So I got to include him. Do you think you could take pictures of the others? They don't deserve to be here either. I feel bad that I never thought about that before."

"Sure Deez." He nods. "I can probably get some group photos for you as long as I give them one too. They love shit like that."

He needed to think of something to keep the Urchins safe.

He hated the idea. Loathed it even. But if the fucks were going to start attacking anyone that dressed like him… Fuck.

He was going to have to start marking shit. Wonder-fucking-ful.

And make a scene. He swallows another groan. He hangs his head back to glare at the barrier.

He was going to have to sneak off tomorrow night.

"Are we going to practice me putting my head under the water?" Deez asks as they keep walking.

He turns back to her, "Uh…" Emotionless Deez torture? He wasn't sure that was a great idea. "Do you want to practice?"

"Yes?" Deez tilts her head as she looks at him.

"Then sure." He shrugs. If she was sure, who was he to question it?

Did it seem like a good idea? No. No in fact it seemed far from it. But- He wasn't about to question her when everything he did was questionable.

"He said he was going to kill me T. I had to kill him first. Or else Gil, and Uma, and Harry would never let me go on the isle again." Deez explains.

"Oh dude, no you totally did the right thing." He squeezes her shoulder. "What do I always tell you?"

"If someone tries to kill you, you kill them first." They both say in unison.

"Exactly." He nods. "And accurate."

"So why are you upset?"

Emotionless. Expressionless. Not able to connect as many dots. But somehow still able to read him. How the fuck was that fair? Dumb. "I'm upset someone attacked you, not that you killed them. Don't be stupid."

"Oh." Deez rubs her nose, "But now you know I can. I know that always bothered you. It bothers them too."

"It's not about whether you could, or could not… It's about the after-effects of it…" He does his best to clarify. Was there something wrong with him? He hadn't been nearly as affected after he'd killed.

Ugh. Dumb question.

Of course there was something wrong with him.

"I'm not upset about it." Deez shakes her head.

"Yeah… I can tell." Because this was her normal? He rolls his eyes. Was she lying to herself, or to him?

"I'm not. I'm just-" She stops walking.

"Just what?" He starts guiding her again.

"I think I'm stuck. Like I'm thinking about everything really fast. And I can't make it stop."

He pauses as he turns her, his head tilts his head to the side.

She was doing that thing again. That thing she did whenever she- He glares up at the barrier.

He was for certain not Uma. No Harry, fuck he knew he was no Gil but-

He looks around before he pulls them further into the cover of shadows.

-if it worked when they did it for her. He shrugs before he chucks her chin, making her head tilt back in confusion before his lips press over hers not a second later.

"Have you been practicing?" Deez blinks up at him as she takes a breath.

"Don't be dumb." He pulls back. "I'm not letting Hook win."

"You're really good."

"But I still need to get better." He huffs, as he stands back up straight.

"I mean if you're trying to beat Harry, yeah." Deez smiles. "Cause he's had a lot of practice."

T shrugs, "Don't care, hate losing- I'll figure something out."

"Gil's a really good kisser." Deez grins.

"Wouldn't know, he's always distracted whenever I kiss him." He shrugs, "Feel less stuck?"

Deez blinks, "Yeah, a little. Things aren't as fast and slow anymore."

He nods, before he leans down and kisses her again.

Anything to get her back to normal.

Anything so they could talk about this before the rest of the family came to the cove to claim what was theirs.

Deez smiles up at him, "You and Harry must fight for kiss dominance." She giggles.

Her giggle had never been so welcome. "Kiss dominance?"

"Yeah, like who's in charge during it."

Is that what they were doing? He snorts, "Well, obviously me."

"But Harry's always in charge of kisses with me, and you are too. So you guys must fight. Maybe that's why kissing is a competition to you." She giggles again before she yawns.

"Anything can be a competition if you try hard enough." He grins before, he slides the bags off his shoulder and moves them to Deez's, before he crouches down. "C'mon." He offers. "I've got your scrawny ass 'till we get to the ledge."

"Carry me?" Her eyes crinkle over the fabric.

"Yeah." He nods, "It's not like anyone comes this way this time of night." Or ever. She'd done a great job finding this particular hiding spot. "Offer expires in ten-nine-eight-seven-six-five-four oof." He grins as her landing thuds against his back and she wraps herself around him. He wraps his arms under her thighs as he stands straight and starts walking.

"Thanks." He feels her nuzzle against his neck.

"Don't get used to it." He warns even as he nudges his head against her.

"Mmhmm." Deez nods.

He shakes his head as he continues walking.

This fucking week had been a fucking nightmare.

Harry almost dying on him.

Uma trusting him with their Baby Girl, only for him to ruin that trust.

Accidentally starting a sub-gang.

Harry almost dying.

Knowing he was going to have to make a scene.

Needing to make himself distinguishable so other urchins wouldn't get attacked.

Harry almost fucking dying.

He pauses and turns when he feels Deez's hold loosen around his neck as he finds himself supporting her weight with his arms.

Please don't let her have a night terror over this. Please don't let her have a night terror over this. God, if you give any fucks, please don't let her have a night terror over this.

* * *

**Sup Fam,**

**So what'd'ya think?**

**This chapter was up, down, and went all around with them feels, as D and T scenes often tend to do. **

**Lots to unpack in this one.**

**But I'mma try…**

**What did you think about the conversation between the two about pain? Consequential or otherwise. It was a weird way for T to phrase it, admittedly but- It was bound to come up right?**

**And the convo about D staying in the dark and not connecting dots- Wasn't particularly fair so much as T trying to cover his own ass. Personally we think that the sea fam is a bit naive to treat D so childishly, but on the other hand, she's the only one who hasn't been touched by that kind of darkness and they want to preserve that light. So… kinda a hard call. Where do you stand on it?**

**Then there was D having to kill.**

**That's always a confused cluster fuck for her. **

**As T's writer I know he was a lot more- hands-on in this chapter. From where I was writing he was just trying to make sure D was more comfortable. Even if it meant he wasn't. After 'hurting' her that is. How did it read to you?**

**Was the kiss a surprise? **

**Was D falling asleep on T?**

**Would love to know!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted **


	74. Surprise Fallout

**Hiya Descendants Fam!**

**I have a niece! Very excited in the Dark house today. **

**Sorry for the late post. Things and Shinies.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Deez furrows her brow before she sits up and looks around in confusion.

The cove?

But if she was at the cove, then where was-

"Gil?"

Silence.

She jumps to her feet. "Gil?" She calls again, louder this time.

But again silence greets her.

She runs out of the cave, panic clawing at her throat. "GIL!"

"Not here!" She hears someone say harshly.

She blinks before she turns to find T kneeling in the shallows as the small waves lapped up to his waist. "T? What's-"

"Sup?" He greets, not looking up from where he was scrubbing his hoodie, clinching his teeth clenched.

Right. They'd gone out together. Gil, Uma, and Harry were back on the ship still. She presses a hand to her chest. "Sorry, guess I'm just used to waking up here with Gil."

"Don't worry 'bout it." T waves her off.

She frowns before she walks out to stand behind him as she radiates heat.

"Fuck." He tilts his head back to look up at her, "Thank you."

"You guys are gonna kill yourselves messing around in the cold like this." She glares before she presses a warm hand to his pale lips.

"Fat's eye wev got ooh." His eyes sparkling with amusement.

"That only counts when I'm actually here from the start." She glares.

T shrugs before he turns his attention back to his hoodie.

"So, how long was I asleep?" She asks before she kneels behind him, resting her forehead against his back.

"Long enough that I fixed shit, short enough that we didn't miss the barge."

She sighs against him, "Sorry about yesterday. I don't know what that was."

The world had seemed so distorted.

Loud and silent.

Fast and slow.

Light and dark.

Overwhelming.

"Don't be." He shrugs. "All that matters is how you're feeling now… Which is?"

"Hungry." She chuckles as her stomach growls.

"Heard." T nods, "There's jerky in one of my bags."

"Thanks. I'll get it when you're done."

T shrugs before he holds his hoodie up, "Just need to get my pants."

She takes the hoodie in her hands to dry it, smiling at the steam that rose from the material. When she flips it, she finds a huge white and yellowish stain in the shape of a spider.

Oh, so many questions.

Like why, when she knew for a fact he only wanted to blend in, had he so distinctly marked his hoodie.

And why, oh why, a spider?

So many questions. She sighs before she looks over the spider to the back of T's head, "Does this have anything to do with yesterday?"

"Yep," T grumbles as he scrubs sand over his pants. The water around him starts turning pink.

She closes her eyes as she continues to dry the hoodie. "Did- Did we talk about it already? I know we talked on the way here, but everything was weird."

"Oh, I noticed, had me worried for a bit- but no."

She flinches, "Sorry."

"For what exactly?" T turns to study her.

"Sounds like I scared you," She frowns, "and I can't give you any answers about whatever that was."

"I don't know either…I'm just glad you're feeling well enough to lecture." He sighs, "It's my fault. I didn't think things through." He shrugs, "So I went out to fix at least a part of it while you were knocked the fuck out."

"Lecture?" She chuckles as she tilts her head. "Oh, the scolding about it being cold?"

"Same difference." He moves to sit on his ass, so he can scrub the legs of his pants better. "I just thought it would be better this way. Was hoping to have this cleaned before you woke up but- Eh."

"I'd walk off and give you privacy, but I'm not good with you freezing over this so-" She shrugs.

"I said eh."

Deez smiles before she looks out over the waves and bites her lip, "Do we need to talk about what happened?"

"I don't know." T turns to her, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just-" She rubs at her forehead, "confused, I think? It happened so fast, and-" She sighs, "I'll admit I wasn't paying attention to our surroundings."

T stands before he turns to her and flicks her forehead. "Constant vigilance."

She scrunches her face, "Yeah, I know." She hugs the hoodie to her chest.

T shakes his head before he offers her his hand. "C'mon, let's get some practice in before the barge hits."

"And then we'll get Dizzy?" She asks as she lets T help her up.

She missed her so much.

T nods, "Then Dizzy." He agrees as he takes the dried hoodie from her and throws it on over his head.

"What was the point of me drying it if you're gonna wear it into the pool?"

"So I could put it back on, duh," T smirks as he pulls up his hood.

Deez couldn't help the smile. Like she wouldn't just dry it again.

Like T didn't know that.

She chuckles as she pulls off her hoodie, noticing with a frown that it was heavily singed and burned. She stares at it. Had she not controlled her fire as well as she thought?

"I got you a new one." T offers. "I think between Faustina and Yensid they can make more of the shit we made with Carlos."

"But, I thought I only heated my hand." She frowns.

"You melt rock." T shakes his head. "The hoodie never stood a chance."

"We learned that the first day we tried to work on swords here." She laughs half-heartedly before she tosses the ruined hoodie away and slips out of her sweat pants, "I nearly set all of my clothes on fire that day and scared Gil half to death, I'm pretty sure."

"Eh. I doubt he would've complained." T shrugs, "Also, better yours than mine."

She smiles, "Technically they were yours. From the hold."

"Semantics." T chuckles before he tackles her into the pool.

She lets out a burst of air bubbles as her the water goes over her head. She kicks off the bottom when her feet brush it, breaking the surface to gulp in air, "T!" She screams.

"SURPRISE mother fucker!" T laughs harder.

"You said we weren't going to play games." She slaps the surface of the water, splashing him.

"I said I wasn't going to do a lot of things, but shit happens," T lets out a long-suffering sigh. "at least this one was enjoyable."

She blinks, "Wait, I went under the water."

"Yeah," T nods. "Surprise."

She narrows her eyes.

"Now heat the fucking water. Mistakes were made."

"Yeah, mistakes were made." She grumbles as she swims for the side of the pool, already heating herself to get the process started.

"Don't be so cranky," T responds flippantly as he follows her, like a snake to heat. "The others are gonna love this."

"The heated pool, or the fact I didn't freeze up?"

"Obviously the heated pool."

She splashes him again before she grips the side of the pool and pours more of her inner fire into her hands. "I don't think I realized you can see under the water."

"Helps doesn't it?"

She nods, "But I don't remember the water being that clear before."

"Huh." T tilts his head to the side as he looks down. "Look at that…" He chuckles. "That's a Faustina or Yensid question, but you're right. This shit's gotten crystal." He observes as he starts floating on his back. "Look at you purifying water and shit."

She smiles. "I guess that's good to know."

"Most things are."

She nods, pushing off the wall when steam starts to rise from the surface.

She'd talk more about the guy that attacked her later.

Whatever it was that messed with her afterward made everything about it seem fuzzy. And with it being fuzzy she knew she was missing something.

And she hated feeling like she knew something, only to not know anything. It was worse than knowing things without knowing how.

"SURPRISE!" T shouts after he wraps around her, and sends them both sinking.

She fights the panic, holding her eyes open this time as she looks around. She hadn't seen all the work she'd put into making the pool in so long.

It was kind of, beautiful.

The way T's hair floated out from under his hood, the way wisps of her hair floated in front of her face.

She holds her hands in front of her, disturbing the water as she brings them to her face. Her hair swirls.

It was kind of magical.

Was this the world her family saw? The world they loved so much and desperately wanted to share with her.

Green eyes wink at her before T lets her go slowly. He holds up one finger as he dives further into the deep end before he does a backbend, landing in a handstand. With a grin, he holds himself up on a single finger.

She smiles. That looked like a lot of fun. But first, she pushes off the bottom and takes another deep breath. Now that she knew she could do it, she wanted to practice doing it herself.

T breaks the water with an infectious laugh.

"Thank you. I know I still have a lot to work on, but I feel good being able to get my head under the water without freezing." She tips her head to the side, "In this pool." She amends.

"Progress is progress bro." T flips onto his back.

* * *

Uma exhales as she jumps out of the dinghy, not even bothering to wait for her boys as they work to pull it up on the sand.

She had to make sure they were okay. They couldn't have been a part of the spectacle in the red lantern district. They were together, and T promised he wouldn't pull Deez into that shit.

She races for the pool once she notices the light steam. That was a good sign, right?

It had to be a good sign.

"Uma!" Deez greets her as she reaches the edge, her voice cheerful as she turned to face her while treading water.

"Sup Cap'n!" T nods, as he lowers Dizzy and pulls the younger girl to his chest.

"U-um hi?" Dizzy waves meekly with a blush before she hides in T's shoulder. Her smile widens when she notices the girl had chosen to pull a T, her dress clung to her like a second skin, except where it billowed around her legs under the water.

"Dizzy." Deez grins as she swims over to the smaller girl, "Uma is awesome, and I know she's been looking forward to meeting you." Her cousin whispers though she's still easily heard.

"And she's a much better teacher," T adds. "So if ya wanna go on the ship and see real pirates- Ya gotta learn ta swim." He grins as he maneuvers Dizzy to his hip.

She smiles as she crosses her arms over her chest, "They ain't wrong. You wanna come on my ship ya gotta be able ta swim." She starts shimmying out of her jacket and corset, leaving her bra.

Dizzy's eyes widen before she blushes and ducks her face again.

Deez shrugs as she looks up to Uma, "She's like Jay, only she doesn't say anything or throw towels."

T snorts. "Are you sure that's the reason?"

"Shut up!"

"Aww, Tiny Princess, are you gonna survive Harry and Gil stripping?" She asks with a chuckle as she kicks her boots off. She'd heard the girl was boy crazy, but she had no idea it was this obvious.

The noise that leaves Dizzy is comical as she clings to T tighter. "Breathe." He grins as he rubs her back.

Deez chuckles before she swims to the edge and pulls herself out. "Speaking of the boys-"

"I ran." Uma grins devilishly. She wasn't going to lie, she'd been really fucking worried that they'd been involved with the public killing of a sidekick. So seeing both of them here, acting so normal was a relief.

"Of course you did." Deez shakes her head as she hugs her. "Are you getting in?"

"Aye." She hugs Deez to her tightly. "Can't let them beat me." She winks before she lets her go, "C'mon." She takes Deez by the hand before she walks them into the water.

"That. Were'nah. Bein'. Fair." Harry grumbles as he and Gil finally reach the edge of the pool.

"Life ain't fair," Uma shrugs already treading in the water.

Another noise leaves Dizzy before she shoves her head back into T's shoulder.

"Tiny Princess!" Harry's eyes light up and all signs he was suffering vanish, "I ain'nah seein' ya there, clingin' ta T like he be yer knight."

Dizzy lets out another squeak.

"Don't be a dick Hook." T rolls his eyes as he holds Dizzy to him more protectively.

"Me? I ain'nah doin' nothin' but pointin' out the pretty picture she be ah makin'." Harry carefully eases out of his jacket, "Like ah fairy tale princess with her beauty."

"Gotta agree." Gil nods already down to his boxers before he joins them in the water. "It's adorable." He chuckles. "It's good seein' you again, Tiny Princess." He pats Dizzy's head affectionately.

Dizzy peaks at him, before she lets out a cute squeak, and burrows again. Her scarlet cheeks stark against T's hoodie.

"Aye." Harry nods before he kicks his boots off and slips from his pants. Uma nods when she notices he was keeping his undershirt on. It covered most of his still-healing wounds.

She appreciated his protective instinct. No need to scare the girl half to death.

"An' be ah guessin' what I be ah brinin' with me." Harry continues with a grin before he stiffly slips into the water, moaning as the hot water covers him.

"You brought something?" Gil asks with a furrowed brow.

"Oh aye, Uma there be ah suggestin' it." Harry teases.

"Are you going to tell us? Or do you want us to actually guess?" Deez chuckles as she gently splashes water at him.

"Shampoo?" T guesses.

"Look-it ya be ah guessin' me so fast." Harry grins, "I be ah bringin' all me things ta be ah groomin' you lot. I were hopin' our Tiny Princess be willin' ta be ah helpin' me."

"Oooh!" Dizzy looks up. "I'd love to! I grabbed nail polish that would match Uma and Deez perfectly too! Spa day!" She claps in excitement. "And I have so many ideas for your hair Captain!"

"Consider me excited." She chuckles at the young girl's one-eighty. "But I think it would be best ta teach ya a few strokes first- Make sure ya don't drown on us." She swims over to her and T.

"She's got guppy paddlin' down." T grins. "She's a quick study."

"Much faster than I was," Deez adds with a smile.

"Really?" Dizzy asks in surprise.

Deez chuckles as she furrows her brow and nods, "Oh yeah, I still struggle a little. So no worries if it's a little hard at first. You'll get it."

"But it's so much fun!" Dizzy exclaims. "I wanna do flips under the water like T."

"Maybe after a lesson or two to satisfy Uma you can pester T into giving you a lesson." Deez winks conspiratorially.

T grins as he moves Dizzy to his stomach and back floats. "You heard the Fire Princess." He balances her as he lazily looks down at her. "I'll show you once ya let Uma teach you. She's a much better teacher than me. And she's super nice when it comes to Princesses."

"Aye." Deez nods.

Uma chuckles, touched by their words before she holds her hand out, "Come on Tiny Princess, show me what you can do."

Dizzy bites her lip, looking between Deez and T before she smiles and takes her hand. "'Kay." She pushes off T before she wades over, sloppily but she manages to keep her head above the water. "Let's do this! Then we can get to doing something with your braids, it's been forever since you changed it up."

Oh. She was very much a tiny version of the Blue Princess. She could easily see why Deez and T both loved this little girl so much. "Sounds like a plan to me. But first, let's get you swimming more like a fish and less like a stiff cat."

Dizzy kicks her legs harder in excitement, making her bob in the water. "Deal!"

* * *

**SURPRISE!**

**No seriously, surprise.**

**T's always lucky that D is usually more entertained by his antics. That shit could go up in flames so quick. Like literally.**

**But what did you think about Deez's thoughts upon waking? Made sense she would freak without Gil, but kinda a dick move for T to not answer sooner. Not that he wasn't concentrating on his own problems.**

**Tackling D into the pool? And knowing her well enough to know even if he was a dick she'd fix it- Kinda cute right?**

**Did it make up for the last chapter?**

**So… That spider.**

**What do you guys think about the mark?**

**Any thoughts about where it came from or what it might mean?**

**And then look Dizzy!**

**Happy that the Tiny Princess and the Pirates are meeting for realz?**

**What did you think of that intro though?**

**Make sense that she would cling to T like a lifeline?**

**And that blush- So like look, we took a lot of liberties with Diz, but we couldn't help it. She's a twelve-year-old surrounded by attractive boys- who reads smut novels and has older cousins and siblings- If you thought this was bad… Then please skip the next chapter- It gets kinda cringe-tastic. LoLz**

**(Please don't skip the next chapter. /pout -Dark)**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	75. Coves and Conversations

**Hey Descendants!**

**Wednesday update! Yay!**

**You ready for some character and relationship growth?**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to leaves us a message/comment/review. We love hearing from you guys, even if it's just a hey.**

**Literally makes our day when the notification goes off.**

**You might even say it fuels us. :)**

**Lots of Love guys!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Harry grins as he lathers the shampoo into Deez's hair, tenderly massaging it through the silky strands as she relaxes against him.

Finally. He'd been waiting forever for this. To treat his family to a day like this. If he'd known the Tiny Princess was all it took for it to happen he would've gotten her here sooner.

He looks up across the pool, smiling at Dizzy.

How the girl had undone Uma's braids so quickly was a testament to her talents. He'd have to learn her secrets. The look on his Captain's face was one of pure bliss as she relaxed against the stone as Dizzy massaged her scalp with the shampoo.

This place was so peaceful you just had to relax, so getting pampered here was perfect. He'd have to keep it in mind the next time he and T practiced touch. Or for when he introduced Faustina to the new practice.

Was that why their Treasure was so relaxed? After hearing about the blatant murder in the red lantern district he'd been expecting to get here to find T and Deez stiff and trying to cover for each other.

It would have been cute if they weren't on the receiving end of it.

But instead, they'd found them happily teaching Dizzy how to swim.

He was still mildly suspicious, but he could wait it out and see what happened.

"You look a lot better." He hears Deez whisper, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Aye." He whispers back, "Uma an' Gil be makin' sure I be ah restin' up good."

"Did you get attacked?" He feels her hand rest on his knee as if she were bracing herself.

He frowns. "Aye, we be gettin' ambushed after we be ah goin' hard for a few days." He responds softly. "Why ya be ah thinkin' bout it?"

Her tiny frown told him more than she probably knew.

So, something had happened. Uma wasn't going to love this at all.

When they make eye contact Deez sighs. Maybe she did know how much it told him. "I- I want to talk to you about... Something. But we're all having a really nice day." She inches closer to him.

"Aye, that we are…" He smiles as he continues massaging her hair. "But it be ah soundin' like somethin' be ah weighin' on ya heavy like."

"I just know you guys need to know. But I'm sure I'll mess up explaining and make it worse, and I just want to enjoy this. Enjoy that." She points to Uma, who was smiling and lazing about in the seat as Dizzy massaged her scalp.

He frowns. Cause he was going to be able to go back to being carefree with that hanging over his head. What the fuck had T done? He takes a deep breath before he lets it out. "Aye, but we be ah talkin' bout this later." He picks up the bucket. "I be about ta be pourin' water ta be gettin' rid o' the shampoo." He warns, smiling when she tilts her head back with a level of trust that made his chest warm. "That be ah good Treasure." He grins down at her before he carefully works the shampoo from her hair.

"I like it when you do this," Deez admits, still keeping her eyes closed as she rests against him.

"Aye." He chuckles, "I be ah likin' it too. It be one o' my favorite ways ta be relaxin'." He loved making his family feel better. Loved grooming them.

Gil had his art. Deez had her writing. Uma had collections. T had his secrets and Faustina had her herbs.

He had this.

"I'm sorry I-" Deez sighs, "I was just happy you look better than you did the other day. I didn't mean to make you suffer with me."

"Aye, it be ah hard ta be arguin' with a Kraken. An' Sweet Boy can get a might scary when he be ah wantin' ta be." He grins as he finishes rinsing the lather from her hair before he takes out the brush and starts running it through her hair gently. "No need ta be apologizin'." He chuckles. "Ya jus' be worried is all, ain'nah thing wrong with that."

Deez frowns as she sits up beside him to give him more space to brush, "You all have your moments."

He chuckles again, "Aye. That we be doin'. It be a sign we be ah mite worried."

"I guess."

He frowns when he catches her looking over at T, a sinking feeling settles in his gut.

"It's-" Deez bites her lip as she turns back to him, "hard to know how you guys are going to react sometimes."

"Aye, it be ah takin' some time ta be readin' each other. I could ah be sayin' the same bout the three o' ya. But we be ah learnin' together." He tugs on her hair playfully.

Deez grins at him over her shoulder, "Aye."

He nods with a half-hearted grin.

What the fuck had they gotten into?

"You're making a worried face." Deez pouts as she presses a finger to his forehead.

"Am I now?" He raises a brow.

"PERFECT!" Dizzy interrupts them as she claps happily. "You look beautiful!" She blushes, "Not that you didn't before-" She holds up her hands defensively, "It's just this style suits you better."

He laughs, finding it more adorable than painful that Deez had slammed into his chest. "Ya be ah jumpy little thing." He wraps his arms around her. Seriously what had they gotten into? "Oi Cap'n! Be ah modelin' yer beautiful self closer like so we can be ah seein'."

"Aye, I can do that." Uma's laugh was lighter than he'd heard it in months. No wonder Deez was worried about ruining the effects the day was having.

He smiles as she pulls herself out of the pool seat and walks around the pool, running her hands over her hair to admire the new style Dizzy had whipped up for her.

He had to admit, pulling her hair away from her face with rows of braids was gorgeous. And Dizzy was obviously very talented with different types of braid work. The way she wove a crown of sorts marked Uma for the royalty she was.

He was sure Uma wasn't aware of it yet, but he loved the small pearls the girl had woven into her braids. And that was just what Dizzy had done with the top of her head. The rest of her hair was down, some of the length still braided, but the majority of it was loose and shiny as if she'd combed something into it.

"I should've brought dye." Dizzy pouts. "Your teal is fading back to blonde." She flicks the water petulantly. "And I didn't get to your nails yet."

"Rest assured, Tiny Princess," Uma turns back to her with a smile, "you have a job on my ship if you ever want it."

Dizzy's eyes widen, "You mean it?"

"Course I do." Uma winks, "I don't praise unless it's earned."

T snorts, "Diz has always had a thing for pirates. Thank E for that one, stupid books."

Deez chuckles, "Would it help if we stole you away? They like hoarding things and people they treasure."

Dizzy blushes as she looks away.

"She totally would." T chimes in with a wide grin.

"Guys!" Dizzy hides her face in her hands.

"Fuck!" T rubs the back of his head.

"It's okay Tiny Princess," Gil glares at T, lowering his hand. "They're just teasin'." He swims over to Dizzy.

"What? She would." T grumbles.

Gil easily picks Dizzy up and puts her on his lap. "They're just being mean."

"I wasn't being mean." Deez pouts, "I was being honest."

"I do have a penchant for collectin' people." Uma chuckles lightly.

"Yo," T starts wading, "Speakin' of stealin', since you're done for the moment, can I nab you for a minute Cap'n?"

"Sure." Uma nods before she turns to Dizzy, "You good to work with Gil now?"

"Aye, Aye Captain." Dizzy salutes her before she turns to look up at Gil, "Ya know, I've got a few ideas for you too."

Gil chuckles. "Lucky me."

"Oh yeah, she's a keeper." Uma chuckles.

T swims over to the shallow end and walks out of the pool, shoving his hands into his soaked pockets. He looks to Uma before nods towards the cave.

"Private conversation huh?" Uma nods as she starts walking beside T.

His eyes narrow at the new design on T's back. A spider? He groans.

"Yeah. I figured none of you had seen that yet." Deez lets her head drop to his shoulder.

"Can'nah be sayin' I did… But can'nah be sayin' I be surprised either." He winces. "You be with 'im this mornin'?" His jaw tenses. What the fuck had T done? And why? He promised he wouldn't involve Deez. It had only been two days.

Deez nods, "We were practicing something here in the pool." She slowly smiles as she watches him, "I was waiting for a good time to show you guys."

He studies her face for a moment, "T be ah sleepin' with ya last night?"

"I don't think so, but that's kind of part of what I wanted to talk to you about." Her gaze drifts up to the cave Uma and T had disappeared into. "Cause something weird happened yesterday."

"Aye?" He asks with a frown, "What be ah weird?"

"I-" Deez watches him, her blue eyes blinking at him like she was hesitant to continue, "I um, I was attacked."

He blinks, "Ya be attacked? By who?"

"I don't know who he was," Deez furrows her brow as she sighs, "he just came out of nowhere when I was talking to Irk."

He resumes gently brushing her hair. "An' where be T durin' this?"

"He was talking to a group of Goblins, I don't know like an alley over?"

He takes a deep breath before he lets it out. T had promised to keep Deez out of this. Had promised to let the list lie till he was back on his feet. He scowls.

He'd be taking T to task over that infraction.

"But I was-" She closes her eyes before she looks back up at him, "Look, I know I messed up. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and he was just suddenly there. I barely even had time to- I don't even know what to call what I did." She furrows her brow again.

"Ya did'nah be ah messin' up, ya be bein' jumped." He sighs as he continues to run the brush through her hair.

"But I'm me, Harry." Deez admits as her shoulders drop, "I should have heard him."

"Aye…" He admits reluctantly. "Ya've gotta be payin' a mite bit more attention when ya be goin' ta land. The Isle be a bit different now that the four be bein' gone. Especially when we be ah tryin' ta keep ya our secret."

"I know. And I will. I just-" She sighs before she looks back at him over her shoulder, "I don't want this to be the reason I never get to go out. Even if it is a good reason."

"Aye ya ain'nah bein' wrong. If ya be wantin' shore leave ya gotta be more observant there, Treasure."

"I'm not happy about how it happened," She shakes her head, "but I promise, lesson learned."

He pats the top of her head tenderly, "Good lesson ta be ah learnin'." He breathes out. It was weird though because he had been so sure that was a lesson she already knew.

She used to be so distant, as if she was never comfortable enough to relax. Like she was always on edge, even with them. It used to drive him and Jay crazy. But now? His brow furrows as he pulls the brush through her hair. He was happy with how quickly she'd taken to belonging with them, happy to see that distance, that wall, slowly disappear.

But what if that wall had been her attentiveness to her surroundings? He sighs. What a trade-off. That was something he was going to have to call a family meeting over. "What be happenin' 'xactly?"

"Irk and I were talking, and then I was finishing up my notebook so I could give it to him, and then boom, this guy was in my face yelling about death gangs or something," She frowns, "He wasn't making a lot of sense."

He swallows a grimace as a rock plummets in his gut. This morning's report was starting to make more sense. And confirming what he already knew. He exhales deeply. "An' that be bein' it?"

"Well, no." She sighs, "He came at me with a sword, and I did use a lot of what you- well you and Jay, taught me, but I can't carry my sword around, and I'm not used to daggers, so-"

"So ya be resortin' ta your flames then?"

"I knew I had to kill him. Knew he wasn't going to stop, so, yeah. I did, but I did it as fast as I could so it wouldn't draw attention. I think T got the Goblins to take care of it."

"Good girl." He resumes brushing her hair. He was going to rake T over the coals for this. She was upset. As well she should be.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew she'd killed people before. But those had been by accident. He didn't have any experience with that. Accidently killing anyone. But purposefully taking a life? _That _he'd grown intimately familiar with over the last few days. "How it be a settlin' with ya?"

He stops moving the brush through her hair when he feels her hand on his wrist, "I'm okay. Really." She shifts in his lap to tilt her face up to watch him, "It's different, knowing that he wanted to kill me. And, I don't know how to explain it, but I- He made me feel cold." She purses her lips thoughtfully, "And I knew if I didn't stop him, if I just ran, he was going to hurt someone else. But it, it all happened so fast, I didn't even fully realize all of that until I woke up this morning."

He bites his lip as he lets her words sink in. He hadn't thought of the scum bags retaliating. He'd assumed they'd all just run. Hide like the cowards they were.

To hear one attacked Deez just because she was in a dark hoodie made his blood run cold. How many kids had they put at risk trying to save them?

He swallows hard.

T's actions this morning suddenly made so much more sense. He still wasn't happy about it. About T doing it alone. Without talking or warning any of them.

Without letting him know.

They were supposed to be doing this together.

He shakes his head. Not the point, at least not at the moment. The thought of their Baby Girl being forced to kill because of his and T's actions, though? It made his stomach turn. He wasn't sure why the thought of Deez purposefully killing anyone hurt. "It be ah good ta be knowin' ya be able ta be defendin' yerself."

"You look more upset than happy," Deez says as she touches his lips with her fingers.

"I don'nah think I be ah likin' the thought o' you killin'." He admits. "It be feelin' all types o' wrong."

"Do any of us like the thought of each other having to kill?" Deez sighs.

He bites his lip. He hadn't thought about what they were doing, so much as he knew it needed doing.

Honestly, it still hadn't caught up to him. What they were doing. It had all felt so surreal. Still felt surreal.

"You don't even have to answer that one." She chuckles lightly before she presses a finger to his eyebrow, "Your face says it all." She bites her lips as she looks down at her hands, slowly swishing them back and forth under the water, "I know the Isle feels different now, is different. Or we're just more aware of it. Some of us definitely more than the others, and I promise, that's not a complaint. Just a- an acknowledgment."

"Aye, ain'nah that bein' the damned truth." He lets out a heavy sigh before he starts brushing out her hair again, finding the action soothing.

"We all are making choices right now. And like I told you, all I can ask is that we think about it. That we think about life after the choice." Her voice somehow softens and he has to lean in closer to hear her over the sounds of their paradise, "You all are so strong, I know that's why you work so hard to protect me from this. Because you know, and I don't." She looks up at him, and he's surprised to see her pristine blue eyes were clear, resolved, "But I do know it's important to you. And I might never know what that was about, or why it has you and T so upset, and I think that's okay."

"If we can be gettin' through this without ya ever havin' ta be knowin', I think we all be 'preciatin it. That it did'nah be infectin' one o' us with the darkness that be beneath the surface o' this hell…" He frowns, "That if one o' us can remain innocent ta it- We be ah winnin'."

Deez smiles, "I can be that."

"Sorry it be ah fallin' on ya."

She shakes her head, "It sounds like it's something you all need. And I know you've been tearing yourself up over keeping me in the dark." She bumps her shoulder against him, "Mostly because Gil can be scary when he's right."

"Aye, there also be that." He chuckles.

"But, just tell me when you need me to walk away, or not hear something." She frowns up at him, "I might not like it, but I can do that for you."

He lifts a brow, "Aye? I be ah keepin' that in mind." He sighs, "I be sorry, I think we all be, for keepin' something for ya, but it be ah important ta us ya be as ignorant ta it as ya can be. I be ah-"

She puts a finger to his lips, making him smile, "All I ask is to know what I can, and that whatever this is, you remember that I need you guys too. Need you to not just survive, but come back without whatever darkness you're keeping away from me."

"Aye." He kisses her finger. "I can be doin' that." He hoped.

Her eyes narrow, "I mean it, Harry." She presses her finger against a thankfully uninjured part of his chest, "We're family, and I'm letting you guys have an exception to we share the burdens."

"Aye, I be ah hearin' that." He grins down at her. "An' be 'preciatin' the understandin'." He winks at her.

"Good." She watches him, her eyes still narrowed suspiciously.

He ruffles her hair. "I be ah keepin' your words close ta me heart."

"You better." Her eyes finally soften, "I love you all too much to see you killing yourselves over this. I'm hoping this helps, even a little. That, even if you can't talk about it, I can still be here for you. Help you stay you."

He blinks away his blurred vision as her words hit too close to home for his liking. "I be ah keepin' that in me mind as well." He promises her.

Right now it was just easier to look at the big picture. To know what they were doing was saving kids that couldn't save themselves.

"Thank you." She turns to him fully and hugs him.

"O' course Baby Girl," He hugs her back, squeezing her tightly. "I'd be ah fool ta be ignorin' our Compass."

"I love all the nicknames you guys have for me." She giggles in his ear.

"We do be ah likin' monikers." He winks down at her.

She pulls back, grinning up at him, "Look-it you. Someone cracked a dictionary open."

"Can'nah be havin' ya an' T always be ah runnin' circles 'round us with them words o' yours. Ya be gettin' away with too much."

Deez giggles again before she settles back on his lap facing away from him, "I can't help that you guys have spoiled me more rotten than the Core Four."

He chuckles, "Aye," He agrees, "But we be enjoyin' it." He goes back to brushing her hair.

Conversations with their Baby Girl, their Compass, were always so intriguingly insightful.

He'd always known behind the outer layer of her innocent baby blue eyes there was a depth most of them had only glimpsed. She always seemed to know more than she was saying, which was probably why she found herself in trouble with Mal, Jay, Uma, and himself. Hell even T.

But it was times like this that he felt like he understood that part of her.

Maybe.

Or maybe he just loved the mystery of her.

Sea God's knew he loved mysteries.

Still, that conversation left him with a lot to think about. Conversations with her usually did. But he felt better, seeing how open she was about what happened, exposing her fear of being confined to the ship over it, and then in the next breath showing how willing she was to fill a need the family had.

Baby Girl had come a long way.

* * *

She blinks in surprise at how quickly T could manage to talk when he wanted to.

"So, after she passed out-"

"One sec-" She holds up a finger, "I just- One sec." She rubs her fingers over her lips. Someone had attacked Deez, someone on the list apparently. And Deez had managed to defend herself, just like they always wanted her to be able to do. She-

She'd have to come back to that. She wasn't sure what she was feeling about it. She'd take happy Deez was okay for now.

T bites his lip as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall silently, shivering slightly as water continues to pool at his feet.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. So T felt responsible for it. Like he'd let her down or broken his oath to her. That seemed more like something she could deal with right now.

"I think I know how this ends T," She watches him carefully, "something about a spider snack in the red lantern district?"

T sighs, "I didn't want any urchins in the cross-fire… So I…" He drops his eyes, "Kinda made up a gang…"

"Smart." She nods as she taps the new design on his hoodie, "I think it was a good idea to work with the rumors."

T's head snaps up. "Wait, what?" He blinks. "You're not pissed?" He frowns.

She crosses her arms over her chest as she leans against the wall beside him, "Not at you. I'm worried about Deez. Pissed that someone dared-" She sighs as she swings one leg to cross over the other, "But I get not seeing all the ways a plan can backfire."

T takes a deep breath before he lets it out. "I'm sorry that I left her. I wasn't thinking."

"How many times has Deez gone alone to talk with Irk, T?" She sighs, "This wasn't your fault. And, I mean, I don't like what she had to do, but on the other hand, it's good to know she can without completely shutting everyone out and running off like she used to."

T chews on his bottom lip as he stares at her.

"Harry told me about the first encounter you had with a group, the one that made you get Maleficent involved." She runs her tongue over her lip, "There must have been witnesses that started the rumor of a death squad wearing hoods, especially after the leader made her announcement."

T shifts as he pushes off the wall and shoves his hands in his pockets before he turns from her to look out at the ocean.

She frowns as she watches him.

She didn't think it would make him feel better to be told it wasn't his fault. He was as prideful as she was, and though she'd never admit it out loud, maybe twice as stubborn.

But when she notices him shivering, she stomps her foot, "I know you hate this, but looking at you is making me freeze, so come here." She holds her arms out, "Take your heavy layer off and get over here."

He turns back to look at her, "And get you soaked? No thanks."

"I got out of the pool same time you did." She shakes her head, "Not a choice, we're still talking. I won't tell if you won't." She bounces her arms.

He frowns as he studies her for a moment before he sighs. "It's gonna be a pain in the ass to put back on if I take it off."

"With that being your spider hoodie, I'd recommend leaving it off when you're not the spider anyway." She suggests sweetly.

T meets her eyes for the briefest moment before he starts to peel off his hoodie.

"I might not be able to heat up like our Baby Girl can." She chuckles as pulls T to her once he manages to get the heavy hoodie off. She'd take the half win. "But I don't freeze like the rest of you do either." She wraps her arms around him.

T hugs her back before he picks her up and walks over to the corner and slides down it, placing her on his lap.

"This must be what Deez feels like." She chuckles as she adjusts to better share her body heat.

"Annoying right?"

"Deez seems to enjoy it." She counters before she reaches up and claims his chin, "I can not tell you how much it means to me that you brought this to me. How happy I am that you trust me with your plans and ideas. But it does, it means so fucking much to me."

His head hits the wall with a thud. "I didn't bring it to you- I acted, then told you. That's hardly the same thing."

"But it's a step, and I can see it. It helps that I don't disagree with you this time." She shrugs, "Maybe you just lucked out, or maybe you're as smart as I always knew you were. Either way, it was a good idea, and one I know you had to act on quickly."

She watches him before she continues, "But, if you're asking for me to point out things you should change if something like this happens again, I'd suggest coming back to the ship and letting me know you have to go do something immediately to fix a problem. Letting the family look after Deez while you get what you have to do done. Maybe let me help?"

T lifts his head to study her before he looks away. "I'd rather keep you outta it. Heard. Understood. Appreciated. Thanks, sometimes I can have those. Good to know we can be on the same page sometimes." He hides his face in her shoulder. "And, I am doing my best to try- But fuck if you guys didn't set the bar high." He mumbles as he squeezes her and pulls her closer to him.

She chuckles at his awkward way of answering. "I know you are Problem Child. And I appreciate all the hard work you're putting into it."

"It sucked." T sighs. "I hated it. There were like thirty people watching…"

Ah. The crowd. T was not a fan of having an audience. "But you still did what you had to do to save people from finding themselves in the same situation Deez was in."

"It was my fault for putting them in danger."

"And you fixed it."

"By making up a fake gang."

"A fake gang that works for Maleficent."

"Oh yeah, cause that makes it better." T groans as he let his head fall back to hit the wall with another thud.

"T." She shakes her head, "Let me tell you what this looks like to a gang leader without knowing the whole story." She clears her throat, "Maleficent said these people were sentenced to death for committing crimes against her rules. And now she had an unknown group working for her. All this is happening only months after her daughter was taken to Auradon with her gang. And we both know the rumors that surrounded who went and why were all over the place. So, with all that in mind, I'd honestly fear some kind of power play was about to happen. It almost sounds like Maleficent is cleaning house of the scum that she doesn't trust. So," She tilts her head to the side, "I'd have pulled my people back. Probably looked over my crew with a fine-toothed fork. I'd tell everyone to be on their worst behavior and if Maleficent or one of her new death goons approach them they just do what they're told."

T picks his head back up and chews his lip again. He's silent for a long moment. "Huh…" He frowns.

"Wasn't that the reaction you were hoping to get?"

He tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling, "I wasn't thinkin' 'bout the other gangs, so much as keepin' the adults in their place…"

"Well, I'd say you've managed to create a story that will do that." She shakes her head, "I might not have been the biggest fan of each step you took, but on the whole, this came together pretty well." She sighs, "I can admit when something is more important than my peace of mind."

He drops his eyes back to her. "I'm sorry that I don't think before I act, but I do, do my best to try and fix shit if I fuck up..." He sighs. "But thank you for not losing your shit." He kisses her forehead.

"Hey, I'm working on things too you know." She chuckles, "We're getting better at communicating T. That's all I'm asking. That we keep getting better at it."

"Fair." T nods as he turns back to the ocean.

"T." She bites her lip as she watches him.

"Sup?" He turns back to her.

She takes a deep breath before she lets it out slowly, "I trust you to do what's best for the isle and the family with me. I trust both of you."

He studies her for a long moment, eyes narrowed in confusion before he turns back to the ocean. After a minute or two he looks back at her. "I don't know how the fuck we lucked out with you four. The fact that you accepted not just me into your family, but her too. I know it can't be easy. Fuck knows I don't know how it works. So you guys just rolling with it? It's been…" He narrows his eyes again, "I don't have a word to describe my appreciation. Don't have the words to let you know how much we both love the four of you. So to hear that I've somehow managed to maintain your trust through the last couple of months… I don't have words for that either. So just- Thank you."

Uma couldn't help the smile. Couldn't help the way she turned in his lap to wrap her arms around him. Couldn't help pressing her lips to his. "I believe I understand, because that's how we feel about having you and Faustina." She whispers against his lips before she pulls back, "How I feel." She cups his chin in one hand, "Problem Child and Beautiful Girl, we're not the things that have happened to us." She frowns at how true that had become.

"That shit will always be there, I don't know, maybe it just becomes a part of us," She shakes her head, "but we're what we choose to do. I've always believed that. That's why you and Faustina are so easy to love. You both chose to help others, like me. We do it differently, and that's a good thing. I appreciate the way you see things." She offers with a small smile.

He stares at her silently for another couple of minutes. "Same. Just so you know. I don't know how you do it. Lead so many people. I couldn't. I don't even like when Hook follows my lead when we're on the isle. Look where that fucking got him. Look where it got Deez."

She sighs. Being a leader was never easy, and she'd been exactly where T was hundreds of times. Feeling like people would have been better off without her being in charge.

It wasn't an easy thing to deal with.

"As for us rising above what we could've been… I don't know." He frowns as he looks away but doesn't pull away from her hand. "Maybe it's because of what I am, who she wanted me to be, but I haven't felt the slightest bit of remorse. Or guilt- It just makes me feel satisfied- So doesn't that make me as bad as one of them?"

She had no idea how to answer that. She was pretty sure she wouldn't feel guilty if she had to kill to save her family. But she'd feel something, wouldn't she?

"I literally poisoned a man, strung him up, waited for him to wake up only to slit his throat in the middle of a crowded street. And I don't feel jack shit bout it… Half the time I question what the fuck I am. If I even exist… The other half I run myself ragged so I don't have to think about it."

She flinches at the self-loathing in his voice.

"T." She hugs him tightly, cupping the back of his head as she all but forces his face against her shoulder, "You exist. You and Faustina both exist. We don't understand it, but we don't fucking need to either. It just is, and sure, we might stumble around a little while we try to figure everything out, but there's no one I'd rather stumble around with. Getting this family is the best thing to ever happen to me. Every single one of you came with hardships, but we all help hold each other together. When the world demands we break, we hold on to each other and tell the world to go fuck itself."

She shakes her head as she hugs him tighter, "I don't have all the answers. Sea Gods, I wish I did. I wish I could tell you what you need to hear, but I don't know. I just know what I believe. And I could never believe you're as bad as them. They- the people you're taking out, would never tear themselves up like this. Would never bother to stop and wonder if they were bad people. But you, you hate yourself so much for the things you're doing. You might not regret doing what you have to do to keep all the people you care about safe, but you hate yourself." She blinks at the realization.

T did hate himself. She bites her bottom lip against the pain in her chest.

When T doesn't say anything she pulls back and forces him to look up at her, "I. Love. You." She accents each word with a kiss, "I love that you are willing to do what it takes to save people. I love you. And I will keep saying it until you know it." She pulls him back into a tight hug, "You are, you are mine. You and Faustina are mine. Like Harry, Gil, and Deez." She presses her lips against every available area within reach.

"You are nothing like the people who hurt others. Who hurt Harry. They-" She squeezes her eyes shut, "They got a sick pleasure out of it, out of hurting people. Out of making children cry and scream. Children T, children can't fight back against fucking adults. You're not hurting people for the fun of it, for the hell of it. You made this a job. You decided to do something for people who can't defend themselves. Just because you can do things others can't, because you can send a clear message to the rest of the names on the list, that doesn't make you a monster. Doesn't make you evil. You're doing what needs to be done to keep people safe. You're working within the rules and the- the stupid fucked up notions of the Isle to get people to back the fuck off. That's not a bad thing T. That's a good thing."

He closes his eyes before he looks away from her, blinking rapidly as he takes deep, steady breaths. When he looks back at her his green eyes are still glassy with unshed tears before he drops them again. "Thank you..." He whispers tightly.

"You come to me, I'm ordering it. Anytime you start to think you're a bad person, or you hate yourself, you come to me." She grabs his chin as she presses her lips to his forehead, "Do you understand me? I order you to come to me every time you feel like this. When you hate yourself, or can't tell if you're real, you get me." She pulls back to look his face over, "I don't give a fuck what I'm doing. You tell me you need a sec, you take me wherever you're comfortable, and you tell me."

He blinks as he stares at her for a moment before he nods.

"Thank you." Uma presses her lips to his forehead again, "No one deserves to think or feel like that T. Not you, not anyone that can feel like that. Never. So, I'll be your reminder. Okay?" She hugs him to her again.

"Kay…" He nods as he ducks to hide in her shoulder again. "Sorry." He breathes out.

"You don't need to be sorry T, ya didn't do anything wrong." She presses her lips to his temple, "You're mine. And It breaks my heart that I can't just show you the way I see you. You're stuck seeing yourself like this. For now. I'll love it outta ya." She squeezes him tighter, "Or I'll accidentally suffocate you." She teases as she hears him gasp for air, "Either way, you'll know you're loved, and real, and here, and worth more than you can possibly believe."

He doesn't move or say anything for several long moments. "I didn't mean to-" He sighs. "This was supposed to be a chill day."

"We'll get back to the chill spa day." She promises, "I was just going to take a couple more minutes to squeeze you, since you're letting me." She grins at him.

He snorts derisively, but his hands come up to hug her back anyways before he nuzzles her neck.

* * *

**Yo, me again :)**

**Harry really loves taking care of his family. Do you like the form of showing it that Dark picked for him? The grooming. Let her know!**

**That convo between Harry and D was as vague as it was intense. Harry is just as confused as D is now, but like our resident StarGazer (our OCs ended up with a slew of nicknames by accident) he's connected dots he's not sure he wanted to connect. Sucks to think sometimes. (Or a lot depending on the topic)**

**He's really hurt T would go and do the deed without him, poor bastard.**

**What did you think of the convo between the two though?**

**Oh and just so we're on the same page, Dizzy gave Uma the hair she had in the third movie.**

**God's do these pirates love getting pampered.**

**Ugh…**

**That discussion between Uma and T though. **

**Shit was painful to write. So how was it to read?**

**T is at least getting more comfortable with physical affection-**

**LoLz Dark is reading chap 75 right now and can't contain her laughter. So hopefully that means this shit will lighten up a bit in the next chapter. **

**Anyways, so yeah, who was expecting the spider on T's hoodie to lead to that?**

**T's at least being more honest with his existential crisis so there's that… And Uma, poor Cap'n Kraken- That's some hard shit for adults to address let alone a teen. **

**#thesekidsneedtherapy. **

**But still…**

**Good chapter?**

**Yay, nay?**

**Let us know.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	76. Coves and Squee

**Hey Fellow Descendants!**

**We've got another chapter for you guys! **

**Hopefully everyone had a great weekend.**

**Don't forget to let us know you were here. With all the kids we're watching right now, it helps us find the motivation to write every night.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

He smiles as he continues to work out the knots in the younger girl's hand. She'd been so attentive to them all day, it was only fair they returned the favor.

"Really, you guys don't have to-"

"That don'nah be ah soundin' like ah relaxin' Princess ta me." Harry teasingly scolds.

"But-"

He chuckles, "But nothin'." He grins up at her. "You took care of us, only fair you let us take care of you." He hadn't expected the Tiny Princess to put up such a fight to a little pampering herself.

But he'd be lying if he didn't admit it was adorable.

"Besides Diz, you have more knots in your arms and hands than Uma." Deez teases as she works on her other hand.

Dizzy blushes as she drops her eyes to the water before she takes a deep breath and lets it out in resignation, "I can still paint and shape your nails later though, right?"

"I can't wait. I love the color you picked out." Deez smiles before she looks up at him, "But I'd hate to ruin your work if you painted them before we got some work done on Gil's hammer."

Dizzy's eyes widen, "Can I watch!"

He grins, "Of course. If you want to. It can get kinda boring though." He cautions her. "Whenever Carlos and T hung around they worked on their own projects."

"But Gil looks awesome when he's hammering things on the anvil," Deez adds with a wink.

He turns to her with a boyish grin, "It's the muscles isn't it."

"It's the _all _of it." Deez corrects him with a giggle.

Dizzy squeals in delight, surprising both of them when she suddenly pulls her hands free to clap in excitement. "You two are so cute together! Do you kiss? You should kiss."

"Gil's so good at kissing it's like he kisses me stupid," Deez explains with a smile.

"You? Stupid? No way." Dizzy stares at her with wide eyes before she lets out another delighted squeal. "So you do kiss! I knew it."

"Aye, they be ah kissin'. They be gettin' real good with practice." Harry chuckles before he bends over Dizzy's head, "That be something ya be ah mite interested in? Kissin' practice?"

"Harry." He warns before he flicks his forehead when the girl goes scarlet and starts to stutter.

"Ow Sweet Boy!" Harry complains as he rubs the red spot on his forehead.

"What'd you do now Hook?"

"I were just askin' our fair Tiny Princess ah question." Harry pouts as he starts to massage Dizzy's head again, "She be ah seemin' interested in these two an' kissin'."

"That's 'cause she's a little perv." T chuckles as he slides into the water.

"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Dizzy screeches before she covers her face with her hands.

He turns to glare at T. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, she is- Don't believe me?" T swims over to them as Uma slides next to Harry.

"She's too young to-" He blinks when T's lips are suddenly on his, his arms circling his neck.

Out of the corner of his eye he watches Deez grin as she covers her ears.

The squeal that leaves Dizzy is so high pitched it makes his ears ring as she claps her hands to her scarlet face and kicks in delight.

That was coming from her? He winces at the pitch.

"Ya could ah been ah warnin' us!" Harry shouts.

"I covered my ears." Deez shrugs.

"Ya did." Uma shakes her head before she rubs a finger against her ear.

T snorts as he lets go of him. "She has a thing for boy on boy action."

"Do she now?" Harry smiles wickedly before he looks down, "Ya be ah wantin' ta see T kiss me?"

"So before Harry tries to kill you all, can Gil and I go work on his hammer? We found a lot of metal on the barge today."

"Of course." Uma nods.

"Wanna come with us Dizzy?" He offers with a warm smile.

"I wanna see T kiss Harry." Dizzy claps excitedly.

"Yer wish, me Tiny Princess." Harry grins before he taps his finger to his lips.

"Oh, fuck you." T rolls his eyes.

Dizzy gasps as her eyes brighten, "Do you guys do that too?"

Deez snorts before she claps a hand over her mouth to stifle the peel of laughter.

He blinks. What?

What had he just heard come out of that adorable little girl's mouth?

"You wish." T rolls his eyes again. "Anyone doubting she a perv still?"

"Evie said it was perfectly natural to be curious." Dizzy pouts as she crosses her arms petulantly and sticks her tongue out at T.

"And she's very correct." Deez nods.

"Oi, excuse me." Harry glares before he taps his finger to his lips again.

He tilts his head to the side. What was this new game? Harry didn't actually think T would suddenly start kissing him on command now did he?

"I'm not crawling over Princess Perv to kiss you Hook."

It amazed him how quickly Dizzy ended up in a surprised Uma's lap.

"There you go!" Dizzy encourages as she looks between T and Harry in excitement.

"Thanks," T grumbles before he sighs and swims over to Harry, and pulls himself up on the ledge. "I hate you sometimes." He scowls before he turns to Dizzy who was clapping in anticipation.

"UST! UST!" Dizzy points at them, her face bright with amusement.

T lifts his brow at her chant before his eyes brighten with mischief.

"T…" He warns not liking the look at all.

"Uh oh." Deez swims back a few paces.

Uma chuckles in amusement as she holds Dizzy in her lap.

T winks at Dizzy, making her titter with giggles before he's suddenly on top of Harry. He straddles him, pinning his head back roughly by a fist full of hair.

"T!" Harry growls before T's lips shut him up.

His jaw drops as he watches the two in surprise before he's yanked under the water. He looks around in confusion before he notices silver hair beneath him.

Deez!?

He dives down to her level in concern, only to be shocked when she smiles at him, her blue eyes looking up at him in amusement as she waves before she covers her ears.

When? How?

He grins widely before he launches himself at her, tackling her with a hug.

A short shrill shriek penetrates the water before it suddenly stops.

Deez presses her lips to his and points up.

He nods before he kicks off the floor of the pool, the two of them breaking the water to find T laying next to Harry laughing so hard tears were in his eyes.

"T!" Uma scolds through her laughter as she clutches Dizzy to her chest protectively.

"Oh." Deez chuckles, "She forgot to breathe again?"

T's laughter returns tenfold.

He looks around in confusion, "Is she okay? What happened?"

Harry blinks as he sits up, "She be ah squealin' and then be ah makin' ah weird squawk like noise-"

"She fainted, Sweet Boy," Uma explains with a chuckle.

He blinks before he lets out a snort that turns into a full-on laugh.

Okay. Maybe she was a little perv after all.

"I don'nah be ah knowin' how ya be ah missin' that!" Harry shakes his head before he turns to glare down at T, "An' really? Ta be ah provin' ah point?"

T just curls into a tighter ball as he laughs harder. "Your. Face." He gets out between peels.

Uma joins his laughter as she squeezes the tiny girl to her.

"That was mean T." He shakes his head, but can't help his amusement at T's infectious laughter.

"You're the one who didn't believe she could be an adorable little perv." Deez giggles as she pats his chest.

He chuckles as he takes her hand and squeezes it. "C'mon Harry, it was funny."

"There be hair pullin' mate," Harry glares down at T, "It ain'nah feelin' funny."

All four of them laugh harder at his look of outrage.

T sits up as he tries to breathe through his laughter before he taps his lips mockingly. "You. Asked. I. Delivered."

Harry grins wickedly before he pounces on T, "Oh look-it, it be ah workin' in reverse." He presses his lips to T's.

"That looks like a fun game." Deez chuckles.

"It were supposed ta be a punishment," Harry explains around kissing T.

"For who?' He chuckles, his eyes darting to Dizzy before he turns back to Harry. "Your balls?"

"It be ah feelin' that way ah times." Harry chuckles as he rolls off T.

Uma shakes her head, "Sounds like you did it to yourself. Be careful what you ask for. Problem Child has a wicked side." She giggles as she maneuvers her and Dizzy back into the water, careful to keep Dizzy's head on her shoulder.

"Aye." Harry nods.

"T," Uma scolds, "Back in the water before you get sick Mr. Seventeen Layers."

"Right." T nods before he picks himself back up and slips into the water.

He grins as he looks around at everyone. It had been forever since he'd heard T laugh like that- If he ever had heard T laugh like that.

It was a refreshing change from the doom and gloom he'd been stuck in for the last several months.

Uma was still smiling as she held Dizzy to her chest protectively, rubbing the girl's back like she did for the rest of them. Her new hairstyle made her look a lot more mature than her previous style.

She was going to make a great mom.

He blinks as he shakes his head.

Weird thought.

Harry seemed happier than he'd looked in a while, which was surprising since he could only imagine how uncomfortable he must've felt at T's sudden show of aggression.

Still didn't stop him from poking at their Problem Child though.

His eyes settle on Deez and his head tilts to the side. Her smile.

It wasn't right. Wasn't meeting her eyes like it usually did.

His heart constricts in his chest as he wades over to her. Was it the fact she'd been under the water?

That didn't feel right. She'd looked so happy. So proud of herself.

So what was bothering her? "Ready to go make a hammer, with a hammer?'

Deez chuckles, "Yeah, that sounds good."

He grins as he pulls her to his chest and kisses the top of her head. "We'll be in the cave if that's still cool."

"Of course it is Sweet Boy." Uma smiles at him. "Go start on your war hammer, I'm excited to see what you two create together."

He smiles before he swims Deez to the shallow end and places her down gently as a shiver runs down his spine at the sudden shift in temperature.

He smiles as she wraps her arms around him and he instantly warms back up.

"Thanks." He runs a hand over her hair. "For always being so thoughtful." He leans down to kiss the top of her head.

"Can't have your lips turning blue." Deez tilts her head back to look up at him.

"No, I suppose we can't." He captures her lips with his.

"Though," She smiles mischievously and he loved the way her eyes crinkled with it, "kissing you to keep you warm has a lot of appeal too."

He grins boyishly as he picks her up. "More than a lot." He kisses her again.

He wasn't sure why kissing her was so different than kissing the rest of their makeshift family, but there was just something so addictive about it.

He loved the spicy taste. How soft her lips were. How right she felt in his arms. How big she made him feel. How much she made him feel like a man.

So delicate, yet so powerful. He nuzzles into her hair lovingly.

His little walking contradiction.

* * *

"Ya know ya be ah owin' me for that stunt ya be ah pullin'." Harry glares before he points to his lap again, "Now be ah stoppin' with yer whinin' and be swimmin' yer ass o'er here so I can be ah washin' yer pretty hair."

He snorts, "You're the one who started said stunt." He continues to back float lazily.

"I be ah tryin' ta be fulfillin' ah Tiny Princess's desire ta be ah seein' us kiss," Harry corrects with a glare, "ya be ah knockin' her the fuck out, there be ah difference."

Laughter pours out of his lips all over again, nearly drowning himself as he bobs under the water.

"T, go let him wash your hair before I have to hear him pout all night." Uma rolls her eyes as Dizzy hides her face against her shoulder.

"That sounds like a you problem." He turns to start wading in the water.

"I can oh so easily be making it yours." Uma smiles sweetly.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "How?"

"He's slept in your room before," Uma shrugs as her sweet smile turns smug, "he can do it again."

He glares at her as he starts swimming towards Harry.

"I see ya be takin' me up on me offer." Harry snorts and pats his lap.

"More like extorted into it, but you can tell yourself that."

"I be takin' what I can be ah gettin'," Harry admits unabashedly before he turns to his kit laid out next to the rocky lip of the pool.

He sighs, "Don't be such a brat." He rolls his eyes as he pulls Harry's legs apart before he turns to sit between them. "Your gettin' more than I ever thought I'd give." He crosses his arms.

"I be ah thinkin' that be ah makin' me lucky, not ah brat." Harry chuckles as he turns to look down at him. "I be ah findin' ah smell that be ah makin' me think o' ya, here-" He holds a bottle down near his nose, "What ya be ah thinkin'."

He leans over and sniffs it as the earthy wood-like scent hits his nose. Eucalyptus? He chuckles. "I used to use this one before I gave it to you."

"Oh did ya now?" Harry smiles.

He nods before he turns back to look out at the ocean. "Yeah, before I found more potent shit on the isle." He responds. "Have you found a scent for everyone in that kit then?"

"Aye. Ya be ah wantin' ah smell?" Harry asks even though he was already turning to the kit.

His eyes brighten up as he tilts his head back to meet Harry's pale blue eyes. He wanted to know how adept he was at picking out scents for people.

Had he actually read what each oil did? Or was he just naturally good at it?

Or, he grins, had he simply just picked it out because it blended with their natural scents?

"Here, Uma be likin' this smell, an it be sayin' it be good for calming nerves, so I did'nah be messin' with her choice."

"Pass." He frowns, already knowing it was lavender. "But can see why you picked it for her."

"Gil were ah mite bit harder, but when I be lettin' Deez smell this an' she be ah likin' it he be standin' down." He holds the bottle out, "He be ah forgetful one at times, an' I be hopin' this be ah helping him fight the sick like when he be stayin' out in the cold."

He leams over and sniffs it.

The sweetly tangy scent of oranges. "It's a good pick for him." He knew Gil also had issues focusing when it wasn't something he was interested in, so that would hopefully help with that too. "Did you pick peppermint for D?" He asks.

"Aye?" Harry furrows his brow before he sets a bottle back down, "How ya be ah guessin'?"

He taps his nose, "It's a potent one." He grins, "But I like it, like fire and ice. You've noticed how it kinda makes your hands cool right? I can only imagine it feels good for her." It was also good for headaches, and fuck knew that girl's thoughts had her getting those even if she didn't realize it, or just straight ignored it.

"Aye," Harry smiles, "she do be ah likin' that when we be ah usin' it ta be ah rubbin' muscles down."

He nods, that made sense. He grins, "See you read the notes." He turns back to the ocean.

"Aye. It be ah bein' real interestin' ta be learnin' 'bout smells an' oils like that." Harry chuckles, "An' I be ah likin' that I can be ah helpin' me family with 'em. Cause I do be ah usin' the others on 'em, but I be ah pickin' one ta be mainly usin'."

"Figured you would." He smiles softly. "Still, weird hobby."

"Ya just be sore ya ain'nah figurin' me out sooner." Harry grins as he dunks a cup under the water.

He frowns. He wasn't wrong. It had been annoying as fuck. And had bothered him to his core.

"Can'nah be ah washin' ya proper with yer hood up." Harry snickers before he gently pulls it down, his brow furrowing, "When ya be startin' ta accessorize?"

"Yesterday…" He tilts his head to the side before he pulls the band off of his head. "I've been wanting to make sure this-" He plucks at his freed hair, "stayed hidden."

He hadn't felt his hair in his face once, which could only be a good thing, given his recent activities.

As much as he wanted the attention off the other urchins- he was under enough scrutiny without every kid on the isle figuring out who the spider really was. Lord fucking knew that would just bite him in the ass-

He'd been so disgusted to find out so much of his life, even down to his hair color, was a lie, "Red kinda sticks out." He twists the wet strand of hair absently.

"Aye, I can be seein' that." Harry slowly nods, "Not that I be ah wantin' ya ta be ah changin' it." He quickly adds, "I be ah likin' that ya naturally be sportin' me color."

He tilts his head to the side before he swallows a groan. Faustina would lose her shit if she knew that's how Harry viewed it.

Personally, he was choosing to ignore the bats suddenly flapping to life in his stomach at the thought. "Fuck that." He shakes his head, "Your color or not," He smirks, "I think I'll be stickin' to it. Harder to blend in or not." He shrugs as he drops the strand.

Harry's eyes crinkle as he picks up the bowl and scoops the shampoo into his hand. "The headband be ah keepin' it nice an' held back though, Deez might be ah needin' ta be sportin' one herself if she be ah goin' off ship." He slowly slips his fingers through his hair and starts gently scrubbing at his scalp.

"True enough." He nods. "I braided it last night and that seemed to work well enough, but, I'm totally down to add another level to secure her safety. That's actually where the headband came from. Her hair stands out worse than mine."

So did her features. She was whiter than anything in this shit hole. He chews his lip.

His eyes slide back to the headband.

If a simple strip of fabric could obscure hair-

His eyes narrow before they fall to his layers of sleeves.

He'd have to experiment later.

With black obviously.

He grins as he plucks at the outermost sleeve plastered to his arm.

It had to be better than nothing right?

"Hey Tiny Princess, ya still wanna go watch Gil beat metal into submission?" Uma asks.

Dizzy's eyes light up, "Can we?"

"Yeah we can, you've got swimming. Took to it like a fish." Uma chuckles before she starts swimming for the edge of the pool, "Come on, Deez can get us dry, and standing in the cave will keep us warm."

"Yay!" Dizzy claps before she follows Uma.

He watches as the two of them make their way to the cave. It was stupid, especially on this spit of beach and her being with Uma, but he couldn't stop himself from being worried for Dizzy. "We need to get her fighting…" He frowns, before an idea pops in his eyes, "I bet she could do some serious damage with those scissors of hers if she was trained properly though-" He clicks his tongue, "I know I've seen pairs that can be broken to two pieces- Can't be harder than wielding daggers." He turns back to look up at Harry, "Whatcha think?"

"Can we not be ah takin' another innocent Princess an' weaponizin' 'em?" Harry frowns.

He studies Harry before he turns back to study the ocean.

That was… A reaction.

One he hadn't been expecting. At least not so vehemently.

Was this just another thing wrong with him?

He shifts. Was it that wrong? To want Dizzy to- It's not like they could be around to keep her safe constantly.

Wrong or not though-

"I'm better with normal daggers anyways." He shrugs.

Still, he'd find a pair of those scissors and figure out how much different they were than his preferred weapon.

Harry takes a deep breath as his fingers slow, "Sorry, that be ah comin' out snap like 'fore I can be ah thinkin'."

He shrugs again, "I asked for your opinion, you gave it. Can't be mad at that." He manages to get his hands into his saturated pocket. "Just- With the Rotten Core gone, it's inevitable people are gonna start fuckin' with her… And Cecelia, probably Freddie too." He chews his lip. "The fact they were in Mal's territory was pretty much the only thing that was keepin' them safe. No one's started shit with them yet… But isn't it inevitable once shit settles?" He sighs.

He knew the gangs were vying for it. His eyes narrow. He'd need to talk to Uma. Maybe if people found out The Rats were working with he grimaces, _The Spider-_

He snorts.

-they'd scatter, leaving those the Rotten's had 'unintentionally' intentionally protected off-limits?

"Uma would'nah been offerin' her ah place with us if she were'nah meanin' it ya know."

He turns back to the cave, "Doubt Dizzy'll take her up on it." He sighs. "Her Granny's a right cunt, but generally speakin' isn't the worst either. She lets Diz keep some of

the money she earns and shit. It's a lot like Ursula and Uma's relationship was. She loves her mother too. Drucilla is vain but also pretty dull… Same with Falicier-"

"That man be ah creepy fucker."

He shrugs, "And sus and shady as fuck, but there's a reason his kids never joined one of the major gangs." He sighs. "I've had better luck teaching the older urchins to fight. Not to say Beam an' Cat haven't taught me shit too but- They didn't have Jay or you teachin' them so they're a bit rougher with their techniques. Fight dirty as hell though. You'd like them if they ever wanted shit to do with you VK's. And they protect the littler ones… But with the shit we've been pulling..." He chews his lip. "I didn't realize how many more kids we were putting in danger by saving others."

Harry sighs, "So I be ah gatherin' from the story Deez be ah sharin'." His head falls back, but he continues the slow massage of his scalp, "I did'nah be ah thinkin' 'bout nothin' but gettin' the list done."

"I'm trying to fix it." He offers. "And from what I picked up from Uma it sounds like you know how."

"Aye, soon as I be ah seein' yer new spider markin' I be ah puttin' it together an layin' suspicions ta rest."

"Sorry." He sighs as he shifts. He knew Harry wasn't going to be happy with his choice this morning.

Yet another promise broken- He'd just needed to act quickly.

The last thing he wanted was a hurt or worse urchin on his conscience.

But still- He sinks into the water before Harry catches a handful of his shirts and stops him from slinking away.

"No, I mean, Aye, ya should be, but-" Harry sighs, "I be knowin' the why o' it, I just be ah wishin' ya did'nah be ah havin' ta do it 'lone like."

"I know you don't."

"Not 'cause I don'nah think ya can'nah be handlin' yerself, just, cause-" He sighs again, his eyes flicking to the cave before he looks back down, "cause ya ain'nah needin' ta be 'lone no more."

He takes a deep breath. He doubted that Harry wanted to hear his thoughts on the subject.

"I'm not, I- We've got the four of you." That didn't mean he was thrilled about it. About that aspect at least. He'd come to find he did actually like… Being a part of whatever it was they all had. It was nice. Being accepted on the level they'd accepted him. Them. It wasn't something he'd expected. Not like this anyways.

"But I get it. I don't think it's cause you guys don't think I can handle it- Or don't trust me… At least not anymore." How could he, after his reaction and thoughts with what happened to Harry?

He grimaces as he slides deeper into the water.

The sight of Harry's still body lying amongst so many enemies was bound to give him a night terror one of these nights. His heart always skipped a beat at just the thought. "I…" He sighs, "I'm sorry." He breathes out softly.

He had a feeling the reason he could go so long had something to do with what was wrong with them. Him and Faustina. But he hadn't even noticed when Harry had started slowing down.

That had proven to be as stupid and dangerous as it was self-absorbed on his end. He should've paid more attention.

They always did when it came to him. "For not seeing it sooner…"

"What be that thing ya be fond o' sayin'?" Harry grins down at him, "Progress be progress Love. What be ah bein' important be that ya be ah seein' it now." He sighs, "But, back ta what we be ah needin' ta do now. How many bottom-feeders we be ah lookin' for?"

He sinks lower into the water. "Eight… I think. The Goblin's found the rest."

Harry's eyes flutter shut as he takes a deep breath, "Minus the one Deez be ah takin' out when he be attackin' her, and the one ya be ah puttin' on display."

"Yeah. The Goblins didn't find those." He nods. Now didn't seem like a good time to add the fact that he'd taken out one of the cells the Goblins had been standing watch over. "So, like six I think…" He amends.

He stills when he catches himself about to lean into Harry.

Head massages, warm water, and several days with no sleep were not the best combination. Especially when Harry was trying to have a serious conversation with him.

He sighs.

"Well, at least we can be cleanin' this up quick-like." Harry scoops more shampoo from the bowl and starts working it into a lather, "I be knowin' Uma be sayin' she could be ah goin' out with ya. An' now that ya be ah makin' ah fake hooded group it be easier. Or we can be ah helpin' the Goblins search. That be ah lookin' right for the isle since Maleficent be the one orderin' these bastards be put ta death."

He blinks when he realizes he couldn't register half of what Harry just said. "Yeah, sounds good." That sounded like a nice general response.

Harry nods, "I be ah sharin' with Uma then."

"Cool." He bites back a yawn. "Best to keep her in the loop." He frowns, "Was thinkin' it might be best for only-" He glares in annoyance as the water laps at him soothingly. Like it was just tempting him to sit back and relax.

He sits up straighter. "It might be best for only one of us wearing the spider hoodie at a time, while the other looks out." The cold breeze on his face was doing him no favors in staving off the exhaustion crawling over him. Then again, neither was Harry's fingers. "Are you almost done?"

"Not even close." Harry chuckles.

He lets out a low growl of frustration. Or at least he hoped it was a growl. "Whatever." He grumbles, "What do ya think 'bout the other thing?"

"What I be ah thinkin' 'bout there only ah bein' one spider?" Harry furrows his brow, "Don'nah we be ah runnin' inta the same problem? Anyone in ah dark hoodie could be ah workin' with the spider?"

He narrows his eyes. "Fair." He nods, "Guess that's true…"

"How ya be ah puttin' ah spider on black?"

"Bleach in a squeeze bottle."

"We just be ah needin' ta be ah doin' one for Uma." Harry points out with a sigh, "Cause I be ah hopin' this be done 'fore I be ah healin' up."

"Yeah, so do I…" He agrees absently, "Why does Uma need one?"

"She be ah goin' out with ya." Harry frowns.

"Oh." He furrows his brow.

Of course she was.

Wonderful.

Wasn't it bad enough they were killing people? He didn't want Uma involved with that. Or Gil. Or Deez. But he didn't dare ask to go alone either.

Ugh. He slinks back into the water.

"Will you be relaxin'?" Harry lightly tugs a fistful of his hair, "I be ah tryin' ta be ah mixin' in ah practice with this."

"Bite me." He grumbles petulantly. He needed to stay up. "But, ya know, I'm likin' the multi-taskin' attempt." He admits, then again- He was going to have to sleep before doing this. Just not now. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed every time he fell asleep in this damn pool he lost days. He wasn't trying to keep Faustina a prisoner in their head, but he didn't want her completely aware of what he was currently doing either.

"I be 'bout ta be ah dumpin' water o'er yer hair," Harry warns once he finishes working the lather through T's hair.

When T doesn't respond Harry looks down. "T?"

Nothing. He slowly shifts T until his head is tilted back and resting on his chest, letting out a soft chuckle when he realizes T had fallen asleep at some point.

* * *

**S'up?**

**Squee right? **

**Dizzy is just an adorable lil' perv. Sorry. We really couldn't help ourselves. Like at all. We're pretty unrepentant in fact. **

**It's funny. **

**Admit it. **

**It's okay.**

**Anyways… **

**How did you like T's way of proving a point to Gil?**

**Speaking of the Sweet Boy, what did you guys think about his assessment of the sitch with D? Boy is always so observant when it comes to his Treasure. They can read each other so damn well. But being friends for forever will do that.**

**Did the first scene have you rofling as hard as it did T? That shit had him rolling…**

**Passing out Princesses. **

**LoLz**

**Right back to the questions…**

**What about D protecting Gil from that shriek? It really took him off guard to see her underwater, but like hell he didn't appreciate the silent, sneaky warning.**

**And that second scene?**

**T has really come a long way, at least, in my opinion. **

**Maybe those lessons really are helping? Or maybe it's just the family's openness and acceptance of him/them? Any theories? **

**Also, Diz wielding scissors anyone? **

**Lolz, either way,**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	77. Secrets worth Keeping

**Hey Descendants!**

**Check out what Twisted has been up to lately! We're on YouTube! Just search for Dark and Twisted Sisters.**

**She's got two videos up so far, I really enjoyed them, but we'd love to know what you think.**

**As for today's chapter, well, forewarning, there is sex. There's a lot of other stuff too, and the sex is kind of important to the growth of the characters involved.**

**I promise it's not like, in your face.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters, so I would really love to hear what you guys think.**

**And don't forget to check out Twisted's review after the chapter. She always makes me laugh when she's writing those.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Deez had been mistaken for Harry or T, by someone who wanted them dead.

That's what he'd been missing earlier.

By no means was he okay with what those two had been up to. He'd been doing his best to just push it out of his head. It was an ugly task, but one he understood had to be done.

He just didn't know why they couldn't give the list to Maleficent and wash their hands of it. She'd clearly gone along with it.

Now that he knew more of the story though? Knew that Deez had been attacked because of her disguise. He exhales heavily.

No wonder Uma and Harry had been so stiff when Jame's had delivered the news about the newly formed gang this morning. Because they knew, or at least guessed.

He grimaces.

T.

What the fuck was he doing? What the fuck had he been thinking? The scene James had described had been… Disturbing to hear at the least.

His eyes dart to Deez who was still climbing down the cliff. Did she know what T had done? He closes his eyes and lets his forehead rest against the cool rock.

T wouldn't have done something that atrocious in front of her, would he?

He honestly wasn't a hundred percent sure right now. And the realization made his stomach turn.

At least she was talking about how killing someone, even in self-defense, was affecting her. It bothered him to his core that Harry and T hadn't so much as referenced it.

Killing Frollo in an act of rage had been one thing- But this whole culling thing? It just felt wrong.

He was going to have to talk to them about this. Tell them that he wasn't okay with it. Like at all.

What were the long term effects on the two of them going to be? He was already worried about T's mental state, and not because of Faustina.

He could just tell something had been eating at him for weeks.

It hurt that he wasn't talking to him about it, but he didn't want to push either.

He was regretting that decision now though.

And Harry? This little venture had nearly killed him.

He sighs. This just all around seemed a bit too dark. Too gruesome. Were they going to be able to come back from this self-appointed mission?

He jumps down the remainder of the cliff. He didn't want to think about that right now. Not when he couldn't do anything about it.

His eyes linger on Deez as she works her way down. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

No.

There was no way T had dragged her to watch him slaughter someone this morning.

If she'd been this affected by killing one person- Then she'd be beside herself if she saw what T had done this morning.

And as much as he hated secrets between family members, he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

Didn't want her to know, period. He rubs the back of his neck roughly.

Ugh.

He hated this.

Hated the position he'd found himself in.

Hated lying to her.

Hated what knowing the truth might do to her.

It was just so- so- it felt impossible. To know what the right thing to do was.

Black and white.

Evil and good.

Moral and unethical.

When had they all melded together?

When had the lines shifted?

Killing was wrong.

But so was what those men were doing.

When had they blurred to the point he couldn't distinguish them. A chill runs down his spine at the realization.

Those men, the ones who'd hurt kids- They… Deserved to be punished, but did T deserve to be the executioner?

How was that fair?

"Catch?" Deez looks down once she's closer.

"Of course," He forces a grin on his lips as he races over to where he had better access to her, easily catching her once she lets go of her handholds.

He chuckles as he pulls her to his chest. "So, what happened after you and T left the city?" He prompts her to continue her story.

She frowns, "I think I got stuck or something."

"Stuck?" He asks, already heading in the direction of the cave.

"I don't know how else to describe it." Her brow furrows as she looks at her hands, "Like everything was really fast but also happening really slow. Lights were bright and dark. I could hear everything or nothing. Things were really close or far away. It was weird."

He tilts his head to the side. That sounded draining. Draining and confusing.

His eyes narrow. "It sounds weird," He agrees with her, "definitely something we should talk to Yensid about."

This, all of it, was something they should probably be talking to Yensid about. How would the old mage feel about all of this?

He hugs Deez closer to his chest as another shiver runs down his spine. "But you're not feeling like that now are you?"

Deez shakes her head, "It went away after I slept."

He sighs in relief. At least there was that. At least she'd been able to sleep after that. "I'm proud of you for being able to defend yourself, push come to shove I always knew you would." It was part of the reason he wasn't as hard on her as the others were.

Deez, for all the powerhouse she was, wasn't a fighter.

She was a lot of things. Better things.

She was an artist. An advocate. A lover. An overall inspiration to everyone lucky enough to know her.

But never a fighter. Never one for unnecessary violence. Not someone who wished harm on others, let alone a killer.

Still, he'd never questioned her ability to defend herself.

They were alike in that way.

More than capable of violence, but chose not to use it.

Chose not to hurt on an Isle that all but demanded it.

Deez slowly looks up at him, her expression almost confused before she smiles and throws her arms around his neck. "Thank you. That-" He feels her press her lips to his shoulder, "That's all I wanted someone to see. And, it feels nice to know you're proud," She slowly pulls back, "not of what I did, but that I can."

He grins at her, "I mean it. Both the knowing and the pride… Don't like it much, and hope you're never forced to ever do it again. But at the end of the day, you did what you had to and I can respect that." He kisses her forehead.

He honestly doubted he would have been able too. He probably would have knocked the man out- But he doubted he'd have brought himself to kill him.

Alike but different, and in a way he could respect.

No one should attack a girl.

Especially not his girl.

Their girl.

"I hope so too." Deez admits softly, "I feel better knowing he wanted to kill me, and would have hurt others if I had just gotten away, but it still- feels gross."

He hugs her closer, pressing her tighter to his chest. The heat seeping off of her warms him to his bones despite the lingering chill of his thoughts. "I think that's normal."

At least he hoped that's what was normal.

"Taking a life- That's something that shouldn't be taken lightly." Fuck only knew what it was doing to the other two. "It's a relief to know that it made you feel that way." He admits with a heavy sigh. "That it didn't destroy you, but didn't sit well with you either."

"You're worried about Harry and T though."

"Are you not?"

"I am." Deez furrows her brow and looks out over the waves, "I'm worried, I just-" she sighs as she looks up again, "I know I don't understand everything about this situation."

"If it helps, neither do I." He bites his lip.

Part of him liked staying in the dark on this, despite his earlier anger about family not keeping secrets.

He just- knew enough to know he didn't want to know all of it. But the pieces were there, and if he or Deez so chose it would be easy enough to fill in the rest.

Sea Gods! He prayed she didn't want the rest either.

"But I told Harry he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to. All I want is for him to figure out a way to do what he has to do that he can live with later. Same with T." She sighs.

He nods solemnly. So she knew enough of what they were doing to give them sage advice, at least.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Her knowing enough to give such deep advice?

And did either of them, Harry or T, really know what they could or couldn't live with when it came to this?

The thought makes him pause. "I'm glad someone did." He sighs as he places her down once they hit the entrance of the cave. "This is some… Dark stuff they're dabbling in."

"That's what Harry said too." She wraps her arms around his wrist, "He said he just wanted to protect me from the darkness of the Isle since it hadn't touched me yet."

"I can understand that. I don't want it touching you either." He admits with a sigh.

Just, at what cost? Didn't Maleficent have a dungeon? His stomach turns again. "I'm scared for them."

"I am too." Deez leans her forehead against his side.

"Oh thank god." He hangs his head back in relief.

It felt nice saying it out loud.

It felt even better that he wasn't the only one thinking it.

"I just," She holds herself to him tighter, "I learned a long time ago that people are going to do what they think is best, and sometimes all I can do is watch it happen and hope for the best. And be there if they need anything."

"Sometimes," He sighs, "But other times I think they need to have some sense knocked into them. I don't think they've thought through all the repercussions of this." He gestures to her before he plucks at her hoodie. "Clearly."

"No." She shakes her head, "And now T is going hardcore to fix it."

He grimaces, "Is that what he thinks he's doing?"

"He was really upset that someone thought I was part of a gang or something, and if they attacked me," She sighs, "I'm trying to not connect things, but I know I'm scared they could start going after other urchins that dress like him, so he must be scared too."

He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths before he opens them again.

He takes her hand, leading her to the wall before he sits down and pulls her to his lap. "Just sit with me for a minute, please?"

"I was about to ask for this too." She admits before she turns to face him, straddling his lap as she clings to him.

"Thank you." He reaches out to lightly grip her shoulder with one hand while the other plays with her hair, "You're so incredible you know that?"

And she was. On every level.

"You care about everyone so deeply. Love so freely. Think about others, advocate for so many. You don't get told that enough. I don't tell you that enough. How much I admire you. You could have become a tyrant. Could have used your powers to hurt others. But instead, you work so hard to control them. You rise above so many. Facing your fears head-on. You're just-" He kisses the tip of her nose, "Incredible."

She blinks up at him, her blue eyes glassy as she looks him over before she tilts her head to the side, "I don't know what to say." She admits as she stares at him in awe.

He gently wipes away her tears with his thumbs. His hands dwarf her face as he tenderly cups her chin. "That's okay, I figured you wouldn't." He grins down at her. "You can't see it, but I assure you it's the truth. You stand out like a star in the sky through the barrier. So rare, yet so beautiful. On so many levels. You really are a Treasure that we're lucky to have."

No, it was more than that. "That I'm lucky to have."

"You really see all that in me?" She whispers, her voice hesitant.

"And so much more." He wipes another of her tears away as he looks down at her allowing the warmth in his chest to melt away what was left of the chill, "I don't know how, but you've managed to stay so pure on an isle of trash, and it's just- well, it's incredible." He kisses her, allowing himself to push away everything else. Put the world on hold if only for this moment. To breathe and tell Deez exactly what he thought-felt about her.

After all, if not now, when?

"How optimistic you are." He whispers against her lips as he holds her closer, "How stubborn you can be." He kisses her deeper before he pulls back to watch the silly smile that tugged on her lips. Like she was somehow drunk off his lips.

His chest puffs with pure male satisfaction. That was him. He was doing that. Making her forget the bad. Helping her to stay in this moment with him.

"How dedicated and hard working. If I didn't know you were related to Uma, it wouldn't have been hard to guess with how deeply you love those you deem worthy." He smiles against her lips. "Those of us lucky enough to be deemed worthy." He kisses her again, this time lacing their fingers together to further connect them.

"And you see things so differently, look for it so completely, that you find the worth in so many more than the rest of us. You see what others might miss or even dismiss." His tongue sweeps over her bottom lip "You're such an inspiration and you don't even know it- But that's okay cause I can see it." He whispers as he connects their foreheads, her surprised blue orbs meeting his with amazement.

Incredible.

It was always so incredible how little she saw herself.

How little she knew herself when she tried so hard to know everyone else.

He didn't care how long it would take. How hard the battle might be. One day he was going to show her the way he saw her.

The hope she inspired in him.

The love and caring that sent warmth flaring through his chest.

The empathy she had that ignited his own.

"I'm happy that's what you see." She smiles before she presses her lips to his palm as he wipes another tear away.

"You're so blind to yourself Deez." He slowly shakes his head against hers. "You connect so much but can't ever seem to understand how vital you are, to us. To me. It hurts sometimes that you can't- But I know between the five of us we'll get you there." He promises her. "That I'll eventually get you there."

Assuming two of them didn't succumb to the darkness they were flirting with.

He shoves the dark thought away.

No. Not right now.

Not in this moment.

Not when he felt he was finally getting through to her.

He could worry about the others later. Right now?

Right now it was just about her.

His Treasure.

His Treasure and all the incredible things that made her who she was.

"You're just so much more than what you give yourself credit for." He carefully tips her chin up and kisses her lips again, effectively silencing her denial.

She blinks rapidly before she wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss as she presses herself to his chest.

He pulls away when his lungs burn with a lack of oxygen, breathing hard. "Wow." He chuckles. "I really haven't shared that enough with you, have I?" He grins against her lips.

"I- I hope, and wish, and try so hard to be all the things you see in me."

"I wouldn't be able to say them if they weren't true Deez. If I didn't see them. If I didn't feel it. I wouldn't even know where to start. But I assure you, you are all those things and more."

"And I want so badly to tell you all the amazing things you are," Her eyes sweep over him before she blushes, "but I also just want to keep kissing you. Want to help you feel better, cause I know we're both worried." Her fingers slide under his jacket as she rubs his shoulders.

"Empathetic. That's another thing that makes you incredible. You read people so well." He kisses her again. "And," He grins, "I've always been a big 'actions speak louder than words' guy. How do you think I became friends with T." He runs a hand over her hair lovingly.

"Lucky me." Deez whispers against his chest, "Cause I can barely voice words sometimes."

"Then I must be doing a great job of describing you, because more often than not you also make me speechless." He drops his hands to her waist, holding her in place as he maneuvers himself so that he's lying beneath her. "This okay?"

She smiles down at him and nods, "If it's okay with you." She pulls her hands down his chest, her eyes following them as they explore his muscles.

Gil grins rakishly. "More than okay." He assures her encouragingly as he lightly rolls his hips beneath her.

The adorable squeak that leaves her has his chest rumbling with laughter.

"Interested?" Gil lifts a brow.

"Yes." She nods before her gaze slowly roams up his body.

She could feel the heat under her cheeks as their eyes met, "I wanted to ask you. If we, if it could be just us- but I wasn't sure how family time worked at first."

Gil grins up at her, "They won't be upset." He promises.

"Uma told me it was okay if I wanted time with just you."

"Oh?" Gil's eyebrow lifts, "You asked already?"

She rolls her lip over her teeth as she nods, "Yeah. When Uma said that doing more felt even better, I- told her I was scared to do it with everyone my first time. So she told me to talk to whoever I wanted to be with. And I was just trying to find a good time to get you alone."

Gil grins as he rolls his hips teasingly again. "Well, we're alone." He chuckles. "So check."

She giggles before she pulls her hoodie off over her head, "We are, and you saved up a lot of pretty words I need to thank you for."

He runs his hands up and down her hips to her ribs slowly, gently kneading. "Don't need to thank me for being honest."

"Oh?" A wicked smile curls her lips, "Well if you don't want-"

Her eyes widen as Gil lets out a low growl. Before she can react, the world spins and she finds herself pinned under him.

Well, that did things.

All kinds of fun things.

Her heart thuds in her ears as she smiles up at him.

"Cute." Gil grins as he pins her arms above her head before he kisses the crook of her neck, his lips leaving a trail of heat across her skin before she feels his warm breath at her ear, "But I definitely want." He whispers.

She pulls in a shaky breath as he gently rocks his hips against hers.

"Question is, Treasure, do you?"

All of her muscles clamp down as if she were trying to keep herself from running, but it had nothing to do with her wanting to get away.

She doesn't even care that she moaned at the friction between them.

"Mmhmm." She nods, unable to find her voice to form words.

Not that her scrambled brain could actually function with his lips pressing kisses against her neck just below her ear.

"What was that Baby Girl?" Gil pulls back, letting her catch a glimpse of his grin.

She loved whatever this was.

Loved the confidant smile on his lips.

Loved the way he seemed so able to read her.

One of his hands was still keeping her arms pinned above her head, but the other was now trailing down her exposed skin.

Wrist to elbow.

Elbow to shoulder.

His touch was magical, leaving her skin super-sensitive in his wake.

"Mmhmm really isn't what I'm looking for here." She moans as he rocks his hips again before he leans down and nibbles her ear, "Think you can be a little more clear for me?"

How was she supposed to talk when he stole her breath?

"Please Gil." She manages to say before he swirls his tongue against her neck again.

"Please what?"

"Sea Gods Gil!" She gasps at the heat between her legs, at the way her heartbeat seemed determined to race as if she'd been dunked under the water unexpectedly.

Gil chuckles against her neck, "I guess I am being a little unfair."

"A little?" She pouts up at him.

"A little." He chuckles again as he sits back, his eyes slowly looking her over.

She takes a deep breath, using his distraction to gather her wayward thoughts. "I um, I want to do this, with you." She bites her lip, ignoring the heat in her cheeks as she continues, "I want my first time to be with you. Just you."

That was what the conversation with Uma had been about. About how her first time should be comfortable.

That she was in control of when her first time would be.

And in control of who her first time would be with.

And this? This felt right.

"Clear enough?"

His lips tilt into a smile as he moves his hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

She arches her head as he trails a line of kisses up her throat before his lips settle on hers. "Pretty damn." He whispers against them before he deepens the kiss, his hips grinding against her in the most delicious way possible.

He could kiss her stupid sometimes, or more accurately kiss her calm, but this?

This was beyond him being her eraser.

With a single touch he could scatter her thoughts, and at the same time make her single-mindedly focused.

It was amazing.

Gil pulls back to smile down at her, "Love that look on you."

"Same though." She breathes out before she lifts her hips to tease him.

He grunts before a little growl leaves his lips.

Yep, it was him growling. His growls made the heat flair every time.

Why?

She blinks as he steals another kiss before he slowly releases her wrists.

She smiles at her own silliness.

Why did it matter? It was obviously something he did that made this- this.

"Well since we're on the same wave-" He grins down at her before he slowly starts peeling away what was left of her clothes.

Like he was opening a gift. Slowly opening a gift.

The tender way his knuckles and fingers brushed against her made bats flutter in her stomach.

He wasn't nearly as graceful as he practically tore his clothes off.

She smiles as he settles back above her, relishing in the way he felt under her hands as she pulls him closer, wanting him to continue kissing her stupid.

A devilish smirk plays on his lips as he strokes her thighs several times, his head dipping to trail his tongue from her knee to her hip.

Her breath catches in the back of her throat as her back arches.

Completely without her permission. But that was what Gil did, what he could do.

Make her okay with feeling completely not in control.

"You sure?" He asks, sounding like he was in pain.

"Yes!" She braces herself with her palms flat to the cool stone wall behind her.

He doesn't ask a second time.

Doesn't even nod.

Just grins as he moves her legs over his shoulders before he's suddenly lapping at her heat.

This wasn't a first, but Sea Gods this was different.

When they were with the others, when they were having full family time, he was gentle.

They all were. Like she was a fragile glass bobble that could break at any moment.

She loved it. Loved how careful they all were with her. Loved them for it.

But this!

This was chaos.

Burning.

Intense.

Beautiful chaos.

He groans in pleasure before he grips her thighs and pulls her closer, driving his tongue in deeper.

He was crackling energy that found every rhythm and spot that made her moan, pant, and arch under him.

Her eyes shoot open when he moves and starts to suck.

At some point her hands had moved away from the wall to tangle her fingers in his hair, knocking his cap away to spill his sandy waves in his face.

A distinctly male chuckle rumbles through him, "That's my Treasure," He whispers before his tongue is suddenly back inside her.

Her fingers tighten in his hair as her hips rock against him, finding a perfect rhythm to get lost in.

Her eyes flutter when she realizes she was gasping incoherent words.

Begging.

Pleading.

His name.

Mostly his name.

Gil.

Like a litany. A litany to guide her through the intense sensations he was able to elicit from her.

The burning fire in her belly.

The intense pressure.

The way his tongue felt against her.

His rhythm was only interrupted by grunts of elation every time she so much as sighed.

And when she managed to get his name out-

The growls of pleasure.

It was a building cycle she selfishly never wanted to end.

And yet, Uma said it felt even better once they were inside.

How? How could anything feel better than Gil being rougher with her? Holding her in a tight grip as he pushed her to the edge of this build-up.

Pushed her closer to pure feeling. Pure sensation.

Ecstasy, Uma called it.

Her fingers tighten in his hair again, pulling him closer to her as she arches into his attention, into his tongue dancing on her most sensitive areas.

"Gil-" She gasps at a familiar building sensation.

One that she'd never allowed to climax.

It was too close to a complete loss of control.

He lets out a guttural noise as his fingers suddenly join his tongue.

She screams at the sudden sensation.

Screams as her head hits the floor under her.

Screams as her fingers spasm in his hair.

She screams his name as her vision sparkles.

Screams as he pushes her past her block and into the ecstasy Uma promised her was on the other side of that fear.

Fear of losing control.

Beyond it, into an unfamiliar fire that raged in her belly.

"Mmfff." Gil groans as he laps at her for another moment before he pulls his head back, her hands slip loosely to her sides as he looks down at her.

One hand continues to play with her.

Sliding, curling, twisting.

The effect was hypnotic. She could feel her hips rocking slightly to the rhythm.

She barely notices when he shifts them. Lowering one leg, while he pins the other to his chest. "Sea Gods," He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, "You're so beautiful like this." He pants before he moves closer. "So beautiful." He smiles down at her as he strokes her inner thigh absently.

If she could speak she would have told him how much she loved the way his sweat-soaked hair hung in curls in front of his dazed eyes.

Would tell him how beautiful his grin he seemed unable to shake was.

Her eyes flutter as she pulls her uncooperative arms to her before she braces her hands against his knees.

"Let me know if you don't like this, kay?" He asks with a throaty growl, waiting for her nod before she finds something pressed against her heat.

She rolls her bottom lip over her teeth as she shifts to grip his hand that was holding her waist.

He sounded pained, but Uma warned her that this might hurt her.

It didn't hurt though.

She felt stretched, but not painfully so.

Her hips twitch under him before he presses lightly against her.

Gil's whole body trembles as he slowly inches his way into her with an intense look of concentration.

Wickedly slow.

Painfully slow.

Was that what Uma meant?

She whimpers as she arches her back.

"Fuuuck!" Gil hisses as his grip tightens around her thigh and his hand presses down on her belly in the best of ways.

She bites her lip as she blinks up at him.

"Mfff." He grunts as he looks down at her with a stern expression.

"Don't do that?" She breathes out, wanting to do exactly that again.

"I'm only human." He pants out.

She blinks, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." He shakes his head.

"Oh good." She breathes out in relief before she grins up at him.

Before he can stop her she lifts her hips and arches her back again

"Seagodshelpme!" He cries out before he's suddenly pumping into her.

Her eyes widen as she throws her head back, once again bracing herself with her palms against the now warm stone wall behind her.

If she'd thought she was incoherent before-

This-

This was-

No wonder Uma seemed to be at a loss for words.

"God's Deez. Feel. So. Good." He pants out as his thrusts become deeper.

Quicker.

Wilder with every thrust as he brokenly sings her praises. His hand shifts lower in a torturous way as his thumb brushes over-

It was so much.

Almost too much.

But she was with Gil.

She trusted him to guide her through all the overwhelming sensations.

Through the ache building up inside her.

The intense pleasure.

She blinks as suddenly both his hands are on her waist. "Stay." He orders as he slows down his thrusts, taking in gulps of air.

She pouts up at him as she wraps her legs around him.

"SeagodsdamnitDeez!" He growls when she bucks against him.

"Why stop?" She asks as she bites her lip, her hands covering his as they burned against her waist.

He chuckles as he catches his breath, "Need you. Crest first." He explains before his mouth is suddenly on her chest. His fingers playing with her as he slowly, painfully slides in and out of her.

She can't help her moan as her fingers tangle in his hair again, or the way she grinds against him.

The way she needed to move against him.

"Mmmf." He trails kisses up her neck before his lips are back on hers, his thrusts picking up.

She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss as she rocks her hips.

"Poseidionhelpme," Gil bites out before she feels a shift of cool air and suddenly finds herself pressed against the cool stone wall.

Help her too.

She wraps her legs tighter around him, pushing against him and the wall behind her as she finds a rhythm that feels amazing.

"Fuck Deez." Gil grunts as he's suddenly thrusting into her with vigor again. His hands tighten around her ass as he easily supports her weight. His lips dance against her throat as he sucks and swirls his tongue over her pulse."Good. Feel so. Damn. Good."

"Still liking my choice." She whispers before she licks up the column of his throat, "In case you were worried."

She gasps as he bounces her, and the rest of her thoughts scatter.

There was nothing else that mattered.

Just her and Gil.

And this.

And the way he growled. The way he mumbled. The way he leaned their foreheads together and stared into her eyes as their bodies moved together.

Everything.

They were nothing but this intense physical pleasure and intimate emotional connection.

She wasn't sure where one ended and the other began.

And for the first time, she wasn't sure she cared.

"Gil!" She screams when she feels another building pressure.

"Right. Here. Treasure." He grounds out, "Always. Right. Here." He swallows her next scream with a kiss. "With you."

Her head falls back as he kisses her neck again and she closes her eyes, gripping him tightly through the pressure that seemed intent on tearing her apart.

"That's right Treasure." He encourages. "Right there. Feel it? That's how I feel 'bout you." His warm breath brushes against her ear as he shifts the angle of his thrusts.

Intense and out of control?

But also more connected than she'd ever felt before?

Her legs shake as blue washes through her closed eyelids.

She buries her face into his chest as another scream rips from her throat.

His gut twists when he feels yet another wave of warmth spread across his chest and belly. He blinks as once again he's caught in a blue and white whirlwind of flames dancing along her body to lick at his skin.

The sight was breathtaking.

She was breathtaking.

It takes him a moment to fully realize what it was he was seeing, and another to register he wasn't burning.

He smiles when a third realization hits him. He wouldn't have even cared if it was burning him.

He'd take it if it meant staying in her like this. Meant he could continue to make her scream his name as if it were the only word she could remember.

He leans down, her chest pressing to his as he claims her lips, dominating the kiss in a fit of passion as her flames continue to lick his skin.

The sensation like hundreds of tiny kisses from his Fire Princess. He starts pumping into her quicker, feeling on the cusp of his own release.

One hand moves from her ass before he snakes it between them, expertly finding her pearl before he starts teasing it remorselessly.

She gasps in between crooning cries as her body begins to shudder. Her muscles clamping around him as they drew him in even deeper.

It takes everything in him not to release. At least not before she rides the wave of her third.

The moment he feels her clamp around him, holding him so tight it was sinfully painful, he finally follows with a howl of pleasure.

His hips rock against her so forcefully she cries out as another orgasm ripples like the fire flaring to life around him.

Sea gods help him.

He loved, absolutely loved being with Harry and Uma like this.

But it was nothing compared to this. To her.

This was gods damn addicting.

He slowly shifts to cradle her in his arms before he slides down the wall, raining kisses over every accessible part of her, flaming or not.

His breaths come out in choppy gasps. "Fuck." He stares up at the rock above them in a daze. "Just- Fuck."

He'd done that.

Made her so hot she'd caught aflame.

Made her burn so intensely it had licked every inch of this part of the cave without her even realizing it.

She was so beautiful. Gorgeous.

"That-"

He grins at her shiver, and her inability to finish her thought.

"Mhhm." He kisses her, smiling at the way it stole her breath. Her words.

She blinks up at him, her hands cupping his cheeks before she gasps and pulls them back, staring at them in horror, "Fuck!"

He chuckles as he watches her pat out the flames licking up her arms, "Finally noticed did you?" He grins down at her unrepentantly.

"That I was on fire?" Deez blinks up at him before her eyes widen, "That you- you were on fire!"

"I mean," he grins boyishly, "Kinda hot. And by kinda I mean incredibly. And by hot, I mean blazing."

"It's fire!" She shrieks as she tugs at the end of her hair, "That's what I was afraid of. How long was I- Fuck, how burned are-"

He chuckles so deeply it rumbles in his chest. "I mean, only in the best ways."

He continues to chuckle as she knocks his hands away and inspects him.

He laughs at her thorough appraisal. "Treasure," He takes her by her wrist and pulls her back to his lap. "The only trail that left was another fire in my belly."

She blinks at him as she slowly shakes her head, "What?"

He shoots her another boyish grin. "Wanna go for round two then?"

"You were on fire."

"To be fair, that was you," He chuckles. "You're welcome."

Deez's brow furrows as she looks him over again, "You don't seem to care that fire was part of this."

"So, is that a no to trying it in the pool next?" He asks as he picks her up cradling her to his chest like the Treasure she was as he starts walking to the pool.

"I mean, not a no, but seriously, not hurt?"

"Not," He kisses her nose, "hurt."

Not that he would care if he was.

Fuck if making the Isle's Fire Princess literally burn for him didn't set him aflame.

Talk about ego inflation.

Harry and all his escapades didn't have anything on this.

Oooh, he grins wickedly, Harry was gonna be so jealous.

That is, if he told him.

There were definitely some secrets worth keeping.

* * *

**So, yeah**

**This chap certainly went up in flames, lolz.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Were you expecting that reaction from Deez? To legit catch on fire?**

**T is going to be so pissed.**

**Harry is gonna be so jelly.**

**Uma's going to be so amused.**

**Ya know, if some secrets aren't worth keeping.**

**Unfortunately for them, this one is.**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**


	78. More than a Bonus

**Hiya Descendants!**

**We'rw hetting these to you at what seems a snail's pace, but once we've wrapped up book 4 I promises that will no longer be the case. Who's down for 3 chapters a week? 4? What do you guys think you could keep up with?**

**Anyway, we hope you end up seeing this chapter as More Than a Bonus. :D**

**Seriously couldn't help myself there.**

**We hope you enjoy. And please let us know you were here. A little comment or review goes a long way to help us out when we need a boost.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Harry smiles as T starts to stir in his arms, "Now T, 'fore ya be ah dumpin' me from the hammock again, I be wantin' ta be pointin' out we be the only ones in the cabin." He quickly explains, "Uma be wakin' early and be ah leavin' me 'lone in the cold bed."

Faustina turns in his arms and nuzzles him, "How mean," She yawns.

"Faustina?" He smiles widely before he hugs her to him tightly, "Ya be ah joinin' us again!" He snuggles against her.

He'd been hoping she'd come out, even if it could only be for the day. With the way things had gone yesterday he honestly believed T needed a break from the Isle.

She giggles lightly, nodding as she curls around him. "Gil and Deez?"

"They be ah hangin' back at the cove ta be ah finishin' up Sweet Boy's hammer an' they be ah takin' the Tiny Princess back home." He explains as he nuzzles her hair.

Uma had been pretty adamant that the two get the cove to themselves, and with T passed out in his arms he'd been in no mood to argue.

Faustina's brow furrows before her eyes brighten. "Ah." She bites her lip, "How is Dizzy?"

"T be ah mean'un." Harry pouts as he pulls back to watch her, "He be ah yankin' me hair and kissin' me so hard the Tiny Princess be ah faintin'."

Faustina quickly ducks her head into his shoulder, her own shaking slightly.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously. Was she?

His Beauty Girl wasn't laughing at his plight, right?

He purses his lips before he continues, "We be ah discoverin' she be a tiny little perv interested in all manner o' kissin'."

She nods, making her hair brush over his neck. It takes her a moment before she pulls back, her green eyes shimmering with amusement. "Sorry." She clears her throat, "How horrible- Though I'm sure he thought of it more like a two birds one stone situation- And yes she is, an adorable one. She's really into boys being into boys."

"She were ah wantin' Gil ta be ah kissin' Deez too." He points out with a frown.

Was she actually more interested in boy on boy?

The girl seemed to have pairings in her head that she really wanted to see kiss.

"Oh, she'd have been happy with Deez kissing Uma too." Faustina giggles, "As you said, all manner o' kissin'." She quotes him with mirth swirling in her emerald eyes.

He chuckles before he shifts in the hammock to pull her to his chest, "We're ah gonna be brinin' her to the ship soon. 'Parrently she be ah havin' ah thing fer pirates too."

Enough of a thing to blush at the very thought of her home being plundered in the middle of the night before finding herself dragged back to their ship.

What the hell had the Blue Princess filled her head with?

He liked it.

Her eyes light up before they dim, "A few of her books are about pirates. They're very romanticized. 'Plundered and Ravaged' is one of her favorite series, much to Mal's utter disgust."

Oh? He'd have to ask her to bring some of those books with her, they seemed like the fun kind of books.

"Why ya be gettin' sad eyes on me?" He questions as he runs his thumb along her jaw before he pushes the hood back.

"Sorry. It's not important." She smiles softly, "Did you guys have fun besides T being- Well, T?"

"Aye, the cove be ah paradise as always." Harry's brow furrows before he sits up slightly, "Why ya be ah gettin' sad eyes, Faustina?"

She looks away, biting her lip, "It really doesn't matter, sir. Just an errant thought."

"I be ah lovin' those." He grins to cover the concern.

Why was she siring him like she thought she was in trouble?

"So what ya be ah errantly thinkin'." He asks as he runs his fingers through her hair, wishing he could've groomed her yesterday.

T was adorable when he pouted and complained before eventually relenting. Like he always did.

But, he really wanted to see the way Faustina reacted to having his full attention. See how she handled him combing out her hair.

What scent would he choose for her?

"I bet you do, you always seem to enjoy tangents of any kind." A soft smile pulls at her lips before it tapers off and she looks down to pluck at his shirt. "I… I thought about actually getting to meet Dizzy. But-" She gives a dainty shrug. "It's probably for the best if I don't."

"An' why ain'nah it ah bein' for the best?" He frowns.

He could only imagine the look on the girl's face when she realized Faustina was also T.

Not to mention their shared interests. Mixing herbs and mixing chemicals couldn't be all that different, could it? It seemed as if the two of them would get along well.

Faustina's silent as she looks him over, "I-" She frowns before she drops her eyes and demurely shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. The four of you know I exist- Well five, including Yensid, that's way more than before. I'm grateful for it and I appreciate all of you so much for accepting' us, but, I just don't know if it's a good idea. We were lucky with you all… But I don't think T would appreciate it getting out more than it already has."

Harry frowns before he pulls her closer to his chest, "Well, it do be ah bein' yer call. You and T. I just be ah thinkin' it be sad we be the only ones who be ah gettin' ta know ya." He smiles as he rubs his hand up and down her back, "Not that I be ah complainin' 'bout this choice time I don'nah be ah havin' ta share with anyone."

"Choices." She smiles, "You guys always give me options. Thank you." She nuzzles against him. "I think I'm happy with just the five of you right now, it's already overwhelming and she can be really… Exuberant."

He smiles to hide the way his chest hurt at just the thought of never getting a say in anything. "Aye then Love, as ya be ah wishin'." He chuckles before he presses a finger to one ear and wiggles it, "She do be ah gettin' ah mite bit loud with her squealin' o' delight."

She studies him for a moment before she leans up and kisses his cheek. "Thank you." She leans back against him. "I wasn't trying to be ungrateful, it means the world to me that all of you accept us, sorry that I bothered you with a random thought- Or rather realization. However I'm barely out as is, and I enjoy getting to know the rest of you on a more intimate level so I'd rather allocate my time out with the family." She tentatively picks up his left hand and turns it to trace the scar.

"Can'nah be ah arguin' with that logic." He grins as he watches her finger run along his marking before he blinks, "That do ah be remindin' me though." He gently pulls her hand up, revealing the compass on her palm, "I be ah needin' ta be ah knowin' if this be ah countin' for ya. If ya be ah knowin' ya be ah part o' the family. Sweet Boy be ah makin' ah good point the other day."

She looks down at the mark before she turns to him, only to look back to her palm. Her brow furrowed. "T's a part of the family. He's useful and he's known. He's a pain, but a great asset. You guys all let me into your home, and have been nothing but kind and accepting to me, but I haven't done anything to earn that type of place."

"That ain'nah bein' how family be workin' Love-" Harry chuckles before he chucks her under her chin. Gil was going to be upset when he found out she not only didn't think she was a part of the family, she believed she hadn't earned it. "An' 'sides, I be ah knowin' for ah fact ya be ah belongin' with us, part o' the family."

She tilts her head to the side.

"I should be ah lettin' Sweet Boy be ah telllin' ya this, he were so excited when he be ah figurin' it out. I ain'nah seen him dance around the deck like that 'n ah long time."

She blinks before her brow furrows together. "Figuring what out?"

"That ya be the angel he were ah lookin' for all these years." Harry smiles.

"Angels don't exist."

An unexpected pain pierces his heart at the bitterness coloring her tone as the vehemence behind the words catches him off guard.

That was different.

He wasn't even sure why it hurt him, it just did.

He frowns, "Ya be bein' like ah angel to him when ya be ah comforting him an' gettin' boy clothes for him when he were just un upset little 'un."

"Oh." She blushes as she hides her face in his shoulder. "Oh!" She suddenly looks up. "He-He remembers that? Really?" She blinks in complete surprise, "How? He was so little."

"Ya be ah makin' ah impression. Even I be ah rememberin' when he were tryin' ta find ya, when Uma be tryin' ta tell him ya might ah been ah angel so he be ah stoppin' searchin'." Harry grins up at her, "It be ah shock fer him ta be ah findin' out ya never were ah bein' too far away."

She stares at him in awe for a moment before she blinks and hides her flushed face in his chest.

"See, ya be ah part o' the family for ah long time." Harry presses a kiss to the top of her head, "Ah 'cause Gil were tryin' ta find ya ta be introducin' ya to Uma. He were thinkin' he ain'nah never be meetin' someone like ya, and he be ah knowin' ya be ah belongin' with us. Sweet Boy were'nah bein' wrong neither."

Faustina's silent as her fingers curl in his jacket.

"Love?" He winces as he pulls her up enough to see she was crying, "Love! What be ah bein' wrong?"

She shakes her head as she quickly wipes away her tears, "Sorry, sir." She breathes in deeply as she continues to wipe the tears in vain as more spill from her eyes. "Sorry."

"Ya don'nah be ah needin' ta sir me Love," He crushes her back to his chest and wraps his arms around her, "an' ya can be ah cryin' if ya be ah needin' ta, no need ta be sorry for it. I- I just be wonderin' why?"

"I-I-" She snakes her hands behind him and hugs him with a strength that shouldn't have surprised him, but did. "I, it was- That- What you said- I just-" She burrows into his neck before she pauses and pulls back suddenly. "What did I do?" She looks up at him in concern

Damn it. He'd been hoping he was doing a better job of hiding his injuries. "Ya ain'nah doin' nothin', Love. I just be recoverin' like. Ain'nah bein' ah big deal." He runs a hand through her hair, "Why I be ah making ya cry though?"

Her eyes widen before she deftly slips out of the hammock. "Sorry."

"Why ya be leavin' me?" He pouts as he carefully rolls out of the hammock after her.

She wipes the remnants of the tears from her eyes, "You're hurt," She frowns.

"Mendin'." He corrects her with a small smile, "I'll be fine come a few days, right as family time."

"A few-" She pauses as she ducks her head and takes a deep breath before she looks back up at him.

"Love-" He takes her by her chin before lightly pressing his lips to hers.

It made him strangely happy to have her fretting over him like this. To know she cared that much about him.

He smiles as he releases her chin, "Would it be ah makin' ya feel better ta be checkin' me bandages? Uma be changin' 'em 'fore she be tendin' her duties as Cap'n, but I won't be turnin' down another set o' eyes."

She bites her lip as she shifts. "I wish you would've told me before I kept pressing into you like that." She says softly.

"What if I be sayin' I were findin' it all worth it?" He grins, "I personally be ah likin' when ya be holdin' on ta me tight like that."

"I-" She pauses as she looks away for a long moment as a blush blossoms on her cheeks. "I-" She drops her eyes, "I should've noticed sooner-"

"I'm sorry I were'nah tellin' ya I be sportin' hurts," He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, unwilling to let her take that on, "ya be right, I should ah been lettin' ya know instead o' tryin' ta hide it." He lifts the hem of his shirt over his head, revealing his tightly bound chest, "But see, Uma be havin' me bandaged up, an' it ain'nah feelin' so bad. Sometimes I just be ah catchin' it wrong be all."

She steps forward, her eyes sweeping over the bandages one hand coming up before she drops it to her side. She chews her bottom lip, "I still should've noticed, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy-" She shakes her head as she rubs her arm and looks away.

"Enjoyin' me attention?" He asks hopefully as he takes her chin again and turns her back to face him.

Her face flares red as it heats up under his hand, her eyes meeting everything but his.

"Cause I were enjoyin' yer attention too."

Her eyes flick back to his curiously studying him for a moment. "I-" She chews her lip again, "I suppose you're probably used to it…" She sighs as she drops her eyes, "T being oblivious and hurting you by accident."

"Ya were'nah bein' oblivious Love, I were hidin' it, poorly since ya be figurin' it out so fast."

"Fast?" She looks away, "I was pressing into you the whole time I've been up."

"I be the one who be slipping under ya in yer hammock." He reminds her with a peck to her forehead, "I only be ah wincing when ya be shiftin' ta cling to me neck, an' ya be noticin' it even though ya be cryin'. I be callin' that fast."

She fidgets with the sleeve of the hoodie, her eyes on the floor. "I-" She sighs, "I just-" She swallows, "I get that T isn't-" She shifts, "He really could've hurt you if he'd been the one to wake up."

"Aye, that be the reason I be trying ta reason with ya when ya be wakin' up." He chuckles, "Did'nah be wantin' ta be gettin' dumped on me arse again."

She takes a deep breath before she looks up as something flashed in her eyes before it just as quickly disappears. "Right." She shifts, "Sorry- I just, I don't like the thought of hurting you, thoughtlessly or otherwise."

"I understand. I be feelin' the same way 'bout you." He gently pulls her hand back to him, flipping it palm up so he can trace the mark there, "So, can I be askin' why I be ah makin' ya cry afore?"

She watches his finger like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "All of it. It was just… All of it. To know he remembers that, us meeting. That it stayed with him for so long. That he'd looked. And…" She drops her eyes, "Thought I belonged." She adds softly. "Just all of it."

He smiles. "O' course ya always be belongin' with us. How could ya not be ah seein' that? If ya be insistin' on earnin' ah place with us, boom. There it be. Ya be ah earnin' yer spot all them years ago. Or, ya be ah earnin' yer spot when ya be ah wowin' the Baby Girl with yer stories. Or, ya be ah wowin' me with yer art. Wowin' Uma with yer trust in her. Ya be belonin' with us, an' it were bein' wrong that we never be ah thinkin' ta ask if ya be knowin' ya be in the family, givin' ya yer own initiation."

She looks up at him with a watery smile before she steps forward in excitement, only to stop and step back. Tears gathering in her eyes, "Thank you." Her eyes sweep over him before she hesitantly steps forward, her hands run down his arms before she clasps their hands together and kisses him on the corner of his lips, "Just, thank you.."

"Course Love," He whispers against her lips before he carefully pulls her into a hug, "It be nice ta have ya in the family, makin' us feel whole."

He knew better than to try and coax her back to the hammock, or the bed, so instead he carefully guides her backward until he can help her sit on the edge of the table so he can continue kissing her.

He was going to have to get the rest of the family involved in a proper welcome later.

For now, he was happy to hold her, to kiss her through the silent, hopefully, happy tears as they slipped down her cheeks as he assured her she belonged with them the same as they belonged with her.

She wasn't just an addition.

She was so much more than just a bonus.

None of them understood the how or the why, but he knew beyond the shadow of any doubt that none of them cared. T and Faustina were where they belonged.

In this family.

On this ship.

In his arms.

Faustina belonged.

* * *

**Yo,**

**So this chapter kinda went all over the place didn't it?**

**The irony was definitely thick in this one.**

**It was kinda sweet.**

**Faustina was definitely earnest, and Harry quickly learned to be honest with her.**

**It's hard that Faustina just can't seem to get that they view her as part of the family, hopefully Harry's explanation helped.**

**But, your call, do you think they accepted her into their fold too quickly? Or is she more than a bonus?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	79. Heavy Blows

**Hiya Descendants,**

**Oof, we got a little stuck in book four this past week. I don't think we've actually gotten any writing done. :( **

**No worries though, I woke up in the middle of the night with an idea and spent half an hour writing it out. I haven't checked it yet, but hopefully we can make sense of it when we get back to it today.**

**Anyway, we hope you're enjoying the story so far, please let us know you were here. We love getting notifications that someone is talking to us.**

**It fuels us.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Deez stretches along Gil's side, brazenly pressing every possible inch of herself against him. She drapes one arm over his chest as she snuggles in the cradle his arm formed around her.

Yesterday.

Last night.

She never knew anyone could make her feel like that. Could drive her nearly insane with physical and, strangely, emotional need.

At least that's what she thought it was. The physical parts were easy to identify. It felt like her very body craved him. His touch. His attention.

He set her on fire in ways she couldn't control.

Which made her think the other part had to be emotional. Yensid pointed out to her a long time ago that her fire seemed to be connected to her emotions.

So she'd fought hard to reign them in, keep them in check. And in doing so had managed to get her fire under control.

Until yesterday, when her lovable protector threw all thoughts, all sense of control to the wind.

She sighs contentedly.

Being with Gil was freeing. In so many ways.

They both had to be so careful when it came to their strength.

But not with each other.

While they enjoyed being soft and delicate, his rougher side was a beast to behold. And she loved it.

Loved the way her gentle giant was unafraid to love her hard.

She'd always known there was so much more to him than what he showed. What existed on the surface.

She smiles before she props herself up on her elbow to rest her cheek against his chest as she watches him.

He was adorable when he slept.

He was always on guard when he was awake, even though he projected an air of aloofness that everyone who didn't know him was content to fall for. But she knew. She was starting to recognize all his little 'tells'.

But in sleep he looked peaceful. His soft lips curved ever so slightly in a smile above the small cleft in his chin. She giggles softly as she traces it with hesitant fingers.

He shifts slightly under her and she instantly drops her hand back to his chest. She wasn't trying to wake him. Not yet. She just wanted to steal a few moments of being able to watch him.

He opens one eye and looks down at her. "Mornin'." He greets, his voice gruff from sleep.

She grins as he scoops her up and presses her to his chest. His other hand lazily runs over her head lovingly.

"You're up early." He yawns, "Or I'm up late." He chuckles. He leans down to kiss the center of her forehead. "How'd ya sleep?"

She reaches up to run her fingers through the curls of his hair, "I, honestly can't remember the last time I slept so well," She smiles.

"Me neither," His gaze travels her as he languidly rubs her back. "You wore me out last night, in all the best ways."

"You too." She chuckles before she nuzzles her cheek to his chest.

She still wasn't sure how he hadn't been burned. How having no control over herself made her light up in flames that didn't hurt him.

But after the fifth time, she stopped caring how it worked and just accepted that it did.

She'd never felt so alive. Never felt so passionate. It had been like every nerve ending in her body had come to life at his touch. Even in the pool.

Sea gods, especially in the pool.

"Thinkin' bout last night?" He teases with a grin of pure male satisfaction, his soft brown eyes twinkling. "Or are you moanin' bout somethin' else?"

Her eyes widen slightly as a heat spreads on her face, "I was moaning?"

"A little." His deep rumbling chuckle reverberates through her. "Not that I'm complainin'."

"I was, thinking about last night." She admits slowly, "That was-"

"Intense? Amazing? _Incredible_?"

"All three." She nods with a grin as she crosses her arms under her chin, "You weren't kidding. None of you were. Sex with you is-" She drops her eyes as she bites her bottom lip.

He chuckles again, as he tenderly tilts her head up, "Don't go gettin' shy on me now." He grins, his honey eyes bright with amusement.

"I'm not getting shy." She shivers as she pushes her head against his hand, "I'm just, realizing how bad I am at finding the right words, because saying sex with you is the best is just a really bad understatement."

"I know right?" He preens, lifting her higher as his chest puffs up. "You were amazing. And hearing you scream my name-" He shudders, "I don't think it's ever been so enthralling. I've never gone that long before. Or that many rounds. It was out of this world. I saw more stars than I could count."

She smiles before she leans over him and lightly presses her lips to his. He saw more stars than he could count, and she realized he was the only navigational star she'd ever need. "You were rough in all the right ways. I like that side of you." She giggles as her hair tumbles over her shoulder and into his face.

His cheeks heat up, "It's not often I get to be the dominant one during sex." He grins sheepishly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He brushes her hair behind her ear, his knuckles brushing her cheek tenderly.

"Oh. Well, feel free to do that anytime you want," She leans into his touch, "my body loved it as much as the rest of me did."

He blinks. "Free to…" His chuckle was rich and soothing, "Careful what you offer or we might never leave the cove."

"You know, a selfish part of me is okay with that." She slowly admits before she looks back to his laughing eyes.

Gil nuzzles his nose against the nape of her throat before he reluctantly releases her, "Don't be mean. We promised Uma we'd get some work done on the hammer, and we aren't even half-way done.."

"I distinctly said selfish." Deez pouts before she wiggles out of his arms and stands, "But, I can't wait to see you with an even bigger hammer, so come on." She holds out her hand.

"I know," His eyes light up with childish delight as he takes her hand and lets her pull him to his feet. "Bet we can finish the bulk of it if we don't get distracted."

Deez giggles before she searches for pants for him, giving him little warning before she tosses his underwear at him.

He lets out another rumbling chuckle as he scrambles to catch his boxers. "Brat." He sticks out his tongue before he pulls them on, along with his shorts. "And you best be puttin' on your own clothes, Baby Girl or I'm bound to hurt myself." He winks at her.

"Ah." Deez giggles again before she turns to search for her shorts and bra, "Can't have that."

"Didn't think you'd like that."

"Being the cause of your pain?" She shakes her head as she slips her shorts on. Her brow furrows as she glares around the cave.

"Yep." He agrees as he stretches, his muscles rippling under his skin. He chuckles before he softly pads over to the corner furthest from her and picks up her bra with a finger. "Looking for something?" He asks as he hangs it well out of her reach above her head.

She glares up at him, though she couldn't hide the smile as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Short jokes? Really? Or do you just want to see me jump topless?"

A slow smile curls over his lips. "That one." He chuckles, "You're not the only selfish one." He winks.

Deez frowns as she looks down at her chest, at her slight swell of bust. "There's not really much there." She pulls her arms away before she does a small test jump.

She was surprised her boobs even jiggled.

Gil shrugs lazily, "I like them." He grins, "I love how comfortable you are in your nudity." He chuckles before he drops the bra for her.

"I never thought it was weird." She shrugs as she pulls it on, "Not until Jay started freaking out, and then Harry didn't want me playing with you guys because my toga was too short. And Mal-" She rolls her eyes before she shakes her head, "Pain and Panic never wear clothes."

His warm laughter echoes around them, "It was out of concern that you'd start drawing the wrong type of attention. You're already so gorgeous Deez. They were just protecting you-" He explains, "And my sanity." He adds under his breath as he walks over to the anvil and his hammer.

"I think you mean strange." Deez chuckles as she walks over to the mold. They'd managed a second pour yesterday before they'd taken Dizzy home. So hopefully with two, at least one of them would work out.

"Strange?" He asks as he picks up the partially finished war hammer, and inspects it. Appreciation in his eyes. "I liked T's suggestion of putting the counterweight through the handle instead of all at the bottom. I can pull someone closer to me easier."

"It's a good idea, we just need to figure out how to do that." She brings the other mold over and sets it beside the anvil.

"Was hoping you could help me wrap rebar around it like vines." He admits with a slight blush. "I know we're pirates, but I've always loved plants."

"That sounds cool, and then I could heat it and you could bang it into a smoother shape." She agrees before her brow furrows, "You don't think I'm strange?"

"I think you're unique in all the best ways." Gil smiles at her. "If I had to peg any of us for being strange it would be T." He sets the handle aside before he picks up the mold for the head of the hammer that Yensid helped them come up with.

"That's mostly the hoodie." She pouts as she looks down at her arms, scrutinizing her perfect and unmarred skin.

Porcelain, she'd heard the Tremaine sisters call it once.

Gil frowns, "The hoodie makes sense to me." He shrugs as he lowers the mold onto the anvil. "What's wrong, Treasure?" He asks in concern as he walks over to her and runs a hand over her hair, his brown eyes sweeping over her.

"Nothing." She smiles as she looks up at him, "I just, I know I don't look like anyone else."

He gives another lazy shrug. "I love the way you look, so does the rest of our family. It's not strange… It's beautiful. Like a siren. It only adds to your appeal, not take away from it." He picks her up and places her on his hip. "You're stunning. Breathtaking. And I mean what's on the inside too. Everything about you is."

She blinks. She'd known that. Had always known that Uma, Harry, Gil, and T accepted her the way she was. Knew it was one of the reasons she was never uncomfortable with them.

So then, why did it feel nice to hear something she knew? Why had it even crept into her mind to bother her?

She frowns as she tilts her head to the side, "Thank you." She couldn't think of anything else to say. So instead she wraps her arms around his shoulder.

"Of course." He claims her lips. "You're perfect just the way you are Deez, and if anyone tells you different, just let me, Harry, or T know. We'll set'em straight for you."

Her eyes widen before she shakes her head.

Everything about her was perfect the way she was? No one had ever said that to her before.

He chuckles as he runs a hand through her hair, resting it at the nape of her neck before he tilts it back so he can press their foreheads together. "The Isle loves to try and ruin anything worth keeping. The three of us have put up with a lot through the years, but not once has it changed our relationship- If anything it's just made it stronger. Don't let their jealousy, hatred, and darkness trip you up. Not when you know who to turn to for the truth." He kisses the tip of her nose. "We'll never lie to you."

"I've always known that," She searches his deep, warm brown eyes before she smiles, "deep down. I think it's the only reason I try so hard to tell you all what's going on in my head, because I'm not-" She bites her bottom lip, "-scared? Scared that you'll hate me for my thoughts." It was more than that, she could feel it, but she couldn't find the words for it. "I'm not too scared of being wrong with you guys. Because when I am wrong you help me figure out what's right."

He studies her for a moment with soft brown eyes as he moves his thumb to caress her bottom lip. "I think Uma's always been right. Our minds are our greatest enemies. Constantly throwing the past, and hindsight at us. Always replaying our mistakes and the darker parts of us we'd rather forget…" He tilts her head up with his thumb so their eyes meet, "But thoughts are just that, thoughts. We're going to hate ourselves for them. It's up to us, up to each other to notice when those dark thoughts get overwhelming. Up to us to pull each other out of them. It's what the three of us have always done for each other, what we've tried to do for you, and what we're hoping we get to do for T and Faustina… It can take time to figure out the tells, feel that energy. But rest assured we will figure them out, and bring light to where you need it most. When you need it the most." He lowers her to her feet. "Maybe that's part of the magic you always thought we had…The intimacy we share on every level."

"No one else has ever been as open and vulnerable as you three are with each other." Deez smiles, "So yeah, I guess so." She walks over to the pile of broken and mangled rebar and starts sorting it, looking for the best, least rusted pieces, "It was something I wrote about a lot, because I wanted to understand it. The connections. The Rottens have something too, but it wasn't anything like you guys."

"I saw glimpses of it though…" Gil grins, "Hopefully now that they're free of their OV's they can finally have what we share without the fear of each other being attacked for their connections. And that's thanks to you. Don't forget that."

"It always comes back to the OVs." Deez sighs darkly.

"And it always will… At least 'til we're old enough to rebel." His grin doesn't quite reach his eyes.

She bites her bottom lip as she drops her gathered rebar near the anvil before she crooks her finger at Gil, who instantly comes at her beckoning.

"You're making a worried face again." She lightly traces a finger along his chin, playing with the cleft.

He leans down and kisses her. "Probably cause I'm worried." He whispers against her lips.

"Everyone is, and everyone is pretending they aren't." She tries to keep her voice even. She wipes her shoulder along her jaw in an attempt to hide the quiver in her lips.

Gil stands up straight with a sigh. "It's a balancing game right now." He gently drops a hand to her head and ruffles her silken strands. "But we'll navigate it alright, or drop the anchor if it gets too dark."

"As long as I'm with you guys, I'm not scared. Just worried."

He nods in approval. "And you think you're strange." He chuckles. "When you fit in so well."

"I guess I just need help chasing the mean away sometimes." Deez shrugs, "And you're very good at it."

"Give us a couple of years." Gil winks at her, "And there won't be much that needs chasing. Uma's one helluva guard." He grins, "And I've had my own share of practice."

They all had practice. Maybe that was why she found herself leaning on them more and more. Trusting that even when she didn't know what was wrong with herself, they would.

It felt weird, being so, so needy. Needing someone, anyone else.

But that had always been her problem, apparently.

She always ran.

Retreated when she didn't trust herself. Shut herself away until she could deal with whatever new thing was happening. Until she fixed a mistake or got strong enough to control herself.

She stopped letting herself depend on anyone. Was afraid to depend on anyone.

It was easier to listen to her father. To let him tell her she was too strange for mortals. Too different to ever belong.

Unlovable.

Unwanted.

Nothing more than a means to an end. An end to his miserable time on the isle.

She blinks at the blur in her eyes.

He'd done nothing her whole life but lie to her. It made her shiver as a coldness settled into her bones.

Gil frowns as he lowers his hammer and walks over to her before he slowly lowers himself to his knees. His hands cup her cheeks, dwarfing them as his thumbs wipe away her tears tenderly. "We've got you Deez, now and forever. You don't need to be afraid anymore. We'll chase away the mean, catch you at any fall, and love you when you can't love yourself. We've got you, and we're never letting you go. You're ours, just like we're yours. Nothing will ever change that." He chuckles warmly, "You're stuck with us."

She smiles up at him through the tears, amused that even with him on his knees she was barely at his eye level, "Sounds like the best place to be stuck." She admits.

"Even when it isn't, I promise you it is." He kisses her forehead.

She shakes her head before she cups her hands over the back of his, "I wasted too much time on all the lies," She sighs as she turns to kiss his palm, "My family is always going to be the best place to be."

Gil nods in approval, "Whenever you need to be reminded of the truth, you know where to come."

"At this point you've volunteered yourself for everything," Deez smiles as she steps into him, loving how easy it was to wrap her arms around his neck, "so I'll just go to you and trust you'll know what to do."

"Good." He smiles before he pulls back to claim her lips again. "I'm holding you to that."

"But-" She giggles against his lips, regretting that she had to be the one to remind them when all she wanted was to stay like this, "We still have a hammer to make."

"Right." He grins lazily before he stands, taking her hand and leading her to their forge. "Let's do this."

* * *

Uma shakes her head as she watches Faustina work in yet another workbook.

It really hadn't taken long for her to go from finding out she'd belonged with them all along to burying herself in school work. From being overwhelmed to calm and focused.

She was actually a little envious.

"Are you sure you don't want your own initiation?" She offers one more time. She'd really been remiss in not realizing sooner that T joining didn't necessarily mean that Faustina knew she'd joined.

Faustina looks up, placing down her pencil as she places her hands on her lap and fidgets. "I'm sure, I'm sorry I didn't realize how you felt sooner. It seems foolish now." She blushes, not lifting her eyes to meet her gaze. "Thank you. For all of it. That patience. The understanding. Just everything."

"Of course." Uma chuckles lightly before she reaches across the distance to rest her hand over Faustina's, "We're family that chose each other. That's even stronger than any other kind of bond." She lightly shrugs, "And while we might not be perfect, we'll always be there."

"Progress not perfection." Faustina breathes out as she hesitantly takes her hand. "It's what I've always said about my experiments… But I think it applies to most things. However, you guys are more than I could ever ask for. I'm truly blessed to be a part of this. A part of your family. What you've built is absolutely beautiful."

Uma can't help her smile and the way her shoulders pull back, "I've always thought so too. Rounding this family together is my best accomplishment. And becoming a Captain is a far second in things I'm proud of." She chuckles as she leans her elbows on the table, "And I knew T picked that up from somewhere else."

Faustina squeezes her hand lightly, "That's what makes you such an astoundingly impressive leader. You don't rule by fear, though you are quite fearsome, people follow you out of respect and admiration. You buck the trend and break the mold you were meant to fill. And do so with a smile. Defiant amongst defiance." She looks up meeting her gaze with a bright smile. "You inspire people to follow you. You don't just collect and demand. You collect and cajole with kindness and understanding."

"Behind closed doors." Uma sighs, "Cause unfortunately you can't do what you want without building up a rep first."

"While that's true- And I mean no disrespect for saying this, I think your biggest asset on the isle is that the other gangs know that your subordinates would die for you. They don't push because they know how far your gang will go to protect you, willingly. None of them can say the same thing. As much as the Rotten's were loyal to Mal, she never trusted it. Never trusted them..."

No one pushed. No one except Atilla. Her jaw tenses. And even though she and Mal had their differences, the only time they stepped on each other's toes towards the end was when Atilla fucked with Deez, and when Maleficent and Hades interfered with the gangs. And she'd never taken Mal for one to trust anything, so hearing that she never even trusted the loyalty of her crew really didn't surprise her.

Surprisingly, it hurt. Hurt to picture Mal feeling like that. She couldn't imagine not trusting Harry. Not trusting Gil. Not trusting Deez and T. Not trusting the girl in front of her. Poor Dragon. She kept herself isolated even in the middle of people who would have stood up for her until their bitter end.

Faustina tilts her head to the side as her green eyes bore into hers. "You're really incredible." She finally smiles. "I love watching you think."

"Oh?" Uma lifts an eyebrow, "What do I look like when I'm thinking?"

Faustina bites her lip, "Hard when you're unraveling the problem, but that slowly softens when you come to your conclusion. Your eyes start so cold and calculating until they warm with understanding. So different than the other leaders… Like you start purely intellectually, but it slowly unwinds into an empathetic comprehension. I've never seen any of the leaders do that… Not even in the beginning when there were like twenty of you vying for territory. Even then you stood out like a dolphin among sharks."

Uma grins, "Dolphin among sharks huh, I like that."

Faustina nods, "Sharks are pure predators working on instinct alone striving to be the biggest and strongest. Dolphins are intelligent, kind but ruthless when they need to be, and defensive when it calls for it, but work strongest in their pods."

"Oh stop," She playfully waves Faustina off before she reverses her hand, gesturing for her to keep the compliments coming, "You're making me blush."

Faustina giggles before she shakes her head, "Uma, I've watched almost everyone on this isle, and out of all of everyone, I truly believe you could be the one to bring real change to this place. Make it a place worth living. I know I said it in the pool, but I need you to know that I'm not just putting wind in your sails to make them billow. I want you to sail and set course for something greater than anything any of us could hope for..."

Uma tilts her head slightly before she entwines her fingers with Faustina's and presses their palms together, "I'm sorry if I seemed like I was brushing you off, and maybe I was at first-" She sighs, her brow furrowing before she continues, "But, I did hear you, listened to you. I talked it over with the rest of the family, and surprisingly to me, though, maybe not to you, they agreed with you."

"It's hard to see things about yourself, that is obvious to others..."

"Ain't that the fuckin' truth." Uma chuckles dryly, "Though it's been a while since I was on this side of the conversation." She squeezes Faustina's hand, "I'm not ready to let Deez give up on her dream, but it does sound like we're all ready to work to make sure that even if we never get out of here, we can find a life worth living."

Faustina's eyes crinkle as she studies her thoughtfully.

"I think that's the only reason I'm okay with what Harry and T are doing on the Isle right now," She sighs, "but it's also the reason I have to join them." Because part of her wasn't okay with what they were doing. And it felt wrong for them to be willing to do it, to kill to make the Isle a safer place. But if she were ever going to be able to lead, she had to be able to do what was necessary, right?

Faustina blinks at the change in tone, "Okay with what?" She asks curiously.

Uma stiffens, "You- You don't-" She closes her eyes as she runs her tongue over her suddenly dry lips, "Can you and T hide things from each other?"

Faustina nods. "I mean we typically don't…" She chews her lip, "But I know we can. I did it to him for years..."

Fuck. What a thing to stumble into with no warning. And with Gil's tongue lashing fresh in her mind. "Oh. Uh, well he's working to clean up- elements- that are not good for the children of the Isle."

"Oh…" Faustina narrows her eyes before she smiles. "That's good, they needed some cleaning."

Uma closes her eyes, "And the reason I feel the need to join them is because they shouldn't carry the burden of killing alone."

"Wait- What!?" Faustina's jaw drops as she stares at her dumbly. "T is what? With who? And you want to- I'm sorry." She snaps her mouth shut.

Uma sighs, "I'm not sure I should have gotten between you two like this, but we also have the rule of not keeping secrets." Her eyes harden slightly, "And there are times when that's the only option, like when you're defending yourself or defending someone who needs defending."

"There are dungeons. You have a Brigg-"

"I am not risking having those-" Uma shudders, "No, people like that, Brigg or no, are not welcome on my ship."

"But you'll risk that kind of weight-" Faustina stops herself as she takes a deep breath. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She shakes her head.

"I'll step into the weight and carry it if it means the Isle is safer for little kids, for all of us." Uma sighs, "I don't have to like it, and I'm sorry I talked about this with you. You had no idea this was happening, and for me to-" She closes her eyes. She'd been looking for advice, or for someone else to tell her it was right or wrong. "I'm sorry. That was foul of me to do that."

"You're right, of course. I wouldn't want them on the ship either." Faustina lets out her breath. "But… How are you supposed to kill a monster without becoming one?" She asks her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "There has to be another way we're not seeing."

Uma lets out another sigh. A much deeper, heartsick sigh, "Deez has killed without becoming a monster. So, it can be done."

"Deez has never killed intentionally. She's never premeditated it."

"She killed in self-defense." Uma nods in agreement.

"But even still, that's different. It sounds like T and H-Harry are hunting these people down and that you wish to join them in their plight..."

"According to Harry, they're challenging them to a fight, and most of the time they were ambushed from the sound of it." She sighs, continuing to add to her list of why she wasn't really okay with this. She rubs her free hand to her temple.

Faustina's jaw tightens as she turns to glare at the book in front of her. "So not only are they killing, but he's also putting Harry at risk of dying?"

A chill chases itself down her spine as images of Harry's beaten and sliced open chest cloud her mind. How close had he come? "Hence me wanting to join them once-" she lets her breath out in a rush, "Once they head back out."

Faustina blinks before she turns back to her with a look of disapproval. "Do you really think that's a good idea? For you to sully yourself like that? Killing takes a toll, not just on your soul but on your view on life as well. Cora and Atilla are killers. They've killed for years. You think it started on whims? No. It started because they wanted to earn their OVs approval. And look where that's gotten them."

"I would never allow someone to do something for the betterment of the Isle that I wouldn't be willing to do. And this isn't to prove ourselves to our parents, it is to protect the helpless. To protect kids from rings like Har-" She closes her eyes, "To protect all the little street urchins that dress like T so they don't get attacked like Deez did. It's not ideal, but it's what we have to work with."

Green eyes scrutinize her, as her features become unreadable.

"Faustina?" Uma asks, biting her lip when the other girl's silence draws out far too long for her comfort.

"No, it's not ideal." Faustina agrees as she drops her eyes. "But when you put it that way... and if you really think there isn't a better solution…."

Uma takes a deep breath before she lets it out slowly, "Well, I don't know. That's why I've been needing to talk about it. Maybe I should go get Yensid too, I feel like between the three of us we can talk this out. Gil is completely against it, and Deez, while she probably knows more than she's letting on, is being kept away from it as much as we can."

"He's a real fucking bastard sometimes." Faustina huffs.

Who? Who could Faustina be so vehemently angry with? She'd never even heard the other girl curse. And as weird as it could be at times to reconcile that T and Faustina were two so distinct people, at that moment hearing those words come from her mouth felt completely wrong, despite all of T's course language. Oh- "T?"

Faustina turns back to her and nods. "Yes, T. " She frowns. "There are options. Better ones than this. He might not like them, agree with them. But you would've seen reason behind them. Him though? No, if he doesn't do it, then there's room for error. Self-absorbed little- oooh!" She puffs up her cheeks before she lets it out in a hiss. "How deep is he in this?"

If it were anyone else it probably would have come off as a demand.

Uma sighs before she rubs her thumb over the back of Faustina's hand before she lets her go. She was surprised the other girl hadn't ripped her hand away in disgust half a dozen times already, but maybe she was afraid of offending her. She leans back in her chair as she crosses her arms over her chest, "I don't know exactly how this started, but honestly, I thought you knew because you were the one who told me about the deals with Senior."

Faustina blinks before she frowns and falls silent. "He just offered names, he never told T what to do with them- I doubt I would've missed that piece- Unless T blocked it- Which he could've- But- I-" She grimaces as she brings her hand to her temple and rubs. "I don't know. I can't remember the details. I wasn't the one out."

"Hey, it's okay. I wasn't blaming you, I was explaining my own actions. Poorly." She takes a deep breath before she braces her palms flat against the table and stands, "Do you mind if I invite Yensid in for this?"

Faustina slowly shakes her head. "Of course not, Captain." She stands up. "Would you like me to retire to our room?"

Uma furrows her brow as she looks down at Faustina, "Why? I want your opinion on this too. Need it, actually."

"Oh." Faustina sits back down looking thoroughly surprised. "Of course Captain, if that's what you'd like."

"Thank you." She walks to the door before she looks back to the redhead, "I appreciate that I can count on you to help me like this."

"If you think I can help, I'd like to try." Faustina offers nervously.

Uma smiles, "You are. You helped me remember why I'm uncomfortable with this." She opens the door, "I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

"Thank you." She closes the door tight behind her before she rushes down the stairs.

She'd been avoiding this conversation because she was afraid of how it would look to the hero in her services to know that a bunch of kids were out on the Isle, willing to kill to defend and keep themselves safe.

That Deez had killed, knowing she didn't have other options, without even fully understanding the why of what she was doing.

It was weird, in a slightly funny, ironic way.

T was the instigator of this problem, or the solution to a bigger problem, depending on how you looked at it.

And Faustina was advising caution. Telling her there had to be another way. Like she was the cricket in the story with the wooden boy puppet thing.

She wasn't too proud to admit she could use a cricket or two right now.

* * *

**Sup Fam?**

**So, whether from the blows of a hammer or verbal ones, they were certainly heavy in both these scenes.**

**At least Gil and D's scene was on a lighter note. **

**Man I love the irony there.**

**Speaking of though, what did you guys think of the scene between those two? Cute right? I mean hopefully that's what we were going for. **

**Of course it got a bit heavy with Deez's insecurities but no one can turn you around like Gil. **

**That scene between Uma and Faustina though…**

**That was some heavy shit.**

**Way to go Faustina, making Uma question everything. **

**Gods, they T and his 'sister' can be on completely different shores sometimes.**

**But more importantly, what did you think about Uma and Faustina's convo? Do you like them? Or, ya know, could do without? Kinda pointless to ask this now since book 5 is already written just curious and shit…**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted **


	80. Interesting Conundrum

**Guys!**

**No one called me out for missing Monday's update. Guess I'm putting up two today.**

**For everyone's visual, I'm struggling to type this with a three week old in my arms. She's the snuggliest three-week old niece, and she kept her momma up all night.**

**Anyway, sorry for leaving you guys hanging on Monday. And Tuesday.**

**I'll make it up to you I swear.**

**Hopefully a Yensid POV chapter will help.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Yensid looks between the two girls curiously before he takes a seat. This was quite the serious topic. He'd no idea what T and Harry had been up to while on the isle. And to come to the conclusion T was the spider was concerning, although not surprising.

As for leaving Deez out of the loop, once again, he couldn't blame them for wanting to preserve what was left of their most innocent family member… But unlike the ugly topic of rape, he couldn't imagine the young girl didn't already know, at least, to an extent what the two were up to.

What an interesting conundrum.

He slides into a seat and steeples his fingers in front of him. "Captain, Faustina." He greets with a polite smile. "I usually would have prepared tea, but it seemed that this was a very pressing matter. So, how can I best offer my assistance?"

Uma bites her bottom lip, "Sorry I half pulled you out of your room."

"It is of no concern at all, I appreciate it in fact. It's why I took you up on the offer." He assures the stressed looking Captain.

"Well, I'm glad, 'cause honestly I need some advice right now." Uma sighs.

"And I'm happy to provide some." Yensid nods his head sagely, "Since this is quite the heavy matter, where would you like to begin?" he looks between the two girls.

"Well, the list T was given, it's all the OVs and OSKs that went to-" Uma's nails scratch against the table surface as her hands form into fists. "Went to the Pleasure Boys and Girls." She finishes before she pulls her hands into her lap.

If it weren't for years of practice he would have snarled at the name and the idea behind it.

Stromboli and the Coachman. He knew those two were going to be problems. He should have spoken more to Maleficent about it when he first noticed the way those two watched the children. He thought her original decree would have scared them off. He was feeling rather foolish for that assumption now.

"And. I get it. I do. The things they have done- the things they do-" She closes her eyes, "I agreed that we needed to do something. No one else is going to help or stop it. So when T and Harry-" She sighs, "I know it has to be done, but, I think Faustina's right. There has to be a better way. A way we haven't thought of, or that has been thought of-" Uma turns to Faustina, "But disregarded?"

"I see…" Yensid nods thoughtfully.

Of course this was what the situation was coming to. These children had learned over the years to do one of three things.

Lean into the teachings of their parents, accept what their parents said, that they were villains and could never be anything else.

Toe the line like any other teenager. Half listening to their parents while trying to figure things out for themselves, though experimenting with identity on the isle was dangerous at the best of times.

Or, like the ones that flocked to him, question everything. Question what their parents were telling them, and why they were pushing them. Question why they were on the isle. Question everything.

And no matter which path they chose to follow, they'd learned that adults weren't going to help them. That no one would help them.

And even though he was now taking a more proactive role, in the past he was no better than the other adults. He'd been an ear to listen to them, offer what advice he could. A librarian and a teacher, but never someone who they could depend on.

In the absence of order, lack of roles such as police and government, these kids had learned the hard way to depend on their own wit and will to survive.

And now here they were. Old enough to question right and wrong, safety and fear, morals, and justice. And were old enough to decide what should be done to make them and others safer.

Which was something no child should have to contemplate. Adults had a hard time rationalizing the need to defend self and way of life. For children to be so deep in a quandary already. To be in the middle of it and realize they needed help…

He wasn't sure any other group on the Isle could have done this. Wasn't sure any other leader cared enough to worry for their people.

But Uma was certainly not like the other leaders, and her gang was more than just her subordinates, they were her family.

"We could bring them to the school." Faustina volunteers softly.

"To more kids?" Uma demands, looking taken aback by the mere suggestion.

"No-" Faustina shakes her head emphatically, "No of course not, I meant bring them to Adelaide. She's the closest the isle has to lions..."

Yensid closes his eyes, not sure whether he should smile or cry at her logic.

Clearly Frollo had taught her more than just manners. Of course the man would've preached to her as well. God only knew how much of it actually came from the bible. But clearly enough to know that lions were often used in parables for God to condemn men or save them.

"Lions?" Uma furrows her brow.

"They're like giant Shrimpys," Faustina explains softly.

"I know what they are, though only because I read your notes for biology." Uma tilts her head, "I just don't understand what you mean."

"Oh. Sorry." Faustina ducks her head. "In the old times, God used them to demonstrate that the pure and righteous could stand among them unharmed while the evil and corrupt would be eaten."

"But, that sounds like what Harry was trying to do. Challenging them to duels-" She rolls her eyes before she rests her cheek against her propped up fist, "Though that obviously got out of hand real fucking fast."

"It wouldn't be up to us whether they lived or died though, it would be up to the spider."

"And if the spider lets them go?" Uma questions.

Faustina bites her lip, "Sharks are like lions too."

"But what if the sharks don't eat them?"

"Then they drown like witches or demons."

"Ya know-" Uma shakes her head before she sighs, "I'm glad I pray to Sea Gods, only thing I have to worry about if I piss them off is a storm or a whirlpool, and a good crew can survive those things."

Faustina blinks, opening her mouth before she closes it.

"May I suggest that we seem to have gotten a little off-topic." Yensid offers as the silence stretches.

"True," Uma nods as she pulls her eyes off of Faustina. "What do you think?"

Yensid plays with his beard for a moment, tugging the hairs of his chin before he sighs, "I think this shouldn't be your problem, as you are not the leader of the Isle."

"Yet." Faustina corrects him softly.

Yensid blinks before he turns to Uma, "Is that an aspiration of yours?"

"It wasn't 'til it was. Thank Faustina for that math."

He furrows his brow, "What math would that be?" He asks as he turns back to Faustina.

"If the Prince takes only four of us, assuming it's every three months, it could take over nineteen years for all of us to get off the isle, and that isn't including the kids not born yet."

"Ah. I see." He nods. He'd also started looking at the rough, educated guesses of how Auradon might start the process now that the first steps had been taken, "Well, that math is accurate, but you're not accounting for all variables."

"I only went off of my own guesses. I'd love to hear yours- Maybe it isn't as bleak."

"Another time perhaps, and a topic I look forward to discussing with you." He nods as he pulls out a small notepad and a pen to write out the conversations he needed to have with Faustina and Uma at a later date, both were important conversations, but this one seemed very time-sensitive, "But back to the urgent matter of figuring out what should be done about the list T has, and the names upon it that have received a death sentence."

"Right?" Uma nods, "What do you think we should do? Do we let T continue, or do we bring them to Maleficent to be dealt with or is there another option?"

Yensid worries his lip, "In my experience, it should always fall to the leadership of the land to dole out punishment when laws are disobeyed."

"So, what? We round them up and drop them at her doorstep?" Uma asks with a raised brow.

"She didn't do a very good job in the last round." Faustina sighs. "And Harry and T both know that…"

"Which I understand to be the biggest concern here. That if the job is left to someone else, it won't be done to your standards." He takes a deep breath, "And with you having the aspirations to one day take over leadership you, of course, can stand the idea that the people you want to protect might not be protected under Maleficent's shotty leadership. Not to mention the fact that you and your family, and myself if you choose to go this route, would be in danger as we worked to collect the offenders."

"T's got the Goblin's doing the leg work." Uma frowns.

T got the Goblins to work with him… He chuckles lightly, why wasn't he surprised? "Well, that's news to me. Though I know the Goblins, or at least a few of them, favor Deez and T, I wasn't aware that they were now working together."

Uma blushes, "Sorry, I think I was so frustrated with him I forgot to tell you- He overthrew Maleficent's control over them… They all follow T now. What they do for her is just a show… To keep her from knowing. But, speaking of Maleficent. She apparently is terrified of T, so when T went to her and told her about what he was doing, she ended up doing what he said and told the isle that the deaths were at her order, and anyone caught aiding them would also face the same punishment." She hangs her head, "Which is another reason T came up with the spider thing. To protect the kids after Deez-" She sighs, "After Deez was attacked for wearing a dark hoodie."

"I did hear about a spider attack. Members of your crew are very opinionated on the topic while they dine." But he hadn't heard that Hyades had been attacked. Though it would explain Uma's current struggle, and T's quick actions to clear the names of anyone who simply dressed as he did.

"Sorry, I should've brought it to your attention sooner." Uma sighs. "I don't even have an excuse as to why I didn't. We spent yesterday at the cove."

"We are both still learning how to best assist in this new role and as well as make use of it." He quickly points out, "Though I would hazard to say that we've learned you wish me to be more informed."

"Hazard away." Uma shakes her head. "Maybe we can have a daily meeting or something, if you're cool with that?"

"I would be very cool with that." He nods.

Uma smiles tightly as she nods. "Good, cause I could use more of your wisdom, maybe this wouldn't have gotten so outta hand if I'd brought it up to you sooner." She shakes her head. "Letting T and Harry do this made sense, 'til it didn't."

"The idea of ridding the isle of such a vile practice can be very overwhelming Captain, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself for wanting the best for the isle." He leans closer and gently pats her hand, "Noble notions can often blind us to the cost."

"Yeah, but at the cost of my family?" Uma frowns, "Faustina was right. What is this going to end up doing to them? It can't be good for them."

"Everyone reacts to the taking of a life differently. I, myself, have taken more than my share over my years. But usually as a last resort. And never without coming from a defensive position."

Faustina furrows her brow as her green eyes study him.

"Well, I'm not sure what the definition of defense is here. Cause they are defending others for damn sure. I just- I don't want them to do anything they might regret later while chasing down these monsters."

"This is a conversation similar to ones I've had with Deez. Morals. Justification. What makes a monster a monster." He sighs, "What this is going to come down to, it would seem, is what they can live with, and what will destroy them." He was honestly surprised Deez hadn't already come to him. She was never shy to approach him with questions of philosophy and morality.

"That explains why Harry was so insistent they fight back." Uma frowns. "He said something about Deez telling him to do only what he could live with."

He smiles, "She would worry for them. Would want to keep them from feeling as she has in the past."

"Definitely sounds like Deez to me." Uma nods.

"But what Deez has done in the past is so different from what they're doing now." Faustina frowns. "Deez always killed by accident, or in defense. Harry and T are hunting people down and purposefully killing them."

"The taking of a life is never easy, and Deez has struggled with every person she has killed. Purposefully or not, it still hurt her to know she had that kind of power." He shakes his head, "So, knowing that something was going on, I can only imagine she took her experience and offered what advice she could to help keep Harry and T safe from themselves."

"It did make me feel better that they weren't just killing them." Uma sighs. "But then Harry came back from an ambush and I…" She wipes the tears from her eyes roughly. "He almost fucking died."

Yensid's eyes widen, but before he can say anything Faustina's gasp pulls his and Uma's attention.

"Harry almost-" Faustina closes her eyes as she turns away with a dark look coloring her face. Her green eyes harder than usual as she glared at the hammock where she or T usually passed out in. Her hands ball into fists at her side, and she looked like she might hurt something. Or someone.

That was very unlike the Faustina he'd come to know, but since he'd already hazarded a guess at the romantic feelings she seemed to possess for Harry, it made perfect sense. It would seem this group, even the unassuming ones, were very protective of the ones they loved.

"Yeah…" Uma blinks as she looks over Faustina in concern.

Faustina takes a deep breath before she lets it out. "I see." She frowns. "That is..." She clears her throat gently. "I understand something needs to be done. They've started something that can't just be reversed, and shouldn't be. But why should it be our family that has to take this much risk? Why should it be Harry out there doing something so soul tarnishing? Putting his life on the line for something Maleficent should have put an end to before most of us were born? Taking a life has to take a toll on them. Nearly dying to one of them? Doubly so." She shakes her head, "Can't the goblins just drop off the rest at her feet, or even the temple? Surely one of the two could take care of them. Maleficent out of duty or The God of Death out of entertainment. I don't want to lose any of you to someone like father. Esp-" She shakes her head, "It would be devastating. To all of us. I doubt it would lead to anything short of more bloodshed and death and that's just not the type of people you've collected or the type of person you are." She finishes with a surprising amount of vehemence.

Uma sits back in her seat before her eyes lower. "Can the Goblins do that without it looking like they no longer follow her orders? And what if she doesn't deal with it? As for Uncle, that's, unfortunately, a question for Deez or T." She sighs, "Maybe Harry. And if this whole thing is part of a deal, what would Uncle do to Deez if it's not upheld? He's been pretty lax with her so far, but-"

"You don't trust him to continue to be so." Yensid finishes.

"No. I don't. And after everything he's done to her, I'm not sure I even trust this new approach he's taking." Her eyes flicker to Faustina for a moment before she taps her fist against the table, "But that doesn't mean I'm willing to sacrifice the rest of the family to keep her safe either. I just, I need options. Because the biggest thing we're not talking about is the fact that T took this upon himself to start," She taps her fist harder to the table, starting a rhythm as she continues, "and Harry is going along with it while we prove to him that we trust him, that we're not going to take away his freedom or his ability to do what he thinks is right for the isle."

Faustina drops her eyes to her lap as she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately there aren't many options, Captain, and the ones there are, are already on the table so to speak." Yensid frowns.

Uma bites her lip before she shakes her head and looks at Faustina, "I'm scared to lose you and T."

Faustina glances at Uma, "I hear you're scared to lose both of us, but I promise I don't plan on going on anywhere, so that means T won't either."

Uma presses her fingers to her temples, "I'm not cut out to be the leader of the entire fucking isle if I can't even figure out how to fix this without possibly losing someone. Even if it's just their trust."

Faustina frowns, "But that's exactly what makes you a great leader."

"My lack of decisiveness? Oh yeah," Uma rolls her eyes, "great trait for a leader to have."

"No," Faustina shakes her head, "That will come with time by making these types of decisions. What makes you a great leader is the fact you care about your people and what they feel about you. That you don't like the idea of sacrificing something of this magnitude but understanding that's a serious possibility. It's a good starting point, albeit a steep learning curve."

Yensid frowns as he watches the two. How ironic that one personality was all action, while the other was so intellectual. And further, that one was advising on how to deal with the actions of the other. "As I understand it, you're worried about T going back out and finishing the job, however much of the job is left."

"Oh, I know T will finish the job." Uma wipes a hand down her face in exasperation. "I just don't know if he should."

"But currently he is unable to do so."

Uma turns from him to Faustina, "But I don't know how to keep Faustina out."

"But for the time being, T is unable to take off, which will give you time to think this over, and me some time to perhaps try a different approach."

Faustina looks between the two of them, "If it would be easier I can excuse myself."

Uma shakes her head, "We're supposed to be celebrating. Harry will be back with Gil and Deez any time now."

"My misunderstanding was silly and foolish, I should've known better and I'm sorry. This seems much bigger and if my being here impedes it, I have no quarrels with leaving."

"You being here is one of the only things keeping me sane right now." Uma points out, "Please, I know you don't like being up here with a lot of people, and you'd rather go back to your room, but this celebration is important."

Faustina frowns, "I wasn't- That's not-" She chews her lip.

"I didn't think you were lying to me or anything," Uma holds her hands up, "I'm just acknowledging how hard I know this will be for you. And asking that you see it through for me. Please."

"Understood," Faustina blushes before she hangs her head.

Yensid smiles at the girls before he turns to Uma, "Captain, with your permission, I'd like to go speak with the God of Death to get a few answers, and then perhaps the Mistress of Evil will grace me with an audience." He knew it was a long shot with Hades, but they'd had a conversation back when the god had stormed the ship looking for T. Perhaps the god would find him entertaining once more.

Uma's eyes sweep over him before she hesitantly nods, "Of course. I at least know you won't do anything stupid."

"My days of stupidity for stupidity's sake are long since behind me." Yensid chuckles before he stands, "I'll go ahead and set out then, hopefully I'll be back before nightfall, or within a few hours of it."

"Watch yourself out there old man. The isle feels funny right now." Uma warns him.

"I'll do my very best Captain." He thoroughly enjoyed her instinctive nature to care and worry over those she called her own, and was happy to see himself mothered along with the rest of them, "But before I take my leave and you spend my absence agonizing over this problem," He braces a hand on her shoulder, "You should know you are an excellent leader. As a Captain. As the head of your family. Even, if you so wish it, one day an amazing Queen of the Isle. Try not to be so hard on yourself when you can't find a perfect answer, and continue to rely on those you love to support you."

Uma's hand comes up to clasp around his wrist and squeezes, "Thank you." She smiles weakly before she drops her hand. "Do your best to come back before night falls, please."

"My best," He promises before he lets his hand drop back to his side. "Try to enjoy your celebration. Cove yesterday or not, you all need to have more fun."

* * *

**OMG, there is like so much about this chapter that made me fucking laugh my ass off. **

**Mostly the banter between Uma and Faustina. **

**I can only hope you all felt the same. **

**All-time fave quotes, at least from this scene- **

"_**No-" Faustina shakes her head emphatically, "No of course not, I meant bring them to Adelaide. She's the closest the isle has to lions..." **_

**Shit had me rolling. That and the following conversation about biblical references. Shit was beautiful. **

**But enough about my opinions, **

**What did you think about the discussion between the three?**

**Love doing chapters from Yensid's PoV. Even more so when these two are involved- Hope ya'll agree cause we'll be seeing much more of it in book 5. **

**Anyways… **

**What did you guys think about the topic of conversation? Can any of you come up with better ways to solve the conundrum than what these three concocted?**

**Let us know-**

**No seriously let us know. It's hard to write a 700+ year old sorcerer…**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	81. Thanking Angels

**Hi again!**

**Yay, since you're reading this I got another chapter up!**

**We're getting back to book four today as soon as Twisted gets here.**

**It would be lovely to hear from you guys. Motivation is a hell of a drug :)**

**(Seriously, send help. We're discombobulated with real-life and both desperately want to get back into writing.)**

**Thanks fellow Descendants.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Gil grins as he ties off the dinghy. Every part of him trying not to get his hopes up.

But he was finding it so hard not to.

She was awake! Finally! It felt like forever since the last time she got to come out, and he was excited to finally thank her. Thank his Angel.

Was it still her? He'd hate to greet T with disappointment. That would be a shitty thing to do.

But they still weren't sure how it worked. And it was so rare that she came out. He bites his lip. What if they'd come back too late and she was sleeping again?

"Steady on my side." He grins at Harry.

"Aye lad, I be ah gettin' her steady on me side as well." Harry chuckles as he loops his final knot.

"Go on," Deez grins as she playfully shoos him, "Harry can help me out. Go talk to her."

"Aye Sweet Boy, I can be ah tendin' our Treasure here." Harry ruffles her hair.

"Are you guys sure?" Gil asks doing his best not to bounce and failing miserably.

"Go on, I know you've been excited." Deez smiles up at him.

"Thank you." He beams before he leans down and claims her lips in his appreciation, breaking the kiss when Harry clears his throat.

"So, ya be abandon'in wantin' ta talk ta be ah makin' out with the Baby Girl then?" He teasingly turns to leave the dinghy, "I ain'nah judgin', just be ah checkin'."

"Right," Gil chuckles, "I'mma go do that." He jumps out of the dinghy after one last kiss with Deez, before he races for the cabin. Without thinking he flings open the door and skids to a halt, his eyes sweeping the room.

"Gil, you weren't raised in the wild." Uma shakes her head as she looks up from her book, "Shut the door."

"Right, sorry." He grins sheepishly before he quickly shuts the door behind him.

Uma grins as she turns back to Faustina, "That's alright Sweet Boy, I think I know why you're so excited."

"It's still her then?" He asks bouncing on his heels.

Uma nods before she points to the other end of the table, where he could just make out the top of a redhead trying to disappear under the table.

Gil tilts his head in confusion, why was she trying to- Oh. He turns back to the door he'd nearly taken off the hinges in his excitement. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. He clears his throat before he carefully pads his way over to her.

His whole body was trembling in barely contained delight.

Years.

He'd wanted to talk to her, thank her, for years.

He was doing his best to remember how skittish she could be. Remember that she preferred quiet conversations. How she would jump if anything happened too suddenly.

But that all goes out the porthole when he's within hugging distance.

He grins as he scoops her up with a rumbling laugh and presses her to his chest, nuzzling happily against her hair. "It's you!"

Faustina's eyes widen to the size of globes as she stares up at him in surprise, her hands instantly shooting around his neck for support. "W-What!?" She stutters in confusion.

"You! You're you. You're the one I was lookin' for." Gil laughs deeply, "And I found you. Or you found us, but now I know it's you."

Faustina blinks before she smiles widely. "Oh!" She giggles. "Deez and- You really remembered?"

"How could I forget you?" He pouts, "You were the nicest, kindest person to pop out of nowhere I ever met. And you weren't mean about anything. And you helped me." He hugs her tighter, "You called me pretty, and I know I got upset at the time, but then Uma started calling Harry Pretty Boy, so I wanted to thank you for that too, even though I think I made you feel bad. I uh- I didn't know boys could be pretty and it not be a bad thing."

Faustina stares at him in awe before she hides her face in his shoulder. "It's really not-" She mumbles. "I just- it hurt to see you like that."

"See." He turns towards Uma, "I told you she was the prettiest, sweetest girl. I told you you'd want to meet her, that you'd like her. Uma, I found her."

Uma chuckles, "Aye, that you did." She smiles widely. "But I feel like it's more like she found you. Three times, I think if we count Dagger."

Gil chuckles happily, "Well yeah, but I didn't know that." He bumps his chin lightly to her head, "Did you know who I was and just weren't saying anything?"

"I uh- I'm sorry." She squeaks. "I asked T to find you… And look out for you…"

"Why are ya sorry?" He twists back and forth with her in his arms.

"Because I didn't know we weren't siblings at the time." Faustina chews her lip as she looks everywhere but at him wringing her hands nervously behind his neck.

"That's okay, ya didn't know. But, you're okay. I was so worried you died or something, and come to find out you were with T, except ya didn't know that was how it worked, and that's okay." He kisses the top of her head, "I'm just so happy I got to talk to you again. Cause thank you! Thank you! All I ever wanted was to thank you, cause I didn't that night."

Faustina's face matches her hair as she shakes her head. "I should be the one thanking you." She objects softly. "You were the first person I ever talked to outside of- I just, you were so sweet- I don't think I would've kept watching if that had gone bad and Father had been right…"

"We can thank each other then." He couldn't help peppering kisses on the top of her head, "Cause that makes me happy. I've known you the longest, and I've wanted you to meet Uma for forever, 'cause I knew she'd like you too."

Uma chuckles, hands pressed over her chest as her brown eyes shine with mirth. "Ya weren't wrong Sweet Boy."

"I know right!" He laughs again, "It feels so good to be right."

"You're right a lot." Faustina corrects him gently.

"I tell him that all the time, Faustina," Deez chuckles as Harry closes the door behind him, "he doesn't believe me either."

Faustina ducks her head back into Gil's shoulder.

"But not right like this right!" Gil beams as he bounces giddily.

"Aye Sweet Boy, this be ah thing ya be ah bein' right 'bout fer years now." Harry chuckles as he walks over to sling an arm over Uma's shoulder, "What ya be ah thinkin' 'bout Sweet Boy's angel now?"

"That crow isn't nearly as hard to swallow as I thought," Uma admits with a light laugh.

Gil smiles as he nuzzles against Faustina before he frowns, "Oops, do you want me to put you down? I got really excited and didn't think about it."

"It's okay," Faustina whispers still hiding in the crook of his neck. "I'm excited too. I'm happy you remember. That day meant a lot to me."

"Me too." He assures her, working all over again to control his volume. "And seriously, every time I left the ship, I always tried to look for you. Even now," He frowns before he chuckles again, "it's a habit that's gonna be hard to break."

Faustina pats his shoulder, "Sorry for never telling T to let you know I was okay… That seems cruel. I just didn't know you remembered."

Gil grins as he looks over at Deez, "Nah, don't be sorry. I really like the way I found out."

Deez beams at him from where she had joined Uma and Harry with the camera in her hand, "Do you guys mind?"

"Please!?" Gil bounces happily.

"No?" Faustina responds softly, still not looking up.

Deez chuckles before the flash flares dimly several times. "I already sent the notebook full of stories and pictures." She pouts before she shrugs, "Guess I'll just have to start another." She grins happily as she waves the pictures.

"Aye." Uma grins down at Deez, "That probably for the best."

Gil chuckles as he bounds over to them happily, "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Sweet Boy, ya be ah givin' Faustina ah glimpse o' what sailin' be ah feelin' like." Harry chuckles as he steadies him with a hand on his shoulders, "Ya be ah smilin' more than a fish who be ah gettin' a fat worm with no hook."

"I can't help it!" Gil beams, "She's real! Told you," He sticks out his tongue at Harry.

Uma rolls her lips over her teeth, "I'm sorry I ever doubted ya Sweet Boy."

Gil turns to look at Uma, "Yeah, but you weren't mean about it Uma."

Deez playfully swats Harry's thigh, "I do remember you being really mean about everything back then."

Harry sighs, "Aye, but it ain'nah bein' somethin' I be proud o', just so ya all be ah knowin'."

Gil chuckles as he shifts to hold Faustina's weight on one arm so he can ruffle Harry's hair. "I know." He grins, not thinking as he moves his hand to grab Faustina's hips. "But I knew she had to be real. And bam-" He holds her up proudly, showcasing her to them. " Proof!"

Harry, Uma, and Deez chuckle at the high pitched squeak that leaves her lips at the sudden motion before she covers her face.

"How about we switch Faustina out with someone who has more experience with Gil's movements."

Harry holds one hand up, "I be ah hearin' ya Uma." He bends, quickly snapping Deez up in his arms before he holds her up as she giggles, "I be offerin' ah trade." He teases as he walks up to Gil like he was a merchant on the docks, "One gigglin' Treasure for me Fortune. It be ah deal for the both o' us ta be sure."

Gil smiles sheepishly as he nods, "Deal." He chuckles self-consciously, "Sorry Faustina." He blushes as he looks down at her.

"I-it's okay," Faustina assures him softly, nonetheless she turns to Harry with a grateful smile.

Deez passes Faustina one of the pictures in her hand before he and Harry make their trade.

Gil grins as he squeezes Deez to his chest, just as happy though his eyes never leave Faustina. "You're a really silly angel, not thinking you belong with us." He reprimands gently.

"I doubt she still feels like that Gil, it's really hard to argue with you," Deez chuckles as she holds up a picture for him, "especially when you're so happy." She gets out between him bouncing her in his arms with poorly contained excitement.

Faustina nods from her new hiding place in Harry's shoulder. Both hands tucked between them holding the picture to her chest protectively.

Uma laughs before she reaches for the pictures and takes the camera. "How about I just hold on to these for a sec."

"Aye." Harry chuckles. "It be the happiest I be ah seein' ya since ya be bringin' back our Baby Girl. Ya just be havin' the energy ta be showin' it this round." He winks at him.

Deez smiles before she manages to hook her arm around his neck, stilling herself long enough to kiss him deeply.

He pauses as he kisses her back exuberantly, adjusting his hold on her to squeeze her to his chest tightly.

Harry clears his throat again.

"Oh shush you." Uma waves him off before she snaps a picture.

Faustina lifts her head just enough to see what was happening before she smiles and turns in Harry's arms to lean against him and watch the two.

When his lungs feel like fire he releases her and pants with a wide grin on his lips before he looks around the room. Even in his daze appreciating the fact he was surrounded by everything he'd ever wanted.

Harry chuckles, "Sweet Boy." He gives him a lazy salute, "Looks like the Baby Girl can be ah stealing yer breath like ya can be ah stealin' her thoughts."

His chuckle rumbles through him as he nods his head. He hadn't felt this happy in a while, so thoroughly excited with a discovery. "I thought we were celebrating'?"

Uma chuckles as she turns to Faustina and runs her fingers through her hair, "Aye, we are. But I don't think any of us were willing to get between you and that level of excitement."

"Though we did swiftly be ah offerin' ya the Treasure," Harry snorts, "ta be savin' this particular Beauty Girl o' mine."

Gil tilts his head slightly when he catches Faustina wince away from the name before he shakes it off. He'd drawn enough attention to her tonight. He'd ask Uma about it later. "It's a fair trade." He grins as he nuzzles into Deez's hair unable to contain himself.

"I like your energy." Deez grins.

"You think he's excited now?" Uma snorts, "Wait for this." She winks. "Who wants some rum?"

Deez quickly wraps her arms around his neck as he whoops and bounces on the balls of his feet.

Even he's not sure which of them are louder as he and Harry cry out 'me'.

"Gil can have mine." Deez sticks her tongue out once he settles, "It's gross."

Uma grins, "And probably wasted on you." She sticks out her tongue. "Miss burns through the sleep drink in two hours."

"I bet she can'nah even be gettin' drunk." Harry chuckles.

"Sorry Deez," Gil pouts for her as he adjusts her on his hip and races over to the table where Uma was pouring out four glasses.

"Can I still have a glass with water in it?" Deez asks as she and Gil settle into a seat, "I like when you guys clink the glasses together."

"Of course Baby Girl." Uma grins at her, as she pulls out a fifth chipped shot glass.

"Water?" Harry rolls his eyes, "Uma, we be ah needin' ta be findin' somethin' she can be ah drinkin' or it just ain'nah bein' fair."

"I've got something that might make her tipsy for a minute or two..." Faustina offers hesitantly.

"It would be ah bein' fun ta be seein' that." Harry bites his lip as he looks up at Uma.

"You're the one that made the sleep drink though, right?"

Faustina nods, a soft smile on her lips. "That's too gross too?"

Deez purses her lips before she nods.

Faustina chuckles lightly, "It's an acquired taste."

"No thanks. Once was enough and then I got dosed again." She shakes her head before she looks up at him.

He grins as he runs a hand through her hair, "You weren't supposed to be here." He shrugs. "But it was worth it to see you." He catches her lips and kisses her deeply.

They both easily ignore the dim flash of light.

"True," Deez whispers against him before she turns in his lap to face him without breaking the contact.

"Aye, that be bein' impressive." Harry chuckles.

He and Deez snort at the same time, effectively breaking their kiss.

"Bottoms up." Uma grins as she pushes filled glasses towards each of them.

"To Faustina!" Harry cheers, "Our mighty Guardian and Fortune that finally be understandin' how much we be ah lovin' her an' needin' her." He chuckles as he tugs her to him before he plops down in his seat, catching her easily.

He grins as he picks up his glass, after handing Deez hers. "To our Angel!" He cheers jovially.

"To Faustina and her amazing stories," Deez adds with a smile.

"To our Beautiful Girl!" Uma grins widely.

"To family," Faustina adds, her voice barely audible as her face darkens to match the color of her hair once more.

They all hold their glasses out, lightly hitting them together before they tip their shots back.

They all turn to watch Faustina, waiting to see her reaction.

But she just mimics them delicately as they slam their shot glasses back down on the table.

She blinks as she finds herself the center of attention again and drops her eyes. "Spicy?" She squirms in discomfort.

Harry chuckles before he presses a kiss to her temple. "Aye, it be me best-spiced rum."

Deez frowns as she leans closer to sniff his lips.

He grins as he kisses her. "Taste better second hand?" He chuckles. Happy when he sees Uma pouring them all a second round.

"Yeah, you just taste like the spices." Deez giggles, "Much better."

He smiles before he kisses her again, unable to stop himself. How she could be so adorable in one moment, and so sexy in the next was beyond him but he loved the ride.

He breaks the kiss when Uma pushes their glasses back to them.

"To the Revenge." Uma holds up her glass, as everyone clinked their glasses together for Deez's amusement. Each of them slams their glasses down but Deez and Faustina.

"So, Uma. We be ah havin' family time ta be ah celebratin' the celebratin'?" Harry grins hopefully as he rubs a hand up and down Faustina's arm.

Uma looks around the table with a grin before her eyes land on him and Deez. "Don't know, Deez you down or you still sore from last night?"

"Sore?" Deez frowns in confusion.

Uma laughs lightly, "So, that's a no." She grins, "You up for more family time then?"

He grins at Harry's pout.

"Wait, ya don'nah be ah meanin' ya be ah goin' all the way without us mate?" Harry tilts his head.

"Yep." He grins wider, "Like seven times."

"Eight." Deez frowns, "Would have been nine but we had to work on the hammer too."

Uma snorts at the look of shock on Harry's face as she pours Faustina a third drink into her slowly offered shot glass.

"Eight an' it would ah been bein' nine she be ah sayin' with them innocent lookin' eyes an' lips." Harry shakes his head.

"I know right." Gil grins boyishly.

"Sweet Boy must ah' been right gentle if ya ain'nah even knowin' ya could be sore."

"Agonizingly so the first time." Deez whines.

Harry slowly nods his head, "Well aye then." He turns to Uma, "Please Uma, be comin' on, ya ain'nah even curious 'bout that?" He gestures to him and Deez with his free hand.

"I don't know-" Uma smiles wickedly, as she turns her attention to Faustina "Do you m-"

Faustina quickly shakes her head before she can finish.

"Well, if Faustina doesn't mind-" Uma sighs slowly before she shifts her shoulders, "I guess-" She teases as she shifts her shoulders again, "we can have some fun." She slides the bottle over to Faustina. "You're done at four."

Faustina smiles softly and nods. "Aye."

"Look-it me Pirate Princess." Harry chuckles as he squeezes her to him.

Faustina puts down her mostly full third glass with a giggle as she nuzzles into him.

Gil frowns when he notices Deez staring blankly at the bed. "You okay, Deez?"

"Mhmm." She nods as she blinks and looks up at him.

"Aye? That be convincin'." Harry snorts.

"It'll be okay." Gil kisses her forehead. "I promise, besides I'm sure Faustina will let us know if something catches on fire," He looks up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." Faustina nods. "It's hard not to watch. You guys are… Intense doesn't begin to cover it." She chuckles. "But so far, no fire." She sips at her drink.

Deez frowns before she looks back at him and sighs.

"We won't go all the way if you're worried." He kisses her forehead.

"Well, that sounds like a story." Uma lifts her brow.

"It's more of a show, don't tell." Gil winks at her.

Harry presses another kiss to Faustina's temples, "Ya don'nah be ah mindin'?"

Faustina shakes her head as she slides off his lap into the chair next to him. She leans forward and kisses him deeply before she pulls back, "Have fun." She whispers against his lips with a surprising boldness that hadn't been present two shots ago.

"Oh aye," Harry shivers against her, "I be ah havin' me some fun an' then we be ah needin' ta be ah workin' on somethin'."

Uma grins before she casually pushes a notebook with a couple of pencils on it towards Faustina.

Faustina's eyes light up as she pulls the notebook to her as she flashes a dazzling smile up at Uma for the offering.

"Ya know," Uma winks, "in case."

"You found them?" Faustina giggles.

"Remember how I knew what lions were?" Uma chuckles.

"Oh." Faustina continues to laugh, "Is that where I put them?"

"Aye. And they're good too."

Gil looks between the two of them in confusion before he shrugs and picks Deez up, "Well, if you three aren't gonna start…" He chuckles, "We'll see you there in a bit."

Deez grins before she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pressing herself to his chest as she runs her fingers through his curls.

Faustina flips open her notebook as Harry and Uma join them. The room turns into a tornado of tossed clothing.

She sips on her rum and happily starts drawing them more emblazoned with Uma's consent and the drink. The sounds of their excited movements and pleasure once again overpowers the squeaking of the bedsprings.

After a while, she's pulled from her drawing at the soft rap at the door. She looks between the four and the door two times before she slides from her seat and pulls up her hood.

She opens the door just enough to slip out before she closes it behind her with a soft click.

"Oh- I see I have returned at a bad time." Yensid covers his mouth with a hand, though it doesn't hide the smile in his eyes.

"It's been a stressful day." Faustina smiles up at him. "Did you accomplish what you sought out to do?"

Yensid frowns as he opens his mouth before he chuckles, "It was an eventful learning experience. One I am still attempting to make sense of."

Faustina tilts her head to the side, "Was The God of Death really bored today?"

"Very." Yensid nods before he tilts his head, "I think we might have become some kind of friends, after a fashion."

Faustina covers her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Well if you're able to make sense of that, I'd love to hear it."

"I will let you know my conclusions." Yensid chuckles.

"Thank you." She nods, "You don't mind a morning meeting right? I'd really hate to interrupt them."

"I simply wanted to assure Uma that I had listened to her and returned promptly at sundown, as requested."

"I know she'll appreciate it. Sorry. Drinks happened during the celebration and it spiraled from there." She smiles.

"No need to explain. I am happy to know they, and hopefully you, are all having fun as I requested."

"We are." Faustina smiles brightly. "Thank you for getting back safely, we all appreciate you."

"Of course." Yensid chuckles lightly at a sudden growl, "Well, I'll take my leave then, good night Faus-" He looks to the side, as if remembering where they are as the adult crew members walk about the deck, "T."

"Good night." Faustina nods, waiting for him to turn around before she slips back into the room and slowly makes her way back to her seat, hoping she hadn't interrupted the four of them.

She pours her fourth and final glass and sips it before she bends over to continue her drawing.

Overall she couldn't think of a better way for them to celebrate her unofficially officially joining the family.

* * *

**Sup fam, **

**Cute AF right?**

**This had me and Dark giggling like idiots, and hopefully we weren't the only ones. ;)**

**Gil was like a little kid on Christmas. And the rest of them weren't very far behind. **

**It was quite a delightful way to lighten up the mood of the earlier chapter, and well earned both for you guys and the Sea Fam. **

**That being said, what did you all think about the celebration? It wasn't quite their initiation but it was a day to remember for sure. And it's not like there weren't plenty of pictures taken to capture the moment.**

**Not a lot of questions for this one, but would love to hear your thoughts on it!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted.**


	82. Trusting

**Hey Descendants!**

**Look-it me, getting the chapter actually updated on Monday. **

**I know, I'm awesome.**

**Channeling my inner Harry aside, this chapter does come with a warning.**

**There will be a sexual encounter, and it's not glossed over.**

**It is consensual though, and there is lots of support. But they're both teenagers dealing with hormones, curiosities, and a few firsts.**

**We... Trust you'll enjoy the chapter.**

**Lol.**

**Lots of Love Descendants Fam,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

She takes a deep breath before she lets out a contented sigh as Harry works on another knot.

Honestly, she was surprised he was finding anything with how pliant she felt.

The warmth from the rum was still permeating through her.

No wonder T enjoyed the drink so much.

It made everything less.

Beautifully, amazingly less.

Four apparently had been the perfect amount.

Any more and she was sure she'd be embarrassing herself.

She feels her face flush at the thought, becoming hyper-aware of the way Harry was straddling her.

Yeah, four had been perfect.

She nuzzles into her arms.

Harry smiles as Faustina stretches beneath him. "Ya be ah enjoyin' ah rub down 'bout as much as Uma do." He chuckles.

She'd been surprised when he'd pulled her from the room after the four of them had finished. She thought for sure he was going to go to sleep with the others. There was no way he wasn't exhausted after such an intense family time.

Though intense didn't even begin to cover it.

"It feels amazing." She purrs beneath him.

Not that she was complaining.

It was just strange that he'd offer to massage her after such an exerting activity.

She shifts at the memory. She wasn't sure why watching them together never ceased to put a fire in her belly but- It was beautiful. Beautiful and-

Her eyes narrow, sexy? To watch them enjoy each other in such an intimate manner.

She thought it would be awkward at first. Sitting in on them. But she'd quickly become enraptured.

She never thought-

No. She never believed something like that could feel good. But watching the expressions that passed Uma and Deez's faces…

She bites her lip.

Was it because they were just half-human? Or part human?

She wasn't sure, but she was definitely leaning towards her father just being a heinous liar.

"Aye?" He chuckles again before he falls to her side, "I do be ah likin' ta be ah havin' me talents called amazin'." He props himself up against his arm as he looks down at her.

She lazily turns on her side to smile at him, "Can I work on you now?" She'd offered when he'd first asked her, but he'd insisted he work on her first and she hadn't been up to arguing him touching her after watching that.

"Actually, great as that be ah soundin', an' I promise I be ah collectin' that treasure later-" He winks, "I be ah thinkin' 'bout the promise I be ah makin' ya, an' how it might ah be related to this hold problem ya be ah havin'."

Her brow furrows, what promise? She chews her lip struggling to recall what promise he could be referring to but comes up blank, so instead, "You think they're related?" She blinks as she looks up at him curiously.

What was related?

Harry sighs, "I honestly don'nah be ah knowin'. Maybe I be ah pullin' ah T and just be ah wantin' ta be ah tryin' anythin' 'til somethin' be ah stickin'." He frowns, "Like when ya be ah experimentin' with yer plants."

"Aright." She agrees, "I'm willing to try anything you think will help with that, and experimenting usually helps when you don't know where to start."

"I just-" He sighs before he rolls to his back and pulls her to his side, "I can'nah be happy knowin' you or T can be taken from me like that. Not again. And that be the only reason I be ah bein' scared for the two o' ya."

She stills at the thought as a chill runs down her spine, quickly slamming down the door on the memories trying to surface.

Nope.

Not right now. Not when she was finally- She didn't want to be taken from them now. Or ever. Then or otherwise.

Not when she was feeling so… Less. She takes a deep breath as she slowly relaxes next to him.

"Thank you," She drops her eyes, "for doing this for us. I know you don't have to… But I don't want to be taken from you again either."

"Never ah-fuckin'-gain." He presses his lips to her forehead. "An' I be glad ya be ah willin' ta be lettin' me do this, cause I don'nah even be wantin' ta think how bad this be if ya were ta be ah arguin' it."

"Why would I argue with you?" She asks in confusion.

Had she before?

That seemed- Why would she argue with him? "I don't want you to have to worry more than you already do about us. I know we must've scared you if we scared ourselves that badly." She rubs her cheek against his shoulder tenderly.

He snorts, "Can ya be ah tellin' that ta T then?"

Wouldn't that be nice?

Her lips tilt into a sad smile, "Sorry, T stopped listening to me when we figured out we shared a body."

"I can only be imaginin' that be ah hell o' confusin'." He rubs his thumb along her shoulder.

"It was… Not fun." She sighs, "But, even if we share a body, he's still my brother. A more agitated and insecure one, but still my brother." Her brows furrow in thought as she absently starts tracing a pattern on his chest.

She was happy that he let her. Touch him that is. Part of her still felt like it was wrong. To be so bold- But he never seemed to mind.

"His nature is still the same, it's just his demeanor that's changed. And I mean, I'm not the best with self-reflection, but I-" She chews her lip, "I'm not the same person I was in the tower. I've never been able to speak so freely. And I know I have the four of you and T to thank for that."

"Aye, we can be ah bein' good at things sometimes." He flashes her a wicked grin.

Sometimes?

She lowers her eyes, "I think you mean amazing, and most of the time." She whispers as her cheeks flare with heat.

Like they weren't warm enough.

"Well, be ah holdin' tight ta that sentiment." He reaches down with one hand to gently caress his thumb along her cheekbone, "Cause I be ah havin' ah couple ideas ta be ah sharin'."

"Consider them held," A small smile tilts at her lips, though her eyes stay on his chest. "I'm sure whatever storm your mind is weathering is bound to land something..."

"I do be ah hopin' so." He chuckles nervously before he sits up, "So, ya be ah watchin' when we be ah havin' family time?"

She chews her lip as she glances at him, he didn't seem upset. Had seemed okay with it before but the question still made her uncomfortable. "It's hard not to." She admits hesitantly as she sits up too.

"I be ah imaginin'." He grins, "Well, I be ah thinkin' maybe I could be ah touching ya more like that."

She blinks suddenly pulling into herself. "Why?" Why the hell would he want to touch her like that?

"With ah 'why' like that, either ya ain'nah wantin' me, or ya ain'nah wantin' me ta be ah wantin' ya." His eyes harden as his brow furrows, "So which one it be?"

She drops her eyes to her lap as her fingers twist in her hoodie. "I- Why would you want to touch me like that? I'm not-" She ducks her head as she shifts. "I'm-" Scarred. Used. Dirty. "Why?" She pulls her legs to her chest and holds them to her.

"I be ah wantin' ta touch ya like that fer lots o' reasons." Harry tilts his head as his lips curl into a half-grin, "Like, I really be ah likin' ya, as me family an' more. And, I wanna be ah sharin' how touch can be ah feelin' good." He hums appreciatively before he shivers, "Oh, so good. And I also be ah wantin' ta try things ta be ah helpin' ya break this hold thing. An, well, I just really be ah wantin' ta touch ya."

She shudders even as she hides her face in her knees silent for a long moment before she looks up at him from under her hair. "I-" She chews her lip. "You- But you know." Her low lip trembles slightly, "You've seen it. Why would-"

"Ya be ah talkin' scars?" He asks quietly.

She ducks her head, pulling her knees closer.

"Ya be right, I have been ah seein' yer scars." He frowns before he stands up. "An' I do be ah guessin' that ain'nah bein' fair." He walks around her workroom, collecting candles before he starts setting them up around their spot on the floor.

She lifts her head at the rummaging and tilts her head to the side in confusion as she watches him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Makin' it fair." He explains as he lights the candles, bathing the area in a much brighter light than was normal for the room.

"Fair?"

"Aye." He nods as he kicks his boots off and pulls his jacket off, "It be only fair that since I be ah seein' yers, ya be ah seein' mine." He unbuckles his pants, shimmying until he can step out of them before he pulls his ripped tank above his head, "Would that be ah feelin' fair?" He asks as he starts unraveling the bandages around his chest.

Her eyes sweep over him in appreciation before she shifts in discomfort and looks away. "Fair?" She breathes out, "Or playing?" Was he messing with her?

Why would-

"I ain'nah playin'." Harry furrows his brow as he slips his boxers off and walks, naked, into the center of the candles to stand beside her, "I can be seein' it be ah botherin' ya that I be ah seein' yer scars, so now ya can be ah seein' mine." He sits beside her before he lays back.

She blinks at him before she hesitantly releases her knees and rolls to them. Her hands drop to the floor to brace herself before her eyes slowly sweep over him a low growl leaving her as her gaze steadies on the angry marks still marring his skin from when they'd been ambushed.

"Do I be ugly to ya then?"

"No." She frowns, "Not at all." She caresses the edge of one of the marks softly.

"I ain'nah bein' less to ya cause me skin ain'nah bein' all pretty?"

She shakes her head as she traces an older scar.

"Ya sure? I have been ah called many names, an' scars ain'nah really fittin' with me Pretty Boy name." He sighs as he watches her, "If ya be wantin' to call them ugly ya can."

Her thumb caresses another over his abdomen. "But they aren't..." They just made him look more.

Just more.

"It ain'nah bein' what I be thinkin' when I be looking at you either." He explains as he reaches up to palm her cheek in one hand, "Scars can be ugly, but that don'nah be meanin' we that be havin' them be ugly."

She shifts as she averts her eyes from him. "But," She bites her lip. "I-"

"I can be lettin' ya look at that." He grins before he rolls over.

She blinks as a small smile tugs at her lips from his teasing.

She didn't know what this was.

It didn't seem like a game. She knew that Harry could be a vain creature, so it didn't make sense for him to display himself in such a way for something so cruel.

But if that wasn't why- What could he-

Oh. She closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath.

T.

The realization slightly stung, but-

Once the thought was in her head everything seemed to click.

How many years had Harry spent chasing her brother to get nowhere?

How many times had he made advances to just get shut down?

How many weeks had he spent-?

Again she slams the door down.

Why else would he be so okay with a girl having so many scars?

Be okay with touching someone so dirty?

So willingly used?

Stupidly used?

That had to be it.

Sure he was making progress with T, but she doubted her brother would be interested in sex any time soon.

And she knew he only teased Harry in such a way because he thought it was funny… She chews her lip.

And she hadn't exactly made it a secret that he set a fire in her belly.

So… She was just the next best thing.

Nothing else really made sense.

Well, that wasn't exactly true.

She knew without a doubt that Harry never wanted them taken away again. If nothing else she felt like they accepted her as part of their family no matter how much it confused her.

Knew he wanted them to be able to break whatever kept them still when trapped in a hold.

And she was okay with that.

Harry wiggles his hips before he looks back at her over his shoulder, "I ain'nah bein' sure how many scars me ass be havin', last I were checkin' it were none though." He grins up at her, "But Uma did be ah gettin' me good with her whip once."

She can't help her smile as her eyes sweep over him, "Still none." She assures him as she relaxes slightly.

Harry flips to his back again as he stares up at her, "Do this be makin' things fair? I be ah meanin' it Love, I want ya comfortable with me. Want ya ta not feel at ah disadvantage like. An' I mean, feel free ta be explorin'."

She bites her lip as her eyes sweep over him. "I…," She shifts, he was being so sweet. And was pretty much- no, was baring everything for her.

She just didn't know what to do with the offer.

Harry bites his lip before he pulls his hands over his head, linking his fingers together before he cups the back of his head. "It only be seemin' fair that if we're gonna be doing touch practice, an' if that be all ya be wantin' ya just have ta be tellin' me, that you can be tryin' with me first. I trust you. I know if I don'nah be likin' somethin' all I be havin' ta do it let ya know. Want ta be practicin' on me first? Show me what ya be comfortable with me doin' to ya?"

She swallows as she watches him curiously, "Um..." She bites her lip, "I-" Huh.

She wasn't sure she'd ever been struck speechless before. Voiceless.

Physically struck for speaking out of turn. But never floored by a few simple questions. Heat flares her cheeks. She hesitantly nods.

Harry nods slowly before he lets his head relax into his hands, "I be ready then."

She shifts before she slowly closes the distance between them.

"You're sure?" She can't help but to ask.

She'd always dreamed of touching him. Of him touching her- But now that the opportunity had actually presented itself… She swallows. What was she supposed to do?

"Aye Love," Harry smiles up at her, "I be wantin' this."

She did too.

Like so bad- So what was stopping her?

"An' you bein' comfortable be important to me."

She chews her lip before she takes a deep breath and nods. Her hands slowly coming up to brush his arms.

He'd called this an experiment.

Had said he trusted her.

Wanted her to be comfortable.

She runs her hands up and downs his arms curiously. It was weird. Uncomfortable. To be the one leading.

But- She appreciated the sentiment. She relaxes further as she traces her fingers over his arm.

What she would be comfortable with him doing to her.

What would she be comfortable with him doing to her?

She swallows before she presses closer and kisses the crook of his neck.

She trails small kisses up his neck to his ear and slightly nips it. Her hands moving from his arms to caress his sides before they settle on his hips.

She narrows her eyes thoughtfully before she moves her lips back down his throat and swirls her tongue over his pulse.

She shifts, could she-

Her eyes sweep over his face before she shifts to straddle his waist.

She watches as Harry bites his lip, but when he doesn't say anything she goes back to kissing his throat before she pulls back to kiss him, bracing herself on either side of his head.

She slowly deepens the kiss as her hands cup the back of his neck and bites his lip gently, experimentally.

"I just-" She whispers before she lightly tugs his hair. "Sorry."

"This ain'nah bein' somethin' I ever be wantin' ya ta be sayin' sorry for." Harry assures her through a moan, his hips lifting her a few inches off the ground before he relaxes again, "Like ever, Love. Ya can be doin' this ta me whenever yer heart be sirin'."

Her pulse picks up as her cheeks feel like they're on fire all over again as she squeezes the back of his neck reflexively. Something about the way he moved beneath her emboldening her before she carefully continues her exploration thoughtfully.

She runs her hands up his arms before she hesitantly takes his wrists and pins them as she goes back to kissing his neck.

She wasn't really sure what she liked, but with Harry, she was pretty sure her biggest hurdle was going to be plucking up the courage to undress… Besides that, she was sure she trusted him in the same way he was trusting her.

Still, she avoids his chest.

She shifts her hips to trail kisses down his stomach, slowly inching her way back down his-

She stills when she feels something rub against her leg.

"Oh, I uh, guess I should have been ah warnin' ya 'bout me ship ridin' the tide."

But that was good, wasn't it? That she was able to-

"I can be ah shiftin' it like if it be makin' ya uncomfortable."

She blinks at him.

She didn't have one of those and she couldn't help her curiosity. Did it taste the-

She slams the door back down as she shifts further down his legs.

No. He was not ruining this for her too.

This was her choice.

This wasn't about him.

This was about her.

About Harry.

About satiating her curiosity.

And she wanted to know, damn it.

Without thought, she takes his base in her hand before she swirls her tongue over his head experimentally.

Harry's eyes widen as his hips and legs twitch under her, "Love, I gotta be ah sayin' I were'nah expectin' that, but I ain'nah sayin' stop either. Just, you sure?"

She blinks, "Sorry I j-"

"Nah- No, no," Harry props himself up on one elbow as he shakes a finger at her, "No, this ain'nah bein' ah sorry. I be likin' it, likin' it ah fuckin' lot, but, I'm just makin' sure yer okay with it."

She blinks, it tasted different than she'd expected. In a good way.

And if he didn't mind- she strokes him again. Enjoying the way he groaned. The way he twitched.

The way he fell back to the floor.

The way his hips rose to meet her rhythm, even if it did look like he was fighting to stay still.

Finding satisfaction in it, the way it fanned the fire in her belly.

She smiles before she takes him back in her mouth.

This wasn't nearly as awful as-

No. No she refused to compare.

It was just-

This was her choice.

And honestly? She kinda appreciated it.

Getting a choice. Being able to choose to do this.

Relished the noises it was eliciting from him, _Harry_ as her hand pumped in rhythm with her mouth. Her tongue probing when she realized it made him make different types of noises.

"Love-" She hears Harry's gruff voice, but she was too focused on enjoying the feel of him in her mouth.

Against her tongue.

Throbbing in her hand.

"Love, I ain'nah sure ya be-"

She glares up at him when she realizes he'd propped himself up and was attempting to catch her face with one hand.

She boldly presses against him to lay back down.

"Okay, I be gettin' the message." A smile slowly spreads on Harry's lips, "I were just wanting ya ta know ya be havin' me close ta releasin'."

She nods, her eyes leveling with his as she continued.

She didn't want to stop.

Everything else was different-

She wanted to know.

Harry gulps air as he lays back down before his hips start jerking under her again.

"Fuck Faustina, it did'nah be takin' ya long ta be gettin' me back ta-"

The rest was incoherent around his moan.

She doesn't even get a chance to taste it as heat hits the back of her throat and she swallows, but with one swirl of her tongue, she gets her answer.

She looks up to find Harry breathing deeply with a huge grin on his face as he watches her.

She smiles, "Thank you."

"Sea Gods, what ya be thankin' me for Love? I need ta be thankin' you, that were-" He lets his head fall back to the wooden floor, "That were bein' amazin' be what it were bein'."

"For sating my curiosity."

"You can be satin' yer curiosity with me anytime ya be feelin' it." One hand paws blindly at the ground, as if he were searching for her.

She frowns, that's what it was right? A summons? She narrows her eyes before she slowly shifts and moves to lay in the spot he was patting.

"I were havin' ah point afore I be findin' ah paradise in yer lips." He explains as his hand lightly runs over her arm before he intertwines their fingers, "But I be damned if I can be rememberin' what we be even talkin' 'bout."

She can't help her smile as she turns to watch him, as she absently traces a pattern against his stomach.

"Ya be feelin' up ta me gettin' ah chance ta be touchin' you?" Harry asks as he turns his head, his intensely pale blue eyes watching her carefully.

She chews her lip. Oh yeah, that had been the point of- She slowly nods.

Harry smiles before he sits up, "Let me get rid of the candles then." He whispers before he kisses her temple.

"Really?" She looks up at him hopefully.

He rolls to his knees as he catches her jaw in his hand and rubs his thumb along her cheek, "I know you don't like your scars, so I'm not going to force you to, well, I'm not going to really force you to do anythin', but I'm not goin' ta make ya deal with 'em like that. Not because I don't like them, but because I know you don't," He presses his lips to her forehead, "understand?"

She nods, "Thank you." She responds softly.

She watches as he walks around the room, heedless of his nudity as he blows candles out and carefully collects them to place back on her table.

She chews her lip as she watches him. Was she- She was supposed to take her layers off now, right?

"Ah! I be rememberin' what I were wantin' ta say." Harry grins as he walks back to her and kneels in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. "Scars only be tales o' when ya be stronger than what were tryin' ta kill ya, Love. I don'nah be wantin' anyone adding more to the beautiful canvas o' ya, but if you do get more, it just be ah meanin' me Pirate Princess be unstoppable." He tenderly guides her closer before he brushes a soft kiss over her lips, "Aye?"

She frowns. Tales of when- She didn't feel stronger for them. And she damn well knew that T didn't either. But-

They did survive, didn't they?

Survived that place.

Survived _him_.

_Them. _

She reaches to brush her hand over the burn above her breast. The CF Harry had burned off.

Even if they weren't- Their family was.

They never would have survived that without- Her eyes sweep over Harry, "Aye." She nods as she tilts her head to kiss the corner of his lips.

She didn't necessarily have to agree with it one hundred percent, but it was definitely a way to look at it that she hadn't thought of before.

And at the very least she could appreciate that. She smiles up at him.

"That be me Pirate Princess." Harry whispers against her lips before he leans back, "It be okay ta be keepin' the rest lit, or would you rather I put them out?"

She looks around the dimly lit room as she shifts. "Can I change my mind later?"

Harry nods, "Aye Love, anythin' you be wantin'."

She chews her lip, "I think I- I want to try it like this then…"

"Then just be lettin' me know if that be changin'." Harry kisses her forehead.

"Thank you," She leans to nuzzle against him.

She never would've guessed a Hook to be so patient. Let alone their Hook. But she appreciated it. Appreciated it so much.

"Should I be helpin' ya out o' ah few layers? Or do ya be wantin' ta keep 'em?"

Heat flairs her cheeks all over again, "Um… I, help please?"

He smiles as he helps her, carefully pulling each layer off one by one as she grabs them.

Hoodie. Several overly large shirts. A slashed up shirt that looked a lot like one of Harry's.

Before she realizes it she's down to her bindings and pants.

She looks up when she feels Harry slowly leaning her back.

"Ya wanna start like this? Or ya be okay with losing the pants too?" Harry asks before he runs his thumb along her waistband.

Was she? She swallows as she meets his eyes once again appreciating how little judgment she found in them before a small shy smile tugs at her lips, "I trust you." She whispers as she arches her back enough to lift her hips.

"I ain'nah gonna be lettin' ya down." Harry promises before he hooks his fingers into the waist and carefully pulls, gently guiding them down her legs, "If ya ain'nah likin' somethin', I be ah needin' ya ta be tellin' me. An' if ya be wantin' ta stop, just be ah tellin' me. I promise I be ah stoppin'." He smiles as he pulls her pants off in a fluid motion.

She bites her lip as she nods, "Yes, sir." She shifts resisting the urge to curl into a ball.

He didn't mind T's scars.

She trusted him.

Knew he'd stop if she asked him to.

Would probably stop if she so much as stilled.

She could do this.

Wanted to do this.

Needed to do this.

For so many reasons.

Harry groans as he lays along her side, his heat radiating against her in the coolness of the room as he props himself up on one elbow to look down at her.

He slowly rests a hand over her stomach, "Ya be breath takin'. Scars or no. The way ya be ah healin' nicely be like magic when I did'nah even be knowin' if ya were gonna be makin' it."

She blushes as he bends to press a soft kiss just below her belly button, "I be takin' yer scars any day that be meanin' I be gettin' ta keep ya."

"I'd rather the scars than the thought of leaving you." She whispers, unable to meet his gaze.

"I'll be ah takin' that gladly." Harry grins as he lightly trails his fingers up her sides.

Her breath hitches as she shivers. That was new. New and pleasant. She couldn't recall a time touch had ever felt so good. "Thank you," She breathes out softly.

"Feel nice?" Harry asks, the proud set of his shoulders telling her he already knew the answer.

Warmth floods her cheeks as she nods, the bats in her stomach going wild.

Nice didn't even begin to cover it.

"An' if it don'nah be feelin' good you'll be ah lettin' me know?" Harry asks as his hand cups the back of her neck.

An unfamiliar noise leaves her throat, her back straightening as heat floods her belly. "Yes," Her voice both tighter and higher as she shifts at the pleasant discomfort.

Harry grins before he presses their lips together, "That be me Pirate Princess." He whispers without releasing her.

She deepens the kiss as she drapes her arm around his waist and pulls herself even closer.

She didn't feel much like a pirate. Or a princess. But she still loved the nickname. The encouragement.

She pouts when he eventually pulls away and starts working at the knot holding her bindings together.

Her stomach flips as she sucks in her breath.

Harry lets out a noise of appreciation once he manages to slip the fabric loose and can gently pull the strip away. He bends, pressing his lips to a spot just below her ear before he trails soft kisses down her jaw.

Then her throat.

Her breath hitches as he makes his way down her chest, one hand massaging her shoulder as the other follows the heat left by his lips.

She shifts at the touch as heat spreads through her stomach as she bites her lip. She shivers at the light brush of his knuckles.

She wasn't sure she'd ever been so hyper-aware of her senses. Every breath filling her nose with his distinct scent. Clove. God how well the oil went with his natural scent.

She gasps when Harry's lips brush over one nipple as his hand cups her other breast. Heat pools in her lower belly as her hips lift slightly at the sensation before her hands curve around the back of his shoulders.

New and pleasant.

That seemed to be the theme of tonight.

And as embarrassing as it was, as shameless as she was acting, she was loving it.

His lips curve into a smile against her skin before she feels his tongue dart out to swirl over the peak of her breast

God. He was so- Mmmph.

Her stomach flips at the sensating as a keening noise that leaves her throat as her back arches at the sensation.

At the look in his eyes.

She wasn't sure how to describe it. But-

She'd seen it.

Had drawn it.

Loved it.

And the fact that he was looking at her with it?

She shivers.

Eventually, though it still felt too soon, Harry moves on, trailing kisses down her belly as his hands continue to knead her chest.

Her breath catches in her throat as he reaches the band of her boxers, but he only shifts further down, her breast cold in the wake of his hand, to continue kissing down one thigh.

The knot that had formed in her belly loosens as she watches him.

When his lips move to the inner part of it, it feels like her breath is stolen from her. Her hips move at the new sensation as she sucks in a breath.

Harry shifts to hover over her, one finger lazily trailing the band of her boxers as he bites his lip seductively, looking at her as if waiting for permission.

Her heart skips a beat as her fingers curl against the wood.

Was he?

She looks up, their eyes meeting.

Trust.

She trusted Harry.

Trusted him more than she trusted herself. But still…

She chews her lip uncertainty.

It was hard to ignore the fire in her belly flaring at the heat in his eyes.

He wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

She knew that.

Knew that with everything she was.

That's not what scared her.

Everything had felt so good. So fucking amazingly good.

But what-

She takes a deep breath.

-if.

If it hurt, if whatever he was thinking hurt- She knew he would stop.

She holds on to that knowledge as she lifts her hips.

Harry grins down at her as he carefully slides them off before he moves closer and presses his lips to her's.

Her cheeks heat up at her sigh of relief as she moves her arms around his neck to settle in his hair before she tilts her head back to deepen the kiss, her pulse back to racing.

"Ya be a sight, an' I be relishin' the chance ta be tellin' ya that often as I can." Harry whispers against her lips before she feels the tip of his tongue glide over them, "Havin' ya here be a treat worth waitin' for."

Her stomach clenches oddly in the best of ways, her fingers curling in his hair as she smiles up at him uncertainly.

Waiting-

Oh.

T.

He'd been chasing T for forever.

Still- Hearing those words from him- Even if they weren't for her-

She pulls him closer and kisses him deeply.

-was better than anything she could ever hope for.

Harry pulls back, smiling down at her before he pecks her lips once and then slowly kisses down her throat again.

She releases his hair to grip his shoulders again shifting at the pleasant discomfort. Her cheeks on fire when her legs reflexively spread wider.

But he didn't seem to be in a hurry.

His lips brush over skin as his hand cups the breast that held his attention during his first pass while his tongue swirls over the other.

Once again she finds herself arching.

God.

She wasn't sure why she was starting to feel-

Desperate?

But she was.

Harry's moan of pleasure sends tingles down her spine as he continues to suck her nipple.

His free hand lightly trails up and down her side while the other tweaks her nipple, lightly rolling and gently pinching.

"God," She breathes out, her legs twitch strangely as her hips lift and she sucks in another breath. Her breaths become shorter and heavier as she struggles to think.

Harry's soft chuckle sends another wave of tingles down her back, but before she can say anything he continues kissing down her chest.

Past her belly button.

Her exposed abdomen.

His kisses just above her pelvic bone before he adjusts, settling between her legs before he takes one of her hands and laces their fingers together.

Their eyes meet as she squeezes his hand.

Something about the position was making muscles that she didn't know could clench do just that.

And it felt amazing.

Her head tilts in confusion when he slowly slips a finger between his lips, his blue eyes never leaving her face as he sucks it before he pulls it back out.

It glistens in the soft candlelight before he lightly presses his dry fingers to her abdomen and slowly finishes the trail he was following.

She's confused when she realizes she's trembling as she adjusts her hips.

She didn't feel scared.

She felt hot.

Desperate for something she couldn't name.

So why was her body responding like she was?

"Harry?" She asks softly, feeling lost and unsure what answer she was seeking as the uncomfortable pleasure grew in her belly while she squirmed.

Harry's hand freezes over her legs, making her hips lift again as a whimper leaves her lips

She takes a breath when he squeezes their joined hands, "Aye Love?"

She stares into the calm pools of blue, unable to find any frustration or anger hidden in their depths.

Just care. Concern.

Love?

She shakes her head, "Sorry- I just-" She lets out a small huff before she narrows her eyes thoughtfully.

Why was she suddenly feeling frustrated?

Frustrated and lost.

"Do ya be wantin' me ta be stoppin'?"

"No!" She immediately shakes her head.

However once the action registers her cheeks catch on fire all over again.

Harry's eyes widen before he grins, "Oh, it ain'nah stoppin' yer interested then? Does me Pirate Princess wish ta be plundered then?" He asks with a wicked wink.

She blinks.

"Plundered?" What was he wanting to steal?

He already had everything.

"Oh aye." Harry bites his lip as he looks her over, "See, pirates always be lookin' for treasure, an' I happen ta know ya be ah hidin' a pearl an ah treasure spot that I can'nah be waitin' ta find."

She shivers at the promise in his tone.

"Ya be wantin' me ta show ya?"

She nods emphatically.

Harry sucks on his finger again before he cups the heat between her legs, making her back arch as the tingles intensify.

And then he slides a finger over her-

All thoughts are forgotten at the sensation.

"God!" She cries as her back arches.

"Pearls be ah fun treasure, aye?" Harry grins as he continues to play with the spot.

The noise she makes is inarticulate as she squirms beneath him as a strange type of excitement washes over her. Her fingers on her free hand curled as they scraped across the wood in desperation to grip something as the other squeezed Harry's hand tightly.

She catches his smile as he squeezes her hand before his fingers slip free and he shifts.

"But if I be wantin' ta find the treasure spot, I'll be needin' me fingers." He explains before his head dips and she feels his tongue flick the spot his finger had just been.

"Harry!" She squeals in pleasure as her hips jerk in response. Her muscles clench as a swell of heat pools. Her hands move to press against the floor board as she arches in surprise. "Fuck!"

"I personally be findin' hair be ah good thing ta be holdin' onto me Pirate Princess." Harry chuckles before he returns his attention to her apparent pearl.

He doesn't need to tell her twice as her fingers move through his hair and curl into it, her knees pulling to her tighter even as they spread further.

All questions-

All fears of Uma and Deez liking the act were gone.

Along with the rest of her thoughts.

"God!" She swallows a gulp of air as her hips lifts again.

She shivers as Harry moans, the sound vibrating against the sensitive spot as she tugged against his hair.

She bites her lip to swallow her-

Her hips lift to better meet his mouth desperately.

-scream.

Her stomach flips.

She'd had no idea something could feel so- A delightful shiver runs up her spine.

She never thought Harry would make her scream.

Her fingers tighten when she feels a finger gently pressing into her, her stomach tensing as she waits.

But the pain never came.

Harry's tongue flicked and swirled while his finger slowly moved inside her, fanning the growing desperation.

She'd never, ever, _ever_ thought something sliding into her would feel good.

And in a way she was kind of right.

Because this? Whatever Harry was doing?

It felt agonizingly amazing.

Her breaths quickly turn into short gasps as her hips jerk and she finds herself squirming again with a keening whimper.

And then Harry finds a place that feels so utterly amazing.

A place she never knew she had.

T was going to kill her if-

There was no- She quickly releases one hand from Harry's hair as she bites down to muffle a scream as her hips rock of their own volition.

Rise and fall to match the gentle rhythm Harry set.

And then faster.

He hits her treasure spot, as he called it, or damn she hoped that's what that was.

She wasn't sure she could handle him finding another place that somehow felt even better.

Her new found desperation swells as she screams against her knuckle.

Writhing.

She was writhing. With pleasure.

Pleasure!

Not pain.

Harry was right.

Uma was right.

The expressions on all their faces had been right.

This-

Touch.

It felt- There weren't words.

"Harry!?" She whines in frustration as she moves beneath him, not sure what she was looking for, but wanting it.

Wanting it so badly.

"Just enjoyin' the build up, Love." Harry grins up at her wickedly before he dips his head again.

Build up?

Build up of what?

Was that what the desperation was.

She bites down to cover the surprised scream as Harry starts moving faster.

Starts sucking the spot between flicks and swirls.

Does something different with his finger inside of her.

Every muscle from her belly down clenches. Again and again and again as she frantically keeps up with the pace.

Oh.

Building!

She grips his hair tighter as she bites down harder to- She'd never felt so fucking-

Her eyes widen as she suddenly stills, her whole body shuddering rebelliously as her mind clicks on a horrifyingly familiar sensation.

God no!

Not while-

Her cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Harry-stop-stop-stop!" She cries in concern and fear as she pulls back.

She wasn't sure where the sudden urge to pee had come from, but no way in hell was she-

Her entire body twitches and revolts as she draws away from him trembling with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment as she quickly looks around for clothes.

Close to tears of shame and confusion.

"Hey now, be talkin' to me Love." Harry's arms close around her as he pulls her to his chest, "I stopped, I be sorry, but be ah talkin' to me, please."

"No-No-Don't be sorry that was- Mmmf," She blinks, "but-" She bounces with desperation, her skin still so sensitive to his touch, "I just-" She wasn't sure Deez's fire had ever burned hotter than her face right now- "Igottago."

"Where ya be ah havin' ta go?"

She ducks her head, frustrated and embarrassed. "Thebathroom." She rushes out quietly. "Please, I'msorry."

Harry blinks down at her, "Oh, ya be feelin' like ya be needin' ah piss?"

She nods.

"I had ya so close ta yer release." He pouts.

"Harry!" She squirms desperately, "Please! Ireallyhavetogo."

Harry lifts his hands away, letting out a sigh in the process, "I don'nah be thinkin' ya do though, Uma were tellin' Deez that be kin'ah how it be feelin' when girls be close ta releasin'."

She blinks, hoodie half over her head before she stops pulling it on.

Is that what? "So, I- But-" She stutters in confusion, her entire body still shuddering.

Like it was aching for his touch.

"Areyousure?"

"Aye Love, sorry I did'nah be thinkin' ta warn ya." Harry rubs the back of his head.

She bites her lip, as she holds her lower belly, "Cause- Areyousure, sure?" She asks as she looks from him to the door. "CauseI'veneverfeltitthisbadbefore."

And she felt like if she actually tried walking she'd fall.

Harry walks the few feet separating them before he wraps his arms around her again, "Love, I promise, it were me havin' ya close ta ah release, like what ya be givin' me."

That's what- But it felt- But it'd come on so suddenly- And-

But Harry would know. And it's not like he'd lie.

And it was better than the thought that she'd peed herself.

Cause she could feel the warmth of liquid running down her thigh.

And she was still, needy?

Still felt desperate.

She looks up at him before she quickly wraps her arms around him and ducks her head into the crook of his shoulder. "Oh." She felt like crying from frustration and embarrassment as she gripped onto him.

"Oh like I can be finishin' what I be startin'?"

"Ium, please? Sorry, but." She shifts, her eyes widening when she feels him hard all over again. "I can take care of that first." She blinks up at him even as her hand caresses his length.

"I be believin' ya already be takin' care o' me once, an I ain'nah one ta thump me nose at pleasurin' me Pirate Princess."

She blushes and buries her head, "I'm sorry- It-I really really really liked it."

Understatement.

Harry's head tilts to the side before he grins, "Well, if that be how ya be feelin', maybe ya be up ta tryin' us pleasurin' eachother at the same time?"

She looks up at him and nods her head. "Can we now please then?" As she presses into him and rubs against him. "Please? Cause I'd likethisfeelingtostopnow please. It feels-frustrating."

"I ain'nah being the one who be putin' on clothes." Harry reminders her with a chuckle.

She blinks.

Oh yeah.

"But I also don'nah be mindin' pullin' 'em off ya either." He whispers against her ear.

She shudders as she feels more warmth spill down her leg as she moans.

Harry grins as he pulls the hoodie up and over her head while nipping at her chest, her whole body jolting with pleasure.

He guides her back to the center of the room before he lays back, guiding her to straddle his waist, but facing away.

She narrows her eyes as she tilts her head. What type of position was-

All thoughts stop as his hardness brushes against her leg, before she readjusts and takes him into her mouth.

Harry groans as his hips thrust up, "Sea Gods Love!" He moans as his hands settle on her hips before she finds herself moaning as she's yanked back.

"I be sayin' we be doin' it at the same time." Harry reminds her before she feels his finger slip inside her again.

God! She gasps taking him deeper into her mouth as her whole body goes back to shuddering. One hand wrapping around the rest of him before her other braces her weight.

The pleasure from having him filling her was distracting in a way she never would've expected as she feels more warmth pour from her.

And the way he was pumping his finger in and out of her-

She grips him tighter as she swallows, letting her tongue lick down the length of him.

When she could focus.

Which he was making difficult, more and more so with every motion.

When his thumb strokes her pearl she can't stop herself, happy that his length muffles her scream.

She grumbles when she feels Harry slide her back even further, and was in the middle of adjusting her grip on him when she jumps.

Oh.

God help her.

She looks back over her shoulder.

He was! He was using his tongue again.

She moans as she settles her lips back around him.

Until she can't focus anymore.

She can't help the way she stills when the now familiar urge starts to build.

She tries to pull back, afraid of hurting him though her hands tighten around his thighs. Her head braced between them. She trembles, biting her lip as more warmth pours down her thighs. Her legs twitch as the muscles around his tongue start to tighten deliciously before relaxing, the contractions hitting sporadically.

The whine in her throat turns desperate. Her breath comes out shorter as he slides one arm around her, pinning her in place as the sensation continues to drive her wild.

And then his lips are around her pearl.

Her eyes roll back as she falls to her elbows losing all sense of self when he sucks.

_Jesus! _

She stiffens as her muscles contract on the border of pleasure laced with the most luscious of pains as she feels more of the warm liquid pour out of her.

A primal cry of pure euphoria rips from her throat as she feels him thrust his finger in while he continues to plunder her pearl.

She loses all sense of balance, holding on to him as her vision goes white before she lets out another unbidden cry.

* * *

"That-" He pants as he helps lower Faustina to the floor before he curls up beside her, "be ah release." He smiles, still trying to catch his breath from the second release she gave him.

Faustina nods through her own pants as she turns on her side to rest her sweat-slicked forehead against his chest still trembling from the aftershocks.

They lay there trying to catch their breaths, and he traces patterns on her back with his fingertips.

He couldn't stop smiling.

Couldn't loosen his arms around her.

He-

She'd wanted him to touch her.

Wanted him.

But more than that, she trusted him.

Trusted him to be this close.

Be that intimate.

Vulnerable.

It was a huge step, and one he was happy to be able to take with her.

She lets out a contented moan as she nuzzles into his shoulder and tucks her head in the crook before she wraps an arm around him to pull herself flush against him.

"That were-" He mentally groans at his giggle, "That were bein' amazin', thank you fer lettin' me keep goin'."

She turns to peek up at him, "I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you." She breathes out before she nuzzles and squeezes him.

He grins before he presses his lips to her forehead, wanting to put an end to the back and forth thanking before it could start.

Like they should ever have to thank someone for making them feel good.

Well, not like that at least.

"Love, I be tryin' ta thank ya for trustin' me."

"Oh," He feels his chest warm. "I- You're someone worth trusting."

He hugs her to him tighter, "An I won'nah be wreckin' that, I can be promisin' ya that."

She tilts her head up and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips, looking puzzled as she slowly pulls back and licks her lips curiously before a smile spreads on her lips. "I believe you."

"Good." He rolls to his back, taking her with him as he keeps her tightly pressed to his chest.

She giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles him again.

"So then-" He quickly covers a yawn with one hand, "Ya be lettin' me stay?" He rubs his chin over her hair before he looks over at her table, "Or ya be needin' yer space ta be ah workin'?"

"I-" She glances up at him chewing her bottom lip looking torn. "I-" She sighs, " I'd love for you to stay, especially after that-" She pouts, "But some of what I need to do can get a bit loud and you deserve some real sleep after today."

"Ah, ya be ah pickin' up on the fact Uma be ah trainin' me ta be ah bit o' ah light sleeper then." He chuckles.

Damn Kraken and her morning drills and scare tactics.

"It's good for you," She up and kisses the corner of his lips again as she caresses his jaw. "If T doesn't come back tomorrow, I'd love to sleep with you then if the offer still stands." She kisses his chest. "Maybe work on more touch practice? I think I've got some ideas of my own now." She blushes with a shy smile.

"Oh, I be down for that." He bites his lip as he looks her over, "When ya be wantin' me ta be comin' ta check on ya?"

She chews her lip as her brow furrows thoughtfully. "I-" She pouts as she rubs her cheek against his,, Sometime in the evening I guess. If that's okay? Unless for whatever reason I'm needed sooner." She bites her lip thoughtfully before she sighs and rests her head on his shoulder with a little huff. .

"I can just be ah carryin' ya back up ta bed." He teases before he presses his lips to her's, "Can'nah be leavin' ya when ya be soundin' so frustrated, what kin' o' number one I be?"

"Tempting, oh so very tempting." She whispers against his lips. "But, my time is limited and I really need to work on things- Not that I won't lament the missed opportunity." She sighs, resigned. She turns back up to him hopefully, "Next time?" She bites her lip apprehensively.

"I suppose I can be findin' ah way ta be livin' with that." He presses a kiss to her temple.

"I'd really appreciate it," She brushes her head against his neck before she settles on his shoulder. "Well, all of it." She whispers as she tenderly kisses his throat.

"Aye, for you I can be ah findin' the strength." He chuckles before he stands and starts collecting his clothes to get dressed, "This time." He winks at her as he pulls his boxers up.

She watches him with a lazy smile until he pulls his pants on before she looks around and throws one of T's oversized undershirts on.

Once he slips into his jacket she hugs him. "Really, thank you." She breathes out.

"Ya keep ah thankin' me, but ya should'nah be havin' ta thank me for treatin' ya the Princess ya be." He nuzzles his cheek against her hair, "I just be so damn happy ta know ya trust me that much. It be ah meanin' ah lot ta me."

She blinks up at him curiously, "We trust you with our helm more than we trust ourselves most of the time," She leans up to kiss the corner of his lips. "You've never steered us wrong."

Most of the time.

He grins.

Most of the time Faustina and T were two of the smartest people he knew, so to hear that she and T trusted him sometimes more than they trusted themselves-

It was a struggle to not stick his chest out proudly.

"I be doin' me best," He chuckles as he presses a kiss to her temple. "But, be ah havin' good luck with yer herbs an' all that." he gestures to her table. "An' I be ah seein' ya tomorrow evenin'."

She grins, "Thank you," She lowers her arms before she lightly pads over to the door, "Looking forward to it, hope you sleep well."

"Aye Princess, me too." He winks before he slips out, waiting for her to close and lock it behind him before he strides down the hall. For once not even caring that he was completely blind.

He'd been with Faustina. Been with her and helped her have her first release.

He was prouder than-

Prouder than something that was proud.

Prouder than a successful villain, and twice as real.

He grins as he makes his way up the stairs, trying to fight the edges of sleep he could feel pressing in.

He just had to make it to the bed.

* * *

**So,**

**This legit took us three days to write.**

**I know it's a lot. **

**But we wanted to navigate it carefully, because of Faustina's trauma.**

**Don't have any specific questions, and sorry for those of you not interested in the actual sex scene. **

**I think it showed more of Faustina's depth, and was very much a pivotal point for her with a lot of growth sprinkled in. **

**Not sure if it was more explicit than Gil and Deez's scene or not, but I think this chapter was one of the first I actually 'led' and had to come up with the description for so… yeah, that wasn't exactly fun. **

**But yeah,**

**Would love to hear your thoughts and stuff.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	83. A Day in the Life of T

**Hi again!**

**Wednesday update! Building back the habit of posting on time, one update at a time. :)**

**We hope you enjoy this glimpse into a fairly typical day for T. Some details are different of course, but seriously, the thought process...**

**Don't forget to leave us a shout out or your thoughts on the chapter or story in general. We could use some encouragement right now.**

**We'll see you guys either on the Friday youtube live, or on Monday with our next chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Damn it. She'd fallen asleep at the table.

Again.

Ugh.

He pushes himself off the table and looks around the room with blurry vision. The pungent smell of herbs hitting him like a punch in the gut.

He cracks his stiff neck.

How many times did he tell her not to work herself like this?

He shivers as he rubs his hands up and down his bare arms.

The fuck? He groans against the cool table.

He looks around the room until his eyes land on a basin with a rag hanging out of it.

Ah.

He turns back his eyes sweeping over to the table lazily, finding a new concoction.

Usually her shit was muddy brown in color, but this one was a dark green.

He pokes at the glass tube curiously.

Great. Thick as always.

What had she started on now? He tentatively picks it up and sniffs, regretting it instantly as his eyes water and he has to muffle a sneeze.

His eyes drop to the note under it, warning him not to drink it until they talked.

Fine with him, even by her standards that new drink smelled foul.

He tilts his head up, furrowing his brow at the long, drawn-out dragging noise coming from above his room.

What the hell had he missed?

He groans as he stands up, his back popping in several places from sleeping at such an awkward angle.

He runs a hand through his hair. They were going to have to talk about that too. She needed to take better care of herself when she was out. It was freezing down here and his back was sore.

He shakes his head as he walks over to the discarded hoodie, but when he bends forward he immediately shoots up with a blush.

Damn it Faustina!

He eyes the room wildly before they land on their bindings.

She could've at least-He growls.

He looks to the door, letting out a sigh of relief when he sees it's still locked.

He rips his shirt off and immediately wraps his chest as he rushes to the door, keeping one foot behind him to keep the door shut.

That was new.

New and unpleasant. He shakes his head before he walks over to the pile of shirts and starts to pull them on. When he gets to the hoodie however he pauses.

This wasn't the one he'd been wearing.

Where the fuck was the one he'd bleached the spider onto? He bites his lip.

Great.

With his luck, it was at the fucking cove where Uma'd demanded he take it off during their talk.

He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

It was probably better this way. The last thing any of them needed was for the crew to figure out he was the one behind the spider.

Damn it. How the fuck had he gotten himself this deep? He frowns as he pulls on the hoodie.

Rape.

His lip curls as a chill runs down his spine at the ugly word.

He didn't want kids-

Anyone.

He didn't want anyone getting raped.

That's how he'd gotten himself in so deep. He couldn't abide by the fact there were innocent kids being-

He couldn't live with himself if he didn't do something to stop it. The kids those two fucking scum bags had claimed- He grimaces.

Uma had mentioned them drugging Harry when he was a kid, were they still drugging their victims?

He shudders at the thought before another loud groan interrupts his thoughts.

What the fuck was happening up there? He shakes his head. Didn't matter. He needed to go and take care of shit, and as much crap as he knew he'd get from the rest of them… He didn't want to bring any of them out with him this time.

He'd rather be a hypocrite than ever see one of them in the position he'd seen Harry, and Uma had been pretty forthright in her position of wanting to come out with him on his next run. He snorts.

Over his dead fucking body. He walks over to the table and quickly scrawls a note apologizing and promising he'd be back by late tonight or early tomorrow.

He knew Harry had insisted they make those fucking monsters fight for their life but… He had no such qualms. He wasn't sure why.

Maybe because he already hated himself?

Or maybe because the thought of children being abused like that incensed him?

Or maybe it was because she, Faustina, had wished him into being to protect?

Fuck it might even be because he really was some sort of demon.

He wasn't sure.

All he knew was that the trash needed to be taken care of and he was willing and capable to get his hands dirty if it meant others would be safe.

He walks over to his messenger bag, bending to grab it before his eyes catch a slight glint of his sword and picks it up to tie around his waist.

He grabs his daggers next, and shoves them into his pockets before he slings his messenger bag over his head.

He bites his lip as he looks back at the letter at the table. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. It was going to have to be good enough.

They were going to kill him.

But it was better than nothing.

He looks up at another groan above him.

Ugh. How many people were on the deck moving shit right now? If he could hear it from down here?

No matter. He could find another exit.

His lips curl in a smirk.

Nothing like a challenge first thing in the morning to get your blood pumping. Well his morning, fuck only knew what time it actually was.

With that thought he blows out the sputtering flame of the one lingering lantern before he slips into the darkness of the hall, locking the door behind him.

He was finishing this today.

* * *

He frowns as he steps out back out into the red lantern district.

Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He bites his lip.

He was missing something important. He could feel it in his bones.

The question was what? His eyes harden as he wipes his hands against his cargo pants, disgusted by the red smearing them.

He shakes his head as he heads down an alley. He'd figure it out after he finished his current task.

Three.

There were still three people left.

Three people and then this would be over.

Three and he'd be able to get some real sleep.

Three and he wouldn't get pissy whenever Faustina came out.

He's halfway up the building when he hears faint footsteps. His eye twitches as he turns to look down.

Huh.

He smiles at Bak's awkward run.

He pushes off the side of the building and drops to the ground, "Sup?" He tilts his head towards the Goblin.

"Master T!" The Goblin greets in a whistling voice before the feathers on his arms ruffle, "Master T must follow Bak."

"Kay." He shrugs, "Lead the way." He shoves his hands in the pockets.

"Mistress summon." Bak clicks his beak in frustration before he shifts back and forth on his taloned feet.

He pauses in his steps.

Huh. That was… His eyes narrow.

"Sounds interesting." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "But if that's the case, I'll meet you there."

"Bak warn Master T."

He reaches out and pats the Goblin's shoulder. "Much appreciated Bak."

"Master T must come now."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He assures the goblin, "But I'm going my way." He points up.

"Quick." Bak bobs his head, clicking his beak before he turns and starts running.

"Got it." He nods before he turns and heads back the way he'd come.

Huh.

This was new. His eyes narrow.

What the fuck did she want all of a sudden?

* * *

He drops down from the rafters, landing silently behind the Isle's leader on the threadbare rug. "You summoned me." He states, smirking when she jumps.

Maleficent snorts as she drops her hand from her chest, "Oh you, little spider you." her hand form and drop from fists at her sides, "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

"Well, when the leader of the isle calls…" He shrugs, making sure to keep out of touching distance.

"Oh, the relief." She dramatically throws her head back in a cackling laugh as she presses a hand to her chest, "It would warm my heart if I had one." She snorts before her face becomes serious, "Now, about that job you're working on."

He lifts an eyebrow. "What about it?" He crosses his arms.

"Well, as the leader of this pathetic excuse of a kingdom, it's my job to ensure the citizens under my rule obey." Her eyes harden, "Since that didn't stick well last time, I've thought of a new way to make the message real clear."

"Oh?" He asks unable to help his curiosity.

Maleficent grins, "The Goblins have informed me that the last three from the list are being held in my dungeon."

"Yeah…" He nods, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"So I thought," She blinks, looking uncomfortably like Mal always did just before sharing a brilliant idea or sarcastic wit, "since you're so fond of public displays, why not hold a sanctioned one?"

Sanctioned?

Didn't he already get her permission?

And the fuck did it have to do with-

"That whole public shit was a one-time thing." He crosses his arms. "You can go fu-"

"If we're going to solidify the fact that you, the-" She scrunches her face as she makes air quotes, "Spider, were in fact doling out justice on my order, then this is the best way to make sure everyone knows it was you, or rather the Spider, and not random killings that I took credit for."

Oh how he hated the 'we' in that. He resists the urge to rub his temples and push away the headache he could feel coming on.

How the fuck had he ended up working with her? Or in this instance for her? What he'd give to wipe the smirk off her face.

He didn't like this. Not one bit. The fuck was she up too?

And more importantly, why the fuck was she making sense.

He sighs, not liking where this was going. "_And?_" He frowns.

Maleficent narrows her eyes before she crosses her arms over her chest, "Oh here we go, a list of demands." She rolls her eyes, "Let me guess," Her lip curls in disdain, "you want me to leave the firebrat alone."

Huh. He hadn't even thought about demanding anything from her. His eyes narrow. Why was he suddenly picturing himself being caught in a web? "Damn fuckin' straight." His eyes sweep over her. "Still, you were shit at sticking to deals before." He frowns. "So I want the contract you made with her."

Maleficent's eyes narrow, "You want me to drop her deal? The favor she owes me?"

"You mean _my _favor."

"Kiddo, you're killing me here." She huffs before she rubs a finger along her lip, "Holding that favor could be my ticket outta here one day."

"Sucks to suck doesn't it?" He saunters over and leans against the wall. "And attacking any VK's is a no go. I've only been playing thus far. I'd hate to upset Mal, but I'm more than capable of ending you. We both know that. It wouldn't be hard and I'm clearly not hesitant when it means protecting those you failed to..."

Maleficent makes a rude noise, "Please, we also both know you don't want to be the new leader. Law of the land kiddo." She holds up a hand to stop him from speaking, "But, I see what you mean. Let's call it fair and you summon a contract representative." She runs a hand over her horn, "I'd like to get this situation handled today."

"Senior." He blurts before he thinks about it.

Damn it. Why the fuck was that his first thought?

"Ugh, fine." Maleficent snaps her fingers and a Goblin runs off. She snaps again and one runs up to her, "Summon Jafar."

The Goblin nods before it runs off.

He watches her carefully as she walks over to her throne and sits down daintily, her eyes bright with something that had his hair standing on end while the matching smirk makes his stomach twist uncomfortably.

What was he walking into? What did she know that he didn't? What was he missing? Why hadn't he asked for Yensid? What the fuck had he been thinking? _Senior? Fucking Senior?_ He frowns. Ursula would've been better than him.

He sighs.

To be fair, the god would be pissed if he missed this. Whatever ever _this _was.

Was that why his name had rolled off his lips so easily? Because the deal he'd made to keep the god entertained? Surely that had to be the reason right? Hades, for all intents and purposes, was a fucking giant selfish dick- But for some reason… The god had gone, well, for a lack of better words, above and beyond for him.

He chews his lip. He still was at a loss as to why.

He was still waiting for that boot to drop. Had he just fucked himself over doubly? He lets the back of his head hit the wall with a dull thud, giving zero fucks that Maleficent was watching him closely. Bitch could think what she wanted.

This had bad-idea written all over it. But still… If it meant securing Deez's safety once and for all… Then so be it. He sighs.

He was in so deep already. So over his head, he was drowning in it.

The bluff he'd gambled, in what felt like a lifetime ago, still fucking shocked him. How had it come to this?

How had some nobody VK started making deals with the scariest, most notorious OVs on the isle? Fuck, he terrorized four of them on a weekly basis.

His eye twitches as he bites back a hysterical laugh.

Jesus fucking Christ.

He stares at the Mistress of Evil as she pretended to file her nails. This was so not the time for these kinds of thoughts.

Not to mention the disappointment and concern this was going to cause their family. Well… If they found out… He lets his head thud heavily against the wall again. Fat chance of that happening.

Seriously, what the fuck had he just walked into? Better question what was Maleficent planning?

* * *

"What is this?" Hades glares over the paper to Maleficent, "Are you planning an event?" His lips move as he reads over several lines, "Like ooh, who's the caterer? That should definitely be a part of your event contract. And don't forget about deposits and all those nasty hidden fees." He snorts before he waves the page, "Seriously babe, it's like you wrote an itinerary."

Maleficent rolls her eyes as she waves him off. "Are you here to judge my attention to detail, or make sure the Spider isn't getting screwed in this contract?"

"Eh." T shrugs from where he was perched on the back of a chair. "Probably the former. But a deal's a deal, and I'm sure he'd have hated to miss this latest act of stupidity."

Hades chuckles before he pats T's back roughly, "Oh this kid, he just gets me." He snickers at T's grumpy expression before he turns back to Maleficent, "Everything looks kosher, practically above board this time." He praises before he holds a finger up, "buuuuuuut- I need to tweak this just a tiny bit to make it a little-lot more fair." He picks up a feather quill and starts crossing out sections before he adds to the page, "Can't have you pulling out again, can we Sweet Cheeks? If my guy Spider here doesn't get what he wants, his performance will start slipping and well," He shakes his head, "I can't have that."

Maleficent lifts a brow as she turns to T curiously, "Quite the glutton for deals, aren't ya kiddo?"

"Tut-tut-tut-" Hades fluffs the feather tip of his quill under Maleficent's nose, "No badgering my-" He pauses before he turns with narrowed eyes to T, "Client? Are you a client now?"

"I honestly have no fucking idea anymore." T breathes as he props his chin in his hand looking bored.

"Eh-" Hades waves it off, "Best kind of relationship really." He narrows his eyes as he goes back over the contract before he passes it to Maleficent.

She takes it, her face disappearing behind it as she leans in to read his purposefully tiny handwriting. He can't help the sneer on his lips as he watches her struggle. "So hey, whaddya say?"

Jafar holds out his hand for the document, "Best to have two eyes looking it over with his amendments."

"Oh Sad Man," Hades leans his cheek against his fist propped against the table, "once the greatest advisor to a Sultan, then an all-powerful Genie, now a two-bit peddler pretending to still understand the nuances of contracts."

T snorts. "Didn't you turn yourself into a slave to your own lamp?"

Jafar shrinks slightly in his chair like he'd been slapped. "I've learned my lesson since then," He mumbles meekly.

"Well, at least someone's learning something from their time here." Hades rolls his eyes before he yawns widely, patting one hand over it lazily, "I'm sure that's what you spent the last twenty years on."

T tilts his head to the side. "Yet, he's still looking for genies..."

"Genie magic would work even with-in this miserable barrier." Jafar snaps before he slaps his hand on the table over the contract.

Hades snorts as Maleficent rolls her eyes.

"Just tell me if you can read the writing." Maleficent drawls in annoyance. "At this point, Cruella would have been a better pick than you."

"Cruella?" Jafar spits in indignation, "How dare you suggest- Cruella? The dog skinner? Ha!"

"Yes, Cruella. If you haven't heard she was a business mogul before her descent into madness. Though I can't blame you for tuning her out. Crazy Old Bat."

"Key being descent into madness. She wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a clause and a recipient," Jafar harrumphs before he glares back over the contract.

"Seriously?" T shakes his head before he hangs it.

"Well, it looks like he restructured it, but nothing else was asked for that you weren't already giving. He clarified a few clauses and effects, and drew a dick over your itinerary."

T snorts.

"Classy." Maleficent rolls her eyes.

"God." He presses a hand to his chest, "A bored one."

"Other than that, it seems like it's exactly what you wanted." Jafar sighs as he pushes the contract back to Maleficent. "Though I don't know why you're willing to make another deal with _that _particular Street Rat." He points to T with distaste.

"Oh Jafar, you're missing the big picture here." Maleficent cackles before she signs her name to the bottom of the contract, "That street _Spider _has proven to be more effective than the Boogie Man."

"If you say so, but he's nothing but trouble if you ask me." Jafar glares at T.

"Are you really that upset that I left you out? I mean, like, isn't your life sad enough as is?" T props his head back in his hand.

Hades snickers as Maleficent glares at T.

"The point is, I asked for your help with the contract. And you're done with that, so bye." Maleficent smiles overly sweet as she wiggles her fingers.

Jafar holds up his hands as he stands up and heads to the door. "See you this evening. I'll make sure word is spread." He dismisses himself.

T looks the contract over once Maleficent shoves it in his direction for his signature. His eyes narrow over the amendments before he shrugs and signs it.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, paragraph six-" He holds his hand out, "article four, I get to hold on to the collateral."

Maleficent narrows her eye as she snatches the contract back, her eyes darting back and forth until she lets out a growl, "You and your stupid tiny fucking handwriting."

"Rude." T grumbles.

"You both signed Sweet Cheeks." He chuckles before he curls his fingers towards his palm several times, "Give me."

"Whatever you dreadful creature, better you than the brat." Maleficent breathes out before she snaps and orders a goblin to go retrieve the contract.

T turns to look at him curiously for a moment.

"Consider it my insurance policy that you _both _hold up your end of the agreement." He explains with a shrug.

T nods, before leans back in the seat. "So, what exactly is the deal?"

"I think it'll be more entertaining with you in the dark." Hades chuckles, "Just know you've agreed to roll with whatever little miss Evil Mistress of the Universe says during the public execution." He rolls his wrists, "And if you get through the event holding to your end of the deal, my daughter, Hyades, no longer owes her, Mistress of Evil, a favor. And she will not in any way, that includes threatening, harming, maiming, or killing a VK whether purposefully or inadvertently, angle to receive another deal from one Hyades, Daughter of me."

Maleficent's smirk is wicked.

T looks between the two for a moment, "Great."

"Don't look so gloomy, Spider," Hades laughs, "Just be entertaining, you're pretty good at that already." He grins as he pats T's back again, "Just put on a nice show for the mindless sheep of the isle."

T's eyes narrow, "I really fucking hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Really? Only sometimes?" Maleficent raises a brow at them as she leans back and crosses her arms. "Because I hate him _all _the time."

"Ah! Rude!" Hades furrows his brow as he presses a hand to his chest, "An' here I thought we had something wicked Sweet Cheeks."

Maleficent looks between the two curiously, "That was before you started making deals with pesky little flies."

Hades snorts, "I believe I've been making deals with a Spider here."

"A pest is still a pest." Maleficent waves him off.

"Only if you're small enough to notice them yourself." Hades grins as a Goblin with a beak runs up to him before dropping a rolled and bound paper into his hand. He quickly opens it, checking to make sure it was indeed the contract his daughter had signed all those years ago.

His eyes narrow at the small handprint, and the strange stab of something in his chest.

To be fair, he'd put her hand to the page...

That was neither here nor there though, right?

Point was, he had the contract now.

"Very good." He stands up, rolling the contract back up before he slips it into his robes, "I'll take my leave now, but I'll be back for the show." He turns, waving over his shoulder, "I mean, who's going to want to miss a couple of heads rolling?"

* * *

**Yeah so….**

**Sorry this was centered so much around T, but, yeah…**

**Eh. So what did you guys think?**

**Wondering what those groans on deck were?**

**Any idea what the new vial is for?**

**What do you think is in that contract?**

**Or what Senior wanted with it?**

**Speaking of Senior what did you think 'bout the last bit between the three OV's and T?**

**Also LoLz T getting a T related headache. The irony...**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**


	84. Oh, the Webs We Weave

**Hiya Descendants!**

**We're back with another update.**

**Mondays, am I right?**

**So after that chapter with Maleficent, were you wondering what T was getting himself into?**

**Wonder no more.**

**Don't forget to let us know what you think at the end. We can't wait to hear from you.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Fuck him.

He frowns as he guides one of the scumbags up the makeshift stairs, after the two goblin's leading their own.

Yet another public execution.

He tries not to look at the ridiculously large crowd all murmuring anxiously waiting to see what the summons had been about.

His mouth was too dry to even swallow at this point.

He takes a deep breath.

Fuck.

He was-

This was so fucking dumb.

He clenches his jaw.

No. Just no.

He didn't shake.

Didn't tremble.

So why the fuck were his hands betraying him? His legs?

He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Everyones' piercing eyes. As if his layers and hood didn't exist. Like they were just watching him.

Waiting.

Curious as to what he was doing.

He could feel the lump building in his throat.

Was he going to be able to fight with this many eyes on him?

He bites back a hysterical laugh.

Fuck-

Was he even going to be able to hold his sword? His dagger?

He chews his lip. He fucking hated this, but like hell was he just going to slaughter these disgusting fucks in cold blood when fuck only knew how many other VK's were watching.

He didn't need the urchins scared of him… Assuming they knew who he was. Which he assumed they did, or at least some of them would.

Beam for sure would.

The 'not' leader of the urchins didn't have the luxury of ignoring obvious things.

He swallows hard, wishing he'd taken a swig of something, anything before he'd led the chained man into the public eye.

He kicks out the legs of the man in front of him, side eying Maleficent before he glances out to the crowd. He nearly pisses himself at the number of people crowding the street.

Blurry faces easily stretched six buildings back.

His vision blurs slightly as dizziness washes over him. His lungs burn in his tightening chest.

He'd never wanted to bolt so badly in his life.

Was any deal really worth this?

Killing people in private had been one thing. Killing in front of thirty people had been uncomfortable, but he hadn't had a choice if he wanted to prevent further attacks on innocent urchins.

But to do it with an entire crowd?

A crowd that looked to be well over a hundred people.

Two hundred?

A shiver runs down his spine. He was in over his head and drowning.

He should've brought Harry. Or Uma. Or anyone that would fit in this damned fucking hoodie.

He was going to be sick.

Could they tell? Could Maleficent smell it like her daughter could? Could the piece of shit he was holding feel the way his hand shook? Feel the tension in his grip.

He scans the crowd, looking desperately for something, anything to anchor him.

He sighs when his eyes land on the god and his two imps standing in the shadows the people in the crowd creating a wide berth for him.

Pain and Panic were fluttering well above their master and the heads of the rest of the crowd as they made weird in and out gestures with their hands.

His eyes narrow on Hades, who was clearly amused.

The god grins and gives him a thumbs-up before he opens his mouth, gesturing with his hands to show he was sucking in air. The crowd pushes into each other as he dramatically exhales.

He blinks in confusion before his eyes widen. Fucking damn it. He takes a deep, shaky breath in before his nose twitches at the smell of piss. He orders his stomach to stay in place as the scent nearly overwhelms him.

He looks down to realize he was standing in a puddle of it.

He so didn't- Did he?

He swallows as he takes the quickest self-inventory of his life before he lets out a deep sigh of relief.

Oh my fucking god thank you! He blinks back tears.

It wasn't his.

When he looks back up he finds Senior bent over in amusement.

His booming laughter carries across the crowd, nearly stunning it to silence as it draws the attention of everyone gathered.

The berth around the god grows larger as people press against one another to get away from him, clearly concerned the god had finally cracked.

He nearly chokes on the bile rising in the back of his throat before he forces himself to swallow it.

He glances at Maleficent, doing his best not to shift.

To not grab his arm.

To not run.

Just look at her. The mistress of Evil.

As if that would somehow make this any better.

If he wasn't so _not _terrified, he would have been shocked by her head nod.

As if she'd only been waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"People of the isle. You have been summoned to witness the execution of these three cretins." The mistress of evil curls her lip, "I have very few rules for you to follow, but one of them is that the trading of youths, the solicitation of youths, the taking pleasure in a youth's body is unforgivably restricted. So then, Spider, commence with the punishment. The sentence for the indisputable proof is death." She claps her hands together before she steps back.

If-

God forbid-

If his family was here watching there was no fucking way in hell was he killing these fucks his way.

He tries to whistle once. Twice.

Maleficent shoots him an incredulous look before she whistles for him.

Another booming laugh silences the crowd.

He quietly sighs in relief when Bak and Ursh rush up the stairs with three blades, throwing them down in a pile in front of the pedophiles.

He nods at the two goblins before they all slice through the binds of the men they'd escorted.

The men look around, bewildered for the briefest of moments before they scramble to their feet and fight for a blade.

All three turn to rush him as his world narrows.

He could do this. Between his training with Jay, Harry, Uma, Mal, and Gil he knew he could. As long as he didn't glance at the crowd. He could do this.

He dodges. Parries. Swings.

Make it painful she said.

Give the crowd a reason to fear being on the receiving end of your punishment, of my wrath.

That's what Maleficent ordered.

Make it entertaining. That's what Senior expected.

Protect the kids both in it, and potential victims of it. That's what he and Faustina wanted.

For Deez. For Gil. For Uma and Harry. For their safety. So they didn't have to.

Blood splatters across his face as the first one falls with a slice to the throat, as he kicks the body at the second. He nearly spins in the slick blood as he defends himself from the third.

It takes a moment, but he manages to disarm the man kneeing him in the gut before his daggers come down in his back before he rips them up. The scream that's pulled from the man silencing the crowd, as he pulls them out to deflect the last man's blade.

The memory of Harry's lifeless body flashes through his eyes as his heart slams into his chest and he lets out a low growl.

The thought of any of the young urchins he'd befriended suffering what he'd lived through fuels his swings.

Faustina's screams from Frollo's tortured make his vision go red as he slashes with a ferocity he'd never experienced.

The screams of pain and fear as he desperately tries to defend himself falling on deaf ears. The crowd silent as he cuts and slices the man till both of them are covered in blood. When the man finally falls he pulls back his dagger and ends it with a final slice severing the plea for mercy.

He kicks the man to his back breath heaving. Vision still rimmed with red hot rage as he turns to nod at Maleficent before he walks to lean against the wall of bargain castle. He crosses his arms and tilts his head down to stare at the filth at his feet before he closes his eyes and tries to take several deep breaths.

His hands still clenched around his daggers.

The silence was nearly deafening.

But when Maleficent clears her throat he looks up.

"Listen well, all of you!" Maleficent steps forward, daintily and pointedly avoiding the mess of bodies and blood on the floor as she holds her arms up, demanding the attention of everyone assembled, "This is the fate that will befall any who dares to question my laws. My governance of this isle."

She kicks a limp arm, "Perhaps you believed that I was not in control, that I no longer had eyes and ears all over the isle. That I could not control the rabble of this trash-filled isle."

He takes another deep breath as the tension slowly dissipates and slides his daggers back into his pockets.

Her eyes harden, "Or, perhaps you thought the loss of my minion and her crew had weakened my standing." She snorts as she stares around the gathering as if making uncomfortable eye contact with each and every person. Judging by the flinches, she was.

"Did you believe me to be weakened? At the whim of the so called _King _of Auradon?" She laughs, the sound hollow as it echoed around in the eerie silence.

"If you did, you thought very wrong. And those thoughts may very well end up costing you everything if my little spider here finds out." She turns back to look at him.

He tilts his head in acknowledgment as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, my Spider. My blood." She gestures to him, "He is loyal to none but me, and will kill you as soon as trouble with looking at you. While his sister is in Auradon, carrying out a mission, he is in charge of handing out punishment."

He blinks, his head whipping to her so quickly his neck pops. Wait. What the fuck did she just say? Did she just- No. He must've heard her wrong. She didn't just claim him as her fucking son. His eye twitches as he focuses on her intently.

Mal was going to come back to the isle just to slaughter him. And right now, he'd let her.

His mouth opens to dispute her but only a small, nearly inaudible squeak leaves him when he sees the crowd in front of her as he grows dizzy all over again.

He crosses his arms as he tilts his head, further covering his features, to look at the mess of bodies and blood coating the stage. He closes his eyes as he clamps onto either arm with a bruising grip as heat washes over his face thoroughly embarrassed.

"I will hear of your indiscretions, and I will judge whether my Spider will show up to dole out punishment. Any who fight him will be sentenced to death, to be carried out by him, and whatever gang he chooses to form in his sister's absence. Listen well, fools who wish to defy me. You will be dealt with." Her eyes narrow as she falls silent and stares across the gathered crowd.

"Now, leave." She turns her back on the crowd and snaps her fingers.

No one needs to be told twice as the crowd scrambles over each other, everyone desperate to get as much distance between them and the Mistress of Evil as they possibly can.

Her and her reclaimed son, if the tenor of hushed whispers were to be believed.

But he couldn't care less about that, doesn't think twice about it as he slips away in the panic, feeling sick to his stomach.

Yep. He was going to be-

"What an impressive power play, _Herbie_, or do you prefer Spider now?"

He freezes as he straightens his back and turns slowly at the familiar tone. His eyes sweep over the other boy with a frown.

Fuck. He grimaces.

He fucking knew people would know it was him.

Damn it.

He struggles to swallow down the bile.

Well, at least his mouth wasn't dry now. He forces down the sour taste out of pure will power.

He'd be paying for that later if the way his stomach turned was any indication, but like fuck was he throwing up on-

"Atilla." He swallows the bitterness currently pooled in his mouth as he tilts his head before he looks around the empty street. At least there was that.

Thank. Fucking. God.

He wasn't sure he could go much longer under scrutiny without running like a fucking pussy.

He takes a deep breath before he, to the best of his ability, casually leans against the stone wall, careful to keep his eyes on the other boy.

"Surprised?" Atilla chuckles, the laughter on his lips not reaching his eyes.

"Not particularly." He admits with a frown, surprised that he meant it. Of course Atilla would have come in his father's stead to the stupid event. Cause, you know, why the fuck not?

"But is it because you don't understand how I knew it was you, or do you simply not care?" He tilts his chiseled face to the side, as if lost in thought at his own question.

"Fascinating yourself with your own queries?"

Atilla chuckles lowly, "But of course, who else is around who can match my level on, well, anything?"

"Self-absorbed much?" He quirks his brow. He was so fucking drained. "Then again, I guess someone needs to praise you..." That doesn't stop him from dropping his hands into his pockets to grip his daggers.

"Speaking of absorbed though-" He flashes a toothy smile, "Rumors said you were taken to Auradon with the rest of Mal's gang. You and a certain other-worldly beauty."

His eyes narrow. Fuck him. "Like I'd be caught dead in Auradon."

"Aw, did _Mom _not trust you enough to go with little sister Mal?" He sneers, "Or perhaps you are the little in the family."

He can't help the way his eye twitches at the slight. "Suck my dick."

"There's the vulgarity you're known for." Atilla laughs, though he never takes his eye off him, "Still, if the rumors claimed you to be among those taken, yet here you are, one can only surmise that my beautiful dance partner might also still be around, lurking in shadows."

T snarls as he steps forward daggers out, "She fuckin' better not be hiding here." He snaps, "And if she is, know this cunt- I fucking dare you to touch her. She's fucking mine."

"Oh, is this your official announcement?" He tilts his head as he gestures with an open hand, "The Spider putting a claim to the Isle's only Demi-Goddess? And since you claim her, but you pretend to not know if she's here…" His voice trails off.

"The fuck." T scoffs, "If you have her I'll fuckin' kill you." He steps up to his face.

"I see." Atilla chuckles, "So now it becomes a game. I do so enjoy those. Especially with such a lovely prize on the line."

He growls as he puts his blood-covered dagger to Atilla's throat. "Don't fuck with me, where the fuck is she."

"I thought you said she wasn't here." His lips curve into a small smile, "That your mother sent her with the rest of Mal's known gang to Auradon."

"Like that cunt tells me shit." He growls. "All I know is two things. They all disappeared at the same time." He digs his blade in deeper. "And I'm not in the mood for this shit." He growls. "So if you want a fuckin' fight bring it." He scowls when Atilla doesn't even flinch.

"I was engaging in semi-polite conversation, asking after the health and safety of a certain interest of mine, but I've learned all I care to from this conversation."

"You want polite, talk to my fuckin' sister when she gets her ass back here." He snarls as he nicks his throat.

"Hmm, interesting." Atilla smiles before he steps back, "Any conversation with you is always full of surprises, until next time then."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you fuckin' pussy. Daddy must be real fuckin' proud. See you in the compound."

Atilla laughs as he turns back and taps a finger to his nose. With another chuckle he turns and continues to walk away, waving one hand over his shoulder in almost an afterthought.

Oooh, bitch stole his fucking moves.

He watches the other boy's back with narrowed eyes, waiting until he is out of sight before he lets out a breath and falls on his ass.

Damn it. He was so fucking tired. His head hits the stone with a thud before he lets it fall forward, forcing him to look down at his shaking hand.

He hadn't even flinched. His eyes hadn't widened. They'd just stayed hard and as calculating as ever. And per usual he felt like the other boy walked away with knowing much more than what he was left with. Fucking wonderful.

Annoying twat.

* * *

Fuck. He wipes at his burning eyes. This whole damn day had been a lot more draining than he thought it was going to be.

He was exhausted. He drags his feet despite his best efforts.

His boots squelch horribly with every step.

He could feel the ripped hem of his pants dragging behind him.

He doesn't even bother muffling his groan. He was going to have to raid the hold for a new pair.

For a new everything. He'd never felt so disgusting in all his life. He could feel the dried blood on his skin, rubbing and flaking off with every movement he made. And how the fuck were his shoes still soaked anyway?

Ugh.

Was it the blood? Or his vomit?

Or the man's piss?

Ugh.

He'd already ditched his hoodie, quickly finding a new one so he wouldn't freeze.

After they took care of Stromboli and the Coachman he was going to burn everything he'd worn and wash his hands of the whole affair.

He was so not looking forward to the conversation, if one could even call it that, he was going to have with Uma. Or the one he was sure would come from Harry.

He looks behind his shoulder at a faint noise. His eyes narrowing into the darkness as they sweep the docks before the hiss of an angry cat alleviates his fears before he catches the brownish-red trail he was leaving in his wake.

FUCK.

He groans as he backtracks.

He couldn't lead tracks to the ship. He looks up, trying to figure out how far away home was.

His heart stops in his chest.

Where the fuck was the mast? The sails? The flag claiming it as the Kraken's domain?

He swallows hard as a spike of fear floods him.

Oh no.

Fuck no.

He nearly slips in his own tracks as he runs up to the nearest crate and vaults to the top of it.

His heart freezes.

Nothing.

He quickly scans the horizon, only to find nothing but the edge of the barrier.

No.

Nonononono.

He'd heard Uma say it so many times.

They weren't setting sail unless an emergency-

Was this his fucking fault?!

Had someone figured it out and come looking for their pound of flesh?

_How!?_

He'd been so careful. He cringes as he looks down at the blood trail. Okay, he had been so careful not to let anyone know the spider was also a rat.

What the fuck had happened? His heart jumps to his throat. What had he done? Was everyone okay? Fuck!

Before he knows it he's running across the crate, vaulting and rolling until he hits the end of them before he takes off like the old bat out of hell hall.

Adrenaline pumps through his veins, driving away the blackness of his earlier exhaustion.

The cove.

They had to be at the cove.

_They better be at the cove. _

They better be alright. All of them. Uma. Deez. Gil. Fuck Harry was already injured. Yensid. James.

Fuck he could care about the rest of the crew.

He runs.

Bounds.

Vaults.

Races.

He shoves people out of his way in his haste, not giving a fuck about staying to the shadows.

No fucks to give about his image.

No fucks about anything.

He couldn't care less.

His only thought was for his family.

Whispered prayers fall from his lips.

Just be okay.

Let them be safe.

He pleads and begs a god he wasn't even sure existed.

His feet slam against the pavement as he flies across the Isle.

Too long. This was taking too long.

Faster.

Move fucking faster.

Run harder.

Do better.

This has to be on you. You fucked up. Someone found out. Someone retaliated. This is your fucking fault.

_MOVE!_

Tears of fear whip from his face, falling unchecked as he scrambles around corners and slips on the pavement.

But he didn't care about the scrapes on his knees and palms, couldn't spare a single thought for anything but finding his family. His heart slams against his chest with every step.

Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

What the fuck had he done?

Why was it everything he did always bite him in the ass _**so **_fucking hard?

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost one of them because he'd taken it upon himself. Had taken matters into his own hands. He hadn't thought it would come back to them. Not once had he even considered it. Selfish! So fucking selfish. He was a fucking selfish ass hole.

The images of their broken beaten bodies lying around the ship with an inconsolable Deez crying over them kept running through his mind.

Tormenting him.

Oh god!

Fucking god!

Jesus fucking christ!

His blood turns to ice as his heart freezes in his chest nearly paralyzing him.

Had that been what the noise was when he woke up? Had something been wrong? Fuck.

He'd been slightly annoyed!

Fuck, had something been wrong?

Had he left them to die?

No! Please fucking god no! Anything, anything but that!

_Don't Think! Just Move! _

_Faster._

His feet slam into the pavement.

Atilla's smug face flashes through his head- Had he?

Fuck!

_Don't think just fucking run! _

* * *

***Clears Throat* Ahem, **

**So, like that was…**

**Yeah. **

**I know, I know, another T-centric chapter.**

**But yeah, that was a fucking lot, wasn't it?**

**T was about two breaths short of passing out on that stage. Probably would'ah if it weren't for the God and his two imps.**

**Intense right?**

**(Except for the part T legit thought he'd pissed himself...That was just- Gold really...)**

**Speakin' of are you as worried about the family as T?**

**Love to hear your thoughts,**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Twisted**


	85. Priorities

**Hey Descendants Fam!**

**Time to answer the question... What happened to the ship?**

**I've got one of you eeking at me ;) so I won't take too long.**

**Thank you for all the comments, and to everyone who helped us get through our five chapter slump, a very, very- from the bottom of our hearts thank you. That was so frustrating for us, but we got through it and are looking forward to kicking it in the ass as we move through the rest of the plot.**

**We hope you enjoy Priorities, and please leave us a shout out at the end.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Uma looks from Yensid's passive face to James's barely contained excitement.

Her first upper crew meeting and they were all practically begging to set sail the moment Yensid mentioned it as a way to contain the situation T was in on the Isle.

Harry and Gil were just as excited as James to pull away from the docks and see what their lady could do.

Deez didn't seem to want to admit it, but she could see the apprehension in the set of her jaw and the way she held Gil's hand.

But Deez was, she hides her smile, also already attached to Gil by a rope around her waist.

Her Sweet Boy wasn't taking any chances with their Baby Girl's fear.

She turns to the sky, watching as the gray clouds looming above them swirl with gusts of wind.

The Sea Gods were definitely on their side today.

She felt guilty T wasn't going to be able to see this after all the work he and James had put into the ship, wouldn't be able to experience it the way the rest of her family was, but it was for the best.

T couldn't know, and Faustina couldn't be on deck with this many of her adult crew running about. It stung, but not enough to quell her excitement.

Faustina would understand, and T?

She sighs. T would forgive her, eventually.

At least once he got over her stepping in and taking over his retribution project.

"Please Uma, be ah lookin' at that fine wind just ah beggin' us ta be lettin' loose the sails."

"And the current is mighty fine for leavin' dock," James adds with a small smile, "I've been chartin' the currents with the instrument Yensid gave me. All we be needin' now is to set the sails and weigh the anchor."

"Aye." She responds shaking the thoughts from her head, unable to contain her own excitement as she lovingly caresses the helm. "I'm excited to see what this baby can finally do."

"That be ah yes?" Harry leans in closer as he drums his hands excitedly against Gil's back.

She tilts her head as if in thought, biting her lip before she drops her hands to her sides, "Aye, it be ah damn yes." She grins at the group before she sighs, "Like I could say anything other than yes to these guppy eyes."

Gil bounces on his feet as he presses Deez's back to his chest. "Best week ever." He says with a rumbling laugh.

She chuckles as her stomach flutters. "Aye, that it be." Her eyes drop to a tense Deez, "You ready for this Baby Girl?" She asks.

She knew her Baby Girl wasn't liking this in the bit. It was written all over her face.

A pang of guilt hits her when an errant thought crosses her mind.

Deez had to deal with this. Had to get over this eventually.

And it wasn't like they weren't going to be there to help support her.

"Aye." Deez squeaks as Harry and Gil press around her, "Gil already made sure I'll be safe." She drops a hand to the rope connecting them, "Besides, it's kind of exciting isn't it? Getting to see you direct the crew, finally see your ship do what she was made for." She smiles as she looks up, her blue eyes determined. "I'll get over the fear. It's hard to not pick up all of your energies."

"We are all kinda charged, aren't we?" She chuckles.

Wasn't that just the damn truth.

She was so on edge. Anxious even. For this to work. To be able to sail. For her family, her whole family, to enjoy it.

It helped to hear that, even as scared as Deez was, she was just as excited.

Even if her excitement was more for them than herself.

She appreciated it. The support.

"Aye, we be all that an more!" Harry whoops before he looks out over the railing to the mast, "Finally!"

"Yer orders, Cap'in?" James grins before he gestures to the rest of the crew waiting below on deck.

"DROP THE SAILS!" She bellows over the wind in response.

It felt like electricity was cracking through her.

"Aye aye!" The entire crew echoes.

"Gil, Deez, go get that anchor up." She grins at their salutes before they run off to their duties.

James whoops before he jumps down to join the crew as they prepare the ship to leave the dock.

Uma catches Harry by the arm before he takes off, "You're sure Faustina is okay?" She whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

"Aye." Harry beams at her, "After last night she just be ah askin' ta be 'lowed ta be ah workin' in her workroom. She be ah expectin' me this evenin', mostly cause she be ah knowin' she be needin' some sleep."

Uma takes a deep breath before she lets him go.

Yensid sighs beside her.

"What's that for? I thought this was the best idea we could come up with?"

"It is. And please understand, I am very excited for all of you." Yensid nods, "But…" He takes a deep breath before he lets it out, looking over the deck where the crew was busy with the riggings, "I'm not certain it is wise to take your whole crew with the destination you have in mind. Perhaps it might be best to sail somewhere else first before dropping them off and circling back? Might be better to let them go celebrate at the Chip Shop for precaution's sake."

She frowns.

He was the second person she respected that didn't trust her whole crew.

First T now Yensid?

She'd easily been able to dismiss T's concerns as paranoia, but the old man too... That wasn't good. "I am loath to expose Deez's private cove to everyone." She admits reluctantly.

"Lettin' everyone practice first be ah good idea though." Harry adds, "We can be sailin' east first, then be ah doublin' back ta be droppin' the more unsavory o' us off."

She nods in agreement. "I think the crew would mutiny if I did try to just kick them off, wouldn't they." She chuckles lightly before her eyes harden.

If she could have thoughts like that, even passing ones, did she really trust her crew?

"Uma." Harry's brow furrows, "That ain'nah bein' funny."

Her eyes narrow at his genuine disapproval.

Harry too? Since when?

Maybe it _was _time to clean house.

The only problem was so many of the adults had experience sailing.

Experience that she couldn't ignore. Classes were nice, but some things were just best learned from doing. "We'll bait that hook when we have to. For now though, the sidekick kids in my crew need to learn from the adults who know-how, or we're just a floating building."

"Astute as always Captain." Yensid chuckles with twinkling eyes.

She preens under the compliment as he clasps her shoulder at the sails billowing with the strong winds. "This is gonna be one helluva adventure." She grins up at him.

"That it is Captain." Yensid smiles down at her as James calls out to weigh anchor.

The three of them turn to watch Gil and Deez struggle with the rusty spool connected to an equally rusted chain. It groans under their combined efforts before it finally starts moving.

She smiles, grateful for their strength.

That would have taken more than ten of her crew, and she wasn't sure she had that many who would willingly put that much effort into anything for her.

She narrows her eyes.

Where were these thoughts coming from? And why now?

Because before she was just grateful to have a sizable crew to add to her reputation on the isle. She never had to depend on them for anything. Now that she was taking her girl out, apparently her priorities were shifting like the sails in the wind.

It takes forever to get things going.

Or at least that was what it felt like.

The ship groans under the strain of the anchor being lifted, but after the longest twenty minutes of her life, the ship suddenly lurches and dips. Everyone grabs the closest rail for dear life as the sound of Deez's screech pierces the air.

Her head whips to them, but she smiles when she sees Gil pressing her head into his chest as he shoots her a giant grin and a thumbs up.

Of course he had her.

"ALRIGHT YOU SCURVY BILGE RATS!" She hollers as she bounces in place, "TIME TO RIDE WITH THE TIDE!"

* * *

Gil chuckles as he grips on to the railing.

He still felt wobbly, and his stomach fluttered as they swayed back and forth rather roughly. His eyes dart to Deez when he feels the rope go taut again.

She seemed to be having a hard time keeping her balance. Not that he could blame her. The water was choppy and the winds were whipping around them.

The spray of the ocean and start of the rain was, although he'd never admit it out loud, scary.

"Sorry." She shakes her head as she pulls herself back along the rope to him, falling into his arm once he tugs the rope to his side.

"No need to apologize." Gil pats her back soothingly. "I know it's hard. Trust me." His family definitely didn't come from sea baring folk. He was just happy he hadn't turned green like some of the younger members of their crew who'd spent a good chunk of time hurling over the side.

Thank the Sea Gods for that.

He was Uma's second. He couldn't be throwing up over the side of the ship. It was bad enough he could barely make it several feet without tripping over himself.

Deez wraps her arms around his waist before she looks up at him with a smile as the rain pulls strands of her hair into her face, "Glad I have an anchor."

He grins down at her boyishly as he tucks her under his arm protectively. "I'm not letting you go anywhere Deez." He assures her, "But ya gotta admit, It's kinda fun learnin' ta walk like this."

"Yeah." Deez smiles up at him, "But more fun if it was less stormy. I don't mind the rain," She looks out over the sea, 'but I'd be okay with less waves on our first time."

He chuckles as he holds her to him tighter, "I think it's making it more of a challenge." He smiles down at her, enjoying the cold spray of mist that stung his face. "T's gonna be upset he missed this. It seems right up his alley." He frowns. "Glad Faustina's not up here though." It would look weird if Harry tied a rope around her waist.

T would probably kill them all for that display.

"Right." Her eyes widen as the ship takes another dip, her arms tensing as she squeezes him tighter.

Harry grins as he struts up to them, "Ya two be doin' okay then?"

Gil punches Harry's shoulder playfully. He was surprised Harry had been the first of them, the teens, to gain his legs.

Then again, Harry was used to walking like he was drunk. That and his roof running with T. His eyes narrow not to mention he came from a family of seafarers. Maybe it was just in his blood? "It's not natural for all of us…"

"I be ah seein' that." Harry chuckles as he ruffles Deez's hair.

"How's the Captain coming along?" Gil asks curiously.

"She be walkin' around better now. Still shaky but she be better at hidin' it."

"Ah." He knew Uma was going to be the second to will-power her way through the odd sensation.

Their fearlessly stubborn Captain Kraken.

"James and Yensid though." Harry whistles, "Mate, they be adjustin' so fast it be like they always be livin' on the sea. It were downright embarassin'."

Gil chuckles as he clasps Harry's shoulder, "They do have an advantage. I wouldn't be too embarrassed."

Harry shrugs, "Just be ah takin' yer time guys. We be makin' our way back ta the docks here soon before we be ah sailin' for the cove." He drops his voice before he leans in, "Uma be wantin' ta drop ah few crew off for shore leave before we be sailin' inta secrets." He winks at them.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gil nods, seems he wasn't the only one noticing the mounting tension on the ship.

Hopefully, it was just the weather. But he was starting to get the feeling there was more to it. He bites his lip. It wasn't lost on him that the other teens were skirting the older members like they were about to push them overboard.

Where the hell had that come from?

His eyes sweep over the crew. The way the adults were eyeing each other.

Fuck.

It wasn't because they were finally sailing was it? His jaw tightens.

Or was it just T's paranoia rubbing off on him?

"Just keep practicin', you'll get it." Harry claps Deez on her shoulder before he winks at him

"Yeah," Gil grins. "We can do that."

"Aye." Deez nods as she smiles up at Harry.

Gil chuckles when he notices how forced her smile is, "You're doing better than me Deez." He runs a hand over her rain-soaked hair.

"The only reason you can say that with a straight face is that you haven't let go of the rail yet." Deez pouts as she looks up at him, "because every time I let go, I go flying."

"Really?" He blinks innocently. "I thought you were making a lot of progress."

"My turn to hold the rail then," She smiles sweetly, "be your anchor for a bit."

"Okay." He nods. "Don't laugh though." He adds as he pushes the rest of her hair behind her ear.

"You laughed at me." Deez chuckles as she loosens her arms from around him.

"You didn't ask me not too." He sticks out his tongue at her.

"Ooh, he be ah havin' ya there Princess." Harry chuckles as he helps steady her before she transfers her death grip onto the rail.

"I can't believe you let him get away with stickin' his tongue out." Deez says as she clings to the rail.

"He be ah needin' ta concentrate Fire Princess," Harry grins as leans against the rail beside her.

"Number One gets it," He lets out a rumbling laugh as he lets go of the railing. He fights the dizziness rushing his head as he uses his hips as a counterbalance to the waves.

He stumbles once before he catches himself. He resets his stance, using his hips more efficiently the second time.

Harry whoops as he claps Gil on the back several times, "Be gettin' ah load ah you Sweet Boy!"

Gil can't help his boyish grin, "Thanks man," He claps Harry's back in return, before he turns to Deez, "It's all about counterbalance Treasure." He kneels as he puts his hands on her hips and looks up at her. "Here. Let go of the railing. I've got you." His head tilts up with a smile as he feels Harry crowd his back, keeping him in place.

Deez looks down, wide-eyed with skepticism before she swallows, nods, and lets go of the railing only to transfer her hold to his shoulders.

Gil grins encouragingly. "Good job Deez," He grips her securely. His hands squeeze her hips in the opposite direction of where the boat was rocking, showing her how to do it properly.

"Aye, now ya be ah gettin' it." Harry grins.

"I guess it's not so baaahh-" Deez squeaks as her feet slip out from under her.

He quickly catches her and pulls her to his pounding heart. "You should really be wearing your boots." He observes with a frown. "It'd be easier to do this if you weren't constantly slipping on the wet deck." He admonishes gently.

Why hadn't they thought of that sooner?

"Aye." Harry nods his head after he pulls his eyes from Deez's feet. "That be ah good point mate. The deck be slippery without it bein' ah freezin' ta near ice. Our girl be ah havin' a much better time with boots."

Deez pouts as she looks up between the two of them. "Do I have to? They're so uncomfortable..."

"Aye," Harry nods, "Least 'till ya be gettin' your sea legs." He chuckles. "Unless ya want to be stuck in the cabin or hold for hours at a time?"

"Good point," He sighs before he looks down to find Deez pouting.

"Actually, shoes sound great." Deez quickly amends.

"Aye," Harry chuckles, "Bet they be. How 'bout ya be ah goin' ta get them."

"C'mon Deez." Gil grins as he stands up. "Don't need ya to be slippin' in." She was already so uncomfortable in their home. The last thing they needed her to do was take an icy dip right off the side of the ship.

Uma would be beside herself if something happened to her that would make her even more frightened of being on the Revenge.

"I left them just inside the door." Deez nods before she turns.

"Deez!" Uma grins as she slides to a halt in front of them, kicking up water in her wake, looking like the kid she actually was for the first time in a long time. "I got James and Yensid at the helm," She chirps. "How are ya faring Baby Girl," She turns to him, "You too Sweet Boy? Findin' yer legs yet?"

"Oh sure, rub your legs in." Deez frowns as she flicks the extra water off her arms, her eyes narrowing slightly at Uma's confidence, "I feel like the ship is trying to toss me off." She sighs as the ship shifts and she slowly starts sliding away before he and Harry catch her each by an arm.

"Aye," Uma chuckles, "But our Sweet Anchor and Pretty Boy be having you nice and tight." She pats his shoulder. "Can't think of a better sandwich to be in." She winks as she lightly elbows Deez's side.

"Well, yeah…" Deez admits with a reluctant chuckle as a small blush covers her cheeks.

He lets out another rumbling laugh as he hugs her to him tighter.

"We jus' be 'bout ta be gettin' our Baby Girl in ta her boots, Cap'n." Harry winks.

"Hopefully I won't keep falling after that." Deez nods as she tests her foot against the deck before he grabs her to keep her on her feet.

Uma looks around the ship before she smirks, "Don't worry, you're not the only one eatin' planks."

Deez shrugs, "But I'm the only one giving Gil mini heart attacks, and that's not fun." She pouts.

He wraps his arm around her. "It's okay, pirates don't mind protectin' their Treasure." He winks down at her.

"Or their captured Princesses," Harry adds with a grin.

"Speakin' of Princesses," Uma turns to Harry, "Think our hidden one is sleepin' through this?"

"I went ta check an' she ain'nah answerin'," Harry frowns, "She were ah bein' up ah mite long, and T were'nah gettin' much sleep before her. I can be ah seein' her sleepin' through this, ain'nah like she be ah havin' ah bed ta be ah fallin' from."

Uma frowns at the reminder but nods in approval.

"An 'sides Captain, if they do wake up I'm sure T'll take over with how rough the sea is." He offers with a grin. "He ain't gonna let anything bad happen to our Beautiful Girl."

Uma pats his back, smiling at his reassurance. "Best be gettin' our Baby Girl in boots then. I'mma check on the others that seem ta be having a rough time." She grins before she takes off with a wide grin.

He chuckles as he watches her slide to a perfect halt to Sam.

"Show off." Deez grumbles through a smile.

"Aye." Harry grins watching their captain in appreciation. "The Kraken be right at home."

He wasn't kidding.

He really couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Uma so genuinely happy outside of their cabin. It looked good on her.

Looked good and felt right.

* * *

He grins as they all sit around a small fire, content with their day's endeavor.

James returned to the ship after they'd shown the cove to him, his curiosity about their secret place overriding his exhaustion.

The others had been too tired to even try to come to the shore.

Exhausted.

Tired.

From their first sail.

Their first sail! He still couldn't believe it.

He chuckles as he wraps his arms around himself.

A storm on their first outing? Even in his wildest dreams, he'd never thought up a more perfect first sail.

And the sight on James' face when the Captain had grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him for all the work he'd put into helping fix up the ship?

It had been priceless.

His only regret was not having the camera for that moment.

He grins. James would have been mortified.

Lucky him.

It had been a great day. He looks out to the ship anchored in the deeps.

It was strange to see her looking so trim and at home on the water.

"That be exhilaratin'!" He chuckles as he turns back to the others.

Deez smiles at him.

"I see you've been reading the dictionary you borrowed." Yensid chuckles.

"An' findin' new favorite words ta be expandin' me vocabulary." He nods as he sits up straighter.

Uma clasps him on the back as Gil drops a hand to his head.

"That's my Pretty Boy, usin' his head." Uma smiles at him proudly before she looks at Yensid, "Speakin' of which, how do you think we're comin'?"

Yensid's eyes brighten. "You've all come a long way, I couldn't be prouder of my students. It's clear you're putting real effort into your work, and it shows." He smiles at them.

Deez looks around the group before she turns to Yensid with a smile, "School's definitely a lot more fun now."

"Yeah," Gil grins as he hugs Deez to his side. "It's way better than I remember." He kisses her forehead.

"Aye." He agrees, "It ain'nah bein' nearly as frustratin'." He admits.

Hard? Sure. Frustrating? Definitely. But not nearly as much as it had when they'd been attending school as wee ones.

He'd really been intimidated at first with Deez, T, and Faustina working with them. But even T had proved to be kind and patient, fuck hadn't even teased him once. It had surprised him, he'd been expecting at least some type of it.

"I have often found things that can be hard and frustrating end up being less so when in good company." Yensid chuckles warmly, "And even with your varying skills and understanding you all work very well to keep each other in good spirits while working through the more vexing subjects. Now that-" He holds a finger up, "Is a subject that can't be so easily taught, and yet you all have mastered it."

"Thank you," Uma preens. "Though I can't take much credit for it," She adds sheepishly. "Our Sweet Boy and Baby Girl are just naturally gifted in that area. Harry and me, not so much but they make great examples for us to follow." She wraps her arms around Deez before she leans over to kiss her temple. "An' Beautiful Girl an' Problem Child be surprisingly patient helpin' when we get stuck."

"Aye." He chuckles. "We'd be a mite angrier an' frustrated without the rest o' our family ta be helpin' an' encouragin' us." He grins at the two across the flames.

Or would have already given up.

"You guys really don't give yourselves enough credit." Deez chuckles before she rubs her nose against Uma's cheek.

"None of you do." Yensid corrects. "You're all brilliant in your own ways, it's been an utmost pleasure watching you fi-six come along. You've all made such great strides. I'm proud of each of you."

"Really?" Gil asks with a shy grin.

Yensid nods, "The support you have for one another and the way you pick it up once it's explained in a way you understand it- Is very brilliant indeed."

"Aye, we all be ah bein' mighty brillant." He chuckles with the rest of them before he catches Deez furrowing her brow as she looks towards the cliff entrance. "What ya be ah hearin' Baby-"

"Someone's running this way." Deez says as she jumps to her feet.

The rest of them follow, surging to their feet as they turn to find T running towards them at full speed before he skids to a halt.

T's head whips towards each of them, "Fu-"

"T?" He frowns in confusion before he takes a step forward, "Wha-"

"T!" Uma shouts as T falls to the ground.

They all run over to him, but he gets there first. He kneels in the sand to pull T to his chest.

How the fuck had- Why was he here?

And why was he running towards them from the Isle?

Deez crinkles her nose as she takes a small step back into Gil's chest. "Oh no." She gags before she covers her nose with her hand, "T?"

Uma quickly slides next to him as she checks his forehead before her nose crinkles too and she pulls her hand back. "Gil, you and Deez go show Yensid the hammer you've been working on."

"I have been looking forward to seeing the work you've done." Yensid quickly offers.

"Yeah…" Gil nods as he takes Deez by the shoulder and turns them, looking over his shoulder in concern as they walk away. "We're all most finished with it." He adds absently.

Harry takes a deep breath, waiting a moment before he growls, "He- he had ta be leavin' the ship 'fore we be takin' off." He shakes his head as he starts pulling layers of cold damp clothing out of the way, feeling for injuries to explain the blood.

But in the back of his head, in a part of his mind he didn't want to look at too closely, he knew T was fine.

Knew the blood wasn't his.

Knew the only reason T would have snuck out. Would have left him and Uma behind with no word.

It was over.

T had finished the list.

Maybe even visited Stomboli and the Coachman.

T wasn't just covered in blood, he was soaked.

It was blood that refused to be washed off in the rain.

That was why the scent was so strong, why the blood was thin in some places, congealed in others.

T just wanted to finish what he started.

But, when had Faustina left?

When had T surfaced?

And how had he been so stupid?

Not checking on Faustina better. Trusting that she'd secure her lab the moment she felt the first rock.

Believing that she'd fallen asleep.

He should have checked.

He should have picked the lock.

He should have known they weren't on the ship.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

What the fuck was wrong with T?

Why was he winded?

Why had he passed out?

"Aye." Uma agrees tensely as her hands explore T's skin for anything they couldn't see in the dark. Her eyes glancing from T to the cliffs in the distance in concern several times.

"It ain'nah bein' from him." He breathes out slowly. Which only confirmed his theory.

Setting sail to keep T from finishing the list had been a long shot at best. They all knew that.

"Then what the fuck happened?" Uma frowns as she turns her attention to T's face in confusion.

He shakes his head, "I ain'nah bein' too sure, but I be suspectin' T be wakin' up 'fore we be leavin' dock."

Uma's eyes narrow as she caresses one of the dark circles under T's eyes. "I agree with you on that… But- What the fuck had him runnin' like that?" Her eyes bounce back to the cliffs.

He shakes his head, "I don'nah be ah rightly knowin', but might be ah bein' best ta be gettin' back ta the ship case he be ah runnin' from somethin'."

Uma nods her head. "Go get him in the dingy, I'll get the others."

Harry nods as Uma stands and rushes for the cave.

"T, what the fuck mate?" He whispers as he gathers T in his arms and stands.

They were going to have to get him cleaned up in the room, and sea gods help him if T woke up and complained.

Even he wouldn't be able to protect him from the Kraken's wrath.

* * *

**Sup Fam?**

**So, there we go! Sea Family back together and everything.**

**Was that what you were expecting when the ship wasn't at port?**

**How cute were the Sea Four during their first outing?**

**Gotta love them D and Gil scenes.**

**Uma getting to act her age?**

**Harry getting to be a real pirate?**

**And the crew? Has anyone else felt like they were sus af?**

**And then T comes stumbling in… *smh* way to make an entrance and scare the shit outta everyone.**

**How do you think the Kraken is gonna take the news?**

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	86. Monsters and Demons

**Hey Descendants,**

**Sorry for all the distractions I've been dancing through before this.**

**It's the first cool day in Florida, and it brought out my inner child, which attracted all the kids and cats in my house.**

**Anyway, are you looking forward to Uma and Harry talking with T?**

**T's not...**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter. After this, we only have four more!**

**Speaking of the chapters running out, don't forget to leave us your thoughts or some encouragement. We're trudging, yes, trudging, through parts of book four right now, so we could use the pep talks or things you guys like about the story. Even things we need to work on. Thanks guys!**

**Lots of Love**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Harry's eyes open to the blackness of the cabin as he holds his breath, trying to figure out what had pulled him from his sweet dreams.

Silence.

It must have been one of the others. He strains to listen, wondering if it could be a night scare.

He holds his breath, waiting until he finally convinces himself he'd only heard one of his family members talking in their sleep.

Nothing to worry about.

Then he feels T's arm tense.

Tense and pause.

Then slowly move towards the edge of the hammock.

_Seriously?_

This is what he got for not wrapping his arms around T to begin with.

But now, like an eel, he securely grips T around his waist, "Ya be fuckin' kiddin' me right now. Ya be duckin' out, showin' up in'nah panic, faintin', an now ya be ah tryin' ta sneak?"

T freezes in his hold, "No. Not sneak. I was just gonna move' to ah different hammock…" He whispers. "I swear."

"I be soundin' like I be ah carin' right now?" Harry growls as he struggles to sit up with T pinned to his chest.

"I mean...No?" T responds hesitantly.

"Good answer." Harry nods before he rolls his eyes.

Deez might be able to see in the dark, but not T.

He sighs as he lets T go, "You stand up, but if ya be ah movin', T I be ah swearin' ta any god be ah listenin' the Kraken be makin' ya regret it."

"Heard." T sighs as he squirms away before silently landing on the pads of his feet.

He rolls from the hammock, surging to his feet to immediately reach into the dark.

If T hadn't listened this time, so help him-

His fingers tighten around T's arm.

"Now, were ya ah bein' chased?"

"Chased?"

"Ya be ah showin' up to the cove in ah tizzy and then be droppin'. Ain'nah none of the blood on ya yers, so what do ya be ah thinkin' we be thinkin'?" He pulls T over to the table, "Sit." He snaps as he starts feeling along the table's surface for the lantern and box of matches.

T quickly sits at the table. "Uh- I didn't really- No, I wasn't being chased." He responds.

"Deez an' Gil be happy ta hear that when they be wakin' up-" He strikes the match, casting the room in soft shadows as he lights the lantern. "Stay." He orders as he sets the light in the middle of the table before he turns towards the bed.

T frowns as he rests his chin on folded arms looking up at him with concern.

"Uma." He whispers as he rests a hand on her shoulder and gently shakes, "Uma? T be awake now."

He would have chuckled at her groan of frustration on any other night, "Less ya be ah wantin' me ta be talkin' to 'im 'lone like."

"No, fuck, I'm up." Uma grumbles before she lets him pull her to sitting. "He okay?"

"Aye, 'parently he were'nah bein' chased."

"Thank the fuckin' Sea Gods!" Uma snaps as she rolls out of the bed, "Cause now I need answers."

"Uma." Gil grunts in disapproval as he presses Deez protectively to his chest.

Harry watches Uma scowling at T before he shakes his head and turns back to Gil, "Be ah holdin' her real tight Sweet Boy."

"Yeah." Gil frowns as Deez wraps her arms around his neck.

"T! Seriously!" Uma slams her fists down on the table across from T making him jump, "What's the biggest rule?"

"Communication." T sighs as he sits up straighter.

Uma shakes her head as she rubs a hand to her forehead, "And what did you not do when you fucking left the ship last?"

"Communicate." T exhales.

"I don't know if I should be proud or angry at you for knowing that." Uma takes a deep breath.

"I be ah votin' proud." He offers as he rests his hands on Uma's shoulders, urging her to take a seat.

"Uma?" Gil frowns from the bed, "Can me an' Deez head out?"

"I don't know Sweet Boy." Uma looks at him over her shoulder before she takes another deep breath and turns back to T, "Let me check."

Gil grimaces as he holds Deez tighter when she squeaks in distress.

"I wasn't being chased, Captain." T offers before she has the chance to ask, leaning back in his chair as he eyes Deez and Gil.

"Then why the hell were you running?"

"Uma, love," Harry sighs before he looks to the bed and waves Gil over, "let's be ah lettin' Sweet Boy take the Baby Girl back to the cove now that ya be ah knowin' it be safe."

Gil lets out a sigh as he scoops Deez up bridal style holding her firmly to his chest and rolls out of the bed. "Please Uma? We already had one heart attack today, s'not fair for her to have two."

Uma takes a deep breath as she presses her fingers deep into her temples. "You're right, go on. Be careful though."

"Of course. Thank you, Uma." Gil nods before he leans over and kisses her head, shooting T a hurt look before he carries Deez out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

The room falls silent for several uncomfortable minutes before Uma clears her throat, "Explain. Now."

T takes a deep breath as he sits up, his eyes downcast. "I didn't want… I needed to finish what I started." He pauses to take a deep breath. "And I didn't want you to come after what happened with…" He chews his lip. "I didn't care how it got done as long as they were dealt with- And I didn't want you to see me… Finishing it the way I did." He responds quietly.

He presses a hand to his chest as if he could quell the sudden drop of his heart. "Ya be ah meanin' ya be takin' care o' the rest?"

"Well, not Stromboli or the Coachman…" T sighs. "But the rest? Yeah…"

"You took out more than ten men, all on yer own, in the less than a day you were not where you were supposed to be?" Uma's narrowed eyes pin T as she glares at him from across the table.

T doesn't look up as he shifts in discomfort. "Kinda yeah…"

Harry sighs as Uma runs a hand down her face.

"So, everything we did?" Uma sighs.

"It be done Uma." He frowns as he slips onto the chair at the head of the table.

Was this the way he wanted it to turn out? No. But it was done. And in the end, that was all he and T wanted.

"What do you mean kind of? And you still haven't explained why you ran and passed out at the cove. Fuck! You really scared us. We had no idea what was going on, just that you were blood and sweat-soaked, and none of the blood seemed to be yours."

"I thought there was an emergency and you guys had been attacked by Atilla or something…" T shivers, "I wasn't trying to scare you, I was just-" He ducks his head, "sc- worried as fuck something bad had happened." He mumbles into his arms.

"Wait ah sec-" His eyes widen, "Why ya be ah thinkin' Atilla be attackin' us? Or something bad be ah happening?" He asks.

Uma groans, "Because he had no idea we were taking the ship out, meaning he left even before we caught the tide."

"Accurate." T sighs as he crosses his hands over his stomach looking slightly ill. "And cause he looked smug as fuck 'bout something when he stopped me on the way back- I just freaked the fuck out when I got here- well not here, I guess- So I fuckin' booked it to the cove."

Uma rolls her lips over her teeth before she bites down and drums her fingers on the table, "T, I'mma need you to fucking learn how to give a proper report."

Harry nods, "I be ah helpin' the lad with that later Uma-" He catches her eyes for a moment before he turns back to T, "But fer now… Ya be ah leaving the ship 'fore we be ah settin' sail, an' ya be ah takin' care o' the list yerself. That be right so far?"

"Yeah…" T closes his eyes as he nods before he stares at the table.

"But there be more, aye?" He rolls his hand encouragingly, "Let's be ah talkin' 'bout what else be happenin'."

T shifts in discomfort. "I took care of most of them quickly and safely, when Bak rushed me letting me know that she was summoning me, I should've sent one of the Goblin's to come and get one of you- But I-" He sighs, "Didn't obviously, and when I got there she proposed a deal."

Harry couldn't help the tension in his neck and back. He'd made another fucking deal? And with Maleficent? "More deals?"

He shifts again as he ducks his chin to his chest. "She still had one favor left."

Harry furrows his brow. Favor?

"Deez." Uma sighs as she rests her head in her interlaced fingers, "You went along with it to help Deez."

"I did." T frowns, "And to make sure she didn't touch or threaten anyone. Use anyone against her again." He sighs. "And it seemed like a pretty straightforward deal."

T sighs before he reluctantly shares what transpired at Bargain Castle, not looking up from the table. His hands wipe against his pants during the entire retelling, and T looked as if he might get sick more than a few times.

"I'm sure some of the crew already heard- Fuck some of them might've been there. I wasn't really looking at the crowd." T admits as he shifts. "It was-" His breath hitches, "But yeah so I finished the last three Harry's way cause-" He pauses. "I fought the last three in a death match..." He sighs, rubbing his arm nervously.

Killed the last three his way as opposed to- He closes his eyes against the answer he already knew.

The Goblins were tasked with gathering the names on the list and watching them.

That much he knew.

So with how quickly T managed to finish the list-

Dumping that boot of partially gelatinous and runny slime made a lot more sense now.

His hand drops to his stomach.

He'd known it was blood, knew it, but really didn't want to think about it.

Didn't want to imagine it.

Imagine T in a place like that. Surrounded by scum and shit.

Didn't want to acknowledge the violence T let himself sink into.

Covered himself in.

But now he was. And all he could picture was T attacking the problem much like killing fish in a barrel.

But now, on top of worrying about what that much death would do to him, more importantly, what it would do to T and Faustina, he had to worry about whatever Maleficent was planning.

Claiming T, even just T acting like the Spider, didn't make sense.

Maleficent wasn't one to do things on whims.

As unscary as she had become recently, there was a reason the woman ran the isle unchecked until now.

And what the fuck was he supposed to do about Senior showing up to help with the deal, and then Atilla knowing it was T?

In less than twelve hours T had gotten into more trouble than he had in the past month, maybe even two.

He shakes his head as he comes back into the conversation.

"-no idea why he took the contract?" Uma bites her bottom lip.

"I mean, no solid ones." T shakes his head.

"And no idea what Maleficent is pulling with that stunt?"

"Probably a power play, but no, nothing solid really," T admits as he runs a hand through his hair.

He frowns, "Maybe she was trying to show strength by forcing you to support her?"

T shrugs listlessly, "Maybe..." He frowns.

Harry sighs, "Honestly Uma, I be ah thinkin' we be doin' best by pullin' outta dock now. Atilla be ah sniffin' T. Maleficent be actin' strange. Senior bein' Senior an' takin' ah interest in Deez again?"

Uma slowly nods before she turns back to T, "That still doesn't excuse you from the fact you took off with no word, no plan, no communication."

"I know." T sighs. "I'd say sorry if I didn't think it'd make y-shit worse. But you're right, I didn't say shit, have a plan, or communicate. I just did what I've always done. Acted. Though this time-" He turns to look at Uma, "So what are they? The consequences..."

"Well, from now until I feel better about it you sleep in here, not in your _workroom_." Uma crosses her arms over her chest.

"Figured." T nods, his hand pausing to grip his upper arm.

Harry bites back a retort before he reaches out and takes T's hand.

"And I need you to really start telling me shit." Uma drums her fingers across the table, "Not after it's over. Not when you have time. But when it's happening. I need to know that getting information to me is a priority, and you need to realize you're not alone anymore." She sighs, "I hate soundin' like a broken record here, but we're a family, and we're only as strong as we are informed."

T studies her for a moment eyes narrowed in thought before he lets out a heavy sigh and nods his head. "Heard."

Uma tilts her head, "Really? Just like that?"

He groans. Wasn't she the one usually warning him not to look the shark in the mouth?

T chews his lip without looking up. "I get it. I shouldn't have dipped like that. I know I'm not the quickest learner. Not the most adept at emotions. But- I, really- I don't have an excuse for the stunt I pulled this morning. And definitely not one that's actually excusable. I just- So yeah, no I get it. I was doing better- I think-"

"Aye." He and Uma say at the same time.

"Which was why this scared us so bad. We didn't go in your room T. We set sail, thinking you and Faustina were in your workroom. Possibly sleeping since neither of you answered. Trust. We trusted that you would be where you said you'd be, though granted, it was Faustina who said she'd be in the workroom." Uma frowns before she shakes her head, "But I trusted that you wouldn't leave unless you told me you were heading out. Like you've been doing. Now though? It's going to take time to get back there. I know you hate feeling like you're not trusted, but how am I supposed to stop myself from worrying that you're not where I think you are?"

T lets his head hit the table with a thud. "Fair." He breathes as he hugs his free hand around his stomach.

Uma sighs, "Look, I was angry. Very angry. But," She reaches over and rests her hand over his and Harry's joined hands, "I know you weren't trying to cause trouble if that helps."

T nods mutely, not lifting his head from the table.

"We're all working on shit T." Uma points out as she leans back in her chair, "And we're all going to have moments where we fail."

"Aye, it be ah bein' part o' the journey ta understandin' the family." He chuckles as he rubs his thumb over T's knuckles.

Again T nods mutely.

Harry rests a hand on Uma's shoulder. It was hard to tell what T was thinking on a good day, but right now it was impossible with his face hidden against the table.

"The important thing be that ya be comin' back an' ownin' what ya be doin'. And even if ya be ah believin' that what ya be doin' be the right way, ya be willin' ta deal with what yer family be needin'. It ain'nah entirely 'bout punishments T, sometimes it be what ya be havin' ta do ta be helpin' yer family not be scared for ya, or worried for ya."

"I get that." T lets out a heavy sigh, "I was being selfish, and being a hypocrite. I knew that before I left." He mumbles into the table.

"How is going off on your own to deal with this situation selfish exactly?" Uma furrows her brow as she tilts her head.

"I wanted to handle shit my way and didn't want… Didn't think- Doesn't matter. It was selfish and I knew it."

"It does matter or I wouldn't waste your, or my, time asking," Uma states sternly.

T's silent for a long moment.

He squeezes Uma's shoulder every time it looked like she was going to break the silence, slowly shaking his head as a reminder to give T the time he needed.

Eventually T takes in a deep breath before he shifts, adjusting his arms on the table though he still doesn't look up. "I didn't want a repeat of last time. I don't think those filthy fucks deserved a chance to defend themselves and definitely didn't think it was worth risking anyone, including myself by giving them the opportunity to do so. And I didn't want any of you to see the way I took care of the problem. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I just don't think I- That I could deal with the way any of you might look at me after..."

Uma turns to him, and it was all he could do to not sigh.

Here it came, the crux of the matter.

"T, we're not in any way ashamed of you. We're worried _for_ you. About you." Uma reaches over the table to rest her hand on the back of T's hoodie covered head, "You said they weren't worth the risk, and you're right. They weren't. They're also not worth dropping to the level of a villain to keep everyone safe. There were other ways, ways that didn't risk any of us, you included. We're better than that, all of us. And killing- I mean. I thought if it was for the right reasons, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how steep a cliff that is. This time we wanted to remove people who hurt kids, little kids, for pleasure. What if one day we want to kill someone because it's the easiest thing to do so we can get what we want? Would it still be right?"

T grimaces. "No, I mean, that's really subjective but-" He takes a deep breath. "No, it wouldn't be right to kill over something stupid like an object or slight… And it's not like I'm planning another spree. But Stromboli and Coachman, they still need to be dealt with, and honestly, after everything they've done death seems too good for them," He sits up straighter. "But I'm not a fuckin' villain. It's not slippery. I'm not going to torture them like they did so many others. I didn't take pleasure in what I did. But I don't regret it either. Sure there might have been other options, but honestly taking them out was the best thing for those fucking kids-" His eyes widen as he jumps to his feet.

"FUCK!" He curses as he backs up. "Fuck!" He kicks the chair.

Harry was on his feet and in front of the door before he could fully register the situation, "What be wrong?" He asks, blinking as he walks towards T.

"The fucking kids." T hisses. "I'm such a fucking twat." He curses. "I was so fucking busy- Where the fuck are they? I was so fuckin' busy trying to protect them that I- Are they bein' kept in cages? Are they chained to fuckin' walls? Are they curled up from withdrawals? FUCK!" He growls ferally.

Uma's eyes close, "The kids." She bites her lip before she turns to Harry, her brown eyes dark with worry, "I- I know-"

Harry sighs, "I were allowed ta be roamin', 'less I be ah runnin'. Then-"

"Then they'd use cages. But they moved out of all the places I ever found Harry." She grimaces, "I guess they got tired of me freeing everyone I found there."

"FUCK!" T growls before he pushes past him as he takes off towards the door slamming it open before he disappears.

"Uma, I be going with T." He stares at her, "Aye, Cap'n?"

Uma nods, "Just be fucking careful."

"Aye."

He bolts out after T, hoping he wasn't about to have to fish the little idiot out of the water.

"Man overboard!" James calls out just before the splash reaches his ears.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it."

Harry quickly stifles a chuckle behind his hand and works to regain his composure before he continues, "I just be ah sayin', it be ah takin' us more time ta be ah rushin' ya ta Deez-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He growls.

"Aye, I be ah hearin' that." He quietly snorts. He'd heard it the moment Uma pushed his freezing ass into the dingy. Heard it all the way to the cove. Heard it when Deez didn't ask any questions. Heard it when he followed after him once he was dry.

"Suck my dick." He grumbles.

"Is that ah being-" His eyes narrow as he tilts his head, "Wait- How?"

"Oh, fuckin' bite me." T growls.

"Sorry!" Harry holds his hands up between them, "Yer offer be ah takin' me off guard be all."

"Not everything is a fuckin' offer." T scowls.

"Not with that attitude." Harry snorts.

T roughly smacks his shoulder.

"Ow." Harry furrows his brow as he rubs the spot. T wasn't playing around at all. He sighs before he jogs to catch up, "Look, I know ya be worried, but what will beatin' me up be doin'?"

"I was hopin' shuttin' you the fuck up. It's been over a fuckin' week Hook. What if they've fuckin' starved to death or some shit because I was too fucking-" He growls as he picks up his pace.

Harry sighs as he shakes his head, "Ya don'nah be thinkin' I be thinkin' the same? That I fucked up because I didn't want to think about-" He looks away before he picks up his pace.

He had thought about it. He was blaming himself for this. But he also knew there was no point in wallowing in what-ifs until they knew for sure.

"Fucking dammit!" T kicks a rock making it fly.

"At least we only need to go to Senior." He grumbles, "Never thought I be saying that."

"Then don't think about it too hard, I don't."

"But ya be ah beatin' on me when I be tryin' ta not be ah thinkin' too hard."

T turns with a scowl on his lips before he turns back to the path with a heavy sigh. "You're a real pain in the ass you know that?"

"Aye, but ya be ah lovin' me anyways." Harry chuckles.

"Not from a lack of trying." T grumbles.

"Ouch." He slaps a hand to his chest, "If I did'nah be ah knowin' better I be thinkin' ya be tryin' ta hate me."

"Luckily you're not that much of an idiot."

If T was managing, even poorly, to tease him then he'd at least been able to pull him back a little.

It wasn't much, but he'd take it.

"Not my fault if you're a masochist." T shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Aye, not yer fault at all." Harry chuckles, "Though I don'nah be ah seein' ya not takin' advantage o' it any time soon."

"Sadist." T shrugs.

He snorts before he reaches out and clasps T's arm, "We'll be ah gettin' answers and then we'll be figurin' the rest out. And we be ah havin' each other, an' the family to be supportin' us. Whatever be happenin', we can be dealin' with it."

T falls silent as he clenches his jaw, but continues to watch his footing as they rush for the temple. "Did she sail well?"

"Oh, like ah queen." He kisses the tips of his fingers, "Even when we be ah hittin' rough waters." He chuckles before he looks over at T, "I can'nah be waiting for ya ta be seein' Deez try ta be walkin', it be the funniest damn thing I think I ever be ah seein'. Luckily our Sweet Boy be havin' the foresight ta be tying ah rope between their waists."

"Sounds 'bout right." T nods, "You're lucky that's the only problem she's having."

"What other problem could she be ah havin'?" He asks in concern.

As much as Deez had started opening up more with them, he knew better than to think she wouldn't hide a problem from them.

T glances at him before he turns back with a shrug. "She could be vomiting everywhere."

Did T just blush?

"Oh aye, an' some did be ah pukin' an' turnin' green like." Harry chuckles, "Uma 'n I were thinkin' Gil might be havin' that problem 'til we be realizin' he were reactin' ta Deez slippin' all over the place."

"That checks." T nods. "He's always been protective of her, but lately it's like tripled."

Harry shrugs, "We couldn't find either of you. He be takin' that pretty hard. An' he has ta be okay with ya goin' out 'lone like." He shrugs.

T takes a deep breath before he sighs. "At least she doesn't seem to mind."

"Aye." Harry nods before a grin claims his lips, "She might be ah secretly likin' that he be treatin' her like ah princess."

T snorts. "Probably if she's just rollin' with it." He frowns before falling silent.

"Uma were gettin' frustrated that I be adjustin' ta walkin' on the moving ship near as fast than she did." He offers, wanting to continue the light-hearted conversation.

"Why? She's part mermaid, an' you come from a line of pirates so why wouldn't you pick it up just as fast."

He chuckles, "Ya should be ah tellin' her that."

"If I remember." T shrugs before he glances at him again.

"Somethin' on yer mind?" Harry asks as they crest the hill and he catches his first glimpse of the temple in the distance.

T chews on his lip silent for a moment before he sighs. "Just- Thank you. For like," He rubs his neck, "not being like that after all the shit that happened."

Harry purses his lips before he sighs and looks over, noticing that T seemed to be refusing to look at him, "Ta be honest T, it ain'nah bein' easy. And it don'nah be havin' nothin' ta do with you, but everythin' ta be doin' with me." He clears his throat, "With me, Uma, an' Gil." He amends, "But, much as we be wantin' ta keep ya to ourselves, we can be ah seein' how that ain'nah workin' for ya. So, rather than lose ya, we be tryin' ta work with ya."

T's silent for a minute before he drops his head, kicking rocks as they continue towards the temple. "I'm sorry I can't seem to return the favor."

Harry chuckles as he shrugs, "You'll be ah gettin' there one day. Ya be ah mite to stubborn ta not be ah figurin' it out."

"Still…" His hand comes up to squeeze his arm. "You guys are puttin' up with a helluva lot more shit than you would be if you hadn't invited me to join the family, and I haven't done much but cause grief."

Harry furrows his brow before he jerks T to a stop and turns him to face him, gripping his chin as he tilts his head back, "Now ya be ah listenin' good ta me T." His eyes narrow as he stares into T's confused green eyes, "I can be ah tellin' ya right now that we would be ah goin' through ah lot more if ya were'nah joinin' the family. An' as much as we be ah doin' ta try an' give ya the space ya be ah needin', ya be ah havin' ta deal with the shit from the four o' us. So damn it T, just be givin' yerself ah break."

T's eyes drop, but he forces his head back further.

Like hell was he letting T break eye contact during a conversation this important.

"I'm just saying I haven't exactly been acting the most appreciative, especially when you guys have been rollin' with- us so fuckin' well. You guys certainly took it better than I did- And I know I've been a fuckin' dick for pullin' the shit I have been since this whole shit started."

"Uma be happy ta hear ya think we just be ah rollin' with things." He shakes his head, "Cause we ain'nah rollin' well as ys be ah thinkin', I can be promisin' ya that." He sighs, "We just be havin' family ta be talkin' things through. Ta be figurin' shit out. Ya be rollin' with shit all 'lone like too long, an' I be ah knowin' ya hate the thought of talkin' shit out, but there be times it can be savin' time. An' I be ah knowin' there be times when there ain'nah bein' time."

"You guys always seem to make time…" He frowns.

"We make time when we ain'nah sure what ta be doin', an' when we don'nah be havin' time, we be followin' Uma's orders 'til we be havin' time ta be figurin' it out. Sometimes that be all her orders are, somethin' ta be ah buyin' us time ta be figurin' things out."

T falls silent, his eyes narrowing as he tries to look away again.

But he forces his chin further back, forcing T to maintain eye contact.

"I never feel like I have time to be buying, I'm just rentin' it from her. It's at least part of the reason I don't stop till I drop- I mean, it's not a lot of the reason but a fraction of it. The rest of the time I just- I don't want to think." He frowns, "And look where the fuck that gets me. I've completely fucked up Uma's trust in me. I don't-"

Harry chuckles, "If ya be thinkin' Uma be losin' trust in ya, then ya ain'nah properly listenin'. She ain'nah losin' trust in ya, she still be knowin' ya be doin' what ya be thinkin' is best for family an' isle. She just be trippin' up with trustin' ya ta remember to clue her in. She ain'nah trustin' ya ta remember to let her be part o' the process. But the thing be, this be new for ya. An' she be knowin' that. So she be ah trustin' that ya be tryin' as much as she be knowin' ya ain'nah perfect." he drops his hold on T's chin and takes his hand instead, lightly pulling until they're walking again.

"No fuckin' shit." He glowers at the ground. "Some fuckin' protector I am. I-"

Harry sighs, "That actually be the problem T." He squeezes T's hand, whether in frustration or to comfort, he wasn't sure, "Ya be the protector, but ya ain'nah havin' ta be _the _only one anymore. Except ya ain'nah seemin' ta be likin' that."

"Tch." T scoffs, "Not like I'm doin' a fuckin' good job of it right now."

"Shut up." Harry growls, "Ya do be doin' ah fine job, ya just be ah havin' more ta be thinkin' 'bout now, an' ya don'nah be likin' ta be thinkin'. So ya be overwhelmin' yerself, goin' 'til yer brain be foggy with stupid." He sighs.

"Tell that to the fuckin' kids I fuckin' forgot."

"Because yer one damn person T, since ya did'nah be ah sharin' yer plan with Faustina." He points out, "Things be better when more than one person be lookin' at ah thing. What one might be ah missin', another will be thinkin' 'bout."

"One person?" T scowls darkly, "Not even. More like half. And yeah I left her the fuck outta it, she'd be fuckin' disgusted with me if she knew what the fuck I've been doing. How I finished it. We haven't talked in like two weeks- Which I mean, it was fuckin' weird at first without a damn fuckin' mirror, words poppin' out of my damn mouth that weren't mine. Fuck knows that would get some looks- but she's been fuckin' busy with her own shit as much as I've been busy with mine."

Harry frowns, "I did'nah be ah knowin' how hard this were bein' for ya. I mean, I were knowin' it were difficult, but both o' ya be talkin' 'bout how hard it be. An' I did'nah know the two o' you were'nah talkin' and sharin' 'cause ya be bein' worried 'bout funny looks." He sighs, "I know we don'nah be knowin' much 'bout why there be bein' two o' ya, but, I know it ain'nah somethin' that be overly concernin' me. I be likin' both o' ya," He tilts his head, smiling as he whispers, "Obviously."

He clears his throat before he continues, "Ya both be havin' good heads, so I ain'nah sure I can be agreein' with yer half ah' person theory. I think ya both just be relyin' on the strengths of each other, so when ya be turnin' yer back on that connection it be leavin' ya with things ya be weaker in. That's how it be in ah family. Ya be leanin' on others when ya ain'nah bein' so good at ah thing, and supportin' others when ya be bein' skilled."

T lets out a heavy sigh as he follows slightly behind him but doesn't drop his hand as he falls silent occasionally stealing glances at him. "I never realized how much I relied on her before this shit happened. I was always the one tellin' her stories, bringing her things to cheer her depressing ass up." His words slow, "Teachin' her shit..." He mumbles as he tilts his head to the side. His eyes narrow as his lips turn down in a disconcerted frown before he falls silent again, continuing to stay just a step behind and to his side.

Harry frowns, wishing he had time to press further. But the temple loomed only a few more steps away, and they were already in its long shadow. "There ain'nah bein' nothin' wrong with relyin' on others."

"I know that." T grumbles, "I can't count the times I've relied on all of you for shit."

"Cause I be 'bout ta be relyin' pretty heavy on ya." He sighs.

T glances at him again squeezing his hand before he drops it with a mischievous smirk suddenly on his lips. "You wouldn't leave me to talk to the Big Bad alone would you?" He teases before he bounds up the steps.

Harry blinks before he looks down at his empty hand. Had T really just dropped his hold on him? A smile slowly brightens his face and he races after him, momentarily too excited to care that they were running headfirst into the home of the God of Death.

T fought a hold without even thinking about it.

* * *

**Yay! We did it.**

**We spent hours today trying to finish editing this one between the frantic-ness of getting a four-year-old to eat green beans, clean up, take a bath, and other four-year-old related things. Well that, and my so not shopping addiction. So yeah…**

**Anyways,**

**Boom!**

**Mixed feelings abound in this chapter.**

**What did you guys think about the conversation between Harry, Uma, and T?**

**At least it wasn't complete backtracking on T's end, right?**

**Poor Deez and Gil- A waking Kraken is a scary Kraken. At least D has her Anchor to keep her moored.**

**That second scene was kinda intense too. **

**What did you guys think about the convo?**

**And what do you think about T being able to let go of Harry's hand? Progress not perfection amIright? Even from a sea away, David is doing his thing.**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Twisted**


	87. Promises

**Hiya fellow Descendants!**

**Twisted and I just finished up an all-night writing session. Best way to wait out the election, in my humble opinion.**

**Before I go get my four hours, I thought I should post the chapter. Some people who are already up might appreciate it. **

**:D**

**Anyway, many of you said you were excited to see how T and Senior handle each other... Ta-Da!**

**Okay yeah, heading to bed now.**

**Lots of love guys,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

"Yo, Senior!" T hollers as they enter the temple.

"Oh hey, I thought I heard eight legs crawling in." Hades snickers as he pokes his head out of a side room, "Wondered when you'd show up after that-" He snorts as he slaps his thigh, "spectacular performance."

"Shut it." He grumbles.

He fucking hated crowds and so help him if Hades told Harry bout what had transpired.

"Oh hey Guyliner, I didn't see you at the summons." He wiggles his eyebrows, "Let me guess, lost the invitation?" He snickers as he looks him dead in the eyes.

He waves the god off, "As much as I'd love to-"

"Speakin' of love to-" Hades snaps his fingers, "IMPS! PICTURES!"

"Seriously- Wait what?" T freezes.

Pictures? Oh god- He swallows as he feels the blood drain from his face.

No. Nononono.

"Yes oh mighty lord!"

"Coming oh great one!"

Pain and Panic come flying into the room, both holding small stacks of instant snaps to their chest.

His stomach drops.

"Seriously, Senior hold up- I need to know if you know where the fuck the kids are."

"Uh-huh." Hades nods before he pulls the stack of pictures from Panic and searches through them, "Oh, here it is Guyliner." He rests a hand on Harry's shoulder as he drops the image in front of his face. "Great right!"

Harry's eyes widen before he takes the picture in both hands and tries to step away.

His eye twitches as he tugs Harry to his side. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, well I didn't want them to like, starve, or anything that mortals do, so I sent the imps to release them." He presses a hand to his chest, "God. Asshole. Dick. Jerk. But not a monster, and still not a villain." He releases Harry's shoulder before he walks over, "Besides-" He rolls his eyes, "The spirits of kids are so whiny and shrill."

A rush of breath leaves his lungs as the tension he'd been feeling slips from him, shoulders dropping. "Thank you."

"You-" Harry's brow furrows, "You saved the kids?"

"Yes." Hades drops his hands to his hips and puffs out his chest, "I sent my minions."

"But then that girl showed up and said she'd take care of them." Pain shrugs as he looks through his stack of pictures.

He tilts his head to the side. "What girl?" He asks as he snatches the picture from Harry's hands and shoves it into his pocket.

"The Hook girl." Panic offers quickly as he points to Harry, "The older one."

"Harriet?" T sighs again.

He could live with that.

Harry's brow furrows as he stops trying to get the picture back, "My sister?"

"That's what they said." He frowns up at Harry.

Harry pulls away, awkwardly tapping his foot on the ground, "Did she say why?"

"Yes," Pain nods, "She said she wanted to help them and knew how to wean them off whatever they were on."

"And since the Master doesn't know how to deal with children, we thought it would be best."

"She seemed like a better bet than bringing them back here."

"These children were all mortal after all."

"Less durable."

"Ok, well, ouch," Hades grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest. "But we get it, I suck with kids."

T snorts. "Understatement." He glances at Harry in concern.

What was wrong?

Harriet could be a cunt, but she- Huh. He always knew something had been weird about the Hook's relationships. He just assumed it was for reputation's sake. He never thought to question why she and James had to hook up in private. He knew they kept it on the D.L for a reason but...

Whenever they met up the first thing Harriet would do was ask if Harry was okay. Not what he was doing. Not where he was. Not what he was up to. Even Faustina hadn't thought much about it and she was head over heels for the pirate. She'd found her genuine concern sweet. So what the fuck was he missing?

He shakes his head. Not important right now. At least not with Senior in front of them. So instead he steps closer to Harry and nudges his shoulder before he turns back to the god. "Thank you," He repeats again with a grin.

Hades waves him off, "Sure, yeah. I'm great."

"Right now, kinda, yeah." He grins.

"What did you think of the picture Guyliner?" Hades asks as he leans his elbow on Panic, making the imp work frantically to stay in the air supporting the god's weight.

As much as he hated the new subject, he appreciated it in the same breath. There was no way Harry was going to ignore a direct question from the god.

Still, he yanks the picture from Harry's hand, not bothering to glance at it before he goes to rip it into shreds only to have Hades snatch it back with a glare.

"I uh, it were somethin'."

Hades sighs, "You didn't even see it, did ya?"

"Uh no, I did'nah be seein' it, no." Harry looks to him.

Thank. Fucking. God.

He turns to Senior, "Ass hole". He glares before he sticks out his tongue. "Well," T claps his hands together. "We got what we came for- Sorry for bothering you."

"See imps, I told you they weren't going to care," Hades says as he searches through the pictures in his hands.

T pauses, "Care bout what?" He asks unable to help himself as he looks between the imps.

Panic's eyes widen as he strains to stay in place, "Weeee-"

"We might have, maybe-" Pain taps his fingers together.

"Ah, here Guyliner. Try to hold on to this one. Seriously, I think I captured the fear in his eyes nicely."

T pulls his eyes off the imps as he tries to snatch the photo only for Senior to hold it just out of reach, "Shut your fuckin' face." He snaps.

"It was right before I started wondering what he was going to do first. Faint or puke. Puke then faint into it? He thought he pissed himself at one point." Hades slides another picture in front of Harry.

"I did not." He glowers as his cheeks burn with the heat of Deez's fire.

He was not getting light-headed just from thinking about it.

About the eyes.

The hundreds of pairs of eyes.

Staring.

Watching.

Judging.

Waiting.

A chill runs down his spine as his stomach plummets before he shifts closer to Harry.

In solidarity, obviously.

Not because he was finding it hard to breathe.

Or fucking swaying.

And it certainly wasn't like cold sweat was starting to cling to him.

Not from a fucking memory.

Ugh.

"Aww, but a deal is a deal." Hades gnashes together his sharp teeth into a wide grin, "And this is so entertaining," His shoulder drop before he snaps his head down and glares at the imps, "Since someone killed my other forms of entertainment."

Pain covers his eyes, "We are-"

"Wooorrrrmmmssss" Panic wheezes from under Hades's weight.

He blinks before he turns to Harry in concern, instantly grabbing on to the change of subject.

Wait- Fuck. He'd promised them to him.

"Huh." Harry frowns, "Well, I be guessin' that be ah meanin' this really be over then. The ringleaders be dealt with, there ain'nah bein' no more buyers, an' she be ah takin' care o' the kids."

He studies Harry for a moment with a frown, not sure he'd ever heard Harry so lackluster before.

He looks away at the sudden pang in his chest.

Harry looks back to Hades before he holds the pictures out, "Thanks."

Hades furrows his brow as he accepts the pictures, "Oh, well sure. Not the reaction I was hoping for but-" He grumbles as he stacks the photos back together and finally steps away from Panic.

The little imp flies straight up several feet before falling to the ground in a heap.

He frowns as he studies Harry before he turns back to Senior. "I'm probably gonna be outta commission for a minute. But I'll send a goblin to let you know when I start back up. I have some shit I need to do. Next time I'll bring Deez though."

That got a reaction from Harry. He could feel the death glare.

"Oh really? Has my little Flame Kitten been learning new things?" Hades claps his hands.

T nods, "Doubt it'll help with the cuffs- But she can light up underwater now."

"But not much, an' it ain'nah bein' for long." Harry snaps.

"True." T nods.

"Now now Guyliner," Hades wags his finger, "Firebug here is only holding to our deal. A deal that keeps me from hunting my Kitten down, might I add. Now she only helps me out when she's made progress. Tell me that ain't a good deal."

Huh.

He tilts his head slightly. Was Senior trying to assuage Harry's anger towards him? Why?

"Anyway, nice to see you Firebug and Guyliner, but you two sound super busy so-" He shoos them with flicks of his hands, "I do look forward to your next visit Firebug. Sooner rather than later if you don't mind."

He nods before he grabs Harry's arm. "Thanks again." He pulls Harry with him. "Maybe next time you can treat your daughter with the same- Not so villainy-ness. Might help your case with her."

"Cool. You think so?" Hades rubs his fingers across his chin before he nods, "Sure- Sure, I'll put it on my list." He waves them off before he turns around and heads back into the side room.

"Later Pain, Panic." He nods at the imps as he passes them, dragging Harry behind him.

"Later friends of the Mistress." Pain waves.

"Tell our Mistress we said hello." Panic frets.

"Of course." He forces a grin, unable to help his concern for Harry. Once they're a good distance from the temple he lets go of Harry's arm and turns to look him over. "I'm sorry." He sighs rubbing the back of his head. "I-"

Harry interrupts him when he suddenly wraps his arms around him.

He blinks before he hugs him back without thinking about it.

"Ya be sayin' earlier that ya ain'nah monster T." Harry whispers against his neck.

Did he?

He certainly felt like one right now.

He stills. He wasn't sure he could handle Harry disputing it right now after he'd offered to bring Deez to her father.

He winces before he closes his eyes, waiting quietly for the condemnation.

"But I think I might be ah havin' monster in me." He squeezes tighter.

He opens his eyes in surprise as he turns trying to get a good look at Harry's face before he huffs in frustration and squeezes him back.

Why the fuck-

"Where'd that come from?" He asks softly, unable to help his confusion.

"When he be sayin' they were dead, I were angry. Angry cause, I were wantin' ta hurt them T." He flinches when he feels wet warmth on his neck, "I were wantin' ta kill 'em slowly. Let 'em taste what they were sellin'."

He bites back the 'so' that was begging to spill from his lips, remaining silent as he searches for the right words to calm him. "I don't think that makes you a monster Hook." He offers, knowing that at least to be true.

"Aye, but it do though." Harry pulls away, "We were bein' so worried 'bout how killin' were gonna be affectin' ya, if you were gonna be alright after. But ya be sayin' it yerself, ya did'nah be gettin' joy or nothin' from it." His chest heaves as he pulls in a deep breath, "But I were thinkin' o' all the ways I could be ah endin' them. Fuck, Deez never be actin' worried 'bout how ya be handlin' yerself, did'nah be ah pullin' ya aside ta be tellin' ya ta be doin' only what ya could be ah livin' with, but she be doin' that ta me. Cause she knew you ain'nah gettin' nothin' outta this but the job done, but me?" He clenches his jaw as he grimaces.

He frowns as he studies the look of fear in Harry's eyes.

His heart seems to knot in his chest before he pulls Harry in closer, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Hook…" He breathes out, unsure of what to say. "I don't think that makes you a monster. I think that makes you human. I kinda lied earlier, cause when I took out those five that brought you down, it was satisfying- Gratifying even. It was-" He chews his lip. "If I didn't think you were-" He chokes slightly before he inhales deeply. "I would have taken more time with them for what they did."

Maybe.

He wasn't sure.

All he'd seen was red. All he'd felt was anguish.

Would he have brought himself to torturing them? Could he do that?

The thought makes his stomach twist. "I don't think it makes you a monster." He states firmly. He was glad the imps killed them. He honestly didn't think watching Harry torturing the two would have bothered him.

But if Harry was this torn up over just the thought of what he'd been thinking of doing, he'd hate to see what actually doing it would have done to him.

He pulls back, leaning on Harry's death grip as he gently takes him by the face and as tenderly as he could brushes away his tears with his thumbs.

"I don't think you're a monster." He leans forward and kisses him, "I can't-won't ever judge you for wanting to hurt them the way they hurt us- All three of us. They fucking tortured her for fuck only knows how long. Hurt other kids in fuck only knows how many ways." He whispers, his lips brushing against Harry's as he stares into his turbulent pale blue eyes.

He releases his face, one arm wrapping around him as the other buries his fingers into Harry's hair and tugs so their foreheads meet. "I _need _you to know that." He whispers against his lips before he kisses him.

"I get it though, after everything I've done. After all the people-animals I killed, I don't feel anything. No regret. No remorse. Nothing... Does that make me a monster? A demon? Cause it makes me feel like I might be one."

"I- I don'nah be thinkin' ya be ah monster for savin' people T, it ain'nah bein' 'bout that. Ya ain'nah once wanted ta be ah doin' what I were plannin'. Ya be takin' people out, not becomin' them." Harry shakes his head, "They almost be winnin'. If the imps did'nah be ah killin' them, they would ah won. I could ah been bein' as bad as any o' them that be wantin' Pleasure Boys or Girls."

He grips Harry's hair tighter as he forces him to look at him. "I would've stopped you before it got to that point Hook, but I can't- won't condemn you for wanting vengeance against them after everything they did to the two of you."

"Ta all o' us." Harry points out, "Ya were in there too. And Uma an' fuck only knows how angry Gil really be ah gettin' o'er it. And Deez-" He shakes his head, "They be fuckin' around with all o' us."

His eyes sweep over him with a frown as he studies him. "I got myself in that mess. I knew better, even fuckin' Mal warned me not to do it and I didn't listen. I wanted to fucking hurt him. Torture him. I wanted him to feel every ounce of pain he'd put her through. It's how I fuckin' survived that fuckin' hell. What got me through it. So as much as you owe the imps, I owe you for stopping me from crossing that line. And if I ever feel like you might be treading that line again, I promise every god that's listening, I'll make sure you don't-" He states vehemently as he pulled his hair tighter, making sure Harry didn't look away, "You hear me?"

Harry draws in a deep breath before he lets it out slowly and nods, "Aye, I be hearin' ya." He takes another deep breath before he pulls him into another tight hug, "Sorry for- whatever the fuck that were bein'. But I be feelin' better knowin' ya ain'nah gonna let me go there." He breaths in again before he lets it out, tickling the back of his neck with his exhale. "Thanks."

"No problem." He turns to kiss his neck. "You mean too much to me to let that happen, so thank you. Thank you for letting me know. Cause I really don't think I would've stopped you if I didn't."

Harry snorts into his neck before he pulls back, wiping at his face before he grins, "I be thinkin' there be ah lesson in there 'bout why communicatin' be so important."

He rolls his eyes before he leans forward and nips Harry's neck before he pulls back, satisfied by the yelp. "I get it." He rolls his eyes again.

"Good." Harry chuckles as he rubs his neck.

"By the way, if you fuckin' hurt her I'll kill you."

"Really?" Harry lets his head drop back as he throws his arms out, "It be like that? An' right after this conversation?"

"What type of brother would I be if I didn't?"

Harry tilts his head as he frowns, "Aye, that be ah fair point." He sighs before he grins, "But what do I be ah doin' 'bout the fact I be likin' her brother too?"

He feels his face heat up as he stares up at Harry with what he was sure was a dumb expression. "Y-"

Harry's eyes narrow as he stares at something behind him. "How they always be ah findin' ya?"

He turns to look behind him, finding a goblin running towards them at full speed as he moves to meet her in the middle. "Sup, Gak?" He asks with a frown as he looks over the panting, dog-esque looking goblin.

"Master T. Mistress of Evil excited for something. More excited than summons for killing. Goblins don't know why. She send Goblins away."

He bites his lip. That didn't sound good.

He frowns. "Thanks Gak." He nods to her.

"We be goin' ta look inta this?" Harry asks as they watch the Goblin run off.

He turns to Harry and sighs, "Communication remember? Shouldn't one of us tell Uma?"

Harry shuts his eyes as he lets out an equally deep sigh, "An I be gatherin' that someone be me."

"And you worry that you can't keep up." He pats Harry's cheek playfully.

"Think ya can be ah meetin' us on the beach ya use ta be sparrin' Jay tomorrow night?" Harry asks once he stops teasing him.

"Yeah," T nods, "I can do that." He grins up at him before he wraps his arms around his neck, "Thank you." He kisses his cheek.

He feels Harry's arms wrap around him tightly, "I swear though, T, you ain'nah at that beach, I can'nah ever be lettin' ya run off like this again."

"I promise. I won't even complain if you want to share the hammock with me when I get back."

"Don'nah be makin' promises ya can'nah be keepin' as T."

"I'll be back tomorrow night Hook." He rolls his eyes.

"I were meanin' Faustina never be ah complainin' 'bout sleepin' in the hammock with me-"

"So? I told Senior I wouldn't be around for a reason."

Harry snorts, "Ya be makin' me point for me." He taps a finger against his cheek before he looks back up, "You ain'nah gonna be keepin' that promise, me Beauty Girl be ah keepin' it."

"Yeah, well-" He shrugs even as he leans forward and kisses his cheek. "Thanks for coverin' my ass." Before he turns and starts walking away.

"Aye, be keepin' that same ass safe." Harry shakes his head as he watches him.

T lifts his hand over his shoulder, in both acknowledgment and dismissal.

"I'll be ah waitin' at the beach for ya. Sundown."

"I can remember Thirty-." He looks up, "Twenty something hours from now, Hook."

* * *

**Yo,**

**So, there you have it.**

**Promises broken. **

**Promises kept. **

**Promises in the moment.**

**So, like… Senior releasing those kids- Well, sending the imps to do it… Mixed feelings anyone? **

**Harriet. Anyone remember her from the books? (Which I bought. Couldn't get through. Forced Dark to read- And here we are...) **

**Told you guys T knew a secret about James in WWTM, anyone remember that promise? (LoLz couldn't help myself)**

**Umph. That scene at the end though- That was fucking rough.**

**Poor fucking Harry. He's ripping himself apart for shit he didn't even do. What a shit place to be. :(**

**Did it wreck anyone elses feelz?**

**Anyways, **

**Different note, what do you think the MoE is up to now?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**Twisted**


	88. Hammering Alignments

**Hiya Descendants Family,**

**One more chapter posted, two more to go and that will be the end of Book Three.**

**I hope you're as excited as we are.**

**Don't forget to let us know you were here. Seriously, even a hello posted as a review helps us immeasurably.**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

Gil grins as he looks down at his finished hammer.

It wasn't the prettiest, definitely not the most flashy, but it didn't need to be. What really mattered was if it was functional, if he'd be able to defend his family with it.

He wipes the sweat off his forehead as he lifts the hefty weapon, testing out its weight.

His grin widens when he realizes how right it felt in his hands. He gives it a test swing and lets out a rumbling laugh at the ease of the action.

He could swing what had to be thirty pounds of metal as easily as he could pick up Deez.

He'd come such a long way since they'd first started Book Club.

His muscles.

His skill.

His understanding.

But best of all, Deez.

His grin widens. If he'd come a long way, so had she.

She could control her flames so much better now. He'd been able to see it every day they worked together.

And more, they'd seemed to know what the other would need without the need for words.

They'd gained a much deeper connection because of this, one that expanded beyond Book Club.

It was probably his favorite part of all of it.

How much closer he'd gotten to her.

His Treasure.

He just knew Carlos would be beside himself if he could see what they'd made of his formulas. Would be thrilled to know they'd progressed to more than just swords.

He missed the guy so much it hurt. Missed his silent presence and quiet support.

He never would have guessed when they'd met that the smartest kid on the isle would also be so kind and patient.

Especially with him.

But the pup had gone above and beyond, and the two of them became fast friends, just like Deez and T assured him would happen.

And T, the one behind the whole club- He wasn't sure if the other boy really knew how much this meant to him. He'd been so hard to read since he'd come back from the hell Harry had found him.

His eyes narrow and a frown pulls at his lips at the thought of that blood-drenched table.

He shakes his head, trying to dislodge the horrible scene from his mind.

He owed T so fucking much for more reasons than he could count. The club was just the tip of the iceberg.

He sighs. He missed the old T as much as he missed Carlos. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd heard T laugh. Truly laugh. His chest aches at the realization as he lets out a heavy sigh.

T. He didn't even know where to start with helping him. How to repay the debt he owed him, and it sucked. It had been so long since the last time they'd talked one on one.

If he were being honest, he knew he'd been avoiding it. He just didn't know where to start. How to deal with this new version of his friend. Or why he was being so hard on him since he'd come back.

He shakes his head again. It wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed, right? At the end of the day, T was still T, and as much as it stung, he knew T'd just roll with the punches.

That much, at least, was still the same.

They just needed to talk.

He knew it wasn't T's favorite, but he also knew T had never once run from him either. He nods with a small grin at the thought and chuckles at the realization that Harry would be frustrated if he ever found that bit out.

He swings the hammer one last time with a grin, chuckling as he tosses it in the air and catches the handle before he leans it against his shoulder more comfortably. He bounces as he bounds out of the cave, excited to show Deez and Uma the latest fruit of his labor.

He slows when he only sees Uma in the water. "Uma," He greets in confusion. "Where's Deez?"

"Sweet Boy!" Uma turns to him with a wide, excited grin, "She's _under _the water." She stands up on the seat she'd been sitting in to look out in the pool.

He chuckles, yet another thing to thank T for.

"On her own?" He asks as he lowers the hammer and walks closer to the pool. His eyes sweep it, grinning when they land on the billowing silvery-white and blue hair. She'd come so far in just a few short months. His chest swells with pride as he looks at Uma with a wide grin. "That's our Treasure, facing her fears almost like they're nothing."

"She certainly is." Uma beams as she rests her hand on his foot, as if in the moment she needed a physical connection. "She wanted to see how long she could hold her breath after I showed her how to sit on the bottom."

"Of course she did." He grins as he places the hammer on its head and sits at the edge of the pool, pulling Uma between his legs as he drapes his arms around her. "She loves proving things to herself, and this is no exception. She's been working so hard on it." His eyes settle on Deez before his chest warms.

"It's ridiculous how far she's come." He admits as he hugs Uma to his chest, "Not that I expect nothing less from our Treasure. Always exceeding expectations, that one." His chest rumbling from his laughter. He pulls Uma tighter to him, finding the cold refreshing after working in the heat for so long. "So, how long has she been down there?"

"She ducked under a few seconds before I heard you." Uma rubs her cheek against his knee.

He nods as he lazily rests his chin on her head. Warmth gathering in his chest as he holds onto her and looks down at Deez with pride. "Sorry if I interrupted any countin'."

"I forgot to start," She admits with a snort, "I was still marveling over her willingly putting her head under the water."

He chuckles, "No big, I'm sure she is." He tips his head to kiss hers. His eyes never leave the billowing cloud of Deez's hair.

A few seconds later he sees her hair sway, rippling strangely before she shoots up towards them.

Deez takes a deep breath as she breaks the surface of the water and clings to his leg. Before her forehead falls to rest against his knee he catches sight of her wide blue eyes.

"Great job, Baby Girl!" Uma grins with pride. "You did amazing!" She gushes as she runs a hand over Deez's hair. "Don't think I've ever been prouder."

"Yeah," He beams down at her. "Harry an' T are gonna be upset that they missed that."

"I'm going to need more practice," Deez smiles shyly when she looks up.

"Progress not perfection." He and Uma say at the same time. He meets her warm chocolate eyes before both of them burst out laughing.

"Seriously though Deez, that was amazing." Uma chuckles. "You've come such a long way. You didn't even scream."

"I learned not to." She sighs as she kicks in the water, "Water in your mouth when you're scared just makes things worse."

"I could see that." Uma grins at her as she continues to lovingly stroke her hair.

"I can't tell you how much water I choked on when I was learning." He chuckles.

Deez shivers and winces before her eyes dart to the side and she grins, "You finished it?"

"Yeah!" He beams. "I wanted to show you both before I tested it." He chuckles as she climbs up his leg before she pulls herself out of the pool. His arms gather her to his chest as he nuzzles against her wet hair.

A sigh escapes him as her warmth seeps into him.

Uma grins as she turns and pulls herself out of the pool before walking over to admire the hammer. Her eyes bright as she admires his work.

A low whistle leaves her lips, "It looks amazing Sweet Boy." She offers before her hand wraps around the handle and lifts it with a surprised huff. "Sea God's this is gonna do some serious damage. You've really packed on those muscles, this beast is solid as fuck."

Deez chuckles as she pats his shoulder, "Right?" Her eyes meet his as she bites her bottom lip before she turns back to Uma, "Let me try?"

"Have at it." He smiles as he places her back on the ground.

Uma chuckles as she walks over and hands it to her. "Of course."

"Oh wow." Deez's eyes widen as she holds the hammer out in front of her, "It's so much heavier than the sword you use."

He can't help his amusement at the sight.

The hammer dwarfed her.

No matter how many times she'd done it, watching her pick up objects twice her size never ceased to make him smile. "It feels better in my hands though. T was right, it's easier for me to swing than the sword. I'm excited to try it out."

Deez frowns as she tilts her head to the side, "How are we going to test it?" She hoists it up to rest against her shoulder.

Huh.

He hadn't thought that far ahead. He pulls himself out of the pool. "Good question." He murmurs as he rubs the back of his neck.

Uma snorts, "Yeah, I can't really picture you testing that out in a spar."

"Yeah, no." He shakes his head with a grimace. "That thing would probably shatter one of your swords. Not to mention send someone flying if I'm not careful." He chews his lip as he looks at the hammer with a frown. "Any suggestions?"

"Hitting a rock?" Uma snickers.

"What about rebar?" Deez proposes with a grin as she holds the hammer towards him in one hand.

He grins, even as he pulls the hammer to him protectively. "A rock would probably be too solid. So, I think rebar's a better bet." He didn't want to break it on its first trial.

Uma snorts. "Well, either way, I get to see those muscles of yours ripple in action. Though, just so we're on the same page, I think you'd chip the rock with that thing."

"I'll go get it!" Deez offers excitedly as she dances in place.

Before he can say anything, and much to his amusement, she darts off.

"Someone else obviously wants to see you flex." Uma chuckles.

He can't help himself as he lifts his arm to flex his bicep, "I know right? They're bigger than my brothers!"

"Sweet Boy, they're bigger than your father's." Uma points out with a chuckle.

He blinks as he drops his arm and stares at her, "Really?"

He'd always been the runt.

Always been the smallest. The weakest.

The girliest.

The taunt echoes in his mind before he shakes it off.

"You mean it?"

"For sure." Uma nods with amusement shining in her eyes. "We really need to get a mirror in our room. You've gotten huge in the best of ways. Let's see them try to call you a weaklin' now. Even Junior's jacket has grown tight on you. Haven't you noticed?"

He feels his cheeks heat up, "No, not that I think about it. Everything seems tight on me recently."

"Well, I promise you it's not from fat." She winks at him before she walks closer to trace her finger down his stomach with a moan. "I could point out your definition lines if you want." She tempts him as she licks his pec.

He shivers with delight as he pulls her closer, picking her up with one arm before he kisses her.

"Oh, are we doing family time?" Deez asks as she rejoins them with her arms full of rebar.

It certainly felt like the start of one.

"I'm down." He grins boyishly.

Uma snorts, "And have Harry in a tizzy when they get back? No, not that we can't have some fun when they do get back though." She winks, "So let's see what your rock crusher can really do."

"Yes!" Deez nods before she dumps the sticks of metal into a pile, "I would have been upset if you decided not to test the hammer out now." She pouts before she picks up a couple of similarly sized pieces and looks around with a frown before she walks off again.

He chuckles at their enthusiasm as he follows, Uma at his side.

He watches in amazement as she melts a rock before thrusting the rebar into it.

"Fuck," Uma breathes out in awe as she looks between the two of them, "The two of you haven't been fuckin' around. My Sweet Boy with his smithin', and my Baby Girl with her swimmin' and control. I feel like me, Pretty Boy, an' Problem Child' have been slacking." She chuckles.

"No, you've all been working on other things." Deez sighs, "Things that are just as important." She presses the palm of her hand to the rock before she steps back with a nod, "Give it a few more minutes and it should be cool enough."

He bounces in anticipation as he grips the hammer and steps away from the girls to give it a few test swings.

Deez chuckles, "So, I'll just get more set up then?"

"I don't know, it might break." He bites his lip as he looks between the hammer and the rebar melted into the sides of the boulders.

"Well, this is just the test right?" She frowns as she looks at the rebar still in her hand, "And you're going to need _something _to practice on…" She tilts her head as she slowly turns on the spot, looking around for something.

"Sweet Boy, if you made it, it can stand it." Uma grins as she smacks his arm before she turns to Deez, "Go ahead Baby Girl, Our Sweet Boy might be worried, but we know his beast of a hammer can handle it." She winks at her.

"I-" Deez smiles before she walks over and presses a small hand to the side of the cliff, "Hey uh, how high would a normal sword attack be?" She calls back over her shoulder before she takes an offensive stance, holding the rebar like a sword.

He tilts his head as he and Uma share a thoughtful look.

"Now that I can be ah showin' ya." Harry smirks as he hops down on top of the nearest boulder before he leaps down in front of them.

"Harry!" Deez smiles, dropping the rebar in the sand before she runs over to grab Harry's arm, "Come on, I think I have a good idea-" She tilts her head back, looking up the side of the cliff, same as him and Uma, "Where's T?"

"Oh, he be ah headin' out ta Maleficent's when ah Goblin be runnin' up ta us." Harry explains before he turns to Uma, "He be ah sendin' me back ta be tellin' ya." He grins sheepishly at Uma.

"Seriously Harry?!" Uma snaps, startling Deez into Harry's side, "We just-" She takes a deep breath before she continues in a softer tone, "We just talked to him about this shit! Just got him back with us after he ran off!"

He shakes his head with a sigh. "It's only been a few months Uma," He points out. "It's gonna take some time before he breaks that habit." He points out, feeling the need to defend T.

Still, he couldn't blame her for her concerned outrage.

He was worried about T wandering off by himself too despite his efforts not to be. He hated the habit, but it was what T'd always done when he heard something of interest. It wasn't exactly a new concern, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit his concern for T had intensified since he'd come back.

And he still couldn't bring himself to acknowledge that T and his Angel shared the same body. He shivers before he quickly shakes away the thought.

Not a good time to start either.

"Aye, Sweet Boy be ah makin' ah good point." Harry smiles at him in appreciation as his hand snakes out, grabbing Deez to pull her back to his side, "But ta be ah bein' fair, when we be ah gettin' the message that somethin' be up that not even the Goblins be knowin', his first thought be gettin' ah message to ya." He sighs, "I were kinda thinkin' it be best ta be rewardin' that."

Uma takes a deep breath, holding up one finger as she closes her eye.

He walks over to her and wraps his free arm around her shoulder, pressing his free side into hers as he squeezes her arm lightly in silent understanding.

"When can we expect him to come home?" Uma bites out roughly.

"Tomorrow night, we be ah pickin' 'im up at the beach where they be ah startin' the club." Harry offers.

"Oh, so you even worked in more sailing?" Deez hesitantly adds as she watches Uma.

"Aye." Harry turns to wink at her, "Ya need ta be workin' on gettin' yer sea legs," He turns to him, "You too Sweet Boy."

He snorts, "Thanks for throwin' us under that ship."

Deez eyes Uma in concern, "Can we work on that tonight and _not _be there when the Captain is justifiably yelling at both of you?"

Uma sighs, "Might be for the best." She glares at Harry.

"Ya ain'nah bein' ah very good shield," Harry grumbles.

"Compass." Deez smiles up at him as she points to herself, clearly more at ease with every calmly said word.

He snorts again, "She can't protect you every time you do something stupid."

"I really were thinkin' it be ah good thing that first thing he be ah thinkin' be that ya be needin' ta know-"

"Uh-huh." Uma frowns as she crosses her arms, hip jerking to the side.

"Specially after the conversation he an' I be ah havin'." Harry sighs.

"Uh-huh," Uma repeats, "We'll see." She adds skeptically. "It's your ass if he ain't there tomorrow Pretty Boy." She warns with a glare.

"So," Harry clears his throat as he steps away from Deez and pulls out his sword, "It be 'bout this height."

Deez frowns as she watches him before she blinks, "Right! Harry, Gil finished the hammer!" She grabs his arms and pulls him with her.

"Aye, it be ah kinda hard ta be missin' that." Harry chuckles nervously, not even daring a glance at their seething Captain.

"So we're making things for him to test it on." She explains before she stops him by the cliff and stoops to grab her discarded rebar.

Uma takes a deep breath before she lets it out, mumbling under her breath about letting him test it out on Harry.

He hides his amusement as he steps behind her and squeezes her to his chest before he turns them, catching Deez whispering something to Harry.

"Aye." Harry nods solemnly.

"Thank you." Deez smiles up at him, "Now, do it again."

Harry chuckles before he holds his sword up as if he were about to attack her.

He watches as Deez tilts her head back and forth before she turns to the cliff. She punches her flaming hand into the solid rock a little above her head before she slams the rebar nearly a foot into the softened hole.

He tilts his head in confusion before he grins, "Oh, that's a really cool idea!" He beams at Deez as she melts the red rock around the rebar before stepping away with a satisfied smile.

"Since you don't want to hurt anyone, but you still need to practice to get used to it." She smiles as she turns to them.

"You're really learnin' to use your fire in the most clever ways Deez," Uma smiles softly.

"Aye," Harry nods, "Glad ya be gettin' more comfortable with it."

"I-" Deez furrows her brow as she looks down at her hands, "I like being able to use it to help."

"Bet ya do." Uma smiles as she walks over and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "I'm with Pretty Boy," She sighs, "It wasn't like it was going anywhere no matter how much you might wish it would. It's wonderful to see you finally acceptin' it."

"Yeah," He grins boyishly as he shoots Deez a knowing look. "It's amazin' to see you light up with a smile."

Deez smiles before she turns into Uma's hug, wrapping her arms around the captain to hide her slight blush.

Harry clasps his shoulder with a grin, "Think ya can be ah showin' us what ya can be ah doin' with that thing now, Sweet Boy?"

"The other rebar should be ready." Deez excitedly starts pulling a laughing Uma, "Come on!"

He grins as he all but runs over to the rebar connecting the two boulders before he turns to his family. "Ready?" He asks, exhilarated.

"Aye." Harry chuckles as he wraps an arm around Uma and Deez's shoulders pulling them to his side as he pulls them further away and off to the side from him to watch.

He nods in appreciation before he turns to the metal and swings down before he can think about how the metal could send the head of the hammer flying.

His eyes widen with awe as he lets out a howl of excitement as he breaks the rebar with one heavy blow.

He pumps a fist, before he turns, "Did you see that! Did you see that!" He beams in excitement only to find Uma and Harry staring at him in awe.

"That was amazing!" Deez cheers as she runs forward.

He drops his hammer as he catches her and spins, hugging her tightly to his chest as he lets out a deep laugh.

His chest swells as a wave of pride washes over him, his head light with his excitement.

"Fuck mate," Harry shakes his head, "That be-"

"Fuckin' fantastic." Uma finishes for him as she blinks out of her shock.

He beams at them as he hugs Deez tighter to his chest. "Right?" He asks ecstatically.

"Duh." Deez chuckles before she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to his as she plays with his hair.

"I knew it was gonna hold," Uma grins, "But fuck, I never expected you to bust through that with one fuckin' swing!" She runs up to him launching herself to hug him and Deez.

"Oi!" Harry smiles as he follows her, "Don'nah be ah leavin' me outta that." As he leaps to hang off his free side.

His chest puffs up as he raises his head, feeling heady as his confidence skyrockets when he realizes he doesn't so much as step back at the weight suddenly hanging off of him.

Deez smiles as their eyes meet, "You know, you still have the other rebar to test," She bites her bottom lip, "or we could always revisit that family time idea Uma mentioned earlier."

"Aye?" Harry grins. "We can definitely be ah revistin' that. Sweet Boy be deservin' a treat after that show."

Uma glares at Harry, "I should make you just watch us for that stunt."

Harry takes a sharp gasp, "Uma! Ya would'nah be ah doin' that to me, would ya?"

Uma pins him with a glare for a moment before she sighs, "I s'pose not, but only because we be celebratin' our Sweet Boy's success."

"Ya be ah Queen among sea trash, Cap'n." Harry lets out a sigh of relief before he lightly nuzzles his head against her hand.

He grins widely as he wraps his arms around Uma and Harry, trusting Deez to cling to him as he carries the three of them away from the hammer and broken metal. Once inside the cave, he pulls them together to fall on his back, nuzzling all of them as he squeezes them tightly.

"Since we're celebratin' Sweet Boy here, he gets whatever he wants." Uma purrs as she runs her hands over his chest.

He grins down at her, "I believe there was a mention of pointing out the lines of my muscles earlier."

Uma chuckles as she stands up, pulling Harry with her before they start undressing.

Deez bites her lip as she looks from them to him.

He winks at her with a boyish grin.

He knew she was afraid of flaming, but he knew in his heart that she wouldn't burn them if they managed to get her that hot again. That she wouldn't hurt them in that state.

He trusted that like he trusted her; fully and completely.

And if she didn't flame up, he was okay with that experience being just theirs.

After all, Uma'd already given them permission to spend the night. He was already planning ways to make her lose control like that again.

* * *

**Finally!**

**A sweet, wholesome chapter turned a bit wicked!**

**That hammer though. **

**Jesus, Gil has come a long fucking way. And it's about time he recognized it.**

**Not that he was the only one to take that journey. The whole family has grown quite a bit since being reunited.**

**So, what'd you guys think?**

**About D being able to hold her breath, sit at the bottom of a pool, and drive her hand into rock like a pro?**

**About Gil's thoughts about T?**

**About Uma's mixed (*coughs* mostly angry *cough*) feelings about Harry's decision?**

**Did it make you guys squee?**

**Let us know!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	89. A Light Touch

**Hey Descendants!**

**Ready for some chats between siblings?**

**That's what we have in store for you today.**

**We hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to let us know you were here. It means so much to us when we hear from you, all the support we receive as writers means the world to us, and we wouldn't be able to continue this story without you.**

**At least, not with any consistency.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Dark-**

* * *

He settles in the rafter, making himself comfortable as he leans against a support beam.

He had no idea what the fuck the bitch was so happy about, but he knew it wasn't going to be good for someone. Still, it seemed it wasn't happening until morning.

He worries his lip between his teeth, debating whether or not he should head back to the ship. He was concerned about Harry after their conversation. And Uma was going to be livid when she found out that Harry let him wander off.

On the other hand, he wasn't sure Uma would let him come back out once he did return home. He lets out a deep sigh.

What a pain in the ass.

He already knew the answer. Knew it would be selfish to stay when Harry was probably getting chewed out after the day he'd had. He frowns, feeling torn as he turns to look out the window.

He grimaces, his nose crinkling in disgust at the grotesque sight. He still couldn't believe Maleficent had legit put the three heads up on display as a warning. It just seemed- He wasn't sure.

She never struck him as that breed of villain before. She was so, prim and proper about a lot of things. So she was either hella pissed, or hella fucking worried about something or someone encroaching on her title as Mistress of the Isle.

His nose twitches. He was just grateful Mal was the fuck away from this shit. That Carlos and E weren't here to see it. Or to see what he'd devolved into. That he would never have to see the look of disappointment in Jay's eyes.

If Harry thought he was a monster for just thinking about torturing, what the fuck did he think about him killing those sick fucks the way he had? He places a hand on his stomach as it starts to turn.

What was wrong with him? He'd meant it when he'd told him, or was it them, that he hadn't felt anything while he'd done it. Or after it was finished.

Had Frollo been right? Was he some sort of demon? Killing was a cardinal sin, and yet…

He takes a deep breath.

And yet he'd done it with ease.

Hadn't felt the slightest bit of regret or remorse.

Wasn't bothered at all by it.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He shakes his head as he pulls his eyes away from the grotesque trophies.

It wasn't like he was dead inside or emotionless. He felt shame when he'd talked about it, but he knew that was more from the fact he was pretty sure, whether they admitted it out loud or not, that they were concerned. And why shouldn't they be? Even he could tell there was something off about the lack of any_thing _over killing.

Still, he knew he felt shit. For instance, his guilt was making him want to fucking vomit right now. He knocks his hood down as he scratches his head anxiously.

He was such a fucking ass hole. He lets out a low sigh.

Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with him? He should be fucking happy, shouldn't he? He wasn't alone. He had a real family, one that cared about him, too much on the occasion, and he was fucking it up at every turn.

Why? Why the fuck couldn't he just get his fucking shit together.

Why couldn't he just enjoy the fact he was loved? His frown deepens. Probably cause he knew he didn't deserve it, hadn't earned it. Faustina had.

Shockingly, he hadn't been that forthcoming with Harry. He'd barely scratched the surface.

Sure he was still confused about the situation between him and his sister. His literal other half. But he'd never realized how much of him was actually her before. Everything from the map-making to the lock picking, even the ability to do science and math. The one who avidly read. The one who actually fit in with the four of them. While he didn't seem to fit in with anyone- He grimaces, except with the OVs.

He tries to swallow, but his mouth had dried at the thought.

Harry had mentioned he was afraid of becoming one of them, but didn't he realize who he was talking to? Between the two of them, he was the one treading a very tight rope, flirting with darkness.

How close to the edge was he?

Too close. He knew that much at least. His vision begins to blur at the thought. Even in death, Frollo had managed to fuck him up. He wipes at his eyes viciously.

So not the time and place. So not the time and place. So not the fucking time or place. He smacks his cheeks with his hands in a futile attempt to pull himself from his thoughts.

_What's wrong?_

Oh god. Why was she out? He frowns his eyes sweeping the room in concern. Great. Just what he needed. What the fuck was she thinking? Whispering to him? It was unnerving even to his own ears. Why the fuck was she out now?

_That's rude, T._

He blinks. Had he said that out loud, or was she just able to-

_As interesting as that would be- No, I'm not a mind reader. You're just thinking very loudly. Or rather, feeling deeply? It's confusing- I just… I'm not sure. I just, felt your anguish and wanted to- see if I could help? And now you can hear me. So… I don't know really, sorry._

Oh. He grimaces. She could feel-

Fuck him.

Was that why they hadn't been able to communicate with each other lately? He thought it was because they'd been avoiding mirrors-

But was it more than that?

Like, cause they'd both made sure they didn't have time to sit and think too much about shit?

_I think so…_

His eye twitches. Fucking Christ-

_T, don't take the Lord's name in vain like that._

Sorry. He drops his head.

_Now, can you please tell me what's wrong? I'm worried about you._

He sighs, part of him feeling crazy but the rest of him felt, he wasn't sure, relieved maybe?

_I missed you too._

I didn't say that.

_Technically you haven't said anything._

Cute. He rolls his eyes.

_I like to think so. Not in these clothes obviously, but, it's not like I have anything else to wear._

He grimaces. Sorry. His gut twists as his eyes drop. He could all but feel her longing for her own clothes. Probably for her own life.

He wouldn't want to be sharing a body with him either.

_T, I-_

His vision blurs before he reaches up with numb fingers to wipe away tears.

At least this time they weren't his.

They were her's.

Wait, why was she crying?

What's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? What h-

_I'm crying because it hurts to hear you talk to yourself like that. We might not always get along or agree, but I still love you, T, you're my big brother. My protector- _

He stifles a self-deprecating snort.

Some fucking protector. How the fuck can you even stand to think that anymore, let alone say it out loud?

_T, I'm really worried about you._

Yeah, he shakes his head.

He was talking to her, his sister not sister-

_Not sister? _

He winces at the shrillness of her agony.

_Same body or not I'm still your sister, that hurts T._

He takes a deep breath unsure of what to do.

That's not what I meant.

He frowns, why did it seem like the only thing he was good at was hurting people lately?

You're my sister. Forever and always, but seriously? Even your socially retarded ass should be able to understand this isn't normal.

He wipes away her tears before he looks up in concern when silence stretches between them.

Faustina?

He frowns.

Where'd you go?

He could still feel her. Close to the edge, but still so far away.

_Thank you._

He sighs in relief.

_You just, you scared me is all. You've been scaring me a lot lately._

He flinches. He was pretty sure that made the whole family then. Wonderful. He chews his lip as he turns his head away from the window and focuses on the floor beneath him.

Not that he hadn't been scaring himself either.

_So you are upset then, about what you've been doing? _

That was a loaded question. How the fuck was he supposed to explain why he was upset to her? Explain that it wasn't the deaths upsetting him. Wasn't the fact he'd drugged and slit men's throats in their sleep.

How was he supposed to justify it to her? Her, of all people?

A girl that still believed in a fucking god after what their father had done to both of them in the name of that said god?

Fuck. He grimaces when he realizes she heard all of that.

_T, I'm not trying to hurt you, But I won't lie, what you did, what you've done, it's scaring me. Did you even try to think of another way to stop them?_

He turns away at the question, stinging as if he'd received a slap to the face.

No. I didn't. I just wanted to stop them. Wanted to protect the ones still suffering at their filthy fucking hands. And that, what I did, was the only way to truly end it. End the cycle of hurt and pain and suffering. Don't you remember? How agonizing it was? How helpless we were? They were fucking monsters, Tina. Real living and breathing monsters. What would you have me do instead?

Silence.

_Bring them here. Bring them to Hades. Let one of them handle it. Not murder them in cold blood. Not taint yourself with their evil. Not scare our family._

So they were scared.

Fucking wonderful.

_Because they care about you T, you're walking a dark path. I mean, what were you thinking? What toll did that take on you?_

He winces before he turns to look at the light fixture.

It didn't.

_What do you mean it didn't?_

I mean it didn't. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping kids from being used like that. From being degraded and humiliated and made to feel powerless, helpless, from that. Every time.

If I'm feeling anything, if it's taking any toll- It's shame from our family knowing and concern for how little it affected me. I don't even feel guilt, Angel. Not from that at least.

Silence.

You think I'm a monster, don't you? A fucking demon just like he accused me of being.

_No T, I really don't. I think you're doing what you feel is right. Righteous as you've always been when it's come to your concern. Doing what others can't or won't, to help. I don't agree with your methods, and am disappointed by the path you chose with this- But I'd never think of you as a demon. Or deign to call you a monster._

That made one of them.

_I believe you when you say you didn't take pleasure in it, or feel bad for doing it. Because I know you T, but that doesn't mean I condone it either. It's complicated. I just know I'm worried about you. You've withdrawn so much it scares me. _

He sighs as he wipes his eyes again.

_You need to stop. _

_Stop blaming yourself for what happened to us. _

_You didn't fail. You didn't give up. I never would have survived that on my own. I would've succumbed to that pain, that, that agony without you. _

_You keep beating yourself up, loathing yourself. But what's tearing me apart is feeling you this way. _

_I don't know how to help you. Our family doesn't know what's wrong with you. _

_You know they're scared, worried, concerned, but it's not because of what you've done. They're feeling it for you, not of you. They might not approve of everything you're doing, agree with it. But come now T, do you really think Uma would demand you sleep in their room if she was afraid of you? Would put the rest of the family at risk like that? Think stupid, I know you can. Does that make sense to you?_

He blinks.

Actually, when she put it that way-

No, Uma would never risk them like that.

_Well, she wouldn't risk us either. _

Wouldn't risk family.

_Exactly. And please T, for the love of, of, Deez, please stop beating yourself up. The family misses you. I miss you. And this, whatever this is, it isn't you. _

_So please, for me, just stop blaming yourself for things out of your control. It's not doing you any favors. Isn't doing me any favors. Isn't doing the people I know you care deeply about any favors. _

_Uma told you to talk to her when you feel this way- Please take her up on that offer. Any of them T, they'd all do it for you. _

_And I need you to know I don't blame you. Not even a little. Am I upset about the scars it left on us? Yes. But that isn't your fault, it was father's._

He closes his eyes as his hand comes up to squeeze his arm in a bruising grip feeling thoroughly reprimanded by his little- Big-

_Little. I'll always be your little sister T. Not everything needs to be questioned. I don't care that you came after me, don't take that away from me. I love you being my big brother. I don't mind giving up the reins to someone bigger and stronger than me. Okay? So please, please just stop and just accept for now, that this is what it is and know I'm okay with that, and I hope one day, hopefully soon, you are too. I love you T. So stop okay? Just stop keeping this stuff in. Or, or I'll do it, talk for you._

His eyes narrow, you wouldn't fucking dare.

_Try me._

* * *

Deez smiles as she adjusts in Gil's arms to stretch. She'd never been very big on touch before. In fact, she avoided it as much as she could, rather than risk a momentary lack of control and a burn.

Looking back now, she wasn't sure how she'd survived without the physical comfort her family gave her.

It wasn't just sex or family time.

It was the physical comfort of jumping into Gil's arms when she was excited.

The way Uma held her tightly when she was sad or scared.

Harry's obsession with keeping her hair brushed out and braided, holding her in his lap while he fussed.

It was the way she reached for Gil when she needed him, and the warmth she felt when she always found him reaching for her as well.

It was Uma absently rubbing her back. Even Harry's tickle fights.

Her family was big on touch. And apparently, she was too.

She can't help lightly trailing her fingers over the planes of Gil's face. She smiles at his grin.

Was he able to tell she was touching him even in his sleep? She leans up to press a soft kiss to his chin.

"Treasu-" He mumbles softly before he hugs her tighter to his chest and nuzzles into her hair.

Her heart beats strangely as bats flap in her stomach.

This was a hug she really enjoyed, and one the three of them did often with her. Hug her like she was a comfort to them. Squeeze her so tight she could imagine never being let go.

She muffles a contented giggle against his chest.

"I be thinkin' ya were still bein' awake."

She smiles, "Yeah. Feel up to taking a walk with me?" He'd agreed to talk with her earlier when he'd showed her what height to put the rebar at so Gil could have a practice target. Was that possibly why he was still awake? Or was he worried about T?

"Aye." She furrows her brow at his soft chuckle, "if ya can be ah gettin' yerself free, I can be ah walkin' with ya."

She smiles. He clearly had no idea how much practice she had with this.

It takes a few minutes, but she manages to wiggle her way out from under Gil's arms, leaving Uma to be pulled to his chest. She bends over Harry and lightly taps his forehead, "Coming?" She asks as she holds out her hand.

"Ya be ah tricky Treasure," Harry grumbles before he lets her pull him up.

"I _be _a Pirate Treasure, can you blame me for picking up a few tricks?" She grins before she walks over to the closest wall and slowly heats it, wanting to keep Uma and Gil warm while she was gone. "Mind covering them with his jacket?"

Harry smiles, "Ain'nah ya just ah takin' after Uma with yer motherin'." He teases before he takes the jacket and carefully covers the two.

Once the wall is warm she turns, jumping when a shirt is flung in her face.

"I know ya ain'nah be gettin' cold, but seein' ya bare in the chill be makin' me skin prickle," Harry explains as he pulls his jacket on and heads for the entrance.

She shrugs, pulling the shirt on over her head as she follows him.

They walk in silence past the pool to the thin strip of beach clinging to the sheer cliff.

"You're not okay." She breaks the silence as she slips her hand into his, "And you don't have to talk about it, but I'm worried about you."

Harry chuckles as he pulls her hand up, bending slightly to kiss her palm before he lets their joined hands fall back to their sides, "There just ain'nah no gettin' anythin' past ya."

"Nope." She chirps before she wraps her other arm around his and leans against him, "Are you having trouble with the list? Or what you had to do?"

Harry sighs before he pulls her to a stop, "Mind if we be ah sittin'?" He asks.

She bites her bottom lip before she shakes her head. "I know you like your feet in the water."

"Aye." He chuckles stiffly before he plops to the ground and pulls her into his lap, "An' with ya here ta be me heat I can be ah doin' just that."

She smiles at the hug. The hug that meant he needed to be comforted. She instantly heats up as she turns in his lap to face him, "Do you want to talk?"

His blue eyes stare at her before he leans back and stares out across the dark waves to the ship. "Aye, mayhaps I be needin' to. Ya be our lil' compass after all."

"Aye." She leans forward to peck his cheek, "And Harry, you sound a little lost right now."

"Baby Girl, I be ah feelin' lost." He sighs before he nuzzles against her hair, "But ya be me, Baby Girl, an' I don'nah be knowin' if I can be ah handlin' ya lookin' at me different like."

She frowns as she tilts her head, lifting an arm so she could cup his cheek in one hand, "If you're worried that I'd ever stop looking at you like family, like one of my pirate heroes, you shouldn't. You'll always be my big brother." She sighs, "My big brother that sometimes forces me to talk, so should I be taking lessons from that?"

She smiles when he snorts, "No, don'nah be imitatin' me when I be ah doin' that."

"I can't promise that." She giggles, "It's so effective."

Harry sighs as he starts absently running his fingers through her hair, "I suppose I ain'nah havin' no one ta be ah blamin' but meself."

He falls silent as she watches him watch the waves.

"You didn't do anything to lose yourself." That much she could tell because he wouldn't feel like her same Harry if he had.

He slowly shakes his head, "I can be ah livin' with what I be ah doin'."

She tilts her head to the side before she inches closer to lean against his chest, "So, you can live with what you did, but it sounds like you wish you'd done something different."

Harry takes a slow, deep breath before his arms lock around her, pinning her to his chest, "Aye." He nods, "Aye an' also no."

She nods, "The list is done-"

"Aye, we don'nah be havin' ta be worryin' 'bout that." He quickly assures her, "But, yer Da were keepin' the two he were ah keepin'. An' T were ah makin' ah deal ta be lettin' me be ah dealin' with 'em. But…" He drops his head back against the cliff.

"But something happened, and now you're not the one that took care of it?"

"Aye."

She takes a deep breath before she wraps her arms around his waist, "And you had plans."

Harry twitches before he pulls her back to look down at her, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looks her over in surprise, "Aye, but how can ya be ah connectin' them dots?"

She grimaces as she looks up at him, wishing she had her notebook so she could try to write out her thoughts for him. She'd been doing a lot of that lately, trying to get better at not only showing her work in Math but figuring out her patterns and dot-connecting in life as well.

"I, well you always have plans. You make fun of Jay for it, but I think I could always tell it was just something you did. Like pretending to be drunk all the time." She chuckles, "I also know Uma would never have wanted you for her number one if you didn't always have the next step ready."

Harry blinks down at her before he crushes her to his chest again, "Ya be ah seein' more than ya be ah tellin' all these years, Lil' Compass." He sighs.

"If you're not wanting to tell me what your plans were, you don't have to." She offers after a few moments.

"Well, then aye, I were havin' plans, but I ain'nah gettin' ta be doin' me plans. An' I honestly don'nah be knowin' if I be scared o' how pissed that be ah makin' me, or happy I did'nah be ah gettin' the chance ta be doin' it."

"Sounds like you might be both."

"Aye, mayhaps I be both."

She rolls her lip between her teeth, "I think I'm happy you didn't get the chance to do what you were planning'."

"Aye?" He sighs.

"Well, yeah. If you're scared over how pissed you felt and happy you didn't get the chance, then you probably didn't really want to do what you were planning." She falls silent, "Are you afraid it would have made you a monster?"

He nods, but doesn't say anything.

"You're not a monster Harry. A Sweet Boy once told me monsters don't tear themselves up over fearing being a monster."

"Sweet Boy be ah tellin' ya that huh?" Harry chuckles lightly.

"Aye. And after givin' it some thought, I agree." She pulls back to look up into his eyes, "Isn't that the biggest difference? Everyone here is doing what they have to do, or is at least doing what they have to do to survive this place. It took me a while to see that. To see that even I was just doing what I had to do." She runs her hand through his hair, knowing how much it soothed him.

"I know it's different, I know you can argue this hundreds of ways, but I really think it comes down to one simple fact, Monsters don't question what they've done, or what they want to do." She smiles, "So you can't be a monster, no matter what your plans were, because opportunity or not, you're tearing yourself up over what you could have done."

Harry presses her back to his chest, but she catches his contemplative look.

"Thank you." He whispers before he hugs her tightly and nuzzles into her hair, "That, that be ah takin' some sting away."

Deez smiles, "Good. I don't like it when you're hurting, but I understand you have to be the one to change your mind." She sighs, "Good luck, I feel like that took me forever."

Harry chuckles as he continues to rub his cheek through her hair, "Aye Baby Girl, ya be ah stubborn one ta be sure."

"I learned it from all of you." She teases before she yawns.

"I ain'nah bein' so sure we can be ah takin' all the credit for that streak o' yours." Harry grunts as he stands with her in his arms, "Come on, afore Gil be ah comin' ta find ya an' usin' me ta practice weildin' his new scary hammer."

Deez chuckles as she wraps her arms around Harry's neck. Maybe she'd been fighting off sleep because of how worried she was for him, but now that she at least understood what was bothering him, she had to admit she was tired. "I'll always love you, Harry, all of us will. I hope you know that."

"Aye Baby Girl, I be ah spendin' too much time tellin' ya that ta be ah forgettin' it meself." Harry holds her up to nuzzle her again, "But thank you, an' course I be ah lovin' ya too."

* * *

**Sup Fam!**

**How bout that convo between T and Faustina?**

**What did you guys think? **

**We hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it because book 5 is loaded with the bro/sis shit. **

**Anyways,**

**That conversation between Deez and Harry was a long time coming, wasn't it?**

**It was nice that D was the one giving the advice and encouraging someone else to talk wasn't it?**

**Lot's of growth in this chapter to be sure.**

_**One more to go! Then a two-week hiatus before we start posting Book Four: Defending the Mask!**_

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted**


	90. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Hey Descendants Fam,**

**We decided to post early!**

**This is the final chapter of Book Three: Cracks in the Mask.**

**Keep an eye out for the intro chapter of Book Four: Defending the Mask. I'm me, and I like to get things set up before we start posting the story.**

**Also...**

**Please remember we love you guys.**

**No matter what Twisted says at the end.**

**-Dark-**

**P.S. A shout out from everyone who's made it this far would be amazing.**

* * *

She's coming.

Are you staying?

I think ten senses are better than five. I'll be right below the surface, where I usually stay.

He sighs when she slips back, not at the distance, but from how normal that felt.

Her being just below the surface.

It was odd how much it made him feel like his old self. Like a shade of grey balancing between her light and his darkness. It bothered him as much as he was relieved by it.

Huh.

His eyes narrow. Was this how he survived so long? Because she always was at his back, like a second instinct? He shakes his head. That wasn't important right now.

Self- Selves? Eh. Either way, reflection could wait.

He sweeps the room before focusing on the fairy as she glides into the room.

Finally.

He was dying to know what the fuck was she up to. What had her suddenly changing her attitude?

Cause whatever it was, it certainly wasn't fucking good.

When she passes his rafter he slips down, landing quietly on the pads of his feet behind her.

He grins when she doesn't react.

Instead of announcing himself, he falls in step behind her, proud of himself for once again proving he could sneak up on people without them noticing.

He follows silently, waiting for her acknowledgment.

But even he's surprised at how long he manages to remain unseen, trailing after her as she fusses around, kicking the furniture in the dusty room she'd led them to.

How the fuck could she not tell he was here when his family always aware of where he was? His eyes narrow.

Ugh.

How the fuck did they always know?

Before he can clear his throat to end his misery she bends over, grunting as she slides an old TV on a stack of moldy boxes closer to the couch.

She lets out a screech as she backs into him, instantly whipping up and around up to glare into his face.

Ha!

"Sup mom?" He lifts a brow with a shit-eating grin.

"You!" Maleficent presses her hand to her chest before her nose scrunches up in dark amusement, "Oh you little- You."

He snorts, as he moves to center the TV in front of the couch. "So, what we watchin'?"

Maleficent gives him a wicked grin, "You know what kiddo, you want to hang around and find out you're more-" She gestures grandly to her setup, "-than welcome." She snorts as she rubs her hands together before she turns and continues fussing over the room.

He tilts his head to the side before he shrugs and jumps on the couch to perch on the back of it. He eyes her curiously as he takes out his dagger to start absently cleaning his nails.

What the fuck was going on? It wasn't like the Mistress of Evil to offer anyone, let alone him, to anything. His eyes flit from her to his surroundings. What was she planning? And why so fucking chipper? It was unnerving. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so paranoid around her, if ever. His eyes narrow, huh? Had he ever felt paranoid around an OV before?

Never for himself, he finally settles on.

He'd been paranoid around Ursula only because of how the squid treated her daughter.

He tilts his head to the side as he adds Gil and Harry to that OV.

Deez when they were around Hades together.

Mal with this particular OV.

Carlos with Cruella.

Evie with Evil Queen.

The Urchins. Especially the urchins. They were fucked with any of the OVs.

He wasn't sure he personally feared any of them so much as worried about what they would do to his friends.

Or his sister.

Damn it. Hadn't he learned anything about the folly of pride from his time with their father? Pride goeth before the fall or some shit, right? He shakes his head. Dumb ass.

No wonder Uma started calling him Problem Child.

Maleficent snorts when she turns back to him, but doesn't comment.

He was not liking this game.

"Guests have arrived, Mistress." A Goblin announces from the doorway.

Guests? His eyes narrow, but he does his best to maintain his nonchalance.

"Oh Maleficent, I simply loath what you- What is IT doing here!?"

Oh. He snorts. Them. He lets out a breath of relief.

"Oh Crue," Evil Queen smiles faintly before she smooths her face back out, "Obviously our fearless leader is letting the cockroach in on the plan."

His eyes sweep over her with disdain. "Packin' on the pounds there EQ."

Evil Queen lets out an elegant, though thoroughly indignant snort, "Hardly." She turns to show off her silhouette, "Someone took all the food in my hovel and it has been more than inconvenient to resupply."

He snickers. "Must be the loose skin then."

"Loose skin." Jafar claps as he laughs, "Because you were fat until you were forced on a no-food diet."

"Sad man gets it." He grins at the way Jafar's face falls before he turns to Cruella and looks her up and down, "Love what you've done with your look. Fur was so last year." He deadpans.

"It was." Cruella agrees haughtily, "And you wouldn't believe the maintenance required for proper care. I mean really, who has time for that?" She turns to the small stuffed dog on her shoulder, "Not me-" She squeaks the toy, "Certainly not me, right baby?" She cackles maniacally.

Oh, that thing was so going next he scowls.

"Oh pipe down idiots, we've got the beginning of-" Maleficent's voice turns sing-song, "the destruction of Auradon to watch!"

He lifts his brow. "Bout fuckin' time."

What the fuck was she going on about?

What destruction could she possibly be capable of?

"Oh yes!" Cruella claps her hands excitedly.

"Did you guys get the stuff?" Maleficent rubs her hands together as she eyes her fellow OVs.

Jafar nods, "I was able to abscond it." He grins as he walks over to the kitchenette, pulls something from his bag, and pops it in the microwave.

His eyes narrow. What the fuck? Was it a weapon of some kind? No that couldn't be it. Metal exploded in those things… Unless they were desperate enough to try to charge something magical with electricity.

"Excellent." Maleficent grins.

He startles at the first pop before jumping to his feet, both daggers in hand as he glares at Jafar. "What the fuck is that!" He glares stepping back as more pops follow. Noting the way Cruella and Evil Queen step away from him as he takes the defensive.

Good.

A satisfied smirk slowly lights up Jafar's face, "Popping corn makes you this jumpy huh?" He snickers.

Maleficent rolls her eyes before he dodges her attempt to whack him on the back of his head, "Put those away." She snaps, "Today is a day to celebrate my return to rule-"

"Our return." Evil Queen corrects her with a titter.

"Yes," Maleficent waves the correction away, "Of course, our return. Our return to rule. Our day of revenge." She turns to Cruella, "And you? You get your part of this?"

"Of course Darling," Cruella rolls her wrist before she turns to pull a bottle of liquor from her purse.

His eyes narrow. How the fuck did she get that? He was pretty sure he'd stolen her whole stash for the Pirates. The rapid sound of popping pulls his attention.

"-luckily" Curella huffs, "I have a few loyal Ogres down at the spa."

Ah. That explained-

He blinks, suddenly drooling at the salty, oily scent permeating his nose. He looks around in confusion before he registers the ding of the microwave.

Were they cooking something? He knew celebrations usually had food.

His eyes narrow. What did they know that he-

Damn it!

He lowers his blades as he watches Jafar curiously as he pours out faintly yellow balls of something puffy into a bowl.

Distracting puffs, that smelled delicious.

"And I procured, at great pains no less, some simple cheeses and fruits. I felt it was my obligation to bring a little class to this soiree."

He glares. Who the fuck had given the bitch food?

Fucking workarounds.

"Excellent!" Maleficent claps before she turns the TV, "You're going to love this." She smirks wickedly as she looks up at him.

"That's nice." He nods absently, his eyes quickly slipping back to Jafar.

"Little fly, I see I have piqued your interest in my wares." The man gestures to the bowl in his hand.

"Kinda." He admits with a slow nod, preoccupied with the bowl.

"I suppose you would miss the giant spider on the kid's back." Maleficent rolls her eyes as she slams a remote across the palm of her hand before she points it at the TV.

Cruella lets out a maniacal laugh as she looks him over. "You really have a thing for pests Darling."

"How could you allow your, whatever that is you're associating with, to have such poor taste ." Evil Queen titters as she eyes his dagger carefully retreating slightly.

Maleficent rolls her eyes, "Like I have any control over his likes."

He puts one of his daggers away as he walks over and jumps onto the back of the sofa behind Jafar.

"Now, shall we negotiate the price of a handful?" Jafar fans the scent towards him.

He lifts a brow, as he points the dagger at the man threateningly. "Bowl now."

Jafar glares as he pulls away, "No, this is not how haggling works."

"Sad Man, this is haggling. I could just stab you and take it, but I don't want blood ruining it." That or you know, having the old washed up man's death on his conscience.

"Spider! Put the damn blades away!" Maleficent snaps over her shoulder before she groans in frustration and thrusts the remote into Cruella's hands.

"Yes, listen to your mommy dearest child." Cruella chuckles as she settles by him, unconcerned as she turns to fiddle with the remote, "My Carlos would never dare to act in such a manner. So rude."

He glares as his mouth opens to retort before he's interrupted.

"Oh please, your Carlos jumped into that car." Maleficent snickers before she walks over with five glasses. "Jafar, go make more damn popcorn." She says haughtily as she pulls the bowl away, and turns up to him, "Dagger away, or none for you." She chirps as she pops a piece in her mouth.

He shifts, feeling torn before he sighs and slides the dagger into his hoodie pocket.

"See, how hard was that?" She holds the bowl closer.

"Bite me." He grumbles as he plucks the bowl from her grasp. He takes one and pops it in his mouth "Fuck." He groans as it melts on his tongue and pulls the bowl closer to him protectively. He takes a handful and shoves so much into his mouth his cheeks puff like a greedy rat. He was totally stealing the rest of this from Jafar.

"So, all joking aside of course, why would you claim this-" Evil Queen turns her nose up as she gestures to him over her shoulder, "Spider as your child?"

Maleficent chuckles, "Oh, reasons." She moves to plop on the couch in front of him.

But before she sits she knocks his hood back and he finds himself staring into her mold green eyes.

"Suph?" He asks around another mouthful of popcorn.

"Just as I thought. What a pretty shade of green." She clicks her tongue as she looks him over with narrowed eyes, "Just the way a certain creepy priest likes them, though I thought Frollo preferred his green-eyed gypsies to be girls."

He spits the half-chewed popcorn out all over a disgusted Evil Queen as he chokes and sputters.

What?

How?

When?

What the fuck?

When!?

"AAAAHHHH!" Evil Queen screams as she immediately tries brushing it off.

Maleficent levels a satisfied smile at him, "But we'll just keep that our little secret, for now." She lightly pats his cheek, though each pat grows a little sharper, "Won't we."

He can't help the low growl as he yanks the hood back over his head.

How the fuck had she figured so much out? His stomach drops.

How much did she know? Was this Senior's doing? He wouldn't put it past the god. Fuck know's he would've gotten a kick out of her reaction. Or had he just not given her enough credit? "Like fuck we will." He finally snaps.

"Oh?" Maleficent tilts her head, nearly poking the food-covered Evil Queen in the eye with her horns, "What would you prefer I do with my knowledge then? Share it with everyone?"

His eyes narrow, "Fuckin' try me and lose a tongue."

Maleficent snorts, "You're the one that said no to my offer." She points out with a taunting smile as Jafar walks back over with a fresh bowl of popping corn.

His eye twitches. "Oh, suck my dick. You know what I meant." He snaps, ignoring the curious looks of the other three OV's.

Fucking wonderful. He quells a shudder. What the fuck was he going to do if that shit got out? He quells a shudder.

Fuck him for playing so damn much. Seriously, how the fuck did she figure it out though? What had he done to give himself away?

A cackle is his only answer before she turns around and snatches the remote from Cruella, "For fucks sake, we're going to miss it!" She slams the remote in her palm.

Cruella chuckles as she takes the glasses and pours a dark liquid into them, "Worthless technology, no wonder it never improves."

He snorts, rolling his eyes before he hops off the back of the couch and stands in front of her, shoving the bowl of popcorn at her. "Mine." He snaps before he walks over to the tv.

He looks around the room for a moment before his eyes land on an outlet.

Idiots.

He turns, glaring when he catches her pop a piece in her mouth gleefully. He lets out an annoyed sigh before he walks over and snatches the bowl back and climbs over her to resume his seat on the back of the couch. Satisfied when she lets out an 'oomph' of pain when his knee slams into her on the way.

Good. Stupid cunt. He grins at her glare as he settles back on his perch.

Maleficent pouts up at him, glaring before she turns back to the TV. "Finally!" She grins as it flairs on.

The four OVs scoot to the edge of the couch, intent on the TV as they share their pillaged snacks.

What the fuck were they waiting for? He glares at the TV as he shoves another fistful of the salty puffs in his mouth.

He tilts his head at the people lined up outside a fucking church like they were excited to be there. A snarl pulls at his lips despite himself.

The fuckery was this?

He looks down at the OVs with a frown. Why the fuck were they celebrating this of all things? What were they waiting for? Literally sitting on the edge of their seats.

His eyes narrow as he turns his attention back to the tv and frowns and why did this Fireside Chat look so different from the others?

"We're live at Prince Benjamin's official ceremony where he will soon be sworn in as the Heir Apparent of these the United Kingdoms of Auradon. So far the guests, Royal and Common alike, are still getting situated inside the chapel in anticipation of this momentous occasion. I gotta say, after all the rumors and speculation that's surrounded Prince Benjamin's first decree, many are showing unwavering support of this step in Prince Benjamin's journey from young Prince to future ruling King. But now, the moment you're all actually waiting for, let's hear from the red carpet where all the fashion action is."

"Thank you."A beautiful woman smiles brightly, "I'm Snow White, bringing you up to date with the latest who's who here at one of the biggest events of the year. And just as important, who are they wearing."

Evil Queen growls as she takes a fistful of pretzels and throws them at the TV. "That little Harlot, the audacity of her. Plastering her face all over Auradon like the desperate whore she is."

"I don't know," He pops another handful in his mouth, "Looks pretty damn hot ta me."

"Ah!" Evil Queen gasps, "Please, any idiot with a coin to their name can look gorgeous in Auradon. And she's definitely had work done."

He snickers, "Not enough coin to make you look like that."

"Little Spider, for the right price anyone can look like that in Auradon."

"They have makeup and magic." Evil Queen rolls her eyes before she gasps again and smooths her face out.

"It would definitely take a fuck ton of that to make those wrinkles out." He lifts his brow at her.

"Shut up! Look, there's the wand!" Maleficent sighs, "Oh how I want that wand. One bippity of that beauty could tear this fucking barrier down and free us important people." She taps her lip thoughtfully, "Except that ridiculous god." She snickers

"Oh?" He frowns, "And how exactly is Cruella getting off? You givin' her a lift?"

"I said important people." Maleficent chuckles.

Cruella makes a noise of indignant protest.

"Fair." He snorts.

"Oh my- Is that?" Jafar narrows his eyes before he scoots closer to the TV, "That's-"

"MAL!" Maleficent cackles. "With the prince!" She pumps her fist in victory, "I knew my kiddo wouldn't let me down. Look at her, spelling her first prince! That's my little mini-me of evil."

"Did you- did you hear? Her dress! Her dress. My Evilette!" Evil Queen flutters her hands before she presses them to her chest, "She made a dress! She's sure to land an impressed royal husband with that fine work! I can almost see all the mirrors in the mother-in-law suite now."

He looks between them before he leans forward and plucks Maleficent's drink from her hand and downs it. "Anything in the world and you want mirrors? Way to aim low there, EQ."

"SHHHH!" Maleficent flaps her sleeves in his face, "Shut the fuck up."

He shakes his head before he leans down and grabs Cruella's glass next. Were they actually expecting the core to give up the freedom of Auradon? Dumb. He grins as he dodges Cruella's attempt to get her glass back and downs it.

"Oh, I see her plan. Look where she gets to stand during the ceremony." Maleficent taps her steepled fingers to her lips, "Smart. But then again, she had to get something from me."

Jafar chuckles as he rubs his hands together greedily. "My Jay is robbing those idiots blind right now, I just know it."

"Oh to get a puppy souvenir." Cruella sighs as she pets the stuffed dog on her shoulder.

At that he reaches down to grab her 'baby' "You're right, it does feel pretty fuckin' good."

"Hey! I demand you take your filthy hands off the baby right now!" Cruella screeches.

"Will you two shut up, or the moment the barrier falls I'll shut you up permanently."

He snorts, "You mean if the barrier falls. With the way you four have treated your kids, what makes you think they wouldn't just take it for themselves and rule that shit hole, exactly? The only one of you that's probably safe is Sad Man. And that's only cause he's been afraid Jay'd beat his ass for the last several years."

"Jay and I have a mutual respect for trade and commerce." Jafar corrects with a hand to his chest.

He lifts a brow, "Is that what you tell yourself?"

"SHH! I can't hear!" Maleficent snaps before she pops Jafar in the back of the head, "Shut up!" She scoots to the very edge of the couch.

He smirks as he picks up the forgotten remote, but his eyes narrow at the missing buttons. Huh. His thumb hovers over one of the few remaining ones before he hits it.

"Come on girl, grab the damn thing before they shut it back up." Maleficent grumbles before she reaches back and snatches the remote away from him, "Knock it the fuck off."

"What'evs." He shrugs before he starts tossing the stuffed toy from one hand to the other. The look on Cruella's face was priceless as her eyes followed it.

"Oh my Universe, we fucking get it!" Maleficent presses her fingers to her temples, "He swears to be ah good fucking Heir. And will do good. And be good and blah blah blah blah good blah!"

"Patience, Mom." He snorts. "Wait for it. She's good for it."

"Well of course she is, so long as she doesn't blow it." Maleficent starts drumming her fingers against her lips, "This is just- Ugh, this is taking forever, just grab the damn thing!"

"Mal doesn't fuck up jack shit when she wants it." He snorts. "Question is, does she want you?"

"Pfft." Maleficent waves him off, "Just you wait, she'll get me that wand."

"Oh, I have no doubt she'll get the wand." He grins as he pops another mouthful of popcorn in his mouth.

"And free me."

"Us." Evil Queen corrects with a snap.

"Seriously Queenie?" He snorts, "E clearly didn't get her wit from you if you think the mistress here is actually-"

"Quiet!" Maleficent jumps to her feet, "They're finishing the ceremony! It's now or never! C'mon kiddo, don't let me down."

"Fairy Godmother seems to be putting it away." Jafar quips.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven-" He growls, eyes widen as a hand shoots out from the edge of the screen and grabs the wand.

He drops the bowl of popcorn as he pulls out his daggers.

No fucking way! Mal wasn't that much of a fucking cunt. There was no way she'd do something this stupid.

"Hah!" Maleficent cheers gleefully, "I knew she wouldn't-"

A loud peal of a deep bell drowns out all sound before they stagger as the ground trembles and shakes violently under their feet.

"Wha-" Jafar stands up and looks around in alarm.

He grips onto his daggers unsure what was going to happen next. What the fuck?

"The barrier!" Evil Queen grins as she holds up a hand as if she were feeling the tension in the air, "The barrier is down! Or weakened! We're free!"

"At last." Maleficent cackles as she throws her hand out, "Dragon eye!" She demands, her eyes flashing acid green before the staff in the corner flies to her hand. She closes her eyes and smiles before she turns to him, "And now, about all those pesky, little annoyances you caused." She slowly levels the end of the staff at him.

His mouth goes dry as he holds up his daggers pointlessly. His heart slams against his chest as blood rushes to his ears.

The sudden burst of adrenaline floods his senses as he rushes at her before he can fully process the situation.

Like fuck he was going out like a bitch! Not again. Never again. He wasn't going to let himself be captured and tortured by her.

"Noooo! No-no-no-no-noooo!" Jafar screams, his voice high with panic before black and red smoke surrounds him.

When it clears, he's gone.

"Wonder where he's off to in such a hurry." Maleficent snorts as she arcs her staff, sending him tumbling to the corner. "But I should follow suit. Places to be you know." She winks at him before she dips with her staff, letting out another rolling cackle before she vanishes in a swirl of black and green smoke.

"Maleficent!" Evil Queen shakes her fist at the air before the ground shakes under their feet again, knocking the two OVs down to his level.

Fuck! He growls as he carefully inches up the wall.

"Is this supposed to happen Queenie?" Cruella whines as she pushes herself up to all fours.

"Nothing like the barrier has ever been done before, how should I know?" Evil Queen rolls her eyes, bracing herself as the ground shakes again. "But this doesn't seem like a good thing."

"No fucking kidding!" He spits out as he holds on to the corners of the wall to keep himself standing.

Shit. He scowls. This was not fucking good. Was this rumbling happening all over? His eyes widen. What did this do to water?

He grimaces as he finds himself flying out of the room, his thoughts suddenly shifting to his family.

Their safety.

But that didn't seem to be where his feet were taking him as the sky swirls and darkens with angry clouds.

The wind picks up so fiercely it knocks his hood down.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck!

He grimaces as green lightning flashes, lighting everything around him in a sickly hue.

The percussive sound of thunder crackles above him as the ground rumbles and trembles angrily beneath him, sending him into a wall of a building.

DIZZY!

Faustina's scream echoes through his ears painfully.

Everyone will be okay. It's fine. Just the ground shaking. It's just the ground.

Nothing bad could happen to the ship… right?

MOVE!

He doesn't question it as he pushes off the wall, just barely making it away as a piece of the building hits the ground where he'd been standing.

His eyes widen as he watches it crumble in a mixture of fear and awe.

FIND DIZZY NOW T!

His feet hit the pavement at the demand, the thought of the Tiny Princess trapped beneath wreckage spurring him on as he knocks, pushes, and leaps his way through the people rushing to get out of the city.

Away from the chaos.

Away from collapsing buildings and rolling concrete.

He pushes through the screaming crowd, his only thought on the Tiny Princess in danger at the Curl up and Dye.

* * *

What the fuck!? "Batten the Hatches and secure the mainstay!" Uma shouts out over sharp winds as the rain stings her face. Her hands tighten around the helm as she does her best to keep an even keel.

What the fuck had happened. She growls as she plants her feet on the deck, the helm fighting her as she struggles to hear James over the roar of the waves pounding against her ship. It had been sunny not two minutes ago, and now? Now the air felt charged with the energy crackling over her skin.

And that weird noise...

"HARRY!" She bellows loudly.

"Keep 'er at an angle Cap'n!" James calls over his shoulders. "We gotta cut through!"

She swallows as her knuckles go white around the handles of the helm. "Do you think she'll hold!" She hollers back, wishing her voice sounded stronger. He would know better than the rest of them. He'd helped T patch The Revenge back to sailing condition. A streak of lightning dances across the sky, casting an eerie green glow around them.

"We'll know soon-" A blinding flash of light quickly followed by a crash of thunder cuts him off.

She jumps when a hand clamps over her shoulder.

"I can help redirect a lot of these forces Captain," Yensid lifts his other hand, his fingers curled above his palm like he was trying to wrest something from the air, "but I'll need help to stay steady."

Her eyes widen when she feels something gathering in his palm and she has to force herself to turn to James, "Think you can keep the old man steady."

"Aye Captain." James nods before he connects their lead lines and braces himself, holding on to Yensid's shoulder.

"Cap'n!" Harry sloshes to a stop by her side, his hands already on counter handles of the wheel when she nearly loses her fight against the rapid currents fighting her rudder.

"Thank fuckin' gods!" She groans as the ship drops out from under her, sending bats flying like mad in her stomach.

"Aye," Harry chirps, looking way more excited than she thought anyone in this situation should. He was nearly thrumming with pure delight at navigating through another storm.

If only this was just another storm, but everything from the way the air felt against her skin to the way it tasted on her tongue told her it was different. "What the fuck is happening?"

"Barrier." Yensid holds his other hand out in front of him as the wind whips the lengths of his grey hair into his face, "And the isle is not responding well within." He adds with a furrowed brow as he concentrates on something in the distance.

"Hard starboard!" James shouts.

She and Harry struggle to turn the helm. She lets out a breath of relief when it finally gives. Both spin the wheel as quickly as possible without a word.

"Good, now keep her steady. Nose to the wave."

"Wave!?" Uma blinks before she looks up to find a massive wave building against the side of the barrier, "What the fuck!" Had James gone mad? She grits her teeth even as she turns as instructed.

Sea God's damn it all. If this was how rough the sea was-

She turns, desperately trying to see through the sheets of rain. If this was what they were dealing with, what the fuck was happening on the isle?

Deez, Gil, T. Were they okay?

Her heart jumps to her throat as her jaw clenches.

They had to make it through this, they didn't have a choice.

She needed to know her family was okay.

Needed to not lose Harry to the sea she loved so much.

Fuck. She might not know where T was, but she knew Gil and Deez were at the cove.

At the cove, possibly facing a wave like this. Her heart thuds painfully in her chest. Fuck, she couldn't lose any of them to the sea.

She'd never be able to forgive it.

The sea couldn't take her family. She couldn't let it.

She couldn't!

That didn't stop her knees from quaking, or her fingers from going numb. It didn't stop the sudden lurch in her belly or the pounding of her blood in her ears.

"Hold on tight!" James shouts to the crew. "This is gonna suck!"

Harry grins as he braces his body against the helm to keep the wheel from spinning. "It be like them stories." He laughs, "We be sailin' inta hell Uma."

Great. Now she could see the insanity in her first mate.

Why the fuck was he so giddy to be facing down a wave that threatened to block out the sun?

She swallows hard.

"Uma?" Harry's brow furrows as he watches her.

"Aye?"

He bites his lip before he carefully reaches a hand across the helm to cover her white-knuckled grip, "It jus' be a new adventure for Baby Girl ta be tellin'." He chuckles confidently.

Her eyes widen as the wave swells higher. It didn't even look real. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

She grips onto the handles for everything her family was worth as she holds her breath. Some detached part of her mind appreciated Harry's vice-like grip around her hand.

"Hold her steady!" James bellows, "Don't be losin' control of her now!"

She meets Harry's eyes before they both nod, widening their stances as they brace themselves.

The crashing wave swallows her scream as it breaks over the bow. The spray alone tried to force her back.

Her heart stops as time seems to still.

"HARRY!" She screams as the wave reaches them.

The powerful, deafening surge hits them hard.

She struggles to maintain her grip on the slick wood of the helm as her feet are ripped out from under her.

A punch to her stomach knocks the wind from her lungs, keeping her from screaming out again.

She was used to being in the water, but this?

This was fucking hell.

Violent.

Consuming.

As if the Sea Gods were pissed at them for daring to sail.

She'd never felt blind in the water, but her entire world was nothing but greys, blacks, and random flairs of greens.

Her nose burned from the saltwater forcing its way down her nose, the taste coating her tongue as it stung the back of her raw throat.

She felt out of place. The world was strangely silent compared to how utterly loud the thunder and crash of the wave had been only moments ago.

Why was she still surrounded by water?

Her eyes squeeze shut as she prays. For them. For Deez. For Gil. For T. For the ship to hold.

For them to make it through this.

For her to see her family again.

The family she spent years piecing together. Years she spent holding them together.

For the second time, her life plays out before her eyes.

The first time she cradled Deez in her arms.

Comforting Gil after his brothers got a hold of him.

Holding Harry as he shook and fought her through his withdrawals.

Watching T stroll into the Chip Shop with a shit-eating grin.

The trust in Faustina's eyes when she'd woken up the first time.

NO!

Nonononono!

Her tears mix with the sea dripping from her hair. She felt so betrayed by her refuge.

The sea that once called to her with promises of freedom was now engulfing them, threatening to rip her entire life to shreds.

DEEZ!

GIL!

T!

For the love of any god fucking listening, please let them survive!

Don't take away my family!

She screams in frustration, the sound muted and raw from the ache in her chest.

* * *

He looks up, wiping sweat from his forehead before his eyes sweep the cave for Deez.

He smiles as his eyes settle on her, pouting as she glares at the page in front of her. Her nose crinkled in distaste. He wasn't sure if she was writing or working on algebra, but either way the sight made his chest warm.

He couldn't count the number of times his silver-haired beauty had worn that face. It usually meant she was stuck on something.

Her eyes shift back and forth over the book in front of her as she works through the problem.

She was so fascinating.

He loved seeing her mind at work, loved watching her process.

The way she'd absently blow a chunk of errant hair out of her face instead of taking the time to tuck it behind her ear.

How focused she could get. How dedicated she was.

How she pensively tapped the end of her pencil to her lips.

He walks over to her with a silence that would make T proud before he gently lowers himself to the ground next to her.

His eyes scan the page, noting the numbers and letters mixed in a mess of equations.

Algebra then.

He nudges her shoulder and grins when she looks up at him with her baby blues. "Hey Treasure," He nuzzles her hair, "it looks like you could use a break." He chuckles as he pulls her onto his lap. "And as your eraser, I can't have you losing to those thoughts." He kisses her forehead.

A smile brightens her face, "Was I shouting at the page?" She shifts to face him better, wrapping her arms around his neck as she settles, "Cause I was in my head…"

"Just short of." He chuckles again before he leans down to kiss her deeply, his lips moving over hers softly.

The taste of her lips.

The scent of her mixed with paper and hot metal, the cooling sweet smell of peppermint in her hair.

The way she seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms.

A sense of masculine pride floods him as he protects her, even if it was from herself.

His Treasure.

Their Baby Girl.

His best friend.

The girl he could literally set aflame with his passion. His touch.

"Oh, are we distracting each other? I don't mind-" she tosses her closed workbook over her shoulder with a satisfied smile, "But I know how much you want to get the daggers done."

"I can work on them in a bit. I just want to enjoy your company for a while." He tenderly tucks the stubbon strand of hair behind her ear, using the motion as an excuse to brush against her cheek. "Unless you'd rather jump back into math."

Her eyes narrow as she purses her lips, "Funny."

He lets out a belly laugh and nuzzles his cheek against her silky hair.

Her gaze slowly softens and she shakes her head before she huffs, "It's not even the math that's bothering me, well, it's a part of it, but not, you know…" She huffs again.

He pulls away sober at the concern in her tone. "I don't, but I'd like to."

She smiles as she tilts her head to look up at him, "I'm still working on how I get things. Like, trying to write down the steps." She pulls her arms back to make air quotes, "Show the work. But I, I get lost when I try to follow my thoughts."

He frowns. "I get getting lost in thought." He takes her hand, dwarfing it in his as he rubs the back of it softly. "Especially when it comes to things I can't grasp. But I know from experience if you keep workin' on it eventually it'll click. I'm not going to lie," His lips tug into a grin, "Just looking at those problems scare me. So I can't imagine what it's like to actually be facing down that beast." He slowly shakes his head. "You're going to have to show me how to wrangle it once I catch up to you."

"It's kind of fun. It's everything you learn in math," Her nose crinkles adorably, "but you have to remember the steps. And the letters are just numbers you don't know yet. So, it's like a puzzle."

"The only kind of puzzle I like is you."

"False," Deez laughs, "You like puzzles."

"Not math ones." He corrects. "And adding letters just looks intimidating." He pokes her forehead, adoring the way she giggles in response.

"I promise I'm making it look a lot harder than it is, look-" She bends back to scoop up her tossed workbook, "Here," she pulls a pencil from behind her ear and writes, "Just tell me what that looks like."

He takes the book as he focuses on the problem.

Five minus B equals three.

"Huh." He quirks his head. "Well I mean, it looks like subtraction."

Obviously. He sighs. That was dumb.

"That's all it is. At least in this math problem."

"So what, do you subtract three from five then? To get the letter B?"

Deez grins, "You do subtract three from five, which is two. So B equals two. The letter was just a trick to make you do the math differently. Letters just want you to figure out what number it is."

He frowns as he studies her. "Oh." That didn't seem too scary. "Like math wasn't already tricky." He sighs.

"But don't worry, it doesn't start doing this until you've got the rest of it down first." Deez smiles as she tosses the book aside again, "I think that's all algebra really is, putting all the rules you've learned to use to solve problems." She huffs, "Which is kind of like life."

He can't help the rumbling chuckle that spills from his lips. "You look so flustered right now. It's adorable." He lifts her hand to kiss the center of her palm. "But, yeah. If that's how math works, it definitely describes life. You won't get very far if you don't learn your lessons." He nuzzles her.

"And I'm trying." Deez sighs as she nuzzles him back, "I really appreciate the lesson you gave me."

His brow furrows. Lesson he-

Oh.

He feels his cheeks flush. He'd been so sensitive that day. Hurt. All because he didn't understand when Deez had been trying to explain her disconnect.

Deez giggles before he feels her hands on his cheeks, "Don't go getting shy on me now."

"I'm not getting shy," He pouts, "I'm embarrassed. I was a real ass that day."

"Wait, what?" Deez blinks up at him, "No, don't say that. You're right. It was, I was being a pain. I shut down because I couldn't think, or explain something, and it hurt you guys."

"You weren't being a pain Deez." He shakes his head. "You were just as frustrated, stressed, and hurt yourself. You just didn't know how to say it, maybe didn't even realize it." He stops when she presses her hands to his lips.

"My point is-" She grins up at him before she pulls her hands back, "I took a lot of what we talked about and, and realized I still had a lot of work to do. Because yeah, I didn't understand how I felt or how to talk about it. So, I've been working more on that. Showing my work, or my steps. It's still hard, but-" She shrugs, "You were right, it is easier to write it down."

He sits up straighter as he looks down at her. Her words making his chest swell, "Really? I helped you out with learnin' stuff?"

She nods, "That and figuring out how my mind works. Again, you were right, it's hard to fix one without figuring out both."

"Is this what you've been working on around the ship? I thought you were writing."

"Mostly," She bites her lip as her eyes drop, "I haven't really written much since I finished up the notebook and pictures, it gave me more time to work on my steps and, slowing down my thoughts so I can understand them, which has helped make math less overwhelming when I have to show the work. Not working to be perfect has slowed me down," She sighs, "Like, a lot, but I try to remind myself that you think I'm like a missing piece of you and it makes me feel better." She chuckles as she pushes her hair out of her face, "And the rest of our family seems to like me the way I am too."

He sweeps his eyes over her, surprised by the admission.

She'd gotten all that from one conversation? Managed to remember it in the heat of one of the few arguments they had?

It made his heart race, made his face ache with the stretch of his grin.

"It's been a few weeks since you finished that journal." He shakes his head, "You're incredible, you know that? You never cease to amaze me with how insightful and like, reflective you are. You've come such a long way from the day's where'd you run, or flare. We're so proud of you. I'm proud of you." He chucks her chin lightly, "Don't forget, you complete me too." He teasingly bops her nose. "After all, what's a pirate without their Treasure. Uma has The Revenge. Harry his gold. And I've got you."

She giggles as she looks up at him, either unaware of the delicate blush or uncaring, "That makes me happier than anything else. Hearing you, or Uma, Harry, and T say you're proud, even when I'm not perfect." She presses a hand to her chest, "It makes something hurt less."

He relaxes against the wall, a sense of contentment settling over him."None of us are perfect Treasure, but that doesn't mean we haven't seen the strides you've made. It warms me to hear we can take away some of the hurt."

It felt amazing, seeing how far they'd gotten with her. That they'd finally managed to get her to start seeing her worth.

He smiles when she wraps her hands around the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair before she pulls herself up to kiss him.

But before he can celebrate their victory, a strange sound vibrates in the air.

It kind of reminded him of the sound his hammer made one time T brought them a thick, curved piece of metal.

But this was so much louder.

Deeper.

Concerning.

He looks down when he feels her shiver.

"What's-" He grimaces at her flinch.

"That feels weird." She rubs her hands over her arms as she pulls back, "What was that?"

"What feels weird?" He stands with her in his arms.

"The air?" She frowns as she looks around, "I think?"

He looks around suspiciously before he steps out of the cave, shifting her slight weight to his hip.

Deez startles him when she gasps and throws herself forward, "Look! Look!"

"What am I looking-" He strengthens his grip on her as the ground suddenly quakes beneath them. "What the-"

Her arms tighten around him as he drops to a knee for better support, "There are cracks-"

Cracks?

"Gil!"

Her shrill scream was his only warning before she tackled him, sending them both tumbling back towards the cave.

His mouth dries as a piece of the cliff lands where they'd been only seconds before.

"Shit!" He scrambles to his feet. "We've gotta get out of here." He takes her hand and pulls her to her feet.

They look up when they hear a deep roll of thunder. "Wh-Where? Where should we go?" Her eyes widen as she stares at the sea.

Great question.

"Up!" He didn't have time to come up with a better response.

He turns, easily pulling her to his side.

There was no time to inform her about the angry looking waves or point out the dark swirls in the sky as a nasty looking storm begins to form.

"Now!" He demands as he pulls her towards the cliffside entrance. Away from the water. Away from the crumbling cliffs. Away from the open.

The ground shakes again, more violently this time as it knocks them to the ground.

"Can we climb?" She rolls across the sand to him, reclaiming his hand in a tight grip.

"We have to try, don't have a choice." He shouts over the wind, groaning as he pulls them both back up to their feet.

The roar of the waves crashing into the beach makes his hair stand on end. He'd never seen the sea so frighteningly out of control.

"Move!" He starts to pull her again. "Don't look back." He barks at her as he drags them towards the cliff.

When Deez pushes him out of yet another path of falling debris his mind goes blank.

This wasn't going to work.

How were they supposed to climb if the damn thing kept trying to fall on their heads?

"Shit!" He groans as he rolls back to his feet.

What the fuck- "We have to go back," He pulls her back towards the cave, "I know you can melt anything that falls. I trust you."

"I trust you too." Deez shouts as she squeezes his hand, "We'll protect each other."

"Exactly." He yells over the torrent of rain suddenly stinging his skin.

It was the only thing he could be confident in. The only thing keeping him from completely losing his mind with the sense of dread falling over him.

He frowns when he's halted by his hand just before they make it to the cave, "Deez!" He pleads as he turns to her.

"Gil, what makes the water pull away from the beach?"

He looks down at her, desperate to get them to safety as he tugs her into his arms and makes a mad dash to the cave. "A tide."

"No, I mean like all the way away from it." She points, "It's like the water is being sucked away."

He turns in concern, his jaw-dropping at the rate the tide was pulling out.

He scrambles backward towards safety.

Shit!

He'd never seen the ocean do that.

At least not to that magnitude.

"It means run!"

A wave was going to hit.

And it was going to hit hard.

Terrifyingly, terrifyingly hard.

Deez wraps her arms around him so tightly it hurts.

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

What would Uma do? Harry? T? What the hell would they do in this situation?

He desperately needed to figure it out. And quick.

He couldn't let anything happen to their Baby Girl. To his Treasure, but his mind was blank.

"I-" Deez shakes her head before she presses it to his chest, "Gil-."

He skids into the cave before turning. "Melt the mouth- Melt the mouth- Melt the mouth!"

Deez blinks as he sets her on her feet, "Oh!" She nods as she holds her hand to the rock, "Get back."

Like fuck he was leaving her side right now.

"Just fuckin' do it!" He barks out, his eyes straining to watch the sea, his blood suddenly cold as ice.

He couldn't see anything past the blinding white and green sheets reflecting off the flood of rain.

She squeaks as white flames dance on her hands and the rock turns red as the ground shakes again.

He hears the swell, so loud it was deafening. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to the back of the cave.

The deafening sound of rushing water coming their way made his stomach twist as the bitter taste of bile coats the back of his throat.

Deez wraps her arms around him, burying her face against his chest.

"Don't let go!" He wraps his arms around her, securing her to his chest before curling around her protectively.

He prays to any god listening that he was wrong.

That there was no way waves could get that big.

Uma was out there! His brother was out there! And fuck only knew where-

He shouts, maybe even screams, but the sound is drowned as water rushes in faster than he thought possible.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

**Dudes.**

**Seriously?**

**That's what you're thinking right now right?**

**But really, guys, writing is hard. **

**Cliff hangers though? **

**Mmmm. So delectably delicious. **

**I'd normally ask questions but…**

**I feel like ya'll have some shit to work with on this one.**

**Let us know during our two-week hiatus!**

**And feel free to hate us. **

**Till then, enjoy the hanging-**

**Oh lolz wait, we still have an entire book before we find out what happens to the Sea Six…**

**So maybe more like four months? **

**Haha!**

**Be sure to be on the lookout for Book four: Defending the Mask.**

**Where we'll be back in Auradon.**

**I know, I know, what a rip right?**

**Ha!**

**With much love, **

**-and an annoying amount of gratification at your suffering-**

**-Twisted**

**Side Note; Comments, reviews, and the whatnot (including but not limited to flames) might get you the next book quicker. **

**And just so you guys know…**

**Book Five: Burden of the Mask is already written. So, yeah, enjoy that knowledge while you're reading Defending the Mask…**

**Oh, godz… I've never felt so Gleefully delightedly smug while writing one of these. Dark is so disappointed and done with my ass.**

**Roflmao**

**Best free high of my life.**

**No worries guys, I hate me too.**


End file.
